DESEO PROBLEMATICO
by CrisKakis
Summary: ¿Se imaginan que un deseo que tienes en la mente se cumpla y que este te transporte a un mundo nunca jamás imaginado? Pues esto fue lo que me sucedió por alguna extraña razón, solo para así vivir aventuras emocionantes. Soy Cris un chico de 23 que nunca pensó que los pensamientos se hacen realidad con solo desearlo de corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Arribando a Equestria

 **Hola amigos y amigas lectores/ras esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fic y la verdad la temática de HiE (Humanos en Equestria) siempre me ha gustado mucho, más que nada por las locas aventuras que se pueden imaginar sobre lo que un humano podría hacer en ese mundo lleno de fantasía, harmonía y un poco inocente en la que habitan esas criaturas.**

 **Antes que nada quisiera dar a entender que esta historia será protagonizada por su servidor, claro cuántos de ustedes no se ha imaginado estar en Equestría y conocer a las protagonistas e incluso a los habitantes de ese mundo y tener aventuras alocadas y heroicas a la vez.**

 **Algunos argumentos mencionados pueden ser cosas que realmente pienso, me gustan o me pasan realmente en la actualidad en mi vida cotidiana, pero solo quiero dejar volar mi imaginación en esta historia y ver cómo es que se puede solucionar con la ayuda de nuestros personajes equinos.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos.**

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola me llamo Cristoper Fabián, tengo 23 años, 1.75 m. de altura, cabello castaño, algo llenito, para ser exactos del tipo de cuerpo mesomorfo y soy algo raro a la vista de las demás personas, si se preguntan el ¿Por qué? Bueno me tachan de Nerd o chico raro solo por mis gustos los cuales son las series de anime, los videojuegos y el gusto por leer, además últimamente tengo un gusto extraño para la mayoría de las personas y es que he mirado durante estos tres años una programa de televisión catalogada para niñas, My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic.

La mayoría de la gente que me ve por las calles cuando salgo con una playera de la cual muestra uno de los dichosos personajes, me observa extrañada y los más posible es que me tachan de ser raro, gay e incluso he llegado a pensar de que me tachan de pedófilo. Creo que solo son ideas mías pero después de ver "A brony tale" es lo más cercano de ideas que se me plasman al sentir dichosas miradas.

Pero la verdad no me importa, haberme convertido en Brony fue una de las cosas más geniales en mi vida ya que si de por si el pensar en ayudar al prójimo y no ser mala persona siempre se me inculco desde niño por mis padres y ahora que conozco esta serie animada realmente me identifico con pequeñas cosas de cada una de las protagonistas y es lo que más me agrado de la serie además de siempre mostrar en cada capítulo algún tipo de reflexión o enseñanza que pueden ser notables para los demás. Actuar de la manera correcta te ayuda a ser buena gente e incluso uno mismo se llega a sentir bien consigo mismo.

Dejemos de hablar sobre mí, qué pensarían ustedes si algunas vez se te hubiera dado la oportunidad de que se te cumpla un deseo y este se volviera realidad. Bueno pues esta historia comienza algo así.

Todo comenzó un día sábado, cuando en los típicos días de mi vida batallaba por buscar un buen trabajo, la mayoría de los trabajos en los que pongo el empeño en buscar son referentes a las tecnologías de la información ya que eso fue lo que estudie realmente, pero para mi suerte esa carrera está muy peleada y muy competitiva. No van negar que últimamente en estos tiempos todo los que tenemos a nuestro alcance funciona con tecnología, incluso todos las ofertas de trabajo que busco lo hago a través de internet y periódicos, pero la mayoría de las veces son por internet ya que desde que el día empieza inicia con la visualización de correos electrónicos en mi bandeja de entrada sobre dichosas ofertas y si veo algunas que no encajan con mi perfil busco aparte a través de otros portales dedicando por lo menos entre 1 hora y 30 minutos a 2 horas de búsqueda enviando curriculums vitaes como loco para así poder ir a entrevistas a diversas empresas, pero para mi suerte después de algunas de estas entrevistas recibir como respuesta el típico "nosotros estaremos en contacto con usted" para que en un futuro ni una llamada llega a mi teléfono celular.

En fin, después de terminar mi búsqueda de trabajo me estaba preparando para ir a una convención de anime y comics para ver novedades, actores de doblajes y comprar alguna que otra playera de mis series favoritas, pero más que nada para concursar en el torneo de _Super Smash Bros Wii U_ , soy muy fan de tal videojuego de peleas y no soy tan malo que digamos. Alistando lo necesario como mi _Nintendo 3DS_ con mis juegos de obvio _Super Smash Bros 3DS_ y _Pokémon Y_ además de mi control de GC, cargador de celular y 3DS y provisiones personales de emergencia. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

El transcurso del día me lo pase en el área Gamer de la convención solo por el torneo y recibiendo el apoyo de mis amigos al jugar para que al final y al cabo fuera derrotado en cuartos de finales, me sentí como cuando _Ash Ketchum_ pierde cualquier liga pokémon. Al salir de la convención mis amigos y yo nos despedimos para ir cada quien a nuestras respectivas casas.

En el transcurso del camino para tomar mi transporte aún pensaba en el error que cometí en el torneo por haber perdido, estaba algo frustrado por dentro

— Al fin y al cabo es solo un juego y aprendí muchas técnicas de personajes contra los que nunca llegue a pensar fueran competitivos – me dije para mí mismo en voz baja.

Antes de seguir el transcurso de mi camino vi a un grupo de bronies y pegasisters cantando algunas canciones de la serie, debe ser divertido tener un amigo/a brony o pegasister, pero no los tengo ¿Por qué? No lo sé, y no soy brony de closet ya que como había mencionado, salgo a la calle con playeras de MLP, excepción de ese día que tenía una playera negra con el logotipo de _Smash Bros_ por el frente y las letras de dicho juego en la espalda por la parte superior. Mis amigos son más amantes de los superhéroes y _Dragon Ball_ _z_ , yo igual pero cuando les comente de mi gusto por MLP ya se imaginaran el bullying que uno recibe en un principio pero la verdad no me importo.

Era muy divertido ver al grupo amante de ponis convivir, eso me saco una sonrisa cuando aún seguía caminando. Al detenerme en una de las esquinas de la avenida para poder cruzar al otro lado me quede mirando la luna, por cierto ya era de noche y me quede pensando en voz alta.

— Seria grandioso poder viajar a Equestria, el solo ver los grandiosos paisajes a través de la computadora me hacer querer estar ahí – realmente tenía la sensación de que mis palabras se hicieran realidad mientras seguían aún viendo la luna — si se me presentara la oportunidad de ir no lo dudaría.

Vaya que realmente seria grandioso, aún en lo largo del trayecto en el transporte público no me quitaba de la mente la idea de ir a Equestria y poder conocer sus alrededores, habitantes y poder realizar alguna aventura como en los videojuegos o historietas de héroes. Una vez al haber llegado a mi destino a solo unas cuadras de llegar a mi casa, caminaba por las calles vacías con poca iluminación estando siempre alerta por si algún maleante se quiera pasar de la raya y quiera asaltarme, pero aun así nunca me mostré nervioso o asustado. Rayos aún sigo divagando en mis pensamientos.

— ¡Basta! Es una tontería, solo es una idea absurda, como si realmente pasara lo que realmente estoy pensando.

— ¿Realmente crees que es absurdo?

Alcance escuchar una voz extraña, con un tono místico o como si lo escucharas con el efecto de un eco.

— ¿Quién está ahí? Se quien seas no te tengo miedo, muéstrate — dije en voz alta, para mi suerte no vi a nadie por los alrededores — ¿lo habré imaginado? Creo que ya estoy loco.

— ¿En realidad los estas? Y qué harías tu si te dijera que realmente hay una posibilidad de ir a ese lugar al que estás pensando ¿Qué harías?

— Yo…

Aun no creo que este escuchando esto. No sabía que decir.

— Alguien alguna vez te dijo que si se presentaban las oportunidades no hay que desaprovecharlas ¿No es así?, ¿Qué harías?, ¿Qué deseas realmente?

Esas palabras "si se presentan las oportunidades no hay que desaprovecharlas, sea cual sea", esas son palabras que mis padres me han dicho a lo largo que estaba realizando mis estudios. Pero esto es diferente, esto es un caso extraño, por no decir que tal vez un ser del inframundo, por no decir algún fantasma o demonio quiera jugar con mi mente.

— Te aseguro que no soy una clase de ente o ser maligno humano. Solo que si deseas ir a ese lugar puede haber alguna clase de consecuencia, pero es una oportunidad que a tu persona e ideologías no desearía dejar pasar.

— Que… consecuencias ¿ideologías, a que te refieres?

— Desde niño siempre has querido ser alguna clase de héroe ¿no?

Suena algo tonto, pero la voz tenía razón, todas esas series de anime y superhéroes donde el protagonista arriesga la vida por salvar a los débiles y hacer el bien, el vivir grandes aventuras, vivir al extremo. Eso siempre había querido, pero ya no era un niño ahora soy un adulto y debo ser responsable ante todo caso.

— Nunca es tarde para ser un héroe ¿Qué no es ese tu ideal?, ¿Tus pensamientos? O es que acaso eres un cobarde como para enfrentarte a grandes aventuras.

¿En serio? Ese algo o alguien me está retando. Además sonó muy engreído esta vez. Realmente me hacen enojar los tipos engreídos.

— ¿Cobarde? ¿Yo? O amigo. Seas quien seas o lo que seas no me provoques, no me conoces realmente a fondo.

— ¿Tú crees? Cobarde.

Este ser me está llegando a frustrar, solo me tranquilizare y contare hasta 10. 1… 2… 3…

— Deja de llamar… — dije más calmado esta vez.

— ¡COBARDE!

Al demonio, este tipo, ser, ente, cosa me provoco.

— ¡De acuerdo acepto! No sé qué clase de trato sea y no me importan las malditas consecuencias con tal de que me dejes en paz. Veras que esto es solo una tontería de mi mente.

— Mira hacia la luna.

— Para que quieres que mire hacia la luna, como que si realmente… — no termine la frase cuando mire la luna aun enojado cuando un fuerte destello me cegó.

…

— Mmm… que carajos paso, me siento algo mareado, y por qué estoy en el suelo, lo último que recuerdo fue que… — sentí como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua fría al recordar lo que paso.

Esa extraña voz me hizo enojar y grite al aire que aceptaba ir al lugar que estaba pensando, y si realmente me trajo a dichoso lugar eso quiere decir… que estoy… en…

— ¡Equestria! — mencione en voz baja, no me lo podía creer, con una sonrisa algo forzada, no sé si de emoción o de impresión del sí creer que esto es real.

Ahora que veo a mi alrededor, todo luce algo caricaturesco, mis cosas fueron traídas junto conmigo, pero algo anda mal, esto no es un lugar muy colorido, parece algo tétrico y oscuro. Creo que sé qué lugar es este, en todo fic que leído todo humano aparece en este bosque, empiezo a creer que este lugar contiene alguna especie de aura o energía extraña, y para asegurarme que es Everfree subiré a un árbol, no soy muy escalador que digamos pero la intriga me está matando. Y así fue, solo logre ver un montón de árboles y a lo lejos una montaña a lo cual creo se alcanza ver Canterlot muy pero muy pequeño. Salte del árbol para ponerme en marcha hacia Canterlot y ver si de casualidad alguien me podría ayudar con este problema porque en realidad no sé lo que me trajo aquí.

Emprendí camino hacia Canterlot o Ponyville, lo primero que encuentre está bien. Lo extraño es que siento presencias a mi alrededor, como si algo me estuviera siguiendo ya que algunos arbustos se han estado moviendo cerca de donde voy.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay algún animalito aquí? — trate de imitar a _Lilo (Lilo y Stitch)_ claro pero nadie respondió.

— Uff, que bueno por un momento pensé que… — no volví terminar la frase cando tres timberwolf o lobos de madera aparecieron para suponer, creo yo, ser su cena.

— ¡CON UN DEMONIO LO QUE FALTABA! — al estilo _Josh Nicols (Drake and Josh)_ — Esto se vuelve muy cliché en los fics ya ahora me pasa esto, ¡¿en serio?!

 _GRRR_

— Creo que mejor pienso en como librarme de esta.

Tres contra uno y lo peor de todo es que no tengo con que defenderme, no soy muy amante de la violencia y en especial contra la violencia animal pero si es para salvar mi vida que más me queda. El primer lobo hizo su ataque, por suerte logre esquivarlo, los otros dos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, lo que hice fue utilizar mi mochila contra uno y al otro logre lanzarle por encima del timberwolf restante. Lo bueno es que quedaron algo aturdidos, a pesar de no saber pelear mi reflejos no me traicionaron y espero que mi piernas no me fallen ahora.

— Hora de correr.

Corrí lo suficiente como para poder encontrar un tronco no tan ancho ni tan largo para poder usarlo como arma, espero y esta vara me sea tan efectiva como los _deku sticks_ de _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. Y pues lo único que logre hacer es defenderme durante un buen rato de los condenados lobos, me llevo buen tiempo poder acabar con ellos, a pesar de tener uno que otro rasguño en mis brazos y mi pantalón sufrió de algunos cortes, cortesía timberwolf, me libre de dichoso problema.

Seguí caminando a paso apresurado por el bosque, aun se lograba ver algo de luz, suerte que no ha oscurecido.

— Esperen un momento, antes de llegar aquí era de noche en mi… ¿mundo? En fin, creo que la teoría de que los tiempos son distintos en la Tierra y en Equestria que en los fics relatan pueden ser ciertas — me dije a mi mismo deduciendo lo más razonable — después pensare en eso lo más importante es llegar a un lugar seguro.

Seguí caminando, un buen y laaaargo rato, me estaba matando el sueño la verdad. Si se ponen a pensar en la Tierra ya era de noche además de haber corrido y peleado por salvar mi pellejo, por ultimo agréguenle caminar mucho, era normal que quería descansar. Mi suerte está empezando a cambiar. Salí del lugar a campo abierto para poder visualizar el Castillo de las Hermanas.

— Ojala y haya un buen sitio en donde descansar en ese lugar, tal y como lo plasman en la serie se ve muy viejo, ñeee es mejor seguir adelante y tal vez a lo mejor puedo encontrar cosas interesantes ahí adentro.

Se me es muy común pensar en voz alta, lo bueno que ese hábito solo lo hago cuando estoy solo. Estaba cruzando el puente y vaya que la madera luce muy desgastada, así que camine lo más despacio y seguro para no caer, viendo desde mi perspectiva realmente la altura es muy alta.

Un vez estando dentro en verdad parecía que el castillo se iba a caer en pedazos, no me parecía muy seguro pero a lo mejor en alguna habitación de este lugar puede parecerlo, recuerdo haber visto en un capítulo a Twilight en este castillo en la biblioteca, creo que emprenderé a esa habitación y ver si ahí puedo descansar un poco.

—Decidido y como dicen "a mal paso darle prisa". Además creo que sería interesante poder visualizar el contenido alguno de esos libros, el único problemas es saber en dónde está esa biblioteca.

Me tomo algo de tiempo en encontrar la biblioteca para poder al fin descansar tomando algunas mantas y cojines viejos que encontré de camino y así recargarme en uno de los estantes cerca de una pequeña mesas que se encontraba en el lugar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

 _Mientras tanto en Ponyville_

Logramos visualizar a una alicornio de pelaje purpura, melena color azul oscuro con una franja color lila leyendo como es su costumbre en una pequeña mesa junto a un estante de libros pero se le puede notar el gesto de frustración en su rostro hasta que…

— Aaagg — expreso para lanzar dichoso libro aterrizando en el plumero de nuestro pequeño y escamoso amigo que apenas estaba entrando en la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa Twilight? — pregunto el dragón.

—He revisado cada libro en Ponyville Spike y no hay ninguno solo en mención del misterioso cofre que apareció en el árbol de la armonía, ni nada sobre llaves para abrirlo — menciono Twilight con tono de decepción — pero algo me dice que abrirlo es muy importante, espero que la princesa Celestia tenga algunas ideas. Si la biblioteca de Canterlot no tiene nada no se en donde más buscar.

Vemos después al pobre Spike como es sepultado por varios libros, en el instante se levanta y eructa un rollo, tal parece que es una especie de mensaje que Twilight procede a leer.

—Mi querida Twilight aunque sea adorable tenerte en Canterlot de nuevo tengo en mente otra opción mucho más cercana a Ponyville, como sabes el castillo antiguo que una vez compartí con la princesa Luna yace casi en ruinas en lo profundo del bosque Everfree, pero si buscas bien tal vez encuentres un libro que podría ayudar en tu investigación oculto en alguna parte de lo que queda de la biblioteca del castillo.

Después de eso vemos a Twilight y Spike emprender el viaje hacia el Bosque Everfree para dar con el castillo antiguo. Y así fue como después entrando a este lugar dieron con la biblioteca logrando ver a la alicornio sorprenderse de ver tanto libro en el antiguo lugar.

— ¡Wow! Mira todos estos libros antiguos, es una verdadera mina de oro de información. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Wuhuu! — realmente se le nota muy emocionada.

— ¡Wow! — expreso Spike mientras caminaba y tropezaba con telarañas y escombros que había en el lugar — Entonces Twilight… eh… lista para ir a casa.

— ¡¿Bromeas?! Este lugar es perfecto — realmente no puede contener su emoción.

—Mmm por que tanto ruido ¿no puede uno dormir tranqui…? — me quede sorprendido por mirar a dichosos personajes.

¡AAAAAAHHH!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bueno esto fue el primer capítulo de mi fic, algo corto lo sé, solo véanlo como un intro, además utilice la intro del capítulo 03 de la temporada cuatro para poder empezar con este fic. A partir de aquí es donde se remontara la historia cambiando una que otra cosa con mi presencia.**

 **La verdad no se cada cuando subiré capítulos, creo que solo cada vez que este inspirado y se preste el tiempo pero prometo dar continuidad, tratar de no atrasarme y dar lo mejor de mí en esto. En dado caso de atrasarme avisare del porque dicho atraso.**

 **Dejen ideas, sugerencias, comentarios tanto buenos como malos (pero no tan malos por favor) en los reviews con el fin de tratar de mejorar en la escritura. Si alguien lee este fic sin importar que les guste o no, solo le seguiré haciendo ya que al parecer cuando dejar volar su imaginación y escribe para poder plasmarlo y compartirlo realmente uno mismo se divierte.**

 **Nos leemos amigos y hasta la próxima jeje.**


	2. Conociendo un nuevo ser

Capítulo 2. Conociendo un nuevo ser.

 **Hola amigos que tal les habla CrisKakis, quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y espero que les agrade tanto a ustedes como a mí. El solo saber que realmente siguen la lectura que he escrito para ustedes con tal de entretener es gratificante. Sé que soy nuevo en esto pero ahora sé lo que se siente tener un por primera vez un público de lectores.**

 **Sin más que decir, que comience la lectura.**

 **DESCLAIMER.**

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteriormente en DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO…

— ¡Wow! — expreso Spike mientras caminaba y tropezaba con telarañas y escombros que había en el lugar — Entonces Twilight… eh… lista para ir a casa.

-¡¿Bromeas?! Este lugar es perfecto — realmente no puede contener su emoción.

— Mmm por que tanto ruido ¿no puede uno dormir tranqui…? — me quede sorprendido por mirar a dichosos personajes.

¡AAAAAAHHH!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Brinque del susto al ver como Twilight y Spike gritaban a todo pulmón del susto que les di por haberme visto, bueno al igual yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarme tan pronto con alguno de nuestros queridos amigos de Equestria, por lo que me les uní también al grito.

— ¡AAAAHH! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! — les grite yo asustado.

— Eso es lo que más bien yo me preguntaba ¿Qué haces tú aquí y quién eres? — comento Twilight aun asustada.

— ¿Q-que… que quieres de nosotros? — comento Spike todo nervioso del susto.

No sé cuándo ni cómo es que llego tan rápido hacia Twilight ya que él estaba detrás de ella, vaya que le saque tremendo susto. Pobre niño, más bien bebe dragón, vaya que se asustó demasiado.

— Tranquilo Spike, Twilight les aseguro que no les hare daño. No tengo razones para hacerles daño. — les dije moviendo mis manos de una manera para que se tranquilizaran y no siguieran gritando.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres? ¿Qué eres y que quieres? — esta vez lo dijo con un tono un poco desafiante ya que al instante tomo una posición defensiva.

— ("Oh oh, creo que la cague como es que se me ocurre decir sus nombres si ni si quiera ellos me conocen, bueno en fin ya hable, tendré que hablar pero para la próxima tratare de ser más precavido y creo que sé cómo hacerlo") — pensé mientras pensaba en que decir — Tranquilos chicos que no les hare nada y les diré la verdad, solo me tienen que jurar que lo que les diga se queda aquí y no se lo contaran nadie más. Es más hagan una Pinkie promesa.

— ¿Conoces la Pinkie promesa también? Pero como… — pregunto Spike sorprendido.

— Ya se los dije, les diré todo pero prométanlo — les volví a reiterar sonando un poco más calmado.

—De acuerdo señor — Twilight comento esta vez resignada.

¿Señor? En serio, tan demacrado me veo y eso que apenas tengo 23 años y pienso yo que aun soy joven. Bueno no tan joven pero a estándares adultos aun soy joven.

— Con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Por dios, tengo que contenerme, al ser brony y verlos hacer eso quería gritar como todo una niñita emocionada, pero estamos en algo serio y no quiero que me parta la madre un tierno pony que a la vista de muchas personas seria humillante, aunque desde mi perspectiva ahora que los veo lucen el mismo cuerpo y detalle que se ven en las animaciones 3D hecho por los fan en YouTube, pero con más relieve y un toque de grafica más realista casi como si viera las gráficas de un _Play Station 4_. Bueno mucho más realista.

— Bien, para empezar soy Cristoper Fabian pero pueden llamarme Cris, Fabian o por mi nombre completo como ustedes gusten, tengo 23 años por lo tanto no me digan señor y la principal razón por la que estoy aquí es por qué quería descansar un poco ya que como ven estoy algo rasguñado y mis ropas rasgadas por unos tontos lobos de madera que me atacaron en el bosque pero afortunadamente salí vencedor en la pelea.

— ¡Wow! Realmente debes de ser muy fuerte para haberlos vencido — comento Spike asombrado de mi hazaña.

— Pero eso no explica cómo es que nos conoces — me reprocho Twi.

— Tranquila Twi a eso voy. Bueno como les decía, la verdad no sé qué hago aquí, aparecí en este mundo ya que un extraño ser o ente, demonio lo que sea que me haya sido que escuchaba en mis pensamientos me trajo aquí. Y la razón por la que los conozco es porque…

— ¿Por qué?... — dijeron ambos.

— No se vayan a alarmar pero en mi mundo ustedes son un show animado para niñas que relatan todas sus historias y la mayoría de los bronies o compañía productora conocemos de ustedes e incluso hacen dibujos, animaciones, historias, libros, videojuegos y demás cosas sobre ti y tus amigas Twilight — les explicaba de una manera que también pudieran entenderme.

—Pues… eso es… ¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo? Y ¿Cómo que vienes de otro mundo?— Twilight reprocho por mis palabras.

—Pues es cierto y además no creo que sea extraño para ti un mundo distinto donde habitan seres como yo, quiero decir, tuviste la oportunidad de atravesar el espejo mágico que se encuentra en el imperio de cristal y conociste la versión humana de cada una de tus amigas sin mencionar que tú también fuiste convertida en una humana ¿no es así? — Dije lo más rápido que pude — Y si piensas que vengo de ese mundo la respuesta es no. Pero si así no me crees después de todo lo que acabo de decir porque no utilizas un hechizo de la verdad si es que acaso conoces alguno.

— ¿Sabes también del mundo a través del espejo? Eso es increíble. Twilight creo que no está mintiendo — Spike proceso y capto todo lo que acabo de mencionar.

— ¡Uff! No lo sé Spike, tal parece que demuestra saber mucho acerca de nosotros pero para cerciorarme de que es cierto utilizare un hechizo que te permite decir la verdad, no deja mentir a ningún poni con este hechizo, no sé si funcione en ti pero tiene un efecto secundario, incluso puedes revelar cosas muy vergonzosas sin necesidad de preguntar — me mencionó Twilight para avisarme al respecto del hechizo.

—Tsss que difícil pero como dicen "El que no arriesga no gana" adelante Twilight. Que venga el hechizo — espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Después de terminar de hablar Twilight empezó a concentrar el hechizo en su cuerno y eso se puede notar porque se hizo notar una especie de destello que empieza a emanar de su cuerno, ojala y no me duela. Cerré los ojos al ver que lanzo el hechizo, lo extraño es que no sentí nada, menos mal. Aunque lo único que siento es un leve dolor de cabeza y un poco de mareo.

— Veamos si el hechizo funciono ¿Y bien, que dices? ¿Cómo te sientes? — me cuestiono Twilight.

—Pues algo mareado, de hecho me siento como cuando me masturbo por las noches antes de dormir viendo cualquier clase de pornografía en mi celular. Ya sea siendo pornografía normal, hentai e incluso diría que una vez vi una imagen clop con la que me hice tremenda paja a mano cambiada.

—… — °_°

—… — ʘ_ʘU

¡¿EN SERIOOOOOO?! PORQUE DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE TUVE QUE REVELAR TENIA QUE SER ESTO. ME CAGO EN TODO, FUCK, SHIT. Quería dar una buena primera impresión y solo por haberle dicho que utilizara un maldito hechizo de la verdad revele algo muy vergonzoso. Yo y mis ideas tontas, debía de haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Como pude decir eso frente en frente de una chica, aun siendo un poni es una chica. Dios haz que la tierra me trague.

 **(*Nota: Antes de que piensen que realmente es cierto de mi parte la verdad es que no es así, se me ocurrió la idea más vergonzosa que uno puede revelar y más enfrente de una chica, o ustedes que piensan, cuál sería la cosa más vergonzosa que podrían decir. Y con respecto al clop, ¡Dios que extraño es eso! En fin continuemos).**

Me quede rojo como tomate por haber dicho semejantes cosas, e incluso pude ver como Twilight se puso roja de la vergüenza y desviando la mirada para no verme directamente. Mientras Spike quedo con cara dudosa respecto a mis palabras, que bueno que aún es un niño y los niños son inocentes ¿verdad?... ¿Verdad?

—Yo… este… pues… — no encontraba palabras que articular en este momento.

— No digas nada, creo al haber dicho semejante barbaridad demuestra que el hechizo funciono — menciono Twi sin dirigirme aun la vista.

—Claro… entonces… ¿quieres proceder con el interrogatorio… por favor?

Y así estuve contestando todas las preguntas que Twilight me preguntaba mientras yo mantenía una mano en mi boca para tratar de no decir alguna otra barbaridad sin querer y tratar de no decir nada sobre lo que podría pasar después para que tal vez, no sé, no afectar la línea temporal que se mostró en la serie. Ella es muy curiosa y he de pensar que preguntaría cosas al respecto, rayos tratar de mantener mi bocota cerrada era muy difícil. Duramos un buen rato en la plática hasta que veo que por fin termino todo esto.

— Muy bien, veo que dices la verdad. A pesar de que es algo difícil de procesar — se mostraba aun dudosa por la expresión en su cara — creo que por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí, aún tengo mucha intriga de porque no quisiste decirme lo que pasara después, solo te retorcías y deambulabas por la biblioteca, realmente debe de ser duro tener que soportar esta clase de hechizo.

— ¡Ni que lo digas! Pero recuerden, nada de lo que se dijo aquí nadie más lo sabrá, "lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas" o aquí más bien serían las Pegasus. Si tengo el honor después me presentare con tus amigas Twi.

— De acuerdo, está bien nada de lo que se dijo aquí se revelara ante los demás, bueno no todo. Tenemos que informar a la princesa Celestia sobre este gran descubrimiento. Pero primero hay que deshacer el hechizo — realmente se le notaba muy alegre y eso se podía saber por su sonrisa.

— Claro estoy de acuerdo Twi… Sabes me pareces muy linda cuando sonríes — mencioné después de verla, dicho comentario me salió de la nada, debe ser aun parte del efecto del hechizo ya que eso realmente primero lo pensé, pero se ve tan kawaii.

—Oh pues… gracias — se sonrojo por unos instantes y lanzo el hechizo para así deshacerlo.

—Vaya, que cosas, ese hechizo realmente es algo aterrador para la persona con quien lo utilizan, por cierto Twilight sé que en todo este rato no te había llamado princesa, me disculpo por eso — mientras hacía una reverencia por educación… aunque es extraño hacer esto por cierto.

—Descuida, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso y puedes seguir llamándome por mi nombre, aun no estoy acostumbrada que me llamen por mi título y además no me gusta sentirme superior ante los demás — me comentó haciéndome unas señas con su casco de que levantara mi postura.

— ¡Uff! Qué bueno y creo que eso es bueno de tu parte, pensar en no sentirse superior ante los demás y ser tratada como igual, realmente eres admirable Sparkle pero tengo una duda ¿Qué haces aquí en el castillo de las hermanas, no deberías estar en tu propio castillo? — le dije porque la verdad se me hace raro verla por estos lares, jejeje mira quien lo dice.

—Pues a decir verdad aun no tengo un castillo propio — me vio dudosa después de eso — espera un momento ¿acaso tendré un castillo propio? — dijo esta vez algo emocionada, creo que se me escapo algo que no debía decir, bueno veré que se me ocurre que decir para eludir su pregunta.

—Bueno yo solo… lo decía ya que eres una princesa y todo princesa o figura de la realza debe de habitar en un castillo o ¿no? Así que por eso dije lo que dije — trate de estar lo más serio posible ante la situación.

—Umm… buen punto, en fin vine aquí para poder investigar y buscar acerca sobre si hay la posibilidad de que existan las llaves para abrir el cofre que apareció en el árbol de la armonía ya que la princesa Celestía me hablo acerca de este lugar a través de una carta que me envió este mismo día por la mañana. Por cierto Spike toma nota de lo que le enviaremos a la princesa para avisar sobre la venida de Cris a Equestria — comento Twilight a su fiel asistente.

—Descuida Twilight que ya lo hice — y así acto seguido lanzo una pequeña llamarada quemando la carta para enviar el mensaje a la princesa Celestia.

—Vaya que eres genial Spike, ver que ante todo esto se te ocurrió que escribir para avisar a Celestia y además ver como mandas dichosos mensajes con tu aliento de dragón es asombros. No es algo que veo todos los días. Ya veo por qué es tu asistente número uno Twilight — les comente a ambos solo para ver a Spike y ver como inflaba el pecho argulloso y en acción aprobatoria.

Esperen un segundo, Twilight comento aun no tener un castillo además de estar buscando algo referente a las llaves del cofre, tal vez debería decirle que Discord tiene las respuestas a eso en el libro que les entrega después de cada uno de los viajes y aventuras que hacen sus amigas. Mmm no dejare que ella misma intente resolverlo además como había pensado, no quiero entrometerme y cambiar la historia para no afectar la trama donde lleva todo esto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **POV Tercera persona**

En un lugar a las afueras de Ponyville, pasa ser más exactos en Sweet Apple Acres vemos a dos ponis cubiertas totalmente de lo que parecen ser abejas sin mover ningún solo musculo. Para que alguien haga eso realmente debe de estar loco o debe dedicarse a la acupuntura de abejas. Tal parece ser que un especie de reto por lo que se mencionó una de ellas.

— No me voy a mover, tú lo harás — se escuchó desafiante la voz de esta poni.

— ¡Uh uh¡ — negando el comentario de la otra poni — no me voy a mover ni de broma — se escuchó con asentó campirano.

— Este es el desafío más desafiante que cualquier poni le haya propuesto a otro poni — tal parece que hay una tercera poni de pelaje rosado con crin rosado un poco más oscuro haciéndole de juez por el reto de las otras dos ponis — ¡ES EMOCIONANTE!

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — pregunto un poni macho vestido de alguna especie de traje protector contra las abejas.

— Applejack y Rainbow Dash están compitiendo por el título de la poni más valiente, esta es la prueba, mirarse entre abejas. La última en parpadear gana — comento la poni rosada que al parecer es Pinkie Pie.

— Voy a necesitar mis abejas — hablo una vez más el poni macho.

—Pero entonces jamás sabremos quién es la poni más valiente — dijo Rainbow Dash reprochándole al poni este.

— Lo siento mucho — en el acto este poni silba atrayendo a las abejas para llevárselas consigo.

—Bueno ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — dijo AJ (Applejack) quitándose el protector de abejas que al parecer no se había notado que tenía puesto al igual que RD (Rainbow Dash) llevaba un traje igual.

—Descuiden amigas he llevado la puntación exacta todo el día, uhm sumamos la decimal llevamos dos y ¡Felicidades! Es un empate— respondió Pinkie a AJ y RD tomando en cuenta su pequeña libreta que al parecer llevaba la puntación de estas dos.

— ¿Empate? — AJ.

—No podemos empatar para la poni más valiente — RD al parecer no le gusto dicho resultado.

—Lo siento los numero no mienten — les mostro que dicha libreta solo para dejar ver un montón de dibujos extraños dividiendo la hoja con las cutie mark de AJ y RD — quisiera quedarme para llevarla puntuación pero prometí probar la campana de la escuela, pueda hacerla sonar toda la semana sin parar y no hay que esperar turno porque nadie más se ofreció.

Y así nuestra querida amiga Pinkie Pie se va dando saltitos como se le es costumbre mientras ríe de la vida.

— Bueno no hay problema solo hay que pensar en otro desafío para valientes — RD mencionó mientras se quitaba por completo el traje contra abejas.

— Exacto — le contesto AJ.

Al terminar de hablar solo vemos como AJ mira hacia el bosque Everfree, tal parece que sus intenciones son más que obvias.

— Ya tengo una idea de que podemos hacer — hablo sin más AJ.

…

Vemos de repente como cambia el escenario solo para visualizar a otras dos Ponis en medio del bosque Everfree que al parecer son las otras dos amigas de Twilght restante. La unicornio color blanco como el malvavisco (jeje malvavisco, saben a lo que me refiero) y melena de color de tonos entre morado y un azul oscuro y la tímida pegaso amarilla de melena y cola larga de color rosado. ¿Qué onda con estas ponis que últimamente quieren deambular por los lares de este peligroso bosque?

— Uhm… Rarity ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde para estar paseando por el bosque? Es… temporada de arañas estrellas después de todo aunque apuesto que tienes una buena razón — hablo la pegaso a la unicornio elegante.

— De hecho es la razón más importante que he tenido en toda mi vida — le contesto de manera refinada la unicornio a si amiga.

— ¡Uhm!... Entonces me alegra ayudar ¿Cuál es?

— Escuche rumores de que el castillo de las dos hermana está repleto de los tapices más hermosos de la antigüedad en toda la historia de los ponis, me duele pensar en esas magnificas creaciones pudriéndose en esas viejas ruinas totalmente despreciadas — Rarity mencionó a Fluttershy con refinamiento como es costumbre de ellas.

—Ya entiendo.

—Y necesito tu ayuda para tomar… una o dos para llevarlas a la boutique en donde podre restaurarlo. Tal vez hasta use los dibujos como inspiración para una nueva línea — se le podía notar alegre por dicha idea.

—Eso si suena muy importante — diciendo de manera dudosa, se podía notar en su rostro pensando "¿en serio? Solo por eso me trajiste contigo a este peligroso bosque por unas malditas telas".

—Si… bueno, uhm… tal vez no sea lo más importante en toda mi vida pero lo clásico retro antiguo será el último relincho de la moda para la próxima temporada… Aachu — comento Rarity a Flluttershy mientras cruzaba el puente para al final estornudar, lo más probable por mucho polvo que hay en el lugar antiguo y así dirigirse a la entrada del castillo.

—Uhm… ¿estás segura de que necesitas esos tapices? — dijo Fluttershy aún no muy segura de entrar al lugar.

— ¡Pues claro! Aunque debo admitir que estas ruinas son aterradoras. ¡Mira Fluttershy! Cuanto barro ¡Oosh! — se quejaba mientras ciertamente sus cascos se habían ensuciado.

Vemos que el conejo de Fluttershy fue en dirección al interior del castillo y así ella procedió a seguirlo por la preocupación de que le llegara a pasar algo. Pero al entrar nuestras amigas poni una sombra se mostrara después antes de que ellas entraran al dichoso lugar.

— ¡Qué maravilla! Es prácticamente un tesoro artístico del buen gusto antiguo — al parecer le fascino las telas que se lograban ver en la sala principal del castillo.

— ¡Angel! — se alegró Fluttershy de ver a su preciada mascota salir a la vista de ella, pero al parecer se le notaba algo impaciente por el semblante enojado y porque golpeaba el suelo con su pata como lo haría _Tambor_ de la película de _Bambi_ — realmente no deberías de correr así, las ruinas están llenas de muchas cosas que podrían lastimarte, podrías golpearte o tropezar con una piedra. Debes tener más cuidado — le replico al conejo mientras este ni le prestó atención y se fue del lugar dejando hablando sola a Fluttershy.

En fin ya que las ponis están adentro por la parte alta de la sala principal podemos observar a Twilight y Spike caminar con algunas velas para poder tener algo de iluminación en el lugar ya que pasar todo el día era el plan de Twilight y es obvio que al llegar la noche iba estar realmente oscuro dentro del lugar.

—No creo necesitar tantas velas Twilight, solo me asuste por un segundo — Spike dijo a Twilight mientras le seguía el paso.

—Jeje estas velas no son para ti Spike vamos a estudiar hasta muy noche y necesitaremos mucha luz — le contesto la princesa a su asistente.

— ¡Ay! Que bien — resignado el pobre Spike de que pasaran en vela leyendo muchos libros — Al propósito Twilight ¿Crees que haber dejado a Cris solo en la biblioteca fue buena idea? Sé que lo acabamos de conocer pero un no podemos confiar en el del todo. Qué tal si hace algo mientras no estamos con el — dijo Spike a su querida amiga casi hermana.

—Es cierto que apenas lo acabamos de conocer pero no creo haga algo malo, además recuerda que nos habló con la verdad gracias al hechizo, sé que aún tengo algunas preguntas por hacerle que no me contestó pero mencionó también que lo hacía por un buen propósito antes de que quedara dormido de nuevo — contesto a Spike después — Además yo creo que no tardara en despertar. Ya durmió mucho en todo el día, lo más probable es que lo veamos despierto una vez volvamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper**

Mmm… ¡Aaaww! qué bien dormí. Qué raro, tuve un extraño sueño en donde realmente creí que había llegado a Equestria conociendo a Twilight y Spike en el… Un momento no es un sueño, ¡realmente estoy en Equestria! Veo aun todos los estantes de la biblioteca antigua del castillo de las hermanas. Es realmente genial estar aquí en Equestria, estoy viviendo el sueño que todo brony quisiera tener. Por cierto no veo a Twilight o Spike por ninguna parte, ¿A dónde habrán ido? Y ahora que recuerdo, ella me había comentado acerca del cofre que apareció en el árbol de la armonía. Eso significa que estoy en la trama de la cuarta temporada, creo que esta es la parte en donde va a buscar algunas velas para tener iluminación para poder así pasar la noche en vela leyendo.

—Así que eso es lo que pasa en estos momentos. Bueno, me gustaría investigar más a fondo el lugar, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad. A lo mejor y me encuentro con algo interesante en el castillo y de paso puedo encontrarme con la demás manes para así poder conocerlas — realmente no puedo evitar realizar mi habito de pensar en voz alta cuando estoy — en fin, me llevare mis cosas por si ocupo cargar algo conmigo.

Y así fue como emprendí mi recorrido por el castillo. Se ve muy oscuro, debe de estar anocheciendo ya que en los huecos del castillo el cielo se empezaba a notar la oscuridad, lo bueno es que tengo mi celular conmigo y puedo aprovechar la iluminación de la pantalla para alumbrar mi camino. Por cierto, en lo que voy en mi búsqueda de algo por estos pasillos creo que mejor encriptare toda información, videos, comics e imágenes de MLP para que no sospechen después de algo, además Twilight es muy curiosa, lo bueno que puedo utilizar una aplicación para dejar en archivos zip o rar además de usare una contraseña para que así no puedan fácilmente visualizar mis archivos.

Y… listo. Vaya que estos pasillos parecen eternos, utilizare mi sentido de explorador para hurgar en el lugar tocando las paredes, jalando de extremidades de armaduras, tomando alguna clase de libro, etcétera y ver si encuentro alguna especie de pasillo o habitación oculta.

Y así me dispuse a hacer eso pero en este pasillo no logro ver nada sospechoso ni siquiera un ladrillo extraño que me conduzca a una trampa o algo así.

Avance un buen tramo sin ver nada, estaba bajando unas escaleras. Veré si encuentro un sótano o alguna otra habitación. Vaya que es largo el descenso de estas…

— ¡Wow! ¿Qué onda con este pasillo? Hay un montón de patas de poni por la paredes. Mmm… veamos, recuerdo algo acerca del capítulo en donde Fluttershy y Rarity caen a una habitación por culpa de Angel y usan una de estas patas con antorchas haciendo que la pared se gire y así poder salir del lugar. A lo mejor si jalo una de esas patas podre abrir dicho pasillo o encontrar otro lugar — dije mientras intentaba tirar de cada una de las patas.

Solo encontré la habitación en donde las ponis que mencione anteriormente caen por el lugar. Pero no encontré nada si no hasta el otro pasillo al final de este vi varias armaduras extrañas y solo una en especial que tenía una especie de lanza en la pata contraria. Solo hay una forma de saberlo y… ¡BINGO! Empiezo a escuchar que alguna especie de mecanismo se mueve pero ¿en dónde? no veo…

— ¡AAAAHHH! — grite ya que lo que se abrió fue el suelo. Que mala onda, tremendos golpes me di ya que al parecer debajo había una escalera — ¡Auch! pinche castillo, vaya que está lleno de trampas y pasadizos secretos. Esperen un momento ¿acaso escucho un órgano? claro es Pinkie Pie tocando, ya recuerdo — si escuche el órgano y recuerden que nuestra amiga rosada es la que toca el instrumento — en estos momentos deben de estar pasándola mal las chicas jeje y todo por Pinkie, bueno seguiré adelante.

Realmente caminar por este viejo castillo me llena de intriga lo bueno que mi celular no se rompió al momento de caer así que seguía alumbrando el lugar pero lo extraño era ver una habitación donde emanaba luz, bueno veamos que hay en ese lugar. Y una vez adentro…

—Qué extraño, porque solo hay una vitrina y una especie de leyenda en su lugar veamos lo que dice —procedí a leer la extraña litografía — _"Un beneficio le espera al poseedor, del artilugio quien sea su portador. Lidiar con valor a la muerte, el poder de su interior despertara a su suerte. Venciendo a la contra parte este deberá, para demostrar quien la tierra reinara. Dos entes nacerán, bien y mal el mismo ser serán. La batalla una vez más catástrofe traerá. El bien su victoria debe demostrar, el mal tendrá que desertar, solo así la maldición ha de terminar"._

Este tipo de acertijos parasen ser cosas antiguas de este lugar. En fin logré ver un libro debajo de un collar extraño con un medallón sin imagen alguna, creo que el artilugio es ese extraño collar tipo arnés, procedí abrir el libro pero para mi suerte estaba en blanco, no hay nada escrito. Que extraño. Espera ¿qué es eso? el medallón está empezando a brillar y ¡está levitando!

—Bueno en este lugar exista la magia, no sería extraño… — ni termine de hablar ya que ese extraño collar se posicionó a una velocidad increíble sobre mi cuello e incluso de la sorpresa que me llevé fui a dar al suelo — ¡Humm! como aprieta esto — procedí quietármelo pero por más que tiro no logró zafarme de esa cosa — ¡Joder! No puedo quitarme esto. No hay remedio, llevare esto conmigo junto con el libro tal vez tenga pistas ocultas y tomare una foto de la litografía y así ver si alguien puede ayudarme a sacarme esto — dije ya resignado.

Emprendí mi recorrido de vuelta por donde vine y ver si podía regresar con Twilight para comentarle de este extraño y cochino collar, ojala y no me afecte en algo ya que si me pongo a pensar sobre lo que decía la litografía no es tan difícil de deducir. Ya que, tengo algo malo en mente al respecto de todo esto. Ojala y solo sean días de mi estancia en este mundo.

Al intentar regresar veo a lo lejos a una poni con sombrero, creo que es Applejack ya que es la única que utiliza uno de entre todas las ponis que conozco. La seguiré para ver si puedo encontrar alguna salida que me mínimo lleve a la sala principal, no quiero asustarla si de por sí ya se le notaba demasiado asustada.

¡Rayos! La perdí de vista, vi que se dirigió por un pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda, ni modo seguiré por otro lugar y así encontrar otro…

 _¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

No pude evitar brincar del susto ya que escuche diversos gritos de chicas. Creo que si era por el pasillo anterior, regresare por aquel lugar y por lo que veo los gritos cesaron pero se escuchó una vez más el órgano por todo el lugar.

Vaya, pensé en encontrarme con las chicas en la sala principal pero no encontré a nadie. Tal parece fueron a buscar a Pinkie Pie. Me hubiera gustado ver sus caras cuando descubran que Pinkie Pie es la que tocaba el instrumento... bueno seguiré mi camino para encontrar la biblioteca.

( _20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS) al estilo Bob esponja._

— ¡SHIT! No recuerdo por qué lugar se encontraba la biblioteca, estaba seguro que era por la derecha, derecha después seguir delante por el pasillo hasta doblar con el siguiente pasillo a la izquierda subir las escaleras y después por la derecha ¿o era por la izquierda? — me cuestioné en ese momento.

 _(ALGUNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS)._

— ¡O que la!… por lo que veo no era por aquí tendré que retornar e intentar por el otro lado — me frustre por ver que llegue a un pasillo sin salida.

 _(ALGUNOS CENTIMETROS MÁS TARDE)._

— ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! — Expresé ahora un poco más frustrado — ¿desde cuándo mi sentido de la orientación me falla? y en estos momentos tenía que fallarme, creo que empiezo a escuchar voces aparte de las del narrador de _Bob esponja_ y viene del siguiente pasillo.

Alcance a escuchar la voz de Twilight proponiendo la idea de que cada una de ellas hiciera un diario para que un futuro alguien más pudiera leerlos y que otros ponis aprendan de estos. Esa Twilight siempre haciendo las cosas con el fin de que otros aprendan una lección, también escuche como RD Y AJ aún seguía replicando para saber quién era el poni más valiente seguido de restregarles por parte de Pinkie para decirles que siguen empatadas. Estaba ahora si algunos centímetros para alcanzar a escuchar hablar a Spike.

— ¡Huh! Poni de las sombras, que ridículo suena eso — comentó algo más valiente de su parte.

—Ya lo creo, eso suena algo tonto a mi parecer — hable después de quedarme parado cerca de algunos estantes que al parecer abrieron otra habitación que no había notado antes.

 _¡AAAAAAHHHHH!_

¡¿Por qué las mujeres gritan mucho?! En fin… veo que se me quedan viendo aterradas.

—Eh… Hola… me llamo… — siempre me interrumpen al querer hablar.

—Descuiden ya los protegeré chicas — grito RD para solo ver cómo fue a una velocidad sorprendente hacia mí y

 _¡PUM!_

Sí que… pega… fuer… te

—Ay no ¡CRIS! — escuche a Twilight gritar antes de caer inconsciente… (X˷X)

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Y este es el segundo capítulo gente guapachona, genial y bonita que les encanta leer. Lo hice un poco más largo y es que cuando agarro vuelo con mi imaginación ni quien me detenga y seguí utilizando en base él capítulo 03 temporada 4 para así finalizar este capítulo. Pueden ayudarme en esto del fic dando ideas, sugerencias y críticas con respecto. Todo tipo de sugerencias será tomado en cuenta.**

 **Y respondiendo a los reviews.**

 ***Advent Light***

 **Así es si es algo cliché algunas cosas que había mencionado en el capítulo anterior pero también quiero dar un toque personal al tratar de relatar la historia y en futuros casos llegare a utilizar el POV de diversos personajes.**

 ***Todo el mundo Brony***

 **Je je si es cierto que tiene faltas de ortografía, después que subí el capítulo me di cuenta gracias por mencionarlo y tratare de que no vuelva a pasar. Y si se oye extraño mi nombre, la manera correcta sería Cristopher o Cristofer como lo mencionas pero al registrar mi nombre se equivocaron y omitieron la "h" y pues no dije nada porque la "h" es muda.**

 **Eso es to… eso es to… eso es todo amigos y una vez más agradezco que se tomen la molestias de leer este fic. Nos leemos la próxima amigos je je.**


	3. Revelando secretos

Capítulo 3. Revelando secretos

 **Hola gente bonita de fanfiction aquí CrisKakis trayendo para ustedes el tercer capítulo. Agradezco a toda persona que lee este fic con tal de pasar y perder la noción del tiempo divirtiéndose. Me llena de alegría que algunos les guste tanto como a mí.**

 **Sin más que decir amigos.**

 **¡¿QUE HORA ES?!...**

¡HORA DE AVENTURA!

 **PUES NO, SE EQUIVOCARON AMIGOS.**

¡BUUUU! ¡FUERA! ¡APESTAS AMIGO!

 **Vaya público exigente. ¡Hora de comenzar la lectura!**

 ***DESCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el capítulo anterior, Cris había llegado con Twilight y las demás ponis a la biblioteca después de su largo recorrido por el castillo de las hermanas después de su descubrimiento de aquel collar extraño que encontró en la parte baja del castillo pero no se esperaba lo siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POV Cristoper**

— ¡Huh! Poni de las sombras, que ridículo suena eso — comentó algo más valiente de su parte.

—Ya lo creo, eso suena algo tonto a mi parecer — hable después de quedarme parado cerca de algunos estantes que al parecer abrieron otra habitación que no había notado antes.

 _¡AAAAAAHHHHH!_

¡¿Por qué las mujeres gritan mucho?! En fin… veo que se me quedan viendo aterradas.

—Eh… Hola… me llamo… — siempre me interrumpen al querer hablar.

—Descuiden ya los protegeré chicas — grito RD para solo ver cómo fue a una velocidad sorprendente hacia mí y…

 _¡PUM!_

Sí que… pega… fuer… te

—Ay no ¡CRIS! — escuche a Twilight gritar antes de caer inconsciente… (X˷X)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Twilight**

— ¡Cris! Responde ¿Estás bien? — Lo moví seguidamente pero ni habría los ojos — ¡RAINBOW DASH!

— No fue nada, no hace falta que me agradezcan — replico Rainbow con sus aires de grandeza.

— ¡Esta vez te pasaste! Mira lo que has hecho.

— Espera un momento Twilight ¿Conoces a ese ser extraño? — me pregunto Applejack después de regañar a Rainbow.

— Y que esperabas que hiciera. No sabía que conocías a este ser… mono con poco pelo y no iba a dejar que les hiciera daño a mis amigos — Rainbow Dash justifico por que hizo lo que hizo.

— ¡Uuff! Está bien creo que se me olvido contarles de que conocimos a Cris hace poco, él es un humano que dice ser vino de otro mundo y que no sabe él porque el motivo de su llegada — dije para que todas pusieran atención a mis palabras.

— Que raro, no me extraña que siempre que te adentras en la lectura se te olvidan las cosas e incluso ignoras lo que pasa a tu alrededor — me dijo Spike solo para que recibiera una mirada recriminatoria de mi parte.

— Y qué tal si ese ser… es peligroso… no me quiero imaginar lo que nos haría — Fluttershy miraba consternada a Cris inconsciente.

— ¿Qué tal si intenta comernos? — Pinkie Pie salto frente a mi tomándome del cuello acercándome a su cara.

— ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos? No se ve de fiar ese… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba su especie? — me pregunto Rarity solo para volver a decir que su especie se le conoce como humano — bueno lo que sea, puede ser peligroso estar aquí aun cuando despierte y además mira su ropa ¡Oosh! Toda sucia y rasgada, ¿qué clase de ser utilizaría ese tipo de atuendo?

— Sus ropas están así por una pelea que tuvo con unos timberwolfs allá afuera en el bosque Everfree, según nos contó él— dijo Spike a Rarity.

—Así es y creo que cuando digo que este humano, a pesar de ser omnívoro, no nos comería, o eso creo. No es peligroso porque nos habló con la verdad a mí y a Spike todo este tiempo gracias a un hechizo que el sugirió — aun me consterna que sepa mucho de nosotras, pero poco a poco lo hare hablar en base a preguntas.

— Creo mejor discutimos esto en la casa del árbol Twilight, se está haciendo muy oscuro y el bosque es muy peligroso de noche — comento Applejack para que todas escuchemos — además mañana tengo manzanas que cosechar, pero primero quiero saber más acerca de este sujeto — señalo a Cris que aun ni siquiera reacciona.

— Tienes razón Applejack, solo déjame tomar unos cuantos libros y el diario de las princesas para poder seguir llevando a cabo mi investigación y ver si encuentro algo acerca de las llaves del cofre — tome unos cuantos libros y los acerque a mí, pero no tengo donde poner algunos libros que no puedo cargar en mi lomo… ya se, depositare uno libros en la mochila de Cris para facilitar las cosas, espero que no le moleste.

Espera un momento, ¿porque Cris tiene un libro extraño con él? ¿qué clase de información tendrá? lo hojeare solo por curiosidad. Qué extraño libro, sus hojas están completamente en blanco. Ahora que veo mejor tiene más cosas consigo en esta mochila. Después le preguntare cuando lleguemos a la casas del árbol

—Twilight ¿Qué haces? Que no te han dicho que hurgar en las cosas ajenas está mal — Spike me dijo después de observarme abrir la mochila de Cris.

— Sé que está mal Spike pero solo quería poder llevar unos libros más y pensé que podía llevar unos cuantos en la mochila de Cris, espero que no le moleste — dije a Spike para que no pensara mal de mí, aunque a decir verdad me da curiosidad lo que tiene en su interior — En fin, reúnanse todas, utilizare un hechizo para tele transportarnos hacia la casa del árbol y ver si allá podemos hacer reaccionar a Cris.

Y así las chicas se fueron acercando poco a poco junto a mí que me posicione cerca de Cris para poder usar el hechizo e irnos todos del lugar, Spike me ayudaba con la mochila de Cris cargándola y por lo que veo después de los libros que puse dentro esta se hizo más pesada ya que Spike hacía gestos al tenerla en sus garras.

…

En fin llegamos. Ahora lo que hace falta es hacer…

— ¡Mmm! ¡Ouch! Me duele la cabeza… ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Miren! ¡Miren! ¡Miren! Está despertando — grito Pinkie mientras saltaba aun lado de Cris.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POV Cristoper**

Mmmm ¡Ouch! Me duele la cabeza ¿Qué pasó? Estoy intentando abrir mis ojos pero me es muy difícil ver, esta todo borroso. ¿Huh? que es… alcanzo a escuchar algunas voces muy distorsionadas ¿En dónde estoy? mis vista se está empezando a aclarar solo para poder ver que estoy siendo observado por una pony rosada cerca de mí para alcanzar a escuchar que dijo algo.

— Hola soy Pinkie Pie ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? porque adoro hacer amigos y eres un ser extraño y quisiera que fueras mi amigo, ¿Te gustan las fiestas?, ¿Te gusta el pastel?, ¿De dónde eres?, ¿Por qué…? — posicione mi dedo índice en la boca de Pinkie para indicar que dejara de hablar, tuve que hacerlo, Pinkie Pie realmente habla muy rápido y sus preguntas hacían que mi dolor de cabeza se hiciera más fuerte, siento que me va a dar jaqueca.

— Oye oye oye, tranquila Pinkie Pie — dije mientras estaba sentado mientras sobaba aun mi cabeza por el dolor.

— Cris ¿Te encuentras bien? — escuche a Twilight decir con tono preocupante.

— Pues no sé, me duele la cabeza y siento un poco de mareo Twilight pero descuida, creo que estare bien — mencioné mientras la veía — en cuanto a ti Rainbow Dash, te pasaste de lanza. Solo a ti se te ocurre que vez algo extraño y lo quieres moler a bola de putazos.

— Tú tuviste la culpa por aparecer de repente así como así además ni siquiera sabíamos que conocías a Twilight… por cierto ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre? — me respondió de mala gana.

Es cierto, creo que la culpa fue mía por aparecer así de la nada, pero esa no era la forma de hacer las cosas, recuerdo que me estaba presentando y ni siquiera me dejo terminar la pegaso esta. Y otra cosa, creo que la volví a cagar, sé que las conozco pero este no es el momento de llamarla por su nombre si aún no me conocen.

— Twilight me... hablo acerca de cada una de ustedes — realmente tengo que tratar de contenerme en no decir los nombres de los ponis que conozco.

— Entiendo, pero aun así la culpa fue tuya desde un principio — me recrimino RD.

— Si lo se descuida, ya se me paso no soy rencoroso, por cierto buen golpe y que velocidad Rainbow Dash realmente eres la más rápida de Equestria — veamos si así aumento su ego para ganarme su amistad — escuché que eras la más genial, veloz, increíble y linda pony de toda Equestria — ojala y hacerle la barba funcione.

— Si bueno pues... creo que escuchaste bien y todo lo que mencionas es cierto — y acerté ya que comenzó sobarse la nuca y se ruborizo de la vergüenza — pero… no vuelvas a llamarme linda — rechisto ahora algo enojada, ¡a pues esta! ya ni porque le dije un cumplido.

— Disculpa… me parece que… habías mencionado que Twilight te hablo de nosotras ¿Es… es eso cierto? Entonces ¿Sabes quiénes somos? — parece que Fluttershy aún no está muy segura de mi por lo que veo aun me tiene miedo porque se está ocultándose detrás de las demás poni.

— Claro que me hablo de ustedes ¿verdad Twilight? — Mire a dirección de Twilight para que ella solo asintiera — me disculpo, no me he presentado de manera correcta. Mi nombre es Cristoper Fabián, pero pueden llamarme Cris, Cristoper o Fabián, mucho gusto — hable en general para que todas me escucharan.

— ¡Uhm! Pues... es un gusto señor Cristoper, aunque pienso que su nombre es algo raro… no se ofenda… por favor — aaawww ternurita realmente es muy linda la tierna Shy.

— Jeje descuida Fluttershy, no me ofendo, no pienses eso además sé que a lo mejor es muy raro mi nombre aquí — parece que se sorprendió al llamarla por su nombre.

— ¡Wow! Parece que si supo tu nombre Fluttershy, que me aten mis patas traseras, apuesto que sabes mi nombre o el de las demás restantes de nosotras — realmente escuchar hablar a Applejack es muy gracioso, su acento campirano es realmente notable, eso es lo que me gusta de ella.

( ***Dato curioso: mis ponis favoritas de las mane son** **en este orden: Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity. Así que la que más me agrada es AJ** ).

— Claro, es más puedo mencionarlas ahora si quieren. La lista y recién nombrada alicornio que conocí en un principio, Twilight Sparkle. La divertida, risueña, alegre y fiestera es Pinkie Pie. La tímida pegaso de crin rosada amante de los animales y amable Fluttershy. La genial, talentosa, grandiosa, leal, la más rápida y presumida pegaso es Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejó Rainbow para después las demás reír al respecto — no soy tan presumida.

— Siiii claro lo que digas Rainbow Dash — le contesto Applejack.

— La elegante unicornio y blanca como los malvaviscos — " _jeje malvavisco_ " — generosa modista es la señorita Rarity — me acerque y tome su casco solo para besarlo, quiero ver que como reacciona al acto.

— ¡Oh! Pero que caballeroso — mientras se sonrojaba de la pena. Definitivo la expresión de su rostro no tiene precio, que gracioso.

— Y por último — me acerque a Applejack — la honesta y más hermosa poni de crin rubia, orgullosa granjera cosechadora de manzanas, la que se preocupa por su familia y sus amigas, de gran corazón — wow con lo poco que acabo de decir de ella y ya se ruborizo, jejeje es gracioso en serio ver sus rostros — fuerte, atlética y testaruda poni que se esmera por hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo, Applejack.

— Oh je je bueno si, a veces llego ser algo testaruda — vaya y yo que pensé que se lo tomaría mal pero creo que las otras palabras se las tomo muy bien.

— Como ven Twilight me hablo de ustedes, en fin mucho gusto a todas.

— Espero poder llevarnos bien compañero — guao debo de contener mi emoción brony pero se me hace muy muy difícil.

— Por supuesto Jackie, ¿No te molesta si te llamo Jackie?

— Para nada terroncito — creo que me llevare muy bien con AJ, tenerla como amiga es realmente genial… :D

Genial conocer a cada una de las mane six es grandioso, realmente mágico, espectacular, increíble, gran… ¡¿Twilight está hurgando en mi mochila?! Y ¡¿Pinkie Pie también!?

— ¡Hey! Esperen ustedes dos. Twilight se podría saber ¿Por qué estas hurgando en mi mochila? que no te dijeron que hacer eso es de mala educación — le reproche. La verdad sé que es muy curiosa y no quería que esto pasara pero era de esperarse.

— Perdón pero… hace unos momentos antes de aparecer aquí use tu mochila para poder traer conmigo unos cuantos libros, espero no te moleste — se excusó la princesa amante de los libros.

— Ok está bien, no me molesta pero lo que me intriga saber es ¿Por qué están sacando todas mis cosas de la mochila? Por lo que veo tus libros ya están fuera apilados y todas mis pertenencias están regadas por todo el piso — no vaya a ser que me descomponga mi _Nintendo 3DS_ que es una de mis cosas más preciadas.

— Es que me da curiosidad saber que son esas cosas — apunto definitivamente a mi _3DS_ y mi control de _GC (GameCube)_ — parece alguna clase de dispositivo para videojuegos o algo así.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué es? ¿A caso tienen videojuegos también aquí? — le dije pero la verdad es que si sabía que existían los videojuegos, ya que en un capítulo se logra ver a Button Mash jugando en una máquina de arcade.

— Existen los videojuegos pero esa cosa ¿qué es? — pregunto Twilight curiosa.

— Este es un control de la famosa _Nintendo GameCube_ Twilight, pero dudo que exista esa consola aquí en Equestria, lo utilizo para jugar diversos juegos pero uno en especial que es mi juego favorito de batallas _Super Smash Bros_ — dije con aires de grandeza e inflando el pecho, realmente amo toda la saga de ese juego.

— ¡Uh uh uh! y ¿Qué es esto? — menciona Pinkie Pie mientras... ¿A caso está jugando?

— ¿Cómo supiste como se encendía? — estaba realmente jugando y por lo que veo ejecuto Pokémon Y continuando mi partida.

— Pues solo presione el botón de aquí — me indico el botón de encendido — presione la pequeña imagen de la esquina y se ejecutó el juego de Pokémon Y. Aunque tu equipo está muy equilibrado pero te recomendaría que entrenes pokémons competitivos que tengan altos IV's para tener aseguradas tus batallas. El único competitivo en tu party es Lucario por lo que veo — dijo Pinkie pero… ¿Cómo rayos sabe todo eso?... 0_o

Naah mejor ni pregunto. Es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

— Jajaja eres genial Pinkie Pie — acto seguido solo la tome y la abrace. Lo lamento pero al ser brony no pude contenerme.

— ¡Awww! te gustan los abrazos — acto seguido solo me abrazo. Después de unos tres segundos la baje, no era tan pesada, ni tan alta. La verdad dada la perspectiva estando ellas paradas en sus cuatros patas me llegaban hasta la cintura. Como si tuvieran el tamaño de un perro de raza alta.

— Jejeje perdón por eso… ¡Grrr! — me gruño el estómago, se me abrió el apetito después de abrazar a Pinkie ya que como lo mencionan en diversos fics realmente huele a algodón de dulce — vaya al parecer tengo algo de hambre, desde que llegue aquí no he comido nada… ¡Huh! ¿Jackie seria capas de… no se acompañarte a tu granja para poder comprarte algunas manzanas?

— Por su pues… — no deje que terminara la frase.

— ¡Espera!, ahora que lo pienso no tengo dinero de este mundo conmigo mismo ¡Rayos! — que menso soy apenas y recordé eso — Ni modo será para la otra, tendré que buscar un empleo temporal para poder comprar algunas manzanas.

— Descuida amigo, no importa, es más. Tendrás el honor de probar algunas de las delicias de manzana de la familia Apple — ¡wow! no me esperaba eso realmente es muy amable.

— Gracias Jackie que linda eres y es un amable gesto de tu parte — vaya parece que hacerla ruborizarse no es tan difícil después de todo.

— No es nada. Ahora que lo pienso se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que cosechar algunas manzanas, creo que debemos entonces apresurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo para la cena Cris — me comentó Applejack después.

— De acuerdo solo deja tomar mis playeras y demás cosas que sacaron de mi mochila — mire a Twilight y Pinkie incriminatoriamente pero no de mala gana.

— Espera querido… quería saber si mañana puedes pasar a mi boutique para hacer algo con esa ropa rasgada y sucia que llevas puesta, si es posible te tomare las medidas para poder hacerte alguna prenda nueva — Rarity me comentó al estar tomando mis cosas y guardarlas en mi mochila — además el negro esta fuera de moda y no se ve bien en ti — ¿en serio dijo eso?, me encanta vestir de diversos colores pero el negro es uno de mis favoritos.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el color negro? Siempre me ha gustado combinar el color negro con diversos colores en especial con el color azul que es mi favorito, además no dispongo de dinero para poder pagarte las prendas Rarity.

— ¡Oohh! Querido descuida y no te preocupes por el dinero hago esto solo porque quiero, además quiero ver que tan bien me pueden quedar las prendas de humanos. Seré la primer poni en hacer prendas para humanos — realmente se ve alegre por esto y creo que realmente le gusta confeccionar prendas. También es cierto lo que los fics escriben de ella que siempre se emociona por "ser la primera en hacer prendas para humanos", jejeje que cliché.

— Pues realmente es un acto generoso de tu parte señorita Rarity — ya había terminado de recoger todas mis cosas y acto seguido volví a besar su casco de forma caballerosa.

— Hay querido me sonrojas — y si estaba sonrojada jejeje no me cansare de esto. Solo veo como recibo una mirada de mal gusto de parte de Spike para después acercarme hasta estar a su altura.

— Descuida amigo que no te la voy a bajar. Realmente sé que estás enamorado de ella y Rarity no ve realmente al genial dragón que eres. No te rindas amigo y seguro que puedes llegar a conquistarla tenlo por seguro. Si no puedes contar con mi apoyo en todo — le susurré al pequeño dragón solo para ver un brillo en sus ojos y su rostro demostraba alegría.

— ¿En serio? Gracias Cris — me susurró solo para que ambos alzamos el pulgar de forma aprobatoria.

— ¿Listo compañero? — era Applejack la que me llamaba.

— Listo — me estaba dirigiendo a la salida para retirarme del lugar — Twilight sé que aun tienes preguntas para mí, tal vez las demás también así que qué les parece si hablamos con calma todos, solo digan en qué lugar nos quedamos de ver — mencioné yo al estar aún lado de Applejack.

— Qué tal si nos reunimos todos mañana en el lago a la afueras de Ponyville — dijo Twilight para que todos escucharan en general.

Todos quedamos de acuerdo y por fin me retire del lugar en camino a Sweet Apple Acres junto a AJ. En el camino habían muy pocos ponis ya que al ser de noche lo más probables es que deban de estar descansando en sus casas después de una largo día de trabajo y los pocos ponis que se encontraban por las calles me veían con curiosidad e incluso algunos se ocultaban del miedo que me tenían y no es raro ya que nunca han visto a un ser como yo. Para romper la tensión trate de entablar una conversación con Applejack.

— ¡Uhm!... Jackie ¿por lo regular los demás ponis son así? — le comenté para que observara a nuestro alrededor.

— Bueno… la verdad eres algo que yo tampoco haya visto antes y a cómo reaccionan los demás es normal. Recuerda que yo también dudaba de ti hace unos momentos pero ahora sé que no eres peligroso compañero — realmente su asentó campirano es muy notorio y gracioso — pero descuida, pronto se acostumbraran al ver que eres un buen… uh… — al parecer no encuentra las palabras para poder describir a mi persona.

— Buena persona, nosotros somos personas o también puedes llamarnos como individuo, sujeto o civil — le respondí para aclarar sus duda.

— Bueno como sea. Pero te aseguro por mi cosecha de manzanas que se adaptaran muy rápido a ti.

— Pues no lo sé, además pienso que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí o eso creo — dije según lo que creo, digo no todo lo bueno siempre dura ¿no?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— Siendo honestos no sé ni cómo y porque llegue aquí, se puede deducir que fue por magia el cómo llegue a Equestria, pero el motivo del porque estoy aquí lo desconozco. Comienzo a pensar que todo tiene que ver con este collar que encontré hace poco en el castillo antiguo de las princesas Celestia y Luna — dije mientras tocaba mi cuello para cerciorarme de que aun tenia puesto el collar, cabe mencionar que además llevaba conmigo puesto un rosario.

— Hablas de ese collar azul que llevas contigo, parecen gemas pero no se ven auténticas además de llevar esa extraña cruz ¿Qué significa? — al parecer tuvo curiosidad por el rosario que llevo puesto.

— Bueno no exactamente este collar, esto es un rosario y sirve para protección, según mi religión, para que nuestro señor Dios nos cuiden en todo momento ya que el este siempre presente en todo lugar a cada hora del día. A pesar de no verlo él está siempre ahí para protegernos de todo mal.

 **(*Nota: Por si les da curiosidad soy de religión católica, es por eso que menciono lo del rosario).**

— Pues es algo… interesante creo yo. Mira compañero parece que llegamos — me reitero Applejack solo para ver hacia el frente del camino — Bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acres — lo dijo con ademan de orgullo hacia su hogar.

Realmente es muy sorprendente. Nunca había visto granjas más que en televisión y debo decir que Sweet Apple Acres es muy enorme, por la parte traseras de la casa y el granero se logra divisar muchos manzanos, pero lo que más me sorprendió es la tranquilidad y el aire puro que se puede respirar en el lugar.

— ¡Wow! Esto es hermoso, cuanta tranquilidad, respirar el aire fresco de la noche es realmente placentero. Nunca había visitado un lugar como este Jackie. Muchas gracias por invitarme a tu hogar — y vaya que aún no salgo del asombro.

— No es nada terroncito, adelante vayamos adentro, te presentare a toda la familia.

Y así me dispuse a seguir a Applejack hasta entrar a la cabaña, su familia se sorprendió al verme, _"_ típica reacción de los ponis _"_ Applebloom y la abuela Smith se asustaron mientras BigMc se puso en posición defensiva para proteger a la familia pero Applejack les explicó todo el asunto de cómo es que fue que me conoció y que no les haría daño para finalmente presentarme de forma adecuada ante ellos. Y así paso, cenamos y conversamos en la mesa que para mí era algo chica, me sentía como si estuviera en una mesa como la que utilizan los japoneses, comimos pie de manzana y debo decir que estaba muy bueno. Por cierto, toda la charla fue acerca de mi con las típicas preguntas de donde venía, cuantos años tengo, para que vine a este lugar, que si soy soltero o casado… espera ¿A qué rayos vino esa pregunta? Nah qué más da

En fin duramos solo un rato ya que al parecer la familia tenía que ir a descansar para madrugar y hacer las labores del día. Mencionaba el retirarme del lugar para buscar en donde descansar pero la familia Apple fue muy amable al darme estancia para pasar la noche en el granero ya que no disponían de una habitación extra para invitados, pues la verdad no importa, en todo fic que los sujetos permanecen en Sweet Apple Acres siempre les dan estancia en el granero, y sigo pensando que esto es muy cliché. Realmente los escritores de fics saben más o menos el cómo actúan los personajes de este lugar.

— Disculpa compañero por no ofrecerte un lugar mejor para pasar la noche pero el granero es el único lugar con espacio para que puedas quedarte — comentó AJ mientras ambos estábamos ambos en el granero acomodando un cumulo de paja que usaría como lugar de descanso.

— Descuida Jackie, la intención es lo que cuenta, realmente tu familia es grandiosa. Espero que nos llevemos bien y para compensarte por esto te ayudare mañana en las labores y no aceptare un no por respuesta. Solo dime que hacer y lo haré con gusto — la verdad no me quiero aprovechar de lo buenos que son estos ponis, además quien no quisiera intentar ayudar a la familia Apple, después de todo soy fan de AJ y toda su familia.

— Pues no lo sé, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces ya que no creo que puedas soportar el trabajo, suele ser muy duro en especial para principiantes — vaya que se preocupa pero al parecer aún no se le quita lo orgullosa por hacer su propio trabajo.

— Descuida, me gusta ayudar y por lo que veo aun no superas del todo la vez que dijiste que te encargarías de todo tu sola en el día especial de la cosecha.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — me pregunto mientras se veía algo dudosa por lo antes mencionado.

— (" _¡FUCK!… yo y mi bocota, realmente se me es difícil poder mantenerme callado con respecto a sucesos que ya pasaron")_ _—_ pensé mientras ideaba que decirle para que me crea — pues creo que… Twilight me hablo algo al respecto sobre ustedes mientras… platicamos en el castillo cuando recién la conocí — espero y se la crea.

— …

— …

— ¿Sabes algo? se diferenciar cuando algún poni me miente y en este caso a pesar de no ser un poni veo que me estas mintiendo compañero — dijo mientras aun me veía con incredulidad.

No ma#$% apoco tiene esa capacidad esta poni, eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sabía.

— Pero es cierto Jackie — tuve que contestar ya que si me quedaba callado el silencio me delataría.

— ¿Ahora cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? Para tener mi confianza debes de ser alguien que siempre hable con la verdad y por lo que veo no eres honesto del todo — recrimino Applejack ¡Ouch! me atrapo, además ella es el elemento de la honestidad después de todo. No me gustaría ocultar cosas además de que no me gusta mentir a menos que sea para salvar mi pellejo — ¿y bien?

— ¡Uff! Ni modo, te lo diré pero jura que no se lo dirás a nadie más, solo Twilight sabe al respecto de esto y ahora tú lo sabrás, no sé si me creas pero te hablare con la verdad después de todo eres la portadora del elemento de la honestidad, pero jura que no se lo dirás a nadie más. Haz la Pinkie promesa y solo así me cerciorare de que está seguro mi secreto contigo.

— Todo con tal de que me cuentes la verdad, con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo. Listo ahora habla compañero — recalcó para dar continuidad para hablar por mi estúpida acción de hablar de más.

Me senté en la paja para proceder con la charla y al igual ella tomó asiento aun lado de mí. Le comente lo mismo que a Twilight, sobre que en mi mundo las vemos a ella y a la demás a través de un show para niñas que la mayoría de adolescentes y adultos vemos por sus aventuras y del como supe de lo que había mencionado porque había visto cómo es que paso eso y la lección que había aprendido. Además de mencionarle cosas como que hacen videojuegos, videos, imágenes, historias, claro omitiendo el clop ya que pienso que se enojaría y odiaría a mi especie por tal acto del fandom **(*Nota: que hasta para mi es raro)**. Podía ver que aún me veía incrédula pero su gesto cambio cuando le comente que me viera directo a los ojos mientras le decía que todo era cierto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Applejack**

— Pues...veo que… vaya… no tengo palabras, pero al parecer estás diciendo la verdad —se me es difícil de creer todo esto pero no hay duda alguna de lo que Cris me acaba de comentar, además de que supo realmente sobre mi elemento de la armonía.

— Si suena difícil de creer lo sé, de la misma forma lo tomó Twilight pero juro que todo es verdad — realmente suena seguro de sí mismo. Está bien no hay duda.

— De acuerdo te creo. Pero si en tu mundo varias personas nos conocen eso quiere decir que ¿Somos famosas? Porque la verdad no me gusta mucho todo eso de la fama y el glamour o como sea que lo diga Rarity — eso realmente me incomoda ya que los ponis que tienen fama son algo presumidos y no me gustaría ser como ellos.

— Pues se puede decir que sí pero solo con la tribu urbana de bronies y pegasisters, si es que realmente se le puede tomar como tribu urbana, ya que cada persona amante del show, tiene un poni favorito entre ustedes o algunos ponis del pueblo que les conocen como ponis de fondo. No todo el mundo ve muy bien a este tipo de personas por que la mayoría no entiende el significado de la amistad y demás valores que dan conocer. A decir verdad los valores y la moral poco a poco con el tiempo se van perdiendo en mi mundo pero con ustedes veo esa pequeña luz de esperanza — ¡Wow! realmente era increíble lo que me comentaba Cris a pesar de que utiliza algunas palabras algo extrañas como las que utilizaría Twilight, creo comprender lo que quiere decir.

— ¡Vaya! eso es impresionante. Dijiste que sujetos como tu tiene un poni favorito ¿Podría saber quién es tu poni favorito? ¿Es alguna de nosotras? — quería saber quién ere ese poni que le agradaba a Cris, solo por curiosidad.

— Mmm... bueno, todas tus amigas me agradan pero ninguna de ellas es, hay algunos ponis de más como el Doctor o Time Turner, la verdad no sé cómo lo conozcan aquí en Ponyville, Ditsy o Derpy como la mayoría la conocemos, Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia, DJ Pon-3, incluso las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadance, Shining Armor, las Cutie Marks Crusaders, en fin son muchos que puedo tomar en cuenta que conozco pero mi poni favorito no es ninguno de todo los mencionados — vaya que sabe mucho acerca de este lugar, ahora estoy más segura de que dice la verdad pero…

— Mencionaste a muchos ponis que si conozco pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

— Bueno es… algo que me da pena decir ya que… solo te diré que mi poni favorito es genial y siempre tiene mucho trabajo además de que se preocupa por sus seres queridos, esos es lo que me agrada de ese poni — mmm a como menciona es creo que debe de ser alguna de las princesas.

— Mmm parece que describes a alguna de las princesas pero mencionaste que ninguna de ellas son, entonces ¿Quién? — la verdad no tengo idea de quien esté hablando.

— Lo siento Jackie es un secreto, lo dejare a tu cargo el que adivines quien es ese poni. En fin creo que deberías de ir a dormir ya, se está haciendo muy tarde y no quiero que mañana estés cansada por desvelarte hablando conmigo — Cris tiene razón mañana tengo que cosechar las manzanas que estén maduras para poder realizar la venta del día — y otra cosa, todo lo que se dijo aquí no se lo mencionaras a nadie, recuerda que lo prometiste.

— Pero eso sería mentir y no soy buena en eso — no quiero aceptarlo pero realmente soy mala mintiendo y eso se debe a que siempre se me dijo que debo de hablar siempre con la verdad.

— Descuida que no vas a mentir, solo ocultaras todo lo que dije ya que no es lo mismo mentir a ocultar. Lo hago por el propio bien de todos de que no diré más de la cuenta. No me gustaría alterar la línea del tiempo y menos causar estragos en la historia — al parecer Cris es todo un misterio.

— De acuerdo, puedes confiar en mí. Buenas... _¡Yawn!_ noches Cris, que descanses — me dispuse a regresar a casa ya que me estaba matando el sueño.

— Buenas noches Jackie, descansa — alcance a escuchar antes de salir del granero.

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que realmente sabe Cristoper, dijo que Twilight también sabe al respecto de esto jejeje no lo dudo ya que ella siempre hace muchas preguntas al respecto para después tomar nota de ello. En fin, mañana veremos que más nos contara al respecto. Aun me interesa saber quién es ese poni favorito para él.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **POV Cristoper**

 _¡Me lleva el chanfle!_ Otro problema que tuve que lidiar por mi estupidez, pero… me alegra que poco a poco les iré contando acerca de mi a las demás y por si fuera poco casi le digo a Jackie sobre que ella es mi poni favorita, no pude decirle la verdad, soy su fan y de por sí, con tenerla frente a frente me pongo algo nervioso ahora decírselo sería más vergonzoso. Ni pedo, pues es hora de hacerle a la meme que tengo sueño.

…

¿En dónde estoy? y ¿Qué es este lugar? Se ve muy tenue mi visión. Este lugar está muy oscuro.

 **("¿Qué te parece tu estadía en este mundo?").**

Esa voz la reconozco pero...

 **("Por lo que veo ya conociste a las portadoras de la armonía, no creí que sucediera tan rápido").**

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

 **("Descuida humano, que tú me conoces, me has visto en historietas referentes a este lugar").**

— No comprendo ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Cómo que te he visto antes?

 **("Claro que sí, solo te puedo decir que era el consejero de Celestia").**

¡No puede ser… acaso…!

 **("Así es Cristoper, soy Starswirl el barbado, grandioso hechicero de mis tiempos y fui yo quien te traje aquí no solo por tu deseo y eso se debe a un propósito").**

— ¿Qué propósito? ¿Qué quiere de mi Starswirl y cómo es que me conoce?

 **("Se mucho por tus pensamientos, puede leer tu mente para saber cómo eras, en un principio creí que eras una mala elección para traerte a Equestria por todos los pensamientos perversos y cochambrosos que tienes").**

— ¡OYE! DEJA DE LEERME LA MENTE Y CREO QUE ESO ES NORMAL EN UNA PERSONA.

 **("Descuida lo se me he topado con mentes más enfermas y dañadas, e incluso con algunas que tienen sed de sangre. Pero te traje aquí para reafirma mi teoría con aquel collar que traes puesto en estos momentos. Es un objeto mágico que encontré hace mucho en unas ruinas ocultas en las lejanías de Equestria y tú eres el sujeto perfecto para poder probar la teoría del collar. Tus ideales demuestran que puedes llegar a lograr varias cosas").**

— **¡** Wow, wow, wow! espere ¿me está tomando como su conejillo de indias? porque si es así rechazo la oferta. Ahora quíteme este collar — mira que viejo este, creé que puede tomarse las cosas a la ligera para tomar decisiones riesgosas.

 **("No lo quieras ver como conejillo de indias pero, si, si eres mi conejillo de indias") —** Maldito hijo de… — **("Y con respecto a quitártelo no puedo, solo puedes quitártelo una vez realices la acción que decía la litografía que escribí, yo lo use una vez y gracias a ello obtuve gran poder mágico. Es por eso que después de tanto estudio y practica fue como llegue a ser consejero de las princesas pero debes ingeniártelas ya que la contraparte piensa y actúa al igual que uno mismo pero con la intensión de sumir todo en caos y destrucción").**

— Pero solo hay un gran detalle, yo no sé cómo pelear ni se usar magia o algún tipo de poder para enfrentar a ese ser o lo que sea. En fin no creo que suceda ya que si no mal recuerdo la litografía decía " _Lidiar con valor a la muerte, el poder de su interior despertara a su suerte"_ y para ellos creo que debo sobrevivir a algo peligroso ¿no?.

 **("Efectivamente muchacho pero no te relajes del todo. Estoy seguro de que pronto se despertarán esa fuerza. Solo es una corazonada")-**

— Claaaaroooo. Y qué hay del libro, no tiene nada escrito en el interior y es extraño al menos que sea para escribir en ello.

 **("Ese libro te servirá para guiarte en el transcurso de tu aprendizaje y travesía. Su contenido se revelara una vez se cumpla la condición del collar. En todo caso ese libro tiene esencia mágica por la cual es que puedo comunicarme contigo y eso lo hice antes de dejar este mundo. Eres el único que puede escucharme y descuida yo me encargare de enseñarte lo necesario para que puedas realizar tal acto").**

— No entiendo, si ya que tú usaste el collar y sabes lo que pasa ¿Qué teoría quieres comprobar? Solo pondrás en peligro a este mundo — tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

 **("Bueno realmente son varias cosas las que quiero averiguar y saber qué pasa si lo usa un ser no mágico").**

Entonces si soy su conejillo de indias ¬_¬

— Pues ya que… ya me jodí pero espero que pueda volver a mi mundo después de esto.

 **("Bueno… veras, recuerdas que te mencione acerca de que pasarían algunas consecuencias. El problema es que una vez que llegaste aquí el tiempo de tu mundo hogar a Equestria pasa de manera distinta por lo que lo más probable puedan pasar días, semanas, meses, años e incluso milenios. Y para ello necesito que encuentres el hechizo que se encuentra en mi despacho en el castillo ubicado en Canterlot") —** Espera ¡¿QUÉ?!

— **¡** PORQUE NO LO MENCIONASTE ANTES! Qué tal si decido volver y mi familia ya son más viejos o incluso ya no exista alguno de ellos — Me está jodiendo, en serio me está jodiendo.

 **("Lo lamento de verdad pero necesito hacer esto para aclarar mi teoría. Es por esi que necesito que pase esto. Velo como un multi universo, existen muchos universos en donde tú existes en donde haces cosas distintas e incluso de diferente forma y el ciclo de la historia siempre es diferente a los otros, este es uno de esos multi universos. En fin luego hablamos porque veo que el tiempo se acaba, por ahora solo pude comunicarme entre el mundo de los sueños y tu subconsciente pero una vez que despierte el poder del collar seré capaz de hablar contigo el tiempo que sea necesario, chao").**

— ¡Oye espera! Aún tengo muchas dudas, no me dejes hablando solo. Starswirl ¡STARSWIRL!

Me levante de golpe gritando el nombre de Starswirl, me sentía tan frustrado. Pero en realidad ¿Eso fue real? ¿Fue acaso solo un sueño? Ojala solo sea un sueño porque la verdad se escucha que lo que va suceder en el futuro va a traer grandes consecuencias tanto para mí como para Equestria.

Ya está amaneciendo, y lo sé por ver ese crepúsculo que se puede lograr divisar a lo lejos a través de las montañas atenuando al campo de Sweet Apple Acres poco a poco para mostrar la luz del sol. Realmente es preocupante que una tierra tan hermosa y pacifica pueda llegar a quedar en destrucción por los horrores de este maldito collar y todo para que Starswirl lleve a cabo su maldita teoría.

Tal parece que la familia Apple apenas se está preparando para su jornada de trabajo ya que alcanzo a escuchar ruidos que proviene de la cabaña. En fin me quedare sentado recargado en el granero hasta que los demás salgan y así poder ayudar. Tenía mi mirada perdida solo por pensar los horrores que se presentarían.

Segui con la vista al frente hasta que vi a alguien llegar desde el cielo, tal parece es Twilight, que raro acaso ¿madrugo para poder venir a ayudar a Applejack con la cosecha? Solo vi cómo iba en dirección a la cabaña en donde logre ver cómo es que esperaba para que le abrieran la puerta y ser recibida por Applejack, no sé qué asunto estén discutiendo pero por las facciones de sus rostros parece importante. Ahora se dirigen en dirección hacia mí ¿Qué estará pasando?

— ¡Cristoper! Que gusto verte y que bueno que estés despierto tan temprano — hablo Twilight pero por su tono parece algo preocupante.

— Hola Twilight, hola Jackie, buen día ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunte sin más para quitarme la duda.

— Tal parece que necesitamos que vayamos a Canterlot ya que la princesa Celestia requiere de nuestra presencia — mencionó Twilight después de saludar.

— Y parece que es urgente — habló esta vez Applejack para reiterar lo que Twilight había dicho.

— Entiendo. Descuida Jackie no te preocupes, si necesitas retirarte para ver a la princesa Celestia, ve con cuidado, ayudare a BigMc con la cosecha para que pueda terminar más rápido — si ocupaban pedirme ese favor no había problema, puedo ayudar en lo que sea.

— Spike ya fue a avisar a las demás para vernos dentro de unos momentos en la estación del tren y partir de inmediato para estar a medio día en el castillo, pero necesitamos que tu vengas con nosotros — hablo Twilight esta vez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — espera, ahora recuerdo Spike ya había mandado una carta el día de ayer a Celestia pero que querrá conmigo.

— El motivo de la reunión es por ti, no tardemos en ir a la estación. De ser necesario empaca tus cosas que partimos en 10 minutos, yo iré por alguna de mis cosas para el viaje — Applejack se fue trotando rumbo dentro a la cabaña.

— Bueno pues veamos que quiere la princesa de mi Twilight, tomaré mis cosas y partimos de inmediato — vaya el transcurso de las cosas va muy rápido, ni siquiera me pude tomar unos días para poder entablar bien amistad con las manes six. En fin aquí vamos, próxima parada Canterlot

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy amigos, poco a poco iré escribiendo capítulos más largos conforme vaya avanzando, como había mencionado no tengo alguna fecha límite para subir capítulos solo en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad me pondré a escribir ya que acabo de cambiar de trabajo a turno completo y no dispongo la mayoría del tiempo por lo que pido m tenga paciencia.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 ***Todo el mundo Brony***

 **Si doy a conocer que hay partes que si son muy clichés o ya usadas en fics HiE pero como mencionas intentare darle un giro algo radical o algo que nunca he leído, así que ojala y estés atento mi queridísimo amigo. Saludos.**

 **Agradecería que me ayudarán con sus reviews, todas las ideas y sugerencias serán bienvenidas y si no que me parta un rayo.**

 ** _¡ZAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!_**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos... Leemos X.X**


	4. Realeza peligrosa

Capítulo 4. Realeza peligrosa.

 **Que tal gente guapachosa y bonita de fanfiction les habla CrisKakis y aquí reportándose para subir otro capítulo más de este grandioso fic. La verdad hoy no tengo muchas palabras que decir más que agradecer a los seguidores lectores que me apoyan en esto, me llena de felicidad que disfruten el…**

¡Ya, que empiece el fic!

¡No pierdas el tiempo!

¡QUEREMOS EL FIC! ¡QUEREMOS EL FIC!

 **Tsss la impaciencia de los lectores es muy notorio ¿verdad? Bueno, sin más que decir. Comencemos.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO, Twilight se presentó muy temprano en Sweet Apple Acres para avisar a Applejack respecto a un mensaje para solicitar la presencias de las portadoras con la princesa Celestia para después llegar con Cristoper e informarle que el motivo de la reunión es por su causa. De tal modo decidieron emprender camino a la estación del tren y abordar el mismo para poder viajar a Canterlot para presentarse ante la princesa Celestia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper**

Una vez que llegamos a la estación del tren. Applejack, Twilight y yo estuvimos esperando por la llegada de las demás ponis para emprender nuestro viaje a Canterlot, veamos qué asunto se presenta por mi causa. Ojala y conocer a Celestia sea gratificante, no puedo contener la emoción de verla en persona a ella y a la princesa Luna, espero que todo salga bien y que solamente sea para poder conocerme, no me gustaría toparme con la Celestia que odia a los de mi especie como lo describen en muchos fic aunque es algo absurdo, no creo que la princesa Celestia sea mala en ese aspecto, en la serie siempre se ve serena y comprensiva ante sus súbditos.

En estos momentos Twilight viene de regreso con los boletos para abordar el tren para cuando lleguen las demás, mientras Applejack y yo estábamos sentados esperando.

— _¡Yawn!_ ( _Bostezo_ ), espero que las demás no se tarden, me está empezando a entrar el sueño y todo por levantarme temprano ( _"pinche Starswirl por su culpa se me espantó el sueño y ahora que ya estoy más tranquilo solamente quiero ir a dormir un poco más")._

— Descuida no creo que tarden en llegar — dijo Twilight mientras veía si es que ya venían en camino sus amigas.

— Y tú que querías ayudarme en la granja, estando de esa forma no hayas durado mucho terroncito — ahora me hablo Applejack recriminando por mi actitud — ¿no será que eres un perezoso como lo suele ser Rainbow Dash?

— No es eso, verán hace unos momentos tuve un sueño extraño que tiene que ver con este collar que encontré ayer, por más que intento quitármelo es imposible — empecé a tirar del collar para mostrarles lo que digo — además encontré un libro con páginas en blanco en donde estaba este collar, pero lo más extraño es la litografía que encontré, decía algo acerca de cosas extrañas que no es difícil de deducir e incluso me da miedo pensar en eso — me dio escalofríos de solo recordarlo.

— ¿Lito… que cosa? — tal parece que Applejack no había escuchado ese término antes.

— ¿Qué decía exactamente esa litografía Cristoper? — pregunto Twilight por curiosidad.

— No recuerdo muy bien pero tengo una foto que saqué con mi celular de esta — tomé mi celular de mi bolsillo del pantalón y note que tenía solo el 50% de la carga, híjole espero y le dure un poco más la batería o tendré que improvisar alguna especie de conexión eléctrica para poder conectar el cargador, que bueno que siempre lo llevo conmigo cuando salgo de casa — ¡mmm! mira Twi esto es lo que dice — le entregue el celular para que ella lo tomara con su magia pero al tomarlo se escuchó el sonido cuando recibe carga, solo veo el celular que es rodeado por el aura mágica de Twilight. Mmm… interesante, creo que ya tengo una solución para poder cargar mi celular.

— Pues yo no veo nada aquí, solo es un cuadro en blanco a lo que mi respecta — Twilight me ve con cara dudosa solo para tomar el celular de vuelta y poder ver la fotografía.

— ¿Qué raro? Juro que cuando había tomado la foto se podría notar con claridad lo que decía, pero ahora no hay nada. Esto es extraño — me quede pensativo del cómo es posible esto, yo sé lo que vi y leí, trato de recordarlo que decía esa litografía pero se me era difícil.

— ¿Qué es eso? Y ¿cómo esa cosa puede tomar fotografías y poder verlas después sin siquiera sacarlo en papel? — Applejack observaba con sumo interés mi celular.

— Es un celular Applejack, este aparato tiene la capacidad de poder realizar varias funciones como escuchar música, ver videos, tomar fotografías e incluso buscar información a través del ite… inte… — Twilight estaba tratando de recordar la palabra y creo que se cual es.

— Internet Twilight. Vaya, me sorprende que supieras lo que era, me imagino que tus amigas de Canterlot High te mostraron esto en el mundo humano ¿no es así?

— Espera ¿cómo supiste…? Oh cierto así es pero… — se me acercó para susurrarme al oído — ¿ _no es algo que debemos mantener en secreto? si Applejack descubre cosas demás acerca de ti_ — Twilight ve de reojo a Applejack por revelar información.

— Descuida Twilight, Applejack lo sabe, ya le conté acerca de… — trate de ver a los lados para ver que aún no hay nadie en la estación para que no me escucharan, solo estaba el poni de la taquilla pero al parecer estaba dormido, me imagino por lo temprano que tiene que levantarse a trabajar — de lo que te conté acerca de mí, los bronies, pegasisters, sobre que ustedes en mi mundo son un show de caricaturas que vemos en televisión, el fandom, videojuegos, historias, entre otras cosas. Lo siento pero ella supo cuando le mentí al instante, no por nada es la portadora del elemento de la honestidad — dije para ver como Twilight observa a Applejack en el acto.

— Es cierto Twilight. Además jure no decir nada — reafirmó Applejack.

— ¿Como que una especie de caricatura? y eso de saber mucho de nosotras ¿Qué eres, un acosador o algo así? — mencionó Rainbow Dash la cual salía de una nube que estaba posicionada arriba de nosotros.

— ¿Qué hacías en esa nube Rainbow Dash? ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? — le dije mientras volaba dirección hacia nosotros, realmente tiene buen oído como lo menciona en el capítulo en donde trata de estudiar para el examen de los wonderbolts.

— Pues solo me disponía a llegar a la estación porque Twilight nos envió temprano por la mañana una carta mencionando que la princesa Celestia nos necesitaba, por mera coincidencia al dirigirme hacia aquí los vi platicar y quise sacarte un buen susto ocultándome entre la nubes — hasta mí se me hace raro que haya despertado ya que por lo usual es muy floja, según se ve en la serie duerme mucho — Pero que rayos es eso que acabas de decir hace unos segundos ¿Qué tanto sabes? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta! — se me acercó mucho solo para estar cara a cara queriéndome reprender por lo mencionado.

¡HOLY SHIT! Cómo pude olvidarme de ver también las nubes, por unos momentos me olvide de los pegasos tienen esa habilidad de poder permanecer en las nubes, ya son tres las que saben acerca de esto, tres veces que la cajeteo, que idiota soy. Ahora sí voy a procurar ser más cuidadoso con respecto al tema. Tomaré las medidas necesarias para evitar hablar sobre esto.

— Escucha Dashie… — no termine de hablar.

— ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de llamarme así?! Solo Pinkie Pie es la única que puede llamarme así — vaya que se molestó solo con llamarla de ese modo, ¡qué yegua esta!

— Tranquila Rainbow Dash te contare también, no me queda de otra pero me tendrás que jurar que no dirás alguna palabra sobre esto a las demás. Eso al menos hasta que se presente la oportunidad para hablarles de este tema debido a que tal vez pueda ser muy delicado para ustedes — veo detrás de ella que a lo lejos las ponis restantes y Spike vienen en camino — te parece si después te cuento en el castillo, ya que al parecer el resto de tus amigas y Spike vienen para acá.

— ¿Cómo sé que es verdad? y ¿Cómo sé que no eres una amenaza para los demás? — por lo que veo aún sigue dudando de mí.

— Velo tú mismo, Twilight y Applejack no tuvieron problema alguno, solo es cuestión de tu parte creer en mí. Pero jura con una Pinkie promesa que no dirás nada de esto que hablamos, ni siquiera después de que te cuente se lo dirás a los demás.

— Bien lo juro — dijo de mala gana y resignada solo para ver que realizó los movimientos de la Pinkie promesa, con eso estoy conforme — pero más te vale que lo que me cuentes sea bueno — me picaba con su casco delantero mi pecho mientras me seguía viendo de mala gana.

Cuando las demás llegaron junto con Spike el tren no tardó ni 5 minutos en llegar para así después abordarlo. Entramos y al parecer ya había varios ponis dentro y como lo esperaba algunos se asustaron de mi presencia, tanto que se ocultaron debajo de los asientos y otros me veían de forma dudosa, pero como vieron que estaba con la futura princesa de la amistad y se relajaron un poco.

Entramos a otro vagón y nos dispusimos a sentarnos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Fluttershy se sentó a lado de Rarity, Pinkie Pie con Rainbow Dash quie aún me miraba de mala gana cuando yo volteaba a verla, Applejack y Twilight se sentaron frente a mí y Spike estaba en el siguiente asiento de al lado. Vi como las chicas se disponían a dormir una vez mostraron los boletos al poni que se encarga de recoger los dichosos papeles. Twilight me comentó que el viaje duraría unas dos horas aproximadas para llegar a Canterlot, no es mala idea tratar de dormir un rato, sirve que descanso un poco también. Y así me acomode en mi lugar para disponerme a dormir en el transcurso del viaje.

Después de unos minutos logré conciliar el sueño, todo estaba tan tranquilo pero aun dormido no me quitaba de la duda lo que pudiera sucederle a este lugar después de mi llegada a Equestria. Ojala y solo sean puras supersticiones y en realidad no vaya a pasar nada.

Al cabo de un rato, me vi en un sitio desolado y desértico, una llanura vacía, no había nada alrededor sino hasta seguir mirando con atención a la lejanía para darme cuenta de dónde estoy ¡¿Esto es Ponyville?! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! Me dispuse a recorrer el lugar solo para no encontrar existencia alguna de los habitantes del pueblo, las casas y locales estaban destrozados, el lugar en donde se supone debería de estar la librería Golden Oak no se encontraba y en su lugar solo había un cráter gigantesco como si un meteorito hubiera caído sobre este lugar. Sentí como la sangre se me helaba al ver a dirección a las montañas donde se podría tal vez divisar Canterlot, estaba rodeada de nubes oscuras de las cuales salían relámpagos rojos que hacían estruendos demasiado fuertes para mis oídos al chocar con la planicie de la montaña.

— ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? ¿Qué ser tan despiadado pudo alterar la paz y la armonía de este lugar? — me dije a mi mismo por tal escena.

" _La verdadera pregunta es porque lo hicimos"_

Esa voz me tomó por sorpresa solo para darme la vuelta y ver como un silueta oscura estaba flotando en el aire descendiendo lentamente hasta ponerse frente a mí e ir cambiando poco a poco de forma y tomar exactamente mi apariencia… ¡No puede ser a… acaso…!

" _Yo hice esto, no… más bien TÚ hiciste esto. El poder lo es todo y tú lo demostrarás, Deja consumirte por este gran poder que te llevará a realizar este acto de crueldad"_

— No… ¡NO, YO NO SOY ASÍ, TÚ NO ERES YO! — grite mientras retrocedía. Qué es esto que siento, es asombro, impresión. No, miedo, es miedo lo que siento al ver la presencia de este ente frente a mí — ¡ESTE NO SOY YO! ¡TU NO ERES YO!— cerré mis ojos mientras me dispuse a correr sin rumbo alguno. Solo pensaba en huir y no voltear atrás.

 **("Si no quieres que esto pase no dejes que el poder te corrompa. Busca en mi biblioteca en Canterlot, ahí encontrarás algo que te ayudará en tu travesía. No dudes ni un segundo en que te ayudaré para tratar de detener el mal que se avecina").**

— ¡¿Starswirl?! — grite al aire para ver como una luz empezaba a cegarme.

Desperté de golpe muy agitado, en verdad me aterró lo que vi en ese sueño. Alcance escuchar a Starswirl hablarme acerca de su biblioteca en Canterlot para poder enfrentar esto. No hay duda que esto apenas va empezar, no entiendo cómo es que sucederán los hechos para que pueda "enfrentarme a la muerte" ¡Ufff! solo me queda esperar y conocer cómo es que pasa el transcurso de esto. Veo que las chicas aún siguen dormidas. Creo que lo mejor será que me quede despierto en lo que queda del camino.

— Necesito algo de aire fresco — dije en voz baja para no despertar a las ponis y me dispuse a ir a la parte trasera del tren. Tal vez así me tranquilice un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Twilight**

Escuche como abrían la puerta del vagón, mire hacia el frente para ver que Cristoper no se encontraba en su lugar, quizás fue él quien se retiró del lugar. Me dispuse a abrir la puerta calmadamente para no despertar a las chicas. Efectivamente veo que es él, parece dirigirse hasta la parte trasera del tren. Al estar ya en el último vagón dispuse a abrir la puerta solo para verlo recargado en el barandal viendo hacia la nada. Iré con él para ver qué sucede.

— Cristoper ¿Estas bien? ¿Cris? — No me escucho, debe de estar muy metido en sus pensamientos como para no oírme, intentare tocar su pierna para ver si puedo hacerlo reaccionar — oye Cristoper ¿está todo bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Huh! Oh Twilight perdón ¿Te desperté? Lo siento. No escuche cuando llegaste ¿Decías algo? — parece que sí estaba muy distraído.

— ¿Sucede algo? te noto preocupado ¿qué ocurre? puedes contarme si quieres — le dije para ver si tenía la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que pasa con él.

— _¡Sigh!_ ( _Suspiro_ ), Descuida Twilight solo vine aquí por algo de aire fresco — me contestó para solo después volver a ver a lo lejos — ¿Sabes algo? este lugar es fantástico, apenas es el segundo día de mi estadía aquí en Equestria y sus paisajes son tan hermosos, en mi mundo hay lugares fantásticos también pero eso solo los he podido ver a través de fotografías en internet. Estar presente en un lugar es el sueño de todo brony o pegasister — creo que se ve más aliviado ahora ya que su rostro denota tranquilidad.

— Me alegro que te parezca así, pero aún no me dices que ocurre, cuéntame y veré si te puedo ayudar — estoy tratando de ser más abierta con el para qué me tomé la confianza que necesite.

— Veras, como dije no es nada Twilight. Sé que sonara extraño pedírtelo pero me gustaría ver si me podrías hacer el favor de mostrarme la biblioteca de Starswirl una vez que lleguemos a Canterlot, sé que la conoces desde aquel incidente del espejo mágico a donde la princesa Celestia escapaba para ver al rey Sombra. También se lo que hizo el por ustedes, en especial por la princesa Celestia — yo solo me quede asombrada de escuchar, ¿cómo es que supo también de este suceso? — ( _"_ _¿Quién eres en realidad Cristoper?")_

 **(*Nota: si algunos no saben de lo que hablo esto se ve reflejado en uno de los comics de MLP: FIM, para los que ya lo han leído entenderán de lo que hablo).**

— Realmente sabes mucho de nosotros ¿Verdad? no quiero ni imaginar como los demás seres de tu mundo conocen y piensan de nosotras. En fin, la verdad no sé si pueda hacerlo, hay muchas cosas importantes e información clasificada en esa biblioteca que si cae en manos equivocadas traería el caos a toda Equestria — realmente no sé de donde conoce toda información de nosotros pero no me gustaría correr el riesgo.

— Veo que no confías en mí, pero créeme que cuando te digo que lo hago por una causa importante que incluso podía poner el destino de Equestria en nuestras manos/cascos y todo eso se debe a este collar — señaló nuevamente el collar que dice que encontró en el castillo antiguo de las hermanas, no sé si creerle o solo lo usa como pretexto para conseguir algo — descuida, si no quieres mostrarme el lugar lo entiendo, sé que apenas nos conocimos ayer y si yo fuera tú y fuera el que estuviera en esta situación tampoco me creería, buscaré la biblioteca por mis propios méritos de ser necesario. Pero realmente espero que me puedas ayudar en esto — se puede notar con total seriedad lo que me dijo realmente puede ser importante. Esto es difícil de pensar y realmente dio a conocer un punto importante, apenas lo conocimos ayer y no sé si realmente pueda llegar a hacer algo malo.

— Bueno… la verdad no se… es muy difícil de procesar toda esta información y bueno… no sé si es verdad o no todo lo que me dices — aún tengo mis dudas ¿Debería creerle?

— Créeme que yo no quise que esto pasara. Creo saber ahora el propósito por el que estoy aquí y no fue por mi elección, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero ayudar — realmente se puede escuchar determinación en sus palabras.

 _¡Próxima parada Canterlot!_

Escuchamos gritar al encargado dentro del tren solo para ver a nuestro alrededor y ver que solo faltaban algunos metros para que el tren se detuviera en la estación de Canterlot. Realmente pasamos mucho rato descansando. No sé qué hacer, que alguien me diga que debo hacer.

— Twilight — Cristoper me hablo para que le pusiera atención — por el momento no digas nada de esto a las demás, no me gusta ocultar información pero no quiero alarmarlas ¿De acuerdo? Y espero y puedas realmente ayudarme Twilight, confío en ti. Regresemos con las demás — no me parece que este bromeando o algo por el estilo, su seriedad y preocupación realmente me hace saber que quiere ayudar.

— De acuerdo, te ayudare. Pero primero veamos qué es lo que la princesa Celestia quiere decirnos. Vayamos por nuestro equipaje para partir de inmediato al castillo — espero no haya problemas con mostrarle la biblioteca — Pero estaré contigo en todo momento en lo que permanecemos en la biblioteca de Starswirl, espero no tengas problema con eso.

— Ninguno Twilight, gracias por confiar en mí. Por cierto ¿te puedo pedir otro favor? Solo vayamos nosotros dos a la biblioteca ¿Sí? — solo recibí una sonrisa sincera de su parte antes de entrar al vagón donde se encontraban las demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **POV Cristoper**

Después de la importante plática que tuve con Twilight y regresar con las demás ponis tomamos nuestras cosas para salir de la estación. Ya afuera había unos cuantos ponis con armadura dorada, tal parece ser la guardia real de Canterlot y parece que están aquí para escoltar a Twilight y a las demás, creo que por ser las portadoras de la armonía merecen tal trato pero en cuanto me vieron se pusieron en guardia apuntándome con sus lanzas y los que eran unicornios con sus cuernos, yo solo levante mis manos para demostrar que no haré nada.

— ¡Alto! el viene con nosotras, la princesa Celestia también requiere de su presencia aquí — dijo Twilight a los guardias para que acto seguido estos dejarán de apuntarme.

Vi cómo se vieron entre los mismos guardias solo para obedecer la orden de Twilight, que bueno que desde que se convirtió en princesa tiene algo de autoridad ante los demás.

— Lamento mucho eso princesa Twilight, pero la princesa Celestia nos mandó ser su escolta. No sabíamos que él también era un invitado. Nunca hemos visto a una criatura como eso y pensamos que podría ser peligroso — hablo uno de los guardias. ¿Eso? ¿Que acaso soy un objeto o algo así?

— Lamentamos mucho esto señor… — hablo otros de los guardias aquí presentes

— Cristoper, mi nombre es Cristoper Fabián y descuida solo hacían su trabajo, es bueno saber que estén atentos ante todo para proteger a los civiles de Canterlot, hablaré bien de ustedes con la princesa al respecto. Pero oye ¿cómo que "eso"? No soy una clase de objeto raro, me ofendes amigo — me dirigí al otro guardia que hablo en un principio.

— Lo siento señor Cristoper — agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento el guardia.

— Descuida, creo que es normal esa forma de reaccionar ante mi presencia. No dudo que en el camino los habitantes del lugar me vean con miedo e incluso con duda de mí, así que era de esperarse — le mencioné al guardia y a todos los presentes — chicas mejor no tardemos mucho y vayamos ante la princesa Celestia, no queremos hacerla esperar ¿o sí? — todas asintieron y avanzamos para seguir nuestro curso al castillo.

Y como había mencionado, la mayoría de los ponis de aquí que me veían con asombro, pues si me pongo a pensar en la situación en la que estoy, varios guardias nos están escoltando además de estar con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía era más que claro que iba a llamar la atención. En el camino logre notar algunos ponis que pude ubicar de vista como Minuette, Twinkleshine y Fancy Pants en compañía de Fleur Dis Lee, los demás ponis la verdad no los ubicaba pero lo curioso es que llevaba complementos o vestimentas que los podía hacerse notar que eran de la alta sociedad, la verdad la gente de este tipo nunca me ha agradado del todo y suponiendo que aunque aquí sean ponis pueden actuar de la misma manera que en mi mundo.

Pasamos por la entrada del castillo y vaya que el lugar era grande. Los jardines se ven muy bien cuidados y todo está muy limpio en sus alrededores. Por dentro los pasillos eran extensos y gigantescos, su arquitectura me llamó mucho la atención por el estilo medieval y es como lo denotan las imágenes de los cuentos de hadas, las alfombras y las cortinas hacían juego con la decoración del lugar, es simplemente espléndido… Creo que pensé en un momento como Rarity jeje.

Seguí a las chicas en todo momento, subimos un piso más hasta que por fin llegamos a la que parece ser la sala del trono, los guardias se habían retirado del lugar al escoltarnos hasta este punto del castillo. Estoy algo nerviosionado por estar ante la presencia de Celestia, ojala y también se me haga el honor de conocer a la princesa Luna. Es hora de actuar serio ante esta situación.

— ¡Princesa Celestía! — escuche por parte de Twilight solo para ver como corría dirección hacia ella para recibir un cálido abrazo de su parte, las demás solo hacían una reverencia ante ella.

— Mi fiel alumna es bueno verte de nuevo, igualmente para las demás mis queridos ponis. Espero que en el trayecto su viaje no haya pasado algún inconveniente — dijo Celestia ante todas las demás, su voz denota mucha tranquilidad, ella es realmente grandiosa, su crin y cola ondulante realmente es impresionante. Su tamaño es realmente considerable, puedo compararlo como el tamaño original de un caballo de la tierra, solo que su figura es un poco más esbelta y no cabe decir que realmente es hermosa.

— Ningún problema princesa Celestia, llegamos seguros y fuimos escoltados por la guardia real como usted les solicitó — respondió Twilight para darle a saber a Celestia lo de hace unos momentos.

— Me alegra oír eso — después de responderle a Twilight, la princesa estaba dirigiéndose hacia mí, su rostro denotaba una total seriedad al igual que su mirada, solo espero que no pase algo malo — Spike me mandó una carta haciendo mención de un humano que había llegado a Equestria y por lo que veo es cierto — ya tenía a Celestia frente a mi creo que es hora de presentarme ante ella.

— Es un gusto conocerla en persona princesa Celestia — solo incline mi posición llevando mi mano izquierda hacia atrás de mi espalda y la mano derecha la coloque en mi pecho para completar mi reverencia por respeto a Celestia — mi nombre es Cristoper Fabián y como podrá ver hago saber de mí presencia ante usted como lo solicito. La verdad no tengo idea de porque vine a parar en Equestria pero le aseguro que es un honor el saber que los ponis de este lugar me han tratado bien, he incluso quiero felicitar por el excelente trabajo que hace con la guardia real por estar al tanto de la seguridad.

— Vaya pero que educado señor Cristoper Fabián y es bueno saber que piense eso — solo mire como arqueo una de sus cejas y hablo seriamente sin apartar la vista de mi — el motivo de esta reunión es para conocerle mejor y saber que no representa algún peligro para los habitantes de Equestría — dijo ella, la verdad es que no sé porque suponía que este era el motivo, que ironía.

— Descuide princesa Celestia puede contar con que no soy un peligro para los habitantes. Por cierto no me llame señor que hace que me sienta más viejo, apenas tengo 23 años — conteste lo más educadamente posible — Disculpe, pensé que la princesa Luna también estaría presente en esta reunión, es extraño no verla — realmente quería conocer a Luna, quiero ver si realmente es cierto que todo lo que hacen del fandom de ella pueda ser real, por ejemplo el gusto por los videojuegos y la manera intrépida de ser.

— Por el momento ella está descansando en su habitación después de realizar su labor en cuidar a todos los ponis que habitan Equestria por las noches, después le hablare sobre ti cuando ella despierte — la princesa Celestia en todo momento se muestra muy serena en la conversación, pero la forma en la que se dirige hacia mí es extraño, tal vez se deba a que tenga una agenda muy ajetreada el día de hoy y solo pensar en eso la hace actuar de tal forma — Hay otro asunto que me intriga saber joven Cristoper, Spike hizo mención en la carta de que usted sabe mucho acerca de nosotros, que incluso sabe de cosas que podrán pasar en un futuro — espera ¡¿Que Spike hizo que?!

 _¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!_

Escuche que todas excepto Twilight dijeron al mismo tiempo sumamente sorprendidas. ¡No puedo creerlo! Solo volteé a dirección en donde se encontraba el chico de las escamas moradas y verdes para recibir una mirada recriminatoria por parte de Twilight y mía. La princesa vio este acto y procedió hablar — Ya veo, Twilight podrían dejarme a solas con el joven Cristoper, tengo un asunto muy importante que quisiera hablar con él al respecto.

— No hay problema princesa, chicas, Spike vamos salgamos un momento — escuche decir a Twilight para ver cómo todos se retiraba del lugar dejándome a solas con la princesa Celestia.

Una vez salieron del salón de trono volteé de vuelta a Celestia para ver cómo me dirigía una mirada de inconformidad, o ¿tal vez sea de enojo? no sé… creo que le molesto cuando vi a Spike de mala gana hace unos momentos.

— Princesa Celestia, si está enojada al respecto por cómo vi hace unos momentos a Spike es porque me había prometido que no diría nada al respecto — por lo que veo que escribir y decir no es lo mismo, pero aun así le contó de forma escrita a Celestia sobre esto — Quiero disculparme por eso pero lo que le mencionó Spike, sobre saber cosas que pasaran es cierto pero descuide que no he contado nada al respecto a las chicas… pero qué caso tiene ahora que lo saben. No quiero causar problemas en un futuro para no alterar el transcurso del tiempo… - ͜ -u

— Descuida — escuche decir a Celestia, _¡Sigh!_ _(Suspiro de alivio),_ por un momento pensé que me iba a reprender o llamarme la atención. Después vi cómo lanzo un rayo desde su cuerno hasta la parte alta del salón, este rayo empezó a expandirse por todo el lugar creando una especie de escudo que cubría todas las paredes y el techo.

— Princesa ¿a qué se debe esto? — aun no comprendo está haciendo.

— Esto es un campo energético que no permite que ningún sonido que se haga dentro de él se escuche en el exterior — ¡Ooohh! vaya eso es para que las chicas no estén de curiosas y quieran escuchar nuestra conversación, bien pensado Celestia — esto no dejará que tus gritos de dolor sean escuchados por los demás y descuida, me encargare de que no digas nada porque en este momento te desapareceré de Equestria. — ¡¿QUÉ DIJO?!... 0_o — Así evitaremos que alteres la historia y pongas en peligro a mis queridos ponis — ¡¿Qué carajos?! Esto debe de ser una broma ¿No?

— JAJAJA Buena broma princesa por un momento creí escuchar que… — No termine de hablar ya que solo vi como Celestia apuntó su cuerno a escasos centímetros de mi cuello.

— Esto no es una broma. Crees que no sé lo que ustedes los humanos son capaces de hacer. Hace mucho tiempo viaje con mi queridísimo amigo y consejero Starswirl a un mundo donde habitan seres como tú solo para ver como realizaban guerra y destrucción de su parte — ¿En qué época habrá viajado Celestia para que viera tales actos de crueldad? — Una vez llegamos ahí al querer socializar con ellos trataron de capturarnos y herirnos en el acto con alguna clase de arma lanza proyectiles, usamos nuestro escudo mágico para protegernos pero estos hicieron que esos proyectiles rebotará e hiriendo a otro sujeto. Pero uno de sus compañeros al ver que ya no era útil lo elimino frente a nuestros ojos sin importarle nada en absoluto y los demás de su ejército ni se inmutaron por tal acto — ¡¿QUÉ?! — ustedes son seres sin sentimientos ni corazón. No sé qué le dijiste a Twilight pero me asegurare de que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o a cualquiera de sus amigas — una vez más cargo su cuerno mientras yo me moví lo más rápido que pude del lugar y evitar que me hiciera daño.

Alcance a esquivar su rayo el cual se estampo con el escudo que nos rodeaba lo que hizo un efecto de rebote y se estampo en el suelo, vi una llamarada que se formó y solo quedo en su lugar rastro de quemaduras en el suelo. ¡En serio quiere eliminarme!

— ¡Alto Celestia! No todos los humanos somos así, no todos pensamos en matar al prójimo. ¡Detente! no hagas esto. Usted no es así. — grité a Celestia para tratar de convencerla y poner un alto a este acto de locura pero veo que ya estaba preparando otro rayo más y eso lo pude notar por el brillo del aura que emanaba su cuerno.

— Es princesa Celestia para ti y es inútil que me logres convencer, se lo que son ustedes y eso no va a cambiar — un vez más intentó eliminarme, Celestia debió haber llegado en el tiempo en épocas de las guerras mundiales, por lo que contó hace poco eso fue lo único que pude deducir.

Seguí esquivando sus ataques durante un buen rato ya sea saltando, rodando en el suelo, corriendo e incluso tratando de ocultarme detrás del asiento del trono. Estaba empezando a cansarme, sentía la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo, trate de golpear el escudo con todas mis fuerzas en dirección a la puerta para ver si este lograba desaparecer, era inútil, esté va ser mi fin ¿Eso es todo? ¿Todo acabara así? Mi muerte se aproxima y no hay manera de cómo afrontarla.

Un momento… afrontar la muerte… ¡No, no puede ser! si esto sigue así esta maldición se activará. Tengo que salir de aquí a como dé lugar, pero ¿Cómo?... Un momento. El piso está empezando a agrietarse por los rayos que ha lanzado Celestia, si logro hacer que se enoje más tal vez pueda lograr hacer que lance un rayos con más potencia para poder destruir el piso y lograr salir de aquí. Esto es una locura, salir para provocar a un ser poderoso y si fallo en el acto todo habrá terminado para mí.

— No… huyas humano… no puedes evitar… lo inevitable — al parecer Celestia se está cansando y se puede ver por el aspecto de su crin desarreglada y el sudor se le nota en su blanco pelaje, ya llevamos alrededor de 15 minutos con esto. Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad ahora o nunca.

— ¿Eso es todo? Creí que la gobernante de Equestria era poderosa pero es una debilucha ¿Crees que con eso puedas ser capaz de defender a tu reino? Pues qué lástima me das — y así procedí a elevar su enojo.

— ¡MISERABLE HUMANO! TERMINARE CONTIGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS — su tono de voz aumento, tal parece que está utilizando la voz real de Canterlot y vaya que puede lograr a aturdir. Se elevó en el aire para cargar un rayo más y este sí que se veía más potente, la iluminación de sus ojos y su silueta emanaba un gran destello. Piernas no me fallen ahora, es hora de tratar de esquivar ese ataque y hacer que ese rayo impacte en el suelo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para poder tomar impulso y saltar antes de que dichoso poder devastador me diera de lleno.

 _¡WUSH!_

 _¡BOOM!_

Mi vista se está aclarando, sé que ese rayo no me dio porque no sentí ningún dolor alguno, solo tengo que ver si mi plan dio resultado.

La cortina de humo se estaba disipando… vamos, vamos. Quítate ya estúpido humo.

¡BINGO! Se logró abrir un agujero en el suelo, es hora de tomar mis cosas y salir de aquí. Celestia aún se ve cansada, sus respiraciones se escuchan muy pesadas, realmente debió quedar agotada después de ese ataque. No hay tiempo que perder, es ahora o nunca.

Ya con mi mochila salte del lugar sin importar que tan alta era la caída, aproximadamente 5 metros de altura ¿Cómo sobreviví a eso? Pues yo creo que tomando en cuenta la adrenalina y el haber utilizado la mochila el cual tenía aun varias cosas adentro amortiguaron la caída, pero para mala suerte caí apoyado de mi brazo izquierdo el cual se dislocó y rompió por llevarse todo el peso del impacto. Grite lo más fuerte que pude y era obvio que ese grito se iba a llamar la atención de los ponis de este lugar.

No hay tiempo para lamentarse, tengo que salir de aquí. Es hora de encontrar a las chicas y explicarles lo que pasó. Corrí todo lo que pude doblando los pasillos y ver si podía encontrarme con alguien.

 _¡NOOOO PUEDES IR HUMANO!_

¡PUTA MA"#$! Celestia viene detrás de mí, ¡¿que no se cansa?! Y vaya que me está alcanzando corre demasiado rápido, intentaré perderla entre los pasillos. Primero doble hacia mí derecha, de nuevo derecha, ahora izquierda, ¡Rayos! aun no veo a nadie, ¿En dónde están chicas?

 _¡HEY TU, ALTO AHÍ DETENTE!_

Genial ahora son guardias los que se suman a la persecución. Sigo corriendo, este castillo es enorme, me estoy empezando a quedar sin fuerzas y no falta de más agregar que el dolor de mi brazo me está matando.

— ¡Te atrape! — grito Celestia, se apareció de frente antes de llegar a un pasillo.

Frene de golpe, trate de dar la vuelta pero el pasillo estaba bloqueado por guardias reales. ¡MIERDA! ¡SHIT! ¡KUSO! No hay salida, ni puertas ni ventanas por donde escapar.

— Fu suficiente — Sentí como Celestia me tomó del cuello con su magia para después elevarme a la altura de su cara y estrangularme poco a poco — realmente me hiciste enfadar humano, pero descuida pronto terminare con esto — vaya que su cara demostraba un enojo total.

— Bas...ta Celes...tia no lo hagas tu... no eres así…tu eres… amable, no eres… mala— estaba tratando de querer zafarme, por más que me movía no lograba soltarme de su magia.

— ¿Qué fue ese escándalo de hace unos momentos? ¿Hermana que está pasa…? — la princesa Luna se hizo presente pero no terminó de hablar por tal acto que veía frente a sus ojos.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto de hace unos momentos? — reconocí esa voz, era inconfundible era Rainbow Dash

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quieren decirme que…? — esta vez era Twilight a la que escuché

 _¡CRISTOPER!_

No logro ver sus rostros ya que Celestia aún me sigue estrangulando, solo alcance a escuchar las voces de las ponis pero se detuvieron en el acto. Lo más probable es por el asombro de presenciar como su queridísima soberana está llevando a cabo mi estrangulamiento.

— Celes… deten… no sigas… piensa en… no… puedo — las fuerzas se me están acabando, no resistiré más tiempo.

— ¡Hermana alto! No hagas esto, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Tú no eres así— Luna le está reclamando a su hermana con una mirada de preocupación pero tal parece que la ira la mantiene cegada.

— ¡Basta princesa Celestia! ¡Suéltelo por favor! — se puso a su lado y solo pude ver su cara aterrada, ya no aguanto más.

— Twi...light — fueron mis últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento totalmente y dejar de forcejear por soltarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hasta aquí el fic del día de hoy. El ambiente está algo tenso en el castillo ¿no creen?**

 **Agradezco a los lectores que se han molestado en darme sus ideas y puntos de vista que me han dado a conocer con respecto a este fic para así poder seguir mejorando día a día con mi estilo de escritura.**

 **¿Qué pasara con Cris?**

 **¿Por qué ese gran rencor por parte de Celestia?**

 **¿Qué pensara Twilight y las demás al respecto después de esto?**

 **¿Realmente se cumplirá lo que se mencionaba en la litografía?**

 **¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas?**

 **Contestando a los reviews**

 ***Todo el mundo Brony***

 **Así es, haré que mi yo ficticio tenga una gran travesía por Equestria para poder enfrentar los problemas que se avecinan, aunque pienso darles una grata sorpresa a la mayoría por esto, solo es cuestión de tiempo para poder relatar el transcurso de la historia. Te agradezco que me hayas hecho notar referente a decir mucho Cris y no Cristoper, lo tome en cuenta y se logra visualizar en este capítulo.**

 ***james anderson***

 **La verdad no lo había pensado en un principio, solo trate de hacer que Cris, mi yo ficticio, tuviera una travesía peligrosa y con acciones heroicas. Pero veo que poniendo algo de romance puede ser emocionante en las historias, así que lo más probable es que agregue algo al respecto.**

 ***KRT215***

 **Hola amigo, tal vez dije en el capítulo anterior que _"Nos leemos"_ antes de recibir esa dolorosa descarga, pero creo que ambas formas se pueden tomar en cuenta. Saludos.**

 **Y eso fue todo amiguitos me ayudaría mucho que dejaran sus reviews para conocer los diferentes puntos de vista de cada uno de ustedes, quejas, sugerencias queridos lectores, no cuesta nada e incluso me encantaría poder charlar con alguno de ustedes si es posible.**

 **Nos vemos/nos leemos, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Esto apenas comienza

Capítulo 5. Esto apenas comienza.

 **¡QUE TAL AMIGOS DE FANFICTION! Aquí CrisKakis haciéndose presente una vez más para traerles otro capítulo. Quiero comentar que mientras tenga ratos libres en mi trabajo tratare de escribir para no atrasarme y no descuidar el fic, como mencione una vez, en caso de presentarse un inconveniente se los haré saber.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Apúrate Cris! Que no ves que algo muy feo te estaba pasando en Equestria, no puedo esperar a que llegues a salvarte tú mismo.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Oye y tú qué haces aquí! Casi no has debutado en el fic y ya fuiste capaz de salirte de él sin avisar… (ʘ_ʘ)**

— Pinkie Pie: Lo sé pero es que quiera saber antes que las demás lo que va a pasar contigo.

— **CrisKakis: No Pinkie Pie regresa al fic además eso es trampa, todo debe pasar según a lo que tengo planeado. Así que si me harías el favor de poder regresar…**

— Pinkie Pie: Oye ¿qué es esto de aquí? — abre una carpeta de mis archivos que se localizaba en mi USB, al parecer tomó control de mi laptop

— **CrisKakis: ¡NO ESPERA PINKIE NO ABRAS ESA…!**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Y esto qué? — Abre el explorador de internet — ¿Historial? veamos.

— **CrisKakis: ¡BASTA PINKIE PIE, NO MUEVAS LA COMPUTADORA! ¡DEJALA TAL Y COMO ESTA!**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿TopSecret? ¡Huh huh huh! mira hay muchas cosas escritas aquí con dibujitos muy chiquitos a los lados y muchos colores. ¿Oye por qué tienen XXX al final? ¿Qué significa? ¿Veamos?

— **CrisKakis: ¡PINKIE PIE, NOOOOOOOOOO!** — me moví tan rápido como pude, cerré la laptop y la desconecte para tomarla en mis manos.

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Oohh! Oye estaba viendo eso.

— **CrisKakis: Después verás lo que quieras Pinkie Pie, por ahora regresa al fic que ya va a empezar.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Oooh! Está bien — y así abrió la puerta de mi habitación en donde en vez de ver el pasillo de mi casa, vi lo que parecía ser Canterlot.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Cómo hace eso?** — abrí y cerré varias veces la puerta pero todo estaba normal, no vi Canterlot — **Pues qué extraño ¿no creen? bueno empezamos.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteriormente en DBZ… esperen ¿Me comentan que no es DBZ? Aah si perdón. Lo siento por eso. Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ Cristoper corría e intentaba escapar de la princesa Celestia que por alguna razón atacó a nuestro querido amigo, después de tratar de correr por los pasillos y ser acorralado por la misma Celestia y guardias reales para después ser estrangulado por parte de la princesa. Pero resulta que la princesa Luna y las portadoras de los elementos llegaron a la escena para ver algo muy impactante.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Twilight**

Estaba muy asustada ¿Porque la princesa Celestia está actuando así? no es común en ella verla enfurecida de este modo. Está estrangulando a Cristoper. Si esto sigue así lo va a matar, tengo que hacer algo rápido ni siquiera escucha a la princesa Luna veré si me presta atención a mí.

— ¡Basta Princesa Celestia, lo va a matar! — me puse a un lado de la princesa Celestia pero no me escucho.

— Twi...light — alcance a escuchar Cristoper solo para ver que cerraba los ojos y dejaba de moverse. ¡Hay no! ¡No, no, no, no! Lo lamento princesa por lo que haré en estos momentos.

Prepare un hechizo para poder atacar a la Princesa Celestia y ver si puedo hacer que suelte a Cristoper, ojala y no sea demasiado tarde. Y así me puse en posición para preparar el rayo y lanzarlo sin duda alguna.

— ¡¿Twilight Sparkle que haces?! Acaso piensas atacar a mi hermana — se dirigió a mí la princesa Luna la cual me veía con asombro.

— Lo siento princesa Celestia, perdóneme por lo que voy a ser enseguida.

 _¡WUSH!_

Lance mi rayo más potente hacia Celestia y funcionó, logre ver como se estampo en la pared dejándola inconsciente en el acto y ver cómo soltó a Cristoper haciendo que este azotara muy fuerte en el suelo.

— ¡Cristoper! ¡Cristoper! ¡Reacciona Cris! — lo movía constantemente pero ni siquiera daba señal de vida, acerqué mi oído a su pecho y poder escuchar si su corazón aún late en señal de vida, por favor que no pase lo peor.

 _¡Pum, pum! ¡Pum, pum! ¡Pum, pum!_

¡SIGUE CON VIDA! Qué alivio pero su corazón se escucha más débil a cada instante.

— ¡RÁPIDO LLEVENLOS A LA ENFERMERÍA NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER! — los guardias aun no salían de su asombro, también vi como las chicas se quedaban estáticas. Nadie movía un músculo — ¡No me escucharon, dije que los lleven a la enfermería! ¡YA! — grite lo más fuerte que pude, estaba totalmente preocupada.

— ¡GUARDIAS ES UNA ORDEN! ¡NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO! — la princesa Luna utilizó la voz real de Canterlot para poder sacar de transe a los presentes.

Los guardias se encargaron de llevar a la princesa Celestia en una camilla, la princesa Luna fue con ellos para estar al lado de su hermana. Las chicas y yo llevamos a Cris en otra camilla lo más rápido posible. Por favor que no sea demasiado tarde.

…

Ya pasaron 5 horas desde que revisaron a la princesa y a Cristoper en la enfermería, los doctores mencionaron que todo iba a estar bien, la princesa solo tenía fracturas en sus costillas por el fuerte golpe que se llevó tras haber impactado contra la pared por mi hechizo, aún no sé cómo me atreví a hacer eso pero si no hacía algo los resultados podían haber sido peores. Cris tiene el brazo izquierdo roto y los músculos de las piernas algo desgastados, que con el tiempo este se compondrá poco a poco.

La princesa Celestia fue la primera en despertar pero Cristoper aún seguía inconsciente después de eso dio la orden de que llevaran a Cris a los calabozos para asegurarse de que nada malo pase y se quedaría ahí hasta que recuperara el conocimiento. ¿Porque hace eso? Cristoper aún no se ha recuperado del todo, ni siquiera ha despertado y ya lo van a tener de prisionero. Me aseguraré de estar a su lado hasta que él despierte.

Le comente a las chicas que estaría con Cristoper haciéndole compañía hasta que recobrara el conocimiento, no importa si tengo que estar en el calabozo, no puedo dejarlo ahí solo mientras está en mal estado. Les pregunté si alguien me quería acompañar pero ninguna accedió ante mi petición, ni siquiera Applejack que sabía lo mismo que yo de Cris a pesar de haber confiando en nosotras.

— Applejack ¿podemos hablar un segundo a solas? — le dije para verla asentir ante mi pregunta. Nos dispusimos a alejarnos del grupo para poder hablar con ella — Vamos Applejack ¿por qué no quieres acompañarme? ¿Qué acaso Cristoper no fue sincero contigo también? — espero que entienda que necesita de nuestro apoyo.

— Pues tal parece que no de todo, él no me dijo que él sabía de las cosas que iban a pasar en el futuro, tal vez a ti te lo dijo pero a mí no y eso significa que no me tiene la confianza suficiente como para decírmelo — término de decirme lo que ella creía.

— O para alguna de todos nosotras — escuche decir a Rainbow y tal parece que no estaba sola, las demás se acercaron para tal vez poder hablar al respecto — desde un principio dijimos que no era de fiar ese... ese… huna… hunma…

— Humano — completo la palabra Fluttershy.

— Lo que sea, el punto es que él es peligroso — Rainbow dio su opinión sobre Cristoper.

— Rainbow Dash tiene razón querida, que tal si el intento atacar a la princesa y ella solo se estaba defendiendo — Rarity fue la que habló después — Yo pienso que un tipo que viste de manera rebelde representa lo que es, un rebelde — solo lo está juzgando por su vestir ¡¿Es enserio?!

— Una persona… creo que así fue como él dijo que se referían a ellos… que no habla con la verdad no puede considerarse amigo Twilight, uhmm… quiero decir, sé que fue amable al presentarse con nosotras pero no sé si realmente deberíamos confiar en Cristoper después de lo que pasó — hasta Fluttershy duda de él, sé que aún no tengo pruebas al respecto de lo que sucedió, así que solo me queda averiguar que paso.

— Yo creo que él no es malo, _CrisKakis_ solo trata de escribir lo que piensa y contar la historia para así entretener a los lectores ¿Verdad? — Pinkie Pie hablo solo para ver que giro su mirada a la derecha para dirigirse alguien, pero no veo a nadie a parte de nosotras. No logro comprender del todo a Pinkie.

— ¿Quien? — Rainbow preguntó a Pinkie Pie.

— Pues Cris, claro bobita — no comprendo lo que intenta decir Pinkie.

—Escuchen tienen buenos argumentos sobre lo que piensan sobre Cristoper pero qué hay del hechizo de la verdad que aplique en él, no pudo mentirme y fue sincero conmigo en todo momento (" _y vaya sinceridad que con la que hablo cuando lance el hechizo") —_ pensé por recordar la primera impresión que me dio — si no me quiso contar lo que va a pasar en un futuro es porque él dijo que no quiere cambiar el transcurso de la historia para no causar problemas — di mi opinión esta vez.

— No lo sé Twilight, no sé qué creer pero la princesa Celestia nunca actuaría de esa forma ante alguien. Yo pienso que puede ser peligroso que él ande libre en Equestria — Rarity mencionó una vez más.

— Escuchen una vez que Cristoper recupere el conocimiento lo interrogare para que me cuente lo que pasó después de que saliéramos de la sala del trono. Debe haber una razón por la que debió de suceder todo esto. Iré a los calabozos y me quedaré ahí hasta que Cris reaccione, nos vemos luego — me retiré del lugar, iré sola ya que nadie quiso acompañarme a ver Cristoper, aun no me parece justo que estando herido lo hayan mandado a encerrar.

No me quitaba del pensamiento la imagen de ver a Cris siendo torturado por la princesa Celestia, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí. Después de un rato de seguir caminando me encontraba descendiendo las escaleras que daban directo a los calabozos. Ojala y Cristoper ya haya despertado para entonces.

…

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! ¿Porque los guardias están inconscientes y golpeados?

— _¡Ja ja ja! al fin estoy de vuelta y este cuerpo no está tan mal después de todo, los humanos tienen una capacidad y frialdad en el pensamiento, en realidad pueden ser muy sádicos —_ alcance a escuchar una voz espectral en el lugar.

— _¡Ains!_ _(Suspiro de sorpresa),_ _hay_ alguien más aquí, pero ¿quién? — me dije a mi misma en voz baja para evitar que me escuchara, intente dirigirme hacia la celda lo más silenciosamente en donde se supone iban a mantener a Cristoper en custodia.

— _Y pensar que gracias a la princesa Celestia obtuviste ese pequeño empujón para que todo esto sucediera, mis fuerzas aún no están completas, me encargare de recolectar las esencias sagradas para poder obtener el poder absoluto y mi venganza contra este reino —_ ¿Esencias sagradas? ¿Qué es eso? — _tú no eres Starswirl pero veo que has estado en contacto con él. Así que te hare sufrir junto con todos los habitantes de este estúpido lugar. Todo se consumirá y estarán bajo mi poder y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda detenerme._

¿Acaso escuche bien? mencionó a Starswirl pero ¿Cómo es posible si el ya no está presente desde hace mucho en Equestria? Tengo que saber qué es lo que pasa.

— _Por el momento disfruta de tu estadía en esta celda prisionero, es hora de partir y comenzar mi búsqueda —_ Estaba a punto de llegar a la celda cuando solo vi lo que parecía ser a... ¡¿Cristoper?! Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Porque hay dos Cristoper? Veo que uno de ellos aún está herido e inconsciente en la camilla que dejaron aquí y el otro está parado frente a él. Está empezando a emanar un destello de sus manos solo para ver cómo se desvanecía del lugar en forma de neblina y salir por el pequeño orificio donde entraba aire para cada celda.

¡¿Que rayos está pasando aquí?! Tengo que regresar de inmediato para avisarles a las princesas y las chicas lo que acabo de presenciar, esto es urgente.

— ¡Mmmm! ¡Ouch! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? — alcance a escuchar antes de que partiera del lugar solo para ver que Cristoper está reaccionando. Me asomé por unos segundos para ver como intentaba levantarse de la cama hasta quedar sentado.

— ¡Alto! ¡No te muevas! — grite mientras me dispuse a apuntarle a Cristoper, no sé qué está pasando pero más vale prevenir que no vaya a hacer algo sospechoso.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Tsss! que dolor, me duele todo el cuerpo en especial mi brazo izquierdo y la garganta ¿Qué pasó? Y ¿Por qué Twilight me está amenazando? Espera un segundo, ya empiezo a recordar que pasó, la princesa Celestia me había atacado en la sala del trono, después de eso había saltado al piso inferior y me rompí el brazo por mi mal aterrizaje, por último comenzó una persecución para poder escapar de ella. También recuerdo que había estado acorralado hasta que Celestia empezó a estrangularme del cuello, ¡Oh! Es por eso que me duele un chingo en esa parte. Ya recuerdo todo, pero…

— No te quedes callado ¡Habla Cristoper! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién era ese sujeto malvado que se parecía a ti? — espera ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Otro sujeto igual a mí?! Por qué habría de haber… ¡No, no, no puedes ser! Ojala y no sea lo que estoy pensando.

— ¿Acaso dijiste otro igual a mí, qué quieres decir? podrías dejar de apuntarme con tu cuerno o tú también vas a atacarme — le dije mientras aún seguía sentado en la camilla, ¡carajo! como me duele todo el cuerpo — Por cierto ¿dónde estoy?

— La que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, estas en los calabozos de Canterlot, fuiste enviado aquí por órdenes de la princesa Celestia ¿Qué pasó Cristoper? Habla — aun me sigue apuntando, pero esa mirada, esa forma de reaccionar. Tiene miedo, después de lo que vieron no lo dudo, debió de ser muy duro para ella ver a Celestia actuar de esa forma.

— Twilight te responderé pero deja de… — trate de levantarme de la camilla solo para ver que mis pies estaban muy débiles y caer al suelo y para mi mala suerte, golpeándome en mi brazo izquierdo — ¡AAAHHH! ¡PUT MA"#$! MI BRAZO — hasta sentí que las lágrimas se me salieron por tremendo putazo que me lleve. La verdad duele de a madres.

— ¡Ay no, Cristoper! — escuche gritar a Twilight para ver que se acercó a mí, apoyo mi brazo sobre su cuello ayudándome a levantarme poco a poco para estar apoyado en la pared y así no caer nuevamente — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? — veo que me mira con cara de preocupación. Y eso que hace unos segundos estaba siendo amenazado por ella, es lindo de su parte ver que se preocupa por mí.

— Descuida Twilight no te preocupes, gracias por ayudar a levantarme — aun me estaba sobando mi brazo con la mano derecha, lo bueno que fue el brazo izquierdo el que se dislocó, me la pasaría mal si utilizara la mano izquierda, no soy zurdo..

— Perdón, por intentar hacer que yo dejara de apuntarte paso esto. Lo siento mucho — Twilight comento para agachar la cabeza y alzar la mirada. ¡Awww! qué lindo, ver este acto por parte de un poni es muy tierno, hasta se ve como perrito regañado.

— Jeje descuida Twilight solo estabas asustada y es normal actuar así. Escucha te contare todo lo que sé, mencionaste a otro yo y creo saber lo que está pasando ahora pero necesito de la presencia de las princesas para contarles sobre esto — esta vez es serio y necesito hablar con las princesas. Me dirán que estoy loco ya que después de lo que sucedió, quiera ver a Celestia. Pero esto es una situación muy cabrona.

— ¡ESTAS LOCO! Después de lo que sucedió ¿quieres ver a la princesa Celestia? — Sí, sabía que me llamarían loco — Ella estaba muy furiosa cuando estaba… estrangu… landote — se nota que no quiso decir esa palabra — Y dudo mucho que me escuche si intento volver a intervenir — Sí que se preocupa mucho la pobre Twilight, sé que es preocupante y que incluso me estoy arriesgando pero "el que no arriesga no gana".

— Es un riesgo que tengo que correr y para eso tengo una idea, no sé si sea muy buena pero es lo único que se me ocurre hasta ahora. Necesito convencer a la princesa Celestia de que confíe en mí. Lo hago por el bien de toda Equestria — estoy muy decidido ahora, no puedo echarme para atrás en estos momentos tan cruciales — Necesito que me lleves Twilight por favor, te lo pido como amigo.

— Si realmente eres mi amigo ¿Por qué ocultar cosas? El tú de aspecto siniestro mencionó algo acerca de que tenías contacto con Starswirl ¿Cómo es eso posible si el ya dejó este mundo? — mmm parece que ese otro yo dijo algo de más, pero en fin de todos modos iba a decirles eso también. Espera dijo ¿mi "yo" siniestro?

— Como dije, les contare todo, pero necesito mis cosas también para mostrar la evidencia y así me crean. Y con respecto a la princesa tengo que hacerle saber que no todos los humanos somos malos, no es justo que me juzgue por solamente llevarse una mala impresión por parte de otros — mencioné mientras caminábamos poco a poco por el lugar para salir de los calabozos — Tu sabes que los humanos no somos malos Twilight y si reaccionamos mal es porque le tenemos miedo a los desconocido, así es la naturaleza humana.

— Pues a decir verdad, no somos tan diferentes después de todo. Nosotros también llegamos a reaccionar de mala forma ante lo desconocido e incluso muchos se asustan en el acto — me contestó después de lo que había mencionado.

Ya habíamos subido unos cuantos pisos para ir en dirección a la habitación donde mantenían cautiva a la princesa Celestia. Unas cuantas habitaciones atrás, Twilight y yo pasamos por mis cosas las cuales tenían confiscadas solo por ser mías. Esperen un momento ¿Por qué rayos estoy en ropa interior? Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta. Pinches ponis, espero y no me hayan violado y tambien espero no le haya pasado algo a mi _3DS_ sino ahora si me van a ver encabronado de verdad.

Pasamos a una habitación que "supuestamente" dice Twilight nadie viene. Y no lo dudo, era una especie de biblioteca, me encanta leer también pero pensando en las demás personas… uhm ponis, no creo que vengan a leer muy seguido.

Fue muy difícil cambiarme y más teniendo el brazo vendado y enyesado, por lo menos estos ponis fueron considerados en no dejar mi brazo en mal estado. Twilight estaba esperándome en algunos de los estantes que se encontraban en el lugar, tal parece está leyendo. Esa poni no tiene remedio, se le es vicio leer como para mí lo es jugar videojuegos. Estaba a punto de dirigirme al lugar donde se encontraba ella cuando escucho que abren las puertas del lugar mostrando nada más y nada menos que a… ¡LAS PRINCESAS! ¡DIOS NO ME ESPERABA ESO! Tenía planeado que Twilight me consiguiera una oportunidad para poder presentarme ante ellas, pero que ellas se presenten ante mí es otra cosa y por lo visto Celestia ya se ve un poco mejor.

— ¿Twilight Sparkle? no esperaba encontrarte aquí y por lo visto estás más tranquila. El ver que lees con tranquilidad demuestra tal hecho — escuche decir a la princesa Luna mientras yo estaba oculto detrás de los estantes de libros que estaban por la biblioteca.

— Pues algo así jeje — eso no es bueno, sus palabras denotan lo nerviosa que está ¿Por qué está nerviosa? más bien el que está súper nervioso soy yo — princesa… yo lamento que la haya lastimado. Por mi culpa esta así, lo lamento tanto pero… — Escuche que su voz estaba empezando a quebrarse a punto de llegar al llanto.

— No mi querida Twilight, yo quiero disculparme por actuar así, por ver ese acto de crueldad de mi parte. No creí que fuera capaz de actuar de esa forma, esto nunca me había sucedido. Como lo siento — escuche palabras de arrepentimiento de parte de Celestia — pero debes de saber que esa especie denominada humanos son realmente muy peligrosos. Lo que no perdonaría es que ese sujeto te haya hecho daño — pude ver todo acto de afecto por parte de Celestia y eso porque moví algunos libros del librero dejando solo una abertura en el lugar lo más precavido que pude.

— ¡Twilight! Con que aquí estabas, fuimos a buscarte en los calabozos pero vimos que no estabas ahí, estábamos preocupadas — mencionó Fluttershy quien corrió hacia ella para abrazarla, y veo que viene junto a las demás ponis.

— Los guardias de los calabozos dijeron ser atacados por un ser que caminaba en dos patas — dijo Rarity demostrando gran preocupación — cuando ellos despertaron dijeron no verlo más en el lugar. Estábamos tan preocupados de que te hubiera pasado algo.

— ¿El humano escapó? ¡¿Pero cómo?! — la princesa Luna se sorprendió por tal aviso, al igual que Celestia.

— Y al único ser de que camina en dos patas, aparte de Spike es Cristoper — hablo Applejack esta vez — no sé cómo fue capaz de engañarnos, solo deja que lo vea y lo dejaré como cerdo revolcado — vaya, realmente piensan que las engañe.

— Yo estoy con Applejack, no dejare que ese mono calvo se salga con la suya — Rainbow Dash golpeando sus cascos delanteras demostrando que me quiere dar en la madre.

— Hermana ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡No podemos permitir que un ser tan peligroso esté suelto! — dijo con autoridad la princesa Luna.

— Mandaré a toda la guardia real en su búsqueda, no dejaré que haga estragos y lastime a mis queridos ponis — Celestia se veía sería por esto. Esto se ve mal, muy mal para mí.

— Princesa Celestia… — hablo nerviosa la futura princesa de la amistad.

— Luna da la orden a los guardias inclusive a los nocturnos que busquen por igual y lo traigan ante mí — tal parece que Celestia no escucho a Twilight.

—De acuerdo hermana mandare enseguida el recado para que ellos realicen su labor — Luna le contestó.

— Princesa Celestia… yo… — no dejo a Twilight terminar de hablar de nuevo.

— Twilight, tú y las demás esperen aquí, estarán a salvo si se refugian aquí en el castillo.

— ¡Princesas Celestia escúcheme! — Twilight alzó la voz, solo así parece que captó la atención de todas — Cristoper no escapó, yo lo ayude a salir del lugar.

 _¡¿QUE?!_

Dijeron todas, inclusive las princesas.

— Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer Twilight Sparkle, acabas de dejar libre a un ser peligroso que puede llegar a herir a todos — le reprendió Celestia a Twilight por tratar de ayudarme, no me quedaré sin hacer nada.

— Se equivoca princesa — salí del lugar armándome de valor para mostrarme antetodas, aun así me siento muy nervioso pero esta es la razón por la cual tengo que hablar con la princesa Celestia — yo no sería capaz de hacer eso. No todos los humanos somos como usted cree — me quede estático en el lugar de donde salí — Los humanos y los ponis no somos tan distintos — intente caminar a dirección de Twilight pero algo me detuvo, una especie de barrera transparente apareció frente a mí, estire mi mano para ver si podía atravesarla pero no funciono.

— Tienes agallas al dar la cara humano — vi que la mismísima Celestia me contestó pero la barrera la estaba realizando la princesa Luna, el aura en su cuerno lo demostraba. Eso o trataba de atacar para defender a los presentes en el lugar.

— Escuche. No sé qué clase de lugar o en qué tiempo fue que al llegaste a mi mundo junto con Starswirl, ver un acto de crueldad de parte de la humanidad puede ser muy atroz y traumatizante para el que presencia tal acto. Lo que sientes no es enojo hacia mí y mi raza. Es miedo el que demuestras y no te culpo — trate de hablar lo más seriamente posible para que me pusieran atención — mi mundo comparado con el suyo es horrible, día a día se escucha de racismo, discriminación, asesinatos, corrupción entre otras cosas, esos seres los que tu consideras que no tenemos emociones ni perdón alguno. Un mundo en donde algunos piensan que es un cruel infierno. Es realmente cierto — agache la mirada para dejar una pausa antes de volver a hablar — Pero no todo siempre es así, no todas las personas somos así. Somos seres como ustedes, seres que somos capaz de pensar, sentir miedo y alegría, de poder reír, llorar, amar. Hay gente que brinda y otorga el apoyo necesario para el bienestar de los demás, ayudar de corazón a quienes lo necesitan sin necesidad de pedir algo cambió. Personas que se esfuerzan por tratar de cambiar la forma de ver las cosas, cambiar su forma de ser — para ese entonces Twilight se estaba acercando a mí con una sonrisa cálida y yo solo me hinque donde me encontraba para estar a su altura — personas que demuestran y brindan confianza, a los cuales les puedes contar tu sentir y tu forma de pensar. No deje que la primera impresión hable por los demás princesa, le pido confié en mí. No somos seres de mal, hacemos cosas erróneas por ideas erróneas pero sabemos también distinguir lo bueno de lo malo. Solo le pido que confié. Le doy mi palabra de que no soy un ser de mal pensamiento, ni las demás personas de mi especie — me levante lentamente para observar de nueva cuenta a dirección de las princesas.

— (" _Vaya que cursi me escuche") —_ fue lo que se me vino a la mente después de esperar una respuesta de Celestia. Espero que lo que todo lo que dije realmente le abra los ojos de que no todos somos como ella tiene una imagen de nosotros.

La barrera está desapareciendo y veo como Twilight voltea a dirección de Celestia y las demás para ver qué es lo que pasa a partir de aquí, al parecer se ven más tranquilas al ver que yo estando posicionado a lado de Twilight sin hacerle daño.

— Escuchen estoy aquí para hablar con la verdad, no más secretos, perdonen chicas si no les dije nada al respecto de esto, pero hay cosas que sé de ustedes y lo que puede pasar después pero, no quiero decir nada por precaución, no quiero alterar el transcurso de la historia ya que me preocupo por ustedes, no quiero que por alguna tontería que yo haga salgan heridas porque la verdad las estimo mucho — estaba acercándome cada vez más a dirección a Celestia — Y princesa, lamento que haya tenido que presenciar eso, el ver como es arrebatada un vida a sangre fría puede ser muy impactante. Le pido que no me tema por favor, pero si aun con eso no cree en mis palabras, le pido que termine con lo que intentaba hacer hace unas horas atrás, no pondré resistencia alguna — estaba frente a ella de rodillas con la cabeza agachada para esperar a ver lo que pasa. Pude escuchar a Twilight que soltó un suspiro de asombro por lo que estaba haciendo.

— Humano… no es necesario hacer eso. Yo… yo… lo siento por haber actuado de esa forma — tal parece que mis palabras tocaron su corazón, de verdad se muestra muy arrepentida — Yo no fui consciente de mis actos, la ira y el miedo se apoderaron de mi al recordar lo que tu especie hizo frente a mis ojos. Realmente estaba muy aterrada. Mi forma de actuar casi provoca la extinción de una vida, una hermosa vida que ni yo tengo el derecho a arrebatarla — acto seguido vi como Celestia inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a sollozar mi única acción para esto fue ponerme de pie y abrazarla para ver si así lograba tranquilizarse — Lo siento, te ruego me perdones.

— Tranquila Celestia, no te guardare rencor por eso y no te culpo, actuaste por impulso. No te sientas culpable y claro que te perdono, solo deja de llorar ¿Quieres? No me gusta ver que las chicas lindas lloren — al parecer se está relajando poco a poco ya que empezó a reír por mi comentario.

— Jeje creo que debes de pensar que soy patética después de ver llorar a la gobernante de Equestria — se apartó del abrazo y me miró a los ojos a pesar de que los suyos aún estaban húmedos por las lágrimas.

— Descuida y no pienso eso — ahora que la princesa Celestia está más tranquila y el ambiente dejo de ser peligroso procedí a hablar — Tal y como mencione, hablare ante ustedes. La verdad. Ahora quiero que me escuchen con atención todas, incluyéndote Twilight porque aquí obtendrás las respuestas que tanto buscabas — mencioné para que me prestaran atención — antes de hablar al respecto acerca de mí, les debo avisar que algo peligroso está a punto de suceder y debo de tomar las precauciones necesarias por tratar de evitar esta catástrofe. Starswirl me mostró en un sueño lo que puede llegar a pasar si no actúo de inmediato — me encuentro hablando seriamente para que tomen esta platica con tal importancia.

— ¡¿Starswirl?! — pregunto Celestia sorprendida después de mencionar al mago más grandes de todos los tiempos de Equestria.

— El me trajo aquí desde un principio, no supe que era él sino después de haber encontrado esto — apunte al extraño collar que llevaba puesto, me siento como si tuviera collar de perro — este collar lo encontré en lo más recóndito del castillo antiguo que se encuentra en el bosque Everfree, junto con un extraño libro.

— ¿Te refieres a este libro? Toma Cristoper — Twilight me entregó el libro una vez lo saco de mi mochila para dármelo justo en mis manos… no esperen, en mi mano derecha ya que la izquierda aún la tengo vendada. Acto seguido procedí a entregarlo a la princesa Celestia y pudiera observarlo más a detalle el libro.

— ¿Por qué está en blanco? No hay nada en su interior — hojeo el libro solo para descubrir que no tenía nada en su interior y después procediera a devolvérmelo.

— Lo sé hasta a mí me parece extraño que… — no termine de completar mi oración por algo que llamó mi atención — Puedo verlo. El libro si contiene texto ¿lo ven? — me acerque a las princesas para mostrar que sí contenía texto legible para mí.

— ¿De qué hablas humano? Yo no veo nada — habló la princesa Luna después de ver las páginas en las que veo el texto.

— Yo tampoco veo nada joven Cristoper — dijo también la princesa Celestia, ¿Qué onda? ¿Qué pasa?

— Twilight, chicas, díganme que ustedes si pueden leer lo que contiene las páginas del libro — procedí a pasarles el libro solo para recibir respuestas como "Yo no veo nada" "Yo tampoco" "¿Te estás burlando de nosotras?". Tal parece soy el único que puede leer el libro, pase diversas páginas y parte de su contenido era legible para mí, ayer no había nada escrito en este y ahora resulta que soy el único que puede leerlo.

Esto es extraño, era como cuando trate de leer la litografía de mi celular. Un momento, si puedo leer lo que tiene el libro tal vez sea capaz de poder ver algo esta vez en la fotografía que había tomado ayer. Procedí a sacar mi celular y… ¡Chan chan chan! Realmente soy muy bueno en estas cosas, jugar videojuegos que tengan acertijos por resolver te hace incluso pensar en cosas como estas.

— Tal y como lo pensaba. Mira Twilight, ahora se puede ver el contenido de la litografía en la foto que le había sacado — intente mostrarle pero parece que aún no ve nada en ella.

— Pues aun no veo nada ¿y qué es lo que dice? Nos podrías leer las palabras de lo que contiene la litografía por favor — mencionó Twilight algo curiosa por saber su contenido.

— Desde luego, aquí dice — procedí a leer para todas — _"Un beneficio le espera al poseedor, del artilugio quien sea su portador. Lidiar con valor a la muerte, el poder de su interior despertara a su suerte. Venciendo a la contra parte este deberá, para demostrar quien la tierra reinara. Dos entes nacerán, bien y mal el mismo ser serán. La batalla una vez más catástrofe traerá. El bien su victoria debe demostrar, el mal tendrá que desertar, solo así la maldición ha de terminar"._

 _El silencio se apodero del lugar, todas estaban meditando las palabras que había mencionado, tal parece que aún no logran descifrar lo que la litografía quería dar a conocer. ¿En serio? pero es tan fácil de resolver._

— Mmm eso explica al otro "tu" que se encontraba en los calabozos — hablo Twilight primero antes que las demás — La parte que mencionaste " _Dos entes nacerán, bien y mal el mismo ser serán_ ". ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! — bueno parece que Twi capto la idea.

— Así parece, eres lista Twilight pero a decir verdad no fue muy difícil de descifrar de mi parte. El que ataco a los guardias hace unos momentos tal parece fue mi contraparte. Por cierto Twilight ¿cómo fue que logró escapar del lugar? ¿Pudiste presenciar el momento en que huyó de los calabozos? — tenia mis dudas la verdad ya que si yo estaba encerrado, inconsciente y además el lugar estaba custodiado por los guardias era obvio que no tenía idea de cómo escapo.

— Sí, parece que realizo una especie de hechizo algo extraño, se convirtió en una especie de neblina oscura y escapo por la ventilación — Twilight contesto a mi pregunta, "O que la… llega un humano a Equestria y resulta que después obtiene poderes, que ironía" pensé mientras rodé los ojos por tal cliché.

— Claro era de suponerse, los humanos viajan a Equestria y por alguna extraña razón obtienen poderes. Ahora resulta que mi contraparte sabe usar magia. Ojala y a mí no me den poderes, la verdad no me interesa saber magia o algo por el estilo — no pude contener hablar ante tal idea tan obvia, quiero decir, ¿En serio? Qué acaso todos los fics el "ser no mágico" que viene del planeta tierra hereda poderes así como así.

 **("No te quejes chico, además no sabemos si con ese collar ahora tienes la habilidad de aprender magia o poder hacer cosas similares a los unicornios")** _—_ _Esa voz es de…_

— ¡¿Starswirl?! ¿Dónde estás? — dije en voz alta para después observar alrededor del lugar y saber en dónde estaba.

— ¡¿Starswirl?! ¿Está aquí, en dónde? No lo veo por ningún lado — mencionó la princesa Luna ante mi reacción por escuchar al viejo unicornio copia barata de _Merlín_.

 **("Tranquilo, si soy yo pero solo tú puedes escucharme e incluso puedes comunicarte conmigo telepáticamente, no hay necesidad de hablar en voz alta. ¿Recuerdas que había mencionado que parte de mi esencia y mi magia está en ese libro? además el collar hace una conexión con el hechizo que use para almacenar mi esencia en él. Es por eso que puedo comunicarme contigo solamente")** — me hablo telepáticamente.

— _("Entiendo. Ahora todo tiene sentido")_ _—_ le conteste mentalmente esta vez.

— ¿Joven Cristoper, que pasa? — Celestia me pregunto mientras todas me veían que deambulaba por la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. No le conteste por seguir prestando atención al hechicero.

 **("Tu misión a partir de ahora es tratar de evitar a toda costa que la contra parte haga de las suyas y salvar a Equestria. Para eso necesitas encontrar las esencias sagradas que albergan en los templos ocultos de Equestria")** — ¿Qué me dijo? ¿Esencias? ¿Templos?

— ¿Esencias sagradas? — dije esta vez en voz alta.

— Genial, este tipo ya se volví loco, ahora imagina que Starswirl el barbado le habla — dijo Rainbow Dash por mi actuar.

— Al parecer está más loco que yo, y eso que a veces ni yo misma me entiendo — ahora escuche a Pinkie Pie.

— No lo creo, tal parece tener relación con algo. El otro Cristoper había mencionado también las esencias sagradas — escuche ahora a Twilight hablar, yo aún seguía prestando atención a Starswirl — pero la verdad, no sé qué sean esas cosas.

 **("En total son tres esencias, debes encontrarlas cuanto antes. El libro te ira revelando la localización si logras descifrar lo que se indica. Debes de hacerlo cuanto antes. Sé que la contra parte tampoco sabe dónde se localizan, pero hay información esparcida por todo Equestria que hace mención de ellas a través de libros antiguos, leyendas e incluso cuentos de fantasía. Logre encontrar un libro al respecto que hace mención de las esencias y es por eso que lose, ese libro está muy bien resguardado en la biblioteca del castillo en el que te encuentras ahora")** — Starswirl me está llenando de dudas con todo esto. Y por qué yo tengo que hacer todo. Todo y por su tonta teoría y convertirme en su conejillo de indias, si tuviera a Starswirl en frente en estos momentos, no cabe duda que lo golpearía, no importa que sea un anciano.

— _("Me has metido en un lio muy grande, viejo. Con respecto al libro que encontré, toda la información, supongo que todo está escrito en él. No me queda de otra más que aceptar el destino y todo para demostrar tu teoría. Pero tengo una duda")_ _—_ en realidad tengo muchas dudas pero me imagino que las respuestas las conseguiré en lo que avance según mi "aventura" si es que la puedo llamar así.

 **("Dime, ¿Cuál es tu duda Cristoper Fabián?").**

— _("¿Por qué son tan importantes estas "esencias sagradas"? ¿Qué pasa si no las consigo a tiempo antes que mi otro yo?")._

 **("Muy buena pregunta. Si no consigues las esencias antes que la contra parte, él se hará poderoso, esas esencias son capas de otorgar la "fuerza", "resistencia" y "agilidad" aumentando la capacidad del cuerpo que se convierta su recipiente. Contra parte de por sí ya es muy fuerte y si de sus manos cayeran las tres esencias seria imparable")** _—_ vaya, eso suena tentador, incluso para mí. Pero la verdad no quiero convertirme en algo que no soy. Estoy bien así la verdad.

— _("Bueno… no tengo opción. Todo sea por evitar que este mundo maravilloso sea destruido. Cuenta con ello")_ — es hora de poner el empeño en esto ¿Quería una aventura? Pues aquí la tengo, aunque no es como me lo imaginaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **POV Tercera persona**

En algún lugar muy a las lejanías y confines de Equestria. Podemos visualizar un pueblo habitado por criaturas de diversas especies, grifos, ponis, minotauros en lo que parece ser un mercado donde se pueden conseguir variedad de cosas impensables. Vemos a un habitante encapuchado del lugar acercándose a un local interesante en el que se puede apreciar artículos antiguos, diversidad de libros, joyas, artesanías llamativas para los habitantes poco comunes.

— Adelante mi buen amigo, pase a ver lo que tenemos aquí. Eche un vistazo a las antigüedades del local, lo que le llame la atención — decía el grifo que atendía el local. El sujeto, que al parecer era un poni, apunto con su casco un extraño libro del local — Parece que tiene buen gusto por la antigüedad, este libro fue encontrado en unas ruina antiguas ocultas bajo tierra, en su interior se encuentra esta diadema extraña que se piensa que la joya que tiene adherida, muy hermosa y genuina por cierto, contiene magia antigua en su interior pero la verdad no se más acerca de esto, solo se logró descifrar muy poca información al respecto — mencionaba con aires de misterio — Aunque debo decir que su precio es algo… elevado.

Sin importar que este poni, lanzo un bolso lleno de joyas y sin dudar le entrego el libro para realizar la venta para después retirarse del lugar.

Poco después vemos como este poni extraño entro a una posada, para subir piso arriba y entrar a su habitación. Solo observamos como lanza la capucha y sus cosas a la cama para seguidamente entrar a una habitación y escuchar como el agua caía en el interior de una regadera, en pocas palabras, tomaba una ducha. Después de 10 minutos logramos ver a una joven unicornio de pelaje blanco como la nieve, crin y cola azul celeste larga, ojos azul zafiro y su cutie mark eran unos cristales azules.

— Que bien me vino esa ducha, ya me hacía falta asearme después de investigar tantas ruinas y lugares arqueológicos. Lo bueno es que encontré lo que buscaba en estos últimos meses — se dirigió hacia el libro el cual abrió con cautela y poder así apreciar la diadema que estaba en su interior, esta diadema era color negro, casi al final de la parte izquierda contenía adherida un especie de broche el cual era una gema transparente en forma de rombo y en su interior se podía apreciar una extraña esencia dorada que conectaba en cada punta de la gema que daba la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas.

— Por lo que veo el libro está en blanco, según el cuento que mi madre me leía de pequeña hacía mención de una extraña gema que guiaba al guardián hacia las llamas espirituales — mencionaba en voz baja la cual parece que mencionaba para así misma — ¡jijiji! _(Risa contenida de emoción)_ seré la primera en descubrir las llamas espirituales ¡estoy tan emocionada!

 _¡SHHHHHHH!_

Chistaron por toda la posada para que guardara silencio.

— ¡Uy! que ponis estos — esta vez hablo en voz baja — ¿En que estaba? Ah sí, yo Crystal Sapphire seré la primera en descubrir las llamas espirituales. Mi instinto de aventurera me dice que debo de comenzar de inmediato, y esta gema me indicara el camino que debo seguir — esto último lo dijo con aires de grandeza y emoción.

Y así logramos ver a esta unicornio tomar sus cosas guardándolos en su alforja para después colocarse su capucha y así disponer a retirarse del lugar y comenzar su viaje.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Vaya quien lo diría, esto se pone cada vez más misterioso. Y hasta aquí el fic del día de hoy amiguitos. Cabe mencionar que he cambiado el Rate de "T" a "M" ya que antes no tenía planeado poner algo acerca de romance o temas relacionados acerca del amor, pero por ideas de un Review anterior y consejos de una queridísima amiga elegí hablar acerca de esto, pero no voy a poner cosas como el Lemon porque la verdad eso si me da miedo. : s**

 **Agradezco a los que toman el tiempo de leer el fic en sus ratos libres, también a los que dejan sus reviews, realmente me motiva a seguir escribiendo y así poder escuchar ideas, quejas y sugerencias. Todo será bien recibido.**

— Pinkie Pie **:** ¡Uh uh uh! Aquí viene el tiempo de contestar a los lectores.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Oye! Lo volviste a hacer, ¿qué haces aquí?**

— Pinkie Pie: Solo quería ver cómo es que respondes a nuestros amigos que leen, imaginan y se divierten con la historia. ¡Aaahhh! ¡Iiiiiiddeeeeaaaa! — esto último lo cantado — Déjame ayudarte a responder ¿Si? ¡Por fis, Por fis, Por fis!

— **CrisKakis: ¡Sigh! Está bien, solo veamos cuantos Reviews hay por responder, nos iremos de 1 en 1 ¿OK?**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Claro! Por mí no hay problema.

 **¡Review Time!**

*(AllTheWorldBrony) – Todo el mundo Brony*

 **Sé que eso de los poderes está muy trillado, y es por eso que la verdad no me gustaría que ni "yo" del fic tuvieras poderes, es por eso que intentare algo al respecto al estilo de pelea del videojuego ya mencionado en el fic. Acerca del romance, dejare que en el transcurso de la historia se me ocurran ideas de hacer que algunas les llame la atención el prota dependiendo de las acciones que haga. Y saludos amigo.**

— ¡Uh uh! mi turno, mi turno, veamos.

*Seren Alvaro Lancaster*

— ¡¿Pateaste un perro Cris?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¡¿Acaso te mordió?!

— **No Pinkie lo estas malinterpretando, el comenta acerca de lo que paso por la reacción de la princesa Celestia en el capítulo anterior. Por cierto amigo ya aclare eso en el fic con Celestia y el motivo de su reacción, no lo hice con intención de despreciar a Celestia, al contrario me agradan los personajes de las princesas, pero estimo más a Luna. Por último la frase que mencionaste en PM me agrada, me gustaría saber quién lo dijo.**

— ¡Oohhhh! Okie. Seren, no culpes a Cris por esto, la princesa Celestia estaba muy asustada y por eso lo ataco, ya lo menciono ella e incluso se disculpó por casi matarlo.

— **Oye no lo digas tan así, yo no sería capaz de matar a un ser vivo, o matarme a mí mismo. En fin, mi turno.**

*James Anderson*

 **En realidad nunca tome la idea de que se enamorara de mí o yo de ella, solo la vería como una amiga, pero recuerda lo que dijiste "a ver qué pasa", todo puede suceder en el transcurso en el que escribo y se me vienen ideas para el fic.**

 **Y eso es todo.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿En serio? ¿Eso fue todo? Fueron muy pocos reviews no crees.

— **CrisKakis: Si, pero descuida Pinkie, seguro habrá más reviews después de los lectores a los que gustosamente les pueda contestar. Bueno amigos eso fue todo. Pinkie ¿podrías regresar de nuevo al fic, por favor?**

— Pinkie Pie: Claro, con gusto pero antes, podrías decirme ¿qué era eso de TopSecret y los dibujitos con XXX?

— **CrisKakis: ¡Mmmm! No, y no querrás saberlo Pinkie, créeme. Bueno nos vemos.**

— Pinkie Pie: Hasta la próxima, bye Cris **—** salto a la laptop y como por arte de magia entro al monitor desapareciendo de mi vista.

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿Cómo chin…?! pero eso no… no tiene lógica. Saben algo, a veces piensa que Pinkie Pie es satánica.**


	6. La biblioteca

Capítulo 6. La biblioteca

 **¡Hola hola hola gente bonita de fanfiction! aquí CrisKakis haciendo de su presencia para traerles otro capítulo más de este fic para el entretenimiento de aquellos que se adentran al mundo de la lectura.**

 **Es bueno ver por los alrededores que ahora abra algo de paz ya que estoy solo y así es más probable tener algo de concentración para escribir.**

 _¡¿DÓNDE ESTA PINKIE PIE?!_

 **Lo lamento amigos eso fue solo en el capítulo anterior, ahora Pinkie no estará presente aquí con nosotros.**

 _¡QUEREMOS A PINKIE PIE! ¡QUEREMOS A PINKIE PIE!_

 **Ya les dije que no vendrán amigos.**

 _¡DAS ASCO!_

 _¡NO DEBERIAS DE ESCRIBIR!_

 _¡APESTAS, MUERETE AMIGO!_

 **O que la… Entiendan público, ¡que no vendrá!, no fuera como si por arte de magia apareciera Pinkie Pie de la nada.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Me hablaban?

 _¡SSSSIIIIII! ¡YAAAAAYYYY! ¡PINKIE PIE! ¡PINKIE PIE!_

— **CrisKakis: ¡HOLY SHIT! ¿Y tú de dónde apareciste?**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Duh! pues de tu bolsillo tontito

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿DE MI BOLSILLO?! O sea ¿Cómo?**

— Pinkie Pie: Pues de tu celular, creo que así llamaste a ese aparatito que llevaba Cristoper en el capítulo anterior. Lo sé porque lo leí — Mira a dirección al público — _¡Ains! _(Suspiro de emoción)__ ¡Mira, mira, mira! Hay mucha gente aquí.

— **CrisKakis: Si lo sé y ellos aclamaban por ti ("Pienso que hasta te invocaron, ¿Qué eres, alguna especie de demonio o qué?") _—_** Esto último lo pensé.

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Wow! ¿De verdad? Hola a todos ¿Quieren ser mis amigos? ¿Quieren una fiesta? ¡¿Quién dice Yo?!

 _¡YOOOO! ¡SSIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡TE AMAMOS PINKIE! ¡POR ESO ERES MI WAIFU!_

— **CrisKakis: ("Rayos como enloquece el público por esto, ¿Acaso alguien dijo que era su Waifu?")** _—_ Pensé una vez más — **En fin, Mira Pinkie Pie, mientras tú te entretienes con nuestros amigos lectores, yo redactare el fic ¿De acuerdo?**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Okie Dokie Lokie!

— **CrisKakis: Ah y algo más. Aléjate del tipo que dijo que eras su Waifu. No queremos que pasan cosas malas.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Por qué, que significa Waifu?

— **CrisKakis: Solo… mantente alejada de él ¿OK?**

— Pinkie Pie: Descuida, se cuidarme yo solita — y así se fue dando brinquitos.

 **Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Comencemos.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el capítulo anterior, recordemos que Cristoper les hablo a las princesas y las mane six al respecto de la razón por la que el llego a Equestria por obra de Starswirl antes de proceder a decirles la verdad del porque tantos secretos. Veamos cómo es que se lo tomaron en cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper**

— Y eso fue lo que Starswirl me mencionó al respecto — termine de contar todo lo que Starswirl me conto de las esencias sagradas y el por qué debo de apurarme en encontrarlas.

— Eso es… increíble, extraño pero increíble… bueno… eso es lo que creo — Fluttershy fue la que hablo al terminar de relatar todo lo que escuche en mi platica mental.

— No sé qué decir, suena poco creíble — Rarity segundo a Fluttershy que lo mencionado.

— La verdad no sé qué pensar al respecto. Pero recuerdo algo sobre una historia de fantasía que Starswirl me había mencionado en el tiempo que él era mi consejero. Se me es impactante el saber que algo de la magia de Starswirl sigue presente hasta estos días — Celestia mostraba asombro en sus palabras, ni su típica forma de hablar con tranquilidad hacía para ocultar dicho asombro — Aun después de tantos años, ese viejo poni aún me sigue sorprendiendo.

 **("Mira quien habla Celestia. Tú ahora eres más vieja que yo. Pero aun así sigues viéndote tan joven. El ser un alicornio tiene sus ventajas, la juventud se te es concedida y nunca te aparecen esas arrugas en la piel ¿No lo crees así Cristoper Fabián?")** — Escuche decir a Starswirl en mi mente

— ("Je je tienes razón, pero la verdad a mí no me gustaría ser inmortal ni tener la juventud eterna, es normal envejecer con el pasar de los años. Por cierto solo llámame Cristoper o Cris, no es necesario que me llames por mi nombre completo") — le respondí. En verdad es cierto lo que dice, Celestia es muy vieja, la verdad no me imagino la edad que tiene pero aun así se ve tan joven.

— Oye Cris. Ahora que mencionaste eso ¿Qué harás ahora? — Twilight me hablo para saber más sobre lo que hare de ahora en adelante.

— A decir verdad, lo primero que me gustaría hacer es descansar, pero tengo que ir a buscar información del libro que Starswirl me había hecho mención. Así que… Twilight, ¿me llevarías a la biblioteca de Starswirl si no es mucha molestia? — mencione mientras la veía para esperar su respuesta.

— Mmm no lo sé, se me hace algo sospechoso — pude escuchar algo de duda en sus palabras.

— Pues como dije, sé que esto suena como una locura pero tengo las pruebas de que Starswirl me encargo esto, _("Y que por su tonta teoría, una catástrofe se va a desatar por culpa de este anciano")_ — aún no sé qué rayos quiere probar.

 **("Anciano tu abuelo, muchacho irrespetuoso. Ya te dije que quiero ver como un ser no mágico es capaz de resolver un problema como este, además de ver si puedes tener la capacidad de hacer magia").**

— ("Yo la verdad no quiero aprender magia, eso es algo que mi religión no me lo permite") — vaya excusa más tonta, pero pienso que si hago eso ya no sería alguien normal, solo quiero ser el "típico humano" que no hace poderes.

— Adelante Twilight, llévalo, si es un encargo de Starswirl no hay duda que es verdad. Él siempre tenía ideas muy locas pero solo lo hacía por el bien de la ciencia y ayudar a los ponis. Incluso para mostrarme que a veces lo impensable puede ocurrir — la princesa Celestia le contesto a Twilight para que no dudara más. Créeme Celestia, esto que hizo Starswirl no es por una buena causa, yo lo veo más bien como un capricho, un capricho que podría costarnos la vida a todos,…'che viejo este.

— Gracias por creerme y darme la autorización de poder entrar a la biblioteca princesa Celestia, realmente se le agradezco muchísimo.

— No es nada joven Cristoper, además quiero que te tomes la libertad de explorar el lugar, es lo menos que puedo ofrecer como muestras de mis disculpas por lo que te cause — vi que agacho su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

— Descuide princesa, ya le dije que no hay problema. Por cierto solo llámeme Cristoper, si me dice joven, ahora siento que me trata como un niño o adolescente — aunque en realidad a veces actuó como uno.

— O de acuerdo, en ese caso quiero que tú me llames por mi nombre sin necesidad de mencionar mi título — ¡Wow! Eso no lo vi venir.

— Hermana ¿Estás segura de eso? Suena algo irrespetuoso, que nadie te llame princesa — mencionó la princesa Luna asombrada por las palabras de su hermana, incluso veo asombro en las chicas por esto.

— Creo que pienso lo mismo que la princesa Luna, princesa Celestia.

— Estoy segura Luna, además sé que Cristoper no es un mal sujeto, al recibir ese abrazo de su parte demostró que realmente puede sentir afecto hacia los demás, incluso calmo mi mal sentir y aclaro mi idea de saber que los humanos no son unos monstruos sin corazón. Sin ofender — ñaaa no me ofendo, realmente podemos llegar a hacer unos monstruos.

— No problem princess, sorry… I mean… Celestia — lo dije en inglés de forma cómica, me gusta hablar inglés agregándole algo de comedia.

— OK, in that case, you can call me only by my name, human — ¡esperen un fucking segundo! ¡¿Acaso también entienden el inglés o qué onda?! Bueno originalmente en la serie hablan en inglés, incluso el tono de su voz cambio.

— Disculpen, acaso también hablan en inglés. Por cierto prin… digo Luna, no me llames humano, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ya sea Cristoper, Cris o Fabián. Como tú gustes.

— No sé qué quisiste decir con inglés. Lo que acabas de hacer era hablar en equestriano — en serio, ¿equestriano? Qué todo esto no puede ser más cliché a cada momento — Me sorprende que alguien como tú conozca esa lengua. Y claro ¿puedo llamarte Fabián? Me gusta más como suena ese nombre — bueno es Luna después de todo, si nos ponemos a pensar ¿Quién rayos llama a una mascota Tiberius? Solamente a ella se le ocurre, no dudo por que le gusto más mi apellido que mi nombre.

 **(*Nota: sonara extraño pero es cierto, Fabián en mi caso es apellido y no un nombre. Por último, para los que no sabían, Luna tiene una zarigüeya como mascota de nombre Tiberius, eso se puede apreciar en los comics).**

— Por mí no hay problema Luna. Entonces Twilight… ¿nos vamos?

— Por supuesto, es por aquí sígueme — y así seguí a Twi para poder salir de esa biblioteca e ir a la biblioteca de Starswirl, pero…

— ¡Oye! Espera un segundo, aun no nos has dicho nada de cómo nos conoces o algo más acerca de ti. Me la debes Cris ¿Recuerdas? Lo dijiste en la estación de trenes — Rainbow Dash reprochó y me detuvo jalando del cuello de mi playera antes de salir. Ups, ella tiene razón.

— Oye ¿si es cierto verdad? qué bueno que lo mencionas. Por un momento y lo olvido.

— Entonces procederemos a esto — Vi como Twilight lanzo un rayo hacia mí, solo sentí un poco de mareo, creo que la magia y yo no nos llevaremos muy bien — así podrán estar seguras de que todo lo que diga será cierto — ¡¿Qué dijo?! No me digan que… es… — use el hechizo de la verdad, así como hiciste conmigo para que puedan creerte. Espero y no te moleste Cristoper.

— Pues ya que Twilight, por lo menos me hayas avisado antes, aun siento ese mareo extraño como la primera vez que te dije que se sentía como cuando terminaba de más… — Twilight voló a mi altura y me tapo la boca con sus cascos delanteros.

— Omitamos eso quieres jeje… — Me dijo Twilight riendo nerviosa ¡Ufff! qué bueno hizo eso, casi decía algo vergonzoso ante todas ellas.

Y así procedí a contarles todo. Sobre la serie animada y que en mi mundo los veo como caricaturas, bronies, pegasisters, _Hasbro y la creadora de la serie Lauren Faust_ , el fandom que realizan videojuegos, dibujos, videos de animación, comics e historietas, parodias, el clop… esperen eso no se los dije, no quiero que piensen mal de mí o de los humanos por esto.

Después llegaron las preguntas personales, mi edad, si tengo familia y amigos, si tenía novia… en serio ¿Qué onda con esa clase de preguntas? También acerca de lo que sucedería, cosas como "¿Qué va pasar en el futuro?" "¿Me convertiré en Wonderbolt?" "¿Realizare mi sueño de convertirme en una diseñadora de modas famosa?" y "¿Cómo es que realizarán tales hazañas?" entre otras explique la verdad del no querer responder para no alterar las cosas y con esta respuesta las princesas quedaron conforme a esto, algunas otras preguntas solo procedí a contestar con "si" y "no" y si de casualidad trataba de escuchar que hablaría de más me tapaba la boca haciendo el gesto de negación con mi cabeza, es muy torturante este hechizo. El contenerse a no hablar es una tortura. Ya estaba por retirarme del lugar para buscar la información que necesito de la biblioteca de Starswirl.

— Muy bien, entonces si ya quedaron claro las cosas, chicas y princesas. Me dispongo a retírame. Twilight ¿Serias tan amable de…? — no termine de hablar ya que fui interrumpido por Applejack quien fue la procedió a hablar

— ¡Espera! Yo tengo una última pregunta. Me mataba la curiosidad desde el otro día y como no podrás ocultar nada de información — dijo Applejack con su típico hablar sureño — Ahora dime ¿Quién es tu poni favorito y por qué? — ¡Oh oh! Eso no me lo esperaba… °_°U

¿POR QUÉ APPLEJACK? ¿¡POR QUÉ?! ¡No me tortures por el amor de Dios! Procedí a taparme la boca para ocultar la información.

— ¿Poni favorito? ¿Qué quieres decir Applejack? — Se acercó Rarity a preguntarle para sacarse la duda.

— Verán, ayer Cristoper me contó que algunos seres de los que nos conocen de donde el viene, tienen un poni favorito. Mencionó también variedad de ponis que todas conocemos, inclusive a tu hermano y la princesa Cadence Twilight — les mencionó Applejack a todas.

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Conoces a mi hermano y a Cadance? — Twilight me cuestionó solo para asentir, aún tenía la boca cerrada con mi mano, al parecer aun quiero contestar la pregunta que AJ me había hecho porque estaba murmurándolo

— ¡Oohhh! ¡Ya veo! Con que así son las cosas ¿eh? — Hablo ahora Rainbow Dash mirándome con sospechas — No vaya a ser que sientas algo por aquel poni ¿o sí? — ¡Eeek! Porque me ve así, esperen hace calor aquí o soy yo — ¡Aja! Te pusiste colorado, eso significa que es un sí. Ahora dinos quien es ese o esa poni — Se acercó rápidamente a mí, estaba intentando quitarme la mano con sus cascos delanteros mientras ellas volaba alrededor de mí para cumplir su cometido. Pinche Rainbow se ve que lo hace para hacerme quedar en ridículo.

— Yo sé quién es — dijo Pinkie, todos prestamos atención, inclusive yo que me sorprendí por tal hecho de saber, la pregunta es… ¡¿Cómo rayos sabe eso ella?!

— ¿Cómo que sabes quién es terroncito? Explícate — AJ le pregunto.

— Pues eso es fácil, de hecho _CrisKakis_ escribió en capítulos anteriores los detalles de LA poni que es su favorita — ¿Qué? No entiendo ¿A qué se refiere con que escribí los detalles? — Es fácil deducirlo. Su poni favorita es… — No deje que terminara de hablar, lo que hice fue quitarme rápidamente la venda que envolvía el yeso para dejar que mi brazo izquierdo quedara libre y procure a taparme la boca con él, amarrándole el hocico a Pinkie y así evitar que hablara. Acto seguido tome y cargue a Pinkie con mi mano libre pasando mi brazo por debajo de su estómago y huir del lugar.

— ¡Trata de escapar! — Grito Rainbow Dash.

— Ah no, eso sí que no compañero me vas a decir y no vas a escapar. ¡Atrapémoslo Chicas! — grito AJ para comenzar la persecución.

Corrí y quise adentrarme a una habitación del piso, pero vi que ahí dentro había otros ponis, los mayordomos y las sirvientas al parecer en una fiesta de té, así que cerré la puerta de inmediato.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ CRIS! — Rainbow alzo la voz la cual escuche para ver que las demás venían tras de mí corriendo y las pegasos volando, las Princesas solo trataban en dirección mía. ¡Tanto quieren saber quién es mi poni favorita!

— Uhhmm, Uhhmm — solo escuche de parte de Pinkie tratándose de quitar la venda. Así que me dispuse a correr.

Pase por varios pasillos y puertas para ver si podía encontrar una habitación en donde ocultarme, pero las chicas me seguían el paso, no lograba perderlas en ningún momento. Incluso pude jurar que en esta persecución entre y salí de diversas habitaciones al estilo _Scooby Doo,_ ya saben.

— Jajaja esto es muy gracioso, mira hermana — Luna se estaba carcajeando a más no poder por el simple hecho de ver la escena _—_ hacía años que no veía algo tan gracioso, este humano es muy divertido.

— Jeje si tienes razón. Esta escena me parece verla visto en historietas cuando eran una potrilla, realmente es gracioso — parece que Celestia también se ríe de mis desgracias.

Seguimos durante un rato más corriendo hasta que encontré una habitación sola. Parece el armario para escobas, ya que eso es lo que había en el lugar, e inclusive algunos baldes y trapeadores. Baje a Pinkie y lo mantuve en silencio hasta ver que las chicas pasaran por el lugar si sin que nos escucharan.

— ¡Apúrense chicas, Lo vamos a perder! — solo escuche a Applejack y el trote de las demás pasar por la habitación, tal parece que no se dieron cuenta de que estamos aquí. Deje que pasaran del lugar para quitarme la mano de la boca para tomar una gran bocanada de aire, ya me hacía falta, tanto correr me dejo agitado, pero no esperaba que…

— MiponifavoritaerestuApplejackporquesimpreteheadmiradoporlamaneraenqueteesfuerzasenlagranjacosechandomanzanas, ,meencantatumelenarubiatusojoscoloresmeraldaytuasentocampiranomeesdemiagradoademasdepensarquetienesunahermosavozcuandocantaseningléssinimportarquelavozdedoblajesealadeAshleighBallenmimundo. Sisupierasquedijetodoestomeavergonzariaunchingo….y todo por… la culpa…de este puto… hechizo — vaya lo dije lo más rápido que pude sin querer, me estaba quedando sin aire nuevamente. La única que me escucho fue Pinkie Pie la cual estaba a mi lado. Ella solo se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa inocente. Yo la verdad me avergoncé mucho, estaba tan apenado.

Solo veo que Pinkie Pie se quita la venda de su pequeño hocico para proceder a sonreír más.

— ¡Aja! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía desde un principio que tu poni favorita era Applejack — Grito toda alegre Pinkie y procedí a taparle la boca y bajara la voz. ¡Ufff! Qué mal rollo.

— ¿Cómo que sabias desde un principio? ¿Por qué dices que yo escribí esto anteriormente? Lo raro es que sepas uno de mis nicknames — la verdad si se me hace muy raro.

— Pues "el" que eres "tu" quien está escribiendo esta historia, lo había mencionado en capítulos anteriores ¿no es así? — Vi que dirigió su mirada a dirección de la puerta viendo hacia la nada, no sé qué rayos pasa con esta poni pero eso es que la hace ser ella.

— ¿Ok? Lo que tú digas. Escucha tu… quiero decir yo... o sea tu quien eres yo. No reveles más información acerca de ti… de mí… Bueno tú entiendes, esto es confuso — Ya no sé ni qué pasa aquí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Criskakis: Me ignorare a mí mismo, ósea el Cris de aquí soy "yo" ficticio así que ñaaaa, por lo que veo no soy capaz de entender como Pinkie puede romper la 4ta dimensión.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— No te preocupes que yo tampoco se ni como lo que hago — Pinkie solo levanta los hombros tratando demostrar que no sabe.

— Pues es raro, pero prométeme que no dirás nada de esto a nadie. Ni a tus amigas. Has la pinkie promesa — Le dije para que me jurara no abrir la boca.

— Pero dijiste que no habría más secretos — Pinkie me respondió algo dudosa de su parte.

— Escucha, sé que lo dije, pero este secreto es por dignidad. Por favor ayúdame y te daré todos los dulces que quieras, te lo suplico — rogarle a un poni por esto me hace sentir patético la verdad.

— ¡Wow en serio! ¡Dulces!, amo los dulces, los de fresa, de limón, de piña, de uva, de manzana, el chocolate ¡Huh huh! ¡¿Te gestan los dulces?! Por qué se preparar muchos dulces en especial los pasteles que son tan dulces, los cupc… — le tape la boca a Pinkie Pie, realmente es muy ruidosa cuando se emociona.

— Escucha, también amo los dulces pero no me has dicho si prometes no contarle a las chicas lo que acabo de revelar — Una vez más hable y Pinkie asintió para a continuación hacer el ademan de la pinkie promesa. En serio tengo que contener mi emoción brony.

— Descuida Cris, ahora tu secreto está seguro conmigo.

— ¡Uff! Gracias Pinkie Pie, realmente eres una gran amiga — y acto seguido solo la acaricie de la cabeza para revolver un poco su melena y recibir una sonrisa de su parte — Ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que las chicas me encuentren y me torturen.

Dispuse a abrir la puerta del armario para encaminarme a la búsqueda de la biblioteca de Starswirl y encontrar información al respecto. Avanzamos hasta el final del pasillo y nos encontramos a las princesas caminando naturalmente y conversando.

— ¿Con que aquí estabas Fabián? Por lo que veo has podido escapar de las chicas — Luna me hablo mientras se reía por recordar el acto de hace unos minutos — veo que Pinkie Pie aún está contigo.

— Si logre perderlas, pero por desgracia Pinkie sabe sobre… sobre mi poni especial, lo bueno es que me ayudará a guardar el secreto — le conteste a Luna.

— Jajaja, oye eres muy gracioso y muy agradable Fabián, lo de hace unos momentos en las habitaciones, se veía muy cómico. Incluso mi hermana reía por tal acción de parte de todos ustedes — vaya que Luna es divertida, es grandioso ver que su sonrisa es agradable de ver.

— Sabe princesa Luna, se ve hermosa cuando sonríe — ¡¿QUÉ ACABO DE DECIR?! ¡Aaahh! cierto aún tengo el fucking hechizo de la verdad.

— Oh… pues… gracias por el cumplido — vaya que con esas simples palabras, las chicas de este lugar se ruborizan muy fácil, el ver a Luna me lo hace demostrar.

— Perdón, debe de ser por el hechizo de la verdad, no pude contener el no decirlo, pero es cierto lo que digo Luna. Disculpa Celestia ¿me podría quitar este hechizo por favor? no quisiera decir más cosas vergonzosas o revelar información de más, esto es una tortura, si no fuera mucha molestia — la verdad es muy feo tener que soportar un hechizo de estos.

— Desde luego Cristoper — Celestia me contesto y acto seguido vi cómo se acercó y con su cuerno toco mi frente para poder, creo yo deshacer el hechizo — Listo, el hechizo esta deshecho, incluso impuse una protección contra ese hechizo, para que no vuelvas a sufrir de nuevo. Solo yo puedo deshacer esa protección — dijo de forma calmada regalándome una cálida sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias Celestia, me ha hecho un gran favor. Por cierto ¿alguna de ustedes me podría decir en donde está la biblioteca de Starswirl? Twilight y las demás aún deben de seguir buscándome y dudo que me las encuentre pronto en este castillo — que por cierto es muy grande el interior de este, si ando solo por el lugar no dudaría que me podría perderme.

— Descuida, yo te llevare, me queda de paso para dirigirme a mi habitación. Ya casi empieza mi turno y dentro de muy poco tendré que levantar la luna para hacer llegar la noche en Equestria — Luna se ofreció a encaminarme al lugar. Me gustaría ver en persona como trae las noches en Equestria, pero quiero encontrar información lo más pronto posible, no quiero perder el tiempo sabiendo que " _acercándose el peligro viene ya",_ jeje me acorde de la estrofa del opening de _DBZ_ — Nos vemos luego Pinkie Pie y Celestia — y así me despedida ambas solo para escuchar un "hasta pronto" de su parte.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

El atardecer arribaba los cielos de Equestria, los típicos tonos naranjas, las nubes opacas, el toque entre el color purpura y azul oscuro, el sol ocultándose tras las montañas mostrando estelas de color dorado daban a conocer tal hecho.

Dentro de un espeso bosque, un ser encapuchado estaba caminando con tranquilidad por el lugar, más de cerca podemos aprecias podemos apreciar que es nada más y nada menos que una unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena azul celeste siguiendo su trayectoria en su viaje por encontrar los lugares en donde residen a lo que ella denomina como "llamas espirituales".

— ¡Vaya! He caminado un buen tramo para realizar mi búsqueda, y aun no salgo de este bosque. Según a lo que menciona el mapa que compre en el bazar, si sigo por este camino no me topare con criaturas peligrosas — acto seguido vemos como saca un pliego de papel mostrando un mapa de lo que parece ser Equestria, y en este logra apreciar los lugares más conocidos del lugar, algunos de estos se encontraban marcados con una "X"

— He marcado los lugares que he visitado de Equestria y aún no he conseguido más pistas aparte de la diadema y el extraño libro en blanco. Aun no entiendo como seré capaz de descifrar su contenido si no tengo la información necesaria. Solo tengo el cuento que me dio mi madre cuando era tan solo una potrilla — al parecer divagaba, mientras se decía sí misma.

 _¡huuuu – uuh! ¡Hu-uh! (Búho)_

 _¡Cri-cri-cri! (Grillos)_

Algunos animales del lugar hacían su presencia con su sonar, indicando que la noche estaba por llegar, la unicornio presto atención para poder apresurar su paso.

— C-creo que lo mejor será encontrar un lugar para acampar. Sería peligroso viajar por la noche.

Después de tanto buscar un lugar para acampar la unicornio se asentó una cueva asegurándose de que ninguna criatura peligrosa habitaba en lugar y así levantar su para pasar la noche.

La basta y densa oscuridad se podría apreciar pero para ella no era ningún problema ya que la tenue iluminación de su cuerno le favoreció para poder apreciar lo que había a su alrededor.

— Bien, ya está, es hora de entrar a descansar. Mañana continuare en mi viaje. Consultare por última vez el mapa para ver la dirección del próximo pueblo al que me dirijo — una vez más desplego el mapa para poder visualizar su localización — por lo que veo estoy en alguna parte de Whitetail Woods, así que el próximo pueblo más cerca de aquí es Ponyville. Tal vez ahí encuentre algo de información. Para el paso al que voy no dudo que llegue mañana por la tarde.

Y así la unicornio procedió a descansar para recargar energías y poder continuar su travesía temprano por la mañana.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Después de que Luna me mostró el camino para llegar a la biblioteca procedí a despedirme de ella para dejarla realizar sus labores. Sé que estaba por anochecer y en mi celular marcaban las 7:42, me estaba dando algo de flojera pero no es momento de pensar en eso cuando el destino de Equestria cuelga de una cuerda. ¡Vaya! este lugar es enorme y muy antiguo diría yo, hay un gran portón con estrellas gigantes que adornaban cada puerta que lo conformaba.

— Pero qué onda con este lugar, está muy sucio e incluso hay telaraña — opte para voltear ha dirección de un cofre que se encontraba en el lugar y así a abrirlo — Celestia debería de enviar a alguien a limpiar… ¡VERGAS UNA TARANTULA! — era obvio que gritaría si viera semejante cosa salir del lugar, así que mejor decidí por no husmear en el cofre y buscar por otro lado.

— Veamos Starswirl, dijo que el libro se encontraba entre todas estas… estas… cosas — mire a mi alrededor y veo que son montones y montones de cosas muy antiguas y de entre ellas habían pocos libros, baúles, muebles y cajas que contenían algunos pergaminos.

 **("Busca en el interior, esta biblioteca está situada en las cuevas de Canterlot y es muy obvio que en el lugar es demasiado grande como para encontrar tan solo en la habitación más pequeña del lugar") —** Starswirl se comunicó conmigo. ¡¿Dijo pequeña?! Si este lugar es enorme.

— ("¿Me estas jodiendo, verdad? ¿Cómo que la habitación más pequeña? Este lugar es gigantesco").

 **("Si lo sé, a pesar de que son muchas cosas, la verdad no lo es todo. Tengo gran parte de mis pertenecías en diversos lugares de Equestria. En este lugar solo se encuentran las cosas que considere más importantes en los años que lleve a cabo mis investigaciones. Las otras cosas son solo ideas locas o hechos que no me interesaban") —** Y lo dice como si nada, que tal y si una de esas cosas pueden ser peligrosas si cae en manos… uhm, cascos equivocados.

— ("Y no has considerado que alguna de esas cosas pueden ser peligrosas si algún tipo que no tenga buenas intenciones se apodera de ellas").

 **("Mmmm no lo creo, además, por eso es que siempre oculto las cosas muy bien, y si se llegan a topar con ellas, es obvio que mis acertijos son difíciles deducir para los demás y para agregarles el toque especial, le puse un hechizo de protección para que no sea usado tan fácilmente") —** No me convence de todo este anciano.

— ("Entonces ¿Cómo es que yo fui capaz de entender los que decía la litografía? a pesar de que antes de que esta cosa se colocara en MI cuello por obra del demonio, pude leer lo que estaba escrito. Pero después que quise ver la información de la litografía nuevamente, no pude sino hasta hace poco que sobreviví al ataque de Celestia") — Se me hace sospechoso, muy sospechoso.

 **("Oh, eso. Fui yo quien te dejo poder leer la litografía por unos breves segundos y también fui yo quien te coloco el collar. Ya tenía previsto que llegarías a ese lugar. Digamos que… siempre voy a un paso más adelante. Los lobos de madera, el que llegaras al castillo antiguo y el modo de actuar de Celestia al verte, ya todo lo tenía planeado, solo así lograría poder activar el efecto del collar") —** O sea que esto fue planeado, desde un principio en que me tuvo en la mira.

— ("Maldito viejo ¡¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE?! Los lobos podrían haberme matado e incluso Celestia casi me estrangula. No juegues con la vida de los demás. Acabas de poner en juego no solo mi vida, sino la vida de todo ser que habita en Equestria. Si realmente la "contra parte" es tan poderoso como dices, solo traerá caos y destrucción") — Pinche Starswirl, ahora tengo razones para odiarlo y solo por comprobar su puta hipótesis. Maldito hijo de puta, ahora sí estoy encabronado.

 **("Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo. Además para compensarte te enseñare magia para…")**

— ("¡No quiero nada de magia, ni poderes o algo por el estilo! No quiero nada de ti ¡¿me escuchaste?! si realmente te interesan la vida de los demás me dirás como acabar con esto lo más pronto posible. Y no me hablaras a menos que yo requiera de tu ayuda") — Maldito pony, sí que sabe cómo sacarme de quicio.

 **("Oh… bueno… está bien. Lo siento")** — pude escuchar esto último con un tono desanimado de parte de Starswirl

— ("Ahora, dime donde esta ese libro y evitarme la tardanza para no perder tiempo") — No puedo calmarme aun, sigo demasiado enojado con él.

 **("Bueno… la verdad… no lo sé. No recuerdo en donde lo deje. Lo único que sé es que yo lo guarde por alguna parte de este lugar").**

— ¡Genial! ¡SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL! Sabes que, no importa lo buscare por mi cuenta y no intentes hablarme mientras lo hago.

Y así me puse a mover cada cosa del lugar, revisar cada libro que podía encontrar y para mi mala suerte, todos estaban en inglés. No tengo problemas con leer en inglés porque lo comprendo, pero todo lo que está escrito en algunos de los libros parece estar en rimas, cosas que solo Zecora podría entender. Me confundían al tratar de traducirlas. Un momento, ¿Si hablan conmigo en español, porque los libros están en inglés? O ¿equestriano? No sé, para mi sigue siendo inglés. Bueno no hay que darle importancia a eso ahora.

Me moví a la siguiente habitación y… ¡Wow! Esta caverna es inmensa, hasta logro ver restos de huesos de lo que pareciera una criatura que habitaba aquí, más de cerca logré ver que pudo haber sido una hidra, solo conozco a una criatura enorme con más de tres cabezas, ¡vaya que tenían bien resguardado este lugar! Veo muchos estantes y repisas llenas de libros pero lo más llamativo del lugar aparte de los huesos, eran ver estatuas de lo que parecen ser son de Starswirl, su capa y sombrero, cuadros antiguos con la imagen de Celestia y por lo que veo no ha cambiado en nada, aun se sigue viendo igual de radiante.

 _(30 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE)_

— Rayos, muchos libros hablan sobre magia y cosas por el estilo, no me sirve esto, ya revise un estante entero y no he encontrado nada — quería darme por vencido e ir a descansar, pero no era tiempo para eso.

 **("No te rindas, sé que lo encon…")**

— ¡Qué te dije acerca de hablarme Starswirl! — le grite sin importar que no fuera mentalmente.

 _(2 HORAS MÁS TARDE)_

— ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! Tratar de subir a las escaleras para buscar en las partes altas, con un brazo roto es muy difícil de hacer, y más cargar los libros con dicho brazo. Vaya desorden he dejado, si Twilight viera esto, seguro y se sorprendería que hasta le daría un infarto o se enojaría conmigo.

 **("Oye, ya ha pasado mucho rato ¿Ya puedo hablar contigo? Creo que puedes buscar…")**

— No lo creo anciano, así que sigue guardando silencio — creo que estoy siendo un poco duro con él. Pero el recordar lo que hizo hace que me vuelva a hervir la sangre, quien no se enojaría si por culpa de ese alguien tu vida corriera peligro.

 _(3 HORAS MÁS TARDE)_

 _¡Sigh!_ _(Suspiro de desánimo)_ No sé ni por dónde más buscar, ya llevo tres horas buscando entre todo este lugar y eso lo sé porque mire la hora en mi celular… Esperen un segundo, mi celular. Claro, en mi celular tengo los comics de la serie, ahí puedo ver las cosas que hicieron las chicas. Tal vez a lo mejor me de alguna pista.

— Veamos… — saque mi celular para proceder así ver si alguna información del comic el cual me podría ayudar — la hidra… entonces si eran huesos de esa criatura los que vi anteriormente… responsabilidades de Twilight… la estatuilla que reviso Pinkie Pie… recuerdos de Celestia y Starswirl… _¡Sigh!_ _(Suspiro de desánimo)_ Nada, no encontré nada, seguiré buscando en…

— Vaya, con que así nos ven en tu mundo ¿no? Que dibujos más raros — ¿Quién…?

— ¡AAAHH! — Grite de la sorpresa que me lleve solo para ver a la pegaso arcoíris volando a un lado mio — ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué tanto viste del comic?

— Pues casi todo, los dibujos son algo extraños pero es muy obvio que somos nosotras. Por cierto, aún tenemos cuentas pendientes, no nos dijiste quien es tu poni favorito o favorita — se me acerco demasiado queriendo encararme con mirada retadora.

— Escucha, lo podrán saber después, pero ahora estoy buscando el libro que Starswirl me mencionó del cual habla al respecto de las esencias sagradas, pero aún no le encuentro — hice el ademan con mi mano para mostrarle todos los libros que he revisado al respecto — ¿no me has dicho, que haces aquí? — volví a preguntarle a Rainbow

— Vinimos a ayudarte Cristoper.

— ¿Twilight? — Vi que tanto ella como las demás venían entrando a la biblioteca.

— Sé que es difícil encontrar un libro entre todo esto, así que nos dispusimos a ayudarte para que tu búsqueda fuera más fácil — dijo Twilight mientras todas las demás asentían ante sus palabras.

— Chicas, agradezco su ayuda, pero no quiero causar problemas. Como saben ya es muy tarde y es mejor que vayan a descansar. No quiero que por esto se vayan a desvelar y acostarse tarde — le comenté para que pudieran retirarse y fueran a descansar.

— Mira quien lo dice, el que debería de descansar es otro compañero — Applejack hablo ahora.

— Applejack tiene razón querido, además mírate, estas todo sucio y no has descansado lo suficiente como para que tu brazo sané — Rarity me comento ahora.

— Me preocuparía que tu brazo no sanare bien — Fluttershy se me acerco volando para tocarme brazo el brazo con cuidado.

— ¡Ouch! — me queje después de sentir su toque, a pesar de que fue muy leve, pude sentir un breve dolor.

— ¡Uhm! ¡Oh! Yo… lo siento… no quería lastimarte ¿Te duele mucho? — ¡Awww! qué bonita se ve cuando se preocupa por los demás, esta dan ganas de abrazarla.

— Descuida Fluttershy, aún me duele y me gustaría descansar pero no puedo dejar las cosas así. Tengo que ponerme las pilas, debo apurarme para buscar ese libro y buscar las esencias sagradas lo antes posible para que mí contra parte no se apodere de ellas — explique para que todas ellas pudieran escucharme.

— Debes de estar agotado después de tanto ajetreo por el que pasaste — Twilight se me acerco para poder hablarme — además ¿no pudiste ser más ordenado? mira como dejaste todos los libros, están regados por todo el lugar.

— Lo sé y lo siento Twilight, pero algunos de los libros se me caían al intentar cargarlos con el brazo roto y no he podido acomodarlos, además de que sigo sin poder encontrar el libro — procedí a sobarme el brazo, el dolor y el cansancio acumulado está empezando a molestarme. Me senté en el suelo porque también sentía las piernas adoloridas — ¡Ufff! ¡Ouch! Hasta siento las piernas algo cansadas.

— Eso es más que obvio Cristoper, después de saltar desde cinco metros y recibir parte del impacto en tus piernas, correr de la princesa Celestia para escapar de ella, también después de intentar escapar de Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Fluttershy ¿quién no se cansaría por todo eso? — hablo Pinkie Pie para solo ver que las demás solo agacharon la cabeza en señal de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

— Lo se Pinkie Pie, lo sé — le conteste algo derrotado después de todo lo que dijo — En fín, es hora de reanudar la búsqueda — me iba a poner de pie pero Fluttershy me detuvo un momento.

— Espera, no puedes dejar tu brazo así, déjame colocarte un soporte para poder sostener tu brazo y cambiarte las vendas. Solo así se curara más rápido — Fluttershy saco de quien sabe dónde un botiquín para poder tratarme mejor.

— Esta bien Fluttershy, gracias por preocuparte — y así Fluttershy procuro a sacar la venda para pasarla cuidadosamente por el brazo. Vi que Applejack se estaba acercando hacia nosotros.

— Quiero pedirte perdón terroncito, por mi culpa y por querer saber acerca de tu poni favorito, hicimos que corrieras, a pesar de la condición en la que estabas. No debí de haber hecho eso. Lo siento — Applejack se quitó el sombrero, agacho la cabeza y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados mostrando arrepentimiento por lo que paso. No puedo culparla, además ella es mi favorita.

— Pero fue tu culpa por no querernos decir desde un principio. Si hayas hablado hubieras evitado esos problemas — Rainbow Dash dijo mientras descendía a un lado de AJ, yo solo la vi de reojo de mala gana, no me caí mal, pero su actitud a veces puede llegar a molestar.

— Descuida Applejack no te sientas mal por eso — me dispuse a tomar su sombrero y colocárselo de vuelta en su cabeza — ya lo pasado, pasado, además me caes bien vaquera. No puedo enojarme contigo — le mencione mientras me veía con una sonrisa.

— ¡Oohh! Ya veo. Entonces es Applejack. Tu poni favorita y por la que sientes ¿verdad? — pinche Rainbow, es hora de hacer de las mías para persuadirla.

— O-oye, solo dije que me caía bien Applejack, eso no signifique que me guste o ¿sí? — se lo que dije pero por dentro estaba nervioso.

— Ya lo veremos, no te creo nada — Rainbow Dash me sigue viendo retadoramente.

— Listo termine Cristoper, ya puedes levantarte… con cuidado — Fluttershy me ayudaba a levantarme tomándome del otro brazo para no lastimarme el que me había puesto la venda.

— Muchas gracias Fluttershy, y como iba diciendo. Jackie… por cierto ¿Puedo seguir llamándote así verdad? — pregunte a Applejack solo para cerciorarme.

— Desde luego — Applejack me respondió.

— OK, Jackie me cae bien, estoy acostumbrado a platicar con personas, en este caso ponis, que son honestas, amigables y directas con los demás, así como ella — le comente a Dash para que dejara de molestar.

— No te creo, solamente que no quieres decirnos. Twilight podrías utilizar el hechizo con él, esta vez no tendrá otra opción — ¡Sigh! Rainbow nunca se rinde.

— No creo que Cristoper quiera pasar una vez más por eso, además no tenemos tiempo que perder — Twilight tienes razón, pero creo que tengo una idea.

— Adelante Twilight, hazlo, no importa.

— De acuerdo… ¿estás seguro de esto? — me reitero una vez más antes de hacer el hechizo solo para asentir con la cabeza — OK — y así vi como Twilight lanzo este hechizo hacia mí. Esta vez no sentí el mareo, eso quiere decir que lo que hizo Celestia funcionó. Oh Rainbow Dash la que te espera… (¬ ͜ ¬)

— Ahora dime ¿quién es tu poni favorita? — Rainbow Dash menciono mostrando una sonrisa de victoria, pero… aquí voy.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres saberlo?

— Adelante, estoy segura que es Applejack por la que sientes algo.

— ¡OYE! — le recrimino AJ, mientras se sonrojaba.

— Mmm de acuerdo, eres tú.

— ¡JA! lo sabía… Espera ¿Tu quién?

— Tú.

— ¡YO!

 _¡ELLA!_

Solo escuche a las chicas sorprendidas por mis palabras.

— Así es. La poni favorita por la que siento algo eres tú, Rainbow Dash

— ¿Pe… pe… pe… pero cómo? Pensé que era Applejack ¿Por qué yo? — Jeje Rainbow Dash está tan sorprendida, ver su expresión no tiene precio. Hora del toque final para hacerle la broma.

— Eso es porque eres genial, eres fantástica, eres linda. Tus hermosos ojos color cereza me fascinan y me enloquecen a más no poder — me acerque para tomarla de los cascos delanteros — tu hermosa melena y tus brillantes plumas resplandecen ante mis ojos, tus rainplosiones son lo más maravilloso que he podido ver en la vida, todo de ti es perfecto, tu eres perfecta, eres una yegua muy hermosa Rainbow Dash. Tu eres mi poni favorita por esa razón, tu cautivas mi corazón — si esas palabras no sirven de para hacerla caer en la broma, no sé qué más podría decir.

Yo solo voltee con las demás chicas y sus caras demostraban el asombro total, sus bocas están tan abiertas, los ojos los tienen abiertos como platos y sus pupilas dilatadas, no decían ni una palabra.

JAJAJA Que graciosas se ven todas. Rainbow solo se vía tan avergonzada, ni siquiera me miraba, sus aleteos empezaron a detenerse hasta quedar en el suelo, solo para ver como movía su pata derecha formando círculos de manera tímida.

Ninguna dijo nada, durante los próximos segundos que estábamos ahí parados sin hacer nada, hasta que Pinkie Pie se me acerco para susurrarme algo al oído.

— _Pensé que habías confesado que Applejack era tu poni favorita y no Rainbow Dash._

— _Y lo es Pinkie, pero esto es una broma, recuerda que tú estabas cuando Celestia me quito el hechizo y puso una protección contra este. Al parecer funcionó, el hechizo no me afecto. Además te gustan las bromas ¿no? Solo observa la expresión en las chicas, en especial Dashie — después Pinkie miro para que viera lo que le estaba diciendo y ella empezó a reír en voz baja._

— _Jijiji esto es tan gracioso, por un momento también me lo creí._

— _Descuida solo mantente sería un poco más ¿quieres? No lo eches a perder._

— ¿Que murmuran ustedes dos? — Twilight se nos acercó para preguntarnos al respecto.

— Jeje No es nada Twilight, no es nada ¿Cierto Pinkie?

— Cierto, solo quería quitarme la duda para saber la verdad — Pinkie comento a Twilight, pero parece que las demás también escucharon.

— En… entonces es ci…cierto — ahora si hablo Rainbow tímidamente. Dios que gracioso es esto — ¿Cristoper, es cierto todo lo que dijiste? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

Solo mire a dirección a Pinkie y ella comprendió, no pudimos contenernos más. Solo nos echamos al suelo para carcajearnos, no ma… JAJAJA… me duele el estómago JAJAJA.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿De qué se ríen? — ahora Rainbow se veía molesta.

— JAJA de ti Dashie, JAJAJA — Pinkie le respondió.

— ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

— Todo…JAJA…todo lo que dije…JAJA… es mentira… — no paraba de reír, es que es tan gracioso.

— ¡¿Todo fue mentira?! ¡¿Una broma?!

— Pues lo dudo Rainbow Dash, recuerda que Twilight lanzo el hechizo de la verdad, no puede mentir. Lo que no entiendo es que es lo gracioso en todo esto — Rarity le dijo a la pegaso color cian.

— JAJAJA de… de… hecho si es mentira… todo lo que dije… no es cierto… jeje ¡Ay! Como me rio de Janeiro — hasta las lágrimas se me salieron.

— ¿Pero cómo? Twilight lanzo el hechizo — Fluttershy me pregunto.

— Veras Fluttershy, después de perderlas de vista, me encontré con la princesa Celestia y le pedí de favor que me quitara el hechizo, además me puso una protección contra el hechizo de la verdad es por eso que Pinkie Pie fue la única que supo lo que estaba pasando ya que ella fue la que se quedó conmigo, por haberla raptado, por así decirlo. Es por eso que no funciono el hechizo de Twilight — ya para esto ya había dejado de reír pero aún seguía contento por la broma que realice.

— JAJAJA… Oh chicas… JAJA… deberían de haber visto sus caras… JAJAJA. Cris, me agradas ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

— Pinkie Pie, ya soy tu amigo — le reitere solo para escuchar un ¡Weee! Mientras daba saltitos y me abrazaba.

— Entonces ¿todo fue parte de una broma? — Recibí un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Dash — y que hay con lo que dijiste a cerca de mi ¿eh? Acaso te estas burlando — ¡Uy! que mecha corta que es, ella te dice o hace algo y tú te aguantas, aahh pero si uno se la juega a ella se enoja la muy canija.

— _Bueno pero no te enojes (al estilo chavo del 8),_ además no todo lo que dije fue mentira, realmente pienso que eres genial y fantástica, además otras cosa también — me acerque para hablarle al oído — el color de tus ojos si me fascinan — yo solo me aleje y le di una sonrisa sincera, ella por su parte se ruborizo, jajaja _¡Sigh!_ Que bien se siente hacer bromas a los demás — Pero ten por segura que tú no eres mi poni favorita. Bien, ahora sí, no más tiempo que perder. Necesitamos encontrar ese libro, Starswirl mencionó que puede ser libros antiguos, leyendas e incluso cuentos de fantasía.

— ¿Cómo este? — Pinkie Pie mostro diversos libros, primero uno viejo con los bordes algo rasgados de título "Principles of Ancient Magic" — ¿O este? — ahora fue "The Legend of the Vital Essences" — ¿Qué tal este? — por ultimo "The Gardians of Justice and The Sacred Flames" — yo solo me quede con cara de póker face, yo dure un chingo tratando de encontrar estos libros y ella los encuentra así como si nada. No ma#%&, ¿Como lo hace? Lo hace ver tan fácil.

— Pinkie Pie, no sé cómo lo haces pero eres sorprendente — alborote su melena en señal de cariño como cuando acaricias un perro, ella solo se ríe por mi acción — ¿Dónde los encontraste?

— Oh mientras tú estabas excusándote con Rainbow Dash, cuando nos tiramos al suelo a reír a carcajadas en la alfombra — me señalo el lugar de la alfombra en donde estábamos parados a unos cuantos pasos — había una parte del suelo que se escuchó algo hueca, solo moví parte de la alfombra, encontré esa puerta, dentro estaba un baúl, abrí el baúl y encontré los libros ¿Simple no? — no me quitaba la cara duda y confusión. O sea que… ¡todo este rato busque en el lugar equivocado! Solo me di un facepalm ante esto.

— ("Starswirl") — intente comunicarme con él.

 **("¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?") —** el me respondió en seguida.

— ("La próxima vez… ¡¿ME PODRIAS AVISAR que tienes lugares ocultos en esta biblioteca-caverna de inmenso tamaño?!") — si me lo haya dicho antes no habría perdido mucho tiempo y así hubiera evitado que las chicas se hayan molestado en venir ayudarme, pero… gracias a Pinkie fue que encontré los libros.

 **("De hecho te iba a sugerir que buscaras debajo de alfombras, detrás de los cuadros de pinturas e incluso moviendo los estantes de libros debido a que detrás hay más cosas que tengo reservadas. Peeerooo… no me dejabas hablar contigo… (¬_¬)") —** O que la… mi error, y no volveré a hacerlo, aunque me cabree este viejo voy a tener que aguantar sus fechorías y locuras.

— ("De acuerdo. Bien. Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer") — me disculpe para terminar de hablar con Starswirl — Chicas, al parecer Pinkie Pie nos ahorró el tiempo de búsqueda, solo vayan a descansar a sus habitaciones, mañana tienen que estar al día y no quiero que estén desveladas por mi culpa.

Las demás solo asintieron y todos nos dispusimos a salir del lugar. Yo llevaba los libros en mi mochila para no estar cargando con las demás cosas. Se está poniendo muy pesada la condenada de tanto que tengo en ella. Ya habíamos llegado al lugar donde cada una entro a su habitación para poder pasar la noche. Un momento ¿Dónde rayos dormiré yo? Ni modo creo que iré de regreso a la biblioteca.

— Cristoper ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto Twilight al ver que iba de regreso.

— Pues… a la biblioteca. No tengo asignada una habitación en donde dormir, así que…

— ¡Oh! ¿No te lo dije? perdón por no avisarte antes. Tú dormirás en la habitación que esta junto a la mía. La princesa Celestia dijo que te sientas libre de pedir lo que quieras y que lamentaba una vez más el que te hayas roto el brazo — me comentó Twilight para estar enterado de los hechos.

— Mañana le diré que no se preocupe por eso. Y gracias por decirme Twilight… aunque algo tarde. Ya que, por un momento pensé que dormirá en… — no complete la frase ya que mi estómago imploraba por comida, con todo lo que ha pasado no he comido nada en todo el día — jeje perdón por eso, es que no he comido nada desde la mañana y pues es obvio que me daría hambre.

— Si quieres puedo llevarte a la cocina, además me gustaría poder leer algo de los libros que encontramos en la biblioteca de Starswirl… claro si es que tú me lo permites — se podía notar la emoción en su rostro.

— Escucha Twilight, no me molestaría prestarte alguno de los libros pero… No quiero que te pases la noche en vela solo por eso, además es mejor que descanses y no te moleste en llevarme a la cocina — le dije a Twi para que durmiera, la verdad no quería causar más problemas de los que ya han pasado.

— No es ninguna molestia, tu eres el que debe de descansar, debes de tener cuidado con tu brazo. Anda déjame llevarte — y así ella se dispuso a llevarme a la cocina, o es eso o realmente quiere leer un libro de los que tengo.

— No estoy bien, gracias Twilight, es mejor si me voy a dormir, mañana puedo esperar para el desayuno — aunque en realidad quiero saber más acerca de los libros, creo que tengo una idea — Oye Twilight y si te invito a que te quedes en mi habitación para poder leer y averiguar juntos algo al respecto de las esencias divinas, claro si quieres — la verdad me interesa más el poder encontrar información, además me da curiosidad de saber que dice cada uno de estos libros.

— ¡Pues adelante, no perdamos más tiempo! — y así Twilight corrió como niña emocionada por tal hecho. Espero no demorarme y saber a donde debería de ir primero antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si la contra parte lo averigua antes que yo, me doy por muerto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Yyyyy hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy. Espero les guste amigos, no olviden dejar un review para escuchar sus opiniones, ideas, quejas y sugerencias. No les cuesta nada hacerlo, así me ayudarían para seguir creciendo como escritor. El poder leer sus comentarios me motiva a poder seguir escribiendo para poderles traer un poquito de diversión con la lectura.**

 _¡CRASH!_

 _¡TINTÍN!_

 _¡PUM!_

 **¡¿Que rayos fue eso?!**

— Pinkie Pie **:** ¡Ayuuuddaaa! Cris ayúdame, esta fiesta se salió de control, no sé qué hacer, ¡NO SE QUE HACER! — se subió a mi silla y me está sacudiendo de los hombros.

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿Qué hiciste para que el público se pusiera así?! —** Salí de mi habitación para poder observar mi casa — **Mira este desorden, ¡me van a romper todo lo que tengo en casa! ¡Si mis padres ven esto van a matarme!**

— Pinkie Pie: Yo no hice nada, esto era una fiesta normal con juegos de fiesta, pasteles, cupcakes, dulces, jugos, refrescos, alguien trajo una bebida que sabía muy amargo ¡Puag! Por eso mejor no quise probarlo más.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Y qué era eso tan amargo?**

— Pinkie Pie: Ah pues era… esto — me mostro una lata de cerveza — No sé qué hacer — estaba muy nerviosa

— **CrisKakis: ¿OK? Esto si se salió de control, ahora sé que la combinación de mucha azúcar y cerveza puede volver loca a la gente.**

 _¡Oooohh! *hip* aquí *hip* estas mi querida Waifu_

— Pinkie Pie: Espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo? Cris dijo que no te me acercara.

 _Ven aquí *hip* mi linda poni, es hora de *hip* que la fiesta se ponga *hip*interesante._

— **CrisKakis: ¡Oye amigo! Aléjate de ella, espera, suéltala…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡CRIS AYUDAAAAAMEEEE!

 **Amigos, pues hasta aquí lo dejaremos por hoy. Contestaría reviews pero no dejaron nada la vez pasada. Ahora solo me queda ir por Pinkie y quitársela a ese ebrio loco.**

 _¡ALTO AHÍ! QUE NADIE SE MUEVA ¡ESTA ES LA POLICIA! Los vecinos reportan una fiesta descontrolada y ruidosa, quien es el responsable de esto._

— **CrisKakis: ¿Por qué todos me están señalando? Pinkie, volviste, ¿estás bien?**

— Pinkie Pie: al parecer el chico que me había cargado se asustó cuando llegaron los tipos uniformados y me soltó.

 _Señor me temo que usted y su extraño perro rosado parlante van a tener que acompañarnos a la delegación._

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Ups! Mira lo hora que es, tengo que volver a Sugarcube Corner para atender a los clientes, jeje sino el Sr. y la Sra. Cake se molestaran conmigo por descuidar el lugar. Bye Cris — se lanzó al monitor de la laptop para desaparecer en el acto.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Espera! No me dejes solo, además fuiste tú quien hizo la fiesta, no puedes hacerme esto.**

 _Eso fue raro. Bueno tal parece que usted va a venir con nosotros, y todos los presentes también vendrán. ESPEREN NO CORRAN, ALTO AHÍ. Amigo creo que estas en problemas._

 **Nos vemos la próxima amigos. Vaya problema en el que me han metido. |:- (**


	7. Antigua información

Capítulo 7. Antigua información

 **¡Sigh! (suspiro desanimado) Hola amigos, espero que estén bien aquí CrisKakis reportándose para otro capítulo del fic DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO, ¡Sigh! Lamento la demora, pero el trabajo no me ha dejado tiempo de poder escribir a gusto en estos días.**

 _¡VAMOS AMIGO, ANIMO!_

 **Como quieren que me anime si por su culpa y la fiesta que hizo Pinkie Pie me dieron un buen cague mis padres por las cosas que destruyeron de las casa, las cuales tendré que reponer con el dinero que gano en mi trabajo, además me quede sin nada de mis ahorros por pagar una multa extremadamente carísima**

 _¡OH! SI BUENO, PERDON_

 _LO SENTIMOS VIEJO_

 _TE LO COMPENSAREMOS_

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Hola! — Observa el ambiente muy tranquilo al sentir un aura decaída de mi parte — ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Todo bien?

— **CrisKakis: Hola Pinkie Pie, ahora no estoy de humor como para hacer algo alocado esta vez** — estaba en una esquina de la habitación sintiéndome muy aguitado

— Pinkie Pie: Animo Cris, no te sientas mal. Es más te hare una fiesta para…

— **CrisKakis: No te ofendas Pinkie pero no quiero más fiestas. Además que por cierta fiesta de alguien es porque estoy así** — la vi de reojo mientras hacia un gesto de enojo.

 _CREO QUE MEJOR NOS VAMOS VIEJO_

 _ESPEREMOS QUE ESTANDO MÁS TRANQUILO LOGRES CALMARTE_

 _NOS VEMOS VIEJO Y LO SENTIMOS, DE VERDAD_

— Pinkie Pie: Lo siento. Tu estado de ánimo ahuyentó al público, que mal. Y todo fue por la fiesta que organice, fu mi culpa — se disponía a salir por la puerta de la habitación, vi como su melena y cola empezaba a alaciarse.

— **CrisKakis: ¿También te iras Pinkie?** — Veo que asiente ante mi pregunta — **Escucha, mi intención no fue hacerte sentir mal, además tu intención de hacer una fiesta no fue mala, solo querías divertirte con el público. Perdona si yo te hice sentir mal.**

— Pinkie Pie: Es… en serio. Yo soy la que debe de disculparse por lo que paso, todo se salió de control y…

— **CrisKakis: Pinkie, no fue tu culpa. No sabias que el público habían traído bebidas alcohólicas, fue culpa de ellos por lo que paso. Ven aquí** — extendí mis brazos para dar le un abrazo, ella se acercó y me correspondió. Su melena está empezando a esponjarse nuevamente.

— Pinkie Pie: Entonces ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

— **CrisKakis: Ya te dije que no Pinkie, eres demasiado tierna para enojarme contigo. Bueno, ahora que está más tranquilo el lugar me pondré a escribir sin interrupciones.**

 **¡Sigh! (suspiro de resignación), Comencemos.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el capítulo anterior. Cristoper había ido a la biblioteca de Starswirl para buscar los libros que se le habían mencionado y así empezar, su travesía para detener el mal que se puede aproximar en Equestria, y con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie y las chicas encontró lo que necesitaba.

Esta vez empezamos desde otra perspectiva, Ya era el día siguiente, al medio día, en el interior de Whitetail Forest vemos a la unicornio encapuchada de pelaje blanco y melena azul celeste conocida como Crystal Sapphire seguir adelante en su camino para realizar su búsqueda, se veía más descansada y ansiosa de llegar a su próximo destino.

 **Whitetail Forest (medio día)**

 **POV Crystal**

— Veamos, según lo que leí en los folletos de Ponyville, este es un lugar tranquilo y pacífico, los habitantes del lugar son amables y sus paisaje son extraordinarios — _"Es inevitable no pensar en voz alta cuando estoy sola, es un mal habito que tengo desde niña"_ pensé mientras reí por recordarlo — Jeje que se me va hacer. Lo que más me interesa es conocer la biblioteca que se menciona del lugar, ojala y esta vez encuentre información más detallada para encontrar las llamas espirituales ¡Uy! Que emoción, solo así comprobare que mi teoría de que realmente existieron y no solo son una leyenda.

Saltaba de emoción de solo pensar en todo los estudios que podría hacer por tal descubrimiento. ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS! Debo darme prisa y llegar lo más rápido posible. Trotare para acelerar el paso y poder llegar lo antes posible a Ponyville.

(30 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE)

— Este bosque es inmenso, debo de haber trotado ya por mucho tiempo siguiendo este camino y no veo la salida por aquí, solo veo más árboles, arbustos y flores muy grandes — ¡son taaaan hermosas! creo que descansare un poco cerca de ellas — son tan grandes que incluso su sombra me cubrirá del sol. Los pegasos debieron haber pronosticado un cielo despejado, creo que me quitare mi capucha, hoy sí que hace calor.

Y así opte por tomar un descanso, además no he comido aun, es un lugar perfecto para pasar el rato.

— ¡Sigh! _(suspiro de tranquilidad),_ seguiré adelante en cuanto termine de comer, de la emoción se me olvido por completo.

 _¡CRAC, CRAC!_

— ¿Uh? Que fue eso, el ruido parece venir detrás de… — No pude completar mi frase porque vi como la flor comenzó a acercarse sacando sus raíces del lugar, se ve muy intimidante — Linda, florecita tranquila que no voy a hacerte nada, solo te dejare tranquila si te moleste… ¡AAAHH! — ¿¡Por qué está pasando esto?! Como es posible que me encuentre con una planta come ponis, debo escapar de aquí cuantos antes — ¡¿QUÉ DEMO…?! — ¿Me está siguiendo? ¿Cómo puede moverse del lugar y correr en mi búsqueda?

Estaba corriendo desesperadamente, por más que intentaba perder a esa cosa no puedo, siempre me sorprende saliendo por otro lado entre los arbustos, es muy rápida.

¡AAAHHH! — Caí rodando por un barranco, este es un mal día para mí — ¡Ouch! ¡Uy! ¿Dónde estoy? Esto es campo abierto.

¡CRAC!

— ¿Eh? — mire para arriba del barranco y solo pude ver que la flor gigante ni siquiera intento bajar por venir a buscarme — ¡Ufff! Menos mal, parece que la perdí. Creo que es mejor seguir adelante y salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Madrigueras?

Había demasiados hoyos en este campo. La verdad no me interesa, como dije necesito salir del lugar, así que me pondré a buscar el camino que me lleva a dirección al pueblo de Ponyville.

— Según el mapa, Ponyville se encuentra hacia el este. Utilizare mi brújula para poder guiarme. ¡¿Qué rayos?! — Sentí como algo se posó por mis cascos sol para ver unas hermosas criaturitas — ¡Aawwww! Que cosita tan más bonita — empezaron a salir montones de las madrigueras — Que conejos tan más lindos. Nunca había visto nada más tierno, aunque se me hace raro ver que tienen cuernos como los venados.

Seguí adelante pero estos conejos aun me siguen de cerca. Tal parece que no habían visto algo como yo, aunque quisiera quedarme tengo que salir de aquí.

— Lo lamento amiguitos pero tengo que irme, pueden regresar por… ¡Aaahh! Porque hiciste eso… ¡Ouch! Oigan dejen de… ¡AAHHH! — ¡Todos estos conejos me están atacando! No son nada tiernos ahora que los veo, tienen colmillos afilados y sus ojos se están tornando color rojo. En este bosque también habitan criaturas peligrosas. En todos los lugares que he visitado, he pasado por bosques y salido de ellos sin ningún problema. Hasta ahora — ¡Déjenme en paz, largo!… ¡Aaahh! ¡Fuera! — me los quite de encima para tratar de huir del lugar.

Este no es mi día definitivamente, al igual que las flores gigantes, estos conejos me persiguen por el lugar algunos lograron arañarme y morderme dejándome varias heridas en el lomo, mi costado derecho y mi pata delantera izquierda.

— ¡Váyanse! ¡Aléjense de mí! — pase por algunos arbustos y tratar de perderlos pero varia ramas tenían algunas espinas, mi capucha esta arruinada y mi alforjar se había atorado con estas, veo que las pequeñas y endemoniadas criaturas ya están a metros de mi — ¡Mis cosas! Debo de rescatar mis cosas — solo pude sacar el libro que pude conseguir en el bazar el cual contenía la diadema que llevo puesta en estos momentos, lo bueno que no se me ha caído con toda esta persecución.

 _¡CRONCH! ¡Cronch!_

Empezaron a rasgar y romper todo lo que tenía en el interior del alfojar,

— ¡NO, BASTA, NO HAGAN ESO! — me resigne al ver que todo ya estaba destruido y hui los más rápido posible de ese bosque.

— ¿Por qué me paso esto? Ahora no tengo la información para poder encontrar las llamas espirituales — solo pude sentir como las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y no solo por el dolor de las heridas, todos los apuntes, evidencia y estudios que había realizado desde pequeña, se había ido, desaparecido, destruido por monstruos en forma de conejo, se oye tonto pero es verdad. Y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

(3 HORAS MÁS TARDE)

Logre salir del bosque ya sin ningún problema, los patas me tiemblan, estoy tan cansada y adolorida, seguí el camino una vez lo encontré y no me detuve por nada en el mundo, espero llegar pronto. Acabo de ver un letrero que decía que Ponyville estaba a 5 minutos del lugar.

.

.

.

Por fin. Logro ver el pueblo. Lo primero que haré será dirigirme a un hospital, si es que hay uno en el lugar, para que me atiendan las heridas, no puedo caminar muy bien, mi pata izquierda sigue herida y no he podido tratar de curarla, espero y no se haya infectado.

Me sentía tan triste, tan frustrada, tan cansada de tanto correr y caminar.

— Me estoy… quedando sin fuerzas… lo bueno es que… ya estoy en… las afueras… del pueblo — estaba por cruzar el puente que conectaba con la entrada del pueblo, pero no pude ni siquiera cruzarlo, solo sentí las fuerzas se me iban para caer rendida al suelo y de ahí todo se tornó muy oscuro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Canterlot (Medio día)**

 **POV Cristoper**

Estoy tan a gusto en esta gran cama, no me importaría seguir durmiendo y seguir reposando mi brazo para que sane, pero no soy del tipo de personas que le gusta quedarse todo el día en la cama sin hacer nada ¿Qué horas serán? Sera mejor que… Esperen un momento, que es esto que siento en mi estómago. Oh es un libro, cierto me desvele leyendo para tratar de encontrar información en los libros. Abrí mis ojos sin prestar atención a mí alrededor

— ¡Yawn! _(Bostezo),_ Mejor voy a asearme, me levantare para lavarme la cara… ¿Qué…?— Trate de moverme pero sentí que algo me estaba prensando mi brazo derecho, al fijar mi vista veo que es Twilight la que estaba acostada a mi lado. Esperen un momento… ¿Por qué Twilight está dormida a lado de mi cama? Pensé que se retiraría en la noche a su habitación.

— ¡Yawn! _(Bostezo),_ Que bien dormí — veo que aún tiene los ojos cerrados cuando hablo, está empezando a moverse y a tallarse los ojos con sus cascos.

— Vaya, hasta que despertaron — escuche que alguien hablo, mire hacia la puerta para ver que Rarity y las demás iban entrando al lugar.

— Veo que tienen el sueño algo pesado compañero — hablo Applejack ahora.

— Chicas ¿qué hacen todas en mí habitación? — Pregunte — ¿y porque me ven así? — estoy recibiendo miradas entrecerradas de su parte, pero veo que se ríen en voz baja.

— Así que Twilight era tu poni favorita ¿eh? — Rainbow Dash hablo ahora.

— Chicas ¿Qué les hace creer que yo soy la poni favorita de Cristoper? — pregunto Twilight a las demás.

— Así es ¿Por qué piensan eso? Twi no es mi poni… — No termine de hablar porque Pinkie apareció a un lado mío. No sé de donde salió la poni rosada.

— _Eres todo un pillo Cris, primero dices que Applejack es tu poni favorita y ahora Twilight —_ me susurró al oído. ¿Qué, no entiendo?

— Pasamos temprano por la habitación de Twilight y tocamos para ver si contestabas Twilight — estaba hablando Rarity con nosotros — pero solo Spike salió de la habitación diciendo que no sabía nada de ti desde anoche. Así que vinimos a tú habitación Cristoper para preguntarte si sabias algo. Tocamos la puerta pero no recibimos respuesta alguna.

— Así que entramos de todas formas y resulta que los encontramos durmiendo juntos — dijo Rainbow ahora — eso es muy sospechoso — me está viendo de forma picara.

— Que insinúan — respondió Twilight por ambos mirándolas de forma incriminatoria

— ¿Por qué estaban los dos durmiendo juntos en la misma cama eh? — Rainbow Dash siempre tiene que encararme de frente o que. No entiendo a esta pegaso

— No piensen mal chicas. Ahora que recuerdo yo invite a Twilight a pasar a mi habitación para poder leer e investigar más acerca de los libros que encontramos después de que ustedes entrarán a sus habitaciones — les estaba explicando — ¿Por qué no nos despertaron? ¿Qué horas son? — fije mi vista en un reloj que había en la habitación el cual marcaba las 12:05 p.m.

— Lo intentamos querido, por más que les hablábamos a ambos no respondía. Además se veían tan lindos juntos abrazándose — ¿Qué dijo Rarity? ¿Escuche bien?

— Así es, incluso tratamos de moverlos… pero…uhm… no despertaban e incluso se veían muy felices juntos — Fluttershy también dice lo mismo, ya veo porque piensan eso.

No pude evitar avergonzarme por esto, incluso veo a Twilight tan roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

— Bueno, la verdad no sé porque paso eso. Pero les aseguramos que no pasó nada ¿Cierto Twilight? — aún seguía rojo de la vergüenza.

— Así es, no piensan mal chicas. Si nos quedamos dormidos fue por el cansancio, además descubrimos variedad de cosas de los libros. A decir verdad no pude saber nada a menos que Cristoper me dijera lo que dice el libro "Principles of Ancient Magic" — Twilight estaba diciendo para que las demás la escucharan, sé que es extraño pero, cada vez que hablan en inglés/equestriano las escucho con otra voz diferente a como cuando me hablan en español ¿Raro no? — La lectura que contiene el libro está en equestriano pero los hechizos no puedo verlos. Solo Cristoper los puede leer.

— Tal parece que Starswirl les puso alguna clase de hechizo para que solo yo pueda visualizarlos — les estaba explicando — y esto lo hizo por precaución a que alguien curioso quiera poder leer su contenido. Además de estar en mi idioma.

— ¿Y que hay acerca de los otros libros? Pudieron en encontrar algo— me pregunto Spike

— Bueno acerca de… ¡Grrrr! — me sonó el estómago. Cierto no he comido nada — Jejeje tal parece que me ruge la tripa, es que no he comido nada desde ayer — les dije algo avergonzado por esto.

— Pues creo que primero desayunaremos y después nos dirigiremos al tren, tenemos que regresar a Ponyville. Cada una tiene cosas que hacer. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Cris? — me dijo Twilight para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Claro Twilight, solo déjenme asearme un poco y cambiarme de playera — ya solo me queda una playera limpia, me daría un baño pero no tengo más ropa limpia que ponerme, creo que le preguntare a Rarity si puede confeccionarme algunas ropas, en especial ropa interior y que después pagaría por ellas.

Desayunamos en la cocina del castillo, al parecer solo Twilight y yo desayunamos ya que las demás chicas nos comentaron que ellas ya habían comido, pero aun así nos hicieron compañía. Nos sirvieron un banquete repleto de comida vegana. Cierto, aquí la especie dominante de este reino son los ponis, es más que obvio que tendré que acostumbrarme a comer solo frutas y verduras, no tengo nada en contra de eso, pero estoy acostumbrado a comer carne también.

Lo bueno que, después de la comida vienen los postres. Esto es mejor, lo dulce después de comer me encanta. Ahora me estaban preguntando acerca del libro titulado "The Legend of the Vital Essences"

— Bueno a lo que pude leer al respecto del libro, la leyenda dice así — procedí a decir de forma resumida lo que comprendí del libro — _"En tiempos muy antiguos, la oscuridad reinaba en el mundo de Equestria, todo estaba desolado, sin rastros de vida habitables en el planeta, pero un día, tres seres divinos descendieron del cielo a la tierra, cada una de estas con el fin de esparcir la esencia que brindaría la vida a estas tierras; 'Forza', con el resplandeciente calor de su fuerza se encargó de crear los continentes, las montañas, los volcanes y la tierra. Además de traer la luz del día creando la constelación denominada Sol; 'Tenza', con su poder enriqueció los minerales de los suelos para que así de la tierra crecieran los frutos y la vegetación. Creando también formas de vida de diferentes razas y especies que hoy conocemos; 'Agili', con su pureza y sabiduría brindo la calma al lugar trayendo las aguas de los mares y aguas nacientes desde el interior del interior de la tierra, aprovechando los nutrientes que Tenza había esparcido, dando vida a criaturas que habitan sus aguas. Creadora de la noche y la constelación denominada Luna. Liberando así de la oscuridad el planeta por completo trayendo la paz y la armonía. Tanta fue la energía que los tres entes divinos utilizaron que solo de ellos quedo su esencia esparcida en templos antiguos, ocultos en lo más recóndito y secreto de esta tierra. Se dice que sí un ser de corazón noble capas de poder manipular las esencias vitales, será uno con la naturaleza, capaz de brindar protección y dispersar la luz que borra toda oscuridad, otorgándole la fuerza, resistencia y agilidad para poder combatirla y así reinar la tierra creada por las mismísimas deidades. Pero si un ser de corazón impuro manipula las esencias vitales, corromperá el equilibrio del lugar, sumirá el mundo en el caos y la destrucción, otorgándole habilidades inimaginables convirtiéndolo así en el Dios de la destrucción, siendo capaz de optar el poder para destruir el mundo entero"_ — para esto todas las chicas prestaron atención a mis palabras, la mayoría se veía consternada por lo que acaban de escuchar.

— ¿Qué más dice la leyenda Cris? — Pinkie Pie me pregunto, en su tono de voz se escuchaba la preocupación que invadía su ser.

— En resumen eso es todo lo menciona el libro entero, me gustaría saber más pero el libro termina así, yo creo que las respuestas restantes estarán en el libro que me falta por leer — el silencio se apodero del lugar en el que estábamos, tengo que hacer algo para quitarles esa preocupación — ¿Saben que es lo raro de todo esto?

— ¿Qué es compañero? — pregunto ahora Applejack.

— Me he dado un atracon de comida como lo hace _Goku_ , pero mi estómago me pide más de comer. Creo que le entrare esta vez a por el postre — dije de forma cómica para que hicieran de lado todo este asunto y tratar de ir por un pie de durazno que ya tenía en la mirada.

 _¡PAZ!_

Tremendo coscorrón me metió Rainbow Dash.

— ¡Ouch! Oye Rainbow ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— Este no es momento de bromas, payaso, si todo lo que menciona el libro es verdad, necesitamos encontrar las esencias cuanto antes. Así que levanta tu trasero y ponte hacer algo al respecto — por lo que veo Rainbow Dash también puede ser muy paranoica.

— Es cierto Cristoper, no podemos hacer quedarnos de cascos cruzados — Twilight comento notándose la preocupación en sus palabras.

 **("Cristoper escúchame, será mejor que no involucremos a las portadoras en esto. Esto es algo que nosotros tenemos que resolver por nuestra cuenta. Además habías mencionado que no querías alterar la historia ¿o sí?") —** me hablo Starswirl para que pensara por el bienestar de ellas.

— ("Tienes razón Starswirl, además no quiero que en el transcurso de este viaje ellas salgan heridas. Otra cosa, me preocupare porque el transcurso de la historia siga su curso como debe de ser") — en mi opinión en estos momentos Starswirl tiene razón — Chicas — intentare decirles lo que me había mencionado el anciano — lo lamento pero esto tengo que resolverlo por mi cuenta, agradezco toda la ayuda y apoyo que quieran brindarme, pero no pueden ir conmigo. Una vez resuelva el enigma de la localización de la primera esencia partiré de inmediato. No se ofendan — veamos cómo lo tomaran al respecto.

— Pero que dices querido, claro que iremos contigo — dijo Rarity — De ninguna manera dejare que un amigo vaya solo para poner en riesgo su vida.

— ¿Amigo? — ¿Escuche bien? me acaba de llamar amigo

— Así es Cris tu eres nuestro amigo, no te dejaremos solo — Pinkie hablo esta vez.

— No me gustaría que te lastimaras otra vez. No me perdonaría si abandonara a un amigo de mi parte — Fluttershy hablo firme dejando de lado su timidez.

— Ten por seguro que te apoyaremos en todo momento caramelo. No lo dudes ni un segundo — ahora fue Applejack la que menciono tales palabras.

— Escucha Cristoper, me debes lo de la broma y te aseguro que me las cobrare después. Pero aun así, si se trata de aventuras peligrosas cuenta conmigo — Rainbow Dash hablo mientras inflaba su pecho en señal de valentía.

— Yo también ayudare — dijo Spike.

— Ahí lo tienes Cris, daremos lo mejor para evitar que el mal triunfe y ayudarte en este viaje — Twilight fue la última en responder.

— Chicas… Spike… ¡Sigh! Lo lamento, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no. No es que no confíe en ustedes pero tengo mis razones — debo mantenerme firme en esto, no quiero arriesgarme.

— Pero… — Twilight iba a reprocharme pero no la deje terminar

— Sin peros Twilight, ya tome mi decisión y soy firme en mis decisiones. Aceptare su ayuda en poder descifrar los lugares a los que tengo que partir, pero no dejare que vayan conmigo — ninguna dijo nada, espero no se enojen conmigo — Lo discutiremos luego. Por ahora solo iré a hablar con la princesa Celestia para despedirme y agradecerle por brindarme estancia en el castillo, nos vemos en la salida — fueron mis últimas palabras — Gracias por la comida — agradecí a los chefs y mayordomos presentes y así me dispuse a salir del comedor.

 **("Sé que es duro para ti el rechazar su ayuda, pero deben entender que lo haces por una buena causa. No debemos involucrarlas").**

— Lo sé Starswirl, lo sé — le conteste en voz baja y así seguí mi camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Twilight**

¡Pero que rayos fue eso! No voy a dejar que arriesgue su vida solo por tratar de salvar a Equestria. Es un chico muy testarudo al no querer aceptar nuestra ayuda y no aceptare la idea de dejarlo por su propia cuenta.

— Después de todo creo que sigue sin confiar en nosotras — Escuche a Rarity hablar después de que Cristoper salió de la cocina.

— Ese tonto no sabe apreciar la ayuda de los demás cuando se la otorgan — Applejack comento enseguida de Rarity.

— Si, yo diría que es demasiado orgulloso — Raibow Dash dijo. Si de orgullo se tratase creo que es igual a ti — Se quiere sentir el héroe de la historia.

— Y yo que pensé que por ser amigos podríamos acompañarlo en su viaje — Pinkie Pie menciono desanimada por lo que acaba de pasar.

— No olviden que Cristoper dijo que tenía sus razones… que tal si… tal vez solo quiera que no nos entrometamos — Fluttershy dio su opinión esta vez.

— Entonces si eso es cierto solo nos considera un estorbo — Rarity volvió a hablar. Creo que esa palabra no sería bien vista. Pero qué tal si lo que dicen ella es cierto.

— ¡Estorbo! Deja que regrese y vera lo que le espera — Rainbow Dash no le parecía esa idea pero si fuera verdad, yo también me enojaría al respecto.

— Escuchen, no hay que sacar conclusiones aún. Intentare ir con Cristoper para preguntarle y ver si me dice algo. Nos vemos dentro de poco en la salida del castillo chicas — me despedí para proseguir ir hacia Cris que fue a ver a la princesa Celestia, creo que aún debe de seguir en la sala del trono.

Después de unos minutos llegue a la sala del trono y para mi mala suerte no había nadie, pregunte a los guardias que se encontraban en el lugar y ellos me dijeron que hace unos momentos Cristoper había pasado e igual les pregunto por la princesa Celestia para comentarle que estaba en su habitación atendiendo algunos asuntos.

Así que mi próximo destino fue ir a la habitación de la princesa, ojala y no interrumpamos en asuntos importantes de la realza, ahora que soy princesa se lo que es llenar papeleo, sé que me encanta leer, escribir y todo eso, pero tratar de solucionar estos tipos de asuntos pueden ser verdaderamente estresantes.

Ya estoy a algunos pasos de la habitación de la princesa, creo alcanzar a escuchar las voces que proceden de la habitación.

— Cristoper, no te preocupes sé que ellas no lo tomaran a mal, lo sé porque las conozco. Desde que se convirtieron en las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía he estado muy al pendiente de ellas y sé que estarás en buenos cascos — escuche a Celestia antes de llegar a su habitación.

Me dispuse a escuchar más al respecto.

— Lo sé Celestia, también las conozco según a como las veía a cada una de ellas por el show de televisión y las historietas. Pero en la forma que se los dije… creo que fui algo cortante y descortés — _"y vaya que lo fuiste Cris"_ fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente — Starswirl me dijo que no debía involucrar a ninguna de ellas en esto y me gustaría que nadie, incluso usted y Luna lo hagan, deben seguir como si esto nunca hubiera pasado — tal parece si es muy orgulloso.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ayuda? Que es lo que te hace pensar así — volví a escuchar a Celestia.

— No me malinterprete, no es por orgullo o algo por el estilo el hecho de actuar así, es solo que… la verdad no me gustaría que ellas, ni usted y su hermana pusieran su vida en peligro. Si algo les pasara no me lo perdonaría — Oh, ya veo así que es por eso que actuó de esa forma. Eso es muy lindo de su parte, pero me preocupa que él haga todo por su cuenta — esa es la razón del porque no quiero que nadie más que Starswirl y yo estemos involucrados en esto.

— Entiendo, por lo visto tienes buenas intenciones y descuida, si necesitas algún consejo al respecto, siéntete con la total confianza de que puedes escribirme, estoy dispuesta a leer y escuchar tus hallazgos personalmente.

— Muchas gracias Celestia, lo tendré en cuenta y una vez más gracias por dejarme estar en su castillo, creo que es maravilloso, salúdeme a Luna de mi parte — escuche los pasos de Cris y la princesa aproximarse a la puerta de la habitación, solo me iré del lugar antes de que me vean y me dirigiré a ir con las chicas para ir de regreso a Ponyville.

— Antes de que te vayas, quiero disculparme por lo que paso ayer, lamento los problemas que te cause — la princesa sigue lamentándose por su forma de actuar, lo bueno es que las cosas se arreglaron muy pronto.

— No hay cuidado Celestia, de todos modos fue una extraña sorpresa para ambos.

— Ya lo creo.

 _¡JAJAJA!_

Escucharlos tan alegres es bueno. Creo que Cristoper no tendrá problemas con adaptarse aquí en Equestria, si pudo ganarse la confianza de la princesa Celestia no dudo que los demás ponis puedan entablar una buena amistad con él.

.

.

.

Ya estaba por llegar a la salida del castillo y veo que las chicas y Spike ya están esperándo para partir directo a la estación del tren e ir de regreso a Ponyville.

— ¡Twilight! ¿Lograste convencer a Cris para poder ir con él en su viaje? Dime que sí, dime que sí, dime que si — Pinkie Pie brincaba de emoción por saber la respuesta que quería escuchar.

— Y bien Twilight ¿Qué dijo ese tonto? — Rainbow Dash me pregunto mientras volaba y se posicionaba a un costado de mí.

La verdad creo que mejor me pongo del lado de Cristoper, sé que este es un problema muy grande en el que se ve enrollado, y no me gustaría que hubiera problemas entre las chicas y Cris. Pero por otro lado también me preocupa que un amigo que recién acabo de conocer pueda resultar herido en el proceso de su viaje. Ya no se ni que pensar…

— Saben algo chicas, creo que debemos tomarnos esto con calma y después hablaremos con Cris al respecto de esto — les conteste para que todas también pudieran escuchar.

— O sea que no hablaste con el — yo solo negué con la cabeza.

— Y entonces ¿qué hiciste en el tiempo que te fuiste Twilight? — Applejack me pregunto para aclarar su duda.

— La verdad escuche que Cristoper tenía una charla muy importante con la princesa y no quería interrumpirlos, así que mejor preferí dejarlo para después — les comente lo que paso, pero no les conté que escuche parte de la plática y ahora sé el motivo del porque no quiere que vayamos con él.

— Pues qué más da. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que Cristoper llegue — Rainbow Dash menciono con fastidio.

(15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS)

— ¿Qué tanto estará haciendo Cris? ya se tardó mucho no lo creen — opino lo mismo que Rainbow, se está demorando.

— No creo que tarde más tiempo. Miren chicas ahí viene Cris junto con unos guardias — Spike señalo a dirección donde Cristoper podía verse al final del pasillo.

— Ahora que habrá hecho — mencione mientras me dirigía hacia Cris.

— Bueno, tal parece que ya me están esperando. Muchas gracias por su ayuda señores — alcance a escuchar a Cristoper dirigiéndose a los guardias.

— De nada señor Cristoper, para servirle. Nosotros nos retiramos — y así hicieron su típico saludo militar para irse del lugar.

— ¿Todo está en orden? — le pregunte a Cris para saber que paso.

— Descuida Twilight, los guardias solo me mostraban el camino a la salida, parece que se me es fácil perderme en este lugar jeje — Cris me dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza — Estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?

Este chico, tal parece que es algo despistado después de todo, aunque no lo culpo, es su primera vez en el castillo, cualquiera se perdería en un lugar tan grande.

— De acuerdo es hora de partir a la estación — fue lo último que dije para ponernos en marcha.

.

.

.

Ya estábamos a bordo del tren, el viaje de regreso a Ponyville es más corto que cuando se visita Canterlot, compramos los boletos y estábamos en un vagón aparte sin que algunos otros ponis estén en el lugar. El resto del viaje todos nos las pasamos algo serios, nadie decía nada. Por lo que veo nadie ha olvidado las palabras que Cristoper menciono cuando estábamos en el castillo.

Intentare romper la tención tratando de iniciar una charla

— Cristo…

— Quiero disculparme con todas, lamento la forma en que les hable. Mi intención no fue hacerlas sentir mal o que se enojaran conmigo, no quiero que por esto piensen que no confío en ustedes. No quiero que me sigan en mi viaje por una simple razón — Se puede escuchar la seriedad en sus palabras al dirigirse a todas nosotras — no quiero que ninguna de ustedes resulte herida, sé que han tenido bastantes aventuras, las cuales también han sido muy peligrosas pero presiento que esto es muy diferente. Sé que esto también es nuevo para mí, pero creo que si me lo propongo puedo terminar con esto lo más rápido posible sin causar problemas.

— Por eso mismo queremos ayudarte, por lo que mencionaste del libro, esto suena muy difícil para que solo tú hagas todo el trabajo querido — Rarity le contesto a Cristoper, es hora de que yo también de mi opinión de todo este asunto.

— Rarity tiene razón Cristoper, estoy segura que si trabajamos en equipo podremos resolver y encontrar lo más rápido posible las esencias sagradas y poder ayudarte. Para eso están los amigos — no puedo abandonar a un amigo y dejarlo a la suerte.

Después de eso solo vimos como Cris se levantó y se quedó estático en el su lugar sin decir nada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Esas palabras me hicieron muy feliz la verdad, no esperaba más de la princesa de la amistad. Anteriormente en el castillo, las demás chicas y Spike me mostraban el apoyo que solo sujetos pueden brindar a alguien que realmente le importas. La amistad realmente es algo genial

— Jeje — "Je que cursi se escucha eso" pensé mientras daba una pequeña risa de alegría, realmente no podía evitar sentir la sensación de felicidad — gracias, se los agradezco. Aceptare su ayuda en todo momento, pensaran que soy terco pero aun así no quiero que vengan conmigo.

— Pero… ¿por qué? — solo escuche a Twilight reprocharme.

— No seas testarudo compañero, entiende que es para poder realizar la búsqueda lo más rápido posible. No ves que si ese ser malvado se apodera de esas esencias, podríamos estar perdidos — Applejack se acercó encarándome para ver si podía razonar ante sus palabras.

— Y tienes razón Jackie, pero aun así no dejare que se entrometan en esto. Y eso es porque me importas — le conteste sinceramente mientras me ponía a su altura.

— ¡¿Eh?! — fue su única reacción que tuvo ante mis palabras, logre ver asombro en su rostro.

— Y no solo tú, cada una de ustedes me importa — volví a ponerme de pie para poder dirigirme a los presentes del lugar — sé que no las conocí hasta hace poco, conozco de ustedes por las cosas de mi mundo, pero siento que con eso ya las conozco lo suficiente. Uno de mis sueños fue conocerlas realmente en persona — No puedo callarme ahora, tengo que abrirme con ellas para que entiendan de una buena vez por todas — Ahora que tengo el honor de estar frente a ustedes, me siento muy feliz. Estoy viviendo el sueño que cada fan suyo quiere. La razón por la que no quiero que vengan es porque no quiero perderlas, eso va para ti también Spike, no quiero que salgan heridas o suceda algo peor. No me lo perdonaría. Por eso hare lo posible y daré mi mayor esfuerzo y me fortaleceré para poder mantener la paz a esta tierra cueste lo que cueste.

Eso fue todo lo que dije, estaba tan concentrado en mis palabras fijando mi vista en mi puño demostrando la determinación y el empeño que me encomendaría para poder evitar las atrocidades de un ser despiadado que tiene mi apariencia. Pobre del tipo, ser o cosa que tomo mi imagen, siento lastima por el porque la verdad estoy bien pinche feo jajaja.

Después de eso sentí una sensación que no me esperaba. Todas me estaban abrazando, inclusive el pequeño amigo escamoso me estaba se unió al abrazando ¡Awwww! Pero que cursi.

— Oh vamos ¿A qué vino todo esto?

— No sabíamos que pensabas así de nosotros Cristoper, me alegra saber que eres muy bueno por pensar en nuestro bienestar — Fluttershy me dijo con su típica y dulce voz.

— Sabes amigo, eres genial después de todo — ¡Wow! En serio Ranbow dijo eso. No me lo creo.

— Eres un gran amigo Cris ¡Ya se, ya se, ya se! Esto amerita una fiesta — Pinkie saco confeti y globos de quien sabe dónde — Por cierto… ¡Ains! _(suspiro de asombro)_ no he hecho tu fiesta de bienvenida, o sea que esto va a ser una fiesta doble. Significa que va a ser ¡DOBLEMENTE GRANDIOSA! No puedo esperar para poder hacer tu fiesta — jeje Ay Pinkie, tu siempre tan energética. Ya se me hacia raro, siempre que alguien nuevo llega a Ponyville ella quiere hacer una fiesta.

— Agradezco el gesto Pinkie y con gusto me gustaría ir a una fiesta organizada por ti — le verdad, las fiestas de Pinkie Pie lucen algo infantiles pero siempre quise ver como se divierten los ponis en sus pachangas.

— Gracias por preocuparte Cristoper, pero no me gustaría quedarme sin hacer nada — Twilight no parece rendirse ¿verdad?

— A mí tampoco me gusta esa idea, déjanos ayudarte en algo — Applejack me hablo esta vez.

— Bueno, como había dicho aceptare toda la ayuda posible para poder descifrar la localización de las esencias sagradas. De ahí en más me encargare de partir 'YO SOLO' ¿Ok? — hice énfasis para que captaran la idea.

— De acuerdo, está bien, ya entendimos. Pero ¿qué pasa si te encuentras con criaturas peligrosas en tu viaje? — Ahora si se nota la preocupación en la palabras de Rarity.

— _¡Momantai! (frase de Terriermon, Digimon Tamers)_ Rarity, _¡Momantai! —_ fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

 **(*NOTA: Si no viste digimon y no conoces esta frase, no tuviste infancia)**

— ¿Qué? ¿Y eso qué significa? — pregunto de vuelta Rarity

— Significa no te preocupes, que los problemas se solucionaran y todo saldrá bien — le respondí a la unicornio — eso va para todas, no se preocupen estaré bien. Ahora ¿podemos disfrutar del viaje tranquilamente o charlando como los buenos amigos que somos? El silencio de hace unos momentos me molestaba un poco.

Todas asintieron siguió normal en el viaje de vuelta. Para matar el tiempo me puse a leer un poco uno de los libros de Daring Do que tenía en mi celular, las chicas me preguntaron acerca del condenado aparato y les mostré algunas de sus funciones como lo que es poder visualizar libros electrónicos, escuchar música, grabar videos, las redes sociales entre otras pequeñas cosas, pero cuando Rainbow Dash vio la portada del libro de Daring Do quiso arrebatarme el celular para poder leerlo y cuando por fin pudo quitármelo ella solo pudo ver el texto en español, el cual para ella no era entendible. Según a lo que dice Twilight ellos suelen a leer y escribir en equestriano, aun no entiendo cómo es posible que yo pueda entenderles sin problema alguno si las escucho hablar mi idioma. Esto está de locos.

Debes en cuando Twilight me decía que si podía prestarle el último libro que faltaba por leer. No me parece mala idea pero no quiero que se adelante a los hechos ya que yo también me muero de curiosidad, solo le respondí a que esperara en lo que llegábamos al pueblo.

.

.

Después de una hora en el condenado tren, llegamos al pueblo sin problema alguno y como es costumbre para primeras impresiones, los ponis que estaban en el lugar se asombraban de mi presencia. Esto empieza a ser algo bochornoso. Las chicas vieron la reacción de los ponis y procedieron a decir algo al respecto.

— Descuiden amigos, él no es peligroso no les hará daño — Pinkie Pie hablo y acto seguido me abrazo, yo solo la mire extrañado y le respondí con una sonrisa — lo ven, es amistoso. Por cierto chicas me iré adelantando para dirigirme a Sugarcube Corner, podrían pasar más tarde si quieren para hablar sobre… — Solo vi como se acercó a Twilight para susurrarle algo — Nos vemos luego — y así desapareció del lugar dejando solo una nube de color rosa, vaya que la azúcar en esa poni corre por sus venas. Ni siquiera vi cuando pego fuga del lugar.

— Bueno… ¿nos vamos? — procedí a decir para partir del lugar.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora Cristoper? — me pregunto Twilight.

— Pues pensaba dirigirme a Sweet Apple Acres, aún no he saldado mi cuenta de ayudar a Jackie por haberme invitado a cenar la vez pasada — fue lo primero que tenía en mente una vez regresara. Aun no olvidaba que prometí ayudar en la cosecha de manzanas o algún otro trabajo que hubiera en la granja.

— No es necesario compañero. Además dudo que en la condición que estas puedas realizar algo, se te complicaran las cosas, el trabajo en el campo puede ser algo duro para los principiantes — Jackie me comento al respecto, sé que estoy hecho un desastre pero no quiero romper la promesa que le hice.

— Cristoper, querido, porque no vienes a mi boutique para confeccionarte alguna prenda, además lo que llevas puesto esta algo desgastado — Rarity opino para invitarme a su elegante morada.

— De hecho, no tengo dinero con que pagarte en estos momentos Rarity. Si me das la oportunidad de primero conseguir un trabajo temporal para poder pagarte…

— Descuida Cristoper, no importa, el dinero no es el problema. Quiero saber tu opinión al respecto cuando sea la primera poni en confeccionar prendas para humanos, esto será emocionante — cuando se trata de hacer prendas y alguna que otras ropas, Rarity sí que se emociona, jeje se ve tierna cuando hace eso.

— De acuerdo, creo que iré contigo Rarity, además quería saber si podía pedirte un favor con respecto a la ropa. Chicas nos vemos luego y Jackie espero poder ayudarte pronto.

Y así me fui directo a la Boutique Carousel y debo decir que es realmente fascinante ver en persona el hogar de Rarity, sin duda el nombre le hace honor a la forma de su hogar. Ya estando en el taller, Rarity me pidió de favor pararme en una base elevada para proceder a usar su cinta métrica y tomar mis medidas además de ver si le podía prestar una de las playeras que tenía conmigo para tomar las medidas necesarias, pero lo que no me esperaba es que después me dijo que si podía quitarme mis jeans para hacer lo mismo. Pero hay algo que si me tomo por sorpresa…

— Espera Rarity, te daré los jeans para que tomes las medidas necesarias ¿pero es necesario darte también mi ropa interior en estos momentos? — estaba sorprendido y avergonzado, la verdad soy muy penoso en cuanto a estas cosas.

— Por supuesto querido, además para eso estamos aquí, el conjunto de la ropa que hare debe de ser un set completo. No sé por qué te avergüenzas, la mayoría de los ponis no usamos ropa todo el tiempo — es fácil decirlo para ella, además no me gustaría desnudarme frente a una chica a pesar de que sea una poni no cambia el hecho de serlo.

— Veras Rarity, de donde yo vengo todos usamos ropa. No puedo estar por ahí desnudo todo el tiempo, eso se vería mal — esa fue mi razón por la cual no me quiero desnudar completamente.

— Todos usan vestimentas de dónde vienes… ¿Eso significa que hay diferentes diseños para la ropa? — yo solo asentí a su pregunta y tal parece le fascino mi respuesta — ¡Ains! _(suspiro de emoción),_ cuéntame sobre la moda, el glamour y los diseños que hay en tu mundo Cristoper. Tengo que saberlo todo — vaya que esta poni si se emociona si del tema de la moda se habla, pude notar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

— ¡Uhm!... la verdad no soy muy bueno describiendo los diversos diseños de ropa Rarity, solo sé que hay variedad en vestimenta para chicos como para chicas — estaba pensando mientras me llevaba mi mano derecha a la barbilla para ver si lograba imaginarme alguna vestimenta… nope no tengo nada — Lo lamento Rarity, no puedo recordar mucho de los diseños.

— Que mal. Bueno ya será en otra ocasión. Ahora, si me harías favor de quitarte eso — Rarity señalo mi ropa interior que consistía en ser un bóxer. Empezó a usar magia tirando un poco de ellos.

— ¡Wow wow wow! Espera Rarity, antes que nada me gustaría lavar primero esto. No he podido tomar un baño y no dudo que apesten. ¡Ufff! Como desearía ducharme — estas días sin asearse no es tan bonito después de todo.

— En ese caso primero los lavare primero, si quieres puedes ducharte querido en lo que empiezo a trabajar en la costura — me comento la unicornio blanca. Sigo pensando que es blanca como los malvaviscos.

— Eres muy considerada y te lo agradezco mucho pero no quiero causar problemas. Además qué tal si hay alguien más arriba y se asuste al verme, como… no se Sweetie Bell tal vez y otra cosa, si tomo una ducha no tendré ropa limpia que ponerme. Utilizare lo que traigo puesto a excepción de la ropa interior — y es cierto, no tengo otro cambio más, Soy muy precavido en cuestión de cargar cosas en la mochila pero no iba a cargar ropa además de la que tenía puesta ¿o sí? Nadie hace eso.

— Descuida cariño, Sweetie Bell a estas horas siempre esta con su amigas realizando cualquier cosa para poder obtener su cutie mark. Y tus… ¿pantalones verdad? — yo asentí — creo que podre colocar y enmendar las zonas rasgadas así que no hay problema y descuida, lavare tus prendas en unos momentos.

— No es necesario Rarity, no quiero molestar más de la cuenta ni abusar de tu generosidad.

— No hay problema con eso, yo insisto — creo que empiezo a ver a Rarity de otra forma, no siempre es la unicornio dramática y desesperante que yo pensaba solía ser.

— Muchas gracias, ahora veo porque tal elemento de la armonía. Aprovechare tu oferta y tomare un baño, permiso Rarity — le dije a la bella unicornio y procedí a dirigirme a la regadera.

— Uh Cristoper, aun no me has dado tu ropa interior — Rarity me volvió a insistir.

— ¿Puedo entregártela después de que entra a la bañera? No me gustaría que me vieras desnudo ¿O quieres verme desnudo?

— Cla…cla…claro que no — vi cómo se sonrojo la unicornio modista.

— Entonces, me podrías acompañar, no sé en dónde queda el baño. Solo así podré entregarte mis boxers sin problema — fue lo último que dije para que ella me condujera al baño.

Después de unos momentos, no tarde mucho para terminar de bañarme aunque fue algo difícil por el yeso que tenía aun en mi brazo fracturado. Rarity me hizo el favor de dejar mis pantalones ya arreglados en un mueble fuera del baño. Vaya que trabaja muy rápido, Rarity es una experta en esto. Una vez fuera y ponerme mis jeans, mire mi celular y vi que apenas iban dar las 15:00 de la tarde, y lo sé porque antes de salir de la habitación en la que pase la noche en el castillo de Celestia, había un reloj en esa habitación decidí sincronizar la hora con el de este mundo.

Solo tardo unos cuantos minutos para que mi ropa se secara para cambiarme completamente y estar listo para poder retirarme pero no sin antes, Rarity me aviso que dentro de dos días aproximados tendría mi ropa nueva lista, se lo pagare de algún modo. Tomé mi mochila y procedí a salir de la boutique para ponerme en marcha hacia… hacia… ¿A dónde rayos voy ahora? Ni siquiera conozco muy bien el pueblo. Miro mi celular nuevamente y veo que faltaba muy poco para que dieran las 16:00.

— ¿Ahora a donde rayos voy? Si sigo por este camino llegare al pueblo y los ponis se asustaran al verme pero pues no hay otro camino que seguir ¿o sí? — mes estaba cuestionando mientras caminaba de regreso al pueblo.

 **("¿Por qué no intentas socializar con los habitantes del lugar? Así sabrán que no representas un amenaza para los demás") —** Starswirl me comento, pero aun así siento que los habitantes se asustarán al verme.

— ("Podría intentar pero los ponis de aquí son muy miedosos, no dudo que cuando me vean lo primero que harán será esconderse. Pero por otro lado ellos se lo pierden, soy un chico muy genial para que no quieran hablar conmigo") — le mencione al barbudo en mi mente — ("¿O tu qué piensas Starswirl?")

 **("…")**

No recibí ninguna respuesta de su parte. Qué raro.

— ("No era necesario que te quedaras callado. Tu silencio me dice que no piensas eso de mí") — volví a hablar con el viejo para ver si me contesta esta vez.

 **("No es eso. Bueno, pienso que no eres tan genial, más bien pienso que eres un tonto")** — Aahh pues este… pero está bien, cada quien su forma de pensar referente a mí — **("La razón por la que no te conteste fue porque sentí una extraña energía mágica en las cercanías el pueblo. Se siente similar a la magia del collar que llevas puesto. Es extraño") —** por el tono de voz de Starswirl, suena muy serio el asunto.

— ("¿Y se puede saber en qué dirección puedes sentir esa energía? Si quieres podemos ir a investigar que sucede") — la verdad tengo algo de curiosidad, por eso le di mi opinión a Starswirl.

 **("Puedo percibir que es por el oeste del pueblo. Iremos investigar pero debemos de ser muy cautelosos si el asunto se ve peligroso").**

— ("Entendido, pues entonces en marcha").

Me adentre al pueblo sin importarme que los ponis me vieran extraño. Por mera coincidencia pregunte amablemente a un poni del lugar, en donde se encontraba la dirección que daba a la entrada/salida de Ponyville, al principio este algo dudoso de mí no quiso responderme, pero le comente que era un asunto importante y si me haría el favor de darme las indicaciones y así finalmente poder dirigirme al lugar.

Una vez que me estaba acercando a las orillas del pueblo, pude ver un puente que pasaba sobre un rio pequeño pero lo que me llamo mi atención fue ver a un poni tirado del otro lado, este no se movía. Intente llamarlo pero no respondía así que me dirigí hasta estar a su lado. Enseguida note que era una poni hembra.

— Oye ¿te encuentras bien? Puedes oírme — moví constantemente al poni para ver si reaccionaba.

— ¡Mmm! — solo que frunció un poco el ceño por el dolor.

Estaba en muy mal estado, su crin y cola estaban algo maltratadas, parece que fue atacada por algo ya que su pelaje blanco tenía algunas manchas de sangre y algunos arañazos en la parte de su lomo, marcas profundas de colmillos en su costado derecho y su pata delantera izquierda, tal vez la hayan atacado murciélagos, fue lo primero que pude deducir, y si no se tratan a tiempo esas heridas pueden infectarse.

Cerca de ella pude observar un libro viejo, me da la curiosidad de abrir lo para inspeccionarlo pero no este tiempo para eso. Debo darme prisa y llevar a esta chica al hospital y tratar sus heridas lo antes posible, solo tomé el libro y lo guarde en mi mochila para después entregárselo.

Procedí a cargarla entre mis brazos. No es tan pesada y yo que pensé que por ser un poni esta iba a pesar mucho.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Itai! _(expresión de dolor en japonés)_ Como duele mi brazo. Por más que intento no tratar de lastimarme pasan cosas inesperadas — recargue su cabeza en mi brazo izquierdo y el resto de su cuerpo lo sostenía con el otro brazo.

— Resiste, te llevare al hospital. Pronto estarás bien — dije en voz alta dirigiéndome a ella y solo escuchar otro quejido de dolor de su parte. Se nota que mi estancia en Equestria no va a ser tranquila después de todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y hasta aquí el fic del día de hoy. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y dar sus opiniones e incluso pueden dar ideas. Todo será tomado en cuenta y tengan por seguro que siempre leo los reviews. No olviden agregar este fic como favorito si quiere recibir la notificación cuando suba capítulos, no cuesta nada.**

— Pinkie Pie: Además recuerden, que entre más amigos sigan a CrisKakis, habrá ¡MÁS DIVERSIÓN! ¡Aaaahhh!— grito mientras estaba jugando _RE4 Wii Edition_.

 _¡AGARRENLO!_

 _¡TE VOY A HACER PICADILLO!_

— **CrisKakis: Tú lo has dicho Pinkie. Por cierto, porque juegas eso, es demasiada violencia para ti. Por culpa de eso no vas a poder dormir, te lo aseguro.**

— Pinkie Pie: Oh no te preocupes he visto cosas peores. Si no asusta no es divertido.

— **CrisKakis: ¿OK, si tú le dices? (** _ **"¿Cómo que ha visto cosas peores?")**_ **—** pensé pero… no entiendo, si su mundo está llena de inocencia. Mejor no pregunto nada **— Aunque me gustan las cosas de terror. Ahora es tiempo de revisar los reviews**

 **Respuesta de Reviews**

 ***** **manrique garro ***

 **No me parece mala idea amigo, Twilight es capaz de sacrificar todo por el bienestar de sus amigas, un villano, pues ya lo tengo y creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto con el transcurso del fic. Gracias por dar tu opinión y créeme que lo tomare en cuenta.**

— En serio harás que Twilight vuelva a ser unicornio. Entonces ya no será princesa nunca más. Eso sería muy malo, que ser tan despiadado sería capaz de hacer tal cosa. Te acusare con Twilight.

 **Pinkie, aún no he decidido si voy a hacer tal cosa así que no te alteres, recuerda que nuestro querido amigo solo está aportando una sugerencia. No creo que Twilight comprenda sobre el fic,** _ **("básicamente tampoco comprendo el cómo es que tú estás aquí Pinkie Pie").**_

 **Y eso fue todo.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio, Solo un review?! Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responder uno a mí. No es justo

— **CrisKakis: Lo lamento Pinkie pero esta vez solo fue un review, para la próxima vez dejare que tú contestes todos los reviews si quieres.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!

 **Bueno me despido amigos.**

— Pinkie Pie: Bye amiguitos. Oh por cierto toma Cris, un cupcake de disculpas por lo de la fiesta — vi que lo saco de su alborotada melena para después abrir una cremallera alterando el espacio-tiempo mostrando un portal de regreso a su hogar — Nos vemos.

 **¡0_o!**

 **Esa poni siempre sale con cosas nuevas para aparecer y desaparecer del lugar. ¿Qué clase de pacto satánico hizo para poder hacer eso? A veces me da miedo… ¡Eeeek! Hasta sentí escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Ahora sí, hasta la próxima jeje.**


	8. Bienvenidos a Ponyville

Capítulo 8. Bienvenidos a Ponyville

 **Que hay banda y gente bonita de fanfiction, les habla CrisKakis reportándose con otro capítulo más de este fic. El día de hoy veremos cómo le va a nuestro prota (o sea su servidor) en su estadía en Equestria. Además de mencionar que este capítulo es un poco más largo a los anteriores solo para compensar el tiempo en el que no pude escribir por la cuestión del trabajo.**

 **He recibido varios Reviews dando ideas que puedo tomar en cuenta, si realmente una de esas me convence es muy probable que escriba al respecto sobre ella y se haga parte del trama de la historia.**

— Pinkie Pie: Hey hola ¿qué hay Cris? ¿Oye porque hoy no hay público con nosotros?

— **CrisKakis: Veras Pinkie, para evitar problemas como la fiesta de la vez pasada…**

— Pinkie Pie: Ups jeje. Ya dije que lo sentía.

— **CrisKakis: Descuida Pinkie, como te decía. Preferí evitar que los lectores vengan directamente y que ellos puedan estar en contacto conmigo a través de la computadora. Así que por hoy no habrá invitados.**

— Pinkie Pie: Pero yo traje a una invitada. Mira — me señalo la puerta que daba a mi habitación.

— ¿?: Pinkie cómo es posible que… — se asombró al verme. Al igual yo me asombre de verla aquí

— **CrisKakis: ¿Pero qué…?** _ **"(¿Qué hace ella aquí?)"**_ **—** Me acerque a Pinkie para hablarle al oído **—** _ **Pinkie, bonita, me podrías decir… ¿POR QUÉ TRAJISTE A TWILIGHT AQUÍ?**_

 **Pinkie Pie:** _Pues como habías mencionado que tomarías en cuenta lo de volver a hacer a Twilight unicornio quitándole sus poderes en la historia, le conté a ella de esto, pero no me creyó cuando le hable de ti, de que escribías una historia acerca de nosotras y que nos conocías, así que le dije que la próxima vez que viniera para acá la traería conmigo y aquí estamos_ **—** me lo dijo igual susurrándome al oído para al final solo recibir una sonrisa de su parte escuchando el sonido de *squee*

— Twilight:Hola mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, pero al parecer yo nos conoces según a lo que Pinkie Pie me conto

— **CrisKakis: Hola Twilight, es un placer, soy CrisKakis pero puedes llamarme solo Cris si tú gustas.**

— Twilight: Pinkie me conto acerca de una historia o algo así que escribías de nosotras… Además de que pensabas quitarme el título de princesa y convertirme en unicornio ¿No entiendo? Tenía entendido que los humanos no poseen magia, como es que lograras hacer eso.

— **CrisKakis: Jajaja, no Twilight. Tal parece Pinkie no te dio bien los detalles, veras… un lector solo sugirió esa idea para yo poder plasmarla en la historia, el convertirte de nuevo en unicornio solo por el bien de salvar a tus amigas. Todo es parte de una historia sin afectar a nadie. Es solo lectura, tú sabes, como buena lectora que eres…**

— Twilight: Oh… ya veo. Y podría saber, ¿qué es lo que llevas de esa historia? ¿Podría leerla también?

— **CrisKakis: Descuida Twilight si quieres saber sobre la historia solo quédate a leer lo que estoy por escribir en estos momentos ¿De acuerdo?** — ella asintió ante mi respuesta — **Bien.**

 **Bueno amigos dejémonos de charlas y continuemos con la historia.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO…_ Recordemos que Cris después de salir de la Boutique Carrousel se dirigió a las afueras de Ponyville por un presentimiento de Starswirl y había encontrado a una poni herida e inconsciente a la cual decidió prestar de su ayuda para poder llevarla al hospital para poder atender sus heridas.

En estos momentos vemos a un chico bípedo yendo a paso rápido por el pueblo cargando a un poni en mal estado. Los ponis al ver tal hecho huían despavoridos, al parecer ignoro todo lo que había a su alrededor solo para dirigirse a un lugar en específico. El hospital.

POV Cristoper

— ¡Ufff! ¡Uhg! Como duele mi brazo, tengo que llegar al hospital lo antes posible. El dolor me está causando cansancio y no creo resistir ni un minuto más — me quejaba, Realmente no puedo creer que apenas regresando al pueblo tengo que lidiar con más problemas como este. Pero no puedo dejar a esta chica herida as su suerte. Tengo que preguntar por la dirección del hospital.

— Disculpa po… podrían indicar… Alguien que me… — Intentaba poder preguntar a los ponis que estaban a nuestro alrededor pero los muy estúpidos corrían al verme ¿Qué no ven que alguien necesita ayuda? — ¡Este no es momento de que se escondan! ¡Alguien necesita ayuda!

— ¿Cristoper? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te paso? — una potrilla de pelaje amarilla y crin y cola pelirroja se me acerco y al parecer me reconoció, pude notar asombro en su rostro por lo que veía.

— ¡Applebloom! Me alegro de verte. Me podrías decir en qué dirección queda el hospital. Esto es urgente, la poni que tengo en brazos necesita ayuda — le dije para que prestara atención y saliera de su asombro.

— Cla… claro…, Chicas vengan no hay porque temer — grito Applebloom en dirección a un callejón que estaba por las casas del lugar y así poder notar a las demás Crusaders venir en nuestra dirección algo temerosas — Chicas él es Cristoper, es un amigo de mi hermana y sus amigas. Él dice que llego ayer de otro mundo.

— ¡Wow! ¿Es enserio? — me pregunto la pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin y cola purpura para solo asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Y todos los seres son tan altos como tú? — esta vez me pregunto una pequeña unicornio blanca de crin y cola con dos tonalidades de colores pastel rosa y morado.

— No todos somos tan altos, la estatura puede variar. ¡Ouch! Mi brazo. Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo luego aclarare sus dudas, necesito ir lo más pronto al hospital, esta poni necesita ayuda y pronto — y era cierto, ya no soportaba más mi brazo y solo vi como las niñas dirigían su mirada a la poni blanca de crin color azul que llevaba en brazos.

— Chicas esto es una emergencia, apurémonos y llevémoslo al hospital ya — Applebloom lidero a su grupo de amigas.

 _¡SIIII!_

Y así nos fuimos, las niñas me pidieron que las siguiera.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos llegamos. Los ponis del lugar se sorprendieron cuando hice mi entrada al lugar, lo primero que fui fue dirigirme con la recepcionista y decirle que esto era una emergencia y que la poni que tenía en brazos estaba muy herida. No tardaron mucho en traer una camilla y la coloque lo más cuidadosamente para que no sintiera dolor.

Los doctores me dijeron que esperara en la recepción en lo que atendían a la poni. Y eso fue lo que hice, al darse cuenta las niñas de mi vendaje del brazo se preocuparon al instante, ellas no habían visto a la perfección el vendaje y el yeso que portaba en mi brazo herido, yo solo procedí a sobarme y quejarme del dolor.

— ¡Aaahh! ¡Puta madre, como duele mi brazo! Cargar cosas con el brazo roto no es bueno — me queje en voz baja para que no me escucharan.

— Cris, ¿Tenías el brazo roto y aun así cargaste a esa poni para poder ayudarla? — Applebloom me pregunto al dirigirse en donde estaba parado, vi que también Scootaloo y Sweetie se aproximaban.

— Si, pero no se preocupen todo está bien, ya no me duele tanto — les dije eso para no preocuparlas, pero por eso fue muy doloroso… :'(

— Si no te duele mucho… ¿Entonces porque te salió esa lagrima de tu ojo? — Sweetie se dio cuenta, yo ni sentí la lágrima la verdad.

— Oh… es que, creo que se me metió algo en el ojo _("Si claro")_ — eso ultimo pensé, vaya excusa más tonta.

— ¡Estás loco! Pusiste en riesgo tú… tú… ¿cómo dijiste que se llama tú…? — Applebloom menciono al apuntar mi brazo.

— Brazo. Mis extremidades se llaman brazos — moví mi brazo derecho el cual aún está bueno — Y estas son mis piernas — señale con mi mano y procedí a mover las piernas por igual.

— Tal vez fue peligroso, pero eso también fue cool, ayudar a alguien más a pesar de estar herido — jeje Scootaloo sí que se impresiona cuando algo le parece genial, yo solo hice lo que debía de hacer.

— Si bueno… no podía dejar a esa chica tirada en ese estado. Al parecer nadie la había visto y quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que ella estaba inconsciente en las afueras del pueblo — me dirigí hacia la pared, procedí a sentarme en el suelo y recargarme para descansar un poco.

— Bueno… ahora que todo está más tranquilo, quería preguntarte ¿Cómo es que supiste nuestros nombres? — Scootaloo se mostró dudosa y confundida.

— Si es cierto ¿Cómo supiste eso?— le segundo Sweetie Bell.

— Bueno… — estaba pensando en una excusa…, ¡Lo tengo! — Applejack y las chicas me hablaron sobre ustedes cuando fuimos ayer a Canterlot. La pequeña dulce y tierna unicornio, hermana de Rarity, Sweetie Bell… — acaricio su crin un poco en señal de cariño y ella solo ríe un poco ante esto — y la genial pegaso amante de su scooter y del deporte, admiradora de Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo — sacudí un poco su crin por igual pero ella solo sonrío.

— Ven chicas, les dije que era real — Applebloom les reprocho a sus amigas.

— Cuando dijiste que había una criatura que camina en dos patas y parecida a los monos, creí que solo era una fantasía o algún sueño que habias tenido — Scootaloo le contesto a la pequeña Apple. ¿Mono? Bueno tal parece que la teoría de _Charles Darwin_ puede ser muy utilizada en este mundo

— Yo creí que por un momento estabas jugándonos una broma, ¡pero ahora veo que es real! — Sweetie Bell se emocionó de mi presencia — por cierto ¿Qué eres?

— Oh… claro déjenme presentarme como se debe. Mi nombre es Cristoper Fabian pero pueden llamarme Cris, Cristoper o Fabián, como ustedes gusten, tengo 23 años y soy un humano, no soy un mono. Es un gusto conocerlas, Cutiemark Crusaders.

— Espera, ¡¿Sabes quiénes somos?! — Applebloom se asombró, cierto no le había mencionado eso.

— Applebloom. Recuerdas que antier que llegue a tu casa por la noche, en la plática, Applejack les conto sobre mí y que vengo de otro mundo, recuerda que platicaste al respecto de tus amigas y tu hiciste mención de las Cutiemark Crusaders ¿Ocaso se te olvido? — le verdad recuerdo que si lo dijo, ojala y eso me ayude a no hablar de más.

— La verdad no lo recuerdo. Tal vez la emoción de que estuvieras en mi casa y conocer a una nueva especie fue la causa — AB _(Applebloom),_ se rasco detrás de la nuca y se enrojeció por la pena.

— Jeje descuida, te entiendo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar me pasaría lo mismo — dije para que no se sintiera avergonzada — ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! Como me duele aun el brazo — vi como las niñas se vieron entre ellas con preocupación por mi reacción.

Esperamos alrededor de 30 minutos en la recepción y aun no sabíamos nada sobre la chica que traje, ojala y no esté muy grave. Mientras en ese tiempo las niñas me hacían preguntas como: "¿De dónde vienes? ¿Por qué vine a Equestria y cómo? ¿Cuál es mi pasatiempo favorito? ¿Por qué me veo tan viejo si apenas tengo 23?" ¡Ouch! Eso sí dolió, justo en el kokoro, entre otras cosas. Las niñas parecen estar preocupadas y algo aburridas de esperar.

— Niñas, si quieren pueden irse a jugar. No quiero que se aburran por estar aquí escuchándome, yo me quedare hasta que me den respuesta de la poni que trajimos — les comente porque sé muy bien que estar esperando es demasiado tedioso. Lo sé porque también empiezo a aburrirme.

— Descuida Cris, nos quedaremos contigo — me dijo Scootaloo — también nos preocupa saber que le habrá pasado a aquella poni.

— Yo también me pregunto lo mismo y también estoy preocupada — menciono AB esta vez.

— Yo igual — por último hablo SB.

— Son muy buenas niñas ¿lo sabían? Entonces esperemos a… — fui interrumpido al hablar.

— Disculpe señor… — vi que un poni doctor se acercó a nosotros algo temeroso pero se calmó al ver que las niñas estaban cerca de mí.

— Cristoper — vi como arqueo una de sus cejas al decirle mi nombre, lo más probable por ser extraño en este lugar.

— Señor Cristoper ¿Usted trajo a la unicornio blanca de hace unos momentos? — Yo solo asentí — Bueno, quería informarle que todo está bien y que no tiene de que preocuparse — ¡Ufff! Qué alivio por un momento pensé que estaría muy grave.

— Y se podría saber ¿Cómo esta ella? — pregunte al doctor.

— Pues en estos momentos se encuentra en reposo en una de las habitaciones. No fue nada grave, solo estaba inconsciente por el cansancio y sus heridas fueron tratadas a tiempo antes de que se presentara una infección. Si quiere verla puedo llevarlo con ella en este momento. — me comento el doc.

— Claro doc. Pues entonces vamos.

— ¿Podemos ir contigo Cris? — SB _(Sweetie Bell)_ me pregunto mirándome con uno ojos de cachorrito, _("Aaawww que bonita, no puedo decirle no a esa ternura de criatura"),_ pensé, me va a dar diabetes por tanta dulzura.

— Doctor ¿No hay problema si ellas vienen conmigo?

— No hay problema, pero hay que mantener silencio para no molestar a otros pacientes ¿De acuerdo? — el doctor se dirigió hacia las niñas.

— _¡De acuerdo! —_ dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Así procedimos a pasar a la habitación en donde se encontraba esta extraña poni que ayude.

Al entrar en la habitación vi a aquella poni blanca recostada en la camilla, parece estar aún inconsciente, ella se encuentra vendada de las zonas en las que se encontraban las heridas y mordidas que había recibido. Me acerque hasta quedar a su lado y seguir viendo el mal estado en el que se encontraba.

— Los dejare solos con la paciente, en unos momentos regreso — se dirijo el doctor hacia nosotros y procedió a retirarse de la habitación.

— Pobre, ¿qué le habrá pasado? — SB pregunto.

— Cris ¿Conoces a esta poni? — AB me pregunto directamente.

— La verdad no. Como había mencionado, la encontré inconsciente en las afueras de Ponyville, por el oeste del pueblo precisamente — les comente a las niñas. Una vez de recordar el lugar, me acorde del libro que había junto a ella, lo más preciso era que ella lo tuviera.

Procedí a sacar el libro y revisarlo, la curiosidad es canija… claro depende también las circunstancias porqué ya saben lo que dicen " _La curiosidad mato al gato"._ Aun así procedí a revisar mi mochila para poder sacar el libro.

— ¿Qué es eso? — me pregunto Scootaloo al ver que sostenía el libro.

— Es un libro Scootaloo. Al parecer esta poni lo traía consigo ya que lo encontré junto a ella. Es algo viejo y se puede apreciar por los bordes desgastados — procedí a abrirlo solo para ver que en vez de contener hojas al principio, este más bien parecía una especie de estuche que contenía algo con la figura de media Luna — Qué extraño, este libro parece ser que contenía una tiara o algún tipo de diadema consigo. Al final solo se puede presenciar muy pocas hojas.

Las potrancas se acercaron por la curiosidad y poder apreciar bien lo que digo y así mostrarles a lo que me refiero.

— Tal vez se deba a la diadema que ella trae puesta — SB señalo a la poni que se encontraba en la camilla.

— Tal vez tengas razón — le conteste y decidí observar con detenimiento el extraño accesorio que la extraña poni blanca tenia puesta en ese instante, veo que tiene una gema muy rara adherida. En realidad no había puesto atención que llevaba puesto algo dada a las circunstancias de antes.

 **("¡Esa gema! ¡Esa gema es la que irradia esa magia extraña!")** — Starswirl se comunicó conmigo mentalmente — **("La magia que se puede percibir es muy antigua. Casi como lo que contiene ese collar, tal y como te lo había mencionado antes. Debemos revisar con detenimiento ese extraño objeto").**

— ("Ya veo, esto fue lo que percibiste desde un principio ¿verdad? Parece extraño pero puedo jurar que esa diadema venia junto con el libro que poseo en mis manos en estos momentos") — le comente a Starswirl ya que todo indica que esa cosa proviene del libro.

 **("¿Y qué información contiene ese libro? ¿Puedes revisarlo?").**

Y así procedí a abrir el libro y para mi sorpresa, este contenía una extraña escritura con extraños garabatos y dibujos algo raro para mí, la verdad no logro entender ni madres de esa escritura.

— Esto esta raro, está en chino entenderle — fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente para decirlo en voz alta, las niñas me escucharon también.

 **("Esos símbolos… parecen ser la antigua escritura equestriana, los dibujos no son difíciles de descifrar, si pones atención se encuentran el dibujo de esa extraña gema en una de las hojas de su contenido.")**

— Y que tendrá de especial esa gema ¿tal vez tenga alguna relación con esto? — fui a dirección de la poni blanca para poder tocar la gema.

Cuando estaba por aproximar mi mano hacia la piedra preciosa, esta destello una luz amarilla en la cual nos cegó por un momento.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — escuche decir a AB.

— No lo sé — Scootaloo hablo esta vez.

Después de unos segundos la luz dejo de resplandecer y todo volvió a la normalidad. Mi vista empezó a aclararse. Lo extraño es que ni siquiera los doctores o enfermeras del hospital notaron este fenómeno ya que nadie más se inmuto solo nosotros que estábamos presentes.

— ¡¿Pero qué vergas fue eso?! ¡Esto es obra del diablo! — dije en voz alta aun impresionado. Quien no se sacaría de onda si viera algo como lo que acabo de presenciar.

— ¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Cris que hiciste? — SB me pregunto algo preocupada por lo que paso.

— Créeme Sweetie, estoy igual de confundido que tu — la verdad ni al pedo de lo que paso.

— Mmm… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? — escuchamos que la poni blanca estaba empezando a reaccionar, lo bueno es saber que ya está dando señales de vida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Mmm… veo algo borroso, no sé en donde me encuentro ¿Qué paso? Hace poco sentí una sensación muy cálida y relajante.

— ¡Está despertando! — ¡¿Huh?! Acabo de escuchar una voz de una niña.

— ¿Qué…? — no complete mi frase ya que mi vista se estaba aclarando de poco a poco y lo primero que vi fue a una potrilla de pelaje amarillo y crin y cola pelirroja adornado con un gran moño rosa, ojos color ámbar cerca de lo que parece ser que estoy en una camilla.

— Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? — fue lo que me dijo aquella potrilla amarilla.

— Si, si… estoy bien ¿En dónde estoy? — al parecer es un hospital o eso creo.

— Estas en el hospital de Ponyville — me hablo ahora una pequeña unicornio blanca de crin y color entre colores rosa y purpura en tonos claros y ojos verdes.

— Si no fuera por él, no hubieras estado aquí en el hospital en estos momentos — escuche a una pequeña pegaso de pelaje naranja intenso de crin y color morada de ojos del mismo color, apunto a un extraño ser que nunca en mi vida había visto, parece ser un mono de poco pelo que camina en dos patas y viste algunas prendas, no se ve mal su vestimenta pero es extraño ver a un ser así. No negare que me lleve una gran sorpresa de verlo.

— Hola mi nombre es Cristoper Fabián, mucho gusto — extendió su… su… No sé cómo se le llame a lo que parecen ser sus patas delanteras, creo que espera que le dé algo.

— Lo siento no… — no supe que decir o hacer en el momento.

— ¡Oh! Descuida pero esto es un saludo. Solo permíteme tu casco un momento — me dijo el mostrando un extraña sonrisa, no estoy segura de sí es peligroso o no, pero si el me trajo aquí no creo que lo sea, aun algo insegura dejo que tome mi casco derecho y veo que empieza a moverlo de arriba debajo de forma tranquila evitando no lastimarme ya que por lo que veo tengo mi pata derecha vendada.

— Yo soy Applebloom, gusto con conocerla — me hablo la potrilla del moño rosado — ye ellas son mis amigas Sweetie Bell — apunto a la unicornio para recibir escucharla decir 'gusto en conocerla' de su parte — y Scootaloo — y finalmente la pegaso naranja la cual dijo 'hola', se ve que son simpáticas esas niñas.

— Pues es… una extraña forma de saludar — mire de vuelta mi casco una vez esa criatura me soltó — Mi nombre… es Crystal Sapphire y gracias por ayudarme, también es un gusto conocerlos — me dirigí de forma amable hacia todos.

— ¡Hey! Nuestros nombres casi comienzan igual, además no podía dejarte ahí tirada estando herida, lo que me intriga saber es ¿Qué té paso? ¿Te importaría contarnos? — este chico me pregunto. Al recordar lo que me había pasado en Whitetail Forest, no pude evitar sentirme mal en ese momento, mis cosas, mis estudios, todo se había perdido.

— Bueno… yo… ¡Sniff! yo… ¡Sniff! — intente hacerme la fuerte pera la sensación de rabia y tristeza se había apoderado de mí y no pude evitar llorar.

— Yo lo… lo siento… no quise incomodarte. Está bien no tienes que contarme si no quieres — solo escuche de él pero no podía dejar de llorar — Ya ya tranquila — sentí como me acariciaba mi crin para intentar calmarme.

— Lo siento… ¡Sniff! pero no pude… ¡Sniff! evitarlo. Lo que paso fue… que fui atacada por algunas criaturas en Whitetail Forest… ¡Sniff! unas plantas gigantes extrañas y… y criaturas parecidas a conejos pero estos tenían colmillos y extraños cuernos — les mencione mientras trataba de calmarme poco a poco.

— Entiendo — fue lo que dijo ante lo que cabo de contar.

— El hecho de estar herida no es lo que me pone así… ¡Sniff! Lo peor fue que esos conejos… destruyeron toda mi investigación… ¡Sniff! de toda la vida… ¡Sniff! No… quedo… absolutamente nada — rompí en llanto, es imposible no evitar lo mal que me siento.

— Tranquila, sé que perder algo muy preciado es duro — volvió a intentar a calmarme, no sé qué sea el pero de algo si estoy segura, es un buen tipo.

Tras haber pasado unos minutos volví a calmarme para solo proseguir a escuchar la plática de los presentes.

— ¿Mmm? Plantas gigantes, creo que pudieron ser plantas carnívoras, tal vez y los conejos que mencionas… creo recordar que se llamaban jackalope pero si dices que tenían colmillos deben ser los famosos jackalope vampíricos que habitan en Whitetail Forest — mencionaba el de las cosas que me habían atacado en el bosque.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso si apenas tienes poco que llegaste a Equestria? — la pegaso naranja le recrimino a ese… ese… ¿no sé qué sea él?

— Lo sé porque… bueno, solo te diré que es un secreto Scootaloo — volvió a hablar el ser bípedo.

— Disculpa mi atrevimiento señor… ¿Cristoper verdad? — El solo asintió — pero puedo saber ¿qué cosa o especie eres?

— Soy un humano, pero lo más seguro es que se te haya ocurrido que era un mono sin pelo, la mayoría piensa eso jeje.

— Jejeje, si bueno… algo así — no pude evitar no avergonzarme porque de hecho es cierto lo que dijo.

— Jeje ya me lo suponía… ¡Ouch! — Cristoper se quejó por un momento, no había prestado atención que tenía enyesado una de sus extremidades. Debió haberse lastimado al intentar traerme hasta aquí — Otra cosa Crystal Sapphire ¿podrías no llamarme señor? me siento más viejo cuando me llaman así, estoy en esa edad en que los adultos me dicen joven y los niños u adolescente me dicen señor, ya ni se ni qué onda con eso — Cristoper menciono, entonces eso quiere decir que aún es joven.

— Cris… — me interrumpió la voz de alguien que parece provenir de la entrada a esta habitación.

— Disculpen la interrupción. ¡Oh! veo que la señorita despertó, ¿Cómo se siente? — vi que un doctor llego para después dirigirse a mí.

— De hecho me siento, bien algo cansada pero muy bien doctor — pues es extraño, recuerdo que me encontraba herida pero no siento dolor alguno en mi cuerpo.

— ¿Me permite revisar sus vendajes un momento? — Yo solo le dije que procediera para poder quitar estos vendajes que tengo en mi cuerpo — ¡Vaya! ¿Pero cómo es posible? Hace unos segundos usted estaba herida y ahora no tiene ni siquiera un rasguño ¿Qué extraño? ¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien podría explicármelo? — el doctor estaba tan asombrado como yo, e incluso vi que las niñas y Cristoper también lo estaban.

— La verdad no tenemos idea doc. Estamos tan confundidos como usted — fue lo que dijo Cristoper al doctor.

— Pues que extraño, es como si te hayas curado como por arte de magia — el doctor volvió a hablar, después solo vi como las niñas y Cristoper voltearon verse con algo de duda, y lo sé por la expresión de sus rostros, ¿habrá pasado algo mientras estaba inconsciente? — Al parecer no tienes ningún daño ahora, lo bueno de esto es que podemos darte de alta en unos instantes.

— Pues… es bueno saber eso — fue lo que le conteste al doctor.

— En cuanto usted — ahora el doctor se dirigió a Cristoper — que clase de loco es, por lo que veo tiene su… su… ¿cómo se le llama a sus extremidades? — se expresó al apuntar a su… ¡tampoco sé cómo se le llama a eso!

— ¡Oh! ¿Se refiere a mi brazo? — fue lo que Cristoper dijo, con que así se llama ¿eh?

— Si… bueno. Se atrevió a cargar a esta chica con el brazo dañado, ¿que no sabe que si sigue forzándolo cuando esta lastimado de esa forma podría quedar en mal estado? — le dijo a regañadientes.

— Si lo se doctor, pero no podía dejar a Crystal ahí herida, no tuve otra alternativa, además si por ayudar a alguien tuviera que perder algo, incluso mi brazo, lo haría y de eso no hay duda — ¡Wow! Hizo eso por mí, nadie había hecho semejante cosa por mí, este chico es genial.

— Bueno señor héroe, tengo esto para usted — pude ver que el doctor le entrego unos medicamentos y un vaso de agua — esto le ayudara a calmar el dolor y la inflamación de su… brazo. No dudo que debe estar sintiendo dolor en estos momentos.

— Como no tiene idea doctor, pero no tengo dinero en estos momentos para pagar los medicamentos — se excusó Cristoper antes de tomar el vaso y el medicamento, por cierto en estos momentos estoy igual, no tengo nada de dinero ya que todo lo gaste en ese libro… ¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde está ese libro? Puedo sentir que la diadema aún está en mi cabeza.

— Escuche ¿A caso le estoy cobrando? — Cristoper negó con la cabeza — entonces tenga y tómeselas. Aquí en el hospital ayudamos a los que lo necesitan sin costo alguno y no se preocupe señorita que a usted tampoco se le va a cobrar nada — el doctor se giró después hacia mí para decir eso último.

— ¡Muchas gracias! — dijimos al mismo tiempo Cristoper y yo, jeje que gracioso.

Y así Cristoper procedió a tomar el medicamento, el doctor se retiró de la habitación dejándonos de nuevo a nosotros cinco.

— ¡Oh! una última cosa, se me olvidó mencionar sí podrían pasar a recepción en unos momentos, solo para firmar el alta de la señorita… — mencione mi nombre al doctor quien se asomó de nuevo a la habitación doctor.

— Crystal, Crystal Sapphire — le confirme mi nombre.

— Bien, señorita Crystal, joven Cristoper, niñas, en unos momentos nos vemos en la recepción — tal parece que esta vez sí se retiró.

Me levante de la camilla para disponernos ir hacia la recepción y poder salir del hospital .Por cierto aún tengo una incógnita sobre mi libro, les preguntare al salir si saben ellos a cerca de él, de no ser así definitivamente mí sueño y mi búsqueda se habrá acabado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper  
**

Pues que bueno que no se me haya cobrado por esas pastillas, ojala y surja efecto pronto, no sé si el medicamento que los ponis toman también funcione con los humanos. Lo que me sigue extrañando es la luz de hace unos momentos, tal vez, solo tal vez ese destello mágico curo las heridas de Crystal Sapphire, eso es lo más lógico que puedo pensar de este extraño mundo en el que SI existe la magia.

Ya habíamos firmado algunos papeles en la recepción del hospital y habíamos salido del lugar para caminar rumbo al pueblo.

— Disculpen… — escuche a Crystal hablar — ¿alguno de ustedes sabe si encontraron un libro viejo en donde me encontraba inconsciente? — pregunto, así que ese libro si era de ella. Es curioso porque de hecho también iba a preguntarle algo acerca de ese libro.

— De hecho si, lo tengo justamente en mi mochila — le indique apuntando hacia atrás.

— ¡QUE BIEN! ¿Podrías entregármelo por favor? — me volvió a preguntar.

— Antes de que te lo entregue quisiera preguntarte algo sobre ese libro y la diadema que llevas puesta — le comenté, tengo que quitarme mis duda, si soy muy curioso también. Creo que en eso me parezco a Twilight — se puede saber ¿dónde encontraste esas cosas? Ya que creo, según mi teoría fue gracias a eso — apunte a la gema de la diadema — que tus heridas sanaron como por arte de "magia" — hice el ademan de las comillas con mis dedos al mencionar la palabra magia mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — nos detuvimos y Crystal mostro tener duda ante eso.

— Veras Crystal, lo que paso en el hospital fue algo extraño — Hablo AB.

— Una luz resplandeció de la gema de esa diadema que llevas puesta y nos cegó por unos momentos — ahora Scootaloo se dirigió a Crystal para poder hablar con ella.

— Lo más probable es que esa luz extraña tuvo que ver con lo que tus heridas sanarán ya que después de eso despertaste — por ultimo fu SB la que explico.

— Tal parece las niñas que dedujeron lo mismo que yo. Tal y como dicen ellas Crystal, una luz resplandeció en la habitación en la que estábamos en el hospital, y ese fenómeno provino de esa gema — apunte de nuevo hacia la gema — Además trate de ver algo de información del libro que tenías solo para poder observar una extraña escritura que no logro descifrar, solo las ilustraciones pueden ser apreciadas y en ellas se encontraba la imagen de esa gema.

— Pues la verdad, no sé muy bien acerca del libro ya que cuando procedí a leerlo todo estaba totalmente en blanco, Lo único que sé es que este objeto está relacionado con las llamas espirituales — ¡¿Qué dijo, en blanco?! ¡¿Llamas espirituales?!

— ¿Llamas espirituales? ¿Qué son las llamas espirituales? — le pregunte.

— No mucho, los conocimientos que tengo sobre ello es en base a los estudios que había hecho, pero ya no tengo nada de evidencia por mostrar — ella agacho la cabeza por la tristeza que sentía de haber perdido su más preciada investigación.

— Podrías contarme acerca de tu investigación, lo que recuerdes, si no es mucha molestia — dije para ver si puede decirme algo de su investigación. No sé porque que esto me huele raro y no soy yo ya que tome un baño en casa de Rarity.

— Sonará algo tonto pero… todo esto comenzó con un cuento de aventuras que mi madre me leía de niña. La historia dice así… _"Hace mucho tiempo un poni viajero de tierra, que se dedicaba a la búsqueda de aventuras llamado Search Treasure. A él le gustaba ir de un lugar a otro en búsqueda de la emoción, la adrenalina, el peligro. Un día normal y tranquilo como cualquier otro, Search decidió navegar por aguas peligrosas en búsqueda de una nueva aventura, la idea de poner en riesgo su vida día a día para desafiar a la muerte era su mayor interés._

 _En el trayecto de sus viajes se enfrentó con tiburones y calamares gigantes con el fin de encontrar el tesoro de los malvados piratas conocidos como Souls Thieves, los piratas más peligrosos del océano ya que se dice que ellos hurtaban las joyas y de los puertos más cercanos de Celestial Sea despojándolos de todas sus riquezas._

 _Esos piratas eran una leyenda en sus tiempos y decían que el tesoro se hundió en lo más profundo de este océano junto con el barco y el capitán de la tripulación, Gaff Hooves._

 _Search, al tratar de partir en su búsqueda, las aguas se tornaron peligrosas a causa de una tormenta devastadora arrastrando su nave a tierras que ningún poni se atrevía a pisar por ser el hábitat de las bestias más feroces que habitan en este mundo, los dragones._

 _El decidió a explorar la zona para quitarse la curiosidad y ser el primer poni que llego a durar mucho tiempo en estas tierras sin ser devorado por dragones. En su exploración se encontró una ciudad habitada por estas peligrosas bestias y con total sigilo e inteligencia despisto a estas bestias sin ser detectado. En su búsqueda encontró extrañas runas grabadas en un antiguo mural de lo que parecía ser la entrada a la "zona sagrada", según así llamaban los dragones, en la cual mencionaban que la llama sagrada estaba protegía esas tierras de que los volcanes de esas tierras hicieran erupción y así evitar la destrucción de estas tierras._

 _Esta plática se le hizo muy interesante a Search prestando atención del extraño fenómeno que sucedía en este lugar y poco después huir de regreso a su bote._

 _Esperando hasta el anochecer, decidió regresar una vez más a la ciudad, Search cargo consigo su equipo de exploración y poder así descifrar aquel extraño muro. Y lo consiguió._

 _Se adentró a un extraño calabozo repleto de peligrosas criaturas que albergaban la zona. Por razones de seguridad los dragones evitaban entrar a este lugar, pero eso no lo detuvo ni por un segundo y prosiguió en avanzar._

 _Cuando Search creyó haber llegado al final de este calabozo, encontró una cámara gigantesca sellada por una gran puerta el cual pudo pasar desapercibido utilizando sus habilidades de explorador adentrándose a esta cámara por la parte superior en las cuales había aberturas para poder ingresar._

 _Una vez dentro, sus ojos no podían explicar lo que veían, él lo describía como una extraña llama de color naranja colocada en un gigantesco pedestal, la cual reflejaba una sensación cálida y armoniosa que fortalecía a quien estuviera ante su presencia, solo una palabra se le vino en mente por tal sensación, espiritual._

 _Esta llama estaba situado en medio de un lago de lava en la cual un camino se abría pasó hasta el lugar._

 _Al intentar acercarse, Search no contaba que esa cámara comenzara temblar solo para poder ver que la lava salía de orificios que se encontraban por las paredes inundando de poco a poco el lugar incinerando las rocas que conformaban la gran habitación._

 _Inmediatamente pensó era inútil intentar hacer algo al respecto, Search sintió como la temperatura iba aumentando, incluso pensó que se encontraba dentro de un horno por sentir semejante calor infernal, no dudo ni un segundo en querer salir de este lugar, él estaba loco por las hazañas y aventuras que ha tenido en su viaje, pero no estaba lo suficientemente loco como para querer bucear un lago de lava el cual le podría costar la vida._

 _De regreso en el trayecto de la ciudad, tuvo el gran problema de ser descubierto por los dragones tras salir por la puerta de la "zona sagrada", no fue problema para el burlar y eludir a cada uno de estas bestias usando sus habilidades de aventurero evadiendo cada golpe, ataque de garras e incluso las llamaradas que le habían sido arrojadas._

 _Y así Search termino su aventura, conociendo de un lugar misterioso en el cual se encontraba parte de la magia con la que el cree que fue creado este mundo por los extraños jeroglíficos que alcanzo a tomar nota cuando estaba dentro de ese calabozo, dándole así el nombre de llama espiritual. Pero su aventura no terminaría aquí, ya que siempre estaba dispuesto a seguir su sentido de explorador" —_ termino de relatar Crystal Sapphire. Con esa información, creo yo que ya se en donde se encuentra una de estas esencias vitales, el problema es… ¿si eso es real? ¡¿Cómo vergas le voy a hacer?! No soportaría el calor de la lava mucho tiempo.

— Interesante cuento, si es que se puede llamar cuento ¿Porque tu madre te leía eso? Esa lectura no se me hace muy apta para niños ¿No crees? — le comenté a Crystal.

— Yo pienso que cualquier potrillo le fascinaría una historia como esa, imaginarse la aventura peligrosa que Search Treasure tuvo es genial — Crystal se excusó.

Yo solo vi que las niñas estaban algo aburridas por su historia

— Pues eso fue increíble, es casi como las historias de Daring Do. ¡Apuesto que a Rainbow Dash le fascinaría esta historia! — Se expresó con emoción la pequeña pegaso naranja.

— Lo vez, a ella si le gusto — me contesto Crystal.

— Si, pero eso es porque ella es seguidora de Rainbow Dash, a ella le encanta las aventuras peligrosas tambien, como dijo Scootaloo, al estilo Daring Do — le dije a Crystal.

— ¿Quién es Rainbow Dash? — menciono dudosa la unicornio de crin azul celeste. Pienso que el color de su crin es genial.

— Luego te…

— Es la pegaso más genial y rápida de toda Equestria y estoy segura que ella algún día volara junto a los ¡Wonderbolts! — grito de emoción Scoot, vaya que si admira mucho a su hermana adoptiva, si es que se le puede llamar así.

— Este… si, luego te explico Crystal y tarde o temprano te la presentare. Por ahora, antes de regresarte el libro, quisiera saber si sabes algo más referente a las llamas espirituales.

— No mucho, la verdad, solo sé que hay libros escasos que relatan acerca de estas llamas e incluso otros de mis estudios mencionan que las conocían también como esencias vitales — hablo una vez más Crystal. _Lo sospeche desde un principio (estilo chapulín colorado),_ definitivamente es lo que pensaba — pero como había mencionado, ya no tiene sentido… no tengo absolutamente nada, incluso el libro que tengo está en blanco y no puedo… espera un momento, ¡¿dices que viste escrituras en el libro?! — me pregunto asombrada de lo que había mencionado hace unos minutos atrás.

— Pues sí, no sé por qué dices que estaba en blanco si realmente tiene información y como dije, no logro entender nada, espera un segundo, solo deja sacar el libro de mi mochila para mostrarte — procedí a quitarme la mochila y poder sacar el libro que esta unicornio tenía — bueno aquí… ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué está pasando? — al mirar en el interior de la mochila el libro que había encontrado en el castillo de las hermanas empezó a brillar y apagarse de manera constante.

— ¿Que pasa Cris, que sucede? — Se me acerco AB para preguntarme y ver al interior de mi mochila — ¿Por qué ese libro brilla de esa forma? — las demás ponis se acercaron también para ver este fenómeno extraño.

— No tengo idea Bloom, pero algo me dice que esto es una corazonada — creo saber que es y solo abriendo dicho libro lo sabré — saben que no importa, más adelante lo abriré. Crystal Sapphire aquí está el libro — estaba por entregárselo pero… — una última cosa, necesitare que me prestes constantemente este libro, no preguntes porque pero solo espero que aceptes mi petición ¿puedes? — solo vi que ella elevo con su magia el libro y así tomarlo.

— ¡Uhm!… Claro, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberme ayudado — después vi como ella abrió el libro, creo yo para cerciorarse de que aún estaba en buen estado — ¡WOW! Puedo verlo — escuche grito asombrada al ver el libro.

— ¿Qué cosa? — SB le pregunto a Crystal.

— Lo que hay en el libro ¡Mira! — mostró ante nosotros el libro.

— Yo no veo nada — dijo Scootaloo.

— Yo tampoco veo nada, todo está en blanco — después hablo AB.

— ("Esto es extraño, solo ella y yo podemos ver el contenido de ese libro, pero dijo que no podía ver nada en un principio, Al menos que…") — pensé por un momento para acercarme a Crystal, me disponía a quitarle su diadema para comprobar una teoría que tenía.

— ¿Oye que estás haciendo? Dame mi diadema — le quite la diadema de su cabeza y Crystal me grito con algo de furia.

— Espera solo quiero saber algo. Mira de nuevo el libro — le dije de manera seria.

— Para que quieres que… ¡Ains! _(Suspiro de sorpresa),_ ¡NO ESTA! ¡El contenido del libro no está! — grito asombrada una vez más.

— Quiero que te quedes viendo el libro, no te muevas mientras te coloco la diadema de nuevo— ella asintió y así solo se quedó quieta levitando el libro frente a sus ojos mientras le colocaba de vuelta la diadema — Ahora dime ¿Puedes verlo?

— ¡Si! ¿Pero cómo es esto posible? — volteo a verme y me pregunto algo consternada.

— Mmm no lo sé, solo… lo presentí — me excuse pero realmente comprobé lo que pensaba — ("Piensas lo mismo que yo Starswirl") — mencione mentalmente al poni anciano.

 **("Lo más probable mi querido amigo…") —** fue lo único que me contesto Starswirl.

— ¡Wow Cris! Eres bueno en esto, ¿Cómo es que sabes estas cosas? — hablo SB mientras vi que las ponis presentes, eso incluye a Crystal, me veían con curiosidad.

— Intuición… tal vez, jugar muchos videojuegos y leer cosas fantasiosas puede servir de algo después de todo. Pero esto se me hace extraño.

 _¡CRISTOPER!_

Escuche que alguien grito a lo lejos mi nombre para voltear a ver quién me llamaba solo para ver que era Twilight quien se aproximaba trotando hacia nosotros junto a Rainbow Dash.

— Hey Twilight, Rainbow ¿Qué pasa? — pregunté a las dos portadoras.

— Donde habías estado, estábamos preocupadas — comento la princesa de la amistad.

— Pues, caminando por ahí ¿Por qué estarías preocupada?

— Pues resulta que los ponis estuvieron diciendo rumores de que había una criatura que caminaba en dos patas que había herido a una poni y la cargaba por todo el pueblo — dijo Rainbow Dash ahora, ¡¿Qué lastime un poni dicen?! Que ponis estos, como malinterpretan las cosas — Todo apunta a que hiciste algo, quien más caminan en dos patas más que tu ¿Ahora qué hiciste? — coloco una de sus patas en su cadera mientras mantenía su vuelo observándome de mala gana.

— En primera Rainbow Dash, Spike también camina en dos patas, y no son patas las que tengo si no pies, y segundo, no hice nada, los ponis malinterpretaron las cosas, yo cargaba a esta poni — señale a Crystal Sapphire — y la llevaba al hospital, ya que la había encontrado herida y en muy mal estado a las afueras del pueblo y gracias a la ayuda de las Crusaders — apunte a las tres potrillas esta vez — pude dar con el hospital sin problemas. No hice nada, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo malo — explique a la pegaso para que me dejara de ver feo.

— ¿Es cierto eso niñas? — Twilight le pregunto a las pequeñas ponis que se encontraban a mi lado.

— Si, al principio también Scootaloo y yo pensamos que era peligroso, pero Applebloom nos había contado de él anteriormente pero no le creímos — SB se dirigió a hablar con Twilight.

— Pero cuando vimos que Applebloom se acercó a Cris y no le hizo nada, después nosotras nos acercamos a él y nos explicó que necesitaba ir al hospital y decidimos llevarlo hasta allá — secundo la plática Scootaloo dirigiéndose a Rainbow Dash.

— ¿Lo ven? — me dirigí a la alicornio y a la pegaso.

— Cristoper ¡¿Conoces a la princesa de la amistad?! — Crystal se posiciono a mi lado preguntándome con algo de asombro.

— ¡Oh! Claro permíteme presentarte. Twilight, Rainbow ella es Crystal Sapphire, ella es la poni a la que ayude hace poco — la presente ante ella.

— Hola es un placer conocerte Crystal Sapphire — Twilight se dirigió a Crys... ¿Saben? si alguien nos llama a ambos de esa forma, nos confundiríamos. Cris, Crys, suena igual ¿no?

— Hola que tal — dijo Rainbow de manera amigable.

— El placer es todo mío princesa — Crystal hizo una reverencia — Cristoper, ten algo de respeto, no puedes llamar a la princesa de la amistad solo por su nombre así nada más — me reprocho Sapphire. Su segundo nombre suena genial también.

— No hay necesidad de eso, puedes llamarme por mi nombre también sin ningún problema. Esto de ser princesa es algo nuevo para mí y aun no me acostumbro mucho al título — menciono Twilight a Crystal — todos los amigos de Cristoper son mis amigos también — mostro al final un sonrisa sincera de su parte.

— Twilight eso sonó algo cursi ¿sabes? Pero no importa. Yo soy Rainbow Dash la más genial y cool pegaso más rápida de Equestria — Rainbow hizo una pose mostrando sus aires de grandeza y después escuchar un 'Es un placer' de parte de Crystal.

— Entonces… ¿Ustedes son amigos? — Twilight y yo asentimos — ¿Y cómo se conocieron?

— Larga historia, luego te contare sobre eso. Por cierto para que me buscaban — me dirigí a Twi y Rainbow.

— Pues queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien contigo. Además de que queríamos pedirte que nos acompañaras a un lugar en específico — Twilight dijo hablando tanto por ella como por Rainbow.

— Ehh… claro, vamos. Crystal ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? — me dirigí a la unicornio blanca.

— Bueno… yo… no se, no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes además, pensaba dirigirme a la biblioteca para investigar sobre… — pues parece que Crystal es algo penosa.

— Eso puedes dejarlo para después, además Twilight es la que se encarga de la biblioteca de Ponyville, estoy seguro que te dará una chance de ir mañana — le comente a Crystal para después ver su expresión de asombro y dirigí su mirada hacia Twilight quien solo asintió ante esto.

— Así es y me parece buena idea ¿Por qué no vienes tú también Crystal? — Twilight le menciono a Crystal

— ¿Podemos acompañarlos también? — dijeron al mismo tiempo las Crusaders.

— Yo no le veo ningún problema — mencionó Rainbow para Twilight.

— Y que dices Crystal, ¿vienes? — preguntar por última vez y resignada decidió aceptar la invitación por acompañarnos — y ¿A dónde vamos Twilight?

— Lo veras muy pronto — fue lo único que me dijo la princesa y así seguir nuestro rumbo.

Nos adentramos al pueblo pero esta vez noto algo raro, la mayoría de los ponis ya no estaban en sus establecimientos o daban señal de vida en sus casas. Tal vez se deba al atardecer y es hora de descansar por el día de hoy… Por cierto ya pasaron como 5 horas desde que desayune y ya siento que mi estómago reclama por comida. ¿Qué? Soy un tipo que casi a diario tiene hambre, no es mi culpa de que solo haya almorzado vegetales y todo porque los ponis solo comen comida vegana, además las verduras solo llenan el estómago por un rato, ¡Sigh! _(suspiro desanimo),_ como me gustaría comer una buena hamburguesa de res ahora, pero mientras este aquí en Equestria, me tendré que contener a la carne, al menos que…

.

.

.

Por lo que veo a lo lejos hay a un establecimiento que es único por parecer a la casa que luce como en la historia de _Hansel y Gretel_ y solo de verla ya me dio más hambre, me ruge la tripa. Esperen un segundo… creo saber a qué va todo esto, definitivamente vamos a esa dirección.

Poco después ya estábamos frente a la puerta del establecimiento.

— Cris, espera aquí. Niñas ustedes entren también, Crystal también puedes entrar si quieres— dijo Rainbow Dash mientras veíamos como Twilight y las niñas entraban por la puerta del establecimiento.

— Creo que… mejor esperare aquí con Cristoper — fue lo que dijo Crystal algo dudosa de si entrar o no.

— Como quieras — fue lo último que dijo la pegaso color cian para entrar también y dejarnos a Sapphire y a mí solos.

— Supongo que aún no te sientes con la confianza como para estar con las demás chicas.

— Pues… la verdad soy algo… como decirlo… apartada de los demás. Siempre he sido muy reservada y casi no convivo con los otros ponis que no conozco — se excusó la unicornio.

— Y… ¿Por qué simplemente no dijiste que no? No hubieras pasado por este problema si no hubieras aceptado en venir con nosotros — es raro pero creo entender su forma de ser.

— Ehh… pues no lo sé pero desde que hablaste conmigo, haya en el hospital, siento que tu eres diferente.

— ¿Te refieres a la apariencia? ¿Por ser un humano y no un poni?

— No. Quiero decir, que cuando tú hablas conmigo me transmites confianza, no sé porque pero me siento más tranquila al platicar con alguien como tú — pues qué raro, pero creo que si la entiendo, y más de lo que creen.

— Te entiendo. ¿Sabes? cuando era niño solía ser alguien como tú, solía apartarme de la gente para estar solo por ser algo tímido, los únicos con los que convivía sin problemas era con mis hermanos, compartir mis ideales con los demás era algo que no me gustaba hacer por temor al rechazo. Pero eso fue ya hace muchos años — le conté a Crystal algo acerca de mí.

— Pues a decir verdad, es como me siento ahora. De hecho si soy algo tímida, pero yo no era así, ¿Cómo le hiciste? Para dejar de ser tímido, ¿puedes darme un consejo?

— Pues a decir verdad yo no hice nada.

— ¿Ah no?

— No, creo que todo se lo debo a mis amigos que conocí en preparatoria. Ellos me enseñaron sobre la confianza, con ellos pude expresarme sin temor alguno y fui aceptado por ellos sin problemas, poco a poco fui obteniendo la confianza necesaria para poder expresarme ante los demás, mis ideales, mi forma de pensar — estaba recordando las locuras de mi adolescencia. Que buenos tiempos. Cuando uno se convierte en adulto, vale verga la vida — después de eso, si a alguien no le parecía mi forma de ser y expresarme, me valía madres.

— Primero antes que nada, que grosero eres — _("naa no me importa, una vez sabes de groserías es imposible no decirlas")_ pensé mientras hacia una expresión de indiferencia — pero… si es cierto lo que dices. Entonces tengo que hacer amigos para perder la timidez ¿cierto? — Yo solo asentí dándole una sonrisa sincera a Crystal — Entonces Cristoper… te gustaría ser… mi… a… a… amigo — me dijo notándose su nerviosismo ya que estaba toda roja de la vergüenza.

— Jeje claro que me gustaría ser tu amigo Crysti, ¿no te molesta que te llame así verdad? — le dije mientras sonreía de su manera de actuar de hace unos momentos.

— Para nada, mi madre me llamaba igual de niña, ¡GENIAL! ¡Eres el primer amigo que he tenido! — Crystal grito de la emoción mientras brincaba como lo hace Pinkie Pie, pero algo me tomo por sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo que el primer amigo que has tenido? ¿Acaso nunca tuviste un amigo cuando eras una pequeña potranca? — me tenía consternado esas palabras. Dejo de brincar de la emoción para regresar a su estado de ánimo normal.

— A decir verdad no, ni cuando era una potranca tuve amigos, ni en la escuela. Como te mencionaba era muy cohibida con los demás ponis. Mi madre es mi única amiga, pero ahora solo se encuentra en casa. Pero eso cambia ahora que te tengo como amigo — recibí una sonrisa de su parte. ¿Qué onda con esta poni? Estaba peor que yo, ¿que acaso su madre no trato de ayudar para que hiciera amigos? Por lo menos no paso a graves cosas.

— ¿OK? Bueno. Pues ahora somos amigos y una cosa si te voy a decir, siempre vas a poder contar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, si tienes algún problema o quieras contarme algo, aquí estaré para poder escucharte — dije mientras me hinqué y me puse a su altura para hablarle, ella está demasiado contenta — Y otra cosa, como que vamos entrando al local, ya se tardaron mucho en avisarme, aunque ya sé de qué se trata todo esto — volví a ponerme de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y qué es? — Crystal me pregunto aun contenta por haberme hecho su amigo.

— Solo digamos que es una sorpresa.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi es que todo el lugar estaba oscuro y no se veía nadie. Pero al dar los primeros pasos Crysti y yo solo escuchamos un grito que yo ya me esperaba pero mi querida amiga no.

 _¡SORPRESA!_

Escuche que Crystal había gritado. Lo primero que vi es que había muchos ponis en el lugar, pude identificar a varios de vista que conocía gracias al fandom y la serie. Me sentía alegre por esta acción a pesar de saber lo que sucedería, y no era de esperarse ya que cuando Pinkie Pie conoce a alguien nuevo en Ponyville, siempre organiza una fiesta en su honor.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? — me pregunto Crystal.

— Ahora lo veras — fue lo único que le dije solo para mirar al frente viendo como Pinkie Pie aparecía frente a mí.

— ¡Sorpresa Cris! Te hice una fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville. ¡Te sorprendí! ¡Dime que sí, dime que sí, dime que sí! — gritaba Pinkie de la emoción mientras daba sus típicos saltitos de alegría. Vaya que a esta poni fiestera nunca se le baja el azúcar, hasta le sobra.

— Jeje si Pinkie Pie, me sorprendiste aunque… ya sabía que ibas a hacer esto — le dije a la pony rosa y escuchar un "¡¿Qué?!" de su parte — si Pinkie, tú lo habías dicho en el tren. Que ibas a hacerme una fiesta y así que fue… lo más razonable que pensé cuando corriste después de haber llegado a la estación, corriste tan rápido que ni siquiera pude ver cuando te fuiste.

— Oh… pues, está bien. Y ¿Quién esa ella? — Se refirió a Crystal Sapphire que estaba a mi lado para después parársele de frente — Hola soy Pinkie Pie, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres nueva en Ponyville? ya que nunca te había visto y eso que conozco a cada poni del pueblo, entonces significa que eres nueva ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Te gustan los dulces? A mí me encantan los dulces, en especial el choc… — le tape la boca a Pinkie por haber invadido de preguntas a Crystal y no sabía que responder por lo rápido que habla esta yegua rosa.

— Lamento mucho eso Crysti, Pinkie Pie siempre es así pero te aseguro que todo lo que hace lo hace por divertir y hacer feliz a los demás — hable con la unicornio, incluso pude hasta imaginarme con una gota de sudor al estilo de los animes.

— O…ok no hay problema Cris. Hola soy Crystal Sapphire mucho gusto — se dirigió a Pinkie ahora que estaba calmada, por haberle tapado la boca.

— Jeje que gracioso casi se llamas como tú Cris, incluso sus nombres suenan casi igual, Crystal, Cristoper ¡Hey, ustedes serian el duo Cris! — grito Pinkie alegremente. Si yo pensé lo mismo que ella, es por eso que mejor decidí decirle Crysti.

— Jeje suena gracioso pero tienes razón — dijo Crystal con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¡Cristoper! Que te parece ¿Te gusto la sorpresa? — Twilight se dirigió conmigo y dijo semejantes palabras, sus amigas también venía con ella, incluso Rarity estaba aquí y eso que estaba hace como… no se una hora con ella. Lo más probable es que en el lapso de tiempo que me tarde en el hospital haya venido hasta acá.

— Pues como le dije a Pinkie, creo haber sospechado de esto, recuerden que las conozco de… — vi por un momento de reojo a Crystal — ya saben. Y no está demás decir que Pinkie Pie siempre organiza fiestas cuando alguien nuevo llega a Ponyville.

— Oh… claro, tienes toda la razón — me reitero Twilight.

— Rarity, ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? No tengo mucho tiempo que me encontraba en tu casa. Por cierto gracias de nuevo por lo que hiciste por mí.

— Ya te había mencionado que no es nada querido. Pinkie Pie llego unos cuantos minutos después de que te fuiste y me aviso de esta grata sorpresa que tenía para ti — menciono la unicornio elegante con su típico tono de voz refinada.

— Pues gracias a todas por haberse tomado las molestias de haber venido — dije para que me oyeran las mane 6 que estaban frente a mí.

— No debes de olvidar al resto de los ponis que también vinieron — dijo Pinkie Pie solo para mirar alrededor y ver como algunos ponis me miraban con naturalidad y otros con asombro, confusión o miedo, que se yo. Reconocí a varias ponis de vista que estaban presentes — di unas palabras para nuestros amigos — Pinkie me paso un micrófono de quien sabe dónde lo saco, solo lo tomé para poder dirigirme a los demás.

— Aahh… este… sí. Bueno, hola a todos me llamo Cristoper Fabián, tengo 23 años, digo mi edad para que no me llamen señor, aun soy joven amigos. Es un gusto ver que hay muchos ponis presentes aquí y gracias por venir a esta fiesta organizada por mi querida amiga Pinkie Pie. Sé que muchos me ven aun como un ser extraño, pero descuiden no les hare daño. Muchos se preguntaran que es lo que soy y para aclarar sus dudas déjenme decirles que soy un humano — escuche murmurar a muchos ponis por la impresión que se llevaron de mis palabras.

 _¡LO SABIA!_

Escuche el grito de una poni color menta con la crin del mismo color de su pelaje combinado con blanco, ojos color amarillo y su cutie mark es un arpa.

Se estaba aproximando al lugar en donde yo me encontraba parado. Pero decidí actuar.

— Alto ahí chica se bien quien eres y sé que tienes una gran obsesión con mi especie. En especial con los dedos — dije de manera alegre para solo ver como este poni se detuvo a medio camino sorprendida — Por ahora quiero decir, no sé cuánto tiempo dure mi estadía aquí en Ponyville, me verán de vez en cuando por el pueblo y quiero decirles que no tienen por qué actuar con pavor ante mi presencia, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien. Corran la voz a sus amigos y conocidos de que no soy alguien malo y si necesitan de mi ayuda, no duden en pedírmela… — dije esto último para ver como reaccionaban los presentes. Después vi como golpeaban el suelo con sus cascos delanteros, creo que esa acción es como los aplausos.

— Eso fue increíble Cristoper ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese discurso? — Crystal se me acerco para hablarme y me miro maravillada.

— No lo sé, solo improvise.

— Pues eres bueno improvisando amigo — dijo Rainbow Dash acercándose con las demás.

— No tanto, pero saber que las exposiciones de la universidad me sirvieron para improvisar, ya que nunca estudiaba bien los temas dieron sus frutos, y hablando de frutos… — mire un pastel con frutas en almíbar, varios muffins y una tarta que estaban en una mesa — ¿les importa si puedo tomar una de esas delicias? Es que me muero de hambre.

— Pues claro, adelante esta fiesta es toda tuya Cristoper — menciono Twilight y después dirigirme a la mesa, ellas me seguíeron hasta la mesa.

— Por cierto Crystal, también hare una fiesta especialmente para ti y darte tu bienvenida — vi como Pinkie se acercó a mi más reciente amiga.

— No, no, descuida no tienes que por que hacerlo, la verdad no me gustaría. — comento Crystal a Pinkie.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No te gustan las fiestas? — Pinkie Pie se entristeció por esto.

— No es eso, la verdad… — vi que se frotaba uno de sus cascos, así como cuando uno se frota los brazos en señal de incomodidad — es solo que no me gusta estar rodeada de muchos ponis. No me siento a gusto con ello. De por sí ya me siento incomoda de ver a muchos ponis aquí — oh ya veo así que es por eso, es por su forma de ser, por apartarse de los demás.

— Pues entonces… aprovechemos esta fiesta también… como su bienvenida —me acerque comiéndome un muffin que había tomado y terminar de pasarme lo que comía — En la pancarta que pusiste dice "Bienvenido Cris", ella también es Crys. Solo pon debajo de mi nombre el suyo y listo, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro — Vi como las chicas se asustaron e incluso Fluttershy se desmayó por lo que dije — No se alarmen, es solo una expresión. Significa que podemos hacer y terminar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

— Pues no es mala idea así que… — Pinkie dijo y vi como corrió tan rápido acercándose a la pancarta pinto el nombre de Crystal en ella — ¡Listo! ¿Qué les parece? — ella hizo el ademan para mostrar el trabajo que hizo.

— Perfecto Pinkie, te doy un like por tu trabajo — levante mi pulgar de forma aprobatoria.

— Pues… gracias, en verdad se los agradezco mucho — hablo Crystal agachando la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

— Entonces si es tu fiesta también, háblanos de ti terroncito — menciono AJ para después Pinkie acercarse y pasarle el micrófono a Crystal.

Ella lo tomo con su magia pero se quedó estática, tal parece que está nerviosa ya que todos los ponis la estaban viendo y esperando a que hablara. En un intento de escape ella me miro, esa mirada me dice que la ayude… Ni modo es hora de actuar bonachón otra vez, así que me acerque y me hinque para estar a su altura, tome el micrófono para apagarlo por unos momentos y me dispuse a hablar con ella para que solo ella pueda escucharme.

— Crysti… escucha. Intenta por lo menos presentarte, es fácil, solo improvisa como yo lo hice. Te diré un secreto, cuando hables en multitud mira al frente todo el tiempo y evita ver a los ojos a los ponis, solo así iras tomando la confianza necesaria para hablar. Créeme, si vez que no puedes seguir solo… déjalo. Yo te ayudare ¿OK? — solo vi cómo me puso atención sin dejar de verme a los ojos. Veo que si siente confianza conmigo.

— ¡Sigh! _(Suspiro de resignación),_ Está bien, lo intentare — me levante y proseguí a abrirle paso a para que se presentara — Mi… mi nombre es… — volteo a verme de vuelta, yo solo asentí para decirle que puedes hacerlo — mi nombre es Crystal Sapphire, tengo 20 años y provengo de tierras lejanas al Oeste de Equestria, me encanta leer e investigar hallazgos antiguos. He estado viajando en busca de información que hable acerca de lo que era mi más reciente investigación… y… pues… uhm… creo que… es todo — por un momento escuche desanimada a Crystal por su investigación.

Ella termino de hablar y el silencio reino el lugar, no hasta que de poco a poco los ponis empezaron a murmurar cosas sobre ella como "otra chica tímida" "creo que incluso nos tiene miedo". Me posicione a lado de Crystal y tome el micrófono para hablar una vez más.

— Como ya oyeron amigos, ella es Crystal Sapphire, es mi más reciente amiga y como pueden notar ella es algo tímida, pero tuvo el valor necesario para presentarse ante ustedes, no cualquiera hubiera hecho los mismo — ella me miro y me sonrió, después los ponis empezaron a estar de acuerdo con lo que dije — Bueno, esto es una fiesta ¿o no?, es hora de la ¡party time! — los ponis se alegraron y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, unos jugaban a ponerle la cola al poni, otros comían pastelillos, muffins entre otras cosas o simplemente charlaba como buenos amigos. Bueno ya todo está bien creo que ahora probare la tarta de manzana, lo más probable es que la hayan preparado la familia Apple.

Me dispuse a caminar pero mi mano fue detenida por magia, se siente algo raro la verdad, vi que era la unicornio que hace poco se presentó ante los demás.

— Gracias — fue lo único que me dijo.

— No hay de que, para eso estamos los amigos. Ahora voy a servirme un poco de ponche, tanto pan me seco la boca, ¿Vienes? — mencione y ella solo asintió siguiéndome.

Y así pase el rato conviviendo con estos caballos miniatura de colores, varios ponis se acercaban a mí para preguntarme cosas y entre la multitud de esos ponis se encontraba Lyra, y vaya que tuve que soportar las preguntas que me hacian como: "¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué le gusta hacer a los humanos? ¿Es cierto que los humanos comen carne?" Que por cierto esta última altero a uno que otro poni del lugar y proceder a explicar bien la situación, de que soy omnívoro y que no me comería a nadie. Pinche Lyra, si no fuera por la explicación seguro me linchan en ese instante.

.

.

.

El fin de la fiesta no se hizo esperar, duro varias horas, decidimos dejarlo por la paz ya que el Sr. y Sra. Cake había explicado que los niños tenían que ir a dormir, suena razonable. Mire mi reloj ya eran como las 21:00 de la noche, ayudamos a limpiar Sugarcube Corner y nos dispusimos a ir del lugar, no sin antes agradecer una vez más por prestarnos el lugar para poder hacer la fiesta.

Applejack me ofreció ir de nuevo a quedarme a su granja y con gusto acepte, Sweet Apple Acres es un lugar pacífico y el olor al campo le haría bien a mis pulmones, antes de ir hacia la granja le mencione que solo tenía que ir a hablar con Twilight de un asunto importante y que después iría por mi cuenta a Sweet Apple Acres

Debo saber que contiene el libro y la primera que quiero que sepa de esto es Twilight, ella es la inteligente en todo esto y no dudo que también le gustaría saber al respecto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el chapter del día de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews para saber que piensan al respecto de la historia, aporten ideas o sugerencias para el fic, tengan por seguro que siempre reviso los reviews y tomo en cuenta, además es un gusto para mí poder contestar a los lectores.**

— Twilight: ¡Vaya! La trama que llevas hasta ahora es algo fascinante ¿Cómo es que se te ocurrió la idea de escribir una historia sobre nosotras?

— **CrisKakis: solo te diré que… Soy tu fan Twilight, también soy tu fan Pinkie**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡En serio! ¿Y qué hay de Applejack?

— Twilight: Oh es cierto ¿Qué hay de Applejack? Ya me leí todos los capítulos anteriores y hacías mención de que Applejack es tu poni favorita ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ella te gusta? — me estaba mirando pícaramente.

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Si? ¿Acaso te gusta? — también me estaba viendo pícaramente.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Wow wow wow! Chicas, no piensen eso, además es absurdo que un humano este enamorado de un poni,** _ **("aunque si es la AJ de equestria girls…")**_ _—_ pensé mientras me llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

— Twilight: Pero revelaste que…

— **CrisKakis: Si, si, mejor vamos a ver los reviews.**

 **¡REVIEW TIME!**

 ***Anonimo/Guest***

 **Referente a lo de Luna que no hizo intervención en uno de los sueños, lo explicare más adelante, pero créeme que no se me ha escapado ese dato amigo.**

 ***MeganBrony***

 **Es cierto que la historia tiene muchos clichés y es por eso que los hago mención en el fic, y no te preocupes por que el prota tenga poderes y se convierta en una clase de saiyajin o algo por el estilo, todas las hazañas que se harán será a base de entrenamiento arduo y duro además de un poco de usar la cabeza en batallas, eso es más razonable. Pero eso sí, las 'esencias vitales' tendrán algo que ver. PERO… nada de poderes. Todo se ira explicando conforme al fic.**

 **Y esos fueron los reviews.**

— Twilight: ¡Vaya! No pensé que hubiera gente que lee este tipo de historias.

— **CrisKakis: Créeme Twi, hay infinidad de historias con temáticas diferentes en toda la internet. Pero eso es algo con lo que te quedaras la duda.**

— Twilight: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No puedo saberlo ahora? Solo préstame tu computadora para…

— Pinkie Pie: Lo siento Twilight, pero el fic está por terminar y es hora de irnos, así que… — tomo mi celular sin mi permiso, ¿pero cómo? Si hace unos instantes juro que estaba en mi bolsillo.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Oye! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? No le vayas hacer nada a mi celular ¡oíste!**

— Pinkie Pie: Descuida solo déjame despedirme de todos. Adiós amigos no vemos en la próxima. Twilight nos vamos.

— Twilight: Pinkie ¿Qué estas…?

— Pinkie Pie: Chaito — y así Pinkie se llevó a Twilight metiéndose al celular desapareciendo frente a mis ojos,

 **Saben que, para la próxima ya no voy a decir nada. Esto de sus salidas inesperadas son raras pero tarde o temprano me acostumbrare a ellas. Bueno pues cuídense mucho lectores y hasta la próxima.**


	9. Mala noche

Capítulo 9. Mala noche

 **Qué onda gente bonita de fanfiction les habla CrisKakis y me reporto antes ustedes para traerles un capítulo más de este fic, espero que se diviertan así como yo me divierto trayéndoles esto para ustedes.**

 **Por lo que veo Pinkie Pie aún no ha llegado ya hasta se me hace raro. Cada vez que intento iniciar un fic siempre interviene en el último momento, ¿Me pregunto que habrá…?**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Ya… Llegue…! — estaba jadeando, por lo que veo venia corriendo ya que se lo notan las gotas de sudor en la frente — De que… me perdí…

— **CrisKakis: Jeje de nada aun, llegas a tiempo Pinkie. Por cierto ¿Acaso venias corriendo o qué? ¿Por qué estas así?**

— Pinkie Pie: Oh bueno es que pasaron muchas cosas. Todo comenzó con que era una hermosa mañana en Ponyville, recordé que ibas a escribir otro capítulo de tu historia, así que me dispuse a venir lo más rápido posible y poder saludar a nuestros amigos pero recordé la vez pasada que habías dicho a nuestro público que estarías en contacto a través de los mensajes por la computadora, así que pensé "debería de llevar a Twilight de nuevo con CrisKakis para animar el ambiente un poco" pero mejor pensé y "por qué no darle una sorpresa y llevar a alguien" y eso decidí así que corrí por todo Pon…

— **CrisKakis:** **Ok ok, ve al grano Pinkie Pie, esta vez… ¿a quién trajiste contigo?**

— Pinkie Pie: Oh mira ahí viene.

— ¿?: Este lugar es extraño además de ser un hogar mucho más grande de lo habitual. Pinkie Pie ¿En dónde…?

— **CrisKakis: (** _ **"¡Oh vaya! Por lo menos esta vez estaremos más tranquilos") —**_ pensé para acercarme a saludar a nuestra invitada **— Hola ¿cómo estás?—** al acercarme a ella retrocedió a la pared y vi que temblaba del susto.

— Fluttershy: N…no me hagas daño p…por favor

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Eh?... Fluttershy, él es CrisKakis, es el sujeto del que les hable, el que escribe historias de nosotras, él es muy divertido y además somos amigos, no te hará ningún daño

— Fluttershy: ¿N..no me harás daño? — dejo de temblar.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Por qué habría de hacerle daño a la pegaso más amable y dulce de Equestria? Ten por seguro que no te voy a lastimar, es como dice Pinkie Pie, somos amigos** — tomé Pinkie como si de un peluche fuera, ella solo soltó una pequeña risa por este acto — **lo vez.**

— Flutershy: ¡Oh! Lo siento, nunca había visto a algo… perdón, quiero decir a alguien como tu… es solo que… me sorprendí al verte. Eres demasiado alto, casi tan alto como la princesa Celestia.

— **CrisKakis: Pues no soy tan alto a mi parecer. Y dime ¿Qué cuentas Fluttershy? ¿Todo bien en Equestria? —** ahora que la escucho bien, su tono de voz es muy bajo y dulce.

— Fluttershy: Pues en realidad… sí. Estaba un una fiesta de té con mis amiguitos los animales cuando Pinkie Pie apareció y me trajo hasta aquí — jeje típico de Pinkie, apuesto que la arrastro hasta aquí. Fluttershy ve que me dirijo a mi computadora, se acerca lentamente y la observa con curiosidad — ¿Qué es eso?

— **CrisKakis: Esta es mi computadora, estaba por empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo de mi historia que habla acerca de ustedes y un tanto sobre mí yo ficticio.**

— Fluttershy: ¡Oh vaya! Suena interesante… ¿Puedo leer tu historia? Claro… si es que me das permiso.

— **CrisKakis: Claro, es más. Quédate a ver lo que escribiré y así estarás enterada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.**

 **Empecemos con el fic y a darle que es mole de olla.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en _Power Rangers_ … Esperen, esto no es ese programa ¡¿Quién hace este tipo de bromas?! Malandrines, ¡esto no es gracioso!

*COF* *COF*

Parece que este es el bueno. Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ Cris y las Crusaders habían llevado a Crystal al hospital para ayudarla después del mal estado que la habían encontrado, pero una extraña luz que emanó de la extraña gema que tenía la diadema de Crystal sano sus heridas para después Twilight y Rainbow llevaron a nuestro protagonista a una fiesta sorpresa de Pinkie Pie. Finalmente antes de retirarse decidió pasar a la librería con Twilight para contarle acerca de su descubrimiento de la posición de la primera esencia vital.

 **POV Cristoper**

Me dispuse a acompañar a Twilight hasta su hogar en la biblioteca, Crystal me siguió en todo momento, no se despegaba de mí hasta parecía mi sombra aunque no me molesta en absoluto, veo que no suelta para nada su libro, es todo lo que tiene consigo en estos momentos. Después de todo ella dijo que sentía mayor confianza conmigo, aunque se me hace raro la rapidez con la que llego a sentir esa confianza de mí.

Esperemos llegar pronto, estoy impaciente por contar la información de la primera esencia vital

.

.

.

Una vez llegamos a Golden Oak, Twilight junto a Spike nos invitaron a pasar para poder hablar sobre el tema importante que tenía preparado, pero no sin antes mencionarle a Crystal que esperara unos momentos mientras charlábamos en privado, incluso Twilight le permitió poder tomar un libro que quisiera para aprovechar el tiempo y así Twilight y yo pasamos a la cocina para poder charlar.

— Y bien Cristoper, de que querías hablar — Twilight se dirigió a mí.

— Es acerca… de esto — saque el libro de mi mochila, el cual aún emanaba ese brillo de la tarde.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Porque esta así el libro? — miro curiosa mientras lo sostenía en mis manos.

— Creo que se debe a que ahora sé a qué lugar debo de ir primero, tal vez es una sospecha — abrir el libro y este comenzó a hojearse por sí solo hasta quedar en unas páginas que mostraban una leyenda legible para mí que decía… " _En lago de fuego te has de adentrar, para la esencia sagrada así reclamar, el anillo sagrado deberás poseer, la cual la esencia deberá de que contener. A tierra de bestias feroces deberás viajar, y así el destino deberá iniciar_ " — Y enseguida se mostraba un mapa de Equestria indicando el lugar en el que me encontraba en la actualidad, Ponyville.

— Puedes ver lo que yo Twilight — coloque el libro en la mesa de la cocina para que ella pudiera apreciar el contenido.

— No, aun no puedo ver nada ¿Qué es lo que ves? — pregunto Twilight con algo de interés.

— Veo un mapa de Equestria, me muestra el lugar en el que estoy ahora. Además una leyenda las cual menciona algo acerca de un lago de fuego. Y estoy muy seguro que es en la tierra de dragones a donde debo de ir— mencione seriamente a Twilight.

— ¿Que te hace creer eso? ¿Tienes alguna pista para comprobarlo? — dijo Twilight con algo de duda en sus palabras.

— Físicamente no, teóricamente sí. Esta poni, Crystal Sapphire, parece que también está buscando las esencias vitales, ella me conto sobre un cuento que dice ella, su madre le contaba de pequeña y relata de algo llamado "llama espiritual", se me hizo mera coincidencia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¡Vaya!, esta biblioteca es grandiosa, por fuera a simple vista parece solo un árbol en el que cualquiera puede habitar, pero nunca creí que este lugar fuera una biblioteca y mucho menos pensé que una princesa viviera en este lugar.

— ¡¿Por qué ella sabe de las esencias vitales?! — escuche el grito de la princesa Twilight que provenían de la cocina, puedo jurar que incluso se escuchó por toda la biblioteca

— ¿Acaso menciono las esencias vitales? ¿También ella sabe sobre esto? — me dije para mí misma, ese mal habito de pensar en voz alta cuando estoy sola.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre haya abajo?! ¿No ven que intento dormir? — escuche gritar al pequeño dragón mascota de la princesa de la amistad.

Intente acercarme cerca de la siguiente habitación para escuchar la plática más de cerca, sé que espiar es malo, pero si es algo que tenga que ver con las llamas sagradas o esenciales vitales, como sea que se les conozca, es de mayor importancia para mí.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Twilight**

¿Quién es esta poni? ¿Por qué sabe de las esencias vitales? ¿Qué querrá con ellas? Espero no quiera hacer algo malo con esto. Muchas preguntas invadían mi mente en esos momentos.

— ¡Chissst! Twilight, baja la voz quieres. Ella solo quería comprobar que las esencias eran reales, eso es todo. El problema es… que no quiero involucrar a alguien más en esto — Cristoper mencionó en voz baja para que no escuchara la unicornio blanca que se encontraba en la otra habitación.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? — hable en voz baja, esto es muy preocupante, el solo saber que Cristoper quiere hacer esto solo me deja con pendiente de que no le pase nada malo, ahora que alguien más sabe sobre esta información ya es preocupante.

— No lo sé Twilight. Se la localización, pero aun no tengo lo necesario para partir hacia allá. El libro dice que necesito "el anillo sagrado", no tengo idea alguna para poder localizar ese anillo que menciona y la verdad no sé si haya más artilugios aparte de mi collar y esa extraña gema que posee Crystal Sapphire — Cristoper rascaba su barbilla con la mano mientras pensaba de lo que me había hecho mención.

— ¿Gema? ¿Qué gema? — pregunte, ya que no tengo idea de los que habla.

— Veras, Crysti tiene una dia…

— ¿Crysti?

— Oh, cierto, decidí llamarla así ahora que es mi amiga, suena bien ¿no? En fin… como iba diciendo, ella posee una diadema la cual tiene adherida una extraña gema, ¿Recuerdas que mencione haberla llevado al hospital? — Yo solo asentí antes sus palabras — Pues esa gema hizo que se sanarán sus heridas en el hospital, un extraño brillo emano de esa piedra preciosa y se curó totalmente como por arte de magia — ¡vaya! Es increíble, no me lo creo pero si ella está bien debe ser cierto

— Aun no haz mencionado por qué sospechas de esa gema — le reitere para que me terminara de contar bien las cosas.

— Cierto, Starswirl y yo sospechamos de esa gema ya que, antes de encontrar a Crystal, Starswirl me guio hasta ella por haber sentido una extraña magia antigua que provenía de dicha piedra preciosa, y después de ese "milagro inesperado" en el hospital, ella pudo apreciar lecturas extrañas en un libro que… ¡Claro el libro! — gritó de emoción cuando hizo mención de un libro.

— ¿Qué libro? Solo me dejas con muchas incógnitas Cristoper — estaba confundida cada vez más, no entiendo nada de lo que dice.

— Espera un momento. No tardo, solo le diré a Crysti si puede prestarme por unos segundos su libro.

Así que ese libro que cargaba ella en todo momento tiene información relacionada con las esencias vitales, pero… ¿Qué tanto sabe esta chica de ello?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

— ¡Eeek! Ahí viene Cristoper, debo moverme del lugar para no levantar sospechas de que estuve escuchando… ( _"Bien, debo actuar natural")—_ pensé antes de ir a uno de los estantes y tomar un libro al azar de la biblioteca y abrirlo para que Cristoper crea que estuve leyendo en este tiempo.

— Crystal, disculpa me podrías prestar por unos segundos tu libro. Quisiera saber algo acerca de las extrañas escrituras que contiene — Cristoper me dijo para ponerle atención disimulando que estaba adentrado en la lectura del libro que tomé.

— ¡Oh!... Claro, seguro, toma — procedí a prestarle el libro.

— Gracias. Oye ¿qué estás leyendo?

— Oh pues… — la verdad no se ni de que es el libro, que tonta fui por no haber leído mínimo el título de la portada.

— A canijo. No sabía que este tipo de temas te llamaban la atención, ¿Acaso estás en tu temporada o algo así? — no entiendo ¿Qué quiso decir con…? — El ponyzutra… ¿Ooook? Hare como que no vi nada de esto y me iré de regreso con Twilight — ¡por Celestia! eso me pasa por no prestar atención, estaba tan roja de la vergüenza.

— No, espera n…no es lo que tu… piensas — fue lo último que dije antes de que Cristoper se retirara de vuelta con la princesa Twilight. Lo extraño es… ¿Por qué hay este tipo de información en la biblioteca? Y más en donde vive una figura de la realeza.

¡Sigh! _(suspiro de resignación),_ lo hecho, hecho está. Espero que con esto Cristoper no piense mal de mí.

Me coloque de nuevo cerca de la entrada que da dirección a la cocina para escuchar más de la conversación sobre las esencias vitales.

— Mira Twilight, este libro es el que te mencionaba. Crystal lo tenía consigo misma cuando la encontré herida a las afueras del pueblo. Quiero que observes esto — escuchaba decir a Cristoper en voz baja, a pesar de eso alcanzo escuchar muy bien lo que dice — en el principio, puede mostrarse esta abertura en donde creo que esa diadema estaba aquí y más adelante… puedo leer una extraña escritura en un idioma que no comprendo a la perfección aunque algunas palabras las he escuchado antes, el problema es que no recuerdo en dónde.

— Pues yo no veo nada, este libro al parecer también tiene magia parecida a la que Starswirl te había hecho mención y creo que por lo mismo del collar que llevas puesto solo tú puedes verlo — escuche murmurar a la princesa Twilight, ¿Collar? Nunca preste atención a ese collar que tenía Cristoper ¿Qué tendrá que ver en todo esto un simple collar?

— Aun así solo alcanzo a descifrar unas cuantas letras en este apartado pero no sé qué es lo que dice — Cris hablo de nuevo. Esas letras… también recuerdo lo poco que vi del libro al llevarme la impresión por primera vez, creo saber que lenguaje es aunque no estoy segura… solo es una idea mía.

— ¿Puedes escribir parte de ella? Solo quiero ver algo de lo que tú ves y poder saber si sé algo al respecto — veo que la princesa Twilight también está muy interesada en esto, aun así ¿Por qué mantienen en secreto esto?

— Seguro, ¿puedes prestarme una hoja de papel? — y así vi como Cristoper empezó a esculcar en su mochila, creo que así es como llama él a su extraño alforjar.

— Oh vaya, utilizaras un bolígrafo, no tuve la oportunidad de poder conseguir uno cuando fui al mundo a través del espejo — Twilight se impresiono, y no veo porque, Cristoper saco un extraño objeto con el cual empezó a escribir sin necesidad de usar un tintero, parece un lápiz, ¿Dijo mundo a través de un espejo? ¿Qué clase de mundo? De que está hablando…

— Pues en este caso te doy el mío, espero que puedas fabricar algunos y no dudo que con tu gran intelecto lo hagas, además no se ven tan complicados de hacer. Listo esto es solo un párrafo de lo que dice — Cristoper término de escribir y le pasó la hoja a Twilight, ella enseguida la tomo con su magia levitándola frente a ella.

— Veamos — procedió a leer la escritura — " _Qui conceptus est de duce requiritur virtus cardinalis gemma diis terrarum istarum map ostendens via digne Deo, qui vult tantum tua flagitio quaesitum bonis artibus, potest uidere quod alii non vident ante oculos eorum. Quorum si tantum sibi conflatiles conditur adhiberi potest commutatio annulum vas electionis. Magna in illo ingenii in rebus naturalibus potest emendare" —_ Twilight termino de leer.Espera un segundo…

— ¡Esa es una de las lenguas muertas! — dije en voz alta por la impresión que me lleve.

— ¡¿Lenguas muertas?! — escuche como Cristoper y Twilight se expresaron tal parece que me escucharon… ¡ups!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Lenguas muertas… ¡Claro! es por eso que se me había hecho algo conocido, eso suena como al Latín y se de ello ya que una vez me tocó presenciar en la iglesia que el sacerdote hablara en este lenguaje. Pero qué raro, ¿Acaso se conoce el latín también en Equestria?

Y otra cosa, al parecer Crysti nos estaba espiando. Entonces ya sabe que estoy en búsqueda de las esencias vitales, tengo que saber que tanto escucho de nuestra conversación, a cuantos más voy a involucrar en esto, soy un tonto. Me dispuse a acercarme a la otra habitación en donde se encontraba Crystal y por lo que veo Twilight también viene a mi lado.

— Crysti, ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? — le dije con una mirada seria.

— Bueno… yo… — al parecer está nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué sabes de las esencias vitales?, ¿Qué quieres con ellas?, ¿Quién eres en realidad Crystal Sapphire? — Twilight se dirigió con voz autoritaria.

— ¡Eh! Pero… yo…— Crystal está muy nerviosa y eso se ve porque está temblando, ha de pensar que la estamos arrinconando.

— Vamos Twilight, no es necesario actuar así, ella es mi amiga. Recuerda que te conté que sabe al respecto por una de las historias que su madre le leí de niña — le conteste a Twilight — por cierto — ahora me gire hacia Crystal — ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

— Bueno… solo lo suficiente para saber que estas en búsqueda de… las esencias vitales — hablo un poco más tranquila, veo que mueve su pata derecha delantera en círculos por la pena de habernos escuchado — ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Crystal me veía tristemente — es por eso que supiste él porque pude ver el contenido del libro, no fue una intuición, tú lo sabias. Pensé que éramos amigos, porque no me hablaste con la verdad.

¡Sigh! Porque me tengo que meter en líos como este, tratare de explicarle la situación.

— Crysti, escucha. Realmente lo de la diadema y que pudieras ver el contenido del libro que tienes si fue una intuición. La cuestión de pedirte el libro si es para averiguar lo posible sobre las "llamas sagradas" como tú las conoces, y si, si estoy en su búsqueda — hable seriamente viéndola sin apartar la vista de ella.

— ¿Y por qué las buscas, Cristoper? — Me pregunto con algo de decepción en su palabras — Si tu sabias de esto porque no me lo dijiste antes.

— ¿Y por qué las buscas tú, Crystal Sapphire? ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu búsqueda? — Twilight pregunto esta vez a Crystal.

— Mi motivo es… ¡Sigh!, es solo un sueño que tengo desde niña. La historia que tanto me contaba mi madre me inspiraba confianza, valentía, seguridad. El imaginarme ser como Search Treasure, fue lo que me inspiro, en iniciar las búsqueda de la llama sagrada — Crysti hablaba más tranquila al contar el propósito de su búsqueda — realice una investigación todos estos años, viajando a diferentes lugares de Equestria por mi propia cuenta buscando información que hablara al respecto de las llamas sagradas, descubrí que también la denominaban con el nombre de "esencias vitales" como ustedes menciona.

— Supongo que viniste a Ponyville en busca de esa información para agregar a tu investigación — Twilight volvió a hablar para solo ver como Crysti asintió.

— Así es, pero pensaba en rendirme ya que ahora no tengo nada, mis informes, mis estudios, no queda absolutamente nada — Crystal se deprimió y se quedó sentada y callada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te detuvo a seguir con tu investigación? — Twilight pregunto ahora con algo de preocupación.

— Ella fue atacada en Whitetail Forest por plantas carnívoras y jackalopes vampíricos los destruyeron toda la información que ella tenía, Twilight. Perdió todos sus estudios acerca de las esencias vitales que ella había realizado desde pequeña por culpa de esas ratas de campo — decidí tomar la palabra por Crystal, para ella aun difícil hablar de los que sucedió — después de eso fue que la encontré herida a las afueras de Ponyville, por eso la lleve al hospital para ayudarla.

— Cuanto lo siento Crystal. Si fuera mi caso también me sentiría fatal, perder estudios importantes debe ser muy horrible — Twilight menciono por ver el estado de ánimo de Crysti.

— Pensaba en regresar a casa si no encontraba nada de información, lo cual daba por hecho. Pero ahora que sé que alguien más sabe de esto, sé que mi búsqueda no está del todo perdida — Crystal se dirigió caminando hacia a mí ponerse de frente para verme con una mirada de alivio — Cristoper, ¿podría pedirte un favor? — me pregunto.

— Adelante, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. ¿Y cuál es ese favor? — hable regalándole una sonrisa sincera para saber que cuenta con mi apoyo.

— Habías mencionado que te dirigías a la tierra de los dragones en búsqueda de la esencia vital… ¿Podría… ir contigo? — después de esa pregunto mi expresión cambio a una seriedad total.

— No — lo dije de manera cortante tanto que sorprendió a Twilight y a Crystal por la forma en que lo dije.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! — Crystal se expresó de forma asombrada y decepcionada.

— No quiero involucrar a nadie en este viaje, solo yo emprenderé camino en la búsqueda de esas esencias. Así como le comente a Twilight y a las chicas, no permitiré que vayan conmigo cuando llegue el momento de partir rumbo a ese lugar.

— Pero sabes que es muy peligroso ir solo. Y tener a alguien que te apoye y te ayude en el viaje sería la mejor opción, por favor déjame ir contigo, quiero ver con mis propios ojos y ser testigo de que las esencias vitales son reales. Te lo pido de favor… es mi más añorado sueño.

— Lo lamento, sé que es tu sueño pero como dije antes, no voy a dejar que nadie vaya conmigo al viaje, es mi decisión y soy firme en la toma de mis decisiones.

— Y cuál es tu razón para ir en búsqueda de las esencias ¿Podrías decirme, por favor?

Devolví la mirada a Twilight para ver si podía contarle de esto, además ella ya sabía acerca de las esencias, no se me haría justo el no decirle la razón del porque empezare esta búsqueda.

— Crystal la razón de por qué Cristoper realizara este viaje es… — Twilight intervino en la plática.

Twilight y yo decidimos contarle de la información que disponemos sobres esto. El collar, el cómo surgió mi contra parte y el peligro que se avecina en Equestria por este collar, la importancia de encontrar las esencias, sobre Starswirl, que en un principio se sorprendió tanto como Twilight y las princesas por el hecho de que este viejo poni solo se comunicaba conmigo con la ayuda del collar maldito que tengo puesto, y terminar de contarle el resto de los demás.

— Déjame ver si entendí. Entonces tienes que salvar a Equestria de un ser malvado que es tu contra parte y para eso ocupas emprender un peligroso viaje y encontrar las esencias vitales antes de que este "ente malvado" las encuentra, ya que si no será imposible de detenerlo y así evitar el fin de estas tierras, ¿es eso a lo que se refieren?

— Así es — Twilight dijo.

— Correcto — le dije yo.

…

— Entonces… ¡Tendrás una aventura como Search Treasure! Y es acerca de las esencias. Te lo suplico Cristoper, déjame ir contigo por favor, tengo que ver las esencias y esta puede ser una prueba para ser valiente y ya no ser tímida — ¡¿Qué acaso no me escucho?! No entendió la palabra peligroso, esta yegua se la hace fácil.

— ¡NO! Ya dije que nadie vendrá conmigo — dije un poco no enojado — el arriesgar tu vida no hará que te deshagas de la timidez, ya te dije que solo tienes que confiar en los amigos y tener más confianza en ti.

— Pero...

— Sin peros Crysti, y es todo — ahora me dirigí a Twilight para poder despedirme y partir hacia Sweet Apple Acres — Creo que es hora de regresar con Applejack, Twilight. Se está haciendo un poco tarde y no quiero preocuparla. Te agradezco el hecho de haberme escuchado — le hable amablemente — espero después contarle a las chicas, pero todo a su tiempo.

— Descuida Cristoper, me alegro saber que confías en mí por contarme al respecto. Mandare una carta a la princesa Celestia temprano por la mañana y ver si puede brindarnos el apoyo posible en la búsqueda de información en las bibliotecas de Canterlot y que me haga favor de hacérmelo saber — Twilight dijo de forma entusiasmada.

— Te lo agradezco princesa Twilight — le regale una sonrisa sincera y recibir un "no hay de que" de su parte. Me dirigí a la salida, y disponerme a ir en camino a la granja. Crystal al igual se despidió y comenzó a seguirme pero me surgió una duda, ¿Tendrá un lugar en donde pasar la noche?

Volteé a verla y vi que estaba seria y lo más seguro es por la que paso en la biblioteca. Tal vez fui algo grosero con ella el haberle gritado de esa manera, intentare empezar una conversación para quitarle ese estado de ánimo.

— Oye Crysti… me preguntaba si tenías un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

—… — no recibí respuesta de su parte, parece que está muy metida en sus pensamientos

— ¿Crysti?

— ¡Ah! ¿Q..qué? Perdón ¿dijiste algo? — me hablo de manera indiferente y cortante.

— Oye ¿Qué ocurre?

— No es nada

— ¿Segura?

—… — no me volvió a responder, ni siquiera volteo a verme.

— Ok. Oye te quería preguntar ¿Tienes algún lugar donde pasar la noche?

—… ¡Sigh!, No.

— Deberías de venir conmigo a Sweet Apple Acres, estoy seguro que a Applejack no le molestara que te quedes, incluso puedes dormir en el mismo granero que yo. No es mucho lo que ofrecen pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

— Esta bien — sigue hablándome muy cortante y con tono desanimado.

Seguimos el camino en total silencio y si trataba de hablarle a Crysti ella simplemente no me contestaba, definitivamente está molesta conmigo y creo que es porque por haberle gritado en la biblioteca, sé que me exalté un poco pero no quería que ella se involucrara en mi viaje, me sería difícil tratar de protegerla en caso de que se presentara alguna situación peligrosa.

Una vez llegamos a Sweet Apple Acres pude observar que algunas luces seguían encendidas, la familia Apple esperaba mi llegada y me disculpe por tenerlos esperando a mi regreso, incluso vi que la pequeña Applebloom bostezaba mucho, la pobre se ha de estar muriendo de sueño y yo tardándome, pero esto era importante. Les explique que Crysti pasaría la noche en el granero conmigo ya que no tenía lugar a donde ir, ella agradeció mucho que le dieran asilo por esta noche y que ella trataría de conseguir un lugar para seguir su estancia en Ponyville mañana.

Applejack nos entregó un par de mantas y almohadas, le agradecimos Crysti y yo seguido de despedirnos con un simple "buenas noches" para disponernos a ir al granero.

Al llegar, vi que unos bultos de paja estaban acomodados como si de una cama fuera, alguien se tomó la molestia de hacer una cama para mí, por la mañana agradecerá a quien lo haya hecho, el problema es que solo hay una cama. Le ofrecí a Crysti que ella descansara en la cama mientras yo acomodaba otros bultos de paja para armar otra cama, espero que esto no moleste a Applejack o Mac.

En lo que acarreaba la paja Crysti no me hablo ni me vio, solo la vi acostada cubierta por la manta mientras me daba la espalda. Apenas nos conocimos hoy y ya se enojó conmigo, que mala impresión tiene de mi parte ahora.

Una vez termine de hacer mi cama, acomode la pequeña almohada y la manta, pero aun no me sentí con las ganas de acostarme para descansar, sentí la necesidad de sentarme y hablar con Crystal, intentare aclarar las cosas ya que no me gusta que las personas estén molestas conmigo, bueno en este caso es una poni.

— Crystal… sé que estas molesta conmigo. Si es porque te alce la voz en la biblioteca quiero disculparme por mi forma de actuar, no fue mi intención el haberte gritado y quiero pedirte perdón por eso — le dije para ver si me dirigía la palabra.

—… — solo se tapó totalmente con la manta para tratar de evitarme y no recibir respuesta alguna de su parte.

— Cristal… Crysti ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? — volví a hablar para ver si me puede prestar atención.

— Porque… ¡Snif! — fue lo que Crystal me dijo mientras seguía cubierta totalmente por la manta, al parecer está llorando — ¿Porque no me dejas ir contigo? ¡Snif! Es mi mayor sueño.

— Crysti… escucha, quiero que me mires por favor.

— ¡Snif!... No

— Por favor Crysti, te lo pido como tu amigo, ¿Qué acaso no somos amigos?

— ¿Lo somos? Entonces… ¡Snif! Por qué… me ocultaste esa información… ¡Snif!

— Mírame por favor.

—… — De nuevo no me dijo nada, ¡Sigh! _(suspiro de desánimo),_ no me gusta que me ignoren y ya estaba empezando a sentirme incomodo, tratare de pedírselo por las buenas una vez más.

— Por ultima vez Cristy, mírame por favor — vi cómo se empezó a quitar la sabana para así voltearme a ver y en efecto estaba llorando. La mire a los ojos directamente para disponer a hablar con ella — Sé que es tu mayor sueño el poder ver las esencias sagradas por ti misma por lo que me has contado hasta ahora, pero entiende que no quiero que me sigas por una mayor razón. Me preocupa que en el viaje puedas salir lastimada.

— Eso ya lo habías dicho pero se cuidarme sola. Ya no soy una potranca — si claro lo dice la pony que encontré herida y en mal estado a las afueras del pueblo.

— Sé que ya eres una yegua adulta, pero no me gustaría que por causa de mí contra parte o alguna criatura peligrosa resultaras lastimada, si algo te llegara a pasar no me lo perdonaría. Eres mi amiga y yo los amigos los estimo mucho, los estimo como mi familia. Si pierdo a mi más preciada y linda amiga me destrozaría el alma — procedí a limpiarle las lágrimas con mi mano.

Ella solo desvió la mirada manteniendo la vista hacia la cama quedándose callada, así estuvo por unos largos segundos para después dirigirme la palabra.

— E…entiendo. De ser así dejare que vayas solo, pero quiero que me prometas algo Cristoper.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que me dejes ayudarte en la búsqueda de información, me serviría mucho para poder volver a escribir mis reportes aunque tenga que volver empezar desde el principio. También promete que regresaras, no quisiera perder a mi primer y único amigo — eso si lo puedo permitir.

— De acuerdo, te lo prometo y de ser posible te ayudare a escribir tu investigación — ella sorpresivamente me abrazo, jeje su crin es muy suave que incluso me hace cosquillas. Correspondí su abrazo dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en su lomo.

¡Tengo una idea!, le daré el libro de los principios de la magia antigua ya que a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto, además ella es un unicornio y puede aprender de este aunque no sé si ella puede ver las escrituras de los hechizos, recuerdo que Twilight no pudo verlos además de que estos hechizos, por extraño que parezca, estaban en español y no en ingles/equestriano.

Hare un experimento para ver si ella puede ver las escrituras con la ayuda de esa gema, si pudo leer el contenido del libro que contenía la diadema lo más probable que pueda verlo también.

 **("Cristoper espera, ¿estás seguro de regalarle ese libro? Nos puede ser de gran utilidad si aprendieras un poco de magia en caso de lidiar con cosas extrañas y peligrosas. Con la ayuda del collar que llevas puesto puedes realizar hechizos increíbles) —** escuche a Starswirl hablarme mentalmente.

— ("No sé porque insistes en que aprenda magia, ya te dije que no me interesa nada de eso. Además si aprendiera magia ya no me sentiría humano después de todo. Sería interesante poder gritar _Hadouken_ y esas cosas, pero prefiero más el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin la necesidad de súper poderes") — me excuse mentalmente con el barbudo.

 **("¿** _ **Hado… que cosa?**_ **En fin, eres extraño ¿lo sabias? Cualquiera hubiera deseado poder aprender magia o tener poderes y por lo que veo en tus recuerdos antes te interesaban estos ¿Qué te hace cambiar de parecer?)**

— ("Mmm no lo sé, solo quiero ser yo nada más, demostrar de lo que puedo ser capaz, no todos los héroes necesitan de poderes. Solo la condición física y usar la cabeza puede ser de gran ayuda también, los protagonistas de algunos videojuegos no tenían poderes para lidiar con sus problemas, utilizaban a armas pero tampoco usaría algo que llegase a matar a alguien, preferiría algo más para defensa personal como la vez que utilice ese tronco resistente para defenderme de esos timberwolfs, incluso hasta me sentí _Link_ jeje) — si fue genial, pero la verdad que eso fue suerte y gracias a la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento pude librarme de ellos.

 **("Bueno… sí. En ese caso tendrás que entrenar y hacer ejercicio, en tu condición actual no creo que puedas hacer mucho).**

— ("Si eso ya lo tengo bien en claro").

— ¿Eh… Cristoper? Creo que ya puedes soltarme — escuche la voz de Crysti y por lo que veo aún seguía abrazándola.

— ¿Eh?, Ah sí… cierto, jeje — y así proceder a soltarme de su abrazo.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?, ¿Te parezco linda? — me pregunta Crystal desviando la mirada a otro lado mientras se sonrojaba… ¡Esperen, ya sé que pasa aquí! Vaya, uno no puede decir una especie de cumplido en este lugar porque luego lo malinterpretan, aunque debo decir que no es una poni fea, eso sí.

— Pues sí, eres mi linda amiga Crysti jeje.

— ¡Ah… Oh! Claro jeje

— Bueno, aceptare tu ayuda en la búsqueda de información y por eso quiero darte esto — tome mi mochila y saque el libro "Principles of Ancient Magic" — Este libro puede serte útil, puedes aprender magia para tu benéfico, a mí la verdad no me sirve y no sé si tenga algo que me pueda ayudar con la búsqueda de las esencias — ella tomo el libro con su magia, hora que veo mejor, el aura de su magia es de color azul oscuro. Ahora veo porque su nombre también es Sapphire, casi todo en ella se relaciona el color azul, la crin, la cola, sus ojos y el aura de su magia también.

— Muchas gracias Cristoper, te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para poder ayudarte — esbozo una sonrisa, ahora parece estar mejor.

— No tengo duda de que lo harás bien. Solo una duda, ¿puedes lograr ver algo del libro?, en especial la sección de cada uno de los hechizos. Twilight intento leerlo algo pero no pudo ver nada — le comente y ella procedió a abrir el libro hojeando diversas páginas y con la ayuda de su cuerno iluminó un poco el lugar para alcanzar a apreciar la escritura.

— Pues si puedo ver su contenido, las explicaciones de lo que son los hechizos y para qué sirven están equestriano pero lo extraño es que los hechizos están en potroñol — ¿Escuche bien?, ¿Potroñol? ¡WTF! Que esto es una clase de broma con el juego de palabras o que.

— ¿Potroñol? Es raro, el idioma que yo hablo y entiendo en la escritura aparte del "equestriano" se llama español.

— ¿Español? Suena parecido a potroñol — no me digas… ¬_¬

— ¿Entonces eres capaz de entender el español? Además pareces conocer la lengua muerta del latín, ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

— Contestando a tus preguntas, el potroñol no es difícil de aprender aunque tiene muchas jergas raras que pueden entenderse de diferentes formas — Crysti me dijo y no lo dudo, no sé si aquí también existan los albures o cosas como esas que pueden ser de diferentes significados o doble sentido — y la lengua muerta… ¿dijiste que se llama latín? — Yo asentí ante su duda — es bueno saber eso, siempre se aprende algo nuevo. Esto lo aprendí a lo largo de la búsqueda de información de las llamas sagradas, encontré un extraño libro en una vieja biblioteca, no es algo que otro poni sepa y no sé si soy la única que conoce de esta lengua y en especial por los términos científicos en la que se conocen diversas especies de animales, insectos y otras creaturas — ¡Vaya! Entonces no es tan diferente el cómo usan este lenguaje, aunque se me hace extraño que no lo conocieran por un nombre a este lenguaje y solo refiriéndose a este como lengua muerta.

— Espero contar contigo en todo momento, tu ayuda me sería de gran utilidad — procedí a acariciar su cabeza como si de una mascota fuera para solo ver como ella movió la cola y suspiro de forma relajada.

— Jeje para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos en las buenas y en las malas. Tú lo dijiste ¿no? — ella me regalo una dulce sonrisa.

— Si, a veces suelo ser algo cursi en lo que digo, pero es cierto. En fin, ya por ultimo antes de dormir, ¿Me ayudarías a traducir lo que dice en tu libro, por favor? Solo la parte que leyó Twilight — necesito saber que rayos dice eso, pensándolo bien, creo que Crysti me sería de gran utilidad en mi viaje pero no quiero ponerla en peligro.

— Claro — le indiqué las hojas y el párrafo que leyó Twilight — veamos, aquí dice… Esto puede traducirse de muchas formas aunque yo lo entiendo de esta manera, y dice así. " _La gema cardinal guiará a aquel que requiera la fuerza concebida por los dioses, indicando el camino a seguir en el mapa de estas tierras, solo aquel que añore su búsqueda para buenos confines, podrá presenciar ante sus ojos lo que otros no pueden ver. Las esencias deberán ser almacenadas en el contenedor fundido por los mismos dioses y solo así podrán ser usadas por el elegido de la argolla del cambio. Grandes mejoras se aportaran en las capacidades físicas en su persona"_

 **("Mmm interesante, esta poni puede ayudarnos en lo largo de nuestro viaje. Creo que deberíamos dejar que nos acompañe, su conocimiento en estas escrituras nos puede ser de gran ayuda") —** escuche una vez más a Starswirl hablarme.

— ("Lo mismo pensé pero no quiero ponerla en peligro, no escuchaste lo que mencione. Si algo le pasa a ella o a cualquier otro habitante de Equestria no me lo perdonaría") — mencione de una manera que la idea no me convencía del todo.

 **("Pues entonces la protegeremos, bueno en tu caso la protegerás ya que yo no puedo hacer nada ahora más que orientarte en tu camino y en hechizos pero no quieres nada de eso").**

¿Orientarme en los hechizos…? Vaya _se me prendió el incienso (al estilo Mushu de Mulan)._

— ("Sabes, a veces dices cosas que hacen que se me prenda el foco, ¿Habrá alguna forma de hacer que Crystal pueda escucharte también? Solo ella, sería una excepción más").

 **("¿Para qué quieres que ella me escuche?").**

— ("Yo no quiero aprender magia de ese libro… ¿porque no le enseñas a ella? puedes orientarla en el aprendizaje de esa magia antigua si quieres que ella me acompañe en este viaje. Crystal tiene que aprender a defenderse. Estoy seguro que sabes hechizos defensivos y ofensivos para estos casos ¿o no?")

 **("Bueno… si conozco hechizos para defensa personal y si puedo hacer que ella me escuche pero necesitas compartir una esencia tuya, podríamos intentar con que ella tocara el collar con su cuerno. Este collar tiene una energía muy poderosa en su interior pero sería muy peligroso para ella. La esencia mágica de todo unicornio se concentra la mayoría del tiempo en su cuerno").**

— ("Algo así como el aura. Es la energía que contenemos cada ser vivo ¿cierto?) — Si son cosas del aura, tengo diversos conocimientos de esto, no por nada _Lucario_ es mi pokémon favorito.

 **("¡Wow! me sorprende que sepas de esto, pero sí. Si esta energía se llegase a modificar ella sufriría muchos cambios y esto le afectaría gravemente, si ella no es capaz de soportar ese cambio de energía la magia se expulsaría de forma violenta y en el peor de los casos ella podría…)**

— ("…Morir. Eso suena trágico, ahora con mayor razón me quiero deshacer de este collar lo antes posible") — ¡vergas como soy capaz de tener esto puesto en mi cuello! Ahora estoy bien pinche asustado — ("¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo?").

 **("Bueno hay una manera más fácil, pero necesitas compartir parte de tu esencia con ella para establecer una posible conexión, como… no sé qué ella beba tu sangre o hasta un simple beso ya que tendría contacto con tu saliva")**

— ("¡OLVIDALO VIEJO! No voy a besar a una poni. No quiero convertirme en un zoófilico, prefiero mejor que beba mi sangre o por mi mejor que no venga con nosotros y se quede aquí a salvo en Ponyville") — No, no, no, no y no. Odio esa idea, no puedo evitar imaginarme besar a una poni, eso no es normal.

Para ese entonces me le quede viendo y me puse colorado de la vergüenza de solo imaginarme besándola.

— Cristoper, ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas todo colorado y estas sudando mucho — Crystal me hablo, enseguida se puso a la orilla de la cama y con uno de sus cascos toco mi frente — ¿Tienes fiebre acaso? tu temperatura corporal no es normal, estas muy caliente. Creo que deberías descansar.

— Si… si, tal vez es eso. Mejor durmamos, tal vez el descanso me vendría bien, mañana veremos qué hacer con la búsqueda de información, además me levantare temprano para ayudar a Applejack con las tareas de mañana — me acosté y programe el despertador de mi celular a las 6 de la mañana, reviso la batería y aún le queda el 40% de esta. Cero que mañana le diré a Twilight si me haría el favor de cargar mi celular con su magia, aunque suene cruel pero creo que los unicornios serán mi cargador temporal hasta que consiga electricidad de alguna forma.

— Ok, que descanses amigo. Buenas noches — fue lo último que escuche de Crystal y escuchar como ella movía las mantas de la cama para descansar.

— Igualmente Crysti.

Y no tarde ni diez minutos en caer rendido en la cama, _Morfeo_ sí que hace bien su trabajo.

Estoy al parecer soñando y me encuentro en una gran y hermosa pradera había un gran lago de agua cristalina, arboles rodean el lugar. Esta pradera por alguna razón me trae una paz confortante. El cielo está despejado y el sol resplandece fuertemente.

— Al fin algo gratificante, creo que este seño es perfecto sin interrupciones y sin problema alguno — decidí caminar hasta quedar debajo de un árbol para proceder acostarme en el suelo y así sentir el cómodo césped — es tiempo de relajarme.

De repente todo empezó a temblar, la tierra se sacudía violentamente vi como todo se empezaba a cambiar en el lugar, el cielo se tornaba de color rojo, los arboles comenzaron a incendiarse sin explicación alguna y del lago empezó a salir un gran torrente de lava hirviendo.

Mire de nuevo a los alrededores y vi que esta vez estaba una especie de cámara o habitación gigante, como si de un lugar antiguo se tratase.

— ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! Tenía que abrir mi pinche bocota.

La lava empezaba a expandirse por el lugar, gire mi cabeza en búsqueda de algo que me pudiera ayudar pero no había nada, solo vi unas escaleras que parecen llevar a un lugar alto y no dude en correr en esa dirección para subir las dichosas escaleras.

— Joder, los escalones están muy calientes. Este lugar es un horno.

" _No puedes escapar de tu destino"_

Escuche una voz gruesa resonando en toda la habitación, pero esa voz se escucha como la mía pero sin ser mí voz, no sé ni cómo explicarlo.

" _Donde sea, como sea y cuando sea. Yo estaré ahí y te sacare de mi camino"_

Escuche una vez más esa voz. Llegue a los más alto que daban esas escaleras a una plataforma en donde enseguida varias lapidas me obstruyo los caminos restantes a los cuales seguir, incluso por donde vine. El piso de la habitación era simplemente rejas de un grosor y metal resistente. A través de esta reja podía observarse la lava y esta seguía aumentando el nivel sin mencionar que sentía que la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más.

" _Me encargare de eliminarte en este instante"_

— ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Da la cara! — grite, no sé qué está pasando pero esto es un sueño, es normal soñar con cosas extrañas de vez en cuando pero estoy seguro de que yo no pese en esto.

Después de gritar esas palabras sentí un gran escalofrió recorrer por todo mi cuerpo comenzando desde mi espalda. Intente girarme pero por alguna razón no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía.

— _¿_ Te crees tan valiente? Pero si ni siquiera puedes moverte bien, el miedo se apodero de ti jajajaja— escuche provenir esa voz detrás de mí con una risa desquiciada, ¡KUSO!, siento entumecido mi cuerpo. Esta sensación, siento algo de miedo por su presencia. Al voltearme completamente vi a quien me temía fuera ser.

— Tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que tú estés aquí? — le dije ahora con algo de rabia en mis palabras.

— Yo soy tu, tengo una conexión contigo gracias a esto — apunto a su cuello y vi que también tenía el mismo collar que yo pero ahora lucia diferente, su collar mostraba el emblema del Ying-Yan pero solo mostraba la parte oscura en el medallón que conformaba este collar — Yo soy tu contraparte, al fin nos conocemos, no personalmente pero ahora tienes el gusto de verme.

— Jeje vaya que eres horrible amigo ¿te lo habían dicho? — mostré un poco más de valor antes mi lado oscuro, si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma. No me dejare intimidar.

— ¿Huh?... Pero si soy tu, tengo tu imagen ¿acaso no sabes que incluso te acabas de insultar?

— Por eso mismo digo, estas bien pinche feo amigo. Di lo que quieras, tu y yo no somos iguales a pesar de que me digas cosas como que somos "la otra cara de la misma moneda", el signo del yin me hace pensar que tú eres mi parte negativa pero creme que cuando te digo que yo no soy como tú, tenlo por seguro — no deje de verlo mostrando algo de enojo. Ya no siento miedo ante su presencia pero siento preocupación de que me llegue a pasar algo en este instante.

— Je… jeje… jajajajaja. Eso ya lo veremos. Dejemos las charlas para después, por ahora es momento de eliminarte.

— Eh… No sé cómo harás eso, esto es un sueño por si no te has dado cuenta — aún tengo la duda, exactamente de si esto es un sueño y los sueños no son reales ¿o sí?

— Como este lugar será tu tumba te lo diré. Sellare tu mente en esta pesadilla, evitare que despiertes dejándote atrapado en un bucle infinito de esta batalla quedando atrapado en este lugar para siempre. No tienes oportunidad contra mí — ¡Oh! Me está retando.

— Je pues suerte con eso porque no te la voy a dejar fácil — fue lo último que dije para ponerme en posición defensiva, si esto es una batalla que así sea.

El solo se quedó parado metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Esperare la oportunidad en que se acerque y baje la guarda para poder atacar, tengo que ser muy cuidadoso. Nos manteníamos caminando lentamente en círculo esperando a ver quién haría el primer movimiento.

Pienso que solo quiere hacer tiempo, la lava está subiendo cada vez más y a pesar de ser un sueño, el calor se siente tan real.

— Si tú no piensas moverte yo lo hare — fue lo que mi contraparte dijo.

 _¡ZAAZ!_

¡Es rápido! Se dirige directamente hacia mí, no creo poder alcanzar a bloquear su golpe a tiempo. Viene preparando su puño y de este está emitiendo un extraño brillo morado.

— JoJo eres lento amigo — me prepare para sentir el impacto cubriéndome con ambas manos, su puño está a escaso centímetros de mi torso, parece ser que me intentara darme un golpe al estómago — jeje caíste, eres algo tonto — ¡¿pero qué?! Una finta… — y muy ingenuo — desvió su golpe hacia mis piernas, sentí un doloroso golpe en mi pierna derecha tanto que perdí el equilibrio y caía de lado al suelo.

Inmediatamente vi como alzó un pie para poder golpearme en el estómago y cuando lo hizo alcance a detener su pie con ambas manos para después propinarle un golpe con mi mano derecha a su pie izquierdo el cual le estaba dando soporte para estar en pie y logre hacerlo caer al suelo también.

— ¡Ahhh!... Maldito — dijo apretando los dientes, yo solo me dispuse a rodar al sentido contrario y pararme inmediatamente.

— Tal vez sea ingenuo, pero si vas a pelear haciendo fintas que así sea. Yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego — ¡Ouch! Tal vez sea un sueño, pero siento el dolor de ese golpe y diré que duele de a madres.

— Eso lo veremos — empezó a elevarse del suelo, ¡¿Cómo es posible que pueda flotar por los aires?! — Veamos si puedes evadir esto — enseguida levanto su mano y apunto con su dedo índice a mi dirección el cual empezó a emanar un resplandor oscuro **(Nota: Imaginen la magia o aura negra que por lo regular los típicos enemigos malvados tienen).**

Seguido de eso comenzó a lanzar rayos a mi posición, lo que hice no fue difícil de pensar. Comencé a esquivar todos sus ataques, al hacer contacto con el suelo en las rejas estas quedaban de un rojo vivo y los que hacían contacto en las paredes solo la destrozaban haciéndolo volar en pedazos. ¡Mierda! Si llega a asestarme uno de esos rayos seguro y me la voy a pasar muy mal.

Dure aproximadamente como 5 minutos seguidos esquivando esos malditos rayos y empiezo a sentir cansancio en mis piernas. No he podido darle otro golpe ya que no se volar, esto está empezando a frustrarme.

— ¡No te muevas no vez que te voy a matar! — Grito mí contra parte.

— ¡…!— Así que sabes cosas que yo también se. No por nada reconocí esa frase de _Freezer de DBZ_ — ¡Oh!... claro _Freezer,_ ni loco… me voy a quedar… parado — estaba jadeando del cansancio. Este sueño se sigue sintiendo muy real.

— Jo… parece que te estas cansando, creo que esta batalla la tengo ganada — mostro una sonrisa siniestra y creo que tiene razón, tengo que recuperarme, pero aun así no hay tiempo. La lava ya estaba a escasos metros de llegar en donde estábamos peleando, al menos que intente despertar.

— No lo… creo. No si antes despierto… de este puto sueño.

— Jajaja tonto ¿en serio crees que puedes despertar? Mientras yo esté aquí presente no podrás despertar, sin importar cuanto lo intentes. Antes tendré que irme o en otro caso derrotarme para que puedes despertar. Gracias a uno de los pocos hechizos que puedo realizar, no podrás escapar tan fácilmente, a pesar de no haber recuperado mi magia por completo puedo perturbarte de esta manera — lo que dijo me helo la sangre, a pesar de estar en este escenario que parece un horno, sentí sudar frio.

— ¿Que dijiste?, No… no… no puede ser — sentí una gran desesperación, me sentí un inútil por no poder hacer nada.

— Jajaja despídete — mi contraparte lanzo un rayo, aun si lo esquivo no tengo idea de cómo enfrentarme a él y poder derrotarlo. Estoy muy agotado como para poder seguir esquivando su ataque.

De repente un rayo de luz me cegó, intento abrir los ojos pero este resplandor es muy fuerte.

— **¡No te rindas! —** esa voz es…

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tú!, Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías Starswilr — escuche bien, acaba de mencionar que Starswirl está aquí — volvemos a vernos anciano.

— **Así parece, creí haberte sellado para siempre pero tal parece que mis predicciones eran ciertas, mi magia fue debilitándose con el paso del tiempo como para mantenerte encerrado —** mencionó Starswirl de forma seria, tal parece que estos casos si se los toma muy en serio aunque lo sigo escuchando con ese eco extraño en su voz.

— Debería agradecerte ya que… por ti es que estoy una vez más libre, solo que con la forma de ese muchacho inútil — hijo de… sé que en estos momentos me siento un inútil por no poder enfrentarme bien a él pero no soy tan inútil carajo — Aun así, este cuerpo no esta tan mal, solo falta acostumbrarme un poco más y con un poco de esfuerzo estoy seguro que hare de mi un ser poderoso.

— **No lo creo contra parte, te detendremos antes de que hagas alguna fechoría y provoques caos en Equestria —** escuche una vez más a Starswirl hacerle frente, mi vista se va aclarando y veo que es un poni viejo de pelaje gris, crin y barba plateada tal vez por lo viejo y por ultimo su capa y sombrero azul con estrellas y adornado con cascabeles dorados.

Veo también que mí contra parte había descendido al suelo para poder llevar esta charla no amistosa.

— Pues lo dudo, la mente de este chico esta tan llena de ideas malvadas y cosas peligrosas de su mundo, no dudo que todo eso me beneficie para llevar a cabo mi plan de conquistar estas tierras. Son perturbadoras las cosas que puedo llegar hacer ahora — la contra parte tiene razón, en el mundo humano hay cosas terribles, no dudo que tenga todo los conocimientos que yo se hasta ahora.

— Tal vez tenga una mente muy perturbada pero eso no significa que no pueda detenerte — me posicione a lado de Starswirl — no, solo yo, ambos vamos a detenerte maldito engendro del mal.

— Pero como harás eso, ni siquiera puedes seguirme el paso en la batalla, hace unos segundos pensé que ya te habías resignado.

— La verdad no me he resignado, es cierto que me siento un inútil por no poder seguirte el paso en la batalla, pero no solo es cuestión de la fuerza física — ahora si me siento bien vergas para poder continuar con la batalla, ese pequeño respiro me sirvió de algo, debo agradecerle a Starswirl por haberme protegido.

— Pues entonces veamos cómo te las ingenias, reanudemos la batalla, esto dependerá de que quedes en un estado de coma del cual nunca podrás despertar — se volvió a elevar por los aires y dar por seguido la batalla.

— ¿ **ya sabes qué hacer?** _ **—**_ me dijo el poni viejo.

— La verdad no, aun no tengo ninguna una pista clara de cómo poder derrotarlo — fue mi única respuesta para solo ver una cara desaprobatorio por parte de Starswirl como diciendo "en serio, no me jodas" — ¿Qué? No me culpes por ser algo despistado.

— ¡No me ignoren tontos, tomen esto! _—_ en seguida mi lado oscuro lanzo lo que parecen ser rayos eléctricos de sus manos hacia nuestra dirección, Starswirl y yo reaccionamos a tiempo y logramos movernos a diferentes lados evitando el ataque.

Mi yo malvado siguió lanzando estos rayos como loco por toda la habitación, mientras tanto Starswirl trotaba o saltaba para no ser golpeado por esta electricidad.

— **¡Te daré una pista!** — Grito el poni anciano para que lo escuchara — **¡Esto es un sueño!... y en los sueños cambian con solo pensarlo… ¡Ah! —** vi que seguía esquivando ataques y cubriéndose usando su magia para repeler los que se aproximaban a él.

Pensar ¿eh?... Si estamos en mi mente y este es una pesadilla, puedo cambiarlo. ¡Eso es! creo que sé que hare para poder combatirlo y poderme equilibrar en la batalla después de todo en los sueños todos puede suceder.

Es hora del _¡SMASH TIME!_

Así como lo pensé, me imagine los movimientos de mis personajes preferidos de la saga de videojuegos _Super_ _Smash Bros_.

— ¡Gracias Starswirl ya tengo idea de lo que hare! — grite lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara mientras seguía esquivando los rayos.

— Pues veamos lo que tienes planeado — viene directo a mí, esto parece que va a ser nuevamente un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— Adelante, te espero Darkside — lo llame así solo por ser mi lado oscuro, no sé porque se me viene a la mente _Star Wars_ con esa palabra.

— Ese sobrenombre es algo sencillo pero admito que se escucha bien, ¡Ahora veamos como esquivas esto! — venia nuevamente cargando un puño para poder soltar el primer golpe como lo había hecho la primera vez así que para esquivarlo decidí saltar y pisarle la cabeza para solo ver como cae al suelo restregando su cara en este.

— ¡Ouch! Eso debió doler. Pero por lo que veo saltar a gran altura me sirvió, ¿me pregunto si…? — pensé en saltar nuevamente y volver a intentarlo para ver si el _Air Jump (salto en el aire)_ funcionaba. Efectivamente pude realizar el segundo salto — ¡Woooow! ¡Qué bárbaro! _(estilo Kung Fu Panda), e_ sto se va a poner interesante — dirigí mi vista a Darkside, se estaba levantando mostrando una cara no tan amigable, de hecho hasta sentí confianza, debo acabar con esto rápido. Mi tiempo es limitado y si no quiero acabar rostizado por lava hirviendo tengo que ponerme manos a la obra — Ahora si Darkside ¡Ya te cargo el payaso! — me dirigí corriendo hacia él, esto todo o nada.

 **(*Nota: Para los que han jugado smash bros, e incluso el más actual de las versiones se imaginaran los movimientos que estoy a punto de redactar)**

Comencé con una barrida al estilo Mario el cuál Darkside solo lo esquivo con facilidad flotando una vez más.

— (" _Caíste_ ") — pensé para proseguir hacer rápidamente la secuencia de golpes que trataba de realizar.

Salte e hice un golpe hacia delante en el aire acertando con éxito mandándolo al suelo por el fuerte impacto. Una vez más espere a que estuviera de pie y corrí tan rápido solo para aplicarle un agarre al estilo del judo y lo lance tan fuerte al suelo haciendo rebotar su cuerpo por tremendo impacto y elevarlo por los aires combinando en después con un salto seguido de una patada hacia arriba viéndose así como una chilena para elevarlo un poco más, di el _Air Jump_ y golpearlo de nuevo con otra chilena para terminar con un Upper aéreo aplicandole un combo corto de Mario y así esperar caer de pie sin problema alguno sintiéndome orgulloso de que mi plan resultara.

 **(*Para que puedan ver el combo aéreo sería algo así:** _/watch?v=iQlYM-kFsjw_ **)**

— Jeje y dicen que los videojuegos no sirven para nada — esboce una gran sonrisa de orgullo viendo como Darkside caía de nuevo al suelo llevándose un tremendo golpe por su mal aterrizaje.

— Tss…Esos movimientos son de ese estúpido videojuego que tanto juegas, pero no será tan fácil ahora que se lo que haces.

— Eso lo veremos, en el _Smash Bros_ todo puede suceder.

— **Cristoper no hay tiempo, tenemos que acabar con esto si no queremos acabar rostizados, calculo que en aproximadamente 6 minutos esa lava estará emergiendo de esas rejas.**

— ¡Rayos! ¿Hay alguna forma para que me logres despertar, lo que sea más factible?

— **Mmm bueno… puedo intentar contactar a la princesa Luna. Ella puede entrar en los sueños y creo que puede ayudarnos con esta pesadilla.**

— No los dejare realizar tal acto, ustedes quedaran atrapados aquí cueste lo que cueste — Darkside venía a nuestra dirección para atacar.

— Hazlo Starswirl, yo lo mantendré ocupado y procurare protegerte para que puedas contactar a Luna, date prisa — y así me lance al ataque, tengo que darle tiempo a Starswirl. Espero no se tarde mucho, el calor empieza a afectarme tanto que la vista se me nubla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Starswirl**

Debo darme prisa, Cristoper no podrá soportar más. Su cansancio es muy notorio y esto es cosa del calor que se siente en el lugar. Debo concentrar mi magia para establecer un vínculo con la princesa Luna.

— **Bien comencemos** — cerré mis ojos y comencé a concentrar mi magia en mi cuerno para realizar este hechizo y comunicarme con la — (" **Princesa de la noche ¿puede oírme?** ") — espero y funcione.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En plena noche, en el castillo de Canterlot en lo más alto de la torre del observatorio podemos ver a una alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro, ojos verdes, su crin ondulante daba el aspecto de la noche, cumpliendo con su deber de protectora nocturna vigilaba los alrededores cerciorándose que todo estaba bajo control.

 **POV Luna**

Estar velando por los ponis en la noche es mi deber, sé que es una rutina y mi deber como princesa brindar la protección a todo habitante de Equestria trayéndoles la paz y la calma en el mundo de los sueños aunque me gustaría que por tan solo una vez pasara un suceso extraño que haga cambiar esta aburrida rutina.

Aunque hace poco sí que paso algo muy extraño, ese humano Fabián sí que nos causó sorpresa a mi hermana y a las elementos de la armonía.

Nunca había visto a mi hermana así de furiosa y aterrada ante la presencia de este humano, hizo mención de un cruel encuentro con su especie y la acción atroz que presencio antes sus ojos, no quisiera imaginarme lo duro que fue para Celestia recordar eso, pero Fabián demostró ser alguien bueno, una criatura de corazón noble y debo decir que incluso es gracioso y simpático.

 _ **¡¿Puedes oírme?!**_

— ¿Qué fue eso? — es extraño pero acabo de escuchar una voz, prestare atención una vez más.

…

— Debió haber sido mi imaginación.

 _ **¡Princesa de la noche ¿Pude oírme?! Responda por favor.**_

Esta vez fue más claro, esa voz parece proceder del Nexo del mundo de los sueños,quien estará intentando comunicarse conmigo.

— Puedo escucharte, ¿Cómo es posible que puedas contactarme? ¿Quién solicita mi ayuda? — intente hablar con este ser que parece llamarme.

 _Usted me conoce perfectamente, sabrá quien soy una vez llegue hasta con nosotros pero no hay tiempo que perder, necesitamos de su presencia. Nuestro tiempo es limitado y solo usted puede ayudarnos, por favor._

— Estaré ahí en un momento, no te preocupes iré en seguida — es extraño que alguien pueda contactarme desde el mundo de los sueños, solo conozco a alguien que podía hacer eso pero fue hace mucho tiempo — ¡Guardias! — llame a mis guardias nocturnos que siempre ayudaban con su deber en la vigilancia al subir hasta esta torre.

— Solicito nuestros servicios princesa Luna — comento uno de los dos guardias que se hicieron presentes ante mí.

— Necesito que vigilen por mí, hay algo urgente que debo atender — les dije con autoridad para que siguieran mi orden.

— Descuide princesa, no le fallaremos puede confiar en nosotros — hablo esta vez el otro guardia solo para asentir ante su respuesta y dirigirme hacia la sala principal de esta torre.

Empecé a concentrarme para ir en búsqueda de este ser que solicita mi ayuda, un destello fue lo único que vi al usar mi magia en unos instantes ya estaba en el Nexo entre Equestria y el mundo de los sueños. Un gran pasillo con el típico fondo astral mostro las puertas que dan acceso a los sueños de todo poni, ahora solo necesito encontrar la puerta de este ser que solicita mi ayuda.

Me concentre una vez más para poder percibir el sueño, creo que lo encontré. Nunca había visto esta puerta en el tiempo que llevo cuidando a los habitantes de toda Equestria. Esta es una puerta color azul oscuro y en medio mostraba un extraño símbolo de un círculo el cual era atravesado por una cruz dándole un toque algo extraño.

 **(*Nota: en pocas palabras es el icono de Smash Bros. Realmente amo este juego lectores/ras).**

¿Qué es esto? Siento una energía extraña, no… son tres energías diferentes las que logro captar.

— No hay tiempo que perder — volé lo más rápido que pude y así me adentre a este sueño.

Lo que me sorprendió fue el lugar, parece alguna especie de cámara muy calurosa y eso se debe a que este lugar parece un volcán, ya que al mirar hacia abajo había lava. Parece estar a escasos metros para que se comenzara a inundar la habitación.

Otra cosa que me dejo sorprendida fue ver al humano Fabián siendo golpeado por lo que parece ser… ¿El mismo? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué alguien soñaría algo como esto?

— **¡Princesa… de la noche, qué bueno que… pudo venir! —** escuche otra voz jadeando, sonaba como alguien de mayor edad. Al mirar a esta dirección pude ver de quien se trataba, ¡No me lo puedo creer!

— ¡Starswirl el barbado! — grite de la sorpresa que me había llevado.

— **Veo que mi presencia te sorprendente, no hay tiempo de explicaciones necesitamos de tu ayuda, mire hacia allá** — me apunto e donde estaba Fabián haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pelear con el mismo.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué Fabián pelea consigo mismo?— estaba confundida por este acto.

— **Él no es precisamente Fabián, ponga atención princesa, si mira con detenimiento él es diferente —** Starswirl me comento y por lo que puedo ver es cierto. Su rostro demuestra maldad, a pesar de verse como Fabián se puede percibir esta aura negativa — **estamos bajo un hechizo de su contra parte, si Cristoper pierde en esta batalla nunca más podrá despertar, además por la situación solo nos quedan 2 minutos como máximo para salir de aquí.**

 _¡PUM!_

— _¡Aaahh! ¡Eek!_

Fabián fue lanzado hasta nuestra dirección todo herido y golpeado, mostraba signos de cansancio y aun así logro arrodillarse.

— Jeje me alegra verte una vez más Luna — Fabián dirigió su vista hacia mí e inmediatamente volteo nuevamente al frente para ver que este otro ser venia hacia nosotros. Intento pararse pero yo lo detuve poniendo mi ala frente a él dando a entender que fue suficiente.

— Yo me encargo de esto ahora — le dije para mirar después al frente mío.

— Vaya vaya, por lo que veo pudiste aparecer princesa Luna, es una lástima que algo te pasara en estos momentos — sí que se nota muy confiado y arrogante

— Los sueños son mi territorio, no te la dejare fácil horrible demonio — por lo menos tendré algo de diversión, justo lo que quería para salir de la aburrida rutina.

— jeje ¿vez Darkside? no mentía cuando te dije que eras horrible — Fabián se burló de él, ¿no se da cuenta que tiene su propia imagen? Se está insultando así mismo. ¿Darkside, así es como se hace llamar? Me parece muy sencillo su nombre.

— Es hora de ponerte en tu lugar — me puse en posición de ataque.

— Bien esta es una batalla de 1 vs 1 — Darkside tomó posición de ataque.

— 2 vs 1 — Fabián se colocó a mi lado derecho

— **3 vs 1 —** ahoraStarswirl a mi lado izquierdo.

— Je… ustedes dos no son nada contra mí — se estaba dirigiendo a Fabián y Starswirl — pero usted sí que es un problema princesa. Creo que por el momento lo dejaremos por la paz, además tú lo dijiste Luna, este es tu territorio y no tengo oportunidad alguna… por ahora. La próxima vez que nos veamos Cristoper da por seguro que te eliminare.

— Cobarde, ¡no huyas rata de dos patas! — Fabián le grito a Darkside.

— Recuerda esto Cristoper Fabián. Te estoy vigilando en todo momento — fueron las últimas palabras de Darkside para ver cómo se elevó en el aire y desaparecer del lugar. ¡Vaya!, y yo apenas que quería entrar en calor en una ardua batalla.

Seguido de esto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar y de las paredes empezaron a surgir torrentes de lava e incluso el gran lago que yacía debajo de nosotros empezó a subir de forma rápida. Alcé vuelo para evitar sufrir una quemadura severa, Starswirl se envolvió de cuerpo completo con su magia y para levitar, y por parte de Fabián, solo dio dos grande saltos para poder postrarse en mi lomo.

— ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! — me queje por el dolor que sentí cuando Fabián aterrizo en mí.

— Lo siento Luna pero no quiero que el fuego líquido me toque si no… ¡me muero! — fue su excusa y la verdad tiene razón.

— ¡ **Debemos salir de aquí ahora peligroso permanecer en este lugar! —** Starswirl comento con preocupación dirigiéndose a mí.

— Yo me encargo — lance un rayo hacia arriba e hice aparecer la puerta por donde había accedido — por aquí — fui dirección a la puerta, Starswirl me seguía detrás logrando salir rápidamente del lugar para cambiar a un escenario diferente. Llegamos a un lugar oscuro sin nada que se pudiera ver a simple vista. Por lo menos aquí ya no estamos en peligro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Uff! eso estuvo cerca. ¡No ma…! si no fuera porque Luna apareció lo más seguro es que no la contaba, ya uno no puede ni siquiera descansar a gusto y soñar con algo amigable porque resulta que se te aparece satanás en medio de tus sueños para perturbarte y quiera quemarte vivo en las llamas del infierno.

¡Uuyy! Hasta sentí escalofríos de solo imaginármelo, aunque debo decir… fue grandioso el poder llevar esa batalla al estilo _Smash Bros,_ no soy muy amante de la violencia, pero si es en caso de defensa personal no lo dudo ni por un segundo, debo entrenar y mejorar mi condición física a partir de ahora si es que voy a lidiar con este tipo de problemas.

Mmm… veo que estamos en un lugar muy oscuro, no sé dónde rayos estamos pero esto sigue siendo un sueño, ya que al parecer sigo viendo a Luna y Starswirl aquí conmigo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunte para que pudieran escucharme.

— Esto es tu mente. En estos momentos no se logra ver nada a menos que imagines el lugar en donde quieres estar presente — Luna respondió ante mi pregunta.

— El lugar que sea ¿eh? — no fue difícil imaginar un lugar, lo que se me vino a la mente fue mi habitación del mundo real, amueblada por dos camas individuales un mueble en donde se encontraban mis consolas de videojuegos y un gran televisor de plasma de 40 pulgadas y en las paredes se mostraban todas las figuras coleccionables _amiibo_ que fui consiguiendo poco a poco, una mesa de noche y encima de ellas una bocinas para reproducir mi celular y escuchar música.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? Es un escenario algo hogareño **—** Luna se acercó a donde se encontraba el televisor

— **Es sorprendente ver como la tecnología ha avanzado con el tiempo, recuerdo que estos objetos eran más anchos y un poco más pequeños, se llamaba televisor o algo así —** Starswirl se posiciono a un lado de Luna para ver también el televisor.

— Espera un momento, ¿conoces lo que es la televisión? ¿Cómo es eso posible? — me sorprendí de que el viejo Starswirl supiera al respecto de la TV.

— **Bueno, como te dije desde un principio, estuve buscando a alguien en este tiempo para poder traerlo a Equestria y ver quien era el sujeto de prueba perfecto para saber acerca de la situación del collar antes de elegirte a ti. Es más que obvio que he obtenido varios conocimientos de este mundo por parte de los demás humanos —** me explico Starswirl, entonces quiere decir que sabe diversas cosas de mi mundo.

— Un segundo, ¿dijiste sujeto de prueba? Entonces este problema del collar por el que Fabián está pasando ¿fue por obra tuya? — Luna pregunto mostrando una gran sorpresa por lo que Starswirl acaba de mencionar.

— **Jeje** ¡ **Ups! Creo que hable de más —** incluso puedo jurar que pude ver en Starswirl una gotita estilo anime por haber metido la pata.

— ¡ESTAS LOCO! TE DAS CUENTA DEL GRAN PROBLEMA EN QUE PASARA EN EQUESTRIA POR TU CULPA, ADEMÁS INVOLUCRASTE A ESTA CRIATURA INOCENTE — Luna utilizo su voz real de Canterlot para gritarle al viejo enojada por su acto. Esta poni me va a reventar los tímpanos si sigue hablando así.

— Luna cálmate, no es necesario que grites usando esa voz. Me vas a lastimar los oídos — Luna volteo a verme para recibir una mirada desaprobatoria de su parte.

— ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo después de lo que hizo? — me dijo la alicornio de la noche.

— Escucha, no es que lo defienda. En un principio me encabrone con él por lo mismo, puso en juego mi vida como la de todo ser que habita en Equestria, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es tratar de encontrar las esencias sagradas antes que Darkside y detenerlo a toda costa.

— ¿Y estás de acuerdo con esto? Tu vida corre peligro por su culpa — Luna apunto a Starswirl aun enojada.

— Pues no es que esté de acuerdo del todo, pero si no hago algo los habitantes de Equestria sufrirán por este ente oscuro, no quiero que nadie salga herido. Por cierto Luna, quiero disculparme por haberme subido de repente así en tu lomo y haberte lastimado — me puse a su lado para inspeccionar su lomo.

— Descuida, no hay problema. Veo que tienes buenas intenciones. Lo que me llama la atención es, que a pesar de no ser de Equestria quieres intentar hacer algo para salvar nuestras tierras, ¿Por qué? — Luna tiene dudas sobre esto. Explicare una vez más.

— Como les explique en el castillo, las conozco por el programa de TV — apunté a la televisión y seguir explicando — el sueño de toda fan como yo es conocerlas en persona, y ahora que tengo el privilegio de hacerlo, me veo envuelto en un problema en el cual debo hacer algo para salvar a Equestria como en todo fic brony, si no hago algo todo quedara consumido por el caos y la destrucción, _("así o más cliché")_ — pensé esto último para proseguir con lo que tengo que decir — Sé que soy nuevo en esto de las aventuras, pero tengo conocimientos de cómo actuar en ciertos casos gracias a los videojuegos. Sin importar que arriesgue mi vida hare todo lo posible para defender su maravilloso mundo a toda costa. Esta travesía la iniciare por mi propia cuenta para que nadie más salga herido — cuando hablo de esto no puedo dejar de hablar de manera seria… y cursi a la vez — Jeje, que cursi, me deje llevar por el momento.

— **Es por eso que te elegí. Quiero saber cómo un ser no mágico es capaz de actuar en estos casos, en especial un humano —** inflo su pecho con aires de grandeza por creer haber hecho una buena elección de mi persona.

— Calmase Starswirl que no me tiene tan contento después de todo. No debería de hacer estas cosas sin el consentimiento de los demás. Y tú dices que quieres ver como un ser "no mágico" cuando después de todo me querías enseñar a hacer uso de la magia, no contradigas tus palabras que hasta ya pareces la biblia — regañe al barbudo para después dirigirme a hablar con Luna — Por cierto Luna, no se si vaya a despertar muy pronto pero ¿habrá alguna forma de que pongas una protección en mis sueños para que Darkside no vuelva a perturbarme mientras duermo?, ¿un hechizo que conozca por el estilo? Si me harías el favor — quería sacarme de la duda, ya que entonces no podría descansar de solo pensar que si duermo y me vuelven a atacar casi no vuelva a despertar.

— Bueno… conozco un hechizo, pero tendría que estar presente en tus sueños para estar velando por ti todo el tiempo, y cuando digo todo el tiempo me refiero a todo el tiempo. Podre entrar y salir de tus sueños las veces que yo quiera para poder estar segura de que nada malo este pasando mientras descansas, ¿te parece bien? — Luna me hizo mención. Híjole, si llegara a soñar algo cachondo o indebido ella se daría cuenta.

— ¡Sigh! _(resignado)_ , Pues si no hay de otra, está bien solo un favor — me acerque a su oído para poder hablarle secretamente sin que Starswirl me escuche — _en dado caso de que sueño con algo indebido… usted sabe, cosas pervertidas, podría prometerme no hacer mención de ello y retirarse del lugar por favor. No es muy seguido que tenga estos sueños pero no voy a negar que los he tenido —_ después vi como Luna se puso roja, yo creo que de imaginar estos casos.

— De acuerdo, no diré nada. Tus sueños están a salvo conmigo — me hizo el ademan de llevar su casco ha dirección del corazón, eso me parece una Pinkie promesa.

— Muchas gracias Luna, eres una gran y linda amiga — le regale una sonrisa sincera de mi parte — No es por parecer malo pero realmente me gustaría descansar ahora, si no les importa podrían retirarse para poder soñar a gusto — Starswirl y Luna asintieron y estaban dispuestos a salir por la puesta de mi habitación la cual Luna uso como Nexo para el mundo de los sueños — ¡Aahh! Y una última cosa, gracias a ambos por ayudarme.

— **Descuida Cristoper, después de todo debo asegurarme de que no te pase nada.**

— No hay problema mi querido amigo Fabián, que descanses.

Después de unos segundos ambos se retiraron del lugar dejándome solo para proseguir en mi sueño. Me tire en mi cama para poder disfrutar de su comodidad y…

 _¡BEEP! ¡BEEP! ¡BEEP!_

— ¿¡Pero que…?! — Veo que abro de mala gana los ojos solo para poder ver y escuchar que mi celular está sonando su despertador, ¡que rápido se hicieron las 6 de la mañana! — ¡Mmmaaahhhh! Solo 5 minutos más — apago la alarma de mi celular y tratar de conciliar el sueño una vez más.

— Cristoper… Cristoper despierta — siento que me mueven desde el otro lado de la cama, parece ser Crystal que también debió de haber despertado por culpa de mi despertador — despierta, ya es de día. Dijiste que ibas a ayudar a la familia de Applejack por la mañana y ya es de día. Vamos arriba no seas perezoso — me seguía moviendo con su casco.

— Esta bien ya voy, ya voy… solo desearía poder descansar un poco más… :'(

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, no olviden dejar sus reviews con alguna sugerencia o idea que deseen aportar para el fic, tengan por seguros que leo gustosamente los reviews y para encargarme de contestarlos directamente.**

— Pinkie Pie: Wow esa batalla fue genial, el imaginarme y ver esos movimientos realizados por Cris en pleno combate fue grandioso.

— **CrisKakis: Lo sé, ese combo es grandioso en el** _ **Smash Bros**_ **así que dije "y por qué no usarlos en un combate" además era un sueño después de todo.**

— Fluttershy: Pues… uhm… yo creo que la violencia no es la solución a los problemas. No deberías de poner escenas tan violentas. Los lectores podrían asustarse por semejante violencia.

— **CrisKakis: Tranquila Fluttershy, este fic está clasificado para gente adulta, además un poco de acción no afecta en nada.**

— Pinkie Pie: Si, si llegara utilizar escenas muy fuertes de violencia y amor, nuestro público está acostumbrado a eso.

— Fluttershy: ¿A…a…amor? ¿Q..qué quieres decir?

— Pinkie Pie: Tú sabes. Cuando mamá yegua y papá potro se quieren mu… — le tape la boca para que dejara de hablar.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Hey! Ten por seguro que no pondré nada de eso, ¿De donde sacaste esa idea Pinkie Pie?**

— Pinkie Pie: Bueno, he leído muchas historias al respecto con esos temas últimamente, así que se lo que al público le interesa.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Cómo es posible que leas si no tienes un dispositivo para hacerlo?**

— Pinkie Pie: Pues de tu celular bobito, mira — me enseño que efectivamente estaba leyendo otro fic, pero al leer de vista las dos primeras líneas sabía que era un fic clasificación +18

— **CrisKakis: ¡PINKIE PIE! ¡Te prohíbo que leas esa clase de lectura!**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Por qué? — me mostro cara de tristeza.

— **CrisKakis: Eso es muy malo para ti. Fluttershy ¿puedes decirle algo por favor?**

— Fluttershy: ¿Qué…? Bueno… Pinkie Pie. No debes de leer eso, tu mente puede llenarse de malas ideas. Eso es muy malo… incluso hasta para mí.

— Pinkie Pie: Pero los protagonistas parecen amarse y disfrutar mucho cuando…

— **CrisKakis: PINKIE, si no dejas de leer eso… yo —** déjame pensar… ¡eso es! **— dejare de ser tu amigo para siempre**

— Pinkie: ¡Ains! _(Suspiro de incredibilidad)_

— Fluttershy: ¡Ains! _(Suspiro de incredibilidad)_

— **CrisKakis: Mientras piensas en el mal que haz hecho veré si hay reviews por contestar**

 ***Todo el mundo Brony***

 **Como te había hecho mención en un PM, me agrada la idea de poner soundtracks de fondo y ya lo había pensado anteriormente, así que lo tomare en cuenta, las razones del porque no los he puesto también te lo había hecho mención, pero que no se haga extraño si después vez un** _ **zelda/link**_ **de un OST jeje.**

 **Y eso fue todo.**

— Pinkie Pie: No hablas en serio ¿o sí? — me miro con ojos llorosos.

— **CrisKakis: Es en serio, si no quieres eso, entonces jura que no volverás a leer ese tipo de lecturas.**

— Pinkie Pie: Pero… — me le quedo viendo con los brazos cruzados de manera desaprobatoria.

— Fluttershy: Yo creo que habla muy en serio Pinkie Pie.

— Pinkie Pie: De acuerdo, no volveré a leer eso.

— **CrisKakis: Ni aquí ni en Equestria, ¿Pinkie promesa?**

— Pinkie Pie: Eso no es justo, porque en Equestria tampoco.

— **CrisKakis: Pinkie…**

— Pinkie Pie: Esta bien — tal parece que se resignó, que bueno — lo prometo. Con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.

— **CrisKakis: Bien.**

— Fluttershy: Pinkie… deberíamos volver a casa, mis animalitos estarían preocupados si no vuelvo con ellos además tengo alimentarlos.

— Pinkie Pie: De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego Cris — dijo mostrando tristeza en sus palabras.

— Fluttershy: Nos vemos luego CrisKakis, fue un placer conocerte.

— **CrisKakis: El gusto fue todo mío Fluttershy —** se retiraron saliendo de mi habitación, no sé qué es lo que harán para regresar… naahh Pinkie sabe qué hacer para ir a casa.

 **Es lo mejor para ella, sería raro ver que Pinkie Pie siga leyendo eso, ella puede pervertirse si hubiera seguido leyendo ese tipo de lecturas ¿no creen? no me imagino a una Pinkie Pie pervertida, eso sería terrible. Nos vemos luego amigos.**


	10. Malentendido y enfrentamiento

Capítulo 10. Mal entendido y enfrentamiento.

 **¡Y QUE HAY GENTE GUAPACHOSA DE FANFICTION! Aquí CrisKakis haciendo aviso de mi existencia para traerles otro capítulo más de este fic.**

 **Quiero disculparme por la demora de la publicación de este capítulo. Cabe mencionar que he estado muy ocupado últimamente en mi trabajo razón por la cual casi no se me ha prestado el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a descuidar el fic.**

 **Aviso, estoy trabajando en un proyecto junto con mis amigos que después daré a conocer por este medio, en las cuales involucran los comics para los amantes de las historietas.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Wow! ¡ME ENCANTAN LAS HISTORIETAAAS! — aparece detrás de mí para recargarse en mi hombro derecho

— **CrisKakis: ¡Aaahh! Pinkie no me asuste así, que no vez soy propenso a que me de diabetes, por cierto ¿De dónde saliste?**

— ¿?: Pinkie Pie ¿dónde te metiste?, este lugar necesita una remodelación, las cortinas no encajan bien con los colores de los sillones y el resto de los muebles.

— **CrisKakis: Pinkie, ¿Trajiste a otra de tus amigas aquí?** _ **("Y por esa forma de hablar y de criticar los arreglos del hogar es más que obvio que se quién es") —**_ pensé quitándome de la duda de quien se podría tratar

— Pinkie Pie: Así es entre más amigos mejor jeje… ¡Por aquí Rarity! — grito para que su amiga la escuchara.

— Rarity: Querida, no creo que deberíamos de estar aquí, no sabemos de quién… — vi que ella me miro al instante y se quedó sin habla.

— **CrisKakis: Ehm… Hola señorita Rarity mi nombres es CrisKakis y es un gusto conocerla finalmente.**

— Rarity: Huh… bueno… pues… el gusto es mío querido, perdón por mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Qué eres y por qué vistes de esa forma? Tu estilo de la moda es algo… simple y anticuado — me observaba con detenimiento de pies a cabeza mi vestimenta.

— **CrisKakis: Bueno es normal vestir así en mi mundo —** vestía casual con una playera estilo polo color roja con franjas blancas muy delgadas, unos jeans azul oscuro y tenis color blanco **— y soy un humano por cierto.**

— Rarity: ¿Humano? Tu eres el ser del que Pinkie Pie me habló, eres de aspecto extraño pero no veo que seas peligroso.

— **CrisKakis: Ten por seguro que no lo soy, ¿cierto Pinkie?**

— Pinkie Pie: Así es, además él es muy divertido Rarity. Por cierto Cris… deberías de comenzar a escribir si no nuestros amigos los lectores se aburrirán de leer nuestra charla, ellos quieren saber más de esta historia… y yo también quiero saber.

— **CrisKakis: Si tienes razón —** me senté frente a la computadora para iniciar la lectura.

— Rarity: ¡Oh vaya! Así que escribes es una historia, ¿de qué trata? Es acaso algo de drama, suspenso, fantasía, romance. Aunque opto más por lo último, el amor es algo divino.

— **CrisKakis: más que nada es una aventura donde yo soy el protagonista, el romance vendrá después Rarity, si quieres saber de qué trata esta historia, quédate a leer y así sabrás de lo que hablo, siéntete cómoda donde gustes, mi casa es tu casa.**

— Rarity: gracias, que considerado eres.

 **Ahora si señoras y señores, comenzamos…**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el capítulo anterior… Cristoper tuvo una charla con Twilight al respecto de la nueva información que se había revelado en el libro del posible lugar al que tendrá que viajar en busca de la primera esencia sagrada además de que Crystal revelo que sabía información de distintos lenguajes que servirían para la búsqueda de estas. Además Starswirl y Cristoper tuvieron un peligroso encuentro con su contra-parte, al que Cristoper decidió llamarlo Darkside, en el mundo de los sueños. Pero gracias a que la ayuda de la princesa Luna pudo escapar sin problemas.

Veamos que le depara el destino a nuestro protagonista.

 **POV Crystal**

Vi como Cristoper se levantaba de la cama de mala gana y se colocaba esas cosas extrañas en sus… ¿cascos? Es una especie de calzado como lo que los ponis usan cuando van a eventos importantes. Además veo que su aspecto denota mucho cansancio, sus ojos están algo rojos, claramente podía ver las ojeras en su rostro, no parece haber dormido muy bien.

Por un momento en la noche escuchaba muchos quejidos de su parte. Creo que fue por el dolor de su brazo el que no pudo conciliar muy bien el sueño.

— Oye ¿te encuentras bien? — Le pregunte para cerciorarme de que está bien — Al parecer tuviste una mala noche, creo que deberías de descansar

— Estoy… _¡Yawn! (Bostezo),_ bien solo tuve una muy horrible pesadilla… _¡Yawn! —_ Mencionó Cristoper sin muchos ánimos — por más que me gustaría descansar un rato más es mejor levantarme de una buena vez. Quiero ayudar a la familia Apple con los deberes de la granja, ¿sabes? Siempre quise saber lo duro que es trabajar en un lugar como este, además sonara algo loco pero, me gusta cansarme — vaya que este humano está algo mal de la cabeza.

— Estás loco ¿lo sabias?

— Gracias — me contesto de forma alegre.

— Eso no fue un cumplido, en serio te digo que estás loco — me confundí por haberme agradecido.

— Sé que no fue un cumplido, varias personas me lo han dicho pero así soy yo, además lo normal es aburrido, prefiero ser una persona loca que una persona normal.

— Buenos días compañeros parece que madrugaron hoy, tal parece que el canto de los gallos también los despertó — Applejack entró al granero saludando de buena gana.

— En realidad nos despertó esa cosa extraña que Cristoper carga consigo siempre… ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba? — no recordaba el nombre del dichoso objeto cuadrado que Cristoper tiene.

— Celular, de hecho ella tiene razón Jackie, mi celular hizo el trabajo de levantarnos gracias a que programe la alarma. Por cierto Crysti, te importaría tomar mi celular por un rato con tu magia por favor — Cristoper extendió la mano con su celular frente a mí y lo tomé con mi magia

— Eh… Claro — al levitar mi celular se escuchó un extraño sonido provenir de él — ¿para qué quieres que tome tu celular?

— Te lo explicare más tarde Crysti, por ahora es hora de ponernos manos a la obra — jeje la jerga de Cristoper es extraña, debería de haber dicho cascos a la obra, pero como él tiene manos eso lo explica todo — Bien Applejack ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

— Ehm… no creo que debas de hacer mucho esfuerzo, tu brazo no ha sanado y no quiero que llegues a lastimarte más de la cuenta, así que no dejare que hagas nada hasta que tu brazo esté sano — Applejack tiene razón, no debería de hacer actividades difíciles mientras esté así.

— Oh vamos Jackie, asígname algo porfis, si no hago nada me sentiré a gusto conmigo, debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudar.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Applejack, Cristoper. No deberías de forzar más de la cuenta tu brazo, el simple hecho de pensar que tuviste que cargarme al hospital para ayudarme me da pena, por mi culpa tuviste que forzar más tu brazo y por esa causa te lastimaste, lo siento — me sentía mal por el simple hecho de pensarlo nuevamente.

— Oye, ya lo pasado, pasado y veo que también te preocupas por que mi brazo sane. Pero como dije no me gusta estar sin hacer nada — Cristoper es un buen amigo, su forma sincera de decir las cosas es increíble — Está bien, no haré algo que tenga que ver con usar ambas manos, les parece.

— Por mi está bien compañero, porque no intentas ayudarme con preparar la mesa para el desayuno — Applejack le mencionó a Cristoper y escuchar un "será un honor ayudarle señorita" de forma cómica jeje, que gracioso es él.

— ¿Puedo ayudar también? No me gustaría aprovecharme de su amabilidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer como muestra de gratitud por haberme hospedado aquí.

— Por supuesto dulzura — fue lo que me dijo Applejack…

Y así pasamos a retirarnos de la granja e ir directamente al interior de la casa de Applejack, pude ver como un gran semental rojo de cabello rubio, y algo apuesto debo decir, salió tranquilamente para dirigirse hacia unas carretas que se encontraba a un lado de la propiedad y a la pequeña Applebloom estaba aún adormecida ya que bostezaba mucho y su aspecto denotaba que apenas se había despertado y por último una pony anciana de pelaje color verde limón y crin blanca, tal vez se deba por la edad. La ancianita se encontraba en la cocina cargando diversas vasijas y sartenes que llevaba en su lomo, apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio ya que sus delicadas patas le temblaban mucho y se le hacía difícil caminar.

— Abuela Smith, ya sabes que no debes de esforzarte mucho o si no te lastimaras la cadera nuevamente — dijo Applejack ayudando a su querida abuela tratando de quitarle los platos que apenas y podía mantener equilibrados sobre su lomo.

— Tonterías Applejack, aun soy joven y fuerte como un toro — estaba evitando a Applejack para que no le quitara dichos platos — estos viejos huesos aún tiene resistencia.

Cristoper y yo nos miramos por un instante y vi como él alzó sus hombros y después dirigirse con ambas ponis de la cocina.

— Señora Smith, debería de hacerle caso a su nieta, no debería de forzarse mucho, déjeme ayudarle, usted cargará los platos hasta la mesa y yo llevaré las sartenes hacia la estufa, ¿de acuerdo? — Cristoper se colocó a un lado de la abuela de Applejack mientras tomaba las sartenes con su brazo sano.

Veo que está intentando ser de ayuda a la familia Apple.

— Jackie y Crysti se encargaran de ayudarnos a preparar el desayuno — Cristoper se dirigió una vez más a la abuela Smith — mientras usted y yo acomodaremos la mesa y los cubiertos para que esté lista para desayunar solo dejare los sartenes en la concina estufa de su cocina.

— ...mmm está bien jovencito.

Y así vimos como la ancianita salió de la cocina y dirigirse hasta un mueble de la habitación contigua de donde vimos que sacaba un mantel y se disponía en acomodarlo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — pregunto Applejack asombrada ha Cristoper.

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto Cristoper mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

— Pues eso… Por lo regular, cuando la abuela Smith intenta ayudar para preparar el almuerzo, tardo en hacerla entrar en razón y explicarle que yo me encargare de todo ya que ella debería de descansar. A veces es tan terca como una mula — Applejack mencionó aun sorprendida.

— Ahí está el detalle Applejack, tu querida abuela quiere hacer algo para no sentirse mal. El decirle que tú lo harás todo le haces sentir que ella no es de utilidad. De vez en cuando deberías de dejarla hacer las cosas por ella misma, claro evitando que no sean cosas peligrosas para su salud — Applejack denota algo de culpa — y te lo digo por experiencia, yo también suelo ayudar a mi abuelo y suele ser terco al tratar de convencerle de que no se esfuerce mucho por su edad, pero al final nos repartimos el trabajo para terminar lo que se quiere hacer. Si me disculpas voy con tu abuela para ayudarle — y así Cristoper se retiró hacia donde está la mesa.

En verdad este chico es un buen tipo, Cristoper es muy amable.

— Pues creo que es hora de poner de nuestra parte también Crystal — Applejack me dijo mientras recibí un codazo de su parte. Tiene mucha fuerza esta poni… ¡Ouch!

—…Jeje claro, vamos — me sobe mi hombro y procedimos a acercar las cosas para preparar, por lo que veo, tartas de manzana.

Tardamos aproximadamente 20 minutos en preparar las tartas para después de unos 10 minutos empezar a degustarlas junto con toda la familia de Applejack reunida en la mesa y charlar algo de cada uno de nosotros, bueno en especial de mí ya que la familia de Applejack no me conoce después de todo. Les conté de mi pasatiempo, mis gustos, lo que había hecho todo esto tiempo y explicarles el incidente del hospital, aun me siento mal por ello, pero saber que Cristoper me ayudara en mi investigación hace que mis ánimos vuelvan nuevamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Escuchaba como atentamente Crysti se acoplaba poco a poco con la familia Apple dejando de lado su timidez y les contaba acerca de ella y lo que la había traído aquí desde un principio a Ponyville. Cuando menciono que su investigación fue destruida por un ataque que tuvo en Whitetail Forest, note que esta vez no se decayó al instante y procedió a verme directamente a mí regalándome una sonrisa sincera. Realmente confía en que le ayudare en recrear su investigación y no pienso en defraudarla.

— Vaya, eso es muy noble de tu parte jovencito. Ayudar a esta poni aun cuando apenas se conocieron ayer como ella menciona — escuche a la abuela Smith después de que Crystal terminara de contarles sobre ella.

— Bueno… sí, digamos que sé algo acerca de lo que ella intenta recrear de su investigación y es por eso que decidí ayudarla con su problema — si… aun no quiero mencionar sobre cierta información ya que Applejack se sorprendería y pienso que podría actuar al igual que Twilight e intentaría reprender a Crystal por eso, y conociendo su carácter es lo más probable.

— Eres asombroso Cristoper. Por cierto tengo que retirarme o llegare tarde a la escuela — la pequeña Applebloom dijo para dirigirse a la habitación contigua.

— Suerte Bloom, que te vaya bien en la escuela. Saluda a Sweetie y a Scoot de mi parte — fue lo único que dije para después proceder a levantarme también de la mesa ya que había terminado con mi desayuno y así decidir llevar mi plato a la cocina para lavar mis trastes, creo que no me cansaré de comer las tartas de manzana que Applejack hace, son realmente deliciosas.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto Applejack extrañada.

— ¿Qué hago de qué? — no entendí.

— Eres nuestro invitado, no dejare que laves los platos sucios — Escuche a Applejack dirigirse a mí, ¡Oh… era eso! Por un momento creí haber hecho algo que incomodara a los presentes.

— Pues veras, estoy acostumbrado a lavar los trastes que utilizo después de terminar de comer, por eso decidí lavarlos.

— Aun así, siento que no deberías de hacerlo — Applejack estaba reprendiéndome.

— Creme Applejack, es normal para mí. Al propósito… — decidí tomar el resto de los platos que estaban en la mesa para proceder a llevarlos al fregadero y disponer a lavarlos — yo limpiare los traste y las ollas que se usaron para el desayuno. Por lo menos puedo ayudar en los albores de la casa, pero ten por seguro que cuando mi brazo esté sano te ayudare en la cosecha y no acepto un no por respuesta Jackie.

— Oh pues… gracias — Applejack se quitó su sombrero — y con gusto aceptaré tu ayuda en la cosecha.

— Lo vez Applejack, deberías de conseguirte un semental como él, no encuentras caballeros como este en donde sea — La abuela Smith se acercó en donde estábamos ambos y ver como Applejack reprendía a su abuela por el comentario e incluso se puso roja de la vergüenza, yo solo mire esta escena cómica y proseguir a lavar los platos sucios.

.

.

.

Después de aproximadamente unos 40 o 50 minutos terminé de asear casi toda la casa con algo de ayuda de la abuela Smith y Crystal, deje que ella solo sacudiera los muebles, Crystal y yo nos encargamos de barrer, trapear, acomodar y de ser necesario mover las cosas para que la abuela de AJ no se lastimara. Ahora que veo un reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña sala de estar, iban a dar las 9 de la mañana, vaya que cuando uno se encuentra ocupado en algo el tiempo pasa volando.

Estaba por salir de la casa y dirigí mi vista a algo que llamó mi atención por el gran estruendo de un golpe, vi como Big Mac junto a Applejack realizaban la cosecha de manzanas, no dude en ir hacia allá y poder hablar primero con Mac y preguntar por tal hecho.

— Oye Mac ¿necesitas ayuda? — fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— Nope — dijo sin pensarlo.

— ¿En serio? Puedo ayudarte a patear los árboles para cosechar las manzanas, sé que si los tres trabajamos terminaríamos más rápido ¿Qué dices? — trate de convencerlo, además me gustaría cosechar junto a ellos, siempre quise probar el golpear los manzanos y poder ayudar en la granja Apple desde que la manía de ser brony llegó a mí.

— Nope — me volvió a decir sin dudar en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — mencione algo desilusionado para ver como enseguida Mac apunto hacia mi brazo y seguir con su labor, decidí seguirlo para poder ver si aún puedo convencerlo — vamos amigo, no soy débil ni nada por el estilo, estoy seguro que puedo cargar los cestos llenos de manzanas con un solo brazo. Te prometo que no forzare mi brazo izquierdo para no fracturarme más.

— Lo siento Cris toper, pero estoy de acuerdo con Big Mac — Applejack se acercó junto a su hermano para poder hablar conmigo — No quiero que termines lastimándote, debes de tomar en serio la salud de tu brazo si no nunca mejorará. Por qué mejor no intentas ir al pueblo para pasar el tiempo mientras nosotros nos ocupamos de la cosecha.

— ¡Sigh!, bien — dije de resignado y de mala gana — iré a ver quien solicita de mi ayuda — y así me dispuse a seguir el camino que daba hacia la salida de Sweet Apple Acres para ir al pueblo.

Estaba por pasar la cerca y vi que Crysti corrió inmediatamente hasta conmigo cargando el libro de magia que le había entregado para así acompañarme hasta el pueblo e incluso me entrego mi celular ya que ella lo había tenido todo este tiempo, me disculpare después con ella por utilizarla como cargador.

 _¡Kuso!_ Me siento un inútil por tener el brazo roto, solo por eso no me dejan realizar labores en la granja… ¡Sigh!, como desearía que existiera alguna especie de poción con la que mi salud sanara.

…

¡Pero que grandiosa idea! Por qué no se me ocurrió antes, si de pociones he de necesitar a Zecora he de consultar. Ya tengo resuelto un problema, ¡YAY! Espero y ella tenga algo que me ayude.

— ¿En qué estás pensando que te tiene tan alegre? — Crysti me pregunto mientras me miraba en lo largo de mi camino al pueblo.

— Oh… es solo que se me acaba de ocurrir una ideota.

— ¡Oye, no digas palabrotas! —Crysti me reclamo por mi vocabulario.

— ¿Por qué? Si no dije ninguna mala palabra

— Claro que sí, acabas de decir una palabra… idi… tu sabes — estaba explicándome.

— Corrección, si pones atención dije i-de-o-ta aclarando que proviene de la palabra idea, ósea una gran idea.

— Oh jeje vaya, por un momento creí que habías dicho esa palabra.

— Crysti, el simple hecho de que hable utilizando malas palabras, no significa que todo el tiempo deba de usarlas — estaba excusándome — además, es muy obvio que sin querer se te salga una que otra palabrota pero en mi caso las utilizo un chingo de veces gracias al fucking léxico que con el paso del tiempo la vida me ha enseñado.

—…mmm aun así no me parece correcto que hables de esa manera tan vulgar. Y dime ¿qué es lo que se te ocurrió hace unos momentos?

— Antes que nada, necesito encontrar a alguien que me pueda decir en donde vive una cebra muy conocida por estos lugares y ver si me puede ayudar con este problema — le explique a Crysti mientras apunte a mi brazo roto para darle a entender mi idea.

— ¿Acaso esa cebra es una curandera? — sigo denotando muchas dudas en las palabras de Crystal y no la culpo, además aún no le explico que conozco diversidad de cosas de este mundo… bueno solo lo que se de los comics y la serie animada — a lo largo de mi viaje he visto como las cebras proceden a realizar hechizos antiguos y preparación de pociones e incluso saben algo de medicina en base a los conocimientos de donde provienen.

— Pues de hecho esa cebra es igual a las que mencionas, mi idea es saber si tiene alguna especie de poción que me ayude a curar lo más pronto posible mi brazo, me sentí un inútil hace unos momentos en la granja, realmente quería ayudar pero por culpa de mi puto brazo no me dejaron.

— ¡NO USES PALABROTAS! — me regaño esta poni, ¿Quién se cree mi madre o qué? — prométeme que no volverás a decir malas palabras, promételo.

— …mmm nope, pero te prometo que tratare de no usarlas constantemente. Lo siento pero se me es costumbre hablar así, suelo ser grosero al hablar pero eso no significa que sea una mala influencia para los demás — ¿O sí? Nunca lo supe y es cierto, además díganme si no es cierto que dejar de decir alguna mala palabra es dificil y si me equivoco que me parta un rayo.

 _¡ZAP! (Sonido de un rayo)_

— ¡AAHH! — Crysti y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo por el sonido de ese rayo que nos tomó desprevenidos.

— ¡AHHH SU PUTA MADRE! — el rayo me golpeó en mis nachas (trasero o como le quieran decir ustedes), dejándome un gran dolor solo para ver como encima de mí en una nube grisácea se encontraba una pegaso cian de crin arcoíris carcajeándose a más no poder por la "broma" que me hizo — ¡Rainbow Dash! Que carajos te pasa ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! — estaba sobándome por el dolor, incluso juro que huele a carne ahumada por tremenda quemazón que me lleve.

— JAJAJA… debiste ver la expresión de tu cara… JAJAJA — pinche pegasa, se pasó de lanza pero si de bromas se trata, puedo jugar el mismo juego, tarde o temprano aprovechare por mi venganza, dulce y graciosa venganza.

— Eso no fue gracioso Rainbow Dash — replicó Crystal a Rainbow por su acto.

— Que aburridos son, además — se acercó rápidamente a mí encarándome — me la debes humano tonto.

— ¿De qué hablas? No entiendo —la verdad que no sé a qué se refiere.

— ¿Que no te acuerdas? La broma que me jugaste en la biblioteca de Starswirl — ¡Aaah! así que era por eso… bueno, lo recuerdo bien y creo que es aquí donde le volteare la jugada, fue más temprano que tarde.

— ¿Que broma? si todo lo que dije fue verdad para mi eres genial, eres fantástica, eres linda y tus ojos color cereza me gustan, he de agregar que me encanta el color de tus brillantes plumas — dije mientras me acercaba lentamente y tomaba su cara con mi mano derecha acariciando su mejilla (como había hecho mención, el color azul es mi favorito, eso incluye todos los tonos de azul que existen). Aun así Rainbow seguía manteniendo vuelo mientras se sonrojaba desviando la mirada para no verme directamente — Quién no pensaría lo mismo que yo, creo que no sería el único que piensa así de ti de dónde yo vengo al ver a una chica tan asombrosa y cool como tú — le hablaba de forma juguetona para que la broma fuera más creíble para ella — ¿sabes algo? Incluso me atrevería a hacer algo — nunca intente esto con nadie, así que veamos qué pasa. Mire como su expresión reflejó sorpresa, posicione mi mano detrás de su cabeza para acercar mi rostro al suyo poco a poco, solo pude sentir como sus patas delanteras se apoyaron en mi pecho para poner resistencia del acto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Rainbow Dash**

¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo este chico?! ¡¿Quiere besarme?! No dejaré que este tonto tomé mi primer beso así como si nada.

Debo admitir que saber que un chico piense que soy genial y linda es de mi agrado… ¡PERO QUE ACABO DE PENSAR! Yo no soy mucho de pensar en estas cosas, que rayos pasa conmigo… incluso le gustan mis ojos, ¡No, no, no, no! Por Celestia, reacciona Rainbow Dash, es hora de demostrar quién manda.

¡¿Qué pasa?! Mi cuerpo no responde, no quiero besarlo pero mi cuerpo no responde. Veo que está muy cerca de mi rostro e incluso puedo sentir su respiración, ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy cerrando los ojos?!

 _("¡RESISTE… RESISTE RAINBOW DASH!")_ — gritaba mentalmente, mi mente dice no pero mi cuerpo está cediendo, este estúpido chico me va a besar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¡¿Qué hace?! Acaso planea besar a esta poni enfrente de mí, es que acaso este chico no tiene vergüenza. Y lo peor de todo es que ella no hace nada al respecto por alejarse de él, incluso estaba cerrando sus ojos esperando a recibir el beso juró incluso que pude notar que extendió un poco sus labios.

¡Por Celestia! Me sentía tan nerviosa y avergonzada de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Pude ver como Rainbow se preparaba para recibir un beso de mi parte ya que estaba entrecerrando sus ojos, yo pensé que iba a poner resistencia por ser alguien de carácter duro inclusive deje de sentir que sus patas ejercían fuerza para alejarse de mí.

Desvié mi rostro un poco a un lado para ponerme cerca de su oreja y así poder susurrarle al oído.

— _En verdad creíste que te besaría, Si no quieres recibir bromas pesadas como estas, más vale que te portes bien de ahora en adelante arcoíris —_ le dije no en forma de amenaza sino como de advertencia.

Me aleje nuevamente de ella y pude ver como su rostro quedó en sorpresa total, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su enrojecimiento se notaba a mas no poder.

De inmediato Dash aterrizó sentándose en el suelo y ver que su vista estaba viendo hacia la nada derrotada por mi broma, creo que así aprenderá a no jugar bromas tan pesadas.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿No ibas a besarla? — Me pregunto Crystal algo confundida por lo que hice, o más bien por lo que no hice.

— No en realidad, solo quería demostrarle que si me hacen una broma pesada yo puedo hacer algo mejor que eso y jugar el mismo juego. Además somos distintas especies y dudo que un poni se enamore de alguien como yo, no soy un zoófilico.

— Sé que su broma fue algo pesada y peligrosa, pero jugar con los sentimientos de una chica de ese modo es algo muy cruel. Te comportaste como un completo soquete — vi que Crystal se enfadó conmigo y se dirigió hacia Dash para consolarla — ¿Oye estas bien Rainbow Dash?

—… — no respondió tenía la mirada perdida y con la cabeza agachada con el enrojecimiento en su rostro.

— ¿Rainbow? — una vez más Crystal la llamo pero igualmente no recibió respuesta — Ves lo que hiciste.

— Vamos no es para tanto Rainbow Dash — le dije para ver si me ponía atención y ver como se cabrea conmigo.

—… — Dash no me dijo nada y ni siquiera se enojó, ok esto no me está gustando.

— ¿Rainbow?, ¿Dashie? —volvía a llamarla pero ni sus nubes.

¡Huy!, creo que si la cague, debo de hacer algo para que se le pase y se le quite ese estado de ánimo.

— Rainbow Dash, escucha, perdón creo que si me pase esta vez — me arrodille frente a ella para estar a su altura y poder hablar con ella — escucha a veces suelo hacer cosas sin antes pensar en las consecuencias, no te culpo si quisieras desquitar… — no me dejo terminar de hablar ya que vi que rápidamente se abalanzó sobre mí para… ¿besarme?

 _¡QUE VERGAS!, ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME ESTA BESANDO CUANDO DEBERÍA DE ESTAR FURIOSA CONMIGO?!_

No lo pensé dos veces y después de unos segundos la aparte de mí al instante cortando el beso.

— Oye ¿qué ra…? — no volví a terminar de hablar cuando recibo tremendo golpe en el rostro de parte de la misma yegua que me beso.

— ¡ERES UN TONTO! — Me soltó otro golpe pero ahora en el estómago sofocándome al instante — ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE HACER! — ahora recibí un derechazo en mi quijada incluso sentí como trono pero no me la rompió — ¡TE ROBASTE MI PRIMER BESO IDIOTA! — Izquierdaso — ¡Y PAGARAS POR ESO! — tomó vuelo alejándose en una buena distancia y finalmente regresó a una máxima velocidad para recibir una patada voladora.

Por más que intente moverme para evitar ese golpe, me sentía algo aturdido y cabe mencionar que me faltaba el aire por tremendo golpe en el estómago. Di varias vueltas en el suelo para caer derrotado.

Duele admitirlo pero me lo merezco, eso me pasa por jugarle al verga… ¡Ouch!, creo que me lesione más el brazo.

Me senté en el suelo y levanté mi vista para ver como Dash se aproximaba a mi muy furiosa para tomarme de la camisa con uno de sus cascos y amenazarme por lo que le hice.

— ¡SI HACES ESE TIPO DE BROMAS UNA VEZ MÁS TE JURO QUE NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO AMIGO! — vaya que estaba encabronadísima, es raro de mi parte pero incluso enojada se ve tierna y no me intimida para nada, después de todo es una pequeña poni proveniente de una caricatura para infantes.

— Si… está bien… como digas Dash… ¡Ouch! — al final me soltó y quede rendido en el suelo.

— ¡Cristoper! ¿Estás bien? — Crystal se aseguró de que estuviera vivito y coleando después de recibir tremenda putiza.

— Si Crysti... estoy bien.

— Que bueno… pero te lo mereces por comportarte como un completo idiota — se tapó la boca con sus cascos por decir semejante palabra, que ironía, miren quien dice que no diga malas palabras.

— ¡Si cuentas algo de lo que pasó aquí date por muerto! — Rainbow estaba disponiéndose a irse del lugar ya que ya estaba tomando posición de vuelo.

— Oye espera… ¡putas como duele!, antes de que te vayas quisiera disculparme como se debe —salió volando lo más rápido posible para alejarse de mí — _("vaya empezando el día y ya me gane el odio de mi segunda poni favorita de la serie")._

 **("Pues realmente te pasaste esta vez, te comportaste como un completo tonto, tendrás que disculparte con ella como se debe si quieres ganarte de nuevo su confianza") —** Starswirl me hablo mentalmente, ya era hora de que hiciera de su presencia.

— ("Lo sé Starswirl, lo sé y es lo que intente pero no me dio chance, Dash salió volando tan rápido que no me escucho").

Me levante algo adolorido pero yo aún no apartaba la vista de la dirección que Rainbow se fue volando… ¡SHIT! Me siento mal ahora, como podré disculparme con ella sí lo más probable es que yo sea la última persona que quisiera ver.

— ¡Vaya esa fue la bromas más pesada que visto hasta ahora! — Alguien saltó en mi espalda para tomarme del cuello en un abrazo, gire un poco mi cabeza y vi que se trataba de Pinkie Pie — y por lo que veo Dashie no se lo tomó muy bien — hablo una vez más Pinkie ya estando posicionado a un lado mío y de Crystal

— Pinkie Pie ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí? ¿No deberías de estar trabajando en Sugarcube Corner a estas hora? y al propósito… ¿viste lo que acaba de suceder? — me sorprendió que la verdad ella estuviera aquí, no sé cómo le hace para aparecerse de la nada.

— Pues sí, quien pensaría que ese tipo de bromas podrían hacerse, lo agregare a mi lista — vi que de su melena sacó una pequeña libreta y procedió a escribir en ella utilizando un lápiz que posicione en su boca — y por cierto, no estoy en Sugarcube Corner ya que hoy horneé demasiados pastelitos de diversos sabores y colores, el Sr. y la Sra. Cake vieron cómo hice todo esto para poder ponerlos en los estantes para su venta y como vieron que cocine demasiados para casi todo el día, me dieron el día libre. Después de eso me encaminaba a Sweet Apple Acres para ver si podía jugar contigo pero en el camino a lo lejos vi lo que pasó aquí, desde la broma que te jugó Dash y como le jugaste tu una broma pero no te fue tan bien como parece por la tremenda paliza que recibiste de parte de ella y ahora estoy aquí — lo dijo tan rápido como se le es de costumbre pero entendí cada una de las palabras sin problema.

Me pareció algo gracioso el ver como hablo tan rápido e incluso me divertí el ver la cara de confusión de Crystal de lo rápido que hablo Pinkie, pero no estaba tanto de humor por lo que acaba de pasar con la pony que pretende ser wonderbolt.

— Entiendo… me alegra que estés aquí Pinkie Pie, necesito pedirte un favor, NO, dos favores. Espero puedas ayudarme.

— Claro con gusto, me gusta ayudar, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? — me habló tan alegre como lo es ella, no sé cómo le hace pero el estar siempre de buen humor es lo que la caracteriza.

— Gracias Pinkie, la primero, me gustaría saber si me podrías decir en qué parte del bosque Everfree vive Zecora para ver si me puede ayudar con respecto a mi brazo y segundo, necesito que me ayudes a que Rainbow Dash se junte conmigo ya que quiero disculparme seriamente con ella, no importa si tienes que arrastrarla a base de engaños — eran las únicas cosas que pedía, no me siento tranquilo conmigo mismo sabiendo que hice sentir mal a alguien.

— Claro, sígueme te llevare con Zecora hasta su casa — se fue dando saltitos indicándome el camino para así seguirla.

Y así seguimos Pinkie, Crystal y yo hasta adentrarnos al bosque Everfree siguiendo el camino trazado que se notaba a simple vista en el suelo, debe ser el lugar más transitado a este peligroso bosque lo que me hace pensar… ¿Por qué rayos Zecora vive en el bosque Everfree y no en el pueblo con los demás ponis?

Seguimos caminando durante un buen rato y juro que a unos cuantos metros en el camino del bosque vi la planta broma venenosa _(poison joke)_ , jeje recordé aquel capitulo donde a todas las portadoras sufrieron de algo por parte de esa flor extraña.

— Mira Cris, llegamos ahí adelante esta la casa de Zecora ¡wo-hooo! — Pinkie Pie me indico la casa del árbol de Zecora que efectivamente estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

— Vaya este lugar me parece algo extraño, y mira esa decoración del árbol creo que es algo tenebrosa ¿no lo crees Cris? — Crystal me hablo viendo de mala gana la fachada del hogar de Zecora.

— Pues todo aquí para mi es extraño pero después de todo digamos que confió en que nuestra amiga la cebra pueda ayudarme de algún modo. Por cierto es la primera vez que me llamas Cris en vez de mi nombre completo — se me hizo extraño.

— Lo siento, es que como Pinkie Pie te llamaba de esa forma creí que también podía llamarte de esa forma, ¿te molesta que te llame así? — Crysti me pregunto de una forma que denota mortificación de su parte.

— En realidad no, de hecho me gusta que me llamen así a pesar de que casi nadie me llame de esa forma, más bien me llaman por mi sobrenombre — mi sobrenombre o apodo como le quieran llamar, casi no me gusta pero solo dejo que mis amigos me llamen así — el cual más o menos odio, pero lo que si odio es que me llamen por mi segundo nombre el cual no diré por lo mismo.

— ¿Que acaso Fabián no era tu segundo nombre?

— No Crysti, Fabián en mi caso es mi apellido — le comente a mi querida amiga la unicornio.

— ¡Lleeegamos! — Pinkie lo dijo en tono de canto — _¡Knock! ¡Knock! (toca la puerta)_ Zecora ¿estás en casa?

Después de unos segundos de espera, la famosa cebra a la cual buscaba hizo su presencia desde el interior de su casa.

— Vaya mi querida amiga la sonriente Pinkie Pie me viene a visitar, dime que te trae a mi humilde hogar — escuche que Zecora hablo en rimas, el tono de su voz no es igual que el de la serie, de hecho se escuchaba un poco más joven de lo que muestran en el show animado.

— Mi querido amigo Cris quería saber si podías ayudarlo con un problema — Pinkie Pie le indico a la cebra para después fijar su mirada en mí, me veía con extrañes pero no parece que mi presencia la asuste del todo de hecho me miraba con detenimiento.

— Hola mucho gusto señorita Zecora mi nombre es Cristoper Fabián, es un gusto conocerla — me presente ante ella.

— Y… y yo soy Crystal Sapphire, también es un gusto conocerla señorita Zecora.

— Gusto en conocerlos. Es extraño ver una especie como tú.

— De seguro te has de preguntar qué clase de especie soy cierto, bueno yo soy…

— Un humano has de ser, es una raza que yo he de conocer — Zecora me interrumpió antes de explicarle que yo era un humano pero para sorpresa mía ella sabía de mi raza… ¡¿Cómo sabes de ello?!

Aun no salía de mi impresión, incluso volteé a ver a Pinkie y Crystal las cuales también una cara de asombro tanto como yo.

— ¿Sabes lo que soy? ¿Cómo? — aún sigo sorprendido de que esta cebra sepa de mi raza.

— Textos antiguos hay por toda Equestria, muchas información que descubrí para mí fue mucha molestia. Pero en mi tribu se ha hablado que en tiempos antiguos otras especies ya han vivido y los humanos son uno de las criaturas que se han extinguido — Zecora explico, ¡Vaya! Así que los humanos alguna vez también existieron aquí en Equestria, que habrá pasado por la extinción de estos — Las escrituras son ciertas me he de suponer, hacia mención de que a los monos se habían de parecer aunque su forma de caminar es algo extraña en mi opinión — aun no despega las vista de mí.

— Bueno si por extraño que suene existe la teoría de que somos una evolución avanzada proveniente de los monos, llamando a nuestra especie _HomoSapiens_ que significa "hombre que piensa" jeje — explique a las presentes y reí al instante ya que se me vino a la mente que a Twilight le haya gustado tomar nota de esto.

— Vaya, eso es un dato interesante. Siempre se aprende algo nuevo cada día como me gustaría tomar nota de esto — Crystal se ve animada con esto y por extraño que parezca sonó como Twilight.

— Dime humano en que te puedo ayudar ya que de mi servicio has de solicitar — Zecora se dirigió hacia mí ya que Pinkie Pie.

— Aahh si claro, me gustaría saber si tendrías alguna clase de poción o hechizo que me ayude a curar mi brazo roto, solo que hay un ligero problema…

— ¿Y cuál es ese problema?

— No cuento con plata para poder pagarte y espero ver si me lo puedes fiar por esta vez, prometo pagarte en cuanto consiga algún trabajo y puedes estar segura de ello ya que soy un hombre de palabra — no me gusta deber dinero a nadie pero como aquí lo poco que tengo de dinero de mi cartera no es válido pues… pero saben algo, si voy a estar viajando para buscar la paz de este mundo, dudo que tenga tiempo si quiera para poder conseguir un empleo temporal… ¡Fuck! Me las voy a ver difícil.

— Si de dinero se ha de tratar no te tienes que preocupar, a mí me gusta ayudar… pero con un favor tarde o temprano me habrás de pagar.

— Puedes contar con ello Zecora, a mi también me gusta ayudar y se de favores se trata puedes contar con ello — en realidad no me molesta ayudar a las personas, bueno ponis, aunque ella es una cebra, aun así creo que entra en la categoría de los equinos.

— Adelante, pasen — los tres entramos a la casa de Zecora y pude observar como tenía varios estantes lleno de pequeños cataros que en algunas y botellas de vidrio donde se podrían apreciar plantas, polvos y algunas otras cosas naturales en su contenido, también pude divisar las extrañas mascaras que les dio conocer a las chicas cuando conocieron por primera vez a Zecora, no sé porque pero al ver esas mascaras me hace recordar a _Aku-Aku_ de _Crash Bandicoot_ y en el centro el gigantesco caldero en donde nuestra querida amiga blanca de franjas negras ¿o negra con franjas blancas?, preparaba sus pociones.

 **(*NOTA: En serio, quien no conoce a** _ **Crash Bandicoot**_ **no tuvo una bonita infancia).**

— ¡Genial! Esto es increíble, esta decoración se ve asombrosa, jamás había visto un lugar así — y en serio era sorprendente, no es lo mismo ver la casa de Zecora a través de una pantalla que verla en vivo y en directo.

— Yo sigo pensando que el lugar se ve algo tétrico, esas mascaras son aterradoras — Crysti veía de mala gana toda la decoración, pero a mí no me molesta en absoluto.

— Puede parecer tenebroso y aterrador al principio pero después de venir variedad de veces con Zecora te acostumbras, ¿sabes? Antes pensábamos que Zecora era una malvada hechicera que quería hacer daño a los ponis del pueblo y una vez sufrimos de un serio accidente por parte de una planta conocida como… — Pinkie Pie mencionaba pero la interrumpí para proseguir a hablar yo.

— Broma venenosa, la cual les trajo desgracias a ti y a tus amigas jugándoles una broma y creyeron que todo fue por una maldición que Zecora les había lanzado cuando venían en búsqueda de la pequeña Applebloom, lo se Pinkie — si aún recuerdo ese capítulo, la primer vez que lo vi me cague de la risa por haber escuchado la voz de Fluttershy.

— ¡Oohh claro!, se me olvido que sabes cosas a cerca de nosotras por lo que nos veías desde allá en tu mundo — Pinkie Pie dijo tan feliz como siempre.

— ¿Tu mundo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No eres de aquí? ¿No eres de alguna parte lejana de Equestria? — Crysti me preguntaba después de haber escuchado lo que Pinkie Pie dijo, denotaba mucha confusión en su rostro mientras me observaba.

— Bueno, no precisamente, vengo de otro lugar que no es Equestria, detalle que se me olvido contarte. Escucha Crysti te prometí decirte la verdad y no guardarnos secretos así que te contare todo lo que pueda cuando tengamos tiempo ¿de acuerdo? — Observe como ella desvió su mirada y ver después como asintió ante mi respuesta — por ahora quiero enfocarme en poder curar mi brazo y arreglar lo que paso hace rato con Dash.

— Esta posición te ayudara y mejorara tu salud y está comprobada que funciona con exactitud — me entrego un pequeño frasco con un extraño liquido rojo en su interior.

— ¡Uuhh es rojo! ¿De qué sabor será? Será fresa, frambuesa, arándano, mora rojas, grosellas — Pinkie menciono diversos frutos rojos basándose en el color del líquido.

— No lo sé, no importa si tiene sabor o no, lo importante es que quiero curar el malestar de mi brazo y pronto — si dudar me tome la poción sin dejar gota alguna en el pequeño frasco —... ¡Puag! ¡Eeek! Sabe extraño, la medicina siempre tiene que ser tan amarga.

— En unos segundos el efecto debe surgir aunque algo no te alcance a advertir, si curar tu brazo roto deseas arreglar un ligero dolor deberás de aguantar — Zecora me advirtió después de que me bebí la posición, debió de advertirme antes. Ni modo de todos modos ya me tomé el susodicho líquido.

— Bueno, si es solo un ligero dolor no hay proble…ma… MAAAAAAA, ¡HOLY SHIT! ¡QUE PASA! ¡DUELE MUCHO!— sentí como el hueso de mi brazo se movió de manera violenta, incluso se escuchó el crujir de mi hueso acomodándose en el lugar que debe de estar posicionado.

— ¡Cris! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso? — Pinkie y Crystal por extraña razón dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

— Como les decía, la poción todo puede curar, hasta una simple herida rápidamente puede cicatrizar pero si de huesos rotos quieres arreglar, el dolor de su acomodo deberás de soportar. Es difícil la primera vez cuando alguien lo usa — se excusó Zecora después de que sufriera es inmenso dolor en mi brazo.

— Dijiste… que iba a hacer solo un ligero dolor… eso dolió un chingo… ¡Ay! — ¡Ay mi bracito! ¡Ouch! No hace falta decir nada más... :'(

— Lo siento. Creo que ahora tu brazo puedes mover con libertad, ¿no es eso verdad? — Zecora me confirmo.

Intente mover mi brazo poco a poco y era cierto, no siento dolor alguno al moverlo… ¡Yay! esa posición sirve, es genial parece que es una poción sacado de un cuento de hadas, si en la tierra tuviéramos algo como eso seguro que sería de utilidad, pero a la vez sería un gran problema ya que a la mayoría no le importaría la precaución de la gente y esta posición sería la solución… Naah que importa ¡estoy curado!

— Es cierto… estoy curado. Ahora si podre ser de utilidad en Sweet Apple Acres. Muchas gracias Zecora eres la cebra más genial que conozco, después de Martí de _Madagascar_ claro — ya puedo andar sin problemas, sabía que Zecora tendría algo para estas situaciones.

— Desde hace un rato me lo he estado preguntando ¿Por qué tu brazo roto ha quedado? — Zecora me pregunto.

— Solo te dire que fue un pequeño mal entendido con Celestia que casi me cuesta la vida — ella se sorprendió cuando hice mención de la monarca que rige el movimiento del sol en este mundo — Una pregunta Zecora ¿Es posible que prepares más de esa posición? Lo más probable es que me sirva para un peligroso viaje que estoy dispuesto a hacer, mínimo tres o cuatro porciones están bien — si voy a arriesgar el pellejo allá afuera donde hay dragones que probablemente me puedan herir por su "linda actitud", más vale prevenir que lamentar.

— ¿Qué clase de viaje?

— Pues…

— Cristoper partirá a un viaje en donde el destino de Equestria depende de ellos y para eso necesita enfrentarse a Darkside, que es su contraparte, el cual surgió de ese extraño collar que lleva puesto que encontró en el castillo de las hermanas. Darkside amenaza con gobernar y traer caos y destrucción a Equestria pero para eso Cristoper necesita encontrar las esencias sagradas esparcidas en diferentes lugares de estas tierras para poder detenerlo a toda costa pero aún desconocemos de su localización, creemos que la primera esencia está en la tierra de los dragones pero aún no decide partir porque necesita aun de un artilugio el cual la única que pista que hay hasta ahora es que es un anillo que falta por encontrar pero también desconocemos su localización — Pinkie menciono interrumpiéndome antes de que le contara a Zecora… ¿Cómo rayos lo hace?

— ¿Darkside? — pregunto Crystal dudosa.

— ¿Esencias sagradas? — esta vez fue Zecora confundida.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — en serio ¿Cómo lo hace?... 0_0

— Esta en el capítulo anterior, _CrisKakis_ lo relato hace tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué?! Sabes no intentare entender eso, sé que si lo hago terminaría más confundido de lo que ya estoy. Prácticamente Pinkie resumió todo y es por eso que se me ocurrió la idea de llevar pociones que me ayuden a lo largo de mi viaje, que dices ¿me podrías ayudar en eso Zecora? — realmente espero esa ayuda si no dudo que dure en el viaje.

— Si es por ayudar a Equestria mi ayuda te puedo dar, el destino de este mundo en tus manos parece estar. Si necesitas más de esta posición puedes venir a visitarme y así de tu peligrosa travesía puedes contarme, incluso puedo orientarte — ¡Wow! y yo pensé que Zecora no querria apoyarme en esta posiciones, aquí no hay hadas rosas que me reanimen al ser derrotado así que es hora de empezar este viaje en modo héroe y llevar conmigo en todo momento esas botellas en caso de emergencia — _(esto se está pareciendo a una saga de TLOZ) —_ pensé por ultimo después de que Zecora termino de hablarme.

 **("No compares esos juegos con tu vida, si cometes un solo error a lo largo de tu travesía date por muerto Cristoper, esto es serio") —** escuche que Starswirl.

— ("Tranquilízate Merlín, o debería de decir Navy jajaja") — jeje si analizo las cosas, Starswirl seria de hecho eso, un ente que me servirá de guía en este viaje… aunque pensándolo bien creo que más bien seria _The King of Red Lions (referencias de TLOZ OFT y TLOZ WW)._

 **("No seas irrespetuoso conmigo muchacho que de ahora en adelante soy tu maestro y debes poner atención en todo lo que te digo para que no te pase nada").**

— ("¿Maestro? Si como no. Tú me metiste en este embrollo desde un principio, yo solo quería visitar Equestria y poder ver las locas aventuras de las portadoras de la armonía, e incluso si fuera posible poder ayudarlas en sus problemas pero resulta que me trajiste para poner en peligro la vida de todos. Eso está mal Starswirl inclusive Luna quería darte tu merecido").

 **("Bueno… si pero, solo lo hacía con fines de aprendizaje. No pensé que fuera tan malo, y más aun con una mente humana como la tuya el cual hace que "Darkside" como lo llamaste, sea más peligroso para nosotros).**

— ("Tranquilo, algo se nos ocurrirá. Dos mentes son mejor que una") — termine de comunicarme y escuchar por ultimo "eso espero" de parte de Starswirl y proseguir en comunicarme con las chicas presentes — Muchas gracias Zecora me dio mucho gusto conocerte y cómo te prometí, si necesitas un favor no dudes en pedírmelo, será un placer ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Necesitamos retirarnos ya que tengo otro problema pendiente aún que resolver.

— Es un gusto hacer nuevos amigos, tendré tus pociones en dos días a más tardar para ese entonces por ellas podrás pasar y te las he de entregar — Zecora nos acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa y proseguimos salir para seguir nuestro camino de vuelta a Ponyville.

Ya veremos si en el trayecto de regreso se me ocurre una forma para ver a Rainbow Dash.

.

.

.

Ya al estar en la entrada del pueblo aun no se me ocurría nada para poder hacer que Rainbow Dash quiera verme y así poder disculparme.

— ¡Oohh! ¡NO SE ME OCURRE NADA! — grite para después cruzar mis brazos tratando aun de pensar pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer, incluso mi grito llamo la atención de los pocos ponis que se encontraban en el lugar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? A que vine ese grito desesperado — Crysti me hablo por mi forma de actuar repentina.

— Aun no tengo un plan para poder hacer que Rainbow Dash quiera verme, me siento fatal por haberle jugado esa broma pesada.

— Si no hayas respondido de esa forma y simplemente lo hayas dejado pasar no estuvieras pasando por esto — Crysti me regañó por mi acto bromista.

— Lo sé.

— Espera Cris, aun no te desanimes yo tengo un plan — Pinkie Pie salto a mí para jalarme de mi cuello para estar a su altura.

— A sí ¿y cuál es ese plan?

— Jijiji, es un se-cre-to, solo espera y veras — fue lo último que Pinkie Pie me dijo para ver como corrió tan rápido dejando solo una pequeña nube de polvo.

— ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer Pinkie Pie? — Crytal me vio de reojo mientras manteníamos la vista hacia donde corrió la poni rosada.

— No tengo idea, después de todo es Pinkie Pie, ella hace cosas extrañas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Rainbow Dash**

Por Celestia siento muchas emociones en mi cabeza, no sé qué pensar, odio contra ese tonto mono lampiño, tristeza por haber caído en esa broma pesada, no sabía que se pueden hacer bromas tan crueles como esa, alegría porque obtuve mi primer beso, confusión de saber si ese estúpido beso me gusto o no.

Llevo un buen rato sentada en esta nube alejada de todos los ponis del pueblo, esto no me ayuda en nada, tengo que distraerme, ese estúpido humano no puedo sacármelo de la mente.

— ¡GRRR! ¡CRISTOPER ERES UN GRANDISIMO TONTOOOOOO! — Me levante de la nube y las destroce al instante con una patada, tenía ganas de golpear algo o más bien a alguien — Si vuelvo a ver a ese humano bobo…

Baje hasta un árbol que estaba cerca del lugar y me recosté en una de sus ramas. Esto es frustrante debería de hacer algo para distraerme pero por más que lo pienso no sé qué hacer.

— ¡Rainbow Dash! Aquí estas, te he estado buscando — Pinkie Pie apareció llamando tan enérgica y feliz como siempre.

— ¡Sigh!... Hola Pinkie Pie — le respondí sin ánimos.

— Veo que estas algo triste. Se dé algo que te animara, ¿te gustaría hacer algo divertido? Que tal jugar dominadas con la pelota, mostrarme piruetas asombrosas, juntarnos con las demás de nuestras amigas, jugarle bromas a los ponis…

— No lo sé Pinkie Pie no me siento… espera ¡¿acaso dijiste bromas?!

— Claro, recuerda que somos un equipo asombroso realizando bromas, vamos anímate — Pinkie está intentando levantarme el ánimo, jugarle bromas a los demás me parece divertido y creo que accederé para distraerme un rato. Tal vez así junto con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie me vengare de ese tonto y ponerlo en su lugar.

— Esta bien Pinkie Pie, creo que me gustaría hacer bromas, _Y en especial a alguien jijiji —_ esto último lo dije en voz baja.

— ¡Estupendo! Vamos, andando.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Crystal y yo pasamos un buen rato preguntando a los ponis de todo el pueblo si habian visto a Rainbow Dash, pero ninguno sabia decirnos exactamente en donde se encontraba ella, incluso después de un rato me encontré con Rarity, Fluttershy y Twilight las cuales estaban comiendo un aperitivo en uno de los pocos restaurantes que habían en Ponyville y tampoco me supieron decir exactamente donde poder encontrarla, me sugirieron diversos lugares las cuales me dispuse a visitar ¿y que creen…? sin éxito alguno. Solo me falta visitar el último lugar el cual me fui guiando siguiendo las indicaciones de los ponis a los que les preguntaba de cómo dar con el sitio.

Ahora estoy en el lago que se encuentra a las orillas del pueblo, puedo ver un árbol de la cual hay un columpio atado en unas de sus ramas.

— Este es el último lugar, espero que Dash se encuentre en este lugar. Ya buscamos alrededor de una hora y media por todo el pueblo y aun no sé nada de ella ¿Tú crees que este aquí?—

—... — Crysti no me contesto, vi que estaba sumergida en la lectura del libro de magia que le di.

— ¿Crystal Sapphire, me escuchaste?

— ¿Qué? Ohh perdón, estaba leyendo el libro que me entregaste, es muy interesante la diversidad de hechizos que contiene y está por categorías, magia para principiantes, magia avanzada, magia arcana, magia alicornio e inclusive la que me de mala espina, la magia negra — Crysti me respondió pero no precisamente mi pregunta.

— Bueno tal vez sea interesante para ustedes los unicornios, en mi opinión no deberías de leer la magia oscura, el solo pensar la clase de atrocidades y actos impuros que se pueden hacer con eso me cosa — y quien no cree eso, ¡esas cosas son del diablo! — al propósito, ¿crees que Rainbow esté aquí?

— No lo sé, por más que miro por los alrededores no veo a nadie aquí e incluso estoy observando el cielo y no veo ninguna sola nube en la que ella pueda estar oculta — Crystal me confirmo estar buscando y en efecto se encuentra mirando a todas direcciones.

— ¡Sansaquibus! _(expresión usada en el anime Zoids),_ ¿Dónde estará? Yo que intento disculparme y por más que buscamos no aparece la pegasa esta — estaba harto de no tener éxito en esta búsqueda y proseguí a tirarme en el suelo acostándome y mirar el cielo despejado.

— Oye no te rindas, estoy segura que la encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos te disculparas a solas con ella y si ella intenta golpearte nuevamente es tu problema, después de todo te comportaste como un tonto con ella — ¿en serio Crysti dijo eso? Veo que le pone más atención a los libros que a los amigos cuando se adentra en la lectura.

— ¿Qué consuelo? — le conteste de mala gana y sin ánimos.

 _¡CRISTOPER!_

Escuche que me llamaban, me levanté y me puse nuevamente de pie para ver a lo lejos de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos a quien estaba buscando.

— ¿Rainbow Dash? — venía a toda prisa hasta donde me encontraba.

— ¡Te estaba buscando! — me respondió Dash con un… ¿abrazo? Yo pensé que quería romperme la madre. Volteé con Crystal y ella solo arqueo la ceja confundía e hizo el ademan de que no sabía qué onda con esto.

— ¿A si? Yo también te estaba buscando.

— ¿De verdad? Entonces es el destino el que quiere que estemos juntos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? — n…no entiendo, ¿alguien me podría explicar que pasa con esta yegua?

— No es obvio, estar juntos, como pareja. Ese beso tuyo me cautivo y decidí que quiero estar contigo solo así podré recibir tus besos amor mío — Rainbow me estaba mirando de forma picarona.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — me sorprendí de lo que acaba de decirme Dash, o sea… ¿qué onda?

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Crysti también se expresó de lo que acaba de escuchar también.

— Ra… Rainbow Dash ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de decir? Piénsalo bien, somos diferentes especies, no sería normal que un humano y un poni salgan juntos — estaba realmente nervioso y confundido, ¿Realmente es la Rainbow que conozco?

— No me importa lo que los otros ponis piensen, sé que es poco el tiempo que nos conocemos — me estaba hablando de manera dulce y agradable — pero ver que para ti soy genial, linda y te fascinan mis ojos fue lo más asombroso que alguien me haya dicho y ni se diga de ese dulce y tierno beso que nos dimos, es más… — sentí que apoyo sus cascos delanteros en mis hombros y me veía de una manera juguetona, se estaba acercando a mi rostro lentamente, estaba colorado de la vergüenza — porque no lo repetimos como hace unos momentos — ¡OOH GOD! ¡OOH GOD! ¡OHH FUCK! ¡No me puedo mover de los nervios! Esta poni va a volver a besarme. Ya estaba muy cerca de mi cara… pero Dash desvió su rostro a un costado de mi cara para escuchar unas palabras de parte de la poni que tenía muy… pero muy cerca — _¿Sabes?..._ _la venganza se siente tan bien._

— ¿Qué? — fue lo que dije ante sus palabras y en seguida fui empujado hacia el lago para caer al agua y terminar todo mojado, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? No puedo creer que Rainbow Dash me haya aplicado la misma broma que yo le hice.

¡Wow! no pensé que fuera tan profundo este lago, le calculo unos 3 metros de profundidad ya que al abrir mis ojos bajo el agua pude ver algo de distancia para subir a la superficie.

Ya estaba tocando el fondo del lago con mis pies, rápidamente me impulse para salir de ahí, la falta de aire ya se hacía presente incluso trague un poco de agua al caer al agua de la impresión, no esperaba a que ella hiciera eso.

— ¡Aagh!... *Cof* *Cof* ¡Rainbow Dash! — le dije de mala, fue mi única reacción.

— JAJAJA… Caíste en tu propio juego tonto… JAJAJA… mírate — carcajeaba mientras volaba cerca de la orilla.

Nade rápidamente para salir del lago para salir de este, me quede parado mientras chorros de agua escurrían por toda mi ropa… ¡VERGAS tenía mi celular en la bolsa del pantalón! Espero no se haya descompuesto.

Saque mi celular lo más rápido que pude para revisarlo y por suerte del destino encendió sin ningún problema la mica protectora y el protector de hule ayudaron en algo… ¡Uff! De la que me salve.

— Rainbow — me acerque hasta las donde estaban las dos yegua, Crystal me miraba con mortificación y Rainbow se estaba conteniendo la risa de estar todo mojado.

— Je… je… JAJAJAJA — Rainbow soltó la carcajada burlesca.

Me le quede viendo aun con algo de enojo pero…

— jeje… JAJAJA — me uní a las risas, la verdad que no le puedo decir nada, me lo merecía.

— JAJAJA — Pinkie Pie apareció igual riendo flotando con unos globos de quien sabe dónde.

— Jeje… jaja… JAJAJA — Crystal poco a poco también se fue contagiando de la risa.

Pinkie no dejaba de echarme en cara el rostro que puse al caer al agua, Rainbow se carcajeo de que haya caído en mi propia broma y Crystal se burlaba de lo ridículo que me veía todo mojado jeje, esto es genial, como desearía que mis amigos de mi mundo estuvieran aquí para divertirse un rato realizando alguna que otra payasada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y las risas se opacaron para ponerme serio nuevamente y disponer a hablar con la pegaso que estaba buscando durante un buen rato.

— Rainbow, dejando de lado la broma, que por cierto me la aplicaste muy bien.

— Y que lo digas bobo, ahora sé que esa broma es genial y la puedo aplicar a chicos tontos como tú — Rainbow me echó en cara de nuevo que haya caído en mi propio juego.

— Si… bueno el caso es que, te estaba buscando para poder disculparme contigo, no quería hacerte sentir mal, la broma de ese rayo fue algo dolorosa pero es más doloroso herir los sentimientos que el dolor físico, me comporte como un idiota, lo siento Dashie — no aparte mi vista de ella mientras me disculpaba con ella.

— Si bueno…, pero que no se te ocurra hacer ese tipo de bromas conmigo nuevamente sino… — movió los cascos hacia delante tratando de golpearme pero yo esquive cada jab que realizo — ya sabes lo que te espera.

— De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Lo bueno fue que te apareciste ante mí. Ya me estaba rindiendo por poder encontrarte.

— Deberías de agradecer a Pinkie Pie, que en este tiempo que le estábamos jugando bromas a los ponis para levantarme el ánimo por lo que me hiciste, me comento que tú me estabas buscando. La verdad no quería volver a verte, pero si ya estábamos en las bromas tenía que desquitarme contigo de una u otra forma y ella me sugirió la idea de regresarte la broma y hacerlo lo más posible creíble y veo que caíste en ella — mira que canija me salió la rosada, sugiriendo cosas como esas en las cuales yo me veo involucrado.

No puedo quejarme con ella, después de todo gracias a esa idea fue que pude encontrar a Rainbow.

— Ese fue mi plan desde un principio, te dije que podías confiar en mi Cris y que mejor que las risas y la diversión para arreglar este problema — Pinkie se acercó aun flotando con los globos para proceder a tomarla en mis brazos, desamarrar dichoso globos y ponerla nuevamente en el suelo.

— Gracias Pinkie, eres lo máximo.

— Para eso estamos los amigos ¿o no? Para ayudarnos en todos los problemas — Pinkie Pie me menciono, ella es sorprendente sé que suele actuar de forma infantil, demasiado, pero realmente sabe lo que hace.

— Jeje, si también pienso que eres mi amiga… ¡Achu! — Estornude por el pequeño frio que sentí de estar mojado y me volteé para hablar nuevamente con Rainbow — Es curioso ¿sabes? En mi mundo, actualmente el jugarnos bromas e incluso llamarnos por sobre nombres es señal de amistad, espero que este problema no afecte en nuestra amistad Rainbow Crash.

—…mmm — vi que ella se llevó un casco al mentón para pensar un segundo — descuida, mono lampiño. Pero no vuelvas a decirme Rainbow Crash… y por cierto ¿Cómo sabes que me llamaban así en la escuela?

— Jeje… ya se los dije antes a todas en el castillo de Canterlot, no me lo hagas repetir. Está bien no te llamare Rainbow Crash, pero te llamaré Dashie quieras o no y solo con el afán de molestarte — le respondía a Dashie para ver cómo reacciona.

— Solo Pinkie Pie es la única que dejo me llame así, ni se te ocurra mono lampiño — si ya… ya veo que solo a sus amigas deja que le hablen así.

— O es Dashie o es Crash, tú decides — al terminar de hablar ella quiso soltarme golpe pero por suerte lo esquive.

¡TENGO OTRA IDEOTA! Veamos si funciona lo que tengo en mente y espero ella acepte.

— ¡No me llamaras de ninguna de las dos formas!

— Muy tarde Rainbow Crash, tengo un propuesta para ti y espero aceptes.

— Espero que no sea una propuesta de matrimonio.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? Será que acaso si te gusto mi beso ¿eh? — me burle de ella una vez más para que ella intentara nuevamente a soltar diversos golpes que esquivaba con facilidad, nos estábamos alejando poco a poco de Crystal y Pinkie por la variedad de golpes que bloqueaba y esquivaba de Dashie.

— ¡CALLATE! — se abalanzo para seguir atacándome pero en el preciso momento que ella lanzó jabs detuve sus cascos con mis manos mientras empujábamos para demostrar quien tiene más fuerzas, y debo decir que ella empuja muy fuerte.

— Escucha, esto es exactamente lo que quiero. Quiero pedirte que tú me ayudes en esto, quiero que intentes golpearme para realizar entrenamientos de combate el cual creo que mejorará mis reflejos — ambos nos soltamos para dejar de forcejear.

— Eso implica a que puedo desquitarme contigo todo lo que quiera… Bien acepto, si es por tener algo de acción extrema, cuenta conmigo — Rainbow acepto con facilidad, ya sabía yo que ella querría apoyarme en algo como esto y así ella continuo soltando golpes a lo loco — pero te advierto que no me contendré contigo, te hare sufrir en cada combate que tengamos — vaya que siente seguridad de sí misma, eso es lo que me gusta de ella ya que la hace ver tan genial.

— Descuida, no espero que lo hagas, que te pongas seria en combate me parece bien. Y sabes algo… te ves linda cuando te pones engreída — le dije solo por molestar, el provocarla me sirve para que se tome más enserio los golpes que intenta propinarme.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Veía como Cris esquivaba a una furiosa Rainbow Dash, no sé qué le pasa, no entiendo porque el motivo de hacer enojar a Rainbow después de disculparse seriamente con ella.

— ¿Crees que este bien que dejemos que se peleen? No me gustaría que alguno de los dos resulte lastimado, además Cris tiene poco que fue curado de su brazo roto, con este acto de barbaridad va a terminar con más de un hueso roto — me dirigí a Pinkie Pie que estaba a mi lado, no quiero pensar en cómo sería ver que Cristoper quede en un estado peor.

— Descuida, no creo que solo lo haga por molestar a Rainbow, mira — Pinkie Pie me indico con su casco para volver a ver como Cris esquivaba o bloqueaba los golpes de Rainbow, aunque Cristoper si recibía uno que otro golpe — se están divirtiendo, la prueba de esas sonrisas en sus rostros demuestra que se la están pasando genial. Tal vez sea peligroso pero Cristoper lo hace por un buen motivo.

— ¿A sí? Y ¿Cuál es? — pregunte para poder sacarme la duda.

— Entrenamiento — Pinkie solo dijo esa palabra como respuesta.

— ¿Entrenamiento?

— Si, Cris partirá a un viaje peligroso en donde tendrá que enfrentar a seres peligrosos y lo más probable es que él quiera mejorar para poder sobrevivir ante ese peligro, eso fue lo que entendí a lo que según CrisKakis acaba de escribir en el punto de vista de Cristoper.

— ¿Quién? ¿Escribir su punto de vista? ¿De qué hablas? — no entiendo, de que rayos habla esta poni

— Hola chicas — escuche una voz distinta y era Twilight quien venía hacia nosotros junto con las restantes de su grupo de amigas, inclusive Applejack quien pensé que se encargaría de la venta de manzanas esta mañana, ya que eso fue lo que me conto a lo que se dedicaba después de cosecharlas y que esta vez era su turno en ir al pueblo para vender su producto.

— Hola Twilight — conteste su saludo normalmente, aunque aún siento extraño dirigirme a ella que es la princesa de la amistad de manera informal.

— ¿Tuvieron suerte en encontrar a Rainbow Dash querida? — Rarity

— Algo así, más bien ella nos encontró a nosotros.

— Por cierto, ¿no estaba Cristoper contigo? ¿Dónde está él? — Twilight me pregunto esta vez y le indique con mi casco la dirección que a lo lejos donde se encontraba Cris y Rainbow Dash "entrenando" violentamente — ¡¿Por qué están peleando esos dos?!

— Todo comenzó con una broma de Cristoper le hizo a Rainbow Dash pero Rainbow Dash le regreso esta misma broma a Cristoper y ahora él la está provocando para así desatar este asombroso enfrentamiento — Pinkie les explico a sus amigas pero no de la manera correcta.

En la manera que Pinkie explico, incluso yo haya deducido que se están peleando de mala gana.

— Esto no tiene nada de asombroso, ambos pueden resultar gravemente heridos — Fluttershy con su suave tono de voz comento algo preocupada por el hecho de que Cris y Rainbow se estén peleando.

— Debemos detener esto cuanto antes chicas — fue lo último que dijo Twilight para ver como ella y sus amigas fueran a detener a los dos revoltosos.

— ¡No espera, ellos solo están entrenando! No es lo que creen — grite a las chicas que habían rodeado el lago e iban rápidamente en dirección al par de violentos pero ninguna me escucho, Pinkie Pie volteo a verme y rápidamente tratamos de alcanzarlas para explicarles el hecho de estar enfrentándose de esa forma.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Arriba, abajo, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, estaba leyendo todos los golpes que trataba de propinarme Rainbow Dash aunque uno que otro golpe que había lanzado conectaron con éxito, yo solo estaba defendiéndome ya que en realidad no quiero golpearla, ella es una chica después de todo, yo no golpeo mujeres.

Estaba tratando de encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para poder tumbar a Dashie al suelo y poder aplicar una llave para hacer que se rinda o mínimo inutilizar sus patas para que no pueda seguir soltando golpes.

— Vas… a… caer amigo — Rainbow me dijo mientras lanzaba golpes sin parar, los jadeos de cansancio son muy notorios, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo hemos pasado haciendo esto.

— No… te lo… dejare fácil — yo también me estoy empezando a cansar, mis piernas empiezan a denotar el cansancio de los movimientos bruscos que realizado, mis brazos están algo adoloridos por bloquear tantos golpes.

Dimos un golpe que al mismo tiempo impacto, ella para tratar de herirme y yo extendiendo mi mano para bloquear dichoso golpe, el impacto hizo que nos alejáramos unos pocos metros. Debo admitirlo esto es muy divertido, ¿Por qué nunca hice esto con algunos de mis amigos en la tierra? Ahora entiendo la película _"El club de la pelea"._

— ¡AHHHH! — grito Rainbow mientras voló hacia mi extendiendo sus patas delanteras.

— ¡AQUÍ VOY! — corrí y salte hacia ella para poder realizar un golpe de superman como los que se pueden apreciar en los combates de la _UFC_ pero en vez de hacer un puño tenía mi mano extendida para aplicar un agarre y dejar caer algo de peso para tumbar a Rainbow y así muerda el polvo.

Estaba tan concentrado en esto que inclusive vi todo en cámara lenta siento que esto va a funcionar…

 _¡WHIP!_

Vi como una cerda pasó por encima de mí para después sentir como es amarrada en mi torso y sentir un jalón que me hizo retroceder y caer al suelo.

— ¡Ouch! — Me queje por el golpe que me di al caer — ¿Quién hizo eso? — mire para atrás y vi que están Applejack y Rarity quienes me veían de mala gana.

— ¡Oigan suéltenme! — escuche a Rainbow quejarse, volteé para ver que una aura color purpura la cubría de cuerpo completo mientras se retorcía para zafarse, mire hacia un lado de Dash y vi que Twilight estaba usando magia para detenerla mientras que Fluttershy solo mostraba preocupación.

— ¡Ustedes dos deténganse ahora! — Twilight nos regaños a ambos — ¿¡Se puede saber que rayos está pasando aquí?!

— Más vale que ambos den una buena explicación — Applejack igualmente nos llamó la atención.

— Oigan tranquilas no estábamos peleando de mala gana ni estamos enojados si es lo que creen — hable para no ponernos tensos en el asunto.

— Yo si estaba enojada contigo — Rainbow Dash me dijo encarándome.

— Espera ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Creí que habíamos quedado bien — entonces si quería partirme mi mandarina en gajos y yo que creí que en serio estábamos entrenando.

— Y todavía preguntas porque, ese beso que me diste no se me va olvidar fácilmente — Dashie me contesto aun de mala gana.

— ¿Beso? — Twilight pregunto confundida y las demás también parecen estarlo ante la revelación que Rainbow hizo.

— Y conste que tú fuiste la que lo dijo y en primero lugar yo no te bese, tú me besaste.

— Tú me incitaste a hacerlo — se volvió a sonrojar por hablar de este hecho.

— Y lo siento, ya me había disculpado contigo seriamente por haberte jugado esa broma, que tú no tomes bien mis disculpas es problema tuyo Dashie.

— Que no me llames así mono lampiño.

— Oblígame Rainbow Crash.

— ¡BASTA! — Twilight alzó la voz para detener nuestra riña — Se supone que son amigos, no deben pelearse.

— Ella/El empezó — Dash y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

— Tú fuiste la que me electrocuto con ese puto rayo en primer lugar, si no hubieras respondido a la broma que te hice en Canterlot todo seguiría normal — ahora si le estaba contestando de mala gana, yo sintiéndome realmente mal por esa broma y a ella le valió madres mi disculpa, …che Rainbow.

— Como iba a dejar pasar el momento de vergüenza que me hiciste pasar con mis amigas, inclusive PinkIe Pie se burló de mí — Se excusó la pegasa loca ante mis palabras.

— Pues solo hayas hecho eso, dejarlo pasar y ya, nadie lo iba a recordar.

— Pues yo si lo recordé.

Estábamos a punto de lanzarnos nuevamente a enfrentamiento pero esta vez no me iba a contener.

— ¡ALTO! — Twilight nos lanzó un hechizo el cual nos paralizo a ambos, no podía ni siquiera mover mis labios — Se comportan como unos niños inmaduros. Rainbow Dash, si Cristoper se disculpó por jugarte esa broma deberías de aceptar sus disculpas, por otro lado… ¿en serio lo besaste? — Twilight se dirigió a Rainbow aun incrédula de que ella me haya besado, solo pude ver de reojo que Rainbow estaba sudando a chorros y no dejaba pasar desapercibida su vergüenza — Y Cristoper, no sé qué clase de broma le jugaste a Rainbow Dash para que ella te haya besado pero no fue bueno de tu parte haberle hecho eso… ¿En serio lo besaste Rainbow? — ¡Oh que la!… tienen que recordarnos ese beso de este modo, yo también me estoy empezando a sentirme incómodo.

— ¡Chicas! — Escuche a Crystal y mire que había llegado junto con Pinkie Pie — Oh… ya los inmovilizaron. Quería decirles que ellos no estaban peleando por ira, si no que ellos estaban entrenando.

— Pues… eso no fue lo que comento Rainbow Dash cuando les preguntamos. Ella si estaba molesta — escuche que Fluttershy le contesto a Crystal.

— Crystal, querida tú estabas en todo momento con Cristoper ¿no es así? — Rarity fue la que pregunto a mi querida amiga la unicornio blanca… bueno mi otra amiga la unicornio blanca ya que prácticamente Rarity también es blanca.

— Si.

— ¿Puedes contarnos lo que sucedió entre estos dos? — la modista volvió a preguntar.

— Bueno…

Y así Cristy comenzó explicar lo que paso en nuestro día, desde que salí de Sweet Apple Acres, la broma que mejor primero Rainbow, como fue que le regrese la broma en la cual me beso, la visita que le hicimos a Zecora con la ayuda de Pinkie Pie para curar mi brazo roto, la búsqueda de Rainbow que estábamos haciendo y que después las habíamos encontrado en ese restaurante, la venganza de Rainbow Dash en base a la broma que yo le hice, como fue que me disculpe con ella después de la broma y el "entrenamiento", si se puede decir así, entre Rainbow y yo. Y henos aquí detenidos por la magia de Twilight.

— Ya veo, después de todo en algo ambos tienen la culpa — y así Twilight nos soltó para poder movernos libremente — Ahora quiero que ambos se disculpen en serio y nada de discusiones o me veré a obligada a hacer algo al respecto.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo ya me había disculpado, además tú no eres mi jefe como para obligarme a hacer las cosas — después de decir eso, nuestra querida y amable princesa Twilight, tan buena como el pan de Dios que es ella, me lanzo un rayo mágico a los pies viendo al instante como en el lugar que había impactado este rayo dejo marcas de quemaduras, incluso en el pasto había una pequeña flama… ¡¿Qué onda con Twilight?! Lo mejor será no hacerla enojar.

— Yo, la princesa de la amistad, te ordeno que te disculpes nuevamente con Rainbow Dash, lo mismo para ti Rainbow Dash — dijo de manera autoritaria y solo porque ella tiene el título de princesa.

— Abusiva — dije yo entre dientes.

— Mandona — escuche a Dash hablar entre dientes y de mala gana.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJERON?! — grito Twilight, nunca había visto esa faceta de ella en la serie o en los comics, realmente puede llegar a dar miedo.

— Nada — dijimos al mismo tiempo la poni arcoíris y yo.

— ¡Sigh!... Rainbow — vacilé un momento por disculparme pero ver así a Twilight me da meyo — lamento la broma que te jugué en Canterlot, solo quería dar a conocer mi lado divertido contigo y tus amigas, mi intención no fue avergonzarte frente a ellas — lo dije ya más tranquilo para no tener problemas con la alicornio que tenía presente ante mí.

— Pues… yo lamento haberte lanzado ese rayo y haberte lastimado — hablo Rainbow más tranquila o será que también lo hace porque Twilight está amenazándola.

— También lamento el haberte jugado esa broma pesada que por causa de esto actuaste de una forma que te obligo a que yo tomara algo muy personal de ti, pero no retracto mis palabras de pensar que eres genial y eso… porque es verdad — y la verdad lo creo a pesar de que a veces su actitud arrogante puede a llegar a parecerme de mal gusto.

— Bueno… pues… gracias, supongo — dijo avergonzada — también lamento el haberme vengado de ti con tu misma broma de mal gusto y por haberte lanzado al lago después de eso — ella movía su pata derecha delantera constantemente en círculos.

— Jeje por un momento me creí lo que me dijiste en esa broma. Me habías asustado.

— ¿Por qué, que acaso no crees que sería genial salir conmigo? ¿Tengo algo de malo? — me estaba hablando de mala gana nuevamente… chicas, bueno en este caso yeguas, ni quien las entienda… ¬_¬

— No es eso, es solo que como había mencionado, la relación entre un poni y un humano sería extraño ¿no? — además no soy zoófilico.

— Supongo que tienes razón — Uff, hasta que Dash piensa bien de mi ideología.

— Si… ¿entonces todo bien, Dash? Sin problemas ni nada por el estilo, todo por la paz.

— Pues yo creo que sí, al menos que tengas algo más que decir.

— Tal parece que ahora las cosas entre ustedes están bien compañero — Applejack se me acerco para hablarme amablemente ahora que arregle las cosas con Dashie.

— Pues creo que sí. Si no fuera por la amenaza de Twilight no nos hubiéramos disculpado bien.

— ¡QUE DIJISTE! — Twilight rechisto de mi comentario.

— Jajaja es broma, por cierto Dash te pido nuevamente la propuesta del entrenamiento ¿te gustaría ayudarme en los combates de practica?

— Debo admitir que fue divertido, así que acepto — ¡Yeah! Ahora si puedo contar con su ayuda.

— Bien y otra cosa — me volteé hacia AJ esta vez — Jackie, ahora que tengo mi brazo curado, me gustaría ayudarte con la cosecha, el arado y cosas que tengan que ver que pongan a prueba el uso de la fuerza, siendo honestos, esta mañana me sentí un completo inútil por no poder ayudarte en la granja — y es cierto, no me gusta estar sin hacer nada, es aburrido.

— Ay compañero, no sabía que te sentías así, con gusto dejare que me ayudes pero, ¿Por qué el interés de poner aprueba tu fuerza? — AJ pregunto con interés.

— Bueno es muy razonable, si voy a viajar en la búsqueda de las esencias sagradas, lo más probable es que pueda toparme con alguna criatura peligrosa o toparme con Darkside, así decidí llamar a mi contraparte por cierto, y lo que quiero es mejorar la resistencia de mi condición física y que mejor que tú y Rainbow que son las ponis más atléticas de Ponyville para pedirles ese favor — aunque sea levantando cosas y desarrollando una que otra actividad física estoy seguro que puedo mejorar mucho.

— Pues cuenta con ello compañero, si esa es la ayuda que puedo brindarte dalo por hecho.

— ¡Genial! ¡Logro desbloqueado!, Twilight, Crysti, como habíamos acordado, cuento con su ayuda en la búsqueda de información de la localización de las esencias — le hable a la princesa y a la unicornio blanca de crin azul cian.

— Por supuesto — Twilight respondió.

— Con gusto — Crysti le segundo.

— Jackie, Dash, cuento con ustedes para hacer de este costal de papas en alguien más atlético — esta vez me dirigí ala granjera y a la pegaso arcoíris.

— Hecho — Dash respondió.

— Sin problema — Applejack también le segundo.

— Y qué hay de nosotras — Pinkie Pie hablo por las demás restantes, la verdad no se me ocurre que pueden hacer ellas.

— Al igual que Crystal y Twilight me gustaría saber si pueden ayudarme en la búsqueda de información de los posibles lugares en los que pueden estar las esencias. Por ahora ya tenemos idea de donde está la primera esencia.

— ¡En serio! — las ponis que no sabían de esta información se asombraron al instante por mi palabras.

— Así es, solo Crysti y Twilight sabían de esto, tarde o temprano se los tenía que contar.

— Y que estas esperando querido, debes partir en seguida para evitar que… ¿Darkside, así fue como lo llamaste? — Rarity me estaba hablando y asentí cuando ella menciono a Darkside — pues que sencillo nombre a mi parecer, bueno como decía, debes de partir de inmediato y ganar esa esencia antes que él.

— Me gustaría hacer eso Rarity, en serio, pero no puedo aún. Me falta una cosa antes por buscar, esa información debe de estar en el libro que Crysti tiene, pero aun no desciframos la mayoría del texto — cuando hablo referente al tema de las esencias me pongo serio al instante, no puedo tomar a la ligera e salvar a Equestria.

— ¿Y se… puede saber que es el requisito que falta? — Fluttershy pregunto.

— Cristoper ayer por la noche me explico un texto nuevo que apareció en el libro, ya que el solo puede ver, lo que decía es que el requisito restante es una especie de anillo el cual sirve como contenedor para las esencias pero aún desconocemos por dónde empezar a buscar — Twilight le explicaba al resto de sus amigas lo que sabemos hasta ahora.

— y que me dices del libro que Crystal tiene en estos momentos, ¿hay algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad? — Applejack le pregunto a Crystal para ver si puede aclarar su duda.

— Pues… de lo poco que leído, hasta ahora solo hay hechizos extraños que nunca jamás había escuchado hablar de ellos, tiene desde los hechizos más básicos hasta la magia negra, la cual está prohibida si mal no recuerdo — Crystal hablo fuerte y claro para que todas la escucharan.

— Ese libro es interesante y es una lástima que solo Cristoper pueda ver los hechizos con la ayuda de ese collar — vaya que Twilight suena decepcionada, se nota que realmente quería aprender de ese libro de hechizos.

— En realidad… yo también puedo ver el contenido de alguna extraña forma con la ayuda de la diadema que tengo puesta en este momento — hablo una vez más Crystal mostrándoles la diadema a todas las chicas restantes.

— ¡Increíble! Crystal ¿me dejarías ver esa diadema por un segundo y podrías prestarme ese libro también? Solo quisiera saber si puedo ver algo del libro, solo por un segundo, por favor — Twilight actúa como una niña cuando se trata de cosas de magia, miren quien es la inmadura ahora.

— Pues, no lo sé, yo… — Crystal mostraba dudas en sus palabras y voltio a verme, yo solo asentí para que ella accediera a la petición de Twilight — está bien — y así entrego ambas pertenencias para ver como Twilight se colocaba la diadema y no perdió tiempo para abrir el libro.

Todos los presentes estábamos viendo como Twilight pasaba diversas hojas del libro pero ella estaba haciendo muecas al pasar por cada una de estas hojas.

— ¿No me están jugando una broma? Yo solo puedo ver la descripción pero no los hechizos como cuando lo revise en Canterlot — Twilight nos miró a mí y a Crystal inconforme de lo que acaba de pasar… Interesante, ¿a qué se deberá esto?

— Es en serio Twilight, Crystal al igual que yo puede ver el contenido de cada uno de los hechizos aunque dudo que los entiendas ya que están en un lenguaje distinto, mi lenguaje natal que sería el español — le explique para que entendiera la situación — Crystal no tiene no problemas en entenderlo ya que al parecer a lo largo de sus viajes ella me comento que aprendió diferentes lenguajes al realizar sus reportes e investigaciones ¿cierto?

— Así es — Crystal reafirmo a mi pregunta.

— Es por eso que decidí darle el libro para que ella pueda mejorar en la magia, aunque no me gustaría que aprendieras magia negra, eso es diabólico… ¡Uuyy! Prométeme que no veras para nada esa sección del libro.

— Descuida, no lo hare pero a cambio tu prometerás que dejaras de decir malas palabras — bien jugado Crysti, bien jugado, unas por otras. Ni modo que más da.

— Esta bien, prometeré no usar malas palabras _("solo cuando ella no este conmigo") —_ pensé y me lleve una mano tras de mi para cruzar los dedos. Como dije antes, va a ser casi imposible para mí no poder usar malas palabras — Bien, chicas creo que deberíamos de hacer algo para divertirnos ¿no creen?

Todas afirmaron ante mi propuesta y así pasamos la tarde en este lugar, el lago es muy tranquilo para pasar el rato. Las chicas decidieron hacer un picnic mientras Rainbow y yo seguíamos tirándonos de golpes para poder entrenar.

En el tiempo de descanso y aprovechando el tiempo de convivencia, decidí contarle a Crysti la verdad de donde provengo, cosas de mi mundo, de cómo conozco a cada una de las portadoras de la armonía, que al decirle ese dato ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse, que no les mencionare nada de lo que pasara a ellas para no afectar la línea del tiempo en la historia ya que ya sabía muchas cosas y el resto de información que las demás saben de mí.

Llegando la noche todas decidieron partir a sus respectivos hogares, Raity me aviso que la visitara a su boutique ya que me dijo que ya tenía mi nuevo conjunto de ropa lista. Yo me disponía a retirarme junto a Crystal y Applejack a Sweet Apple Acres para mañana poder ayudarle en las labores ahora que ya estaba curado de mi brazo.

Pero…

— Hey mono lampiño, puedes esperar un momento y seguir entrenando conmigo — Rainbow me detuvo para pedirme ese favor, vaya que le encantan las peleas y la vida extrema a esta poni.

— Ehm… claro. Jackie, Crysti pueden adelantarse si quieren, me quedare un rato más a practicar con Rainbow.

— De acuerdo terroncito, nos vemos allá en la granja — AJ dijo para caminar junto a Crystal en camino a su casa.

— No llegues tarde o te perderás la cena Cris — escuche lo último que dijo Crytal para seguirle el paso a Applejack.

— No te preocupes, no me la perdería por nada del mundo — grite para responderle, espero y me haya escuchado — bien Rainbow Dash que sea una práctica rápida ya que la verdad estoy algo agotado.

— En realidad antes de comenzar, quería preguntarte algo — note que Rainbow Dash se veía algo nerviosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Sabes guardar secretos, cierto?

— Pues sí, si se guardar secretos y si son de demasiada importancia para quien me lo pida, ten por segura que soy un cofre bien pinche cerrado — hice el ademan de cierre en mi boca en señal de que no diré nada.

— Creí que habías prometido no decir malas palabras — me reitero ante la promesa que Crystal me dijo que le prometiera

— Eso es para cuando Crysti este cerca de mí. Y bien cuál es ese secreto.

— Bueno… es un favor y un secreto a la vez, ¿puedo contar contigo?

— ¡Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! — hice hasta el movimiento de manos indicando la Pinkie promesa

— Bueno… la verdad es… — no esperé lo que paso después. Dashie me planto otro beso corto en los labios pero este era distinto ya que incluso pude sentir el contacto de su lengua con la mía — que me encanto tu beso. Pero si dices algo de esto date por muerto.

—…— ¿Q…q…qué…?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Rainbow**

— ¿Cristoper? — Moví mi pata frente a él pero no respondió — vaya tan asombroso fue mi beso que te dejo sin habla ¿eh?

—… — no me respondió

— Como sea, creo que mejor nos vemos mañana para el entrenamiento mono lampiño — volé tan rápido a casa.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía feliz de que mi primer beso haya dejado sin palabras a un chico, realmente soy genial. Aunque no esperaba que este humano haya sido el afortunado de tomarlo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

— El horro… el horror… el horror _(al puro estilo laboratorio de Dexter)_ — me arrodille en el suelo, es lo que tenía en mente después de ese beso, no quiero ser un zoófilico pero esta poni me dio el beso de la muerte, estoy condenado… :'s

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo. No olviden dejar un review sugiriendo ideas, diciendo que les gusta y que les desagrada de este fic (pero no sean tan duros por favor que lastimaran mi kokoro).**

 **Al igual me encantaría saber de sus ideas a través de PM´s, como les parezca más cómodo, por mí está bien y tengan 100% por seguro que reviso cada uno de estos.**

 **Como verán hice más largo este capítulo esperando recompensar el tiempo en el que no pude escribir.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Wow! Eso fue asombroso, gracioso e impactante ¿Por qué escribiste que Rainbow Dash te besara? ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión y ahora te agrada Dashie en vez de Applejack?

— Rarity: Cariño, entiendo que quieras meter la comedia en la historia, pero ¿es necesario escribir el uso de las malas palabras? Eso es de barbaros.

— **CrisKakis: Como hice mención en el fic, es muy difícil dejar de usar las malas palabras, además esto está clasificado para adultos así que no le veo el problema. Y Pinkie, ya te dije que Applejack solo es mi poni favorita, eso no significa que me guste.**

— Rarity: Bueno en eso de la clasificación tienes razón. Hay algo que no me agrado en este capítulo ¿En verdad esa es Rainbow Dash? Fue muy fácil la manera en que acepto ese beso y déjame decirte que ella no es una yegua fácil aunque debo decir ella que si es una poni capaz de recurrir a la fuerza bruta.

— **CrisKakis: Sé que ella no es una poni facilota, y si es ruda. Es por eso que describí su actitud de esa manera. Pero no es difícil conocer la actitud de Dashie para saber el cómo actúa ella.**

— Rarity: Jeje… lo sé, incluso creo que yo puedo actuar como ella si me lo propongo, pero una dama refinada como yo no se atrevería a realizar tales actos de violencia solo por diversión como lo hace ella.

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Uhhhh! Yo sí puedo actuar como ella — se aclaró la garganta para tratar de imitar a Dash — _Soy la poni más genial, rápida y asombrosa de toda Equestria y algún día cumpliré mi sueño de ser Wonderbolt. Soy arrogante y si alguien me contradice lo moleré a golpes. Y tu mono lampiño si me vuelves a besar te romperé toda la pinche cara._

— Rarity: JAJAJA eso fue extraordinario Pinkie… no pensé que fueras tan buena imitando. Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

— **CrisKakis: JAJAJA… ¡Ay Dios! Pinkie Pie eres garciosa pero yo creo que Rainbow no diría la palabra** _ **"pinche".**_ **Creo que no deberías de usar esas palabras, no te vez muy bonita escuchándote así.**

— Pinkie Pie: …mmm de acuerdo no usare malas palabras, solo porque tú me lo dices.

— **CrisKakis: Bien, eres buena chica. Ahora veamos si hay Reviews por contestar.**

.

.

.

 ***todo el mundo Brony***

 **El 55% del capítulo estuvo bien mencionas, pero al igual te gusto y eso es satisfactorio para mí :3**

 **Darkside apenas se está dando a conocer, es por eso que aún no revela del todo su plan y es por eso que se te hizo algo IDIOTA como lo mencionas y como dije poco a poco se irán revelando variedad de cosas a lo largo de los capítulos.**

 **No hay bronca que seas honesto y contarme las cosas que no te parecen del fic, adelante amigo estoy para escuchar de todo.**

— Espera un segundo… esa forma de hablar… ¡Crisi soy yo Pinkie Pie! ¿Estás leyendo esta historia también? La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando le jugamos bromas a los ponis de Canterlot en la Gran Gala del Galope, y cuando entramos a la base secreta y ¡Uuhh! recuerdas cuando el efecto de las pastillas me…

— **Pinkie Pie, por favor, este no es el momento y además eso es otro fic… espera un segundo, ¿eres la misma Pinkie en todos los fics brony o qué? Pensé que la teoría de los multi-universos se aplicaba en esto.**

— Jijiji no en todos bobito, somos muchas Pinkies pero a veces suelo ser yo la que está en ese fic aunque no soy yo realmente pero si soy yo, ¿entiendes?

— **Eh… la verdad, no. En fin, saludos amigo.**

 **Y eso es todo.**

— Rarity: Parece que tu público es tímido para escribirte ¿no crees?

— **CrisKakis: Tal vez, no sé, puede ser, quizá. Aun así no pierdo la esperanza de que hay público que lee esto ¿cierto?... ¿cierto? 0_0**

— Pinkie Pie: Vamos amigos no sean tímidos, saben que CrisKakis hace esto para llevarles diversión a través de la lectura, que le den una opinión o un simple hola hacen que le alegren el día, anímense.

— **CrisKakis: Te agradezco que les pidas ese favor Pinkie pero el público sabrá si quiere dejar un review o no, no es obligación de ellos. En fin, eso es todo amigos.**

— **Pinkie: Rarity es hora de irnos, Cris me harías favor de prestarme tu laptop.**

— **CrisKakis: Claro, adelante…**

— Rarity: Pinkie Pie para que necesitas su… oh… ¡ay Pinkie! — se quejó de que Pinkie la tomara por el cuello ya que había saltado por el monitor tele transportándose de vuelta a Equestria y salir de la escena.

— Pinkie Pie: Chaito — y… se fue.

 **Estas formas de retirarse ya se me hacen casi obvias por parte de esa poni. Bueno ahora sí, bye.**


	11. Anillo Divino – parte 1

Capítulo 11. Anillo Divino – parte 1

 **¡Y QUE HAY GENTE GUAPACHOSA DE FANFICTION! Aquí CrisKakis reportándose y haciendo de mi existencia para traerles otro capítulo más de este fic.**

 **El trabajo realmente me quita muuuuuucho tiempo para poder escribir así que les pido sean pacientes en la espera de los capítulos, realmente es algo difícil llevar a cabo mi proyecto, el fic y mi trabajo pero créanme que el fic lo hago con todo el gusto para poder llevarles a ustedes diversión a través de la lectura.**

— Pinkie Pie: Vaya, debe de ser difícil hacer muchas cosas a la vez… por cierto Hola… :)

— **CrisKakis: Hola Pinkie, así es. El trabajo es algo estresante pero de algo nos tenemos que ganar la vida, además mi proyecto lo hago junto a mis amigos, no se nos presta mucho el tiempo ya que todos trabajamos pero créeme que lo que hago lo hago con gusto, ("excepto mi trabajo, realmente es tan aburrido ¬_¬").**

— Pinkie Pie: Si haces las labores divertidas a la hora de trabajar ten por seguro que no la pasaras muy aburrido. Y para eso traje conmigo a la poni más trabajadora de Ponyville.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Trajiste a otra amiga tuya? ¿Poni más trabajadora? ¿No me digas que… es? —** me estaba emocionando, en serio me estaba emocionando por ya sé quién es.

— Pinkie Pie: Así es, y aquí está Mayor Mare.

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿Qué?! —** en serio ¡¿Qué?! **— Are you kidding me? Ella que tiene que ver con tus amigas.**

— Pinke Pie: Todos los ponis en Ponyville son mis amigos.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Sigh!... Bueno… si eso lo sé… Mayor Mare tiene mucho trabajo por ser la alcaldesa del pueblo, pero yo creí que habías traído contigo a Applejack.**

— ¿?: Esa es mí entrada ¿verdad? — escuche esa voz, esa forma de hablar al estilo campirano. Y en efecto iba entrando por la puerta de mi habitación a la poni que pensé desde un principio creí que había venido.

— **CrisKakis:** **("¡OH MY GOSH! ¡OH MY GOSH!** **¡OH MY GOSH!")** — ¡es ella, REALMENTE ES ELLA! Sin querer hasta daba pequeños saltitos de la emoción

— AJ: Pinkie… pensé que mencionarías mi nombre y no el de la alcaldesa. Dijiste que entrara al escuchar mi nombre pero no fuiste tú quien lo dijo si no el… se lo que seas.

— Pinkie Pie: Lo sé, solo quería que fuera una sorpresa y vaya que funciono mira — apunté a CrisKakis que se ve con un gran asombro y felicidad.

— AJ: ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con esta sorpresa?

— Pinkie Pie: Pues veras, CrisKakis nos conoce por alguna extraña razón y dice que tú eres su poni favorita y creo que le gus…

— **CrisKakis: Jeje… hola Applejack soy CrisKakis y es un placer conocerte me disculpas unos segundos, me llevare a mi Pinkie solo unos momentos** — le había tapado la boca a la poni hiperactiva para que no hablara de más y la lleve a otra habitación para hablar con ella — **Pinkie, no digas tan fácilmente que ella es mi poni favorita así como si nada y no saques conclusiones de que me gusta o algo así, ya te dije que ella es genial para mí por su forma de ser y actuar, aunque debo decir que si es algo bonita en persona… en fin, no digas nada ¿OK?**

— Pinkie Pie: Bueno, pero no creo que sea necesario que lo diga, tú lo dijiste y ella lo sabe.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Cómo que ella lo sabe?** — y seguido de eso Pinkie me apunto con él a dirección de la salida de la habitación y para el colmo estaba AJ espiándonos.

— AJ: Jeje… que cosas. No pensé que alguien pensara así de mí y me admirara tanto — miro que este chico me veía con asombro, venía a dirección mía para saludarme a como es debido pero paso por un lado de mi sin decir nada hasta la siguiente habitación para seguirlo y ver que se sienta en una silla y así empezar a escuchar un extraño ruido que hace con sus… ¿garras? No sé qué sean pero se parecen a lo que tiene Spike — ¿Qué le ocurre?

— Pinkie Pie: Jijiji… bueno, creo que está un poquito shockeado y apenado por lo que acabas de escuchar de su parte.

— AJ: Oohhh, y ¿Qué es lo que hace ahora?

— Pinkie Pie: Está escribiendo su historia en la que nosotras y él estamos involucrados. Bueno veamos lo que sigue a continuación. Y comenzamos amigos.

— AJ: ¿A quién le hablas Pinkie?

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el capítulo anterior… Cristoper tuvo un pequeño problema con Rainbow Dash al jugarle una broma pesada y por jugarle al verga recibió tremenda putiza por parte de la pegaso. Después Pinkie Pie ayudo a nuestro prota al llevarlo con Zecora para poder curar y restaurar su brazo roto y por ultimo Rainbow Dash le regreso su propia broma a Cristoper generando "buenos lazos" entre ellos para enfrentarse en entrenamiento de combate y mejorar la habilidad de Cris, pero no contó con el final inesperado que le sucedió al llegar el anochecer.

¿Que pasara ahora con nuestro amigo el humano? Averigüémoslo…

.

.

.

POV Tercera Persona

En alguna parte de Ponyville, vemos alegremente como nuestra querida amiga la tímida pegaso de pelaje amarillo, crin y cola rosa, trataba de ayudar a unas pequeñas aves a volar explicado a base de dibujos que las aves por extraña razón entendieron sin problemas, pero una pegaso color cian y de crin arcoíris llegaría a interrumpir en el acto.

— ¡Cuatro meses, cuatro meses cuatro meses más! ¿No estas emocionada? — la pegaso arcoíris mencionaba bastante emocionada.

— Oh... Bueno... Es que... Podría estarlo... es que no sé, no lo había pensado — la poni tímida le respondió confundida por la forma de actuar de su amiga.

— Oye ¡debes estar emocionada! —

— Oh... Pues supongo que tal vez si estoy un poco emocionada. —

— ¡Eso pensé! — al parecer esa respuesta fue de gran satisfacción para Rainbow Dash

— Si... Uhm... ¿por qué estoy emocionada? — Aun confundida… ¿y quien no la verdad no sé qué pedo con esa pegaso?

— Porque el nuevo libro de Daring Do saldrá en solo 4 meses. Es así de emocionante — eso explica porque estaba tan emocionada — Ahora ¿qué emocionante e increíble aventura crees que tendrá Daring Do en su próximo libro, eh? — La fanática Rainbow se expresaba ante Fluttershy — ¿Al fin lograra descubrir la fortaleza de Talucán? — podemos ver como imaginaba las increíbles aventuras de la pegaso del estilo Indiana Jones o Lara Croft — solo para tener que enfrentar su terrible e impenetrable defensa de arqueros, y si lo hace, su destreza, ingenio y valor podrán salvar el día?, Su siguiente aventura la llevara cara a cara con el mismísimo, el enorme y horrible Ahuizotl, ¿se acobardara?, ¿saldrá galopando? O se lanzara a él en picada sabiendo bien que a pesar de todo el mayor desafío que ha enfrentado no podrá ser rival para...

— ¡Sigh! _(suspiro de sorpresa)_ ¡Cuidado! — eludiendo a la pegaso para ver cómo se estampa en el árbol, justamente en el nido en donde se encontraba las aves ahora revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza de Rainbow donde el toque de mareo y/o confusión — Oh... No estoy segura de que resista 4 meses más.

.

.

.

 _My Little Pony, My Little…_ se interrumpe la música.

¡OIGAN! ¡ESTO NO ES LA SERIE ANIMADA, ASÍ QUE NADA DE MUSICA DE INTRO!

*COF* *COF*

Perdón por eso. Ahora, dirijámonos a la granja Apple, donde podemos apreciar a nuestro prota cargando unos cuantos costales de semillas hacia el granero donde colocan toda la herramienta de trabajo para la cosecha y actualmente, desde hace tres día, el lugar donde pasa la noche este humano, dentro podemos ver como nuestras amiga la unicornio blanca y de crin azul celeste apilaba paja para que el lugar no se viera tan desordenado después de haber terminado de desayunar y acomodar su lugar de estancia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Qué bueno que ahora si puedo ayudar en la granja de Applejack, después de terminar de acomodar los costales de semillas de manzanas y zanahorias que utilizamos para plantar y regar en una gran parte del campo, además de regar también las coles con la ayuda del sistemas de tuberías que los Apple tienen instalados ya era hora de regresar las cosas a su lugar de origen para pasar a la actividad que tanto había esperado, ¡La cosecha de manzanas! Debo decir que ya son gran variedad de cosas las que tienen que hacer en Sweet Apple Acres y eso que apenas es solo el comienzo del día, apenas si son la 11 de la mañana según me indica el reloj de mi celular.

— ¡Uff! Es asombroso como Jackie y Mac hacen esto todos los días, ya veo de dónde sacan esa fuerza. Toda su vida se han dedicado a esto del campo, apenas llevo pocas labores y ya estoy empezando a sudar a montones — estaba expresándome por el hecho de las labores del día.

— ¿Es eso una queja? ¿Piensas rendirte ya? — Crystal me contesto tras lo anteriormente mencionado.

— No es un queja, solo digo que me impresionan ambos. Tantas labores que ellos hacen todos los días, realmente debe ser agotador. Pero como te había dicho, por extraña razón me gusta cansarme, espero seguir teniendo las energías para seguir día a día — eso digo en un principio, pero veamos lo que pasa de aquí en adelante aunque no pienso rendirme tan fácil.

— Bueno, por lo menos la actitud no la has perdido. Y dime, ¿me contaras ahora sí quien gano en el encuentro de ayer entre tú y Rainbow cuando veníamos de regreso a la granja? — Crystal me pregunto. La verdad no quiero decirle lo que paso realmente.

— Bueno… ya te dije que fue un empate jeje.

— Pues… no creo que haya sido un empate. Rainbow Dash es más rápida y ágil, sin mencionar que tiene una excelente condición física, eso puede apreciarse a simple vista. No me sorprende que te haya vencido tan fácilmente. Tu solo tienes algo de fuerza pero tu condición física no es la mejor que digamos por lo que veo — Crysti me estaba tirando pedradas verbales.

— Sé que soy un asco en mi condición física, pero no en todas las peleas es cuestión de la fuerza bruta, lo que yo uso más bien es la cabeza y debo decir que me gusta esperar la oportunidad en analizar cuando el contrincante baje su defensa, aprovechar para realizar mi jugada y así poder frenar los ataques de mi rival.

— ¿Y por qué simplemente no contraatacas? No sé, golpearla para sacarla de su balance de pelea.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! No golpearía a una chica. Yo no soy un bruto que golpea mujeres, prefiero que una manticora me agarre a zarpazos antes que golpear a una chica.

— ¡Wow! Eso es bueno de tu parte — Crystal me regalo una sonrisa tras mi respuesta.

— Gracias. Por lo que veo ya terminaste tu tarea aquí, ¿seguirás leyendo el libro de magia que te obsequie?

— Si, es tan interesante el conocer nuevos hechizos. Me gustaría poder realizarlos cuanto antes.

— ¿Y por qué no lo intentas? Deberías de practicarlos en vez de solo leerlos, te sería de gran utilidad saber defenderte para cuando vayas a tus viajes, claro primeramente si es que planeas seguir viajando. Ese fue el motivo por el que te regale ese libro.

— Bueno… la verdad… es que… — calló por unos momentos y no me dijo nada más.

— Es que ¿Qué?

— No importa… creo que con solo conocer los hechizos me basta, prefiero la teoría a la práctica — me dijo algo nerviosa, por su forma de actuar oculta algo.

— O sea ¿Cómo? Eres una unicornio y tienes la oportunidad de desarrollar magia avanzada y poderosa ¿y solo prefieres leer los hechizos en vez de llevarla a la práctica, solo eso? — no me lo creo, tengo un buen punto si me lo pregunto a mí mismo.

— Este… sí… solo eso. Creo que… deberías prepararte para cosechar las manzanas — no me convence, algo extraño pasa aquí.

—Mmm… está bien. Iré a prepararme — me dirigí a la salida del granero y antes de salir escuche un suspiro de alivio por su parte, así que decidí decirle algo más — Crysti…

— ¡AAHH! ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? — se nota nerviosa, ¿enserio que le pasa? ¿Por qué tan de repente se puso así?

— Al terminar las labores quiero tener una charla contigo. Ahora si me voy, porque veo que Mac ya empezó sin mí.

Decidí retirarme a dirección a donde se encontraba Big Mac tirando de una carreta con varios canastos vacíos en donde se supone depositaremos las manzanas. Aun así, la forma extraña de actuar de Crystal me da una ligera sospecha.

— ("Starswirl ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedes escucharme?") — me comunique mentalmente mientras caminaba.

 **("Claro ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?") —** me contesto después de unos cuentos segundos.

— ("¿Pudiste presenciar lo de hace unos momentos con Crystal Sapphire?") — le pregunte al poni viejo por lo de hace unos momentos en el granero.

 **("Si pude verlo y creo que tengo la misma sospecha que tú, esa poni realmente necesita de alguien que le enseñe muy bien el uso de la magia")**

— ("Realmente supiste lo que tenía en mente verdad")

 **("Pues como no saberlo, después de todo puedo comunicarme contigo telepáticamente. Ahora somos dos mentes en una, todo lo que piensas lo sé al instante, aunque algunas de tus ideas son grandiosas pero la mayoría y recalco en MAYORIA son muy absurdas y locas")**

— ("No empieces con molestarme ahora, ¿crees que puedas hacer ese hechizo para que Crystal pueda escucharte y puedas orientarla en cuanto a la magia?")

 **("Ya te había hecho mención de las posibles cosas por hacer para realizar ese hechizo, solo escoge una de las opciones y convence a tu querida amiga del porque quieres hacerlo")**

— ("Si, más tarde hablare con ella al respecto de eso")

Decidí dejar de lado ese asunto y seguir con mi entrenamiento físico con la ayuda de las labores en Sweet Apple Acres.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¡Sigh!... Y ahora qué. No podía decirle a Cris que tengo problemas para realizar hechizos a pesar de ser una unicornio. Qué pensaría de mí después de eso, lo más probable es que se burlaría como todos los demás ponis de dónde vengo.

Tal vez ya sospecho algo al respecto y ese sea el motivo del porque quiere hablar seriamente conmigo.

Pero siendo el no creo que se burle de mi ¿o sí? Él es un buen tipo después de todo.

— ¡Rayos! Y Ahora que voy a hacer, no sé qué pensar de esto — me estaba hablando a mí misma en voz alta — muy bien, cálmate Crystal, talvez Cristoper puede entender este problema si le explico la razón del porque no se usar muy bien la magia… Pero qué tal si aun así mi explicación no es lo suficiente para que pueda entenderme y seguido de eso se ría de mí. Creo que no debería de pensar en esto ahora, dejare pasar la magia por esta vez — será mejor que me ponga a revisar mi otro libro, tal vez pueda encontrar información útil con respecto a la localización del misterioso anillo que falta.

— Por lo menos así poder serle de ayuda a Cristoper, por ahora recuerdo que ese libro está guardado en su mochila.

Y así decidí dirigirme hacia donde había colocado la mochila de Cris cerca de una cajas que se encontraban en el granero para poder abrirla y sacar mi libro. Aún sigo creyendo que esta mochila es algo extraña además yo pienso que unas alforjas son mejor que esto ya que tiene el doble de probabilidad de cargar cosas en su interior.

— Bien ya tengo el libro ahora veamos lo que dice acerca del artilugio restante — revise las paginas siguientes a las que ya habíamos leído mietras me sentaba en uno de los montones de paja — Bien, veamos lo que dice aquí acerca del anillo… " _In magnum saxa congesta sursum est parva halo divina, in antiqua cultus custodes thesaurus continens de essentiis sacra. In medio palatium, sequentia ovalibus, vos mos postulo ut custodias, et in loco. In hieroglyphs videris dare, ut ostendatur quod bonum gradus tu, magica ductu thesauro, tunc accipiam vos ad occulta area ut habeatis ad coniungere posse meae redemptor metalli_ " — traduje las palabras que logré captar del texto, solo se me viene algo a lamente con esa información.

— Tal vez algunas ruinas o pirámide, es lo que puedo pensar después de leer esto, mmm… —me puse a pensar después de esa idea — el problema es en donde hay una pirámide en Equestria.

 _¡BZZZ! ¡BZZZ!_

¿Qué será lo que se escucha? Una especie de zumbido se oye muy cerca de donde estoy.

— ¿De dónde proviene ese sonido? — Me detuve por unos segundos para poder escuchar bien la localización de este ruido — Parece provenir de la mochila de Cris, pero ¿qué será lo que se escucha? no creo que sea su celular — el cual también vibra al momento de alguna especie de sonido, claro que lo sé porque ayer pude sentir dicha vibración del aparato cuando Cristoper me dejaba cargando su celular conmigo.

Después de que me dijo el motivo del porque me lo dejaba a cargo era porque por extraña razón la magia le da energía a ese aparato y se disculpó conmigo por utilizarme como cargador. Me moleste un poco lo admito ya que me sentía como un objeto pero después de explicarme el uso de ese… dispositivo, creo que así fue como lo llamo él, es de gran utilidad e incluso me dejo escuchar una que otra canción que tenía en ese aparato.

Debo admitir que los humanos son muy ingeniosos por inventar cosas como esa… En fin, no creo que sea el celular ya que esta mañana Cris lo llevaba consigo mismo.

 _¡BZZZ! ¡BZZZ!_

En efecto parece provenir de la mochila. Revise una vez más y pude notar como el libro que de Cristoper comenzó a brillar y a vibrar. Recuerdo que ya había sucedido esto anteriormente y se había revelado nueva información del libro

— Debo llevarle en seguida esto a Cris — decidí tomar la mochila y colocar de vuelta los libros en su interior.

Me dispuse a ir a donde Big Mac y Cristoper se encontraban solos cosechando las manzanas, Applejack no estaba con ellos ayudando ya que dijo que tenía que hacer algo con Twilight y las demás, y así que galope hacia donde estaban los dos machos los cuales estaban cosechando manzanas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

He aquí golpeando las manzanos para que la fruta cayera de extraña forma en las canastas que habíamos traído, en un principio lo hacía golpeando los arboles con mis puños pero por lo que veo es algo doloroso y más si trato de utilizar mi puño izquierdo en el cual no tengo mucha fuerza, creo que deberé entrenar la resistencia de mis golpe y según recuerdo en un episodio AJ golpeaba un saco de box, le pediré luego de favor si me lo pude prestar para entrenar mis buenos golpes.

Por ahora solo me encuentro pateando con fuerza los árboles y me resulta más fácil así ya que mis tenis deportivos amortiguan el dolor del golpe.

El solo cosechar a bola de putazos contra los arboles es divertido — ¡Yeah! Estos esta genial incluso esto me recuerda a una de esas canciones bronis.

 _Why don't you come on down  
To Sweet Apple Acres  
Got a whole family full  
Of Tasty Treat Makers_

 _And to top it all off,_  
 _We're Apple Pie Bakers,_  
 _Don't be fooled by_  
 _The Flim Flam Fakers_

 _We'll whet your whistle_  
 _With sweet Apple Cider_  
 _We wanna be your number one_  
 _Apple provider_

 _We got everything you could_  
 _Ever ask for_  
 _And I bet we even got_  
 _A little bit more than_

 _ALL THE APPLES_  
 _YOU COULD EVER WANT (at Sweet Apple Acres)_  
 _ALL THE APPLES_  
 _YOU COULD EVER WANT_  
 _And more..._

 _(it's a beautiful day, keep the doctor away)_

 _ **Sweet Apple Acres by Mandopony.** (_ _/watch?v=rwcY2pX8vnU_ _)_

La verdad no pude evitar cantar ya que es una de mis canciones favoritas del fandom

— Oye esa canción no está nada mal, me gusta — Big Mac me hablo, al parecer me escucho cantar parte de la canción y como no iba a gustarle si habla de su querida granja — ¿se te acaba de ocurrir? — fue lo último que me dijo el semental rojo, hasta se me hace raro que hable.

— No Mac. Es una de las canciones que han hecho en honor a este lugar allá en mi mundo — le respondí enseguida al poni rojo — De hecho tengo esa canción en mi celular, ¿te gustaría escucharla?

— Eeyup — esa si es una respuesta normal de su parte para mí.

 _¡CRIS!_

Alguien grita mi nombre y veo que se trata de Crysti quien viene hacia nosotros trayendo mi mochila levitando a un lado de ella, ¿por qué traerá mi mochila?

— ¿Qué ocurre Crysti? ¿Por qué traes mi mochila contigo? — le pregunte una vez que ella llego a estar frente a nosotros.

 _¡BZZZ! ¡BZZZ!_

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? — escuche un zumbido provenir de mi mochila pero es raro, de por si la única cosa que tengo de objeto que vibra es mi celular el cual tengo en manos en estos momentos.

— Deberías de ver el interior de tu mochila — me contesto mí amiga la unicornio para proceder a tomarla y abrirla. Lo que me dejo asombrado fue ver que el libro que yo tengo está volviendo a brillar como la vez pasada pero por extraña razón esta vez está vibrando.

Tomé el libro en mis manos y puse mi mochila en el suelo recargándola en mis piernas.

 **("Algún dato nuevo tal vez, recuerda que eso paso anteriormente cuando supiste de nueva información revelada por el libro")** — Starswirl me comento, y es cierto que yo también pensé eso de que tal vez haya nueva información.

— ("En efecto pero ¿Cómo? Tal vez Crystal descubrió algo. Veamos qué información nos revela el libro, pero antes quiero preguntarle a Crystal que paso para que el libro empezara a reaccionar así") — le respondí al poni mago y después dirigirme a mi querida amiga la unicornio — ¿Qué paso? ¿Sabes algo al del porque empezó a reaccionar de repente?

— Pues no lo sé, de la nada empezó a brillar. Yo estaba leyendo parte del libro que contenía mi diadema para ver si podía encontrar información del artilugio restante y después eso empezó a reaccionar — Crystal menciono lo que hizo después de que yo me retirara del granero para a ayudar a Big Mac en la cosecha de manzanas.

Si puse atención a lo que dijo ella leyó el libro, eso quiere decir que descubrió algo de información la cual hizo que dichoso libro reaccionara.

— ¿De casualidad descubriste algo de información nueva con respecto al anillo? — pregunte nuevamente para ver si puede aclarar mis dudas.

— No lo sé, yo solo leí esta parte de aquí y me surgió una idea de repente — saco su libro de mi mochila y lo abrió en la página que según ella leyó — mira, lee lo que dice para ver si opinas lo mismo que yo.

— Huh… Crysti… no entiendo muy bien el latín, ¿Te molestaría si tradujeras por mí el texto, por favor? — en efecto no entiendo el latín, algunas palabras pueden ser semejantes a mi lengua pero aun así no todo es comprensible para mí.

— Claro, veamos, si lo traduzco de la manera en que yo lo entiendo aquí dice lo siguiente… _"En grandes cantidades de rocas apiladas se encuentra el pequeño halo divino, la antigua civilización resguarda el tesoro contenedor de las esencias sagradas. En el centro del palacio, la secuencia ovalada deberás observar dentro del lugar. Los jeroglíficos podrás observar dando a indicar que por buenos pasos vas, la magia de la orientación al tesoro te llevara a la zona oculta que te habrás de adentrar para así poder reclamar el metal precioso"_ — Crystal termino de leer para así ponerme a analizar cada una de las palabras.

— Antigua civilización, palacio, jeroglíficos… ¿Sera acaso una pirámide, algunas ruinas o algo por el estilo? Eso fue lo que se me vino a la mente.

— Eeyup — al parecer Big Mac también escucho con atención a Crystal y afirmo lo que acabo de decir.

— Entonces ambos pensaron lo mismo que yo, pero no estoy totalmente segura donde sea ese lugar — reafirmo Crystal con dudas. Yo igual tengo dudas y este libro que tengo en manos debe tener la respuesta a nuestras dudas.

— Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo — abrí el libro y automáticamente se empezó a hojear solo posicionándose en donde ambas hojas mostraban el mapa completo de Equestria indicándome un lugar al noroeste pasando algunas montañas en una especie de bosque con pinos — Vaya, ven lo que yo veo verdad — baje un poco el libro para que ellos pudieran apreciar el mapa.

— Si — Crysti me confirmo que si puede ver el contenido.

— Nope. Yo veo todo en blanco — Big Mac no pudo verlo, ¡Cierto! nadie puede ver su contenido más que Crystal y yo con la ayuda del collar y la gema.

— Lo siento Mac, al parecer tengo que ir en búsqueda de esto ya que es de suma importancia, lamento el no poder seguir ayudándote, tal vez cuando regrese pueda seguir esforzándome, ¿te parece? — presiento que Darkside ya se ha de haber enterado de esto, recuerdo que dijo que él siempre estaba observándome de alguna forma, así que debo de darme prisa.

— Eeyup — Mac acepto mi inconveniente por mi búsqueda del artilugio faltante.

— Gracias amigo. Ahora antes de partir tengo que avisar a Twilight referente a esto así que iré lo más rápido que pueda a la biblioteca — guarde el libro dentro de mi mochila y corrí a toda prisa para dar a parar Golden Oak.

— ¡Espera yo voy contigo! — escuche gritar a Crystal y corrió a todo galope para así alcanzarme y estar a mi lado — para que avisarle a Twilight si puedes ir directamente en la búsqueda de ese anillo y no perder más tiempo — me dijo mientras corríamos a toda prisa.

— Tienes razón pero como tú, ella también me está ayudando en la búsqueda de información, recuérdalo además así estaría al tanto de los hechos — respondí a Crysti, y es cierto, no me gustaría que ella no esté bien informada de esto y conociendo a Twilight, si me voy así como si nada pensaría que no tengo confianza en ella del todo.

Y así seguimos lo más rápido nuestro trayecto, los ponis nos veían extraño o más bien aún me veían extraño a mí y como iba corriendo a madres algunos se asustaron y se escondían en sus casas, locales o por algún callejón que veían por ahí.

Bien… ya estoy a unos cuantos metros de la biblioteca… ¡Uff! Vaya que si es largo el trayecto de Sweet Apple Acres hasta acá… mi condición física es un asco la verdad… estoy cansado.

Toque la puerta para ver si había alguien y por suerte mía Fluttershy abrió la puerta.

— Hola Fluttershy ¿Cómo te… encuentras el… día de hoy? ¿De casualidad se… encentra Twilight en casa? Necesito decirle algo importante — le respondí algo agitado por la carrera que hice hace unos momentos.

— Hola Fluttershy — Crystal saludo amablemente a la tímida pegaso.

— ¡Oh!... Cristoper, Crystal hola estoy bien gracias por preguntar, claro que Twilight está en casa adelante, pasen. También hace poco acaba de llegar Rainbow Dash — Fluttershy nos habló con su típico tono bajo de voz y procedimos a pasar.

Una vez adentro estaba viendo que las ponis tenían una especie de fiesta y estaba viendo una escena algo peculiar por parte de ellas.

— "¿A qué se deberá esta fiesta?" — pensé de ver algo adornado el lugar y que las chicas utilizaban algunos sombreros divertidos y gorros de fiesta.

Vi a Rainbow Dash algo consternada por algún motivo mientras charlaba de algo con Twilight.

— ¿Dieron alguna razón? — escuche que hablo algo desanimada la pegaso cian.

— La editorial solo dijo que A.K. Yearling terminara el libro en dos meses más, ¿cupcakes? — Explico la princesa de la amistad a su amiga para acerca de un libro de Yearling para que al final Twilight le ofreciera unos pastelitos de una bandeja — ¡Oh! Hola Cristoper ¿Qué sucede?

— Pensé que estarías trabajando en la granja y ayudando a Big Mac, ¿Paso algo de casualidad compañero? — Applejack me pregunto una vez se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

— Algo así, quería hablar con Twilight al respecto de… — fui interrumpido por Dash quien continuo con algo de inconformidad hacia su amiga la alicornio.

— ¿Cómo es que pudiste enterarte de esto antes que yo? Soy su mayor admiradora — esa Rainbow, cuando se trata de Daring Do vaya que no deja pasar ningún detalle de ser su mayor fan, la entiendo la verdad jeje, me pasa lo mismo con los personajes que idolatro. Aunque Daring Do aquí en este mundo es real.

— Yo la admiro tanto como tú, de hecho yo fui la que te hizo saber de esos libros ¿recuerdas? — Twilight le contesto, por ahora solo veré la charla de estas dos y cuando tenga chance de hablar diré lo que ocurrió en Sweet Apple Acres.

— Ahh… cierto.

— A.K. Yaerling debe ser mi autora favorita, se todo sobre ella, donde creció, donde estudio literatura, donde escribió su primer libro de Daring Do… — Twilight presumía de su conocimiento de la poni estilo Lara Croft hacia Rainbow la cual no le parecía ya que estaba haciendo caras por lo que Twilight le decía.

— ¿Dónde vive? — Dash pregunto aprovechando el conocimiento de su amiga… Esperen ya sé que parte de la historia es, o más bien capítulo de la serie es este si no mal recuerdo.

Jeje vaya sorpresa se llevaran las chicas cuando sepan que realmente A.K. Yearling es Daring Do, y en especial Twi y Dashie.

—Mmm… ¿no? Aunque podría averiguarlo de alguna forma, ¿Por qué? — Twilight le respondió a Rainbow.

— No lo entiendes, el nuevo libro obviamente se retrasó porque necesita ayuda por las tonterías cotidianas que la distraen de pasar cada segundo de su vida escribiendo, para que yo… digo, admiradoras como yo podamos leer el próximo libro pronto. Piénsenlo chicas, podemos ayudarle a lavar, comprar comida, cocinar, lo que sea — Rainbow Dash estaba sugiriendo tal idea para que así de forma egoísta pudiera hacer que A.K. Yearling pudiera escribir y así leer el libro que tanto espera esta pegaso — Dime quien no agradecería eso.

— Huh… no lo sé, lo que tal vez quiera es que respeten su privacidad — Twilight opino en cuanto a la idea de Rainbow.

— Se puede negar simplemente — si claro, eso dice ella pero alguien que espera algo impacientemente suele ser terco y no dudo que ella lo sea en esta situación.

Las demás chicas simplemente asintieron a la idea de Rainbow de querer ayudar a Daring Do/A.K. Yearling para que así ella pueda escribir el siguiente título de sus aventuras.

— ¿Huh…? Supongo que tienes razón — y finalmente Twilight concordó con ayudar a su amiga.

— Por supuesto que si — Dash iba salir volando a quien carajos sabe dónde para solo ver como regresaba nuevamente con Twilight — ¿Qué tal si buscas su dirección? — y esto último lo menciono riendo inocentemente dándole la orden a Twilight de buscar dicha dirección, yo solo me reí de ver esta escena frente a mí.

— Está bien, aguarden un segundo para buscar esa información. Perdón Cristoper por esa interrupción y no prestarte atención, ¿Qué me decías? — Twilight me pregunto finalmente.

— Bien, quería decirte que voy a salir de Ponyville ya que…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! — Twilight me interrumpió asombrándose de lo poco que me dejo hablar, porque siempre me interrumpen cuando estoy a punto de hablar.

— A eso voy, déjame explicarte. Resulta que Crysti descubrió nueva información con respecto al artilugio restante de su libro y gracias a que ella pudo deducir algo de ello, el libro comenzó a reaccionar como la vez anterior que descubrimos información — explique a Twilight pero tal parece que no solo ella me está prestando atención, las demás ponis estaban atentas a lo que decía.

— Puedo… tomar esta vez yo la palabra — Crystal me pidió el permiso para que continuara de… creo yo redactar lo que paso en Sweet Apple Acres para solo darle afirmarle que pudiera ella a proseguir con la explicación — Gracias. Como dice Cris, ese libro reacciono después de que termine de leer mi libro cuando termine de leer el texto en latín y deduje lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Después de eso se lo hice saber a Cris junto con Big Mac en el cual pudimos deducir lo mismo acerca de una pirámide o algunas ruinas. Por último el libro de Cris nos mostró el posible sitio en el que se puede encontrar este artilugio.

— ¡¿Mi hermano sabe de esto?! — Applejack se impresiono por escuchar semejante cosa.

— Algo así pero no del todo. El punto es que tenemos una idea de dónde ir ya que el libro me muestra el camino que debo tomar en con la ayuda del mapa de Equestria. Quería que supieras… corrijo, supieran de esto chicas antes de partir — tome nuevamente la palabra para terminar de explicar lo sucedido para partir inmediatamente.

— Está bien, y gracias por tomarte las molestias por avisar antes de irte — dijo Twilight, y yo que pensé que a lo mejor se opondría o algo así por ser nuevo en Equestria.

— Descuida, no hay problema, antes de seguir con este viaje, quisiera saber si tendrás alguna clase de brújula que puedas prestarme para así orientarme bien.

— Claro, espera un momento en lo que voy a buscarlo — y así paso a retirarse a uno de los estantes para tomar un libro de Daring Do y después se dirigió a un pequeño cajón que se encontraba a cerca de este mueble contenedor de libros.

Mientras yo abrí el libro para observar nuevamente el lugar al que debo ir. Desbloquee mi celular para buscar una imagen del mapa de Equestria que había descargado hace tiempo para orientarme bien y ver si coincidían según a que los creadores de la serie han dado a conocer hasta ahora.

— Oye mono lampiño — Rainbow se dirigió hacia mí para recargarse en mi hombro izquierdo — A donde se supone que tienes que ir ahora y por qué revisas tú celular viendo simultáneamente el libro, ahí no hay nada más que hojas en blanco.

— Estoy tratando de comparar los mapas de Equestria del libro y el de mi celular para ubicar bien el sitio Dashie. Y ahora que observo mejor, no hay duda de que tengo que ir rumbo a cercanías hacia la ciudad de Vanhoover — le explique a Dash de lo que veo en ambos objetos.

 **(*NOTA: Al revisar nuevamente el capítulo, al ver la parte en donde muestran el curso que las manes 6 tomaron para conocer por primera vez en persona a Yearling/Daring se puede ver que dicho lugar al que van es por las cercanías de la ciudad de Vanhoover).**

— ¿También tienes una mapa de toda Equestria en esa cosa? Ese objeto es asombroso, no solo tienes libros de Daring Do… ¿Qué tanto sabes de nosotras, o de Equestria? — Rainbow se alejó por un momento pensando lo peor de mí.

— Tranquila se algo de cada una de ustedes pero no del todo — y es cierto, no sé si en realidad tienen más secretos, gustos, sentimientos o algo más.

— Escuche que habías mencionado que tenías que viajar por las cercanías de Vanhoover ¿cierto? — Twilight se acercó nuevamente para hablarme mientras leía un libro.

— Así es ¿Por qué?

— Por extraña razón tenemos el mismo destino, la dirección del hogar de A.K. Yearling se encuentra cerca de esas tierras — Twilight me mostró el libro el cual indicaba, por extraño que parezca, un pequeño mapa que indicada el mismo lugar del bosque.

¿Pero qué…? Si ellas van para allá para conocer quien es realmente Daring Do la cual tiene que enfrentar un problema con el Dr. Caballeron el cual le roba un extraño aro de oro… Aro… Aros… ¡Anillos!

— Espera un segundo… — dije en voz alta mientras me llevaba una mano a mi mentón para tratar de recordar lo restante.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Twilight me pregunto por lo que dije hace unos momentos.

Después de Caballeron, Daring Do se deja capturar por Ahuizotl para encontrar la manera de adentrarse a la fortaleza… fortaleza… esa fortaleza si no mal recuerdo, tiene aspecto de ruinas indígenas… ruinas indígenas… indígenas… ¡antigua civilización!

Ya capte la idea de donde debo de ir directamente. Quien pensaría que en ese lugar estaría este artilugio.

— ¡Lo tengo! Ya se a donde tengo que ir — Grite mientras salte de la emoción, tal vez me vea algo infantil por hacer eso pero me vale madres.

Corrí para dirección a la salida a toda prisa pero una puerta cerrándose en mi cara me detuvo al instante.

— Espera. Porque no viajamos todos juntos, después de todo vamos cerca del mismo lugar.

— Más bien diría yo que vamos al mismo lugar. Adelante chicas no hay tiempo que perder, vayamos a ver a Daring… digo a A.K. Yearling y de paso yo buscare lo que necesito para comenzar y a la ves poder terminar lo más rápido posible este gran problema en el que Starswirl me ha metido — estoy impaciente de ver cómo es que tengo que resolver este problema… claro si es que no me pasa nada a lo largo del viaje.

— Decidido, amigas en marcha — Twilight hablo por todas y las demás solo afirmaron ante la decisión.

— Disculpen… me preguntaba si… yo, bueno ¿puedo ir con ustedes? — Crystal pregunto tímidamente.

— Claro no veo problema con que nos acompañes — Twilight le respondió a la tímida unicornio para después ver como se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro — ¿tú tienes algún problema con que nos acompañe Crystal, Cristoper?

— Nope, si estará con ustedes en todo momento no hay problema para mí y de hecho Crystal, te necesito para esta misión — más bien diría que necesito algo de ella y ese algo es la gema. Me dirigí hacia ella y me hinqué extendiendo mi mano hacia ella para hablar de manera cómica — estaría dispuesto a acompañar a este caballero a una importante misión de la cual usted ayudara a salvar este mundo bella damisela, y descuide que yo la protegerá de todo los males y peligros que llegasen a presentarse en este viaje, le doy mi palabra — si a veces me gusta comportarme como un completo payaso.

— Oh… pues… jeje, será un placer acompañarlo caballero y espero que pueda demostrarme su valentía ante tales peligros — ella se extrañó por un momento pero finalmente me siguió el juego extendiendo su pata derecha para proceder a colocarla en mi mano.

— Pues entonces en marcha… — abrí la puerta de golpe y salir del lugar cargando en mis brazos a Crystal como a una princesa sin dejar de lado la comedia y empezar a caminar hacia la salida noroeste del pueblo. Ella se veía totalmente avergonzada por cargarla, las chicas solo se reían por mi acto cómico… aunque a Dash no parece haberle divertido tanto ya que ella estaba denotando gestos de disgusto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Rainbow Dash**

No le veo tanto la gracia de sus payasadas y miren a esa poni, Crystal Sapphire. Siendo cargada como una princesa, tal vez cree que se siente afortunada por sentirse cargada por ese mono lampiño.

…

Esperen un momento… ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?

Siento molestia de solo ver a este chico hacer tal acto, es extraño.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Twilight**

Jeje Cristoper es realmente gracioso y ver a Crystal avergonzada por ese acto de "caballerosidad" de su parte fue realmente divertido. Es grandioso saber cómo se lleva bien con los demás ponis. Su amistad es grandiosa, como me gustaría que conociera a Shining Armor y Cadance y ver cómo actúa ante ellos e incluso a me gustaría que conociera a mis amigas de Canterlot High en ese otro mundo a través del espejo pero no creo que eso sea posible.

Cristoper va muy por enfrente de nosotras platicando con Crystal mientras la seguía cargando, los dos parecen llevarse muy bien.

Veo que a Rainbow no le es tan divertido esta acción por parte de Cristoper, parece verlo con mala cara, creo que lo que paso entre ellos el otro día aún debe de tenerla molesta, hablare con ella para ver qué sucede.

— Rainbow Dash, te noto algo molesta al ver a Cristoper ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué? Huh… no es nada Twilight. Dime porque tenía que venir él con nosotras, solo va arruinar la diversión de esta aventura — Si, definitivamente estaba molesta con él. Hace un momento hablaron bien como buenos amigos.

— Tranquila terroncito, yo creo que no pasara nada si él nos acompaña además es agradable viajar con más ponis… o lo que sea como lo digan los humanos — Applejack hablo con Rainbow también

— Si pero… solo mírenlo, porque carga a Crystal como si fuera una princesa. Y a que vino esa forma de actuar tan repentina — Rainbow comento aun con la emoción de enojo en ella, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Y eso que tiene que ver con lo otro querida… espera un momento, ¿acaso estas celosa? — Rarity le dijo a Rainbow según a sus sospechas.

— ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? de quien ¿de él? ¡Pfff! Por favor chicas, como pueden creer eso, además mírenlo. Él es un feo humano y yo una genial poni, porque me habría de fijar en un bobo como él — Rainbow tiene un buen punto en eso, pero aun así pienso que está tratando de disimularlo. Creo que eso "beso" que le dio por accidente le afecto en algo.

Rainbow se alejó un poco de nosotras dejándonos atrás, no sé qué pasa con ella, nunca había actuado así y empiezo a creer que tal vez Rarity tenga razón en sus sospechas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Y así caminamos un buen rato, bueno alrededor de tres horas para llegar a este extraño lugar a lejanías de las tierras de Equestria y concuerdo con Twilight cuando dice que porque Yearling viviría en un lugar así si solo quiere privacidad para escribir, no es tan necesario que se aleje de la civilización.

Las chicas se adentraron a una vieja y descuidada cabaña que se supone es el hogar de la pegaso aventurera mientras que Crysti y yo estábamos esperando fuera para poder darle un vistazo a los alrededores del lugar así como observar de vez en cuando el mapa del libro. Para ese entonces ya había bajado a Crysti desde hace un buen rato para que caminara por ella misma, no la iba a cargar el resto del viaje, para eso tiene patas… que camine por ella misma.

El libro ya no mostraba más contenido de la dirección que debo seguir ahora, y yo que no quiero perder más tiempo, Damn! ¿Y ahora qué?

Escuche unos pasos a lo lejos y enseguida tome a Crystal para escondernos detrás de unos árboles y arbustos por lo que había visto. A.K. Yearling estaba por llegar a su cabaña.

Yo sabía lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante desde aquí gracias a la serie de TV, así que decidí ignorar los hechos y me seguí centrando en el libro para ver si podía buscar algo más en su contenido que me diga a donde ir.

— Cristoper — Crystal me hablo para llamar mi atención la atención — ¿puedes ver ese rastro de neblina brillante que da dirección hacia los arbustos?

— ¿Neblina brillante, Qué neblina? Yo no veo nada — mire hacia donde estaba apuntando pero yo la verdad no veía nada.

— ¿En serio? es que yo realmente pue… — interrumpí sus palabras cuando Crystal volteo a verme por el asombro que me lleve de solo verla.

— ¡¿Crysti que le pasa a tus ojos?! Porque tienen ese brillo amarillo — ¡¿Qué onda con esto?! Primero ella puede ver una extra estela en forma de neblina y después sus ojos brillan de forma extraña.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres que mis ojos están brillando? — ella me contesto denotando sorpresa.

— Si, mira por ti misma — saque mi celular manteniéndolo bloqueado usándolo como una especie de espejo para que ella pudiera ver su reflejo en la pantalla.

— ¡¿Qué me pasa?! — ella tomo mi celular con su magia para seguir apreciando mejor lo que le sucedía a sus ojos que por extraña razón ya no son de color azul por este extraño fenómeno.

 **("Creo que esto se debe a la gema cardinal, recuerda lo que habían descubierto Crystal y tu aquella noche en la que le pediste que te leyera parte del texto del libro")** — Starswirl rápidamente saco la conclusión para así recordar aquellas palabras que Crysti me había hecho saber.

 _*FLASHBACK*_

— ¿Me ayudarías a traducir lo que dice en tu libro, por favor? Solo la parte que leyó Twilight.

— Claro. Veamos, aquí dice… Esto puede traducirse de muchas formas aunque yo lo entiendo de esta manera, y dice así. _"La gema cardinal guiará a aquel que requiera la fuerza concebida por los dioses, indicando el camino a seguir en el mapa de estas tierras, solo aquel que añore su búsqueda para buenos confines, podrá presenciar ante sus ojos lo que otros no pueden ver. Las esencias deberán ser almacenadas en el contenedor fundido por los mismos dioses y solo así podrán ser usadas por el elegido de la argolla del cambio. Grandes mejoras se aportaran en las capacidades físicas en su persona"_

 _*FIN DE FLASHBACK*_

Recalque ciertas palabras con las que me ayudaría a entender esto.

— ("Guiar, búsqueda y por ultimo podrá presenciar ante sus ojos lo que otros no pueden ver. Es razonable y tiene razón Starswirl gracias por tu ayuda. En un principio deduje que la gema cardinal nos serviría de algo") — agradecí realmente que el viejo poni me sacara de esta duda.

 **("Es un placer mi querido amigo, ahora es tiempo de buscar ese artilugio antes que Darkside")** — fueron las últimas palabras que escuche por parte de Starswirl para seguir adelante.

— Bien. Crysti creo que debo seguir ese camino, necesito que me prestes por unos momentos la gema cardinal para poder guiarme. Creo que es mejor que esperes con las demás para que no te ocurra nada malo, esto puede ser peligroso — le explique el hecho de pedir tal piedra preciosa y es obvio que no quiero que Ahuizotl o Caballeron le hagan algo mientras voy a ese palacio donde sea que se encuentre este lugar.

— Esta bien — Crystal se quitó su diadema y me la presto para colocármela esta vez incluso vi que ese extraño brillo de sus ojos se apagó para regresar a su color natural… ¡Uy!, hasta siento que me voy a ver divino con esta diadema… :3

— Me dijiste que esta neblina extraña se veía por aquel rumbo ¿verdad? — le dije a Crystal mientras señalaba el lugar que me había indicado, ella asintió ante lo que le dije — Pues yo no veo nada, ningún rastro de luz a seguir o algo que se le parezca.

— Que raro, yo pude ver algo hace unos momentos. Lo extraño es que tus ojos no emanaron ese brillo como a mí — me mire con mi celular una vez que Crystal me lo devolvió y en efecto no paso el mismo fenómeno que paso con ella.

Ni modo no me agrada la idea pero así debe de ser. Así que decidí colocarle de vuelta su diadema en su melena para que ella terminara de colocársela bien y ver como sus ojos volvían a brillar.

— Al parecer eres la única que puedes verlo. Vas a tener que venir conmigo Crystal, ¿me podrías guiar hasta donde tengamos que ir?

— Está bien, sígueme es por aquí — y así Crysti comenzó a avanzar hacia ese lugar para llegar a mi destino.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Vaya, no pensé que Cristoper solicitara de mi ayuda y más cuando dijo que no quería involucrar a ningún poni en esto. Estoy nerviosa, este viaje tal vez puede ser peligroso para mí pero a la vez estoy emocionada, el solo pensar que lo que vamos a buscar tiene relación con las esencias vitales me entusiasma demasiado.

Aunque no se me hizo correcto que nos separáramos de Twilight y sus amigas sin antes avisar, ahora han de estar buscándonos por todo el lugar.

— Oye Cristoper, ¿no crees que debimos de avisarle a tus amigas que nos separaríamos para venir a buscar el artilugio? — le pregunte mientras mantenía mi mirada al frente siguiendo este extraño humo brillante.

— Descuida ellas estarán bien, por suerte se lo que pasara después con ellas. Y porque me dices mis amigas cuando ellas también son tus amigas, eso había quedado claro en la fiesta de bienvenida ¿o no? — Cristoper me dijo ante tales palabras mías — confió en ellas además esas chicas saben cómo solucionar sus problemas de alguna forma u otra — termino de decirme ante su total confianza en ellas.

— Bueno… si sé que lo dijeron pero aun no siento que seamos amigas del todo, un segundo ¿Cómo que sabes que es lo que pasara con ellas? — la verdad que eso si me tomo desprevenida.

— Recuerdas que te hable de mí, acerca de dónde vengo y mencione de como conozco a Twilight y sus amigas — yo solo asentí ente sus palabras — pues recuerda que también dije que se varias cosas que sucederán y que no quiero mencionar por temor a cambiar algo de la historia. Así que…

— Ooohh ya comprendo. Bueno es algo extraño que sepas cosas del futuro y que no quieras compartir la información con ellas — realmente pienso que sería de gran ayuda si Cristoper les dijera lo que sucedería para actuar antes de que algún hecho pase.

— Créeme… esto lo hago por precaución, pero no creo que haya problema alguno en que te diga una que otra cosa a ti ya que nunca estuviste involucrada en la historia, solo si me prometes que tú tampoco dirás nada a nadie — vaya, al parecer me siento afortunada de que él me cuente cosas que pasaran de ahora en adelante. Creo que si confía en mí.

— B-bueno, está bien. Te prometo que no diré nada a nadie de lo que me cuentes de ahora en adelante — yo acepte su propuesta.

— Genial… pero si me llego a enterar de que hablaste de más o te llego a escuchar decir algo de lo que te puedo contar, no te la vas a acabar chiquita — Cristoper me dijo mientras sonreía de manera siniestra y se tronaba los dedos de su mano, creo que esa no es una buena señal... :s

— D-de acuerdo — le conteste nerviosa ante su anterior respuesta. No me quiero imaginar que me haría si me por alguna causa se me escapara algo de mi boca.

— Bien tenemos un trato entonces, ahora aceleremos el paso que no quiero que se haga más tarde, que de por sí ya son las 15:25 — me comento mientras veía la hora en su celular.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Y así seguimos adelante sin las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía caminando por esta zona boscosa… aunque pensándolo bien luce más como una selva, yo estaba atento ante toda señal de peligro en caso de que una criatura salvaje se nos apareciera y más evitando caminar por la hierba alta, ya saben, como en los juegos de _Pokémon._

(3 HORAS MÁS TARDE)

¡Shit! Que tan largo será el camino. Aun Crystal está guiándome en el camino y se le nota algo cansada, creo que deberíamos descansar.

— Crystal, ¿no quieres descansar un rato? Te noto algo exhausta, si quieres podemos detenernos por un momento — le di mi opinión para ver que piensa al respecto.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien después de todo estoy acostumbrada a caminar mucho por los viajes que he realizado a lo largo de lo que llevo de vida. Solo estoy un poco sedienta pero descuida, se me pasara.

— Si… ahora que lo pienso no hemos comido aun, no después del desayuno y ya me está entrando bien cabrón el hambre… _!PAZ¡ —_ Crysti se detuvo un monto, me pidió que me agachara por un momento y me metió un coscorrón — ¡Auch! ¿Oye a que se debió ese golpe?

— Me prometiste no decir malas palabras y dijiste que en caso de que te un buen golpe ¿lo recuerdas? — se excusó la unicornio por el golpe que me dio, cierto se me olvido ese pequeño detalle.

— Oh… cierto, lo siento no volverá a pasar. En fin tengo 4 manzanas en mi mochila para calmar el hambre. Ten, 2 para mí y dos para ti — si antes de correr para avisarle a Twilight tuve la desdicha de agarrar estas manzanas de la carreta que estábamos llenando Mac y yo con los cestos de manzana.

— Muchas gracias eso es muy amable de tu parte. También me estaba empezando a dar hambre — ella levito las dos manzanas frente a ella para empezar a degustarlas, yo igual empecé a comer estas manzanas para calmar la tripa mientras ambos seguíamos caminando.

(UN MONTON DE HORA MÁS TARDE)

La noche no hizo esperar en este día, Celestia hizo su trabajo en ocultar el sol para darle permiso a Luna en elevar el astro blanco de la noche y poder visualizar las centellantes estrellas en el cielo. En verdad es grandioso como se puede apreciar el cielo nocturno de Equestria, es hermoso ver esta escena.

Esta… selva realmente se ve algo tétrica a estas horas pero debo decir que el lugar no se veía tan oscuro después de todo ya que la luz de la luna cubría con su manto luminoso estas tierras dando visibilidad en nuestro camino.

— ¿Crees que llegaremos pronto al lugar que nos indica la gema cardinal? es muy peligroso viajar de noche y lo más probable es que haya criaturas peligrosas rondando por este lugar — Crystal me comento algo temerosa.

— Sé que puede ser peligroso pero si analizamos bien la situación, no podemos acampar aquí ya que no tenemos lo necesario para levantar un campamento además de que recuerda que no solo estamos nosotros dos aquí, las chicas deben estar por ahí cerca buscándonos para poder regresar a Ponyville.

— Si, tienes razón. Oye ¿no es Rainbow Dash la que está allá? Quien es la poni que esta con ella — Crystal hablo para solo ver que dicho y hecho al frente estaba Rainbow junto a Daring, en la cual Dash solo quiere pasar un buen rato con su ídolo de aventuras.

— Oh es cierto y por lo que veo sigue con Daring Do.

— ¡¿Daring Do?! ¡¿La pegaso aventurera que la escritora A.K. Yearling invento en sus libros?! — pregunto muy, pero muy asombrada por verla con sus propios ojos.

— Así es, dato curioso que te diré, pues resulta que A.K. Yearling es realmente Daring Do.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ES CIERTO! NO TE CREO — jajaja la expresión que ahora tiene Crystal no tiene precio.

— ¡Shh! Baja la voz que nos pueden escuchar y es cierto no te miento, además que me gano yo con mentirte, si no me crees pregúntales a las demás cuando las veamos nuevamente — fue mi respuesta para la poni incrédula de lo que acabo de decir. Después de eso observe nuevamente a dirección de Dash y Yearling — ¡Oh! Esperemos y veamos lo que está por suceder, esto se va a poner bueno.

Y así Crystal y yo vimos cómo Daring se untó algo de lodo en su mentón, uso un montón de hojas para adherirlas con la ayuda de la tierra húmeda para hacerla parecer una barba e intentar engañar a Caballeron con una bolsa llena de monedas de oro para comprarle ese extraño aro. Después escuchamos como un fuerte grito que provenía cerca de donde se encontraba los demás ponis que observábamos en el instante y así apareciera un gran monstruo de pelaje azul y aspecto canino… ¿o será felino? el punto es que este tipo es muy feo, su pequeño y horrible rostro estaba muy cerca de su nariz, tenía un gran hocico alargado, de su boca se podía apreciar sus feroces colmillos, su cola era muy larga y la terminación de esta daba la forma de una mano humana, este monstruo era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Ahuizotl.

Volteé una vez más a ver a Crystal Sapphire para ver su gran entusiasmo y asombro de ver a estos personajes que se creían que solo pertenecían a un extraño libro de ficción y aventuras frente a sus ojos, que ironía ¿no?… ¬_¬

Ahuizotl mando a un grupo de depredadores felinos, excepto por un lindo gatito blanco que no se ve tan peligroso, para darle caza a Daring Do mientras ella ágilmente los esquivaba y golpeaba impidiendo que este monstruo se hiciera con el gran aro dorado. Rainbow Dash con el afán de ayudar quiso pasarle su sombrero de exploradora a su más grande ídolo. Ahuizotl aprovecho de esta oportunidad que vio a la pegaso cian para capturarla con su larga cola y así distraer a Yearling/Daring para finalmente y de forma extraña los felinos salvajes capturaron a la pegaso de pelaje dorado amarrándola de cuerpo completo con una soga para llevarla como prisionera y finalmente ver a una Rainbow Dash triste por sentirse culpable de la captura de su gran heroína.

— ¡Sigh! _(suspiro de asombro),_ deberíamos ayudar a Daring Do ¿no crees? Además esos maleantes se dirigen hacia donde la neblina nos está guiando. Me preocupa que le hagan algo.

— Descuida Crystal, Rainbow Dash y las chicas se encargaran de hacer algo al respecto para poder ayudar a Daring. Por ahora creo que debo seguir adelante yo solo, si sigo la dirección que tomo Ahuizotl daré con el lugar así que te pediré que me prestes la gema cardinal y te quedes con Rainbow Dash para que intentes consolarla de algún modo en lo que las chicas vienen en su búsqueda — le dije para que no me siguiera y no exponerla al peligro — yo me encargare de conseguir el artilugio restante

— Creí que iría contigo, es muy peligroso ir tu solo a donde se encuentra ese monstruo — me contesto con preocupación.

— Descuida. Se cuidarme solo y tratare de ser lo más sigiloso posible para que no me detecten los secuaces de Ahuizotl, ahora me harías el favor de prestarme esa gema — fueron mis últimas palabras para extender mi mano y así Crystal pedirle la diadema la cual contiene dicha gema. En un principio no se veía muy convencida pero finalmente accedió.

— Toma, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

— Te lo prometo. Bien es hora de irme.

Y así seguí el camino por la cual el resto de los individuos que estaban aquí hace unos segundos. A lo lejos se logra ver esta fortaleza.

Una vez que llegue a mi destino subí por las largas escaleras y dar con la gran entrada al lugar, sin pensarlo entre los más silenciosamente estando alerta todo el tiempo posible para no ser detectado. Este lugar no se ve tan oscuro ya que las antorchas que se encuentran en los grandes pasillos iluminaban el lugar.

.

.

.

Llevo buen rato caminado en el interior de la fortaleza y en ocasiones me tuve que ocultar de algunos ponis que aparentaban ser los nativos de este antiguo sitio, lo sospechoso de esto es que ya paso algo de tiempo y todo esta tan tranquilo en este lugar, ya hasta me está dando sueño de los aburrido que empieza a parecerme todo esto, mi celular indica que ya casi son horas de que vuelva a salir el sol y aun no encuentro el camino correcto para dar con el centro de este lugar. En la serie lo parecían ver tan fácil, no sé cómo las chicas pudieron dar tan rápido con la cámara donde Ahuizotl iba a comenzar la ceremonia de colocación de ese gran anillo.

Que bien, tal parece que al fin alcance a dar con la habitación central…

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué rayos paso aquí?! — mi sorpresa fue tan grande cuando vi al montón de ponis nativos tirados en el suelo heridos e inconscientes por todo el lugar. Incluso pude ver como Ahuizotl estaba muy golpeado sufriendo del dolor recargado en la pared muy cerca de donde yo iba entrando.

— ¡Ahuizotl! — dije asombrado de verlo en ese estado deplorable. Tal parece que me volteo a ver una vez que mencione su nombre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿AHORA SON DOS?! — pregunto mortificado después de que me vio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — le pregunte por esa extraña reacción que tuvo al verme.

— Habla de mi — esa voz — ¡Vaya! Esta vez sí tenemos el gusto de conocernos personalmente.

— ¡Darkside! — si definitivamente este ser estaba frente a mí, tal parece que lo que me dijo en sueños de que me observa todo el tiempo es cierto ya que se enteró también de este lugar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me dirigí hacia él para estar a solo unos cuantos metros frente a frente nada contento de verlo nuevamente con mi aspecto.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Vengo por lo mismo que estás buscando. No dejare que tengas ese artilugio antes que yo y para eso tengo propongo un trato — Darkside inmediatamente saco el anillo que Ahuizotl logro arrebatarle a Yearling girándolo en unos de sus dedos mostrando confianza en todo momento — tal parece que ya sabes donde se encuentra el sitio secreto y tiene que ver algo con estos anillos que tengo a mis espaldas. Te la pondré fácil, si me abres esa habitación y me dejas tomar el artilugio te daré este gran aro y así evitaremos que Equestria pase por 800 años de intenso calor por el sol— Darkside me amenazo de lo que iba a hacer.

— Ja, ni creas que te voy a dejar que tomes ese artilugio. Adelante no me importa eso de los 800 años de calor, estoy seguro de que si le aviso a Celestia de este acontecimiento ella encontraría una forma de detenerlo ya que ella es prácticamente dueña del sol. Pero aun así no dejare que te salgas con la tuya Darkside — realmente no tengo idea de cómo voy a enfrentarme a este ser pero no voy a dejar que hagas sus fechorías sin antes darle batalla.

— Jeje… JAJAJA… ¿En serio crees poder derrotarme? Esto no es un sueño y no te será fácil, ¿acaso no estás viendo como me encargue fácilmente de estos ponis idiotas? E incluso pude derrotar fácilmente al feo de Ahuizotl.

— Apresúrate antes de que sea demasiado tarde para… — escuche una voz detenerse en seco cerca de una de las entradas que conectaban con la habitación para ver a dos ponis asomarse desde ese lugar — ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder aquí?! — la que había hablado fue la pegaso de melena de combinaciones entre negro y gris asombrada de lo que veía ante sus ojos.

— ¡Cristoper! — Rainbow Dash menciono mi nombre sorprendida por verme — ¿hay dos de ustedes? ¿Pero cómo?

— Él es Darkside, mi contraparte. Rainbow, Yearling salgan de aquí, esto es peligroso — les comente a ambas yeguas que se retiraran del lugar.

— ¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! — A.K. se impresiono aún más de lo que ya estaba por haber mencionado su nombre.

— Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es… — no termine de hablar ya que inmediatamente vi como Darkside se abalanzo contra mí a una velocidad increíble, lo bueno fue que logre cubrirme de ese golpe con ambos brazos, lo malo fue que el impacto fue muy duro, este cabrón golpea fuerte.

— No debes de distraerte. Ya viste las consecuencias — me hablo mostrando una sonrisa siniestra como los típicos villanos — Si no me das acceso a ese lugar entonces te obligare a que me abras ese cámara secreta a base de golpes, te hare sufrir hasta que no tengas más alternativa que hacerme caso y de ser posible utilizare este anillo para traer la desgracias a todos en este planeta.

— ¡Ouch!... No dejare que lo hagas maldito — me estaba aguantando el dolor en donde recibí el impacto del golpe — si a los chingadazos quieres jugar, pues entonces… ¡QUE ASÍ SEA! — le regrese el golpe dando un derechazo el cual fue bloqueado de la misma manera en que yo bloque el ataque su ataque y empezar a soltar golpes continuos con mis puños y pies mientras eran bloqueados y esquivados de una manera muy ágil de su parte hasta alejarse de mi nuevamente y tomar distancia mientras ambos manteníamos una posición defensiva.

— Tus golpes no son tan débiles después de todo. Esto se pondrá interesante — Darkside se muestra muy confiado y no lo dudo, su fuerza tal vez es mayor a la mía pero aun así no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente.

— Tú lo has dicho — por alguna extraña razón me siento emocionado por este encuentro sin importarme la idea de que salga herido en este peligroso encuentro.

Una vez de que ambos termináramos de decir tales palabras corrimos en dirección uno contra el otro para reanudar la batalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy amigos/as, no olviden dejar sus reviews dando a conocer que piensan de este fic, dar ideas o sugerencias.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡¿En serio hasta aquí termina este capítulo?! Yo quiero ver acción, batallas, peligro, aventura.

— AJ: Estoy con Pinkie, no puede terminar así, solo de pensar que pasara en el siguiente capítulo me está matando la curiosidad.

— **CrisKakis: Bueno… lo lamento mucho pero poner tensión esta tención fue parte de mi plan. Tendrán que esperar hasta que publique el siguiente capítulo.**

— Pinkie Pie: Y que estas esperando, empieza a escribir el otro capítulo y no juegues videojuegos como últimamente has estado haciendo. No hay tiempo que perder.

— **CrisKakis: Oye Pinkie no presiones, y tu bien sabes que no todos los días puedo jugar ya que últimamente el trabajo me tiene muy ocupado, además ocupo distraerme un poco para evitar no estresarme.**

— AJ: Estoy de acuerdo que el trabajo puede llegar a ser algo estresante y después de una larga jornada de trabajo lo único que queremos es descansar.

— **CrisKakis: Tu si me entiendes Applejack.**

— AJ: Por lo que veo ya estas más tranquilo que hace un principio, jajaja… ver que te pusiste tan tenso, nervioso y colorado por lo que dijiste de mi fue gracioso, deberías de haber visto tu cara.

— **CrisKakis: No me lo recuerdes por favor. Por ahora veremos si hay reviews por contestar.**

…

…

…

— Pinkie Pie: Mmm… comienzo a sospechar que tu historia no está siendo leída por nadie. Últimamente nos has recibido reviews para darte ideas y opiniones de los usuarios.

— AJ: Tal vez es muy mala para los que leen este tipo de historias.

— **CrisKakis: Oye, talvez me parezcas bonita Applejack pero tus palabras no lo son. No era necesario ser tan directa, eso fue cruel… :'(**

— AJ: Jeje… lo siento amigo.

— **CrisKakis: No importa, yo sé que trato de esforzarme lo mejor que puedo, pero aun así daré lo mejor de mí. Además la aventura apenas inicia.**

— Pinkie Pie: Ese es el espíritu CrisKakis, ya es hora de irnos ya que este capítulo término y los pasteles de Sugarcube Corner no se hornearan solos.

— AJ: Yo por igual, tengo varias tareas pendientes en la granja que debo terminar sino Big Mac y la abuela Smith se molestaran conmigo, pero espero que puedas invitarme para la próxima. Realmente me interesa saber que pasara en ese combate entre tú yo ficticio y tu otro yo malvado.

— **CrisKakis: Claro que eres bienvenida las veces que quieras, así que ya sabes Pinkie, para la otra vuelve a invitar a AJ para poder disfrutar de la lectura.**

— Pinkie Pie: Descuida no se me olvidara — hice un saludo militar afirmando que lo haría — por ahora nos retiramos Cris. ¡Adiosito!

— **CrisKakis: Vaya eso es nuevo —** Pinkie salto por la pantalla de mi televisión después de que la encendió dejándola en la total imagen de estática **— ¿Cómo diantres hace todo eso?**

— AJ: Yo tampoco lo sé, pero es Pinkie siendo Pinkie, ahora… ¿Cómo henos regresare a casa?

— **CrisKakis: Descuida, creo que Pinkie regresara una vez que se dé cuenta que se olvidó de…**

— AJ: Wow… ¡Aahhh! — fue jalada a la televisión para desaparecer tambien.

 **Mmm… raro, que un lazo apareciera de la televisión para atrapar a AJ y se la llevara desapareciendo frente a mis ojos es extraños, seguro es obra de Pinkie.**

 **Bien, amigos antes de que esto acabe me gustaría escuchar que les gustaría poder leer en este fic, no importa las ideas que tengan las tomare en cuenta. Vamos no sean tímidos y dejen sus reviews.**

 **Por cierto, no sé si esto está permitido pero quería avisarles que si gustan visitar la página en la que subiremos constantes comics para fans de los superhéroes, para los interesados favor de preguntar por PM para poder compartirles el** _ **zelda/link**_ **del sitio y si quieren sugerir igualmente sobre los comics que les gustaría leer, soy todo oídos.**

 **Ahora sí, eso es todo amigos… XD**


	12. Anillo Divino – parte 2

Capítulo 12. Anillo Divino – parte 2

 **Qué onda amigos, como están aquí CrisKakis reportan…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡YA REGRESE!… Menos palabras y más acción… ¡Escribe ya! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

— AJ: Yo también estoy aquí. Vinimos tan rápido como pudimos.

— **CrisKakis: Hola chicas, bienvenidas nuevamente a mi cuchitril. Oigan no me dejaron terminar de presentarme ante el público lector.**

— Pinkie Pie: Olvídate de eso y pasemos a la lectura, recuerda que el capítulo anterior se había quedado en algo interesante.

— AJ: Así es, un asombroso enfrentamiento estaba por ocurrir.

— RD: Cambiando el hecho de cuando habíamos conocido ese día a Daring Do, tu no estaba ahí.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Aah chinga! ¿Y tú de donde saliste Rainbow Dash? Y como te enteraste de esto.**

— RD: Ellas me contaron de tu historia y como en ella está involucrada Daring Do, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo, así que vine aquí con ellas. Por cierto… Hola.

— **CrisKakis: Hola Dash, mucho gusto supongo que AJ Y Pinkie te contaron también de quien soy yo.**

— RD: Exacto amigo. Qué esperas, ¡ponte a escribir!

— AJ y Pinkie: ¡Sí!

 **Bueno por mandato de ellas sin más que decir comenzamos.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capítulo anterior Crystal Sapphire había descubierto nueva información con respecto a la localización del artilugio restante para hacérselo saber a Cristoper y salir de Ponyville para su búsqueda. Al llegar a la localización que el mapa había indicado y Cristoper se adentró a la fortaleza en donde se encontraba cautivo Ahuizotl, se topó con una desagradable sorpresa para encontrarse con Darkside quien también estaba en busca de este artilugio así dando comienzo a un encuentro de humano vs humano.

.

.

.

 **POV Cristoper**

Me encontraba intercambiando e interceptando golpes de Darkside en este momento, sé que tiene mi apariencia y el mismo físico que yo pero a diferencia de él se movía más rápido y no mentiré que es algo difícil seguirle el paso y más tomando en cuenta que mi mochila me está quitando algo de libertad en la movilidad.

Darkside opto por tomar una posición y estilo de lucha de kung fu, no sé de donde aprendió eso. Yo en cambio opte más por tomar el estilo de pelea del boxeo, es hora de poner a prueba todo lo que aprendí por ver _Hajime no Ippo (serie de anime)_ tomando los consejos y las estrategias al momento de las peleas.

Darkside lanzo una serie de golpes con sus manos que iban a dar directamente a mi rostro pero los bloque teniendo la guardia siempre en alto, después de eso contrataque con diversos jabs de un-dos aumentando la fuerza en mis puños y en una de esas me las ingenie para usar el brazo izquierdo realizando una finta y hacer que Darkside se moviera a la derecha para reaccionar rápidamente y soltarle un derechazo bien plantado directo en el mentón. Veamos si es cierto que puede tener una pequeña parálisis de al menos 5 segundos tras ese golpe.

— Grrr… maldito humano no te… saldrás, ¿Qué me… pasa? — Darkside se quejó del dolor mientras veía como perdió por unos momentos el equilibrio y tambalearse, ¡Ouch! Debí de golpearlo fuerte ya que hasta mis nudillos me dolieron… y un chingo.

¡Funciono! Bien no es momento de desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Ahora procedí a golpear su rostro diversas veces cando dejo expuesta su defensa y finalmente golpearlo en el estómago para intentar sofocarlo por unos momentos pero Darkside reacciono demasiado pronto para bloquear mi golpe con su mano derecha y aplicarme una patada baja para así caer al suelo.

— ¡Aahh! Eso no… me lo esperaba — me quejé una vez me había golpeado en mi hombro derecho con el piso.

— Y esto apenas comienza — Darkside se dirigió hacia mi posición tomando una lanza que ya hacía en el suelo que pertenecían a algunos de los tantos ponis nativos de este lugar — No tendré piedad de ti humano inútil — Y así finalmente trato de herirme con esta arma.

Yo rodeé hacia al lado contrario de donde provenían cada uno de los ataques e incluso tuve que retroceder y abrir las piernas ya que al parecer quería incapacitarme para que no pudiera levantarme. Entre tanto intento de dañarme aproveche la oportunidad para tomar la lanza con ambas manos y evitar que siguiera con esto para así tirar de la parte alta de la vara y propinarle una patada en el torso para hacerlo retroceder.

No dude ni un segundo y también tomé una de las lanzas que habían tiradas pero yo opte por romperte la punta y utilizar solo la como una simple vara, la punta hecha de piedra pienso utilizarla para después, así que la guardaré en uno de mis bolsillos.

— Jeje… piensas acabarme con una simple vara. No entiendo porque le quitaste la única cosa con la que puedes hacer daño — Darkside mostro una sonrisa de burla ante tal acto mío.

— ¡Oh! Créeme amigo, una simple vara puede utilizarse para dañar alguien, no juzgues algo simplemente por la apariencia. En este caso mi arma — realmente solo la quiero usar como uso personal, pero si tengo que recurrir a hacer daño para salvar mi pellejo de alguien más, no lo dudo en absoluto.

— Pues demuéstralo entonces. A ver cómo te salvas de esto — el estiro su mano emanando un aura purpura de esta para ver cómo es que todas las lanzas restantes que yacían en el lugar empezaron a flotar y a posicionarse a su lado.

Con un simple movimiento de mano lanzo todas estas armas hacia mí. ¡Vergas! No recordaba que este ser también puede utilizar magia, lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es esquivar todos esas lanzas sino… ME LA VOY A PASAR MUY MAL.

Corría por todo el lugar mientras saltaba, esquivaba y golpeaba con la vara que tenía en mis manos todo proyectil que se aproximaba hacia mí, pero para mí mala suerte la velocidad de esas cosas iba aumentando cada vez más o era yo el que me hacía más lento, no lo sé, estas lanzas ya me habían arañado varias parte de mi brazo y mis piernas rasgando mi ropa e incluso cortándome la piel. Estúpida adrenalina no me falles ahora.

— ¡Eres muy lento! — Darkside apareció en frente de mí propinándome una patada giratoria al estómago haciendo que volara en dirección a una pared y estrellarme. El golpe fue tan fuerte que no dudo que se haya escuchado en toda la habitación e incluso en los alrededores de esta. Qué bueno que la mochila ayudo a suavizar algo el impacto del golpe que me iba a dar en la espalda. ¡Rayos aún tengo mis cosas dentro! ¡¿Y si le paso algo a mi _3DS?!…_ No es momento de pensar en eso — Vaya que patético, un tipo tonto como tú no tiene oportunidad contra un ser mágico y superior como yo. Ahora, deja de hacerte el difícil y muéstrame el camino hacia el artilugio — vaya que es persistente.

— Jo… dete — le conteste mientras intentaba reincorporarme y ponerme nuevamente de pie, cabe decir me faltaba el aire por culpa de esa tremenda patada. Decidí ignorar el dolor para volver a tomar posición de batalla y seguir con esta pelea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Rainbow Dash**

Estaba asombrada por estar viendo como Cristoper se estaba enfrentando en combate contra su parte negativa la cual es conocida como Darkside, y al parecer creo que Cris tiene desventaja en este encuentro ya que al solo ver como hay un montón de ponis noqueados en este lugar y ver todo golpeado y cansado a Ahuizotl me puedo dar cuenta de que este tipo es muy fuerte.

Sin mencionar que Cristoper está recibiendo una paliza por parte de ese sujeto.

— Oye tú, ¿Conoces a esa extraña creatura que supo quién soy? — Daring Do me pregunto con algo de sospecha ante mí.

— Algo así, de hecho sabe mucho de este mundo — fue mi respuesta ante mi gran ídolo.

— ¿Cómo que de este mundo? ¿Acaso proviene de otro lugar? — Daring me pregunto una vez más.

— Eso lo podemos discutir después. Ese tonto no durará mucho en combate, lo digo por experiencia porque ya me he enfrentado a él.

— Entonces es un enemigo tuyo.

— ¿Qué?... ¡No!, él es un conocido. Se podría decir que somos amigos.

— Bueno, como sea. Tenemos que recuperar ese anillo y evitar que se coloque en la cima de ese pedestal — Daring me indico una extraña figura hecha por varios anillos dando la apariencia de pequeña pirámide.

— ¿Y cuál es el plan? — pregunte para sacarme la duda de lo que Daring tenía en mente.

— Retirare los anillos que por una extraña razón hacen que esta fortaleza se mantenga firme y así hacer colapsar todo este lugar. Solo así evitaremos que se lleve a cabo esa extraña ceremonia — creo entender lo que dijo, en varias de las aventuras de sus libros utiliza su astucia para salir triunfante ante cualquier situación.

— Y qué hay de Cristoper. No podemos simplemente ignorarlo y no ayudarlo.

— Créeme, esa es la mejor opción por ahora. Después podemos encargarnos de ayudar a tu amigo — Daring Do sabe lo que hace y si esta es una de sus brillantes ideas no dudare de ella.

— De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo — y así nos dirigimos hasta esa extraña torre hecha de anillos lo más sigilosamente para no captar la atención de Darkside.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Twilight**

Nos habíamos decidido en adentrarnos a la fortaleza para poder ayudar a A.K. Yearling quien para sorpresa para todas resulto ser la verdadera y al mismísima Daring Do. Rainbow Dash se nos adelantó mientras nosotras llegábamos galopando a este lugar siguiendo las indicaciones del camino que tomaron Ahizotl por parte de Rainbow. Lo curioso fue que Crystal nos mencionó que Cristoper también se había dirigido a ese lugar, espero y se encuentre bien.

Una vez que ya estábamos todas dentro, deduje lo más rápido posible en donde se debería de encontrar el centro de este lugar ya que sería lo más lógico de donde se encontrarían todos los que estuvieran en el interior de esta fortaleza.

Logré escuchar un gran estruendo, para ser exactos de algo que golpeó muy fuerte la pared.

Ya estamos a pocos centímetros de la que creía yo debería de ser la habitación correcta que daba al centro de estas ruinas.

— Bien chicas, este debe de ser el lugar, prepárense — me dirigí a todas mis amigas para finalmente girar por esta entrada. Lo que nos tomó por sorpresa era ver como Cristoper parecían estar enfrentando a… ¿otro Cristoper?

La otra sorpresa fue escuchar un quejido, puse atención de mí alrededor para solo ver cómo había varios ponis noqueados y golpeados en todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Rarity me ganó la palabra.

— No lo sé pero tal parece que no fue nada bueno — Applejack hablo esta vez después de ver esta escena.

— Chicas creo que deberíamos ayudar a Cristoper, si no mal recuerdo el menciono que había otro ser parecido a él — Fluttershy comento mientras veía muy preocupada la escena de este enfrentamiento.

— Entonces él debe de ser Darkside — Pinkie Pie menciono el nombre de ese extraño ente que tiene la misma apariencia humana.

Se ve algo distinto de cómo me había tocado presenciarlo en el castillo de Canterlot, puedo sentir una extraña energía en su interior y es un poco más fuerte a la que había sentido la primera vez que lo vi.

— Fluttershy tiene razón debemos ayudarlo, observen mejor, Cristoper aparece estar herido — Crystal llamo nuestra atención para que fijáramos nuestra vista nuevamente en Cris y en efecto, sus ropas están rasgadas y manchadas con un poco de sangre.

 _¡ROOOAAARRR!_

Un gran rugido llamo nuestra atención para ver como Ahuizotl se había reincorporado de una de las paredes, aún se le nota algo golpeado pero eso no le impidió mostrar su furia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper**

Ese poderoso rugido me ensordeció un poco y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamarnos la atención tanto a Darkside como a mí. Ese Ahuizotl se veía demasiado molesto.

— ¡BASTA DE TODAS ESTAS TONTERIAS! LLEVARE A CABO LA CEREMONIA DE ESE ANILLO Y NADA ME LO VA A IMPEDIR — el gran perro Azul grito con furia para abalanzarse hacia nosotros, primero se dirigió contra Darkside quien tenía el anillo.

— Acaso eres tonto Ahuizotl, no podrás contra mí y eso ya quedo claro — Darkside se distrajo un momento mientras esquivaba los zarpazos de este monstruo canino. Bien es hora de aprovechar para también esta oportunidad.

Esperare a que Ahuizotl creé un punto ciego… ¡Ya!, Tacleé a Darkside para desorientarlo y así soltara ese gran aro que en todo momento tenía en sus manos.

— ¡AAHH! — Darkside se quejó cuando cayó al suelo — maldito hijo de…

— ¡JAJAJA! Ahora es cuando, usare el anillo para… — Ahuizotl se aproximaba hacia ese gran aro pero no contaba con que yo también lo tomaría — ¡Entrégame ese anillo tonto mono sin pelo!

— En tus sueños Ahuizotl. Ni a Darkside ni a ti les entregare esto — me hice el chulo frente a ellos dos — Y creo que es mejor que esto no exista más — intenté usar fuerza para así tratar de romper el maldito aro que causaría un apocalipsis calorífico pero…

— He dicho ¡QUE ME ENTREGUES ESE ANILLO! — Ahora el gran perro azul se abalanzo hacia mí dando severos arañazos que por suerte logre esquivar y debo decir que sus garras son muy filosas ya que al tratar de escapar de sus ataques cuando estaba cerca de la pared, estas se rompían como si de una simple hoja de papel se tratasen.

— Y yo pediré que me entregues esa gema. Si tú no abrirás esa cámara, yo lo hare. Es tiempo de eliminarte — Darkside me llego de sorpresa por la espalda para intentar arrebatarme la mochila en la que entre todas mis cosas aún mantenía los libros que daban las pistas de las esencias vitales y la diadema con la gema cardinal.

¡Puta ma...! Ahora son dos tipos de los que debo esquivar sus ataques. Esto es genial, que más podía pedir. ¡Rayos! Ambos están empezando a acorralarme y llevarme a una de las esquinas de las paredes para no tener escapatoria. Creo que la frase de _"estar entre la espada y la pared"_ sería muy obvia en mi situación actual.

— ¡AAHH! — Ahuizotl y Darkside se lanzaron de ambos lados hacia mí.

 _¡BUSHH! (Sonido de rayo láser, en este caso rayo mágico)_

 _¡WHIP! ¡PUM! (Sonido de lazo seguido de un golpe)_

¡¿Pero qué acaba de pasar?! Estos dos malhechores estaban por darme una buena paliza pero algo me favoreció, que suerte la mía. Bueno fuera que esa suerte la tuviera siempre, ya que a decir verdad siempre me pasa lo peor.

— Alto ahí Ahui… como te llames — Applejack había gritado.

— No dejaremos que dañen a nuestro amigo — Twilight fue la que grito esta vez.

Las chicas habían aparecido, Applejack junto con Twilight se posicionaron cerca de mí.

— Cristoper ¿te encuentras bien? Estas herido — Crystal fue la tercera poni que se acercó a mi preocupada de mi estado. Cierto, las manchas de sangre en mi ropa y los diversos hilos de sangre que recorrían en mis brazos y piernas eran notorios. Malditas lanzas sí que me dejaron todo jodido.

— Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Tus chicas las ponis portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Que suerte tienes de que hayan llegado para respaldarte. Aun así esto no me va a detener para conseguir lo que quiero — Darkside se reincorporo rápidamente después de recibir ese rayo por parte de Twilight.

— ¡Grrrr! Yo cumpliré con mi labor de hacer mi acto malvado y no hay nada que me lo impida — Ahuizotl también se reincorporo rompiendo la cuerda que le rodeaba, al parecer AJ fue la que lo había lazado.

 _¡TTRRRRRRRRRR!_

Comenzó a temblar en todo el interior de la fortaleza, pedazos de rocas empezaban a desmoronarse desde las paredes e incluso se lograba ver cómo comenzó a agrietarse gran parte del suelo.

Gire mi viste hacia donde debería de estar el extraño pedestal formado por diversos aros solo para ver como Rainbow Dash y Daring Do estaban por terminar de sacar los anillos. Es verdad, gracias a ellas en el episodio de la serie, estropearon los planes de Ahuizotl y salvaron el día.

— Excepto ellas mis queridos amigos.

— ¿Qué? ¡NOOOO! — Ahuizotl exclamó con asombro de ver a su archienemiga y a la pegaso Cian al tratar de hacer tal labor.

— No dejare que unas tontas pegasos me arruinen el día — Darkside iba a dirección de las pegasos caminando apresuradamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Rainbow Dash**

Maldición, ese tipo que luce igual a Cristoper ya se dio cuenta y viene hacia acá, debemos de darnos prisa.

— Apresúrate, también puedes aletear ¿sabes? — Daring se quejó de lo pasado que estaba esta cosa mientras intentábamos levantarlo y sacarlo de su lugar.

— Lo siento pero es que ese tipo viene hacia acá — le indique la dirección de donde venía ese tal Darkside.

— Es por eso que debemos de apresurarnos… ya solo falta este y uno más — Daring me contesto mientras levantábamos un anillo gigante del pedestal. No me distraeré esta vez y utilizare toda mi fuerza para levantar estos pesados anillos gigantes.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Bien, ya solo falta un aro más! Tengo que ganar el poco que tiempo que necesitan para que Daring y Dash logren sacar ese anillo.

— Crysti, cuida la mochila por favor — me quite la mochila y se la entregue a la unicornio para aligerar mi peso y poder moverme un poco más rápido no sin antes haber sacado la diadema y la gema cardinal — tengo que detenerlo para acabar con esto.

— ¡ESTAS LOCO! No pienso dejar que mi amigo sea aplastado por todo este lugar, me quedare contigo — Crystal se expresó asombrada por lo que le acababa de decir. Vaya que esta chica es leal en cuanto a mi amistad.

— No hay tiempo, este lugar colapsara todos debemos salir de aquí — Twilight comento preocupada ya que la ruinas se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

— Twilight, teletransporta a todos fuera, incluyendo a los ponis que una permanecen inconscientes — le ordene a Twilight para que todos estuvieran seguros.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti o de Crystal? — Twilight me pregunto muy mortificada.

— Yo estaré bien y cuidare de ella. Te lo prometo — fue lo último que le aclaré y así me dispuse a correr a dirección de mi gemelo malvado — ¡Oh no, no te dejare que les hagas daño! — utilice el anillo como proyectil para intentar darle de lleno en el rostro una vez que volteo una vez escucho mis palabras, pero fue detenido por su magia.

— Maldito humano… ¿no sabes cuándo rendirte? Primero me encargare de ellas y después te quitare esa gema — me lanzo de vuelta ese anillo utilizándolo igualmente como proyectil pero me hice a un lado mientras seguía corriendo hacia su dirección.

— No me rendiré en este caso, y te regresare lo que me has hecho para que veas lo que se siente — saque la punta de la lanza de mi bolsillo y la utilice como daga para causarle con éxito una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

— ¡AAAGH! Desgraciado — Darkside se quejó del gran corte que le cause.

— ¡Eso es todo! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora! — escuche que Daring Do grito para dirigirse volando rápidamente a tomar el anillo que me habían lanzado de vuelta y salir junto con Rainbow Dash volando por los aires.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! Tengo que salir de aquí, todo se ha arruinado. Tal vez hayas ganado por esta vez Cristoper, pero cuando volvamos a encontrarnos me las pagaras muy caro — Darkside se quejó por última vez para desaparecer un una estela de luz oscura y dejarme al fin solo con mi querida amiga la unicornio quien se posiciono a mi lado.

Debo darme prisa, la fortaleza no resistirá mucho tiempo más. Tome y me coloque mi mochila de vuelta para que evitar el problema de que Crystal la siguiera cargando por mí.

— Crysti no hay tiempo, sígueme — y así corrimos hacia donde estaba esa estructuras de anillos en lo que todo aún seguía temblando a nuestro alrededor — En este lugar, busca indicios o algo sospechoso que nos pueda servir como una pista para buscar esa cámara secreta, ¡rápido! — le comente a Crystal.

— E-está bien — ella acato mi orden y empezamos a buscar en los alrededores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! Esto no me gusta, todo este lugar se va a caer. Estoy buscando desesperadamente en todo el lugar algo que nos dé una señal, una pista, lo que sea que se le parezca a una puerta.

Escuchaba como las rocas caían bruscamente en el suelo escuchando diferentes golpes en las paredes sólidas de este lugar, algunos golpes se escuchaban algo huecos en el suelo precisamente en el centro de esta estructura… ¿Golpes huecos?

No lo dude y empecé a quitar gran parte del escombro con mi magia e ir hacia donde escuchaba estos golpes huecos y así ver un orificio con la forma de un rombo en el suelo. La gema cardinal tiene la forma de un rombo, aquí debe de ser este el lugar.

— ¡Cristoper por aquí! — grite mostrando preocupación en mi voz. Y como no estarlo en esta situación. Cristoper se acercó rápidamente conmigo — Mira, usa la gema ahí.

— Bien — Cris me respondió en seguida para sacar la diadema y colocarla en este lugar pero para mala suerte por culpa de la base de la diadema no embonaba bien en el orificio — Lo siento por esto Crysti, luego te lo compensare — fue lo que enseguida dijo él y arranco a la fuerza la gema cardinal de la diadema y la coloco en el orificio nuevamente y para sorpresa de ambos la gema entro a la perfección para ver como caía hacia abajo del piso. Vaya, esa diadema se veía genial con esa gema, con tal de salvar nuestras vidas las cosas materiales no importan en este momento.

Una puerta bajo nosotros se comenzó a abrir mostrando en la parte inferior varias escaleras por las cuales teníamos que descender, y en estas escaleras estaba tirada la gema. Cris bajo rápidamente para tomar de vuelta la gema y guardarla en unos de sus bolsillos de su pantalón.

— Andando — fue lo que él me dijo para yo asentir y seguir adelante por esas escaleras.

 _¡BOOOOOOOM!_

Se escuche un gran estruendo y ver únicamente como el lugar no aguanto más y colapso frente a nuestros ojos. Fue tan horrible ver esa escena frente a mis ojos, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar mis ojos.

— ¡CUIDADO! — sentí que me tomaron rápidamente y Cris salto hacia esta extraña cámara. Volví a cerrar mis ojos solo para sentir como rodábamos por las escaleras cuesta abajo mientras Cristoper me abrazaba fuertemente.

.

.

.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Applejack (minutos antes de que colapsara por completo la fortaleza)**

Todas estábamos fuera de la extraña fortaleza la cual había comenzado a derrumbarse después de que Rainbow Dash y Daring Do retiraran esas cosas gigantes en formas de aros de ese antiguo lugar.

— ¿Todas están bien? — escuche decir a Twilight

— Todas estamos aquí — contesto Rarity.

— No todos, Cristoper y Crystal Sapphire siguen ahí adentro — Fluttershy comento con bastante preocupación para después dirigir nuestra vista hacia esas ruinas.

— Tenemos que regresar, no podemos dejarlos ahí adentro. Podrían salir heridos — les hice mención al resto de mis amigas, en realidad es preocupante dejarlos ahí.

— Pero recuerda que Cristoper dijo que estaría bien, debe de tener un plan para salir antes de que se derrumbe toda la fortaleza — Twilight respondió ante mi petición de regresar por ellos.

— Si, además él es el protagonista de todo esto. El estará bien — Pinkie Pie hablo haciendo sus comentarios raros típicos de ella.

— No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres con protagonista cariño? — Rarity pregunto dudosa ante el comentario de Pinkie.

 _¡BOOOOOOOM!_

Escuchamos un gran estruendo solo para ver que toda la construcción antigua en la que nos encontrábamos hace unos momentos se vino completamente abajo. Esperamos un momento a que se dispersara el polvo pero Cris ni Crystal aparecieron por ningún.

— ¡Chicas! ¿Todas están bien? — Rainbow Dash se acercó mientras mostraba una gran felicidad de haber ayudado a su heroína favorita.

— Si todas estamos bien pero… — Twilight hablo pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow.

— Oigan ¿dónde están Cristoper y Crystal? — pregunto al ver la ausencia de nuestros dos amigos restantes.

— Ellos seguían ahí adentro — le indique a Dash los escombros que fue lo último que quedo de la fortaleza — al parecer no lograron salir a tiempo.

— Y que estamos esperando, tenemos que buscarlos ahora aún pueden estar ahí con vida — Rainbow voló rápidamente hacia los escombros y todas la seguimos sin pensarlo dos veces.

— Espero que los dos estén bien — mencione para mí misma en voz baja.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Después de unos pocos minutos que para mí parecieron eternas horas, llegamos hasta el fondo del lugar. Termine todo adolorido de tanto golpe que recibí por descender rodando por las escaleras. Lo primero que hice fue soltar a Crysti lentamente para ver si no le había pasado nada ella comenzó a abrir los ojos denotando gran asombro sin decir nada. Ambos dirigimos nuestra miradas a las escaleras por donde veníamos para observar que la entrada estaba bloqueada por un montón de tierra y rocas, resultado del colapso de todo el antiguo palacio que se encuentra arriba de nosotros.

— ¡Aahh! ¡Ouch! Putas… — me estaba quejando del dolor — ¡Tsss! Esto me dejara varios moretones. Crysti ¿te encuentras bien?

— S-si gracias a ti — seguido de eso recibí un abrazo de parte de ella — Estaba tan asustada de que las rocas terminaran sepultándome — decía mientras soltaba una que otra lagrima.

— ¡Ouch! Ok, está bien ahora, solo no presiones tan fuerte.

— Lo siento.

— Descuida — me estaba intentando poner de pie pero entre tanto golpe y cansancio de la batalla de hace unos momentos caí inmediatamente al suelo quedando sentado en el acto — ¡Uff! Parece que… tendremos que esperar un poco antes de continuar, me siento muy cansado — en estos momentos estoy hecho mier%&, eso es lo único que puedo decir.

— Tus heridas están muy mal, ¿no tienes algo en tu mochila que podamos usar para curarte? — Cristal pregunto mientras intento quitarme cuidadosamente mi mochila para no lastimarme.

— No en realidad. El sangrado puedo limpiármelo con otra de mis playeras que están algo limpias a comparación de la que llevo puesta — y así Crystal me paso una de mis playeras que tenía en el interior de mi mochila, genial aparte de la playera maltratada que llevo puesta y la que estoy a punto de romper para usar como vendas improvisadas, solo me quedara un cambio. Creo que tendré que pedirle a Rarity que me haga favor de hacerme más ropa.

Y dicho y hecho, rompí una de estas playeras con mis dientes para cortar trozos largos de tela y tratarme poco a poco las heridas de los brazos causado por los cortes que había recibido por cortesía de las pinches lanzas que manipulo Darkside.

— Bien, la sangre coagulará y secara en un rato más si mantengo las heridas cerradas. Ahora… solo deja descansar un poco para poder continuar — me recargue en la pared mientras permanecía sentado en el suelo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Crystal y parece denotar tristeza — Oye ¿Por qué esa cara?

— Lamento no ser de ayuda en este momento, soy una inútil — vaya, Crystal sí que se siente mal.

— No digas eso Crysti, claro que eres de ayuda. Me ayudaste hace unos momentos a encontrar la entrada a este sitio, créeme. Si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo estuviéramos sepultados allá arriba. Y en estos momentos me es de ayuda tu compañía, así por lo menos no estoy solo — y en serio, si no hubiera sido por que ella encontró la entrada… seguro que no la contaba.

— Solo dices eso para que no me sienta mal — ¡O que la…! en parte es cierto que no quiero que se sienta mal, pero ella puede ser de gran ayuda con su conocimiento, además ella descubrió información del libro y es por esta razón que estoy aquí ahora para reclamar ese antiguo artilugio divino. Claro primeramente debemos comprobar si realmente está aquí.

— Oye es cierto lo que digo. Es más… si me quieres ayudar porque no intentas buscar en tu libro un hechizo de sanación o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Que! N-no dudo que… haya un hechizo… como ese, pero es que yo… jeje como explicarlo — y ahí está esa misma reacción nerviosa que tuvo en Sweet Apple Acres. Creo que ahora que estamos solos puede hablar con ella al respecto de ese asunto serio.

— Crystal. Tienes problemas con el uso de la magia ¿verdad? — fue lo que conteste después de ver su reacción nerviosa.

—… — no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada y agacho la cabeza.

— ¿Crystal? Es eso cierto. Porque no lo dijiste antes, estoy seguro que si lo hubieras dicho antes hubiéramos pedido ayuda a Twilight y así ella te…

— No…

— ¿Eh? ¿No? ¿No qué?

— No… no quería que… nadie se enterara de esto, mucho menos tú. Ahora si has de pensar que soy una inútil.

— ¿Porque dices eso?

— Soy una unicornio que no sabe utilizar bien la magia, que no es obvio. Desde que era una potrilla, siempre tuve problemas para canalizar el uso de la magia, solo aprendí a utilizar la levitación de los objetos y el rastreo de piedras preciosas como las gemas, cristales, zafiros y algunos minerales — Crystal comenzó a explicarme por qué de sus problema, esa forma de rastrear diamantes me recordó a Rarity y creo que en algo de eso tiene que ver su Cutie Mark — En la escuela los demás potros unicornios se burlaban de mí, yo sabía que había algo mal en mí. Mi magia no funcionaba tan bien como la de los demás unicornios, hace mucho mi madre y yo hicimos un largo viaje a Canterlot para que se me realizara un estudio por parte de los mejores doctores que había en la ciudad. Sin resultado alguno, no encontraron la razón de mi problema para poder ayudarme. A este extraño caso le denominaron como retraso mágico.

— ¿Retraso mágico?

— Según a lo que me explicaron, es cuando la magia de los unicornios no sigue su curso hacia el cuerno como normalmente debe de ser, como si algo obstruyera mi magia desde mi interior, eso fue lo que me dijeron de pequeña. Por más estudios que realicé por mi propia cuenta con respecto a mi problema no he encontré solución alguna en ella. Es por eso que decidí rendirme y decidí a vivir mi vida como los ponis terrestres, a excepción de la levitación y el rastreo — estaba poniendo atención a Crystal en cada una de sus palabras y creo entender más o menos su problema.

— Eso… sí que es un problema — trate de no decirlo de manera que no se escuchara muy cruel de mi parte.

— ¡Sigh!, lo sé, las burlas hacia mí, ese es el motivo por el que me apartaba de los ponis. Es por eso que decidí estar sola todo este tiempo, la única que me hacía compañía era mi madre la cual siempre me daba ánimos, es por eso que solo a ella la tomaba en cuenta como mi mejor amiga — entiendo muy bien su problema, demasiado diría yo — hasta que te conocí a ti. No sé porque pero por extraña razón desde un principio sentí que podía hablar muy bien contigo, me inspiras una extraña confianza.

— Pues creo que es porque tenemos algo en común ¿no crees? Recuerdas lo que te había contado con respecto a mi timidez, como conocí a mis amigos quienes me ayudaron con respecto a eso — ella asintió ante mis palabras — pues es algo parecido, con ellos comencé a sentir esa extraña confianza, sentí que podía contar con ellos en todo momento, creo que debe de ser algo que el destino nos tiene preparado para cada quien para dar solución a nuestros problemas. Desde un principio no pensé que vendría a dar a este mundo, tal vez vine con un propósito en específico y tal vez, solo tal vez el destino tenía planeado que te conociera a ti para poder ayudarte. Y como te había dicho en Ponyville, mientras tenga mi estadía aquí en Equestria yo te apoyare en todo momento cuando más lo necesites para ayudarte a superar todo obstáculo que te impida a seguir adelante y una de esos problemas es romper la barrera de la timidez — Crystal me miro de manera tierna mientras exprese mis cursis palabras hacia ella — Y no creo que seas inútil por no saber utilizar bien tu magia — no pude evitar el tratar de acariciar su crin después de eso — De hecho en estos momentos, déjame notificarte que tal vez creo tener una solución con tu problema ante la magia.

— ¿A sí? ¿Cómo? Pero tú no puedes usar magia — mostro gran duda una vez que le comente con respecto a una solución.

— En eso tienes razón, yo no sé usar magia, pero el grandioso Starswirl el barbado si — apunte hacia mi cabeza — Starswirl y yo notamos tu problema y llegamos a un acuerdo que tal vez podría interesarte, pero tenemos que hacer algo antes.

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

— Le pedí de favor a Starswirl si podría ser tu tutor de magia, y para eso él te estaría orientando el cómo usar cada hechizo del libro que te entregue. El té hablara mentalmente como a mí para que puedas escucharlo. Solo tú y yo podríamos escuchar sus sabias palabras — realmente esa idea suena genial, espero y no desaproveche la oportunidad.

— ¡Ains! ¿De verdad? — Crystal se posicionó frente a mí mostrando gran emoción — ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? ¿Por qué no lo intentamos ahora? — y vaya que si le agrado esa idea.

— Bueno… hay tres posibles opciones, la primera opción es muy arriesgada ya que eso sería un 50-50 de que llegue a funcionar. Tendrías que tratar de concentrar parte de tu magia mientras tocas el collar que tengo puesto en estos momentos para qué Starswirl haga el hechizo y así se pueda entablar una conexión contigo pero en dado caso de no salir bien, el collar podría drenar la magia que hay en ti dejándote en ceros en cuanto energía, y eso incluiría el drenar… tu energía vital — mis palabras no fueron muy convincentes que digamos.

— *Gulp* O sea que… podría mo… — Crystal no completo la frase y yo solo asentí ante ello — ¿y cual seria las otras dos opciones?

— La segunda opción es un trato extraña, ya que al yo llevar puesto este collar, gran parte de la magia que contiene se canaliza ahora en mí, tendrías que adquirir alguna esencia de mi parte con la cual se pueda obtener algo de mis genes, y que mejor que la sangre que contiene mi ADN. Así que esta opción seria, que tú bebieras algo de mi sangre para que Starswirl pueda crear este enlace entre tú y yo y esa extraña magia del collar. Una vez que tengas parte de mi esencia en tu organismo el barbudo podrá realizar la conexión con éxito.

— E-entiendo, suena algo aterrador y grotesco el beber sangre — jeje el rostro que puso fue algo gracioso ya que mostraba asco y repulsión — y la última opción, ¿Cuál es?

— Esto… es algo embarazoso, al igual que la tercera opción consiste en obtener algo de mis escencia la cual podrías obtenerse a través de… bueno… creo que la segunda opción sería la más indicada por escoger ¿no crees? — la verdad no quiero hacer esto, si con el beso que paso con Rainbow ya me sentí raro, ahora hacer esto con Crysti… no me agrada la idea. No sé porque pienso que si hago esto tarde o temprano podrá afectarme.

— Dime, ¿qué es la tercera opción? ¿Por qué es embarazoso?

— Eh… no querrás saberlo.

— Quiero saber. Si eso me ayudara en mi magia hare lo que sea. Por favor — estaba poniendo cara de cachorrito. Esa cara, esos ojos, ¡Aahhh! Porque los ponis en este mundo son tan kawaii.

— Este bien, te lo diré pero no pongas esa cara que vas a hacer que me dé un infarto diabético por tanta dulzura — ella solo sonrió por lograr su cometido — para obtener parte de mis esencia y hacer esa conexión mágica… tu y yo… bueno… tendríamos que… besarnos — esto era vergonzoso, no dudo que este colorado en este momento ya que sentía mi rostro muy caliente.

— ¡¿Besarnos?! O sea en la boca — Yo solo asentí mientras miraba hacia otro lado para no verla de frente. Pude ver de reojo que ella se puso muy colorada también y me imagino que debe de ser por lo vergonzoso que debe de ser para ella.

— Bueno eso… ya depende de lo que elijas. Yo elegiría la segunda opción ya que es la más conveniente para ambos, ("por favor que escoja la segunda opción, por favor que escoja la segunda opción") — pensaba mientras me preparaba para escuchar que elegiría Crysti.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¡Oh por Celestia! ¿Qué debería de escoger? Cris está muy decidido a la segunda opción, la verdad no me gustaría probar la sangre de otro ser. La primera opción es muy arriesgada y la verdad no quiero perecer tan joven aun, el 50% puede que funcione el hechizo pero el otro 50% me da miedo. La última opción es la más sencilla pero… ¿un beso? Jamás en mi vida he besado a un semental, soy inexperta en esos temas del amor.

¡Uff! Esto es difícil, que debería de hacer.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy. Sé que es algo corto a comparación del anterior pero ya sabrán él porque**

 _¿¡QUEEEEEEÉ?! —_ Las tres ponis invitadas se asombraron.

— AJ: No puedes hacer esto, ¿que pasara ahora?

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué opción va a escoger Crystal Sappire? Dínoslo por favor.

— RD: No es justo, nos dejas en sus pensó amigo, escribe lo que sigue.

— **CrisKakis: Lo lamento chicas, pero así es esto. La razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es la siguiente…**

 **Amigos lectores, a continuidad les dejare esta dinámica para saber lo que seguirá en esta parte de la historia, ¿Qué opción les gustaría que Crystal Sapphire elija para hacer la conexión mágica y ella pueda escuchar a Starswirl?**

 _ **a) Concentrara la magia y tocara el collar dándole la arriesgada opción del 50% de que funcione.**_

 _ **b) Beberá la sangre de Cristoper y se hará amante de beber este líquido rojo. ¡JAJAJAJA! (imaginen una risa sádica y malvada)**_

 _ **c) Beso apasionado para realizar el enlace mágico.**_

 **La opción más votada será la que se tomara en cuenta. Elijan con sabiduría.**

— AJ: Oh ya entiendo, esto es como un juego. Eso suena grandioso y creo que yo ya tengo la opción que quisiera que Crysti elija.

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Uuuuhh! Adoro los juegos, yo también ya sé que opción quiero que elija Crystal.

— RD: Yo igual.

— **CrisKakis: Bien chicas, pero no lo digan ahora si no hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos la proxima ami…**

— RD: Espera un segundo… — quite a este chico de enfrente de la extraña cosa en donde escribía la historia para regresar una cuantas líneas arriba y poder leer una parte que no puse mucha atención hasta ahora — ¡Aja! Aquí está, ¿Cómo está eso de que yo te bese?

 **Jeje… Creo que es momento de acabar con esto ya que Dash está tronándose los cascos en señal de que me quiere dar una chinga. Nos leemos muy pronto amigos.**


	13. Anillo Divino - parte 3

Capítulo 13: Anillo Divino – parte 3

 **Que tal gente bonita de fanfiction, aquí CrisKakis reportándose trayendo un nuevo capítulo para el entretenimiento de todos ustedes. Realmente aprecio a los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic.**

— Pinkie Pie: Hola CrisKakis, hola amigos lectores ¿Cómo están? Ya quiero dar a conocer la opción que escogí del capítulo anterior.

— RD: Hola chico raro. Tal parece que llegamos a tiempo. Yo igual estoy entusiasmada por dar mi opinión.

— AJ: Hola compañero, estamos aquí para averiguar que elección tomara Crystal Sapphire y ver que pasara con Cristoper.

— **CrisKakis: Hola chicas, ¡Vaya! Al parecer las tres tienen curiosidad de lo que pasara. Recuerden que todo es dependiendo de lo que nuestros amigos los lectores hayan escogido. Primeramente porque no me dan a conocer su elección. Empecemos contigo Dash.**

— RD: Bueno, a pesar de que se escuche grotesco, yo decidí la opción 'B'. Imaginarme a un poni bebiendo sangre de otro ser extraño suena cool e interesante.

— AJ: Pues sé que es raro viniendo esto de mi pero… me gustaría mencionar que la opción 'C' me parece la más apropiada. Además me da curiosidad de ver una escena así.

— Pinkie Pie: Yo elegí la opción 'A'

— **CrisKakis: Este… Pinkie, ¿sabes que la opción 'A' puede ser muy peligrosa para Crystal, verdad?**

— Pinkie Pie: Lo sé, pero yo sabía que Applejack y Rainbow no escogerían esta opción, y yo pensé… ¿por qué no? Alguien tendría que elegirla.

 **CrisKakis: Bueno, tienes un punto a favor. Ahora sí, la opción más elegida fue…**

 **...**

 **Averigüémoslo a continuación. Empezamos.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el capítulo anterior. Cristoper se enfrentó difícilmente a Darkside el cual amenazaba con tomar a la fuerza el artilugio restante, pero gracias a Rainbow Dash y Daring Do ayudaron a que Darkside no cumpliera su ambición haciendo que la antigua fortaleza se colapsara y antes de que todo el lugar se derrumbara, Cristoper y Crystal se adentraron en una puerta secreta usando la gema cardinal salvándose de quedar aplastados y lastimados por las rocas del lugar… bueno Cristoper si quedo todo hecho mier… tras caer por las escaleras evitando que Crystal resultase lastimada. Después de eso Cris finalmente hablo con Crysti con respecto a su problema con el uso de la magia proponiéndole un trato algo extraño.

 **POV Cristoper**

Rayos se está tardando mucho en elegir, ruego a Dios que elija la segunda opción. Yo seguía viendo como Crystal aun pensaba que opción elegir ya que ella tenía su casco en su mentón mientras la mirada de sus ojos miraban hacia abajo mostrando que estaba debatiendo entre las tres opciones a elegir.

— Crystal, ¿ya tomaste una decisión? — le pregunte para quitarme la duda.

— Es que… no sé, esto es difícil. Nunca pensé que algo como esto se me llegara a presentar en mi vida. Es una gran oportunidad pero conlleva a tomar una decisión muy difícil para mí — se mostraba inquieta y nerviosa a la vez — ¡¿Qué debería de hacer?! ¡¿Qué opción debo escoger?! — está siendo muy dramática. Y yo que pensé que Rarity era la única pony dramática que conocía.

— Oye, si quieres podemos hacer esto en otro momento. Creo que es mejor seguir — intente levantarme apoyándome en la pared pero el intento fue inútil ya que volví a caer al suelo por el maldito dolor que sentía — ¡AAHH! Su pu… como duele. Debí de haber ido antes con Zecora para que me diera una de esas pociones curativas — fue estúpido de mi parte no haber pensado en eso antes.

— ¿Estas bien? No deberías de forzarte… Debemos hacer esto ahora si quiero intentar curarte con un hechizo, solo espera a que tome una decisión.

— De acuerdo, esperaré pero date prisa. No quiero preocupar a las demás por nuestra ausencia.

— Esta bien — ella se sentó y se puso a indagar entre las tres opciones nuevamente, ojala y no tarde mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Crystal**

¿Qué opción debería de tomar? ¿Cuál decisión debo tomar? Esto parece una prueba para mí.

— Este… creo que tomare… la segunda decisión — me sentía muy nerviosa por la opción que tome.

— Bien entonces de… — Cristoper intento hacer algo pero lo interrumpí ya que se me vino a la mente la repulsión de beber sangre de otra criatura, en este caso de él, seria grotesco.

— ¡No espera!, mejor la tercera opción.

— ¿E-en serio quieres… escoger la tercera? ¿Estas… segura de esa decisión?— Cris se sorprendió y se rostro se tornó todo colorado al igual que a mí.

— ¡NO! ¿Mejor la primera?, ¡Mierda! Porque rayos es tan complejo… Esperen, ¿acabo de decir una mala palabra? — ni yo misma me la creí.

— Crystal — Cristoper me hablo una vez más para mirar hacia él y ver que tenía la palma de su mano extendida en su rostro arto de mi actuar _(palmface)_ — Podrías… solo… tomar una decisión de una buena vez… ¬_¬

Si definitivamente se estaba hartando de mi manera de actuar, porque los chicos no puede esperar solo unos momentos… : (

*Sigh* En fin, acabemos con esto.

— Bien, ya tome mi decisión ("Espero que no sea tan malo después de todo") — pensé una vez que decidí.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

— Enserio ¿y que elegiste entonces? — era obvio que iba preguntar, quería saber su respuesta.

— Desde un principio tenía pensado escoger la segunda opción — ¡Uff! Menos mal, ya me había espantado, que bueno que haya elegido eso — Pero… — ¡Oh oh! Porque siempre hay un pero en todo — opte más por la tercera ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi elección?

— ¿Qué? — Enserio… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!... 0_o

— Espero que… bueno… sea agradable para mí, para ambos, ya que la verdad… seria mi primer beso y pues… la verdad no me importaría que… fueras tú quien me bese. Después de todo, somos amigos — estaba toda nerviosa y ruborizada. Yo estaba espantado la verdad, el hecho de pensar que voy a besar a un poni me da pavor. Si después de esto llega a afectarme en mi persona juro que… juro que… — ¿Y bien? ¿C-comenzamos con el hechizo?

— Bueno… pues… eh… ("No quiero hacer esto") — me queje mentalmente, tal vez muchos bronis sueñan con algo como esto pero créanme. Yo no, esto no es normal.

 **("Oh vamos amigo, no puede ser tan malo. Además esa poni es muy linda y atractiva, no sabes qué suerte tienes") —** Starswirl me dio su punto de vista en cuanto a Crystal.

— ("Claro, tu eres un poni. Es normal para ti saber que poni es atractiva… yo soy un humano, no puedo saber cuándo una chica poni es atractiva. Es cierto que ella no es fea, se ve bien kawaii a mi punto de vista. Pero ella es un poni, ¡UN PONI!") — es normal a mi punto de vista, un poni y un humano, teniendo una relación amorosa… no es normal. Va en contra de la naturaleza.

 **("Que exagerado. Recuerda, debes de compartir tu esencia con ella. Y un consejo, trata de ser gentil con ese beso") —** estoy consciente de eso, pero no sé qué pensar de solo imaginarme la sensación de besar a otra especie que no sea humana.

— ¿Cris? ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco pálido — Crystal me hablo sacándome de mi trance con la plática que tenía con Starswirl.

— Este… si, si, descuida. Creo que debe ser por el cansancio — le mentí al respecto solo para que no supiera lo que realmente tenía en mente, sentía que hasta sudaba frío de lo nervioso que estaba.

Un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar aproximadamente por unos diez segundos. Debo de hacer algo para romper esta tención.

— Crysti…

— No quieres hacer esto ¿cierto? — ¡Oh vaya! parece que si supo lo que tenía en mente — ¿será acaso porque no soy bonita? ¿Es esa la razón?

— ¿Qué?

— Desde un principio no optaste por el beso y quería escoger la segunda opción por eso, debí suponerlo — Crysti comento desviando la mirada denotando un aura pesimista.

— Oye, no es por eso. Realmente eres bonita Crysti, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que eres fea o algo por el estilo, es solo que… que…

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que… siempre me pongo nervioso al tratar de besar a una chica.

— ¿A sí? Entonces ya has besado a una chica a parte de Rainbow Dash.

— Oye en primer lugar yo no la besé, ella fue la que se me lanzo en ese beso y segunda, si, ya había besado a una chica allá en mi mundo, con una ex novia para ser exacto — no se ni porque le dije eso, además quería aclarar que la poni arcoíris fue la que me beso.

— E-entonces creo que… podemos intentar hacer… bueno… el hechizo.

— ¡Sigh!, Claro — acabemos con esto, no me queda de otra a pesar de que no quiero hacerlo — solo que voy a tener que pedirte que tú te acerques, al parecer no me puedo mover bien por el dolor— y así Crystal se fue acercando hasta estar frente a mi desviando aun la mirada — ¿Lista? — ella solo dudo un momento y asintió ante la pregunta, yo no estoy listo, pero ya me estoy empezando a cansar de este tedioso dolor además del incomodo momento.

Seguido de eso me incline un poco, pose una de mis mano a un costado de su rostro solo para sentir el suave pelaje. Me fui acercando poco a poco viendo directamente sus ojos los cuales fue cerrando a menudo que me acercaba cada vez más. Crystal levanto un poco sus labios pero al estar a escasos centímetros ella retrocedió.

— Perdón… pero n-no… no puedo… hacer esto, estoy m-muy nerviosa además esto es muy vergonzoso — ¡¿y ella es la que está nerviosa?!, yo también lo estoy, ¿Qué paso con lo que dijo hace rato de que no le importaba que fuera yo quien tomara su primer beso? No entiendo a esta poni — es que… no sé, quiero ayudarte pero… esto es difícil para mí.

— Crystal. A decir verdad también estoy algo nervioso de hacer esto tanto como tú, pero como te dije, si no quieres hacer esto ahora, talvez podamos…

— ¡Pero quiero hacerlo ahora!, si no como es posible que podré curarte, no puedes seguir adelante en esas condiciones — se excusó la poni — quiero hacer algo por agradecimiento de haberme salvado.

— ¡Hey! no tienes que agradecerme, no me debes nada yo creo que con el beso yo te debería algo, ¿sabes? No siempre tengo la suerte de poder besar a una poni tan linda como tú — veamos si haciéndole la barba por lo menos le doy un poco de confianza a ella de hacer esto, por mi lado aun no estoy de acuerdo con realizar esta acción.

— Ay pero que dices… no digas eso que me sonrojas — y en definitivo estaba sonrojada.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad, eres muy bonita. Entonces ¿ahora si estas lista?

— S-si — fue lo que me dijo pero ahora en vez de acercarme yo, ella tomo la iniciativa. Crystal se paró en sus cascos traseros y sus cascos delanteros fueron apoyados en mis hombros para así estar viéndonos frente a frente teniendo nuestros rostros muy cercas.

Y sin más que pensar para no perder más tiempo, toque sus labios con los míos besándolos lenta y delicadamente, es extraño decir esto pero no es tan diferente la sensación que besar una chica humana, de hecho el sabor de sus labios es de mi agrado.

Mantuve todo el tiempo mis ojos entreabiertos y poder apreciar el rostro de Crysti y al parecer creo que lo está disfrutando ya que poco a poco se estaba dejando llevar correspondiendo mis besos simultáneos para ir tomando confianza de lo que estoy a punto de hacer, si no de nada va a servir el haber realizado esta acción tan extrema y vergonzosa de mi parte.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Starswirl**

¡Oh Wow! No creí que realmente iba a atreverse a hacer eso, desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos yo sé que él puede ver la belleza de la poni. Desde un principio Cristoper no quería besarla ya que no es correcto a su punto de vista, creo que en la tierra de donde el viene se le conoce como zoófilia.

El pensar en una relación de diferentes especies no es normal, va en contra de la naturaleza y estoy de acuerdo con eso, y en especial con animales, como es que este chico nos ve pero… este chico hace esto con tal de poder ayudar a esta unicornio con los asuntos de la magia, realmente es muy noble de su parte.

Bueno es hora de poner de mi parte y llevar acabo el hechizo de enlazamiento mental.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¿Con que esta es la sensación de besar a un semental en los labios? Es una sensación verdaderamente agradable, una sensación mágica. Un sentimiento de calidez que invade mi ser al sentir como sus labios acarician los míos de una manera tierna y juguetona, puedo además sentir como su boca muerde delicadamente mi labio inferior sin la necesidad de lastimarme haciendo que una pequeña llama dentro de mí se encienda de poco a poco.

¡¿Qué está haciendo ahora?! ¡¿Nuestra… lenguas?! Puedo sentir como nuestras lenguas están haciendo contacto físico. Esto es un beso apasionado, y debo decir que me hace sentir amada, querida, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Ahora entiendo lo que los libros de romance describían de esta acción, el sentir nuestras lenguas como se movían simultáneamente, danzando al son de una melodía romántica que escuchaba a nuestro alrededor.

Nunca imagine que me gustaría hacer esto, en especial con este chico.

AJ: ¡AJA! Gane la puesta, sabía que sería un beso. Ahora págame Rainbow Dash.

RD: ¡Rayos! Bien, bien aquí tienes tus tontos bits.

 **CrisKakis: ¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?**

Pinkie Pie: Applejack y Rainbow Dash apostaron 5 bits cada una. Si los lectores escogían la segunda opción Rainbow ganaba y si escogían la tercera opción Applejack ganaba.

 **CrisKakis: Jeje, Ay chicas. Ni modo Dash, pelas. Y no te enojes que hay que aceptar la derrota.**

RD: Si, claro y todo por culpa de los lectores que quisieron ver un cursi beso, ¿Puedes continuar con tu tonta historia?

 **CrisKakis: Uy que carácter, continuemos pues…**

 **POV Cristoper**

Ya llevamos un largo rato haciendo esto y ya es hora de dar por terminado este beso, la falta de aire que se hacía presente en mí. Se que la sensación de volver a besar una chica nuevamente es única, y esta poni no besa tan mal después de todo… Esperen, ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! No, no, no, no. Esto no es normal, no es normal ¡NO ES NORMAL!

Debo sacarme la tonta idea de que me gusto ese beso, yo sabía que hacer esto me iba a afectar en algo. Como desearía que la tierra me tragara en este momento.

("Relájate Cristoper, contemos hasta 10. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 7… 8… 9… 10") — me dije en mi mente para que esto no me alterara más de la cuenta.

Bien, al parecer funciono, ya me siento más tranquilo. Nuevamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Crysti y ver como ella me regalaba una mirada de ternura y sus mejillas denotaban un color rojizo, ¡Uy! Creo que realmente exagere con ese beso. Es hora de saber si se realizó con éxito el enlace mental con Starswirl.

— ("¿Funciono?, Starswirl ¿realmente funciono el hechizo?") — pregunte al poni mago para poder oír las palabras que quiero realmente quiero escuchar.

 **("Tranquilo amigo, estoy seguro de que si funciono. Probemos") —** me menciono Starswirl — **("Crystal Sapphire, ¿puedes oírme?")**

— Puedo oírte amor mío — ¿Amor mío? Crysti actuaba rara por el beso de hace unos momentos… Ŏ_ŏ

 **("Vaya, creo que te luciste hijo mira que la dejaste toda embobada a la pobre chica") —** Starswirl dijo de modo de asombro y burla a la vez.

— ("Oye yo no tengo la culpa, además quien iba a pensar que me fuera a lucir en ese beso, ni yo me lo puedo creer. Ya estuvo bueno, solo deja sacar a Crysti del trance") — fue lo último que le respondí — ¡Hey, hey! Crysti reacciona que me estás dando miedo — estaba chasqueando mis dedos frente a ella para hacerla volver del mundo de las fantasías, aunque claro Equestria es un mundo de fantasía también.

— ¿Aah?... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, ¿qué paso? — y salió del trance la unicornio.

 **("Que quedaste toda encantada con ese beso, por lo que al parecer te gusto mucho jeje")** — y vaya con este viejo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? — Crystal miro a diferentes lados de la habitación para poder buscar al sujeto que le respondió.

 **("Pues quien más si yo, el mismo Starswirl en persona… bueno, más bien en mente y recuerdos").**

— ¿Funciono? Cristoper ¿Realmente funciono? — Crystal me pregunto y yo solo asentí. Una gran sonrisa como las que demuestra Pinkie Pie se reflejó en su cara mostrando la gran felicidad que la invadía en este momento — Esto es grandioso, ahora podré realizar magia sin problemas ¡Yay!

 **("Para tus caballos niña, estoy de acuerdo con lo que me dijo Cristoper con poder enseñarte el buen uso de la magia. Pero lo que hace unos momentos mencionaste en tu plática, sobre el retraso mágico, es un caso algo extraño que no había pasado desde hace un mucho tiempo por lo que será difícil en ponernos cascos a la obra")** — Starswirl le comento a mi querida amiga mágica que en ese mismo instante dejo de saltar.

— ¡Oh, qué mal! — dijo Crystal desanimada.

— Oye pero dijiste que podías hacer algo para que ella aprendiera hacer el buen uso de la magia, ¿no hay forma de curar el retraso mágico? — le dije mención a Starswirl, ya no hacia la necesidad de hablarle mentalmente ya que ahora tanto Crystal como yo podemos oírlo.

 **("Pues si hay forma y no hay necesidad de una cura, solo necesito abrir los puntos enérgicos por donde fluye la magia de los unicornios. Para hacértelo más entendible Cristoper, haz escuchado de los chakras ¿no es así?")**

— ¿Cha… que cosa? ¿Qué es eso? — una confundida Crysti pregunto al respecto.

— Bueno, no del todo. Solo sé que en total son 7 de los cuales son energías que nos pueden beneficiar en la integridad física como emocional dando como el resultado el despertar de la conciencia… o algo así. Aunque también conozco el término chakra por ser la fuente de energía vital que utilizan en _Naruto_ con la cual se puedenrealizar _jutsus, genjutsus_ y la cosa — todo buen conocedor del anime sabe eso. Ahora que lo pienso, si pudiera tener este "chakra", como me encantaría hacerle un _rasengan_ a Starswirl y darle su merecido por los problemas que me está haciendo pasar.

 **("Bueno si, el primer término está bien, ¡que** _ **Naruto**_ **ni que nada! esa es una de tus series de TV que veías en tu mundo. No compares la realidad con la ficción, esto es serio") —** Starswirl me regaño, ¿Realidad? ¿Ficción? Creo que tendría muchos puntos a favor si me pusiera a discutir con él comentando lo que es real y que no.

— Si, si, como digas, ¿Qué tiene que ver los chakras con esto?

 **("Bueno, esos puntos de energía parecen estar bloqueados y en especial uno en particular. Mientras ustedes se seguían BESANDO, yo pude hacer un análisis de la energía que poseías Crystal Sapphire").**

— Y tenías que recordarme el beso — estoy comenzando a pensar que siempre que habla así lo hace para molestarme.

— Si, eso fue fantástico, cautivador. Lo más hermoso que… — Crystal estaba hablando mientras sonreía por volver a pensar en esa experiencia.

 **("Niña, concéntrate").**

— Jeje… lo siento.

 **("Como decía. Realice un análisis completo de tu energía y al parecer hay un bloqueo en el tercer chakra mejor conocido como Manipura el cual es el significado del 'yo puedo' de tu ser, y al parecer te hace falta más confianza en ti misma niña. Si no quitas esa actitud pesimista de ti nunca podrás progresar en la magia. Pero te daré un empujón con eso, desbloqueare ese punto enérgico por ti y probaremos el hechizo de sanación en unos segundo") —** Starswirl hizo mención de este bloqueo de energía que tenía Crystal y de su desconfianza en el uso de la magia.

En cuanto Starswirl termino de decir tales palabras, paso algo extraño con Crystal. Su cuerpo comenzó a levitar levemente y sus ojos se iluminaron al igual que su figura, era como ver un efecto similar al de Twilight cuando utiliza los elementos de la armonía. ¡Wow! Debo decir que ver este tipo de fenómeno con mis propios ojos es grandioso.

Pocos segundos después Crystal comenzó a descender al suelo, tenía una mirada perdida y de confusión sin saber que había pasado con ella.

— ¿Q-que… paso? Starswirl ¿Qué me hizo? — Crysti dijo mientras levanto sus cascos mirándolos constantemente.

 **("No es nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar. Ahora necesito que abras el libro en donde se encuentra el hechizo de curación y trates de usarlo")**

— Oh claro, Cris ¿te importaría entregarme el libro de hechizos por favor?

— Seguro, solo… déjame quitarme con cuidado la mochila y buscarlo — ¡Ouch! Siento dolor incluso con solo mover los brazos, y como no sentir dolor si tengo unos pinches moretones muy hinchados en mis hombros — toma Crysti, pero antes… toma la gema cardinal, creo que vas a tener que sostenerla para poder leer el contenido del libro. Lamento haberla arrancado de la diadema, prometo que te lo compensare después — le entregué la piedra preciosa a la unicornio y así ella lo tomo con su magia.

— Descuida, si no lo hubieras hecho lo más seguro es que no estuviéramos aquí en estos momentos. Ahora busquemos el hechizo — y así Crystal se puso a leer el hechizo con la intención de ayudarme, espero en realidad que funcione — ¡aquí esta!, veamos… sanación corporal… regeneración de heridas… mencionando las palabras correctas… efecto secundario— Crystal balbuceaba algunas palabras que probablemente venían en la lectura, ¿acaso dijo efecto secundario? Ojala y no sea nada malo.

 **("Bien, escucha con atención. Quiero que te concentres y visualices algo en tu mente, un objeto cual quiera que este roto y después imagina que lo unes parte por parte como si nada le hubiera pasado mientras utilizas el hechizo en Cristoper sin dudar de ello, reitero, sin dudar") —** ahoraescuche lo que Starswirl le dijo a Crysti y ella hiciera caso de su consejo ya que ella asintió después de sus palabras y cerró los ojos para poder concretarse.

— Bien, lo intentare — fueron las palabras de Crysti antes de empezar con el uso de su magía.

En ese instante ella comenzó a concentrar cierta energía para ser uso del hechizo, yo solo me quede viendo como poco a poco el brillo que se centraba en su cuerno aumentaba y cuanto menos me lo espere ella lanzo un rayo hacia mi dirección, mi única reacción fue cerrar los ojos porque esa luz me cegó, y como no cegarme si estábamos en un lugar oscuro y con poca visibilidad.

De un instante a otro sentía una extraña sensación de cosquilleo pero a la vez una paz y tranquilidad en todo mi cuerpo, mis músculos se destensaron, no había dolor alguno en estos momentos. Me siento muy extraño, como si mi cuerpo flotara en las nubes, me siento tan ligero, tan feliz.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Estaba tratando de concentrarme imaginando como objeto un jarrón visualizando las partes regadas por el suelo y como poco a poco lo empecé a unir como si de un juego de rompecabezas se tratase, aunque suene fácil decirlo es más difícil de hacerlo mientras trato de usar el hechizo, ¿Qué tal si no sale como lo espero y no logro curar del todo a Cristoper? ¿Qué tal si lo lastimo en vez de sanarlo? No… no es momento de dudar, Starswirl me dijo que hiciera esto sin dudar de mi… bueno al parecer termine, las heridas de Cristoper ya sanaron y su aspecto ya no se ve tan mal.

— Cristoper ¿Cómo te sientes? — le pregunte para cerciorarme de que el hechizo salió bien.

—… — no me contesto, solo se quedó viendo hacia la nada mostrando una sonrisa extraña, una sonrisa despreocupada y feliz a la vez.

— ¿Cristoper?

— Oh miren que tenemos aquí, un lindo caballito eres la cosita más bonita que he visto y mira todo a nuestro alrededor, un campo verde repleto de flores y el cielo en un hermoso tono azul con nubes rosas. ¡Uy! Y mira, al parecer estoy postrado sobre una de estas nubes, esto es grandioso — sonaba tan feliz al mencionar toda esa… tontería, ¿nubes? Pero si estamos bajo tierra en un lugar oscuro, ¿Qué le ocurre?

— ¿Eh? De qué hablas ¿te sientes bien? — estaba extrañada por su forma de actuar.

— ¡De maravilla! JAJAJA — después de su respuesta se puso de pie y se me abalanzo para darme un abrazo — que bonito caballito, ¿quieres ser mi mascota? Te cuidare y te alimentare como debe de ser, seamos amigos ¿sí? — Después de eso me tomo en sus brazos y empezó a acariciarme como si fuera un perro — Te llamare Blanquita, por tu hermoso pelaje blanco.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo bájame en este instante? — le hice mención algo avergonzada y enojada de que me tratase así

— OK — y sin pensarlo Cris me dejo caer al suelo, ¡Ouch! Debo decir que ese golpe me dolió un poco, dirigí mi vista hacia el nuevamente y me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

— ("Starswirl ¿me podría decir que le pasa a Cristoper?") — pregunte al poni sabio para saber si tiene la respuesta ante esto.

 **("No lo sé, pero te dije que no dudaras en el uso del hechizo de sanación. Al parecer el chico está curado pero hace unos momentos pensaste en que no podrías realizar bien el hechizo. Esto debe ser parte de un efecto secundario por haber dudado de ti, el libro hacía mención de eso en uno de los párrafos ¿recuerdas?")** — me comento Starswirl, esperen ¿Cómo supo que dude hace unos momentos?

— ("¿Cómo supo que dude hace unos momentos?")

 **("Niña, el hechizo de conexión mental también me permite saber todo lo que piensas, es algo así como una mente compartida. Este es uno de los hechizos que me costó más trabajo perfeccionar y he aquí el resultado")** — ¡Wow! Starswirl es sorprendente, no por nada es el unicornio más reconocido por sus hechizos y uso de la magia — **("Intentare hablar con él para ver si puedo hacerlo reaccionar… Cristoper ¿puedes escucharme?").**

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Hay una vocecita en mi cabeza? Un momento, ¡eres _Pepito grillo_! Tú debes ser mi conciencia, y que es lo que cuenta _Pinocho_ , ¿En dónde estás grillito? Sal para que podamos divertirnos un rato jugando — o sea… no entiendo, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que Cris habla.

 **("Hijo, reacciona tenemos que seguir adelante en la búsqueda del anillo divino que es el artilugio restante para detener a Darkside") —** Starswirl estaba tratando de hablar con Cristoper para ver si lograba hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¿Darkside? ¿Eso es Residen Evil? ¡AAHHH LA VERGA! O sea que aquí hay zombis, ¡Corramos Blanquita antes de que los zombis nos atrapen! — Y así Cristoper corrió despavorido hacia la dirección que deberíamos seguir.

¡Oye, alto! — Tome las cosas de Cristoper y trate de alcanzarlo antes de que se apartara de mí y perderlo de vista — ¡No corras, espera! Este lugar podría ser peligroso.

 **("Es imposible dialogar con Cristoper en estos momentos, se comporta como un completo tonto. Los efectos secundarios parecen mostrar signos como si de alguna clase de droga haya ingerido, es la primera vez que veo esta reacción en alguien. Crystal Sapphire tu misión en estos momentos es cuidar de Cristoper en lo que se le pasan los efecto del hechizo").**

— Entendido, solo espero que esto no dure mucho. Tenemos que encontrar ese anillo y salir de aquí lo más pronto posible — ahora tengo que lidiar con un chico que se comporta como un completo potrillo, porque tuvo que pasar esto ahora… : (

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Twilight**

Ya llevamos alrededor de 30 minutos tratando de encontrar indicios de la presencia de Cristoper o de Crystal y aun no encontramos nada, esto me está preocupando mucho, no quiero imaginar que algo verdaderamente malo les haya pasado. Mis amigas y yo nos organizamos por encontrar en diversas partes de este lugar moviendo todos los restos de escombro y aun no encontramos nada con lo que podamos dar con ellos.

— ¿Alguna ha encontrado algo? — pregunte para asegurarme y esperar alguna respuesta afirmativa.

— Nada aún — Fluttershy fue la que contesto a mi pregunta.

— Llevamos un buen rato buscando y aun no tenemos pistas de ellos — Rarity menciono con tono de preocupación.

— Tal vez la estén pasando muy mal debajo de todo esto, pero por más que escarbemos no los encontramos — Pinkie dijo de una forma no muy animada.

— Que tal si… ¡Qué tal si… ellos! — ¡Oh no! Se lo que Rarity está pensando, me temo que eso sea lo que haya pasado con ellos.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! — Rainbow grito algo enojada por ese anterior comentario.

— Pues yo no me voy a rendir, no voy a dejar atrás a mis amigos, no me iré de aquí hasta que los encuentre sin importar que me pase todo el día buscando entre este montón de rocas — Applejack se muestra determinada con esto y conociéndola bien, estoy segura que cumpliría lo que dijo.

— Yo estoy con Applejack, tampoco dejare que Cristoper se quede bajo todo este montón de rocas. El necesita de nuestra ayuda ahora, no podemos abandonarlo y dejarlo a su suerte así nada más — Rainbow también tenía esa determinación y lo sé porque pude lograr sentirlo en sus palabras.

— ¿Y qué de Crystal? Ella también necesita de nuestra ayuda — Pinkie Pie le contesto a Rainbow Dash.

— Si, también a Crystal la ayudaremos — eso último Rainbow no lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Detecto que Dash siente algo de inconformidad de Crystal Sapphire. Aun así estoy orgullosa de su manera de pensar.

— Applejack y Rainbow Dash tienen razón chicas, esforcémonos en buscar y ayudar a nuestros amigos, no hay que darnos por vencidas — me dirigí a todas ellas con entusiasmo.

 _¡SIIII!_

Todas contestaron ahora con ese entusiasmo para ponernos cascos a la obra y continuar con nuestra búsqueda.

— Vaya terroncito, realmente te preocupas por Cristoper ¿no es así? — Applejack se dirigió con un tono burlesco hacia Rainbow.

— E-eso es solo porque… yo solo… Qué más da, solo lo hago porque después de todo no me cae tan mal, además soy la única que puede entrenar con él y tenemos demasiados combates pendientes — eso me sonó más como una excusa por parte de Rainbow Dash.

— Jajaja si como no, lo que tú digas — jeje puede que la sospecha de Rarity con respecto a Rainbow sea cierta después de todo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Después de que finalmente alcance a Cristoper por correr de esa forma y lograr tranquilizarlo para que se mantuviera a mi lado, aún continuábamos caminando por un gran y largo pasillo. Para nuestra suerte hubo, una especie de cámara atrás en donde se encontraba una extraña y pequeña cámara que en su interior encontramos antorchas viejas apagadas y una gran urna llena de aceite en la que supuse era para poder vertír parte de ese líquido en la antorcha y poder encender fuego para tener más iluminación.

Tuve que cuidar en todo momento que Cristoper no tocara el fuego porque según él le parecía un algodón de azúcar luminoso y quería comérselo.

El efecto secundario realmente lo hace comportarse extraño, aun no sé cuándo se le pasara este estúpido efecto… esperen acabo de decir estúpido, ¿Qué esa no es otra mala palabra? Al parecer juntarse con este chico hace que aprenda del uso del mal lenguaje.

Por ahora estamos siguiendo el camino por donde se reflejan algunas imágenes grabadas detalladas en el suelo, pero ahora nos encontramos en otro gran problema.

— El libro hacía mención de seguir los jeroglíficos para poder llegar hasta el anillo pero esta habitación se divide en tres caminos y los tres tienen jeroglíficos tanto en las paredes como en el piso, ¿cuál camino deberíamos de tomar?

 **("Aun no lo sé, creo que deberíamos de tratar de descifrar lo que esos antiguos dibujos. A lo mejor y podemos descifrar algo de estos")**

— Tiene razón, intentemos observar con más a detalle.

— Vaya, todos estos dibujos están de locos, ¡Oh miren! Y ese sujeto de ahí parece estar usando esa piedra de allá — Cristoper hizo mención de algo que vio entre todas las figuras antes si quiera empezar de tratar de descifrar lo que decía todo esto, el sujeto del que hizo mención luce como lo que es el, un humano. Es extraño, nunca antes había visitado algún lugar que hiciera mención de los humanos, pero este humano de aquí tiene algo alrededor de su cabeza, un extraño resplandor y una especie de anillo que flota encima de su cabeza — ¡Uuhh! letras brillantes, que bonitas letras hay en esta piedra jeje, me recuerda a las luz de las estrellas de la noche, que bonito es el cielo ¿no creen? — Cristoper ahora se dirigió a una lápida que mostraba esta escritura extraña. Si observo con atención puedo ver que es el lenguaje del latín, tal y como se muestra en mi libro.

— Al parecer vamos a tener que descifrar todo esto ¿no creé?— le pregunte al poni sabio para ver si sabía algo al respecto.

 **("No creo que sea un problema para ti ya que conoces el idioma del latín. Es bueno tener a una poni inteligente en el grupo") —** Starswirl me halagó por mi conocimiento de idiomas jeje, es bueno saber que alguien como el gran Starswirl el barbado reconozca eso.

— Descuide, veamos lo que dice aquí " _Ut ad con…"_ — me dirigí a él para ver si puedo hacer que recuerde algo de esto.

— Vamos a jugar blanquita — Cristoper se abalanzo a mi abrazándome por mi lomo y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza, ¿Qué cree que soy, un perro o qué?

— Oye… basta, no quiero jugar contigo. Podrías soltarme por favor — estaba forcejeando para zafarme de sus brazos.

— OK — y así de fácil me soltó.

— Escucha, estate quieto en un lugar, ahora estoy ocupada. No me interrumpas, por favor — le dije eso último para volver nuevamente a ver la escritura y poder traducirla.

— Anda no seas aburrida, anda di que si no seas malita, que te cuesta que juguemos un ratito, anda siiiiiii _(al estilo Quiko del Chavo del 8)_ — me está sacudiendo mucho, picando las orejas y jalando mi cola. Cristoper está empezando a hartarme.

— ¡BASTA! DEJAME EN PAZ. Entiende que estoy ocupada, no sé ni porque trato de dialogar contigo, eres un tonto — Cristoper en este modo es algo desesperante, ¿realmente será así todo el tiempo o todo es por culpa del efecto secundario?

— Si, tal vez soy un tonto pero también soy estúpido.

— ¡Ya lo creo! — y eso que él solo lo dijo para sí mismo… ¬_¬

— Oye Blanquita, te ves bonita cuando te enojas jeje — esa respuesta no me lo esperaba, realmente actúa como un completo tonto.

— Si, si, gracias por el cumplido. Ahora, quieres sentarte por ahí sin tratar de hacer nada. En estos momentos eres tan tonto que incluso pensarías que estrellarte la cabeza contra la pared es divertido. Si me disculpas estaré ocupada — se lo dije muy enojada. Veamos si con ese buen regaño se queda quieto.

Después de eso Cristoper se fue a un rincón cabizbaja por mi regaño y se quedó parado ahí sin hacer nada.

— Bien, parece que ya puedo seguir con la traducción — me gire y dirigí mi mirada a la lápida con el texto grabado en este — veamos, " _Ut ad con…"_

 _¡PUM!_

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el lugar solo para darme cuenta que Cristoper realmente me hizo caso con lo de golpearse la cabeza, ¿qué rayos pasa con él?

— ¡Ouch! Eso dolió — fue lo último que él dijo para caer al suelo. Fui rápidamente hasta él para poder revisar que no le haya pasado nada.

Una vez que lo revise no me preocupe ya que no tenía una herida grave pero ese golpe sí que dejara un chichón muy grande.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

1er Habitación.

¡Putas! Eso dolió, ¿Por qué rayos me duele la cabeza? ¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estoy? Abrí lentamente mis ojos y veo a Crystal mirándome, al parecer estoy en el suelo en… ¿Qué lugar es este?

— Bruto tenías que ser, ¿estás bien? — ¿bruto? ¿Por qué Crystal acaba de insultarme?

— ¡Uff!... ¡AY! Hey Crysti ¿desde cuándo nos llevamos así para que me llames bruto? — me estaba reincorporando sentándome estirando un poco mis piernas y apoyándome con uno de mis brazos en el suelo mientras el otro brazo lo utilice para sobarme la cabeza, en la parte de mi frente ya que al parecer creo que me di un golpe en esa zona

— ¡REGRESASTE! — Crysti me abrazo, me tomo desprevenido.

— Si regrese… ¿pues a donde me fui?

— Hace unos momentos no eras tú exactamente, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste ni las boberías que realizaste? — Yo solo negué con la cabeza— Te explico. Al parecer el efecto secundario del hechizo de sanación hizo que te comportaras como un tonto y eso fue porque dude un poco al hacerlo, lo siento, en parte fue mi culpa de que te haya pasado eso — se veía arrepentida por algo, pero de que... trato de recordar… recordando… aahh cierto

— ¿Oh? Ya recuerdo, hiciste mención de un efecto secundario. Al parecer si quiero ponerme bien pacheco _(drogado),_ tengo que consultarte primero jeje — bromeé un poco solo para ver como Crystal rio un poco ante mis comentario — de todos modo veo que estoy curado gracias a ti. Gracias amiga — después de eso acaricie su melena en señal de agradecimiento y cariño.

Ahora que observo con atención estamos en una cámara muy extraña con diversos jeroglíficos grabadas en todas partes, incluso puedo ver que el en el piso se traza alguna clase de líneas y figuras de diferentes colores, ¡Cierto! Parte de la lectura de ese libro hizo mención de seguir unos jeroglíficos para llegar al artilugio.

— Veo que encontraste los jeroglíficos, ¿Qué has descubierto hasta ahora? — pregunte a Crysti para saber si ella conoce algo en estos momentos.

— Aun nada, pero si miras con atención adelante hay tres pasillos, pero no sabemos cuál es el camino correcto a seguir y hace unos instantes encontraste una lápida que contenía escrituras en latín — Crystal me hizo mención e indico el lugar de esa lapida y así acercarme a ella y leerla.

" _Ut ad contraption sacra, sequi mandatis, quod venit per viam"_

— Y que es lo que dice, ¿ya tradujiste el texto?

— En realidad estaba en eso — Crystal estaba leyendo el grabado en la lápida para después mencionar lo que dice en español — " _Para llegar al artilugio sagrado, seguir las instrucciones que se presentan a lo largo del camino",_ eso es lo que dice

— Mmm… solo dice eso. _Que_ _munga_ , pues a buscar la siguiente pista se ha dicho — dije a la única presente en el lugar para realizar la búsqueda.

 **("Que tal en la pared en la que se dividen los tres pasillos, ahí hay otra sección en el que se utiliza el braille mira") —** Starswirl nos hizo la mención a ambos para mirar a esa dirección y efectivamente ahí había otra escritura.

" _Sequitur primus color ex tres coloribus primariis"_

— Tal vez se refiera al rojo, en mi mundo se conoce por ser los colores más percibidos por el ojo y si los ordenamos quedarían de la siguiente forma, RVA o RGB, así que adelante, vayamos por el camino rojo.

Caminamos otro buen tramo, lo extraño es que no hay ninguna trampa en este lugar como he visto en películas de aventuras de _Indiana Jones,_ siempre que se realiza la búsqueda de algún tesoro debe haber esa clase de cosas por el estilo. Creo que esto es señal de que vamos por el buen camino.

…

2da. Habitación.

Al parecer esta siguiente cámara no muestra tantos jeroglíficos como en la primera parte, solo logro ver la figura de un extraño ser humanizado, al parecer de una mujer con una aureola por encima de su cabeza con las manos extendidas mientras las mantenía elevados al aire, emanando una especie de figura resplandeciente.

Observe con atención la parte baja en donde se encontraba esta figura, se podía distinguir el lenguaje latín y tres pequeños orificios rectangulares. Y por un lado de la figura grabada en la pared, había pedazos de roca removibles con diversos puntos, podría jurar que parecían fichas de dominó.

La cosa extraña aquí es que no veo ningún pasillo por el cual seguir adelante.

— No sabía que realmente lo que nos dijo esa cebra fuera cierto, al parecer si hubo humanos en Equestria hace mucho tiempo, estos dibujos tallados en roca son la prueba de que ellos hicieron esto — al igual que yo, Crystal admiro la pared en donde se encontraba esta figura humanoide, pero noto algo extraño en ello.

— Pues… no lo sé, si se ve como una figura humana la de esa chica, pero lo raro es esa extraña aureola que trae por encima de su cabeza. Yo pienso que debe ser un ángel o una diosa, a mi perspectiva las figuras santas o divinas suelen llevar una aureola — hasta pienso yo que se ve como la imagen de un santo o un ángel.

— Yo creí que las princesas eran las únicas Diosas en este mundo — Crystal dio su opinión. Es normal para los ponis venerar a sus princesas a tal grado por el poder mágico e inmortalidad que tienen, aun así, a mi punto de vista, ellas no son Diosas para mí, sino más bien unas criaturas fascinantes — Ellas siempre nos traen el día y la noche regalándonos un día más el cual disfrutar. Ellas son nuestras Diosas según a mis creencias.

— mmm… en su caso tal vez sí.

 **("Las princesas son las figuras más importantes de este mundo e incluso pueden tener la misma capacidad que los Dioses, así que siempre hay que ser agradecidas con ellas y mostrarles respeto")** — Starswirl hablo orgulloso por parte de ellas.

— Como sea. Cambiando de tema, miren con atención en la parte baja de la figura, ahí están las escrituras que debemos descifrar — y así leí la escritura de la piedra, para que después Crystal nos tradujera su significado.

" _Malum semper erradicara, numericae symbology pacis sino vos ad movere deinceps"_

— ¿Símbolo numérico? ¿Erradicar el mal? No entiendo.

 **("Puede que yo tenga alguna pista conforme a tu conocimiento Cristoper, esta pista va a ser sencilla para ti pues veras, ¿Cuál crees que sea lo contrario del número de la bestia?") —** la pista de Starswirl tiene sentido y creo saber cuál es la respuesta.

— ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

 **("Conozco esas cosas por la memoria de tu mente y fue fácil de saber la respuesta con este conocimiento de santos y figuras divinas que tenías pensado en estos momentos por hablar de ángeles y dioses. No dudes de mis habilidades hijo")**

— Eres tremendo Starswirl. Supongo que las rocas removibles se utilizaran como números, utilicemos el número trescientos treinta y tres.

Y así, encontramos las tres piedras para proceder a colocarlas en su lugar y así ver como la pared en donde estaba esta figura divina se empezó a mover dando paso a un nuevo corredor por el cual pudimos avanzar.

…

3er Habitación

Me… quiero… volver… chango, estaba estupefacto, asombrado, maravillado por lo que Crystal y yo veíamos frente a nuestros ojos.

— ¿Oro? ¡ORO! — Crystal y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo con algo de felicidad para lanzarnos hacia el metal valioso como si de agua se tratara.

— Esto es increíble, joyas, diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas. Ya no tengo que preocuparme de que las chicas me pichen _(compren),_ las cosas. Con esto podré comprar lo necesario para poder sobrevivir aquí en Equestria — y sin dudar, saque las cosas de mi mochila para poder llenarla con parte de estas riquezas, metí todo lo que cupiera cerciorándome también para que pudieran caber mis cosas una vez llena, genial mi _Nintendo 3DS_ sigueintacto. Y yo que pensé que se había roto por el tremendo putazo que recibí de Darkside por haber impactado el golpe con la mochila.

— Y yo podré comprar las cosas para recuperar lo que perdí al ser atacada por esos conejos de White Tail Woods. Una alforja, libros en los que escribir mi investigación, un lugar que pagar para pasar mi estancia en Ponyville e incluso podré comprar una nueva caperuza para mis viajes — Crystal se veía tan alegre — pero… no tengo en donde guardar algo de este tesoro. Cris te importaría…

— No digas nada, ¿crees que no pensé en eso Crysti? Parte del tesoro que guarde en la mochila lo compartiremos, además… — había encontrado un hermoso collar en el cual se le podría colocar una gema en ella, y que gema no sería perfecta si no la misma gema cardinal — creo que esto se vería bien en ti — me acerque a Crystal y tome la gema que Crystal aún mantenía flotando con su magia y así colocarla en el collar y por ultimo ponérselo a Crystal en su cuello — Listo, que te parece.

— Es hermoso, gracias Cristoper — ella dio un gran salto solo para ser abrazado de forma cariñosa de su parte.

— Te dije que te compensaría el haber roto tu diadema amiga y mira, también encontré dos pares de pendientes de oro, toma unos. Ya que pensaba llevarle uno de estos a Rarity como pago por haberme hecho mi nueva prenda, estoy más que seguro que esto le fascinara — y así también Crystal eligió uno de estos pares de pendientes para guardarlos en mi mochila.

Estaba observando los alrededores de esta cámara repleta de joyas para poder buscar lo realmente importante en el lugar… ¡Eureka! En una de las partes de la habitación se encontraba una estatua con la figura de un ángel imponiendo su manos y entre sus palmas se encontraba una pequeña caja, eso se ve muy sospechoso a mi parecer y el lugar indicado para colocar el mayor tesoro.

Me aproximaba a este lugar pero…

 _¡PUM!_

— ¡Ite-e! _(expresión de dolor en japonés)_ — me golpeé en la cara con algo que al parecer es una pared invisible — ¡Ouch! ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? hay una especie de barrera que me impide acercarme a la estatua — estaba pasando mis manos por esta pared, hasta me sentía un mimo por hacer esto.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Crystal me pregunto con algo de duda mientras ladeo su cabeza de la extrañes de la situación.

— Estoy seguro, intentalo por ti misma si quieres — y así Crystal se posiciono a mi lado para tocar con sus cascos delanteros la pared invisible que se encontraba frente a nosotros — tienes razón… hay algo que impide… avanzar — Crystal hacía fuerza empujando la pared para ver si podía pasar de esta pero sin éxito alguno.

— ¡Sigh! _(suspiro),_ Y ahora qué. Debemos buscar algo en esta habitación que nos dé una pista para poder reclamar el artilugio.

— Entre todo este oro nos va a costar trabajo desplazarnos y encontrar la escritura en braille — Crystal dio su opinión y ella tiene razón, hay un chingo de oro aquí que estorban el paso y bloquean las paredes.

— Pues no hay de otra, empecemos a mover todo el oro que obstruyan la vista de las paredes y revisar cada uno de los rincones, andando — y así me quite la mochila para dar inicio al análisis del lugar. Ahora que mi mochila está repleta de joyas y oro, debo mencionar que se siente muy pesada.

Estuvimos caminando por encima de las monedas, joyas y piedras preciosas apartándolas de las paredes, lanzando las riquezas al medio de la habitación formando así varios montones de oro.

 _(1 HORA MÁS TARDE)_

Ahora que veo toda esta madre de metal dorado estorbando, no me siento tan feliz de haber encontrado esta riqueza, llevamos 60 fuckings minutos buscando como locos, incluso quitamos las joyas del centro del lugar de los montones que se formaron y aun no encontrábamos nada, las manos ya empiezan a dolerme de escarbar tanto.

— ¡Crystal! ¿Cómo vas por allá? — pregunte a la unicornio.

— Aun nada ¿Y tú? — me respondió después.

— Estamos en las mismas, aun no encuentro nada. Esto está empezando a molestarme — quien no se molestaría en una situación como esta, yo solo quiero tomar el anillo y salir de aquí, me hace falta el aire fresco de la superficie, aquí huele solo a tierra y a… hijoles, como apesto, ni me había dado cuenta de que estoy sudando.

— Me duelen los cascos de tanto escarbar, descansare un poco si no te molesta. Usare tu mochila como almohada — Crystal me comento para solo ver como ella se acercaba a la pared invisible que era donde había dejado recargada la mochila para proceder a apoyarse en ella y tomarse un descanso.

— Descuida, está bien yo aún puedo seguir — mentí al respecto. A esta yegua se le hace fácil, mira que descansar mientras yo sigo chingandolé mientras escarbo entre todo este cochino oro. Yo también me siento cansado, desde que llegamos a este lugar no haber dormido nada… :-(

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Qué cansada me siento, mis pobres cascos me duelen, no pensé que estar moviendo mucho oro por un largo tiempo fuera tan agotador. Me recostare y descansare un poco antes de continuar la búsqueda de esa pista, no puedo dejar que Cristoper haga todo el solo cuando puedo ayudarlo en estos momentos.

Me tire de espalda para poder concentrarme a descansar, el sueño me está ganando. Pensándolo bien, no he dormido nada desde que llegamos aquí y presenciamos todo el incidente de Daring Do y ese tal Darkside, pero Cristoper se llevó la parte más difícil ya que el todavía combatió con ese malvado ser y aún tiene energías para seguir buscando.

Me siento un poco egoísta por solo pensar en mí y tratar de descansar, Cris también debe de estar cansado, incluso más que yo.

— Esto tomara solo poco tiempo, después continuare buscando — me recosté y mire hacia la parte alta de la cámara antes de sentir que el cansancio me estaba matando — *Yawn* Que… cansada me… siento, todo está búsqueda por… buscar las escritura en toda la habitación… mientras se encuentran grabadas en el techo.

…

— ¡EN EL TECHO! — grite del asombro por haber visto lo que tanto estábamos buscando.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Crystal gritó algo que del techo, que tiene el techo que es tan… ¿importante?

— ¡Cristoper! Mira lo encontré, todo este tiempo las escrituras estaban en el techo. Es por eso que no las encontrábamos por ningún lado — Crystal me hizo mención con felicidad, y como no estarlo ya teníamos mucho rato de buscarlo y hasta ahora aparece.

Es muy raro como suceden las cosas, cuando uno busca algo, no lo encuentra en el debido momento pero cuando yo no se necesita, ¡Puff! esto aparece como por arte de magia. Como detesto las pinches situaciones como estas… ¬_¬

— Bien Crysti, ahora veamos lo que dice esta última escritura...

" _Si murus vis transfer, ante dea non est oportet ostendere"_

— ("Pues ni que fuera invisible o que") — pensé de esta bonita lógica — y como se supone que le voy a hacer para que la estatua no me vea.

 **("¡Pfff! Eso es fácil, podemos utilizar un hechizo de invisibilidad como tú dices. Podemos probar eso y ver si funciona") —** Starswirl sugirió la idea de la invisibilidad, solo que hay un pequeño problema.

— Un solo detalle, yo no puedo hacer magia. La única que puede hacer magia es Crystal — le dije al poni sabio.

 **("Pues no del todo, recuerda que te mencioné que con la ayuda del collar puedes hacer magia. Solo es cuestión de que lo intentes").**

— Pero no quiero utilizar magia, no me interesa aprender algo de eso, porque simplemente Crysti no me hace el favor de hacerse invisible, toma la caja y así entregármela — comente para que ambos escucharan mi propuesta.

 **("Pero qué tal si sucede algo similar con la gema cardinal, recuerda que ella al tenerla en su posesión, solo ella es capaz de usarla y ver lo que tú no puedes ver. Si ella llegase a tocar el artilugio, solo funcionara con ella y no contigo y tú debes ser quien debe de detener a Darkside")** — tienen un buen punto debo admitirlo. Ni modo, tendré que hacer uso de la energía del tonto collar para hacer.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón. Pues ahora dime que tengo que hacer para que me haga invisible, solo utilizare esa única habilidad y después nada de magia — sé que es un beneficio el poder aprender magia, pero yo quiero superar este problema por mis propios méritos como el humano ordinario que soy.

 **("Pues solo sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra del libro de hechizos y concéntrate. El consejo que te puedo dar es que te visualices a ti mismo y después imagines que puedas ver a través de tu cuerpo, como si de una objeto trasparente se tratase")** — que consejo tan más extraño pero no suena difícil.

— Entendido, pero ahora necesito ver el libro, Crysti ¿podrías prestarme por unos momentos el libro por favor?

— Claro, toma, aquí lo tienes.

— Bien, chequemos que dice aquí _"la invisibilidad es uno de los hechizos que requiere mayor concentración al momento de su uso, para llevar a cabo este hechizo el usuario debe de canalizar la magia y tratar de esparcirla a través de todo su ser mientras se visualiza así mismo mientras de forma clara y concisa como el cristal sin dejar de pensar que este mismo no es visible ante los ojos de los terceros"._ Esto me suena más a una explicación, pero entendí lo que debo de hacer — después de terminar de leer la explicación decidí concentrarme.

Comencé a concentrar energía pensando que la magia se concentrara principalmente en el collar, que es la fuente principal de esta esencia, después intente visualizarme a mí mismo de forma transparente como si de un espectro fuera.

Estaba empezando a sentir una extraña sensación, como cuando recibes choques eléctricos de esos aparatos que usa la gente como juego fue ahí cuando sentí la confianza de soltar toda esta energía y esparcirla por todo mi cuerpo pensando en todo momento que nadie puede verme.

— ¡Jutsu de invisibilidad! — hice la pose de _Naruto_ la cual utilizan para la concentración de chakra y grite eso anterior, Siempre quise decir algo como eso. Yo aún sigo viendo a Crystal pero no sé si ella me sigue viendo a mí, así que me moveré para ver si ella puede seguirme con la vista — ¿puedes verme Crysti?

— En realidad no, ¿en dónde estás? — ella estaba mirando para diferentes lados buscándome, ¡asombroso! Esto funciono.

— Estoy justo detrás de ti.

— ¿De verdad?

— No, estoy a tu lado derecho.

— ¿Eh? Pues no te veo ni te siento — estaba estirando su casco derecho hacia el frente para ver si puede tocarme.

— No bobita, estoy aquí — pensé en hacerme visible ante sus ojos y apareciendo nuevamente. Pues no es tan difícil realizar este hechizo.

 **("Vaya, tienes talento en esto chico. No puedo creer que el hechizo te funcionara en el primer intento, ¿aun piensas en no querer aprender usar magia? Serias bueno en esto")** — parece que Starswirl me quiere convencer pero la verdad no me interesa la magia a pesar de que fue genial haber usado este hechizo.

— Así es, no me llama la atención pero debo decir que esto es asombroso. Ahora veamos si el hechizo surte efecto con la pared esa para poder atravesarla, tomar el anillo y salir de aquí de una vez por todas — y sin pensarlo inicie de nuevo con la concentración de magia para hacerme invisible y caminar directamente hacia la estatua de la diosa o ángel o lo que sea que sea esa figura humana.

¡Éxito! Pude atravesar sin problemas. Camine hasta estar frente a esta estatua y poder apreciar bien la caja para después tomarla. Tiene un diseño muy llamativo dándole un toque elegante al estilo griego.

Al abrirla vi un anillo muy grande y raro con tres piedras transparentes alrededor de esta y una piedra más grande en el centro de estas tres, no sé porque pero me da la impresión de que se parecen a los anillos vongola de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn._ Una vez que lo sostuve con mis manos, este lanzo un destello semejante al de la gema cardinal para cegarme por unos segundos, justamente como cuando se activó en el hospital antes de que Crystal despertara.

Starswirl volvió a acertar, si paso lo que él creía que iba a pasar. Ese viejito realmente sabe lo que hace, o más bien, lo que piensa.

 _¡TRRRRRRR!_

Un extraño temblor se sintió en la habitación solo para ver como una roca circular se deslizaba y abría paso a la luz del sol, después una especie de plataforma se elevó dando dirección debajo de donde se abrió ese orificio y una luz brillante adorno la plataforma con la salida dando así un efecto como las salidas en los agujeros para salir a la superficie de los juegos de _TLOZ_.

 **("Excelente haz reclamado por fin el anillo divino. Y tal parece que esa plataforma es nuestro boleto de salida. Tomemos nuestras cosas y salgamos de aquí") —** Starswirl sonaba completamente feliz de que por fin hayamos obtenido el antiguo artilugio.

— Claro.

 _¡TRRRRRRR!_

Otro temblor comenzó a sentirse, este se sentía tan fuerte que las paredes empezaron a agrietarse y el techo a desmoronarse, el suelo se partió a la mitad haciendo que gran parte del tesoro cayera por la gran fisura. Ni loco lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr hacia esa plataforma antes de que pasáramos por otro derrumbe.

Lance la mochila hacia la plataforma para presenciar que empezó a moverse lentamente hacia arriba funcionando como un ascensor.

— ¡AAHHH SU POOTAAMADREEEE! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! — grite totalmente preocupado, salte la fisura, tome a Crystal entre mis manos y la lance también a la plataforma la cual seguía ascendiendo.

— ¡Ouch! Oye no era necesario hacer eso… ¡mejor apúrate si no quieres quedar sepultado! — Crystal me grito mientras veía como se alejaba poco a poco.

Di un gran salte agarrándome de la orilla para finalmente trepar y quedar sentado encima de la roca bien cagado del miedo.

— Creí que no saldríamos, ¡Uff! Coño eso estuvo cerca.

 _¡PAZ!_

Crystal me pego un coscorrón.

— Por grosero y por haberme lanzado bruscamente — contesto ella.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Applejack.**

Empecé a sentir como la tierra se sacudía lentamente cerca de donde nos encontrábamos todas nosotras.

— Oigan, sintieron lo mismo que yo — pregunte al resto de la chicas para escuchar lo que me responderían.

— Un pequeño temblor, se sintió por aquella dirección — Twilight indico hacia el camino por donde habíamos llegado antes de adentrarnos a la fortaleza muy cerca de la selva.

— Vayamos a ver qué sucedió — Pinkie propuso para después salir corriendo a todo galope hacia esa dirección.

— ¡¿Qué hay de seguir buscando a Cristoper?! — Rainbow Dash cuestiono disgustada por ver como Pinkie abandono el lugar.

— Solo tomara un segundo, pero seguiremos buscando a Cristoper en cuanto sepamos qué fue lo que paso allá — dijo Twilight para también comenzar a correr en la dirección en la que Pinkie fue, las demás comenzaron a seguirlas.

— Pues vayamos entonces — le dije a Rainbow para así también galopar hasta donde fueron ellas y poder alcanzarlas.

Una vez que llegamos hacia donde estaban todas reunidas empezamos a buscar por distintas partes que fue lo que había sucedido aquí.

— Y tenías que pegarme tan fuerte, esta vez me dolió mucho — escuche una voz detrás de los arbustos que habían en el lugar así que me adentre por ellos para investigar quien estaba ahí.

— Bueno, sí, perdón. Creo que si me excedí con la fuerza de ese golpe — había alguien más al parecer, seguí adelante y detrás de unos árboles los vi.

— ¡Cristoper! ¡Crystal! — capte su atención y corrí hacia a ellos para poder abrazarlos a ambos — me alegra que estén bien, llevábamos mucho rato buscándolos, nos tenían muy preocupadas. ¡CHICAS, VENGAN ACÁ! — grite para poder llamar al resto de mis amigas.

— Si, bueno. Lamento haberlas preocupado — Cristoper me hablo sinceramente.

— Igual yo — ahora fue Crystal la que se disculpó.

— ¡SE PODRIA SABER EN QUE DIANTRES ESTABAN PENSANDO USTEDES DOS! — ahora estaba enojada por haber hecho sabe qué cosa en quién sabe dónde.

— Oye tranquilízate Jackie deja explicarte. La razón por la que no salimos de las ruinas fue…

— ¡Cristoper! — Dash voló hasta él para abrazarlo muy contenta de verlo nuevamente — Que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada de que te haya pasado algo — Rainbow restregaba su mejilla contra la Cristoper de una manera cariñosa… demasiado cariñosa.

— Si… bueno, también te extrañe Dash — fue lo que dijo él mientras termino de abrazarlo y…

 _¡PAZ! ¡PUM! ¡ZAZ!_

Eso no me lo espere, Rainbow golpeo a Cristoper muy fuerte y demasiado enojada. Crystal y yo solo nos quedamos sorprendidas de la reacción de esa pegaso.

— ¿Que ocurre aquí? ¡Cristoper! ¡Crystal! ¡Están bien! — Twilight se sorprendió por ver que ambos amigos nuestros estaban bien, bueno uno no tan bien gracias a Rainbow. Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie también se acercaron hasta nosotros.

— ¡SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ME TENIAS! Digo, ¡LO PREOCUPADAS QUE NOS TENIAS POR ANDARTE BUSCANDO! — no la culpo, yo también reaccione enojada, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo que la tenia preocupada? Aquí me huele a algo sospechoso.

— ¿Y qué hay de mí? — Crystal pregunto dudosa de que Rainbow no le haya preguntado de si se encontraba bien.

— Si… tú también — eso no sonó muy amable por parte de Rainbow, creo que no le agrada Crystal Sapphire del todo.

El resto solo se acercó a Crystal para abrazarla, Fluttershy se acercó hasta Cristoper y lo ayudo a levantarse después de recibir esos tremendos golpes.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! Puta ma… lamento haberlas preocupado chicas pero… ¡PARA ESO TENIAS QUE AGARRARME A CHINGADASOS, RAINBOW DASH! — Cristoper se molestó por la golpiza de hace unos momentos — No podrías ser más amable, linda y tierna como lo es Fluttershy, por lo menos ella si se preocupó de ayudar a levantarme. Por cierto gracias Fluttershy.

— Uhmm… no fue nada — Fluttershy estaba sonrojada por el comentario de Cris.

— ¿Linda? ¿Amable? Claro que lo fui, la razón de haberte golpeado fue para ver si reaccionabas a tiempo, usa los reflejos, es parte de tu entrenamiento, mono lampiño. Antes di que te ayude con eso, no debes de descuidar el entrenamiento si quieres ponerte en forma y vencerme — a mi parecer eso no fue de gran ayuda, yo solo vi que realmente se enojó con el de haberla preocupado.

— Hija de… — dijo Cris a regañadientes.

— ¡Wow, wow! Bien, alto ustedes dos. No queremos empezar una discusión — dije para que ambos se calmaran — Cris, estabas a punto de decirme la razón de porque ambos no salieron a tiempo de esa fortaleza arriesgando su vida de quedar sepultados entre todas esas rocas.

— Oh claro, esto fue la razón por la que no salimos del lugar — Cristoper no mostro una especie de anillo plateado que contenía cuatro gemas transparentes — este es el anillo divino que hacía mención el libro, el lugar al que teníamos que venir era a este. Pero nunca creí que para poder entrar se tenía que quitar esos aros gigantes de ese pedestal que mantenía firme la antigua fortaleza — oh ya veo, esa era la razón — por cierto, en eso si debería agradecer a A.K. Yearling, si no fuera por ella no hubiera podido acceder a ese lugar.

— ¡Oye! Yo también ayude a quitar los aros de ese pedestal — Rainbow contesto con disgusto ante las palabras de Cristoper.

— Si, cierto. Gracias a ti también Rainbow por tu gran esfuerzo — Cristoper se acercó a Rainbow y acaricio su crin. A Rainbow no le agrado del todo este gesto de cariño por el puchero que hizo pero aun así no dijo nada de su parte.

— ¿Y ahora qué sigue? Supongo que tendrás que partir en la búsqueda de esencias vitales — Twilight hizo mención de lo que tal vez iba a ser Cristoper ya que consiguió ese anillo extraño que necesita para comenzar en su viaje.

— Así es Twilight, pero en estos momentos quiero regresar a Ponyville, me siento exhausto y con mucha hambre, además desearía poder darme un baño por lo sucio que me siento por tener la ropa manchada de tierra y sangre — Cris estaba totalmente sucio y apestaba muy mal. Puedo jurar que Crystal también olía mal.

— Yo igual me siento cansada y sucia, me gustaría hacer lo mismo — Crystal también opino lo mismo que Cristoper.

— Y vaya que lucen fatales, en especial tu querido — Rarity se dirigió a ambos amigos que estaban perdidos hace unos instantes — el baño les vendría bien a los dos. Por cierto Cristoper, tu ropa esta toda desgastada y arañada al llegar a Ponyville pasaremos por mi boutique para que recojas tus prendas, además quiero saber desde tu punto de vista que te parecen mis diseños en cuestión de la ropa humana — esa Rarity siempre pensando en la moda.

— ¡Claro! Por cierto Rarity, esto es para ti. No es mucho pero espero que con esto pueda pagarte la ropa que hiciste para mí — Cristoper sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de pendientes de oro, a pesar de no usar mucha utilería y joyas, eran muy hermosos.

— ¡Oohh! Pero que hermosos pendientes, es lo más lindo que alguien me haya hecho por mí. Pero esto vale más de lo que cuesta una simple prenda mía, ¿estás seguro de querer obsequiármelos? — Rarity esta fascinada por este detalle por parte de Cristoper, pero como dijo él, es la forma en cómo piensa pagar sus prendas.

— Estoy seguro, además sé que puedo confiar en ti si necesito de nuevas prendas, tal vez pueda pagarte con el tesoro que encontramos Crystal y yo.

 _¡¿TESORO?!_

Dijimos todas nosotras por lo que Cris acababa de decir. Y vaya sorpresa nos llevamos con la cantidad de joyas que tenía en su mochila.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper.**

Que graciosas fueron las caras de sorpresa que las ponis hicieron al mostrarles todo el oro y joyas que tome de esas ruinas subterráneas que alcance a rescatar en el interior de mi mochila. Crystal y yo les explicamos todo lo que vimos allá abajo, lo que tuvimos que hacer para poder dar con este tesoro, como fue que me tuve que hacer invisible para reclamar el anillo y por último el derrumbe. Claro, omití lo del beso para que ninguna de ellas supiera al respecto de eso.

Cuando hice por última vez el hechizo de invisibilidad, y digo por última vez porque no pienso volver a usarlo… creó, las chicas se sorprendieron, en especial Twilight por que no encontraba la lógica de que un humano pudiera hacer magia pero después de explicarle nuevamente que todo eso se debe a la magia que contiene el collar.

Finalmente de una larga plática y explicación, partimos de vuelta a Ponyville abordando un tren en la estación más cercana que había en Unicorn Range. Una vez que llegamos al pueblo lo primero que hice fue ir por mi nuevo cambio de ropa a la Boutique Carrusel. Rarity me fabrico una playera de manga corta color negra, las mangas y el borde que hacia unión de la tela eran de un color azul cobalto, también me fabrico unos jeans de tela muy parecida a la mezclilla pero más elástica que el strech y debo decir que es realmente cómodo, por ultimo me realizo seis bóxer (ropa interior) y seis pares de calcetas de diferentes colores.

Debo decir que la modista sabe lo que hace y realmente sabe dar el plus para que sus clientes queden fascinados con su producto. Antes de retirarme Crystal le comento a Rarity si le podría hacerle una caperuza a la cual no tardó mucho en fabricar, dando como resultado una caperuza de un color lavanda, debo decir que le luce muy bien y con la capucha de esa prenda da el aspecto de cualquier personaje de _Assasin's Creed._

Terminando de comprar y agradecer a Rarity por lo que hizo, nos pusimos en marcha a comprar ahora una alforja para Crystal, fuimos a la tienda más recomendado por las chicas y ella eligió una de color azul medio, al parecer a esta poni también le gusta mucho este color, de por si su crin, sus ojos y su cutie mark son azules.

De paso llegamos a un restaurante para comer algo, ¡muero de hambre! Lo peor de esa parte fue que en la cartilla del menú venían muchas cosas solo comestibles para los ponis, quiero algo de carne. Bueno, solo pedí una bebida que consistía en jugo de naranja, un plato de verduras y una rebanada de pastel. Esto último no sabía tan bueno, creo que los pasteles de Pinkie son mejores ya que ella los cocina con gusto, amor y diversión.

Una vez terminando de degustar la comida, las chicas partieron a sus casas para descansar y yo estaba a punto de partir a la granja Apple pero…

— Bien compañeros, es hora de partir a casa — Applejack nos mencionó contenta por regresar a su hogar.

— Applejack… yo, quiero agradecerte por la hospitalidad que nos diste en tu granja pero no quiero ser una molestia. Prefiero buscar un lugar en donde hospedarme — Crystal tiene razón en eso, no quiero aprovecharme de la amabilidad de Applejack y creo que también debería de hacer lo mismo.

— Pero que dices Crystal, no es ninguna molestia. Al contrario, lo hago con gusto — Applejack le contesto.

— A decir verdad Jackie… opino lo mismo que Crysti. Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, sería lo más factible para ambos ahora que podemos pagar un lugar en donde alojarnos. No queremos causar problemas.

— Pero que pasara con las alegres pláticas en familia de la cena, hasta la pequeña Applebloom y la abuela Smith se veían más alegre cuando estaban ustedes dos en casa — Trata de convencerme pero como ambos dijimos, es mejor no causar más problemas además.

— Oye tranquila Jackie que no nos iremos para siempre, aun seguiremos viéndonos por el pueblo — le regale una sonrisa sincera para que no se sienta mal — además tengo que cuidar de esta niña — refiriéndome a Crystal.

— ¡Oye¡ No soy una potrilla para que me andes cuidando, Más bien yo tengo que cuidar de ti, no vaya a ser que actúes como un niño bobo como sucedió en las ruinas — jeje Crystal se molestó un poco pero no a un nivel de estar demasiado enojada.

— Entiendo — fue la respuesta de AJ, se nota algo desanimada.

— Pero una cosa no va a cambiar, seguiré visitándote en la granja una vez que vuelva de mi viaje para ayudarte en las labores, es divertido el poder trabajar contigo después de todo. Y lo importante es que me ayudara para no descuidar mi físico.

— Esta bien, comprendo. Bueno pues me despido ya que mañana tengo que ayudar a Big Mac en la cosecha de manzanas y alimentar a los puercos, además de sacar a pasear a Winnona — tan trabajadora como siempre, y ahora que lo menciona… nunca vi a Winnona en la granja Apple ¿en dónde vivirá esa Colí?

— Mañana me despediré de cada una de ustedes antes de partir. Nos vemos Jackie — me despedí de AJ.

— Hasta mañana — Crystal se despidió por igual.

Y así buscamos un lugar en donde pasar la noche y para nuestra suerte encontramos una posada en el pueblo. Crystal y yo pedimos nuestras habitaciones y pagamos con una gema, el poni que nos atendió se asombró por haberle pagado de esta manera que incluso nos dijo que nos brindaría los mejores servicios de la casa. Yo no sé exactamente el valor monetario que tienen los bits y las gemas comparado con la moneda de dónde vengo.

Ya estando en mi habitación me adentre al baño para tomar una refrescante ye relajante ducha para sacarme toda la suciedad de mi cuerpo. No tarde más de 15 minutos en terminar de asearme para vestirme con mi nuevo cambio de ropa, dirigirme a la pequeña cama y sentarme por un momento para reflexionar.

— Mañana daré comienzo con esta travesía. Me siento un poco nervioso y asustado por esto, ¿Qué peligros me toparé en el camino? ¿Qué cosas nuevas descubriré de este mundo? — En realidad decir poco nervioso es… válgame la redundancia, poco. Estaba súper nervioso de esto, enfrentarme a alguien tan fuerte como Darkside así como paso en aquellas ruinas o algo mucho peor me pone los pelos de punta.

 **("Tranquilo hijo estarás bien, a pesar de ser nuevo en esto sé que darás lo mejor de ti y superarás cualquier obstáculo que se te presente, confío en que lo lograras chico") —** las palabras de Starswirl me sirvieron un poco para levantarme los ánimos.

— Lo intentare Starswirl, lo intentare — me acomode como mejor pude en esa pequeña cama para intentar descansar, aun así no dejo de sentir esa sensación molesta en mi — ("señor, sé que no he sido muy apegado a ti pero te pido me guíes por el buen camino. Me impongo en tus manos para que me cuides y protejas de todo lo malo que me pueda suceder, amén") — recé en mi mente mientras tomaba mi rosario que llevaba puesto en este momento para finalmente caer rendido ante el sueño.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy, me quiero disculpar por haber tardado mucho en escribir esto, pero el maldito trabajo no deja de molestar con sus difícil tareas y asignaciones, a veces desearía poder renunciar y poder pasármela escribiendo todo el tiempo. Bueno fuera que nos pagaran por escribir ¿no creen?**

 **Con respecto al latín, si desean saber qué es lo que dicen las pistas, les recomiendo usar un traductor para que se den una idea de lo que dice… :-)**

 **Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito hasta ahora. Quiero agradecer a las personas que participaron en la dinámica del capítulo anterior y descuiden que también habrá más dinámicas como esa más adelante.**

— Pinkie Pie: Eso fue asombroso, ya quiero leer lo que sigue.

— **CrisKakis: Dame un respiro Pinkie demore mucho en escribir todo esto y hacer correcciones en la historia.**

— RD: Parece que la acción está a punto de comenzar en esta historia, suena interesante amigo. Ya quiero ver cómo te las arreglas… digo, se las arreglará Cristoper en esta peligrosa y emocionante aventura.

— **CrisKakis: Descuida Dash, lo sabrás más adelante.**

— AJ: Una pregunta, ¿Por qué escribes como si Rainbow Dash quisiera tener una relación contigo?

— RD: Si ¿Por qué? Ni que estuvieras tan bueno para que me llamaras la atención. Yo solo preferiría salir con alguien más genial que tú.

— **CrisKakis: Reitero chicas, no soy yo precisamente el que está en la historia, bueno si soy yo el prota pero no soy yo, como lo explico, este es otro yo… el punto es que no quiero ni siento algo por ti Dash, eso te lo aseguro.**

— RD:Más te vale"mono lampiño". Me agrada esa forma de referirme a ti.

— Pinkie Pie: Así es, de hecho yo pienso que CrisKakis le gustaría que su poni especial fuera Ap…

— **CrisKakis: ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo rosadita! —** Le tape la boca para que no dijera nada — **eso son solo sospechas tuyas. A mí me gustan las chicas humanas.**

— Pinkie Pie: Si… claaaaarooooo ¬˾¬, Bueno es hora de irnos, tengo una pastelería que atender, esos pasteles no se van a hornear solos.

— AJ: Y yo tengo que seguir con las labores de la granja.

— RD: Yo entrenare mis acrobacias para estar en forma para la próxima presentación de los Wonderbolts mostrando mi genialidad para todos los ponis.

— **CrisKakis: De acuerdo, que les vaya bien chicas, ya saben que siempre serán bienvenidas —** yasí los ponis se retiraron para regresar a Equestria saliendo por la puerta de mi habitación.

 **Aún me sigo cuestionando como es que van y vienen sin que nadie de mi familia las vea salir de mi casa. En fin, esto es todo por hoy amigos/as, comenten y sigan mi historia si les gusto, y si no les gusto pues… ni modo. Nos estaremos leyendo para la próxima, cuídense mucho. Bye.**

 ***(Eso es escucho muy Youtuber ¿verdad?)… :-|**


	14. Iniciando la aventura

Capítulo 14. Iniciando la aventura.

 **Hola, hola. Que tal gente bellísima de fanfiction, me reporto con un capítulo más de este divertido fic.**

 **¿Saben algo? como ya les había mencionado varias veces acerca de mi trabajo, al parecer me habían ascendido de puesto aunque la verdad… este puesto no es de mi agrado ya que no tengo la paciencia necesaria para programar. Por otro lado tendría que repasar y estudiar nuevamente todo acerca del lenguaje de programación y eso me quitará un poco más de tiempo de lo normal.**

— Twilight: Pero es un ascenso de puesto en el trabajo, yo creo que deberías de aprovechar esta gran oportunidad. Estudiar es muy emocionante, a mí me encantaría poder estudiar y conocer más acerca de la tecnología de este mundo futurista que…

— **CrisKakis: ¡Aaahh chinga! ¿Y tú de donde apareciste, Twi?**

— Pinkie Pie: Vino conmigo… :D *squee* _(sonidito de su sonrisa)._

— **CrisKakis: ni siquiera escuché cuando llegaron, además tal vez para ti Twilight sea entretenido el estudiar, pero para otros… no tanto, pero eso sí, me gusta aprender… Aunque no me agrada del todo la programación.**

— Twilight: Y que tan difícil puede ser

— **CrisKakis: Para alguien como tú lo dudo, eres muy inteligente y serias capaz de hacer grandes cosas si lo deseas. A comparación de mí, que soy un tarado y se me es algo complicado.**

— Pinkie Pie: Oigan… (Trate de dialogar con ellos pero parece que me ignoraron).

— Twilight: Creo que si nos ponemos a estudiar juntos aprenderemos algo. ¡Ains! _(suspiro de emoción)_ Quizás incluso podría aprovechar este conocimiento para aplicarlo en Equestria.

— **CrisKakis: Pues lo dudo Twilight, que yo sepa para poder poner en practica este conocimiento necesitas de una computadora, internet y una que otra cosa que requiera de la tecnología, cosas que en tu mundo aún no han inventado.**

— Pinkie Pie: Amigos… (Siguen sin escucharme).

— Twilight: Estas diciendo que los ponis no somos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poder crear lo que ustedes los humanos han inventado.

— **CrisKakis: Oye no quise decir eso, solo digo que de nada te serviría. Es más aprovechando que eres buena aprendiendo cosas, estudiemos juntos y lo que yo no entienda podrías explicarme para tratar de comprenderlo, y lo que no entiendas tú, yo tratare de explicártelo de la forma más fácil posible, ¿te parece?**

— Twilight: Y que estamos esperando ¡Andando!... *w*

— **CrisKakis: De acuerdo —** Estaba por abrir los libros electrónicos y el entorno de programación para estudiar junto con la princesa de la amistad hasta que **…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Oigan, y que hay con la historia! No podemos dejar a nuestros amigos así, no sería divertido que ellos leyeran cosas que no les interesan.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Oh! Casi me olvido de eso, gracias por recordármelo Pinkie solo deja subir la historia Twilight y nos pondremos manos a la obra.**

 **Que lo disfruten amigos. Comenzamos.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera Persona.**

Anteriormente, Cristoper junto con la ayuda de Crystal Sapphire, al fin había encontrado el último artilugio restante para que su aventura peligrosa diera comienzo. A pesar de estar muy nervioso para emprender este viaje está muy decidido en realizar toda hazaña necesaria para superar todo problema que se le presente a lo largo de su travesía por las fantásticas tierras de Equestria.

Ponyville, un hermoso pueblo con crepúsculos arrebolados que…

 _¡Oye esa guion pertenecen a Jaimito el Cartero del Chavo del 8!_

Si, si, como sea. El sol salía por las colinas resplandeciendo con su amigable luz lleno de paz proporcionando el calor de las mañanas para dar comienzo así a un nuevo día. Ahora vemos a nuestro protagonista descansando rotundamente en el mundo de los sueños en la habitación de la posada en que decidió pasar la noche para no molestar más a la familia Apple por darle estadía en su hogar.

En la habitación contigua observamos que la amiga equina de nuestro amigo, arreglaba su crin cuidadosamente para estar presentable y preparándose para salir del lugar.

Abandonando su habitación de estancia, recorrió un pequeño trayecto en el pasillo del lugar para posarse frente a la puerta de lado y disponer a tocarla.

 _¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!_

— ¡Cristoper! ¿Ya despertaste? — pregunto la unicornio blanca en un tono de voz no tan alto para no molestar al resto de los ponis que se encontraban en la posada.

Al no recibir respuesta decidió tocar nuevamente para asegurarse de que su amigo el humano haya despertado.

 _¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!_

Al no tener respuesta nuevamente, se aseguró de intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación que para suerte de ella se encontraba abierta, algo irresponsable e inseguro el no haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación, ya que algún desconocido hubiera podido haber entrado y hurtado las pertenencias del prota… ¬_¬

— ¿Cristoper? — La poni se adentró lentamente para posicionarse al lado del chico humano el cual se encontraba totalmente tapado por las sabanas que lo acobijaban — ¿Cris? Despierta que ya es de día.

— Mmm… no quiero ir a la escuela jefa, me siento muy cansado — el chico se movió un poco solo para quedar dormido una vez más.

— Anda no seas flojo tienes que prepararte para empezar el gran viaje — la unicornio le recordó pero él ni sus luces por levantarse de la cama así que ella no tuvo otro remedio más que utilizar su magia para quitarle todas las sabanas — Cristoper levántate, por favor. No seas un perezoso — le reclamo una vez más y lograr su cometido.

 **POV Cristoper**

Mmm… quiero seguir durmiendo pero alguien ha interrumpido mi magnifica horas de sueño. Bueno ni tan magnificas ya que solo estuve indagando en mi mente todo este tiempo.

¿Gran viaje? En donde he escuchado eso… ¡Ah ya recordé!

— ¿Gran… *Yawn* _(bostezo)_ viaje dijiste? _El Covenant_ solo intenta hacer eso del gran viaje, pero… *Yawn* el _jefe Maestro_ junto con la ayuda del _Inquisidor_ detendrán a los profetas quienes traicionan la lealtad de los elites los cuales quieren activar el anillo suponiendo que con esto obtendrán la salvación de su raza mientras ellos no saben que el anillo es un arma mortal… ahora que recuerdo, los _Floods_ tambiénintentaron acabar con la vida de ambos pero de todos modos estos dos los detienen para dar fin a sus malvados planes dando otorgando la extinción de esta raza zombie-alienígena — me imagino que este debe seguir siendo un sueño ya que me están hablando del universo de _HALO._ Aun mantengo mis ojos cerrados medio adormilado.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? — escuche que una chica me respondió una vez de haber termine de hablar solo para abrir mis ojos y ver a una unicornio blanca de crin cian algo confundida de lo anteriormente mencionado — yo me refiero a tu gran viaje por Equestria para buscar las esencias vitales y detener a Darkside.

— Oh, claro — me levante para estirarme un poco y tener mejor movilidad de mi cuerpo después de estar echado todas esas horas en la cama — espera un segundo aquí quieres, solo déjame ir a afeitarme, esta barba me está picando mucho — y así me puse mis zapatos deportivos y me dirigí hacia el baño para rasurarme, no sin antes hacer una parada a lo que la naturaleza llama y hacer mis necesidades.

— De hecho si se te notaba mucho la barba, además te vez un poco más viejo de lo que aparentas. Sin ofender — Crystal me dio su opinión en cuanto a mi apariencia y desde que llegue aquí no me había afeitado, es lógico que pensara eso.

— ¿Tan demacrado me veo? Nah… descuida, después de todo ya me lo habían dicho antes. Es otro de los motivos por los que odio la barba — ahora dije yo mi opinión con respecto a mi aspecto actual.

— Una duda, como es que te vas a afeitar si no tienes lo necesario para hacerlo — Crystal me pregunto.

— En realidad aproveche ayer que tú y las chicas estaban de compras mientras veían las alforjas y la caperuza que compraste con el oro y las joyas que encontramos en esas ruinas. En ese momento vi una barbería y compre lo necesario — le comente mientras yo me seguía afeitando — por otro lado, necesito comprar algunas otras cosas antes de pasar a despedirme de las chicas.

— Entonces… no habría problema si voy contigo.

— No le veo el problema. Solo unos momentos más y… listo. ¡AAAHHH! — pegue un grito por el ardor que sentí en mi mentón por haberme colocado algo de loción, jejeje fue tan gracioso. Solo imaginen la escena de la película _Home Alone_ cuando Kevin también se afeitaba.

— ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Por qué gritaste de esa forma?! — Crystal se colocó cerca de la puerta del baño para preguntarme preocupada la causa de mi grito.

— No fue nada, solo algo de loción que me coloque para que cerraran mis poros — una vez terminado, tomamos nuestras cosas, ordené un poco el lugar, pasamos a recepción para entregar las llaves de las habitaciones y salir del lugar.

Crystal y yo caminábamos cerca de algunas tiendas para buscar lo que necesitaba aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde encontrar todo el producto que requiero para este viaje. En el transcurso algunos ponis aún me veían algo dudosos ante mi presencia, pero al verme junto a Crystal y que no le hacía algo extraño entendieron que no soy alguien peligroso.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde podemos conseguir lo que necesitas? — Crystal me cuestionó al estar viendo diversas tiendas.

— En realidad… no. Dudo que estas cosas quepan en mi mochila con él oro y mis pertenencias. Hace unos momentos en la posada, me surgió una idea pero necesitare preguntarle a Twilight para ver si es posible hacerme ese favor. Creo que primero iremos con Zecora para recoger las pociones que me prepararía — antes de que se me olvide ese gran detalle, necesitaba ir con la cebra que me ofreció ayuda en días anteriores.

El preocuparme para encontrar el camino no fue un problema, por extraña razón, cuando visito un lugar por primera vez, no se me olvida el camino. Aunque en lugares como el castillo de las hermanas y el castillo de Canterlot eran lugares muy grandes y complejos para memorizarse las habitaciones y pasillos. Ahí si me pierdo fácilmente.

Ya dentro del bosque Everfree siguiendo el camino a la casa de Zecora, estaba apreciando el extraño paisaje de este bosque, no es tan tenebroso después de todo a menos que una Manticora, un Timberwolf, una Hydra, un Basilisco o alguna otra criatura peligrosa te ataque. Bueno, dimos con el hogar de la cebra para saludar y explicar el motivo de mi visita, ella nos invitó a entrar a su humilde morada mientras buscaba esa pócima. Le comente que ya tengo los objetos que necesito para partir en mi viaje.

Una vez de haber obtenido el brebaje curativo, Crystal y yo pensábamos en retirarnos pero…

— Espera, antes de partir tengo algo que te puede servir — Zecora me estaba dando una lista con nombres y la descripciones de plantas.

— ¿Qué es esto, Zecora? — pregunte curioso por el pergamino que me había entregado.

— Una lista de plantas medicinales, en caso de que estés en condiciones poco favorables — me comentó con sus típicas rimas al hablar — me tome la libertad de escribirla para ti.

— Muchas gracias Zecora, eres una gran amiga. Por cierto yo también tengo algo para ti — Me quite mi mochila para buscar algo de su interior — Como muestra de gratitud quiero que tengas esto. Un obsequio, es un brazalete que encontramos en unas ruinas hace poco, tiene unos detallados algo extraños pero a la vez llamativos. Espero y te guste Zecora — dije mientras tomaba su pata derecha y se lo colocaba cuidadosamente para no lastimarla regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— Es un detalle hermoso el que me acabas de dar, no tengo muchas palabras por expresar — Zecora seguía apreciando el brazalete muy contenta — ¿Estás seguro de querer obsequiármelo?

— Descuida, no hay problema. Por el momento me retiro y me despido de ti amiga.

— Te deseo suerte y bienestar, después de tu regreso espero me puedas visitar — fue lo último que me dijo.

— Te lo prometo amiga, nos vemos — y así partí de vuelta al pueblo.

Y estando en la entrada del pueblo para dirigirme nuevamente a las tiendas, buscaba por todos lados a alguien que me pudiera guiar por el lugar, a las manes six, Spike o las CMC pero no vi a ninguno de los mencionados, aún es temprano y por lo tanto todos deben de estar muy ocupados en sus asuntos. Bueno intentare preguntar a cualquier poni.

Por mera coincidencia, dirigí mi mirada hacia una poni que en particular ubique por ser de fondo y porque el fandom la tiene catalogada como una de los mane six background.

— Disculpe… señorita Bon-Bon ¿cierto? — Ella asombrada solo se me quedo viendo y asintió al mencionar su nombre — Soy nuevo en Ponyville y me gustaría saber si podría ser tan amable de indicarme en que locales puedo conseguir los siguientes artículos — le mostré una lista que había realizado de las cosas que necesito pero al parecer no entendió nada de lo que había escrito en el papel ya que ladeo un poco su cabeza en señal de confusión.

— Lo siento, pero no entiendo lo que dice en esa lista — ella me hizo el comentario, pues qué raro, y eso que mi caligrafía no es tan mala — Disculpe pero ¿en qué idioma está escrito esa nota? — ¡Oh! Era por eso, cierto, por un momento lo olvide. A pesar de que puedo escucharlos en mi idioma ellos escriben en inglés/equestriano.

— Recuerda que los ponis escriben equestriano y no en potroñol — Crystal me dijo en el instante por tal confusión.

— Es que se me olvido, perdón por eso. Verá, lo que dice en mi lista… — no pude terminar de hablar sentir ya que sentí que alguien me abrazo por sorpresa, dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y vi un par de patas de color verde agua rodeando mi torso.

— ¡ERES TU!, ¡ERES TU, TU, TU, TU! — por un momento la poni me hizo recordar a _Jessie la vaquerita_ de _ToyStory_ cuando conoce a _Woody_ por primera vez.

— Este… si… soy yo. No quiero ser grosero Lyra pero me podrías soltar por un momento, me cuesta trabajo mantener el equilibrio si te mueves constantemente mientras me abrazas.

— _¡Ains! (suspiro de asombro),_ ¿me conoces? Oíste eso Bon-Bon. El me conoce, ¡El humano me conoce! — La poni de color menta me soltó y se dirigió a su amiga de pelaje claro. Parece una niña por cómo actúa en estos momentos.

— ¿Cómo es que la conoces? — Bon-Bon me pregunto algo extrañada y me veía acusadoramente.

— Pues… en la fiesta de bienvenida que hizo Pinkie Pie, ella me mencionó el nombre de cada uno de los ponis que estaban presentes, no es para que te alarmes tanto Sweetie… — me tape la boca antes de que completara el nombre de la poni a la cual me dirigía. Ella se sorprendió.

— ¿Sweetie? Ella no se llama Sweetie, ella se llama Bon-Bon ¿no es cierto amiga? — Lyra le pregunto a su querida amiga.

— Este, si, si claro — su frente sudaba a chorros y se le veía totalmente nerviosa — Disculpe joven, podría hablar con usted un momento, a solas. Tal vez así podemos analizar bien la lista que me mostro hace unos segundos — ¡Uff! ya se a lo que viene esto. Ni modo, eso me pasa por cagarla, ahora voy a tener que lidiar con este inconveniente.

— Este… si claro. Crystal, podrías esperarme aquí un momento. Porque no charlas un momento con Lyra — le dije algo fastidiado por lo que acaba de pasar.

— Si… eh… claro — Crystal me hablo con algo de nerviosismo. Esa timidez es un defecto de ella, tendré que hacer algo al respecto con eso.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

("No me dejes aquí Cristoper, sabes el trabajo que me cuesta el tratar de socializar con los demás ponis") — fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente después de que Cris se fuera con esa otra poni a hablar de no sé qué, lo extraño es la reacción que tuvo esa poni cuando Cristoper mencionó el nombre Sweetie.

— Hola, yo soy Lyra Heartstrings, gusto en conocerte ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — la poni verde claro de ojos color dorado me hablo mientras yo aún veía hacia la dirección en la que se fue Cristoper.

— Este… pues… mi nombre es Crystal Sapphire — me sentía nerviosa por hablar con alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

— Debe ser genial poder estar al lado de ese chico humano. Dime ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que se conocen? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Es tu amigo o es tu novio? Cuéntame todo lo que sabes de los humanos — que pasa con este unicornio obsesionada con los humanos, ¿Novio? Como puede decir eso.

— Ahm… bueno… tengo poco que conocí a Cristoper, hace unos cuantos días. Si es un buen amigo y… ¿Novio? ¿Que no vez que él es una criatura de otra especie? La verdad no conozco nada de los humanos, el único humano que conozco es él — ¿Por qué tanto interés por la especie de Cristoper? Espera un momento, ¿Cómo es que conoce de los humanos?

— Entonces… solo son amigos ¿eh? Mmm… entonces tengo una oportunidad — dijo esta tal Lyra de manera picara, que tendrá en mente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Bien, nos alejamos un poco de Crystal y Lyra para que no supieran al respecto de lo que pienso me va a hablar esta poni terrestre. Vi que volteaba a diversos lados, buscando a que la zona estuviera algo despejada para después ser tacleado, cayendo detrás de un arbusto que había detrás de unas bancas que se encontraban a la orilla del camino.

— ¡Ouch!, no tenías que hacer eso — le dije de mala gana de haberme tumbado.

— ¿Dime quien eres y para quien trabajas? ¿Eres una clase de espía? Estuviste a punto de decir mi verdadero nombre. Lyra aún no sabe de esto y por poco se entera por tu culpa, ¡CONTESTA! — vaya que Bon-Bon se enojó porque casi delato su verdadero nombre.

— Wow, wow, wow. Tranquila Bon-Bon, o debería de decir agente Sweetie Drops.

— ¡AJA! Así que si sabias quien era. Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, dime quien eres y a que viniste a hacer en este lugar extraña criatura o si no, te ira muy mal amigo — me estaba amenazando e incluso está chocando ambos cascos delanteros en señal de que me esperan unos buenos chingadazos.

— Escucha, no quiero problemas. Solo necesito comprar unas provisiones para partir a un viaje en la cual consiste en salvar a Equestria de la destrucción y el caos.

— No te creo nada.

— O que la... No espero que me creas Bon-Bon, pero si te cuento lo que está pasando ¿me dejaras en paz y me ayudaras a encontrar las cosas que necesito? — creo que estoy salado, siempre que empieza un nuevo día me pasan cosas malas y todo es por culpa mía y mi gran bocota.

— Bien. Habla — fue lo que ella dijo y así le explique todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, que soy de otro mundo, el estúpido collar que llevo puesto, Darkside, bla bla bla. Y así después de más o menos 10 minutos termine mi explicación de las cuales también tuve que contestar algunas preguntas por parte de Bon-Bon y aclarar sus dudas.

—…Y ese es el motivo por el que iniciare este peligroso viaje por Equestria.

— Pues, no suena creíble todo lo que me dices ya que parece una tontería y cosas sacadas de un cuento de fantasía — claro, un cuento de fantasía. NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTE MUNDO ES UNA FANTASIA DE DONDE YO VENGO — pero sonaste muy seguro de todo lo que dijiste a lo cual debo de suponer es la verdad. De acuerdo te ayudare a buscar esas provisiones. Y creo que debemos regresar con Lyra y tu amiga ya que pasamos mucho tiempo aquí y ellas se deben de estar preguntando lo que habrá pasado con nosotros.

— Tienes razón.

Y así Bon-Bon regresamos con las unicornios las cuales nos estaban esperando sentadas en una de las bancas del otro lado del camino conversando alegremente y por lo que veo Crystal no se veía nerviosa como al principio. Ella salto de esa banca para dirigirse hasta nosotros.

— Se tardaron mucho Cristoper, ¿qué paso? — Crystal me pregunto una vez estaba frente a mí.

— Bueno, digamos que a la señorita Bon-Bon le guste desde el momento en que me vio, me confesó su amor y fuimos a besarnos detrás de esos arbustos de allá — veamos que pasa al decir semejantes palabras.

 _¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!_

¡BINGO! Esperaba esa reacción por parte de ellas. Lyra y Crystal se sorprendieron por mis palabras. JAJAJA una buena broma siempre alegra a cualquiera.

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! — Crystal mostro algo enojada por lo que dije. No entiendo porque se enoja — ¡Si querías besar a alguien ¿por qué no me besaste a mí? como le habías hecho anteriormente — ¡Esperen!, eso no me lo esperaba… 0_o

 _¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!_

Ahora fueron Bon-Bon y Lyra las que reaccionaron ante las palabras de Crystal, yo solo me tape la cara por la vergüenza y Crystal se tapó la boca de la impresión de la información que acaba de dar.

— ¿Qué se siente besar a un humano Bon-Bon? Dime, dime, dime — Lyra le pregunto a Crystal emocionada e impaciente, ¡Uy! Ella puede llegar a dar miedo si se habla del tema de los humanos.

— E-eso no es cierto, basta de preguntas acerca de los humanos y para que no haya mal entendidos, no nos besamos. Solo estábamos aclarando unos asuntos con respecto a las provisiones que necesitas.

— JAJAJAJAJA, lo siento. Solo quería ver como reaccionaban ante la broma. Y Crystal… — me acerque a su oído para susúrrale algunas palabras — "porque mencionaste lo del beso, habíamos acordado que no íbamos a hablar de eso".

— "No recuerdo que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo sobre eso. Y fue tu culpa que se me escaparan esas palabras por jugarnos esa broma" — me contestó Crytal al igual susurrándome al oído.

— "Pues de ahora en adelante no hay que hablar de eso, esto solo queda entre nosotros. No quiero pasar por momentos embarazosos como este"

— Oigan, de que tanto hablan ustedes dos — Bon-Bon pregunto por nuestro forma sospechosa de hablarnos entre nosotros.

— Crystal, no entiendo. Hace unos minutos me dijiste que este humano era tu amigo, pero acabas de decir que él ya te había besado. Los amigos no se besan entre ellos ¿o sí? — Lyra dijo de forma curiosa hacia Crystal — Entonces ustedes son novios ¿Qué se siente tener un novio humano? — Lyra siguió cuestionando a mi amiga y ella solo estaba más roja que un tomate, Crystal no respondió a la unicornio mentolada y trato de evadir las preguntas mirándome como alternativa de escapatoria, de mi parte ella recibió una mirada que significaría un "te lo dije".

— Escuchen, Crystal y yo no somos novios, solo somos amigos. Y digamos que no fue un beso, sino respiración de boca a boca ya que mi amiga aquí presente se estaba asfixiando — Crystal me miro extrañada por la pinche mentirota que me acabo de inventar, yo solo me volteé y le guiñe un ojo. Ella parece que capto mi mensaje y se quedó callada. Sí, no digas nada, calladita te ves más bonita.

— Oh, entiendo — Lyra se conformó al fin con mi respuesta — Y de casualidad… ¿tienes a alguien especial? ¿Una novia? — no se a que vino esa pregunta por parte de esta unicornio.

— Pues no. Escuchen no hay tiempo que perder, necesito conseguir mis provisiones lo antes posible, me ayudarían por favor a indicarme los lugares a los que debo de ir a comprarlos — les dije en un tono no tan amigable ya que me estaba fastidiando esta conversación del tema de pareja con una poni.

— Descuida, te llevaremos con gusto a las tiendas en donde los encontraras fácilmente. De hecho mi casa queda cerca de los establecimientos del pueblo ya que tengo una tienda de dulces. Deberían de pasar algún día a mi tienda — Bon-Bon me respondió amablemente, creo que el tema de hace unos momentos de casi revelar su identidad como agente secreto ya se le paso.

— Me agrada la idea de comprar dulces, podremos pasar una vez terminando de comprar lo que necesito, además me está entrando algo de hambre ya que no hemos desayunado nada — sentí como mi estómago suplicaba por algo de comida, nunca se me quitara esa costumbre, después de todo, a cada hora del día, siempre tengo hambre.

— Es verdad, yo también siento un poco de hambre. Vayamos a desayunar Cristoper — a la pobre de Crystal también le rugieron las tripas jeje.

— ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos? Nosotros invitamos — me dirigí al par de amigas poni y ellas aceptaron nuestra oferta.

Y así partimos a los establecimientos a comprar lo que necesito para estar bien preparado para todo caso, los objetos que necesitaba fueron: una bolsa para dormir, un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, una navaja, una brújula, algo de papel higiénico, un cepillo de dientes, jabón de barra y una toalla para en caso de que quiera tomar un baño, ¿Qué? El hecho de que salga de viaje no significa que deba de descuidar mi higiene después de todo.

Las ponis que nos acompañaban se sorprendieron al ver con las joyas y gemas con las que pagaba la mercancía incluso algunos ponis hasta me regresaban algo de cambio cuando pagué con algunos diamantes. No entiendo de qué se sorprende en la serie muestran que todos en este lugar tienen algo de valor de este tipo, lo que sigo sin comprender es el comercio y el costo de la moneda de Equestria.

No me tomo mucho tiempo el conseguir las cosas con la ayuda de nuestras acompañantes. El problema fue que al ya tener todo lo que necesitaba, no cabía con totalidad en mi mochila. Mi alternativa fue pasar toda nuestra riqueza a las alforjas de Crystal y cargar una que otra cosa en mis manos. Lyra y Bon-Bon se asombraron una vez al ver la cantidad de joyas que teníamos entre ambos, incluso preguntaron si éramos ricos o alguien de la alta sociedad, nosotros solo explicamos que tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos este tesoro.

Finalmente nos fuimos a almorzar a un lugar simple. Las chicas ordenaron algunos sándwiches de margaritas y algo de ensalada, yo en cambio decidí probar los hot-dogs de este mundo, solo que en vez de una salchicha de carne este era remplazada por una zanahoria cocida. No voy decir que este no sabía mal pero prefiero los hot-dogs de mi mundo, con el sabor de la deliciosa y suculenta carne. Y debo decier que fue algo incómodo en ese momento ya que Lyra me tocaba mucho las manos con sus cascos debido a mis dedos. Ella mencionaba que le gustaría tener dedos y de vez en cuando me pedía que hiciera algún movimiento con ellos. Raro.

Al finalizar de almorzar nos dirigimos a la casa de Bon-Bon para comprar tal y como prometí algunos de sus dulces y degustar el sabor del azucarado alimento. Debo decir que no saben mal pero prefiero las cosas más azucaradas, algo así como lo que Pinkie Pie prepara con sus gloriosos cascos.

Ya era hora de ponerme en marcha a Golden Oak Library, hogar de Twilight y ver si ya se encuentran todas reunidas en ese lugar.

— Oye Cris ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a iniciar este viaje? — Crystal me pregunto mientras caminábamos rumbo a la librería.

— A decir verdad Crysti, estoy nerviosionado. Pero para ser más precisos, estoy que me cago del miedo… :S

 _¡PUM!_

La unicornio me pegó un coscorrón, cierto se me olvido. Es sumamente difícil mantenerme sin decir algo irracional.

— Sorry, it's my fault — le dije a mi amiga la equina —El punto es que estoy nervioso, esto es una nueva experiencia para mí, se lo que es adentrarme a los peligros en una aventura donde todo depende de ti por los videojuegos, pero esto no es un juego, esto es real. Ni yo me lo creo — yo sentía que me estaba alterando por este hecho.

— Cris — Crystal menciono pero no le preste atención, estoy divagando más en mis pensamientos.

— Qué tal si lo hecho a perder y no soy capaz de ni siquiera encontrar la primera esencia vital.

— Cristoper — volví a escucharla pero ni siquiera la pelé.

— O qué tal si Darkside me elimina al apenas trasladarme al primer sitio y no llego ni siquiera a la tierra de los dragones.

— ¡Cristoper! — Crysti menciono otra vez mi nombre.

— Si eso pasa moriré sin haber disfrutado de la vida como se debe y si es así… ¡moriré siendo virgen!... ¡NO QUIERO MORIR SIN ANTES HABERME COGIDO A ALGUIEN AAAHHHH! — grite preocupado a los cuatro vientos sin importarme que los habitantes de este lugar me escucharan.

 _¡PAZ! ¡PUM! ¡ZAZ!_

Sentí una lluvia de golpes, todo paso tan rápido que no vi quien fue mi atacante.

— Podrías dejar de ser tan escandaloso. Mira lo que ocasionas mono lampiño — alguien se dirigió hacia a mí, y creo saber quién es por la manera en cómo me llamo — a nadie le importa que seas un perdedor.

— ¡Oye que te pasa! No tenías que haberme golpeado así Arcoíris — le grite a la pegaso cian de melena colorida que me acababa de golpear.

— Chicos —escuche la voz de Crystal pero no le preste atención por encarar a Dash.

— A quien llamas arcoíris chico tonto — Rainbow me refunfuño en la cara.

— Chicos — Crysti hablo una vez más.

— Al único caballito de color con alas que esta frente a mí.

— ¡Chicos! — Crystal nos habló a mí y a la pegaso.

 _¡QUÉ!_

Ambos le gritamos a Crystal, ella solo se asustó y pego un grito de por haberle contestado de esa forma y se puso a temblar en el suelo tal y como lo haría Fluttershy. Así que me dirigí a ella para agacharme y estar a su altura ya estando un poco más tranquilo.

— Lo siento Crystal, lamento que te haya gritado. Es solo que esta — señalando con mi pulgar a Rainbow Dash y ella respondió "¡¿Cómo que esta?!" pero ni le hice caso — me hace enojar. Dime que querías decirme — ella se repuso y se levantó del suelo.

— Quería avisarles que no hagan una escena enfrente de todos — Crystal nos dijo y observamos a nuestro alrededor solo para ver que éramos el centro de atención de todos los ponis. Y por la pena mejor todos pegamos fuga del lugar e ir ver a Twilight.

Una vez ya dentro de la casa del árbol…

— Todo esto es tú culpa, bobo — Rainbow me regaño y me culpo por lo de hace rato.

— Tal vez sí, pero no era necesario que me golpearas — le dije a regañadientes.

— Si no lo hubiera hecho quien sabe qué más cosas indebidas y absurdas hayas gritado — me vio de mala gana y después se echó a reír — JAJAJA… Eres virgen… Ggghh… JAJAJA — Aaahh ¿ahora se está burlando de mí? Pinche pegaso me las va a pagar algún día.

— Basta ustedes dos, ¿Por qué siempre se la pasan pelando? — Twilight se acercó a nosotros llamándonos la atención de forma autoritaria. Observé con atención y el resto de las ponis estaban aquí también.

— Espera Rainbow… ¿Qué dijiste de Cristoper? — Pinkie Pie se acercó y pregunto a su amiga y pareja de bromas.

— Que él es virgen. El mismo lo grito ante todo el pueblo — Rainbow le respondió a la poni rosada.

—… — no supe que decir en ese momento.

 _¡JAJAJAJA!_

Y el sonido de las risas invadió el lugar por completo, las ponis se estaban carcajeando de mi a mas no poder. Yo solo me quede impactado y con una gran vergüenza, solo el pobre de Spike no entendió lo que pasaba y veía con duda a todas sus amigas e inmediatamente se acercó a mí.

— Oye Cristoper — tiró un poco de mi pantalón para que le hiciera caso y así volteara a verlo — no entiendo, ¿Qué es eso de "virgen"? ¿Qué significa? — Que bueno que el es aún un niño y tiene inocencia, pero al parecer las restantes de aquí no son tan inocentes como yo creía. Y eso que las conozco por verlas en un programa para infantes.

— No ahora por favor. Es mejor que no lo sepas Spike — el pequeño dragón se extrañó un poco de mi respuesta, solo levanto los hombros y no le importo más en volver a preguntar. Bien esto se está volviendo molesto, es hora de parar las burlas — ¡YA ESTUVO BUENO QUE SE BURLE DE MI ¿NO?! Ni que estuvieran tan buenas. Apuesto que cada una de ustedes aún son vírgenes también — y así poniéndole un alto dejaron de reírse — ¡¿A verdad?! Su silencio las delata y estoy en lo correcto — me cruce de brazos con una sonrisa de satisfacción de haber acertado aunque en mi interior aún seguía molesto.

— Tranquilízate dulzura, no era necesario que dijeras eso — Applejack fue la primera en hablar de todas las presentes.

— No nos reíamos porque lo seas, más bien nos reíamos porque tuviste el valor y el descaro de haberlo gritado ante todos los ponis haya afuera como lo dijo Rainbow, ¿o es mentira? — Twilight me hablo para aclararme el porqué de las risas (¡Ay aja!).

— Bueno, sí lo dije pero… eso fue porque me alteré un poco — fue lo último que dije de manera normal.

— Descuida cariño, no hay porque sentirse mal por ser virgen. Después de todo como tu dijiste, y quiero creer que todas aquí aun lo somos — Rarity fue la que hablo de manera refinada como toda una dama. Eso no suena muy seguro pero me tendré a la idea de que lo que dijo ella es cierto.

— Bien. De acuerdo. Cambiando de tema, vine aquí con ustedes para decirles que estoy listo para partir pero antes, Twilight necesito que me hagas unos favor antes de irme, si es posible claro — ahora si todas me escuchaban con atención y con seriedad.

— Desde luego, dime qué clase de favor — me respondió la alicornio gustosa de poder ayudarme.

— Veras, tengo muchas cosas que necesito llevar en mi mochila, pero no todo cabe a la perfección en su interior, lo que quiero saber es, ¿conoces algún hechizo que haga que el interior de mi mochila sea más grande y espaciosa? Ya que no se sabe que más me pueda encontrar haya afuera que tenga que añadir a mi inventario — ese hechizo se me vino a la mente ya que recuerdo algo de las películas de _Harry Potter._

— Creo que es posible… había leído algo al respecto de un hechizo semejante a eso, pero dime ¿De dónde conoces un hechizo como ese? — Twilight cuestiono mientras fue a revisar algunos de los cientos de libros de los estantes del lugar.

— De una saga de películas y libros llamados _Harry Potter —_ le conteste y procedí a quitarme la mochila y colocarla en al suelo a un lado mío.

— Suena interesante y de qué trata ese libro — Twilight se interesó del libro y como no ya que es fanática de la lectura.

— Es una saga completa compuesta de 7 libros en donde cuenta la historia de un niño que descubre que es un mago y asiste a una escuela de magia y hechicería oculta de las personas que no tienen una habilidad mágica a los cuales denominan como _muggles,_ según así los llamo la famosa escritora y creadora de la saga _J.K. Rowling —_ al mencionar el nombre de la escritora famosa, Twilight soltó el libro que tenía consigo misma por el asombro — se lo que estás pensando y estas asombrada por la mera coincidencia del nombre que suena semejante a A.K. Yearling, una parodia a mi parecer.

— A.K. Yaerling no es una parodia, acabamos de descubrir que ella es la mismísima Daringo Do — Rainbow Dash defendió a su escritora favorita y no la culpo.

— Lo sé, Daring Do es genial, ella ha tenido aventuras incomparables al estilo _Indina Jones_ pero se le da un aire _Lara Croft_ por ser un personaje femenino, cosas de mi mundo Rainbow Dash. A comparación de J.K. Rowling, ella es solo una escritora… ¿o será que ella sea una hechicera de _Hogwarts?_ Nunca me lo había preguntado — le respondí a Dash para que no piense que tengo una mala idea de su ídolo de aventuras.

— Pues sería interesante el poder leer esos libros. Aquí está, el hechizo de extensión indetectable — Twilight encontró el hechizo y se acercó a mí, ¿en serio? Incluso el hechizo se llama igual al de _Harry Potter —_ solo necesitare que antes de realizarlo saques las cosas de tu mochila, Cristoper — y sin más que hacer decidí retirar toda pertenencia del interior de mi mochila. Una vez vacía la coloque frente a Twilight.

La princesa de la amistad concentro su magia en su cuerno y lanzo un ligero rayo a la mochila.

— Listo — ella sonrió satisfecha de haber completado el hechizo con éxito.

— ¿En serio? — No creí que fuera cierto, así que decidí meter varias cosas de vuelta a la mochila para proceder a levantarla y se sentía muy ligera, en realidad casi no pesaba nada — Genial, eres asombrosa Twilight Sparkle, no por nada te convertiste en la princesa de la amistad. Ahora sé que "el conocimiento es poder"

— Barbero — Rainbow me dijo por haber alagado a Twi, yo solo la mire de mala gana.

— No fue nada, solo aumente hasta el triple o el cuádruple de tamaño en su interior. Desconozco hasta que capacidad pueda a llegar a tener si se aplica una gran cantidad de magia en el hechizo — un dato curioso el que acaba de dar Twilight.

— No importa, es perfecto. Muchas gracias Twilight — coloque mi mochila nuevamente en mi espalda y por fin hacer lo que venía a hacer aquí — Bien, ahora si chicas. Creo que es hora de despedirme de ustedes. Agradezco lo que han hecho por mí en estos días, no sé cuánto vaya a tardar en encontrar esa esencia vital y superar este primer reto pero prometo que al finalizar esta primera misión regresare nuevamente a Ponyville.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Crystal**

¡Oh! Cristoper se está despidiendo de cada una de todas las ponis que son nuestras amigas, dándoles uno que otro abrazo a excepción de Rainbow que no quiso un abrazo y de su parte ella solo le daba unas palabras de aliento deseándole suerte en su viaje.

En realidad no me gustaría que se vaya ya que no tendría más tiempo con quien charlar cómodamente y sin temores. No sé porque hace esto si él no es originario de este lugar ¿Por qué arriesgarse? ¿Qué es lo hace que quiera emprender este viaje?

— Crysti — Cristoper me llamo y así salí del trance de mis pensamientos — Es hora de irme. Recolectare información para tu investigación tal y como prometí. Solo espera mi regreso… "si es que no lo echo todo a perder claro" — alcance a escuchar su murmuro, ¿con esa actitud piensa que va a poder a hacerlo?

— Escucha, sé que regresarás, lo importante ahora es que estés sano y salvo para cuando regreses. Y no digas que lo estropearas, yo confío en que lo harás muy bien — espero por lo menos darle algo de ánimo.

— Gracias amiga — y así el me dio un abrazo de despedida el cual correspondí — Prometo escribirles, hare llegar las cartas a cascos de Twilight, ¡Sigh! bueno… llego la hora — fueron sus palabras para después dirigirse a la salida a lo cual todas las ponis lo siguieron. Yo por mi parte me quede estática en el lugar.

 **("Animo, no te sientas mal ya verás que pronto volverá, te lo garantizo") —** Starswirl me hablo en seguida, al parecer también se dio cuenta de mi sentir en ese momento.

— ("Eso espero") — respondí a sus palabras.

No duro mucho tiempo después de que escuche la última despedida de las chicas hacia Cristoper para que después regresaran nuevamente al interior de la biblioteca.

— Espero y no le suceda nada malo en su viaje — escuche el suave tono de voz de Fluttershy.

— Yo igual, no me imagino que cosas tendrá que pasar con es tal Darkside allá afuera — la unicornio Rarity hablo esta vez.

— Solo nos queda confiar en que lo hará bien, además recuerden que ya se enfrentó a ese malvado sujeto una vez. No creo que la pase nada malo — Applejack dijo seriamente para calmar al resto de sus amigas.

— Quién sabe. Quiero recordarte la paliza que recibió Cristoper en aquella fortaleza — Rainbow recordó lo del otro día en esas ruinas. Todas vimos de la mala gana a la pegaso por ese comentario pero… tiene razón en algo después de todo. ¡Ay por Celestia! ya me preocupe — saben algo, creo tengo algunas cosas por hacer. Nos vemos luego chicas — Rainbow abandonó algo apresurada la bliblioteca.

No duro mucho para que cada una se fuera retirando a sus respectivos hogares a realizar sus labores del día. Yo me quede un pensando una vez más cuestionándome si le ira bien a Cristoper en este viaje.

— ¿Crystal Sapphire? — Twilight se dirigió hacia mí.

— Ah?... este... ¿Qué pasa?

— Estas preocupada por él no es así — yo solo asentí sin muchos ánimos — escucha al igual que tú, me preocupo por Cristoper porque también es mi amigo. Debemos depositar nuestra confianza y creer en él, animo — Twilight me amablemente para subirme los ánimos.

— Si… tienes razón. Twilight, ¿te importaría… si me quedo un poco a leer a algunos de tus libros para pasar el rato? Si es que se puede claramente, no quiero ser una molestia — creo que leer me mantendrá un poco relajada.

— Descuida, no hay problema. Puedes tomar el libro que gustes — Twilight me dio permiso de poder estar un rato más en la biblioteca y se lo agradecí — Spike, podrías mostrarle a Crystal cómo están catalogados los libros para que pueda elegir algo de su preferencia — ahora se dirigió a su pequeño amigo el dragón. No sé si ella lo vea como una mascota o un hermano, quien sabe.

— Con gusto, sígueme — y así Spike me dirigió al varios estantes de libros mencionándome el orden y la forma de catalogado de estos. Parece que Twilight lleva un buen control de este lugar.

Al seguir observando el lugar, vi algo que no me esperaba. Cristoper había olvidado el libro en el que encontró el collar que lleva puesto. Decidí tomarlo con mi magia y guardarlo en mi alforja para regresárselo para cuando el regrese.

— Se lo guardare para cuando llegue nueva… — una vez que introduje el libro, por extraña razón la gema cardinal reacciono en el collar que me obsequió Cris, sentía que me estaba arrastrando hacia afuera de la casa del árbol — ¿Qué… está pasando? — ejercía fuerzas para no ser arrastrada. Es como si hubiera algo que la estuviera atrayendo, algo así como un imán. Por más que utilizaba mis cascos no podía frenar e incluso empezaba a sentir que la fuerza de atracción aumentaba.

— ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? — Twilight salió de la habitación contigua solo para ver lo que pasaba.

— No lo sé, la gema cardinal se volvió locaAAAAAHH — no pude decir nada más ya que la gema me estaba arrastrando a quien sabe qué lugar a una velocidad sumamente increíble.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Ya había salido del pueblo a dirección al este del pueblo guiándome con el mapa de Equestria con la ayuda de la imagen que tenía en mi celular y con la ayuda de la brújula que compre en el pueblo, vaya que camino muy rápido, debe ser porque estoy acostumbrado a caminar mucho. Las largas caminatas que deba en la ciudad dieron sus frutos después de todo.

Para quitarme la preocupación mejor pondré una canción entre todo el repertorio de mi celular. Una canción que me recuerda a mi querida, bonita y despiadada infancia.

 _Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que  
ver y vivir, con cielos azules andando voy, a un lugar así  
soñaba con ir._

 _Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, que me gusta_  
 _cada instante aquí, con el sol más brillante mis pasos_  
 _doy, no se aparta la risa de mí._

 _Y es lo más importante volvernos a ver, no importa donde  
tenga que ir, mil historia hay que oír y van a ser las que  
quiero compartir._

 _ **(En marcha estoy – Phill Collins) /watch?v=pH5rkex79WA**_

 **("Oye, porque no te guiaste con el mapa del LIBRO. Tal vez si revisaras el LIBRO te darías cuenta de algo importante") —** Ohh y también tengo a mi hadita la cual me guiara a lo largo de esta aventura. Starswirl está haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra libro.

—Tal vez hubiera sido más fácil se me hubiera guiado con el mapa del libro, pero se me es más entendible con lo méritos que yo conozco. Además el libro es algo grande a comparación de mi celular que cabe perfectamente bien en la palma de mi mano y puedo llevarlo en mi bolsillo, para te prometo que para la próxima utilizare libro — le dije a mi acompañante el viejo poni que se mantenía en mi mente.

Vaya que silencio hay aquí, el viajar solo hace que escuche mis propios pensamientos y los sonidos de la naturaleza que me rodean aunque también es muy relajante.

 **("Solo quiero que lo revises para que te des cuenta de algo muy importante y alarmante")**

— Que puede ser tan importante y alarmante como para que…

 _¡OYEEEE!_

Escuche un grito a lo lejos pero no pude ver a nadie en el alrededores.

— Aquí bobo — dirigí mi vista hacia arriba y vi que Rainbow iba llegando hacia mi dirección.

— ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Qué haces aquí? Recuerdo haberles dicho que iría solo en este viaje. No te preocupes, estaré bien — le dije a Dash para que no tenga pendiente de mí.

— Sí, sí, sí. Se lo que dijiste. Aunque sé que te van a dar una que otra paliza como lo hizo Darkside en aquella ruinas en donde se ocultaba Ahuizotl — y tenía que recordármelo… ¬_¬

— ¿Solo venias a eso? A burlarte una vez más de mí antes de irme.

— No, a lo que venía era para decirte que tuvieras suerte en tu viaje y que te vaya muy bien — no entiendo, eso ya me lo había dicho en la biblioteca — Y… también… para esto… — a que se deberá ese cambio de actitud y tono de v…

¡A la verga! Esto no me lo esperaba ni en un millón de años. Esta pegaso me planto un beso en los labios, un beso tierno de su parte, un beso de despedida creo yo. O será otro beso de la muerte para que me pasen cosas malas y mi destino esta sellado para perecer de una forma muy fea… 0_o

Ya ni sé que pensar.

— Rainbow… ¿a qué se debió eso? — estaba realmente sacado de onda.

No obtuve respuesta ya que ella se fue de regreso volando en chinga por donde vino.

— ¡Sigh! ¿Que hice para merecer esto? — esto me está fastidiando — Por culpa de esa poni, mi forma de ver las cosas con respecto a estos equinos en miniaturas kawaii's terminara cambiando — cosa que no quiero que pase.

 **("Eres todo un pillín amigo. Aunque no sé cómo es posible que la hayas conquistado a través de una broma que dio como resultado ese inconveniente del beso") —** Starswirl tiene razón, después de eso he visto que Rainbow ha actuado muy raro pero más siento que trae algo contra mí porque siempre me golpea.

— Y yo que sé. Solo no digas nada más y olvidemos que esta extraña escena pasó — termine de decirle al viejo mago para poder seguir adelante en el camino.

 _¡aaaaAAAAHHH!_

Escuche un grito que se aproximaba a lo lejos, vi un resplandor amarillo en el camino que se dirija a hacia mi posición a una gran velocidad.

— ¿Y ahora que rayos es eso? — Al terminar de decir semejantes palabras fui recibido con una gran golpe de lleno en el estómago por ese resplandor haciendo que me sacara todo el aire al instante… ° - °

— ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! Eso dolió — escuche una voz un tanto familiar mientras me revolcaba en el suelo por el tremendo putazo que recibí — ¿Qué?... ¡¿Cristoper?!

— Porque chingados… *Cof* me pasan estas…*Cof* cosas a mí— T-T

— ¡Cris! ¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho pero es que no sé qué paso — escucha nuevamente esa voz pero esta vez preocupada por el estado en que estaba.

— ¿Crys… ti? *Cof* ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunte por saber que Crysti estaba ahora en este lugar. Primero Rainbow y ahora ella.

Crystal me estaba ayudando a reincorporarme poco a poco a ponerme de pie, ahora quiero saber a qué vino ella a este lugar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — le pregunte a la única poni que estaba junto a mi lado.

— Bueno pues, es que… no sé qué paso. Lo que sucedió es que estábamos aun en la biblioteca de Twilight y vi que dejaste tu libro el cual… — interrumpí a Crystal de hablar.

— ¿Se me olvido mi libro? ¿O sea cómo? Estoy seguro que lo había guardado en mi mochila antes de salir — me quite la mochila para poder revisar nuevamente su interior pero no encontré el objeto cuadrado compuesto de hojas.

— Pues sí, mira aquí esta — y así ella me mostro el libro. Yo solo me quede con cara de pokerface por el acto irresponsable que había hecho.

 **("Te lo dije. Si hayas revisado el LIBRO te hayas dado cuenta de que no lo habías cargado contigo, eres algo distraído ¿lo sabias?") —** Starswirl me hablo de mala gana. Ya entendí el punto y me merezco ese regaño.

— Perdón, no volverá a pasar — y así Crystal me entrego el libro — gracias por venir a traerme el libro Crysti.

— Lo extraño es que yo no hice nada. La gema cardinal reaccionó de repente como un imán y me arrastro hasta aquí. Mira ya no está brillando — ella estaba señalando su collar y en efecto no había una reacción por parte de la piedra preciosa.

— Mmm… extraño. Intentare probar algo, necesito que me entregues por un momento tu collar y esperes aquí — Crystal se quitó con la ayuda de su magia el broche del dichoso collar para entregármelo. Seguido de eso corrí una gran distancia alejándome de ella pero no pasó nada. Incluso me coloqué el collar para ver si pasaba algo por el estilo pero nada. Por ultimo abrí el libro el cual mostraba el mapa de Equestria pero no apuntaba a alguien en específico en las hojas.

 ***(N/A: Imaginen el mapa merodeador de** _ **Harry Potter,**_ **para los que conocen la saga de las películas del mago entenderán)**

 **("¿Que intentas hacer?") —** Starswirl pregunto curioso de mis actos.

— Tengo una sospecha y creo que esa sospecha es referente a algo que ya habías mencionado antes Starswirl. Es hora de regresar con Crystal para comprobar si la teoría que tengo en mente del porque la reacción de la gema cardinal — y así regrese hasta la posición de ella y colocarle nuevamente su reliquia al cuello.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Descubriste algo? — Crystal me pregunto.

— Tal vez. Ahora déjame echar un pequeño vistazo al libro antes de hacer un experimento que tengo en mente — abrí el libro y pude observar que estaba indicando la posición en la que estábamos parados ambos en este momentos, decidí caminar unos pasos y efectivamente el libro nos estaba señalando.

 **("¿Y bien?").**

— Al parecer una de mis sospechas son ciertas, pero me intriga saber él porque esa reacción por parte de la gema — sigo en dudas, pero recordé que ahora tenía el anillo en mi posesión — al menos de que… — esto está de locos pero creo saber que pedo con este rollo — Starswirl, quiero preguntarte algo. En caso de que yo te diera una señal o te dijera algo, ¿es posible que puedas hacérselo saber a Crystal a pesar de estar a cierta distancia alejada de mí?

 **("Mientras sea a una distancia no tan larga se lo puedo hacer saber sin problemas, pero en caso de que estas muy pero muy lejos tardaría en comunicarme con ella. En pocas palabras, si puedo hacerlo") — ¡** Uy! Starswirl me podría servir de recadero para estos casos. Esto sería como usar una radio a excepción de que el viejo seria el que dé el mensaje y no yo.

— Bien, esto es un experimento, dejare aquí en el suelo el libro y me alejare a una larga distancia de Crystal y quiero que cuando te de la señal le digas a Crystal que tomé el libro para ver si pasa lo de hace unos momentos, entendido — es raro este experimento pero creo que si alguien más pensaría lo mismo que yo, sabría lo que tengo en mente.

 **("Entendido") — S** tarswirl respondió a mi petición.

— Dile a Crystal lo que haremos por favor — y así corrí y me aleje del lugar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

No sé qué es lo que Cristoper tiene en mente. Solo estoy viendo como parece estar hablando de algo con Starswirl mientras sigo esperando aquí sin hacer nada. Creo que iré hasta ellos para no estar aquí sola, ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Por qué dejo el libro que le acabo de entregar en el suelo? Ahora está corriendo y me está dejando aquí sola

— ¡Cristoper! — grite preocupada de que me haya dejado aquí sin decirme un adiós siquiera.

 **("Descuida Crystal Sapphire, él no te está dejando, solo se alejó para poder hacer un experimento y creo saber de qué se trata. Esperemos aquí mientras tanto")** — lo que dijo Starswirl por lo menos me dejo más tranquila — **("¿Vez el libro que le trajiste hace unos momentos? él lo dejo a propósito en este lugar. Cristoper me dará a saber una señal para indicarte que lo tomes y ver si sucede algo")**

— ¿O-ok? — que tienes en mente Cristoper.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

(10 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE MIENTRAS CORRÍA UN LARGO TRAYECTO)

¡Uff! necesito hacer más ejercicio… mi condición sigue siendo una mierda pero a pesar de haber corrido por alrededor de 10 minutos me sorprende el gran tramo que avance. O soy yo o en este mundo hasta me siento más ligero.

— Bien… creo que es hora… de dar la señal — estaba jadeando por el cansancio — Starswirl ¿estás ahí? Ahora dile… a Crystal que tome el libro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Porque demora tanto, yo creo que nos engañó a ambos y se fue dejándome aquí sola, del aburrimiento me puse a trazar figuras raras en la arena.

 **("Crystal, ahora. Toma el libro")** — Starswirl me dijo y en ese instante tome el libro con mi magia.

La gema empezó a reaccionar nuevamente y comencé a sentir el cómo era arrastrado de poco en poco a la dirección en la que fue Cristoper.

— ¿Qué es lo que hizo Cristoper para que pase ¡estoOOOOO!? — volví a gritar por la velocidad a la que volví a ser jalada por esta fuerza extraña por parte de la gema.

 **("Pronto lo sabrás")** — bueno, solo me queda esperar a llegar nuevamente con Cristoper.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Solo me queda esperar y ver si tengo razón.

 _¡WUSHH!_

Escuche como el sonido del viento siendo cortado solo para poder divisar que la ráfaga en la que creo que venía Crystal en ella. El problema es como detenerla. Ni modo no me queda de otras más que cubrirme, coloque mis brazos en forma de X para cubrirme el torso y me puse en posición para recibir el impacto en 3… 2… 1.

 _¡PAZ!_

— ¡Ouch! Eso me dolió, otra vez — escuche que Crystal se quejó por el golpe que recibió al impactar conmigo — ¿Qué hiciste Cristoper?

— ¡AAAHH LA PUTA MADRE! Esta vez me dolió que la vez anterior — me había caído al suelo por haber detenido a Crystal, mi primera reacción fue pararme rápidamente y quejarme del dolor que sentía en mi brazos — No hice nada, solo probé mi teoría y acerté… ¡Ouch! Como duele.

— ¿Que teoría? Explícate — Crystal se colocó a mi lado una vez que ella se reincorporo de estar en el suelo.

— Veras, la gema cardinal reacciona de esa forma ya que por extraña razón tiene una conexión con los demás objetos que son el collar y el anillo divino. Al ver sido activados los objetos mencionados y haberse juntado las piezas es lo más razonable. Pero hay algo curioso en todo esto — estaba explicándole a mi queridísima amiga.

— ¿Y qué es lo curioso? — contesto ella.

— Tu Crystal. Cuando se activó uno de los objetos a los cuales necesito para este viaje, estaba en tu posesión. La gema se activó al haber emanado ese brillo que te curo aquel día en el hospital. Al igual que los otros objetos, estos resplandecieron cuando yo tuve contacto con ellos — es una explicación extrañamente lógica, ¿coincidencia? Pues así es — recuerda que en las ruinas, cuando conseguí el anillo divino este resplandeció para así aceptarme como su portador.

 **("A pesar del tiempo en que tu habías tenido la gema, esta no había reaccionado ya que necesitaba estar cerca de otro de los artilugios. Es por eso que cuando Cristoper estuvo a punto de tener contacto con esa gema, toda su magia se concentró en ti y así fuiste aceptada por esta")** — Starswirl me ayudo en mi explicación, vaya que realmente supo lo que tenía en mente.

— Es por eso que solo tu pudiste ver el rastro de la esencia el cual nos condujo al sitio para encontrar el anillo divino, en cambio conmigo no hubo reacción alguna ya que no me pertenece — no quería que pasara esto pero creo que así deben de ser las cosas — ¡Sigh!, lo que significa, para no hacer más larga la explicación…

Crystal sonrió ya que capto el mensaje de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero ella me gano las palabras.

— Que necesitas de mi ayuda para poder encontrar las esencias vitales, ya que si no soy yo la que tenga la gema cardinal esta no reaccionara y nunca sabrás en la localización exacta del lugar en donde se resguardan — Y acertó. Yo solo asentí ante su respuesta — ¡Esto es genial, después de todo podré ver las esencias vitales con mis propios ojos! ¡YAY! ¡VIVA! — Crystal saltaba toda emocionada y feliz por este acontecimiento.

— Pero hay una cosa que no es tan bonita después de todo — y así apague algo de sus esperanzas ya que dejo de saltar

— ¿Qué cosa? — pregunto dudosa ya que había arruinado su momento de felicidad.

— Recuerda la razón del porque estoy buscando esas esencias y a quien me estoy enfrentando — Ahora ella mostro total mortificación — así que estamos propensos a cualquier ataque de su parte. No sé qué cosas peligrosas nos esperan en este viaje pero si vez que algo peligroso sucede en la cual nuestras vidas pueden peligrar, y tienes la oportunidad de salvarte, quiero que huyas y me dejas atrás, entendido.

— P-pero, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente para superar los problemas juntos — Crystal me respondió.

— Y así lo espero, también te ayudare en todo momento Crystal pero en dado de que se presente un caso como ese, quiero que hagas caso a lo que acabo de decir — ella no me respondió, solo miro hacia otro lado mientras se mordía el labio inferior en desacuerdo de la idea — ¿de acuerdo? — le volví a preguntar y ella solo asintió ante mis palabras.

 **("Bien jóvenes, ya es hora de ponernos en marcha que esta aventura está por iniciar") —** Starswirl dijo de manera animosa para quitar algo de la poca tensión que había creado por mis palabras.

Y así seguimos adelante reanudando mi viaje… corrección, nuestro viaje ya que de esta forma inesperada Crystal Sapphire se había involucrado en esto. Y para seguir en lo que me había quedado, seguí revisando mi celular para ayudarme con el mapa y reanudar la canción que iba cantando en el camino, tal vez sonaba muy infantil de mi parte pero la canción es genial, a que sí. Después de un rato hasta Crysti cantaba o tarareaba una que otra estrofa de la canción, parece que si le gusto jeje.

A lo largo de nuestro recorrido solo nos fuimos conversando de cosas de nosotros. Yo le mencionaba sobre mi vida en la Tierra, tan aburrida y como vivía día a día sin emociones algunas o aventura alguna. También debes en cuando escuchaba las clases, por así decirlo, de magia que Starswirl le impartía a Crystal ahora que se convirtió en su instructor y asesor, comenzando por ejercicios básicos por el problema del bloqueo del flujo de magia de Crystal, Starswirl quiso que comenzará a aprender desde cero, ella por su parte lucia muy feliz y emocionada al ver que los hechizos simples que de niña nunca pudo realizarlos iban de maravilla. Me sentí bien por ella ahora que podrá realizar más cosas que solo los unicornios pueden hacer y no tendrá que vivir más actuando como poni terrestre.

Caminamos casi todo el día como debe de ser de ahora en adelante en este viaje y decidimos parar para descansar y así analizar que el lugar fuera seguro para pasar la noche. Además me estaba entrando el hambre, sería buena idea levantar un campamento después de todo.

— ¡Ay no! No tengo una bolsa para dormir. Esa salida del pueblo por causa de la gema cardinal fue inesperada. Y ahora qué voy a hacer — Crystal se expresó preocupada, y es cierto fue algo inesperado el que se haya unido a este viaje.

— Descuida, puedes usar mi bolsa para dormir, si encontramos un pueblo más adelante conseguiremos las cosas que necesites. Después de todo también trajiste el tesoro contigo — le dije para que dejara de preocuparse.

— Y qué hay de ti, ¿dormirás en el frío suelo sin cobijo?

— Descuida, haremos una fogata y si me recuesto cerca del fuego me podrá brindar calor para pasar sin frío la noche. Ahora dejare las cosas aquí y buscare algunas ramas las cuales podremos usarlas como leña — recargue la mochila cerca de un árbol para estar a más ligero antes de ir a buscar la madera que necesitábamos para hacer esa fogata.

— ¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría que te enfermaras — es bueno ver que Crystal se preocupa por mí pero prefiero más ver el bienestar de ella que el mío, la verdad, a mí me vale madres lo que me pase.

— Estoy seguro y no te preocupes, estaré bien en unos momentos vuelvo — y así me empeñaba a alejarme del lugar.

— Entonces, yo iré a buscar algo de fruta y algunas otras cosas que podamos comer — Crystal por igual dejo sus alforjas cerca de mi mochila y alcanzo a gritarme para salir en búsqueda de comida.

Tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea que hubiera comprado algo antes de salir de Ponyville pero no fue así, quiero experimentar este viaje como un verdadero aventurero y tratar de conseguir como pueda mi propio alimento. Pasé un buen rato recolectando leña para disponerme a regresar al campamento y armar la fogata. También encontré diversas rocas de buen tamaño que fui apilando alrededor de la leña y usarlas como base para colocar las ramas y troncos encontrados.

En mi camino de regreso al campamento, vi un pequeño río el cual analice por un momento para tomar un poco de agua, no dude en beberla, después de todo en este mundo no hay contaminantes que puedan afectar a esta naturaleza, pude observar que había peces nadando en este río, pese a no me gusta mucho el sabor del pescado, aprovecharé este lugar para pescar temprano por la mañana y conseguir algunos para el almuerzo, después de todo tengo que sobrevivir de alguna manera.

Ya estando de vuelta en el acampamento vi que Crystal había conseguido algunas bayas, hongos y grandes cantidades de hojas para comer. Por lo menos las bayas y los hongos son comestibles para mí. No tuve que preocuparme de que ninguna de estos frutos fueran venenosos ya que Crystal me dijo que con la experiencia de sus viajes ella conocía variedad plantas y alimentos vegetales que son y que no son venenosos y cuáles pueden ser consumidos sin problema. Creo que después de todo fue buena idea que se nos uniera en este viaje.

Con algo de esfuerzo pude encender la fogata de forma natural haciendo fricción las ramas, cosa que nunca había hecho en mi vida. Juro que escuche el típico sonido de "logro desbloqueado: encender fogata por primera vez". Después de eso cenamos sin problema, Crystal y yo compartimos algunas historias graciosas de nosotros, chistes y una que otra historia de terror, las historias que ella relataban no me dieron tanto miedo que digamos, pero en cambio mis historias basadas en algunos personajes de creepypastas asustaron un poco a la pobre unicornio haciendo que se ocultara dentro de la bolsa para dormir mientras temblaba del miedo que la había invadido. A lo mejor me pase más de la cuenta en como relate la historia, pero si no hay suspenso en las historias estas tienden a ser aburridas.

La anoche ya había arribado en Equestria y la princesa Luna cumplió su trabajo al brindarnos y regalarnos un día más para apreciar el hermoso cielo oscuro adornado de las brillantes estrellas que lo adornan.

— Bueno, el reloj del celular indica que ya son las 10 de la noche, creo que le mejor sería irnos a dormir ¿no crees? — me dirigí a Crystal quien solo asomo su cabeza para asentir afirmativamente — descuida, no hay que tener miedo los historias solo son eso, historias. No son reales y si lo fueran créeme que ya habría muchas víctimas por parte de esas criaturas en mi mundo. Todo eso es solo ficción.

— ¿D-de verdad? — vaya que se ve tierna estando así de asustada.

— Estoy seguro de eso, ya es hora… *Yawn* de dormir. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano para seguir en marcha en nuestro viaje. Buenas noches — me asegure de que la llama de la fogata no estuviera demasiado alta para que no ocurriera un accidente referente con incendio forestal y así me coloque cerca de esta, utilice mi mochila como almohada improvisada para disponerme a dormir. No pensé que caminar por casi todo el día fuera tan agotador.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Esa historia de terror fue muy aterradora, como es posible que un ser tan horripilante con unas garras tan largas y afiladas sea capaz de existir en el mundo de donde vienen Cristoper y lastime a sus víctimas por las noches, ¿Qué tal si esa criatura que llaman _el rastrillo_ también habita en lo más recóndito y oscuro de las tierras de Equestria? ¿Qué tal si nos está observando en estos momentos? ¡Eeeek! No quiero ni imaginármelo, estoy que me muero del miedo.

— ¿Cristoper? — lo llame sintiéndome desconcertada e insegura.

— Zzzz… zzzz… — ¡hay no! Ya se durmió y ahora que hago.

— ¿Cr-cris? — no me respondió, solo se movió un poco para acomodarse de manera diferente pero aún seguía dormido.

 _¡FIUUSH!_

 _¡SHHHHHH!_

El silbar del viento al golpear las hojas de los arboles sonaban aterradores, ¿Cómo es posible que Cristoper no sienta pavor en un ambiente como este? ¡Ay Celestia qué miedo!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Escuche la voz de Crysti un poco apagada pero el ruido de la naturaleza entraba por mis oídos, por extraña razón el ruido del viendo al chocar contra las copas de los arboles siempre me ha relajado a pesar de que a muchas personas les puede parecer algo tétrico.

Poco después sentí que algo se posó junto a mi espalda y vibraba mucho.

— ¿Qué…? — me moví un poco y vi de reojo que Crystal estaba cerca mío con la bolsa de dormir cagada del miedo, rodeé un poco los ojos en señal de fastidio, temía que pasara esto, recordé el capítulo de cuando Scootalo paso por algo semejante con las historias de terror de Rainbow Dash. Me dispuse a abrazar a la poni y ver si se calma un poco — Crystal, no va a pasar nada. Solo duerme ¿quieres? Yo te protegeré — ella me vio un instante solo para sentir como se ocultaba y se acurrucaba apoyada su cabeza en mi pecho para que dejara de temblar y así volver a dormir. No volveré a contar historias de terror como esa… ¬_¬

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

— **CrisKakis: …Y la variable la declaras fuera del método para la mandarla llamar dentro de esta forma mientras le concatenamos la función .show() para que al ejecutar nos plasme lo que intentamos hacer en el programa.**

— Twilight: Interesante, aunque creo que sería mejor que colocaras una condición if() en caso de que la función no sea cierta y colocar un mensaje o realice una acción para que el usuario sepa si el funcionamiento de la ejecución se está llevando a cabo correctamente.

— **CrisKakis: Esa podría ser una buena alternativa**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Oigan! ¿Podrían dejar de hacer sus cosas de cerebritos y prestar atención a la historia que ya terminó? — me sentía fastidiada de tanta platica aburrida. Programar es muy aburrido.

— **CrisKakis:** **¿En serio termino el capítulo del fic? El tiempo pasa rápido cuando te entretienes en algo.**

— Twilight: Al menos aprendí lo básico de la programación web y el uso de diversos lenguajes.

— **CrisKakis: Se ve que te gusto mucho, lástima que no vayas a poder implementarlo en Equestria.**

— Twilight: Tal vez… si vengo más a menudo contigo podamos aprender a programar juntos.

— **CrisKakis: Si… tal vez, pero como te había dicho no es de mi agrado la programación.**

— Pinkie Pie: *Ejem* *Ejem* CrisKakis

— **CrisKakis: ¡Oh! Cierto.**

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí el fic del día de hoy. Quiero disculparme por estar ausente y no haber publicado nada hace aproximadamente como un mes ya que he estado muy ocupado con un proyecto con temas referentes a los que le estoy explicando a la princesa de la amistad.**

— Twilight: Pero declinaste. Yo creo que si te esfuerzas y te propones a hacerlo podrás tener resultados increíbles.

— **CrisKakis: Si tal vez, pero ya veré que hare con respecto a eso.**

— Pinkie Pie: Últimamente los escritores no han escrito algún comentario con tu historia, ¿Por qué? ¿Les dijiste al muy malo para que no te volvieran a escribir?

— **CrisKakis: No es eso Pinkie, los queridos lectores han estado mandándome PM los cuales respondo gustosamente, de los cuales hay algunos en los que te has entrometido ¿recuerdas?**

— Pinkie Pie: Upsie… jeje, lo siento. Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos Twilight.

— Twilight: Pero apenas si estábamos comenzando a comprender el lenguaje de la programación, ¿no podemos esperar un poco más?

— **CrisKakis: Ya será para la otra Twi —** me acerque a Pinkie para decirle algo al oído — **"Ya llévatela Pinkie, ya no quiero seguir programando por hoy"**

— Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie Lokie, yo me encargo — abrí la puerta con dirección a Ponyville y seguido de eso pensé… ("que cosa haría que Twilight se volviera loquita como para llamar su atención")… — ¡Lo tengo! — saque un libro de mi crin y decidí prenderle fuego con un fosforo — ¡Hey Twilight, mira! — arroje el libro haciendo que Twilight mirara lo que pasaba con el… XD

— Twilight: ¿Qué nece…? ¡NO, UN VALIOSO LIBRO LLENO DE CONOCIMENTO Y APREDIZAJE EN LLAMAS! ¡AUN LADO!

— Pinkie Pie: Adiosito Cris, adiosito amigos.

 **¡Wow! Eso fue algo extremo, que culpa tenía el pobre libro para que le prendieran fuego. En fin que estuviera vivo el objeto ese. Se acercan las fiestas navideñas y no sé si alcance a actualizar y postear el siguiente capítulo, esperemos que sí. Yo se los hare saber mediante un aviso en caso de no terminar a tiempo amigos. Me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo de….** _ **DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO… :D**_


	15. El Bugber… o el Abeoso, como le quieran

Capítulo 15. El Bugber… o el Abeoso, como le quieran decir.

Hola mis queridos lectores. Aquí una vez más reportándome ante ustedes para un capítulo más de este guapachoso fic. Ahora las cosas en mi trabajo están un poco más tranquilas por cuestiones de que paso la navidad, el regreso a clases para algunos estudiantes y que la gente se presenta sin las ganas de ir a trabajar… ¬_¬u

— Pinkie Pie: Hola Kakis, hola amiguitos… :3

— **CrisKakis: Hola Pinkie. Tan bonita y alegre como siempre, llegas justo a tiempo antes de subir el capítulo** — observo a los alrededores pero no veo a nadie más — **¿Es extraño?**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué cosa?

— **CrisKakis: Es que siempre que vienes para acá traes a alguien contigo pero al parecer no veo a nadie más.**

— Pinkie Pie: Pero si traje a un invitado.

— **CrisKakis: ¿A si? ¿Quién vino…?** — no termine de hablar ya que por extraña razón un cubeta llena de agua apareció arriba de mí y me mojo por completo no cabe decir que el agua estaba muy fría y con cubitos de hielo — **¡AAHHH NO MAMES! Está bien pinche fría**

¿?: JAJAJA debiste ver tu cara, tus expresiones fueron tan graciosas, no puedo creer que hayas caído en una broma tan simple.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pinkie Pie de todos los ponis que conoces tenías que invitar al que no es un poni pero si al Draconequus**

— Pinkie Pie: Es que algunas de sus bromas son graciosas y creí que si lo traía aquí las cosas serían más divertidas y podríamos jugar a hacernos bromas, ¿No es cierto Discord?

— Discord: Pues claro Pie rosado, además no sabía que existieran seres tan feos y extraños como ustedes amigo — me acerco aun dichoso objeto cuadrado que emite una luz de su interior — vaya y yo creí que en este mundo no existía la magia ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?

— **CrisKakis: Eso es mi computadora y en ella estoy escribiendo una historia en donde yo soy el protagonista. En estos momentos tengo una grandiosa aventura para ayudar a Equestria de una catástrofe.**

— Discord: Interesante, eso quiere decir que no eres tú en realidad el que está ahí si no un tu ficticio.

— **CrisKakis: En efecto.**

— Discord: Mmm… y porque no lo hacemos más interesante.

— **CrisKakis: ¿A qué te refieres?** — La mirada del draconequus no me está gustando nadita **— Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente no me da confianza.**

— Discord: Ah no haré nada, solo digamos que tendrás la oportunidad de estar realmente en la historia — y así decidí desaparecer y enviar al chico a su propia historia con un hechizo — ahora veamos cómo se las arregla el muchacho — me coloque mis gafas y un traje de escritor para comenzar a escribir y hacerle unas "ligeros" cambios esta historia — y comenzamos señores disfruten el espectáculo.

…

— Discord: ¡Oh cierto! no queremos pasar por problemas legales verdad, se me olvidaba.

 ** _*DISCLAIMER*_**

 **My Little Pony: FIM no le pertenece a este humano y es propiedad de la creadora Lauren Faust y Hasbro, puede haber referencias de lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

Anteriormente nuestros queridos amigos Cristoper y Crystal habían comenzado el viaje con dirección a la tierra de los dragones e ir en búsqueda de la primera esencia vital para detener al malvado Darkside. En estos momentos podemos ver a nuestros protagonistas empacando sus cosas una vez que terminaron el almuerzo para seguir adelante en su camino.

— ¡Aaah! Pero que bien comí, no sabía que el pescado asado al calor de una fogata supiera tan bien a pesar de no haberlo condimentado, el crujir de la carne fue una delicia para mi paladar — el chico expreso a su acompañante y amiga la unicornio.

— Pero… no hubieras podido haber comido un poco más tranquilo. La forma salvaje en cómo masticabas ese pescado era repulsiva, el solo verte comer carne ya es aterrador para mí — la blanca unicornio mostraba un gesto de desagrado mientras hablaba con el humano.

— Tal vez, pero el hecho de solo haber comido frutas, verduras, dulces y pastelillos en estos días puede llegar a ser tedioso. Además mi cuerpo necesita de los nutrientes que me proporcionan la carne, por ejemplo, se dice que el pescado sirve como nutrimento esencial para el cerebro — expreso el chico mientras se llevaba una mano y se apuntaba con un dedo a su respectiva cabeza.

— ¡Vaya! Cada día se aprende algo nuevo, y ¿qué otros beneficios obtienen los humanos al consumir carne? — preguntó una vez más la equina a su amigo.

— La verdad no tengo una idea concisa de ello, solo sé que puede proporcionar a nuestro cuerpo minerales como el Magnesio, Calcio, Sodio, Zinc entre otros — ahora Cristoper comentaba a Crystal desde su punto de vista lo que sabe de la alimentación humana — Pero también no es bueno consumir carne en exceso ya que esto nos podría causar una mala digestión y sobrepeso, es por ello y es recomendable consumir vegetales en nuestra alimentación para llevar una dieta equilibrada y balanceada

— ¡Wow! Realmente eres listo Cris — expreso maravillada.

— No lo soy. Jeje… apuesto que si Twilight estuviera aquí, estuviera tomando nota de lo que acabo de decir — finalmente Cristoper se había colocado su mochila para cargarla entre sus hombros y reanudar el viaje.

Mientras tanto en una casa del árbol en el pueblo de Ponyville el cual también era la biblioteca del lugar vemos a una poni alicornio alistando algunas cosas para salir de su hogar.

— ¡Achu! — una poni alicornio que se encontraba ordenando libros en un estante realizo un gran estornudo mientras se le caía un tintero al suelo por culpa de esto.

— ¡Salud! — Expreso por educación su querido amigo casi hermano, esclavo y fiel asistente el pequeño dragón de escamas color morado y verde — ¿estás bien Twilight? No vayas a pescar un resfriado.

— Estoy bien Spike, solo un pequeño estornudo. Tal vez alguien debe estar hablando de mí, y mira el desastre que hice. Ahora tendré que limpiar toda la tinta que se esparció en el suelo — expreso la yegua de pelaje purpura y crin azul oscuro adornada de una fringa lila.

Y regresando con los protas…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Una vez que terminamos de empacar nuestras cosas, estábamos por emprender adelante en nuestro camino, y para ello saque nuevamente mi celular pero para mí mala suerte a este solo le quedaba el 20% de batería. Creo que le pediré a Crystal que me ayude a darle algo de energía.

— Oye Crysti, me podrías ayudar con mi celular si no es mucha molestia. Es que… se le está acabando la batería, por favor — tengo que pedírselo de buena forma para ver si accede a darme un casco, ya saben en vez de una mano.

— ¡Sigh!, solo porque me lo pides de favor. Para la próxima promete que encontraras la forma para darle energía a tu celular que no sea yo o algún otro poni que sepa usar magia, me haces sentir como si fuera un objeto — resignada, ella tomo el celular de mis manos con su magia para escuchar el sonido que alerta que está recibiendo carga.

— Si, te lo prometo y creo que me estoy haciendo una alternativa para eso aunque no sé si sea posible — seguido de esas palabras decidí sacar el libro en donde se plasma el mapa de mi mochila para poder orientarme — bueno creo que debemos seguir por este camino.

Y así caminamos unos cuantos metros más adelante hasta que…

 _¡GRRRR!_

— No puede ser, acabamos de almorzar y ya tienes hambre otra vez Cris, ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Hasta soy capaz de escuchar el gruñir de tu estomago — Crystal se dirigió a m de manera burlesca.

— Ese no fui yo — yo por igual escuche ese rugir, pero juro que no fui yo… °-°

— Entonces que fue lo que escuche hace unos segundos — Crystal me pregunto confundido de que no fuera yo el causante de ese ruido.

— No lo sé, pero algo me dice que… — no termine la frase ya que me quede pasmado de lo que veía por un costado de m entre los árboles y los arbustos. No pude evitar poner una cara de sorpresa y miedo.

— Cristoper, ¿porque esa cara? ¿Qué pasa? — Crysti pregunto extrañada de mi forma de actuar.

— Crysti… ¡Gulp!, no te alarmes y sigamos caminando despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? — Crytal una vez más lanzo sus preguntas.

 _¡ROAAAAARRRRR!_

Creo que ese sonido le acaba de darla respuesta. Un animal semejante a un oso panda mutado con alguna especie de abeja o avispa con cuatro brazos, de ojos rojos, con los colores de un oso panda, en su espalda tenía dos grandes alas de insecto y en vez de una cola este tenía un gran aguijón. Este animal estaba trepando en uno de los árboles tratando de conseguir miel como alimento. No sé qué rayos hace una criatura como esa por estos lugares pero definitivamente esta situación es peligrosa para Crystal y para mí.

Ella volteo rápidamente hacia la dirección en donde estaba ese oso y se sorprendió de ver a la criatura. Puedo jurar que vi más blanco el color de su pelaje, más de lo que ya es por la palidez que se notaba en su cara.

— Crysti, no te espantes… si seguimos adelante sin hacer ningún ruido… — le estaba hablando en voz baja pero…

— ¡UN ABEOSOOOOO! — grito ella asustada para darse a la fuga, ¿Abeoso? creo que su nombre en inglés se escucha mejor, Bugbear. Yo solo me quede una vez más pasmado en el lugar ya que la susodicha bestia me vio con una cara de pocos amigos y venía acercándose a mí volando lentamente.

— Lindo osito, bonito… osito… cariñosito. No te hare daño, yo solo pasaba por aquí y ya me iba así no te molestare más en tu hora del almuerzo — caminaba cuidadosamente de no hacer un movimiento en falso para que no sea extraño para el animal.

 **("Chico, debiste de haber corrido así como hizo Crystal, estas creaturas son catalogadas como muy peligrosas si entras en su territorio o en el rango del área mientras intentan buscar su alimento")** — Starswirl me advirtió de manera sabia pero a la vez nervioso al ver lo que tengo frene a mis ojos.

— ("Yo conocía a la criatura pero la información que me acabas de dar la desconocía") — le conteste sumamente nervioso.

 _¡ROAAARR!_

La criatura dio un zarpazo y yo por mero instinto de supervivencia lo esquive y corrí despavorido para que no me hiciera daño. Espero ver que si me alejo de su territorio pueda dejarme en paz y así el Bugbear pueda seguir con la búsqueda de su comida, eso creí hasta que al mirar de tras mío la criatura venia persiguiéndome volando muy aprisa.

— ¡ASOPOTAMADREEEEEE! — estoy bien cagado del miedo, si bien Darkside no va acabar conmigo este pinche animal lo va hacer — ¡Porque me persigue si ya me aleje para que siga buscando su comida!

 **("Hijo, creo que ahora tú te convertiste en su aperitivo. Ese oso no va a descansar hasta que logre hacerse de ti como su desayuno")** — una vez más las palabras de Starswirl no fueron de mi agrado.

— Mal día, mal día, mal día, mal día — me exprese como lo haría _Jackie Chan_ en su serie animada.

 **(N/A: Si no llegaste a ver** _ **Las aventuras de Jackie Chan**_ **, no tuviste infancia)**

Y así seguí corriendo hasta quien sabe dónde rayos me estaba dirigiendo, lo que me importaba ahora era salvar mi vida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¡Uff! No… puedo creer… que una criatura habite en este bosque. Qué yo recuerde, en uno de los libros que leído, solo había una criatura con esas características y se encontraba encerrada en el tártaro por ser muy peligrosa, ¿Quién habrá liberado a ese animal tan peligroso? ¿Acaso el tártaro no está custodiada por el Cerbero? Me pregunto que abra pasado para que no se haya dado cuenta de que se le escapo un prisionero.

Vaya, ahí viene Cristoper y parece que también corrió después de ver a esa bestia.

— Cristoper… — trate de decirle pero me interrumpió gritando.

— ¡CORREEEEEEEEE! — me tomo entre sus brazos pasando su manos por debajo de mi estómago para después ser cargado por él y la razón del porque huía era que esa horrenda bestia venia tras de él.

— ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡¿PORQUÉ CARAJOS ATRAGISTE A ESA CRIATURA CONTIGO?! — exclame totalmente asustada por la situación en la que estábamos ambos. No puedo creer que haya salido otra palabrota de mi boca.

— ¡No fue mi culpa que ese puto oso nos haya visto!, gracias a tu grito llamaste la atención de ese pinche monstruo — reclamo el mientras seguía corriendo por nuestras vidas, del puro enojo de lo que está diciendo Cristoper me solté de sus brazos para empezar a correr por mi propia cuenta.

— ¡Estás diciendo que fue mi culpa! — esta vez reclame yo por lo que me estaba culpando.

— ¡Lo que intento decir es que si hayas guardado silencio, estado tranquila y no te hayas asustado, no tendríamos que andar pasando por esto! Y Además… ¡DISCORD DEJA DE ESTAR FASTIDIANDO Y NO CAMBIES LOS DIALOGOS QUE YA TENIA, PUTA MADRE HAS ALGO QUE NOS VAS A VENIR MATANDO! — eso ultimo Cristoper lanzo su grito al aire, ¿Discord? Quien ese ese… esperen un momento, ¿Qué ese no es el nombre del Dios del caos?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oye! No es justo que solo tú te diviertas escribiendo. ¡Quiero intentarlo!, ¡quiero intentarlo!, ¡quiero intentarlo!

Discord: Bien, bien, toma pero dudo que redactes algo más divertido de lo que acabo de escribir.

Pinkie Pie: Ya verás que será divertido, solo siéntate y espera a leer esto…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona (Pinkie escribiendo parte de la historia).**

Cristoper y Crysti seguían corriendo asustados del peligroso Abeoso para salvar sus vidas pero más adelante, tras los arbustos del bosque salieron dos horribles monstruos de algodón de azúcar con sus dientes filosos compuestos de bastones de caramelos puntiagudos, sus ojos eran dulces de menta y la saliva que le escurría era de chocolate.

— ¡AAAHHH! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SON ESAS COSAS?! — Crystal grito impresionada del monstro que tenían persiguiéndolos a sus espaldas.

— ¡No sé pero eso me suena a que son ideas de dos locos que quieren fastidiarme el día! — Cristoper grito de mala gana solo para apresurar más el paso en su carrera para salvar su vida del monstruo acaramelado — podrían dejar de hacer las cosas menos fastidiosas y dejar que la historia tome su curso normalmente par de locos — ¡Uyy! sí que está muy enojado el muchacho

— Sigo sin entender a quienes te estas refiriendo y de que tanto hablas — la unicornio aun parece confundida de las palabras que grita su amigo.

Y así ambos ponis… no esperen, no puedo referirme como ponis a ambos ya que Cristoper no es un poni ya que él es un mono sin pelo, pero Crystal si es una poni, ¿Cómo se les decía a su especie? Dejen recordar… mmm… esto…

 _¡HUMANO!_

¡Oh! Si ya recordé, humano. Bueno ambos personajes de la historia corrieron un tramo hasta llegar a las Cordilleras rocosas, tanta fue la adrenalina que tenían en sus cuerpos que hasta _MaxSteel_ gritaría _¡acción turbo!_ para poder zafarse de este problema gracias a su fuerza, destreza y sus musculotes.

Pero nuestros queridos amigos tienen una mala suerte ya que se toparon con una gran muralla de roca, que era conformada por la misma montaña e impidió el seguir escapando de esos monstruos y no creo que ambos duren mucho escalando por esa pared ya que el Abeoso volando.

— ¡Ya párenle a sus escenas peligrosas!, ahora si no les importa… me gustaría ver cómo me zafo de este puto lio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Una vez que me exprese para que la yegua rosada y el ser extraño combinado por partes de distintos animales me dejaran en paz, estaba analizando la situación. Esto está mal, muy mal. No me queda de otra más que intentar enfrentarme a esos monstruos y ver si logro ahuyentarlos. Esto no estaba planeado en lo que ya había escrito así que con mis acciones tendré que reescribir la historia.

— Crysti, esta parece ser una de esas situaciones peligrosas de las que te hable. No hay más remedio, peleare con esas feas criaturas y así darte una oportunidad para puedas salvarte — estoy decidido en agarrarme a putazos, y si no salgo victorioso de esto pues… hasta aquí llegue.

— ¡Estás loco! Son tres contra uno. No hay oportunidad de que puedas ganarles — Crystal me grito muy preocupada después de haber escuchado mis palabras

— Tendré que intentarlo, además… — me puse en posición de combate para usar los puños para tratar de arremeter con nuestros cazadores — te dije que en este viaje tarde o temprano me tendría que enfrentar a cosas peligrosas — jeje es gracioso, en estos momentos no siento miedo de pelear con el Bugbear. Incluso me imagine la escena donde _Takamura_ pelea con el oso en el anime de _Hajime no Ippo._

— E-en ese caso… yo… yo te ayudare — Crystal estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que puso un gesto serio y tomo posición de combate, se le podía a notar como le temblaban las patas del miedo.

— ¡No! Mantente detrás de mí en todo momento y luego escapas cuando tengas la oportunidad de hacerlo — le conteste seriamente.

— P-pues no voy a abandonarte, no… quiero dejarte atrás. Eres mi amigo, el primer amigo que tengo y no quiero perderte. Así que no me iré de aquí sin ti — Crystal… Sus palabras denotan determinación y coraje, no quiero que resulta herida, pero por más que le diga que corra dudo que me haga caso.

— ¡Sigh!, solo quédate atrás de mi — fueron mis últimas palabras para luego ver como las primeras criaturas que se abalanzo contra mí fueron los extraños monstruos de dulce.

 _¡ROAAAAAAARRR!_

Fue el rugido de esa criatura pero…

 _¡PUM! ¡PAZ! ¡SLASH!_

El Bugbear ataco a ambas criaturas de dulce apartándolas del camino y después de un zarpazo corto por la mitad a uno de ellos, del interior de la criatura escurrió un líquido verde que me salpico en gran parte de mi cuerpo. Crystal al ver tan atroz acto por parte de ese oso mutante, si se le puede llamar así, se colocó detrás de mío solo para sentir como me abrazaba desde mis piernas y temblaba del miedo.

Genial, ahora voy a tener que lavar mi ropa nueva, si Rarity viera esto creo que se haya desmayado y no por el acto del Bugbear sino por ver sus preciadas prendas creadas arruinadas con sangre verde que extrañamente huele a dulce de limón. Me entro la curiosidad de lamer el líquido por el atrayente olor y…

— Esta sangre si sabe a caramelo de limón. Bueno si el monstro era de caramelo era de esperarse.

— Que asco, porque lamiste la sangre… Espera ¿Dijiste limón? — Crystal se expresó curiosa de mi acto y después pregunto confundida, yo solo asentí ante su pregunta. Esto sacaría de onda a cualquiera.

Bueno la tranquilidad me duro poco ya que el Bugbear ahora nos estaba viendo de mala gana nuevamente y al parecer no quería compartir el almuerzo con esa criaturas, pero que egoísta la verdad, ¿Qué no le enseñaron a compartir?

Este no tiempo de pensar en eso, debo de concentrarme para salvar nuestras vidas.

La criatura se nos abalanzo finalmente y lo primero que hice fue empujar a Crystal hacia un lado mientras yo saltaba hacia el otro pero para mala suerte no me prestó atención a mi si no a mi amiga la unicornio. El Bugbear se le acercaba lentamente mientras Crystal retrocedía en dirección de la rocosa muralla para arrinconarla.

No me la pensé dos veces, me quite mi mochila y salte a la espalda del oso-insecto para pasar mi brazo completamente a través de su cuello aplicándole una llave e intentar cortar su respiración. Grave error el que cometí.

El condenado animal alzo vuelo en dirección hacia los arboles estampado su espalda conmigo detrás para ir recibiendo los diversos golpes e intentar hacer que lo soltara. Estoy perdiendo fuerza de mi agarre, por más que intento resistir los golpes es muy doloroso aguantar el peso del oso al taclear los troncos y si le sumamos la velocidad a la que va volando, son fuertes impactos los que estoy recibiendo.

— Crystal… ¡Aahh!... tienes que huir de aquí… ¡Aahh!, esta es tu oportunidad… ¡Aahh! — me estoy cansando, no creo seguir aguantando más los golpes.

— ¡No te voy a abandonar! — Esta poni no entiende que este animal tiene el haz de ganarnos — ¡te ayudare de alguna forma u otra! — es terca la muchacha esta.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Que hago, que hago, piensa Crystal piensa, la vida de tu amigo está en peligro. Podría intentar hacer un hechizo en lo que Cristoper aún mantiene ocupado al Abeoso, ¡Si eso hare!

Decidí sacar mí libro de hechizos y buscar algo en el apartado de hechizos ofensivos.

— ¡AAAHH! — escuche el grito de Cristoper el cual llamo mi atención por unos momentos.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Ufff! — El Abeoso lanzo a Cristoper con sus garras a mi dirección y recibir también el golpe haciendo que suelte el libro y salga disparado hacia otro lado — ¡Ay mi cabeza! — ese golpe me dolió.

— Lo siento Crysti… no pensé que el Bugbear me fuera a lanzar hacia ti — Cristoper hablo denotando dolor ya que él estaba tomándose la espalda que fue en donde se estampo conmigo y así una vez más se levantó.

— Descuida no fue tu culpa — me levante y sacudí mi cabeza para recuperarme de ese golpe, debo buscar el libro, ¡Lo encontré! No esta tan lejos de donde estamos.

— Ese monstruo es muy resistente, mientras estaba montado en su espalda le solté diversos golpes en distintas partes de su cuerpo con mis mano derecha y mis piernas pero no parece que le haya hecho mucho daño ya que la velocidad en la que vuela no me permitió moverme bien — Cristoper saco de su bolsillo la cuchilla que había comprado, ¡no pensara en…! — No me veas así, no pienses mal Crysti. No soy un asesino. Pero tengo una idea para que estemos más parejos en este combate.

— ¿Y qué harás entonces? — no tengo idea de lo que Cristoper está tramando.

— Tu solo observa — fue lo último que dijo el para acercarse al oso mientras caminaba renco y algo adolorido.

Si Cristoper sigue así no durara mucho. No tengo tiempo que perder, tengo que encontrar un hechizo que nos beneficie en batalla y rápido antes de que esta situación empeore.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Tssk!, Chasque los dientes quejándome del dolor al caminar mientras iba de regreso a hacerle nuevamente frente al Bugbear, ya sabía que de algo me iba a servir esta navaja.

— A ver pinche oso, es hora de que las cosas se pongan parejas en esta pelea — dirigí mis palabras al animal mientras decidí esperar a que el haga su movimiento.

Al parecer el Bugber noto el objeto puntiagudo que tenía en mis manos ya que él se elevó un poco más en el aire y alisto su aguijón. Parece que es hora de jugar a las espadas. Y así reanudamos la batalla, el peligroso animal se lanzó en picada para poder dañarme con su extremidad puntiaguda mientras yo salte hacia un lado para esquivar el ataque pero este no perdió el tiempo y dio otra estocada con el aguijón para no darme tiempo de reaccionar, cosa que alcance a ver y utilice la navaja para contrarrestar el ataque

— _¡Hayai!_ (expresión en japonés que significa "¡qué rápido!") — yo sostenía la navaja con mi mano derecha al estilo que un ladrón de la era medieval lo haría, hasta me siento un _shinobi_ de _Naruto_ ya que también en la serie sostienen los kunas de esta forma _._ Basta de fantasear.

Seguía esquivando e interceptando los ataques esperando oportunidad para poder treparme en su espalda, si sigo de esta forma solo va a conseguir que me canse para que el Bugbear saque provecho de esto, necesito crear un punto ciego o hacer algo que lo distraiga.

Dirigí mi mirada por un momento hacia el suelo y pudo divisar algunas pequeñas rocas que me podrán servir de proyectiles. Tome una cuantas y las deposite en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Precisión no me falles ahora.

— Anda amigo, no eres tan rudo como pareces, mi mamá pega más fuerte que tú cuando utiliza la chancla — sé que no es buena idea provocarlo, pero si quiero que se acerque y descienda del aire para poder encestar bien el golpe proyectil, no me queda de otra.

Y como lo supuse el intimidante ser descendió a una gran velocidad mientras espere el momento para que se acercara. Solo un poco más… un poco más… ¡Ahora! lance la primera roca que tenía en manos para hacer que la esquivara al propósito y después lanzar la siguiente la cual acerté sin problema. Lo extraño es que esa roca se destruyó frente a su cara como si de un montón de arena con forma de piedra fuera.

 _¡ROAAARRR! ¡GRRR!_

Creo que si era arena ya que el Bugbear empezó a restregarse las patas en los ojos quejándose del dolor. En realidad esa no era mi intención ya que en una batalla honoraria eso sería un acto cobarde, pero a quien le importa ahora ese tipo de peleas, mi plan funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Al fin descendió es hora de usar el arma blanca. Corrí a su dirección para montarme a su espalda y rasgar sus alas con el filo de la navaja desde la parte media de ambas para que no pueda volar más. Este tipo de acción de mi parte me recuerda a los juegos de _Residen Evil_ cuando el personaje que controlas en los videojuegos se trepa a un jefe del nivel para atacarlo y así acabar con él.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Discord: ¡Ohhh! Ese fue su plan desde un principio y yo que pensé que el acabaría con la vida del Abeoso.

Pinkie Pie: No lo creo, Cris es un chico bueno que no dañaría ni a una mosca.

Discord: ¡A siiií! Y como explicas que comió pescado en el desayuno, obviamente tuvo que haberlos matado para poder comerlos.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh es cierto! Entonces si es un asesino. ¡Qué mal! Él es peligroso, muy peligroso. Llamemos a la guardia real para que lo detenga.

Discord: Tranquilízate quieres, además si revisamos en capítulos anteriores el chico le menciono a una de tus amigas que no sería capaz de comer a un ser inteligente como a los ponis, grifos, minotauros entre otras criaturas que habitan en nuestro mundo.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh, nuevamente es cierto! Creo que Cris se lo dijo a Twilight y también a Crystal.

Discord: Si, bueno. Continuemos observando para ver lo que pasa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aún desde POV Cristoper**

El Bugbear se sacudía bruscamente para que me bajara de él, y con una de sus cuatro garras me tomo de un de mis brazos incrustando sus uñas en mi piel y me azoto bruscamente hacia el suelo. Sin duda alguna el golpe feo demasiado fuerte que casi sentía que perdía la conciencia.

Una vez más escuche rugir al animal y por lo que veo estaba recuperando la vista. Debo reaccionar rápido para alejarme de esta bestia.

Observe que el oso-insecto quería volar pero por más que el aleteaba no alzaba vuelo. De la frustración el dirigió su mirada a sus alas y vio que ambas estaban rasgadas.

— Jeje ¿no puedes volar? Que lastima amigo — me burle mientras aun trataba de pararme pero sin éxito ya que ese golpe me lastimo muy enserio.

El oso se enojó aún más, tanto era su enojo hacia mí que destilaba vapor desde sus fosas nasales mientras me veía de mala gana. Y así se preparaba para lanzarme zarpazos con sus cuatro garras mientras esperaba lo peor.

 _¡WUUSH!_

Un rayo de luz impacto en la cara del oso mientras retrocedía y sacudía la cabeza constantemente.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — me pregunte extrañado de lo que fue ese rayo.

— ¡Cris! ¿Estás bien? — Crystal se acercó a mí y trato de ayudarme a levantarme pasando su cabeza debajo de mi brazo y finalmente poder reincorporarme.

— Si, gracias por ayudarme a levantarme, oye ¿sabes que fue lo que pasó con el Abeoso? — le dije a Crystal por el extraño comportamiento del animal.

— Bueno, sí. Fui yo la que lanzo ese rayo. Es un rayo de confusión. Aquel poni o criatura que le den con un rayo de confusión quedara aturdido por unos momentos. Lo leí en el libro de hechizos y al parecer funciono — ¿Rayo de confusión? Vaya hasta los unicornios son capaces de utilizar el ataque tipo fantasma aquí. De haberlo sabido haya elegido a Crystal como mi _pokémon_ y la haya hecho batallar con el Bugbear… bueno no.

El oso estaba en serio muy confundido ya que lanzaba zarpazos al aire alocadamente al aire libre mientras movía agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro. Incluso por intentar golpear o caminar a cualquier rumbo se estrelló en un árbol.

— Bugbear está confundido. Y esta tan confuso que se hirió a sí mismo — mencione las palabras en forma burlesca para continuar con el chiste de _pokémon._

— Si, así parece — Crystal contesto seguidamente después de mis palabras.

El Bugber estaba por acercarse a nosotros lanzando esos ataques furia en dirección a nosotros pero después como si nada la peligrosa criatura cayó empinado al suelo. ¿La causa? creo que alguien le disparo un dardo tranquilizador ya que pude notar dicho objeto clavado en la nuca de la bestia.

Y de los arboles apareció un poni de tierra de pelaje color blanco hueso que vestía un extraño smoking negro y unas gafas negras haciendo una extraña parodia de los _Hombres de Negro_ y por el color de la crin ni modo de no saber quién es la tipa esta. Y así camino en dirección a nuestra posición solo para acercarse al Bugbear.

— Es un alivio que lograra localizar y capturar a tiempo al Abeoso que escapo del tártaro y ver que nadie resulto herido — dijo de forma neutra, ¿Qué nadie resulto herido? ¡Hola!… esos lentes oscuros no te dejan ver bien o que.

— Yo no lo creo. Al parecer mi amigo aquí si resulto muy herido por el ataque de esa bestia. Además no puedo decir lo mismo de los dos extraños monstruos de dulce — eso último que Crystal lo dijo muy consternada.

— ¿Extraños monstruos de dulce? A que se refiere con eso — pregunto confusa la agente de las palabras que dijo la unicornio.

— Si, como lo oyó, monstruos de dulce y esto de aquí es su sangre la cual salpico en mi amigo — Crystal indico las manchas verdes que tenía en toda mi ropa.

— Y por extraña razón sabe a caramelo de limón — le dije yo para acercándole uno de mis brazos para que ella olfateara y percibiera el dulce aroma.

— Raro, en fin. Agradezco que hayan mantenido ocupado al Abeoso en lo que yo llegaba para salvarlos.

— ¿Salvarnos? Yo creo que no agente, si no fuera por mi querida y asombrosa amiga la cual utilizo ese ataque de rayo de confusión, seguro y no la contaba. Por cierto eso fue genial Crysti — a Crystal se le enrojecieron las mejillas por recibir mi cumplido — Además cómo fue posible que esta criatura se les escapara del tártaro teniendo a semejante cerbero custodiando el lugar — no sé por qué pero tengo una ligera sospecha de quien pudo haber hecho tal acto… ¬_¬

— Eso aún es un misterio que falta por resolver y la información es confidencial… espere un segundo, ¿cómo supo que esa criatura se encontraba en el tártaro? — su tono de voz denotaba sospecha e inconformidad de lo que dije.

— Eso se puede saber fácilmente ya que hay algunos libros que redactan del Abeoso como prisionero en el tártaro — Crystal tuvo un buen argumento, pero la verdad yo no sabía de lo de ese libro, yo solo sé de estas cosas por la serie animada.

— ¿Qué clase de libro? ¿Cómo se llama ese libro? — ahora ella veía de manera sospechosa a Crystal.

— Ehm… La verdad n-no recuerdo… el nombre del libro, p-pero le aseguro que están regados en diversas bibliotecas de Equestria — justifico Crystal muy nerviosa antes de que la poni terrestre siga sospechando más de nosotros.

— Al parecer no todo la información es confidencial, debe de haber algún soplón en la agencia al cual debemos de reprender — hablo en tono muy bajo para ella misma pero alcance a escuchar cada palabra que ella dijo — Bueno, me llevare al Abeoso a Canterlot para levantar mi reporte y enviarlo de vuelta a donde pertenece.

— De acuerdo agente Drops, entonces nosotros nos retiramos — estaba por retirarme para tomar mi mochila.

— ¿La conoces? — Crystal se asombró por saber quién era la agente que estaba con nosotros.

— Bueno… algo así.

— Disculpe señor, puedo hablar con usted un momento — la agente Drops me hablo y al parecer la volví a regar por haber dicho algo que no debía y otra cosa… me desagrada que me digan señor, aun no me acostumbro a eso.

— ¡Sigh! Ya que, Crystal ahora vuelvo, creo que deberías ir tomando tus alforjas para poder retirarnos — y después de eso nos apartamos de la unicornio para poder hablar nuevamente para escuchar una reprimenda por parte de la dulcera-agente secreto — bien de qué quieres hablar — me dirigí a la poni mientras me cruzaba las manos para ver de qué me quiere hablar mientras ella veía a diferentes lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más que pueda escuchar nuestra conversación así como lo hizo en el pueblo.

— Me sorprende verte aquí Cristoper, ¿Supiste al instante que era yo? — Yo solo asentí — no entiendo, creía que este uniforme cubría mi identidad, puedo pasar desapercibida por los demás ponis sin que sepan quién soy en realidad. Como vez tu amiga Crystal ni siquiera me reconoció, ¿esto es otra las cosas de tu mundo en la que hablan de mi para que hubieras sabido quien era yo en realidad? — si como no, era tan obvia y fácil de reconocerte. Si los ponis no la reconocen al instante es porque no son muy observadores del aspecto de los demás equinos que habitan en este mundo.

— En realidad no Bon-Bon, te reconocí por el color de tu pelaje, de tu crin y tu cola. Además ese traje no cubre por completo tu cutie mark. Creo que deberías de cubrir mejor tu identidad — es una muy buena aclaración de mi parte — lo que desconozco es por qué eres una agente y la razón del porque decidiste serlo, pero descuida. No diré tu identidad, puedes contar con ello. Por ahora necesito recuperarme, retirarme y seguir adelante en mi viaje, ese Bugbear ya me quito algo de tiempo y además estoy en muy malas condiciones si es que puedes notarlo. Quiero llegar lo más rápido a Baltimare.

— ¡Oh! ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que me contaste la vez anterior que nos vimos? — Bon-Bon pregunto.

— Así es, ¿Qué acaso creías que era un juego lo que te había dicho? — la mire dudoso mientras levantaba una ceja, yo pensé que habíamos dejado en claro todo y me había creído, pero al parecer no del todo.

— Bueno…

— No importa, si quieres te mantendré informado de lo que pase en mis viajes una vez que regrese al pueblo ("si es que no me matan primero"), y vaya a tu dulcería a comer esos exquisitos dulces. Por ahora me despido agente Sweetie Drops y salúdame a Lyra. Nos vemos — me despedí no sin antes escuchar un "buena suerte en tu viaje" de parte de la poni terrestre.

— ¿De qué tanto hablaban? Y de dónde conoces a ese agente — Crystal pregunto curiosa por saber qué onda con la poni que se apareció ante nosotros hace unos momentos.

— Pues son cosas que sé gracias a la serie y los comics del como fui capaz de conocer acerca de este mundo. Por eso la conozco. Ahora Crysti sigamos adelante… ¡Ouch! ¡Uff! — me queje al colocarme la mochila por los moretones que me dejo ese Bugbear.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? Te vez muy golpeado — Crystal denotaba preocupación de mi estado actual, sé que estoy golpeado pero tengo que aguantar hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad de Baltimare.

— Si, si, no te preocupes por ahora. Sigamos adelante. Ahora veamos en que parte del mapa no encontramos ahora después de correr tanto — saque el libro para revisar el mapa y por lo que veo estábamos en las cordilleras rocosas — Si vamos por este camino y seguimos el río que se ve haya abajo, podemos llegar rápido — le estaba indicando a Crystal el camino — además me gustaría tomar un baño y lavar estas ropas ya que por culpa de este caramelo de limón me siento todo pegajoso.

— De acuerdo vamos, ¿sabes? Yo creo que te vez muy dulce tal y como estas — Crystal dijo de forma cómica pero el chiste fue muy malo… ¬_¬u

— A que vino ese chiste tan malo de tu parte.

— Bueno si acepto que fue malo pero solo lo hice con la intención de alegrarte un poco — ella solo me regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras caminábamos cuesta abajo en dirección al río.

— Jeje… bueno si fue malo, pero veo que si tienes sentido del humor — termine de decirle para seguir caminando.

Una vez que llegamos al río, prepare la ropa limpia que iba a ponerme (ropa interior marca Rarity) y saque la toalla para poder secarme después de terminar de asearme, debo decir que fue muy difícil y algo doloroso al frotar el jabón en las partes donde se reflejaban los moretones y rasguños que tenía en todo el cuerpo, tal dolor sentía que hasta sentí que una lagrima me salió de los ojos pero logre disimularlos con el agua. Decidí la ropa lavarla a mano mientras estaba dentro del río tomando mi ligero baño y exprimirla usando un poco de fuerza para que escurra el agua de las telas.

Mientras tanto Crystal y Starswirl continuaron con sus clases de magia y por lo que veía iban a intentar hacer el uso algunos rayos mágicos y hechizos ofensivos para defensa personal para ella por lo ocurrido de hacer rato. Observe como ella colocaba algunas grandes rocas en el suelo para usarlas como blancos y practicar su puntería.

Al ver este acto me entraron las ganas de entrenar, deje secando la ropa colgada en la rama de uno de los árboles en lo que yo estaba haciendo algunas series de ejercicios y estiramientos como lo fueron algunas sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales, levantamiento de pesas con la ayuda de algunas grandes rocas que por cierto se me dificulto hacer las series por el dolor corporal que sentía, creo que el azote que me dio el Bugbear me afecto en algo y por ultimo decidí hacer sombra por al menos unos 15 minutos para entrar en calor y después me coloque algunas vendas en la parte de los nudillos como guantes improvisado y golpear los troncos de los árboles, esta última fue la rutina más cansada para mí.

Ya dando por terminado mi ligero entrenamiento me dispuse a revisar mi ropa para ver si ya se había secado pero aún seguía un poco húmeda, así que decidí dejarla secando un rato más en lo que me sentaba a ver a Crystal entrenar su puntería y algunos hechizos de levitación empezando a levitar desde objetos pequeños hasta los más grandes, hechizos de tele transportación para ver qué tantas desapariciones podía aguantar antes de que notara signos de cansancio.

En su rostro veía felicidad y cansancio por el gran consumo de magia que utilizaba para sus hechizos.

 **("Es bueno ver como ella va progresando mucho en estos dos días, esta chica tiene talento para la magia")** — Starswirl me hablaba mentalmente en lo que yo veía practicar a Crystal.

— Si, verla feliz es bueno. Esa sonrisa refleja que realmente se está divirtiendo con tus clases, Starswirl — hablaba en un tono en el que solo el viejo mago y yo pudiéramos conversar sin que la unicornio nos escuchara.

 **("Así es, si sigue a este paso estudiando con la ayuda de ese libro se convertirá en toda una talentosa hechicera") —** Talentosa eh, ojala y no se le suban los humos y se haga engreída como lo fue Sunset Shimmer en sus días en los que estudiaba con Celestia como su alumna.

— Es genial escuchar eso, Starswirl. Gracias por ayudarla. Me siento orgulloso de que ella al fin pueda usar la magia como ella siempre soñó desde que era pequeña.

 **("No hay de qué hijo, además ambos lo hacemos con tal de ayudarla desde que conocimos su problema con la magia, por otro lado es agradable tener a otra alumna más después de las princesas Luna y Celestia. Sigo insistiendo en que me gustaría enseñarte a hacer uso de la magia para enfrentar los peligros que se avecinan")** — vaya que es persistente el mago.

— Jeje… no Starswirl, sigo firme en no aprender magia. Prefiero entrenar físicamente y ser tan fuerte como lo es _Goku_. Bueno no tan fuerte como lo es el, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con los problemas y proteger a los que estimo — Y quien no quisiera ser tan fuerte como Goku en su propio estilo de pelea.

 **("No voy a convencerte ¿cierto muchacho?")**

— Nope.

 **("Bueno, una última cosa. Tu amiga Crystal Sapphire, ¿no te parece una linda poni?")**

— No empieces viejo. Si quieres fastidiar a alguien busca a otra víctima que no sea yo. Iré a colocarme mi ropa ya que ya empiezo a sentir algo de frio — me fui a dirección del árbol en donde deje mi ropa, espero ya este seca y si no pues ni modo, me la colocare así.

 **("Bien, ya no te molesto") —** y así ya no seguí escuchando al viejo poni para dejarme en paz.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

El uso de la magia realmente es agotador, por lo menos he estado aprendiendo mucho. Es maravillosos saber que ya puedo levantar objetos grandes aunque también depende de qué tipo de objeto ya que a pesar de no aplicar fuerza física, la fuerza de concentración debe de ser mayor. Mi puntería no esta tan mal como pensé, hace unos momentos utilice unas grandes rocas como blanco de práctica y acerté en casi todas excepto por una en la que si falle, 4 de 5 objetivos no esta tan mal.

Si quiero aprender el uso de la magia debo poner todo el empeño en estas clases impartidas por el mismo Starswirl, sus explicaciones me parecen muy clara y no tengo problemas en comprenderle.

Hace unos momentos pude ver que Cristoper estaba observándome en mis clases pero tal parece que se aburrió de verme ya que se retiró del lugar ¡Sigh! Y yo quería que me siguiera viendo.

 **("Oye niña ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué ese gran suspiro?")** — Starswirl me pregunto por ver mi actitud.

— No es nada maestro, podríamos seguir con las clases si no es mucha molestia — le dije para que no se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba.

 **("¿Maestro? Vaya… eso suena bien, mi querida alumna. Por lo menos tú si muestras algo de respeto. No te preocupes, Cristoper no se aburrió de verte, al contrario le era gratificante verte entrenar y ver que ibas bien en los hechizos, solo fue a colocarse su vestimenta")** — Starswirl comento y me dio un gran alivio el ver que a Cristoper no le aburría verme practicar mis clases.

— Que alivio.

 **("Además me dijo que se siente orgulloso de ti de ver lo rápido que progresas en el uso de la magia y que le encantaba verte sonreír, ¿sabes? creo que le pareces muy linda")** — ¿Qué me dijo? ¿Es enserio?

— ¿E-es en serio lo que dice maestro? — me sentía feliz de saber que el pienso eso de mí, ¿en serio le parezco linda?

 **("Así es, el mismo me lo dijo todo").**

 _¡CRYSTI!_

Cristoper grito desde lo lejos para ver que venía hacia a mí con su mochila colocada y mis alforjas en una de sus manos.

— ¿Estas lista para irnos? al parecer mis ropas ya se secaron y estoy listo para seguir adelante, entenderé si quieres descansar un poco después de tu entrenamiento, imagino que debes de estar algo agotada — dijo Cristoper una vez que ya estaba frente a mí.

— Ahm… bueno, si me gustaría descansar un poco, me siento algo cansada.

— Esta bien, entonces vamos bajo la sombra de aquel árbol en donde estaba hace unos momentos sentado — y así ambos íbamos a dirección del árbol en donde Cristoper me veía practicar.

— Me parece bien, además hace mucho calor, como me gustaría refrescarme un poco, creo que beberé un poco de agua del río — con este calor era de imaginarse que a uno le daría sed.

— Y porque no tomas un baño en el río como yo lo hice hace rato, te ayudara a refrescarte — Cristoper dio su opinión pero…

— Recuerdas que no tengo cosas, no puedo tomar una ducha ya que no tengo con que secarme — y es cierto, no tengo nada para este viaje, es por eso que en cuanto lleguemos a Baltimare lo que debo de hacer es abastecerme de mis cosas.

— Una pregunta, ¿eres escrupulosa? — ¿Qué dijo? No sé qué significa esa palabra.

— Escru… ¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo.

— Significa a la acción de aberración o aprensión física, en especial a hacer uso de un objeto, cosa o a tomar un alimento que otra persona ya utilizo. Estoy dispuesto a prestarte la toalla que utilice, hace unos momentos la recogí junto a mi ropa seca. Si quieres puedes utilizarla, claro eso si es que no eres escrupulosa — ¡Oh vaya!, esa palabra no la conocía pero ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere.

— Bueno, si a eso te refieres pues no, no soy escrupulosa pero ¿estás seguro de eso? Digo, es que hace unos momentos utilizaste esa toalla para secarte todo tu cu… cuerpo des… nudo y despu… después yo lo utilizare para… — hay dios, que vergüenza, el solo imaginarme hace que se me venga muchas cosas a la mente, ¿Hace calor o soy yo?

— Mira, no pienses en cosas pervertidas. Solo toma la toalla, el jabón y lo que necesites de mi mochila para asearte mientras yo te espero aquí en lo que terminas de hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? — Cristoper habló en tono extrañado por mi reacción. Si hablamos de un tipo de personalidad sencilla, él es uno de esos ponis… corrección, humanos.

— De acuerdo, te tomare la palabra — y así Cristoper me paso lo que necesitaba para ir al río para tomar un baño — pero no vayas a espiarme — esto último se lo dije en un tono no muy amigable. Tal vez él sea pervertido y quiera mirar mientras me baño.

— ¡Sigh! No lo hare, no soy esa clase de gente. Ve tranquila — y así Cris saco algo más de su mochila solo para ver que le ponía más atención a eso que a mí, bueno mientras eso lo tenga ocupado no hay problemas para mí.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

En estos momentos estoy sentado bajo el árbol esperando a que Crystal termine su baño mientras estoy jugando _Super Smash Bros_ con mi _Nintendo 3DS_ , vaya en todo este tiempo no había podido jugar ya que he estado ocupado viendo y viviendo fantásticas vistas, panoramas y cosas peligrosas en este mundo. Ahora sé cómo se siente _Katsuragi Keima_ _(del anime Kami Nomi Zo Shiru Sekai)_ tras no jugar sus videojuegos.

No sé cuánto tiempo le tome a una poni darse un baño, ya llevo alrededor de 20 minutos esperando a Crystal y aún no termina de asearse. Vaya que tardan al igual que una chica en mi mundo y eso que las chicas humanas no tiene pelaje como las ponis. Las CPU de este juego ya están empezando a aburrirme y eso que estoy jugando en nivel 9, o sea, difícil.

— Vaya que Crysti ya tardo un buen de rato — decidí apagar la consola portátil y guardarla en mi mochila solo para recostarme un rato en el pasto mientras coloque mis manos detrás de mi cabeza para recargarme sin problemas.

 **("Tranquilo amigo, ya está por terminar") —** Starswirl me respondió.

— Que, ¿acaso la estuviste espiando mientras se bañaba? — Oohh así que tenemos a un viejo pervertido en el grupo.

 **("¡¿Qué?! Claro que no… como se te ocurre eso muchacho. Quizás… bueno… tal vez… un poco") —** así que con esas andamos. Quien iba a pensar que el gran y famoso Starswirl sería un viejo mañoso… ¬_¬

— Jajaja así que ahora juegas a ser el _maestro Happosai._ Deja que le cuente a Crystal y a Twilight y veras que decepcionadas quedaran de su ídolo el gran Starswirl el barbado pervertido — me estaba burlando del vejestorio para ver cómo reacciona.

 **("No te atreverías")… : (**

— No me retes amigo porque realmente sería capaz de decirlo. Pero ya enserio, no vuelvas a hacerlo viejo cochino, debes de respetar la privacidad de las chicas.

 **("Bien, no lo volveré a hacer pero prométeme que no dirás nada sobre esto").**

— Solo si tú prometes no volver a espiarla — termine de regañar al poni mayor de edad y después escuche el trote de Crystal aproximándose hacia mí.

— Estoy lista. Tarde un poco más de lo debido ya que estaba buscando un hechizo para poder secar más rápido la toalla — Oh así que fue por eso que se tardó pero hay un solo detalle.

— Bien entiendo, pero ¿y la toalla? — Crystal no tenía la toalla en su lomo o cuello.

— Jeje… pues… el hechizo me salió mal ya que intente aplicar algo de calor en esta y…

— ¿Y?

— Termino quemándose por completo. Lo siento, no te enojes — se excusó y disculpo mi amiga equina pero lejos de enojarme hice otra cosa.

— JAJAJA, me hubiera gustado ver eso… JAJAJA, también me hubiera gustado ver tu cara de preocupación — me carcajee un chingo, creo que ver esa escena sería muy graciosa.

— No te burles, no fue gracioso. Yo pensé que te enojarías conmigo y me asuste de pensar el cómo reaccionarías ante tal hecho — Crystal me miro enojada haciendo un puchero inflando sus cachetes como toda una niña chiquita. Que tierna se ve… :3

— JAJAJA… Ay, ¿Por qué habría de enojarme? Los accidentes pasan y además aun no controlas bien tu magia como para intentar hacer cosas nuevas así que lo entiendo y no te preocupes, conseguiremos otra toalla para mí mientras compramos tus cosas cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. Por lo que veo ya estas más relajada, ¿nos vamos?

— Esta bien — Crystal me reafirmo para así ambos finalmente cargar nuestras cosas y emprender nuevamente el viaje — Cristoper ¿Porque eres tan comprensible conmigo?

— Mmm… no lo sé, tal vez sea por lo kawaii que me pareces — y lo dije por el sentido de lo tierna que es ella.

— ¿Kawaii? ¿Qué significa eso?

— Después te lo diré — no sé porque presiento que si se lo digo ahora pasara algo bochornoso.

Y así Crystal y yo caminamos a un paso más apresurado siguiendo el rio que nos llevaría a la ciudad o pueblo de Baltimare tal y como lo indicaba el mapa. Después de cruzar el rio para adentrarnos a una zona boscosa más adelante, Crystal sugirió descansar para poder degustar de unos frutos que encontramos en los arboles del camino, observe una vez más el mapa y nos encontrábamos ya a la mitad de este bosque, si seguimos a este paso llegaremos antes del anochecer.

— ("Me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas en estos momentos") — fue la duda que recorrió mi mente mientras comía sin problemas la dulce fruta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Mientras tanto en el castillo de las hermanas**

En una de las salas del viejo castillo parecía un poco más restaurado en cuanto a limpieza y el acomodo del lugar, pero precisamente en la parte de la biblioteca se puede apreciar una curiosa revista tirada en el suelo, viéndolo más de cerca este era un comic y en el encabezado se podía leer perfectamente el título _POWER PONIES._ Solo se movían las hojas lentamente por el soplar del viento mientras y a su costado había una lupa la cual utilizaron para poder leer una extraña lectura localizada al final de esta en el pie de página las palabras, " _You can return to the place you started when the Mane-iac is defeated._ _Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book…_ "

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ya sé, ya se. Esa revista es el comic de Spike en donde mis amigas, Spike y yo tuvimos una súper aventura con grandiosos poderes, yo tenía la habilidad de súper velocidad y corría muy, muy rápido. Tan rápido que hubiera sido capaz de competir contra Rainbow Dash, aunque también hubiera podido competir contra _Sonic el erizo_ , _Barry Allen "Flash"_ , _el corre caminos, Speedy González_ y otros personajes rápidos… :3

Discord: ¿Súper poderes, eh? ¿Y porque no sabía de eso? Fluttershy nunca me contó al respecto cuando iba de visita en nuestras citas de té. Creo que tendré una divertida charla con ella sobre ello.

Pinkie Pie: Tal vez se le olvido.

Discord: Al propósito Pinkie, ¿podrías decirme que super habilidad tenia Fluttershy en ese mundo de los comics?

Pinkie: Ella tenía la asombrosa habilidad de hacerse gigante y fuerte con tal de hacerla enojar así como _el increíble Hulk_. Era tan fuerte que podría levantar un junke de una tonelada marca _ACME_ e incluso podría romper paredes con tan solo empujarlas sin problemas.

Discord: Ok, entiendo y creo que no me gustaría ver a Fluttershy enfurecida. Por último antes de regresar a la lectura, Pinkie Pie, creo que deberías de dejar de decir muchas referencias si no quieres que tu amigo tenga problemas por derechos de autor.

Pinkie Pie: Upsi… perdón. Continuemos leyendo…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Continuamos adelante después de calmar el hambre y llegamos hasta una parte del camino en donde pudimos divisar las vías del tren, solo basto con seguir esas vías para dar finalmente con Baltimare. Debo decir que esta ciudad de los ponis lucen muy semejante a las ciudades de mi mundo según a como lo he visto en películas o fotografías pero sin ese extraño ambiente de ver vehículos motorizados por las calles y en cambio solo ver una que otra carrosa siendo tirada por los mismos ponis. Si así luce Baltimare me gustaría saber cómo es que luce Manehatan ya que si no mal recuerdo esa ciudad es la parodia de Nueva York en este mundo y es un lugar muy concurrido por personas.

Para el colmo, una vez que entre a la ciudad los ponis me veían con extrañeza e incluso el ambiente se volvió algo incómodo para mí, tal y como lo hicieron la primera vez que en Ponyville me mostré en público, ¿Y su reacción? Si, la misma. Se ocultaban o decían cosas de mí a mis espaldas.

— ¡Ay wey! No otra vez, ¡Sigh! Debo de acostumbrarme a que debo lidiar con esto mientras este en Equestria — que fastidio.

— No te preocupes ya se les pasara, mejor vamos a buscar las cosas que necesitamos en las tiendas de la ciudad mientras se acostumbran a ver a alguien tan extraño como tú— Crystal me dijo para pasar por alto la situación.

— Si, tienes razón, mejor démonos prisa y de paso buscar algún lugar en donde pasar la noche y además algo de comer, la fruta que comimos hace unos momentos no zacearon mi hambre — me estaba tomando parte del estómago ya que me estaba rugiendo del hambre.

 _¡ALTO AHÍ!_

Alguien grito en dirección nuestra para ver como una poni con uniforme de oficial de policía se acercaba a nosotros dando a conocer que el lugar está protegido por las autoridades.

— Identifíquese señor — dijo la oficial estando frente a Crystal y a mí — ¿es usted peligroso? De ser así tendré que detenerlo y llevarlo a la comisaria por el bienestar de los ponis de esta ciudad — a pesar de ser una poni tiene una voz autoritaria pero no sería capaz de intimidar a simple vista a una persona. Para no tener problemas me comportare como se debe.

— Muy buenas tardes oficial, descuide no soy peligroso. Mi amiga y yo venimos desde Ponyville para visitar la ciudad, más precisamente a las tiendas y los puertos ya que necesitamos salir de viaje rumbo a la tierra de los dragones.

 _¡LA TIERRA DE LOS DRAGONES!_

Fui interrumpido por todos los ponis del lugar que gritaron asombrados ante mis palabras, vaya que chismosos son.

— Creo que usted y si amiga están completamente locos como para ir a ese lugar. En ese lugar habitan los feroces y peligrosos dragones. No por nada se le conoce como tal — exclamo la oficial asombrada.

— Estoy consciente de que el lugar es peligroso, los mismo me dijeron Twilight y sus amigas en…

— ¡¿Twilight?! No estará hablando de la princesa de la amistad ¿o sí? — ahora la poni demostraba extrañeza por haber mencionado a Twilight en esto.

— Desde luego, Twilight Sparkle es una gran amiga mía — fue mi respuesta.

 _¡¿CONOCE A LA PRINCESA TWILIGHT?!_

Volvieron a preguntar todos los ponis del lugar sorprendidos y después de ello salieron de sus escondites para acercarse a escuchar la conversación.

— Me consta, ¿no es cierto Crysti?

— Ehm… bueno, pues… es cierto — Crystal estaba nerviosa de ver que somos el centro de atención para muchos ponis — Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo conocí por primera vez y saber que él conocía a la princesa Twilight.

— La que por cierto también es tu amiga, Crystal. Si no fuera mucha molestia, ya que estamos siendo el centro de atención para todos ustedes, nos podrían hacer el favor de ayudarnos a saber dónde podemos conseguir algunas cosas de acampar y salir de viaje — dije de forma amable para que los ponis vean que no soy peligroso y al parecer el haber hablado de Twilight ayudo en esta ocasión.

Después de eso la oficial nos indicó sin problemas algunas tiendas a las cuales decidimos ir para que Crystal escoja a su gusto las cosas que ella necesita para el viaje, además de comprarme la toalla que quemo por accidente y todo eso pagándolo una vez más con nuestras joyas. No sé cuánto nos queda de nuestra riqueza pero espero que no se acabe pronto para poder seguir pagando los gastos que se nos presenten más adelante.

Al finalizar nuevamente las cuentas, decidí llevar todas las cosas en el interior de mi mochila por ser ahora más espaciosa, Crystal se encargara de llevar el oro y los libros que necesitamos de ahora en adelante.

Finalmente nos encaminamos a ir hacia los muelles antes de que anocheciera y preguntar por algún poni que nos hiciera el favor de llevarnos hasta las orillas de la tierra de los dragones pero para nuestra mala suerte ninguno aceptaba en llevarnos hasta que finalmente convencimos a alguien pero tuvimos que pagarle la mitad de lo que nos queda de nuestro tesoro. Creo que nos estafaron pero no tengo tiempo para esto ya que necesito llegar lo más rápido ese lugar. Y así quedamos en un acuerdo de salir mañana por la mañana.

La noche llego y Crystal me aviso que había visto un lugar en los alrededores en la que podríamos pasar la noche, por mera suerte alcanzamos a rentar el último cuarto que les quedaba, el problema era que la habitación tenía una sola cama. Yo acepte la habitación e insistí en que Crystal se quedara con la cama mientras yo dormiría en el suelo utilizando mi bolsa para dormir y así nos adentramos para prepararnos a descansar.

— Aaww, que cansado y adolorido me siento. Apuesto que los moretones me dolerán más para mañana jeje — estaba quitándome la mochila para dejar todo nuestro equipaje en un rincón de la habitación cerca de la cama y no desaproveche la oportunidad de quitarme los zapatos y tender la bolsa de dormir para dejarla lista para acostarme. Por mientras me senté en una de las orillas de la cama.

— ¿Y te duelen en este instante? — Crystal se sentó a un lado mío para preguntarme, se le nota algo de intriga en su rostro.

— Solo un poco pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. Si siento que no resisto mucho el dolor para mañana me beberé una de las pócimas que Zecora me preparo — le conteste para tranquilizarla un poco.

— ¿Y porque no tomarte una ahora?

— Es que no quiero gastarme ninguna hasta que estemos en el hábitat de los dragones. Ese lugar sin duda va a ser un peligro y lo más probable es que tengamos que usarlas en caso de emergencia — le explique la razón y prefiero esperar y prevenir antes de hacer uso de estas.

— Entiendo, oye por lo menos déjame curarte las heridas con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tienes.

— Está bien.

Y así me levante parte del pantalón en dejando ver los golpes hinchados y negros y alguna que otra raspadura de cuando el Bugbear me golpeaba en los troncos de los árboles, cabe decir que al quitarme la playera, en mi espalda también pudieron notarse las grandes manchas oscuras de los moretones por la misma causa. Dichas heridas aterraron a Crystal un poco y no dudo en utilizar algodón y algo de alcohol para que no se me infectaran las zonas afectadas en mi piel.

Era obvio que me queje por el ardor del alcohol, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la unicornio mientras yo gritaba como una completa niñita y por tal motivo decidí tomar una de las almohadas para minorar el sonido de mis gritos hasta que ella termino de torturarme… digo, curarme.

— ¡Tsss!... gracias, vaya que eso si dolió… :'(

— Cristoper, creo que deberías de descansar en cama, no quiero que te lesiones más al estar en duro suelo — me dijo ella mientras aun me estaba a mis espaldas mientras me reincorporaba para sentarme nuevamente.

— No, está bien. Creo que sería grosero de mi parte dejar que una linda chica duerma en el suelo — le dije y después de eso Crystal me abrazo por la espalda cariñosamente solo para sentir su suave pelaje recorrer mi piel, ella se siente como un peluche y su crin me hace cosquillas jeje.

— Gracias por siempre preocuparte por mí, incluso en la pelea con ese Abeoso te expusiste al peligro con tal de darme una oportunidad de escapar para estar a salvo — Crystal hablo en tono abajo y de manera tierna.

— Oye, me preocupo por las personas que estimo y tu Crysti eres mi amiga, te estimo mucho y no dejare que nada te pase mientras tenga la oportunidad de ayudarte — me gire para verla cara a cara y acariciarle su crin como muestra de afecto. Cosa que le agrado ya que movió un poco la cola mientras reía levemente.

— Jeje… gracias. Por cierto luciste genial peleando — ahora Crystal hablo maravillada de mi hazaña.

— ¿En serio? Entonces significa que soy asombroso y bien vergas — me pare e hice una pose heroica estirando mi puño hacia mi frente — ¡AAAHHH! _ITEEE!_ _(quejido de dolor en japonés) —_ grite de dolor ya que Crystal había tocado una de mis heridas de forma brusca.

— ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no seas grosero! Por tu culpa hasta yo he dicho una que otra palabrota gracias a ti ¡Hum! — la unicornio blanca me regaño y miro hacia otro lado desaprobando mi actuar además de culparme ya que al parecer soy una muy mala influencia para que las personas… bueno, ponis, digan malas palabras.

— _¡Gomen! —_ preferia que me hubiera dado un zape a que me tocara ruin y despiadadamente una de las heridas…:'( — mejor vayamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que continuar nuestro viaje por el mar.

— Esta bien… y lo siento por lastimarte pero es que me molesta que hables así a pesar de que me prometiste no volver a hacerlo — y así ambos nos estábamos alistando para acostarnos a dormir en nuestros respectivos lugares.

— Es que se me es difícil, créeme que lo intento pero las palabras me salen al natural por la costumbre — y así me acosté en el suelo tomando una de las almohadas para apoyar mi cabeza y poder descansar a gusto y Crystal se había acurrucado en la cama tomando las sabanas cobijándose, yo sentía mucho cansancio y estaba por hacerle a la meme _(dormir)._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Me estaba acomodando en la cama para así descansar pero no me siento a gusto del todo, y no lo digo porque la cama se incomoda si no porque Cristoper se acostó en el duro suelo mientras tiene esas heridas en gran parte de su cuerpo.

— Oye Cris, ¿en serio no quieres dormir en la cama? No me molestaría incluso compartir la coma contigo — ¿es en serio lo que acabo de decir? — N-no pienses mal… so… solo lo digo para que des… descanses bien — me avergoncé mucho pero me estaba explicando para que Cristoper no malinterprete las cosas.

—… — No recibí respuesta de su parte.

— ¿Cristoper?

— Zzzz... zzzz… — escuche su ligera respiración con alguno que otro ronquido que se le escapaba. Dicen que cuando los ponis roncan y relinchan mientras duermen es signo de cansancio. Realmente él debe de estar agotado. Me baje de la cama para ver si denotaba signos de dolor o algo pero solo me llamo la atención que en su rostro se mantenía serio descansando plácidamente.

— Jeje… en verdad que eres extraño Cristoper — y sin más que hacer volví a acostarme — Descansa bien mi querido amigo — y así sin más me dispuse dormir.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Discord: Mira parece que este es el final del capítulo y creo que es mejor regresar al chico a su plano original — chasqueé mis dedos e hice que una luz saliera del monitor para regresar al humano haciéndolo aparecer encima de su cama mientras dormía.

Pinkie Pie: Huh… Discord, al parecer las cosas que le pasaron a CrisKakis fueron reales, esos feos golpes aún se le pueden ver en su manos y su cuerpo.

Discord: Y que esperabas, si no vivía el peligro realmente esto no hubiera sido emocionante.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Ains! O sea que si los monstruos de caramelo se lo hayan comido el… realmente… hubiera… °-°

Discord: Pues claro, pero lo bueno fue que ese Abeoso se encargó de ellos y no pasó nada feo.

Pinkie: CrisKakis lo siento mucho No quería que esto pasara, yo solo quería divertirme un poco formando parte de la historia, es por eso que escribí lo de los monstruos de caramelo por ser dulce, divertido y aterrador ¡perdóname!, ¡perdóname!, ¡perdóname! — lo abrace y lo estrujaba mucho, me sentía tan culpable.

 **CrisKakis: ¡AAAHH! ¡PINKIE PIE ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!** — me desperté por el dolor ya que la poni rosada me estaba apretando muy fuerte las heridas mientras ella me miraba con una cara de tristeza y culpa.

Pinkie Pie: Lo siento… ¡sniff!, ¿me perdonas?

 **CrisKakis: Si, si está bien te perdono. Solo no vuelvas a tocarme bruscamente ya que me encuentro muy lastimado. Y tú Discord, te pasaste de la raya esta vez maldito peje lagarto, ¡CASI ME MATAS CARAJO! —** le grite mientras tomaba un kunai de hierro que tenía en casa. Estoy por castrar al maldito animalejo este… : S

Discord: Tranquilo amigo, para compensártelo te curare esas heridas — chasqueé mis dedos nuevamente y el humano estaba como nuevo, bueno no tan nuevo ya que le quise jugar una broma antes de irnos ya que ustedes lectores están por llegar a la parte final de este fic ¿no es así?

Pinkie Pie: Mmhg… ggh… JAJAJA… Estas calvo JAJAJA

 **CrisKakis: ¡DISCOOOOORD!**

Discord: Chaito a todos buenos lectores, vámonos rosada — cargue a la loca poni para desaparecer con un simple puff.

Pinkie Pie: Adiosito.

 **Bueno al parecer esto acabo de una forma no tan agradable para mí. Me disculpo por haber tardado algo en subir este capítulo ya que me ausente por estar con la familia para celebrar las fiestas navideñas y el año nuevo, caso por la cual no pude llevarme mi computadora en donde tenía mi script y no poder actualizar a tiempo.**

 **Al parecer no tengo reviews por responder ya que a la mayoría de los lectores les respondo por PM. Igual comenten, pregunten, sugieran, o compartan ideas de lo que les gustaría que sucediera en este fic, tengan por seguro que las ideas que me agraden las tendré muy en cuenta.**

 **Me despido señores y hasta el próximo capítulo... : )**


	16. El draco-desafio

Capítulo 16. El draco-desafio

 **Que hay gente bonita de Fanfiction, aquí se reporta CrisKakis ante ustedes para traerles un capítulo más de este divertidísimo fic. Al parecer últimamente poco a poco se está dando a conocer esta historia ante la comunidad lectora, si algún seguidor de mi fic lo ha recomendado a otros lectores se los agradezco de corazón.**

 **En este capítulo se hablara de alguna de las criaturas que más interés ha tenido ante las personas amantes de las** _ **fantasías animadas de ayer y hoy**_ **… No esperen, eso es** _ **Bugs Bunny.**_ **A lo que me refiero es que hablaremos de dragones, así es, "DRAGONLAND INCOMING".**

 **Sin más que decir creo que es momento de empezar. Se me hace extraño que aún no aparezca la poni más hiperactiva de…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡HOLA TODO EL MUNDO! XD

— **CrisKakis: Y aquí está, ("ya la invoque").**

— Pinkie Pie: Se me hizo un poquitín tarde pero ya estoy aquí. Me tarde porque se me hizo difícil de convencer a nuestro siguiente invitado para que viniera aquí con nosotros.

— **CrisKakis: ¿A sí? Pero a quien trajiste esta vez para que te haya costado trabajo en convencer y traer aquí.**

— ¿?: Creo que haciéndome presente puedo aclarar esa duda joven humano.

— **CrisKakis: Pri… ¡Princesa Celestia! —** No me lo puedo creer, ahora sí que esto es un gran honor — **No esperaba que alguien como usted pudiera venir a mi humilde morada. Por favor siéntase como en su casa, ¿gusta que le prepare algo? Un té, un café, brindarle un poco de refresco** — cabe mencionar que estaba maravillado con su visita.

— P. Celestia: Un té estaría muy joven CrisKakis.

— Pinkie Pie: Yo un refresco, dulces y galletas por favor… :3

— **CrisKakis: ¿Usted sabe quién soy?**

— P. Celestia: En efecto, Pinkie Pie me conto mucho sobre ti y el cómo has convivido con ella y sus amigas compartiendo tu historia con ellas, e incluso me comento que conviviste con Discord. Lamento si te causo problemas, debes entender que el no hace las cosas con la intención de hacer mal a los demás, sino más bien, con la intención de jugarle bromas a los ponis a su manera.

— **CrisKakis: Si, sus bromas pueden ser muy pesadas ("incluso su broma casi me cuesta la vida")…** ¬_¬u — pensé eso ultimo ya que además de haberme dejado calvo y casi matarme por meterme realmente a la historia, quien no pensaría mal del pejelagarto ese — **No por nada es el Dios del Caos. Bueno en lo que voy por su té y la botana para Pinkie, me gustaría subir el capítulo que escribí el día de hoy el cual me gustaría compartir con usted. Pero le advierto, no se vaya a sorprender por el estilo ya que esta historia contiene lenguaje algo obsceno y eso lo hago para el entretenimiento del público que le gusta este tipo humor.**

— P. Celestia: Jeje… Descuida también he leído cosas vulgares de los ponis y otros habitantes que me escriben cartas exigiéndome y quejándose de cómo es que debo de gobernar en Equestria, así que no será cosa de otro mundo.

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿En serio?!** — vaya no pensé que la pobre princesa también tendría que lidiar con gente… digo ponis que piensan así — **pues si están listos aquí vamos.**

 **Y comenzamos señoras y señores.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteriormente nuestros queridos amigos habían llegado a Baltimare topándose con la desdicha reacción de los habitantes al juzgar a Cristoper por ser alguien extraño para los ponis aclarando que solo venían de paso para recolectar algunas cosas y partir hacia la tierra de los dragones, cosa que se les dificulto por unos momentos ya que ningún poni deseaba llevarlos a tal lugar hasta que finalmente encontraron de alguien quien se ofreció en llevarlos a dichas tierras a cambio de la mitad de su tesoro, (que poni tan abusivo ¿no creen?)

Ahora vemos que nuestros protas se encuentran surcando los mares con rumbo a su destino mientras vemos una no tan grata vista para alguien en la tripulación.

 _¡PUAGH!_

— Animo Cris, muy pronto llegaremos. Solo resiste un poco más quieres — la unicornio de pelaje blanco y crin y cola cian apoyaba a su amigo el humano sobándole la espalda mientras él se encargaba de darle de comer a los peces desechando su desayuno por la borda.

— ¡Ay! Sabía que… no debería de haber comido mucho antes de subir a este bote — dijo el chico denotando malestar en su rostro, incluso su color de piel está más pálido de lo normal — Nunca jamás había subido a un barco, el sentir como las olas mesen esta nave hace… que me… _¡PUAGH!_ — y ahí va de nuevo a tirar el alimento antes contenido en el estómago del humano.

— ¡Eeik! — se quejó la poni al ver a su amigo.

— No se preocupen jóvenes, no tardaremos en llegar a la tierra de los dragones calculo que por lo menos en unos 30 minutos más arribaremos — el capitán el cual era un poni algo mayor de pelaje café oscuro, crin, barba y cola grises denotando su acercamiento a la tercera edad — Pero recuerden lo que les dije, una vez que yo los deje ahí regresare inmediatamente a Baltimare. No quiero encontrarme con una de esas feroces bestias, y por su seguridad deberían de evitar toparse con alguna de esos monstruos. Los dragones son conocidos por ser una raza muy agresiva — Les comento el viejo capitán.

— Lo tendremos en cuenta — Crystal Sapphire le respondió de manera amable por el consejo que les proporciono el capitán del barco.

— No creo que sean tan malos. Solo hay que saber cómo razonar con ellos para no tener problemas, sino… espero que lo que me dio a conocer _Hipo_ de los dragones sirva de algo _(Como Entrenar a tu Dragón) —_ Cristoper respondió casi sin ganas de hablar debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba.

— Chico, dime una cosa, ¿Conoces a alguien que haya lidiado con dragones? — el capitán pregunto extrañado de la respuesta que Cristoper le dio.

— A-algo así. Digamos que no lo he conocido en perso… _¡PUAGH! —_ Y otra vez el malestar le gano al humano — Agh… _(jadeo/quejido),_ agh… agh… creo empiezo a detestar el océano — se quejó Cristoper.

— ¿En serio conoces a alguien así? — la unicornio pregunto ahora asombrada por la respuesta de su deprimente amigo.

— Solo te diré… que son cosas de mi mundo Crysti — fue lo último que Cristoper dijo para así seguir sin más adelante en la aventura.

Pasado el tiempo aproximado en el que el capitán les dio a entender que llegarían al lugar peligroso a sus clientes, desembarcaron en tierra y así el capitán partiera de regreso dejando a Cristoper y Crystal Sapphire que continuaran su viaje a pie en búsqueda de la esencia vital.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Agradecí mucho a Dios por haber pisado nuevamente tierra, el viajar por el mar no es tan bonito después de todo. Ahora solo me falta vivir la experiencia de viajar por los cielos ya que nunca en mi vida me he subido a un avión. En estos momentos seguimos sin más a pie siguiendo la dirección que nos está indica el mapa estando siempre alerta en todo momento en dado caso de que algún dragón se nos aparezca y trate de hacernos daño o algo por el estilo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el collar de Crystal reaccionaran por unos segundos y después pudiera notar ese extraño brillo en sus ojos tal y como paso en aquella ocasión que encontramos el anillo en la fortaleza antigua donde se resguardaba Ahuizotl.

— Dime Crystal, ¿en qué dirección tenemos que ir? — pregunte mientras no detuvimos por unos momentos y espera escuchar la respuesta de mi amiga la poni.

— Me parece que tenemos que seguir ese sendero que se logra ver más adelante — Crystal me indico hacia una dirección pero no veía a que sendero se refería ya que…

— En realidad no veo aquel sendero que me dices. Debe ser a que no tengo mis anteojos puestos — le conteste y afirmativamente no contaba con los dichosos cristales que sirven para tener una "mejor" visión.

— ¿En serio necesitas anteojos? ¿Y porque nunca te vi usarlos en todo este tiempo? — Crystal me pregunto mientras avanzábamos rumbo a ese sendero guiándome por ella.

— Se rompieron cuando huía de Celestia tras haber aterrizado sobre mi mochila. Y bueno… en realidad no me gusta utilizarlos mucho cuando camino por las calles, solo los utilizaba cuando me ponía a leer historietas, libros, fics o me posicionaba frente al televisor, computadora para a jugar videojuegos y debo decir que gracias a lo último mi visión se ha deteriorado un poco — le respondí en seguida y ella me volteo a ver con una cara de duda — En realidad estoy verdaderamente cegatón pero no solo por eso también es debido a que la enfermedad mejor conocida como astigmatismo y miopía la tengo heredada de parte de la familia de mi madre.

— ¿Enfermedades heredadas por la familia de tu madre? — Crystal volvió a preguntar y yo solo asentí. Vaya que siempre que doy a conocer algún dato nuevo de mi me invaden con preguntas — y que hay por parte de la familia tu padre, ¿tienes alguna enfermedad heredada también? — y ahí otra pregunta más.

— Si… y para mi desgracia es la calvicie. No cabe duda que con el pasar de los años me quedare pelón — realmente es feo el saber que te quedaras calvo, díganme ¿Quién no se aguitaria por eso?... :'(

 ***(N/A: la palabra aguitar o awitar como mejor se escucha se refiere a sentirse mal, que se bajan los ánimos).**

 **("Pues que malo para ti muchacho. Oye, qué tal si probamos el hechizo de mejoramiento ocular en ti. Yo llegué a utilizarlo en varios ponis en mi época para curar ese desperfecto en los ojos y vaya que funcionaba muy bien el hechizo")** — Starswirl me dio un dato sumamente grandioso para mí, así no tendré que lidiar con operaciones costosas y dolorosas.

— ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Y donde podremos sacar un hechizo de… ah sí, con el libro que le entregue a Crysti — y antes de seguir avanzando nos detuvimos seriamente para poder sacar que Crystal sacara el libro de su alforja y ver si podía encontrar el dichoso hechizo milagroso para mis ojos.

— Veamos… mejoramiento corporal, mejorar hechizo de transformación, ¡Aquí está! Mejoramiento ocular — Crystal mencionaba mientras leía los apartados del libro mientras yo solo la veía el cómo prestaba atención a la lectura — Pues no parece difícil si sigo las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Bien, veamos si resulta.

 **("Tal vez no lo parezca pero para llevar acabo el hechizo debes de concentrarte muy bien en lo que hace ya que en vez de hacer que el muchacho recupere la vista podrías dejarlo ciego de por vida")** — Starswirl le comento a Crystal pero esas palabras no las veía venir.

— ¡¿Qué?! No manche viejo ¿es en serio lo que acaba de decir? — le respondí a Starswirl. Ahora si estoy asustado y ni hablar de Crystal que en su rostro denotaba completa preocupación… °_°

 **("JAJAJA… Claro que no, el hechizo es perfectamente efectivo y funcional. Además se trata de uno de los hechizos médicos a los que le dedique mucho esfuerzo tenía que usarlo ya que por la edad también mi vista se iba deteriorando y o que te puedo decir es que me siento muy orgullosos de poder crear un hechizo tan exitoso como este")** — El viejo Starswirl hablaba mientras reía por haberme creído esa broma. Pinche ponis, pero un día me las…

— Eso no fue gracioso maestro, yo también me asuste. Pensé que podría dejar ciego a Cristoper — ¿maestro? Es la primera vez que la escucho decirle así a Starswirl.

— ¡Así es! Yo también me asuste. Con eso no se juega… 'che viejito este.

 **("Bueno, ya. Se nota que no saben aguantar una pequeña broma") —** No me diga, como si alguna persona le gustara que le jugaran una broma… ¬_¬

— Olvidemos eso y mejor utilizamos el hechizo ¿quiere? — Crystal se dirigió a Starswirl de una forma no tan amigable y ahora prestaba atención — ¿Estás listo Cris?

— Adelante — y así me aleje un poco de Crystal y ver después como concentraba su magia hasta la punta de su cuerno y seguido de eso lanzo un rayo mágico tal y como esperaba, pero este rayo fue tan alumbrante a mi vista ya que al impactar en mi cara dure largos segundos cegado e ir recuperando mi vista de poco a poco abriendo lentamente mis ojos.

— Dime, ¿resultó? — escuche las palabras de Crystal.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡OH POR DIOS, ESTOY CIEGO! — alce la voz haciendo un poco de drama.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero si… — Crystal se asustó de mi reacción pero la interrumpí para que no se alarmara.

— Jeje… Es broma Crysti, puedo ver. De he hecho veo mejor que nunca, ¡veo mejor que nunca!, ¡VEO MEJOR QUE NUNCA! — gritaba todo emocionado ya que lograba ver a la perfección en alta definición — Esto es un milagro gracias Crystal, gracias, gracias — y de formas inconsciente por la felicidad que me invadía tome a la poni en mis brazos para abrazarla y plantarle un beso en la boca tal y como haría _Bugs Bunny_ para después soltarla y alzar mis brazos mientras saltaba de la alegría que me invadía — ¡WUHU! ¡YAY! Eso fue asombroso ¡Esto esta genial!… :D

— Jeje… si… eso… fue genial — escuche a Crystal hablar muy extraño mientras veía su vista perdida y su cara estaba completamente roja y tenía cara de mensa. ¡Uy! Creo que me pase por reaccionar de tal forma. Pinche _Bugs Bunny_ todo es su culpa. Sabía que ese conejo era una mala influencia.

— Crysti… lo siento, lamento haber reaccionado así, _"ni yo mismo se por qué reaccione así" —_ dije eso último en voz baja, al parecer no pude contener la emoción que me invadía hace unos segundos.

— No te preocupes amorcito — ¡¿Amorcito?! Mejor hago reaccionar a la chica que ya me está asustando como la vez anterior que la bese para ayudarla… 0_o

— ¡Hey, hey! tierra llamando a Crystal Sapphire, reacciona — estaba chasqueando mis dedos frente a ella pero no funcionaba, esta vez la tome de sus hombros y la sacudí para que regresara a la normalidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? — dijo Crystal toda confundida, por lo que veo ya regreso a la normalidad.

— Pues… que te amensaste por haber recibido ese beso de mi parte. Perdona no quise hacerlo. Solo me deje llevar por la emoción y reaccione inconscientemente. Realmente lo siento — me disculpe una vez más y espero no malinterprete las cosas.

— ¡Sigh! _(suspiro risueño),_ no hay cuidado — puso sus cascos delanteros en sus mejillas coloradas mientras sonreía nuevamente. Empiezo a creer que esta yegua esta medio loca por mi culpa — Así que ya puedes ver mejor — ahora si se reincorporo y pregunto normalmente.

— ¡En efecto! — le conteste muy feliz — veo tan bien que ya logro ver a la perfección el sendero que me indicabas e incluso veo a lo lejos al dragón que viene volando hacia acá.

— ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! — Crystal se alarmo ante mis palabras y ponía una cara de terror.

— Lo que oíste… Un dragón viene… hacia… acá, ¡Oh mierda! — eso ultimo lo dije mientras me di un facepalm y creo saber por qué vino ese dragón hasta acá.

Y así poco a poco se acercó el dragón hasta aterrizar frente a nosotros. Y ahora que lo veo a la perfección es un dragón de escamas azul celeste con lunares de diferentes tonos de azul que podían verse a simple vista alrededor de su cuerpo, en su cabeza tenía dos cuernos blancos medio enrollados y las escamas de la parte superior de su cabeza eran de un tono azul oscuro al igual que la punta de su cola, sus alas eran moradas y sus ojos de color rojo como los rubíes.

Pude reconocer al instante al dragón, quise decir a la dragona que teníamos en frente. En ese instante mis nervios se calmaron y pude mantener la calma.

— ¿Qué rayos hace un poni y un…? ¿Eh? ¿Qué eres tú? Debo suponer que uno de ustedes fue el que grito hace unos instantes — dijo la dragona que venía caminando hacia nosotros mientras me veía de forma curiosa.

— Saludos amiga.

— No soy tu amiga, los dragones no hacemos amigos, ahora responde a mi pregunta si no quieres tener problemas — Uy que carácter el de ella.

— Oye, tranquila, no hay porque actuar así. Te responderé pero deja presentarme como es debido. Mi nombre es Cristoper Fabian y soy un humano y mi amiga la unicornio se llama Crystal Sapphire — para ese entonces la dragona ya estaba parada frente a mí y solo ladeo un poco su cabeza para ver a una aterrada Crystal.

— Y se puede saber ¿qué hacen dos criaturas como ustedes aquí en la tierra de los dragones? — pregunto ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando mi respuesta. Ahora que lo veo bien, ella tiene casi mi estatura, debe ser una dragona adolescente. Por el tono de voz que tiene y por el tamaño es lo más probable además, creo que un dragón adulto debe ser más grande de estatura. Claro no tan **grande** como su padre.

— Bueno, venimos aquí en la búsqueda de algo que se conoce como Esencia Vital ya que este libro me revelo que se encuentra precisamente aquí en la tierra de los dragones debido a… — le estaba explicando a la reptil para que entendiera nuestra causa pero fui interrumpida por ella.

— ¿Esencia Vital? No te referirás a la Llama Espiritual ¿o sí? — la dragona hablo y para mi sorpresa realmente supo de lo que hablaba.

— ¿Co-conocen lo que son las Llamas Espirituales? — Crystal preguntando estando aún toda nerviosa por la presencia de la reptil.

— Y como no saberlo, la llama espiritual se encuentra resguardada en el antiguo templo volcánico que se encuentra en el interior del volcán principal de estas tierras — Oh vaya que información tan interesante, ahora se en donde… ¡¿Dijo dentro del volcán?!

— _!Gulp¡_ ¡¿Di-dijiste… en el interior de un… volcán?! — Crystal también capto ese gran detalle.

— Así es, y como nosotros los dragones gracias a nuestras resistentes escamas somos capaces de tocar la lava sin sufrir daño alguno, dudo que seres como ustedes toleren el insoportable calor de la lava — ese dato que dio a conocer la dragona ya lo sabía, bueno lo supe después de ver el capítulo donde Spike visita por primera vez estas tierras para encontrar su dragón interior o algo así y conocer más acerca de su especie.

— Si lo sé, pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr. Ahora sin más nos dirigiremos a ese volcán para adentrarnos a ese templo, Vámonos Crysti — y así quisimos continuar adelante en el camino.

— Jiji… jejeje… JAJAJA — la escamosa azul empezó a reírse descontroladamente después, se me hizo raro esa forma de actuar por parte de ella.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Que buena broma. Dudo que puedas entrar a esa parte del volcán sin antes haber hablado con el señor dragón Torch. Solo él tiene acceso a entrar a ese lugar ya que para ello necesitas el cetro para entrar al templo — una vez más la dragona me respondió y de alguna u otra forma escucho su tono de voz como burla, 'ta madre un obstáculo tras otro. Bueno, nadie dijo que esto sería fácil.

— Mmm… y hay alguna forma de hablar con tu padre. Ya que por lo que sé, tú eres la hija del señor dragón. La princesa Ember ¿no es así?

— ¡¿Princesa?! — Crystal menciono asombrada por la información que acabo de revelar y yo solo asentí ante ella.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre? — que acaso los dragones no saben pedir las cosas de una forma más amigable. Ahora entiendo cómo se siente el pobre de Spike cuando tuvo que lidiar con ese dragón llamada Garble.

— Es porque se muchas cosas — en que fic he escuchado esas palabras — hagamos un trato, te contare la razón del porque te conozco además de decirte con más a detalle el motivo de mi búsqueda de esa "Llama Espiritual" si me llevas ante tu padre para explicarle la razón de mi visita a esta tierra ¿Qué me dices? — mencione amistosamente y estire mi mano para esperar una respuesta para que Ember estrechara mi mano por igual.

— ¿Y porque haría eso? — ella me cuestiono viéndome de mala mientras se cruzaba de brazos nuevamente.

 **("Dile que el viejo amigo de su padre Starswirl el barbado desea verlo y charlar nuevamente como en los viejos tiempos")** — Starswirl me hablo mentalmente para procurar decirle las palabras que me dijo a la princesa Ember. No sabía que este viejo conocía el rey de los dragones, lo único que hice fue afirmarle mentalmente al viajo mago.

— Porque su viejo amigo Starswirl el barbado desearía verlo y charlar con el como en los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Conocen a Starswirl el barbado? — Ember pregunto con asombro.

— Así es.

— Mi padre me hablo de él muchas veces, me conto diversas historias, aventuras y enfrentamientos que ellos tuvieron cuando eran una niña, pero… ¿Cómo es que si quiera lo conocen? Digo, mi padre me dijo que eso fue hace muchos años. Si quiera ese poni debe de seguir vivo — Ember dijo y es como ella dijo, el viejo ya paso a otra vida, pero no del todo ya que su esencia aún sigue con nosotros gracias al collar maldito que llevo puesto.

— Créeme que yo pensaba lo mismo con respecto a Starswirl, pero te asombraras de lo que te contare en el camino, dime ¿aceptas el trato? — volví a estirar mi mano para poder estrecharla con Ember.

— Acepto, pero si todo esto es una mentira para solo conseguir la Llama Espiritual mi padre se los comerá a ambos. Les quedo claro.

— Entendido.

Y así Ember, Crystal y yo fuimos por el sendero en camino a ir para ver al señor dragón y pedir el permiso para entrar a ese templo. En el resto del camino le conté a Ember varias cosas acerca de mí y lo típico que le digo a todo el que me conoce, que no soy de este mundo, la tecnología, el show de MLP y ella no dudo en burlarse un poco de mi gusto hacia la serie creada principalmente para niñas pero como estaba acostumbrado a escuchar burlas por parte de otros por eso, Ñeee me dio igual.

Ember se veía demasiado confundida con respecto a todo lo que le mencionaba tratando de asimilar las cosas que para otros pude ser poco creíble. Igualmente respondía a una que otra pregunta que surgían tanto de parte de la dragona como de la poni. No creo que haya algún problema en contarles cosas de más a ellas ya que no se enrolan en la historia original… Bueno solamente Ember pero eso solo es en un capítulo.

Todo el camino era rocoso y el olor a azufre se podía olfatear por el aire, y vaya que huele muy mal, "Si huele a azufre mi nariz sufre". Lo asombroso de todo el trayecto fue ver algunos pequeños cráteres y ríos de lava correr en el lugar e incluso el poder ver a las lejanías los géiseres eyectar grandes cantidades de agua hirviendo.

Para poder seguir avanzando tuvimos que saltar a través de algunas rocas posicionadas en grandes ríos de lava hirviendo que funcionaban como plataformas y sentir la calorosa temperatura en la planta de mis pies fue extraño, es como sentir el pavimento de las calles en tiempos de calor pero el doble o triple de caliente. Qué bueno que tengo mis zapatos deportivos puesto pero sin dudas sude un chigo tras posicionarme cerca de estos ríos.

Fue un gran recorrido el que tuvimos que caminar hasta que finalmente llegamos a un gran cráter en donde a lo lejos se podía asimilar a simple vista la gran cantidad de dragones que habitaban el lugar y como era de suponerse, el gran tamaño del señor dragón daba a notar que era el dragón alfa en este lugar y vaya que es gigantesco, está bien pinche enorme. Mejor cuido bien mis palabras si es que no quiero que me maten antes de tiempo.

Al caminar entre la multitud de reptiles estos nos veían muy amenazantes, Crystal del miedo salto a mis brazos y tuve que cargarla, algo así como cuando _Scooby Doo_ saltaba del miedo a los brazos de _Shaggie,_ tuve que caminar con ella en brazos para minorar su miedo. Si ella esta aterrada ahora imagínense como debo de sentirme yo para que estas bestias no nos hagan nada. En todo momento calme mi miedocaminando cerca de Ember y hablarle para que vieran que veníamos en su compañía.

— Oye, puedes hacer algo para que el resto de los dragones dejen de vernos como su aperitivo — le susurre a Ember.

— Tranquilos, solo sigan adelante cerca de mí — fueron sus palabras y seguimos caminando hasta quedar frente a su padre. El resto de los dragones mantenía distancia para no estar tan cerca de su líder y yo solo seguí avanzando hasta quedar frente a él.

— ¡A QUE SE DEBE ESTA INTROMISION EN MIS TIERRAS! — El señor dragón grito muy fuerte y ensordecedor, tan fuerte que el volumen de su grito dejaría en ridículo la voz real de Canterlot de las princesas — EMBER, ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿POR QUÉ TRAGISTE A UN PONI Y A UN MONO LAMPIÑO ANTE MI? — Aahh como chingan con decir que soy un pinche mono lampiño. El señor dragón se dirigió a su hija para solo esperar su respuesta.

— Ellos vienen de las tierras de los ponis, de un pueblo a las cercanías de Canterlot en búsqueda de la Llama Espiritual para poder reclamarla y poder salvar a toda Equestria — Ember le contesto a su padre y después de eso el silencio reinó en el lugar.

…

Demasiado silencio diría yo.

 _¡JAJAJA!_

Todos los dragones incluyendo el líder de estos soltaron la carcajada de lo que Ember acaba de decir, Crystal y yo solo veíamos extrañados esta reacción por parte de las criaturas escamosas.

— Eso fue gracioso princesa Ember pero ya en serio, porque los trajiste contigo ¿es acaso un regalo para mí, una ofrenda de alimento? — ¡¿Que acaba de decir ese dragón gigante?! A caso piensa comernos… °_°u

— No padre, hablo en serio además dijo que él conocía a un viejo amigo tuyo, ¿te suena el nombre de Starswirl? — Ember le respondió al gran dragón.

— ¡¿QUEEEEÉ?! — Grito asombrado haciendo que Crystal y yo nos asustáramos en el acto, incluso los demás dragones cesaron sus risas y se asustaron por la reacción de su líder — ¿ES ESO CIERTO MONO LAMPIÑO?

— B-bueno señor, a… así es. De hecho Starswirl está ahora mismo con nosotros escuchando esta conversación — le respondí sumamente nervioso. Y como no estarlo, esta bestia de gran imponencia intimidaría a cualquiera si lo tuvieran frente a frente. A comparación de estaturas yo soy una simple pulga para su tamaño.

— ESCUCHA MONO, A MÍ AL GRAN SEÑOR DRAGÓN TORCH, NO ME GUSTAN LAS BROMAS DE MAL GUSTO — el dragón se dirigía a mí con una voz imponente — Hace mucho que Starswirl pereció y dejo este mundo. No permitiré que un insecto como tú se burle de él. Si quiero puedo aplastarte con mi simple meñique.

— N-no es ninguna… broma señor dragón. El realmente… está aquí con nosotros — Crystal reunió el valor necesario para poder hablar, yo pienso hablo más por suplica que por valentía para que así el señor dragón pueda creernos.

— ¿En serio? Pues demuéstrenlo. Demuéstrenme que mi amigo Starswirl está en presencia en esta reunión.

— ("Starswirl, ¿ahora qué hago? Como rayos voy a hacerle para que sepa que Torch sepa que tu estas aquí") — hable mentalmente con el viejo unicornio desesperado en saber la respuesta.

…

No me contesto.

— ("Starswirl, ¿está ahí? Este no es momento para bromas. Que no ve que estamos en un apuro frente a cientos de dragones hambrientos que con solo pensarlo nos matarían en unos instantes") — trate de hablar nuevamente con el gran mago pero ni sus luces. Pasaron unos segundos y no recibí respuesta de su parte.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Al parecer Cristoper está igual de nervioso que yo ya que no hablo para nada y parecía indagar en su mente por los gestos que hacía. Tengo que preguntar a mi maestro el cómo vamos a solucionar el problema en el que estamos metidos en estos momentos.

— ("Maestro ayúdenos por favor. Estamos en un gran aprieto") — pregunte mentalmente a Starswirl y esperar su respuesta.

("Descuida, no pasara nada. Yo me encargo desde aquí ahora") — mi maestro me respondió. Espero y sepa lo que hace.

— ¡BASTA DE BROMAS! — El gran señor dragón grito furioso haciendo que saltara del susto — NO TENGO LA PASIENCIA Y EL HUMRO SUFICIENTE PARA SUS BROMAS.

 _¡PUM!_

De repente sentí que Cristoper cayó al suelo mientras me salte rápidamente de sus brazos para quedar parada a un costado de él, ¡¿Acaso se desmayó del miedo?!

— JA… Tu amigo es un cobarde que hasta se desmayó del susto. Bueno ¡DESAPARESCAN DE MI VISTA! — Expreso furioso el gran dragón para después ver como con unos de sus granes garras estaba a punto de aplastarnos. Yo solo no pude hacer nada por el miedo que me invadió en ese instante más que cerrar los ojos y esperar nuestro fin.

 _¡WUSH!_

Sentí que me habían tocado mi lomo.

— **Nunca vas a cambiar ese mal humor que tienes iguana subdesarrollada. Siempre tan gruñón como siempre —** Abrí mis ojos nuevamente solo para ver que Cristoper estaba parado a mi lado con una mirada seria mientras tenia ambas manos en su espalda — **Además también fuiste muy impaciente, solo era cuestión de tiempo que le otorgaras al chico para que así pudiera presentarme ante ti —** Cristoper hablo una vez más pero… esa voz.

— ¡¿Maestro?! ¿Es usted? — me levante del suelo para ver impresionada lo que tenía frente a mis ojos y el solo se giró a mí por unos breves momentos para asentir y saber que era realmente él. Starswirl tomo el completo control del cuerpo de Cristoper para así poder comunicarse.

— Espera, ¿Cómo supiste que Starswirl me llamaba iguana subdesarrollada? — el señor dragón pregunto asombrado.

— **Amigo, desde que te conocí en uno de mis viajes después de enfrentarme a tu grupo de dragones abusivos y después ganarte en el acto. Me suplicaste que fuera tu amigo por ser más fuerte que tú y como señal de amistad te puse ese apodo, iguano —** mi maestro se escuchaba completamente seguro al hablar — **Y por lo que veo ahora eres gigantesco a comparación de la última vez que nos vimos además te convertiste en el líder de los dragones, bueno, no me sorprende que hayas cumplido tu meta.**

— ¡Imposible! Tú estabas muerto. Muéstrate con tu antiguo cuerpo amigo que así no soy capaz de reconocerte — el señor dragón se veía impactado y alegre por ver a su viejo amigo Starswirl el barbado.

— **Y así es, hace mucho tiempo que ya no estoy en este mundo y por desgracia mi forma física se ha perdido. Pero deje una parte de mi esencia y mis recuerdos pero con la ayuda de mi magia es que aún sigo presente en Equestria, pero no por mucho tiempo —** mi maestro se expresó ante su GRAN amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto muy confundido el líder de los dragones.

— Si maestro ¿a qué se refiere? — pregunte ahora yo por lo que acababa de decir.

— **Verán… antes de seguir hablando… podemos dejar esta conversación entre nosotros cinco —** ¿Cinco?

— ¿Cinco? ¿A quiénes te refieres anciano? — al parecer el señor dragón también tuvo la misma duda que yo.

— **Pues claro que a ti, a tú hija, mis aprendices y a mí. Tu hija y mis aprendices son muy buenos amigos y este chico le hablo a tu hija Ember de la razón por la que estamos aquí así que no veo ningún problema en que ella escuche nuestra importante conversación —** tal parece que ahora si vamos a hablar sobre el asunto de la esencia vital.

— Esta bien… ¡dragones, dispérsense y no regresen hasta que yo los llame! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! — Grito autoritaria al resto de los dragones para solo ver como ellos abandonaban el lugar y así dejarnos a nosotros cinco… pero esperen un segundo.

— Disculpe maestro, usted menciono que nosotros cinco escucharemos la conversación ¿Cristoper pudo escuchar sus palabras también hace unos momentos? — pregunte dudosa.

— **No, por eso lo sacare del trance para unirlo a nuestra conversación —** respondió a mi pregunta pero de ahí surgió otra duda.

— ¿Pero como le hará usted para presentarse a esta conversación? Es decir, acaba de mencionar que ya no tiene un cuerpo físico. Me intriga saber qué es lo que hará señor — la princesa Ember había descendido para colocarse a nuestro lado y preguntarle exactamente la misma duda que me surgió.

— **Ya lo verán solo esperen unos momentos** — Mi maestro nos habló a ambas para después ver como el cuerpo de Cristoper callera de rodillas y finalmente caer al suelo. Después de unos segundos Cristoper empezó a reaccionar ya que se estaba reincorporando poco a poco.

— Eso fue extraño, la sensación de que alguien manipule tu cuerpo se siente raro — Y así Cristoper se levantó finalmente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Por unos momentos me puse de acuerdo con Starswirl para prestarle mi cuerpo y así pudiera comunicarse con este gran mastodonte de dragón que es su más antiguo amigo. No sé cómo describir este fenómeno pero sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, en un lugar extraño y brillante. Creo que era como estar esperando en mi propio subconsciente.

— ¿Estas bien? — Crystal me pregunto una vez que me reincorpore.

— Sí, estoy bien — mire a mi alrededor solo para ver que no había ningún dragón más a nuestro alrededor — ¿Qué paso? ¿Y el resto de los dragones, a donde fueron?

— Por órdenes del barbón, le indique al resto de mi especie que se retirara y nos dejara a solas para tener una muy importante conversación — esa explicación me basta.

— Ya veo.

 **("Bien, ya acumule algo de magia pero necesito de una fuente de energía para hacerme presente a través de una proyección o un holograma como tú lo conoces mejor muchacho. Así que te sugiero que cuides a mi alumna por unos momentos ya que esto la debilitara mucho. Bien, aquí voy")** — Escuche que Starswirl me hablo mentalmente.

 _¡PUM!_

Crystal cayó al suelo. En su mirada se mostraba algo de malestar.

— No… me siento bien, de repente me siento muy cansada — Crystal dijo mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo y así yo ir hacia ella para cerciorarme que estaba bien.

— Descuida, es porque Starswirl está por hacer algo pero necesito usar gran parte de tu magia para que… digamos, pueda materializarse. Ahora ven, necesitas descansar mientras recuperas tus energías — me senté en el suelo en pose india cerca de Crystal y haciendo ademan con mi mano para que ella se acercara.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! No… es necesario. Con… solo estar recostada… me puedo recuperar. Así estoy bien — Crystal se expresó totalmente nerviosa ya que su cara estaba roja de la vergüenza pero aún se veía muy casada.

— Oh… ¡que vengas te digo! — la jale hacia mí y la coloque a mi frente así dándome ella la espalda ella permaneció sentada y recargada en mi pecho, algo así como cuando tu perro mascota está sentado frente a ti esperando por unos mimos y caricias en la cabeza y esta no fue la excepción ya que por mero instinto comencé a acariciar su crin — así descansaras bien en este rato… :3 — jeje hasta sentía que ella fuera mi mascota.

— Sabes… empiezo a creer que me tratas como a una mascota — ¡¿ella puede leer mentes o qué?! Crystal dijo de mala gana con un tono de cansancio en su voz — pero por extraña razón se siente bien cuando me rascas mi crin — esta vez dijo mostrando una ligera sonrisa mientras se relajaba de que le estuviera haciendo piojito.

— **Vaya que ustedes dos se llevan demasiado bien** — Starswirl finalmente se materializo frente a nosotros mientras nos dirigía una mirada picara. Y esta y como lo dijo el, es como si estuviera viendo una holograma y por lo que veo luce igual a como lo vi en mis sueños.

 ***(N/A: El aspecto de Starswirl es igual al del comic friendship is magic vol. 17 un poni viejo de pelaje café algo cenizo con una gran barba blanca de ojos amarillo mostaza y viste un gran gorro y una gran capa azul con detalles de estrellas y cascabeles)**

— No empieces viejo, no es lo que tú crees y sabes mi concepto de… ya sabes — le hable de mala gana.

— Yo también creí lo mismo que el anciano, ¿acaso ustedes dos no son pareja? — Ember hablo esta vez. Otra… pareja ¡¿En serio?!

— Jeje… No… Cristoper y yo solo somos amigos — Crystal hablo nerviosa para después al instante relajarse dejándose llevar aún por las caricias en su cabeza.

— Así es. Tal y como ella lo dijo, no piensen cosas de más — como siempre malinterpretan las cosas — Ahora, con respecto a la charla importante que íbamos a tener Starswirl, puede comenzar cuando quiera — fue lo último que dije para así poner atención a la reunión que se acaba de iniciar.

— **De acuerdo. Escucha mi querido amigo iguano, solo para que estés bien informado te diré que la razón por la que hemos venido hasta aquí en búsqueda de la esencia vital o como ustedes los dragones le llaman "La llama Espiritual" es porque contra parte a regresado —** Stawirl se dirigió al gran señor dragón y pude ver como su semblante de seriedad cambio a una de preocupación.

— _¡Sigh!_ ¿Cómo es eso posible? Estoy seguro de que tú habías acabado con eso ya hace mucho. Yo estuve ahí cuando lo hiciste — Por lo que veo también a este gran dragón le preocupa el hecho de que Darkside/contra parte este libre nuevamente.

— **No del todo.** **Digamos que esto paso por un… experimento fallido. Es por eso que está libre nuevamente —** el viejo se excusó, claaaro experimento fallido. Mejor no digo nada al respecto ya que prefiero evitar problemas mayores... ¬_¬

— Y quien fue el causante de que ocurriera semejante cosa — Ember tomo la palabra esta vez.

— **Fueron cosas que surgieron imprevistas. A lo cual apuntan aquí a mi joven amigo el humano, Cristoper. El cual tuvo la desgracia de ser el portador de este collar —** Starswirl le indico el collar con su casco para que solo así ambos dragones fijaran su mirada a la maldita correa de perro que llevo en mi cuello — **en** **el cual fue ese el objeto causante de liberar nuevamente a contra parte, quien había sellado en el interior del medallón que se logra apreciar gracias a un hechizo que utilice hace muchos años y al parecer la fuerza de ese hechizo se debilito —** y así el viejo termino de dar la breve explicación con la que Darkside se liberó del collar. Lo que no saben es que fue gracias a Starswirl quien liberó a Darkside, ¿Qué se debilito el hechizo? Si como no… ¬_¬

— ¡ASÍ QUE TU MONO CALVO, FUISTE EL CULPABLE DE QUE ESE MONSTRUO SE LIBERARA DE SU PRISIIÓN! — el señor dragón me grito con furia.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! Yo no fui el culpable de que esta pinche catástrofe este sucediendo, fue gracias AQUÍ a su viejo amigo el " _maguito Sonrics"_ _(personaje de marca de dulces mexicanos)_ y su pinche curiosidad para ver si un ser no mágico fuera capaz de enfrentar a ese tal "contra parte" al cual lo llame Darkside ya que se escucha mejor — me estaba justificando y para ese entonces me había levantado con Crystal en brazos para encarar al gran lagartijo.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Ahora el gran Torch vio de mala gana a Starswirl.

— **Bueno… —** Starswirl iba a hablar pero lo interrumpí para seguir dando la explicación muy furioso.

— Se lo diré en resumen para evitarnos una gran y aburrida charla entre nosotros cinco y no pienso volver a repetírselo Señor Dragón Torch. Gracias a que por un estúpido deseo de querer venir a Equestria en búsqueda de una aventura y por la culpa de este vejestorio — estaba apuntando a Starswirl — mi deseo se hizo realidad de venir de mi aburrido mundo a este, pero cuando deseaba una aventura no pensé que tendría que tuviera que arriesgar mi vida. Tuve que enfrentarme a peligrosas criaturas del bosque Everfree cuando recién llegue aquí, alojarme en un viejo castillo que a plena vista se veía que iba a venirse abajo para descansar y estar a salvo en donde resulta que me encontré este pinche collar. Me encontré con las personas o más bien las ponis que quería conocer desde un principio. Tuve que soportar que la condenada princesa Celestia no me matara debido al terror que le causaban los humanos y con tal de "proteger" a los ponis de su reino quería exterminarme y gracias a eso fue que surgió Darkside en el castillo de Canterlot, ahí encontré información que Starswirl me solicito que buscara en su antigua biblioteca en donde me confeso que esto se debía a un condenado experimento que quería probar.

Después de lo que dije todos vieron de mala gana a Starswirl por la tonta decisión que tomo para probar su experimento. Así que proseguí con mis palabras en mi defensa.

— Después regrese a Ponyville junto a mis amigas, y en ese mismo día por la tarde conocí a mi más reciente y querida amiga Crystal Sapphire la cual ayude tras haberla encontrado herida. Descubrimos que ella sabía información y tenía conocimiento referente a las esencias vitales además del segundo artilugio que es la gema cardenal — le señale la piedra preciosa que Crystal portaba en su collar — Poco tiempo después tuve que viajar a cercanías de Vanhoover el cual fue el lugar que este libro mágico — ahora mostré el libro para que supiera de este — me mostro para encontrar el tercer objeto que necesitaba que consistía en este anillo sagrado el cual tengo entendido funcionará como contenedor para reclamar las esencias vitales pero para ello me tuve que enfrentar cara a cara con Darkside y gracias a la intervención y ayuda de una pegaso aventurera pude conseguirlo.

Cuando al fin decidí salir de viaje y en el trayecto me topé con el Abeoso/Bugbear el cual casi nos mata a ambos y gracias a su cortesía estoy herido tal y como puede ver mis moretones y cicatrices en mis brazos y gran mayoría de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Y como escapo esa criatura del tártaro? — pregunto Torch extrañado del escape de la bestia. No tenía idea que el también sabía del encarcelamiento de esa criatura.

— ¡Y yo que sé!, Seguido de librarnos de ese animal llegamos a Baltimare en búsqueda de provisiones y después poder rentar un barco para así poder venir hasta estas tierras. Tras arribar aquí nos encontramos hace unos momentos con su querida hija la princesa Ember quien le pedí amablemente que me trajera ante usted y ahora estamos aquí discutiendo los hechos. Así que no chingue ni me culpe de lo que se supone yo inicie para que "contra parte" este libre nuevamente, señor — y así termine de hablar en mi defensa.

La verdad no me importo que fuera un imponente dragón al que haya encarado pero no me agrado que me haya culpado de algo que yo no hice y si quiera quise desde un principio. Que me culpen de algo y me levanten falsos es una de las cosas que más me molestan.

Un ligero silencio reinó en el lugar, solo me gire para ver como Starswirl se veía consternado de haber actuado así y también el ver como Ember y Crystal se me quedaban viendo impresionadas con la boca abierta por haberme dirigido de tal forma al gran señor dragón. La verdad ni yo sé de donde saque el valor para hablarle así. _¡Tss!_ Creo que la cague en grande.

— _¡Sigh!_ Escuche. Lamento haber actuado así, es solo que me desagrada cuando me culpan de algo que sé que yo no hice o fui el culpable — me disculpe con Torch por mi error en la manera de actuar, cuando me enojo me bloqueo en serio, ¿no les ha pasado eso?

— Tuviste el valor y el descaro de encararme a pesar del diminuto tamaño que tienes chico sabiendo que soy el gran señor dragón. Si yo quisiera en este momento te aplastaría, te tragaría o te quemaría vivo con mis llamas pero… me agradas muchacho — ¿Eh? Y yo pensé que iba a actuar con un impulso de ira hacia mí, ahora si estoy confundido. Incluso los otros tres están igual de confundidos que yo.

— ¿Qué dijo señor? A caso escuche bien — la verdad no supe más que decir.

— No cualquiera haría lo que tú acabas de hacer. Tienes agallas muchacho y es por eso que te daré acceso a que entres al _Templo de fuego_ que se localiza dentro del volcán principal de estas tierras — mencionó Torch.

 _¡¿EN SERIO?!_

Dijimos todos los presentes de la sorpresa que nos llevamos al escucharlo decir semejantes palabras.

— ¿Solo así? Padre, ¿Por qué accediste con tanta facilidad? — Ember se posiciono ahora a mi lado para preguntarle a su padre por al extraño acto de parte del líder.

— Aún no acabo de hablar. Podrás acceder al _Templo de Fuego_ con la ayuda del cetro de heliotropo el cual solo yo poseo pero para ello tendrás que mostrarme que tan fuerte y valiente eres en una batalla — Torch me quiere ver sufrir, creo que después de todo si quiere cobrar venganza por haberle gritado.

— ¿Contra usted? Ni loco le ganaría. Un pequeño humano como yo no tiene las probabilidades contra un mastodonte de dragón como usted, sin ofender.

— Y por lo que veo no estás solo. Tu amiga la poni también tendrá que participar ya que están juntos en esto ¿o no? — ¡Uy! Eso no lo vi venir.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no me haga esto señor dragón Torch! No se pelear, si contra apenas me se defender, se lo suplico por favor — Crystal estaba asustada mientras temblaba en mis manos y juntaba sus cascos en señal de súplica.

— Quiero protestar en esto. Crystal aún no sabe usar muy bien hechizos y menos pelear en defensa propia. Starswirl apenas si está enseñándole a hacer del buen uso de la magia, ¿no podríamos hacer una excepción?

— Lo lamento pero ya tome mi decisión y será una batalla de 2 vs 2, ustedes contra dos de mis mejores dragones — aclaró Torch ante mi protesta. ¡Oh! ¿Y ahora quien podrá ayudar a Crystal? Dudo que _el chapulín colorado_ exista en este mundo.

— Escuche, me jure que iba a proteger a mi amiga de todo peligro y no dejare que ella pelee esa batalla. Tiene que haber otra forma.

— ¡Cristoper! — alcance escuchar que Crystal se expresó en un tono de voz bajo para después regalarme una tierna sonrisa.

— No la hay, así que… — las palabras del gran señor fueron interrumpidas.

— Que tal si yo lucho contra ella — Ember se ofreció como voluntaria en la pelea — Es decir, si es una batalla no me contendré y claro que seré ruda, pero no soy tan ruda como los dragones que papá tiene en mente — el que Ember diga eso me hace sentir bien para Crystal, pero para mí… _¡Glup!_

— ¡Ember, esto no es un juego y sabes que las batallas de dragones son algo serio! — Torch le reclamo en el instante a su hija. Así que la batalla de dragones son algo serio ¿eh?, me va a ir muy mal, lo se… T-T

— Papá déjame participar, te mostrare lo mucho que he progresado, solo así sabrás que puedo pelear y defenderme por mi misma, ya no soy una pequeña dragona como tú crees — Ember le reclamo a su padre.

— Ya te dije que no y es mi última palabra — Torch se dirigió de mala gana a su hija para solo ver como ella hizo una rabieta alistándose para salir volando por el enojo.

— **Niña aguarda** — Starswirl detuvo el vuelo de la dragona — **Mi querido amigo iguano, dale la oportunidad a tu hija de enfrentarse a mi alumna, te aseguro que será un gran beneficio para ambas. Tanto tu hija como mi alumna podrán desarrollar las habilidades de combate para futuras ocasiones y sabes bien que los entrenamientos en combate también son algo serio** — el viejo está intentando convencer a su gran amigo el dragón.

— Bueno, no lo sé… no me gustaría que la princesa Ember se involucre en algo tan peligroso como esto — se excusó el grandote. Al pesar de tener el semblante de un gruñón también es muy sobreprotector con su hija. Torch solo no quiere que Ember se lastime por el acto violento de la batalla.

— Señor Torch, si me permite decir algo y lamento si soy muy directo. Su hija solo lo hace para ganarse su aprobación y respeto. Por mucho que usted no lo vea y no quiere aceptarlo. Ember es fuerte y valiente, estoy seguro que en un futuro se lo demostrara a usted y a todos para convertirse en el próximo señor dragón. A pesar de que no quiero combatir y ser torturado por uno de sus dragones, las batallas también son una muestra de madures ya que solo así uno da a conocer ante los demás que puede valerse por sí mismo ¿o me equivoco? — la verdad no se ni de donde saco tanta palabrería cursi pero creo que tengo algo de razón.

— **Mejor manera no pudiste haberlo dicho mi querido aprendiz** — Starswirl me hablo esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo.

— No soy tu aprendiz, claro a menos que me enseñes a pelear físicamente algunos movimientos de pelea. Así como _Shifu_ le enseño a _Po_ el Kung-Fu _(personajes de Kung fu Panda)._ Solo así te reconoceré como mi maestro, sensei o lo que sea — a decir verdad seria grandioso aprender Kung Fu y hacer esos grandiosos movimientos que _Jet Lee y Jackie Chan_ mostraban en sus películas.

— **Tú y tus referencias de tu mundo, pero si, te enseñare algunos movimientos pero primero necesitamos fortalecer tu resistencia —** el anciano me dijo para después dirigirse nuevamente a su amigo lagartijo, ¿a poco el viejito este sabe pelear? **— Bien Torch, te pediré que me des el lapso de cinco días para entrenar a mis alumnos.**

— Dos días — protesto el señor dragón.

— **Tres, tómalo o dejalo** — ahora que el protesto fue Starswirl.

— Mmm… está bien. Dentro de tres días empezando desde hoy. Nos veremos en la ciudad de los dragones que se localiza cerca del volcán principal — con una de sus grandes garras nos apuntó el lugar al cual deberíamos de dirigirnos — el coliseo de batalla se encuentra en ese lugar, ahí se llevara a cabo el encuentro, por ahora es tiempo de regresar a hacer mis deberes como el líder de estas tierras. Hasta entonces deberán de entrenar para mostrarme que tan buenos son en batalla — y así el gran dragón alzo su vuelo para y alejarse del lugar. Sus grandes aleteos lanzaban corrientes de aire bastante poderosos que incluso sentí que me empujaban, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer al suelo mientras aún seguían cargando a Crystal en mis brazos.

— Hasta entonces humano y poni, más vale que sean buenos oponentes para nuestra batalla — y así la princesa dragón levanto el vuelo en dirección para seguir a su padre pero se detuvo por unos momentos — el que hayan convencido a mi padre para que pudiera pelear fue algo extraño y pues… no soy muy buena en decir cosas como estas pero, se los agradezco — y finalmente se fue.

— Ñeee por lo menos no es tan tsundere como yo pensé.

— Tsu… ¿Qué cosa? — Crystal pregunto por dicha palabra japonesa que era extraña para ella.

— Palabras raras de mi mundo.

— **Muy bien, creo que ya no hay necesidad de estar en esta forma así que mi querida alumna, te regreso tu magia —** fueron las palabras de Starswirl para desaparecer en una estela de luz y dirigirse hasta el cuerno de Crystal y desaparecer en el acto — **("Creo que así ya podrás estar nuevamente de pie, al menos que quiera seguir en brazos de Cristoper") —** se nos dirigió a ambos.

— Oh… claro. Creo que ya puedes bajarme Cris — dijo Crystal para así bajarla nuevamente y pudiera estar de pie… o cascos.

— Deberías de bajarle a la comida Crysti, estas algo llenita — le exprese ya que sentía algo cansado mis brazos por andarla cargando.

— _¡Hum!_ … grosero — Crystal volteo su cara haciendo un reproche ofendida por mis palabras.

— Es broma Crysti, te ves bien tal y como estas — creo, después de todo no sé cómo juzgar si una poni es atractiva o no. No soy un poni como ellos — Ahora lo importante aquí es… ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para que en solo tres días nos pongamos en forma para enfrentarnos a los dragones? Starswirl, porque le pidió tan poco tiempo para ello — me exprese extrañado de lo que acaba de suceder hace poco — al menos que tengas una habitación del tiempo como _Kami-sama_ _de Dragon Ball_ dudo que podamos ganar ese cetro para así tener acceso al _Templo de Fuego,_ vaya hasta el nombre me parece tan simple — que ironía.

 ***(N/A: Algunos pocos entenderán sobre** _ **TLOZOOT**_ **… :P)**

 **("De hecho iba a entrenarlos con algunos movimientos básicos para mejorar sus ataques y reflejos") —** pues veamos de que se trata, si son cosas sencillas hasta puedo entrenarme por mi mismo.

— ¿Qué es eso de la habitación de tiempo? — Crystal pregunto por la curiosidad de tal idea.

— Veras Crysti, la habitación del tiempo es un lugar que sale en unos de los más grandioso animes que existen en mi mundo, su función es algo extraño y grandioso a la vez. Aquel que entra a esa habitación puede durar mucho tiempo en su interior y en el tiempo original solo trascurrirán solo algunos minutos… por ejemplo; En este anime decían que un día en tiempo real es igual al equivalente a un año en el interior de la habitación. Y por eso se le dio tal nombre a ese lugar — creo que fui más claro que el agua.

— ¡Increíble!, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien permanece mucho tiempo en ese lugar? — Crystal pregunto aún más curiosa de este sitio.

— Según a lo que recuerdo, si una persona duraba más dos días, o sea dos años en el interior. La puerta desaparecería y dejaría atrapado por siempre a aquel que este en el interior. Eso a menos que el sujeto tenga un gran poder como para abrir portales con los mundos en los que se conecta este lugar. Pero ese lugar no es real, solo es una idea de una… ¿caricatura? — me entro la duda, si este mundo es una caricatura y DBZ, tal vez ese lugar exista, no se sabe.

— Creo que no sería agradable entrar en un lugar como ese después de todo — Crystal respondió aterrada de solo imaginar en entrar en ese lugar.

 **("Eso suena algo muy exagerado. El tipo que invento eso en tu mundo debe de estar loco")** — Starswirl expreso la idea del gran _Akira Toriyama_ pero gracias a él tuve una bonita infancia viendo _Dragon Ball_ — **("Empezaremos dentro de una hora, ustedes dos interactuarán en los mismos ejercicios para ejercitar tanto la mente como el físico, ¿hay alguna duda?").**

— Bueno, si yo tengo una. Dices que Crysti y yo haremos las mismas actividades por así decirlo y creo que le seguirás enseñando a Crystal el uso de la magia, y yo no quiero usar magia ¿Qué me dices a eso? — veamos que dice a eso.

 **("Bueno, ella realizara hechizos de ataque mientras tu tendrás que evadirlos y depende de ti que no te acierten los ataques si no quieres pasar por un doloroso rato").**

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero y si llego a dañar a Cristoper en este entrenamiento. No me parece buena idea — se nota la preocupación de Crystal en sus palabras, pero…

— No, no, está bien creo que esa idea me agrada, nunca lo había pensado y si me lastimas no hay bronca, como dicen "si no duele no sirve".

— Pero esa es una expresión que se usa al ejercitarse — Crystal menciono.

— De todos modos eso es lo que haremos. Cuento contigo Crysti — fueron mis últimas palabras para después irnos del lugar y buscar un mejor sitio en donde entrenar.

— _¡Sigh!_ Pues si no hay de otra, está bien — Crystal dijo resignada, se nota en serio que no quiere pelear.

 **("Al igual tu Cristoper, necesito que lances algunos golpes y objetos proyectiles a Crystal para que ella tenga que evadirlos por igual. Lo mismo va para ti alumna, evita por lo que más quieras esos dolorosos golpes").**

— **¡** Híjole!… no me gustaría pegarte. Crysti eso de tratar de golpearte no me gusta tanto como a ti pero si es por un entrenamiento, ni modo. Esto se debe al lío en el que estamos metidos. Después de todo creo que algo bueno podría resultar de esto — me dirigí a la unicornio la cual me veía inconforme.

— Solo no seas muy rudo conmigo por favor.

— Descuida, te lo prometo pero no te prometo nada.

— ¿Qué? — sabía que la confundiría.

— Que hare lo posible para no ser tan rudo. Ahora vayámonos.

Y así nos retiramos del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos para buscar un sitio mejor. La mayoría de esta región solo era puro relieve de rocas montañosas así que nos pusimos en marcha hacia la zona boscosa la cual que pudimos divisar cerca de las orillas del mar. Recuerdo que en uno de estos bosques fue donde Spike encontró el huevo de Pewe, la pequeña cría de fénix cuando Garble lo reto a hacer tal mal acto solo para quedar bien con los demás dragones, que suerte que él fue comprensivo y bueno gracias a ser influenciado por Twilight y sus amigas.

No tardamos más de una hora en llegar, este bosque es perfecto hasta incluso fue asombroso ver la extraña y exótica flora, los animales de aquí hasta se me figuran a los pokémons. Ojala y ninguna de las cosas que hay alrededor vaya a ser peligrosas a la hora de nuestro entrenamiento.

— Oigan, este lugar me parece bien para llevar acabo nuestro entrenamiento — me dirigí a Crystal y Starswirl para ver si tenían el mismo punto de vista que yo.

 **("Estoy de acuerdo, este lugar es perfecto. Ahora para comenzar quiero que tu Cristoper hagas algo de calistenia mientras tu Crystal intenta hacer levantamientos de objetos con algunas rocas y ramas y troncos con el uso de tu magia")** — Starswirl nos ordenó a ambos para así obedecer sus órdenes.

Qué bueno que tengo una aplicación en mi celular en la cual imparte varias series de ejercicios corporales, me basare en ellos para comenzar con el calentamiento.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Puse atención a Cristoper en como utilizo su celular en búsqueda de alguna aplicación, creo que fue así como dijo que se llamaban esas cosas que me había mostrado, y después de ello comenzara con su rutina de calistenia. A veces me pregunto qué tan inteligentes pueden llegar a ser los humanos para inventar semejantes cosas como ese extraño aparato para uso de diferentes cosas. Sin más perder mi tiempo comencé con la levitación de pequeños a grandes objetos. Creo que la idea de mi maestro es el agilizar el flujo de mi magia.

(15 minutos después)

Debo… decir que… levantar objetos pesados… con la levitación no es… tan fácil como parece. Esto es muy agotador.

 **("Descansen. Escuchen ahora necesito que ambos dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo y se junten")** — mi maestro nos ordenó nuevamente para que Cristoper y yo nos juntáramos y esperar la siguiente rutina.

— _¡Uff!..._ Vaya que… hacer sentadillas, lagartijas, saltos de estrella y otra variedad de ejercicios con el cuerpo moreteado es agotador, ¿Qué tal te fue Cristy? — Cristoper me pregunto.

— Pues el levitar cosas es más complicado de lo que pensé pero después de todo no estuve tan mal ya que resistí el levantar cosas muy pesadas — le respondí en seguida y orgullosa de haber terminado mis ejercicios.

 **("Ahora comenzaremos con lo más esencial de este entrenamiento, tal y como dijimos antes de venir a este lugar. Crystal tu intentaras acertar tus ataques mágicos en Cristoper mientras tú, Cristoper, evitaras esos ataques. Con esto mejoraremos sus reflejos y puntería, ¿está claro?")** — Starswirl nos dijo a ambos pero no sé y así confirmarle nuestra respuesta. No estoy completamente segura de esto. La magia ofensiva puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa y no quiero lastimar a alguien que estimo mucho como él.

Cristoper y yo tomamos algo de distancia para comenzar con esto.

— Ok, éntrale pues. ¡Estoy listo Crysti, cuando quieras! — alcance a escuchar decir a Cristoper mientras saltaba un poco en señal de estar preparado.

— ¡Ok!, "solo lanzare leves rayos para no lastimarlo" — dije en voz baja y después dispara un ligero rayo hacia Cristoper el cual eludió fácilmente moviéndose a la derecha.

— Bien, lanza otro y con un poco más de ganas Crysti ¡animo! — Cristoper grito para así después lanzarle seguido de eso lanzarle otro rayo más potente para que así el lograra esquivarlo nuevamente.

Y así comenzamos con esto, lance gran variedad de rayos con tal de que el esquivara todos mis ataques, incluso Cristoper se barría por el suelo, saltaba de largo por los rayos o utilizaba el tronco de los arboles como sus escudos mientras yo aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad y la fuerza de en la magia por órdenes de mi maestro.

Apenas llevamos aproximadamente ocho minutos haciendo esto y ya empezaba a mostrar cansancio por hacer mucho esfuerzo por el uso de magia, me estoy empezando a sentir algo mareada.

 **("Vamos, solo un poco más no te rindas niña") —** Starswirl está dándome ánimos pero esto es difícil para mí, apenas si estoy haciendo del uso de la magia. No creo resistir más.

— ("Lo estoy… intentando… pero es… muy agotador") — le respondí mentalmente.

 **("Un último intento, imagina que darás el golpe de gracia").**

— **¡** Aquí voy! ¡Aah! — me puse en posición de ataque y lance un último y muy potente rayo para después sentir que mis fuerzas se agotaron. Era de suponer que acabaría en el suelo.

— ¡Crysti! — Escuche la voz de Cristoper para escuchar sus pasos hasta acercarse a mí — Oye, ¿estás bien? — Cristoper se posiciono a mi lado y preguntar por mi bienestar.

— Si, solo un poco cansada.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Casi me tuestas vivo — ¿Eh? Que fue lo que dijo Cris — mira lo que hiciste — levante un poco mi vista y observe como los árboles que había en dirección a donde lance ese rayo estaban incinerados y con algunas pequeñas llamas, un gran agujero lograba verse paso por un costado de los troncos, también se veía el camino deteriorado por donde paso ese rayo de magia. Al final de ese rastro pude ver una gran roca hecha añicos.

— ¡Wow! ¿En serio yo hice eso? — estoy tan asombrada de lo que acaba de pasar.

— Si no quiero acabar como esa gigantesca roca que pulverizaste es mejor que no te haga enojar — Cristoper dijo mostrando algo de miedo ante mi persona.

— Pero… no lo entiendo, ¿Qué paso?

 **("El flujo de tu magia fue mucho mayor hace unos momentos gracias al sentimiento de diversión y determinación por el entrenamiento, eso y sumándole el hecho de que con mi ayuda agregué un poco más de potencia en ese último ataque para el golpe de gracia. Chico, tuviste suerte de haber reaccionado a tiempo si no te hayan hecho papilla")** — _¡Ains!_ Acaso oí bien lo que dijo Starswirl.

— ¡O sea que fue por tu culpa! Pinche viejo me quieres matar antes que los dragones, Darkside o que — Cristoper contesto muy enojado y como no estarlo si hace poco pude haber acabado con su vida.

 **("Tranquilízate muchacho solo se me paso la mano con le potencia de magia, no es para tanto") —** _ **¡**_ _Uyyy!_ Se toma las cosas muy a la ligera. Ahora entiendo porque Cristoper se enoja con él.

— ¡Que no es para tanto!, ¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! Casi hace que lastime a Cristoper severamente, quien sabe y a lo mejor y si pude matarlo. Esa fue una muy estúpida idea maestro, si quiere ayudar de esa forma en el entrenamiento mejor no lo haga — conteste muy enojada. Esperen esa no es mi forma de actuar, nunca antes había actuado así. Inclusive pude ver como Cristoper se asombró y asusto por mi forma de contestarle a Starswirl — _¡Ains!_ Lo siento, no quise…

— ¡Wow! Ya cásate. Eso si no me lo esperaba de ti Crysti — me sentía avergonzada por haber actuado de esa forma inapropiada — Ya ve Starswirl, no soy al único que puede hacer enojar. No me imagino los problemas que Celestia tuvo que pasar con usted como su consejero.

 **("Ni te imaginas, más bien yo pase por serios problema a lado de esa niña pero gracias a mis enseñanzas es una princesa responsable")** — ¿Llamo a la princesa solo por su nombre? Qué tan irrespetuoso puede llegar a ser Cristoper para no llamarla princesa.

— En fin, si está listos viejo ¿podemos seguir con el entrenamiento? Y tu Crysti, si te sientes agotada deberías descansar, más tarde continuaremos con esto, creo que golpeare un poco los árboles para entablar fuerza y resistencia en mis puños, además se me ocurrió una idea de cómo progresar ambos SIN tratar de matarnos — Cristoper hizo mención para después colocarse algunas vendas que saco de su mochila en sus manos y así golpear los troncos de los arboles tanto con sus puños como con sus pies. Es asombroso el ver lo tanto que se esfuerza.

 **("Lo admiras mucho ¿verdad?")** — Starswirl menciono para mis adentros en mi mente.

— Si — le conteste a mi maestro con leve tono de voz para que Cristoper no me escuchara.

 **("Y te gusta ¿verdad?").**

— Si — Esperen ¿Qué dijo? — Es decir… No… bueno, no se… lo que quiero decir es…

 **("Jeje tranquila niña, descuida que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, crees que no sé lo que últimamente has estado pensando y sintiendo sobre él. Recuerda que puedo leer tu mente desde que hicimos esa conexión mental")** — bendita Celestia… 0_0

— ("Pues… es que, no sé últimamente no pienso bien con claridad") — sé que él es un humano y yo un poni, no es normal que sienta algo por alguien que sea de otro tipo de especie pero…

 _¡AAAHH! ¡KYAAA! ¡SHORYUKEN!_

Estaba viendo atenta a Cristoper sin apartar mi vista de él mientras seguía golpeando esos árboles en su entrenamiento. No sé si está bien, después de todo cuando estoy con él me siento con mucha confianza y me da valor, no me siento la misma poni tímida e insegura que era antes… bueno casi.

Después de conocer a Cristoper, saber la clase de persona que es y las cosas que ha tenido que pasar hasta ahora con el propósito de tratar de ayudar a Equestria lo hacer ser alguien muy especial, además me ayudó mucho para que yo pudiera hacer uso de la magia con la ayuda de Starswirl sin importar que para ello me tuvo que tomar mi… primer… beso.

— Que estoy pensando, mejor vuelvo a entrenar si no quiero vérmelas mal en ese encuentro, espero y pueda derrotar a la princesa Ember — me dije a mi misma y así volver a intentar practicar lo que Cristoper y yo hacíamos hace unos momentos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Pasamos la mayoría del tiempo por la tarde entrenando, solo descansamos cuando teníamos que ir en busca de alimento para comer y continuar practicando una vez reposamos un poco la comida. Debo decir que la idea que se me ocurrió resulto mejor de lo esperado.

Pensé en lanzar golpe algo lento para que Crystal pudiera evadirlos con facilidad y después de ello le comente que iría subiendo el ritmo para que ella al igual aumentara su velocidad al evadir mis golpes. Lo hizo perfecto, la mayoría del tiempo me preocupe más por ella que en mi pero veo que esta poni progresa muy rápido.

Mañana se me ocurre realizar múltiples combates por el resto del día entre Crystal y yo. Ella obviamente atacara con su magia mientras yo tratare de atacarle físicamente, solo así ambos estaremos mejorando nuestras habilidades mientras nos mantenemos en movimiento constante. En dado caso de que alguno de los dos resultemos severamente lastimados en nuestro entrenamiento, utilizaremos algunas hiervas sanadoras que en encontramos con la ayuda de la guía de plantas medicinales que Zecora nos dio y/o alguna de las pócimas que la misma cebra me otorgo. No sé por qué con eso se me vino a la mente el tratar de crear alguna píldora o preparar alguna _semilla del ermitaño._

Ya es de noche así que nos dedicamos a levantar nuestro campamento para utilizar nuestras bolsas de dormir y así descansar para recuperar fuerzas para el siguiente día. Crystal y yo habías terminado de cenar así que solo era cuestión de tiempo para relajarnos y dejar que el sueño nos tumbe.

— Vaya, este lugar hasta por las noches se siente algo caluroso. Debe ser por la zona volcánica que nos encontramos en estas tierras — hable para que mis dos amigos acompañantes escucharan mi comentario.

— Puede ser. Estoy muy cansada, todo este entrenamiento me dejo muy adolorida de mi patas. Hasta siento pulsaciones de dolor en mis cascos — Crystal se quejaba del dolor mientras se sobaba sus patas traseras con sus cascos delanteros por tanta práctica en combate que realizamos el día de hoy — Me… _¡Yawn!_ está entrando el sueño. Creo que por hoy fue suficiente para ambos.

 **("Vete acostumbrando mi querida alumna que de ahora en adelante mientras estemos en nuestra misión de derrotar a Darkside, todos los días serán entrenamiento y búsqueda de información y obviamente esto apenas está comenzando")** — Starswirl menciono para mi amiga la unicornio.

— ¡Hay pesuñas! — Crystal maldijo a su forma para tirarse al suelo de manera dramática.

— Jeje así parece. Antes de dormir, me gustaría saber algo, Starswir ¿conoces un hechizo para enviar cartas?

 **("Por supuesto, después de todo es uno de los hechizos más sencillos, ¿a quién quieres escribirle?")**

— Quiero escribir una carta a Twilight, conociéndola ella debe de estar muy preocupada por mí y por Crysti después de que saliste por sorpresa de su biblioteca gracias a la gema cardinal. Debo hacerle saber que estas ahora mismo conmigo en este viaje — después de todo recuerdo haber prometido que les escribiría.

— Es cierto, aun después de que llegamos a Baltimare no le escribimos para avisarle. Es muy buena idea — Crystal aprobó mi idea para así después sacar una de mis bolígrafos y aprovechar una hoja de papel en blanco del libro que encontré en el castillo de las hermanas, así que decidí arrancarla para comenzar a escribir.

 **("¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!, te das cuenta que acabas de dañar un sin más preciado libro antiguo. Los libros deben de ser tratados con respeto muchacho")** — Starswirl me regaño. Tal parece que tiene una obsesión por los libros como los tiene Twilight, estos dos se hubieran llevado muy bien.

— Descuida Starswirl, no tenia en donde escribir, para la próxima comprare un par de pergaminos para ello. Ahora sin más escribiré la carta a Twilight para que ella y las chicas sepan de nosotros, de todos modos pensaba en escribirle cada vez que tuviera que salir en búsqueda de las esencias vitales — después de esas palabras me dedique a escribir el mensaje que le enviaría en esta carta.

" _Querida Twilight._

 _Te escribo esta carta para hacerte saber que me encuentro bien en este par de días desde que inicie mi viaje y que en estos momentos me encuentro en la tierra de los dragones. Además quería comentarte con respecto a Crystal, ella se encuentra conmigo y me está acompañando en este viaje. Sé que dije desde un principio que no quería que ningún otro poni me acompañara en esta peligrosa travesía pero dada las circunstancias Crystal también está involucrada en esto debido a la gema que ella poseía desde que la conocimos. Te daré conocer los detalles cuando regresemos a Ponyville (si es que regreso) y así sepas de tal motivo._

 _Lo que te puedo decir es que no pase ningún problema con los dragones en estas tierras, solo que digamos… ahora estoy involucrado en una batalla contra ellos para probar que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ir en búsqueda de la esencia vital localizada dentro de un templo en el interior de un volcán custodiado por el mismo señor dragón Torch, suena de locos ¿verdad? No lo malinterpretes, la batalla es una prueba y como te dije no tuve problemas con los dragones. De hecho hasta le agrade al señor dragón por mi "carismática" actitud._

 _En estos momentos me encuentro entrenando junto con Crystal para enfrentarnos dentro de dos días. No sé qué más redactar así que lo dejare hasta aquí. Espera mi siguiente mensaje en la cual te redactare más de las actividades que realice en mis viajes._

 _Saludos a ti, a Spike y a las chicas._

 _Cristoper"_

— Muy bien Starswirl, ¿me ayudarías a enviar la carta? Por favor — pedí de favor para mandar el msn, si aquí existieran los celulares los mensajes serian instantáneos.

 **("De acuerdo")** — y así como por arte de magia, la carta desapareció de mis manos — **("Listo amigo, ten por seguro que tu querida amiga la princesa de la amistad y portadora del elemento de la harmonía de la magia recibirá esa carta").**

— Gracias. Ahora así amigos es hora de dormir. Ya me quiero echar un coyotito, Buenas noches — y así me recosté para poder conciliar el sueño.

— Buenas noches Cristoper, que descanses bien — fue lo último que alcance escuchar de Crystal antes de caer rendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y hasta que el capítulo del día de hoy amigos.**

— **CrisKakis: Y bien Princesa Celestia, ¿qué le pareció el capítulo?**

— P. Celestia: Bueno, esperaba que fuera una lectura con un texto más formal, no sé si me dé a entender joven CrisKakis. Algo así como un libro, pero como es un texto de reacción, se ve que estas iniciando en la profesión de la escritura, eso es un gran avance para ti. A mi punto de vista me parece bien. De hecho es entretenida esta historia aunque con demasiado lenguaje obsceno. Cabe decir que tuve el tiempo suficiente de leer capítulos anteriores de tu divertida historia.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Wow! Debe de saber leer muy rápido para haberse leído 15 capítulos en tan poco tiempo, ¿Cómo supo de los capítulos anteriores?**

— Pinkie Pie: Utilice tu celular para buscar tu historia desde el primer capítulo y se lo preste a la princesa Celestia para que pudiera entender lo que llevas escrito de la historia y entendiera mejor este divertidísimo capitulo.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Ok? Pinkie, bonita. NO te han dicho que tomar las cosas de otros sin permiso es de muy mala educación. Pero esta vez te lo dejare pasar ya que es un gran honor recibir tan amables palabras de la gran soberana del sol.**

— P. Celestia: Descuide joven CrisKakis, solo tengo una duda con respecto a uno de tus capítulos.

— **CrisKakis: ¿cuál es esa duda princesa?**

— P. Celestia: Hiciste mención de que yo te ataque ficticiamente tras hacerte presente ante mí en mi palacio pero también hiciste mención que algunos humanos que redactan historias como estas me tachan de malvada y que pienso muy mal acerca de su raza, ¿Por qué?

— Pinkie Pie: Si ¿Por qué? La princesa Celestia es una poni muy amable con todos los demás. Ella no es malvada.

— **CrisKakis: A decir verdad… no tengo idea del porque la tachan de mala princesa, debe ser por la otra Celestia que habitaba en ese otro lado del espejo mágico y se la ofendí por escribir semejante cosa me disculpo con usted. Yo pienso también que es un ser amable y de buen corazón pero debe de entender que como escritor, solo escribí esa parte para meter algo de suspenso en la trama de la historia. No me va a negar que después de ese capítulo quiso saber más acerca de ello.**

— P. Celestia: Eso no voy a discutírselo y es bueno saber que no piensa mal de mí. Creo que es momento de retirarnos ya que necesito atender asuntos reales que conllevan a mucho papeleo. El gran dilema aquí es ¿Cómo podemos regresar a Equestria desde aquí?

— Pinkie Pie: Yo me encargo… :3 — Utilice una gran cremallera que saque de mi suavecita crin y abrí un pasadizo que nos enviaría de vuelta a casa.

— P. Celestia: "¿Cómo es que hizo eso?, ¿Sabe algo al respecto?" — Me acerque al joven humano para hablarle de la gran impresión de que la joven poni Pinkie Pie acaba de hacer frente a nuestros ojos… 0_0

— **CrisKakis: "Ni puta idea princesa. Si usted está sorprendida imagínese yo como estoy… °_° " —** y es cierto, no sé cómo le hace esa loca poni **— Pues fue un placer haberla tenido de visita princesa. Vuelva pronto, es bienvenida a mi humilde hogar.**

— P. Celestia: Gracias. Nos retiramos mi querido amigo, hasta pronto.

— Pinkie Pie: _Adiosin._

 **Como siempre les digo mis queridos lectores, comenten que les parece el fic, opinen y den ideas de lo que les gustaría leer en alguno de los capítulos. Recuerden que las ideas que me resulten de mi agrado las tomó muy en cuenta amigos.**

 **Eso sería todo. Nos leemos la próxima... :)**


	17. ¡Hora del Duelo!

Capítulo 17. ¡Hora del duelo!

 **¡Hey! que tal amigos y gente bonita de Fanfiction, les habla CrisKakis trayéndoles un capítulo más de este zukulento fic. En este capítulo tratare de redactar la batalla del draco-desafio en el que se enrolaron nuestros protas y por primera vez intentare ambientar con música agregando los** _ **zeldas/links**_ **de los OST (soundtracks) para darle un poco de emoción. Ya que al parecer esa idea de ambientar las escenas es muy buena.**

— ¿?: Así que una batalla con dragones ¿eh? Esa idea suena descabellada e interesante a la vez.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Quién...? —** no termine de hablar por la sorpresa que me llevé en ese momento.

— Pinkie Pie: Hooola… :D

— **CrisKakis: Pinkie Pie, porque no me avisaste que la princesa Luna vendría aquí. Al propósito ¿a qué horas llegaste?**

— Pinkie Pie: Llegamos hace unos momentos y no te dije nada porque fue una sorpresa, no sería una sorpresa si te dijera a quien invitaría ¿o si? Ya si te lo dijera eso le quitaría la diversión.

— **CrisKakis: Buen punto. Por cierto princesa Luna es un placer finalmente conocerla soy CrisKakis y al igual que le mencione a su querida hermana, mi casa es su casa. En seguida vuelvo, traeré los bocadillos, la botana y las bebidas, si gusta algo pida lo que quiera.**

— P. Luna: Gracias joven CrisKakis es muy considerado de su parte. Las botanas suenan bien. Realmente es un honor poder conocer una especie diferente a la de los ponis.

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Uh! Yo quiero...

— **CrisKakis: Descuida Pinkie, te conozco muy bien y no se me olvidan los dulces. Antes de retirarme subiré el capítulo para que pueda saber al respecto de esta historia princesa.**

— P. Luna: Tengo más o menos la idea de lo que trata. Mi hermana y la señorita Pinkie me dieron un breve resumen de su historia y realmente me interesa saber el papel que desempeña usted en esta historia como protagonista.

— **CrisKakis: Es bueno saber que el fic se extiende también hasta Equestria. Por cierto princesa puede tutearme, claro si usted quiere, no es necesario que me llame por "usted" todo el tiempo. Estamos en confianza.**

— P. Luna:En ese caso, usted… quiero decir, tú también puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre CrisKakis.

— **CrisKakis: Excelente. Pues entonces comencemos.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **BMG:**_ /watch?v=p7yefCnJmKk - _**(Eldin Volcano - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music Extended)**_

 ***(N/A: Yo les diré cuando parar la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera Persona**

Anteriormente nuestro queridos protagonistas habían llegado a la tierra de los dragones en búsqueda de la esencia vital, en el trayecto de si camino se encontraron con la princesa Ember la cual los ayudo para que Cristoper y Crystal pudieran presentarse ante al gran señor dragón Torch en donde le explicaron el motivo de su visita en estas tierras.

Quien imaginaria que Starswirl sería un gran amigo del gran señor dragón y gracias a esto, Starswirl y Torch se pusieron de acuerdo en la organización de una batalla entre Cristoper y Crystal contra la princesa Ember y uno de sus mejores dragones para demostrar la valentía de ambos y ver si son dignos de reclamar la esencia vital.

Ya habían transcurrido los dos días y en estos momentos nuestros amigos se encontraban caminando rumbo al lugar acordado en donde se llevara a cabo el desafío de la batalla de ambos protas y por el aspecto que tienen ambos (medio golpeados, algo desarreglados de su cabello/crin y cola además de denotar algo de cansancio y dolor corporal por el entrenamiento), vemos que no han pasado un buen rato.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

En estos momentos Crystal, Staswirl y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el lugar que el gran señor dragón Torch nos indicó en donde se llevaría a cabo nuestro enfrentamiento para poder tener acceso al _Templo de Fuego_ y a decir verdadno me encuentro al 100 para poder enfrentarme a los dragones y pienso lo mismo de Crystal, ambos estábamos agotados de entrenar estos dos últimos días como locos y sin descanso para fortalecernos.

¡Ouch! Incluso por cada paso que doy siento un ligero dolor en mis piernas. Ese Starswirl se excedió con las rutinas de entrenamiento.

— ¡Uff! ¡Ouch! ¡Ay! me duele los cascos — Crystal se quejó del dolor tras caminar siguiéndome el paso.

 **("No te quejes mi querida alumna. Después de todo en estos días todos vimos como mejoraron ambos en este entrenamiento y así exprimimos todas sus habilidades para mejorar sus movimientos")** — Starswirl hablo después de que Crystal se quejó del dolor.

— Y vaya que nos exprimiste como cítricos a tu antojo. Al menos nos hubieras dejado descansar de vez en cuando. Solo parábamos en la noche para dormir, todo el tiempo era entrenar y entrenar, incluso antes de conseguir nuestro alimento nos ordenabas correr, trotar y cargar troncos muy pesados cuando solamente necesitábamos algunas ramas para hacer la fogata — me estaba quejando por como el poni mágico nos hizo pasar el rato estos dos días.

 **("Pero todo fue por una buena causa, el ejercer sus cuerpos de tal forma aumento un poco su resistencia y la fuerza de sus musculos, que también son muy esenciales para los combates")** — Starswirl excuso el motivo de ese entrenamiento. En esos momentos se me vino a la mente cuando _el maestro Roshi_ entrenaba a _Goku y Krilin_ de niños.

— _¡Sigh! (resignado),_ Por lo menos ahora sabemos cómo reaccionar ante diversos ataques, el evadirlos y como contratacar ante estos — al menos no soy optimista y veo el lado bueno del entrenamiento.

 **("Pero no te confíes muchacho, sé que ambos tuvieron que aprender por la mala el arte del combate en cuanto ataques y evasiones pero recuerda que cada ser al que te enfrentes tendrá su propio estilo de combate y no serán igual de blandos contigo como lo fue mi alumna contigo")** — me advirtió el viejo poni mago.

— Lo tengo muy en cuenta y no me estoy confiando. Es solo que a pesar de estar cansado estoy alegre de ver que con tu método de entrenamiento y mi idea para que ambos pudiéramos progresar en combate dieron frutos — y era cierto, díganme a quien no se sentiría orgulloso de ver que has mejorado en algo que le has puesto empeño — es más, ni yo mismo creía que podría esquivar y moverme de tal forma. Los videojuegos de acción y shooter en donde mostraban a los personajes el cómo evadían ataques enemigos me sirvieron después de todo.

 **("Bueno debo decir que en eso si te luciste muchacho. Y yo creí que esos jueguitos no te llevarían a nada bueno")** — Starswirl dio su punto de vista. No se me hace extraño que a los gamers nos tachen de que no sabemos hacer nada más que solo jugar.

— ¡Es cierto! Te veías genial al realizar esos movimientos tanto de pelea. Seria fabuloso conocer esos videojuegos de los que aprendiste y ver qué más puedo aprender de ti Cristoper — Crystal me estaba elogiando y era obvio que me apenaba recibir esas ovaciones.

— Basta Cristy haces que me apene. Debo decir que tú también estuviste increíble, tus ataques eran muy buenos y poderosos, cada vez que subías la velocidad de tus ataques aumentabas la dificultad para mí. Tienes un gran potencial querida amiga — también le respondí a Crystal con ovaciones ya que realmente ella estuvo increíble. Je… jamás pensé que un poni tan kawaii de este mundo pudiera hacer semejante cosa.

— Jeje… pues gracias — ella se sonrojo por mis palabras.

— Pero esto solo era un entrenamiento y la verdadera batalla empezara una vez lleguemos en donde se encuentra el gran señor dragón Torch — dije mientras aun continuábamos caminando — Por cierto, Torch dijo que teníamos que ir hacia esta dirección al volcán pero ordinariamente no dijo en donde nos enfrentaríamos.

 _¡OIGAN!_

Escuchamos un grito delante de nosotros, dirigimos nuestra vista hacia donde escuchamos ese grito solo para ver como Ember venía a nuestra dirección para después ella descender del cielo hasta posicionarse frente a nosotros.

— Hola princesa Ember — Crystal saludo amablemente a la dragona.

— Hola, oigan ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Mi padre esta ansioso de ver nuestro encuentro en el coliseo y de lo impaciente que es él, me mando a buscarlos. Dense prisa, no les gustaría ver a mi padre enojado ya que realmente se enfurece cuando algo le molesta — Ember nos dijo a mis acompañantes y a mí.

— Descuida, vamos lo más rápido que podemos. Cabe mencionar que estamos un poco aporreados con el entrenamiento de estos días, es por eso que nos cuesta algo de trabajo caminar a prisa — explique el porqué de nuestro retraso.

— Y que lo digas, yo también estoy igual. Mi padre hizo que entrenara más de lo debido. Solo con decirte que mis alas están agotadas, ¿tienen idea del trabajo que me costó poder venir hasta acá? — Una vez más hablo la dragona azul. Por lo que veo no somos los únicos a los que "exprimieron" nuestras habilidades.

— Vaya sorpresa, espera un momento ¡¿dijiste coliseo?! ¿Acaso tendremos espectadores en esta batalla además de tu padre? — me exprese con asombro.

— Eso es más que obvio, no por nada nosotros los dragones nos tomamos muy en serio las batallas, además papá corrió la voz a todo el mundo de nuestro encuentro — Ember explico tal motivo.

— ¿E-estarán los… cientos de… dragones que vimos… la vez pasada? — Crystal hablo demasiado nerviosa al enterarse de que íbamos a tener público espectador, Ember solo asintió ante su pregunta — creo que… no estoy preparada para esto — juro que por unos momentos vi un aura pesimista en su rostro.

— ¿A caso nos temes demasiado a nosotros los dragones Crystal? Por lo que veo no es problema para Cristoper — Ember pregunto tras la reacción de la poni.

— Si le temo a los dragones pero en realidad tengo pavor de estar frente a mucho público — menciono Crystal.

— Así que pánico escénico ¿eh? — Hable yo ahora para que ambas chicas escucharan — escucha Crystal, yo antes tenía ese problema del pánico escénico pero con el tiempo me acostumbre a las miradas y críticas de la gente. No es tan malo después de todo.

— ¿Y qué hiciste para que dejaras de temer ante todos? — Crystal me pregunto.

— Simplemente me valió madres la opinión de los demás — Crystal se extrañó ante mis respuesta, y lo mismo la princesa dragona — Es algo similar a improvisar, así como en la fiesta de bienvenida de Ponyville. Un consejo, cuando estemos en el coliseo ignora todo comentario que venga por parte de los demás y concéntrate en la pelea, recuerda que cualquier descuido en batalla podría costarte muy caro si es que no quieres resultar lastimada.

 **("Así se habla muchacho. Ahora andando que no queremos ver a la gran iguana subdesarrollada enojado, realmente tiene un muy mal carácter")** — Starswirl hablo y así seguir adelante en nuestra caminata.

 ***(Detengan la música)**

Ember fue amable de guiarnos el resto del camino para que pudiéramos llegar al coliseo, ahora veo que esta dragona no es tan mala después de todo. Ya veo porque a Spike le agrado. Para nuestra mala suerte la temperatura iba aumentando en cuanto más caminábamos por este lugar rocoso y volcánico y tanto Crystal como yo estábamos sudando a mares.

No tardamos más de 30 minutos en llegar a lo que parecía una especie de pueblo o ciudad en donde habitaban cientos de dragones. Había montones de estos escamosos seres por doquier haciendo algunas actividades rudas y algo peligrosas, me sentía como _Mulán_ cuando se hizo pasar por hombre y recién llegaba al campamento del cuartel general y veía a los demás sujetos actuando de manera grotesca.

Algunos dragones posaron su vista hacia nosotros viéndonos extrañados y otros nos veían de mala gana. Y como cabe esperarse Crystal salto a mis brazos nuevamente por miedo. Hasta se parece a Fluttershy por temerle tanto a los dragones.

Finalmente llegamos al coliseo y antes de entrar vimos como los dragones accedían por diversas entradas de este gran estadio. Vaya que hay mucha multitud en estos momentos y en cuantos todos nos vieron nos empezaron a abuchear y decir uno que otro insulto (no tan fuertes como los que conozco). Ahora sé cómo se sienten los jugadores de futbol al recibir tal "bienvenida" por parte de la porra del equipo contrario.

Una vez dentro caminamos por unos pasillos hasta que nos dirigimos hasta la puerta que sería el lugar para ser nuestra entrada hacia la arena. Ember avisó a un dragón del lugar para que informara a su padre que ya estábamos presentes y seguido de eso despedirse de nosotros sin antes decirnos que esperáramos la señal de nuestra entrada… o salida. Yo simplemente me estaba preparando así que me quite mi mochila y saque unas cosas de esta.

Crystal se movía de un lado para otro denotando lo nerviosa que estaba. En cuanto a mí… ¡estaba más que cagado del miedo! Los nervios no eran el problema, lo que más me atemoriza es saber con qué clase de dragón me tocara enfrentarme… 0_0

La contrincante de Crystal sería Ember así que por ello no me preocupaba tanto. Quiero pensar que después de todo Ember no será tan ruda como dijo ¿o sí?

— ¡Que nervios, que nervios, que nervios! — Decía Crystal mientras seguía deambulando de aquí para allá — ¿Por qué el señor dragón Torch decidió esto? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer Cris?!

— Oye Crysti, tranquilízate.

— Como es que me pides que me tranquilice, ¡¿Cómo le haces para estar tan tranquilo?! A veces me gustaría ser tan valiente y no tener miedo a nada como tú — mi amiga la unicornio me dijo asustada y desanimada. Lo que no sabe es que realmente yo tampoco quiero arriesgarme el pellejo peleando contra un dragón, estas bestias si quieren pueden hasta matarnos y comernos.

— ¿Valiente? ¿Yo? Crystal mírame, mira mis manos — pose mis manos frente a Crystal para que observara como es que me temblaban y así llevarse una sorpresa — yo también estoy nervioso y asustado pero no puedo tomarme el lujo de retroceder, por más que quiera salir corriendo y no arriesgar mi vida, no puedo, no ahora. Si lo hago no podré tener acceso al _Templo de Fuego._ Tengo que conseguir esa esencia a como dé lugar antes que Darkside si es que quiero evitar que el acabe con este grandioso mundo — no tengo que echarme para atrás. Tengo que sacar valentía de donde sea — Escucha Crystal, si no quieres hacer esto no lo hagas, si gustas puedes esperar aquí mientras yo salgo a combatir ("para que me rompan mi mandarina en gajos"). Le diré al resto que por mis caprichos te obligue a que no pelearas y que me enfrentare a ambos dragones yo solo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

— ¿Porque, porque haces esto? — como lo hace, dice demostrar nervios pero sus palabras denotan valentía.

— Ya te lo dije, no quiero que este mundo quede en ruinas. Además cierto poni tonto e irresponsable me metió en este lio sin mi consentimiento. No me queda de otra — dijo Cristoper para después demostrar una sonrisa.

 **("Te escuche muchacho")** — Mi maestro se quejó de las palabras de Cristoper.

 _ **BMG:**_ /watch?v=FVpchXgr7JQ _ **\- (Pokémon League - Pokémon X & Y Music Extended)**_

 _¡DRAGONES, BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES A ESTE DRACO-DESAFIO! EL DÍA DE HOY SE LLEVARA ACABO UN HONOROSO COMBATE PARA DEMOSTRAR LA VALENTIA DE LOS INSEPERADOS COMBATIENTES DISCIPULOS DE MI MAS QUERIDO AMIGO DE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS! ¡EL SORPRENDENTE Y GRANDIOSO STARSWIRL EL BARBADO!_

Escuchamos las palabras de el gran señor dragón Torch seguido de una gran aclamación por parte del público dando a entender que estaba a punto de comenzar este peligroso evento.

— Tal parece que están a punto de dar la señal de salida. Es mejor irme preparando — dicho eso Cristoper saco de su bolsillo una medicina extraña que hicimos con algunas plantas que encontramos en el bosque y las ingirió enseguida — ¡Uugh! Eso supo bien pinche amargoso… -_-;;

 _ANTES DE DAR INICIO ESTA PELEA. PRESENTARE A LOS RETADORES. ANTE USTEDES, EL HUMANO Y PRIMER SUJETO QUE SE ATREVIO A ENCARARME VALIENTEMENTE SIN IMPORTARLE MI INTIMIDANTE TAMAÑO A PESAR DE QUE EL ES SOLO UN ENCLENQUE A COMPARACIÓN MIA._

— ¡Uff! Deséame suerte Crysti que la voy a necesitar — Cristoper se giró por unos instantes para verme y decir esas palabras para encaminarse a dirección hacia la salida de la arena de combate.

Cristoper está muy decidido, el comenzó a saltar flexionando un poco las piernas para ejercitar su cuerpo mientras golpeaba al aire, creo que a eso lo llamo hacer sombra.

 _ANTE USTEDES, ¡CRISTOPER EL HUMANO!_

Finalmente Cristoper había salido y vi que se posiciono en medio de la arena para ser recibido de una manera no tan agradable por parte de los dragones gritándole alguno que otro insulto y abucheo.

— Gracias público, yo también los quiero mucho — creo que lo dijo de forma sarcástica hacia el resto de los dragones.

 _TAMBIEN RECIBAMOS A SU FIEL AMIGA Y ACOMPAÑANTE EN ESTE PELIGROSO VIAJE, LA PRIMER PONI QUE HA DURADO MÁS DE UN DIA EN SOBRIVIR TRAS PISAR ESTAS TIERRAS SIN SER DEBORADA POR UN DRAGON._

Vaya que eso sí que hace que se me levanten los ánimos (nótese mi sarcasmo)… -_-u

 _¡LA PONI, CRYSTAL SAPPHIRE!_

Dude en salir ya que la sola idea de ver a mucha multitud de furiosos y horribles dragones me daba pavor, mis patas temblaban. No podía ni siquiera moverme.

 _¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR, TENGO ALGO QUE DECIR!_

 ***(Pausen por un momento y repitan la música).**

Escuche a Cristoper gritar para ver que sucedía con lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

— ¡Quiero avisar que mi amiga no combatirá! ¡Por órdenes mías la obligué a no participar a este peligroso evento! — La sorpresa y abucheos no se hizo esperar en el lugar después de que Cristoper menciono tales palabras— ¡En cambio hagamos este reto más interesante! Yo combatiré con ambos dragones ya sea de uno contra uno o al mismo tiempo, ustedes decidan — Cristoper hablo con un tono de confianza, ¡¿A caso se volvió loco?! No podrá contra ambos, dos contra uno no es justo.

Nuevamente la multitud empezó a escucharse, no comprendía muy bien lo que decían entre tanto ruido. Me asome un poco para dirigir mi vista hacia el señor dragón el cual escuchaba a su pueblo mientras pensaba para tomar su decisión.

 ***(Reanuden la música).**

— ¡Como acaban de presenciar dragones, el humano tiene agallas! y para demostrar su valor ante todos he decido que será una batalla de dos contra uno — ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. Finalmente el señor dragón tomo su decisión — ¡Humano! Demuéstrame que eres capaz de enfrentar a los dragones, demuestra tu coraje ante todos y veamos si resultas vencedor.

— ("¡Basta Crystal!, esta no es hora de acobardarse. Es hora de dejar el miedo a un lado y ser valiente por una vez en tu vida, se me advirtió que tendríamos que enfrentar casos peligrosos y no dejare que Cristoper haga todo solo mientras este a su lado") — me dije mentalmente para después sacar varias especie de hiervas de mi alforjas, ingerirlas y dejarlas a un lado de la mochila de Cristoper, _¡Puag!_ sus sabor era algo amargo. Seguido de eso me dispuse a caminar en dirección a Cris, todo el público reaccionó una vez más tras hacer mi aparición — ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY AQUÍ PARA LUCHAR!

— ¿Estas segura de esto? — Cristoper me dijo asombrado y yo solo asentí ante su pregunta — ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

— No podrás tu solo contra dos dragones, además una batalla dos contra uno no se me hace justo y con mi ayuda esta batalla será más equilibrada — hable denotando un poco de valentía pero por muy dentro de mi ser estaba realmente asustada.

— Jeje después de todo no eres tan miedosa como dices ser. Con esto me acabas de demostrar que realmente eres muy valiente como para hacer semejantes locuras como yo — una vez más Cristoper se dirigió a mí para después girar si vista hacia el gobernante de este lugar.

— ¡Una entrada inesperada de tu parte poni! — el señor dragón me reprocho por mi aparición.

— Lamento llegar tarde y le ruego me perdone por mi falta de consideración de este importante evento — me disculpe.

— Bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Ahora, para no hacer más tardado este encuentro presentaremos a los nuestros — Cristoper y yo asentimos ante las palabras del imponente dragón — ¡De nuestras tierras, uno de los mejores guerreros dragones que ha demostrado ser fuerte, rudo y valiente ante cualquier situación que se nos ha presentado a lo largo de nuestros tiempos! ¡DRAGONES RECIBAMOS AL DRAGON RECONOCIDO POR SER MI MANO DERECHA, EL GRAN STOMP!

En la compuerta contraria salió un corpulento dragón de escamas doradas de al menos 5 metros de altura que caminaba lentamente en sus dos patas traseras a nuestra dirección, las escamas de su estómago eran de un color café, su alargada boca estaba adornada por cuatro gigantescos colmillos que salían tanto de la parte superior e inferior de su mandíbula, sus alas eran algo grandes, el borde de ellas eran conforme al color de su piel y el resto era de un color café más oscuro, sus intimidante ojos eran de color rojo. Su rostro se mostraba muy tranquilo y confiado mientras nosotros nos asombramos de la presencia de este dragón.

— ¡Vergas! Ya me chingue… °_° — alcance a escuchar a Cristoper mientras no salíamos de nuestro asombro por ver a semejante bestia.

— ¡Y por último, una joven dragona la cual hoy debutara en su primera batalla honorifica para demostrar si tiene el coraje y la fuerza suficiente para ser reconocida ante mí a pesar de que todos los dragones la conocen perfectamente por tener un vínculo especial conmigo, el señor dragón Torch! ¡DRAGONES, RECIBAMOS A MI QUERIDA HIJA, LA PRINCESA EMBER! — y así cuando la princesa dragona hizo su entrada recibió ovaciones y aplausos por parte del público, ¡Wow! Han de respetar mucho a la princesa.

— ¡Espero y hayas entrenado bien Crystal Sapphire, por que no te la dejare fácil! — Escuche las palabras de la princesa dirigidas hacia mi demostrando plena confianza en sí misma — ¡Lo mismo va para ti Cristoper!

— Las reglas son simples. Los combatientes podrán pelear su propio estilo de combate e incluso se pueden utilizar algún tipo de arma si lo desean, en tu caso poni ya que eres una unicornio está permitido el uso de magia, se vale de todo en esta batalla. Pueden apoyar a sus compañeros ya que esta es una pelea por equipo. Está prohibido matar al oponente, aquel que haga tal acto será descalificado. Ganan aquellos que dejen fuera de combate a sus ponentes o sometan a sus contrincantes hasta que acepten su derrota — Esas reglas no hacen que me conforme del todo. Lo bueno es ahora que sé que Cristoper no estará solo en esta batalla contra Stomp el dragón y poder ayudarlo además de que está prohibido que nos maten. Aun así no debemos descuidarnos de la princesa Ember.

 **("Prepárense muchachos que este combate está a punto de comenzar. Les sugiero primeramente que se las ingenien para en derribar al grandote y solo para que lo sepan, en esta batalla están por su cuenta, querida alumna no podre ayudarte con el uso de la magia ya que eso sería trampa. Utiliza los hechizos ofensivos que hasta ahora has realizado por tu propia cuenta. Tengan confianza mutua entre ustedes, solo así podrán ganar. Suerte a ambos")** — mi maestro nos hizo mención a ambos. Espero que nos vaya bien.

— ¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE! — finalmente grito el señor dragón Torch para después escuchar el grito de emoción por todo el público, _¡Gulp!_ Espero y esto resulte bien.

 ***(Detengan la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona.**

 **BMG:** /watch?v=45fjMEyium4 - **(Coliseum Series Medley - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Music Extended)**

El combate acaba de comenzar, Cristoper y Crystal se veían preocupados por este encuentro.

— De acuerdo Crysti, tal y como dijo Starswirl, tratemos de hacer caer a ese Stomp, demos lo mejor de nosotros — menciono Cristoper para seguir el plan del poni mago.

— Entendido — dijo Crystal y así ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva encaminándose cada quien con su respectivo oponente.

— Así que tú eres el sujeto que encaro al gran señor dragón Torch. Te enseñare lo que le pasa a aquellos que no respetan a nuestro gran líder — menciono aquel dragón llamado Stomp a Cristoper el cual ya se encontraba frente a él para ver como de inmediato el dragón lanzo su primer ataque utilizando su garra izquierda para después Cristoper esquivara dicho ataque moviéndose hacia atrás haciendo que el dragón arremetiera ese ataque en el suelo. Lo que no se esperaba el prota era el giro de improvisto que dio Stomp para asestarle un poderoso golpe con su cola haciendo que cayera al suelo mientras rodo varios metros en el suelo de tan fuerte impacto.

— ¡Cris! — grito la unicornio preocupada por su amigo el humano después de ver como recibió semejante golpe.

— No te distraigas poni, tu oponente soy yo — la dragona azul voló tan rápido como pudo hacia dirección de la unicornio blanca, afortunadamente los reflejos no le fallaron y logro esquivar la embestida que se le esperaba para después contratacar con un rayo mágico lanzado desde su cuerno. La dragona alcanzo a ver por igual el ataque e hizo una maniobra rápida por los aires evadiendo así el rayo. Seguido de eso solo se pudo observar como Crystal seguía lanzando rayos continuos mientras Ember se acercaba a ella y esta simplemente las evadía.

El chico humano se reincorporaba poco a poco después de recibir tal golpe y ponerse de pie solo para ver como el dragón dorado esbozaba una sonrisa de confianza.

— ("¡Hay wey! Eso sí me dolió") — Cristoper pensó mientras sacudía su brazo izquierdo el cual fue el brazo con el que cayo — debo decir que realmente tienes mucha fuerza, pero con ese golpe no me vas a hacer caer tan fácilmente. Prepárate amigo que aquí voy — Cristoper se dirigió verbalmente a Stomp para después correr en dirección al dragón el cual tampoco desaprovecho a la oportunidad y también corrió hacia el humano.

Cristoper lanzo un izquierdazo el cual Stomp previo y esquivo ladeándose un poco, seguido de eso Cris ahora lanzo un uppercut con su brazo derecho el cual también fue evadido por el dragón dorado el cual contrataco también con un derechazo, Cristoper logro esquivar a tiempo para inclinarse un poco hacia abajo antes de recibir el golpe y así arremeter con potentes golpes a puño cerrado en el estómago del gran reptil logrando que este diera un grito mientras se le escapaba el aire y sofocarlo en el acto.

Cris no desaprovecho la oportunidad antes de que el dragón recuperara el aliento por tremendo golpe solo para dirigirse a la espalda de Stomp y así tomarlo de la cola — ("veamos si realmente funcionan") — dijo para sus adentros en la mente. Algo extraño paso, Cristoper empezó a girar un poco hacia atrás mientras seguía tomando al dragón por la cola para ver cómo fue capaz de levantarlo del suelo y aplicarle un agarre al estilo de judo para azotar violentamente al dragón contra el suelo.

 _¡AINS!_

Fue el gran suspiro de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes en el coliseo e inclusive del señor dragón Torch por ver como un diminuto humano pudo levantar a un gran dragón como si nada.

— ¡Uff! ¡Hey! Al perecer si funciono — Cristoper menciono con orgullo mientras sacudías las palmas de sus manos de ver que su agarre tuvo resultado.

— ¡¿Qué rayos paso?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que…?! — menciono la princesa Ember para ser interrumpida por un potente rayo mágico por parte de la unicornio que le impacto haciéndola caer al suelo haciéndole perder el equilibrio en su vuelo por ese ataque.

— No se distraiga princesa — Crystal menciono a su oponte la dragona — ("Veo que el entrenamiento no fue tan malo después de todo") — pensó la unicornio mientras se ponía nuevamente en posición de combate esperando a que su contrincante se levantara nuevamente.

El primero en salir de su estado aturdido fue el dragón dorado Stomp quien poco a poco se levantó tras haber recibido tal impacto contra el duro suelo y por el rostro de pocos amigos que mostraba no parecía que estuviera conforme de lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¡TU! — Stomp apunto hacia Cristoper — ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste? ¿Cómo un simple mono como tu puede tener semejante fuerza?

— Es un secreto amigo. Como si realmente fuera a… — Cristoper no termino de hablar ya que el dragón dorado voló a una gran velocidad y asestarle un gran golpe en el estómago haciendo que sacara un grito ahogado del dolor y seguido de eso Stomp giro para darle una fuerte patada que hizo que Cris perdiera el equilibrio pero antes de que cayera al suelo el furioso dragón lo golpeo varias veces con su poderosa cola lastimándolo severamente para que finalmente Stomp tomara al chico de uno de sus pies y comenzar a dar varias vueltas sobre su propio eje lanzándolo lejos haciendo que Cristoper terminara estrellándose en una de las paredes dando así como terminado el combo de golpes del furioso reptil.

— ¡CRISTOPER! — Crystal grito aterrada tras ver como su amigo el humano recibió semejante paliza y tratar de correr hacia esa dirección pero…

— ¡Bajaste tu guardia Crystal! — la poni escucho tales palabras por parte de la princesa Ember que en ningún momento se percató del momento en que se recuperó de su anterior ataque solo para ver como también se dirigió hacia su dirección volando para golpearla fuertemente con una patada voladora la cual hizo caer a la unicornio haciéndola rodar violentamente por el suelo. Ember no desaprovecho la oportunidad y corrió a dirección hacia Cristal para tratar de asestar con potente golpe con su brazo derecho, acción que Crystal logro prevenir a tiempo para reincorporarse esquivándolo mientras se inclinaba un poco. En ese mismo instante Ember alcanzo a sonreír ligeramente orgullosa cosa que Crystal alcanzo a ver pero no contó con el siguiente golpe por parte de la dragona. Ember le asesto un golpe con la cola haciendo que Crystal nuevamente rodara por los suelos hasta dirigirse cerca del dragón dorado el cual pateo en seguida a la unicornio como si de una pelota de futbol soccer y fuera a dar en dirección a Cristoper.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Ugh! ¡Tss! Vaya chinga me acaban de poner. Ese dragón llamado Stomp es realmente fuerte no esperaba que volara así de rápido, ni siquiera alcance a reaccionar antes de que me propinara semejante paliza, nunca en mi vida había peleado severamente y mucho menos haberme enfrentado con problemas semejantes a este. Debo de reincorporarme para continuar en combate y demostrar que no estoy vencido aun.

¡AAAHH!

Alcance escuchar un grito para después ver un objeto que venía a mi dirección pero no vi bien que fue lo que era ya que este objeto me golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen haciendo que sintiera nuevamente un gran dolor en mi cuerpo, incluso sentí como tronaron algunos huesos de mi espalda tras recibir el impacto.

El polvo que se levantó tras haber recibido el impacto del objeto arrojado se fue disipando mientras abría los ojos lentamente para saber que rayos fue eso.

— Son… de-demasiado fuer… tes — alcance escuchar una voz bastante familiar y no era un objeto el que me había arrojado si no alguien. Crystal era quien me había golpeado, levante un poco mi mirada mientras abría un poco los ojos para ver a ambos dragones a lo lejos mientras esbozaban una sonrisa de confianza.

— Ya… me di… cuenta — tome a Crystal pasando mi mano por su estómago para apartarla lentamente y quitarla encima de mí para que ella también se fuera reincorporando lentamente.

— Lo siento… no fue mi… culpa el haber aterrizado… en ti — Crystal menciono mientras se quejaba del dolor de los golpes que recibió de los lagartijos esos.

— Descuida — finalmente me levante pero sentí un gran dolor precisamente en las zonas afectadas de mi cuerpo de las heridas que me había hecho ese maldito Bugbear, algunas de estas se habían abierto ya que sentía el ardor de estas y un leve hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar — ¡Tss! 'ta madre lo que faltaba — y eso que apenas empezaban a cicatrizar.

— Debemos de ingeniar un plan en contra de esos dos — menciono Crystal solo para ponerme a pensar lo que ha estado pasando en este combate, no tenemos mucho desde que empezó la pelea pero en el estado en el que estoy no aguantare mucho tiempo — ¿Se te ocurre algo?

— Tal vez, pude observar, no, más bien sentir que este dragón Stomp utilizo ingeniosamente su cola para asestarme buenos golpes con ella — le di a conocer a Crystal de lo que me percate por parte de Stomp.

— La princesa Ember también utilizo su cola para golpearme seguido de que ese gran dragón me pateara y terminase por aterrizar encima de ti — Crystal menciono lo que paso después de que me dieron mi putiza, Mmm… interesante dato.

En mi contrataque Stomp no supo que hacer una vez que tome su cola antes de lanzarlo, creo que ese es el punto clave. Pude observar que los dragones venían caminando en dirección a nosotros para poder reanudar la batalla.

— Escucha Crysti. Usaremos fintas tal y como lo practicamos en el entrenamiento, en estos momentos te sugiero utilizar ataques físicos mientras intentas canalizar un poco tu magia para un potente rayo de magia y cuando sea el momento lo lanzaras para así dar el golpe de gracia hacia Stomp mientras yo lo mantengo distraído. Te daré la señal cuando llegue el momento. Tenemos que aprovechar antes de que el efecto de las hierbas se acabe — le hable a Crystal en voz baja solo para que nuestros contrincantes no escucharan nuestra siguiente jugada, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió hasta ahora.

— Pero el golpe de gracia es muy peligroso. Qué tal si llego a… tu sabes, a ese dragón — Crystal hablaba nerviosa e igualmente en voz baja por el hecho de pensar lo peor para el dragón Stomp.

— Descuida, los dragones son duros de matar gracias a sus resistentes escamas, confía en mí. Un último dato, si vez que alguno de ellos intentan girarse tras un ataque es porque intentaran atacar con la cola — espero y esto funcione ya que si no… no quiero saber que pasara después… 0_0 — en este momento ambos atacaremos a Stomp para complicarle un poco las cosas.

— ¿Qué hay de la princesa Ember? — pregunto Crystal por duda a que no tome en cuenta a la dragona.

— Ignórala por el momento e intenta realizar los movimientos evasivos que yo utilizaba en el entrenamiento para que logres esquivar los ataques de Ember, bárrate, salta y analiza los movimientos del contrincante. En caso de estar en un aprieto te ayudare a quitártela de encima.

— Van a seguir a hablando o continuaremos con la pelea — Ember se dirigió a nosotros junto con Stomp y así Crystal y yo nos levantamos para encarar nuevamente al par de dragones.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera Persona**

Cristoper y Crystal nuevamente se reincorporaron para continuar con la batalla, Cristoper no se hizo de esperar y empezó a correr en dirección de Stomp, igualmente Crystal hizo lo mismo solo que lo mismo, Ember también corrió a dirección hacia la poni. Cuando los cuatro participantes estaban a solo unos centímetros de arremeter el uno contra el otro, la unicornio pasó de largo esquivando a la dragona sola para ver cómo se dirigía por igual al dragón dorado y comenzar a conectar ataques en su contra.

Cristoper hacia constantes movimientos de fintas logrando engañar a Stomp, primeramente intento hacer un golpe con su izquierda el cual Stomp logro observar para poder cubrirse pero Cris cambio rápidamente su intención para poder conectar exitosamente un derechazo, Crystal no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para poder trepar por su espalda y arremeter con coces en los brazos del gran reptil complicándole las cosas.

— ¡Oye, tu oponente soy yo! — Ember grito con algo de enojo tras ser ignorada para después tratar de dirigirse hacia Crystal y lanzar diversos golpes apartando por unos segundos a la unicornio de Stomp solo para ver como Crystal ignoraba nuevamente a la princesa y se dirigiera de nuevo a Stomp acatando las órdenes que Cristoper le había dado — ¡No me ignores! — Ember grito furiosa mientras insistentemente trataba de golpear a la poni.

— Bien… ¡ah!… sigue así Crysti… ¡egh! — Cristoper le grito a su amiga y compañera de equipo mientras esquivaba y asestaba golpes a Stomp — ("No pensé que esto realmente resultara. Y como dicen, entre más grande más lento") — pensó Cristoper para sus adentros.

— ("Si seguimos así podremos derrotarlos") — Crystal también pensó tal idea por ver como Stomp denotaba cansancio tras recibir el daño de los golpes — ("La princesa Ember, me está haciendo difíciles las cosas. Debo pensar en algo para librarme de ella") — se decía ella misma tras ver el problema que tenía presente en este combate.

— ¡Grrr! NO TE ENTROMETAS EN NUESTRA PELEA PONI — Stomp grito furiosamente para lanzar después un golpe con su brazo izquierdo contra Crystal para tratar de apartarle.

La yegua alcanzo a esquivar dichoso ataque para que después el dragón tratara de hacer el siguiente movimiento girando violentamente e intentase atacar con su cola, acto que Crystal se dio cuenta.

— ("Que hago, que hago") — Crystal miro rápidamente a diversos lados para después percatarse de que la princesa Ember corría a su dirección — ("¡Lo tengo!").

— ¡Cuidado Crystal! — Cristoper alerto a Crystal del ataque del dragón para que seguidamente ella diera un gran salto sobre la dragona recibiendo un gran rasguño en la pata izquierda trasera por las garras de Ember, tras estar cerca de Ember, Crystal se impulsó saltando nuevamente en uno de los hombros de la reptil y sacarla de balance mientras era empujada hacia la dirección contraria a la que venía la unicornio y así en su lugar Ember recibiera el potente ataque por su compañero de batalla haciéndola volar levemente por los aires y terminara por arrastrarse en el suelo a una considerable distancia.

 _¡OOOHH!_

Todo el público exclamo por el acontecimiento de hace unos segundos. Por unos momentos el señor dragón Torch pareció preocuparse y enojarse a la vez después de ver la acción que acaba de presenciar hacia su hija inconsciente por tremendo golpe

— ¡Princesa Ember! — Stomp se asombró por lo que había hecho mientras dirigía su vista de preocupación a la dragona.

— ¡Aahh! — grito Cristoper mientras golpeaba fuertemente por un lado de las costillas del dragón mientras no presto atención por unos segundos haciendo que se inclinara del dolor.

— ¡Kiaaaa! — ahora fue Crystal la que no desaprovecho la oportunidad la cual dio una fuerte coz hacia una de las piernas de Stomp haciendo que cayera al suelo una vez que perdió el equilibrio.

— Hora de aplicar lo que _Super Mario 64_ me enseño — Cristoper menciono para después ver como tomaba fuertemente de la cola de Stomp, comenzara a girar aumentando de vez su velocidad — _¡HERE WE GO!_ — Finalmente Cristoper decidió arrojar a Stomp para que acto seguido terminara estrellándose contra la pared agrietandola y destruyéndose tras el impacto — Te… regreso el… favor… amigo. Que se siente… que te estrellen… sobre la pared — Cristoper habló jadeante por el cansancio.

 ***(N/A: Solo los que jugaron el juego mencionado entenderán, ¿Qué? jugué muchos juegos de la gran N en mi infancia. Bueno continuemos).**

 ***(Detengan la música)**

El silencio se apodero del lugar tras ver como los dos dragones recibían tal castigo por parte de dos seres que a su punto de vista son débiles a comparación de ellos. Cristoper se mantenía inmóvil con los brazos caídos tras haber arrojado semejante bestia y recobraba la respiración de poco a poco.

— Eso fue asombroso — Crystal exclamo mientras se acercaba de poco a poco a Cristoper llamando su atención y así él pudiera ver como la poni cojeaba un poco por el daño que recibió por parte de Ember.

— ¿Estas bien? Tu pata está sangrando — dijo Cristoper.

— No es nada a comparación de ti. ¡Mírate! estas sangrando mucho de la espalda — y en efecto lo que dijo Crystal era cierto, varios hilos y manchas de sangre se notaban de la espalda de Cristoper por las heridas que se le abrieron — ¿tu estas bien?

— Algo cansado pero… estaré bien. Tal parece que esto termino — Cristoper menciono para no preocupar a su amiga.

 _¡THOOM! ¡WHOOSH!_

 _ **BMG:**_ /watch?v=hQaD3iRRej8 _**(Resident Evil 6 OST - Ustanak VIII - Magma Chamber(Jake Final Boss Part 1) recomiendo ponerlo en bucle)**_

Un gran golpe resonó en el lugar seguido de una gran llamarada que salió disparada a dirección de los protagonistas la cual alcanzaron a divisar a tiempo y con algo de suerte saltar a lados contrarios para evitar el mortal ataque. El causante del peligroso acto fue el dragón Stomp quien se levantó furioso tras haber sido atacado.

— ("¡MIERDA! Olvide el detalle de que los dragones pueden escupir fuego") — Cristoper pensó mortificado de ver al contrincante que les faltaba por derrotar.

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE DOS SERES INFERIORES ME ESTEN HACIENDO ESTO A MÍ?! MONO, PONI, BASTA DE JUEGOS TONTOS, ¡AHORA SI ESTOY FURIOSO! — Stomp grito al aire y la aclamación de sorpresa y felicidad por parte del público draconico no se hizo esperar.

— Creo que hable demasiado pronto… 0_o — Cristoper exclamo nerviosamente tras ver al intimidante dragón Stomp mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ellos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¡Por Celestia! Este dragón va a matarnos. No quiero morir tan joven. Porque hice este viaje, creo que era mejor haberme quedado en casa, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Estoy tan asustada que siento que no dejo de temblar, por más que intento controlarme este dragón me aterra demasiado.

— ¡Crystal! ¿Cómo vas con el acumulamiento de magia? — escuche que Cristoper me grito pero no dejaba de mirar a ese intimidante dragón que viene hacia acá — ¡Crysti! contestame ¡Crysti!

("¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!") — no puedo dejar de pensar mientras estoy sumamente aterrada sin dejar de ver a ese gran dragón.

Vi que el dragón Stomp se estaba preparando nuevamente para lanzar otra gran llamarada ya que comenzó a inflar su pecho.

 _¡WOOSH!_

Este es nuestro fin… _

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Maldición! Me pare lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia Crystal para tomarla en mis brazos y saltar hasta caer al suelo aterrizando sobre mi espalda evitando esa gran bola de fuego. Levante la mirada en dirección donde esa llamarada golpeó la pared que limitaba el campo de batalla del coliseo solo para ver que la zona que recibió el impacto estaba en color un rojo vivo. Nuevamente gire mi vista hacia Stomp y estaba cerrando sus fauces tras haber escupido esa gran bola de fuego y así volver a mirar hacia nuestra posición.

Crystal está temblando a más no poder del miedo, tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras repetía "no quiero morir" una y otra vez, _¡Mierda!_ Ha perdido la confianza, ¡rayos! Tengo que hacerla entrar en razón.

— Crystal mírame por favor — le hable mientras la tomaba de sus mejillas y la giraba para que me viera directamente pero fue inútil ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía llorando — ¡cálmate Crystal, mírame! — esta vez alce un poco más la voz logrando que ella abriera sus ojos de poco a poco.

— Cri-cristoper… no quiero… tengo miedo… _¡snif!_ — Crystal me respondió.

— ¡Ugh! — escuche un quejido cerca de nosotros, mire de reojo y vi que Ember aún seguía inconsciente a un costado de donde nos encontrábamos.

Stomp estaba preparando otro ataque ya que se veía como tomaba una gran bocanada de aire e inflaba su pecho, ¡acaso piensa atacarnos a pesar de que Ember está cerca de nosotros! _¡HOLY SHIT!_ Corrí a dirección de Ember para cargarla y ponerla sobre mis espalda mientras utilizaba mi mano derecha para sostenerla y que no se me cayera, después corrí hacia Crystal y la tome con mi mano izquierda pasando mi brazo por la parte de su abdomen y cargarla para salir del lugar lo más rápido posible, ¡Uff! Vaya que a pesar de que estas dos chicas se ven esbeltas pesan demasiado.

 _¡WOOSH!_

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo evitando otra vez la llamarada por parte del dragón. Me posicione cerca de una de las paredes de coliseo para apoyar a Ember en esta y a Crystal dejarla a un costado de ella. Me estoy cansando, mis brazos tiemblan y las piernas me arden de tanto correr, este dragón esta cegado por la ira ya que sus ojos se mirada denotaba toda la furia de la bestia.

— ¡TORCH! ESE DRAGÓN SE SALIO DE CONTROL. DETEN LA PELEA — grite a dirección del gobernante de estas para que me escuchara mejor.

— ¡Lo siento pero está prohibido! No puedo detener esta batalla seria deshonroso tanto para mí como para ustedes. Tendrás que derrotar a Stomp si quieres que esto termine o en dado caso que él haga tal acto velico para poder descalificarlo y poder detener la palea — Me respondió Torch seguidamente después de que le grite, ¡¿qué dijo?! No me jodas, tiene que estar bromeando.

— QUE ACASO NO VISTE QUE ESTABAN A PUNTO DE HERIR A EMBER TAMBIEN. TE IMPORTA MÁS EL ESTUPIDO HONOR DE DRAGÓN Y LAS REGLAS QUE LA SEGURIDAD DE TU HIJA, QUE CLASE DE PADRE ERES — le grite enojado y mortificado a la vez.

—… — Torch dudo por unos momentos — Lo siento, reglas son reglas— término de decir el gobernante de los dragones. No puedo creerlo.

— ("Hijo de la gran puta") — fue lo que pensé después de que Torch dijera eso. Ahora si estoy en un grave aprieto, debo mantener ocupado a este puto dragón para que no lastime a Crystal y a Ember aunque dudo soportar más en esta batalla. No debo titubear, no ahora. No me queda de otra — ¡Crysta! Escúchame con atención — la poni me miro enseguida para poder escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decirle — no te voy a obligar a pelar más, lo hiciste bien. Quiero que te quedes aquí y cuides de Ember hasta que despierte. Yo me encargare del resto.

— ¡Pe-pero… _¡Snif!_... no podrás vencer a ese… temible dragón! _¡Snif!,_ Estas muy agotado, ese dragón va a matarte — Crystal me respondió con asombro.

— Lo sé. Pero no se me ocurre nada más. Espera aquí hasta que te recuperes ¿ok? — termine de decirle a Crystal para retirarme en dirección a Stomp y reanudar una vez más la batalla.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Cris! — Crystal grito de preocupación, yo simplemente la ignore y seguí adelante en mi andar.

— ("Viejo Starswirl ¿está ahí?")

 **("Estoy aquí chico")**

— ("Sé que dijo que no interferirá en la batalla pero al menos podría decirme si conoce algún punto débil en los dragones, debo de acabar con esto rápido ya que me faltan energías para continuar. Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo me resta para que el efecto de la hierba?") — y así como _Link_ consulta _a Navi o Midna,_ pregunte mentalmente al viejo poni para ver si podría apoyarme con algo de información para la pelea.

 **("El efecto pasara dentro de tres minutos, en cuanto un punto débil… puedes golpear debajo de la quijada, esto hará un efecto de la parálisis cerebral tal y como lo aplicaste contra Darkside pero en el caso de los dragones es más letal logrando así también bloquear el ducto respiratorio por unos momentos haciendo así que estos se desmayen por la falta de oxígeno") —** interesante dato el que acabo de recibir de parte de Starswirl, el problema va hacer el cómo voy a hacer para acercarme a Stomp, necesito crear un distracción para atacarlo en punto ciego sin que me vea.

—…— No dije nada después de lo que estaba pensando — ("¡sin que me vea! ESO ES") — se me prendió el incienso. No me agrada la idea por tener que volver a recurrir a esto pero no tengo otra alternativa. Pero hay un problema en todo esto — ¿Cómo golpeare a ese dragón de cinco metros en su quijada? — dije en voz baja solo para ser audible para mí, y es cierto yo soy un enano a comparación de su estatura. Tendré que hallar una forma para hacer que se incline y tener la oportunidad de golpearlo a la quijada.

Y así lo primero que hice fue corre a dirección del temible dragón y este no perdió el tiempo tampoco ya que también pego carrera hacia mí y seguido de eso Stomp se inclinó para realizar un vuelo bajo para posicionar su garra derecha rasgando el suelo sacando chispas tras hacer contacto sus garras contra el piso, una cortina de humo se iba formando tras dejar el rastro del daño causado de esa acción por parte del gran reptil.

Si intento barrerme por debajo de este dragón podría quedar severamente herido por la garra de Stomp y si me dirijo hacia los lados lo más probable es que sea golpeado por sus grandes alas. ¡Es hora de usar mi haz bajo la manga! Veamos si recuerdo como se así esto.

— _¡FUKASHI NO JUTSU! —_ grite cuando Stomp se encontraba a varios metros de mi para ver si me da resultado. Por lo menos me quería sentir genial en esta batalla y por eso grite tal técnica de esa forma.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Cristoper corría a dirección de ese dragón para después gritar algo en unas palabras muy extrañas y después ver que… ¡¿desapareció?!

 _¡AINS!_

Otro gran suspiro de sorpresa del público se escuchó una vez que Cristoper hizo ese movimiento, hasta yo me sorprendí en el acto, no esperaba que Cris hiciera eso pero como… ¡claro, el hechizo de invisibilidad! Él lo utilizo cuando reclamo el anillo en esas ruinas.

El dragón Stomp freno de golpe su ataque una vez que no vio a Cristoper y seguido de eso giraba su cabeza en distintas direcciones en su búsqueda.

— ¡Donde estas! ¡No huyas y muéstrate cobarde! — El dragón grito furioso para luego seguir buscando a Cristoper pero para mala suerte enfoco su vista en mí y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección — ¡Igualmente quedas tu poni! — ahora comenzó a correr a mi dirección, ¡Hay Celestia mía!... 0_0

Este dragón estuvo a tan solo unos metros de mí mientras estaba completamente aterrada temblando esperando a que Stomp finalmente terminara con mi vida pero algo inesperado pasó después. Stomp posaba sus garras hacia su espalda como intentando rascarse o quitarse algo de encima.

— ¡TU OPENTE SOY YO! — En ese instante Cristoper apareció y golpeo fuertemente la mejilla derecha de Stomp haciendo que este girara un poco su cabeza al sentido contrario tras el impacto y seguido de ello trepo hasta los hombros del gran reptil y arremeterlo con una patada giratoria en su antebrazo logrando que el dragón se quejara del dolor. Stomp no perdió el tiempo y tomó con una de sus garras a Cristoper para después lanzarlo hacia el suelo haciendo que el pobre azotara salvajemente en el piso para escuchar como dio un ligero grito ahogado del dolor.

A pesar de que esas hierbas aumentan la fuerza también incrementan ligeramente la resistencia de quien lo consume, pero eso no significa que no pueda sentir el dolor, pobre Cris… :'(

Tras estar en el piso Cristoper no se movía, estaba inerte, ¡Oh no! Acaso el…

— ¡Ugh! — Cristoper dio un quejido de dolor, _¡Sigh!_ Menos mal por un momento pensé lo peor.

— Diste buena pelea tonto mono pero es tiempo de acabar contigo y después seguirás tu tonta mula — Stomp expreso orgulloso, ¿Me acaba de llamar mula? Seguido de eso el dragón dorado levanto su gran pata posicionándola por encima de Cristoper, ¡NO, no, no!, va a aplastarlo, tengo que hacer algo lo que sea.

— Ugh… ¿Q-que… paso? — escuche por detrás de mí pero no preste atención, estaba más centrada en la escena que tenía frente a mí.

 ***(Detengan la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Estaba abriendo lentamente mis ojos después de que Stomp me haya lanzado y estrellado en el piso, vaya que tiene una puta fuerza bestial. Una vez que abrí por completo los ojos presencia una cosa no tan bonita que digamos.

— ("Este cabrón va a aplastarme") — pensé y seguido de eso me empecé a mover poco a poco y a la velocidad a la que estoy reaccionando no creo que logre quitarme a tiempo para evitar que este dragón me aplaste y termine hecho mierda.

— ¡Despídete! — Fue lo que grito Stomp y el público exclamo asombrado por lo que iba a hacerme el dragón.

— ("¡Muévete!, ¡MUEVETE!") — pensé mientras seguía haciendo el esfuerzo de quitarme de ese lugar.

 _¡WOOSH!_

¿Qué paso? Un rayo de color azul impacto en el dragón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Mire en dirección a la que fue lanzada esa cosa y vi a Crystal en posición defensiva mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una de sus patas haciendo gestos de dolor, creo que utilizo toda su magia en ese ataque a tal grado que le causo jaqueca. Eso debió ser la energía que reunió para el golpe de gracia.

— ¡Ugh!… maldita mula vas a pagar por eso — Stomp dijo y fueron las suficientes palabras para que me hiciera reaccionar. El dragón dorado se estaba preparando para correr en dirección hacia Crystal.

 _ **BMG:**_ /watch?v=rvGTnm9fieY _ **(Resident Evil 6 OST - Ustanak IX - Mano-a-Mano(Jake Final Boss Part 2) reproducir hasta que acabe el OST)**_

— ("Oh no, no lo harás. Es tiempo de terminar con esto") — y así me levante rápidamente y corrí a dirección del lagartijo para asestarle una gran patada en su pata derecha y así fuera a dar al suelo pero este alcanzo a apoyarse en el piso con su mano izquierda. Ahora que está inclinado es momento de darlo todo

 **("Rápido chico te queda un minuto")** — Starswirl dijo para así apresurarme.

Y así lo primero que hice fue golpear la garra en la que se estaba apoyando Stomp con mi pie izquierdo, tan fuerte fue mi patada que el dragón se tomó con la otra garra, la garra que le había herido inclinándose de dolor. En estos precisos momentos la cara de Stomp está a mi altura la cual seguidamente realice una secuencia de golpes en el rostro del reptil sin dejarlo hacer nada, me imagine la escena como cuando _Jake, hijo de Wesker en Resident Evil 6_ pelea a mano limpia contra el _Ustanak._

El asombro, las quejas y las ovaciones de apoyo hacia Stomp por parte de todos los dragones presentes en el coliseo no se hizo esperar mientras le daba una paliza a su representante pero no me importo en lo absoluto, yo solo escuchaba los quejidos de dolor por parte de Stomp tras recibir mis puños en su cara.

 **("20 segundos") —** Starswirl menciono haciendo la cuenta regresiva antes de que se me acabe el efecto de la extraña medicina que ingerí desde el inicio de la pelea.

— Es hora de… que caigas… Stomp, ¡AAAHH! — grite mientras poni toda mi fuerza en mi puño derecho realizando un hermoso y potente uppercut para golpear la parte baja de la quijada del dragón, tal y donde recomendó Starswirl golpearlo para noquearlo. Tanta fue la fuerza que puse en ese ataque que hice que el dragón se levantara por unos momentos y seguido de ello Stomp empezara a hacer el gesto de la falta de aire mientras se agarraba el cuello de la desesperación para finalmente se desplomara en el suelo — ¡Aahh! Putas, eso si me dolió — me queje y sobe la mano derecha tras el gran puñetazo. Otro dragón se adentró al campo de batalla a dirección de Stomp para cerciorarse de su estado y finalmente aclarar que realmente estaba noqueado haciéndole señas a Torch

— ¡DRAGONES, HE AQUÍ EL RESULTADO FINAL! LOS GANADORES DE LA BATALLA POR KNOCK OUT SON CRISTOPER Y CRYSTAL SAPPHIRE! — el gran señor dragón Torch para anunciar nuestra victoria. Nadie dijo nada por lo increíble cosa que acaba de pasar frente a sus ojos. Yo estaba igualmente asombrado de lo que acabo de hacer, ni yo me lo creo, nunca creí que me enfrentaría a un dragón en batalla y ganarle. Yo un insignificante y débil humano ganarle a una increíble bestia mítica… Ȏ_Ȏ

 **("Lo lograste justo a tiempo muchacho ya que si hayas demorado más tiempo estuvieras en un gran problema. El efecto de la hierba se ha terminado")** — escuche las palabras de Starswirl.

— Vaya… que eso… funciono… gracias por el… consejo Starswirl — hable muy agitado por el cansancio de haber golpeado brutalmente al dragón dorado para así dejarme caer al suelo sentándome para descansar un poco.

— ¡Cristoper! Lo hiciste — Crystal se acercó a mí y me abrazo de la alegría.

— Lo hicimos Crysti, tú también participante en la batalla — le dije mientras le regale una sonrisa de mi parte.

— Pero no hice casi nada, solo me la pase la mayoría del tiempo evadiendo los ataques de los contrincantes — dijo Crystal algo decepcionada de sí misma.

— Eso no es cierto. Diste muy buena batalla para ser tu primera vez — Ember se acercó hasta nosotros — las batallas no solo son cuestión de intercambiar golpes y hacer caer a tu oponente. También consisten en estrategia y habilidad y tu demostrarte tener ambas. Aunque es cierto que me evadiste en todo momento y me lograste empujar a una distancia en la que el gran Stomp lanzo ese ataque para que yo lo recibiera de manera inesperada y caer inconsciente fue algo que no esperaba venir de ti.

— Tal y como dice Ember, Crysti. Desde un principio atacaste usando tu magia. Además no recuerdo que acordáramos en derrotar a Ember en primer lugar si no a Stomp. Ese movimiento de tu parte me tomo de sorpresa y apuesto que se te ocurrió hacer esa movida ¿o me equivoco? — le comente a mi amiga la poni afirmando lo que la dragona le había dicho.

— Jeje… bueno, sí pero se me ocurrió en ese último momento — Crystal dijo mientras se llevaba un casco cerca de su hocico para rascarse el mentón.

— Eso indica que demostraste astucia e inteligencia en batalla. Eres grandiosa Crystal — después de eso abrace a Crystal — gracias por la ayuda… de último momento a Stomp, si no fuera por ti no viviría para contarlo — la unicornio solo se sonrojo a mas no poder.

— Ambos son grandiosos, no entiendo cómo fueron capaces de enfrentar la gran fuerza de los dragones, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento realizaron ambos? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? — Ember pregunto para seguidamente tratar de responderle.

— Con astucia y con esto — saque de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón una hierba café extraña, o más bien unas raíces extrañas.

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Ember.

— Esto es raíz energía, la encontramos en… el bosque que se encuentra en las orillas de estas tierras. La encontramos por mera coincidencia y… con algo de información ("una vez más gracias Zecora"), supimos para que servía esta planta. Gracias a esto es que pudimos adquirir más… fuerza y resistencia — finalmente revele a Ember nuestro secreto — ¿saben algo? esto en mi mundo se tomaría en cuenta como una clase de droga tipo esteroides jeje — comente para ambas pero solo ellas inclinaron la cabeza en señal de no entender lo que acabo de decir.

— ¡Humano! — Torch llamo me hablo para así ponerle atención — Has demostrado la valentía, el coraje y la destreza capaz en esta batalla. Vaya que todos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando derrotaste a él gran Stomp — claro, si no fuera porque se pinche dragón casi nos mata. No me quedaba de otra más que pelear hasta el final…¬_¬ — Tal y como lo prometí, te daré acceso al _Templo de Fuego_ para que vayas en búsqueda de la llama sagrada.

— Me alegra escu…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

— ¡Cristoper! — me lleve un gran susto cuando Cristoper intento pararse después se desplomara en el suelo cayendo inconsciente. No había notado que cada vez se veía más pálido y cansado.

 **("Rápido usen esas pociones que la amable cebra les entrego y descansen hasta que el despierte. Cristoper perdió mucha sangre y cabe mencionar que uso toda su fuerza para derrotar a ese dragón, descansen hasta que se recuperen, debemos darnos prisa en reclamar la esencia vital. Puedo sentir que Darkside ya está aquí")** — mi maestro comento y seguido de eso le pedí ayuda a Ember para que lleváramos a Cristoper a un lugar en donde pudiéramos descansar y que trajeran rápidamente nuestras cosas comentándole que teníamos algunas cosas para poder curarlo.

— Llévenlos rápido, no pierdan el tiempo — el señor dragón Torch ordeno a los dragones y así ellos nos guiaron a Ember a dicho lugar.

Cada vez esto se torna más peligroso, no quiero imaginar las cosas que nos encontraremos dentro de ese _Templo de Fuego_ , que cosas habrá visto Search Treasure en su tiempo cuando consiguió entrar en ese templo. Espero y todo salga bien cuando entremos a ese lugar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Antes de que nuestros amigos se retiraran del lugar en donde se llevó a cabo la batalla. En uno de los palcos de la parte más alta del coliseo oculto entre las sombras se podía observar una silueta oscura quien no dejaba de ver en dirección en la que se llevaron al chico humano, sus ojos no reflejaba tener una mirada simpática después de todo.

— Así que es en este lugar. Bueno, es hora de ingeniármelas para conseguir esa esencia vital antes que tú. No dejare que arruines mis planes una vez más como la vez pasada y esta vez me tomare las cosas demasiado en serio.

Una vez acabado de mencionar estas palabras, el extraño desapareció en forma de humo oscuro para retirarse del lugar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo amigos, algo nuevo para mí en cuanto la redacción de batallas, en realidad no sé cómo lo hacen los demás escritores, esto es algo complicado de hacer. Mis respetos.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡WOW! Eso… fue… ¡grandioso! Una gran batalla.

— P. Luna: Debo admitir que Pinkie Pie tiene razón, no pude evitar imaginarme la batalla en todo momento mientras leía y escuchaba esa sensacional orquesta.

— **CrisKakis: Jeje… gracias chicas. Es la primera vez que hago esto y a decir verdad seleccione algunos soundtracks de algunos videojuegos que me encantan.**

— P. Luna: Espera un segundo… ¿dices que todas las canciones que escuchamos son parte de videojuegos?

— **CrisKakis: En efecto mi querida princesa.**

— P. Luna: Wow… increíble. Esto sonara raro viniendo de mí pero… ¿te importaría mostrarme esos videojuegos de los que hablas? Si no es mucha molestia.

— **CrisKakis: Claro que no es molestia Luna** — así que es cierto lo que dicen de ella y su lado gamer — **y no solo le mostrare los videojuegos, que tal si jugamos por un rato para que los conozca mejor. Tú también Pinkie.**

 _¡GENIAL! —_ gritaron ambas.

— **CrisKakis: Solo dejen cerrar el capítulo de hoy antes de comenzar a jugar.**

 **Tal y como dije chicos/as soy nuevo en esto de usar soundtracks para ambientar la escena del fic ¿Qué tal les pareció? Si les agrado me alegra mucho y si no… pues se la pelan. De ahora en adelante utilizare soundtracks.**

 **Dejando de lado eso y como siempre les escribo, comenten, den ideas y sugerencias ya sea a través de reviews y PM´s tengan seguro de que leo cada uno de estos y trato de contestar lo más pronto posible.**

— Pinkie Pie: Vamos que esperas, queremos jugar.

 **Bueno eso es todo amigo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

— Pinkie Pie: Nos vemos amigos… :3

— P. Luna: Hasta la próxima lectores… :)


	18. Templo de Fuego

Capítulo 18. Templo de Fuego

 **¡Hola, hola! que tal gente bonita de FF (fanfiction)… ¿saben? esas doble 'F' se pueden tomar en cuenta con el significado de Final Fantasy, Foo Fighters o Final Fight… bueno creo que me estoy saliendo del tema.**

 **CrisKakis reportándose ante ustedes trayéndoles un capítulo más de este guapachoso fic. En este capítulo tratare de hacer una posible redacción del 1er gran paso de la arriesgada aventura de nuestro querido prota (o sea yo) en el interior de un calabozo.**

 **Así es tal y como oyeron, ¡Un calabozo! Si eres de aquellas personas que ha videojuegos como en los que tienes que adentrarte a calabozos sabrán a lo que me refiero.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡WOW! Un calabozo… ¿pero que un calabozo no son los lugares en donde encierran a ponis malos que hacen cosas malas?

— Twilight: No del todo Pinkie, en teoría un calabozo es una prisión pero también puede ser un sitio y/o lugar en donde se oculta algo de suma importancia de las cuales pueden ser templos antiguos, cuevas sagradas, sitios secretos y cosas por el estilo.

— **CrisKakis: En efecto Twilight y hola chicas, tan bonitas como siempre.**

— Pinkie Pie: Hola Kakisito… :3

— Twilight: Jeje hola CrisKakis, es bueno verte de nuevo.

— **CrisKakis: Lo mismo digo. Veo que decidiste a convivir un momento con Pinkie y conmigo nuevamente después de un buen rato. Perdón por lo que voy a decir pero, ¿no tienes algunos aburridos deberes reales que atender? No es que no quiera tenerte aquí ya que es un placer que me visites pero ahora que eres una princesa he de suponer que tienes muchas actividades que te deben de mantener muy ocupada. No quiero que por mi culpa te vayas a atrasar en algo.**

— Twilight: Descuida. Justo en estos momentos he terminado las actividades que tenía pendientes junto con Spike y quería leer algo para distraerme y dada a la ocasión recordé tu historia así que decidí venir aquí con Pinkie y saber lo que has escritos hasta ahora.

— **CrisKakis: Oh entiendo, oye deberías de traer a Spike un día contigo. Me gustaría conocer a tu esclavo… digo a tu mascota… perdón quiero decir tu asistente número uno jeje** — después de que se me chispoteara dos veces Twilight me veía extrañada de lo que dije — **además no es justo que el pobre dragón se pierda de la diversión y solo tú te diviertas Twi.**

— Twilight: Creo que tienes razón, últimamente Spike me ha ayudado mucho y casi no tiene tiempo para divertirse. Te tomare la palabra… ¿Qué te parece la próxima vez que Pinkie Pie venga pueda traer a Spike?

— **CrisKakis: Me parece perfecto. Qué tal si subimos de una vez el capítulo y no hacemos de largo nuestra conversación para no aburrir a los lectores.**

— Twilight: Esta bien, adelante.

— Pinkie: Oye Kakisito, ¿el día de hoy no habrá dulces?

— **CrisKakis: ("¿desde cuándo me llama Kakisito?") Claro que si Pinkie, traeré bocadillos y botanas para ambas. Deja subir el capítulo y regreso en unos momentos.**

 **Ahora si amigos, let's get the party starter.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ recordemos que nuestros protagonistas tuvieron un peligroso reto de enfrentar a dos dragones en el Draco-desafio, la princesa Ember quien participo por petición suya y un dragón elegido por el gran señor dragón Torch el cual les causo un tremendo problema a Cristoper y a Crystal, y más para el primero el cual resulto herido en este encuentro para obtener el permiso de Torch para tener acceso al Templo de Fuego e ir en búsqueda de la esencia vital y poder reclamarla antes que Darkside.

Ya era el día siguiente desde que se realizó el evento y en estos momentos vemos a nuestros queridos amigos descansando en una habitación de algún lugar que les asigno el gobernante de estas tierras para que pudieran recuperar sus energías.

La unicornio blanca estaba despertando mientras el mono lampiño… quiero decir el humano aún seguía reposando mientras se le veía gran parte de sus piernas y brazos vendados.

 **POV Crystal**

Mmm… que bien he descansado aunque aún siento un leve ardor en mi pata izquierda trasera por el rasguño que recibí por parte de la princesa Ember en el combate de ayer, creo que tengo que cambiar el vendaje para que no se me infecte la herida.

Puedo ver que no hay nadie más en la habitación y Cristoper aún sigue dormido, no se levantó en todo el día de ayer después de la pelea, realmente agoto todas sus energías en ese feroz combate y debo imaginar que aún debe sentir cansancio y el dolor de esos golpes.

— Ojala y no este demasiado grave — dije en voz baja para no hacer demasiado ruido y evitar despertar a Cristoper mientras seguía recostada en la cama de la habitación que se nos asignó para poder descansar tras la pelea.

 **("Descuida alumna, Cristoper tal vez no tenga experiencia en las batallas pero tiene algo especial que no lo hace rendirse tan fácilmente. Te aseguro que después de que usaran el antídoto de la cebra, él estará mejor en poco tiempo")** — escuche decir a mi maestro tras la preocupación que sentía por Cristoper.

— Eso espero.

 _¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!_

Escuche que alguien tocaba la gran puerta de la habitación para después ser abierta y ver que la princesa Ember se asomaba un poco para revisar la habitación e inmediatamente ella noto que ya estaba despierta. La princesa tenía cubierta por vendajes gran parte de su torso donde recibió el fuerte golpe de ese intimidante dragón.

— Por lo que veo ya has despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes? — menciono con total seriedad la princesa dragón.

— Pues ya me siento un poco mejor que ayer — le conteste pero después dirigí mí vista a Cristoper el cual seguía sin despertar — ¿y cómo se encuentra usted princesa? — dirigí mi vista a su torso y parece que ella vio a lo que me refería.

— He vivido peores cosas que esto pero estoy bien — su respuesta me tranquilizo un poco — Sigues preocupada por el humano ¿verdad? Debió ser muy agotador para él continuar con la batalla cuando en su estado original no estaba del todo bien, quién no se sentiría fatal tras haber recibido esa paliza por parte de Stomp — veía una mirada de lastima princesa

— Si.

— Por cierto quiero agradecerles por haberme ayudado en el campo de batalla cuando me encontraba inconsciente — me sorprendió por un momento la actitud de la princesa Ember

— No es a mí a quien tienes que dar las gracias, fue Cristoper quien te ayudo yo solo me acobarde en ese instante, por unos momentos pensé que sería nuestro fin pero Cris, actuó de forma rápida y no dudo en ayudarnos a ambas — le conteste.

— ¿Sabes? Tiene suerte de tener a un amigo como él. No cualquiera hubiera hecho lo Cristoper hizo. En el caso de los dragones todos son unos egoístas y solo piensan por ellos mismos antes que por los demás — la princesa Ember decía mientras sonreía — O al menos que sea algo más que un amigo para ti — dijo ella esta vez con un tono de picardía.

— C-Cristoper y yo solo… somos amigos, n-no piense mal princesa Ember — me sentía tan avergonzada de lo que unos momentos la princesa dragón había mencionado. Aunque la verdad…

— Jeje… claro. Oye no es necesario que todo el tiempo me llames princesa. Solo llámame por mi nombre ¿de acuerdo? Hasta suena molesto que me digan por tal título — dijo ella con total seriedad.

— Claro… Ember.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Tsk! Azopotamadre… como me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo un chingo de hambre — Cristoper empezó a reaccionar y como de costumbre maldiciendo con ese terrible lenguaje, nunca cambiara — ¿Ember? ¿Crysti? — Cristoper dijo después de vernos para después observar el lugar — ¡Uff! ¿En dónde estamos? — se sentó al borde de la cama para esperar respuesta por parte de nosotras.

— Estamos en una de las habitaciones que se encuentran en el coliseo. Te trajimos aquí después de que colapsaras para tratar tus heridas. Tuviste suerte que Crystal utilizara una extraña poción que curó gran parte tus heridas — Ember le explico a Cristoper.

— ¿Que colapsara? Oh ya recuerdo. Así que usaron una de las pociones de Zecora en mi ¿eh Crysti? — Cristoper se dirigió ahora a mí.

— Pues era muy necesario. Tenías muchas heridas en tu cuerpo y la única forma de hacer que pararán las hemorragias era utilizar una de esas potentes pociones — hable de forma precipitada mientras explique la razón de utilizar esa poción — Estaba muy preocupada de que te hubieran roto alguna parte de tu cuerpo o tu vieras un daño más severo.

— Ya veo. Aunque no le veo el caso del porque usar tanto vendaje ya que la poción cerró las heridas — después de que dijo eso me avergoncé un poco por lo precavida que fui al usar todo ese vendaje vendaje— Esas pociones son un completo milagro, bueno ni tanto porque aun siento el maldito dolor en mis músculos… ¡Uff! Como duele — Cristoper expreso mientras se sobaba ambos brazos del dolor — por cierto ¿cómo están ustedes chicas?

— No te preocupes, estamos bien. Los dragones tenemos una gran resistencia corporal gracias a nuestras duras escamas — Oh que interesante dato.

— ¿Y tú Crysti? — pregunto Cristoper.

— Y-yo bueno, solo tengo un rasguño en la pata. Nada grave.

— Y porque no ingeriste un poco de las pociones, pienso yo que con una pequeña dosis te hayas curado esa herida — Cristoper menciono.

— Bueno, es que esas pociones te las dio Zecora a ti. No puedo simplemente tomar algo que no me corresponde.

—Y qué esperas, anda. No importa que uses algo que sea mío, no soy egoísta, me gusta compartir las cosas. Solo avísame antes de usar algo para saberlo — Cristoper es una muy buena persona — Jeje después de todo ahora somos nosotros dos contra el mundo, tenemos que cuidarnos de evitar todo daño posible.

Después de que dijera tales palabras fui a dirección de su mochila y saque uno de los pequeños frascos y así dar un pequeño sorbo de estos para sentir solo un ligero dolor. Retire el vendaje de mi pata y notar que estaba completamente curada ¡Yay!

— Ahora. Necesitamos ir hacia el templo de fuego cuanto antes… ¡Grrr! — su estómago calamaba por alimento — y algo de comer. No sé porque pero por alguna extraña razón tengo un mal presentimiento — Cristoper hablo para que pudiéramos escucharlo.

 _¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!_

Para tomar la atención de nosotros tres, alguien había tocado la puerta para después dar paso a un imponente dragón. Yo solo me asombre y por mera reacción corrí y me oculte detrás de Cristoper.

— Al fin le encuentro Princesa Ember, el gran señor dragón me mando a por usted — dijo ese dragón de manera autoritaria.

— Pues dile a mi padre que no estoy de humor para hablar con él después de cómo me hablo y enterarme de lo que paso en el coliseo — Ember se dirigió molesta a aquel dragón, tal parece tuvo una riña con su padre por lo sucedido en el combate — Y dile que si tanto es su deseo de hablar conmigo, que se disculpe.

— Enterado princesa… — el dragón ahora dirigió su mirada hacia Cristoper y yo, extrañado y dudoso — Disculpe guerrero humano, ¿que usted no había accedido ya al interior del _templo de fuego_? — hablo una vez más el dragón pero no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

— Disculpe pero ¿a qué se refiere? — Cristoper pregunto por la confusión que teníamos en ese momento.

— Pues hace unos momentos usted entro al santuario a hablar con el señor dragón Torch mencionando que usted iría solo una vez que su compañera poni se había retirado _,_ pero no logro entender ¿qué hace usted aquí? — ¿Ok? Ahora si no entendí nada de lo que pasa.

Después de que el dragón termino de hablar. Cristoper se levantó apuradamente y así apartándome un poco de él, tomo su mochila lo más rápido que pudo para después colocarse frente a este dragón.

— Por favor, lléveme lo más rápido a la entrada del templo, deprisa — Cris hablo apuradamente mientras se le notaba mucha preocupación en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué reaccionas así? — Ember pregunto por el extraño comportamiento que Cristoper tenía en estos momentos.

— ¡Darkside! Eso es lo que sucede — me sorprendí de lo Cristoper — por favor, lléveme a la entrada del templo. No hay tiempo que perder.

— Sígame es por aquí — y así tanto Cristoper como el dragón salieron a toda prisa dejándonos a Ember y a mi confundidas.

— ¡Oigan espérennos! — dijimos Ember y yo al mismo tiempo para así tomar mis cosas y salir de inmediato a seguirlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Mierda! Ahora veo porque presentía que algo andaba mal, ese infeliz se nos quiso adelantar para hacerse de la esencia vital. Espero y no sea demasiado tarde.

A pesar de sentir el malestar muscular en todo mi cuerpo, corría a toda prisa por las calle tratando de seguirle el paso al gran dragón que estaba guiándome a dirección al interior del gran volcán, muchos de los dragones de este lugar se extrañaban y se sorprendía por ver tal persecución. Lo más probable es que piensan que quiero darle una lección al dragón que es mi guía y no veo la razón de que se sorprendan. Después de que por mera suerte vencí a Stomp en ese duelo es lo más razonable en pensar eso.

Crystal y Ember no tardaron en alcanzarnos. El calor se hacía presente cada vez más al paso de que nos adentrábamos al santuario situado a un cerca del volcán.

Una vez que estábamos allí, Torch se dio cuenta de mi presencia junto con las chicas y el dragón que debo suponer debe ser unos de sus guardias.

— Pero… ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Cómo es que saliste del interior del templo sin que me diera cuenta? hace unos minutos que acababas de entrar — exclamó Torch confundido.

— Eso es… porque nunca… entre. Te engañaron, a quien acabas de darle acceso era Darkside… contra parte para tu conocimiento — le conteste mientras trataba de recuperar el aire de lo agitado que termine tras haber corrido un largo trayecto.

— ¡Oh no! Debemos detenerlo antes de que pase una catástrofe — Torch se notó totalmente preocupado — No quiero ni imaginar lo que sucederá por mi gran error y ser despistado para no darme cuenta de que no eras tú, humano.

— Es por eso que estoy aquí señor, debe darme acceso lo más rápido posible al templo, no perdamos tiempo — para ese entonces ya me había recuperado del cansancio y le conteste seriamente al gobernante dragón para tener su autorización.

Y así Torch tomo el cetro como si de un mondadientes se tratara y lo poso frente a una gigantesca pared de piedra, la cual comenzó a brillar tras haber presenciado la extraña magia que ese cetro contenía, un ligero temblor invadió el lugar solo para presenciar como la puerta se deslizaba hacia los lados dando así acceso a un camino el cual supongo daba al interior de este templo.

— Adelante humano, debes detener a toda costa a contra parte. Y llévate esto contigo — después de haber dicho eso, uno de los guardianes de Torch se dirigió a mí para entregarme lo que parece ser una espada — esta espada te servirá para defenderte de las peligrosas criaturas que residen en el interior, al final del camino se localiza el santuario en donde se resguarda la llama espiritual. Solo aquel digno de pasar la prueba del templo puede presenciarla.

— Entiendo pero… — después de que se me entregara la espada me le quede viendo extrañado, es genial que se me haya dado esta arma aunque había un ligero inconveniente — no me gustaría matar ¿sabe? No me atrevería a quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo ("a menos que sean insectos claro") — eso ultimo lo pensé y es que a decir verdad no me agradan del todo los insectos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Que acaso no piensas enfrentarte a contra parte en un futuro. Tienes que ser valiente humano y no dudar en atacar a los enemigos y a aquel que amenace nuestro mundo con la destrucción — me hablo el dragón guardián que me había entregado la espada.

— Lo sé, es solo que… es complicado —en realidad nunca habia matado a alguien, la mente maldita sugiere tal acto pero conociendo que ese acto es malo me niego a realizar tal cosa — Escuchen, tratare de hacer las cosas a mi manera — coloque la espada evitando que no entrase por completo en mi mochila en caso de utilizarla para así encaminarme al interior del _templo de fuego —_ ("Ojalay no sea tan complicado este nuevo reto").

— Suerte humano, demuéstrame una vez más el valor que posees — dijo Torch dándome ánimos.

— Gracias.

— Pues creo que es hora Cris, sigamos adelante — Crystal se posiciono a un lado de mi para… ¿esperen un momento?

— ¡Wow, wow, wow! Tú te quedas aquí Crystal — le hable de forma autoritaria.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? — Crystal se sorprendió ante mi reacción.

— Esto es peligroso, no quiero que resultes herida o te suceda algo peor, creo que es mejor que esperes aquí ("no sé cómo vaya a resultar esto pero estoy consiente en que puedo morir rostizado y valer verga en el trayecto cosa que no quiero que le pase a Crysti… 0_0") —que ánimos tengo de mi parte, nótese mi sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué acaso no estamos juntos en esto? — Crystal dijo con preocupación.

— Y lo estamos pero… — no quiero enrolar a Crystal en cosas peligrosas, no más de lo debido. De por si fue algo arriesgado el que participara en el draco-desafio y ahora esto.

 **("Muchacho no seas terco en estos momentos, ahora es cuando debemos de actuar para conseguir la primera esencia vital. Mi alumna puede brindarte el apoyo posible así como tú a ella. No sabemos si tuviéramos que llegar a utilizar la magia que resguarda ahora en el interior de la gema cardinal y recuerda que solo ella es capaz de hacer accionar tal artilugio")** — Starswirl tiene un punto a favor para que Crystal venga conmigo — **("Recuerden que somos un equipo, en caso de requerir información pueden consultármelo para hacérselos saber. Así que en marcha mis jóvenes amigos").**

— Ya oíste al maestro. Cristoper te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, prometo no ser un estorbo — Crystal me veía directamente a los ojos con esa mirada de cachorrito, demonios odio cuando ponen esas caras, los ponis se ve tan kawaii.

— No digas eso Crysti, no eres un estorbo. De acuerdo vayamos pero recuerda lo que había mencionado una vez que comenzamos el viaje. En caso de severo peligro huye mientras puedas, estaré dispuesto a dar mi vida con tal de protegerte — ¿En serio dije eso? no me lo pensé dos veces.

Después de eso Ember se le acercó y le murmuro algo a Crystal en el oído que la verdad no alcance a escuchar y solo pude ver como el rostro de la poni se puso totalmente colorada. Ya me puedo hacer una idea de lo que es… ¬_¬

Ahora ambos nos acercamos lentamente a la entrada del templo para detenernos y presenciar nuevamente unos segundos la entrada de este lugar.

 **BMG:** _watch?v=p8XbFtcaIJ0_ **(Enter Dungeon - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

— ¿Estas lista? — pregunte a mi querida amiga y compañera.

— ¡Gulp! Eso creo — dijo ella con algo de duda en sus palabras.

Y así Crystal y yo nos adentramos al interior del templo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **TEMPLO DE FUEGO**_

 _ **PISO 1**_

 **BMG:** _watch?v=_P0h_LuATxs_ **(Earth Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music Extended) #**

 ***N/A: reproducir este OST durante el resto del texto mientras los protas están en el interior del templo, indicare los momentos que tendrán que pausar el sonido dependiendo del caso identificado por el signo de '#'.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

Cristoper y Crystal se adentraron al _templo de fuego_ así llegando auna gran habitación en donde se podía visualizar un gran portón y a sus respectivos lados se encontraban dos grandes estatuas de dragones en las cuales se podía observar a simple vista que en sus ojos eran conformados de piedras preciosas. De alguna extraña forma se podía presenciar un brillo en el interior de los diamantes. También a ambos costados de la habitación se veían dos corredores por los cuales se podría avanzar. Por el lado izquierdo se observaba unas escaleras que ascendían y a la derecha descendían.

Cristoper puso atención a las estatuas de la habitación para acercarse a una de ellas mientras Crystal analizaba el lugar.

— ¿Vez lo que yo veo en esos grandes rubíes, Crysti? — Cristoper pregunto a la unicornio tomando así su atención para que ella pudiera ver también las piedras rojas.

— Claro, esas gemas brillan de una forma extraña. Es como si tuvieran algo en su interior — dijo la unicornio.

Seguido de eso Cristoper se acercó a la gran puerta de piedra para poder ver más de cerca y palpar de ella para examinarla más afondo. Después observo nuevamente las estatuas para poder fijar su vista hacia la base en donde estaban colocadas y así darse cuenta de que estas tenían una figura en forma de engranaje pero algo no andaba bien. Algunas partes se veían dañadas, como si de alguna forma hubieran sido forzadas a la fuerza.

— Creo que tengo idea de lo que sigue ahora ("Agradezco haber jugado esos videojuegos de aventuras") — Cristoper hablo en un tono mesurable para que Crytal pudiera escucharlo.

— Y cuál es el plan. Me imagino que ya se te debe de haber ocurrido algo — Crystal dijo.

— En estos momentos debemos de buscar las gemas que conforman el par de ojos de las estatuas, las cuales activaran el mecanismo que hay debajo de cada figura de piedra el cual abrirá la puerta de mis espaldas para avanzar a la siguiente habitación — Cris explico.

— Bueno, entonces si son gemas lo que hay que buscar. Puedo realizar el hechizo de búsqueda de diamantes. Después de todo siempre he podido hacer ese hechizo desde pequeña sin importar mi problema con la magia — Crystal sugirió la brillante idea.

— No creo que haga falta, lo más lógico es que las gemas se encuentren esparcidas en ambas habitaciones que hay a nuestros lados y no será tan necesario — las palabras de Cristoper desanimaron un poco a Crystal pero este se dio cuenta en seguida — aunque no hay que descartar la posibilidad de que las gemas puedan estar ocultas, así que adelante ¿usaremos tu hechizo? — Crystal se animó por el comentario de su amigo.

— Genial. Así que ¿por dónde vamos ahora? — pregunto la poni.

— Creo que deberemos de tomar la derecha, descenderemos primero y veremos si logramos encontrar la gema. Vamos — Cristoper dijo para después ambos dirigirse al pasillo de la derecha.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **PLANTA BAJA**_

El dúo de amigos iban descendiendo por las escaleras y por cada paso que daban se les era más compleja la respiración, la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más y el olor a azufre no se hizo esperar. Al haber bajado finalmente, Cris y Crysti pudieron divisar un rio de lava en donde algunas rocas flotantes que tenían extrañamente la forma de plataformas, dirigiéndose a un túnel por donde se adentraban estas.

— Veremos si es seguro, espera aquí — Cristoper le dijo a Crystal para seguidamente saltar a una de estas plataformas hasta cruzar al otro lado del río — Al parecer no se hundió tras haberla pisado. No hay otro camino más que seguir, supongo que tendremos que subir a estas plataformas y ver hasta dónde nos llevan tras pasar ese túnel, vamos.

— Entendido — Dijo Crystal para después ver que cada uno de ellos subir a una plataforma y dejarse llevar por la corriente de lava hasta al otro lado del túnel.

Al encontrarse ya al otro lado, se podían ver diversos grandes pilares apilados de forma que daban seguimiento a un camino. Extrañamente los pilares subían y bajaban, como si un de mecanismo se encontrara debajo de la lava ardiente que se encargara de hacer tal cosa.

Al final de este camino improvisado se lograba divisar dos extrañas criaturas parecidas a dragones de komodo a diferencia que estos eran un poco más grandes de lo normal los cuales resguardan un gran portón.

— Me parece que tenemos que subir por la plataforma por aquellas escaleras hasta ese sitio elevado si queremos cruzar esos pilares — Cristoper menciono para que Crystal pudiera observar la estructura de la plataforma.

— Eso parece. Mira allá, al final del camino hay dos criaturas extrañas y parecen que están protegiendo la gran puerta que hay pasando de frente — Crystal menciono bastante preocupada.

— Buenos pues démonos prisa. Presiento que una de esas gemas se encuentra tras ese portón — y así Cristoper subió por las escaleras y esperar hasta que uno de esos pilares este a una altura considerada para saltar encima de este — Adelante Crysti, ven es seguro cruzar.

Y así la unicornio subió por igual las escaleras y salto de igual forma la plataforma hasta posicionarse al lado de su compañero. El dúo de monstruos noto la presencia de ambos y saltaron ágilmente hasta uno de los pilares para acercarse al poni y al humano.

— ¡Sigh! Mira Cris, ahí vienen esa cosas — exclamo Crystal con asombro.

— Espera aquí mi 'jita y cúbreme _(forma de decir mi hijita pero de forma abreviada),_ vamos a tener que enfrentar a esos monstruos si queremos avanzar — Cristoper salto para avanzar nuevamente colocándose en medio de los pilares esperando al par de dragones.

— ("Starswirl, ¿tienes información sobre esas cosas para poder hacerles frente sin la necesidad de acabar con ellas?") — Cristoper pregunto mental mente al poni hechicero esperando la función de que sirviera como guía así como lo es _Navi, Talt o Midna._

 **("Los Komodrags son criaturas agresivas, puedes atacarlos desde la cola para terminar con ellos. Son muy agiles ten cuidado ya que ellos son capas de lanzar fuego. Es recomendable que hagas ruido de chirrido si quieres distraerlos ya que son muy sensibles al oído")** — explico el poni anciano para el conocimiento de Cristoper.

— ("Entendido y creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacer semejante ruido. Esto va a ser pan comido") — Cristoper respondió ante la explicación del sabio poni — Ya sacaron boleto pinches lagartijas — dijo al estilo _Jake el perro_ _(Hora de aventura)_ muy confiado mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

 **POV Crystal**

Cristoper avanzo a través de estas plataformas movedizas hasta quedar frente a frente de esas cosas que se parecen a los dragones. Cristoper se puso en posición defensiva, uno de esos dragones escupió algo de fuego pero él se movió rápidamente hacia un costado de este evitando el ataque, después el otro dragón se preparó también para realizar la misma acción mientras Cristoper estaba descuidado.

— ¡Detrás de ti! — grite para llamar su atención y así lo hice ya que después el vio la intención del dragón y salto encima de el para pasar a la siguiente plataforma. Lance un rayo de magia así captando la atención de uno de ellos el cual alcanzo a verme para después saltar la plataforma y dirigirse a mí.

— Vamos piensa que debería de hacer — me dije a mi misma antes de que la criatura se colocara frente a mí.

 **("Descuida alumna, como le dije hace unos momentos a Cristoper. Utiliza algo para hacer el ruido de un chirrido para distraer a esa criatura y atácalo por la cola, rápido")** — mi maestro me dijo, pero de donde voy a sacar algo para hacer un chirrido. Al menos que tenga algo metálico para hacer un chirrido…

("¿Algo metálico? ¡Las monedas de oro!)" — pensé e inmediatamente saque unas cuantas monedas que tome levitándolas con la magia. La criatura llego hasta mi posición y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a frotar las monedas unas con otras produciendo así el sonido chirriante.

 **POV Cristoper**

Ese Komodrag y como sea que dijo Starswirl, estaba tratando de taclearme para lograr, creo yo, el cometido de sacarme de balance hasta el borde y empujarme para caer a una muerte segura. Pinches animales, vaya que tienen una mente brillante en este mundo.

Mire de reojo a dirección de Crystal y vi que uno de esas iguanas se lanzó al ataque de ella. ¡ _Kuso_! Tengo que hacer algo rápido para ayudarla.

 **("Tranquilo chico le acabo de dar la misma información que te di a ti a mi alumna para que sepa cómo defenderse de ese Komodrag") —** bueno, habérmelo dicho antes.

— A ver puta lagartija, es hora de que te quites del camino. No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo — saque la espada que me entregaron antes de entrar a este lugar y empecé arrastrarla por la dura base de este pilar para hacer ruido.

El Komodrag lanzo un grito corto y empezó a temblar y mover la cabeza del dolor que se le han de transmitir a sus oídos por el molestoso ruido.

Gire alrededor de la iguanota esta mientras seguía arrastrando la espada solo para tomar su cola. Crystal hizo algo similar ya que también se había posicionado por detrás del lagarto y un aura azul celeste ilumino su cuerno para después ver que esa misma se ilumino en la cola del Komodrag.

 **("¡Ahora! Estréllenlos contra el piso y láncelos a la lava")** — Starswirl menciono pero…

— Oye, pero si lo lanzo a la lava este animalejo puede morir ¿Qué no? No quiero matarlo.

 **("No, recuerda lo que dijo la hija de mi amigo iguano, los dragones son resistentes al calor de la lava. No les pasara nada")** — termino de decir el viejo y así Crystal y yo azotamos a los lagartos contra el suelo dejándolos chachalacos.

— Ahora si ¡Sáquese! — Los arrojamos hacia la lava y ver como ambos Komodrags quedaron pansa arriba aturdidos por el putazo que recibieron tras el golpe en la cabeza

 **("Bien eso nos dará tiempo antes de que despierten. En marcha").**

Esperé a Crystal para después saltar nuevamente por estos pilares que se movían de forma como los pistones del motor de un automóvil lo haría y llegar al final en donde estaba el portón de piedra.

— Cristoper mira, hay algo en esa pared junto a la puerta, ¿Qué crees que sea? — en efecto lo que decía Crystal, ese algo eran un cuadro de piedra del tamaño de una teja con la imagen de una garra la cual que pude remover con la ayuda de mi navaja y tomarla en mis manos.

Debajo de la piedra tenia escrito algo que no entendía para nada, así que le pedí a Crystal que me tradujera el grabado de la roca.

" _Vos postulo ut solvere puzzle hoc fragmen"_

— Esta en latín y dice, _"Es necesario esta pieza para resolver el rompecabezas"_ — Crystal dijo para para después analizar bien las cosas. Así que los dragones comprenden también el lenguaje del latín o esto es mera coincidencia con el caso de la esencia vital.

— He de suponer que hay algo adentro de esta cámara en la que debemos usar la losa, veamos que será — termine de decir para después levantar con fuerza la piedra y abrirnos paso a la habitación.

Dentro había una pequeña cámara en donde solo había un raro y pequeño cofre colocado en un pedestal cubierto de una barrera luminosa de color rojo y delante de ella había un rompecabezas de 16 piezas pero en esta solo había 15 y supongo que la última pieza es esa piedra que completara la imagen para así poder reclamar lo que hay en el interior de ese pequeño cofre.

Y así deslice cada una de las losas y después de unos 7 minutos y con la ayuda de las indicaciones de Crystal pude resolver el puzzle para finalmente colocar la piedra restante y formar así la imagen de un dragón tipo oriental.

La barrera se disipo para darnos así el permiso de tomar lo que había en el interior de cofre.

 **BMG:** _watch?v=QiQ_Ea-gp6w_ **(The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST - Get Item)**

Tal y como lo sospechaba, conseguimos una de las gemas que conforman los ojos de las estatuas de la habitación principal. Juro que por un momento escuche el sonido cuando se consigue algo de suma importancia de los juegos _TLOZ._

Seguido de reclamar la piedra se abrió un camino de frente al pedestal como por obra del chamuco. Nos encaminamos por este lugar solo para salir de regreso a un lado del rio de lava por donde llegamos primeramente a este lugar por donde salían esas plataformas para así saltar por encima de ellas y dirigirnos nuevamente a las escaleras y ascender.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **PISO 1**_

Estábamos nuevamente en la habitación de un principio para intentar usar el diamante y con la ayuda de la magia de Crystal, levito el rubí y lo colocó en la estatua que daba dirección del lugar por donde habíamos regresado y así escuchar como el sonido de engranajes haciendo que la estatua girara 90°.

— Vaya al parecer tenías razón con los diamantes y esas estatuas Cristoper, ¿Cómo supiste de eso? — Crystal se asombró por lo que mi deducción resulto cierta.

— Solo una palabra, _"ZELDA"_. Esto es ficción comparado a lo que he vivido allá en mi mundo, además es lógico al ser este lugar un tipo de calabozo, si salimos de esto te mostrare dicho juego que por mera coincidencia también tengo en mi consola portátil… o deberías de leer más libros al estilo Daring Do. Ahora vamos a por la siguiente gema.

— ¡Claro! — contesto Crystal. A pesar de ser algo tímida y miedosa se ve entusiasmada. Al parecer no es tan cobarde después de todo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **PISO 2**_

 **POV Tercera persona**

Cristoper y Crystal decidieron esta vez ascender por las escaleras llevándolos así al 2do piso. En este nivel se podía observar por en medio de la cámara, un gran espacio lleno de agua caliente y de en medio de este lago había un puente colgante el cual era sostenido por cuerdas y cadenas que iban desde el techo y los bordes de la gran habitación. Grandes geiseres salían expulsados a los costados de este lugar, muy cerca de las paredes, realizando la acción de elevar por los aires algunas rocas que alguna vez fueron la mal formación de grandes estalactitas convirtiéndolas así en una base elevadiza para llegar a puertas superiores.

En el interior del lago caliente se podía divisar criaturas similares a grandes salamandras, de un considerable tamaño, su piel escamosa variaba entre el color rojo y naranja y lunares negros, sus ojos eren completamente negros. Estos seres solo se enfocaban en nadar cerca del puente.

— El vapor que se condensa en esta habitación hace sentir el lugar como un sauna… ¡Uff! Que sofocado está aquí — Cristoper se quejó mientras movía su mano con el esfuerzo de ventilarse un poco mientras sudaba como puerco.

— Dímelo a mí, por lo menos tú no tienes pelaje como yo — Crystal le contesto mientras en su rostro se notaban también algunas ligeras gotas de sudor.

— Mira, en cada uno de los sentidos opuestos hay dos puertas diferentes. Tal parece que tenemos que cruzar el puente para llegar al otro lado si queremos ir allá — comentó Cristoper a Crystal.

— Pues vayamos — dijo ella sin más.

Cuando Cris y Crysti habían avanzado unos cuantos centímetros por el puente, una de estas salamandras dio un gran salto pasando por encima y lanzo un gran chorro de agua en dirección a los aventureros, por mera reacción de ambos retrocedieron unos pasos para estar nuevamente en la orilla del puente. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que el agua que se les había sido arrojada también era muy caliente ya que las cadenas se tiñeron de color rojo por la alta temperatura.

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Ah no mames! No sabía que esas pinches cosas podían hacer el ataque escaldarde _pokémon_ , ¿Cómo es posible que aguanten tanta temperatura en sus bocas? De por si cuando yo intento comer sopa caliente no puedo evitar quemarme el hocico fácilmente si es que no dejo que se enfríe primero.

— Esos pokémons son muy peligrosos — dije yo del asombro mientras me asomaba un poco por la orilla viendo a esas lagartijas marinas… °_°

— ¿Pokémons? ¿Qué es eso? Esas son salamandras marinas pero nunca había visto a ninguna de semejante tamaño y lo más extraño, que lograran sobrevivir a altas temperaturas — Crystal dijo extrañada de comparar a esas criaturas con los monstruos de bolsillo para después darme a conocer que putas eran esas cosas.

— Pues qué raro, de por si todo lo de este mundo ya es raro para mí. Veo que si queremos cruzar tendremos dos alternativas. 1ero. Nos enfrentamos a esas cosas y las dejamos fuera de combate, pero el problema es que no tengo nada proyectil para poder llamar su atención o 2do. Corremos despavoridos como locos para salvar nuestro pellejo hasta al otro lado evitando los ataques de esas salamandras — me quede pensando para ver si algo más se me ocurría.

— Pues la segunda suena un poco más lógica pero a la vez peligrosa. Como dices, no cuentas con algo para poder golpear a esas cosas para sacarlas del camino. — Crystal dijo para poner atención a sus palabras — Al menos yo puedo hacer uso de la magia por los entrenamientos que el maestro nos ejerció — ¡Eso es! No tengo nada con que atacar pero Crystal ahora sabe usar magia ofensiva. Y esos rayos laser pueden ser la respuesta.

— Lo tengo, combinaremos ambas alternativas. Y por lo que veo eres muy buena con tu puntería en los ataques ¿cierto?

— Si, yo podría pasar sin problemas pero ¿Qué harás tú? — ella me veía con dudas de lo que haría.

— Ya lo veras, pero primero. Presta 'pa la orquesta. Esto hará que seas más ligera — le quite sus alforja y las deposite dentro de mi mochila, ¡Oh! Agradezco que Twilight haya hecho ese hechizo de expansión, aunque con las cosas que llevo ya está empezando a tomar algo de peso a pesar del gran espacio que aún me queda en el interior. Aun así siento liguera la carga.

— ¡Oye que haces! — Tome a Crystal pasando mi brazo derecho por su estómago y el otro brazo lo coloque al ras de su pecho/cuello.

— Tú dispararas a esas cosas mientras corro a toda prisa para cruzar al otro lado del puente — le explique en pocas palabras mi extraño plan a la poni.

— Pero es necesario que me… — Ella comentaba algo disgustada pero no le di tiempo de terminar su frase ya que me puse a correr en chinga.

— ¡Llego el lechero! — grite al mero estilo del _bananero_. Crystal reacciono rápido en cuanto vio a la primera salamandra saltar y antes de que esta expulsara agua de sus fauces Crystal disparo haciendo que esta saliera expulsada hacia atrás para caer nuevamente al agua aturdida por el golpe.

¡Ja… funcionó! Esta idea se me vino gracias a Pinkie Pie, en la pelea contra los changelings en la invasión de Canterlot cuando utilizo a Twilight como si de un arma se tratase. Seguí corriendo hasta que ambos llegamos al otro lado sanos y salvos gracias a mi arma de magia… quiero decir a mi querida amiga la unicornio.

Crystal salto para solo darme un cascazo en la cabeza y me veía enojada por lo que hice hace unos momentos.

— ¡Auch!

— Te lo mereces por haberme sostenido de esa forma. Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio tu plan hubiéramos ideado la forma de cruzar sin haber hecho eso — Crystal me hablo enojada.

— Lo siento, pero es que si pasábamos los dos por el puente este se movería de forma precipitada pudiendo haberse roto una cuerda o zafado una cadena. Suponiendo que el puente debe de estar algo oxidado y degastado por el calor y el vapor que merodea este lugar, la resistencia de este debe de estar de la verga — le comente a Crystal el motivo del porque había hecho tal acto mientras terminaba de sobarme la cabeza y seguido de eso ella salto nuevamente para darme otro coscorrón — ¡Ay! ¿A qué vino eso ahora?

— Por grosero, recuerda que dijiste nada de decir malas palabras — dijo Crystal, oh que la chinga… no sé porque le prometí eso. Realmente es muy difícil tratar dejar de decir putas malas palabras… Lo ven (=_=)

Dejamos de lado ese problema solo para dirigirnos hacia el lado izquierdo del camino pero no sin antes esperar a que el geiser ese se detuviera para que bajara la roca que servía de elevador y subirnos a esta, esperar unos momentos y así llegar a la parte superior en donde se encontraba la puerta para encaminarnos a esta.

Ya estando al frente de la puerta intente abrirla pero nos percatarnos de que esta por más que empujaba o trataba de levantar no se abría, aun con la ayuda de Crystal esta no accedía a abrirse.

— ¡Nghh! Es imposible, no se abre — dijo Crystal para así ambos dejar de hacer esfuerzo en tratar de abrir la puerta.

Mire detenidamente la puerta y por la parte superior se veía un espacio vacío después mi atención fue a dar a un letrero que se encontraba a la orilla de la plataforma en la que nos encontrábamos.

— Aquí hay un letrero, veamos que dice «use the stone key to open de door» — que suerte que este mensaje esta en inglés y no en latín. Tengo que aprender mínimo lo básico de ese idioma. La próxima le diré a Cristal que me enseñe.

— Usa la llave de piedra para abrir la puerta, ¿Qué llave? — Dijo Crystal después de leer el letrero para después señalar la parte superior de la puerta en la cual se encontraba la abertura para que ella se diera cuenta — ¿Pero dónde estará esa llave?

— Creo que debemos ir hacia la otra habitación, ahí debe de estar la llave mencionada. Vamos.

Y así nos pasamos hacia el otro lado de la habitación utilizando por igual con la ayuda de un geiser y llegar a la parte superior y llegar hasta la puerta, o debería decir portón. Este portón estaba hecho de acero y solo basto con empujar para que se abriera y nos diera paso al otro lado en done se veía un pasillo con varias antorchas que adornaban el camino y gracias a este no se ve tan oscuro el lugar, caminamos hasta el otro lado para encontrarnos otro portón y abrirlo.

Una vez estando en la otra habitación, vimos en la parte final del lugar un altar en donde se encontraba una losa de piedra la cual debe ser la llave que necesitamos. Por la parte superior de la habitación había una plataforma de acero la cual era sostenida por cadenas que eran sujetadas desde el techo y se podía subir por las escaleras que se encontraban al final hacia un costado de este altar. El problema para llegar hasta esa llave era que el camino estaba infestado por Komodrags.

— ¡Sigh! 1, 2, 3… — me puse a contar a los dragones que había — genial, 8 cochinos Komodrags.

 **("Tendrán que acabar con ellos si es que quieres llegar al otro lado del camino para obtener esa llave")** — Starswirl hablo. Vaya durante un buen rato que no habla el viejo este.

— Tardaste mucho en hablar nuevamente ¿no crees anciano? Y que parte de que no voy a matar a ningún ser vivo… ("Al menos que sea un insecto"), no has entendido — le conteste al viejo poni mago.

 **("Respeta a tus mayores muchacho. No hable ya que quería ver que tal manejabas la situación. Te felicito, has hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora. Me retracto por decir que tus juegos son inútiles, por lo menos te enseñan a adentrarte a la aventura")** — dijo Starswirl de manera aprobatoria.

— Pues gracias, supongo — le conteste.

— Yo también me asombro de ver que realmente sabes que hacer en estos casos — Crystal hablo después para sonreírme.

— Solo hago lo que se me ocurre conforme a la situación.

 **("Otra cosa muchacho, Por más amable que seas por pensar en no arrebatar la vida a alguien más, tarde o temprano deberas entender que la salida a un problema de grandes rasgos, tendrás que llegar a hacer tal acto barbárico lo quieras o no")** — Puede que Starswirl tenga razón pero, no quiero causar una mala impresión de mi persona ante los demás — **("En esta clase de aventuras tu vida también corre peligro").**

—… — Starswirl tenía razón y no se me ocurrio algo que decir en mi defensa, no tendría problema con realizar tal acto de barbaridad pero no es tan sencillo como parece.

— Maestro, no puede pedirle eso a Cristoper si él no quiere hacerlo. Además matar a alguien no es bueno — dijo Crystal — Yo estoy de tu lado Cristoper, igual juro que no acabare con la vida de alguien mientras continuemos nuestro viaje juntos.

— Crysti — realmente me alegro escuchar que tengo su apoyo — gracias por el apoyo, eres una grandiosa amiga — le regale una sonrisa sincera por sus palabras — Tratare de no matar a nadie, pero en caso de severo peligro… ¡Sigh! no quisiera aceptarlo pero tomare en cuenta lo que Starswirl dijo. Ahora aguanta aquí — y sin pensarlo dos veces saque la espada para comenzar a caminar a paso veloz y saltar las plataformas mientras arrastraba el arma y hacer aquel ruido que molestaba a las bestias que merodeaban en el camino.

Crystal solo se quedó estática en su lugar mientras veía lo que hacía al intentar llegar a la losa-llave que nos ayudaría a avanzar en este calabozo.

 **POV Crystal**

Cristoper a veces es muy extraño, primero dice que no quiere matar a nadie y ahora toma en cuenta la idea del maestro en acabar con la vida de alguien. No tengo idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

¡Aah! — escuche el grito de Cristoper cual fue el que me saco de trance de lo que pensaba. Vi que saltaba entre las plataformas del piso evitando la lava para poder cruzar hasta el altar donde se encontraba la llave de piedra.

Los dragones que se lograban recuperar de su confusión por aquel sonido molesto a sus oídos corrían rápidamente a dirección de Cristoper mientras él llegaba finalmente hasta llave y tomarla.

— La tengo… ¡Mierda! — expreso Cris al darse cuenta de que los Komodrags iban tras él. Tendré que reprenderlo después por su vocabulario.

— ¡Espera voy a ayudarte! — grite para que Cristoper pudiera escucharme.

— No, aguarda. Tengo esto bajo control — Cristoper saco algo de sus bolsillos y empezó a frotar ese algo con la espada para hacer ruido.

 _¡CREAK!/ ¡TRIS!_ _(Onomatopeya de rasgadura o chirrido)_

Ese ruido no solo fue capaz de aturdir y confundir a los Komodrags, sino que también llego a ser molesto a mi oído, y por reacción tape mis orejas con mis cascos.

Cristoper subió enseguida por las escaleras que se encontraban a un lado del altar hasta llegar a la plataforma alta y correr de regreso hasta que salto, con algo de esfuerzo aguanto la caída ya que hizo un gesto de dolor tras aterrizar.

— ¡Uggh! ¡Tsk! Listo Crysti, la tengo. Vámonos antes de que se recuperen las lagartijas esas — menciono él para así dirigirnos a la gran puerta y salir para regresar a aquella otra puerta que solicitaba la llave para entrar.

Una vez que Cristoper me pidió que colocara la pieza haciendo uso de mi magia para levitar la llave de piedra, hicimos el esfuerzo nuevamente y finalmente se abrió. Cristoper tuvo razón en que la llave se iba a encontrar en la otra habitación. Definitivamente tengo que saber de dónde saca toda esa información para su conocimiento.

Una vez que entramos algo extraño paso, ambos miramos para atrás solo para ver como la puerta se cerró por si sola y varias columnas de fuego bloquearon la puerta evitando que pudiéramos salir.

— ¡Oh! Que coincidencia. Así que esta es la parte del mini jefe… ¬_¬ — dijo Cristoper mientras su rostro denotaba como si ya supiera algo de esto — Espera aquí Crystal, cuídame la mochila, yo me encargo. Al parecer voy a tener que enfrentarme a algo en esta habitación — Cris se quitó su mochila para dejarme a cargo de sus cosas no sin antes tomar una pequeña funda del interior de su equipaje y guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos, ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Peleara con algo?!... 0_0

Mire con atención la cámara en la que nos encontrábamos. El piso era una plataforma hecha completamente de roca roja la cual era sostenida por unas cadenas muy, muy gruesas para mantenerla a la altura de la puerta. Del otro lado de la habitación había otra puerta similar a la que esta tras de mí que igualmente era bloqueada por columnas de fuego. Si se miraba con atención en el piso había unas rendijillas por las que a través se podían mirar que había lava debajo de nosotros.

Cristoper se encamino en medio de la plataforma mientras yo esperaba tal y como me había indicado él.

 _¡ROOOOAR!_

— ¡¿Que fue eso?!

Se escuchó un gruñido extraño que hizo eco en todo el lugar y de repente solo vimos que diversas compuertas se habrían para expulsar lava hacia los soportes de las cadenas haciendo que tomaran un color al rojo vivo por el calor transmitido mientras se notaba como poco a poco se iba dilatando el metal.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — escuche que Cristoper menciono extrañado por el fenómeno que había sucedido.

Poco después vimos como algo salió de esas compuertas y paso volando a gran velocidad cortando las cadenas

 _¡WOOOOW!_

 ***N/A (Detengan la música '#' unos momentos).**

— ¡CRISTOPER! — grite del asombro y susto tras ver como la plataforma cayó de manera brusca con Cristoper parado sobre ella. Para sorpresa de ambos la plataforma de roca quedo flotando sobre la lava sin hundirse.

Segundos después pude ver como una especie de lagarto con alas, con una espada y un escudo descendía hasta la posición de Cris. Otra cosa que me asombro es que en su escudo llevaba una gema bastante peculiar… ¡La gema restante! Esa criatura tiene la gema, tenemos que quitársela para poder colocarla en la estatua restante y tener acceso a la cámara de la habitación principal.

 **POV Cristoper**

Casi me cago del susto por la tremenda sorpresa que me lleve cuando el piso se vino abajo tras caer en un pequeño lago de lava que se encontraba abajo y ver que esta plataforma queda flotando sin hundirse más.

 **("Cuidado muchacho mira arriba")** — Starswirl me advirtió solo para ver a… no mames un Aeralfo.

— ¡Que vergas hacen esas cosas existiendo en este mundo! — me exprese sorprendido de ver a este lagartija guerrera semejante a las que salen en uno de los juegos de la saga del héroe del reino de _Hyrule_ **.**

 **("Mira su escudo") —** hice casoa lo que me dijo el mago para llevarme la sorpresa de que en su escudo llevaba incrustado la gema. ¡OH SHIT! Ahora se a lo que tengo que enfrentarme y con qué propósito.

— ¡Sigh! Si no me queda de otra, aunque… — toque por un momento uno de mis bolsillo del pantalón pero después reflexione — no creo que esto lo dejare para el verdadero para el final — empuñe la espada y procedí a esperar a que bajara el lagarto.

 _¡ROOOOOAR!_

Grito el Aeralfo para ponerse en posición de combate al igual que yo

— ¡Adelante bestia! — grite para así dar inicio a nuestro encuentro.

 **BMG:** _watch?v=20xWic6r2DI_ **(Zelda Twilight Princess - Mini-Boss Battle 1 (Extended)).**

 **PVO Tercera persona**

Cristoper sostenía la espada con la mano derecha mientras esperaba a que el lagarto guerrero que él llamo Aeralfo… lo llamaremos así por ahora, sobrevolaba lentamente hasta quedar cerca de él esperando a ver quién hacia el primer movimiento.

Crystal solo veía consternada desde arriba el como el encuentro estaba por iniciar. Fueron tan solo segundos los que pasaron cuando el Aeralfo se lanzó al ataque contra Cris con un ataque en diagonal de su espada el cual Cristoper previo para saltar a un lado y después el lanzara un ataque en vertical con la espada haciendo que el Aeralfo también predijera el movimiento y se cubrió con el escudo que poseía en sus garra derecha.

El lagarto no dudo una vez más en atacar lanzando variedad de ataques contra Cristoper el cual algunos lograba evadir y otros repelía chocando la espada contra la de la bestia para evitar el daño. Seguido de eso el lagarto dio una salto y aprovecho para girar en el aire para intentar dar un golpe con su cola, cosa que Cris no alcanzo a ver recibiendo el golpe de lleno en la cara haciendo que mirara hacia otro lado por el impacto.

— ("Así que también vas a utilizar esos ataques") — pensó Cristoper mientras retrocedía un poco y se dio cuenta que el lagarto solo hizo un gesto de burla tratando de provocarlo — Je apenas estoy calentando amigo. No te confíes.

Y así Cristoper tomo la iniciativa esta vez para lanzar un ataque en vertical logrando que el Aeralfo utilizara su escudo y espada para cubrirse, seguido de eso Cristioper aprovecho la oportunidad para soltar una patada sobre la garra izquierda del lagartijo en la cual mantenía sujeta la espada para hacer que la soltase por el dolor en su garra. Cris no perdió tiempo y apenas vio la espada enemiga caer al suelo, giro para a la inversa para intentar dar una patada más con su pie izquierdo pero por mero reflejo el lagarto emprendió vuelo para evadir el ataque.

— Justo como lo quería — dijo Cristoper para tomar rápidamente la espada del Aeralfo y lanzarla hacia la lava para solo ver como de poco en poco esta se fundía por el inmenso calor — Eso fue rápido, no pensé que mi plan funcionara tan bien. Ahora estas en desventaja amigo — menciono mientras esbozaba un sonrisa de confianza.

 _¡Grrr!_

El Aeralfo solo gruño del coraje y sobrevoló a una altura considerablemente alta para que Cristoper no pudiera alcanzarlo.

— ¿Vas a huir? para eso me gustabas — grito Cristoper y seguido de eso el lagarto se lanzó de regreso a él en picada a gran velocidad mientras extendía su garra izquierda con el fin de atacar. Cristoper vio al ataque del Aeralfo así que evadió el ataque saltando a un lado sin despejar la vista de su contrincante, pero no contaba con que el lagarto alado parará en seco para girar rápidamente golpeándolo fuertemente en el brazo derecho haciendo que ahora el soltara su espada tras sentir el dolor. El Aeralfo no perdió tiempo y tomo entre sus garras la espada para quedar así nuevamente armado.

— ¡Vergas la cague! Caí en mí mismo truco — dijo Cristoper para sí mismo — Ahora debo de encontrar la forma de desarmarlo, ¿Algún consejo que me puedas decir Starswirl? — menciono Cristoper.

 **("Estoy en eso, en estos momentos analizo a la criatura para encontrar un punto débil")** — el poni hechicero contesto mentalmente para responder ante la pregunta de Cristoper.

 _¡ROOAR!_

El Aeralfo rugió y se abalanzo a gran velocidad para atacar nuevamente, Cristoper escucho a tiempo y salto rodando hacia un lado para esquivarlo, el lagarto se lanzó simultáneamente realizando varios ataques haciendo que Cristoper repitiera la misma acción de evadir mientras pensaba el cómo desarmar a su oponente.

Después de aproximadamente 3 minutos de evasiones simultaneas, Cris comenzaba a cansarse de poco a poco ya que la velocidad con la que se esquivaba y se levantaba era cada vez más lenta.

— ¡Aggh! Esta criatura es más inteligente de lo que pensé. Si este animal sigue así no va a tardar en acabar conmigo — al terminar de hablar para sí mismo, Cristoper salto otra vez evadiendo el ataque enemigo pero no alcanzo a levantarse ya que el Aeralfo se colocó por encima suyo alistándose para dar una estocada y terminar con él.

Por mera reacción Cristoper se giró hacia un lado evitando el primer ataque, y otro, y otro, y otro. Cristoper estaba dirigiendo una de sus manos a su bolsillo para poder sacar lo que antes había tomado del equipo de su mochila hasta que algo inesperado sucedió.

 _¡WUUUSH!_

Algo había impactado por la espalda del lagarto haciendo que girara su vista en dirección de donde vino eso.

— ¡Déjalo en paz monstruo! — el grito provino de la única espectadora que había en el lugar.

Crystal ataco al Aeralfo haciendo que este tuviera la atención por unos momentos hacia ella descuidándose de Cristoper.

— ("Ahora") — pensó Cristoper para seguidamente saco el objeto que tenía en su bolsa resultando ser la daga para encajársela y sacar rápidamente en la pata izquierda del lagarto, seguido de dar una patada hacia la otra pata del Aeralfo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio para ver como soltaba el escudo y la espada. Después de eso Cristoper salto a la espalda del lagarto sometiéndolo y dejarlo inmovilizado — Lo siento pero esto te va a doler mucho — son una de sus manos Cristoper tomo una de las alas del dragón y la doblo bruscamente para escuchar como el crujir de los huesos de esta resonaba en la habitación y separarse del Aeralfo.

Por tal acción el lagarto gritaba y se revolcaba tratando de llevar sus garras hacia su espalda tras sentir el del dolor de su ala rota. Cris se encamino al equipo que hace unos momentos tenía su contrincante y tomo el escudo y la espada de su oponente para dejarlo desarmado. El lagarto miro con odio a Cristoper y se levantó de poco a poco mientras aun mostraba gestos de dolor.

— Estás acabado amigo, ríndete. No quiero que esto llegue a mayores — Cristoper dijo mientras aun no baja la guardia. En intento de rencor y desesperación el Aeralfo se lanzó nuevamente al ataque corriendo hacia Cristoper — Necio — dijo en voz baja para solo esquivar el ataque, moverse a un lado y golpear fuertemente en la cabeza al lagarto con el escudo en mano haciendo que este perdiera el conocimiento en el acto, dando así por concluido la pelea.

 ***N/A (Detengan la música)**

El nivel de la lava iba aumentando hasta quedar a un nivel considerable para llegar a la salida de la cámara y las columnas de fuego que impedían el paso hacia las puertas desaparecieron.

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Uff! Men, eso sí que fue intenso, nunca me había enfrentado a alguien de esta forma… ¡QUE DIGO ALGUIEN, ALGO MÁS BIEN! No sé cómo los personajes de los videojuegospueden vivir con esto. Solo alguien valiente se animaría a vivir de esta forma.

— ¡Cristoper! — escuche a Crystal llamarme y mirar a dirección en donde se encontraba ella solo para ver que viene galopando tan rápido y saltar encima mío para hacerme caer al suelo — Estaba muy asustada de que algo te llegara a pasar, pensé que por un momento ibas a… y yo… — ella estaba empezando a sollozar ya que sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecerse.

— Crysti tranquila, todo iba a salir bien — me senté para después acariciarle su crin — aún no estaba derrotado del todo, aún tenía como defenderme — saque lo que tenía en mi bolsillo para mostrarle el cuchillo/daga que había sacado de entre mis cosas — Pero una vez más saliste en mi ayuda para salvarme. Gracias amiga — terminando de decir eso, Crystal solo me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo.

— No vuelvas a asustarme — menciono mi amiga la unicornio, ñee no prometo nada después de todo ni yo sé qué va a venir más adelante en este viaje.

 **("Que bien se ven los dos, deberían salir juntos ya que en mi opinión harían bonita pareja") —** Y así se echó a perder el momento de felicidad.

 ***N/A: (reanuden la musica #)**

— ("Y dale con eso, como joden. Ella es solo una amiga… AMIGA, entiendes el termino… : (") — le conteste de mala gana al ruco, como molestan haciéndome shipping con Crystal, cuando va entender que somos de distintas especies — Crysti debemos de apresurarnos ahora que tenemos el diamante restante y regresar para utilizar la gema. No queremos que nuestro amigo aquí despierte y tengamos que volver a enfrentarnos ¿o sí? — señale al lagartijo que yacía inconsciente cerca de nosotros.

— Oh claro, entonces vámonos — dijo ella para después entregarme la mochila y dar camino en dirección a la otra puerta que había en el otro lugar. No sin antes guardar la espada y de parte me saque de a gratis un escudo, aunque es algo pequeño. Si me pongo a pensar mejor, _Meliodas de los siete pecados capitales_ tambiéntenía por un escudo pequeño y sabía defenderse bien, bueno es que él si es fregón a comparación de mí.

Una vez que cruzamos la puerta nos topamos con un rompecabezas como el que habíamos encontrado en un principio para que esta vez, por petición de Crystal, lo resolviera y así un pequeño pedestal salió del suelo mostrando un pequeño cofre el cual tome y abrí para revisar su contenido y lo que me encontré fue…

— ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto Crystal una vez que descubrimos el objeto de este templo.

— Pues parecen dos arcillas/aretes — en efecto eran dos pequeños aretes de color carmesí, eran brillantes y llamativos a la vista — No sé para que nos servirán pero si lo encontramos es por algo, aunque no me los pondría. No me gusta esa moda de los aretes y piercings — le comente a Crystal con cara de disgusto por el hecho de que algunas personas les llama la atención estas cosas.

— Pues son muy bonitos — Parece que a Crysti si le gustaron. Después de todo es algo que a las chicas les gusta usar.

— Pues sí, son algo llamativos. Toma quédate con uno y yo me quedare con el otro. Starswirl ¿usted sabe algo de estos aretes? ¿Para qué sirven?

 **("En realidad no tengo idea pero de algo si estoy seguro. Puedo sentir que una fuerza mágica yace en su interior. Parece que tenemos que averiguar en qué nos ayudaran esas piezas de joyería")** — hizo mención Starswirl, yo pensé que sabría algo acerca de estas cosas pero menciono que en el interior contenían magia. Raramente las cosas que se consiguen en este tipo de lugares son útiles después de todo.

— Bueno, pues llevémoslas con nosotros y regresemos a la sala principal — les mencione para que así saliéramos de regreso cruzando el que colgaba en el lago de agua hirviendo mientras cargaba a Crystal como la vez anterior para que lanzara ataques mágicos, solo que esta vez sí le pedí permiso para poder cargarla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **PISO 1**_

Ya estábamos frente a las estatuas, solo faltaba colocar la gema en la posición del ojo restante. Use la navaja como palanca para insertarla a través del borde de donde se encontraba colocada en el escudo y con algo de esfuerzo poder sacar el rubí.

Después colocamos la gema y la estatua faltante giro 90° en dirección contraria al anterior haciendo así que ambos dragones de piedra se estuviesen de frente. El suelo se estremeció por unos momentos para ver que el gran portón se levantaba de poco a poco dando paso libre a la siguiente cámara. Crystal y yo nos vimos por un segundo para después seguir adelante al interior de la habitación contigua caminando a través de un inmenso pasillo que al final y para sorpresa de todos había otra puerta con algunas cadenas rotas y un gran candado dorado tirado por un lado de los marcos de esta puerta.

— Bueno, al menos nos ahorró el tiempo de buscar la gran llave del jefe — les comente optimista a Crystal y Starswirl para que me escucharan.

— ¿Gran llave del jefe? — me miro confundida la unicornio.

— Jeje… cosas mías, ignóralo ¿quieres? Ahora sigamos — y así nos encaminamos hasta estar frente al frente de la puerta. Solo basto con poner una mano sobre ella y esta se abrió por si sola. Diría que tendría un sensor el cual activa un mecanismo para hacer que se abra pero después recuerdo que este mundo está plagado de magia y se me pasa.

Una vez cruzado la puerta había escaleras alrededor de un gran poso y en el fondo se podía apreciar un punto de luz rojo. Decidimos descender ya que no había otro camino que seguir. Vaya que el trayecto de estas escaleras sí que se ve largo y la profundidad de este pozo también.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **CAMARA DEL JEFE**_

Ya estábamos por llegar al final de este gran pozo, el aire se hacía cada vez más difícil de respirar debido a la profundidad sobre el nivel del mar a la que nos encontrábamos, precisamente bajo tierra. Ya estábamos en los últimos escalones hasta que algo llamo nuestra atención.

 _¡BUUUUM!_

 _¡PUM!_

Se escuchaban los sonidos como si alguien provocara algunas explosiones ya que varios flashes iluminaban la habitación. Ya habiendo descendido vimos a nada más y nada menos que a mi gemelo malvado tratando de hacer algo extraño hacia un gran charco de lava mientras lanzaba hechizos y quien sabe que tanta cosa en dirección ese susodicho charco.

Darkside se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia para después lanzar un hechizo a nuestra posición la cual Crystal y yo logramos evadir saltando a lados opuestos.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Y pensar que me había adelantado para conseguir la esencia vital antes que tu — Darkside hablaba de manera arrogante mientras yo lo veía de mala gana — pero henos aquí reunidos en este impensable lugar.

— Je al parecer aun no logras tu cometido — dije igual de arrogante sin mostrarle miedo alguno, este tipo no me intimida. Después de todo tiene mi misma imagen — ¿Que rayos estas intentando hacer lanzando todos esos disparates de rayitos laser?

— ¡¿Cómo lograste engañar al señor dragón Torch?! tu… malvado — Crystal le contesto con valentía, ¡Vaya! No me espere eso.

— ¡Oh! Mira trajiste a tu noviecita contigo — Oh que la chingada… (-_-) — Esa lagartija lo que tiene de grande lo tiene de estúpido. No creí que pudiera ser fácil de engañar al estúpido gobernante de estas tierras y debo agradecerte a ti pequeña poni. Tu mera presencia en estas tierras fue una buena excusa para esta mentira. Ya que la vida de ambos terminara aquí les diré lo fácil que fue engañarlo. Solo le hice creer que tú — señalo a Crystal — decidiste regresar a las tierras con los de tu especie ya que no soportabas el sentir miedo por los dragones y saben que, el muy tonto del "señor dragón" se lo creyó debido a la cobarde actitud que demostraste en la batalla del otro día en el coliseo para decir que me abandonaste y dejaste solo en este viaje. Ja… que lastima me pequeña potra.

Esas palabras afectaron e hicieron sentir mal a Crystal ya que su semblante cambio a una de decepción y tristeza.

— Te equivocas en algo. A pesar de ser alguien tímida también es muy valiente ya que después de todo ella decidió por sí misma en unírseme en ese combate a pesar de temerle a los dragones. Además no dudo en querer acompañarme hasta aquí sabiendo lo peligroso que se nos advirtió que era este lugar. En tan poco tiempo de conocerla me ha demostrado ese coraje y es por eso que estoy orgulloso de ella. A puesto que ella tiene más cojones que tú — le contesté al villano defendiendo a Crystal.

 **POV Crystal**

Cristoper salió en mi defensa después de que esas palabras que ese ser malvado me insulto por mi actitud cobarde pero no esperaba lo que Cris dijo. Sus palabras me animaron y menciono que estaba orgullosa de mí, dijo que era valiente. Pero en realidad no lo soy, soy muy miedosa y el peligro me aterra pero desde que te conocí, Cristoper, de alguna extraña forma siento ese ligero cambio de actitud. Tú me otorgas valor y es por eso que estando junto a ti siento que puedo hacer lo que sea. Me siento tan afortunada de haberte conocido y nunca espera que tuviera un amigo tan especial como tú.

— Gracias — sus palabras por pensar eso de mi fueron suficientes para elevarme los ánimos y sentir ese valor que me inspira.

— Oh pero que alentador… y cursi a la vez. Creo que estoy perdiendo demasiado tiempo conversando con ustedes mientras puedo seguir encontrando la manera de llegar a la esencia vital que yace en este lugar — Darkside hizo mención mientras extendió su mano indicando todo el lugar — Y para quitarlos de mi camino les enseñare un truco, considérenlo un regalo de mi parte — ese monstruo comenzó a acumular magia en su manos ya que el aura de su magia era de color oscuro comenzó elevar diversidad de gigantescos huesos que habían en el resto de la habitación y colocarlos todos juntos en un mismo sitio mientras un circulo brillantes de fuego purpura se dibujaba en el piso, ¿Cómo es que no vimos eso antes?

— ¡Necromancia! — menciono Cristoper asombrado de lo que estaba sucediendo frente a nuestros ojos.

Poco a poco los huesos fueron reconstruyéndose, carne y piel fueron formándose hasta crear la forma de un enorme monstruo. Era similar a los Komodrags pero este era demasiado enorme.

¡ROOOOAAAAARRR!

Rugió el monstruo expulsando un olor pútrido de su boca.

— Ve y acaba con ellos mi querida mascota — Darkside ordenó al intimidante monstruo para después avanzar lentamente hacia nosotros. Por el amor a Celestia ¡Que los dioses creadores nos protejan!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el fic del día de hoy amigos espero que…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡NOOO!

— Twilight: ¡Oye! no nos hagas esto. Nos dejas en suspenso, ¿Por qué te detienes en la mejor parte?

— **Criskakis: Lo lamento chicas pero esto lo tenía planeado desde un principio y será hasta el próximo capítulo en donde verán la acción, además ya me entro hambre de verlas comer golosinas ya que no puedo comer botanas debido a un propósito que me puse hasta nuevo aviso. Creo que me hare unas quesadillas ¿gustan?**

— Twilight: Bueno… yo…

— Pinkie Pie: Uy yo quiero, yo quiero… :D

— **CrisKakis: De acuerdo. Oh Twi recordé que le tienes miedo a las quesadillas jeje, perdón.**

— Twilight: No es miedo… es que son… demasiado grasosas.

— **CrisKakis: ("si como no… ¬_¬")**

— Twilight: Pinkie… debemos regresar a Ponyville ahora mismo… recordé que tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué? Pero creía que habías dicho que tenías el día libre y que no había más asuntos de princesa que hacer.

— **CrisKakis: Oye si es cierto, si lo haces para escapar de un taco relleno de que…**

— Twilight: ¡Vámonos Pinkie! — abrí un portal el cual según mis cálculos debería transportarnos al castillo — Nos vemos.

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Oye! Yo quería mi quesadilla.

— **CrisKakis: Bueno ya se fueron. Es raro que Twilight actué así, que exagerada (-_-)**

 **Bueno como les decía antes de ser interrumpido. Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Realmente amo los juegos de calabozos como lo son TLOZ, GOW, Shadow of the Colossus entre otros… pero más de Zelda y creo que ya se dieron cuenta.**

 **Recuerden escribir ideas y sugerencias de lo que les gustaría leer en este fic ya sea a través de reviews o PM's. Descuiden que siempre reviso y contesto estos.**

 **Chao lectores nos leemos la próxima.**


	19. Obteniendo la Fuerza

Capítulo 19. Obteniendo la Fuerza

 **Que hay gente bonita de fanfiction. Aquí CrisKakis reportándose para dar la continuidad de este extraño, loco y asombroso fic.**

 **Lamento el haberme tardado todo un mes en actualizar, lo sé. Hasta yo llegue a pensar mal de mí, créanme pero siendo honesto con ustedes y no poner pretextos, he estado en serio muy atareado en el trabajo y además también entretenido con el nuevo juego de The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild que la verdad esta genial… :P**

 **Cabe mencionar que me alegra saber que hay gente que escribe reviews para preguntar o mínimo comentar lo que les parece el capítulo y/o fic hasta ahora y eso me sube los ánimos al escribir gustosamente para regalarles un poco de entretenimiento.**

— ¿?: Twilight, Este lugar luce un poco extraño, ¿En dónde está el sujeto que mencionas que escribe esa extraña historia? Solo de pensar en eso me hace sospechar que el tipo esta algo loco.

— Twilight: Sé que suena descabellado si lo piensas de ese modo, pero te aseguro que es alguien normal ("creo")

— Pinkie Pie: Además Kakisito es muy amable y super-duper divertido… :D

— **CrisKakis: Asi que ya llegaron y por lo que logre escuchar, están hablando de mí. Y gracias por el cumplido de hace unos momentos Spike, por cierto es un gusto conocer al asistente número 1 de la princesa de la amistad ("por no decir su esclavo") —** extendí mi mano para poder estrecharla con el lagartijo purpura.

— Spike: De nada… supongo. Soy Spike ¿Twilight te ha hablado de mí?

— **CrisKakis: En realidad no, digamos que más o menos te conozco. Así como conozco a Twilight y sus demás amigas u otro poni de Ponyville. Chicas ¿acaso no le contaron algo acerca de esto?**

— Pinkie Pie: Creo que se nos olvidó, ¡Upsie!

— Spike: ¿Contarme que cosa?

— **CrisKakis: Bueno no importa, te lo contare mientras actualizo el capítulo.**

— Twilight: ¡Perfecto! Ahora sabremos que pasara con la batalla en la que estas a punto de enfrentarte junto a Crystal ("esto es emocionante"), y para ahorrarnos el tiempo de que vayas por golosinas trajimos algo, cierto Pinkie.

— Pinkie Pie: Eeyup — saque un montón de golosinas y cupcakes de mi suavecita crin… ni yo misma se cómo hago estas cosas… :P

— Spike: ¿Quién es Crystal?

— **CrisKakis: Pronto lo sabrás amigo.**

 **Bien, sin más preámbulos. Hora de empezar con la lectura.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera Persona**

Recordemos que anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ recordemos que… ¿saben qué? Olvidemos esto y pasemos directamente a la acción.

¡¿Qué?! Yo también quiero saber lo que pasara, ¿acaso creen que son los únicos entusiasmados por el fic?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=iiwz4YGMrlg_ **(Fyrus - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)**

 **POV Cristoper.**

¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?! Sabía que se aproximaba el momento del jefe del calabozo, ¡pero esto! Una vil copia gigante del _Rey Dodongo_ acaba de ser resucitado con magia negra. Lo diré una vez más y lo seguiré diciendo, la magia es asombrosa y a la vez aterradora, ya veo porque está catalogada como satánica… ʘ_ʘ

El gigantesco dragón comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotros dando sus agrandados pasos haciendo temblar el piso, el aliento de esa bestia olía demasiado asqueroso.

 _¡ROAAAAR!_

El monstruo realizo un ataque con su garra derecha para intentarnos dar un zarpazo, por suerte y por el tamaño de esa cosa sus movimientos son algo lentos y así Crystal y yo pudimos esquivar su ataque retrocediendo unos cuantos metros atrás, seguido de eso volvió a atacar con su garra izquierda para después ambos evadir nuevamente el ataque. Para mala suerte de ambos, la bestia nos estaba llevando contra la pared para acorralarnos.

— Nos tiene atrapados — ("¡En serio! No me di cuenta… ¬_¬") Crystal grito mientras seguíamos viendo como ese monstruo nos veía como su aperitivo.

Por ultimo este gigantesco dragón giro 90° para intentar golpearnos con su cola. Estoy seguro que si ese ataque nos diera a ambos, nos dejaría más de un hueso roto.

— ¡Cuidado! — me lance hacia Crystal para tumbarla hacia al suelo y así evitar ese golpe mortal.

En el acto, ese dragón golpeo las escaleras y las destruyo como si de una simple piedra pequeña fuera. ¡Mierda! Ya no hay escapatoria.

 _¡TRRRRRR! ¡PUM!_

Se escuchó un temblor cerca de la pared en donde se encontraban las escaleras la cual se fue agrietando hasta que fisura llegara al techo que había en el lugar, cayendo así grandes trozos de rocas grisáceas al suelo y este se rompiera para revelar que debajo de la plataforma había más lava. Algunos trozos pequeños de esa extraña roca cayeron cerca de nosotros solo para observar como esta roca brillaba un poco.

— ¿Que rayos es esto? — Tome una de esas rocas solo para llevarme una sorpresa — Con razón el suelo se rompió como si nada — hable en un tono audible para que Crystal me escuchara.

— ¿Que sucede? — ella pregunto tras haber hablado cuando examinaba el resto de la roca.

— Debe haber grandes cantidades de este mineral metálico en el techo. Creo que esto es Níquel, por esa razón fue que el suelo se rompió fácilmente — señale el lugar en donde se había destrozado parte de la plataforma en donde estábamos parados para que Crystal mirara.

 _¡ROAAAAAR!_

El monstruo rugió una vez más para que fijara su vista en nosotros para reanudar con darnos caza y así salir corriendo para alejamos del gigantesco dragón.

— ¿Níquel? Eso es metal, ¡Oh no! esto es malo, tenemos que evitar que esa cosa golpeé nuevamente las paredes — menciono Crystal mientras seguíamos corriendo para salvar nuestro pellejo — de ser así… de ser así… esos grandes trozos de metal destruirán el suelo y… liberara grandes cantidades de lava… a la cual no sobreviviremos —Crystal se estaba hablando bastante alterada.

— Crysti, tranquila… Encontraremos la forma de afrontar este problema — le dije para tratar de calmarla un poco en lo que seguíamos con esta persecución de escape. Vamos piensa, piensa, piensa…

Solo tengo algo en mente en estos momentos. Y de eso a nada, creo que esto es mejor. Esto me dará algo de tiempo para saber que hacer antes de acabar con esa cosa. Llego el momento de utilizar lo que hay tras mi bolsillo.

— Escucha, este monstruo es un Komodrag gigantesco, y si nos basamos en la información que nos dio Starswirl, podremos aturdirlo y atacarlo desde la parte trasera.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? No podremos atacar a esa cosa desde la cola, es gigantes. Además dudo que… un simple objeto tan pequeño como tu espada… o unas simples monedas hagan el ruido suficiente como para aturdirlo — Crystal me decía mientras ambos evadíamos los ataques enemigos.

— En eso tienes razón… necesitamos algo para hacer un… ruido lo suficientemente fuerte y molesto. Si tan solo… — estaba explicándole a Crystal en lo que dirigía mi mano a mi bolsillo para sentir algo en el interior de este y darme cuenta de algo. Me di un facepalm por ser tan idiota y no haber recurrido a eso antes. Vaya momento en que se me ocurrió usar la cabeza — Pero si seré menso… -_-U

— ¿Qué ocurre? — mi amiga la poni pregunto por mi forma de actuar.

— Ya verás lo que tengo en mente — le conteste para disponerme a hablar nuevamente — Starswirl, ¿me escucha? Creo que tengo un plan.

 **("Se lo que estás pensando chico y es una muy buena idea")** — Starswirl me contesto — **("creo tener el hechizo necesario para esto").**

— ¿De qué hablan? Podrían… explicarme de que se trata, ¡aaahh! — Crystal se mostraba confundida por la plática entre Starswirl para que al final gritara por ver como ese tonto dragón casi acierta un golpe hacia ella por distraerse con la plática entre el viejo poni y yo, logrando por mera suerte eludir el ataque.

— No hay tiempo. Starswirl si sabe lo que realmente estaba pensando explíquele a Crysti el plan. Yo me encargo del dragón, así que toma Crysti, atrápalo — le lance mi celular a Crystal y ella lo tomó sin problemas con su magia — Desbloquéalo y solo ve directamente al icono del micrófono. Starswirl te explicara el plan — seguido de eso, saque de mi bolsa del pantalón la última ración que me quedo de la raíz energía para consumirla en el instante, _¡Puag!_ El sabor de esa cosa realmente es desagradable… (=˷=)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Cristoper me entrego su celular para después ver como consumió esa raíz que encontramos en los bosques de este lugar, no pensé que aun tuviera más de esa hierba. Cris se encaminó a dirección del dragón para llamar su atención arrojándole ese pedazo de metal que tenía entre sus manos.

— A ver pinche monstruo, es a mí a quien quieres ¿o no? ¡Pues llégale! — fue lo que alcance a escuchar por parte de Cris para después centrarme nuevamente en su teléfono celular.

Anteriormente por las noches tras el descanso de nuestro entrenamiento, me mostro más a detalle el funcionamiento de este aparato e incluso me dejo utilizarlo para comprender mejor el uso de este dispositivo. Ya aprendí un poco más de esta clase de tecnología y se cómo usar las aplicaciones para jugar y colocar la extraña pero extravagante música que contenía esta cosa tan avanzada.

Una vez que presione el botón para desbloquear el teléfono solo busque entre las diversas imágenes que se mostraban en pantalla y simular con la ayuda de mi magia una pequeña barra en lugar de un dedo y deslizarla hasta encontrar el icono del micrófono y seleccionarlo.

— ¡Aaahh! ¡Take this mother fucker! — Cristoper grito mientras veía como lanzaba más rocas para golpear al gigantesco dragón en una de sus patas, Las rocas de metal se destrozaron haciéndose añicos ya que el efecto de la raíz aún había comenzado a surgir y la fuerza de Cristoper empezaba a incrementarse. Debo apresurarme si quiero ayudarlo.

— Maestro ¿cuál es el plan que conlleva a usar este teléfono? — pregunte ya que aún no tenía idea de lo que tenían en mente.

 **("Usaremos el hechizo de aumento sonoro en ese aparato. Su función será ser el emisor para propagar ruido colocando así diversos puntos mágicos en esta cámara las cuáles serán las receptoras aumentando así las ondas sonoras electromagnéticas por toda la habitación para crear un bucle entre estas ondas sonoras y el dispositivo la cual dará el efecto de uno de los ruidos más molesto al oído para lograr aturdir a ese gigantesco Komodrag")** — No entendí nada de lo que dijo mi maestro.

— Lo siento pero no entendí nada de lo que quiso decir, ¿Hay una forma más fácil de describir lo que planean hacer con esto? — le conteste ya que si me hablan con palabras que no entiendo, ni como comprender lo que se tiene en mente.

 **("¡Sigh! En pocas palabras mi querida alumna, crearemos distorsión de sonido. Ahora solo imagina y visualiza la imagen de un objeto transmisor, por ejemplo, una simple bocina y seguido de eso repite este hechizo…** _ **en**_ _ **un punto he de concentrar el ruido, para escuchar el sonido que he producido. Y**_ **creme que a pesar de que este hechizo suena muy simple funciona de maravilla") —** con esa explicación por parte de mi maestro ya logre captar la idea.

— ¡Aagh! ¿Aún no Crysti, Starswirl? — Cristoper grito para llamar nuestra atención solo para observar como el cansancio empezaba a apoderarse de él.

—Descuida, estamos en eso — le grite de vuelta a Cristoper para que supiera que ya estábamos listos.

— Apúrense por favor, contener a esta cosa es más difícil de lo que creen — volvió a contestar para después de eso recitar las mismas palabras que mi maestro mencionó.

— _En_ _un punto he de concentrar el ruido, para escuchar el sonido que he producido —_ lancé un rayo en dirección de una de las paredes del lugar solo para visualizar una bocina transparente del color del aura de mi magia, ¡funciona! Bien es hora de correr por los alrededores y colocarlo en diversas áreas de la habitación.

 **POV Tercera persona**

Crystal se encontraba corriendo hacia diferentes puntos de la cámara del jefe lanzando rayos que se convertían extrañamente en algunas bocinas mientras Cristoper aún seguía distrayendo a ese gigantesco e intimidante dragón para ganar algo de tiempo, aunque también el tiempo es esencial para Cristoper ya que el efecto de la raíz energía es por tiempo limitado. Darkside parecía ignorar los hechos y seguía concentrado en lanzar hechizos en el pequeño lago de lava que se encontraba en el lugar para querer hacerse de la esencia vital a lo mencionado por él y sus sospechas, esta se resguarda en el fondo de este lago.

Cristoper se encontraba eludiendo los ataques del gigantesco Komodrag e irse acercando poco a poco hasta el dragón para atacarlo con diversos y potentes golpes y patadas producidos por el efecto de la raíz energía. Haciendo que el monstruo se quejara del dolor y contratacaba para quitarse de encima la molestia que Cris le estaba causando.

— ("Este monstruo no me está dando tiempo para acercarme hasta la cola y atacarlo como se debe") — pensó Cristoper mientras eludía un ataque de la garra izquierda del Komodrag dirigiéndose al lado contrario de este.

El Komodrag no desaprovecho la oportunidad en la que leyó el movimiento de su contrincante para así hacer su movimiento y embestir a Cris haciendo que rodara por los suelos.

Cristoper soltó un quejido de dolor tras haber recibido el golpe para quedar levemente aturdido mientras intentaba recuperarse. En el momento que Cris trataba de levantarse, el gigantesco dragón estaba por aplastarlo con su garra izquierda para acabar con el de una vez por todas.

— ¡Cristoper cuidado! — Cristoper alcanzo a escuchar a su amiga la unicornio y gracias al oír su voz logro salir del pequeño trance en el que estaba para actuar de la forma más rápida que se le ocurrió y rodo lo más rápido que pudo por el suelo al sentido contrario logrando eludir el ataque que por poco lo hace papilla.

Inmediatamente Cristoper se levantó y por el coraje que le invadió en ese momento, tomó en manos la espada que se le había otorgado para que así realizara un tajo en la garra de la bestia que hace unos momentos intentaba aplastarlo.

 _¡ROOOOOOOOAR!_

El dragón se quejó del dolor por el ataque que recibió. Cristoper se sorprendió al saber que por mera suerte la espada logro travesar sus duras escamas para así hacerle daño.

— Creí que una simple arma como una espada no podría atravesar las escamas de un dragón tan fácilmente — Cristoper dijo para así mismo.

 **("Un detalle que no tomaste en cuenta es que esta espada no solo es forjada de simple metal, sino que también está hecha de escamas de dragón lo cual hace que la hoja de esta espada obtenga más resistencia de lo normal lo cual la hace efectiva para cortar y atravesar las escamas de dragón") —** Starswirl el barbado le explico a su joven amigo.

— ¿Lo sabías desde un principio? — Cristoper pregunto sorprendido de saber ese dato.

 **("Claro que lo sabía, después de todo te encuentras en el hábitat de los dragones, eso es lógico. Ahora te recomiendo que utilices esa espada para defenderte. Sé que no te gustaría arrebatarle la vida a algo o alguien pero te diré algo para que lo tomes muy en cuenta") —** Starswirl se expresaba seriamente hacia su compañero aventurero **— ("Este monstruo fue revivido con magia antigua obscura y ancestral. Desde mi perspectiva no importa que termines con la vida de este monstruo ya que su lugar en este mundo había terminado, solo es cuestión tuya de tomar la decisión de hacerlo")**

Esas palabras aclararon la mente de Cristoper y no fue cuestión de pensárselo por mucho para darse cuenta que el viejo poni mago tenía la razón para así empuñar la espada con coraje y estar muy decidido.

— ¿Sabe que Starswirl? tiene razón. Este monstruo ya estaba muerto antes y yo seré el encargado de regresarlo a la tumba tal y donde pertenece — Cristoper se mostró muy decidido para tomar en mano la espada y el escudo y olvidarse de los golpes limpios — ¡Es hora de que caigas puto monstruo!

— ¡Listo Cristoper! — Crystal grito a su amigo para que este se diera cuenta que tenía todo preparado para su plan.

— ("Pues veamos si funciona. Starswirl haga la sincronización del teléfono con esas raras bocinas que Crystal acaba de crear") — pensó mientras dirigió sus palabras al poni hechicero.

 **("Ya lo hice muchacho, voy a un paso delante de ti") —** el viejo Starswirl reiteró para que Cristoper supiera de esto.

— Excelente ¡Ahora Crysti! — finalmente Cristoper grito para acatar la orden a su amiga la unicornio.

— De acuerdo, pues es hora de comenzar a hacer ¡Ruido! — Crystal presiona la pantalla táctil para encender finalmente el micrófono antes de finalizar sus palabras.

 _¡GRIIIIIIIIIIII! (Sonido molesto que se produce en la distorsión del micrófono)._

El molesto sonido invadió en toda la habitación cosa que absolutamente todo el residente que yacían en esta habitación, pudieron captar el insoportable ruido haciendo así que todos taparan sus oídos para intentar minorar el sonido.

Por otro lado la bestia comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, sus movimientos se volvieron algo torpes y movía constantemente la cabeza mientras gruñía de dolor y molestia además que todo su cuerpo temblaba para caer después al suelo. Todo esto debido al fenómeno de la distorsión.

— ¡Agh! Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí — Darkside se quejó deteniendo sus intentos por conseguir la esencia vital y poder observar con atención a su alrededor de lo que está pasando para así darse cuenta de las figuras emisoras de magia que se encontraban en gran parte de la gigantesca cámara — ¡Interrumpes mi concentración! — el ser malvado de aspecto humanoide grito de mala gana para después comenzar a lanzar rayos hacia los mágicos emisores destruyéndolos de uno por uno.

Crystal, mientras seguía tapándose sus oídos con sus cascos delanteros, se dio cuenta del acto del ser que se enfrentaban y así sorprenderse — ¡No! ¡Eek! Debo de… realizar nuevamente el hechizo y… recrear esas bocinas para remplazar… las que están siendo destruidas. Deprisa — La unicornio hizo mención para así misma mientras se quejaba por igual de tener que escuchar el insoportable ruido para comenzar a correr y recitar las palabras del hechizo creando nuevamente los objetos emisores.

Cristoper, quien se encontraba por igual tapándose uno de sus oídos aprovecho la oportunidad al ver que su plan resulto tal y como lo esperaba además de ver por igual como Darkside intentaba estropear su plan. Y sin nada más que esperar se encamino corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la bestia para enseguida soltar por unos momentos la espada que sostenía en su mano derecha y después con ambas manos tomar al monstruo de la cola, levantándolo con algo de dificultad gracias a la raíz energía, la cual le otorgaba la fuerza necesaria para realizar increíble acto.

— ¡Ahh!, ¡Ugh! Hora de darte tu merecido — y así Cristoper azotó al gigantesco dragón hasta dejarlo patas arriba, seguido de esto dirigió su vista hacia la espada para tomarla nuevamente en manos y trepar por la cola del gigantesco animal hasta llegar a la parte del pecho, justamente en donde se encuentra localizado el corazón — ¡Chúpate esta! — grito para empuñar y dirigir la espada encajándolo con éxito hacia dirección del órgano vital y retirar nuevamente la espada que ahora se encontraba bañada extrañamente de sangre purpura y bajar del dragón para alejarse de este.

 _¡ROAAAAR!_

 **(*Detener la música)**

La bestia pego un fuerte grito de dolor causado por el objeto punzo-cortante que atravesó su corazón, seguido de eso el gigantesco dragón se paró y comenzó a correr desesperado por la habitación estrellándose contra las paredes provocando que nuevamente del techo descendieran trozos gigantescos del mineral metálico que se localizaba en la parte superior de la cámara cayendo al suelo y quebrantándolo en el acto.

Darkside logro visualizar como el humano y la unicornio lograron hacerle daño a "su mascota" sin problemas con un plan extrañamente bien ideado.

— ¡Suficiente! — el gemelo malvado de Cristoper; por así decirlo, lanzo un rayo hacia la unicornio que la inmovilizó para después levitarla por los aires y lanzársela directamente a Cris dándole de lleno completamente en el torso con la poni haciendo que los dos quedaran en aturdidos en el suelo. Seguido de eso levito a ambos dejándolos inmóviles mientras luchaban por soltarse del agarre.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=-tf9EER1OZY_ **(Light and Darkness - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended).**

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! — Crystal exclamo sorprendida de ver que era levitada por los aires junto con Cristoper.

— ¡Agh! ¡Suéltanos hijo de puta! — Cristoper grito mientras se movía constantemente para inútilmente intentar zafarse del agarre de su contrincante.

Durante este agarre el hechizo de Crystal se inutilizo y las bocinas emisoras fueron desapareciendo hasta no quedar rastro de ellas.

— Debo decir que los subestime. Supongo que el viejo Starswirl te dio información referente de cómo combatir este tipo de dragones — Darkside hablaba arrogante.

Cristoper simplemente no contesto mientras veía con enojo a su contra parte.

— Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que utilizaras ese inútil teléfono de tal forma para aturdir a mi majestuosa bestia con la ayuda de tu querida noviecita. Aplaudo ante tu inteligencia, Cristoper. Pero no creo que te vuelva a funcionar de nuevo — Darkside se mostraba demasiado confiado al dirigirse hacia Cristoper.

— ¿Quieres apostar? Solo suéltame y veras de lo que soy capaz — Cristoper respondió.

 _¡WUSHHH!_

Crystal lanzo un rayo a Darkside pero este con solo extender su otra mano creo una barrera con la que pudo protegerse del ataque de la unicornio.

— No te saldrás con la tuya monstruo — Crystal hablo seguido de Cristoper.

— Oh pequeña poni. Claro que me saldré con la mía. Miren, parece que mi querida mascota aún quiere jugar con ustedes — al terminar Darkside sus palabras, Cristoper y Crystal voltearon a dirección en donde se localizaba el gigantesco dragón solo para ver como este a pesar de tener la herida en su pecho por donde seguía brotándole sangre, se encaminaba hacia ellos ignorando el dolor. Y por el aspecto de su rostro no parecía muy contento — atrápalos chico — finalmente Darkside lanzo a ambos en dirección del dragón.

El dragón vio el acto "generoso" de parte de su amó por haberle lanzado a sus presas que en vez de abrir sus fauces para comerlos de una vez por todas, este estaba levantando una de sus garras para recibirlos con un estruendoso golpe.

— ¡CUIDADO! — Cristoper vio las intenciones del monstruo en esa cuestión de segundos para rodear Crystal entre sus brazos para protegerla del golpe y así recibir todo el impacto.

 _¡SPLASH!_

 **(*Detener música)**

La fuerza con la que la bestia golpeo el cuerpo de Cristoper fue lo suficientemente fuerte para batearlo a dirección del lago de lava haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos protagonistas callera en el interior del fuego líquido.

— Oh vaya, es si no me lo esperaba. Jajaja… JAJAJA, Y yo que pensé que los convertirías en tu aperitivo. Tu acto se vio tan gracioso mi querida mascota. Eliminarlos fue cosa fácil y yo pensé que esta vez tendría un verdadero reto antes de conquistar este mundo. No debo de perder tiempo, entre más rápido me haga con la sagrada esencia vital más rápido sucumbiré este mundo ante mis pies — Darkside se burlaba de ver como el cuerpo del humano y la poni se fundían en la lava consumiéndose por el calor infernal

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Cristoper me protegió antes de recibir el estruendoso golpe de ese gigantesco dragón pero su intento fue inútil ya que por unos ligeros momentos pude apreciar el cómo caíamos hacia el interior de la lava, sabría que ambos no podríamos soportar el calor así que me resigne a que esto acabaría muy pronto.

A escasos momentos de caer al lago de fuego, pude ver frente a mis ojos toda mi vida y cabe mencionar que mi vida entre la etapa de la niñez y adolescencia fue bastante alegre pero a la vez bastante triste y aburrida. Nunca pude hacer un amigo gracias a la timidez y el miedo que invadía mi ser al saber que otros ponis se podrían burlar de mí por mi extraño problema de bloqueo de magia que presente desde un principio al nacer. La única amiga que tuve en mi vida fue mi madre, una grandiosa yegua que lo dio todo por mí realizando grandes sacrificios a lo largo de mi vida para tratar de darme lo mejor.

No hace mucho también en el humilde pueblo de Ponyville, conocí a la recién proclamada princesa de la amistad en persona y a sus amigas las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, fueron buenos ponis conmigo. Ahí también conocía a alguien especial, un ser que nunca imagine que existía en este mundo, alguien que apareció para brindarme su más sincera amistad. Mi más grandioso y primer amigo que hice en la vida, aquel que sin trabas acepto mi amistad por ser quien soy, alguien que nunca se burló de mí como los demás al mencionarles de mi problema con la magia. Y al contrario de todos los ponis, el hizo lo que nadie jamás hizo por mí. Me ayudo a recuperar esa esencia que hace único a los unicornios para así poder finalmente hacer del buen uso de la magia junto con la ayuda del más grandioso hechicero de todos los tiempos. Starswirl el barbado. Mi maestro.

Pero ahora todo termina aquí de esta manera tan trágica, puedo al menos decir que al final mi vida no fue tan aburrida después de todo. Viví aunque sea una ligera, peligrosa y emocionante aventura junto con este chico, quien despertó algo en mí que nunca me hizo sentir hacia otro semental.

 _¡SPLASH!_

…

Después de sentir que ambos nos sumergíamos en ese caloroso lugar no escuche nada más, ¿es así como se siente perecer? ¿Todos pasan por un silencioso momento tras dejar el mundo de los vivos?

— ¡Tssk! ¡Ugh! — Acabo de escuchar que alguien se quejaba. Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente solo para darme cuenta de algo realmente fascinante.

— ¿Q-Que…? — Hable sumamente sorprendida ya que al abrir mis ojos solo pude ver cómo nos encontrábamos sumergidos dentro de la ardiente lava sin sentir el calor infernal de la alta temperatura que emerge del fuego líquido — ¿Qué está pasando?

Era sumamente impactante ver esta clase de fenómeno, nunca antes en mi vida escuche que alguien haya sobrevivido al caer a la lava a excepción de un dragón.

— Esto es imposible — mire a varias partes examinando mi cuerpo, pude observar que los brazos de Cristoper era rodeado por una especie de aura carmesí y ahora que me doy cuenta él aun no me soltaba después de haberme protegido ¿Esto se puede tomar en cuenta como un abrazo?

No pude evitar sentirme avergonzada por este abrazo de su parte. Simplemente baje la mirada para darme cuenta de algo extraño. Podía ver un brillo desconocido saliendo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Cris.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa que brilla en su bolsillo? — me cuestione para disponerme utilizar mi magia y hurgar en su bolsillo pero…

 **("¡Aguarda niña, no tomes eso!") —** Escuche la voz de mi maestro en señal de advertencia.

— ("¿Maestro? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que brilla en el bolsillo de Cristoper?") — pregunte por todas las incógnitas que sentía en este momento.

 **("Una pregunta a la vez alumna. Creo saber qué es lo que pasa aquí pero es solo una suposición. Las arcillas que encontraron les ayudan a…")** — pude escuchar la voz de mi maestro por unos instantes solo para después dejar de oírla mientras algo más ocurría.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=xlxOGqi5mMw_ **(The Light Spirit - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)**

Todo el lugar se inundó de una inmensa oscuridad, por más que intentara mirar a cualquier otro lado no podía ver nada, solo lo único que podía ver era mi propia silueta y a Cristoper que aún se encontraba inconsciente a mi lado.

" _ELEGIDO QUE POSEÉ LOS ARTILUGIOS. HAZ DE TU PRESENCIA ANTE MI PARA RECLAMAR LA ESENCIA QUE OTORGÓ Y CREÓ LA VIDA DESDE LOS INDICIOS DE ESTE MUNDO"_

No sé si fue producto de mi imaginación o acabo de escuchar una voz intimidante resonar en este lugar desconocido.

" _PROCEDE A MOSTRARME EL ANILLO DIVINO EL CUAL ES EL CONTENEDOR PARA LAS ESENCIAS SOLO ASÍ PODRE PRESTARTE EL PODER Y LA FUERZA QUE LE HACE FRENTE A CUALQUIER MAL QUE PERTURBA A ESTE MUNDO"_

— Hola, ¿hay alguien en este lugar? — pregunte algo insegura ya que la voz de hace unos momentos sonaba algo intimidante a mi parecer.

" _CRIATURA MAGICA, MI NOMBRE ES FORZA, UNA DE LAS DEIDADES QUE HA ESTADO PRESENTE DESDE LA CREACIÓN DE ESTE MUNDO"_

¡Wow! Esto no me lo esperaba.

" _DIME JOVEN CRIATURA EQUINA ¿ACASO ERES TU LA ACTUAL PORTADORA DE LOS ARTILUGIOS ANTIGUOS?"_

— Bueno… No precisamente… como explicarlo. Yo solamente tengo en mi posesión la gema cardinal. Mi amigo Cristoper es quien es el portador del collar y el anillo divino — dije mirando a diversas partes ya que no sé dónde está la deidad con la que estaba hablando.

" _ENTIENDO PERO TENGO UNA CUESTION, ¿QUÉ LE OCURRE A TU AMIGO? POR LO QUE VEO NO ESTA CONCIENTE COMO TU, EQUINO"_

— Es que él me protegió de ese dragón con el que estabamos combatiendo, el recibió todo el daño solo para asegurarse de mi bienestar. Por eso esta así — no cabe duda que me sentí mal por él, siempre actúa de tal forma tan precipitada con tal de protegerme.

" _SI TAL ES EL CASO, SOLO DIRE QUE EL ES UN SER NOBLE Y DE BUEN CORAZÓN. AHORA SOLO HAY QUE DESPERTARLO PERO NECESITARE DE TU AYUDA. INTENTA CONCENTRAR LA MAGIA QUE DETECTO EN TU SER HACIA LA GEMA CARDINAL. CONFIA EN QUE TU AMIGO ESTARA BIEN"_

Una vez que termine de escuchar las palabras de la deidad, hice lo que me dijo. Me concentre de alguna manera en la gema cardinal, teniendo en mente la necesidad de hacer fluir mi magia a través de ella y así comenzó a brillar al igual que los artilugios que Cristoper cargaba consigo y seguido de eso un aura dorada rodeo su cuerpo para que finalmente pudiera observar como él se movía de poco a poco recuperando la conciencia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

— ¿Q-que paso? — fue lo primero que pude decir ya que la verdad no recuerdo que había sucedido, solo sé que me estoy levantando del suelo y el motivo lo desconozco.

— Cris — escuche una voz familiar con algo de eco — Cristoper, ¿estás bien? — dirigí mi vista hacia donde escuchaba esa voz, mi visión se fue aclarando y pude ver a Crystal a mi lado.

— ¿Crysti? — Ignore por un momento a mi amiga la unicornio solo para poder observar a nuestro alrededor y ver que… bueno, pues no pude ver nada ya que el lugar estaba completamente oscuro pero lo extraño es que puedo ver a Crystal sin problemas — ¿En dónde estamos?

— Oye dime, ¿te encuentras bien? — Crystal volvió a preguntarme con un tono de preocupación.

— Si descuida, estoy bien. Por alguna extraña razón siento una sensación de calidez — y es cierto, no sé qué pero intentare recordar.

Recordando, recordando… ¡Ah ya! Estábamos peleando con una bestia que revivió Darkside la cual después de que nos levito con su magia para lanzarnos al gigantesco dragón el cual me dio tremendo golpe mientras intente proteger a Crystal para que no recibiera daño. De ahí en más todo se tornó oscuro.

— Dime Crysti, ¿tu estas bien? ¿No estas herida después de que ese monstruo nos atacó?

— Estoy bien gracias a ti. En estos momentos estamos en un lugar desconocido. Llegamos aquí después de que cayéramos en el interior de la lava en la cual… — escuche las palabras de Crystal pero la detuve por lo que dijo.

— Wow ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Caímos al interior de la lava?! O sea que… ¿estamos muertos y este lugar es una especie de limbo a la cual las almas después de dejar el mundo de los vivos? — ahora si ya me asuste, ya hasta empecé a sudar bien cabrón.

" _TE EQUIVOCAS, ESTE LUGAR NO ES EL TAL MENCIONADO LIMBO, ESTE ES…"_

Escuche ahora una voz de una mujer resonar en todo el lugar, ahora si siento que la virgen me habla. El escucharla me hizo sentir tranquilidad pero a la vez un gran temor, creo que ha llegado el momento en que se me juzgará por mis actos… me voy a ir directito al infierno… ʘ ˷ ʘU

— ¡Hay Dios mío!, ten piedad de mí y no me mandes con el chamuco. Perdóname por todas las cosas malas y atrocidades que hice en mi vida. Sé que tomaras en cuenta la masturbación de mi parte pero debes entender que todas las pajas que me he hecho no fueron con intención de ofenderte sino como necesidad propia. Pero por favor, perdóname, me arrepiento de todo corazón — me hinque y me altere, solo suplicaba perdón en gran arrepentimiento de mis pecados. Estoy seguro más que seguro que me iré al infiero. Ya le baile… :'(

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

No entiendo por qué Cristoper reaccionó de esa manera pero puedo ver que realmente está muy asustado mientras suplica perdón a este ente divino. Realmente es extraño verlo de esa manera

Esperen un segundo, ¡¿acaso dijo la palabra masturbación?!... 0_o

No tengo ni idea de que está pasando con Cris y de todo lo que dice.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Realmente espero el perdón de Dios. La verdad que estoy bien pinche asustado de todo esto.

" _TRANQUILIZATE HUMANO, YO NO SOY ESE DIOS PARA JUZGARTE. YO SOY FORZA, DEIDAD QUE CREO GRAN PARTE DE LAS TIERRAS DE ESTE MUNDO Y ACTUALMENTE DIVINIDAD QUE RESGUARDA LA ESENCIA VITAL QUE YACE EN LOS APOCENTOS DE LA TIERRA DE LOS DRAGONES_ _ **"**_

¡Uff! Por todos los cielos, casi me daba un infarto. Ahora veo que solo se trataba de Forza, Diosa de la creación de este planeta y la vida junto con las otras dos diosas. Tenza y Agili.

…

¡¿Acaso dijo que era la Diosa Forza?!

" _COMO LE DECIA AL EQUINO MAGICO. SOLO EL PORTADOR DE LOS ARTILUGIOS ES QUIEN PODRA RECLAMAR LAS ESENCIAS VITALES QUE YACEN ESPARCIDAS POR LA TIERRA. PERO AHORA HAY UNA TRAGEDIA, USTEDE DOS CRIATURAS POSEÉN LOS ARTILUGIOS PERO SOLO NECESITO QUE UN SOLO SER TENGA EN SU POSECIÓN PARAN ASÍ PODER OTORGARLE LA ESENCIA VITAL, ¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES DOS SERA A QUIEN LE OTORGARE LA ESENCIA DE LA_ _ **FUERZA?**_ _"_

¡Wow! Esto es nuevo, y quiero comprobar algo referente a lo que esta diosa acaba de mencionar. Y agárrense ya que soy muy curioso conforme a esto.

— Eh… disculpe mi interrupción y antes de continuar con esto pero… ¿acaso acaba de decir que esta es la Tierra? No lo comprendo, yo vengo de un mundo distinto en donde mi planeta también se llama Tierra. Yo pensé que este mundo se llamaría Equs, Equestria como tal o no sé, algo referente a la especie dominante que son los ponis y no los humanos que según hay una teoría en la que se pensó provenimos de una evolución avanzada e inteligente de los monos. Aunque en cuestiones religiosasse tomaría a mal en señal de ateísmo. Pero ahora que yo estoy presente en este mundo también puedo decir que también hay más seres pensantes como lo son las bestias mitológicas, los dragones, u otras criaturas que yo podría tomar en cuenta como animales de mi mundo aunque también aún se pueden presenciar que ciertos animales conservan su naturalidad tal y como las conozco. Por último, cabe mencionar que una cebra que es amiga mía nos hizo mención de que ella conocía mitos y/o relatos de que en la antigüedad los humanos existieron en este mundo. Y si esta es la tierra, eso quiere decir que tal vez la teoría del espacio-tiempo que se conoce como "multiverso" sea cierta y que existen más planetas o dimensiones semejantes a la tierra pero con algunos cambios radicales — toda la palabrería lo mencioné de forma seria. Gran incógnita de mi parte ¿o no?

— ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? — Crystal pregunto muy impresionada por todo lo que acabo de mencionar.

— Que te puedo decir, soy muy curioso.

" _SE NOTA QUE ERES INTELIGENTE HUMANO Y PERO NEGARE LA TEORIA QUE MENCIONAS. ACABAS DE DAR A CONOCER UN DATO MUY IMPORTANTE. MENCIONASTE QUE LOS HUMANOS SE HABIAN EXISTINTO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO. Y EN EFECTO ES CIERTO YA QUE YO TUVE LA DESDICHA DE VER TAL SUCESO, USTEDES LOS HUMANOS SE EXTERMINARON POR SUS PROPIOS MERITOS, SU EGOISMO Y NECESIDAD DE PODER. ESTA ES LA MISMA TIERRA DE LA QUE PROVIENES PERO AHORA ESTAS EN UN FUTURO MUY PERO MUY DISTANTE DE LO QUE SERA LA TIERRA PROMETIDA"_

¿Eh? Interesante. Así que era eso. Es una pena escuchar eso y no voy a negar que me sorprendí de conocer tal información.

" _RETOMANDO LA CAUSA DEL PORQUE ESTAN AQUÍ, ¿PODRIAN DECIRME QUIEN RECLAMARA LA ESENCIA VITAL DE LA_ _ **FUERZA**_ _?"_

La diosa volvió a hablar para después ver que Crystal y yo nos vimos con duda pero bien sabía yo que me propuse la obligación de hacer lo necesario por ayudar a este mundo de la catástrofe del mal que representa Darkside.

Así sin más me hinque hasta estar a la altura de Crystal para retirarle con sumo cuidado el collar en donde tenía colocado la gema cardinal.

— Ambos sabemos que soy yo quien debe hacer esto. Así que tomare prestada la gema cardinal por unos momentos ¿de acuerdo? — le mencione a Crystal mientras le veía con seriedad a los ojos mientras sostenía su collar en mi mano.

— Claro, adelante — dijo Crystal para así después reincorporarme y dar unos cuantos pasos adelante colocándome el collar de Crysti para hacer la aclaración de que sería yo quien reclamaría la esencia vital.

" _HUMANO, ACASO SERAS TU QUIEN SE COMPROMETE Y SE HARA CARGO DE PROTEGER LAS TIERRAS DE LOS CONFINES DEL MAL QUE LLEGARAN A ATORMENTAR LA PAZ Y ARMONIA DE ESTE MUNDO"_

— Me hago presente ante usted para estar dispuesto a asumir el cargo — ¡Ah caray! ¿En serio quiero hacer esto? Pensándolo bien esto será mucha responsabilidad, demasiada diría yo. Nunca había tenido esta clase de responsabilidad antes, ¡No! No es tiempo de dudar, no ahora.

" _ENTONCES POSTRA FRENTE A MI EL ANILLO DIVINO, CONTENEDOR DE LAS ESENCIAS VITALES Y SAGRADAS DE ESTE MUNDO Y RECIBE MI PODER"_

Tal y como menciono la diosa 'Forza', me quite el collar en donde había colocado el anillo y lo coloque en mi dedo cordial _(dedo medio, ya saben con el que hacemos tal ofensa),_ y hacer un puño con mi mano para postrarlo hacia el frente.

Una ráfaga de diversas flamas rojas dieron dirección al anillo con suma velocidad y fuerza que tuve que hacer lo posible para mantenerme firme y con mi mano derecha sostenía mi puño izquierdo ya que también sentía como la fuerza de la esencia empujaba mi brazo.

Una vez que todo había finalizado, pude observar con detalle como una de las gemas transparentes que tenía incrustadas este anillo brillaba de un rojo vivo dando la tonalidad de color naranja.

" _MI FUERZA TE SERA DE GRAN AYUDA DURANTE TU VIAJE. AHORA SOLO NECESITAS IR EN BUSQUEDA DE MIS OTRAS HERMANAS QUIENES TE OTORGARAN SU PODER CONLA QUE PODRAS ERRADICAR EL MAL… EL DESTINO DE LA TIERRA, DE EQUESTRIA ESTA EN TUS MANOS"_

 **(*Detener la musica)**

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=HD-ojYc8X3o_ **(Zant's Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended).**

 **POV Tercera Persona**

Retomando nuevamente el lugar en donde se retomaba la batalla de nuestros protagonistas. Darkside se encontraba aun lanzando hechizos en dirección al lago de lava, su rostro denotaba impaciencia y enojo ya que sus intentos de conseguir la esencia vital eran inútiles mientras que su "mascota", el Komodrag gigante, paseaba de un lado a otro en las cercanías de este lago sin apartar la vista del lugar como esperando a algo.

— No tienes que estar merodeando alrededor de este lugar. No creo que tus juguetes vayan a salir de ahí. Ahora retírate de aquí si no quieres que te vuelva a convertir en un montón de pestilentes huesos — Darkside hablo con enojo a su dragón. La impaciencia de Darkside era más que obvia, unas cuantas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, el cansancio comenzaba hacerse presente en él — Vamos, vamos sal de una vez maldita esencia.

Lanzo un último hechizo a dirección del fuego líquido la cual alzo por los aires una gran cantidad de lava debido a una explosión del hechizo que el ser maligno había realizado.

 _¡TTRRRRRRRRRR!_

Un ligero pero estrepitoso temblor se sintió en el lugar, la lava del lago comenzaba a ondearse, lentamente algo comenzó a emerger de las profundidades, un montículo o pedestal.

— Al fin, dentro de muy poco la esencia vital de la fuerzaserá mía, como también lo será el mundo — Darkside exclamo con aires de victoria en lo que esperaba ansiosamente la salida del altar sagrado.

Antes de que dicho altar saliera completamente, Darkside logro presenciar una figura bastante familiar emergiendo junto con el pedestal.

 **(*Detener música)**

— ¿Cómo es posible?, ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida?! — el ser humanoide maligno expreso con rabia mientras veía a nada más y nada menos que a Cristoper.

Cristoper tenía en brazos a la unicornio quien no dejaba de mirarlo por alguna extraña razón. De ellos se podía apreciar esa extraña aura carmesí rodear su cuerpo, algunos puntos de resplandores se mostraban en el cuerpo de ambos siendo los causantes de dicho fenómeno.

— Cristoper, ¿qué te paso? — la unicornio pregunto aun viendo a su amigo el humano.

La razón del asombro por parte de la poni se debía a que los ojo de Cristoper brillaban de un color naranja intenso mientras se podía observar que en su mano izquierda, precisamente en donde tenía colocado el anillo resplandecía del mismo color. Cristoper no especuló ninguna palabra mientras seguía viendo de frente en dirección a Darkside.

— Este no es lugar para un ser que en su corazón alberga la maldad — Cristoper dijo con total seriedad sin denotar expresión alguna mientras bajaba cuidadosamente a la unicornio blanca para que después esa aura carmesí dejara de brillar.

— ¡Tú!, Tú reclamaste la esencia vital de la fuerza. Esto no es posible. Ustedes debieron de haber muerto tras caer en la lava — Darkside hablo demostrando una gran rabieta de su parte.

Ambos protagonistas no dijeron nada pero la expresión de la unicornio aún denotaba esa gran duda que Darkside había mencionado. Crystal se preguntaba a ella misma la razón del porque seguían con vida, así como en su mente cruzaban las preguntas que le había hecho a su maestro quien iba a declararle sus dudas, aunque inútil fue su intento de escuchar las palabras del poni hechicero debido a que fueron transportados a ese oscuro lugar en el que se encontraban hace unos momentos mientras dejo completa de escucharlo.

Cristoper seguía sin hablar mientras se mantenía estable, en cambio el gigantesco dragón no desaprovecho la oportunidad de ver como sus presas seguían con vida y lanzarse a ellos con la intensión de reanudar su persecución. El gigantesco Komodrag estaba por abrir sus fauces para devorar a Cristoper pero este de un rápido movimiento tomo al dragón por la parte baja del hocico levantándolo sin ninguna dificultad y lanzarlo a gran distancia de ellos y estrellarlo contra la pared haciendo que el dragón quedara aturdido.

Crystal quedo boquiabierta por presenciar este acto. Ella sabía que el uso de la raíz energía aplicaba a que el sujeto que la haya consumido tenía que hacer de un gran esfuerzo para poder hacer uso de sus efectos, pero que Cristoper levantara a semejante mastodonte sin inmutarse, ¡eso estaba de locos!

— Veamos si puedes lidiar con esto — Darkside dijo para después hacer uso de su magia lanzando rayos hacia el techo que conformaba parte de esta cámara derrumbando una cantidad inmensa de rocas (níquel) gigantescas por encima de Crystal y Cristoper.

— ¡AAAHHH! — Crystal grito mientras se agachaba por el miedo de ver que las rocas estaban cayendo para aplastarlos.

Rápidamente Cristoper se paró por debajo de la unicornio para preparar un puño con su mano derecha.

— ¡AAHHH! — Cris grito y golpeo la gran masa del mineral que estaba a punto de sepultarlos, partiéndolo en dos — ¡HEEIGH! — con ambas manos apartó las rocas de su rumbo quedando en medio de los dos fragmentos para recibir la siguiente oleada de rocas y repetir los mismo ataques protegiendo así a su amiga la poni.

Fue un ataque consecutivo de al menos 5 repeticiones para poder destruir los grandes trozos de roca metalizada y en el último momento Cristoper alcanzo a visualizar que el Komodrag se dirigía nuevamente a ellos a paso lento y con una potente patada desvió una de las rocas que quedaron en el suelo ha dirección de la gigantesca bestia dándole de lleno en el cuello desprendiéndole así la cabeza del cuerpo, viendo como de poco a poco el brillo en los ojos del monstruo se fue apagando dando por hecho que su vida había terminado.

Después de eso acto impresionante y grotesco para la vista de la poni. El cuerpo del Komodrag se desintegró quedando solamente el cráneo del dragón. Darkside se impresiono por tal fuerza mientras pensó en una rápida ruta de escape ya que, aunque le dolía aceptarlo, había utilizado suficiente magia por tratar de conseguir por sus propios méritos la esencia vital como para hacerle frente a Cristoper.

Darkside comenzó a concentrar algo de magia en sus manos y como último recurso lanzo ese hechizo en el cráneo del dragón. Cristoper y Crystal pudieron apreciar tal acto. El brillo rojizo de los ojos del monstruo se fue avivando nuevamente y por obras de ultratumba la cabeza comenzó a flotar dando a entender que el Komodrag aún estaba con vida.

— Por lo que veo estar permanecer aquí es una gran pérdida de tiempo ya que tú — Darkside señalo a Cristoper — ya reclamaste la esencia de la fuerza, pero eso no significa que no dejare de intentar quitártela. Así que por el momento los mantendré ocupados y la próxima vez que nos veamos, no te daré el gusto de conseguir la esencia vital. No vemos — Darkside estaba desvaneciéndose en forma de neblina.

Cristoper corrió rápidamente a dirección de su lado negativo para intentar evitar su escape y capturarlo pero fue inútil. Darkside había huido dejando a nuestros héroes con una cabeza monstruosa que por actos oscuros seguía con vida.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=TlKvUAKFCOc_ **(Morpheel Battle Second Half - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)**

 _¡ROAAAAAAAR!_

El Komodrag rugió con furia dando a entender que estaba listo para el segundo round.

La cabeza del dragón se dirigió veloz mente hacia Cristoper el cual recibió de lleno la tacleada del dragón para hacerlo rodar por los suelos a dirección de una de los pozos de lava que se habían creado debido a las rocas que habían caído del techo.

Después de eso, el monstruo intento atacar ahora a la poni la cual pudo percibir a tiempo el ataque para evadirlo. Crystal dirigió su vista a otro lado, a dirección en donde Cris había sido arrojado y pudo ver como él emergía de la lava y salir del lugar mientras se quejaba un poco por el daño que había recibido por el ataque. Tal y como paso la primera vez que Crystal y Cristoper cayeron a la lava, el cuerpo de Cristoper fue rodeado por esa aura carmesí que lo protegía de las altas temperaturas de la lava mientras en su bolsillo se podía ver nuevamente ese brillo rojizo.

("¿Qué es eso?") — se preguntó mentalmente la unicornio al ver nuevamente lo que sucedía con su amigo el humano.

 **("Te lo acabo de mencionar hace unos momentos, ¿Qué no me oíste? Las arcillas tienen el poder de proteger a quien los tenga en su posesión de la lava. Aún no encuentro la razón del por qué pero es una suerte que hayan encontrado esas cosas")** — El poni hechicero hizo mención de lo que pudo descifrar del par de joyas que habían encontrado sus aprendices.

— ¡¿O sea que…?! — Crystal saco de su crin la otra arcilla para presenciarla con sorpresa — gracias a esto estamos vivos.

 **("¡NINÁ, CUIDADO!")** — advirtió Starswirl a la poni para ver que el Komodrag estaba por atacarla nuevamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Crystal recibió de lleno el ataque para elevarla por los aires y esta se estrellara contra la pared.

Cristoper se estaba reincorporando del daño para ver después como la monstruosa cabeza ataco a su amiga ocasionándole daño y ver que esta caía al suelo inconsciente.

("¡No! Maldita bestia, vas a pagar por eso") — maldijo para sus adentros. No perdió más tiempo y se dirigió a dirección al dragón y tratar de golpearlo con todas sus fuerza.

La bestia se percató del ataque enemigo y de un simple movimiento se desplazó hacia un costado esquivando el ataque. Seguido de eso el Komodrag abrió sus fauces para después lanzar una bola de energía oscura en dirección de Cristoper para contraatacar.

Cris observo con atención aquel ataque del dragón para enseguida correr en dirección a las rocas para ocultarse detrás de ellas. Después que Cristoper logro ocultarse, el gigantesco Komodrag se preparaba nuevamente para lanzar una bola de energía de su boca. Cris aprovechando que estaba entre todos esos gigantescos fragmentos de rocas metálicas pateo fuertemente una de ellas en dirección al Komodrag mientras tenía aún su enorme boca abierta y lograra tapársela además de llevarse un doloroso golpe entre los colmillos para ver como caía al suelo.

— ("Es mi oportunidad") — Cris se dijo en su mente para salir disparado hacia la monstruosa cabeza para subírsele por encima y propinarle una combinación de golpes con sus puños que seguían emanando ese brillo semejante al del anillo divino.

La cabeza del dragón se sacudió violentamente para quitarse de encima a Cristoper, callera al suelo y así rodara para aminorar el impacto del golpe poniéndose nuevamente de pie y alejarse varios metros.

— Parece que no recibió tanto daño… necesito acabar… con esto. Por extraña razón puedo sentir que me estoy cansando muy rápido — Cristoper se dijo para así mismo para después mirar a sus alrededor buscando algo en específico, y ese algo era la espada que se le había entregado antes de entrar al templo de fuego.

Por suerte logro visualizar el escudo y la espada regados por el suelo a pocos metros de donde se encontraba la gigantesca cabeza.

— ¡Ahí están! Pero necesito de alguna distracción… ¡Tssk! rayos — Cris chistó para después pensar en algo, miro nuevamente por los alrededores de la habitación en búsqueda de algo que le ayudara a crear alguna distracción para el monstruo.

Después de revisar cada rincón de la habitación con la vista, Cristoper logro percatarse de algo más tirado en el suelo además de las armas y los fragmentos de rocas. Fijó la posición del dispositivo móvil que le había entregado a su compañera y amiga lo que le dio la idea de retomar lo que se hizo en un principio para aturdirlo.

 _¡ROAAAAAAAAR!_

La bestia se había recuperado de los golpes que había recibido para fijar nuevamente a Cris y verlo con una cara de pocos amigos. Sin perderlo de vista, la gigantesca cabeza se dirigía rápidamente hacia él para intentar taclearlo.

— No volveré a caer en ese ataque tan simple — Cristoper corrió en dirección a… ¡¿hacia la bestia?! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso se volvió loco?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Esta es la última oportunidad que tengo y para ello necesito de ir primero por el celular y activar la grabación de la distorsión que Cristal y Starswirl lograron crear con la ayuda del dispositivo. La aplicación del micrófono tiene la unción de grabar lo que se transmitió y almacenarlo en la memoria del dispositivo. Necesito usar nuevamente ese molesto ruido pero para ello necesito colocarme lo suficientemente cerca de esa bestial cabeza para colocarlo cerca de sus oídos.

Estoy corriendo en dirección a la bestia para así intentar barrerme por los suelos a estar a escasos segundos de que el monstruo pueda propinarme esa tacleada y pasar de largo para dirigirme después a recoger mi celular.

 _¡ROAAAAAAAAR!_

¡Bien! Resultó tal y como lo planeé, ahora a por el celular.

 **("Muchacho, estás loco por pensar en hacer semejantes movimientos") —** escuche que Starswirl me hablo pero yo simplemente no lo escuche y seguí con lo que tenía en mente.

Me levante nuevamente del suelo para correr rápidamente a recoger el celular y meterlo en mi bolsillo. Ahora a por las armas.

 _¡GRRR! ¡ROAAAAR!_

La cabeza de ese dragón me gruño para enseguida cargar un ataque de magia negra que lanzó por su boca. Tengo que calcular hacia donde tengo que moverme para evadir el ataque enemigo. Mi única alternativa es volver a correr.

La bestia había lanzado su ataque, yo simplemente use todas las fuerzas en mis piernas para correr a más no poder.

 _¡BOOOM!_

Escuche la explosión ocasionada por esa bola de energía tras impactarse en el suelo cerca de mí, yo salte para lograr esquivar ese mortal ataque pero el impulso de la explosión me llevo a rodar de forma acelerada por el suelo. ¡Tssk! Sí que dolió la variedad de raspaduras que me hice por esto que incluso la sangre empezó a brotar de las cortaduras. No es tiempo de quejarse por el dolor.

Corrí de nuevo hasta llegar finalmente al escudo y la espada para tomar ambas cosa entre mis manos. Por Dios me estoy cansando.

Ahora que tengo los dos objetos en mis manos tengo improvisado un movimiento muy de fantasía, anime, videojuego o como se le pueda ver desde la perspectiva de diferentes personas pero espero pueda servirme para después poder acercarme y usar el celular. De no ser ese el caso puedo darme por muerto.

Estoy consciente de que Forza me presto su poder y el aura que puedo ver en el anillo divino significa que su poder está activo. Decidí cambiar de posición de tomar el escudo con la mano derecha y la espada con mi mano izquierda. Imagine por unos breves momentos el canalizar la energía en mi mano derecha mientras sostenía el escudo y ver si puedo traspasarla al objeto y en cuestión de pocos segundos el escudo comenzó a estar rodeado de esta aura rojiza.

— ¡Bien! Hora de actuar — me aleje más de la cabeza flotante para esperar un ataque de esa magia que lanza por su boca — ("vamos que esperas") — me dije en mente mientras seguía caminando por los alrededores en lo que ese monstruo me seguía viendo.

 _¡ROAAAAR!_

¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

¡Demonios! El monstruo se me lanzo al ataque directamente para morderme y no lanzando esa bola de energía. Este se lanzó hacia mí y abrió su pestilente boca. No pude evadir a tiempo el ataque por lo que la bestia me mantenía entre sus fauces, usaba la fuerza que me queda para poder evitar que este monstruo me coma de un solo bocado.

Cambio de planes, esta vez estaba canalizando la fuerza de la diosa en mis brazos y piernas para intentar abrir la boca del Komodrag. Algunos colmillos se habían incrustado en mis brazos y pies, ¡Mierda! Que dolor.

— ¡AHHHH! ¡NO ME MASTICARAAAAS! — grite con todas mis fuerza en lo que abría de poco a poco la boca del dragón.

El dolor en mis brazos tras ser atravesados por los colmillos me estaba afectando y el hedor de su aliento no ayudaba en nada. Lo bueno fue que aún tengo en manos la espada, solo queda una cosa por hacer antes de que se me acaben las fuerzas. Ahora sí, es todo o nada.

— ¡REGRESA A DONDE PERTENECES MALDITO MONSTRUO HIJO DE PUTA! — así que al estilo de _Harry Potter_ cuando atravesó al basilisco con la espada de _Godric Gryffindor_ , impulse mi brazo izquierdo con todas mis fuerzas mientras le traspasaba el poder de la diosa Forza a la espada para atravesar el paladar del dragón con el filo de la espada hasta salir por el otro extremo de la cabeza del monstruo. El monstruo grito del dolor y de poco a poco dejo de hacer fuerza para caer al suelo estrepitosamente y quedarse inerte.

 **(*Detener música)**

Una vez que di por terminado con este monstruo, abrí lentamente las fauces aplicando las pocas fuerzas que tenía en mis brazos y pies sacando los colmillos que me atravesaban la piel dejando caer grandes cantidades de sangre por los orificios que me quedaron marcados para finalmente arrastrarme fuera del interior del dragón.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Estaba recuperando el conocimiento, por alguna razón me había desmayado.

 **("Niña, ¿te encuentras bien?")** — escuche a mi maestro hablarme tras recuperar el conocimiento.

— ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Tssk! Mi cabeza. Recuerdo que esa bestia me tacleo y después… — deje de articular palabras ya que al mirar bien la escena de mi alrededor pude ver como Cristoper salía del interior de la boca de ese dragón con mucha sangre por las heridas que se veían en su brazos y piernas.

Me propuse en ir a dirección de Cris pero solo pude caminar lentamente ya que me dolía gran parte de mi cuerpo, así que camine rencamente en lo que escuchaba como Cristoper jadeaba del cansancio.

— ¡Cristoper! — grite para llamar su atención. El me miro mientras veía como esa extraña esencia mágica se iba opacando lentamente de sus ojos y del anillo que tenía en su mano.

Finalmente había llegado hasta quedar a un lado de Cristoper. Él se reincorporo apoyándose de la cabeza del monstruo para… ¡Oh por Celestia! El monstruo había sido atravesado de su cabeza por la espada desde el interior de su boca.

— ¡Crystal!... Perdón por no protegerte… ¿te encuentras… bien?... ¿estas herida? — Cristoper me hablo jadeante por el cansancio.

— Olvida eso. Mira como estas tú, estas muy mal. Rapido, utiliza una de las opciones que tienes en tu mochila — le hice mención para ver que después con algo de trabajo él se retira la mochila.

 _¡TRRRRRRRRRR!_

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=f5ncOiVf4ao_ **(Master Fortress: First Wave - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Music Extended)**

Antes de que Cristoper dispusiera de abrir su mochila, un estruendoso temblor se hizo presente en el lugar, la lava empezó a agitarse violentamente, las paredes desgastadas por la batalla de hace unos momentos comenzaron a agrietarse más de la cuenta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — dije preocupada por el evento catalítico que se está presentando.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Cristoper dijo de mala gana.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona.**

Como hace unos momentos en el interior del templo de fuego, el temblor a gran escala se expandió en toda la tierra de los dragones. Tan fuerte fue el movimiento de la tierra que en diversos lugares de Equestria lograron sentirlo.

En Canterlot, todos los habitantes al igual que las princesas se alarmaron por este fenómeno. La princesa de la noche corría por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la habitación del trono para poder encontrarse con su hermana, la princesa del sol.

— Hermana, ¿Qué está sucediendo? — la princesa Luna dijo a su hermana.

— No estoy segura del todo, hermana. Pero tengo la sospecha a que se debe al descontrol de energía que percibo al oeste, Dime hermana ¿también puedes sentirlo también? — la princesa Celestia le respondió a hermana.

— Si, yo también pensé lo mismo, es por ello que venía a hablar contigo para corroborar mis sospechas. Espero y no esté sucediendo nada malo — terminó de decir la princesa de la noche y ambas princesas miraban a la dirección que habían mencionado en donde percibían la extraña fuerza mágica.

…

De regreso en la tierra de los dragones, los gigantescos reptiles se percataron del fenómeno natural bajo sus pies y la reacción inconsistente de los distintos puntos volcánicos que había en la gran mayoría de este lugar.

 _¿Qué ocurre? ¡Es un terremoto! Miren el volcán, El volcán va a hacer erupción_

Eran alguno de los gritos que se lograban agudizar de la multitud de los dragones los cuales exclamaban horrorizados de ver que toda la tierra se estremecía mientras el volcán exhalaba grandes cantidades de humo en señal de la actividad volcánica que estaba por suceder.

El gobernante de los gigantescos reptiles junto a su hija, ascendieron por los aires para presenciar con sus propios los ojos lo que habían escuchado conforme a los reportes que los dragones les habían hecho saber.

— Esto es desastroso. Nunca antes había ocurrido esto — exclamo el señor dragón Torch.

— Tal vez se deba a algo que Cristoper y Crystal hayan hecho desde el interior del templo — la princesa Ember hizo mención a su padre — recuerda que la Llama espiritual es la encargada de evitar que los volcanes de estas tierras hagan erupción.

— Mi señor, ¿Cuál es el plan? — un dragón guardián se dirigió a su gobernante, precisamente el mismo dragón que le había hecho entrega de la espada a Cristoper.

— No se separen, que nadie se disperse. Esperemos a ver si esto termina pronto. De ser el caso contrario debemos evacuar a todo dragón de estas tierras sin excepciones — Torch declaro la orden a su guardián — ("viejo amigo, espero que tus aprendices hagan lo posible por detener esta catástrofe") — pensó el gran dragón sin apartar la vista del volcán.

La princesa Ember solo denotaba preocupación por los dos sujetos que recién había conocido hace pocos días.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Me encuentro bastante agotado. Crystal me recordó sobre las pociones de Zecora, pero si quiera alcance a sacar alguna de estas de la mochila cuando toda la tierra comenzó a temblar. Era un temblor muy fuerte, nunca en mi vida había sentido una escala de sismo como la que tengo ante mis pies.

El nivel de lava empezaba a subir, por más que mirara a varias direcciones, la única escapatoria que había era las escaleras, pero era imposible alcanzarlas ya que ese monstruoso Komodrag había destruido parte de ellas acortando paso para ascender de vuelta.

 _¡PUM!_

Caí de rodillas, estoy cansado. No siento las fuerzas necesarias como para seguir moviéndome, ni siquiera puedo mover muy bien mis brazos debido al dolor que siento. Quiero descansar, pero si no actuó rápido quedare rostizado bajo la lava… Esperen un momento. Hace unos minutos ese dragón me había lanzado a ese lago de lava, ¿Cómo fue que logre sobrevivir a eso? No lo sé, pero ahora lo importante es, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

 _HUMANO, AHORA QUE HAS RECLAMADO LA ESCENCIA VITAL. LA PROTECCIÓN QUE LE OTORGABA A ESTAS TIERRAS SE HA ANULADO. ESE ERA EL MOTIVO POR EL QUE EL VOLCÁN ESTA REACCIONANDO._

Escuche una vez más la voz de la Diosa Forza para llevarme una gran sorpresa, creo haber escuchado de esto en algún lugar, el problema es que no recuerdo donde¡Rayos! Ahora por mi culpa estas tierras quedaran debajo de un inmenso mar de lava _¡Kuso! (maldición en japonés),_ si hubiera una forma de evitar que esto pase lo haría pero no puedo frenar a la fuerza de la naturaleza.

 _PUEDO VER QUE ESTAS AGOTADO. TUS ENERGÍAS ESTAN LLEGANDO A TU LIMITE. ESCUCHA CON ATENCIÓN, PODEMOS FRENAR ESTO, SOLO ES CUESTION DE HACER LA PLEGARIA DE MI ORACIÓN PARA ACTIVAR LA PROTECCIÓN DE ESTAS TIERRAS PERO DEBEMOS ACTUAR INMEDIATAMENTE._

— Bien… hagámoslo entonces — me levante con mucha dificultad pero con algo de esfuerzo pude lograrlo.

— ¿Con quién hablas, Cristoper? — Crystal me pregunte pero no conteste a su pregunta, estaba muy enfocado en seguir la indicación de la Diosa Forza.

 **("Chico, ¿qué piensas hacer?")** — escuche la voz del viejo poni hablarme, al igual que Crystal, ignore a Starswirl

— ¿Qué es lo que… debo de hacer? — pregunte a Forza.

 _NECESITO QUE HAGAS UN ULTIMO ESFUERZO, NECESITAMOS UTILIZAR ALGO QUE SIRVA PARA TRANFERIR PARTE DE LA MAGIA QUE CONCENTRARA LA PROTECCIÓN DE LA ORACIÓN. USA LA ESPADA Y EMPUÑALA EN EL PEDESTAL. CON ELLA PODEMOS LOGRAR NUESTRO COMETIDO._

Y así hice caso al mandato de la Diosa, metí mi mano dentro de las fauces de la cabeza del Komodrag para tomarla por la empuñadura y hacer fuerza para intentar sacarla.

— ¡Cristoper! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Crystal menciono asustada colocándose a mi lado tomándome de mi brazo ejerciendo fuerza para evitar, creo yo, no entrar a la boca del dragón.

— Confía en mi Crysti. No hay tiempo — le hable forzando una sonrisa mientras la veía directamente. Ella cedió y dejo de halar de mi brazo.

Una vez más ejercí fuerza para finalmente sacar la espada.

— Listo, cuál es la oración.

 _SINCRONIZARE NUESTRAS MENTES PARA QUE REPITAS JUNTO A MÍ LA PLEGARIA, ¿ESTAS LISTO?_

— Si.

 _¡CRASH!_

La base del suelo en donde nos encontrábamos parados Crystal y yo se rompió al igual que el resto del piso. El calor infernal se estaba apoderando completamente de la cámara y como por arte de magia ese resplandor carmesí rodeo nuestro cuerpo frenando así el sentimiento de las altas temperaturas.

— Desde hace rato me he preguntado ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿A qué se debe esto? — hable en voz alta ante la duda que tenía en ese momento.

— Es gracias a las arcillas que encontramos antes. Creo que tienen la capacidad de proteger a quien las usas de las altas temperaturas — Crystal respondió a mi duda… Aretes que ayudan a resistir el calor, ¿en dónde he visto esto antes?... ¬_¬ _(referencia a las arcillas/aretes que se consiguen en TLOZSS)_

— Así que era eso, ahora veo porque ese punto en tu crin brilla, al igual que el arete que guardo en mi pantalón — le dije a Crysti para que ambos viéramos por unos segundos esos aretes — ¡Ugh! Necesitare algo de… ayuda para llegar a ese pedestal, Crysti, ¿podrías usar tu magia… para levitarme un poco y… ayudarme a saltar las rocas?

— Por supuesto — ella me confirmo para después empezar a correr como pude y saltar las rocas en dirección del pedestal y con la ayuda de la magia de Crysti saltaba las que se encontraban a grandes distancias.

Finalmente había llegada al pedestal pero lo que no contaba es que un gran torrente de lava me hundiera junto con la lava. Aún debajo del fuego líquido podía ver el pedestal.

 _AHORA ES MOMENTO, REPITO CONMIGO…_

Y así al mismo tiempo que la Diosa Forza comenzó a hablar, sentí que mis labios se movían al mismo tiempo que ella mencionaba las extrañas palabras.

 _O DEUS OMNIA TEMPORA, DEUS DE VITA ET CREATURA. LAVANTEM CUM TUA SANCTITATE ET PROVIDERE SECURITATEM DE HAC TERRA._ _EXAUDI ORATIONEM MEAM, ET TUERI NOS A QUI VENIT AD TURBARE VITA SERVORUM TUORUM._ _HAEC EST VOLUNTAS FORZA, ET EGO DABO TIBI VIRES… (Oh dios de todos los tiempos, dios de la vida y la creación. Baña con tu santidad y brinda la seguridad de esta tierra. Escucha mi plegaria y protégenos de aquel que llegara a perturbar la vida de tus siervos. Esta es la voluntad de Forza y te entrego mi fuerza de voluntad)._

Con fuerza incruste la espada en la base del pedestal y en esta se reflejaba un aura similar al del anillo para así frenar las bruscas sacudidas de la tierra dando por terminado que el temblor y la erupción había cesado.

 **(*Detener música)**

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Ember**

Hace unos segundos que todo el lugar está temblando, la tierra se sacudía violentamente, los gases no dejaban de expulsar el caliente vapor y hasta de algunos geiseres habían empezado a brotar lava y las rocas de las montañas se descuartizaban haciendo que las rocas cayeran por los riscos.

La mayoría de los dragones estábamos alarmados por lo que estaba sucediendo pero poco después todo este cataclismo terminó.

— Se detuvo — uno de los guardias de mi padre menciono impresionado.

— Al parecer esos dos lo lograron, el humano y la poni lo hicieron — mi padre expreso en aprobación — Ese viejo loco nunca se equivoca. Ahora veo que ese chico tiene potencial.

El resto de la manada se había calmado, las grandes cantidades de humo que expulsaba el volcán que se estaban acumulando en el aire estaba cesando.

— ("Como lo hizo") — fue lo único que se me vino a la mente del asombro de que unas criaturas inferiores a los dragones lograran hacer una hazaña tan grande — ("será mejor que espere por ellos cuando regresen") — Salí volando del lugar sin que nadie me prestara atención.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

Cristoper había utilizado todas sus fuerzas tras haber utilizado la espada para sellar ahora se encontraba nadando lentamente a la superficie de la lava hasta para después dirigirse a una de todo el montón de rocas que flotaban entre todo este lago de lava hasta quedar apoyado en la roca.

El brillo naranja que denotaban sus ojos se habían apagado así como la gema del anillo divino dejo de resplandecer dando el aspecto de un raro rubí dando a entender que la magia del artilugio no estaba activa por el momento.

Crystal Sapphire alcanzo a ver que su amigo salió de entre las profundidades para dirigirse a como pudo hasta Cristoper para ayudarlo a subir para que lograra reposar y descansar en el acto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? — Crystal pregunto a Cristoper.

 **("Lo que el muchacho hizo mi querida alumna fue que con la ayuda de la gran Diosa Forza fue implementar el sello que mantenía este lugar seguro de estas tierras. Pude presenciarlo por mi cuenta") —** el viejo Starswirl hizo mención para que su alumna pudiera saber la hazaña de Cristoper.

— ¡Oh vaya! — exclamo sorprendida la poni.

Cristoper cayo rendido al suelo para quitarse lentamente la mochila y sacar del interior los brebajes que la cebra del bosque Everfree les había entregado, una de ellas se encontraba a la mitad y la otra estaba completa.

— Toma Crysti — Cristoper le estaba entregando una de las pociones, la que contenía el brebaje completo — y toma esto también, gracias por prestármelo — Cristoper estaba regresando el collar cardinal.

— ¿Porque me das la poción que tiene la botella llena y no la que contiene la mitad? Yo había ingerido cantidad de la otra ¿recuerdas? Cuando cure mi pata — menciono Crystal a Cristoper.

— Lo sé, pero ese Komodrag te hizo daño y resultaste herida. La botella te ayudara lo suficiente como para curar y minorar el dolor de ese golpe, anda tómala. Me preocupo por ti, jeje aprovecha que ando de buenas — Cristoper término de decir para que después Crystal se sonrojara a más no poder de haber escuchado las palabras de parte de su amigo.

— G-gracias — Crystal hablo tímida por el comentario de su amigo.

Ambos ingirieron el brebaje rojo para ver como las heridas de Crystal sanaran y las de Cristoper solo cerraran un poco las perforaciones de la piel donde habían sido atravesados por los colmillos del gigantesco Komodrag pero algunos golpes y cortaduras aun eran notables sin curarse del todo.

— Ahora hay que ver como saldremos de aquí — Cristoper comento tras ver de vuelta las escaleras destrozadas.

 _HUMANO. ESTA BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD PROTEGER LA TIERRA DE TODO MAL. NO PERMITAS QUE NINGUNA DE LAS OTRAS ESENCIAS Y EL PODER DE MIS HERMANAS CAIGA EN LAS MANOS DE ESE SER MALIGNO._

 _LES AYUDARE A SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR SIN LA NECESIDAD DE PASAR POR LOS CONSTANTES PELIGROS QUE HABITAN EN ESTE TEMPLO. HUMANO, ANTES DE QUE PARTAN DEBO DE HACERTE MENCION DE ALGO SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE. NO DEJES QUE EL PODER Y LA FUERZA TE CONSUMAN, OBRA PARA BIEN Y NO TENDRAS PROBLEMA ALGUNO EN USAR EL PODER DIVINO QUE SE TE INCULCADO._

La Diosa Forza mencionó para ambos protas para que después el cuerpo de ambos desapareciera de poco a poco hasta no quedar nada de ellos habido sido tele transportados fuera de este lugar.

 _EL FUTURO DE LA TIERRA DEPENDE DE USTEDES…_

…

Cristoper y Crystal aparecieron en la entrada que daba acceso al templo de fuego para que así ellos pudieran observar que nadie se encontraba en el lugar…

— Parece que regresamos — Cristoper hablo mientras se encaminaban a dirección de la salida — que bueno que esto ya acabo. Lo que quiero ahora es reposar y de ser posible comer algo. No he comido nada en desde ayer… T-T

 _¡CHICOS!_

Un grito llamo la atención del humano y de la poni solo para ver como una dragona bastante familiar para ellos se encaminaba a su dirección.

— Díganme ¿consiguieron la llama espiritual? — la princesa de los dragones pregunto.

— En efecto — Cristoper mostro el anillo a la princesa Ember para después sacarlo de entre sus dedos y colocarlo nuevamente entre su cuello como collar.

— Estupendo. Y díganme que paso con ese tipo que logro engañar a mi padre. Lo vencieron ¿verdad? — pregunto una vez más la dragona azul.

— El muy cobarde escapo después de ver lo sumamente fuerte que era Cristoper tras haber adquirido la esencia vital. Deberías de haberlo visto, era sorprendente la fuerza sobrenatural que tenía en ese momento. Gracias a ella la lucha contra ese monstruo gigantesco fue impresionante además el aspecto de Cristoper se veía genial — Crystal hablaba bastante emocionada.

— ¿Monstruo gigantesco? ¿Fuerza sobrenatural? ¿Una batalla? Ustedes tienen mucho que contarme. Ahora vamos a con mi padre que tal vez estará esperando noticias sobre ustedes — Ember termino de decir para ponerse en marcha a ir a ver al gran señor dragón pero…

— ¡AAHHH! ¡¿Qué…?! ¿Por qué siento… todo este dolor? ¡UGH! ¡AAHHH! Me duele… todo el cuerpo — Cristoper comenzó a gritar y quejarse de dolor mientras se ponía de rodillas temblando mientras se sujetaba con sus brazos todo el cuerpo y sus piernas se entumían quedando en posición fetal.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — Ember vio extrañada a Cristoper por su reacción de hace unos segundos.

— Cristoper ¡¿Qué tienes?! — Crysti expreso bastante preocupada — Maestro ¿usted sabe que le ocurre a Cristoper?

 **("Debe ser un desgate muscular causado por la magia. Al ver que Cristoper no está acostumbrado al uso de la magia y el exceso de fuerza que se centró en todo su cuerpo y que utilizo gracias a la esencia vital, causaron este efecto. Pero no hay de que alarmarse, ya se le pasara")** — Starswirl explico de manera sencilla para que Crystal pudiera entender al igual que Crystal.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡AAAGGH! ¡Por favor… Starswirl… haga que pare… ahora! ¡AAAHH! ¡OH DIOS QUE DOLOR! — Cristoper siguió sufriendo de dolor.

— Hagan algo ¿rápido? — Ember hablo y aunque ella no lo creyera posible, estaba preocupada de ver como el humano frente a sus ojos se retorcía de dolor.

— Pero yo… — la unicornio pensaba hasta que se le ocurrió la idea — el hechizo de curación. T-tal vez si lo uso… — sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito más potente provenir de Cristoper. Las chicas presentes en el lugar se alarmaron por escuchar al joven adulto sufrir.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! — Cris se quejó sumamente del dolor hasta que se desmayó.

 **("Oh vaya, se desmayó del dolor. Bueno aun así es mejor utilizar ese hechizo de curación para ayudarlo. Pero recuerda que no debes de dudar de ellos si no quieres causar algún efecto secundario")** — Starswirl dijo para recordar lo que la poni había hecho hace mucho tras haberlo usado. (*seis capítulos atrás exactamente… :3).

— Lo sé, no me lo recuerde maestro — finalmente dijo Crystal para ver como intentaba sacar del interior de la mochila de Cristoper el libro de hechizos que necesitaría para hacer uso de la magia y ayudar a su amigo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí finalmente el capítulo del día de hoy. Espero le haya gustado tanto como a mí al redactar. Aunque no lo crean, eso de imaginarse batallas y/o enfrentamientos para redactarlas es algo sumamente complejo.**

— Spike: ¡Wow! ¿En serio tú escribes esto? El tú de esta historia es genial. Y pensar todo lo que has pasado hasta ahora.

— Twilight: Tal vez pero creo que esta vez te excediste un poco en la violencia. La verdad no sé si fue buena idea que Spike leyera esto.

— Pinkie Pie: Eso… fue… ¡ASOMBROSO! — Grite de la emoción para después sacar mi cañón de confeti y disparar a toda la habitación — Una batalla sumamente emocionante.

— **CrisKakis: Pues no lo sé, tal parece que a Pinkie y a Spike les gusto. Y Twilight, a la edad de Spike yo ya veía series animadas con ese toque de violencia, eso es una cosa que conllevan al espectador a madurar… pero claro Spike, prométeme que no vas a intentar nada peligroso en casa. No quiero saber que por mis patrañas te pase algo.**

— Spike: Descuida CrisKakis. Te lo prometo.

— **CrisKakis: Buen chico, chócalas** — y así el pequeño dragón hizo _give me five_ junto conmigo.

— Twilight: Bueno lo admito, me gusto. Estas aventuras son interesantes. A Rainbow le haya fascinado leer el capítulo de hoy, sobre todo por la acción.

— **CrisKakis: Ya lo creo. Pero si me comparas con el gusto que tiene Rainbow por Daring Do, yo no soy nada.**

— Pinkie Pie: Pues tal vez Daring Do sea genial pero ahora yo tengo un héroe de lectura. Tú Kakisito, eres mi héroe — salte hasta su altura para abrazarlo.

— **CrisKakis: Jeje… hay Pinkie. No digas eso que me sonrojas.**

— Twilight: Creo que ya es momento de regresar a Ponyville. Las chicas se deben de estar preguntando en donde estamos y Starlight debe tener dudas con respecto a las lecciones de amistad que le asigne.

— **CrisKakis: Oh, de acuerdo. Vayan con cuidado. Que les vaya bien, se cuidan y se la lavan.**

— Spike: Eh gracias… creo.

 _¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!_

 **Al fin se marcharon.**

 **Quiero pedir nuevamente una disculpa por la demora. En verdad no es pretexto eso de que en mi trabajo las cosas se me tornan difícil y con respecto al nuevo juego de Zelda, si eres de esos que tienen Wii U y no una Nintendo Switch porque está muy pinche cara, se los recomiendo. Su temática es muy distinta a los anteriores juegos de la saga debido a que el mundo abierto de esta nueva franquicia le da su toque especial.**

 **Recuerden dejar su review o mandarme un MP/PM, como ustedes le digan. Estén seguros que contesto gustosamente en caso de que tengan dudas, preguntas o para una charla amistosa.**

 **Eso es todo lectores/as, nos leemos la próxima. Cuídense mucho… bye ;)**


	20. ¡Vamos de regreso!

Capítulo 20. Vamos de regreso.

 **¡Hey! hola, hola amigos de Fanfiction. Nuevamente aquí reportándose CrisKakis trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Debo mencionar que últimamente he pensado en nuevas ideas que se verán plasmados a lo largo de la historia pero aun así no dejo de pensar en que tal vez ustedes puedan aportar con algunas de sus ideas que les gustaría poder leer en este…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡HOLA KAKISITO!… :D

— **CrisKakis: ¡Aaahhh su pinche…! ¡Pinkie! No me asustes de esa forma, ¿cuándo fue que llegaste?**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Duh! Llegue desde el momento que escribiste "¡Hey! Hola, hola amigos de Fanfiction", ¿Cómo es posible que no me hayas notado?

— **CrisKakis: Pues… Yo que se ("Sera porque eres bien pinche extraña, como vergas voy a saber cuándo aparecerás… ¬_¬")**

— ¿?: Pinkie Pie, sácame de aquí. Este lugar está muy oscuro y me cuesta trabajo respirar.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Quién está ahí adentro?** — Pinkie había traído un gigantesco regalo en donde escuche que alguien había hablado.

— Pinkie Pie: Es una sorpresa para ti, ¡ábrelo, ábrelo, ábrelo!

…

— ¿?: ¡Cristoper! es bueno ver que ya despertaste, ¿te sientes mejor? — salte para darle un gran abrazo de alivio por verlo nuevamente despierto. Aunque si lo veo detalladamente, Cristoper luce un poco distinto.

— **CrisKakis: ("No puedo creer lo que veo (** **ʘ_ʘ** **)") — En verdad… pero co… esto no es posi… yo… yo… yo no puedo creer que…**

 _¡PUM!_

— ¿?: ¡Cristoper! ¡Oye despierta!, Pinkie Pie, ¿sabes que le pasa a Cristoper? ¿Por qué de repente se desmayó?

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Upsie! Creo que verte fue demasiada sorpresa para él, Crystita jeje.

— Crystal: ¿Por qué se sorprendería de verme?, Y ¿A dónde me trajiste?

— Pinkie Pie: Porque eres su OC. Te traje aquí para darle una gran sorpresa a Kakisito para mostrarle que realmente eres real ya que desde que empezó a escribir, como él dice, su guapachoso fic en donde Kakisito, Starswirl y tienen que salvar a Equestria con la ayuda de unos artilugios antiguos que les darán la fuerza necesaria para poder así detener al malvado Darkside a quien se encontraron en la tierra de los dragones, lugar en donde se llevó una feroz batalla con un gigantesco dragón en donde él — señale a Kakisito — quien es el protagonista de la historia, resulto bastante herido tras la pelea al usar el poder de la Diosa Forza. Y exactamente en estos momentos estamos en casa de Kakisito quien estaba a punto de actualizar y subir el siguiente capítulo.

…

— Crystal: Ahm… ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Kakisito?— no entiendo de que diantres habla esta poni y como es que sabe todo eso… (°_°)

— Pinkie Pie: Bueno, creo que ayudare a subir el capítulo. Así que es hora de que regreses — abrí una abertura por la pantalla de la computadora de Kakisito y empuje a Crysti para regresarla a la historia.

— Crystal: ¡Pinkie, aguarda un momento!

 _¡POOF!_

— Pinkie Pie: Comenzamos amiguitos.

…

Esto suena a cosas que diría Twilight así que… Cambiamos un poquitín por aquí, y luego otro poquitín por acá y… ¡listo!

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **Nuestro programa no le pertenece a CrisKakis y es propiedad de nuestra creadora Lauren Faust y Hasbro. Esta historia se escribió para divertir a los otros ponis. Algunas frases y expresiones fueron tomadas de otras lecturas, series y videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona.**

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ Cristoper y Cristal se encontraron en graves aprietos por enfrentar a un feroz y gigantesco Komodrag controlado por Darkside, quien trataba de conseguir la esencia vital mientras mantenía ocupado a nuestros protas con la ayuda del gigantesco dragón.

En uno de los intentos por detener al Komodrag. La bestia lanzo a nuestros amigos al interior de la lava para terminar con su vida, cosa que no sucedió gracias a las arcillas/aretes que Cristoper y Crystal habían conseguido en el transcurso del templo de fuego que extrañamente les otorgo la habilidad de aguantar las infernales temperaturas de la lava para después poder llegar hacia el pedestal en donde yacía resguardada la esencia vital de la Diosa Forza, quien presto su poder a Cristoper para enfrentar a Darkside y su "mascota" hasta que finalmente nuestros queridos héroes reclamaron la esencia vital evitando que una catástrofe se presentara en la tierra de los dragones.

En estos momentos vemos como Cristoper se encuentra descansando pero muy en sus adentros estaba pasando algo. Veamos lo que ocurre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Me encontraba en un lugar bastante familiar para mí. Estaba en casa platicando y jugando algunos videojuegos con mis amigos de la preparatoria y algunas de las ponis amigas de Twilight, como si de una comedia se tratara. Sé que es raro de pensar en esto pero se me es tan genial saber que mis amigos pueden convivir sin problema alguno con las ponis. No sé cuánto tiempo he estado soñando. Y sé que es un sueño ya que cosas como estas nunca pasarían en la vida real. Aunque extrañamente viaje a Equestria.

Cabe mencionar que la princesa Luna también se encontraba junto a nosotros jugando para matar el tiempo divirtiéndose. La principal razón de que la alicornio este aquí se debe a que ella venía a resguardar mis sueños para evitar que Darkside me perturbe como la vez que casi me mata en un escenario semejante al calabozo que nos habíamos adentrado Crystal y yo para quedar en un estado de coma o algo así.

Cuando le comente y explique en sueños acerca de los videojuegos mostro gran interés así que le proyecte dicho invento gracias a la tecnología y vaya que le fascinaron. La princesa de la noche sí que es una gamer tal y como lo describen en el fandom.

 _¡BOOM!_

 _¡Fin del juego!_

Escuche las palabras provenir del televisor en el cual se lograba proyectar que había finalizado una partida amistosa de _Halo Reach_ entre una Dash molesta, uno de mis amigos furioso, una Luna haciendo pucheros y yo. Dando como resultado mi victoria.

— ¡A huevo! Sabía que ganaría ¡Póstrense ante mí perros! — me burlaba de los presentes en mi habitación.

— No mames cabrón pues vez la pantalla de los demás — exclamo mi amigo.

— Eres un tramposo. Yo así no juego — Rainbow Dash se quejó mientras soltaba el control haciendo que se estampara en el suelo.

— No es justo, hiciste uso de trucos. Ya va como la quinta ronda que jugamos y no podemos derrotarte. Eso es más que obvio — ahora fue Luna la que se quejó por su derrota.

— No veo pantalla y yo no hago trampa. El que es bueno, es bueno. Oh es que prefieren jugar _Smash Bros._ Ahí por más que lo intenten, no podrán derrotarme juaz juaz juaz — reía maléficamente.

— Pues yo no me retracto a un desafío. Pon tu jueguito de peleas. Ya verás que voy a barrer el suelo contigo compañero — ahora era AJ la que me estaba retando.

— ¡Ah sí! Ya dijiste vaquera — respondí ante su provocación. No sabe lo que le espera.

— Pues yo creo que es suficiente — Luna dijo para después hacer brillar su cuerno y desvanecer todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor quedándonos así en un lugar blanquecino y después aparecer en el pasillo en donde se lograban ver centenares de puertas pertenecientes a las criaturas que aún permanecían en el mundo de los sueños.

— ¡Oye!, eso no se hace Luna. Apenas iba a ponerle una trapeada a Applejack en _Smash_ — hice un puchero, si algo infantil de mi parte pero un reto en videojuegos es sagrado para mí.

— Sé que es divertido pasar el tiempo jugando, pero tengo deberes que atender y debo de resguardar los sueños de los demás ponis. Además he utilizado mucha magia tras protegerte de Darkside mientras permanecía en tus sueños — Luna me estaba comentando seriamente — Además ya va siendo hora de que despiertes. Llevas un largo tiempo soñando.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón. Además no me gusta estar mucho tiempo dormido y mucho menos tirado en la cama sin hacer nada — le conteste a la princesa tras haberme hablado — Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me sacaste de un reto sumamente importante de _Smash Bros._

— Pues vete preparando porque con lo hemos estado jugando en tus sueños he comprendido el juego y me has estado mostrando todas tus tácticas. La próxima vez que nos veamos veras que pateare tus flancos — esta vez Luna hablo de manera retadora desafiándome para una reta en el videojuego de peleas.

— Eso lo veremos, princesa — dije muy confiado debido a que mis habilidades del juego son competitivas — Gracias Luna por protegerme y pasar gran tiempo de convivencia en mis sueños. Mándale un saludo a Celestia de mi parte. Cuando regrese las visitare para contarles con detalle lo que me ha pasado hasta ahora en este viaje.

— Da por hecho que le mandare tus saludos a mi hermana y estaremos esperando ansiosas tu regreso — fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de la princesa de la noche para que todo ante mi vista se tornara de blanco que a los pocos segundos pude sentir el abrir de mis parpados y ver el techo de algún posible lugar.

 **BMG:** / _watch?v=Bxx25IDX3Nc_ **(The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST - Inside a House(Extended Version))**

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso existen dos Cristoper? ¿Cómo supo ella lo que paso hace pocos días? ¿A qué se refería con eso de Fic?— fueron algunos murmureos que escuche en la habitación para girar lentamente mi cabeza y ver de quien provenía las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

— Mmm… ¿Qué pasa Crysti? — hable con el típico tono somnoliento de cuando uno recién se despierta.

— ¿Cristoper? — Ella se percató al instante que le hable para después dirigir su vista hacia mí y verme con algo de confusión ya que ladeo su cabeza un poco — ¿Realmente eres tú?

— Pues sí, soy yo, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Paso algo mientras estaba dormido o inconsciente? Ya ni supe en qué estado me encontraba — Pregunte a Crystal mientras me reincorporaba para sentarme en esta especie de camilla — ¡Aagh! ¡Ouch! Mi espalda, tal parece que dormí chueco.

— Bueno es que Pinkie Pie vino hace unos momentos y me llevo a… — no la deje terminar por asombro a lo que dijo.

— Aguanta… ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Qué Pinkie vino aquí?!

— Si, como te decía. Me llevo a una extraña casa en donde antes de entrar ella me encerró en un gigantesco regalo que después abriste tú y cuando vi que habías despertado no pude contener mi emoción y salte hasta a ti. Seguido de eso balbuceaste algo y te desmayaste de la impresión por verme. Por último, Pinkie Pie se colocó cerca de una cosa cuadrada que emitía luz de la cual abrió una especie de portal y me lanzo por este — Crystal explico lo que había pasado, lo extraño de esto es haber mencionado a la poni rosa.

— ¿Y que más paso? — pregunte para quitarme la duda de los acontecimientos que me comentaba la unicornio.

— Pues aparecí afuera de esta habitación para después entrar y ver que aun seguías descansando. Cosa extraña que me hizo divagar en mi mente y preguntarme muchas cosas. Lo último que recuerdo fue que Pinkie dijo algo de que yo era tu OC, ¿Qué significa eso? — no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que paso pero de algo estoy seguro si se trata de Pinkie.

— Sabes que, olvídalo. Cuando se tratan de Pinkie es muy difícil comprenderla. Ni te molestes en tratar de averiguarlo ya que solo perderás tu tiempo. Es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie — comente para después dirigir mis vista a una mesita de noche y ver que había una bandeja con varias frutas encima de la cual no dude en tomar una para sentarme en la orilla de la cama y comerla en el acto — ¡Oh por Dios! Esto esta delicioso. Que hambre tengo, después de todo no había comido nada desde ayer.

— Pero… han pasado tres días — Crystal dijo y seguido de eso me atragante un gran pedazo de la fruta que estaba comiendo de la impresión.

— *Cof* *Cof* Tres *Cof* ¡días! *Cof* ("¡vergas! es la primera vez que duermo tanto tiempo… (ʘ_ʘ)") — no me lo creo. No soy de los que prefieren quedarse todo el día tirado en la cama.

— Si, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar de que no despertaras — Crysti dijo y después corrió hasta mí y sorprenderme con un abrazo de su parte — Es bueno saber que estas bien — _¡Ite!_ Lo malo de su tierno abrazo hizo que me doliera un poco la espalda cuando hizo presión con sus cascos.

 **("Chico, deberías agradecer que mi alumna te cuido todo este tiempo. En ningún momento quiso dejarte solo, excepto cuando tuvo que ir a traerte fruta para cuando despertaras, con la cual casi te ahogas hace unos segundos") —** Starswirl dijo para darme a conocer lo que Crysti hizo mientras yo seguía reposando en estos tres días… Aún no me lo creo que hayan pasado tres días.

— ¿En serio? Pues muchas gracias Crysti. Eso es muy lindo de tu parte — tras decir eso acaricie un poco la crin de mi amiga solo para ver cómo me regalaba una linda sonrisa.

— No fue nada. Tú me has protegido todo este momento, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudarte — dijo ella, ("Créeme que me has ayudado demasiado"), pensé para continuar comiendo la dulce fruta de la bandeja.

 **("Muy bien muchachos. Ahora que tenemos la esencia vital perteneciente a la fuerza debemos seguir adelante con nuestro viaje y continuar con nuestra búsqueda del resto de las esencias") —** el anciano hablo para ambos. Es bueno saber que van 1 de 3 esencias. Aunque hay algo que pienso al respecto de estas.

— Oye Starswirl, dígame nuevamente por qué mi cuerpo sufrió todo ese daño tras haber utilizado la esencia de la fuerza — cuestione ya que tras recordar el insoportable dolor del desgarre corporal no escuche muy bien lo que me dijo en ese momento antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

 **("Como había hecho mención. Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a la magia. El uso de la increíble energía que utilizaste en ese momento fue expulsada de una manera brusca, eso y sumando que tu condición de salud no estaba del todo bien en ese momento fue suficiente para que resintieras el dolor acumulado. Por ultimo, cabe mencionar que tu físico es de lo peor, ¿Qué acaso no te ejercitabas allá en tu mundo cuando eras más joven?") —** Después de esa breve explicación Starswirl me recordó algunas cosas de las que me arrepiento de no haber hecho en mi adolescencia conforme al ejercicio.

— Pues no del todo, solo un poco. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba jugando videojuegos y haciendo diversas cosas que no requería del esfuerzo físico — le conteste a Starswirl.

 **("Con razón. Esos tontos jueguitos son la causa de que tú tengas esta patética condición física. De ahora en adelante deberás entrenar si quieres volver a utilizar la esencia de la fuerza").**

— Maestro, recordemos que debido al conocimiento de esos videojuegos, Cristoper supo cómo actuar ante la situación para pasar los obstáculos que se nos presentaron en el interior del templo de fuego — por lo menos Crysti me defiende.

— Bueno si pero eso fue porque todo fue mera coincidencia. Entiendo eso de entrenar y mejorar mi condición fisca, ese fue el motivo de pedirle a Applejack y Rainbow Dash ayuda con eso — recordé la breve petición que le pedí a ambas ponis atléticas — Pero no está hablando en serio sobre la esencia vital ¿verdad?, No quiero volver a utilizar esa energía si va a hacerme sufrir de tal forma, ¿tiene idea del puto dolor insoportable que sentí en ese momento? **—** reclame por pensar en esa sensación de dolor. El solo recordarlo hace que me dé escalofríos.

— Resulta que el chico rudo es un gran bebé después de todo — Escuche una voz provenir en dirección de la puerta de la habitación para ver nada más y nada menos que a la dragona azul, la princesa Ember.

— ¿Ember?

— No sé qué cosas están discutiendo. Pero por lo que acabo de escuchar y el no querer sentir nuevamente un poco de dolor hace que te vea como un perdedor — ahora ella se une a la conversación y no con unas muy amables palabras.

— Digan lo que quieran de mí, si hubieran experimentado lo que yo pensarían otra cosa — la princesa dragona me veía con su típica mirada como si no le importara, Crystal solo me miraba seriamente sin decir nada — Lo que si acepto es que hare lo posible por resguardar esta esencia vital de Darkside, pero volver usarla, realmente es de pensarlo. Ahora sé cómo se sentía _Tsuna_ tras haber usado los guantes por primera vez _(referencia a Katekyo Hitman Reborn) —_ hice mención captando un poco la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Quién es _Tsuna_? — pregunto Ember.

— Creo que deben ser esas cosas de su mundo. A veces hace extrañas referencias cuando habla — Crystal le contesto.

— Ya vez aprendiendo Crysti — reitere lo que Crystal dijo para la dragona. En el momento que intente tomar otra de las frutas para poder comerla, observé mis brazos para darme el lujo de apreciar que mis heridas estaban sanadas — Al propósito, ¿Cómo fue que me curaron? apenas me doy cuenta de que las heridas que me hizo ese dragón están cerradas.

— Oh eso. Dale las gracias a tu novia. Ella uso un hechizo de curación en ti — dijo Ember molestando a Crystal y por lo tanto a mí también. En serio, como joden de emparejarme con Crysti… (¬_¬)

— ¡Q-que no soy… su novia! — grito Crystal con una cara roja, no sé si de furia o de vergüenza.

— ¿En serio? Pues entonces no te importa si me lo quedo yo ¿verdad? — Ember se sentó a un lado mío mientras se recargaba en mi hombro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Crysti y yo exclamamos de la impresión por lo que dijo la dragona. No pude evitar soltar la fruta por el extraño escalofrió que sentí en ese momento.

— Que dices, un macho fuerte y genial como tú merece a alguien igual de genial como yo. Si te quedas conmigo tendrás todos los mejores tratos y lujos que pueda ofrecerte. — ¡¿A caso está tratando de convencerme?! — Y quien sabe, tal vez pueda ofrecerte algo más — ¡Ahora está coqueteando conmigo! ¡Mierda! Que hice para pasar por esto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¿Quién se cree esta lagartija?, hablarle de ese a modo a Cristoper intentando coquetear con él y apegársele demasiado cerca ¿Qué acaso no le enseñaron sobre el espacio personal? Apuesto que es de esas chicas que se aprovechan de los hombres para que al final los boten como si de una envoltura de papel se tratase una vez que piensan que ya no los necesitan.

 **("¡Oh! alguien tiene celos de la princesa Ember")** — mi maestro se expresó en tono de burla.

— ("¿Celos? ¿Yo?") — le conteste para mis adentros a mi maestro.

— Yo… creo que no… digo, esto no está bien — escuche que Cristoper dijo mientras se veía incomodo de estar tan cerca de la princesa Ember — esto iría en contra de la naturaleza… entiendes ¿verdad?

— Entiendo pero no me importa y creo que después de esto, no le pensaras dos veces — Ember hizo mención para después apegarse completamente a Cristoper colocando una de sus garras en su pecho e ir bajándola lentamente hasta querer tocar en donde creo que esta su…

— ¡AH! ¡N-no espera! — grito Cris.

— _¡HASTA AQUÍ! —_ Grite para después hacer uso de mi magia para tomar a Cristoper y arrastrarlo a mi lado y rodearlo con mis cascos como si de mí posesión fuera — Aléjate de él dragona pervertida. Él dijo que no. Y no es no… Ò_Ó#

…

— JAJAJA… Es broma, es broma. Oh debieron de ver sus caras — Ember se mofó de nosotros tras terminar su cometido — Solo quería probar algo, y tus acciones Crystal, fueron más que suficientes para decírmelo.

— Entonces… ¡¿todo fue un engaño?! — le contesté severamente enojada por la broma, ¡Uy! Maldita hija de…

— Pues claro, porque querría estar con una criatura como Cristoper. Soy una dragona y solo me atraen los de mí especie. Además míralo, un chimpancé con poco pelo y feo ¡Puagh! — mencionó la dragona haciendo un gesto de asco.

— ¡Hey! — Cristoper reclamo.

— Si, como sea. Ahora debo retirarme y avisar a mi padre que has despertado. Espero puedan pasar a verlo en unos momentos. Mientras los dejo solos "tortolitos" — y así Ember salió de la habitación dejándonos en paz.

 ***(Detener la música)**

…

— Este… Crysti — Cristoper me hablo para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Si?

— Creo que ya puedes soltarme — dijo él para darme cuenta que aún lo tenía sujeto fuertemente con mis cascos

— ¡Oh!... lo siento — le conteste sumamente apenada para después soltarlo.

— Si… ¿Sabes? creo que iré a tomar una ducha. Vaya que debo de apestar si llevo tres días sin darme un baño — Y así Cristoper tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la ducha — con permisito.

Vaya eso fue vergonzoso, no esperaba que yo hubiera reaccionado de esa forma pero el solo recordar en la forma en que Ember casi se aprovecha de Cristoper me hace hervir de rabia.

 **("Te dije que eran celos").**

— No diga nada maestro — dije en un tono solo audible para mí. Me quede viendo por varios segundos la puerta por donde entro Cristoper y quedar pensativa reflexionando por mi actuar — creo que ya debió darse cuenta.

 **("¿Tú crees?") —** Starswirl dijo con tono sarcástico.

— Entiendo el sarcasmo sabe, _¡Sigh!_ Diantres y ahora que hago.

 **("Descuida. Además no creo que lo tome tan mal ya que él está sumamente recio en su ideología de no tener una relación seria con una poni").**

— Oh vaya — el solo recordar cuando Cristoper decía semejantes palabras hace que se me bajen los ánimos — Solo por curiosidad. Creé que haya alguna forma de, no sé, hacerlo cambiar de parecer — cuestione a mi maestro.

 **("Oh ya veo lo que tienes en mente. Recuerda que puedo saber lo que estás pensando Crystal y para todo hay solución niña. Créeme, he convencido a centenares de ponis en su forma de pensar e incluso llegue confundir a algunos de su existencia, de si merecían estar vivos o no") —** ¡¿Qué?! Que miedo **— ("creo que puedo probar con Cristoper también. Para empezar hare que me cuente una que otra información que podamos usar a nuestro favor. Descuida, eso déjamelo todo a mí. Te ayudare a lograr tu cometido") —** Starswirl sonaba bastante seguro de sí mismo con lo que decía.

— ¡¿En serio haría esa por mí?!

 **("Desde de luego niña")**

— Oh muchas gracias maestro — estoy sumamente ansiosa, ¡sí! Ya quiero saber que hará mi maestro para saber el cómo atraer la atención de Cristoper sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, ¡YAY! (^͜^)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Eso fue extraño. Por un momento sentí que me iba a dar un infarto por lo que Ember estaba a punto de hacer, _¡Sigh!_ pensé que tendría que lidiar con una dragona como pretendiente, o sea, ¡que pedo con estas criaturas! De por sí ya tengo suficiente con saber que Rainbow Dash quedo "flechada" por mí por una estúpida broma, la verdad no sé cómo ni porque paso eso. Ahora comienzo a creer que Crysti también siente algo por mí.

Ya ni se ni que pensar, en mi mundo soy un completo perdedor y no llamo la atención de las chicas pero aquí en Equestria ya tengo a dos chicas detrás de mí por las cosas raras que he hecho hasta ahora, ¿saben qué? No importa. Simplemente ignorare los hechos y me centrare más en pensar en tratar de descifrar en donde se localiza la siguiente esencia vital.

— Pero primero a bañarme, que apesto a puro pinche zorrillo. _¡Uff! —_ y así sin más me metí a la tina, o más bien pozo de agua termal. Los dragones aquí no tiene ese sistema de tuberías típicas que podemos encontrar en casa, así que mínimo se las ingeniaron en colocar agua termal naciente de los manantiales de esta zona volcánica — _¡Sigh!_ Que relajante es esto… (= ͜ =)

 **("Cristoper") —** Starswirl me hablo mientras me relajaba, me aseaba y masajeaba mis músculos para destensarme del dolor corporal para pegarme tremendo susto.

— ¡Aaah! ¡Oiga, qué le pasa Starswirl! ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener algo de privacidad mientras estoy tomando un baño?

 **("Oh vamos, te comportas como una yegua. Después de todo ambos somos machos")** — comento el anciano.

— Si lo sé, es solo que yo soy un poco tímido en estos casos — y es cierto, me da mucha vergüenza mostrarme tal y como vine al mundo ante la presencia de alguien más.

 **("Yo creo que exageras. Por cierto, ya que estamos solos nosotros dos, porque no tenemos una conversación de machos. Hace años que no platico con alguien")** — Starswirl propuso la idea de la conversación de hombres.

— ¿Y de que quiere hablar? — pregunté dudoso por saber el tema que dará inicio a nuestra platica de chicos.

 **("Que te parece si hablamos de chicas")**

— ¿A qué viene el interés de su parte?

 **("Bueno, es que con lo que paso hace momento con Ember y Crystal, me hizo recordar mi juventud. Vaya que antes era un semental muy popular entre las chicas") —** Claaaro. Nótese mi sarcasmo — **("jeje… debieron haber vistos sus caras cuando les jugaron esa broma")**

— No me lo recuerde… ¬_¬

 **("Si, lo siento. Por cierto ¿qué piensas de Crystal?")**

— ¿A qué se refiere? — creo que tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que trata de decirme.

 **("Tu sabes, creo que ambos sabemos lo que dejo en claro hace unos momentos ¿no es así?")**

— Pues no tengo nada que pensar. Tal vez ella puede que sienta algo por mí, _"y no la culpo"._ Pero no es como si yo sintiera algo por ella. Bueno, si la quiero pero no de esa forma, sino como amiga, al igual que a Rainbow Dash — y así le deje en claro que solo veía a las ponis como eso, amigas.

 **("Oh si, la portadora del elemento de la lealtad. Ella también es bonita pero su físico deja mucho que decir a comparación de mi alumna, Y no voy a negar que ella tiene unas curvas que…")** — Starswirl comenzó a hablar de manera que solo un pervertido hablaría. Así que lo interrumpí.

— ¡Oiga! más respeto, viejo pervertido. Además como diferenciar cuando una poni tiene un físico atractivo. Para mi todas son iguales. Pero para ustedes los sementales es fácil saberlo. Yo soy un humano y solo el físico de las chicas humanas me atrae — le comente a Starswirl para que pusiera atención de lo que pienso de las chicas de este mundo, en este caso, las ponis.

 **("Así que el físico de una chica humana es lo que llama tu atención ¿eh?") —** hablo como si estuviera analizando las cosas. Ñee qué más da, después de todo aparte de ser un hechicero también debe ser un poni de ciencia. Tal vez quiere algo de información acerca de nuestra especie.

— Si pero no del todo, sinceramente lo que más me gusta de una chica es su rostro, una cara bonita además me gusta que sean sencillas, divertidas y acá entre nos… — mire a ambos lados revisando que no hubiera nadie quien nos escuchara, algo irracional de mi parte ya que no había nadie más en la bañera pero solo lo hice para darle el toque especial al revelar un secreto — me gustan las chicas rubias o castañas.

 **("Mmm entiendo")** — Al parecer el anciano si está analizando las cosas — **("Espera un segundo… ¿qué acaso la portadora del elemento de la honestidad no es rubia? Ahora que recuerdo habías hecho mención anteriormente de que ella era especial para ti").**

— ¡¿D-de que está hablando?! N-no recuerdo que… haya mencionado algo de eso — no sé porque de repente comencé a sentirme muy nervioso.

 **("Claro que lo hiciste, recuerda. En el castillo de las princesas en Canterlot justo cuando escapabas de las portadoras de los elementos y solo te quedaste junto a la portadora del elemento de la risa")** — Starswirl mencionó solo para hacer carburar el hámster de mi mente y tratar de recordar algo de ello.

 _ **FLASHBACK…**_

— _Mi poni favorita eres tu Applejack porque siempre te he admirado por la manera en que te esfuerzas en la granja cosechando manzanas, me encanta tu melena rubia, tus ojos color esmeralda y tu asentó campirano me es de mi agrado además de pensar que tienes una hermosa voz cuando cantas en inglés sin importar que la voz de doblaje sea la de Ashleigh Ball en mi mundo. Si supieras que dije todo esto me avergonzaría un chingo….y todo por… la culpa…de este puto… hechizo — vaya que lo dije lo más rápido que pude sin querer, me estaba quedando sin aire nuevamente. La única que me escuchó fue Pinkie Pie la cual estaba en el lugar junto conmigo, ella solo se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa inocente. Dios, me sentía tan apenado._

…

 _ **FIN DE FLASHBACK.**_

¡Puta madre! Ya me acorde… dʘ_ʘƅ

 **("Recuerda que se lo que piensas y por tu reacción me das a entender que tal vez si sientas algo por ella")** — recalcó Starswirl.

— ¡¿Q-que?! Eso es r-ridículo. Ella es una poni y… yo un humano. Yo solo… es solo… que ella es mi poni favorita. Es todo — aclaré el entendido del porque AJ es mi favorita… creo.

 **("Interesante, ¿y a qué se deben estas imágenes mórbidas que vienen a tu mente de la portadora de la honestidad?")** — ¿¡Qué?! ¡NO! ESTUPIDOS PENSAMIENTOS, MALDITO FANDOM Y SUS ESTUPIDOS Y SENSUALES DIBUJOS — **("Oh y mira abajo, tu amiguito esta…")**

— ¡AAAAHH! ES SU CULPA POR COMENZAR A HABLAR DE ESTO, HIZO QUE RECORDARA ESTO,¡LARGO DE AQUÍ PINCHE VIEJO! DEJEME EN PAZ Y NO VENGA A CHINGARME LA VIDA CON ESTA CLASE DE CONVERSACIONES… ò_ó* — grite furioso ya que Starswirl me molesto con esa platica incomoda. Como es posible que este viejo siempre me saque de quicio.

 **("Ok, ok. Ya me voy… Qué carácter") —** fue lo último que escuche de parte de Starswirl.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=q_4oTR2Kneu_ **(Volcano - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST – usar el modo de bucle)**

Un vez que termine mi perturbadora ducha. Me vestí y alisté para salir de la habitación e ir hacia el señor dragón Torch y ver qué es lo que quiere decirme, además de paso despedirme de él y de Ember y regresar a la tierra en donde abundan los pequeños equinos color pastel.

En el trayecto a dirigirme hasta Torch fue algo incómodo ya que los dragones nos veían con asombro, alguno de ellos hasta nos saludaban o algunos otros me veían molestos. Además cada vez que volteaba a ver a Crystal, ella desviaba su mirada para no verme directamente y pienso que ha de ser por lo que ocurrió en la habitación en la que estábamos hace unos momentos.

— Presiento que hay algo de tensión entre la multitud, ¿no creen? — dije aun viendo de reojo a algunos dragones respondiendo alguno que otro saludo con las manos.

 **("Después de todo, todos aquí saben que reclamaste la llama espiritual y eres el actual portador")** — Starswirl me aclaro — **("y que también debido a eso casi haces que estas tierras quedaran cubiertas totalmente de lava por tal hecho").**

— ¡Tsss! Ya veo — mencione con pocos ánimos. Ahora todos tienen un motivo para partirme la mandarina en gajos.

— D-Descuida, después de todo… lo hacemos por una… buena causa — dijo Crystal muy nerviosa, más de lo normal. Creo que es por ver a tanta multitud de dragones intimidantes.

Ignoramos los hechos de prestarle atención a los reptiles y pasamos por la estructura de una cueva, precisamente a esa especie de palacio que habíamos llegado antes en donde se encontraba la entrada al templo de fuego. Ahí en el interior pudimos apreciar que Torch quien nos esperaba sentado en una gigantesca cámara de la cual no carecía de un techo, debo suponer que se debía a que al gigantesco tamaño sino como cabría semejante mastodonte de dragón en un lugar tan cerrado.

El señor dragón Torch se encontraba posado en montón de rocas la cual formaban su trono, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Creo que se debió a la tensión por saber que Darkside había ingresado al templo antes que yo.

— Humano y poni, no, Cristoper y Crystal. Demostraron tener la valentía y la fuerza para superar los peligros y desafíos que se encontraban en el interior del templo de fuego — el señor dragón Torch hablo de manera seria — sin embargo, al reclamar la llama espiritual casi hacen que mis tierras fueran destruidas por le erupción volcánica, cosa que no sucedió debido a que solucionaron el problema a tiempo.

— Si, lo siento por eso. En verdad, pero era necesario obtener la esencia vital antes de que se apoderaran de ella — hice recordar a Torch por qué reclame la esencia.

— Si lo comprendo… ¡QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR! — el mastodonte de dragón nos gritó furioso, fue tan fuerte que aturdió mis oídos por unos momentos. Y no creo que fue al único ya que los demás presentes hicieron el mismo gesto de molestia.

— ¡Agh! Comprendo y descuide que no volverá a suceder. Señor dragón Torch es hora de partir de regreso a la tierra de los ponis. Hay quienes esperan nuestro regreso y agradezco la hospitalidad que nos dio mientras nos encontrábamos en estas tierras ("a pesar de que no fue una grata hospitalidad si recordamos esa cruel batalla del draco-desafío… -_-u") — me incline un poco dando entender la señal de agradecimiento.

— Yo también quiero agradecerles por demostrarme que los dragones no son tan terroríficos después de todo. Creo que gracias a ustedes supere un poco mi miedo hacia su especie — Crystal hizo el comentario para todos los dragones presentes.

— No te confíes poni, eso no significa que las cosas cambiaran entre los de tu especie con nosotros, así que si los volvemos a ver no les será tan fácil estar en estas tierras — Torch hizo mención muy confiado en sus palabras.

— Jeje ya lo creo, no importa. De ser el caso me gustaría volver a enfrentarme a ustedes nuevamente — dije para los dragones presentes, sé que es una locura y a pesar de que salí lastimado y que casi no la cuento en esa batalla del draco-desafío, me pareció muy divertido… Si lo sé, estoy algo loco.

— Así que por fin se van — Ember hablo de manera neutra. Sé que pudo escuchársele hablar seria, pero ese semblante en su rostro me dice que siente algo de tristeza por nuestra partida, jeje después de todo creo que si nos considera amigos.

— Así es. Debemos estar al tanto para conseguir las esencias vitales antes que ese malvado ser de Darkside — le respondí de manera seria.

— Entiendo — dijo por ultimo Ember.

— Sé que lo conseguirán, después de todo están junto a mi viejo amigo Starswirl, por cierto ¿aún sigue aquí? — Torch pregunto por el viejo poni.

— Claro, él está…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Cristoper callo de repente y mostraba estar en una especie de trance para que pocos segundos después lograra escuchar otra voz familiar surgir de su boca.

— **Aquí estoy me querido amigo iguano** — dijo mi maestro desde el cuerpo de Cristoper.

— ¡Deja de llamarme así barbudo! — el señor dragón Torch hablo con tono de molestia para después retomar su actitud sería — Espero que sepas lo que haces. Que tus discípulos hayan logrado obtener la llama espiritual fue cuestión de suerte y por lo que me conto mi hija, ese Darkside parece ser alguien muy peligroso. No se lo pueden tomar a la ligera.

— **Lo entiendo mi querido amigo. En estos momentos la contraparte no ha recuperado sus poderes por completo, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo haga** — el maestro dijo para que el gobernante dragón escuchara sus palabras — **Es por eso que no dejare de ejercer al máximo a este par. Puedes contar con eso.**

— Te lo encargo. Antes de que se vayan, ¿no les gustaría quedarse a comer con nosotros nuestro festín? habrá muchísima jugosa carne asada que comer y disfrutar — ¡Carne! _¡Glup!_ ¡¿Acaso dijo carne?!

— Ehm… no gracias — no pude evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado de solo pensarlo.

— **Yo estoy bien, además sabes que nosotros los ponis somos herbívoros** — el maestro hizo una cara de desagrado al igual que yo. Sé que vi comer a Cristoper no hace mucho pescado, fue una cosa sumamente perturbadora.

— ¿Qué hay del humano? Por lo que supe él si come carne — el señor dragón comento. Creo que Ember le ha de haber contado eso a su padre.

— **Mmm…** **Dejemos que él decida** — fue lo último que escuche del maestro para ver como después Cristoper recobraba el control total de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Q-qué paso? Oiga viejo, si va a tomar mi cuerpo prestado avíseme antes — Cristoper hablo un poco enojado de que tomaran control de su cuerpo.

Seguido de eso Ember descendió desde lo alto del trono en donde se encontraba su padre para estar frente a frente con nosotros.

— Mi padre comentaba que habrá un festín y que ustedes están invitados antes de que partan de regreso con los ponis. Dime ¿se quedaran verdad? — Ember explico a Cristoper lo del festín de comida.

— ¿Festín? — dijo el con algo de duda. Por favor di que no, por favor di que no, por favor di que no… _

— Y habrá algo de carne — le insistió Ember

— Por supuesto que nos quedamos — ¡Noooo!... (T-T) — después de todo aún tengo hambre por no haber comido durante tres días.

— ¡Genial! Vengan, síganme. Es por aquí — Ember nos indicó el camino a seguir para ir detrás de ella.

— "Cristoper eres un tonto" — dije en voz baja para que no me escuchara el tonto que tengo en frente de mí.

— ¿Dijiste algo Crysti? — al parecer si me escucho un poco.

— Nada, nada. Que sigamos adelante — hice una sonrisa forzada para evitar que no sospechara nada de mis palabras.

…

 ***(Detengan la música).**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Seguimos a Ember y salimos de la sala del trono del señor dragón para dirigirnos a un lugar a fuera de los alrededores en donde se podía ver una gran multitud de dragones alrededor de una montaña apilada de carne fresca para asarse y poder ser consumida por los reptiles.

— ¡Oh wow! Mira toda esa carne. Me imagino que los dragones tienen un apetito voraz y es por eso que cazaron demasiado para tener toda esa carne — dije de la impresión. En serio nunca había visto tanta carne junta. Lo malo es que alrededor de esta chorreaba mucha sangre, mínimo hayan limpiado la comida primero… 0˷o

— Eso… es… repugnante — escuche decir a Crysti mientras veía con asco la carne ensangrentada tapándose la boca para evitar vomitar.

— Si, lo sé. Un poco.

 _¡PRINCESA EMBER!_

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=IZ7EIXCfIgU_ **(Goron City (Day) - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Music Extended)**

Escuchamos que alguien llamo a la dragona para después poder virar nuestra vista hacia otro lado y poner atención a los dragones que se acercaban junto con… Oh vaya ya me estaba preguntando cuando vería a esa lagartija roja. Ember se alejó de nosotros para ir a recibir al grupo de reptiles.

— Que pasa Garble — contesto Ember al dragón que la llamo mientras chocaban

— Los chicos y yo pensábamos en que podíamos ir a cazar algo para comer un poco más tarde — Garble hablo con su tipo tono de confiado para hacerse ver como un tipo genial.

— Además competiremos para ver quien obtendrá la presa más grande — un dragón de escamas verdes oscuros con escamas amarillentas un poco más chico y regordete hablo esta vez, un dragón que nunca antes había visto de la serie, y no dudo que haya más como este. Después de todo en esta tierra predomina esta especie.

— Suena estupendo chicos pero en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada — Ember le respondió para después mirar de vuelta hacia nosotros.

— Oh miren. Es el humano que derroto al gran Stomp — comento el dragón regordete mientras me señalaba — y está junto a su mascota la poni — Ok, ese comentario si me molesto un poco.

— ¡¿Mascota?! — Crystal dijo sacada de onda y por el gesto de enojo que hizo era obvio que le molestaría que la hayan llamado de tal forma — yo no soy ninguna mascota… : (

— Oh miren que tenemos aquí — Garble hablo para después acercarse de una manera tosca e intimidante hasta nosotros — una débil y frágil poni hoza darme la cara — señalo a Crystal. Mire por un momento a Crysti solo para ver como retrocedía un poco por este tonto dragón.

— Basta — Ember alzo la voz molesta — deja en paz a los invitados.

— ¿Qué pasa? Acaso pretendes defender a este simio y a su poni — Garble nuevamente hablo con su tono de hacerse el chulo — Oh espera, ¿acaso estos dos son tus amigos?

— ¡Claro que no! Ellos son solamente invitados de mi padre. No son nada de mí — La dragona Tsundere le respondió. No pude evitar notar como Crystal se lo tomó a mal el comentario de Ember por negar nuestra amistad.

— Pues no lo creo princesa Ember. Tal vez te volviste tan blanda y débil por juntarte con estos dos fenómenos. Y como no serlo, después de todo te he visto junto a esa poni todo este tiempo. Además tu debilidad la demostraste en el draco-desafio — Garble encaró Ember para burlarse esta vez de la dragona.

— ¡¿A quién llamas débil?! — reclamo Ember.

— A quien más si no a ti — contesto Garble.

— ¡Quieres pelear! — grito la dragona.

— Adelante — la encaro el dragón.

— ¡BASTA! — Grite deteniendo a ambos dragones por ver que esta escena no iba a acabar bien — actúan como niños, y eso que yo soy algo inmaduro. Tú — señale al dragón rojo el cual se creé el macho alfa — Solo eres un tipo buscapleitos que solo busca verse genial ante todos para que te presten atención. Y tú — ahora señale a la dragona azul — no dejes que te provoque. Eres una princesa y debes mantener tu linaje ante weyes como este. Además no eres una debilucha, demostraste ser una gran guerrera en el draco-desafió.

— Pero aun así perdí. Y todo por ser débil — Ember me replico con algo de enojo.

— ¡JA! Lo acabas de admitir — Garble dijo en tono de orgullo.

— Ignóralo, además no todo se debe a la fuerza si no también a la inteligencia — señale con mi dedo índice hacia mi cabeza para dejar en claro lo que trataba de decir — A Crysti se le ocurrió esa jugada de último momento pero ninguno de los dos esperábamos que ese tal Stomp fuera a noquearte tras ese golpe.

— Así es, yo solo intente hacer que tu compañero te sacara de balance en la pelea pero no imagine que te fuera a suceder eso. Lo siento — Crystal tomo la palabra para disculparse ante la dragona.

— Sí, creo que tienen razón — dijo Ember satisfecha con nuestras palabras.

— Claro que la tengo.

— ¡Bah! Esas son solo palabras que un debilucho diría — Garble hizo mención de lo que opinaba de lo que Crystal y yo le dijimos a Ember.

— Saben que, vámonos de aquí. Soy alérgico a los pendejos — Y así me gire para encaminarme hacia otro lugar.

Habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos para alejarnos del grupo de los dragones que buscaban a Ember, pero una garra me tomo por el hombro y me dio la vuelta bruscamente.

— No sé a qué signifique esa palabra, pero me sonó como un insulto — Garble me encaro esta vez tratando de intimidarme.

— Al parecer no es tan tonto como parece. Esa palabra si la entiendes ¿verdad amigo?

— Acabas de cavar tu tumba, humano — Garble estaba preparando su garra a modo de puño para darme un golpe.

Por mero impulso de autodefensa propia me moví hacia un lado para aplicarle una llave al dragón con mis manos tomándolo completamente del brazo para llevar todo su peso con la ayuda de mi agarre hacía el frente mientras gire 180° y así realizar un movimiento de yudo para azotarlo bruscamente en el suelo. Gracias _Izuku Midoriya_ por esa demostración que usaste contra _Bakugou (referencia Boku no Hero Academy)._

 _¡PUM!_

 ***(Detener la música)**

— Y como dije, no siempre se trata de usar la fuerza si no la inteligencia — dije después de haber lanzado al dragón al suelo y verlo de mala gana. Creo que lo deje aturdido ya que el tonto de Garble no habría los ojos.

Después de ese golpe me gane la atención de todos los dragones que estaban sumamente sorprendidos por haber actuado de tal forma haciendo que me sintiera incomodo, ¡Uy! Creo que la cague.

Lo que no había notado sino hasta después que la esencia de Forza se había activado inconscientemente por unos ligeros segundos ya que mis manos brillaron por un momento para que después el brillo de la esencia se disipara completamente. Ahora veo porque se creó ese cráter debajo de Garble. Creo que me excedí con el pobre dragón.

— Jeje… que cosas ¿no? C-creo que mejor nos vamos ahora Crysti…°_°||

— Y-yo te sigo — fue lo que dijo ella prestando atención de la situación que se creó por mi culpa.

— Bueno, gracias por todo Ember y despídeme de tu padre de mi parte pero tenemos que irnos ya. Nos vemos — lo dije tan rápido mientras tomaba la garra de la dragona agitándola de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente para después pegar fuga rápidamente del lugar y dirigirnos directamente hacia donde habíamos llegado a estas tierras.

¿Por qué? Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de poder comer sumamente delicioso. Extraño el sabroso sabor de la suculenta carne y ahora por mis fechorías no podré hacerlo… T-T

…

Corrimos como alma que se la lleva al diablo hasta que finalmente llegamos a la playa en donde nos había dejado el capitán. Pero había un ligero problema.

— Rayos… Por huir de… todos esos dragones… olvide que… no teníamos un medio de transporte… con el cual regresar — dije tratando de recobrar la respiración por el recorrido agitado que tuvimos al huir de la ciudad de los dragones.

— Y dices… tu que… que uno debe… usar la inteligencia… cuando en realidad utilizaste… la fuerza — Crystal menciono tratando de recobrar la respiración por nuestro escape — tonto. Piensa antes de actuar — me reprocho por lo que hice y haber actuado sin antes haberlo pensado.

— Lo sé, lo siento. No tome en cuenta ese detalle. Soy un pendejo — me hice un facepalm. La verdad que si soy un tonto por haber olvidado eso.

— No hables así, grosero — Crystal me reprocho por mi vocabulario— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

— Pues creo yo que tenemos que encontrar algo lo sumamente resistente que podamos usar como una balsa. Solo así podremos re…

 _¡OIGAN!_

Escuche un grito que provenía a la lejanía solo para alzar mi vista y ver que venía Ember junto con otros dos dragones resultando ser el dragón Stomp y el otro guardián de Torch quien me entrego la espada antes de entrar al templo de fuego, ¡Ay nanita! ahora si estamos fritos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? si es por lo que paso con Garble y vienen a reprenderme pues lo siento. Reaccione por instinto al ver que intentaba golpearme — me excuse por haber agredido o haberme defendió de Garble.

— No te preocupes. No es por eso que estamos aquí. Además el muy zopenco se lo merece — ¿bueno?… si Ember lo dice.

— Entonces ¿cuál es el motivo de que vinieran aquí, Ember? — Crystal pregunto ganándome la palabra.

— Estábamos buscándolos para ayudarlos a que puedan regresar a la tierra de los ponis — Ember dijo la razón de que viniera a buscarnos.

— ¿Como? — Crystal y yo dijimos al unisonó por lo que nos había hecho mención la dragona.

— Por órdenes del gran señor dragón Torch, nos hizo mención de que los llevaremos hacia su siguiente destino — el dragón Stomp tomó la palabra, aunque pude notar un ligero tono de enojo al hablar con nosotros — Después de todo, los viajeros no duran mucho en estas tierras ya que nuestra presencia hace que huyan despavoridos de este lugar.

— Y como me comentaron desde el día que los encontré, que habían venido hasta aquí con la ayuda de otro poni a la cual contrataron sus servicios y este regreso sin importarle que los dejaran aquí a su suerte, era más que obvio que no tendrían un medio de como regresar — Ember explicó con la razón del porque nos había buscado.

— Así que la princesa le comento al señor dragón Torch del más probable problema que presentarían, jeje y vaya que acertó — Ahora fue el otro dragón el que hablo. Si lo dicen de esa forma me hacen quedar como un tonto… más que un tonto — Por tal motivo se nos dio la orden de buscarlos y llevarlos, tal y como hizo mención mi compañero Stomp.

— Jeje… Y hace poco dijiste que debía de hacer uso de la inteligencia cuando en realidad no fuiste tan inteligente de haber pensado en esto antes — Ember se burló de mí.

— Fue lo mismo que intente decirle — Crystal también se sumó a la burla junto con Ember.

— Sí, sí. Se me olvido ese detalle ¿ok? — Les dije al par de chicas que seguían mofándose para después girarme y dirigirme hacia ambos dragones guardianes de Torch — Chicos, pues muchas gracias por ofrecer su ayuda y servicios.

— No es nada, lo hacemos por órdenes del señor dragón — me respondió el otro dragón que hasta ahora no sé cómo se llama.

— Por cierto, todo este tiempo no he podido saber cuál es tu nombre.

— Oh, yo soy Crunch — respondió el dragón, ¿Crunch? Eso hace que se me venga a la mente la marca de un chocolate. En fin.

— ¡Y qué esperas en decirnos!, ¿hacia dónde se dirigen ahora? — Stomp cuestiono con ese tono de molestia.

— _Oye tranquilo viejo (al estilo de Drake Bell en Drake and Josh)…_ |_(°_°)_|

— Oye amigo ¿qué te ocurre? — Crunch pregunto colocando una de sus garras en el hombro de su compañero.

— Nada que te importe — se excusó Stomp para después girar la cabeza mientras soltó un resoplido de enojo o inconformidad.

— Sigues enojado de que el humano te haya ganada ¿cierto? — Crunch se dirigió nuevamente a su compañero.

—… — el simplemente no dijo nada, el silencio simplemente delato su respuesta. Creo que hablar con el servirá de algo.

— Oye amigo, ¿es eso cierto? — le comente a Stomp y este me prestó atención dirigiéndome una mirada de furia.

— ¿Cómo es posible?, ¡¿Cómo es posible que un enclenque como tú fue capaz de derrotarme a mí?! — El dragón grito con ira mientras presionaba sus garras con fuerza y sus brazos temblaban de la rabia que sentía — Todo este tiempo he estado entrenando arduamente para ser más fuerte. Tan fuerte e imponente como lo es el gran señor dragón Torch. Mis intenciones siempre fueron poder servirle al grandioso Torch y ser reconocido como uno de los más fuertes y lo hice… hasta ahora — el dragón camino hacia mí para encararme yo solo comencé a retroceder para alejarme en caso de que esta discusión llegara a más — Pero ahora que una criatura de aspecto frágil y debilucho, nunca antes visto se aparezca de la nada y te derrote. Eso es deshonroso. Ahora por tu culpa soy el guardián hazmerreir que el gran señor dragón pueda tener. Yo tenía las de ganar y ahora no soy nada. NADA — el dragón no frenaba su caminar. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

— Amigo, basta — Crunch se posicionó frente a Stomp para contenerlo y que no se lanzara al ataque hacia mí.

— TÚ Y YO. AQUÍ Y AHORA — grito con furia Stomp, yo solo me sobresalte por las palabras que este grito.

— ¡Suficiente! — Ember llamo la atención de ambos dragones para que finalmente secara su ira — venimos aquí para ayudar no para buscar pelea. Y Stomp, acepta ya la derrota. No es motivo para que...

— Lo siento — Interrumpí a la dragona con las únicas palabras que se me vinieron a la mente y me dispuse a caminar en dirección hacia el dragón

— ¿Cristoper? — escuche por un momento a Crystal pero simplemente no preste atención solo para seguir encaminándome hacia Stomp.

— Escucha Stomp, no voy a pelear contigo. Pero si lamento haberte ganado, mi intención no fue dejarte en ridículo. Yo solo cumplí con la normativa del señor dragón para que me diera acceso al templo de fuego y así poder conseguir la esencia vital, pero era la única forma de que el accediera. A decir verdad si me comparo a una batalla uno a uno contra ti no duraría ni un minuto para que me derrotaras, es más yo acepto mi derrota y te reconozco como el vencedor, ("claro, después de todo querías matarme de un pisotón cabrón") — Todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo con asombro

— ¿Qué? — fue lo que dijo Stomp con una mirada de suma confusión.

— Además la victoria no fue solo fue mía — me dirigí a Crystal y me coloque a su lado — Si no fuera por Crysti, cuando lanzo ese rayo y llamo tu atención en el preciso momento que casi acabas conmigo — acaricie por unos momentos la crin de la poni. Los otros dos dragones miraron de manera desaprobatoria a Stomp — Gracias a ese rayo aproveche la ventaja para poder así hacerte caer en el último momento. Después de todo la batalla era en equipo pero tu ira pudo más contigo e hiciste que te cegara en ese momento para no tomar en cuenta el apoyo de Ember. Incluso intentaste atacarnos con esa gran llamarada con ella en el camino sin importarte la seguridad de ella. Ember hubiera salido seriamente lastimada — me coloque esta vez al lado de la dragona para posicionar una de mis manos en su hombro.

— Bueno… yo… — balbuceo el dragón.

— Si hubieras controlado tu ira apuesto que hayas analizado la situación y ambos hubieran creado una estrategia con la cual nos hayan vencido fácilmente. Ese fue tu error y espero puedas aprender de éste.

Termine de decir para ver cómo después el dragón Stomp bajo la mirada analizando todo lo que había mencionado para finalmente calmarse y soltar un suspiro de resignación.

— Creo que tienes razón. Suelo ser muy orgulloso en cuanto a combates se trata. Pero el ver que un mono y una poni eran muy fuertes — ("y dale con lo del mono. Siempre nos van a comparar con un pinche chango o que… ò_ó ") — y me estaban dando batalla. Era cosa una cosa increíble y ridícula. Ahora veo que no debo de juzgar al oponente sin importar la apariencia que tenga… a pesar de ser muy pequeños.

— Jeje… claro. Tú lo dijiste amigo.

— Me disculpo por mi forma de actuar. Fui un tonto —Stomp se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado por lo de hace unos momentos.

— Hey descuida no hay problema ("Y yo que creí que era normal actuar de forma tosca, pero ya vi que me equivoque") — me reí de la situación. Y como no pensarlo, después de todo la forma de actuar de los dragones como se vio en la serie mi hizo pensar de ese modo.

— Es bueno ver que la situación se aclaró. Creo que es tiempo de irnos ya Cristoper — Crysti dijo con actitud positiva y alegre después de ver que las cosas entre el dragón Stomp se arreglaron si la necesidad de la violencia. Eso demuestra que con las palabras podemos llegar a solucionar las cosas.

— Si tienes razón. Me imagino que si ustedes vinieron para hacernos ese favor ¿Eso significa que nos iremos volando? — Eso es lo más lógico diría yo.

— Así es — Ember dijo, ¡BINGO! Acerté.

— S-saben. Ahora que lo mencionan… le tengo algo de pavor a las alturas. Además nunca he volado como lo haría un pegaso, ni siquiera me he subido a un globo de aire — Crystal dijo denotando su típico nerviosismo.

— Je… descuida yo tampoco he volado ni en aviones, globos o algo por el estilo. Así que también será la primera vez que viajare por los aires.

 **(*N/A: La verdad no recuerdo si ya había hecho mención de esto pero nunca he viajado en avión)**

— ¿Y no te sientes nervioso? — pregunto Crystal.

— Un poco, pero si nunca vivo la experiencia nunca sabré si le tendré miedo o no.

— Así se habla humano. Yo me ofreceré a llevarlos directamente hacia su destino. Después de todo, aquí mi compañero tiene que despejar su mente un poco — Crunch hablo amablemente.

— ¿Y a donde se dirigen ahora? — Ember cuestiono para quitarse de la duda y conocer nuestro destino.

— Baltimare es nuestra siguiente parada de regreso. De ahí iremos a Canterlot por nuestra cuenta para ir a ver a las princesas — hice mención para que todos me escucharan.

— Si deseas ir a Canterlot, por mí no hay problemas en dejarlos hasta ahí — Crunch comentó.

— Eh… No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad. Creo que estaría bien que solo nos dejes en Baltimare.

— Insisto humano. Puedo llevarlos hasta allá — al parecer el dragón a pesar de ser intimidante y rudo realmente es amable y generoso después de todo.

— ¿En serio? Pues te tomare la palabra amigo.

— Pues andando entonces — Crunch se inclinó un poco dándonos el permiso de poder subir a su espalda para poder partir del lugar, pero antes…

— De acuerdo. Ember, muchas gracias por ayudarnos y guiarnos hasta tu padre. Gracias a tu ayuda pudimos cumplir nuestro objetivo de obtener la esencia vital. También agradécele a tu padre de mi parte por su confiar en nosotros y darnos acceso a ese templo — estire mí y ver si la dragona corresponde a mi gesto de gratitud.

— Si, muchas gracias Ember — Crystal también agradeció a la dragona inclinándose un poco ante ella.

— No hay de que — Ember correspondió el gesto para darnos un apretón de manos.

— Eso quiere decir que si somos amigos — Crystal comento contenta.

— Los dragones no hacemos amigos — fue lo último que dijo la dragona azul. Esa no era la respuesta que Crysti quería escuchar ya que se desanimó un poco pero para mí es más que obvio que nos considera algo así como compañeros. Esta Tsundere aún no demuestra sus sentimientos, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Spike llegue a estas tierras y le demuestre el verdadero valor de la amistad… Vaya que cursi se escuchó.

— Y Stomp. Te debo una batalla. La próxima vez que nos veamos, prometo enfrentarme una vez más a ti, aunque claro como una batalla amistosa sin la necesidad de que puedas acabar conmigo — esta vez estire mi puño hacia el dragón y ver si responde a mi gesto de amistad.

— Jeje… de acuerdo. No te la dejare tan fácil, Cristoper el humano — el dragón choco los puños conmigo. Este gesto de amistad no es tan difícil de comprender después de todo.

Y así Crystal y yo nos montamos a las espaldas de Crunch para que después este alzara vuelo. El dragón batió sus alas bruscamente para ascender del suelo, en ese mismo momento pensé que tanto Crysti como yo caeríamos al suelo de nueva cuenta pero logre aferrarme bien al lomo de Crunch, y Crystial se sostuvo de mi para mantener el equilibrio y así quedar en una posición estable encima del gigantesco reptil. Nos despedimos una vez más de Ember y Stomp y así Crunch se deslizo hacia el frente para dar marcha a nuestro regreso a Equestria.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=nRbROTdOgj0_ **(The Sky - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Crystal en todo momento no dejaba de temblar aun estando aferrada a mí rodeando sus cascos alrededor de mi cintura mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados. Yo simplemente me sentía fascinado de estar viviendo una fantasía como esta. Volar en una avión es una cosa, pero el sentir la fría sensación de las nubes rosar por mi piel, sentir los cálidos rayos del sol, el fuerte viento chocar contra mi rostro, el ver el hermoso azul del cielo y tener la oportunidad de montar a una criatura mitológica… eso no tiene precio. Me sentía como un niño viviendo un sueño tan asombroso de la cual nunca quisiera despertar.

No pude contenerme para gritar de la emoción al surcar los cielos encima de un dragón. Este mundo es hermoso, sumamente increíble.

— ¡Aah! Que miedo, que miedo, que miedo — Crystal pegaba su rostro en mi pecho evitando ver la altura a la que nos encontrábamos. Jeje a mí solo me deba gracia verla así, tan tierna y asustadiza.

— Dijeron que era su primera vez el estar por los cielos ¿no es así? — el dragón quien era nuestro medio de transporte nos preguntó.

— Así es — respondí a su pregunta.

— Por lo que veo lo estas disfrutando mucho, humano — Crunch dijo de nueva cuenta.

— Como no tienes idea. Nunca antes había estado por los aires. Envidio a criaturas como tú, las aves, los pegasos, los grifos y ahora a ustedes los dragones que tienen la capacidad de volar. Todos ustedes pueden deleitarse con ver este paisaje. Todo un gran y magnifico espacio, sin obstáculos que te detengan, puedo sentir como en este lugar puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en la cosas que me atormentar y sentirte feliz, tan contento, tan… libre — me deje llevar por mis palabras mientras cerré por un momento mis ojos para disfrutar la fuerte briza del viento.

— Pues creo que tú amiga no piensa igual — dijo con un pequeño tono burlón por ver a Crystal tan asustada.

— Para ustedes es fácil decirlo. Me aterra saber que desde esta altura podemos caer y no salir vivos ante la situación — Crystal grito aun con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de soltarme. Jajaja que graciosa se ve.

— Jeje… me alegra que ambos lo disfruten — dijo Crunch.

— ¡Yo no lo estoy disfrutando! — Crystal contesto enojada y a la vez atemorizada.

— Pues entonces les enseñare a ambos algo que tal vez les fascinara — Fue lo que dijo Crunch para después seguir ascendiendo a una altura considerablemente alta. Sinceramente no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo de estar a demasiados metros sobre la tierra. Crystal soltó un grito de pánico al sentir que Crunch subía cada vez más por los aires.

Crunch se elevaba cada vez más. La temperatura del aire comenzó a hacerse más fria hasta el punto en que la piel se me erizaba.

— Oye Crunch ¿hasta dónde pretendes llevarnos? ¿Qué quieres mostrarnos? De tanta altura está empezando a hacer frio.

— Velo tú mismo, humano — Crunch me respondió para después observar y quedar hipnotizado de lo que mis propios ojos veían.

 ***(Detener la música y colocar la siguiente).**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=v9D8pdDyw44_ **(15. Romantic Flight (score) - How To Train Your Dragon OST)**

El cielo comenzó a tornarse oscuro hasta el punto de casi llegar a la estratosfera. Las estrella del comenzaban a ser visibles a la vista. Una estela de muchos colores tan hermosos y mágicos invadía gran parte de este sitio. Nunca había presenciado algo tan hermoso en mi vida, el mundo está lleno de sorpresas y este fascinante lugar en donde podía observar una aurora boreal me demuestra que hay cosas maravillosas que apreciar en esta vida.

— H-hace… mu… mucho… frío — las palabras de mi querida amiga asustadiza me saco del trance en el que estaba.

— Crysti, mira, abre tus ojos — comente a Crystal para después ver como ella abría lentamente sus parpados y así quedar hipnotizada de lo que su vista podía apreciar.

— Esto es… hermoso — dijo ella sumamente asombrada. La chica quedo boquiabierta para después esbozar una hermosa sonrisa, disfrutando del mágico lugar en el que estábamos.

Crunch voló al ras de la aurora boreal para apreciar los hermosos colores del arcoíris que la adornaban. Mi curiosidad no pudo más así que simplemente estire mi mano para traspasar el rastro de luz y sentir la congelante sensación de este. Crystal me imito mientras reía como una pequeña niña.

— Jeje… realmente es fantástico. Nunca en mi vida había visto esto — menciono la unicornio con suma felicidad.

— Pues ya somos dos — le respondí. Me volví a colocar en la pose para sostenerme bien del lomo del dragón y Crystal se recargo en mi pecho si dejar de ver al frente. Ya no perece demostrar el miedo de hace unos momentos.

— Gracias — fue lo que Crystal menciono para después voltear a verme y regalarme una linda sonrisa. No sé porque lo dijo pero bueno. Si ella es feliz, yo también.

— No me agradezcas a mí. Más bien agradezcamos a Crunch quien nos mostró esta maravilla — dije eso ultimo para aferrarme un poco más a la poni ya que el pinche frillazo comenzó a ser insoportable.

Crunch descendió velozmente al ver que ambos titiritábamos por el frio para seguido de eso ver que nos encontrábamos sobrevolando sobre alguna zona boscosa en donde se desprendían dos ríos, un poco más a lo lejos se lograba divisar una cordillera, por delante se podía apreciar una gran montaña en la cual a simple vista podía observarse una gran construcción en los riscos dando a notar en donde estaba posicionada la ciudad de Canterlot. Es asombroso que pudiera verlo sin problemas gracias a que Crystal mejoro mi vista con ese hechizo. Hasta se puede decir que casi tengo una vista de halcón.

Finalmente llegamos a la capital de Equestria. Crunch sobrevoló cerca de los jardines reales para finalmente descender y poder bajarnos finalmente de sus espaldas. No pudimos evitar escuchar una multitud de gritos a mis espaldas, me gire por unos momentos y pude presenciar a la princesa Celestia con algunos de sus guardias reales, la cual al verme hizo un movimiento con su casco ordenando a sus guardias que guardaran sus armas y evitar agredir al gigantesco dragón.

— Parece que los ponis no toman por buen visto nuestra presencia — Crunch dijo de forma seria.

— Eso parece — respondí antes sus palabras — descuida, la princesa ya pudo ver que estamos contigo. Así que no harán nada estúpido si no se las quieren ver contigo, ¿no crees?

— Jeje… Eso parece — ahora Crunch hablo con algo de humor — Bueno, es hora de que regrese y darle mi reporte al señor dragón Torch que llegaron con bien.

— Por supuesto. Y gracias por el aventón amigo.

— ¿Aventón? Pero ni siquiera te empuje — el dragón ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión.

— Jeje… En mi mundo es una forma de decir que gracias por transportarnos.

— Oh ya veo. Pues vaya que usan frases muy extrañas en tu mundo.

— Señor Crunch — Crystal hablo para que después el dragón le prestara atención — Gracias por mostrarnos ese brillante espectáculo allá arriba. Fue sumamente fascinante.

— No hay de que poni. Y humano, si nos volvemos a ver me gustaría algunas vez también enfrentarme a ti ya que no tuve el privilegio de hacerlo. Te mostrare que también soy un digno oponente — Crunch dijo con un tono de confianza.

— Si… con gusto amigo, ("ahora resulta que los dragones quieren probar su fuerza conmigo. Estas gigantescas lagartijas van a matarme") — le respondí y pensé en seguida al escuchar que Crunch me retaba a una batalla por igual. Comienzo a pensar que esto se hace cada vez más complicado.

Crystal y yo nos despedimos del dragón, Crunch alzo vuelo para regresar a la tierra de los dragones quedándonos ahora con la atención de los presentes, sumamente asombrados de que llevara una amigable conversación con el dragón. La princesa Celestia finalmente se nos acercó para proceder a hablar. Crysti simplemente hizo una reverencia al estar ante la regente del sol.

— Cristoper. Es bueno verte nuevamente.

— Hola princesa — la verdad yo no le hice una reverencia como le harían los demás simplemente ambos ya éramos amigos, así que simplemente hable a lo natural.

— ¿Quién es tu amiga? — Celestia pregunto al notar la presencia de Crystal y dirigirse a ella.

— Mi nombre es Crystal Sapphire. Para servirle princesa, es un gusto conocerla — Crysti dijo aun manteniendo su reverencia.

— El gusto es mío, mi querida poni — Celestia dijo amablemente para después acercar su casco derecho hacia Crystal y hacer el ademán de levantarse — Mi querida hermana me comento al respecto de que regresarías a Canterlot para contarnos lo que te ha sucedido hasta ahora.

— En efecto. No creerá las cosas que me han pasado hasta ahora — Celestia se giró para dar paso a dirección hacia el castillo, Crystal y yo simplemente la seguimos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

— Pinkie Pie: Tal parece que hasta aquí llego el capítulo del día de hoy amiguitos.

— **CrisKakis: Mmm… ¿Qué… que paso? Por un segundo soñé que tú habías traído a Crystal Sapphire aquí.**

— Pinkie Pie: Jijiji no fue un sueño bobito. Realmente estaba aquí.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Pero cómo es posible? Digo, ella no es real, no existe en el mundo de donde vienen ustedes ¿o sí?**

Pinkie Pie: Aguarda un momento.

 **Vaya que ese poni corre muy rápido. No sé qué está pasando aquí, pero Pinkie siempre hace cosas raras así que es normal en ella. Por lo que veo ya termino el capítulo. Algo sencillo sin mucha acción retomando a que nuevamente vamos a ver a nuestras más queridas ponis.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews. Comenten, opinen, critiquen o mande un MP/PM si desean tener una charla amistosa para saber que les pareció el capítulo y/o cómo va el transcurso de la historia de lo que llevo hasta ahora. Recuerden que todas las opiniones son bienvenidas.**

— Pinkie Pie: Ya regresamos.

— Crystal: Oye Pinkie, porque me volviste a traer a este lugar. Estábamos a punto de hablar con las princesas, ¿no podrías haber esperado un poco? Realmente quería conocer a la princesa Luna también.

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿Qué caraj…?! ¿Eres real?... (°o°)** — estaba señalando a Crystal.

— Crystal: ¿Huh…? Pues sí., ¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

— **CrisKakis: ¡Oh por dios!** — Corrí hacia la unicornio y me hinque para abrazarla y mimarla — **realmente eres tú. Nunca imagine que fueras tan linda y tan tierna… :'D**

— Crystal: ¿L-linda? — ¿en serio piensa eso de mí? ¡Ay Celestia qué vergüenza! — O-oye Cris ¿En realidad piensas eso de mí?

— **CrisKakis: Como no pensarlo. Eres muy kawaii, de hecho me gustaría decirte que me en…**

— Pinkie: Hora de regresar — Tome a Crystita de la cola y la jale junto conmigo para irnos de regreso a casa… :3

— Crystal: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye espera!

— **CrisKakis: ¡Espera Pinkie!**

— Pinkie Pie: Adiosin.

— **CrisKakis: … o_ou**

 **Se fue, ¡Ah pos hora! Me quito a mi OC de las manos… a que con esta poni, pues.**

 **Ya que, lo bueno es saber que la rosada me hizo el grandísimo favor de traer a Crysti ante mí.**

 **Eso es todo por hoy amigos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	21. A prueba

Capítulo 21. A prueba.

 **¡Hey que tal amigos/as! Reportándome ante ustedes para traerles un capítulo más de este guapachoso fic. Como muchos se han podido dar cuenta me he estado demorando en actualizar los capítulos y eso es debido a lo ajetreado que he estado en mi trabajo, en tanto a los videojuegos no tanto ya que ya me pase el Zelda: Breath of the Wild.**

 **Otra cosa, hace poco se cumplió un año desde que publique esta historia que apenas si lleva pocos capítulos, si lo sé no escribo mucho. A lo que me gustaría anunciarles que hare un especial de preguntas y respuestas tal y como hizo mi querido amigo The only 95. Esto sugerido gracias a nuestro querido amigo The Faster Frogfoot.**

 **Así que si tienen algunas preguntas que les gustaría hacerme para conocer un poco más de mi persona, pues estoy dispuesto a contestarlas sin importar que clase de pregunta sea.**

— Pinkie Pie: Hola Kakisito, hola amiguitos.

— Fluttershy: Buen día CrisKakis.

— Applejack: Hola compañero.

— **CrisKakis: Hola chicas. Fluttershy, es un gusto volver a verte. Ya hacía tiempo que no te veía.**

— Fluttershy: Si, bueno… es que ahora tenía mucho tiempo libre y… ya que mis animalitos están descansando en este momento, pues quería ver en que podía pasar el tiempo y…

— Pinkie Pie: Y da la casualidad que me encontré a Fluttershy cuando caminaba de camino a Sweet Apple Acres para comprar unas manzanas debido a un pedido especial que se encargó en Sugarcube Corner para poder prepararlo y así fue como también me encontré también con Applejack y les comenté a ambas que antes de regresar con el Sr. y la Sra. Cakes, vendría a visitarte ya que ya iba siendo hora de que escribieras un nuevo capítulo de tu historia.

— Applejack: Yo también había terminado mis labores en el huerto, así que decidí venir también y henos aquí terroncito. Espero que no te moleste.

— **CrisKakis: Para nada AJ ("Y menos cuando se trata de ti… :D"), llegaron justo a tiempo, estaba por subir el capítulo pero antes voy por algunos aperitivos antes de comenzar. Pinkie ¿me harías el favor de subir el capítulo en lo que regreso?**

— Pinkie Pie: A la orden jefecito.

— **CrisKakis: Pero yo no soy tu jefe.**

— Pinkie Pie: Lo sé… :3

— **CrisKakis: ("Jeje, está poni"). Dale Pinkie. Comenzamos.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ nuestros amigos Cristoper y Crystal finalmente dejaron la tierra de los dragones para regresar a Equestria y continuar con la investigación en encontrar la localización de la siguiente esencia vital. En estos precisos momentos nuestros protagonistas se encuentran en Canterlot junto a las princesas conversando tranquilamente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Crystal y yo no encontrábamos en la sala del trono conversando con las princesas Celestia y Luna contándole precisamente todo lo que he pasado desde que regrese a Ponyville, desde aquella vez que había venido a este lugar junto con Twilight y las chicas, emprendiendo el viaje e iniciando mi aventura desde que llegue a Equestria. Les hice mención de la vez que tuve que ir en búsqueda del anillo divino que encontramos en aquella fortaleza antigua en donde nos topamos con los verdaderos Daring Do y Ahuizotl con aquel asunto de los anillos de escorchero, el día que salí de Ponyville para mencionarles la extraña razón de porque Crystal estaba enrolada en este viaje, el ataque del Abeoso/Bugbear en la Cordillera de las Rocas. Cuando hice mención de aquel monstruo, las princesas se asombraron y no pudieron creer que la bestia aquella haya podido escapar del tártaro, pero después todo se calmó una vez que les dije que nos topamos con alguien quien se había hecho cargo de regresar al Bugbear a donde pertenece.

Seguido de eso les conté cuando llegamos a Baltimare para conseguir un transporte que nos llevara a la tierra de los dragones, que conocimos al señor dragón Torch y su hija, acerca de la batalla que tuvimos en el draco-desafío que tuvimos que ganar para que así el gobernante de esas tierras nos diera acceso al santuario en donde se resguardaba la esencia vital resultando ser el templo de fuego. Por ultimo hice mención de la peligrosa batalla contra Darkside y el dragón que revivió gracias a la magia de la necromancia, el que casi nos cuesta la vida tras la pelea de no ser por las arcillas/aretes que encontramos y que al final reclame la esencia vital de la fuerza la cual se me fue entregada por la mismísima deidad; Forza.

Eso fue todo lo que relate de mi parte. Por otro lado Crystal les relato el cómo fue que se relacionó en este peligroso viaje junto a mi comenzando desde que salió de casa hace tiempo para realizar su investigación acerca de las llamas espirituales que raramente resultaron ser las esencias vitales. Explico también como fue que consiguió la gema cardenal por medio de un vendedor de artículos antiguos. Mmm ese dato para mi es nuevo. Seguido de eso también contó lo mal que lo paso al adentrarse a White Tail Woods y lo mal herida que quedo después del ataque de las criaturas que habitan en ese lugar. Y para finalizar, cuando galopo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba hasta Ponyville que fue donde poco después la encontré.

— No la han pasado muy bien del todo en su viaje — mencionó Luna seriamente.

— Vaya calamidad — dijo Celestia con tono de preocupación — ¿espero que en estos precisos momentos se encuentren bien? Ojala y no les haya pasado algo más en la tierra de los dragones.

— No se preocupe princesa Celestia. Nos encontramos bien, gracias por preocuparse por nosotros — dijo Crystal.

— Así es, tal y como dice Crysti. Ambos nos hemos estado apoyando en este viaje pero debo decir que si no fuera por Crystal, no estuviera aquí en estos momentos — dije la verdad. Ella me saco de un apuro con Stomp y me apoyo cuando peleé con esa criatura semejante a un _Lizalfo_ a pesar de que tenían un haz bajo la manga, pero ambas distracciones de su parte me facilitaron las cosas.

— B-bueno yo… no podía quedarme sin hacer nada — Crystal hablo muy avergonzada ya que se estaba tallando una pata con su casco.

— Eso denota tu valentía mi pequeña poni — Celestia hablo con su típico y amable tono maternal.

— Si, lo mismo pensé. Crysti suele ser tímida pero realmente es muy valiente. Y es por eso que me siento orgulloso de ella — comente para que las tres yeguas me escucharan. Mi amiga la unicornio estaba muy contenta de escuchar mis palabras.

— Pero hay algo que no entiendo en todo esto — dijo Luna con duda — ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de que tu hayas podido derrotar un dragón? — me pregunto la princesa de la noche.

— Eso fue gracias una plantita. La raíz energía para ser exactos. Zecora nos regaló un listado de las plantas que nos podrían servir en nuestro viaje, así que echamos un vistazo a la lista y nos topamos con la información de cierta raíz que brinda tanto energía corporal como espiritual o algo así. Quien hubiera creído que una simple planta haya sido capaz de hacer eso — le explique a Luna.

— ¿Solo fue cuestión de usar la fuerza? No tuvieron la necesidad de elaborar un plan desde un principio — Celestia pregunto esta vez.

— Pues, solo improvisamos a la hora de la batalla — dije para la princesa regente del sol. Y vaya que la improvisación se me da muy bien.

— Además recuerda que también todo eso fue gracias al entrenamiento que nos dio mi maestro y a esos movimientos y reacción gracias a tus videojuegos — Crystal dijo. Oh es cierto, el entrenamiento y la forma que se me ocurrió para evadir los ataques enemigos — sin esos movimientos no hayas podido enfrentar a ese dragón.

— ¿Los videojuegos? No sabía que podrías sacar provecho de ellos. Te importa si me muestras esos movimientos — Luna dijo muy emocionada, juro que vi que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

— Así que tuvieron ayuda de parte de un maestro. Me gustaría conocerlo algún día si se me da la oportunidad — dijo Celestia.

— Jeje es gracioso lo que dices Celestia, de hecho…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Nos encontrábamos conversando con las princesas Celestia y Luna en el salón del trono ¡Kyaaa! Que emoción, nunca en mi vida me imagine poder estar frente a ellas y conversar junto a las princesas… :3

Cristoper y yo les comentábamos a las princesas lo que hemos pasado en nuestro viaje y hasta hace poco Cristoper tomo la palabra para explicarles el cómo fue posible que hayamos podido ganar la batalla a los dragones y repentinamente guardo silencio, así como la vez que…

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=mfHyKWnk9JU_ **(The Temple of Time - The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Music Extended)**

— **Hace un largo tiempo desde la última vez que conversamos mis pequeñas Tía y Lulu** — tal y como lo pensé. El maestro tomo control de Cristoper para hablar a través de él.

— A-acaso tu — la princesa Celestia parecía bastante asombrada de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Sera posible…? — la princesa Luna lucia igual de sorprendida.

— **No cabe duda que aún no pierdo el toque. Este viejo siempre las sorprende ¿eh niñas? —** Mi maestro dijo con un ligero tono de vanidad.

 _¡Starswirl!_

Ambas princesa se lanzaron hacia Starswirl para abrazarlo mientras mostraban algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Te hemos extrañado mucho Starswirl — la princesa Luna dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo.

— No tienes la idea de la falta que me hacías — la princesa Celestia aún mantenía el abrazo — me sentía muy sola y triste desde aquel suceso de mi querida hermanita. Y en el momento que partiste.

— **Lo siento mi querida Tía, pero era algo inevitable. Sabías que tarde o temprano mis días llegarían a su fin. Y Lulu, lamento no haber podido ayudar en ese momento, si te hubiera prestado más atención y te hubiera escuchado no hubieras tenido que haber lidiado con que tu hermana te haya mantenido cautiva en la Luna por mucho tiempo** — Starswirl mencionaba a las princesas actuando como un padre para ellas.

— Descuide Starswirl. Ese asunto ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora estoy mejor gracias a la querida alumna de mi hermana y a sus amigas — dijo la princesa Luna — ahora ya no tengo celos de mi querida hermana.

— Juntas trabajamos casco a casco para mantener el orden y la tranquilidad con nuestras labores día y noche y tratar de gobernar de la manera que creemos más correcta para todos — finalmente le respondió la princesa Celestia a mi maestro para separarse del abrazo.

— **Me alegra escuchar que finalmente pudieron arreglar sus diferencias, ambas deben apoyarse mutuamente sin importar lo que pase** — dijo Starswirl para después ambas princesas asintieran ante sus palabras. Es bonito ver este reencuentro — N **o han cambiado nada. Siguen igual de jóvenes y hermosas. Tal y como las recuerdo.**

— Pues usted con esa apariencia se ve muy joven Starswirl — la princesa Luna dijo en tono divertido para que después mi maestro se mirase a través del cuerpo de Cristoper.

— **¿En serio? Tal vez debería de usar este cuerpo más seguido.**

— No creo a Cristoper le agrade eso, después de todo ese cuerpo no le pertenece a usted, maestro — dije para que se percatara de que está haciendo mal con tomar el control del cuerpo de Cristoper.

— Así que Starswirl es tu maestro, siéntete afortunada mi querida poni. El no aceptaba a cualquiera como su aprendiz, muchos ponis fueron rechazados personalmente por el — la princesa Celestia me comento, Oh vaya, eso no lo sabía. Qué bueno que tengo a alguien tan genial para que me enseñe el uso de la magia.

— **Es** **cierto. Debo regresarle el cuerpo a este muchacho, después de todo él es algo cascarrabias conmigo** — Dijo Starswirl para quedarse pensativo por unos momentos — **Mmm mejor hagamos lo siguiente —** mi maestro dijo eso ultimo para ver que Cristoper volvía en sí.

— ¡Oiga viejo!, ya le dije que si planea hacer eso solo avíseme primero. No sabe el dolor de cabeza que me da una vez que regreso a mi cuerpo — Cristoper reclamo todo mareado y algo enojado. Él debe de detener sus motivos para enojarse con…

 _¡PUM!_

¡Ugh!… me siento muy cansada. Tan agotada… que no pude mantenerme en mis cuatro patas.

— ¿Oye Crystal estas bien? — Cristoper se tomó la molestia de cargarme entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Todo está bien Fabián?— la princesa Luna pregunto para ver que tanto ella como la princesa Celestia se acercaban a mí.

— **Creo que de esta forma podrán verme tal y como soy** — Mi maestro se materializo como la vez que hablo con el gran señor Torch.

— Deje de hacer eso. Ya le dije que avise antes, mire como me dejo a la pobre Crysti — Cristoper reclamo.

— **Lo siento. Pero creí que así sería la mejor forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes siendo yo. Además siento que le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien** — Starswirl mencionó eso ultimo con un tono pícaro. Oohh ya entendí… jeje. No pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada, alegre y a la vez enojada. Pero con todo este agotamiento no puedo pensar con claridad.

— Vaya hechizo más sorprendente, ¿Cómo lo hizo? — la princesa Luna le pregunto a mi maestro al ver que su figura traslucida podía estar presente en la habitación.

— **Un gran mago nunca revela sus secretos. Lo único que puedo mencionarles que para hacer esto necesite de una fuente de magia cercana a mí. Así que tome prestada una gran cantidad de mi alumna Crystal Sapphire. Espero no te moleste niña** — dijo mi maestro a las princesas para después dirigirse a mí, ¿Cómo no me va a molestar? Ahora entiendo un poco a Cristoper... ò_ó

— Ya veo, es por eso que ella se siente totalmente agotada — la princesa Celestia reafirmo.

— **En efecto. Pero aún no he probado cuanto tiempo puedo permanecer en esta forma. Mientras eso pasa, la energía de mi alumna seguirá siendo transferida a mi sin la necesidad de llegar a graves consecuencias… creo —** o sea hasta que él lo decida yo podre recuperar mi magia. Mi maestro está absorbiendo de poco a poco mi magia, esto es muy agotador.

— Disculpen por interrumpirlos pero… me siento sumamente cansada **—** creo que esto es debido a lo que mi maestro hace y sumando el hecho del cansancio acumulado de no descansar bien tras cuidar de Cristoper.

— Oh, entiendo. Prometo que no duraremos mucho en nuestra conversación pequeña. Le pediré de favor a uno de los sirvientes que los lleve una habitación para que puedas descansar — la princesa Celestia hizo mención y un poco más tarde un mayordomo se hizo presente ante nosotros para que le indicara a Cristoper que lo siguiera y así dirigirnos a la habitación.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

En el resto del camino, el mayordomo que Celestia mando a por nosotros no dijo ni una sola palabra, trate de sacar platica con este poni pero el simplemente contestaba a mis preguntas de manera cortante, debe ser por su forma refinado de ser o simplemente no tiene buena espina de mí. La verdad no me importo mucho, yo solo seguí su andar hasta llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones que tiene este enorme castillo. Crystal seguía muy cansada después de que el viejo Starswirl dreno gran parte de su energía mágica para poder materializarse y poder reencontrarse con las princesas, debes en cuando la unicornio restregaba su rostro en mi pecho en señal de comodidad mientras reía ligeramente… ¿o será por otra cosa? Yo que sé.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la habitación para que después este poni nos hiciera el favor de abrirla y adentrarnos a esta. El mayordomo estaba a punto de retirarse pero no sin antes habernos comentado que si necesitábamos de alguien podíamos pedírselo directamente a él o alguna de las sirvientas.

Me encamine hacia la gran cama que había en esta enorme habitación para recostar a Crystal y así pudiera descansar.

— Listo. Aquí podrás descansar en lo que Starswirl te regrese tu magia — le dije a Crystal para después alejarme y dirigirme a un pequeño sillón que había en el lugar para después sacarme la mochila y tomar asiento solo para sentir la comodidad del afelpado terciopelo que decoraba a este mueble.

— Muchas gracias Cris, La princesa realmente es muy amable en… _¡Yawn!_ Habernos prestado una de las habitaciones. Creo que… _¡Yawn!_ Tomare una siesta. Realmente estoy agotada — dijo Crysti para ver como ella se envolvía con las sabanas de la cama para tomar cobijo.

— Anda, te lo mereces Crysti. Creo que lo mejor sería que me vaya para...

— ¡Espera! ¿No te quedaras?... : (

— Pensaba retirarme para no molestarte y durmieras más cómoda pero si quieres puedo quedarme.

— Si, por favor — dijo ella con una cara de cansancio para después bostezar. Awww ternurita, no me cansare de decirlo. Los ponis se ven tan kawaii.

— De acuerdo, ahora es mi turno de cuidarte a ti, mi bonita amiga — me acerque nuevamente a ella para acariciar suavemente su crin. En parte es cierto, se lo debo. Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella — Yo te protegeré de todo lo que te llegue a perturbar. Incluso me desharé del _Coco_ que vive bajo la cama, quien aprovecha para atacar a sus víctimas mientras duermen.

— Jejeje, si por favor — ella río un poco de mi chiste para seguido de eso quitarse el collar de la gema cardinal y colocarlo en una mesita de noche que se encontraba a un costado de la cama y finalmente cerrar sus parpados dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños.

— De acuerdo. Veamos qué puedo hacer mientras Crysti duerme — dije para mismo en voz baja mientras regresaba al sofá — podría pasar el tiempo jugando con mi _3DS_ o leer el extraño libro que encontré en el castillo antiguo de las hermanas para ver si apareció algo nuevo con respecto a la siguiente esencia… mmm — me quede unos momentos pensativo. Descifrar la localización de nuestro siguiente destino es mucho más importante — Naah, mejor me juego unas cuentas partidas de _Smash Bros._ Después de todo tengo algunas batallas pendientes con Luna. La pondré en su lugar y le mostrare quien manda.

 _30 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE._

— _¡Sigh!_ ya me aburrí. Estas computadoras son muy malas a pesar de jugar en nivel 9. Prefiero jugar contra un _amiibo._ Creo que mejor reviso el libro, leer es mucho más productivo después de todo. Mmm… pensándolo bien, mi equipo de _Pokémons_ necesitan de reforzarse. Creo que es hora de entrenar y criar unos nuevos pokes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cambie de juego para seguir pasando el rato en la habitación mientras sigo cuidando a Crystal.

 _1 HORA MÁS TARDE_

— Listo, mi equipo ahora cuenta con las expectativas para los torneos online… pero ahora que terminé de entrenarlos ya me aburrí nuevamente. Bien, hora es el turno de jugar un rato a ser el héroe del tiempo — nuevamente cambie de juego y me dispuse a jugarlo.

 _2 HORAS MÁS TARDE_

— Ok, acabo de pasarme diversos calabozos terminando con el templo de fuego y derrotando al temible _Volvagia_. Bueno ni tan temible ya que ese dragón es muy débil a mí parecer una vez descubres el patrón de ataques del monstruo, ojala y hubiera sido así de simple cuando peleé contra ese gigantesco Komodrag en el templo del mismo nombre — me dije a mi mismo analizando que el dragón del videojuego no fue nada comparado con el real, quien por cierto casi nos mata achicharrándonos en la lava.

Mire una vez más hacia Crystal y está aún seguía profundamente dormida con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Esta tranquilidad me está dando sueño también, ya me jugué los juegos que tengo para mí _3DS._ Creo que mejor me dispongo a hacer lo más productivo que pensé desde un principio.

Guarde la consola portátil de regreso en mi mochila para después sacar los libros que nos ayudaran a lo largo de este viaje. Me puse a hojear las páginas del libro. En la parte en donde muestra el mapa de toda Equestria indicaba que efectivamente estábamos en Canterlot, seguí delante pasando la última información que se mostró en la cual Twilight y yo desciframos de la tierra de los dragones para solo llegar hasta más páginas en blanco.

— Vamos, mínimo una pista — revisaba hoja por hoja hasta que llegue a la parte final del libro sin éxito alguno en la búsqueda de información — Genial, este cochino libro no tiene nada que mostrar. Porque simplemente no marca algún sitio como el bosque, algún gigantesco lago o algo por el estilo. _TLOZ_ ponía las cosas más fáciles cuando se trataba de búsquedas del siguiente sitio destino… (¬_¬)

Deje mi libro por un lado y vi de reojo los libros de Crystal. Me llamo un poco la atención el libro de hechizo que le di así que me dispuse a tomarlo e indagar un poco en su contenido. Después de todo tenía que matar el tiempo en algo mientras seguía cuidando de Crysti.

¡Dios! Los hechizos que contiene este libro son asombrosos, tiene muchas cosas de gran utilidad como lo son los hechizos de invocación, hechizos médicos, hechizos de defensa contra artes oscuras, cosa que hizo que recordara a cierto mago joven de anteojos, y hechizos de batalla pero en especial había un hechizo muy curioso que capto mi atención entre la sección de magia oscura y la magia medicinal.

— ¿Hechizo de alma compartida? ¿Qué es eso? — Eso suena como cosa del inframundo. No vaya hacer que este libro sea una especie de _Codex Gigas,_ pero debo decir que suena muy interesante — ¿Debería de leer esto? No lo sé… pues veamos por qué se murió el gato. Aquí dice…

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

No pude ni siquiera comenzar leer la lectura ya que algo me interrumpió haciendo que me sobresaltara del susto y perdiera el interés en leer el libro. Alguien tocaba a la puerta, así que para evitar que molesten a Crysti de su sueño, decidí ir a atender a la persona… poni quien tocaba. Al salir vi a una poni terrestre vestida de sirvienta de pelaje fucsia rosado, crin color crema y ojos amarillos como la miel que al verme se sobresaltó un poco.

— B-buenas tardes señor. Pasaba por aquí y… se me informo que las princesas tenían unos invitados y… me preguntaba si… necesitaban algo en lo que les pueda servir — dijo ella con algo de miedo. Debo suponer que es la primera vez que ve a alguien como yo y no sabe cómo reaccionar ante mi presencia.

— Oh, descuide señorita todo está bien. No se haya molestado. En estos momentos mi amiga esta allá dentro durmiendo — señale las puertas de la habitación que se encontraban ahora de tras de mi — me gustaría pedirle de favor que avisara a sus compañeros que no vengan dentro de un rato. Ella en serio está muy cansada y necesita descansar. No quisiera que nadie la molestara.

— C-comprendo señor — dijo la sirvienta.

— Jeje No me diga señor, hace que me sienta viejo. Apenas si hace poco cumplí 24 años. Digo, no creo que este tan viejo ¿o sí? — le comente cómicamente a la sirvienta.

 **(*N/A: En realidad es cierto eso de la edad)**

— Pues… creo que no. Bueno, entonces con su permiso. Me retiro — la sirvienta galopo por el pasillo hasta casi dar la vuelta.

— Disculpe. Antes de que se vaya, ¿me podría decir en donde queda la cocina? Es que… me está entrando algo de hambre y me gustaría saber si tendrían algunas frutas para poder atarantar la tripa — lo dije con toda la pena del mundo. Sí, soy un glotón. Después de todo me quede con ganas de comer la suculenta carne que ni si quiera pude probar.

— Si quiere puedo llevarle su comida a la habitación si así lo desea — la poni sirvienta propuso la idea de sus servicio.

— No, me gustaría caminar un poco. Así sirve que hago algo de tiempo en lo que mi amiga despierta de su siesta — le dije a la poni. Así aprovecho ese tiempo para no aburrirme y regresar a la habitación para seguir cuidando de Crysti además creo que sería buena idea llevarle algo de alimento como ella lo hizo conmigo.

— Oh, entonces sígame, con gusto lo llevare — dijo ella.

— Muchas gracias señorita… eh, esto, ¿puedo saber cómo se llama usted? Claro si no le molesta.

— Descuide, no me molesta. Mi nombre es Lilac Shine — dijo la poni. ¿Lilac Shine? Pues si me lo preguntan creo que su nombre tiene mucho que ver con el color de su pelaje — ¿y usted como se llama? — me pregunto la sirvienta.

— Oh, perdón por no presentarme antes. Mi nombre es Cristoper Fabián pero puede llamarme Cristoper o Fabián. Como guste — fue lo que dije para después encaminarnos a dirección a la cocina.

Recorrí por unos cuantos minutos largos los pasillos del castillo acompañado de Lilac Shine quien me llevaba rumbo a la cocina para ver si puedo pedirle de favor a algunos de los cocineros o quien sea que este encargado del lugar y pudieran regalarme algunas frutas para calmar mi hambre. En este tiempo la poni no dijo nada y el que se originaba empezaba a ser algo incómodo.

— Debe ser genial trabajar en tan asombroso lugar — dije para tratar de llevar una charla con la poni y así romper el hielo.

— Trabajar y servirles a las princesas ha sido un gran honor para mí — Lilac dijo amablemente — La verdad nunca creí que algún día llegaría a tener un empleo en el castillo de la princesa Celestia. Y es sumamente fantástico.

— Vaya, al parecer te agrada tu empleo ¿no es así? — respondí ante lo que Lilac comento.

— ¡Me encanta! — la poni sirvienta se expresó muy alegre.

— Jeje se nota. Aunque me imagino que también has debido de tener días muy pesados en este enorme lugar.

— Bueno no es tan malo. Solamente cuando hay grandes reuniones que las princesas y ponis de la alta clase llegan a tener. El tener que acatar las órdenes de otros ponis que no son tan amables como las princesas puede llegar a ser un poco frustrante — dijo Lilac Shine. Ya me lo imagino. A decir verdad las personas con actitud pedante no me caen bien y es más que obvio que la mayoría de los de la "alta sociedad" sean de tal forma — Pero si hablamos de días difíciles, no imagina lo que se tiene que limpiar y decorar en eventos tan grandes como los son la gran gala del galope — Lilac mencionó debido a su experiencia como sirvienta.

— No me lo quisiera imaginar. He de suponer que tú y el resto de tus compañeros ponis sirvientes han de detestar esos días

— No del todo ya que se tenemos el lujo de también gozar de la celebración entre nosotros los sirvientes y también podemos convivir con ponis sumamente importantes como Fancy Pants o las tropas de los Wonderbolts — Lilac parece disfrutar los puntos buenos de este empleo. Y a quien no le encantaría tener un trabajo como esos en donde se te puedan dar dichas oportunidades de conocer a alguien famoso entre la sociedad.

— Oh ya veo — fue lo último que dije para después quedarnos nuevamente en un incómodo silencio.

Aproveche el recorrido para apreciar nuevamente con detenimiento los pasillos del castillo, las paredes construidas con el más fino mármol que haya visto hasta ahora. Los adornos, las alfombras, las cortinas y las flores colocadas en jarrones o en lugares altos de los pilares daban ese toque elegante. Algo más capto mi atención, el puro y limpio cielo de este mundo que veía a través de las gigantescas ventanas. No pude evitar el querer asomarme por una de los grandes ventanales para admirar este sitio.

 _¡PUM! ¡CRAC! ¡PAF!_

Escuche diversos golpes que provenían de la parte de abajo del castillo y así poder observar la variedad de guardias reales entrenar. Los ponis terrestres entrenaban con movimientos cuerpo a cuerpo, se golpeaban con los cascos, se tacleaban y/o sometían a sus contrincantes en el suelo, y vaya golpiza que se llevan los equinos más débiles. Los unicornios tomaban con la ayuda de su magia diferentes tipos de armas como lanzas y espadas, chocando los objetos metálicos contrarrestando los ataques o desarmando a sus oponentes con sus ataques magicos. Y por último no faltaban los pegasos quienes realizaban maniobras aéreas mientras atacaban a discreción a su oponente de practica tanto con las armas como cuerpo a cuerpo, y ¡Uff! debo decir que se veía muy doloroso cuando caían desde grandes alturas una vez que eran derrotados por sus superiores. Lo bueno es ver que cuenta con personal médico que trate las heridas para los que no corrieron con mucha suerte.

— ¡Wow! Eso se ve genial, ("hasta me dan ganas de intentarlo") — exclame con emoción de ver la acción de los guardias que entrenaban en el gran jardín.

— Por lo que veo le gustan ese tipo de cosas violentas — Lilac se posiciono a mi lado mostrando un rostro indiferente cuando se percató de cómo veía entrenar a los guardias.

— Pues no es que me guste mucho la violencia. Pero en estos momentos estoy implicado en cosas que me hacen recurrir un poco a ella — si supiera la violencia a la que he tenido que recurrir.

— Pues para mí la violencia es algo muy salvaje en la cual podrías salir seriamente lastimado. Y no solo uno mismo, también podrías lastimar a quienes te rodean — Eso que dijo Lilac Shine, no lo había tenido tanto en cuenta y tiene mucha razón — además no me agradan mucho los sujetos que hacen uso de tal barbaridad.

— Concuerdo en lo que dices. Pero uno simplemente no recurre a la violencia y pelea por gusto. Como te mencione, no soy muy amante de la violencia pero si tengo que pelear para proteger al resto de la gente lo haría. En especial para proteger a aquellos que son cercanos a mí sin importar lo seriamente herido que yo pueda salir de tal hecho — No sé porque de un momento para otro me hacen decir cosas cursis pero todo lo que digo es muy cierto.

— Veo que alguien tiene madera para ser un noble guerrero — escuche una voz provenir por los pasillos solo para ver que Celestia y Luna venían a mi dirección pero sin Starswirl en su compañía. Y por la forma tan sutil de la voz que escuche juraría que Celestia fue la que mencionó tales palabras.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi querida hermana — Luna reafirmo al igual que su hermana.

— Princesas — Lilac se giró hacia ellas para hacer una rápida reverencia.

— Pues no lo sé. Digo, el pelear y recurrir a la violencia es una cosa que no me gusta pero lo que acabo de decir es totalmente cierto — me dirigí a ambas princesas — ¿Y qué es eso de ser un guerrero? ¡Pfff! por favor princesas. No creo ser un guerrero, caballero, soldado o lo que sea como ustedes llamen a su personal de la guardia real. Ni siquiera se pelear. Si hago esto es por causa de no ver el mal reinar en este hermoso mundo.

— ¿Ah no eres un guerrero? Entonces como fuiste capaz de derrotar a un gigantesco dragón — dijo Luna.

— ¡¿Usted derroto a un dragón?! — Lilac me pregunto sorprendida por las palabras que la princesa de la noche dijo.

— Si, algo así… = ͜ =u

— Usted debe ser alguien n verdad sumamente fuerte como para derrotar a un dragón — ahora la poni sirvienta me veía con brillos en sus ojos, ¡Hey! ¿Qué paso? No que a esta poni le desagradaban los sujetos que usan la violencia.

— En realidad solo fue suerte, además no lo hice yo solo. Conté con la ayuda de mi amiga y digamos también que de un mentor — le comente a la sirvienta para que no se dé una idea errónea de que soy tan fuerte como un _saiyajin_.

— Pudimos notar que veías a la guardia real entrenar, es muy seguro que capto tu atención. Dime ¿te gustaría darnos una demostración de combate? — mencionó la princesa Celestia. ¡¿Qué dijo?! — Así juzgaremos si realmente eres fuerte o no y ver si realmente Starswirl está en lo correcto con respecto a ti. Creo que te beneficiaria como parte de tu entrenamiento.

— Tiene un punto a favor princesa. Bien lo hare — por lo que veo Starswirl ya les conto todo al respecto de los acontecimientos y de mi persona. Y hablando de Starswirl… — Disculpen princesas pero ¿en dónde está el viejo? Pensé que estaba con ustedes.

— Nuestra conversación concluyo hace unos momentos y decidió regresar la magia a tu querida amiga Crystal Sapphire para no afectar más en su estado de agotamiento — Celestia me respondió.

— Entiendo, entonces eso quiere decir que Crystal no tardara en despertar. Creo que es mejor que regrese con ella. Con permiso — estaba por retirarme de regreso para que mi Crystal no se sienta mal y piense que no la estaba cuidando.

— Oiga señor Cristoper, ¿No estaba a punto de ir a la cocina y buscar algo de comer? — Lilac Shine cuestiono antes de que me dispusiera a regresar.

— Oh eso, creo que lo dejare para más tarde. Ahora lo primordial para mi es mi amiga — camine unos cuantos metros alejándome de las yeguas para después ponerme a pensar en algo que pase desapercibido y retornar nuevamente con las ponis — Este… ¿me podrían indicar en donde queda la habitación? Es que… no recuerdo por donde caminamos — por andar admirando los pasillos no preste atención del camino que recorrimos por los pasillos… :P

— Jijiji que gracioso es usted. Descuide lo llevare de regreso señor Cristoper — dijo Lilac

— Esta bien querida sirvienta, yo lo llevare. Después de todo quiero tener una charla con él en nuestro recorrido —Luna se ofreció a acompañarme de regreso

— Luna, cuando terminen de charlar lleva a Cristoper al campo de entrenamiento para realizar la demostración de su combate — Celestia le comentó a Luna.

— Descuida hermana, lo llevare. Nos vemos más tarde — Luna se despidió de Celestia para después encaminarnos de regreso a la habitación en donde se encontraba descansando Crystal.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¡Yawn! Pero que bien dormí, no sé cuánto tiempo descanse pero me siento con energías para continuar el resto del día. Mire alrededor de la habitación en búsqueda de Cristoper pero no encontré señal de que él estuviera en la habitación.

Enfoque mi vista en el sofá en donde él se encontraba antes de que yo quedara dormida solo para ver que nuestros libros estaban abiertos colocados por encima de este. Al parecer quiso investigar la información de la localización de la siguiente esencia vital. Finalmente decidí levantarme de la cama mientras estiraba un poco mi cuerpo.

Me encamine hacia el sofá para revisar los libros y ver si había aparecido alguna información al respecto. Pase diversas hojas del libro de Cristoper y no mostraba nada nuevo a lo que ya conocíamos, creo que después de todo Cris no pudo averiguar nada. Esta vez me enfoque en el libro de hechizos el cual también estaba abierto.

— No creo que Cristoper haya leído este libro ¿o sí? Recuerdo que él dijo que no le interesaba aprender nada de magia — eso fue lo que recuerdo, que extraño — Veamos que estaba leyendo. Hechizo de alma compartida. Curioso, ¿Qué esto? — Me dispuse a leer la función del hechizo ya que el título de este es algo llamativo — _"_ _ **HECHIZO MUY AVANZADO Y SUMAMENTE PELIGROSO**_ _._

 _Usarlo bajo su consentimiento._

 _Implica al usuario ejercer un pacto con otro ser vivo, usado específicamente para la resucitación de un ser que antes yacía con vida en el mundo. El corazón del usuario es dividido en dos o más partes dando el efecto que ambos sujetos viven el mismo periodo de tiempo, si uno de los dos perece ambos sujetos contarán con el mismo destino"_ — me impacte tras terminar de leer el primer párrafo.

— ¿Por qué rayos Cristoper estaba leyendo esto? — me cuestione de lo macabro que sonaba este hechizo. No pude evitar saber más, así que decidí continuar leyendo el resto del texto _—"La transfusión del alma en si es sumamente peligrosa. Han sido solo dos los casos exitosos que se han demostrado a lo largo de la historia tras el uso de este hechizo. El usuario pone su propia vida en riesgo dando dos de los siguientes efectos: El usuario resucita al otro sujeto a cambio de su propia vida. O en el peor de los casos, la energía del usuario se agota antes de dar por terminado el hechizo pagando las consecuencias con su propia vida"…_ ʘ_ʘ

No supe que pensar, lo mejor que hice fue ignorar el hechizo y cerrar el libro. A los pocos segundos las puertas de la habitación fueron abiertas dejando ver a Cristoper acompañado de la princesa Luna.

— Oh Crysti ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? — me pregunto Cristoper. Yo simplemente no le conteste ya que en el momento me sentía angustiada y enojada con él.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? — La princesa Luna pregunto esta vez. Tal perece que ella sí pudo notar mi enfado.

— No es nada princesa — le conteste cortésmente.

— ¿Estas segura? podría jurar ver que estabas enojada conmigo. Si es porque no me viste en la habitación cuando despertaste me disculpo pero es que me entro algo de hambre y no pude evitar querer salir a buscar algo que comer —dijo Cristoper.

— No es eso… es solo que. Me podrías explicar por qué leías esto — le entregue el libro en la sección que estaba abierto donde precisamente estaba ese hechizo peligroso.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Cristoper tomo el libro con sus manos y leyó con su vista el texto. Después de eso Cris denoto una cara de asombro y cerro el libro al instante — ¡Putas! Ya decía yo que estas cosas son del diablo — Arrebate el libro de las manos de Cristoper con mi magia para plantarle un ligero golpe en su cabeza — ¡Ouch!

— Por grosero. No vuelvas a leer cosas tan espeluznantes como esa.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Que había en el libro? — La princesa Luna nos preguntó a ambos.

— Ehh es mejor que no lo sepas Luna — Cris le contesto a la princesa.

— Si es algo serio, exijo saber lo que…

— Olvidemos eso ¿quieres? Me dijiste que querías ver dónde es que juego _Smash Bros_ actualmente ¿o no? — Cristoper interrumpió a la princesa para intentar persuadirla. No creo que caiga tan fácil — Pues aquí esta — Cris saco ese extraño aparato cuadrado en el cual me había mencionado que esa cosa era un videojuego. No creo que la princesa caiga con eso. La princesa Luna ya no es una niña.

— ¡Oh por los Dioses! ¿Esto es real? Quiero jugar, quiero jugar, quiero jugar — La princesa grito con suma emoción como una pequeña potranca. Retiro lo dicho… -_-u

— Con gusto, toma te lo presto. Pero cuidadito Luna, este aparato es sumamente delicado — Cristoper dijo para seguido de eso entregarle su aparato a la princesa

— ¡Siiiii! — la princesa Luna grito con emoción.

— Déjame decirte que en la demostración intentare usar algunos movimientos de ciertos personajes que son mis mains. Espero y pongas atención de ello — Cristoper comento.

— ¿Qué demostración? — le pregunte a Cristoper.

— Veras, las princesas me dijeron que querían ver una demostración de que tan fuerte soy en una batalla, esto con la capacidad de demostrar si Starswirl está en lo correcto con que yo lleve a cabo esta misión. Aunque creo que la guardia real me dará una paliza — él término de decirme, ya veo. Las princesas deben de tener sus motivos para que le pidieran a Cristoper darle esa demostración, pero…

— ¿Por qué una demostración ahora? Hace poco que acabas de recuperarte, podrías resultar malherido. Por qué no dejarlo para después — le comente sumamente preocupada. No me gusta ver sufrir a Cristoper.

— Ya se. Pero por eso tengo las pociones… no espera. Esas pociones ya nos las acabamos — Cristoper hablo para después ponerse a pensar un poco — y que tal si me ayudas nuevamente con el hechizo de sanación. Solo espero que esta vez no pase nada malo como la vez que me volví un completo idiota.

— _¡Sigh!_ Pero promete que vas a procurar ser más precavido, por favor. No estaré siempre cada vez que te lastimen — Tal vez llegue una ocasión en que le suceda algo sumamente malo y no pueda estar presente para ayudarlo.

— Esta bien Crysti, intentare ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante — Cris menciono de forma seria. Por lo menos sé que cuando habla así es porque se toma las cosas en serio — creo que ahora debemos de ir a los jardines del castillo. Celestia dijo que nos estaría esperando allá para la demostración — Cristoper mencionó para después guardar las cosas y tomar su mochila.

— ¿Llevaras todas las cosas contigo? — cuestione ya que no veo necesario que cargue con todo eso para una simple demostración.

— Así es. Recuerda que estamos en la mira de Darkside y no dudo que él quiera aprovecharse de cualquier oportunidad que tenga para conseguir información de las otras dos esencias e inclusive recuerda que dijo que regresaría para arrebatarme la esencia de la fuerza. No podemos bajar la guardia ni por un segundo — dijo Cristoper. En ese sentido si es precavido.

— Tienes razón. Por lo menos deja que cargue mis cosas. Todo este tiempo has estado llevando mis pertenecías en tu mochila. No me parece correcto que cargues demás por mi culpa.

— Descuida. No me molesta. Además lo hago para ayudar mi querida amiga — fue lo que dijo para regalarme una sonrisa. Eso es un lindo gesto de su parte — Ahora sí. Luna creo que ya estamos listos.

 _¡GAME! ¡THE WINNER IS… LUCINA!_

Fue lo que escuche de ese aparato extraño que sostenía la princesa Luna con su magia.

— ¡Oh sí!, en tu cara malvado _Bowser_. Eso te enseñara a no meterte con esta princesa — La princesa Luna festejaba por alguna razón para después darse cuenta de su forma de actuar y voltear a vernos con una cara de vergüenza. Yo solo me quede mirándola extrañada — Jeje… _¡Cof!_ Si, bueno. Creo que es mejor que vayamos con mi hermana ahora — fue lo último que dijo para finalmente salir de la habitación y dirigirnos a los jardines del castillo.

…

Vaya que el castillo es sumamente hermoso. Si no lo veía no lo creería, ahora entiendo lo que Cristoper me contó esa noche cuando me platico acerca de su visita al castillo por primera vez antes de que le sucediera esa mala experiencia con la princesa Celestia. Nos encontrábamos ya en las afueras del castillo pasando por grandes jardines adornados de plantas y flores tan bonitas. Los jardineros de este lugar hacen un buen trabajo con cuidar las zonas verdes de este elegante sitio.

Llegamos a una zona en donde había menos vegetación para encontrarnos con la princesa Celestia y unos cuantos guardias pertenecientes a cada raza de poni esperando por nuestra llegada. Uno de los guardias dio un paso al frente para dirigirse hacia Cristoper y comenzar a hablar.

— Soy el capitán Hard Boulder, actual capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot después de que el capitán Shining Armor se convirtiera en el capitán y el actual príncipe del imperio de Cristal — dijo el capitán de forma intimidante. Ahora que veo a los guardias todos parecen tener ese gesto serio e intimidante.

— Gusto en conocerlo capitán Hard. Soy Cristoper Fabián, puede llamarme con cualquiera de los dos nombres. Mi amiga aquí es Crystal Sapphire — Cristoper le respondió cortésmente

— Un placer — incline un poco la cabeza para saludar.

— La princesa converso un poco conmigo y mis guardias para pedirnos el favor de llevar a cabo una práctica de combate con usted, humano Cristoper — dijo el capitán Hard esta vez de manera neutra.

— Así es. Es algo así como una prueba para mí para que ellas den su punto de vista con respecto a mi fuerza y valentía o algo así.

— Entiendo. Me cuesta creer que alguien al que la princesa estaba a punto de acabar con su vida sea ahora un amigo. No se muy los detalles de lo que paso esa vez pero si la princesa lo ordena, entonces cumpliré con la orden — después de eso el capitán pidió a Cristoper que se inlcinara un poco para decirle algo que no logre escuchar con atención.

— O-ok, entendido… (°_°) — Cristoper respondió nervioso, ¿Qué le habrá dicho el capitán Hard?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Bueno… ni hablar, al parecer estoy advertido.

— Te lo advierto humano, si haces algo sospechoso en contra de las princesas. No dudare en ir tras de ti. Debiste de haber hecho algo atroz para haber hecho enojar a la princesa Celestia aquel día — Esas fueron las palabras que el capitán Hard dijo. Eso fue suficiente para saber que estaré siendo vigilado por la guardia.

El capitán se retiró con sus hombres para darle las instrucciones de la presentación que me servirá de entrenamiento. Simplemente no me importo nada ahora que sé que Celestia está totalmente de mi lado ¿cierto?

Qué más da, me dirigí con Crystal para pedirle de favor que cuidara las cosas, no sin antes sacar aquel escudo que conseguí de aquel _Lizalfo._

— Veo que… usaras un escudo Fabián, ¡Ja! Tu merecido _Ganondorf —_ Luna sigue muy entretenida jugando con mi _3DS —_ por lo que debo suponer que usaras también un arma con cual defenderte ¿o no?

— En realidad solo me hare valer de la fuerza física — terminando de decir eso, tome de vuelta el _3DS_ arrebatándoselo a Luna para solo escuchar un "¡Oye! Aún estaba jugando" de su parte — creo que esto va a empezar y no creo que quieras perdértelo ¿o sí? Además seria de mala educación que ignoraras este evento cuando después de todo ustedes lo solicitaron.

— En eso Cristoper tiene razón, hermana — Celestia abogo ante mi palabra solo para ver que Luna hacia un puchero por quitarle la diversión de seguir jugando _Smash Bros_ — Por cierto, creo recordar que también habías mencionado que para derrotar a ese dragón obtuviste la ayuda de tu amiga Crystal — fue lo que la princesa Celestia dijo.

— Así es, ¿Por qué? — le reietere a Celestia para que después ella dirigiera su atención a Crysti

— Dime Crystal Sapphire, ¿te importaría darnos también una demostración? — menciono Celestia… ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Yo también reaccione igual. Crystal se expresó asombrada, asustada, impresionada — con el debido respeto princesa, mi magia no es muy buena que digamos, además no se mucho de combate.

— Princesa Celestia. Me gustaría pedirle de favor que no involucrara a Crystal en esta presentación. No me gustaría que ella saliera herida o algo por el estilo — pedir de favor para que Crystal no presentara esta demostración.

— Es un gesto noble de tu parte el querer protegerla pero a decir verdad Starswirl nos pidió que ambos participaran en este entrenamiento — Ahora Luna fue la que tomo la palabra.

— Esperen, ¿me están diciendo que Starswirl se los pidió? — pregunte a las princesas para ver como ambas asentían — así que después de todo el viejo ya lo tenía planeado y esta práctica se llevaría a cabo quisiéramos o no ¿cierto? — Luna y Celestia volvieron a asentir. Este pinche viejo, planea las cosas sin siquiera consultarnos antes… (ò_ó)

 **("No se enojen, después de todo les servirá de algo para futuros encuentros. Tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse a Darkside y a como vieron las cosas anteriormente. No dudara en intentar lo que sea con ustedes dos en su camino para hacerse con las esencias") —** escuche decir aStarswirl en mi mente.

— ("Si pero… maestro, porque no nos lo consulto antes. Usted sabe que aún no soy buena con l magia. Apenas si logro hacer uso de ella") — escuche hablar a Crystal gracia a la conexión mental que Starswirl creo para ambos.

 **("No te preocupes querida alumna. Solo repasemos las practicas que hicimos en la tierra de los dragones")** — Starswirl le comento a Crystal, y por el rostro que denota la unicornio aún no se ve muy convencida.

— ("Pues ya que. Pero eso sí, sigo insistiendo en que no haga las cosas sin antes consultarnos") — dije resignado ante la petición que el viejo se tomó la molestia para que las princesas pudieran darnos la oportunidad de arreglar este encuentro — Pues no hay de otra. Bien creo que estamos listos.

— Perfecto. Capitán ¿podría indicar las reglas de este encuentro? — Celestia pareció tomar a bien nuestra decisión y después dirigirse al capitán de la guardia real.

BMG: _/watch?v=a8FJx7MWxnA_ **(Hidden Skill Training - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)**

— Con gusto princesa. Este es uno de los entrenamientos rápidos pero a la vez sumamente peligrosos, preparado así por órdenes de las princesas. Las reglas son simples. Un encuentro de uno a uno, solo está permitido el uso de armas que hay en la utilería que se encuentra a mi lado si así lo desean — a un costado del capitán Hard había una mesa con diversas armas para la práctica de la guardia real — en el caso de los unicornios está permitido toda clase de hechizos a excepción de la magia mortífera y los pegasos también tienen un límite de altura, y para ellos nos encargaremos desde el aire para indicar cierto límite — al pronunciar eso, cuatro pegasos volaron y se posicionaron a la altura designada por el capitán Hard — el primero que logre derribar y/o sacar de los límites designados de este campo de batalla a su oponente será el ganador — explico el capitán para después mirar que en el extenso suelo estaba con líneas blancas como las que le ponen a las canchas de futbol soccer del área que delimitaba la zona de combate. Oh ya veo así que si puedo usar el factor de batallas dicho videojuego que la princesa Luna estaba jugando hace poco.

— ("Combates rápidos ¿eh? Esto se ve interesante. Aun así no debo subestimar la fuerza del oponente. Después de todo aquí todos son estrictamente entrenados") — fue lo que pensé después de ver nuestro "campo de batalla".

 **("Ya te estás dando una idea verdad muchacho")** — Starswirl mencionó. Yo solo esboce una sonrisa de la emoción — **("debes tener mucho cuidado. Esta clase de entrenamientos son peligrosos")**

— ("Descuide, ya me enfrente a una lagartija guerrera a muerte. Veamos que tan bien o mal lo hacen los ponis") — le respondí a Starswirl. Aunque tengo una duda y para ello me dirigí con las princesas — ¿Están seguras de esto? Digo, las armas son sumamente peligrosas y alguien puede resultar sumamente herido.

— Descuida Fabián. Para eso ya tenemos preparado al equipo médico en caso de que algo grave ocurra — dijo Luna.

— Starswirl lo quiso así. Dice que es una buena experiencia de entrenamiento ligado a lo más realista que vivirás a lo largo de tu travesía. No estoy muy de acuerdo con esto pero si Starswirl lo dice, no hay que temer. Después de todo confió plenamente en sus sabias decisiones — termino de decir Celestia.

¿En serio? El que tomara la decisión de experimentar que pasaría con este maldito collar que llevo puesto en estos momentos que desencadeno este gran peligro que amenaza a Equestria y a la Tierra no es muy sabio que digamos.

— Y bien ¿estás listo humano? — el capitán de la guardia alzo la voz.

— Pues creo que si — fue lo que dije para después colocarme en uno de los extremos del campo con el escudo en mano y la daga guardada en mi bolsillo.

— Muy bien, elige a tu contrincante — el capitán Hard dio la orden para después ver a diversos guardias reales de las tres especies de ponis tanto de piel blanca como de piel café oscura. Después pensé por un momento que si quiero demostrar bien mi nivel de fuerza y destreza a las princesas solo había una forma — ¿Y bien?

 **(*Detener la música)**

— Ya lo decidí, Mi oponente vas a ser… tu princesa Celestia — solo escuche el asombro de los muchos ponis que estaban aquí mientras señalaba a Celestia quien se mostraba serena ante mi propuesta tras retarla. Pasaron unos tres segundos para después sentir que me arrojaron… ¿un libro en la cabeza? — ¡Ouch! ¿Quién…?

— ¡¿Estás loco?! Cómo se te ocurre pedirle eso a la princesa Celestia. Retráctate y selecciona a alguien más — Crystal me tacleo para tirarme al suelo y me tomó de la camisa con sus cascos delanteros agitándome violentamente por lo que acabo de hacer.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Creí que sería buena idea escogerla a ella para demostrarle personalmente mi fuerza.

 **("En realidad también creo que es una buena idea… pero eso no quita el hecho que quedaste mal en vista de todos los presentes")** — dijo para Starswirl que Crystal y yo lo escucháramos.

— Lo vez, hasta Starswirl creyó que era buena idea — le dije a Crystal para ver cómo se tranquilizó ante las palabras del viejo poni y la mía.

Escuche como los guardias preparaban sus armas para creo yo, lincharme por decir semejantes palabras que en vista de otros parecían ser una idea estúpida. Y en serio como no serlo ya que acabo de retar a la gobernante de estas tierras frente a los ojos de sus soldados. Estoy consciente de eso pero era la única forma que se me ocurrió.

Poco después vi que Celestia alzo una de sus alas dando la señal para que la guardia real se detuviera y se encaminara hasta nosotros.

— Si así lo quieres, estoy gustosa de aceptar tener un encuentro contigo — Celestia se acercó hasta nosotros para aceptar mi reto. El asombro nuevamente de los guardias se hizo notar.

— Estas segura de esto hermana. Hace mucho que no peleamos, no desde aquella vez que enfrentamos al rey Sombra — Luna se colocó al lado de Celestia para decirle tales cosas y recapacitara.

— Está bien hermana. Además es como tú lo dijiste. Hace mucho que no nos enfrentamos en batalla y creo que tener de vez en cuando algunas actividades movidas en mi agenda no está nada mal — Celestia se mostraba algo emocionada, que extraño ¿no?

 **("Hagámoslo más interesante. Díganle a Lulu que se una al combate, una batalla en equipo. Ustedes dos contra las princesas. Esto será una prueba para ambos así como en los viejos tiempos")** — yo solo asentí ante las palabras de Starswirl para después hablar con Luna.

— Princesa Luna, ¿no le gustaría unirse al combate también? Starswirl piensa que esto será como en los viejos tiempos — le comente amablemente tras haber escuchado la idea del viejo hechicero.

— Pero que descaro. No dejare que este humano siga insultándolas princesas y además osar mencionar y deshonrar el nombre del más grande hechicero de todos los tiempos — el capitán Hard comenzó a dirigirse a todo galope hacia mi dirección mientras en su hocico cargaba una espada.

Me aparte un poco de las princesas y de Crysti para esquivar el tajo que el capitán Hard realizo con la espada, sin detenerse corrió nuevamente a mi dirección para continuar dando variedad de ataques con la espada para seguir esquivando sus ataques.

— ¡Alto capitán Hard! ¡Deténgase! — escuche decir a la princesa Celestia pero el capitán hizo caso omiso a la orden.

Mi reacción fue rápida, utilice el escudo para intentar desviar la espada del poni, la cual logre con éxito haciendo que este la soltara de sus dientes y rapidamente con la otra mano tomé al poni desde la nuca para después hacer un fuerte movimiento de empuje hacia el suelo. Enseguida pase mi brazo derecho por su cuello para aplicarle una llave sometiéndolo para así frenar su ataque.

— Deténgase capitán. Que acaso no escucho decir a la princesa que se detuviera — le dije al capitán Hard quien seguía aplicando fuerza para soltarse de mi agarre hasta que Celestia y Luna se acercaron hasta nosotros el cual fue el momento en que el poni dirigió su vista hacia ellas para detenerse en seco.

Solté al capitán de la guardia real para apartarme y regresar con Crystal para que las princesas pudieran hablar con él.

— ¿Estas bien? — Crystal me pregunto preocupada.

— Si, descuida. No pasó nada — le dije para que se calmara un poco.

Las princesas se dirigieron nuevamente hacia nosotros para después pedirme disculpas por lo que acababa de pasar. La verdad no me importo ni me extraño en nada, de hecho entiendo al capitán por su forma de actuar y tratar de proteger a las princesas, cosa que les aclare para no causar más conflicto con el capitán Hard.

Sin más preámbulos les dije que era momento de comenzar con el combate de entrenamiento. Crystal y yo nos colocamos en uno de los extremos y mencionarle un pequeño plan que tenía en mente y para aplicarlo en el combate. Ella un estaba nerviosa por intentar enfrentar a Celestia y Luna. En cambio las princesas se notaban muy tranquilas y confiadas. Y como no estarlo si después de todo ellas son alicornios y deben ser poderosas. Es así como lo veo porque después de ese incidente en donde Celestia casi me aniquila y vi su gran poder no me cabe la menor duda.

Celestia y Luna anunciaron a sus guardias quienes eran nuestro público espectador que pusieran atención a nuestro encuentro y que el equipo médico estuviera preparado en caso de que ocurriera algo. Así las princesas tomaron su posición en el campo de batalla.

— Muy bien, las reglas son las mismas para nuestro encuentro de práctica. Nosotras no haremos uso de armas sino de nuestra magia. Así que ¿elegirás un arma con que defenderte? — Celestia anuncio en voz alta para que igual escucharan todos los espectadores.

— Jeje ya la está viendo princesa — alce los brazos y le mostré mis puños — no soy muy amante de las armas, prefiero más el uso de los puños.

— No seremos blandas contigo Fabián, Starswirl nos contó con detalle lo que ocurrió en la tierra de los dragones, tampoco contigo pequeña poni — Luna hablo de forma retadora. Crysti por su parte se sobresaltó de escuchar las palabras de la princesa de la noche.

— ("Así que el viejo les conto todo ¿eh?. Bueno, esto se va a poner interesante") — fue lo que pensé. Antes de dar inicio a la batalla le indique a Crystal sobre el collar para que así ella me lo entregara y me lo colocara — Estamos listos, ¿Cuándo quieran princesas?

— ¡Empecemos! —grito la princesa Luna. Los cuatro nos pusimos en posición defensiva, preparados y dispuestos para repartir puñetazos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el fic del día de…**

— **Pinkie Pie: ¡Noooo! Continúa, continúa, continúa.**

 **CrisKakis: Lo siento Pinkie, pero esto es tal decidí terminar el capítulo.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Porfis! ¡porfis! ¡porfis! Fluttershy dile algo.

— Fluttershy: Uhm… podrías continua con… la historia por favor… (°w°)

— **ChrisKakis: Awww… No, lo siento Shy.**

— Pinkie Pie: Applejack di algo, convéncelo, háblale bonito, sedúcelo, lo que sea.

— Appejack/ **CrisKakis:** ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Applejack: Pinkie Pie, estás loca si crees que voy a intentar seducirlo, no voy a hacer eso, no creo que CrisKakis le gusten ese tipo de cosas.

— **CrisKakis: Mmm… Quién sabe. A lo mejor y si logras convencerme.**

— Applejack: ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Pinkie Pie: Lo vez, ahora sedúcelo para que podamos seguir leyendo.

— **CrisKakis: Es broma, no lo hagas por favor Applejack. Y ahora ¿qué iba diciendo? ¡Ah sí!**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy. No olviden comentar que les pareció el capítulo o el fic en general, dar ideas de lo que les gustaría ver en un futuro. Y por último no olviden dejar sus preguntas para el especial de año de este fic.**

— Fluttershy: Ahora que acabo el capítulo… ¿qué es lo que sigue ahora?

— Applejack: Creo que es momento de regresar. Recordé que tengo que ayudar a BigMac con la venta de manzanas.

— Fluttershy: Y yo tengo que regresar y revisar que mis animalitos estén bien. Espero no les haya pasado nada en el tiempo que estuve aquí.

— Pinkie Pie: Pues yo tengo que obligar a alguien a que siga escribiendo y saber más de esa demostración de combate.

— **CrisKakis: Ya te dije que tienes que esperar. Espera hasta la próxima vez y así sabrás lo que paso.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡NOOOO! Esto lo vas a acabar ahora señorito así que… — estaba a punto de lanzarme hacia Kakisito y torturarlo a comer dulces a no más poder hasta que decidiera continuar escribiendo pero una cuerda me tapo mi lindo hociquito y me amarraron de mis patitas sin poder moverme, ¿me hubiera gustado torturarlo y que después me torturaran dulcemente?... :3

— Applejack: Yo me encargo compañero. Nos vemos.

 **Es extraño, Pinkie nunca antes se había comportado así y no sé qué planeaba Pinkie con esa bandeja llena de dulces, en fin, que bueno que pude contar a tiempo con la ayuda de la vaquera. Nos vemos la próxima amigos… : )**


	22. Demostración Real

Capítulo 22. Demostración Real

 **Hola, que tal amigos de FF. Nuevamente ante ustedes se reporta CrisKakis trayéndoles un capítulo más de este guapachoso fic. Quiero recordarles que no hace mucho subí un especial de año de preguntas y respuestas para darme a conocer un poco a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Y agradezco una vez más a esas personas que fueron tan amables de mandar sus preguntas para así poder llevar acabo ese especial. También agradezco a todo los lectores que leen este fic, es un gusto para mí escribir y brindarles un poco de diversión por el pasatiempo de la lectura.**

…

 **Está muy tranquilo hoy. Es raro ya que regularmente la poni rosada fiestera se aparece como por obras satánicas ante la ocasión.**

 **Ñeee en fin. Sin más que decir comencemos**

…

 **En serio que es raro que Pinkie no apareciera.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO._ Las princesas Celestia y Luna habían solicitado a Cristoper el darles una demostración de sus cualidades en batalla para saber si era digno de llevar a cabo la hazaña que Starswirl le encomendó para salvar a Equestria de las manos de Darkside, y para ello se había organizado un encuentro con la guardia real en los jardines del castillo de Canterlot pero todo fue extraño al ver que Cristoper retó directamente a las princesas en una batalla 2 contra 2.

Ahora vemos como los equipos conformados por Cristoper y Crystal Sapphire VS La princesa Celestia y La princesa Luna estaban por dar inicio al encuentro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Santos dioses, estoy sumamente nerviosa por este encuentro. Nunca imagine que tendría que enfrentarme a las princesas en un duelo. Este día esta de locos y todo gracias a la loca idea de que Cristoper reto a batalla a las princesas para demostrar lo que hemos progresado en nuestro viaje.

Dudo que alguien como yo pueda ayudar en estos momentos. Apenas si soy capaz de utilizar los pocos hechizos que he memorizado del libro de hechizos. Espero que el plan de Cristoper de resultado.

Después del fuerte grito que la princesa Luna había dado para dar inicio a nuestro encuentro, ninguno de nosotros cuatro se movía para nada, solo nos manteníamos en posición y ver quien hará el primer movimiento. La guardia real no dejaba de mirarnos. La tensión se siente en el aire… ¡Por Celestia! No puedo dejar de temblar de los nervios.

— Todo va estar bien Crysti. Confía en mí — dijo Cristoper en un tono audible solo para que yo lo escuchara sin dejar de mirar hacía las princesas. Lo único que pude hacer fue tragar algo de saliva y asentir ante sus palabras retomando una posición firme.

— Y bien Cristoper, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no atacas? — la princesa Celestia hablo con su típico tono de voz maternal. No sé cómo es que ella se puede mantener tan serena y tranquila en estos momentos.

— Lo haría pero no sería educado de mi parte. Las damas primero — dijo Cristoper seriamente respondiendo a las palabras de la princesa Celestia.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=tMa1HdLLO-4_ **((Preparing to Advance - Super Smash Bros.** **Brawl) *De ser necesario activar el modo bucle del video).**

— Si ese es el caso. Te tomaré la palabra, Fabián — la princesa Luna hablo esta vez para iniciar con el primer movimiento expulsando un rayo mágico desde su cuerno a nuestra dirección.

— ¡Esquívalo Crysti! — Cristoper exclamo para después saltar de forma que hacíamos en el entrenamiento de acuerdo a los movimientos que Cristoper nos mostró a mí y a mi maestro.

 **POV Tercera Persona**

Cristoper y Crystal saltaron a lados contrarios para evitar el ataque de la princesa Luna la cual fue la quien dio inicio a este encuentro. Seguido de ese ataque la princesa de la noche no se quedó de cascos cruzados y corrió a dirección de sus oponentes. Cris y Crysti pudieron ver el acto ofensivo de parte de Luna y así Cristoper corrió a dirección de la princesa mientras Crystal mantuvo su posición actual.

Al estar escasos metros entre Cristoper y Luna, Cris decidió moverse a un costado de la princesa mientras seguía corriendo para intentar plantar un golpe con su puño derecho mientras deslizaba un poco hacia arriba su escudo para dar un golpe certero en el ala izquierda de Luna.

Tras el acto de agresión por parte de Cristoper, Luna chisto los dientes en señal de dolor por recibido el golpe. Después la princesa se giró nuevamente a la vista de Cristoper ya que tenía su completa atención. Fue en ese momento que Crystal galopó hacia ambos para intentar arremeter un golpe a la princesa de la noche tratando de llegar por el costado derecho de la alicornio.

La presencia de la princesa Celestia no se hizo esperar, con un destello apareció frente a Crystal para interceptar el golpe que iba dirigido a su hermana usando una barrera mágica que sirvió de muro para detener el ataque de la unicornio.

— Creo que no tomaron en cuenta que aún seguía aquí — dijo Celestia denotando seriedad y carácter por el encuentro.

— De hecho… no me olvide de ti Celestia — Cristoper pasó de largo a Luna utilizando el lomo de la princesa como apoyo para saltar sobre de ella y correr rápidamente hacia la regente del sol para después girar 360° grados en su eje e intentar plantar una patada con el pie izquierdo hacia Celestia. La princesa previo el ataque y por astucia logro dar un gran salto impulsándose con el poder de sus alas y así evadir el golpe.

— Bien pensado por intentar usar esa oportunidad, aunque… — Celestia estaba diciendo para después presenciar un rayo de luz azul oscuro golpear a Crystal el cual la hizo rodar por los suelos. Siendo la causante del ataque, Luna.

— ¡Crysti!... Ufff — Cristoper grito tras ver a su amiga la unicornio ser golpeada, fue en esos ligeros instantes en los que Celestia aprovecho la distracción de Cristoper e hiciera lo mismo que su hermana menor para realizar un ataque similar mandando al humano a los suelos por igual.

Celestia descendía de los cielos con elegancia para posicionarse a un lado de su hermana en la espera de que Cristoper y Crystal se levantaran nuevamente para continuar con la batalla.

— Tuvieron coordinación, eso se nota muy bien pero no están tomando en cuenta las pequeñas cosas que pueden llamar su atención — Celestia comentó para ambos protas, quienes se estaban reponiendo del golpe mágico que habían recibido.

— No dejen que la distracción los tome por sorpresa en el combate. Tener toda la atención fija en el oponente es muy primordial — Luna mencionó seguido de las palabras de Celestia. La guardia real solo asintió en reafirmación de las palabras de sus gobernantes.

Cristoper y Crystal se levantaron y tras escuchar las palabras de las princesas comenzaron a murmurar cosas a lo bajo para que nadie los escuchara y después de un tiempo ver como asintieron ambos entre si y dirigir nuevamente su atención a las princesas.

— Entendido. No volverá a suceder — Crystal tomó la palabra para después ponerse en posición de combate nuevamente.

— Sigamos con esto — Cristoper dijo para seguido de eso lanzarse al ataque en dirección de las princesas al igual que Crystal.

Las princesas entendieron y solo se quedaron en su posición en espera del ataque de sus contrincantes. Cristoper y Crystal comenzaron a girar alrededor de las princesas para tomar la atención de ambas observándolos para ver quien haría el honor de atacar primero.

…

— ¡AHORA! — Cristoper grito logrando captar la atención de ambas princesas.

— ¡Aahh! — Crystal lanzo un rayo a dirección de… ¡¿Cristoper?!

Todos los presentes se confundieron tras ver que la unicornio ataco a su propio compañero. Las princesas se asombraron por tal acto ya que no creían lo que acaba de hacer la poni pero ese fue el ligero momento que tanto Crystal como Cristoper estaban esperando. En escasos momentos de que el rayo de Crysti impactara contra Cris, este segundo hizo algo extraño con la ayuda de su objeto defensivo, golpeando el hechizo que había recibido por parte de su compañera de combate.

Cristoper pudo desviar el rayo a dirección de las princesas logrando así la distracción de la que hace unos momentos ellas mencionaban.

— ¡Cuidado hermana! — la princesa Celestia fue la que alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para alzar nuevamente el vuelo y avisarle a su querida hermana del ataque pero la princesa Luna no corrió con la misma suerte y no logro volar a tiempo ya que el rayo impacto de lleno en ella.

Lo extraño para todos fue ver que la princesa Luna no había recibido daño tras haber recibido el ataque pero…

— Que… ¿q-qué es… esto? — Luna agitaba su cabeza desesperadamente mientras abría y cerraba los ojos, su estabilidad para caminar se hizo un poco torpe ya que se tambaleaba tras intentar caminar a cualquier dirección — ¿Qué me está pasando?

— Qué ocurre Luna — Celestia bajo un poco mientras seguía volando — ¿está todo bien?

— ¡Aaahh! — fue el grito que Cristoper pego tras estar a escasos centímetros de Celestia para que este se impulsara dando un salto y dar un golpe al estilo _superman_ directamente contra la princesa haciendo que esta descendiera al suelo tras el impacto.

— ¡Celestia! — Luna grito mientras seguía desorientada tras haber escuchado aquel ataque que Cris le planto a su hermana.

— ¡Hiiiyaaa! — Ahora fue Crystal quien grito para completar su ataque esta vez hacia la princesa Luna plantándole una combinación de 5 coces, tres golpes sencillos con los cascos delanteros y otros dos con sus cascos traseros, para así ver como la princesa de la noche caía al suelo tras la golpiza por parte de la unicornio.

La guardia real se asombró tras ver como sus princesas eran atacadas de tal forma en la demostración.

— ¡Luna! — exclamo Celestia tras ver a su hermana ser atacada.

— No se distraiga Celestia — Cris dijo para ver poco después como Celestia retomaba su posición de combate — ("Odio la idea pero creo que voy a tener que recurrir a esto para los combates") — pensó Cristoper.

— Adelante, te estoy esperando — grito.

— _¡FUKASHI NO JUTSU! —_ Cristoper grito para después desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Celestia no contaba con esa habilidad por parte de Cristoper así que el asombro en ella no se hizo esperar una vez más.

("¡¿Un humano usando magia?!") — Celestia se cuestionó para sus adentros mientras se colocaba en espera del ataque por parte de Cristoper.

Fueron varios segundos en los que Celestia había calculado en que Cristoper iba a atacarla pero ese no fue el resultado, ningún ataque se había realizado haciendo que Celestia sintiera un poco de presión.

— ¡Por aquí princesa! — Crystal grito disparo un rayo mágico a dirección de Celestia aprovechando que la princesa Luna aún seguía algo aturdida tras el ataque combinado que había realizado junto a Cristoper.

Celestia se ladeo un poco para evadir el ataque pero no contó con lo que paso a continuación. Cristoper aprovecho la oportunidad que Crysti le había dado para asestar un golpe a Celestia con todas sus fuerzas mientras volvía a hacerse visible para ojos de los espectadores y así haciendo que la princesa cayera al suelo.

— ("Hora de usar un poco de la esencia") — Cristoper pensó para después tratar de concentrarse y ver si lograba poder activar la magia de Forza que yacía en el interior del anillo. De poco en poco el brillo ámbar fue haciéndose presente en los brazos de Cris mientras sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente del mismo color.

Una vez que el poder de la esencia se hizo presente, Cris tomo rápidamente a Celestia de las patas traseras, levantarla del suelo y comenzar a girar en su propio eje. La princesa forcejeaba para poder soltarse del agarre de Cristoper pataleando pero su esfuerzo era inútil. Llegando a una velocidad considerable, Cris preparo para soltar a Celestia lanzándola bruscamente hacía cierta dirección que él ya tenía previsto.

— Ahí te va. Arremétela, Crysti — Cristoper había arrojado a la princesa Celestia a dirección de Crystal quien se preparaba para atacar tras recibir el pase de su parte.

— ¡No tan rápido! — alguien más apareció a un costado de Crystal tacleándola haciendo que retrocediera del lugar y evitar que Celestia fuera atacada para así invocar una especie de burbuja para aminorar el impacto de la fuerza con la que la princesa había sido arrojada. Era nada menos que Luna quien se había recuperado de la confusión y ataques que había recibido por parte de Crysti.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Rayos! que mal. Esto habría salido a la perfección de no haber sido por Luna que salió de la confusión que le habíamos provocado gracias al hechizo de Crysti. _¡Tssk!_ siento un poco de dolor en las muñecas tras haber utilizado el poder de Forza y eso que solo lo utilice para poder arrojar a Celestia.

Volteé a dirección de Crystal y ella se recompuso tras haber sido atacada. Luna y Celestia parecen estar poniéndose de acuerdo en algo ya que las veía platicar. Su charla fue corta ya que al terminar de hablar entre ellas pude ver como ambas princesas se lanzaban al ataque contra Crysti ya que era la contrincante más cercana que ambas tenían. Crystal esquivaba como podía los ataques de Celestia y Luna retrocediendo de poco a poco. Al fin pude ver las intenciones de las regentes del sol y la luna. La están acorralando para sacarla del área delimitada del campo. Debo de apresurarme si quiero ayudarla.

Corrí a dirección de las princesas para tratar de atacar a Luna. Quien me dispuse a enfrentarme ya que analice con detalle que ella fue la que había resultado más herida tras la combinación que Crystal y yo hicimos, sumándole los ataques de Crysti tendrías las de ganarle y así quedar en una batalla a solas contra Celestia. Sin más que pensar coloque el escudo en mi mano izquierda y prepare el puño derecho para atacar.

— ¡AAAHH! — intercepte el ataque de Luna tratando de golpear a la alicornio pero esta fue más rápido y logro esquivarlo. Después con el rabillo del ojo logre mirar que la princesa Celestia intento golpearme utilizando uno de sus cascos traseros, mi reacción fue moverme a un lado para evitarlo pero Luna tampoco se quedó sin hacer nada ya que también comenzó a intentar golpearme utilizando sus cascos traseros mientras mantenía el vuelo a lo bajo y poder desplazarse por el aire.

— Debo… decir que… ¡Aaah!... su combinación de… ataques fue buena… ¡Hiyaaa! — me dijo Luna aun lanzando golpes los cuales lanzaba mientras yo evadía o me cubría con el escudo.

— Admito que… son una buena pareja… de combate… Me gusta su estilo… ¡Aahh! — Celestia al igual que Luna lanzaba variedad de coces y cabezazos que con suerte lograba esquivar.

— ¡Eegh!... Gracias por el cumplido… ¡Aagh! — ahora estoy siendo yo el que está siendo acorralado para poder ser quien salga del campo de batalla. Ya es hora de hacer lo que mejor se hacer — si no les importa… es hora de… improvisar, ¡AAAHHH! — canalice nuevamente la fuerza de la esencia del anillo para intentar pasarla a mi puño derecho y así dar un fuerte golpe contra el suelo para levantar una gigantesca cortina de polvo. A que nadie se esperaba eso…

¡AAAHH! _¡Ouch!_ _¡Fuck!_ , eso me dolió de a madres… (˷)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

No sé qué fue lo que hizo Cristoper para levantar una gran cantidad de arena pero pude ver que las princesas tosían debido a todo el polvo que se acumuló muy cerca de ellas. Bien es mi oportunidad, los tres están muy cerca de la orilla, debo de intentar sacar por lo menos a una de las princesas ahora que Cris me dio esta ventaja.

Fui a todo galope hacia ellas para después ver como la princesas Luna y Celestia comenzaban a aletear para dispersar la arena y tener un visibilidad de donde esta Cristoper. Debo darme prisa.

— *Cof* *Cof* Hermana… *cof* ¿estás bien? — escuche como la princesa Celestia pregunto por la seguridad de la princesa Luna. Al parecer no se han dado cuenta de mí.

— *Cof* *Cof* Si hermana, estoy bien pero, ¿Dónde está Fabián? — La princesa Luna cuestiono tras ver que Cristoper no estaba en medio de ese cráter que dejo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? En fin es hora de actuar.

— ¡Aaah! — di un gran salto hacia la princesa Luna impulsándome con todo la velocidad para taclearla.

— ¡¿Qué…?! — fue la única palabra que la princesa Luna alcanzo a articular ya que finalmente había sido arrojada fuera de la arena.

 **(*Detener la música)**

Los guardias reales se asombraron por lo que hice y pude ver que la princesa estaba fuera. Bien, pude ganarle a una princesa… pude ganarle a… una princesa… :3

— ¡Wohooo! ¡Yay! Pude ganarle a la princesa Luna — era asombroso, no podía contener mi emoción. Saltaba alegremente pero…

— Jijiji… oh mi pequeña poni. Mira bien bajo tus cascos — la princesa Celestia dijo para después mirar hacia abajo y…

— ¿Qué? Aawww. Ay no — Que mala suerte. No me había percatado que de tanto impulso que tome al taclear a la princesa también… me había salido del límite del campo. Uno de mis cascos estaba tocando fuera del límite. No es justo… ŏ_ŏ

— Descuida pequeña, diste una buena batalla junto a Fabián. Me sorprendiste realmente que a pesar de ser alguien tímida puedes ser muy dura en batalla — la princesa Luna dijo una vez que se colocó a mi lado. _¡Kyaaa!_ Que emoción, la princesa Luna me dijo un cumplido.

— Muchas gracias princesa Luna, es un honor escuchar sus palabras — le conteste sumamente emocionada. Que no pude contener las ganas de abrazarla — jeje… lo siento.

— Si, descuida… ahora veamos cómo se las arregla Fabián en esta batalla contra mi hermana. No le será fácil derrotarla — la princesa dijo para después colocarnos cerca de la guardia real y quedarnos de espectadoras.

Aun si este encuentro es para nuestro entrenamiento alguien puede resultar herido. No puedo evitar sentirme preocupada. Espero y puedas ganarle, Cristoper te deseo toda la suerte.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

No pude evitar darme un facepalm por el acto de Crysti, claramente le di una oportunidad para que atacara a las princesas pero no espere que en su tacleada tras sacar a Luna del campo de batalla ella también fuera a dar fuera del límite del campo. Bueno ya que. Ahora si esto es una batalla one of one.

" _Animo princesa" "Usted puede vencerlo princesa Celestia" "Suerte Hermana"_

Las ovaciones de los guardias reales y de la princesa Luna no se hicieron de esperar para animar a la princesa Celestia

 _¡Suerte Cris, tu puedes hacerlo!_

Escuche el grito de Crysti a la cual vi a un lado de Luna. Bueno, apoyo es apoyo.

— Eso si fue inesperado ¿no crees?— Celestia menciono sin inmutarse que Luna haya quedado fuera.

— Tal parece que sí.

— ¿Estás listo para reanudar nuestro encuentro? — Celestia dijo serenamente mientras se colocaba en posición defensiva.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=bTJ7V6Gtnu8_ **((Crimean Army Sortie - Super Smash Bros.** **Brawl) *De ser necesario activar el modo bucle del video)**

— Desde luego Celestia — y así tome nuevamente mi posición para iniciar el ataque. No dure muchos para después pegar carrera a dirección de Celestia. La princesa también hizo lo mismo solo para observar que ella se preparaba para poder embestirme. Solo basto con moverme a un costado de la yegua y pasara un poco de largo para intentar dar una patada pero Celestia alcanzo a ver mi acción y ella bloqueo mi ataque con una de sus patas traseras. Aprovechando que le quedaba libre la otra pata, ella lanzo su ataque el cual no alcance a detener a tiempo recibiéndolo de lleno en mi otra pierna para que ella me hiciera perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

No perdí el tiempo y gire al sentido contrario de dirección de Celestia y recuperar mi compostura levantándome del suelo. Pero tras hacerlo la princesa lanzo un rayo mágico desde su cuerno el cual de pura suerte logre bloquearlo con el escudo. Así la alicornio siguió lanzando diversos rayos a mi dirección las cuales bloqueaba, evadía saltando y moviéndome hacia los lados sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de poder intentar acercármele.

— Demuéstrame cómo es que puedes librarte de un caso como este — Celestia menciono de forma ególatra y con toda la confianza del mundo. Cosa que me hizo enojar un poco por ver que era muy difícil seguirle el ritmo de sus ataques que aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad con la que ella lanzaba esos rayos — ¿Qué sucede con lo que dijiste hace nos momentos? Vamos, improvisa.

— ("Creé que no lo intento. Estoy viendo la posibilidad de poder acercarme a usted esquivando esos putos rayos") — pensé mientras seguía evadiendo sus ataques.

Estoy empezando a agotarme por tanto movimiento que realizo para evadir sus ataques. Celestia me esta cansando. No me queda de otra más que recurrir una vez más al hechizo de invisibilidad. Tras esquivar más de esos rayos me concentren en sentir la magia del collar y pensar en que nadie pudiera verme para activar el hechizo el cual funciono ya que Celestia detuvo los ataques mágicos.

— El hechizo de invisibilidad. Increíble que un humano pueda usar magia. Creí que los seres como tú no carecían del poder de la magia— dijo Celestia tras esperar por mi aparición.

— Y es correcto, no tenemos magia. Todo es debido al tonto collar que inicio el propósito de que yo estuviera aquí — le comente a Celestia mientras me movía lo más sigilosamente a diferentes direcciones para evitar que me escuchara acercándome de poco en poco — No me siento muy orgulloso de recurrir a la magia. Prefiero hacer esto por mis propios méritos pero he de admitir que este hechizo puede ser de gran utilidad.

— Tienes razón. La magia puede ser de gran utilidad — Celestia respondió a mis palabras en lo que yo seguía acercándome poco a poco hacia a ella.

Calculo que ahora estoy a unos diez metros desde su posición. La princesa no sabrá ni por donde le llegara mi siguiente ataque. No sabe la que le espera Celestia.

— Y también gracias al uso de la magia… es posible dar sorpresas — Celestia continuó hablando pero a estar a casi por encestarle un golpe, ella destello en cuerpo completo provocando un ligero flash de luz para ver que se había tele transportado… o desaparecido ya que por más que miraba a todas parte no lograba encontrarla por ninguna parte.

¡Maldición! Ahora yo tampoco se la localización exacta de la princesa aunque ella tampoco ha de saber en dónde estoy ya que no puede verme.

 _¡WUSH!_

— ¿Qué dem…? ¡Ugh! — No termine la oración ya que un rayo de luz me había golpeado haciéndome rodar por los suelos logrando que mi hechizo de invisibilidad se cancelara para volver a ser visible. Y me di cuenta gracias a que tras aún estar tirado en el suelo e intentar buscar a Celestia con la vista pude percatarme de que los ponis espectadores estaban mirándome. Los guardias se mostraban sumamente orgullosos de su princesa, Luna denotaba seriedad ante la situación y Crysti se veía preocupada por mi bienestar.

¡Mierda! Eso no lo veía venir. Por un segundo me olvide de que tal vez Celestia pudiera hacer hechizos como esos. Debo decir que ese doloroso ataque me tomo por sorpresa.

Me levante nuevamente del suelo para enseguida ver como Celestia apareció nuevamente descendiendo desde el cielo para colocarse al lado contrario de mi posición.

— Es sorprendente lo que puedes hacer con la magia, ¿no es así? — la princesa regente del sol menciono serenamente.

— _¡Tssk!_ Ya lo creo.

— Starswirl nos mencionó a Luna y a mí que tienes la capacidad de aprender a usar la magia por ese collar. Tal y como lo habías mencionado — Así que ella ya lo sabía. Ese Starswirl revelo información a sus antiguas discípulas — Pero también dijo que no quieres aprender hacer uso de la magia, ¿porque?

— Ya se lo dije. Prefiero hacer esto bajo mis propios méritos. Es natural que los humanos no tengamos magia. Es por eso que prefiero el esfuerzo físico para llegar a ser más fuerte. Tal y como lo hacen los ponis terrestres — le dije a Celestia.

— Piensa en la oportunidad que se te está dando. Se te están abriendo las puertas del conocimiento a la rama del estudio de la magia, ¿Por qué desaprovecharla? — contesto Celestia a mis palabras.

— Eso lo sé claramente princesa. Tal y como se lo dije a Starswirl, ayudare a Equestria de la maldad que se avecina a mi manera sin hacer uso de la magia. Solo hare uso de mi fuerza para enfrentarme a Darkside y frenar con su maquiavélico plan.

— Entiendo y respeto tu decisión aunque acabas de contradecirte un poco.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— No pude evitar observar como hiciste uso de la magia en más de una ocasión. La usaste tras lanzarme por los aires, cuando golpeaste el suelo para levantar toda esa cortina de polvo y por ultimo ese hechizo de invisibilidad — _¡Combo breaker!_ No puedo negar que Celestia está en lo cierto.

— Tiene razón Celestia, si use la magia del anillo pero lo hice por el motivo de acostumbrarme a ella ya que tras usar la esencia de la fuerza termino sumamente lastimado — le explique a Celestia la razón de haber usado el poder de la esencia de Forza — Y debo decir que me duele un poco los brazos por haber recurrido a esta magia sagrada. Si es que se le puede llamar así. Si quiero defender este mundo debo por lo menos recurrir a la fuerza de las esencias para lograr ese objetivo.

— Entiendo y comprendo perfectamente — que bueno que Celestia es comprensiva — Bueno, ¿te apetece que continuemos? — Celestia retomo su posición de batalla nuevamente.

— ¿Aún quiere continuemos con la demostración?

— Desde luego. Pero esta vez quiero que en todo momento uses el poder de la esencia — ¡¿Qué dijo?!... (0_0) — Te advierto que no me contendré en mis ataques. Esto lo hago por órdenes de mi querido y antiguo consejero y amigo Starswirl. Es por eso que pido que usas la magia de la esencia vital.

Oh ya veo así que lo hace bajo órdenes de Starswirl. Así que ese es el motivo y todo sigue siendo planificado por el anciano.

Como te odio pinche viejo… -_-u

— Bien… _¡Sigh!_ Aquí vamos — tras decir eso. Concentre la magia de la gema cardinal y el anillo divino y activar la magia de Forza. Sentí ese gran poder recorrer mi cuerpo para después solo concentrarme en canalizar la magia en mis manos y pies. Escuche comentarios de asombro por los guardias reales de verme usar la magia de la esencia. Si no mal recuerdo Crystal dijo algo de que me veía distinto tras usar esta magia pero desconozco mi apariencia ahora. Qué más da, es hora de reanudar esta demostración — ¿Esta lista Celestia?

— De acuerdo — Celestia dijo para después ver como un aura color purpura del color de la gemas que la princesa poseía tanto en su collar como en su corona rodeaban su cuerpo.

Su melena y cola ondeaban un poco más rápido de lo normal, la temperatura del ambiente aumento tras sentir el calor del aire que expulsaba la energía de esta alicornio. No pude evitar asombrarme. Esto tiene pinta de _Dragón Ball Z_ cuando expulsan el _ki_ , en este caso magia. Vaya que este mundo está lleno de sorpresas

— Estoy lista — término diciendo la princesa.

 **(*Detener la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Luna**

Así que realmente mi hermana demostrara un poco de su fuerza para la demostración. Pobre Fabián espero no tenga problemas con Celestia. Y viendo mejor a Fabián con ese aspecto, puedo notar que realmente es la misma fuente de energía que sentimos hace días atrás… Mmm veo que esto se va a poner interesante. Es una lástima que haya sido derrotada tan fácilmente y rápido… (=_=)

No me esperaba que este par fuera tan audaz para hacer semejante cosas en plena batalla y solo les tomo unos segundos planear sus ataque. Me hubiera gustado también probarme en batalla contra Fabián y ver que tanto puede "improvisar" sus ataques.

— Princesa Luna, ¿Realmente la princesa Celestia ira en serio en la batalla? — la pequeña poni amiga de Fabián menciono tras ver a mi hermana en ese estado. Noto una ligera preocupación en su tono de voz.

— Descuida pequeña. Mi hermana solo está haciendo lo que Starswirl nos pidió desde un principio. Y no te preocupes, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien… espero — eso ultimo lo dije en voz baja para no alterar a la pequeña unicornio.

— Espero y tenga razón, princesa — término de decir la poni para centrar nuevamente nuestra atención en Fabián y mi hermana.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera Persona**

La tención nuevamente podía sentirse en el aire. Dos seres con una fuerza poderosa seguían de pie en el campo de batalla. Ambos se veían seriamente a los ojos mientras el viento arremetía con fuerza el lugar en donde ambos están parados. Tan fuerte era la energía que se percibía que las plantas y los arboles del jardín del palacio se estremecía arrancando de vez en cuando diversas hojas de entre las ramas y tallos de estas.

Se pudo presenciar un simple hoja descender en medio del campo para después incinerarse por el arduo calor que ambos contrincantes emanaban. Y así al terminar la hoja vuelta cenizas la batalla comienza.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=bif3yzR6WdU_ **((Time to Fight! - Xenoblade Chronicles Music Extended) *De ser posible activar modo bucle del video)**

 _¡WUSH!_ _¡ZAZ!_

Celestia comenzó con el primer ataque lanzando un par de rayos a dirección de Cristoper quien rápidamente reaccionó a tiempo para evadir los proyectiles mágicos mientras corría a dirección de Celestia. Seguido de eso, la princesa se tele transporto de su lugar solo para aparecer a un costado de Cris e intentar propinarle dos coces con sus cascos delanteros. Cris logro tomar ambos cascos con cada una de sus manos pero la regente del sol no desaprovecho la oportunidad y con el impulso de sus alas dio un ascendió un poco para esta vez soltar una doble patada directamente en el estómago de Cristoper con semejante impulso que lo empujo severamente a varios metros de su lugar a dirección al límite del área.

— ("No me espere eso") — Cristoper pensó mientras se sostenía con ambos brazos su estómago por causa del dolor — ("La potencia de sus golpes también han incrementado")

Celestia galopaba rápidamente a dirección de Cristoper para aprovechar el momento en que el sentía tal dolor para seguir atacando.

— ("Anda humano, demuéstrame que fue lo que vio Starswirl en ti") — Celestia pensaba mientras aún seguía trotando para agredir a su contrincante.

Celestia, al estar tan cerca de Cristoper inclino su cabeza para demostrar que iba en serio con su ataque queriendo aprovechar la extremidad de su cuerno para atacar pero Cristoper alcanzo a colocar su escudo para protegerse concentrando parte de la esencia de Forza en tal objeto y bloquear el ataque. Celestia se desequilibró un poco por la reacción de Cristoper, quien inmediatamente aprovecho esa ligera oportunidad para agacharse un poco y dar un barrido de pierna en las patas delanteras de la yegua provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Sin esperar más, Cristoper corrió a la parte trasera de Celestia para tomarla de la cola levantándola por los aires gracias y azotarla al suelo causando un efecto de rebote tras la agresión y por ultimo ya que la princesa se mantenía suspendida en el aire realizar un derechazo, precisamente a la parte de las costillas y mandarla a volar a lado contrario de donde se encontraban ambos hace unos momentos. Todo le fue fácil de realizar a Cristoper gracias a la fuerza que recibía por la esencia.

Y una vez más. El público se asombra de ver la batalla que esta como de… ¡WOW!

Cris corrió a dirección a la que había resultado salir expulsada Celestia por ese golpe para volver a intentar atacar pero Celestia logro reponerse a tiempo usando sus cuatro patas y estar estable tras esa agresión. La princesa pudo ver como Cristoper ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella para poder presenciar como detuvo un poco su andar y este diera una patada giratoria. Por instinto, la princesa Celestia realizó un escudo mágico para bloquear exitosamente el ataque.

— ("Muéstrame más de lo que eres capaz") — Celestia pensó. Ahora era su turno, así que haciendo uso de la magia tomó al mono, perdón al chimpancé, quiero decir, al humano levitándolo para después arrojarlo por los aires.

La alicornio rápidamente tomo vuelo y aprovecho la ventaja para golpear consecutivamente a Cristoper elevándolo cada vez más por cada golpe que conectaba.

— ("Mierda, si esto sigue así. Esta yegua me va a llevar al límite que marcan los pegasos en al aire otorgándole la victoria") — Cristoper se decía a si mismo mentalmente tras verse en graves aprietos — (" _¡Fuck!_ Veamos si el siguiente movimiento me sirve de algo").

Cristoper siguió recibiendo golpes devastadores pero, uno tras otro Celestia golpeaba sin parar, pero en un leve instante, Cristoper reaccionó tomando un de los cascos de Celestia parando en seco su golpe, Celestia no iba a detenerse así que intento golpearlo usando su otro casco delantero pero igual fue detenido por la otra mano de Cris como había hecho cuando reiniciaron este combate.

— ("Nuevamente el mismo bloqueo. Se nota que aun eres un novato") — Celestia pensó en utilizar nuevamente los cascos traseros y poder arremeter otra vez ese golpe con el que se impulsó con sus alas para dar una voltereta pero…

— No caeré nuevamente en ese truco Cely — Cristoper dijo para aprovechar la voltereta que Celestia dio y tomar una de sus patas traseras. Y gracias a esa maniobra por parte de la princesa Cristoper uso la fuerza de ese giro para maniobrar él esta vez en el aire u poder posicionarse en el lomo de Celestia para así montarla como cual jinete y golpear consecutivamente hacia el lomo de la princesa.

— Grave error — Celestia recalco mostrando una sonrisa confiada mientras desplegaba sus alas para a gran tamaño para retomar el vuelo realizando movimientos bruscos para poder quitarse de encima a Cristoper.

Mientras tanto con los espectadores. La guardia real observaba con atención el encuentro sumamente confiados y orgullosos de que su líder, la princesa Celestia, ya tenía la batalla asegurada tras el movimiento desesperado que Cristoper había realizado tras cabalgar en el lomo de la alicornio.

— Esa criatura va a perder. Cometió un grave error tras colocarse en el lomo de la princesa. — dijo uno de los guardias resultando ser un pegaso.

— Lo sé. No durara mucho una vez que la princesa Celestia se lo quiete de encima — contesto otro guardia real pegaso a su compañero haciéndole segunda.

— No quisiera ser él. Si cae desde esa altura seguro el golpe que reciba será sumamente peligroso. No cabe duda que ese mono terminara con varias fracturas — un guardia unicornio se sumó a la plática.

— Se nota que aún es un novato en combate. Ese humano tendrá que aprender que esto no es un juego. Solo las malas experiencias y el dolor lo ayudaran a ser fuerte y resistente como guerrero. Tal y como nosotros lo hemos aprendido a lo largo del tiempo tras estar en la guardia real — por ultimo un guardia poni terrestre termino de comentar para seguir observando.

Las palabras de la guardia real fueron percibidas por cierta unicornio que yacía a tan solo algunos metros de su posición junto a la princesa de la noche. Logrando acrecentar en ella la preocupación por su amigo.

— ("Por favor, si realmente eres bueno improvisando. Este es el momento de que se te ocurra algo") — Crystal rogaba en sus adentros por el bienestar de Cris.

 **("Descuida mi querida alumna. Creo que el muchacho estará bien. Es bueno usando la cabeza en determinadas ocasiones")** — El viejo unicornio hechicero le comento a su alumna intentando apaciguar un poco su preocupación — **("Por lo que veo se le acaba de ocurrir algo. Mira")**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Diablos!, la princesa Celestia me está agitando bruscamente para hacer que me baje de ella, me siento como si estuviera montado encima de un toro mecánico. Estoy tratando de resistir lo más que puedo tras sujetarme de su cuello pero se me es sumamente difícil mantenerme sostenido de esta yegua. Si me suelto y me caigo desde esta altura, me voy a romper bien bonito la madre.

Celestia está tratando de sacar provecho de que yo no tengo alas para volar y…

Un momento, ¡Eso es!… Si inutilizo sus alas ella también caerá al suelo junto conmigo. Oh pobre Cely, agradezco que me hayas dado esta gran oportunidad.

Dicho y hecho mientras Celestia seguían girando y maniobrando para hacer caer de su lomo. Solté mi mano derecha de su cuello solo para tomar desde la raíz de su ala derecha y colocar mi mano ejerciendo fuerza para que se le hiciera imposible moverla y detener el batir de su ala.

— Oye… ¿qué estás haciendo?… suelta mi ala — Celestia se sobresaltó por un momento cuando toque su ala para evitar su aleteo.

— Lo lamento princesa… pero no lo hare — le conteste mientras ella seguía forcejeando para sacarme de encima.

— Si no mantengo el vuelo… vamos a caer.

— Eso es lo que planeo

— ¡¿Qué?!... (0_0) — Celestia abrió sus ojos como platos tras mi respuesta.

Y así ambos comenzamos a descender rápidamente al suelo.

— No vez que ambos saldremos afectados tras impactar en el suelo — Celestia denotaba estar preocupada por la decisión precipitada que tome por hacer semejante cosa.

— No lo creo Celestia. La única afectada aquí vas a ser tú — y si mi plan da resultado, creo tener esta batalla ganada. Me pare en el lomo de Celestia para en seguida dar una patada inclinando la pierna en 90°para mandarla hacia abajo mientras yo me impulsaba tras saltar un poco de su lomo — ya gan… ¡AAHHH!

Lo que no espere es que Celestia me tomara del pie con su otra ala haciéndola actuar como si de una mano se tratara arrastrándome junto con ella y…

 _¡PUM!_

Dios, pero que buen golpe me lleve, ¡Ugh! ¡Uff! mi espalda. Me siento un poco mareado, desorientado, aturdido. Ladeé mi cabeza para ver que Celestia había caído justo a un lado de mí y veo que ella está intentando levantarse y parece estar lográndolo. Si no me paro voy a perder este encuentro.

 _¡LEVANTESE PRINCESA, USTED PUEDE! ¡ANIMO HERMANA! ¡LEVANTATE CRIS, PONTE DE PIE!_

Eran los ánimos que Celestia recibía de Luna y la guardia real y yo por parte de Crysti.

— ("Estoy tratando, ¡estoy tratando!, vamos arriba, ¡arriba!, yo sé que puedo").

Con algo de esfuerzo pude levantarme, al igual Celestia pudo levantarse y reponer su posición de combate mientras se giraba a dirección mía. Yo hizo le mismo para quedar así frente a frente.

— Eso último fue… sumamente arriesgado... — Celestia dijo tras quejarse del dolor.

— Si… que loco ¿no? — Me encontraba de pie pero vaya que sentía el fuerte dolor en mi columna, coloque mi mano izquierda en mi espalda para tratar de apaciguar inútilmente mi dolor— continuemos.

Celestia también parece haber sufrido mucho y pude notarlo debido a que sus patas temblaban al estar parada. Creo que fue estúpido hacer ese movimiento de mi parte.

Ambos intercambiábamos lentamente nuestros golpes para de poco en poco ir recobrando nuestro ritmo en el combate. Uno tras otro, golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada. Llegamos al punto en que ambos bloqueábamos nuestros ataques hasta que finalmente ambos logramos conectar al mismo tiempo la agresión en nuestros rostros a tal punto de que ambos salimos disparados a sentidos contrarios.

— No lo… haces nada mal… ¿Dónde aprendiste… a pelear así? — me dijo Celestia jadeante del cansancio.

— De hecho… no aprendí de… nadie. Son solo golpes que… se me ocurren de los videojuegos — le comente a la princesa. Que vivan los videojuegos y sus sabias enseñanzas — Pero alguna vez escuche… de alguien que decía que "Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia utilices los movimientos de arts martials sin dominarlos primero porque si no te van a partir la madre" y ya veo que es cierto — si no pues como termine así… (-_-)

— Pues tenerlos… dominados o no. Tus movimientos son buenos aunque solo te faltaría una cosa — Celestia inclino un poco la cabeza para después disparar muy rápidamente un rayo de energía de su cuerno el cual logro darme en el hombro izquierdo haciendo que me doblara un poco del dolor. Eso fue tan rápido que no me percate siquiera del brillo que emana la magia en los cuernos de los unicornios — Te falta aprender acerca de todo los ataques enemigos y eso incluye los ataques proyectiles, ¿ahora entiendes porque es tan importante aprender y hacer uso de la magia?

— ("Jeje eso crees Celestia") — esta yegua me está subestimando — claro que los tengo muy en mente — siquiera al terminar de contestarle a Celestia y ella volvió a utilizar su magia para atacar. El cual de milagro pude esquivar, y así me lanzo ataques consecutivos tan rápidos como lo había hecho anteriormente. O es eso… o me hice mes lento a causa del cansancio — la magia te… sirve para ataques proyectiles. Pero — ahora concentre el gran parte de la magia en mi mano derecha — ¡No necesito de hechizos para usar este proyectil!

Y tomando impulso y sumandole la fuerza de la esencia. Lance el escudo a dirección de Celestia, tal y como el _Capitán América_ realizas sus ataques para ver que como con rapidez el escudo arremetió contra Celestia en su pecho pero debido al lanzamiento y a que me detuve para poder lanzar el objeto proyectil. Un rayo que venía con suma potencia alcanzo a golpearme para tirarme y hacerme rodar en el suelo.

 **(*Detener la música)**

Me moví lentamente e intente levantarme pero no podía más, me siento muy exhausto. Mire a dirección de Celestia y esta se movía lentamente pero no se levantaba Creo que ese golpe que le proporcione con el escudo fue muy certero. Tengo que levantarme para demostrarles a las princesas que realmente soy apto para esta misión de salvar a Equestria.

 _¡Kuso!_ Tengo que levantarme — dije para mí mismo hasta que — ¡Ugh! No… no otra vez — solo pude retorcerme tras sentir el inmenso dolor en mi cuerpo como esa vez que salimos el templo de fuego — ¡No! ¡Tsk! Esto… duele mucho, ¡Aagh!

…

¿Q-que…? ¿Qué paso? ¿En dónde estoy? Desperté en no sé dónde pero pude notar que el techo aún conservaba ese estilo antiguo y medieval, por lo que aun debemos de estar en el castillo de las princesas.

—…

¡Las princesas! ¡PRINCESA CELESTIA! Es cierto, estábamos en la demostración de batalla y después atacado a Celestia ella no se levantó, creo que si la golpeé muy fuerte. También recuerdo haber sentido ese gran dolor de la cual deduzco, quede inconsciente nuevamente por culpa de la esencia vital.

Eso no importa. Lo más importante ahora es que tengo que saber el estado en el que se encuentra Celestia.

— ¡CELESTIA!... ¡Aagh! — intente levantarme de golpe pero no pude ya que un gran dolor recorrió mi cuerpo y volví a quedar echado en lo que parece ser que estaba recostado en una camilla.

— Tranquilo chico. No deberías levantarte aún. No después de como terminaste en esa demostración — escuche las palabras de un hombre en la habitación. Gire un poco mi cabeza solo para ver a un poni de cuero gris, crin y cola naranja color mandarina y ojos ámbar que vestía una bata blanca y de su cuello colgaba un estetoscopio. Por su aspecto debe ser un doctor.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Dónde está la princesa Celestia? ¿Ella se encuentra bien? — pregunte a este poni que se encontraba en la habitación.

— Respondiéndole en orden. Yo soy el Dr. Health y en estos precisos momentos se encuentra en la enfermería del castillo en donde atendemos a los guardias en caso de sufrir alguna lesión tras su arduo trabajo y entrenamiento. La princesa Celestia se encuentra bien, solo resulto tener unos cuantos moretones tras el combate y en este preciso momento está esperando afuera de esta habitación junto a la princesa Luna. También junto a ellas se encuentra su novia, joven humano.

Uff menos mal. Por un momento pensé que Celestia había terminado muy mal herida. Vaya resistencia que debe de tener esa yegua. El doc mencionó que Celestia, Luna y mi novia estaban afue… Un momento ¿Mi novia? ¡Con una chingada! ¡Dejen de emparejarme con Crysti! Que parte de que ella es solo mi amiga no entienden. UNA AMIGA… (ò_ó)

El destino y los putos ponis solo me están jodiendo la vida.

— Iré a hablar con ellas. Después de estar todo un día y medio inconsciente ellas deben de estar muy preocupadas. Creo que se alegraran de saber que ya despertó — ¡¿dijo un día y medio?! Demonios, hacer uso de esta esencia… va a matarme.

Seguido de eso el doctor salió de la habitación mientras. Me quede absorto en mis pensamientos tratando de averiguar lo que tengo que hacer para poder soportar hacer el uso de la "bendición" de Forza. Van dos veces que la uso y esas dos veces acabe muy mal, ¿Habrá acaso alguna manera de fortalecerme sin la necesidad de hacer uso de la esencia Vital?

— ¡Cristoper! — Crystal grito tras verme despierto para dirigirse a un costado de la camilla — ¿Cómo te siente?

— Algo adolorido. Y no es de extrañarse ya que termine hecho mierda tras ese pinche encuentro contra Celestia — le dije a Crystal — ¡Aagh! ¡Oye! Eso duele — Crystal había presionado un poco mi brazo en el lugar donde podía verse un moretón a simple vista.

— Cuando aprenderás a que dejes de decir palabrotas — la unicornio me reprocho.

— Ya te dije que es difícil. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

— Pues debes esforzarte más — Crystal me vio enojada una vez que me regaño lastimo. Esta poni quiere educarme a hablar bien a base de dolor. No sé ni porque le hice la promesa de dejar de hablar vulgarmente.

— Veo que ambos se llevan realmente bien. Creo que serían una bonita pareja — Escuche las palabras de Luna siendo seguida de Celestia quienes se dirigían hacia Crystal y a mí. ¿También las princesas me emparejan con la unicornio? Por qué… (T-T)

Mi total atención fue hacia Celestia a la cual veía que tenía un parche en una de sus mejillas y unas vendas que pasaban por su pecho. Y por ultimó pude notar algo de maquillaje en su pelaje para tratar de cubrir algunos magullones que le había dejado. A pesar de verse lastimada se mostraba tranquila y serena.

— Princesa Celestia. Yo quería…

— No tienes nada que decir, Cristoper. Ambos resultamos heridos y ambos tuvimos la culpa. Nos excedimos en ese encuentro llevando la demostración a mayores dejándonos llevar por la emoción de la batalla. Soy yo la que se disculpa por obligarte usar la magia del anillo — Celestia dijo. Miren nomas, soy yo el que quería disculparse con ella y fue ella la que termino disculpándose conmigo.

— No Celestia, soy yo quien realmente lo siente. Es cierto que ambos tuvimos la culpa pero quería probarle a alguien tan fuerte como usted que puedo ser de ayuda para salvar Equestria. Pero veo que no medí la fuerza de algunos de mis golpes como de mis actos. Fue irresponsable de mi parte haber trabado su ala cuando estábamos en el aire y haberla lanzado agresivamente hacia el suelo.

— Y por culpa mía te arrastre conmigo provocándote ese severo daño en tu espalda. De no haber sido que estabas utilizando la magia de la esencia vital. Algo sumamente desastroso hubiera ocurrido.

— Y debido al impacto de nuestro "aterrizaje" destruí parte de los jardines del palacio dañando la imagen de este hermoso lugar.

— Lo siento mucho.

— Lo siento mucho.

Celestia y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Esa respuesta nos tomó por sorpresa que simplemente reímos. Luna y Crystal se vieron un momento confundidas pero después se sumaron a nuestras risas.

— jeje Debo admitir me divertí mucho — Celestia dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa.

— Jeje También yo. Nunca creí que tener esta clase de encuentros fuera sumamente divertido. Creo que ahora entiendo lo que siente _Goku_ por las peleas.

— ¿Quién es _Goku_? — Luna pregunto tras mencionar al saijayin.

— Es algo de las referencias que hace de su mundo. Lo hace muy a menudo — Crystal le contesto a la princesa de la noche.

— Así es. Ya vas captando Crysti.

— Solo un poco. Aún tengo dudas por conocer todas esas referencias que has mencionado a lo largo de nuestro viaje — esta chica aprende rápido. Espero que a Crystal le gusten esas cosas una vez que tenga tiempo de explicarle con detalle todas esas cosas.

— Descuida, te los contare con detalle en unos minutos una vez que vayamos a la estación del tren para regresar a Ponyville.

— ¿Se irán tan pronto? — Luna cuestiono con sorpresa al mencionar de nuestra partida.

— Creo que es muy pronto para que se retiren, en especial por ti Cristoper. Aún no te has recuperado del todo. Deberías reposar y descansar hasta que hayas sanado — dijo Celestia con suma preocupación por el estado en el que me encontraba.

— Descuida Celestia, agradezco su preocupación pero estaré bien. Y si es por el descanso creo que el pasar un día y medio inconsciente fue suficiente descanso para mí. Además el motivo de mi regreso es para continuar con el entrenamiento ayudando en Sweet Apple Acres. El arduo trabajo que hacen en ese lugar me ayudara para ponerme un poco en forma — explique a ambas princesas la razón de ir de regreso al pueblito — También se debe el motivo de que no sé nada de Twilight y sus amigas. Me gustaría saber que ha pasado con ellas y conocer en que parte de la historia va conforme a los acontecimientos.

— ¿A que te refieres con que parte de la historia? — Crystal tuvo sus dudas por hacer mención de tal cosa.

— Si, recuerda que mencione que yo sabía lo que iba a pasar debido a que veía este mundo a través de una televisión o comics y de que iba a hacer lo posible por no afectar en la línea temporal con respecto a las portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía.

— Oh cierto. Ya recordé… :P — Crystal hizo esa cara divertida una vez que le di ese refresh de los hechos — Oye pero si vamos a regresar tenemos un ligero problema. Calculo que una vez que paguemos los boletos para ir de regreso a Ponyville nos quedara solo un poco de lo que encontramos en aquellas ruinas.

— O sea ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no teníamos una gran cantidad de oro?

— Recuerda que para poder trasladarnos a la tierra de los dragones tuvimos que pagar con la mitad de nuestro tesoro al único capitán que se ofreció a llevarnos a ese sitio — Uy… no recordaba ese detalle. Creo que tanto chingadazo en la cabeza hizo que olvidara eso — Y con lo que tenemos actualmente nos deja la posibilidad de conseguir alojamiento en la posada solo por pocos días.

— ¡Hijoles! que mal... buenos pues una vez lleguemos buscare un empleo provisional para poder pagar el alojamiento de la posada — no nos quede de otra. Es la única alternativa en el tiempo que estemos ahí antes de descubrir la siguiente ubicación de la esencia vital y salir en búsqueda de ella.

— Creo que podemos ayudarles con ese pequeño problema — Luna menciono y volteo hacia Celestia para ver que ambas asintieron.

Seguido de eso, con la ayuda de la magia la princesa Celestia hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma para poder así escribir, creo yo una especie de nota. Una vez que termino de escribir paso el pergamino a la princesa Luna para ver que en cuestión de segundos solo escribió algunas palabras y entregarla de vuelta el pergamino a Celestia y finalmente enrollarlo y entregármelo.

— ¿Y qué es esto? — pregunte tras recibir el papel.

— Esto es un obsequio de nuestra parte por haber demostrado ser un digno oponente y haber ganado el encuentro en la demostración — Luna respondió ante la duda que tengo, pero…

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijo?... (°—°)

— Esto es un obsequio, un premio — Celestia tomo la palabra esta vez. Esas palabras… no logro procesarlas... lo que acaban de decir.

— No, no, no. Lo otro, ¿Cómo que gane?

— Increíble pero es cierto. Cuando lanzaste el escudo para atacar a la princesa Celestia lo hiciste con tal impulso que tras hacerla caer también lograste hacerla retroceder haciendo así que ella tuviera dejara uno de sus cascos fuera del límite del área de combate. Tu victoria se había anunciado pero a los pocos segundos caíste rendido debido al dolor corporal que debiste haber sentido en ese momento por hacer uso de la esencia vital — Crystal explico… ¿Ok? eso si no lo esperaba. Además no escuche siquiera cuando proclamaron mi victoria.

— Y-y y esto es una especie de felicitación, ¿Un reconocimiento o algo así?

— No exactamente. Creo que mejor lo dejaremos como una sorpresa para ambos — dijo Celestia para después levitar el pergamino que tenía en mis manos y desaparecerlo en el acto.

— ¿Y que paso con el pergamino?

— Acabo de enviarlo a Ponyville. Lo único que puedo decirles es que cuando lleguen allá busquen a la alcaldesa del pueblo. Ella les hará conocer los detalles — la monarca y regente del sol dijo. No tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar.

— Pues supongo que tendremos que esperar para saber de qué se trata todo este misterio — dijo Crystal. Y vaya que todo esto es un misterio.

— Si, bueno. Creo que ya es hora de levantarme y prepararnos para ir hacia la estación. Solo necesito asearme un poco y…

 _¡BRRR! (Gruñir de estómago)_

— Jeje olvide que quería ir a comer algo. Ni siquiera pude comer algo antes de enfrentarnos en la demostración — ahora no es por la culpa de ser un glotón. No comí ese día y me quede inconsciente, otra vez, pero esta vez por un solo día, ¿A quién no le daría hambre? — Dios, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo.

—… — Celestia no dijo nada. Sin embargo se quedó con cara de espasmo tras lo mencionado.

—… — Luna por igual (ʘ_ʘ)

— No se crean, es broma.

— Eso no fue gracioso — Crystal dijo de forma neutra demostrando que no le hizo gracia mi comentario. Que aguafiestas… (¬_¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y hasta aquí finalizamos el capítulo del día de hoy amigos. No olviden suscribirse darle pulgar arriba… Ah no esperen. Esto no se puede en este sitio. Mejor denle en favoritos y no olviden dejar sus reviews o mandar PM/MP mencionando que tal les pareció el capítulo o el fic en general. Si tienen ideas de lo que les gustaría ver en el fic pueden aportar sus ideas y si son de mi agrado, tengan por seguro que lo tomare en cuenta.**

— Pinkie Pie: Hola Kakisito, Hola amiguitos. Justo a tiempo para comenzar el nuevo capítulo del día de hoy que no es el espacial de año que habías subido anteriormente en donde habías revelado varias muchísimas cosas que no sabíamos de ti y ahora que ya sabemos más sobre porque no te contamos más cosas acerca de nosotras para pasar el tiempo charlando, bromeando y jugando, ¡Huh! ¡Sobre todo jugando! ¿te parece si jugamos a…?

— Applejack: Más despacio terroncito — tapé la boca de esta poni. A pesar de ser una de mis mejores amigas puede llegar a ser desesperante cuando habla mucho — Hola compañero. Ya estamos aquí. Estamos listas para ver lo que sucede en ese combate que tendrás contras las princesas, verdad Fluttershy?

— Fluttershy: Si

— Twilight: Yo también vine. Desde que hicieron mención de un encuentro con las princesas la idea me pareció sumamente emocionante.

— **CrisKakis: Lo lamento chicas pero el capítulo acaba de terminar. Llegaron tarde y los lectores también están por irse al igual que yo.**

 _¡AAWWW!_

— Pinkie Pie:¡¿QUÉ?! Pero si acabamos de llegar… : (

— Applejack: Por mis corrales. Si no te hayas demorado en comerte todas las tartas y pasteles tras finalizar la competencia de Super Chef de Equestria hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.

— Pinkie Pie: Pero se veían tan coloridos, divertidos y deliciosos.

— Twilight: A veces pienso que deberías de dejar de comer tantos dulces. Tarde o temprano pueden causarte algún problema para tu salud.

— Fluttershy: Eso si suena mal. Seria un problema si algo seriamente malo te.

— Pinkie Pie: Oh descuiden. No me pasara nada, ("jeje novatas").

 **Me despido amigos nos leemos la pro…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡NOOOOOO! No termines, continua escribiendo porfis, porfis, porfis.

— **CrisKakis: Pinkie, estoy a punto de cerrar el capítulo. Escribire cuando me fluyan las ideas nuevamente. Si quieren averiguar lo que paso en el capítulo de hoy, pueden utilizar mi computadora para leer el capítulo. Pero cuidadito si deciden indagar entre mis archivos y eliminan algo.**

— Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie Lokie… :3

— **CrisKakis: Twilight te dejaré a cargo.**

— Twilight: De acuerdo.

 _ **¡Sigh!**_ **Como les decía. Eso es todo amigos. Nos leemos la próxima… :D**


	23. ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

Capítulo 23. ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

 **Hola que tal amigos aquí CrisKakis reportando para fanfiction un... esperen un segundo…**

— **CrisKakis: ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Twilight? —** observe el lugar en donde se encontraba mi ordenador a ambas ponis como locas presionando teclas desesperadamente.

— Pinkie Pie: ¡AAAHH! ¡Oh!... jejeje Hola Kakisito.

— Twilight: H-hola CrisKakis… es bueno verte de nuevo… tan temprano.

— **CrisKakis: Eso debería decirlo yo. Oigan ¿A qué hora llegaron? ¿Qué hacen frente a mi computadora? Y ¿porque las noto tan nerviosas?**

— Pinkie: N-nerviosa, ¿Quién está nerviosa? No hay nadie nerviosa, ¿Ves a alguna poni nerviosa Twilight? Porque yo no.

— Twilight: N-no p-para nada Pinkie.

— **CrisKakis: (¬_¬)**

— Pinkie/Twilight: (°—°)

— **CrisKakis: Muy bien… Desembuchen, ¿qué paso?**

— Twilight: Lo siento. Fue mi culpa. La vez que me dejaste a cargo de cuidar tu computadora no pude evitar sentir la curiosidad de investigar más a fondo como es que funcionan. Así que entre a diversas partes del sistema y sin querer vi archivos interesantes entre las cuales había fotografías, música, películas y demás cosas pero…

— **CrisKakis: ¿Pero…?**

— Pinkie Pie: Encontramos imágenes eróticas en tu computadora que nos dio tanta pena pero por más apenadas que estábamos no podíamos ignorarlas y vimos el resto de ellas. Tanto fue lo que vimos que simplemente intentamos no hablar de ello entre nosotras.

— Twilight: No me pareció correcto que alguien tuviera esa clase de fotografías así que decidí borrarlas pero después analice que esto no era de mi incumbencia así que trate de recuperar lo que había eliminado pero por error accedí a otro lugar del sistema y borre archivos sin querer y la maquina dejo de funcionar mostrando una pantalla color azul. Trate de hacer lo posible por arreglarla pero no sé cómo… Lo siento... :'(

— **CrisKakis: ¿Ok?... Olvidare eso… si ustedes y las otras chicas prometen no hablar al respecto de ese bochornoso inconveniente de haber encontrado ese tipo de imágenes —** sabía que había hecho mal en dejar a estas ponis solas con mi computadora, ¿Y desde cuando tengo imágenes eróticas en mi computadora? (ʘ_ʘ) **.**

— Pinkie/Twilight: Lo prometemos.

— **CrisKakis: Por la computadora no te preocupes. La arreglare sin problemas después de todo me especializo en computadoras. Subiré el capítulo por celular.**

 **Bien amigos. Ignoremos que las ponis hicieron estragos mi computadora y mejor nos adentramos en la lectura.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo confines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ Cristoper y Crystal habían tenido un encuentro con las princesas para demostrar que ambos eran aptos en llevar a cabo la misión que Starswirl les otorgo para poder salvar Equestria de Darkside. El encuentro resulto algo rápido pero sumamente desastroso para la princesa Celestia y nuestro protagonista resultando con varias heridas tras la batalla. Después de que Cristoper despertara tras ser atendido tomó la decisión de regresar lo más pronto posible a Ponyville, hogar donde se encuentran nuestras ponis favoritas.

Y hablando de las ponis ¿por qué no observamos que es lo que sucede en estos instantes en Ponyville?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

Nos centramos principalmente en la casa de árbol, principalmente en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Golden Oak, hogar de la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Vemos a la recién nombrada princesa con una gran cantidad y pila de libros mientras leían apaciguadamente hasta terminar su lectura y dirigirse a uno de los muchos estantes que había en el lugar para tomar uno esos libros y…

— ¿Qué haces? — Pinkie pregunto dando a entender que se ocultaba en este estante

— ¡AAAHHH! — Twilight grito por la sorpresa que la poni rosada le había dado.

— ¡AAAHHH! A ti. Pero es no responde a mi pregunta tontita… :3

— Una simple investigación genealógica — Twilight le respondió.

— ¡Uuhh! — Pinkie Pie expreso para después caer al piso una vez que sale de su escondite. En seguida el bebé dragón pasa frente a ella y esta se le acerca para susúrrale al oído — No sé qué significa.

— La genealogía trata sobre la historia familiar. Ya sabes, de dónde venimos y de quien somos parientes — Spike le respondió una vez que termino de colocar una pila de pergaminos que se veían algo desequilibrados y que tarde temprano podrían caer al suelo.

— ¡Uuhh! Fascinante — dijo Pinkie y enseguida opto por tomar uno de los pergaminos que estaban desde la parte baja de este montón.

— Tal vez deberías de tomar uno de… arriba — Twilight comento para ver como asombrosamente los pergaminos quedaban totalmente suspendidos en lugar sin caer toda la pila de ellos desafiando la lógica de la física… Así es señores. Pinkie lo volvió a hacer… (°_°)

— Aja… Interesante… ya veo… tiene sentido… eso no me sorprende mucho… — Pinkie decía mientras iba desenrollando el papel revisando los apuntes de la alicornio y descender por las escaleras hasta terminar afuera de la biblioteca — ¡AAHHH! ¡Esto es lo más asombroso del mundo! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo asombroso que es?! La genealogía es mejor que un algodón de azúcar sobre una fuente de chocolate. Jamás creerán con quien dice que estoy emparentada — decía la poni hiperactiva emocionada por hacer un recién descubrimiento.

…

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

Y así vemos después como una puerta es golpeada llamando a la entrada de alguien para ver precisamente a Pinkie Pie llegando a este nuevo lugar.

— Hola prima — dijo Pinkie para después ver quien había abierto la puerta de este hogar siendo nada más y nada menos que Applejack, quien enseguida recibió un abraso de la poni fiestera.

Que loco ¿no? En fin. Omitiendo el intro de la serie original. Es momento de ver lo importante en la historia con nuestros dos protagonistas, quienes ya se encontraban rumbo regreso al pueblo en tren y no tardaba mucho para que la máquina de vapor llegara a su estación destino.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Estábamos camino de vuelta a Ponyville. No pensé que tendría que regresar a este lugar nuevamente. Desde que estoy en busqueda de información para mi investigación de las esencias vitales he estado errante todo este tiempo desde que salí de casa y nunca había regresado a los lugares que anteriormente había visitado hasta ahora. Bueno después de todo en este viaje junto a Cristoper he estado aprendiendo muchas cosas nuevas para mi investigación. Ya tengo en mente de que redactar en mi informe de las Llamas Espirituales o más bien dicho las Esencias Vitales.

Además estoy aprendiendo un poco de las cosas que existen en el mundo de Cristoper. En este corto tiempo que hemos estado en el tren él me ha dado a conocer sobre las referencias que ha mencionado hasta ahora y me ha mostrado a lo que se refiere y a quienes se refiere gracias a la ayuda de las imágenes que conserva en su celular. También me comento que esa clase de cosas son tipo de series, caricaturas o animes basadas en tiras cómicas o esas cosas llamadas mangas, cuando dijo esa palabra solo se me vino a la mente la extremidad de una vestimenta pero resulto que era un libro de comics a blanco y negro que se leía de atrás hacia delante, que extraño. Vaya que las cosas de su mundo sí que son extrañas he interesantes y por ultimo me mostro más a detalle los videojuegos en los que basa sus movimientos de pelea o encontrar la lógica como lo hizo en aquel templo de fuego y todo a través de su… creo que lo llamo _Nintendo 3DS._ Jeje suena gracioso el nombre pero a la vez ingenioso. Aunque el sistema que tiene para la vista puede marear mucho.

 _¡ATENCION PASAJEROS. ESTAMOS POR LLEGAR A LA ESTACIÓN DE PONYVILLE!_

Uno de los encargados del tren anuncio para dar a conocer que el tren estaba por arribar en la estacion. Vaya ya era hora de llegar. Mis patas están algo entumidas de estar todo este tiempo sentada pero no fue aburrido ya que pase el tiempo jugando en esta cosa. Ya veo porque a la princesa Luna le intereso este aparato.

— Hasta que, ya era hora. Me leí nuevamente los libros de Daring Do para matar el tiempo. No se cómo a Dash le fascinan tanto estas historias. Simplemente sigo pensando que es una vil copia de _Indiana Johns_ y _Lara Croft_ pero con algo de un toque "fantasioso" — Cristoper dijo mientras se estiraba un poco tras levantarse de su asiento.

— Pues son gustos diferentes que tienen cada quien. Y deberías de respetar eso. Toma, te devuelvo tu consola portátil — le dije para después levantarme por igual y estirarme un poco.

— Pues no pienso que los libros de Daring Do sean malos. Solo que es una coincidencia que se parezcan mucho a las aventuras de esos personajes de mi mundo — Cristoper dio a conocer su opinión — Digo, tal vez se basaron en ellos ya que por lo que dijo la diosa Forza, esta sigue siendo la tierra solo que en un tiempo mucho muy avanzado, a pesar de parecer que estamos en épocas medievales. Es por eso que tengo mis sospechas.

— Puede ser una probabilidad — fue lo último que dije para después ver que la locomotora iba disminuyendo la velocidad para finalmente detenerse en la estación y a los pocos momentos bajar del tren.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=9Goy6amofLE_ **(Skyloft - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music Extended)**

— Bien pues henos aquí de vuelta. Creo que es hora de visitar a Twilight y las chicas para hacerles saber que volvimos sanos y salvos — Cristoper dijo una vez que no estábamos encaminando a salir de la estación en camino hacia el pueblo.

— Pues no puedes asegurar eso con todos esos golpes y el parche de tu cara y brazos.

— Bueno por lo menos salvos. Lo importante es que tenemos salud.

— Antes de visitar a Twilight y a las demás, creo que deberíamos ir al ayuntamiento. Recuerda que la princesa Celestia envió una carta. Además me gustaría saber qué clase de premio nos quieren dar — debo decir que estaba un poco emocionada. Un premio que viene directo de las princesas, nunca espere adquirir algo de ellas.

— Si, mejor hagamos primero eso. Aunque no sé porque tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que se trata todo este misterio — Cristoper mencionó mientras pensaba un poco para tratar de analizar y asimilar las cosas. Yo en verdad no tengo idea de lo que pueda ser, espero que sea algo sorprendente.

Y así nos encaminamos en dirección al ayuntamiento pasando por el centro del pueblo. Algunos ponis veían un poco extraño a Cristoper. Creo que debe ser por el aspecto que debe de tener en estos momentos.

— Al parecer aún no se acostumbran a ver a un humano entre tantos ponis. Qué más da — Cris dijo sin importarle como los demás habitantes lo vieran.

— ¿En serio no te importa lo que piensen de ti?

— Nah, después de todo tarde o temprano tienen que acostumbrarse en lo que permanezco en este sitio. Además también hay ponis que ya no se inmutan al verme — vaya que es admirable. En realidad no le afectan este tipo de cosas.

 _¡CRISTOPER, CRYSTAL!_

Escuchamos que nos llamaban para ver hacia atrás de nosotros y ver como dos pequeñas potrillas que reconocimos al instante.

— Hola niñas — me dio alegría poder saludar a dos caras conocidas — ¿cómo han estado?

— Muy bien — dijo la pequeña Sweetie Belle con su característica dulce pero chillona voz.

— Estupendamente bien — contesto Scootaloo después de Sweetie Belle

— Y ellas son un claro ejemplo al no inmutarse por mi presencia — Cristoper se agacho un poco para acariciar la crin de ambas potrillas — Que hay pequeñas. Me alegra verlas nuevamente.

— Jiji lo mismo pensamos y es bueno saber que regresaron — Sweetie le contesto mientras reía por el gesto de cariño.

— Cristoper, ¿Qué te paso? — pregunto Scootaloo extrañada por ver el estado de Cristoper.

— Oh no es nada. Unas heridas que obtuve tras un enfrentamiento con la princesas — Cristoper les contesto pero…

— Sweetie/Scootaloo: ¡Te enfrentaste a la princesa Celestia y a la princesa Luna!... (ʘ_ʘ) — las niñas gritaron del asombro tras escuchar eso. Y no fue de esperarse que alguno de los ponis que transitaban por el lugar se detuvieron tras escuchar a estas potras convirtiéndonos en el centro de atención. Jeje muchas miradas, n-no me… gusta esto.

— Niñas podrían bajar un poco la voz. Parece que estamos llamando la atención de los ponis — y tal y como les dije. Cristoper, Sweetie y Scootaloo miraron a nuestro alrededor para percatarse de ello.

— Jejeje… síganos. Se los contaremos en camino al ayuntamiento… - ͜ -u — Cristoper dijo para seguir adelante al ayuntamiento.

Así les explicamos a las niñas conforme a la demostración que hicimos en Canterlot en el castillo de las princesas y que nos enfrentamos a ellas. Cristoper les narro como fue la pelea desde su punto de vista desde que iniciamos, el cómo atacábamos conforme lo planeamos, como derrote a la princesa Luna y en el acto me salí del límite del campo. Las niñas me alabaron un poco tras escuchar mi acto. Yo solo me sentí un poco avergonzada pero feliz de cómo me veían las niñas con asombro y por ultimo relatamos como Cristoper tuvo que lidiar en el combate uno a uno contra la princesa Celestia utilizando la esencia vital y cómo fue que acabo el enfrentamiento obteniendo así Cristoper la victoria.

— ¡Wow! Me hubiera gustado haber estado ahí para ver la asombrosa pelea — Scootaloo decía maravillada una vez que relatamos sobre la demostración.

— Descuida, después de todo aún tengo que entrenar más y te aseguro que mis entrenamientos con Rainbow Dash te van a fascinar — Cristoper le dijo a la pequeña pegaso.

— ¡¿Entrenaras con Rainbow Dash?! ¡Super! No puedo esperar a verlos — Jeje en verdad esta niña le gustan las cosas extremas.

— Y qué hay de ti Crystal, ¿también entrenaras con Cristoper y Rainbow Dash? — Sweetie Belle me pregunto.

— No lo sé… además no soy muy buena en eso. Y no me gustan mucho las batallas — le conteste sin más. Y es cierto, no me gusta pelear pero en este viaje me ha hecho recurrir a la violencia.

— Pero tendrás que hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Tampoco me gusta usar la violencia pero peleo para defenderme de los peligros que se nos pueden presentar — Cristoper dijo.

 **("En efecto. Ya has visto lo peligros que conlleva este viaje. Tendrás que entrenar aunque no lo quieras si quieres mantenerte con vida")** — escuche las palabras de mi maestro resonar en mi mente, _¡sigh!_ Sí, pues no me queda de otra.

— ("Y ya te dije que yo haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte de todo mal Crysti. Pero no sería de mala idea que seas la hechizare de mi party como en los RPG") — No entendí eso último que Cristoper dijo pero creo que quiso decir que me esfuerza al máximo — ("¿Realmente cuento contigo?") — Cris termino de decir.

— ("Está bien me esforzare al maximo") — les conteste tanto a mi maestro como a Cristoper — entonces seguiré entrenando en batallas junto a ti y Rainbow Dash.

— Genial, pero también se me acaba de prender el incienso con respecto al entrenamiento. Llegamos, dejemos eso para después y entremos de una vez al ayuntamiento — Cristoper comento una vez que estábamos frente a las puertas del ayuntamiento para así abrirla y cederme el paso y enseguida entrar al lugar.

 **(*Detener la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=7RutkdpeSm4_ **(Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword- Knight's Academy [Extended])**

 **POV Cristoper**

Habíamos llegado al lugar para poder hablar con la alcaldesa Mayor Mare junto a Crysti y las crusaders Scootalo, Sweetie Belle y… ¿un momento? Falta una potrilla.

— Oigan niñas, ¿Qué hay de Applebloom? Todo este tiempo y apenas note que no estaba con ustedes — les pregunte a las potrillas mientras caminábamos a dirección de la alcaldesa quien se encontraba organizando el papeleo en los archiveros que yacían en este sitio.

— Ella dijo que saldría de viaje con su familia para resolver algunos asuntos familiares — Sweetie Belle me contesto.

— ¿Asuntos familiares?

— Si. Appleboom dijo algo acerca de que Pinkie Pie descubrió que es su prima o algo así y que iría algún sitio a confirmar si eso es verdad — Ahora me respondió Scoot, ¡Oh ya veo! Así que estamos en el capítulo _"Pinkie Apple Pie"_ ¿eh? Interesante, así que en el trascurso ya pasó el evento de Rarity en Manehattan con la semana de la moda y obtuvo el objeto clave que sería la llave para el cofre de la armonía.

— Entiendo, entiendo. Bueno vayamos a hablar con la alcaldesa — le comente a ambas niñas para así después acercarme a la poni encargada del ayuntamiento — buen día Alcaldesa, ¿cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? — salude cordialmente.

— Oh vaya. Buen día señor… Cristoper ¿cierto? — La alcaldesa me respondió.

— Si pero no me llame señor. Hace que me sienta extraño. Además aun soy joven. Por cierto vine aquí debido a un asunto de la princesa Celestia, ella dijo haber mandado una carta o algo así a este lugar.

— Oh sí. Así espere un momento. Solo déjeme buscar el documento y en unos momentos comenzaremos con el papeleo — ¿Eh? ¿A caso dijo papeleo? Mmm… creo saber a qué lleva todo este misterio.

— ¿Papeleo? — Crystal pregunto confundida antes las palabras de la alcaldesa.

— Aquí esta. La carta y aquí están los documentos necesarios para llenar el formulario que se necesita para su nueva vivienda — lo poni adulta dijo trayendo variedad de carpetas, papeles y la carta junto con ella.

— ¿Nueva vivienda? — Sweetie Belle pregunto.

— Así es. Es lo que la Princesa Celestia redacto en la carta para que así esta pareja de enamorados tengan un lugar al cual llamar hogar — dijo la alcaldesa, ¡Bingo! Lo sospeche desde un principio. Aunque pienso que fue un poco exagerado que Celestia haya optado por obsequiarnos esta clase de… Esperen acaso dijo…

— ¡¿Pareja de enamorados?! — Las dos potrillas que nos acompañaban preguntaron sumamente sorprendidas.

— ¿Eh? — Crystal no supo que decir por el asombro. Tanto que hasta se puso colorada de vergüenza. Yo igual me sorprendí por las palabras de esta yegua.

— ¿Acaso ya son novios en tan poco tiempo? — Scootaloo pregunto.

— Nosotros no…

— ¿Novios? — Crystal me interrumpió poniéndose aún más sonrojada.

— Dígannos ¿ya están casados? — Ahora fue Sweetie la que cuestiono poniendo una carita sumamente tierna.

— ¡¿Qué?! Debe haber un malente…

— ¿Casados? — Ahora la unicornio estaba que destilaba vapor por las orejas.

— Oh que sorpresa. Lo más probable es que se asentaran en este lugar para así vivir felizmente y formar una hermosa familia. Eh de pensar que piensan tener hijos ¿cierto? — ahora la alcaldesa tomo la palabra.

— Se equivocan. No piensen que…

— ¡H-H-HIJOS! — exclamo Crysti para después…

 _¡PUM!_

— ¡Ay wey!... (ʘ_ʘ)

La unicornio no pudo más y simplemente se desmayó denotando una sonrisa sumamente embobada mientras que, aunque increíble que perezca, salían pequeños corazoncitos desde la parte inferior de su cabeza. La verdad no esperaba esa reacción por parte de Crysti.

— Ya vieron lo que ocasionaron. Y usted ¿de dónde saco la idea de que Crystal y yo somos pareja? — cuestione a la yegua encargada del ayuntamiento.

— Pues claramente aquí lo dice. Mire — enseguida la alcaldesa me entrego el pergamino que Celestia escribió y me dispuse a leerlo saltando las parte en donde Celestia se presentaba en esta carta y traduciendo la carta del inglés/equestriano al español

— " _Por medio de la presente, anuncio que el joven Cristoper Fabián y la poni Crystal Sapphire demostraron ser aptos para llevar a cabo la misión prestando sus valerosos servicios para ayudar a la nación de Equestria aprobando así la estricta prueba de fuerza que se llevó a cabo en el palacio de Canterlot así reconociendo la derrota que mi querida hermana, la princesa Luna y yo tuvimos con el dúo de aventureros. Es por ello solicito su ayuda para premiar a la_ _ **amorosa pareja**_ _con dar a escoger y otorgarle una vivienda que le sea de su agrado en el humilde pueblo de Ponyville. Los gastos de la vivienda serán cubiertos por nosotras para evitar malentendidos y conflictos económicos en el pueblo._

 _De haber algún inconveniente favor de mencionárnoslo por el mismo medio._

 _Nos despedimos y un cordial saludo._

 _La princesa Celestia y La princesa Luna."_

Una vez que termine de leer la carta, arrugue el pedazo de papel para hacerlo bolita y tirarlo al suelo con frustración. ¡Me lleva la ching…! Cuantas veces tengo que soportar y escuchar que los ponis u otros seres de este lugar me empareje con Crystal Sapphire… : (

Ya veo porque tenía esa idea la alcaldesa. Y todo por culpa de Trolestia.

La alcaldesa y las niñas se sobresaltaron por mi reacción tras tirar esa carta.

 **("Jeje esa Tía haciendo sus bromas. Tenía muchísimo que no veía una de sus bromas desde que ella era muy joven… a pesar de seguir viéndose igual que antes. Bueno eso no importa aunque no debes de negarlo chico. No soy el único que dice que tú y mi alumna harían una bonita pareja")** — escuche a Starswirl a través de mi mente.

— ("¡NO, NO, Y MÁS NO! Por qué piensan eso. Y usted viejo no venga echarle leña al fuego si no quieres que me encabrone también contigo") — le conteste al poni hechicero con algo de molestia.

— Ah… ¿Está todo bien? — Scootaloo pregunto y así apaciguar un poco mi enojo contra la regente del sol.

— Si niñas. Es solo que la princesa… _¡Sigh!_ No importa. Alcaldesa, me disculpo por mi actitud de hace unos segundos. Solo le doy a conocer que Crystal y yo no somos una "amorosa pareja". Solo somos amigos — y solo se trató de una broma por parte de la princesa… (¬_¬)

— ¿Ok? No importa. En fin creo que es mejor que pasemos a lo siguiente. Si gusta puede revisar los documentos de las viviendas disponibles que tenemos en estos momentos. Hágame saber cuándo haya tomado una decisión — Mayor Mare comento para enseguida acomodar toda la documentación en su escritorio.

— Solo deme unos segundos — tome a Crysti y la recosté en un sofá que había en este lugar. Espero que Crystal pueda reaccionar un poco más tarde en lo que tardo en revisar y llenar los papeles.

Y así pase un buen rato revisando y tratando de seleccionar un lugar. Buscaba un lugar que estuviera a las afueras del pueblo. Algo así como el hogar de Fluttershy el cual está a las cercanías del bosque Everfree. Logre observar tres viviendas que describían la construcción y los cuartos que contenía cada una, debo decir que estaban bien equipadas para solo dos personas. Era un poco confuso así que pedí recomendaciones a la alcaldesa para que me ayudara a seleccionar alguna. Las niñas también se sumaron a la causa para ver si así recibían sus cutiemarks de "Vendedoras de Bienes Raíces".

Después de una larga espera tomé la decisión. Opte por escoger la vivienda que me acercaba más al camino para ir a Sweet Apple Acres. Solo basto con firmar algunos papeles con mi nombre y colocar la huella del casco de Crysti, la cual aún seguía inconsciente mientras balbuceaban incoherencias con respecto a ella y yo. Fue muy embarazoso cuando tome su casco y por reacción de ella intentaba besarme.

La dos crusaders esperaban ver si las cutiemarks se hacían presentes en sus flancos tras haberme ayudado con seleccionar la casa y fue una total decepción para ellas. Finalmente termine el papeleo para que así la alcaldesa me hiciera entrega de la llave la casa con la dirección para poder dar hacia esta y así poder retirarnos del ayuntamiento. Crysti seguía desmayada, así que mi alternativa fue cargarla desde mi espalda colocando sus cascos delanteros en mis hombros y usando mis manos como banquillos para poder sentarla en estas y salir del lugar. Sweetie y Scootaloo fueron muy amables de ayudarme a cargar la mochila acompañándonos hasta nuestra nueva casa. Vaya que será una experiencia vivir independientemente junto a un poni.

 **(*Detener la música)**

En el camino no pude dejar de tararear la canción 'Apple to the Core' debido a que sabía que era la canción de esta trama de la historia original.

— Veo que estas muy contento que hasta tarareas una canción — Sweetie dijo.

— Pues en realidad sí. Nunca imagine que tener mi propia casa seria en este mundo y lo mejor de todo es que me salió de a gratis.

— Yo no diría eso pues te costaron varios moretones — Scootaloo dijo señalando con su pequeño casco el parche que tenía en la cara el cual cubría mi piel hinchada.

— Jeje sí.

 _¡CRISTOPER!_

Escuche dos voces llamar mi nombre, tras girarme un leve momento para ver quiénes eran los que me llamaron vi nada más y nada menos que a la futura princesa de la mistad con su esclavo número uno. Quiero decir, asistente... a veces siento algo de pena por el pequeño dragoncito por como lo tratan.

— Hey Twilight, Spike. Cómo han estado ¿Recibieron mi carta?

— Hola Cristoper — Spike contesto a mi saludo.

— Si pero no entendí nada de su contenido respecto a que lo escribiste en tu idioma. Busque en todos los libros que tengo en la biblioteca pero no encontré nada que me ayudara a descifrar tu carta — Twilight dijo extrañada y con un tono de molestia. No sé si por no poder encontrar libros sobre el español o por escribirle la carta con la escritura que estoy acostumbrado.

— Oh… creo que olvide ese detalle. Hubiera escrito la carta en ingles jeje. Lo siento, mi culpa :P

— Bueno no importa. Lo importante es que tú y Crystal están bien — después de decir eso Twilight me vio con atención y se dio cuenta de mi mal estado gracias a los chingadazos que las princesas y nosotros nos repartimos — corrijo, más o menos bien. Por cierto ¿Qué le pasa a Crystal Sapphire? — ahora se percató de cargaba a Crysti.

— Si, ¿Qué les paso a ambos? — el pequeño dragón cuestiono esta vez.

— Luego se los explico. Por ahora voy a ver la casa que las princesas nos obsequiaron a ambos.

— Genial amigo, ¿Se quedaran a vivir en el pueblo? —Spike volvió a preguntar.

— En realidad lo veo como un lugar de asentamiento temporal debido a que estoy en una contienda para ayudar a Equestria con "asuntos" reales y esas cosas — no quise revelar información de más a las potrillas y al dragón para no alarmarlos. Si de un día para otro te dijeran que hay un tipo peligroso suelto y que puede llegar a conseguir el poder suficiente como para gobernar y/o destruir la tierra no es de alarmarse. Entonces no sé qué otra cosa más lo haría.

— Entiendo — dijo Spike conforme a mi respuesta.

— Si, ¿quieren venir? Así sirve que les cuento lo que me ha pasado en el viaje —invité a la alicornio y al bebe dragón en ver la casa.

— Claro, porque no — dijo Twilight.

— Mmm cañiñito… beshame una… vesh másh jiji — Crystal murmuro aun inconsciente restregando su cabeza contra la mía.

— Eh… ¿estás seguro que Crystal está bien? — Twilight pregunto por el extraño comportamiento al hablar de la unicornio blanca que cargaba a caballito, válgame la redundancia. Las niña solo se reían a lo bajo de Crysti y del bochornoso momento que me hacía pasar mi amiguita la poni.

— Si, no te preocupes. No es gran cosa. Vayámonos ahora quieren… - ͜ -u

Y así reanude mi caminata sumando a Spike y Twilight a nuestra compañía. Twilight me preguntaba sobre el viaje y así le fui contando desde un principio el motivo por el que Crystal estaba enrolada en este viaje ya que para ella le tomó por sorpresa cuando Crystal salió disparada como rayo gracias a la gema cardinal. También relate todas las cosas peligrosas por las que tuve que pasar y las batallas que tuve que enfrentar. Sin duda alguna tanto Spike como Twilight se asombraron en la parte que mencione que le había ganado a un dragón con la ayuda de la raíz energía y cuando me enfrente a una criatura semejante a los dragones que fue revivida con la necromancia. Por último el motivo por la que me encontraba con dichos moretones tras enfrentarme a las princesas y ganarles de milagro en batalla.

Twilight sí que se alteró por eso, se preocupó por el bienestar de las princesas y seguido de eso me tomo de la camisa para colocarme frente a frente a su rostro remprendiéndome por la semejante locura que hice tras haber elegido pelear contra las princesas y no con alguien de la guardia real. Algo así como Crysti hizo conmigo en Canterlot. Y las niñas… bueno, Sweetie y Scoot se maravillaron una vez más tras mi relato de la batalla con las princesas y mucho más cuando mencione sobre los dragones.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a casa. Twilight me ayudo abrir la puerta debido a que tenía las manos ocupadas por cargar a Crystal. Al ingresar me lleve la sorpresa de ver que este sitio ya estaba amueblado. Aprovechando que había sillones en la sala, recosté a Crystal en el sofá más grande y a pocos segundos de bajarla recupero la conciencia, despertando así de sus locas fantasías que gracias a Trolestia, la alcaldesa y las niñas le habían provocado.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=5rxX17lcQdI_ **(House Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST))**

— Q-que ¿Dónde estamos? — Crystal pregunto mientras seguía un poco desorientada.

— Hasta que despiertas bella durmiente. Estamos en la casa que Celestia y Luna nos obsequiaron como premio — le respondí.

— Oh así que este es nuestro… — Crystal se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta del lugar y seguir hablando —en donde… p-podremos vivir solos tú y yo y… jeje. Una familia… — Crystal comenzó hablar tontamente poniéndose roja tal y como lo hizo en el ayuntamiento.

— ¡Wow, wow, wow! No te aloques. No queremos que vuelvas a hacer una escena como en el ayuntamiento — la detuve para que no fantaseara nuevamente.

— Jeje… lo siento — dijo Crystal apenada.

 **("Oh vamos no seas amargado, deja que fantaseé un poco. No tiene nada de mala")** — Starswirl me comento.

— ("Nope. Y menos si se trata de mí, si quiere hacer eso que lo haga donde no la pueda ver") — le conteste sumamente extrañado mientras un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo tras pensar en las cosas cursis, extrañas e incluso pervertidas que Crysti puede llegar a pensar conmigo… (°˷°)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Después de que Cristoper me detuviera para no tener esa grandiosa fantasía… Oh que hermoso seria si realmente llegara a pasarme eso… con él… _¡Kyaaa!_.

Ok mejor me calmo de nuevo. Me quede viendo el acogedor lugar aunque con un poco de limpieza y pequeños toques hogareños podemos mejorar este lugar.

— Hola Crystal Sapphire, ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? — Escuche que alguien me llamo por mi nombre y al darme la vuelta mire a la princesa… es decir, que Twilight estaba aquí.

— Twilight hola. Sí, estoy bien — correspondí el saludo y abrazo que ella me había dado, en seguida me levante del sofá para colocarme en mis 4 patas — ¿Cómo han estado tú y tus amigas?

— Estamos bien. Gracias por preguntar, ¿Por cierto que te paso? ¿Por qué Cristoper te llevaba cargando? Además mencionaste algo muy extraño mientras lo hacía — Twilight pregunto.

— Bueno… es que yo… — estaba por decirle la razón de mi desmayo repentino pero…

— Omitamos eso ¿quieren?, Así que qué te parece la casa Crysti — Cristoper me había interrumpido y en seguida me pregunto sobre la casa — A mí me parece bien. Pensé en cada detalle con respecto a los baños, habitaciones, cocina, sala y el patio trasero. Bueno también me ayudaron a escoger bien. Además escogí la casa de este lugar ya que me queda más en corto para ir a Sweet Apple Acres para ayudar a Applejack tal y como se lo prometí.

— Pues yo la veo muy bien y si esas son las razones por la que elegiste esta casa. Por mí no hay problema. Solo que me gustaría hacer una pequeñas renovaciones — le di a conocer mi punto de vista.

— Si necesitan ayuda estoy dispuesta a darles un casco — Twilight ofreció su ayuda. Que amable de su parte.

— Yo también ayudare — dijo Spike esta vez.

— Nosotras también queremos ayudar — Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo también se ofrecieron a ayudar.

— Gracias a todos. En verdad apreciamos su ayuda — dijo Cristoper — por ahora me gustaría ver si Rarity está en casa y pedirle que me arregle esta ropa — comentó Cris tras señalar su vestimenta.

— No encontraras a Rarity en casa. Ella no ha vuelto de Ponyhattan debido a que se ofreció a ayudar a hacer las vestimentas para los ponis de la obra La Yegua de las Colinas en señal de agradecimiento por dejar vernos a último momento la obra tras terminar el concurso de la semana de la moda — Twilight nos comentó.

— Oh es cierto. Como pude olvidar ese detalle, bueno creo que tendré que esperar a que ella regrese, lo que me alegra es saber que haya ganado ese concurso. Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de decepción o impresión de Suri Polomare una vez que Coco Pomel decidió yo no ser más su asistente además de quitarle el premio que realmente le correspondía a Rarity — Cristoper comento.

— Espera, ¿Cómo te enteraste del concurso? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Suri Polomare? ¿o a Coco Pomel? — Twilight le cuestiono a Cris por conocer tales hechos de los eventos. A decir verdad ya no creo que me sorprenda ya que…

— Veo que también se te olvido que les había hecho mención de que conozco algo acerca de ustedes debido a que las veía por televisión, computadora, comics, libros y esas cosas — dijo él. Como lo sospechaba jeje.

— Oh… cierto. Lo había olvidado.

— Entonces sabes que cosas van a pasar después en el futuro — Spike pregunto curioso por lo que Cristoper había dicho.

— ¿Puedes ver el futuro? — Sweetie Belle le pregunto esta vez.

— No, solo se cosas que van a suceder — Cristoper le contesto a la pequeña Sweetie

— ¡Asombroso! No cabe duda que eres genial Cris — dijo Scootaloo sumamente emocionada mientras veía con admiración a Cristoper.

— No es para tanto. Pero no les diré nada, no quiero alterar las cosas. Creo que iré a ver a Zecora para saludarla y de paso pedirle de favor que me haga más pócimas curativas. Más tarde vendré a ayudar con la remodelación — y así Cristoper dejo sus cosas y salió de la casa.

— Vaya que escogiste a alguien sumamente extraño como pareja, Crystal — Sweetie Belle dijo.

— ¿Pareja? — Twilight pregunto extrañada — ¿Acaso tienen una relación o algo así?

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no… no es lo que parece. Cris y yo solo somos amigos ("aunque me gustaría intentar ser algo más que eso… (=_=)") — le conteste a Twilight y después pensé con un poco de nostalgia — S-solo fue una confusión que se dio en una carta que redactaron las princesa jeje. Por extraña razón siempre nos emparejan.

— ¿Ok? — Twilight pareció dudar de mi respuesta pero fue la suma verdad.

 **("No te desanimes mi querida alumna. Tengo información que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor para ayudarte en tu conquista y tarde o temprano haremos uso de mi plan para convencerlo")** — me menciono mi maestro. Es un alivio poder contar con su ayuda, solo espero que todo lo que tiene planeado salga bien.

 **(*Detener la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Y estaba saliendo del pueblo para ir a dirección del bosque Everfree y poder visitar a la cebra chaman para ver si tiene algo de esa poción roja para cuando salga de viaje.

— _Al camino voy, no puedo esperar. Al camino… ¡Uff!—_ estabacantando la canción que el burro de _Shrek_ canta tras salir del pantano e ir en búsqueda de la princesa _Fiona_ cuando de repente sentí que algo me empujo desde mi estómago y me tiro al suelo. Lo único que alcance a ver fue que una estela arcoíris se dirigía a mí.

— ¡Volviste! — escuche la voz de lo que sea que me había empujado solo para ver que ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Rainbow Dash quien me estaba abrazando — Escuche rumores de que habías regresado pero no lo creí si no hasta que te vi desde las nubes — dijo la pegaso cian.

— ¡Ugh!... Hola Dashie, también te extrañe — le dije para después revolver un poco su crin.

 _¡PUM!_

— ¡Ouch! Oye ¿Por qué me pegas?

— No te permito que me llames así — me reclamo la pegaso.

— Ok… (¬_¬)

 _¡PAZ!_

— ¿Y eso otro golpe porque?

— Para probar tus reflejos. Nunca bajes la guardia — Rainbow me respondió.

— Así no es cómo funcionan esto para poner a prueba mis reflejos.

 _¡WUSH!_

— ¡AJA! _—_ me burle tras es esquivar otro ataque iba a lanzar pero _…_

 _¡ZAZ!_

Logro atinarme otra coz que fue dirigido a mi estómago. Ese golpe sí que no lo tenía previsto

— ¡Ay! ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

— Dijiste que no dejarías que nadie te acompañaría en tu viaje y sin embargo te llevaste a Crystal Sapphire contigo, ¿Porque no me llevaste a mí? — Ahora Dash me respondió sumamente enojada, ¿Qué le pasa a este poni?... (ò_ó)

— No fue mi culpa. Ella llego como rayo a mí por la gema cardenal — en serio. Quien iba a pensar que los tres artilugios estuvieran conectados y darían eso extraño efecto — Escucha, te lo explicare más tarde junto al resto de las chicas. Si solamente viniste a recibirme a putazos puedes retirarte.

— ¿A dónde te diriges ahora? — pregunto Dash.

— Voy a ver si Zecora está en casa y preguntar si tiene más pociones curativas para mi viaje y también para curarme los moretones de los CHINGADAZOS que cierta pegaso me acaba de dar — le comente para que capte la idea.

— Bien, lo siento pero eso te pasa por ser tan lento en reflejos. Venga vamos — dijo Dash.

— ¿Vas a acompañarme?

— Es más que obvio ¿no? Además es peligroso que andes solo por el bosque Everfree. Pero descuida la asombrosa Rainbow Dash está aquí para ayudarte.

— Se cuidarme solo. Pero no tengo ganas de discutir contigo ahora así que andando — fue lo que le dije a Rainbow para así ambos continuar en camino a dirección a casa de Zecora.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=DirKkak8NJc_ **(Forest Haven - The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Music Extended)**

De nuevo, me encamine a ir a casa de Zecora entrando por fin en el bosque Everfree recorriendo el camino de tierra y maleza por el cual llevaba a dirección a la casa de la cebra.

Rainbow Dash pregunto por el estado en el que me encontraba y le conté lo mismo que a las niñas, Spike y Twilight. No cabe decir que ella se sorprendió en un principio por mencionarles acerca de las batallas con los dragones y con las princesas pero después dijo que no me creía y que todo me lo estaba inventando. No me molesto para nada ya que si yo estuviera en el lugar de otra persona… poni, no me creerían que yo peleé con dos gigantescos dragones y con dos criaturas a las cuales consideran una deidad aqui y salir vivo para contarla.

Ya estábamos a escasos metros de la casa de la cebra cuando de repente…

 _¡BOOM!_

Una explosión proveniente de la casa del árbol se escuchó para después ver como Zecora salía de su hogar tosiendo y detrás de ella se podía apreciar una especie de humo color verde oscuro…

— *Cof* *Cof* Los ingredientes… *Cof* debieron tener una mala cocción… *Cof* para que el resultado dieran una fuerte explosión — escuche decir a la cebra decir antes de llegar hasta ella.

— ¿Estas bien? — Rainbow pregunto a Zecora una vez que llegamos hasta ella.

— Si, nada de que lo nos debamos preocupar — Zecora dijo una vez que se reincorporo de la toz para después dirigir su atención hacia mí — Miren quien acaba de regresar.

— Hola Zecora es un gusto volver a verte. Por cierto, ¿qué paso? ¿A qué se debió esa explosión? — le tenía que preguntar pues era obvio que la duda me iba a entrar… Eso de escuchar hablar a Zecora con rimas hace que su forma de hablar se te pegue.

— Una receta que quería probar para poder mi poción elaborar. Un poni vino en mi ayuda para su enfermedad aliviar y con gusto le decidí ayudar. Pero en estos momentos mis ingredientes para elaborar la poción son escasos, pero intentar reemplazar los ingredientes originales solo me dio malos resultados — Zecora explico la causa de la explosión de hace unos momentos.

— Entiendo, pero que no era mejor primero conseguir las cosas que necesitas y después elaborar la poción.

— En efecto pero no creí que mi falta de reservas se fuera a terminar, pues ahora los ingredientes he de salir a buscar. No tengo mucho que demorar pues la poción es difícil de preparar. El agua a cierta temperatura debo mantener si quiero buenos resultados obtener — Zecora mencionó con algo fastidio. Seguido de eso se me ocurrió una idea.

— Que tal si yo voy a buscar los ingredientes por ti en lo que tu preparas nuevamente lo necesario para que vuelvas a realizar esa poción. Además quería pedirte de favor si pudieras darme más de esa poción curativa. Solo dame un listado de los ingredientes que necesitas e ire comprarlo por ti en la tiendita de la esquina — le comente a Zecora.

— ¿Cuál esquina? Aquí no hay esquinas y mucho menos tiendas — dijo Rainbow tras mi comentario.

— Es solo una expresión — le aclare a la pegaso para después girarme nuevamente hacia la cebra — y bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

— La palabra te voy a tomar pero los ingredientes no son cosas que puedas comprar. Lo que necesito debes de ir a buscar y para ello el bosque Everfree debes explorar — Zecora dijo. Explorar Everfre ¿eh? no creo que sea tan difícil.

— Mmm…. no hay problema. Después de todo te debo un favor tras darme esas pociones.

— De acuerdo, espera aquí — Zecora entro nuevamente a su casa para traerme la lista.

— Sabes que este bosque es peligroso ¿no? — Rainbow Dash me dijo.

— Si lo sé, recuerda que el primer día que llegue aquí tuve una mala experiencia con los lobos de maderas. Pero ahora que estoy un poco más entrenado soy más fuerte como para defenderme de ellos. Además soy muy precavido y no soy tan tonto como para intentar desafiar a alguna otra criatura peligrosa de este bosque — le comente a Rainbow con un poco de aires de superioridad.

— Si tú lo dices — dijo Dash.

 **("No tientes a tu suerte chico. Este lugar está repleto de criaturas peligrosas")** — Starswirl comento tras haberme escuchado.

— ("Ya me enfrente a una de las criaturas más peligrosas de este mundo, no creo que haya algo tan terrorífico como los dragones viviendo en este bosque") — le conteste al poni hechicero.

— Aquí está el listado de lo que necesito — Zecora regreso haciéndome entrega de un pergamino — en el libro hay fotografías de las cosas para mi requisito.

— De acuerdo.

— Agregue algunas otras cosas que requiero para mi inventario para la creación de la poción que necesitas será necesario. Conseguirlos es muy arriesgado, te entrego esto para que estés preparado — ahora Zecora me entrego un pequeño bolso con varias cosas dentro. Revise el contenido y ver que en el interior había pequeños frascos vacíos pero había algunos otros que en el interior llevaban un líquido extraño, tubos de ensayo, unas tijeras y un pequeño cuchillo.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — pregunte ya que me entro la duda, Entiendo lo de los frascos y tubos de ensayo vacíos pero los otros objetos es para extrañarse.

— Antídotos y brebajes que puedes usar, en las lista sus efectos vas a encontrar — Zecora me hizo mención quitándome la duda.

— Oh ya veo. Bueno entonces me retiro — seguí de largo pasando la casa de Zecora para adentrarme más a este bosque.

— Espérame — dijo Rainbow — Yo voy contigo.

— ¿Segura? Este lugar es peligroso. Hasta tú lo dijiste — pregunte con extrañes.

— Muy segura, además necesitaras un guía para este bosque y dudo que sepas como moverte en este lugar — dijo Dash. En eso tiene razón apenas si se me mover por este bosque y que haya aparecido en este lugar y hubiera dado con el castillo antiguo de las hermanas fue cosa prevista por el viejo Starswirl — Además no me vas a excluir esta vez. Te demostrare que soy mejor compañera de aventuras que Crystal Sapphire — así que ese es el motivo. Detecto algo de celos en esta yegua.

 **(*Detener la música)**

No dije nada más y me centre en ver la lista que Zecora me había entregado y ver lo siguiente.

 _\- 3 frascos de miel de abeja de Everfree_

 _\- 6 pétalos de violeta_

 _\- 5 zanahorias briosas_

 _\- 4 trufas_

 _\- eucalipto de Everfree_

 _\- 4 colas de lagarto vivaz (lagarto azul)_

 _\- 4 caracoles vivaces_

 _\- 5 setas vigorosas_

 _\- 3 escarabajos robustos_

 _Reservas Extra_

 _\- Restos de madera de timberwolf_

 _\- garra de manticora_

 _\- saliva de hidra_

 _\- pelo de osa mayor_

La cosas que solicitaba Zecora me eran conocidas de algún lado, como si esto se tratara de un chiste. Una vez termine de leer la lista me detuve en seco tras ver a los animales que se mencionaban en la parte extra… Esta cebra está loca. Para que rayos necesita esas cosas y de esos peligrosos animales. Una de dos, consigo las cosas, resulto herido y enseguida Zecora me cura con una medicina mágica o muero en el intento… (ʘ_ʘ)

Ojala y sea la primera. En parte admiro a Zecora, ¿a poco hace estas cosas para conseguir ingredientes para sus pociones? Debe de ser una cebra muy valiente.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? — Rainbow pregunto tras ver que detenía mi andar — Oye te ves muy pálido, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Ah… bueno, este… ¿y si dejamos por la paz? Es decir para otro día. Es que recordé que tengo que ir a ayudar a Twilight, Crystal y las niñas en algunas cosas jeje.

— ¡¿Qué?! Ya estamos aquí y quieres echarte acorrer. Vaya que saliste todo un cobarde. Ya decía yo que ese relato de los dragones y la batalla contra las princesas era puro cuento — decía Rainbow Dash con algo de enojo y decepción.

— Lo que te conté fue verdad, que no me creas es otra cosa. Solamente pienso que no es buena idea buscar a estos peligrosos animales.

— Ah no, eso no. Que paso con la valentía que mostrabas hace unos momentos. Ahora que estamos por tener una aventura prefieres cancelar todo. Solo son recoger algunas cosas de este bosque, ¿Qué tan difícil y peligroso pueden ser? — yo no dije nada, más sin embargo le pase la lista para que leyera y se diera cuenta de la situación — Oh… e-eso es…

— Ah verdad, ¿Qué decías?

— N-no se ve tan difícil, yo sé que podemos hacerlo — Dash decía tratándose de hacer la valiente. A quien engaña esta poni, se le nota la duda con solo verla.

— Mira, solo recolectemos las cosas fáciles y la sección extra dejamos pasar. Le decimos a Zecora que podemos ir otro día debido a algunos compromisos que hay que atender — trate de sonar razonable y ver que piensa Rainbow por mi idea.

— ¿Y perdernos la diversión? El peligro, la emoción, la adrenalina, la valentía, esas cosas son las que hacen de un viaje emocionantes y Daring Do es quien me ha enseñado eso. Recuerda que logramos lidiar con Ahuizotl y detener su malvado, esto no es tan diferente — Dash mencionaba sumamente orgullosa por lo que sucedió tras ayudar a su ídolo en esa peligrosa aventura.

— Pero tú no eres Daring Do. No actúes como tal solo por sentirte genial. Esto es serio, ponte a pensar que si algo sale mal saldremos muy heridos o peor.

— Si, tienes razón — _¡Sigh!_ menos mal que pude hacerla entrar en razón — pero vale la pena intentarlo — fue lo que ella dijo para salir volando a dirección contraria de dónde habíamos venido y adentrarse más al Everfree.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Rainbow! ¡RAINBOW! Aahhhh, sin dudas prefiero más a Crysti como compañera de viaje — dije frustrado y sin más decidí seguir a la poni greñas color _Skittles_ y ver si puedo detenerla para convencerla de no hacer una locura.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

 _(1 HORA MÁS TARDE DESDE QUE CRISTOPER ENTRO AL BOSQUE EVERFREE)_

Genial, la casa quedo fabulosa. Los muebles que yacían empolvados ahora estaban limpios. Las habitaciones, la sala de estar, la cocina, todo quedo impecable y pude lograrlo gracias a Twilight, Spike y las niñas… oh por cierto Fluttershy llego después ya que ella buscaba a Twilight y por mera coincidencia dio a con este lugar.

— Y listo… que tal, ¿Cómo lo ven ustedes chicas? — dijo Spike una vez que termino de limpiar una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

— Vaya, quedo de maravilla — dijo Fluttershy carismáticamente

— Gracias a todos, no lo hubiera hecho tan rápido sin su ayuda — agradecí a todos los presentes. Aun no puedo creer que este lugar sea mío y de Cristoper.

— Es grandioso saber la noticia de que Cristoper y tú se vayan a quedar a vivir aquí en Ponyville — Fluttershy mencionó algo entusiasmada por la idea. La verdad nunca pensé que me asentaría en un lugar tan apacible como lo es Ponyville, creo que le avisare a mi madre después por una carta.

— Y hablando de Cristoper, ¿no creen que ya tardo en regresar desde que salió a buscar a Zecora? — dije para que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que decía.

— Es cierto, ¿creen que le haya pasado? Después de todo es al bosque Everfree a donde él fue — dijo Scootaloo. Espero que lo que dijo no sea cierto.

— No lo sé. Digo, el saber cuidarse muy bien, recuerden que desde que apareció en Equestria el comento que se enfrentó a varios timberwolfs y pudo acabar con ellos — mencionó Spike. Oh recuerdo que entre pláticas me había contado sobre esos lobos de madera.

— Tal vez tienes razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que la mejor idea sería ir a buscarlo — Twilight dio la idea de ir en búsqueda de Cris.

— Se que sabe cuidarse solo pero también es un poco descuidado. Lo sé porque desde que salimos en búsqueda de la esencia vital hemos pasado puros problemas y siempre resulta herido. Por alguna extraña razón siento que necesita de nuestra ayuda — les comente a los demás y es cierto. Desde que salimos de Ponyville aquel día, hemos tenido que lidiar con diversas situaciones peligrosas.

— Andando. Niñas, Spike ustedes quédense aquí en caso de que Cristoper regrese — y así Twilight, Flutteshy y yo nos encaminamos a dirección al bosque Everfree. No pude evitar estar un poco nerviosa por pensar en la seguridad de Cris.

— Tranquila Crystal, yo sé que Cristoper está bien, dijiste que el sabia cuidarse solo ¿o no? Además, que es lo peor que le podría pasar — Twilight menciono para tratar de calmarme. Tiene razón y como dijo ella, que es lo peor que le pudiera pasar.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=uwVSgk8CiJI_ **((Naruto - It's The Training) *Activar el modo de bucle del video)**

¡AAAHHHH! ¡FUCK! ¡FUCK! ¡FUCK! ¡FUCK! Porque siempre me pasan cosas malas en este mundo. Si antes pensaba que vivir en Equestria seria para pasar días agradables con las ponis que todos conocemos hubiera estado de lujo. Pero no, estaba aquí en el bosque Everfree, lugar en donde viven criaturas peligrosas tratando de escapar de una manticora, una pequeña manada de lobos de madera y para el colmo de una puta hidra… UNA PUTA HIDRA.

Como paso esto. Entre Rainbow y yo logramos recolectar las cosas de las lista buscando en alrededor de árboles, debajo de las rocas, charcos y arbustos. Al final solo quedaba recolectar las cosas más difíciles y peligrosas de conseguir. Rainbow intento buscar por aire a alguna de las criaturas, por mi parte le había dicho que lo dejáramos así pero la muy testaruda decía que no se iba a detener apenas que lo emocionante estaba por comenzar. Yo me resigne y decidí poner de mi parte en búsqueda de indicios, huellas y pistas que nos dirigieran a estos animales.

Una vez que Rainbow descendió le di la idea de buscar en los alrededores del castillo de las hermanas ya que ahí me había topado con timberwolfs desde un principio y así fue como nos encaminamos a las ruinas del castillo pero no contamos que en el camino nos topáramos con uno de esos felinos con alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión, o más bien que él se topara con nosotros. No tenía idea alguna de cómo es que teníamos que conseguir cortarle una de esas filosas garras al animalejo ese. Si Fluttershy estuviera aquí hubiera sido de gran ayuda.

Intente hablarle bonito y parecer amigable ante el gatote ese pero el muy hijo de su madre no le importo e intento darme un zarpazo y después atacar con su cola de escorpión. Rainbow acudió en mi ayuda pero le fue mal y fue arrojada hasta estamparse en unas rocas lastimándose así un ala impidiéndole volar. Nuestra alternativa… ¡RUN BITCH! ¡RUN BITCH!

Corrimos un largo tramo pero el mendigo animalote no nos dejaba de perseguir hasta que en una de esas tropecé con un montón de madera que había regada por los suelos. Después eso un mal hedor se dio a relucir en el sitio solo para después ver como los trozos de madera se juntaban unos con otros formando así por lo menos a 5 de esos lobos de madera. Me lleva la que me trajo.

Nos sorprendimos después por ver como la manticora eliminaba fácilmente a 2 de esos lobos, Zarpazo tras zarpazo, mordida tras mordida, así era como peleaban las bestias para reclamarnos como sus presas. Aprovechando que había restos de madera de timberwolfs regados por los suelos, decidí tomar unas cuantas y meterlos en el bolso junto a las otras cosas que habíamos recolectado y alejarnos del lugar de cuclillas pero cuando estábamos por hacer nuestra salida. Vimos como los lobos y la manticora parecía llevar una ligera conversación y llegar a un acuerdo para darnos caza nuevamente.

Nuevamente corrimos por nuestras vidas pero esta vez, Rainbow y yo bebimos algunas de las pociones de Zecora que nos otorgaba la capacidad de correr un poco más rápido según el efecto que mencionaba en la lista que la cebra nos entregó resultando efectivas. Corrimos a más no poder perdiendo de vista a las bestias que teníamos por detrás hasta llegar a un gran lago.

Tras ver en el aprieto que estábamos sugerí la idea de meternos en este para borrar temporalmente nuestra esencia en caso de que el gran felino y los canes de madera utilizaran su olfato para poder rastrearnos pero mala fue nuestra suerte para ver que de la nada emergíamos hasta la superficie. La razón, Rainbow y yo estábamos postrados en una de las 6 cabezas de un monstruo mitológico. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, nos deslizamos por el cuello de este monstruo y al instante también arrojar algunos frascos a lo loco con somníferos logrando dormir a dos cabezas.

Debido al escándalo que se hizo tras despertar al leviatán de múltiples cabezas. Los depredadores anteriores se hicieron presentes a las orillas del lago dándose cuenta de nuestra presencia. Una vez más las bestias conversaron entre ellas poniéndose de acuerdo y reanudar su caza. Es sumamente interesante como las criaturas de este mundo tienen algo de inteligencia. Este no era momento de admirar tal hecho y así que pegamos fuga del lugar nuevamente.

Dejándonos así en nuestra situación actual.

 _¡AAHHH!_

Rainbow y yo gritábamos del miedo e impresión tras intentar escapar de estos monstruos.

— No debimos haber buscado a estas bestias, te dije que era una mala idea — le dije a Rainbow mientras aun seguíamos corriendo para salvar nuestro pellejo.

— Ya me di cuenta y todo es tu culpa — me recrimino Dash.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! Fuiste tú quien quiso buscar las reservas que faltaban aun sabiendo que era muy peligroso.

— Pero fue tu culpa por querer ayudar a Zecora a recolectarlos y hacer que te acompañara — ¡¿Qué?!

— Yo nunca te pedí que me acompañaras. Tú te apuntaste sola. Trate de convencerte de no seguir con esto y me ignoraste — reclame a instante por haberme culpado.

— Pues sigue siendo tu culpa por no lograr convencerme, ¡tonto! — ¡Aah pero que hija de la…!

 _¡ROAAAAAARR!_

 _¡AAHHHH!_

No podría enfocarme bien en para reclamar y recriminar a esta pinche pegaso, solo podía pensar en escapar. Fue cuestión de suerte pues tras pasar un gigantesco arbusto logramos divisar una gigantesca cueva.

— Escondámonos ahí adentro y ver si logramos perderlos — le dije a Rainbow y esta me siguió sin dudarlo. Tras entrar a la cueva mire hacia atrás y logre divisar que las criaturas que nos venían persiguiendo se detuvieron y en su lugar se resignaron y regresaron al interior del bosque. Qué extraño, puedo jurar que vi acaras de espanto en los animales.

 **(*Detener la música hasta que termine)**

— Parece… que los… perdimos — dijo Rainbow entre jadeos de cansancio por tanto correr.

— Eso… parece. Pero… me extraña que… después de entrar aquí… se alejaran. Es como si… temieran entrar aquí — dije también entre jadeos de cansancio mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

— ¿Por qué harían eso? — ella cuestiono ante mi duda por ver a los animales hace un momento — Ahora que ya todo paso...

 _¡PUM!_

— ¡Aagh! — me queje por el golpe que la pinche pegaso me había soltado en el hombro.

— Eso es por culparme por las cosas que tú haces — dijo Rainbow. Estaba por molestarme con ella cuando de repente logre ver detrás de ella un gigantesco túmulo moverse y darme cuenta de una espantosa cosa — La próxima vez asume tus responsabilidades y no culpes a otros por tus errores — me siguió recriminando.

— Eh… Rainbow.

— Y déjame decirte una cosa — ella seguía hablando pero yo ni caso le hacía debido a que mi atención estaba detrás de lo que había detrás de ella.

— Rainbow.

— Si no cambias esa actitud olvídate de que siga premiándote como lo hice esa vez que estábamos por entrenar y la vez que saliste de viaje — ¡¿En serio dijo eso?! Es más, que me importan sus besos en estos momentos. Debería de importarle poner más atención atrás de ella.

— ¡Rainbow!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Que me vas a reclamar ahora?! — Dash me grito con suma molestia. Yo no dije nada más sin embargo señale detrás de ella para que así pudiera finalmente voltearse y viera lo que yo estaba viendo en estos momentos — Oh… m-mira un tierno, enorme y gigantesco oso… p-pues encontramos… a la osa mayor jeje — Rainbow decía sumamente nerviosa. Yo estaba completamente cagado del miedo. Tal y como dijo la pegaso, nos topamos con la osa mayor. Ahora entiendo porque la hidra, la manticora y los timberwolfs salieron corriendo de aquí.

 _¡GRRRRR!_

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=hMLkz1TSroQ_ **(Battle Theme Medley - Zelda: Breath of the Wild Soundtrack)**

La osa mayor gruño, y no tenía una cara muy amigable que digamos.

— Si jeje… Ahora, hay que alejarnos tranquilamente y sin hacer movimientos bruscos — y así hice tal y lo que dije pero Dash…

— _¡CORRE POR TU VIDAAAAAAAA!_ — Dash hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y galopo como alma que se la lleva el diablo dejándome ahí adentro con una osa muy, muy molesta.

 _¡ROAAAAAAAAAARR!_

Me quede estático por el miedo. A este animal no se le compara con las otras tres especies peligrosas que nos venían siguiendo. Ahora sí, hasta aquí llegue, estoy completamente resignado a que pasare a mejor vida… (T-T)

 **("¡Muévete muchacho!, no dejes que una osa mayor termine contigo. Recuerda que dependemos de ti para salvar a Equestria")** — escuché a Starswirl y gracias a sus palabras pude reaccionar para correr y evadir la gigantesca garra del animalote.

— ("Y como quiere que le haga frente a esa… esa… cosa").

 **("Usa la fuerza").**

— ("¿Qué? ahora resulta que usted es un _jedi._ No me venga con esa Starswirl _")_

 **("No seas tonto muchacho, deja de hacer referencias y concéntrate. Concéntrate en usar la magia de la esencia vital, usa el poder de la diosa Forza")**

— ("Y como quiere que haga eso si no tengo la gema cardinal conmigo. Crystal es quien la tiene, recuerde que necesito de ella también para que pude utiliza la esencia vital") — le dije para que Starswirl se diera cuenta de ello. La osa no se hizo esperar más, vi como movió su garra derecha a un costado para tomar impulso y tratar de atacarme.

 **("¡Inténtalo!") —** y así como dijo hice caso al viejo e intentar de concentrarme en la esencia vital.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Rainbow**

Logre escapar a tiempo de esa inmensa cueva donde se encontraba esa gigantesca osa mayor fue un alivio que pudiera salir.

— Corre Cristoper debemos apresurarnos si queremos escapar de… — mire hacia atrás per no vi que alguien me siguiera — ¿Cristoper? ¡Ay no! No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO! — debo admitirlo, me asuste. Cristoper no logro salir a tiempo de la cueva después de que galope a toda prisa para escapar de ese monstruo.

¡Qué hago, que hago, que hago! Debería de ir a buscar ayuda. No espera, si me voy la manticora, la hidra y los lobos de madera podrían estar esperando para acecharme pero si no lo hago no poder conseguir ayuda pero si me voy dejaría a Cristoper a su suerte. Esto está mal, no sé qué hacer.

 **(*Pausar música)**

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Habíamos llegado a casa de Zecora y nos explicó la situación en la que Cristoper vino a pedirle de favor si le podía regalar un poco más de la poción que utilizamos en nuestros viaje para sanar nuestras heridas pero él había salido en búsqueda de algunos ingredientes que Zecora necesitaba para poder llevar a cabo las pociones. Le pregunte que si los ingredientes que había solicitado eran difíciles de conseguir y ella contesto que no… al menos que supiera como lidiar contra las bestias de este bosque. Cuando termino esa frase me tense un poco.

— Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, no creo que ambos vayan a tardar — dijo Zecora, ¿ambos?

— ¿Ambos? ¿Quién más estaba junto a Cristoper? — Twilight pregunto a Zecora.

— Rainbow Dash lo quiso acompañar, ella también vino a ayudar — Zecora respondió — mucho se están demorando, será mejor salir a buscarlos.

— ¡Ay no! ¿Qué tal si le paso algo terrible? — dijo Fluttershy sumamente preocupada. El que solo haya dicho eso hace que me preocupe por igual.

— Tenemos que buscarlos, no quiero imaginarme lo que… — no termine la frase ya que la gema cardenal comenzó a destellar y después mostrarme algo por unos instantes.

Vi a Cristoper teniendo problemas evadiendo ataques de… ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! ¡Un oso gigantesco! Y solo conozco a osos tan grandes como ese gracias a los libros que he leído, una osa mayor. La visión termino de proyectarse ante mis ojos y volver a ver a Twilight, Fluttershy y Zecora.

— Oye Crystal, ¿estás bien? — Twilight me pregunto.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos? Tienen un extraño brillo amarillo — dijo Fluttershy, ¿Mis ojos? ¿Amarillos? Eso significa...

Me puse a observar los alrededores para así después ver lo que sospeche. La neblina amarilla se había hecho presente mostrando un camino a seguir y sin más corrí totalmente apurada.

— ¡Crystal ¿A dónde vas?! — escuche a Twilight llamarme.

— ¡Cristoper está en problemas! — fue lo único que le conteste para continuar a todo galope siguiendo la neblina que la gema cardinal me permitía ver.

 **("Apresúrate niña. El muchacho está en un grave aprieto")** — escuche decir a mi maestro.

— ("Lo se maestro, pude verlo hace unos instantes. Ojala y no llegue demasiado tarde").

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

 **(*Reanudar la música)**

La osa mayor era sumamente fuerte. Sus garras son capaces de destruir rocas fácilmente y lo supe después de refugiarme tras rocas y grandes estalagmitas que pensé que serían un buen escudo para protegerme, pero fue inútil. Por más que intente en concentrarme para poder invocar y usar la esencia de la fuerza no pude, era inútil.

 _¡TRUM! ¡CRASH! ¡PUM!_

Estoy haciendo lo posible para evitar sus ataques pero ya no hay lugar en donde más cubrirme. La gigantesca osa acaba de destruir todos los lugares posibles para cubrirme. Me encuentro revisando las pociones que Zecora me entrego pero ya no hay nada que me sirva. Si esto sigue así no creo aguantar más una vez que el cansancio se apodere de mí.

 **("Resiste un poco más muchacho. Sé que estas agotado pero tienes que aguantar solo un poco más")** — Starswirl comento.

— Es más fácil decirlo… que hacerlo… No soy nada ante esta osa… ni siquiera soy un aperitivo para ella… solo soy un molesto insecto del cual se quiere deshacer… tras interrumpir su siesta — es lo más razonable. No creo que un simple humano como yo pueda llenar un grandísimo estomago de ese animal.

 _¡CRISTOPER!_

Mire hacia atrás tras haber escuchado que alguien me llamaba y vi que era Rainbow Dash quien venía de regreso volando… ¿volando? Pero si ella…

— ¡Lo distraeré un momento para que puedas aprovechar y salir de la cueva! — grito desde lo alto de la osa la cual movía sus garras para tratar de librarse de Rainbow Dash que a vista de alguien más era como estar lidiando con una mosca.

— Creí que estabas lastimada de un ala, ¿cómo es que puedes volar? — pregunte confundido, impresionado de verla volar ya que el ataque de la manticora la había lastimado.

— Y lo estoy… ¡Ugh! Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por volar. Solo date prisa y sal de aquí — dijo ella aun volando y maniobrando evadiendo los zarpazos de la osa mayor.

— Y dejarte aquí con esa bestia, ¡Jamás! — le conteste a Dash. Realmente veía que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, los gestos de dolor en su cara lo demuestran. Si sigue así su ala quedara arruinada, tengo que ayudarla de algún modo.

Observe a mí alrededor en búsqueda de algo que pueda usar. Solo veo rocas, bien no hay de otra. Tome un puño de estas, en el instante que lo hice se me vino a la mente algo para intentar ver si puedo persuadir al gigantesco oso. Volví a observar y por suerte logre ver una última formación de las estalagmitas la cual aprovecharía para llevar a cabo el plan. Muy bien, espero que funcione y para ello me comencé a desvestir solo dejándome la ropa interior y mis zapatos.

— Rainbow Dash baja ahora mismo tengo una idea. Dirigirte al a estalagmita que esta allá — le grite a la pegaso señalándole el lugar para verla después descender hacia la dirección que le indique y finalmente llegar conmigo.

— ¡Ouch!, mi ala, ¿Q-que…? — Me cuestionó Dash una vez que ya me había sacado la playera y los pantalones — ¿por qué te quitaste la ropa? — Rainbow se giró por un momento viendo en ella un ligero sonrojo por verme semidesnudo.

— Baja la voz quieres. Lo que haremos ahora será distraer al oso con mi esencia. Había leído antes que los osos se dejan guiar por el olor de su presa y quiero probar esa teoría. Ahora necesito que te me subas a la espalda y no hagas ningún ruido mientras lo haces — le comente.

— ¡¿Qué?! No me subiré a tu espalda mientras estés… desnudo — ella se quejó hablándome en voz baja totalmente avergonzada.

 _¡GRRRRRR!_

Escuchamos gruñir a la osa dándonos a entender que estaba muy cerca de donde estábamos.

— ¡Solo hazlo rápido! — le reclame mientras me inclinaba dándole a entender que se suba en mí.

— _¡Tssk!_ Bien — dijo Rainbow para finalmente colocarse tras mi espalda y cargarla — ¿Y que sigue ahora? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Esto… _FUKASHI NO JUTSU —_ me concentre no solo en imaginar para que yo solamente este invisible si no también para que Dash lo este y así dejar tirada mi ropa en la posición en la que estábamos para después alejarme lentamente del lugar antes de que llegara la osa mayor.

La osa mayor ya estaba llegando y yo me estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida de la cueva mientras la osa parecía estar confundida ya que solo se topó con mis ropas para comenzar a olfatearlas y tomarlas entre sus garras. El hechizo parece haber funcionado ya que la bestia no nos ha visto para nada.

— ("Ahora solo falta esto") — Con una de mis manos disponibles lancé una roca a dirección contrario de donde estaba la osa para captar la atención e ir en búsqueda de lo que el animal cree que somos nosotros.

— ¡Funciona!, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? — Rainbow me hablo al oído para no hacer mucho ruido.

— Un hechizo de invisibilidad. En estos momentos la osa no puede vernos, te lo explico más tarde — le respondí ante su duda. Excelente si seguimos así podremos escapar fácilmente.

 _¡CRISTOPER! ¿ESTÁS AQUÍ?_

Escuche a alguien llamarme desde afuera de la cueva, reconocí la voz inmediatamente dando a entender que Crystal había venido a buscarme. Diablos no ahora por favor.

La osa dirigió su vista hacia la salida para después encaminarse hacia afuera.

 **("Llegaron los refuerzos. Se habían demorado")** — dijo Starswirl.

— ("¿Usted sabía que Crystal venia para acá? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?! Se da cuenta que ahora ella también está en peligro") — le conteste con algo de preocupación por la seguridad de Crysti.

 **("¿No lo hice? Ups… perdón") —** Starswirl se disculpó. Genial, estos es genial no me puedo quedar así y ver como Crystal se expone al peligro ante esta furiosa bestia.

 _¡CRISTOPER! ¡CRISTOPER!_

Más voces se sumaron en mi búsqueda. ¡Ay no!, lo más seguro es que sea Twilight y las otras chicas también estén aquí.

— Al demonio. Es hora de actuar — exprese con fastidio para después bajar a Rainbow y terminar el hechizo de invisibilidad

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — Rainbow se sorprendió por lo que hice.

— Tenemos que alejar a ese oso de las demás y no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada, ¡Hey puto oso por aquí! — Le lance una de las rocas que habían en el suelo para golpear el lomo del monstruoso animal — ¡Crystal, Twilight no vengan es muy peligroso!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera**

Crystal, Twilight, Flutteshy y Zecora se estaban internando en el interior de la cueva hasta que escucharon las palabras de Cristoper tras advertir a dos de ellas.

 _¡ROAAAAAAAAR!_

La gigantesca osa mayor rujío para así seguir atacando a Cristoper y Rainbow los cuales se separaron y dispersaron por el lugar para confundir un poco a la bestia y evadir los ataques del feroz animal.

Una vez que las ponis y la cebra se internaron para ver lo que estaba pasando se asombraron tras ver el grave problema en el que estaban Cristoper y Rainbow Dash.

— Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlos — comento Crystal muy aterrada por pensar en el bienestar de sus dos amigos.

— Es una osa mayor a la que se enfrentan, son criaturas muy feroces y muy poderosas — comento Twilight para el resto — se ve que la osa mayor está muy enfadada, lo más probable es que la hayan molestado. Fluttershy, ¿crees poder calmar a la osa mayor con tu habilidad para hablarles a los animales?

— Uhm… puedo intentarlo — dijo Fluttershy.

— De nada servirá, tu intento por calmarla inútil será. La única forma de calmar su enojo es dormir o dejar inconsciente al gigantesco oso — Zecora les menciono a las ponis.

— ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? — Fluttershy pregunto.

— Aquí tengo la solución pero necesitare de su colaboración — Zecora les mostro una botella con un líquido morado en su interior.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Crystal pregunto.

— Una potente poción para dormir, de esta forma a la osa mayor podremos eludir — la cebras les respondió — a la cara se lo debemos arrojar para que la fragancia pueda olfatear, solo así su ira lograremos calmar.

— Twilight y Fluttershy pueden volar, ustedes podrán arrojarle la botella si problema — Crystal menciono a ambas ponis ya que tenían cierta habilidad pero en esa instante Zecora negó con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de Crysti — ¿Por qué no?

— Si queremos que la pócima funcione al instante boca abajo tendremos que colocarle — dijo Zecora.

— Pero como haremos eso. Dudo que con la magia de Crystal y la mía logremos levitar a una criatura de ese tamaño. Necesitaríamos de mucha fuerza para poder hacerlo o por lo menos la magia de tres alicornios — Twilight le respondió a la chaman. Tal parecía que las chicas no encontraban solución al problema hasta que…

— ¡Mucha fuerza! Eso es — Crystal exclamo tras darse cuenta de algo que realmente podría ayudarles.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Fluttershy cuestiono ante la reacción de la unicornio blanca.

— Ya lo verán. Prepárense para cuando haya la necesidad de arrojar el frasco — Fue lo que Crystal dijo para después correr a dirección de la osa mayor. La osa se dio cuenta de la presencia de la unicornio y también se dispuso a atacarla. Crystal logro evadir la agresión del gigantesco úrsido para acercarse hasta Cristoper.

— ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Es muy peligroso. Te hayas quedado con Twilight, Fluttershy y Zecora — Cristoper le dijo a Crystal mientras ambos seguían moviéndose para evitar los ataques de la osa.

— Vine a ayudarte. Toma — Crystal hizo uso de su magia para levitar el collar que tenía la gema cardenal y se lo entrego a Cristoper el cual lo tomo — Tenemos un plan, ¿Crees poder hacer que la osa se mantenga boca abajo?

— Habrá que intentarlo — Cristoper se colocó la gema cardinal y uso el anillo en su dedo para así invocar la fuerza de la esencia vital. Sus manos y ojos emitían ese brillo naranja las cual caracterizaban que Cristoper estaba haciendo uso de la magia de Forza.

— ¿Qué es eso? Logró percibir una gran fuente de energía mágica — Twilight comento con asombro tras ver a Cristoper en ese estado. La pegaso color mantequilla y la cebra no dijeron palabra alguna de ese cambio en Cristoper. Rainbow Dash por igual se sorprendió por la apariencia que opto Cris pero su asombro duro poco tras eludir la gigantesca garra del úrsido.

— No sé cuál sea el plan pero necesitare que distraigan a la osa para poder acercármele — Cristoper le mencionó a Crystal, ella solo asintió y comenzó a lanzar diversos rayos de magia.

— ¡Mira hacia acá! — Crystal golpeaba a la osa mayor con su magia para captar su atención exitosamente.

— ¡Twilight, ayuda a Crystal para distraer a la osa por favor! — Cristoper grito solicitando la colaboración de la alicornio.

— ¡Claro pero ¿qué vas a hacer tu?! — Twilight le respondió desde el otro lado de la cueva.

— ¡Ya lo veras! — Cristoper le respondió dejando con la incógnita a la princesa de la mistad mientras pensaba "Me contestaste lo mismo que Crystal… (¬_¬)".

Twilight salió en ayuda tal y como se le solicito. El unicornio y la alicornio lanzaban rayos sin parar, evadiendo los peligrosos ataques del gigantesco oso. Rainbow Dash golpeaba lanzaba rocas al aire y golpeaba con sus cascos traseros lanzándolos como proyectil tal y como Applejack actuaria. La osa mayor tenía problemas para elegir a quien atacar ahora que tenía la atención de tres diferente presas.

Cristoper se dio cuenta de que la osa no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención y sin más preámbulos corrió a dirección de la gigante bestia para solo después sostener una de sus patas. El úrsido se dio cuanta tras sentir que habían tocado su pata y estaba dispuesto a quitarse de encima al molesto insecto que Cristoper representaba pero antes de que la osa pudiera patalear para librarse de Cris, este hizo un gran esfuerzo en concentrar toda la fuerza de la esencia en sus brazos para finalmente alzar al gigantesco animal. La osa solo se estremeció y confundió de ver que alguien de tan diminuto tamaño pudiera levantarlo… y no se diga de las ponis y la cebra que nunca habían presenciado y creído tal cosa.

— ¡AHORA! ¡AAHHH! — Cris realizo un movimiento brusco contra el gigantesco oso para azotarlo contra el suelo y dejándolo así boca abajo tal y como le dijeron.

Zecora salió de su asombro tras escuchar el grito de Cristoper para solo acercarse hasta la posición del gigantesco animal para arrojarle el frasco a la cara, precisamente cerca de la nariz haciendo que el objeto de vidrio se rompiera y finalmente el contenido de este se dispersara en forma de humo.

La osa mayor no tardo en inhalar la esencia de la poción tras intentar recuperarse del fuerte golpe y en cuestión de segundos cayo rendida al suelo dando por terminado el gran problema en que Cristoper y Dash estaban y así salir de la cueva para alegarse de ese lugar.

 **(*Detener la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

 _¡Uff!_ Vaya problema del que salimos. Juro que en mi vida había visto un oso tan enorme como es, espero y no me quede un trauma como cuando _Homero Simpson_ había sido atacado por uno oso.

— Cristoper, Rainbow Dash, ¡Se puede saber en que estaban pensando ustedes dos! Porque rayos despertaron a una osa mayor. Que no saben que interrumpir la siesta de una osa mayor puede enfurecerla demasiado — Twilight se nos acercó tanto a mi como a Rainbow para solo escuchar la reprendida de su parte — pudieron resultar heridos o mucho peor… ¿Y qué le paso a tu ropa? ¿Por qué estas desnudo?

— Pero no fue nuestra culpa. Solo intentábamos escapar de los peligrosos animales que nos topamos en el camino tras intentar buscar las cosas que Zecora le había solicitado a Cristoper — Rainbow excusó.

— En efecto, Rainbow Dash dice la verdad. Corrección no estoy desnudo, semi-desnudo será la palabra adecuada. Mis ropas se quedaron adentro tras idear un plan de escape pero no contábamos con que ustedes vendrían además creo tener algo de culpa ya que yo sugerí entrar a esta cueva para despistar a la hidra, la manticora y los timberwolfs. No sabía que una osa mayor vivía ahí adentro — termine diciendo para terminar de explicar la razón de como paso esto.

— Yo también tuve la culpa. Si no te haya gritado tras culparte de que esos animales salvajes nos siguieran, no hubiera despertado a la osa mayor. Lo siento — bueno… tiene razón. Lo que me sorprende es que admita la responsabilidad y se haya disculpado.

— No hay bronca. Ya paso todo — le conteste a Dash para no quedar tan mal con ella.

— No pudieron ser más precavidos — Twilight nos contestó aun enojada.

— Y lo fuimos, incluso seguimos las instrucciones de la lista que Zecora nos entregó. Por cierto aquí están todas las cosas que solicitaste — respondí y después entregue el pequeño bolso en el que depositamos las cosas de la lista para que después Zecora revisara su contenido.

— Pues no fueron tan precavidos como dicen serlo, pues nos usaron el brebaje sigiloso como pueden verlo — Zecora mencionó para después sacar dos pequeñas ampolletas con liquido azul — Con esto hayan podido acercarse a las feroces bestias, veo que a mi listado la atención no prestas — en realidad esas cosas no logre verlas en el bolso. Y tal y como dijo Zecora, no preste atención a la lista, ni siquiera termine de leerla completa. De haberlo hecho me haya dado cuenta que en nuestros recursos teníamos esas ampolletas.

— Oh… No sabía que teníamos eso.

— Tonto, porque no revisaste bien el bolso — Rainbow Dash me reclamo.

— Lo siento, no sabía que estaban ahí. No salgas con… ¡Ugh! ¡Agh! — no termine de articular mi oración ya que comencé a sentir un gran dolor recorrer por ambos brazos. Debe ser por que hice uso de la esencia vital e hice un gran esfuerzo por tratar de levantar a la osa mayor.

— ¿Estas bien? — Fluttershy por mi reacción de dolor.

— ¡Ay no!, ¿te duele mucho? — Crystal me pregunto para cerciorarse de cómo me sentía en estos momentos.

— Solo… los brazos… y vaya que duelen… — intente moverlos pero era inútil. Tras intentar hacer el más mínimo movimiento me hace sentir como si mil cuchillas se clavasen entre los músculos y tendones de mis brazos — _¡Agh! ¡Tssk!_

— ¿Que sucede? Creí que no habías recibido ningún daño — Twilight pregunto. Ahora el resto tenían la atención fija en mí por la causa de mi sufrir.

— Esto ocurre una vez que Cristoper usa la esencia vital de la fuerza. Un efecto secundario — Crysti les explico.

— Por cierto eso fue asombroso. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de levantar a la osa mayor y ponerla en su lugar? Ahora creo que de verdad venciste a un dragón con esa súper fuerza. Eso te hace más genial… No tanto como yo, claro — dijo Rainbow sumamente emocionada excepto en eso último.

— Podrían explicarme más a detalle sobre eso de la esencia vital de la fuerza — Twilight nos cuestionó.

— Si pero… podríamos irnos ahora… no aguanto el puto dolor de mis brazos… ¡AAAHHH! — eso último grito que di fue porque Crysti toco levemente uno de mis brazos.

— No aprendes ¿verdad?… (-_-)— dijo mi querida amiga la unicornio quien me ama hasta doler. Si entienden a lo que me refiero.

— _¡Snif!_ Ya te dije que es difícil… (T-T) — Vivir en este mundo es… doloroso. No pensé en lidiar con tantos problemas, y yo que imaginaba que vivir en este lugar seria genial, ¿Hogar, dulce hogar? Si esto es dulce entonces el dulce es demasiado amargo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo del día de hoy. Vaya que me excedí en la escritura. Este es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito y ahora que lo veo me luce como algo de relleno.**

— Pinkie Pie: Como Rellenuto

— **CrisKakis: Algo así, pero así la historia sigue su curso. Y… listo la computadora esta funcional nuevamente, como si nada haya pasado.**

— Twilight: Menos mal. Ya me había preocupadopor pensar que habíamos arruinado tu ordenador.

— **CrisKakis: Nah. Yo creo que ya está bien. Confía en mi Twilight, soy ingeniero.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué es esa nueva acción de humo que le integraste a la computadora?

— **CrisKakis: ¿Humo? ¡Aahhh! Esta cosa se está prendiendo… (** **ʘ_ʘ)**

— Pinkie Pie: Como una fiesta, entonces habrá fiesta Pinkie ¡YAY! ¡FIESTA!

— Twilight: ¡No Pinkie Pie, en serio este artefacto se está incendiando!

…

 _(UN MOMENTO MAS TARDE UNA VEZ QUE LAS LLAMAS DE LA COMPUTADORA FUERON EXTINTAS)_

— **CrisKakis: Pues… Ahora sí, esta cosa ya no sirve. Tendré que comprar una nueva máquina. Con el salario de mi trabajo… sin poder comprar videojuegos por un buen rato… y sin poder comprar comics… Ni comer nada… (T-T)**

— Twilight: En verdad lo sentimos CrisKakis. Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos, no es así Pinkie.

— Pinkie Pie: Yo creo que sí, aquí ya no hay diversión ya que no hay computadora en donde escribir o en donde jugar o en donde ver películas o ver fotografías por... — (Twilight me tapo mi boquita, tal parece que no quería que completara la palabra que estaba a punto de decir. Yo no le veo nada de malo a esa palabra ¿y ustedes?… :3)

— Twilight: Jejeje… no vemos.

 **Ya se fueron. Ahora sé que no tendré que dejar a Twilight acercarse a mi computadora. Qué más da, tal vez exagere con eso de no comprarme mis gustos y no comer, igual tengo otras computadoras aquí en casa. Y eso fue todo amigo. No olviden dejar sus reviews comentando que les pareció el capítulo o el fic en general. Si quieren aportar ideas con respecto a lo que quieren que pase en este fic, ¡adelante! Estoy dispuesto a escucharlos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	24. El entrenamiento no es tan sencillo

Capítulo 24. El entrenamiento no es tan sencillo

 **Hola que tal amigos de fanfiction, una vez más CrisKakis reportándose para traerles información que cura... jeje es broma, es broma. Traigo ante ustedes un nuevo capítulo. Algunos de ustedes diran "Wow, actualizó un más rápido que de costumbre" si lo sé pero seguí el consejo de dos amigos, The only 95 y The Faster Frogfoot. Aunque claro yo leí los reviews, no me los fume.**

 **Al propósito, se hará mención de uno de los tantos fics conocidos HiE/HeE en alguna parte de este capítulo, espero que logren saber de qué fic se trata. Si no, al final se los hare saber.**

Pinkie Pie: ¡HOOOOLA KAKISITO Y HOLA AMIGOOOOS!

 **CrisKakis: ¡Agh! ¡Pinkie! Casi me revientas los tímpanos.**

Pinkie Pie: Upsie… no pude evitarlo. Es que hoy estoy muy feliz.

 **CrisKakis: ¿Y a qué se debe tu gran felicidad?**

Pinkie Pie: Mmm… no lo sé. De hecho siempre estoy feliz, ¿tú no?

 **CrisKakis: ¿Ok? Pues no, ahora me siento neutro. Oye al propósito, ¿alguien más viene contigo?**

Pinkie Pie: Nopi. Hoy vine solita ya que las chicas estaban ocupadas y… ¡WOW! ¿Tan rápido compraste otra computadora?

 **CrisKakis: Jeje no. Está computadora ya la tenía. Solo que casi no la utilizaba. Por cierto tú y Twi tienen prohibido acercarse a ella. No quiero que vaya a suceder lo de la vez anterior cuando deje a cargo a Twilight y gracias a su curiosidad fue que me desmadraron mi computadora anterior. En especialmente a Twilight.**

Pinkie Pie: Aawww, ¿eso significa que ya no podré jugar, ver videos graciosos y demás cosas?... :(

 **CrisKakis: No al menos de que yo este contigo, entendido.**

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie… :3

 **CrisKakis: Bien. Para ya no aburrir a los lectores y hacer más larga nuestra charla, empecemos el capítulo ¿te parece?**

Pinkie Pie: ¡Sipirili!

 **Ya escucharon a la poni rosa. Comencemos de una vez.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ Cristoper y Crystal regresaron a Ponyville para poder asentarse en la nueva casa que las princesas Celestia y Luna les habían otorgado. Tras ese regreso Cristoper decidió ver a Zecora para solicitarle más poción curativa para sus futuros viajes pero para ello Zecora les solicito de favor conseguirle los ingredientes que se encontraban en el interior del bosque Everfree, y así Cris junto con la ayuda de Rainbow Dash recolectaron hasta cierto punto de los ingredientes hasta que se toparon con las peligrosas criaturas que abundan en el lugar hasta toparse finalmente con una osa mayor.

Y gracias a Crystal, Twilight y Zecora que llegaron a tiempo lograron ayudar a Cristoper y Rainbow Dash de la gigantesca osa sin resultar heridos… claro a excepción de Cristoper tras haber utilizado la esencia vital.

En estos momentos, Celestia realizo su labor más temprano que de costumbre brindando un grandioso y nuevo día. Ahora vemos a nuestros protas en su nuevo hogar preparándose para este nuevo día.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=8j2wBYTZrRI_ **(Zelda Ocarina Of Time Music - Inside a House EXTENDED).**

 **POV Cristoper**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente de la osa mayor y eh estado ayudando en la granja Apple en estos días, Applejack y Mac son grandiosos y no puedo creer todo lo que hacen en la granja todos los días, yo estoy más que acabado. Golpear arboles con mis puños y pies, arar la tierra con mis propias manos hasta acabarme las uñas y no usar las herramientas necesarias, regar la cosecha sin usar el sistema de tuberías de agua sino cargando cientos de baldes de agua para hacerlo y por ultimo cargar toda la cosecha de manzanas para venderla en el pueblo y de vuelta cargar la fruta sobrante. Estoy más que agotado y todo eso lo hago ya que Starswirl me dijo que si quería progresar rápido tenía que hacer el esfuerzo con mis propias manos. Ahora se el sufrimiento que _Goku_ y _Krilin_ sufrieron de niños por _Roshi._

En un principio la familia Apple se preocupó por ver lo cansado que terminaba pero después explique la causa de hacerlo de tal modo por obra de estar Starswirl y con eso ya no cuestionaron mi forma de trabajo y entrenamiento. Al terminar mi labor en la granja me retiraba por la tarde para entrenar junto a Dash y aprovechando lo veloz que es la pegaso puedo mejorar poco a poco mis reflejos. Y digo poco a poco ya que en los primeros dos días me dejo todo puteado. Rainbow me pedía que usara la magia de la esencia vital, cosa que no quería ya que si la usaba la podría lastimar de gravedad y además yo terminaría hecho mierda nuevamente. A veces pienso en dejar de usarla ya que si no me mata Darkside la esencia vital lo hará… (=_=)

Rarity había vuelto de Manehattan y tras ver mis antiguas ropas rotas se exalto un poco ya que la ropa que ella me había creado la había perdido tras dejarla en la cueva de la osa mayor. Así que su regreso de su viaje aproveche para encargarle más conjuntos de ropa y esta vez pague por ella usando lo que aun conservamos del tesoro… En serio tengo que conseguir un empleo temporal si no terminaremos sin dinero.

Una vez que ya las seis ponis estaban reunidas, decidí contar la razón por la que Crystal había viajado conmigo en el viaje y como es que se involucró en este. También explicamos el fenómeno de los ojos de Crysti tal y como sucedió en el bosque Everfree. Por ultimo les comente que ella ahora podía escuchar a Starswirl gracias a un hechizo que el uso con la ayuda del collar. No les quise decir que más se tuvo que hacer para evitar el momento bochornoso.

Oh por cierto, Crystal ha estado entrenando junto con Dash y conmigo, y vaya que también le ha ido muy mal. Rainbow Dash fue algo dura con ella y creo saber la causa así que tuve una "amigable" charla con ella para que dejara de hacerlo. Al final Crystal no quiso seguir entrenando junto con Dash. Así que opte por pedir ayuda a Twilight para que pudiera entrenar y la recién nombrada princesa acepto con gusto a mi petición aunque aún no se lo he dicho a Crysti.

En fin, ahora un nuevo, temprano y doloroso día ha comenzado. Y vaya que es doloroso, incluso no pude dormir muy bien debido al dolor corporal que siento. Esa era la razón por la cual me levante temprano, además debía prepararme para ir a trabajar/entrenar a Sweet Apple Acres, lo que puedo decir es que toda la noche me estuve quejando. Qué bueno que Crystal y yo dormimos en cuartos separados sino hubiera sido una molestia para ella.

En estos momentos estoy en la cocina degustando de algunas frutas que compramos en el pueblo como desayuno.

— Mmm… o ña fruta eshtá muy dulshe o ñealmente tenía musha hambre. Creo que ñe dañé bajón a toda ña fruta — dije mientras tenía la boca llena.

 **("No seas tan glotón. Deberías dejar algo para mi querida alumna")** — Starswirl me respondió tras ver que me disponía que a atragantarme de todos los frutos que teniamos.

— Si, tienes razón. Además ya va siendo hora de que me vaya preparando para salir a dirección de Sweet Apples. Haya podré comprarle manzanas a Jackie para después empacharme todo lo que quiera del dulce néctar del fruto prohibido — le respondí a Starswirl para después levantarme y encaminarme a salida de la cocina para poder salir de casa.

— _¡Yawn! (bostezo)..._ buenos días — Crystal había despertado pero denotaba un aspecto deplorable.

— Ehm… buen día, ¿oye que te paso? Te ves fatal, ¿acaso no pudiste dormir tú tampoco? — le pregunte a Crystal.

— Algo así… _¡Yawn!_ Tuve un sueño muy extraño en donde… _¡Yawn!_ Me encontraba con una chica llamada Diana y un pegaso llamado Silver Light. Al principio fue horrible ya que me amordazaron debido a que esta chica quería asarme y comerme pero después demostró que era una broma de mal gusto — Crysti relataba su sueño, más bien diría yo una pesadilla por cómo dice que la trataron — Diana también mencionó haber aparecido aquí en Equestria junto con su hermano Andrés y sus amigos, también escuche decir algo de una tal luna sangre. Después me explicaron que estaba en una dimensión diferente, algo así como otra Equestria, una Equestria en donde dijo que Twilight no era princesa, ¿puedes creerlo? Y al final nos dispusimos a descansar en una cosa metálica… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¡A sí! Automóvil, pero no nos sentíamos cansados así que nos pusimos a ver algunas películas hasta que no supe cuando concilie el sueño. De ahí solo sé que desperté y estaba de nuevo en cama en mi habitación — término de explicar.

— Pues qué raro. Otros humanos en Equestria además de mí… eso suena a cosa de ficción. Pero no puedo descartar que tal vez sea posible. Mírame, estoy en este mundo también ¿no? Tal vez es algo relacionado con la teoría de Everett pero también entraría en juego la teoría de los viajes a través de los sueños con esas cosas del espiritualismo y la trascendencia — mencioné tras haber escuchado lo que mi amiga la unicornio dijo. Si cosas muy extrañas, lo sé pero tal vez pueden ser posibles. Uno nunca sabe.

— Déjame ver si entendí ¡¿Dices que viaje a un mundo paralelo de esta Equestria mientras permanecía dormida?! — Ella exclamo sumamente sorprendida — ¿pero cómo es eso posible?

— Algo así pero es solo un decir. Nada asegura eso y tal vez simplemente fue eso, un sueño y nada más.

— Pero se sintió tan real… incluso puedo jurar que sentí el calor del fuego quemar mi piel — Crystal se quedó pensante unos momentos mientras rascaba su cabeza con uno de sus cascos delanteros en señal de confusión.

— Tal vez puedas preguntarle después a Luna con respecto a eso. Ya sabes, porque ella se especializa en los sueños. Por ahora es hora de irme a Sweet Apple Acres, en cuanto a ti te recomendaría que te arreglaras un poco y después vayas a visitar a Twilight — y así me encamine a la puerta e ir de salida.

— ¿Para qué quieres que vea a Twilight? — pregunto Crystal.

— Oh cierto no te lo había dicho. Le pedí de favor si pudiera hacer un espacio en su agenda para poder entrenar hechizos junto a ti — le explique la razón de porque le pedí que fuera a ver a la futura princesa de la amistad — Así que mientras yo este entrenando en Sweet Apple Acres con Applejack y por las tardes con Rainbow Dash tú también estarás impartiendo entrenamiento junto a Twilight. Así nos evitaremos los problemas que sucedieron cuando entrenabas con a Rainbow.

 **("No es mala idea, además también pondremos aprueba tu conocimiento con lo que te he impartido de la magia contra la portadora del elemento de la magia. También te enseñare nuevos hechizos del libro, así que andando niña") —** Vaya, hasta Starswirl se escuchó algo animado.

Y fin de cuentas salí trotando de casa y me dirigí a la granja Apple para empezar el día. Veamos qué tan agotado terminare este día.

 **(*Detener la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Me arregle un poco y aliste mis libros en mi alforja para salir de casa y dirigirme a la biblioteca del pueblo, actual hogar de la princesa Twilight.

En el camino podía ver como los ponis habrían sus establecimientos muy temprano, veo que son muy madrugadores en Ponyville. Algunos ponis saludaban amablemente y yo regresaba dicho saludo. No recuerdo a los ponis de este pueblo a pesar de la fiesta que Pinkie Pie nos había organizado a Cristoper y a mí cuando recién llegamos aquí, además no conviví mucho que digamos con otros ponis debido a mi timidez tras conocer a ponis nuevos.

Estaba por llegar a casa de Twilight cuando a la lejanía pude ver a Spike recogiendo el la correspondencia.

— Buen día Spike, ¿se encuentra Twilight en casa? — salude al pequeño dragón para después preguntarle por Twilight

— Oh… hola Crystal. Claro está adentro, ven adelante — Spike dijo para después seguirle dentro de la casa del árbol — ¡Llego el correo! — exclamo Spike para después ver como de sus pequeñas garras le fue arrebatada la correspondencia por un aura color purpura y este callera en el acto.

— Que sea un sí, que sea un sí, que sea un si — escuche a Twilight decir tras pasar varias cartas de la correspondencia hasta que finalmente encontró la carta que buscaba — ¡Sí! ¡Si vendrá, si vendrá! — y así Twilight tomó a Spike con su magia para levitarlo mientras volaba de felicidad. Yo solo me aleje un poco para no estorbar en lo que sea que este celebrando.

— Voy a tener que adivinar pero supongo que la princesa Cadence acepto venir este fin de semana — dijo Spike. Esperen un segundo acaso dijo…

— ¡¿Princesa Cadence?! ¡¿Conocen también a la princesa del imperio de cristal?! — pregunte sumamente asombrada por tal sorpresa.

 **BMG:** _https /mandopony bandcamp com/track/twilights-curiosity_ **(rellenar después del https con los ":" y los espacios con "." para poder abrir el zelda/link)**

— Oh hola Crystal. Perdón por no saludarte antes — Twilight dijo una vez que finalmente se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

— Descuida, no hay problema — le respondí.

— Al fin voy a poder convivir más con mi cuñada, ¡Esta es la mejor noticia en la historia! — exclamo Twilight emocionada… ¡¿Cuñada?!

— ¡¿Acaso dijiste cuñada?! — Y una vez pregunte por semejante sorpresa. Que más cosas no se sobre estas ponis. De por si fue asombroso saber que ellas eran las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía y ahora esto. Ahora comprendo porque en el mundo de Cristoper son muy conocidas Twilight y sus amigas.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

Alguien llamaba a la puerta para después ver al poco tiempo a la tímida Fluttershy asomarse.

— Ahm… discúlpame por venir de improviso así pero… estoy tan emocionada que quería contárselo a algún poni — dijo ella tras entrar y mencionar con mucha felicidad. Después saco una carta para mostrarla a Twilight — La sociedad de Equestria para la preservación de criaturas descasas me ha dado permiso para observar a las criaturas más pequeñas, más adorables, mágicas y escasas de toda Equestria, ¡Los breezies! — termino de decir Fluttershy. Breezies, he escuchado algo sobre esas criaturas tan pequeñas y adorables semejantes a las mariposas.

— Wow Fluttershy. Es fantástico — mencionó Twilight en señal de cumplido y felicitación por la amable pegaso.

— Oh… no solo es fantástico. Tal vez podría ser la mejor noticia en la historia — exclamo con su suave tono de voz para después ver como la puerta principal es derribada y dejar ver a Pinkie llegar de improvisto y abalanzarse hasta Fluttershy dejando al pobre Spike aplasto debajo de la puerta. ¡Ouch! Eso debió doler.

— Me llego el correo más increíble que cualquier poni haya recibido en toda la historia de la correspondencia de Ponyville. Es un volante para la venta de un solo día de muebles de jardín usados — dijo Pinkie Pie muy feliz. Eh… yo creo que eso no es tan buena noticia a comparación de lo que recibieron Twilight y Fluttershy — ¡Aaah! Me siento tan feliz _¡yuhu! —_ jeje que se le va hacer a esa extraña poni.

— Oh… hola Crystal perdón por no saludarte como es debido — Fluttershy me saludo amablemente.

— No hay proble…

— ¡HOLA CRYSTITA! — Pinkie Pie salto hasta a mí para recibir un abrazo de su parte pero a la vez dar al suelo.

— Hola Pinkie Pie — dije correspondiendo el saludo para después levantarme y ponerme en mis cuatro patas — por cierto Twilight, Cristoper me dijo que viniera contigo por un asunto que él te solicito.

— Oh claro, es cierto. El entrenamiento con hechizos. Cristoper me conto al respecto las dificultades que has tenido tras entrenar con él y Rainbow Dash. Perdón por no recordarlo pero es que enserio estaba muy emocionada con la noticia de que mi cuñada, la princesa Cadance vendrá a visitarme — dijo Twilight una vez más sin contener la emoción.

— Me alegro mucho por ti. Vaya no sabía que la princesa del imperio de cristal y tu fueran parientes, ¿entonces el semental con el que esa caso la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza es tu hermano? — vaya que sigo cuestionándome y asombrándome de estas ponis.

— Así es. El capitán Shining Armor, anteriormente capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot pero ahora él es el encargado de comandar a la guardia real del Imperio de Crystal como su capitán y príncipe — mencionó algo ególatra Twilight con orgullo tras mencionar a su hermano.

— Vaya que ustedes nunca van a dejar de sorprenderme.

— Ay no es para tanto — dijo Twilight. Y ella lo dice como si nada.

— Así que entrenaras junto a Twilight, ¿Por qué no seguir entrenando junto a Cristoper y Rainbow Dash? — cuestiono Fluttershy.

— Bueno, no tengo problemas con entrenar junto a Cris, pero entrenar con Rainbow Dash es algo difícil, es muy brusca conmigo. Creo que no le agrado — dije desanimada por eso — No tengo idea del porque Rainbow Dash es así conmigo si no le he hecho nada malo.

— _¡Duh!_ bobita. Eso es porque… — Pinkie Pie se me acerco al oído de repente — esta celosa de ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y porque lo estaría? — pregunte confundida. La verdad no tengo idea del porque Pinkie Pie dice eso, digo no es que ella sienta algo por Cristoper si todo el tiempo se la pasa molestándolo, ahí yo no veo nada de relación alguna.

— Mas adelante lo sabrás, ¿no es así Criskakis? — dijo Pinkie tras mirar hacia otra dirección para hablar con…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **CrisKakis: A mí ni me preguntes. Y deja de hacer eso ¿quieres?**

Pinkie Pie: ¿Qué cosa?

 **CrisKakis: No te hablo a ti Pinkie, bueno si te hablo a ti pero no precisamente a ti. Si no a esta Pinkie de aquí.**

Pinkie Pie: Pero si soy yo, ¿porque dices que no soy yo si yo? Yo soy Pinkie Pie y ella es Pinkie Pie. Ambas somos Pinkie Pie… al menos que sea otra yo del estanque que se libró del hechizo que Twilight utilizo para regresarme al estanque, quizás también yo sea una de esas muchas Pinkies del estanque, ¿Crees que yo sea una de esas muchísimas Pinkies del estanque? Por qué de ser así deberíamos decirle a Twilight que…

 **CrisKakis: Olvídalo, mejor seguimos con esto… ¬_¬U**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Acaso dijo Criskakis? Aún no sé porque Pinkie mencionó a ese sujeto que se parece demasiado a Cristoper. Creo que también se debe a eso de las dimensiones alternas que Cris mencionaba.

— Rainbow Dash no es mala. Ella es así, siempre fue muy exigente con sus entrenamientos — Fluttershy mencionó a favor de su amiga.

— Ya veo. Creo que ese es el motivo de su actitud tan ruda.

— Todo listo Crystal, empaque unas cuantas cosas en caso de necesitarlas a la hora del entrenamiento. Ahora vayamos a las afueras del pueblo a un campo más abierto para llevar a cabo la practica — yo solo asentí a lo que dijo Twilight para disponernos a salir de su casa — Qué dicen chicas ¿quieren venir con nosotras? — Twilight invito a sus amigas y ver si desean acompañarnos en nuestro entrenamiento.

— Me encantaría pero debo de regresar para alimentar a mis animalitos. De la emoción por contarles de mi noticia no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo — dijo Fluttershy.

— Y yo debo de regresar a la pastelería. Esos pasteles no se van a hornear solos pero más tarde podre ir con ustedes — ahora dijo Pinkie Pie quien después se alejó del lugar dando saltitos junto a Fluttershy.

Y así recorrimos el pueblo a dirección del lago en donde Cristoper, Rainbow y yo realizábamos nuestro entrenamiento. Así aprovecharíamos el tiempo entre Twilight y yo en lo que ellos dos llegaran aquí más tarde.

— Bien, para empezar Cristoper me contó acerca de ayudarte en cuestiones de hechizos ofensivos y defensivos. Pero también dijo que si podríamos ayudar con la investigación de la próxima localización de la esencia, lo cual haremos después — mencionaba Twilight — por ahora lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Qué tantos hechizos has podido realizar hasta ahora?

— En realidad no mucho. Solo he aprendido a usar lo básico desde la levitación de objetos, hacer ataques mágicos y usar el rayo de confusión, además del rastreo de gemas, piedras preciosas y otros minerales. Que es en lo que más me especializo — le comente a la princesa Twilight. No quiero mencionarle acerca aún de mi problema pasado del bloqueo de flujo de magia que tenía, siento que sería vergonzoso.

— Bueno empecemos con nuestro encuentro de práctica. Así podremos ver qué puntos podemos usar para mejorar — dijo ella con algo de emoción — Jiji estoy tan entusiasmada. Me siento como una maestra enseñando a su alumna.

— Entendido — fue lo que dije para en seguida tomar ambas nuestras respectivas posiciones para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

— Bien, muéstrame lo que tienes. Puedes comenzar — dijo Twilight dándome así la autorización de realizar el primer movimiento.

— ("De acuerdo Crystal, es hora de poner a prueba lo que has aprendido en estos días de entrenamiento") — me dije a mi misma para alentarme.

 **("Muy bien niña. Concéntrate todo lo que puedas en la batalla, esta es la segunda vez que te enfrentas a una alicornio y por lo que me dijo Tia, su antigua alumna es muy buena con la magia así que debes de tener suma precaución y recuerda lo que las princesas les mencionaron a ti y a Cristoper, evita cualquier distracción si no te quieres llevar una fatal sorpresa. Suerte mi querida alumna")** — Mi maestro comento en señal de apoyo.

Twilight y yo nos preparábamos para iniciar el combate. Ninguna de las dos realizábamos movimiento alguno, tengo que pensar con detenimiento el movimiento que tengo que hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No atacaras? — dijo Twilight confundida al ver que no había hecho nada.

— Lo lamento, solo estaba pensando. Bien ¡aquí voy! — No se me ocurría nada más que lo que efectuamos en la batalla del draco-desafio, bueno no hay de otra. Comencé a galopar hacia su dirección para comenzar con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Twilight no se inmutaba para nada y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella pero en solo un parpadeo desapareció y apareció a varios metros lejos de mí.

— Creí que comenzarías con un hechizo ofensivo en lugar de atacar cuerpo a cuerpo — Twilight menciono confundida por ver mi acción.

— Lo siento pero no soy mucho de utilizar hechizos. Que no te sorprenda que ataque cuerpo a cuerpo — Le mencioné a Twilight — pero si quieres que realice ataques con magia puedo hacerlo también.

— Entiendo, con que ese es tu estilo de combate. Reanudemos el encuentro ¿preparada? — término de decir Twilight para después lanzarme tres rayos seguidos. Mi reacción, retrocedí, me gire a un costado y me agache eludiendo cada uno de sus ataques. Seguido de eso contrataque lanzando diversos rayos para observar como Twilight contrarrestaba mis ataques chocando su magia con la mía mientras corría a mi dirección.

Intente una vez más lanzar otro rayo más pero Twilight no perdió el tiempo y se tele transporto perdiéndola de vista y después solo sentir una fuerte tacleada en mi costado izquierdo. Ni siquiera vi el momento que se aproximó a mi dirección.

— No bajes la guardia Crystal. Siempre hay que estar atenta de tu alrededor — advirtió Twilight a Crystal.

— Perdón pero tu tele transportación me tomó desprevenida — Crystal retomo su posición de ataque — Bien, continuemos.

— Espera un momento. Veo que sabes realizar ataques a la ofensiva pero que hay de usar hechizos defensivos. Pudiste eludir mis ataques pero, ¿Por qué no te tele transportas o creas una barrera mágica? — Twilight me comentó — lo que es extraño debido a que a los unicornios se nos enseña lo básico en las escuelas o academias.

— Ahm… bueno, el problemas es que… jeje… bueno yo — me apenaba decirlo — no sé cómo hacerlo — dije en un tono de voz muy bajo de la vergüenza.

— ¿Perdón? Es que no te escuche — dijo Twilight una vez que se estaba acercando a mí.

— Yo… es que yo…

 **("Vamos mi querida alumna, cuéntaselo")** — Mi maestro mencionó.

— ("No puedo, que tal y si se burla de mi como los otro ponis. No quiero que la princesa Twilight vea lo patética que soy por no saber usar magia a pesar de ser un unicornio") — le respondí a mi maestro por el temor que sentía por imaginar que Twilight se burlaría de mí.

 **("Yo pienso que no va a pasar eso. Además te servirá para tener más confianza en ti misma")**

— ("Es que… yo. No puedo… no me siento con la confianza suficiente")

 **("Pero ya lo hiciste una vez. Se lo contaste al muchacho y yo lo supe también. Y como vez no sucedió nada")**

— ("Pero usted escucho todo porque se encontraba con Cristoper todo el tiempo debido al collar que trae puesto. Eso no cuenta. En cuanto a Cristoper, por extraña razón desde un principio me sentí en confianza junto a él") — seguí charlando con mi maestro debido a este asunto personal. No puedo creer que ese trauma de la infancia aun invada mi ser… :(

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Twilight dijo y me miro con confusión.

— ¿Q-que? Ah… no, es solo que conversaba un momento con mi maestro.

— ¿Tu maestro? — ella seguía confundida.

— Si, Starswirl es mi maestro. Él me ha estado instruyendo en la magia desde que… — no termine de hablar ya que había sido interrumpida.

— ¡¿STARSWIRL EL BARBADO ES TU MAESTRO?! — Twilight exclamo con suma sorpresa

— Este… sí, ¿no se los había mencionado?

— No, ¡Wow! Debe ser increíble que Starswirl te esté instruyendo en la magia. Cuéntame, que tanto has aprendido de el — Twilight realmente está muy emocionada. Realmente debe de admirar mucho a mi maestro tanto como yo.

— Bueno, de hecho…

 _¡PUM!_

— **A penas estamos iniciando con lo básico de instrucciones básicas para unicornios superdotados con la ayuda del libro de hechizos —** mi maestro Starswirl hizo su aparición holográfica absorbiendo gran parte de mi magia.

— _¡KYAAAAAAAA!_ No puedo creerlo, ¿usted es el mismo Starswirl el barbado?... :3 — la emoción invadió a Twilight tras poder presenciar a mi maestro frente a sus ojos.

— **El mismo y en persona… bueno técnicamente no en persona ya que solo soy uno de los fragmentos de mí memoria. Pero sí, soy yo** — hablo con tono ególatra hacia su persona.

— Esto es maravilloso. ¡Esto es el acontecimiento más maravilloso en la historia de Ponyville! — Twilight grito muy entusiasmada.

— M-maestro… hubiera avisado antes de usar mi magia — hablé estando tirada en el césped sintiéndome muy agotada. Si no fuera por lo mal que me siento cada vez que hace eso le gritaría como Cristoper lo hace.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — me pregunto Twilight tras ver mi estado de cansancio.

— **Es solo un efecto secundario tras usar la magia de mi alumna para poder realizar mi aparición de esta manera. Una vez que termine el hechizo recuperara las energías.**

— Vaya. Eso es asombroso. Hay tanto que quiero preguntarle sobres sus antiguos estudios de la magia y los acontecimientos que vivió para desarrollar hechizos avanzados nunca antes visto — la princesa Twilight está actuando como una pequeña potrilla ante mi maestro, jeje que graciosa se ve.

— **Ya será en otra ocasión portadora del elemento de la magia. La razón por la que hice de mi presencia es debido al problema que mi querida alumna Crystal tiene con la magia —** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta por contarle a Twilight sobre mi antiguo problema?!... 0_0

— E-espere maestro — quería hacer algo para evitarlo pero no siento la fuerza suficiente como para reponerme y levantarme. Así solo fui a caer nuevamente al suelo.

— ¿Qué problema? — pregunto Twilight.

— **Veras. Mi alumna relato anteriormente a Cristoper que ella en su niñez tuvo un problema con el uso de la magia debido a que no podía realizar ningún hechizo exceptuando la levitación y la búsqueda de gemas, diamantes y minerales. Y todo eso debido a que padecía del síndrome del retraso mágico.**

— ¿Retraso mágico? Conozco sobre eso. Es de los más antiguos y extraños casos que se detectaba a los unicornios que llegaban tener problemas al canalizar la… magia — Twilight se sorprendió para después verme a mí. Yo solo gire mi rostro para evitar verla frente a frente de la pena que sentía en ese momento — Pero no entiendo, hace unos momentos si fuiste capas de usar magia. E incluso dijiste que sabias usar el hechizo de rayo de confusión, el cual desconozco por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que pudiste canalizar nuevamente el flujo de la magia?

— **Eso fue gracias al muchacho** — Starswirl se me adelanto a contestarle.

— ¿Cristoper? ¿Y que fue lo que hizo? — pregunto una vez más Twilight.

— **Bueno. El… —** Por favor que no siga….

— Aguarde — dije sumamente alarmada por escuchar lo que Starswirl estaba por contar pero fue inútil ya que mi maestro siguió relatando los hechos. Espero y no cuente con detalle tal y como pasaron las cosas.

— **Se ofreció a ayudar a Crystal Sapphire para restablecer y curar su problema del retraso mágico y para ello el muchacho también me pidió de favor si podía instruirle el uso de la magia a través de un enlace mental. Y para ello Cristoper tenía que otorgar algo de su ADN para vincular la magia que hay en su interior. Y con parte de mi magia desbloque los puntos de chakras que mi alumna tenía obstruidos en su interior —** Starswirl le explico a Twilight.

— Entiendo, así que fue así como se dio la solución a tu problema del retraso mágico. No tenía idea por lo que pasabas Crystal. De ser necesario yo también te ayudare en lo que pueda — Twilight mencionó.

— ¿N-no… te burlaras de mí? — le pregunte con algo de miedo.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? — dijo la princesa Twiight confundida.

— **Veras portadora. Crystal tiene un pequeño trauma debido a las burlas que ella recibía de joven. Es por eso que le costaba trabajo decírtelo pero ahora que ya sabes al respecto. Dime, ¿Qué piensas de ella ahora?**

— Lo que pienso es que estoy realmente contenta de saber que ahora puedes realizar hechizos por tu cuenta. Aun si tuvieras retraso mágico hubiera estado más que dispuesta a prestar todo mi tiempo y todo mi empeño para encontrar una cura a tu problema. Y lo haría con gusto porque somos amigas — dijo Twilight mientras revolvía un poco mi crin.

— ¿D-de… _¡Sniff!_ verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! — sus palabras me hicieron sentir muy bien. Me sentía feliz de saber que puedo contar con el apoyo de una amiga.

— Gracias... :')

— ¿ **Lo ves? No fue tan difícil. Debes de tener más confianza en ti niña. Ahora que todo está aclarado creo que es momento de dar por terminado el hechizo.**

— Espere Starswirl. Antes de que se vaya, tengo una duda. Mencionó que para poder ayudar a Crystal, Cristoper también ayudo otorgando algo de su ADN, ¿Qué fue exactamente? **—** ¡Ay dulce Celestia! Que no lo diga, que no lo diga… ʘ_ʘ

— **En un principio se había optado en algo más ligado directamente en la obtención del ADN a través de la sangre del muchacho y que ella la bebiera** — ¡Ay mamá! Si se lo va a decir.

— ¡¿Bebiste la sangre de Cristoper?! — ella me vio sumamente mortificada.

—… — no dije nada solo pude negar con la cabeza mientras me cubría mi rostro.

— **Jeje a decir verdad el ADN que se obtuvo de Cristoper fue a través del líquido que se produce en la cavidad bucal. Así que la mejor alternativa fue… —** mi maestro estaba por decirlo, ¡no, no, no! — **Un beso** — ¡NOOOOO! ¿Por qué lo dijo? Qué vergüenza. Trágame tierra.

— ¡¿Te besaste con Cristoper?! — Twilight grito con suma sorpresa.

 _¡¿QUE TU HICISTE QUEEEEÉ?!_

Escuchamos dos voces gritar para girarnos a dirección en donde se oyeron y ver como Cristoper venia junto a Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

— **Ahora si me voy —** y así mi maestro desapareció para sentir como poco lentamente fue regresando mi energía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper**

Me encontraba caminando rumbo al sitio que siempre tomamos de entrenamiento. El día de hoy terminamos temprano las labores de la granja debido a que Dash se la había pasado apurándome en Sweet Apple Acres y estaba en espera de que terminara para poder entrenar junto a ella ahora que solo íbamos hacer ella y yo. Y la verdad la noto algo desesperada por querer comenzar.

Así que entre Applejack y yo le dijimos que si tanto deseaba que terminara que nos echara una mano… quiero decir, casco con las labores. Y así entre Applejack, BigMcIntosh, Rainbow y yo terminamos sumamente rápido para después dirigirnos a tal sitio acordado.

Applejack dijo que quería ver el progreso que había tenido hasta ahora además de que ella nunca ha visto cuando uso la magia de la esencia vital. Así que decidí invitarla a ser nuestra espectadora por el día de hoy y que tal vez le daría alguna demostración de la esencia de Forza, después de haberla invitado pude notar el poco mal humor que Dash tomó en ese momento, ¿en serio no sé qué le pasa?.

Ya estando a poco metros del estanque de las afueras de Ponyville observamos a la lejanía que Twilight, Crysti y… ¿Starswirl? ¿Qué raro? Rn fin los tres estaban conversando de algo hasta que Twilight grito repentinamente algo al respecto de que yo hice tal cosa con Crystal, ¿Por qué le habrán contado eso? Se supone que teníamos acordado que se iba a mantener en secreto.

Fue inevitable no haber escuchado el grito de la recién nombrada princesa haciendo que mis dos amigas acompañantes preguntaron con asombro por lo que hice.

 _¡PUM! ¡ZAS! ¡PAZ!_

— ¡Agh! ¡Ouch! Óyeme. No mames Dash ¿porque me golpeas? Espérate a que comencemos con el entrenamiento — reclame después de que esta yegua de rudo temperamento me pego tres putazos en la cabeza de la nada.

— Por eso decidiste llevarla a ella ¿no? — Rainbow se dirigió a mi sumamente enojada con tono de voz emputadisima.

— A ver, a ver. En primer lugar no sé qué te pasa así que cálmate, y segundo, ni si quiera sabes con exactitud lo que paso. La razón por la cual hice… pues, eso… puedo explicarlo.

— No necesito explicaciones para saber lo que pasa entre ustedes dos. Siempre la defiendes y siempre la defendías cuando estábamos entrenando. Es más que obvio — ella venía con la intención de agredirme nuevamente así que me puse en guardia para esquivar esta vez sus golpes.

— Rainbow Dash tranquilízate. Estas igual de enojada que un toro cuando es arreado y montado — Applejack se puso en medio de entre nosotros dos para poder detener a su amiga.

— Oigan, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están discutiendo? — Twilight se aproximó hasta nosotros acompañada de Crystal.

— ¡Tu! — Rainbow Dash apunto a Crystal para después dirigirse y ponerse frente a ella — Ya sé que es lo que tramas pero ¿sabes algo? Yo también puedo jugar de ese modo — Crysti solo retrocedía por cada paso que la pegaso daba, intimidando a la unicornio.

— ¡Basta! ¿Qué te ocurre Rainbow Dash? — Twilight pregunto extrañada por la forma de actuar de su amiga colocándose frente a Crystal para defenderla.

— ¡Y tú! — Ahora se dirigió hacia mí — Olvídate de que vuelva a ayudarte con tus entrenamientos.

 _¡PUM!_

Me soltó un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándome todo el aire y sofocarme en el acto. Yo solo me incline del dolor.

— ¡Tonto! — fue lo último que escuche de ella y ver que salió volando para retirarse del lugar.

— ¿Estas bien? — dijo Twilight y ver que las otras dos ponis se acercaron hasta mí.

— Si… estoy bien ("Esa yegua se volvió loca") — después pensé eso último.

— Eh… ¿qué corrales acaba de pasar? — Applejack está igual de confundida.

— Lo siento — Crystal se disculpó por extra razón.

— No fue tu culpa caramelo — Applejack se acercó a Crystal para intentar reconfortarla — Fue culpa de Rainbow por actuar de esa forma extraña. Solo deja que la vea y…

— Pero no entiendo, ¿qué sucedió con exactitud? — Twilight mencionó tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar.

— Yo creo saber lo que paso y en parte tengo la culpa. Verán, desde que le hice tal broma a Rainbow cuando… ustedes saben, eso paso, como que ella comenzó a sentir algo por mí. Cosa extraña, lo sé, ¿no sé cómo alguien desarrollaría ciertos sentimientos después de jugarle una broma así? Da igual, desde aquel día que arreglamos ese malentendido. Antes de que anocheciera después de que todas se retiraron de este sitio para seguir "entrenando" junto a Dash ella me confesó que le había gustado ese afecto y me beso inesperadamente — Las chicas se sorprendieron después de que mencione tal hecho — ¡Oh! también el día en que partí hacia la tierra de los dragones ella vino a buscarme para volver a hacerlo, antes de que tu llegaras Crysti.

— Vaya, nunca pensé que Rainbow Dash actuara de esa forma — Applejack mencionó por la chocante información que acabo de revelarles — aunque si tenía mis sospechas — esperen, ¿Cómo que ya tenía sus sospechas?

— ¡Ahora entiendo! — Twilight se sobresaltó por haberse acordado de algo — También ese día en que partimos en búsqueda de A.K. Yearling, Rainbow actuó extraña. Rarity sospecho desde un principio que ella sentía celos de ti Crystal — Twilight dijo dirigiéndose a Crystal.

— P-pero yo no había hecho nada — dijo Crystal.

— Tal vez fue porque payaseé de forma "caballerosa" y te cargue aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas? — le mencioné a Crystal para ver que ella asentía ante mis palabras. Y ahora que estamos recordando cosas… — Por cierto Cristy, ¿Por qué le contaste a Twilight? Dijimos que iba quedar entre nosotros. Y tu Twilight, ¿Por qué gritaste a los cuatro vientos que besé a Crysti? — me entro esa intriga y no pude evitar sentir algo de molestia.

— Yo no fui. Fue mi maestro quien se lo dijo a Twilight — dijo Crystal excusándose.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Así que ese era el motivo por el que Starswirl estaba con estas dos. Que voy a hacer con este viejo (ò_ó)

— Así es. Starswirl el barbado hizo su aparición y me conto todo al respecto del problema que Crystal presentaba anteriormente con el síndrome del retraso mágico — Twilight comento.

— ¿Síndrome de retraso mágico? — Applejack pregunto por curiosidad.

— A ver viejo, ya que usted abrió el hocico de más y revelo mi bochornosa acción. Explique con detalle el caso de Crysti para que Jackie entienda mejor si es que no quiere que me enoje más con usted de lo que ya lo estoy — le comente a Starswirl para a los pocos segundos…

 _(UNA EXPLICACION DE PARTE DE STARSWIRL Y TWILIGHT DESPÚES)…_

Finalmente había recibido de vuelta mi cuerpo, que mal que cuando el viejo hace eso no puedo saber con exactitud lo que pasa y aún se sigue sintiendo raro que alguien más manipule tu cuerpo y mente.

— Oh vaya. No sabía el serio problema que tenías caramelo. Como lo siento — Applejack estaba siendo comprensiva con Crystal — y si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar también hubiera optado por el beso antes que beber sangre, _¡puagh!_ Qué asco — mmm… interesante dato.

— Lo vez Crystal. Applejack tampoco lo tomó a mal y no se burló de ti — Twilight le comento a Crysti para regalarle un sincera sonrisa.

— Y por qué habría de burlarme, al contrario, estaré dispuesta también de ayudarte y hacer lo que esté ante mis cascos. Cuenta con ello terroncito — Applejack reconfortó el ánimo de Crystal con sus palabras.

— Muchas gracias amiga — Crystal abrazo a Applejack. Awww que bonito ver, hasta a uno se le alegra el corazón al ver un acto como este.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Estas ponis son muy amables. Son las mejores ponis que conocido en todo este tiempo.

— Siéntete afortunada Crysti. Acabas de obtener el hermoso regalo de estas hermosas ponis. Créeme que ellas son realmente buenas con respecto a la mistad y nunca te van a defraudar porque siempre vas a poder contar con ellas en todo momento — dijo Cristoper para después acariciar mi crin Jeje.

— Jeje… vaya compañero, ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi? — Applejack comento en tono de burla. Je la verdad si se escuchó algo cursi.

— Desde que las conozco a ustedes y su show. Ahora dejemos eso y… _¡Sigh!_ creo que observare tu entrenamiento Crysti. Más tarde me veré a la obligación de buscar a Rainbow y hablar con ella — Cristoper hizo mención por lo de hace un rato. En realidad no culpo a Rainbow Dash por sospechar de mi… : (

— Si, igual yo. Por ahora repasaremos los hechizos de tele transportación y los escudos mágicos antes de enfrentarnos nuevamente — Twilight dijo para después ponernos cascos a la obra.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=p0y252NK-PI_ **(The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST - Sword Training)**

Durante toda la mañana hasta medio día, Twilight y yo estuvimos poniendo a prueba variedad de hechizos que ella conocía y me enseñaba para poder aprenderlos al igual que también le enseñe como hacer el rayo de confusión. Es bastante complejo realizar estos hechizos, solo por breves momentos pude hacerlo con éxito pero aun necesito bastante práctica.

No basto el tiempo para que a Twilight le entrara la curiosidad de conocer los hechizos que contenía mi libro. Primeramente le comente a mi maestro y ver si no había problema en redactarle los hechizos debido a que ella no podía verlos y así darme la autorización de poder hacérselos saber a Twilight.

Cristoper por su parte había estado haciendo algunas flexiones y diversas series de ejercicios que realizaba conforme veían en su celular y así pasar el tiempo ejercitándose. Poco después Applejack se ofreció a ayudarlo a entrenar con él en combate. Al terminar ambos exhaustos, Applejack le había pedido de favor una demostración de la fuerza que Cristoper podía obtener con la ayuda de la esencia vital así que Cris me pidió por un momento prestado la gema cardenal para poder hacer uso de la esencia. Lo que me recuerda a que no he comenzado a transcribir mi investigación desde que regresamos de la tierra de los dragones.

— Bien, creo que levantar esos árboles y las grandes rocas fueron suficientes. Pero eso no es toda la capacidad que puedo levantar gracias a esta cosa — Cristoper le mencionó a Applejack para después volver a colocar los gigantescos objetos a su lugar.

— Seria increíble poder tener toda esa fuerza — Applejack dijo asombrada tras ver increíble acto por parte de Cristoper.

— Ni tanto. Además tú ya eres bastante fuerte Jackie y a decir verdad no quiero volver a usar la magia de esa cosa — Cristoper se quitó el anillo y me regreso la gema cardinal.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Applejack con duda. Para después ver como Cristoper lograba sujetarse ambos brazos y hacer muecas de dolor tras usar la esencia vital.

— _¡Ugh!_ Por esto _…_ Esa cosa hace me otorga dolor corporal tras usarla, _¡Kuso!_ ¡Como duele! — Cristoper se quejó mientras le temblaban sus brazos.

— Es un efecto secundario. A lo que Cristoper y Crystal dijeron, eso le ha ocurrido a Cristoper las veces que ha usado la esencia vital de la fuerza — Twilight le hizo mención a Applejack.

— Lo siento compañero. De haber sabido que eso te lastimaría no te lo hubiera pedido — Applejack dijo con preocupación.

— _¡Tsk!_ está bien. No creo que dure mucho el dolor… _¡Uff!_ solo decidí usarlo en casos de suma emergencia — dijo Cristoper.

— Bueno, ahora que ya repasamos y pusimos aprueba los hechizos, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con el entrenamiento, Crystal? — Twilight se dirigió hacia mí después de cerciorarnos que Cristoper estuviera bien.

— Me parece buena idea — le respondí a Twilight.

— Nosotros estaremos observándolas desde debajo de aquel árbol — Cristoper dijo para que enseguida Applejack lo siguiera.

Twilight y yo nos colocamos cada quien en nuestra perspectiva posición para nuestro encuentro.

— Muy bien Crystal, daremos inicio nuevamente a nuestro anterior combate, quiero que me muestres nuevamente todo lo que tienes y de ser posible intenta utilizar el hechizo de tele transportación y el escudo mágico, ¿entendido? — Twilight mencionó desde su posición.

— Entendido — afirme a su petición.

— ¡Buena suerte a ambas! — Applejack exclamo dándonos su apoyo.

 **.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=Y8rN85dPa4A_ **(Fire Emblem Awakening OST – Training)**

 **POV Tercera persona**

Twilight y Crystal había tomado sus respectivos lugares para dar inicio a su combate de entrenamiento. Crystal tomo la iniciativa para lanzar un rayo desde la punta de su cuerno y al poco tiempo correr a dirección de Twilight. La alicornio tampoco perdió el tiempo y corrió a dirección de la unicornio realizando el mismo procedimiento de ataque hasta quedar frente a frente y realizar intercambio de golpes y evadiendo cada ataque como podían.

En seguida Twilight uso la tele transportación para poder apartarse del lugar y poder contra atacar nuevamente utilizando un extraño hechizo en el césped haciendo que este se formaran pequeños lazos que tomaron por las patas a Crystal, inmovilizándola.

— Oh mira, no sé si catalogar ese movimiento como _Hierva lazo_ o _Látigo cepa_ — Cristoper menciono tras ver la escena de batalla — ¿Desde cuándo Twilight es tipo hierva?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? — mencionó Applejack extrañada por las palabras de Cristoper.

— De _Pokémon_ pues claro — respondió Pinkie Pie.

— Exacto… Oye ¿a qué horas llegaste? — Cristoper pregunto por la extraña aparición de la poni rosa.

— Hace unos momentos, ¡Uhhh! ¡Miren, miren! Crystita está contratacando — Pinkie grito señalando hacia donde se encontraban el combate de las dos ponis.

Y en efecto tal como dijo Pinkie Pie, Crystal comenzó a contratacar impactando los ataques mágicos de Twilight contra los suyos mientras intentaba zafarse aun del agarre de la hierba entre sus cascos.

Twilight alzo el vuelo para dirigirse a Crystal con la intención de agredirla físicamente.

— ("Recuerda lo que dijo Twilight de la tele transportación. Solo imagina el lugar en el que quieras aparecer y concentrar la cantidad de magia correcta para hacerlo") — Crystal pensó desesperadamente e intento lo posible por realizar el hechizo, pero solo se lograba ver variedad de chispas en su cuerno sin tener éxito alguno hasta que Twilight logro envestirla y hacerla rodar por los suelos.

Después de un leve movimiento de cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento. Crystal se repuso colocándose en sus cuatro patas.

— Adelante, sigue así. Sigue poniendo en práctica los hechizos que practicamos — Twilight exclamo a Crystal para volver a atacar con una rayo mágico.

Crystal vio el ataque así que intento realizar el escudo mágico que Twilight le había enseñado para realizar satisfactoriamente y poder cubrirse del ataque.

— ("Logro hacer el escudo para soportar mi ataque mágico. Pero que tanto puede soportar los ataques físicos") — Twilight pensó para después dirigirse nuevamente a Crystal y esta vez intentar atacar cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ("Pude repeler con algo de suerte su ataque pero fue difícil mantener este…") — No terminó de circular las palabras en su mente una vez que vio que Twilight apareció frente a ella para intentar atacar con sus patas traseras. Crystal reaccionó por instinto y realizó nuevamente el escudo mágico.

Los ataques de Twilight fueron detenidos pero esto no la detuvo y siguió golpeando consecutivamente y solo basto 4 repeticiones para que el escudo de Crystal se rompiera como si de vidrio se tratase.

 _¡CRASH!_

Crystal retrocedió de la impresión y realizo las evasiones que había aprendido junto a Cristoper y Starswirl en la tierra de los dragones para alejarse de Twilight. Pero no duro mucho tiempo para que la unicornio callera desplomada al suelo jadeante del cansancio. Cerca de la orilla del lago que se encontraba en este sitio.

 **(*Detener música)**

— ¿estás bien? — dijo Twilight una vez que se acercó a Crystal para tenderle un casco y ayudarla a levantarse.

— Si… pero mantener… el escudo mágico… fue muy… agotador — decía Crysti intentando recuperar el aliento — ¡Uuy! Creo que me dio algo de jaqueca.

— Oigan, eso fue muy rápido. Yo esperaba más de… _¡WUSH!_ Y luego _…_ _¡PAZ! ¡ZAZ!..._ y… _¡PUM! ¡PING! ¡PING! ¡PING! —_ Pinkie Pie mencionó haciendo apareciendo de la nada a un lado de ambas ponis que combatían hace unos momentos y haciendo gestos y ruidos gracioso.

— Tranquila Pinkie. Crystal apenas si se está adaptando al uso de la magia — Applejack dijo a la poni hiperactiva.

— Oh claro, retraso mágico ¿cierto? — Dijo Pinkie Pie para que… oigan ¿Cómo es que?

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Crystal pregunto con asombro.

— Lo presentí… :3 — dijo Pinkie Pie.

 **("Oye muchacho, ¿Cómo lo hace? Digo, ella no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que había mencionado antes sobre mi alumna ¿o sí?")** — Starswirl pregunto asombrado, confundido.

— (Ni idea. Pinkie Pie es Pinkie Pie y ella es buena en hacer este tipo de cosas extrañas. Ya se lo había dicho, no trate de comprenderla si no quiere terminar chiflado") — Cristoper le respondió a Starswirl.

— Necesitaremos practicar más tus hechizos defensivos, creo que este breve entrenamiento lo dejaremos por hoy y sigue practicando en tus tiempos libres — Twilight comentó para ver como la unicornio solo asintió ante sus palabras.

 **.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Bueno, por lo menos tuvimos un avance en mi aprendizaje de hechizos. Creo que ahora solo nos tocara la parte de investigar para saber la localización de las esencias vitales.

— Espérense tantito. Yo quiero probar algo — Cristoper dijo inesperadamente tomándonos por sorpresa — después de verlas pelear se me ocurrió una ideota.

— ¿Cuál idiota? — dijo Pinkie Pie confundida para ver a diversas partes en búsqueda de algo o alguien.

— No Pinkie. Dije i-de-o-ta, en referencia de gran idea (¬_¬) — Cristoper le respondió a Pinkie. Jiji Pinkie Pie es sumamente graciosa — Crysti ¿crees poder aguantar un poco más para un ligero entrenamiento?

— Ahm… de acuerdo pero ¿qué es lo que quieres probar? — pregunte ya que no sé qué es lo que planea.

— Ok, ven te explico. Chicas esperen aquí un momento — Cristoper dijo para después alejarnos un poco de las demás ponis.

— Y de que se trata.

— Veras, no pude evitar ver que se te complicaba hacer ese campo de fuerza mágico que Twilight te enseño así que me dije a mi mismo "¿Por qué no aprovechar lo que ya conoce para usarlo a su favor?" — mencionó Cristoper.

— No comprendo.

— ¿Crees poder usar un hechizo de detección de diamantes y ver si de casualidad podemos detectar algunos por este lugar? — yo solo asentí ante su cuestión para activar el hechizo y rastrear los alrededores y por suerte encontré 4 grandes diamantes de los cuales señale los lugares para que después Cristoper empezara a escarbar con sus manos y poder sacarlos del fondo de la tierra.

 **("Oh ya veo, al muchacho se le ocurrió una gran idea. Solo esperemos a ver si funciona")** — escuche decir a mi maestro. Claro él sabe lo que pensamos así que ya debió averiguar lo que trama Cris.

— Ok… y… Listo — Cristoper termino de sacar las gemas — ahora quiero que tomes mi escudo y úsalo para protegerte — y tal como dijo él. Tomé su escudo con la ayuda de la levitación, después Cristoper comenzó a lanzar lentamente golpes hacia mí para bloquearlos con la ayuda de su escudo — Bien, continúa. Iré subiendo poco a poco la intensidad.

— Esta bien — Le respondí y así Cristoper fue lanzando potentes golpes por cada movimiento que hacía con sus puños y sus pies los cuelas eran detenidos por mí y su escudo.

— Bien, alto — dijo el para tomar devuelta su escudo — ahora tomare una de las gemas. Quiero que apuntes me apuntes y me dispares un rayo.

— ¿Seguro? Puede ser algo peligroso — ¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente?

— Confía en mí. Vamos — Y así lance un rayo tal y como Cristoper pidió para ver que antes de que impactara sobre el utilizara la gema para reflejar mi ataque y desviarlo otra dirección para impactarse contra el suelo.

— Viste lo que paso ¿no? Use la gema como escudo y a la vez como objeto reflector. Además se me ocurrió utilizar la gran resistencia de las gemas y su aspecto cristalino para esto. Si lo hayamos intentado con un simple espejo hubiera pasado lo mismo pero con el tiempo se haría añicos debido a que no tiene las mismas propiedades resistentes que un diamante — mencionó Cris después de ver tal resultado ¡Wow! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

— Eso fue ingenioso Cristoper — dijo Twilight y en seguida ver a Applejack y Pinkie acercarse nuevamente a nosotros — usar el efecto reflector, ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió?

— Simple, ¿ven el rubí incrustado en el escudo? — Todas nosotras asentimos ante sus palabras una vez que observamos el escudo que Cristoper consiguió tras quitárselo a ese lagarto en el templo de fuego — Crysti, ¿recuerdas la vez que te pedí que me dispararas con un rayo de confusión cuando pelábamos contra las princesas e hice un efecto reflector para usarlo a nuestro favor? — me dirigió a mí para volver a asentir — pues es algo similar. Si juntas todas las gemas al frente puedes usarlas a tu favor como un escudo para cubrirte.

— Entiendo, pero si lo pones de ese modo, ¿no sería mejor fabricarme un escudo como el tuyo? — pregunte ante mi duda.

— Puede ser, pero creo yo que deberías seguir esforzándote para poder hacer ese campo de fuerza mágico. Pero eso no solo fue la cuestión por la que te pedí que buscaras varias gemas, también probaremos algo nuevo — ¿otra cosa que probar? ¿Qué más se le pudo haber ocurrido a Cristoper con solo vernos en ese momento? — Y para ello. Twilight me harías el favor de levitar las gemas pero manteniéndolos en un punto en donde cada una de estas pueda verse la una contra la otra.

— ¡Oh! ahora entiendo lo que quieres probar — Twilight tomo las gemas y las coloco de cierta forma en que las partes planas de las gemas quedaran inclinadas a dirección de otra, y la que le seguía con otra sucesivamente — Tu idea es reflejar un hechizo y desde diversos puntos.

— Así es, esto con el fin de usarse como factor sorpresa — terminó de explicar Cristoper, ¡oh! Eso es muy astuto de su parte.

— ¡Wow! Cris es igual de inteligente que Twilight y solo se te ocurrió con verlos entrenar — Pinkie Pie expreso muy feliz para después tomar el escudo de Cristoper entre sus cascos — y toda gracias a esta gema, quien lo diría jijiji — termino de decir para después ponerse a jugar con el escudo lanzándolo por los aires para atraparlo varias veces.

— Pues estoy de acuerdo con Pinkie. Realmente fue muy inteligente de tu parte — Applejack le dijo a Cristoper.

— Jeje no fue nada, no es la gran cosa. Y si me comparan en inteligencia con Twilight no soy nada — Cristoper comento haciendo que Twilight se sintiera un poco orgullosa debido al gesto que hizo ella — Ahora probemos si realmente funciona mi teoría. Crysti ¿podrías lanzar un hechizo hacia las gemas? — Cristoper me pidió de favor lanzar un hechizo por el cual después lance el único de los hechizos que conozco hasta ahora.

 **.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

 _¡WUSH!_

Fue el sonido que escuche una vez que Crystal lanzo un rayo por su cuerno a dirección de las gemas que Twilight mantenía suspendidas en el aire para ver como efectivamente el rayo era reflejado uno tras otra hasta que…

— _¡AAHHHH! —_ grito Pinkie Pie una vez que vio que el rayo salió de improvisto disparado a su dirección para cubrirse con mi escudo y hacer que este rebotara con la quema que yacía en medio y reflejarse hasta… ¿mí?

— ¡Aahh! — no alcance reaccionar a tiempo por la corta distancia que había entre el hechizo proyectil y yo para caer al suelo.

 _¡CRISTOPER!_

Escuchar gritar a las ponis. El golpe del hechizo en si no me dolió para nada pero si me tomo por sorpresa así que solo me dispuse a tratar de levantarme.

— ¿Estas bien caramelo? — escuche decir a Applejack en señal de preocupación por mi

— Veo que mi plan funcionó pero no fue muy inteligente ponerlo a prueba después de todo — mencioné una vez que intente reponerme pero por extraña razón no veía nada, todo ante mis ojos era blanco — ¿Qué onda con esto? ¿Qué está… pasando? — agite mi cabeza un poco y ver si el efecto se me pasaba pero nada, después frote mis manos contra mis ojos y tampoco nada.

— Ay lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. No fue mi intención — escuche esta vez decir a Crystal pero por extraño que parezca sus voz sonaba con algo de eco.

— ¿Eh? ¿Crysti? Te escuchas muy rara.

— Al parecer te encuentras confundido — Ahora creo que logre escuchar la voz de Twilight.

— ¿Twilight? — respondí tratando de localizar con exactitud de donde es que ella me estaba hablando para encaminar a ese sitio por donde lograba escucharla.

— Creo que deberías permanecer… — no alcance termine de escuchar a Twilight debido a que algo la interrumpió pero también pude sentir que había caído al suelo nuevamente por mis torpes movimientos tras estrellarme con algo y sentir algo afelpado en mi rostro y un ligero cosquilleo en mis labios. Debo decir que pude degustar un dulce sabor pero ¿qué es? Así que decidí seguir probando para averiguar lo que era.

¿Qué es? No tengo idea ¡¿Qué es?! ¡No veo nada! ¿Qué es está sucediendo? ¡¿Que alguien me diga que vergas está sucediendo?! ¡¿Y qué es esto que sabe tan bien?!… (_)

 **.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Twilight**

Me quede petrificada por lo que estaba pasando. No puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Es como si de una broma de mal gusto se tratara. Nunca hubiera dejado que alguien me hiciera eso al menos de que fuera mi poni especial… o por extraño que parezca, de aquel chico que conocí en Canterlot High.

No sé porque pero esta sensación me tenía desconcertada pero también se sentía tan… bien. Sentir el rose de sus labios contra los míos es agradable. Por más que pienso en moverme mi cuerpo no responde.

¿Qué me sucede? Vamos Twilight ¡Reacciona!

 **.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Al final me rendí y deje de probar ese dulce sabor aunque aún me tiene desconcertado que es esta cosa suave que siento en las palmas de mis manos. No creo que sea el césped debido a que la sensación de esta hierba es áspera.

— ¡AHORA TE ESTAS METIENDO CON UNA DE MIS AMIGAS! — escuche una voz a lo lejos pero no sé a quién pertenezca — ¡ERES UN TONTO SIN VERGÜENZA! — esta vez se escuchó más cerca y en seguida pude sentir un fuerte golpe que me hizo rodar por el suelo hasta caer en algo sumamente húmedo. Creo que es agua.

— _¡Gulp! —_ trague de esta agua por accidente logrando sentir la sensación de asfixia para llevar mis manos a mi garganta. Gracias a eso pude ir recuperando la vista de poco en poco y ver que me encontraba dentro del lago. Desesperadamente nade hacia la superficie para salir de ahí y acercarme a la orilla.

Pinkie Pie y Applejack llegaron hasta a mí para socorrerme y ayudarme a salir del lago.

— *COF* *COF* ¿Qué… *COF* COF* paso? *COF* ¿Qué me gol… *COF* peo? — pregunte para saber que paso exactamente mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Mire a dirección de Crystal y Twilight, esta última tenia uno de sus cascos en su boca mientras ambas ponis no dejaban de verme.

— *COF* ¿Qué ocurre? *COF* COF* ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué? — mencioné pero no recibí respuesta de las ponis carentes de magia.

— Cris, compañero, se puede saber ¿porque hiciste eso? — Applejack me incrimino debido a que podía notarse un gesto de enojo y sonrojo en su rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? — pregunte con duda ya que no tengo idea de lo que la yegua rubia me decía.

— ¿Cómo que qué cosa? ¿A caso no sabes lo que hiciste? — Applejack pregunto extrañada.

— Pues no. Después de recibir ese rayo no podía ver nada ni percibir con claridad. Todo era tan confuso — Y como si de un balde de agua fría me cayera a la cabeza, a pesar de estar todo mojado. Pude procesar lo que paso — Ahora entiendo, creo que ese hechizo fue el rayo de confusión, ¡Putas! ahora sé cómo deben sentirse los _pokémons_ después de herirse a sí mismos, que feo… ¿pero qué paso?

— Pues resulta que estabas besando a Twilight una vez que te tropezaste con ella — dijo Pinkie Pie tímidamente tras ver que yo no tenía idea de… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué bese a Twilight?!... (ʘ_ʘ)

Entonces esa suave sensación, ese dulce sabor… ¡Ay Dios! Ahora veo porque no deja de mirarme con su casco entre su boca sumamente apenada. Crystal solo no decía nada y se me quedaba viendo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Ay wey!, ¡ay no, no, no, no, NO! Lo siento Twilight no era mi intención. No lo mal intérpretes, no quise hacerlo, te lo juro — me acerque hasta ambas ponis disculpándome por lo que paso — No sabía lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, no tenía idea de que eras tú la que sabía muy dulce… ¡NO! Quiero decir, que tus labios sabían muy bien, ¡No tampoco eso! Yo no… es que yo no podía ver nada. No sabía que eras tú con la que me había tropezado y yo… y tu… y después… yo… — hable sumamente mortificado ya que no encontraba palabras para expresarme lo arrepentido que me sentía en ese momento, ¡Rayos! Tal vez ahora ella termine odiándome… : (

— Tu… tomaste… mi primer…— decía la princesa sumamente avergonzada para después mirar hacia abajo por… creo yo la pena que sentía en ese momento — _¡Sigh!_ N-no importa. D-después de todo fue un accidente ¿o no?

— E-exacto, si eso… fue eso. Un accidente jeje — realmente me sentía muy apenado por lo que paso.

— Y-yo… yo debo disculparme. Debí de haber lanzado un ataque normal y no haber usado el rayo de confusión. Lo siento — Twilight y yo vimos a Crystal disculparse e inclinarse en señal de arrepentimiento.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, de hecho todo fue culpa mía. No imagine que iba a pasar esto y todo por poner a prueba mi tonta idea de las gemas. Si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mí — dije colocando mis manos en los hombros de cada poni — Me disculpo por lo que te hice Twi y a las demás por haberlas preocupado de esa forma, ¿Ahora ven que no soy tan listo después de todo? — creo que de ahora en adelante esperare para poder poner en práctica las nuevas ocurrencias que se me vengan a la mente cuando este solo.

Al final todos nos reímos del asunto y nos carcajeamos de mi extraño comportamiento pero hay algo que aún no me cuadra.

— Oigan chicas, aún tengo una duda ¿Quién de ustedes fue quien me lanzo al lago? Solo logre percibir que me insultaron — pregunte para que después las cuatro se vieran entre ellas.

— Rainbow Dash — dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo. Esa poni solo se apareció para golpearme. Creo que solo me quiere usar como costal de box.

— _¡Sigh!_ Ahora va estar cabrón el asunto de volver a pedir su ayuda.

 **("Tú tienes la culpa muchacho. Desde que actuaste de esa forma con ella, lograste flecharla de extraña manera. Y no solo eso. También está mi alumna flechada por ti y hora quieres agregar a la portadora del elemento de la magia a tu lista, vaya que va en aumento tu harem")** — Starswirl me incrimino.

— ("Con Rainbow tienes razón y me excedí con esa broma, pero el caso de Crysti fue por ayudarla, no sabía que desarrollaría sentimientos por mi tras eso y lo de Twilight fue un accidente, ¡Y NO QUIERO UN HAREM! Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no quiero una relación con una poni") — le respondí al viejo. De por si con dos ponis tras de mí ya son suficientes, no quisiera una tercera. Cada vez son más problemas en los que me veo envuelto.

El resto del día lo pasamos normal, las chicas y yo fuimos a comer algo al pueblo y de ahí cada quien se fue para su casa. Antes de retirarnos, Twilight nos comentó a Crystal y a mí que reorganizaría algunas cosas para poder recibir a Cadence el fin de semana. Oh ya veo, esa es la parte de la historia donde Discord vuelve a hacer de las suyas. También dijo que si había posibilidad reanudaría las investigaciones de nuestra próxima aventura. Igualmente volveré a dar una leída a los libros para apresurar la búsqueda de las esencias vitales.

Lo bueno de este día es saber que Crystal pudo aprender dos hechizos por parte de Twilight y lo malo es que me jodí debido a que ahora no tengo con quien practicar. Cada día me toca vivir cada vez más cosas extrañas. Bueno, ya que. No creo que esto pueda empeorar.

…

 **.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Twilight**

Debo de organizar un listado de las cosas que pueda hacer con Cadence cuando llegue a Ponyville. Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarle para pasar el día solo para nosotras. Para ello tome una pluma y un pergamino para comenzar con la lista.

— Muy bien, veamos "Conversar de su relación con Shining Armor, Ir de compras al pueblo, Platicarle de mis nuevos Crystal y Cristoper, Presentarle a Cristoper, Mencionarle mi primer beso con…" — pausé por un momento lo que estaba escribiendo tras darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Por qué escribí esto? Bueno que importa volveré a empezar "ir de compras al pueblo, pasar a la boutique de Rarity y probarnos algunos vestidos, comprar algunos libros para nuestra colección de Starswirl el barbado, Hablar de Cristoper, caminar en el atardecer a solas con Cri…" — ¡¿Qué?! ¿De nuevo lo volví a hacer? Porque estoy metiendo a Cristoper en este asunto — ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

— Una vez más "Pasar un día en el spa, Ponerme al tanto de las actividades de una princesa, organizar una cita con Cristo…" ¡Aaahh! — grite de frustración por seguir pensando en él, en que diantres estoy pensando. Porque no puedo quitarme de la mente sobre ese… ese… accidente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Twilight? ¿Por qué gritas? — Spike salió de la cocina con un tazón de galletas para preguntarme del grito de hace unos momentos.

— No lo sé Spike, intento hacer un listado de las cosas que me gustaría hacer con Cadence en este fin de semana pero no logro concentrarme bien. Por extraña razón siempre pienso en Cristoper — le conté a mi asistente número uno mi mortificación.

— ¿Y porque piensas en Cristoper? ¿Acaso paso algo entre ustedes? ¿Tuvieron algún conflicto? — me pregunto Spike.

— Si, digo no… es que, no lo sé Spike… _¡Sigh!_ no lo sé… (= ͜ =) 3

 **.-** **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Spike**

— Ahm…¿Twilight? ¿Hola? — pose mi garra delante de vista de Twilight moviéndola de arriba abajo pero no parecía responder a ello. Tenía la mirada perdida y una cara embobada, ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Cristoper en todo este asunto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy amigos. Espero les haya agradado tanto como a mí el escribirlo.**

 **Ahora con respecto a la referencia que Crystal hizo mención se trata sobre el fic** _ **"Una Historia que Debe ser Contada"**_ **del escritor y queridísimo amigo** _ **LightiningmasterXD**_ **, debido a que Crystal hizo su aparición en el más actual capítulo de este divertidísimo fic a mi criterio. Si lees esto amigo, te lo agradezco nuevamente.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Uuuhh! Ahora Twilight forma parte de tu harem, jijij eres todo un picaron Kakisito.

— **CrisKakis: Jeje… es algo que ya se había previsto desde antes. Ahora veremos lo que mi "yo" ficticio tendrá que sufrir… *Cof* *Cof* digo, lidiar con estos inesperados problemas.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿A caso te gusta verte sufrir?

— **CrisKakis: Claro que no, ni que fuera masoquista. Es solo cuestión de comedia Pinkie, a nadie le gusta verse sufrir.**

— Pinkie Pie: Okie. Oye, oye. No te olvides del mensaje que _LightiningmasterXD_ te dijo de uno de sus lectores que también es uno de nuestros lectores.

— **CrisKakis: Oye ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso hackeaste mi cuenta o qué pedo? Pero qué bueno que me lo recuerdas.**

 **Tal y como dice Pinkie, para el usuario** _ **LightDarknes**_ **. Amigo descuida sé que hay veces en las que me demoro en actualizar el fic y varias de las razones por la que lo hago es debido al trabajo. Tal y como he hecho mención al inicio de algunos de los capítulos anteriores. Créeme que es difícil pensar en el trabajo y después intentar concentrarme en el fic cuando tengo muchas responsabilidades concordes a ello. Pero tal y como he dicho, no abandonare el fic hasta terminarlo. Tratare de actualizar más seguido, pero no garantizo nada jeje. Saludos amigo y gracias por seguir el fic.**

 **Creo que es todo por hoy.**

— Pinkie Pie: Kakisito, ahora que ya se acabó el capítulo ¿podemos jugar en tu computadora?

— **CrisKakis: De acuerdo, vale ¿y qué quieres jugar?**

— Pinkie Pie: Oohh qué tal Mortal Kombat, no mejor Silent Hill, espera Resident Evil, Outlast 2, Manhunt, Gears of War o…

— **CrisKakis: Aguanta. Todos esos juegos son algo violentos para ti, ¿desde cuando tienes ese gusto por la violencia?**

— Pinkie Pie: No lo sé, desde Cupcakes y Smile supongo… :3

— **CrisKakis: (ʘ_ʘ) ¡**

 **Algo muy dentro de mí ser me dice que corra por mi vida pero no sé qué será capaz de hacerme esta poni si lo hago. Pues… nos vemos el próximo capítulo mis queridos lectores.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Si es que sobrevivo de esta (T-T)**


	25. Capítulo 25 ¿Una más al Harem? D:

Capítulo 25. ¿Una más al Harem? D:

 **Hola ¿Cómo están mi querido público? el día de hoy, yo su asombroso, increíble y más grande anfitrión se reporta ante ustedes trayéndoles más diversión lectora. ¡Oh! por cierto este será el primer capítulo en donde podremos presenciar algo muy aclamado para todos ustedes, ¡LEMON!**

 **Así es señores tal y como oyeron, hoy les traeré…**

— **CrisKakis: ¡OYE! ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué rayos fingiste ser yo?**

— Discord: Tranquilo solo estoy ayudando un poco para conseguirte más público.

— **CrisKakis: Claro. Y sobre todo diciéndoles que escribiré lemon. No me vengas con esa.**

— Discord: Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Deberías divertirte un poco.

— Pinkie Pie: Anda Kakisito, diviértete un poco.

— **CrisKakis: Conozco muy bien el termino de diversión y las bromas no son manera de divertir al público… bueno, no siempre. ¿Y porque lemon? No es como si a todo el público le gustara eso ¿o sí? Así que fuera de aquí Discord que estas arruinando la introducción del capítulo de hoy. Y tu Pinkie, no lo incites a que haga este tipo de cosas, no le des cuerda.**

— Discord/Pinkie Pie: Aguafiestas.

— **CrisKakis: Me vale lo que piensen de mí.**

 **Olviden todo eso público. Ahora más importante antes de continuar con el capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos en general por seguir y leer mi fic, nunca imagine que llegaría a los 100 reviews, después de verlo me quede de ¡WOW! ¡¿Seriously?! That's awesome! En serio, realmente es asombroso. Me siento muy, muy feliz y no saben lo sumamente agradecido que estoy con ustedes. Una vez más gracias público, los adoro… :D**

— Discord: ¡Ay! Pero que exagerado.

— **CrisKakis: (¬_¬)**

 **Bueno, para no hacerlos esperar más, que empie…**

— Discord: Espera, antes de que continúes quiero sugerirte que retomes la idea de escribir lemon. He escuchado que a los fans de nuestra serie les gusta. Por raro y enfermizo que parezca.

— **CrisKakis: ¡QUE NO! Y no me vas a convencer. Es mi fic y yo sabré que escribir en este así que sáquese, ve a joderle el fic a alguien más.**

 **Ahora sí. Comencemos… por cierto, no habrá lemon y antes de que se me olvide. Esto "…" significa que es un cambio de escenario.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ Crystal y Twilight se habían reunido para entrenar gracias a petición de Cristoper en donde Crystal pudo aprender dos nuevos hechizos sumamente importantes para los enfrentamientos, pero después Cristoper demostró un muy brillante y a la plan de combate para Crystal un inesperado accidente que tuvo Cris con Twilight empeoro un poco las cosas para nuestro prota.

En estos momentos podemos ver a una gran multitud de ponis reunirse en el centro del pueblo de Ponyville, precisamente en el edificio de la alcaldía en donde las mane six también se estaban encaminando para conocer precisamente la causa de este evento y Cristoper y Crystal venían con ellas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Las chicas y yo estábamos a punto de reunirnos junto a todo esta gran multitud de ponis. Desconozco el motivo por el que se está llevando a cabo esta reunión, así que dentro de poco sabré con exactitud lo que pasa ya que esto parece ser sumamente importante como para interrumpir las labores de la granja y seguir con mi entrenamiento.

— Oye Cris, ya que sabes de los hechos futuros ¿Sabes lo que está pasando? — Crystal me pregunto mientras caminaba a un lado de mí mientras nos encontrábamos un poco más apartado del resto de las chicas.

— En realidad no, solo es cuestión de esperar y ver lo que sucede aquí para que mi memoria tenga un F5 — le conteste a Crysti. Ya estábamos cruzando un pequeño puente para solo quedar a unos cuantos metros de llegar al sitio del evento.

— ¿F5? — pregunto Crystal con duda.

— Lo siento, chiste informático. Significa refrescar.

 **(*N/A: Dato curioso, para los que no sabían si presionas F5 en una página web o en una página de X ventana del SO esta hace un refresh)**

— ¡Wow! No puedo creer que hayan venido tantos ponis — Rainbow Dash dijo con entusiasmo tras llegar volando.

— Yo sí. Por qué saber quién será el poni de ceremonias del día de Ponyville es algo muy importante — Pinkie Pie prosiguió a contestar a las palabras de Rainbow, ¿día de Ponyville eh? Como que me empieza a parecer lo que está pasando aquí.

Pudimos ver a la alcaldesa acercarse a un pequeño podio en donde ara el anuncio del poni de ceremonias y en el fondo logre ver a tres ponis de la tercera edad y una de ellas es sumamente conocida para mí.

— No sabía que la abuela Smith estaba en el comité selectivo — dijo Twilight una vez de captar a los mismos ponis ancianos que estaba yo divisando.

— Pues claro que sí. El día de Ponyville celebra el día de la fundación de Ponyville y ella estuvo ahí — Applejack le respondió a Twi una vez que mencionó a su querida abuela.

— Que bien que el comité no me eligió para que todos puedan ver lo genial que es ser como yo aunque el festival es una fiesta y al poni de ceremonias organiza todo y lo más lógico sería que me eligieran a mí — Pinkie Pie decía hasta que la mayoría de los ponis chitaron para que la poni rosa guardara silencio. En serio que esta poni es muy parlanchina.

— Ciudadanos de Ponyville. Todos los solicitantes fueron excepcionales pero solo puede haber un poni de ceremonias en el día de Ponyville, y ese poni es… — Mayor Mare estaba anunciando para la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar, los ponis ancianos estaban tomando su decisión, Pinkie Pie inhalo tanto aire de la sorpresa que su cabeza se inflo como un globo que hasta incluso floto, ¿Cómo rayos hace eso? Ni idea, jeje pero fue gracioso. Y la alcaldesa tras revisar el papel que la abuela Smith le había entregado anuncio finalmente a tal poni— Rarity.

Todos los ponis ovacionaron y felicitaron a la poni modista que hasta le entregaron un ramo de flores. Mi pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué? No creo que fuera la gran cosa. Bueno eso digo yo ya que no soy un ciudadano natal de este pueblo como lo son todos aquí.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=VnpzGbSTiNI_ **(Island in the Sky - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music Extended)**

— Felicidades Rarity, ¿sabes lo que vas a hacer? — Twilight felicitó y pregunto a su amiga para poco después ver al joven dragón purpura acercándose con una grandiosa maqueta a escala de todo el pueblo demostrando muchas decoraciones en su totalidad.

— ¡Oh! Tal vez tengo algunas ideas — dijo Rarity con tono refinado. Debo admitir que la decoración se ve muy bien a pesar de ser solo una maqueta.

— Eso se ve sumamente laborioso — dijo Crysti una vez que vio toda la elaboración de la maqueta.

— Tal vez querida, pero me las apañare para hacerlo posible — Rarity contesto.

— Jeje y no lo dudo. Además los arreglos que tú haces siempre se ven geniales Rarity — dije para que la modista me escuchara y hacerle saber que su trabajo en decoración es buena — Bien, si todo esto del asunto del día de Ponyville termino, creo que ya va siendo hora de que regrese a la granja para seguir con las labores. Esas manzanas no se van a cosechar solas, además no quiero tener problemas con el cascarrabias de Starswirl por no entrenar.

 **("Cuida lo que dices muchacho") —** Starswirl me reclamo tras mencionarlo de mala gana.

— Espera. Podrían acompañarme a mi boutique. Me gustaría mostrarles lo que tengo en mente y esperaba que dieran su opinión al respecto y eso te incluye a ti querido — Rarity hablo para todos, incluyéndome.

— ¿En serio? No me molestaría pero hay mucho por hacer y…

— Anda compañero. Has trabajado arduamente estos días sin descanso. Más tarde continuaremos con la cosecha — Applejack me dijo.

— Ok. Solo porque tú me lo pides Jackie.

— Pero yo te pedí el favor primero tesoro — mencionó Rarity algo confusa.

— Jeje… si verdad. Lo siento, la costumbre de seguir ordenes de la patrona — fue lo respondí para después todos retirarnos del lugar y dirigirnos a la boutique carrusel.

 **(*Detengan la música)**

…

Ya estábamos en el interior de la casa de la modista y para intriga de todos Rarity nos pidió que esperáramos mientras armaba una especie de mini escenario de pasarela solicitando la ayuda de su "Spikey Wikey". Ese Spike es fácil de manipular cuando se trata de Rarity y el muy pen… sativo que se deja.

— Estoy tan emocionada por el festival que apenas puedo estar de pie — escuche decir a Pinkie Pie dejando de saltar y equilibrarse fallidamente con sus dos cascos delanteros para caer de cara al suelo.

— Yo también. Me alegra que eligieran a Rarity, sé que ella le dará un toque de elegancia al evento — Twilight opinó alegremente por saber que Rarity fue elegida como la encargada.

— Tal vez más que un toque — Applejack dijo para después ver como la luz del interior fuera atenuada a un lugar más oscuro. Todo esto mientras yo permanecía recargado en la pared muy cerca de la salida del local/hogar con Crysti a mi lado.

Después de las cortinas del escenario salió Spike vistiendo un elegante y a la vez ridículo smoking y llamar nuestra atención. Jajaja me estaba muriendo de la risa internamente por ver al pequeño dragón de tal modo.

— Ajem… ajem… El festival del día de Ponyville de este año diseñado por Rarity contara con eventos de gran clase tales como… — seguido de eso alzo unas hojas de un gran cuaderno de exposición para mostrar imagines de lo que la unicornio tiene planeado para el evento — Una subasta silenciosa de sidra y degustación, un gala de Ponyville en la plaza, desde luego, una exhibición de moda Ponyville — todo esto mientras las chicas se asombraban con las ideas planteadas por Rarity — la poni de ceremonias del festival del día de Ponyville de este año presentara alta costura con sus propios diseños — y así extrañamente el reflector que salió de no sé dónde se dirigió a las cortinas que revelaron a Rarity vistiendo un llamativo vestido color azul cian con toques purpuras con algunas gemas en los bordes del mismo color para resaltar el hermoso diseño de su creación y vistiendo joyería con los mismos colores.

— Y el tema es. Pueblo… pequeño… elegante — dijo Rarity mientras hizo movimientos exorbitantes para resaltar su "belleza".

— Wow Rarity. Realmente has puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto — Twilight mencionó.

— En serio — dijo Applejack alegre.

— Oh… yo creo que todo será mágico — dijo Fluttershy con su dulce voz.

— ¿Lo dicen en serio? — Rarity contesto ante las palabras de sus amigas.

— ¡Bromeas! Estoy ansiosa — ahora fue Pinkie Pie la que hablo mientras dio un divertido saltito frente a la unicornio.

— Es un gran alivio. Pero claro que no podría hacer todo esto sola. El festival es en solo tres días — expreso Rarity. Así que es aquí en donde entramos nosotros, esa indirecta de ayuda fue más que suficiente para saberlo.

— Pinkie Pie y yo colgaremos luces y adornos en la plaza — Rainbow Dash dio la idea así ofreciendo su ayuda para Rarity.

— Y yo preparare Sweet Apple Acres para la degustación de cidra — Applejack también se ofreció a ayudar — Espero y puedas darme una mano compañero — Esta vez se dirigió a mí para solicitar mi ayuda.

— Ya te la sabes Jackie. Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda — le respondí afirmando mi colaboración en este evento.

— ¡Eso es perfecto! Y Twilight, si a ti y a Fluttershy no les molesta ayudarme con la exhibición de moda… — mencionó malvavisco.

— Con gusto — Twilight afirmo.

— Sera un honor — Fluttershy segundo a Twilight aceptando la propuesta de ayuda.

— Qué me dices tú querida, ¿podrías ayudar a Twilight y Fluttershy también? — Rarity se dirigió a Crystal para solicitar su ayuda.

— Seguro. Sería un gusto poder ayudar — dijo Crysti aceptando ayudar a Rarity.

— Excelente. Así podre concentrarme en lo que me preocupa más que todo — Rarity mencionó.

— Oye pero si llevar a cabo el evento y que la decoración salga bien ya es sumamente importante, ¿Qué es lo que tendría más prioridad que eso? — pregunte para sacarme la duda. Y creo que no fui el único que a lo mejor se cuestionó tal cosa.

— Hacer un festival del día de Ponyville tan fantástico que impresione… a Trenderhoof — exclamo Rarity sumamente emocionada, esperen ¡¿Qué?! Oh ya veo, así que es esta parte de la historia en donde ese poni con cara de "niño bonito" le pone la suma atención a mi poni favorita.

Las chicas se miraban entre si desconociendo del poni del que hablaba su queridísima amiga.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Trenderhoof?! ¿Qué tiene de especial ese poni? — dije de mala gana ganándome nuevamente la atención de todos los presentes, ¿Por qué rayos actué de tal forma?

— Él es sumamente reconocido en toda Equestria y esa es una razón importante — me reclamo Rarity por haber insultado a su "príncipe azul"… o debería decir marrón.

— ¡Pfff! No lo creo, ¿Alguna de ustedes ha escuchado de ese poni? — después de decir eso Rarity observo con atención a cada una de sus amigas y ver la cara de duda que tenían ellas, JAQUE MATE malvavisco.

— Si no fuera tan conocido, ¿Cómo es que tu si lo conoces? — Rarity pregunto.

— Las veía a través de su show de TV, ¿recuerdas? — recalque ante mi respuesta. Neta, ¿Cómo es que siempre se les olvida?

— A todo esto ¿Quién es ese tal Trendehoof? — finalmente pregunto Applejack. Y eso fue la cereza del pastel, gracias Jackie por preguntar.

— ¡¿Qué?! Como pueden ignorar quien es Trenderhoof — Rarity se quejó para después dirigirse a una parte de su boutique cerca de una cortina revelando un altar con fotografías de este poni. Vaya que esta obsesionada con ese tipo — Trenderhoof es simplemente el columnista de viajes más increíble y apuesto que haya viajado o escrito, antes de que Las Pegasus fueran un destino turístico en Equestria escribió sobre él, antes de la revolución culinaria en Trottingham, él la descubrió. Él sabe que va a estar de moda aun antes de que exista… Awww jijiji — Rarity describió los hallazgos que este poni hizo para terminar con un suspiros y risas soñadoras por Trend.

— Parece que a cierta poni le gusta alguien — dijo Twilight de forma divertida una vez que se acercó a Rarity.

— Ay Twilight, el gusto ni siquiera pudo describirlo — Rarity se dejó caer ante los cascos de Twi para que ella la sostuviera por unos momentos y volver a reponerse — es prácticamente divino, ¡es increíble que venga! — y así Rarity termino de hablar entre risas y suspiros soñadores mientras admiraba las fotografías de Trenderhoof.

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas extrañados por el comportamiento de Rarity. A mí como que me valió y me dispuse a abrir la puerta principal.

— ¿Ok? Ahora sí creo debo de irme a la granja. Escucha Rarity estoy más que dispuesto a ayudarte pero debo continuar con mi entrenamiento. Nos vemos luego — Salí del local de Rarity para encaminarme a Sweet Apple Acres dejando atrás a todas las demás ponis viéndome con algo de desconcierto.

— Espérame compañero — Applejack exclamo para después alcanzarme en el camino — Oye ¿qué ocurre contigo? Actuaste extraño cuando Rarity hablo sobre ese poni Trenderhoof — dijo Applejack.

— No creo… ¿o sí? — le respondí a AJ

— Pues así fue, ¿Acaso sabes lo que hará ese poni cierto? — Applejack volvió a preguntar y yo solo asentí ante su pregunta — ¿es alguna clase de mal poni? Porque si es así podemos hacer algo al respecto con él una vez que llegue a Ponyville.

— Naah, descuida el poni es un buen sujeto. Es solo que… bueno, no me cae muy bien el personaje.

— ¿Por qué?

— Simplemente no lo sé.

— ¿Y cómo te puede caer mal sin siquiera haberlo conocido?

— Es que... es… por algo personal. Y no pienso decírtelo.

— Si tú lo dices — dijo Applejack sin más rodeos.

 **("Oh… es acaso celos lo que percibo") —** Starswirl dijo en mi mente por mi forma de actuar.

— ("¿Celos? Jeje ¿Porque habría de sentir celos?") — le conteste al viejo hechicero.

 **("Chico. En estos momentos se lo que piensas y estas recordando cosas que dentro de poco van a suceder. Es más que obvio que se lo que estas sintiendo")**.

— ("Repito, ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos? Applejack es una gran amiga. Solo es que no quisiera que un sujeto como ese tal Trend le llegase a hacer algo malo. Aunque lo dudo ya que Jackie sabe defenderse, ella es muy fuerte después de todo y creo que sabe cómo partir madres").

 **("A mí no me engañas muchacho. Yo sé que son celos y no me lo puedes ocultar").**

— ("Si, sí, sí. Como diga") — solo le dije para darle el avión a Starswirl y no siguiera molestando.

Y así por el resto del día dedique al arduo trabajo en Sweet Apple Acres y por la tarde entrenaba por mi cuenta haciendo sombra e intentando realizar algunos movimientos de pelea que conocía gracias a los videojuegos de pelea pero varios de estos eran sumamente difíciles de hacer y me iba a tomar tiempo perfeccionarlos.

Desde ese día en que Rainbow se enteró del beso que le di a Crystal para ayudarla con su problema de retraso mágico y el accidente que tuve con Twilight. No me habla muy bien que digamos, Oh por cierto, también desde ese entonces cada vez que intento hablar con Twilight ella se cohíbe conmigo y me habla con timidez e incomodidad. Creo que aún no ha superado ese incidente, creo que ahora si le caigo mal… (=_=)

Bueno, reanudando con lo de Rainbow. Twilight y yo hablamos con ella al respecto sobre los acontecimientos que pasaron y trate de convencerla para que pudiera ayudarme pero se negó totalmente a hacerlo. No le insistí más y mejor lo dejamos por la paz. Además yo no estoy para estarle rogando a la pegaso. Ese es el motivo por el que ahora mis prácticas son a solas.

…

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=m7qZViSt2vw_ **(The Lumpy Pumpkin - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music Extended)**

Al día siguiente Crystal y yo seguimos con nuestras labores rutinarias. Ella entrenaba y estudiaba magia junto a Twilight y Starswirl por las mañanas mientras yo continuaba laborando en la granja Apple de forma dificultosa por mérito del viejo poni hechicero para ejercerme físicamente. En estos momentos teníamos que cosechar manzanas de más para la elaboración de cidra para el evento del día de Ponyville que será dentro de dos días y por la venta de manzanas. Teníamos como el doble o triple de trabajo y vaya que es más de lo que hubiera pensado.

Ya casi era medio día. BigMc ya había acabado su parte de la cosecha y se había preparado para ir al pueblo a vender manzanas. Applejack estaba casi a punto de terminar para más tarde resurtir manzanas a BigMcIntosh y yo, pues… yo solo lleva la mitad de mi parte, ¿patético no creen? Si me pusiera a competir contra ellos en ver quien recolecta más manzanas en poco tiempo me dejarían en ridículo fácilmente.

— _¡Sigh! ¡Uff!_ Putas… que calor… son tres días de… arduo trabajo para cosechar… y apenas va el primero… lo peor es que a Celestia se le ocurrió… hacer de este día… caluroso — y como no quejarse cuando te estas tostando bajo el sol.

 **("Vamos no te quejes, solo te falta un poco más. Al terminar no olvides que tenemos que cargar todo esto al pueblo para la venta del día")** — Starswirl intento animarme para poder terminar con mi labor.

— Si ya voy. Es solo que el calor no ayuda.

 **("Si quieres acabar rápido puedes hacer uso de la esencia vital")** — Starswirl sugirió la idea.

— ¡No, no mame! Si hago eso voy a terminar mal, además que tal si destruyo los manzanos de Applejack. Ella estaría muy enojada conmigo si llegara a hacer eso. Prefiero seguir haciéndolo tal y como se debe — y así decidí reanudar con la cosecha golpeando los árboles para hacer bajar las manzanas en las cestas pero algo a la lejanía llamo mi atención, precisamente por el camino de ingreso a Sweet Apple Acres pude ver a dos ponis en específico aproximándose hasta la granja — ¡Oh! Así que Trenderhoof ya llego a Ponyville.

 **("¿Y que harás al respecto muchacho?").**

— ¿Hacer que o qué? No voy a hacer nada. Después de todo esto es lo que tiene que suceder en el transcurso de la historia — fue lo que le conteste y así proseguir con mi labor.

 **("Mira eso chico")** — dijo Starswirl para ver nuevamente lo que pasaba y poder así observar como este poni apartaba a Rarity de enfrente para seguir observando a Applejack golpeando uno de los manzanos notándose un poco cansada mientras se quitaba un poco de sudor por el esfuerzo. No dude en acercarme un poco a la cerca que dividía el campo de manzanas del camino de entrada y así apreciar mejor los hechos.

— He visto de todo en mis viajes pero jamás había visto tanta belleza — escuche decir a Trenderhoof pasando de largo a Rarity.

 **("¿Y ahora?... ¬ ͜ ¬") —** escuche una vez más a Starswirl. Yo solo regrese por donde vine y golpeé cada árbol que me faltaba con algo de ira hasta terminar el último manzano del lote que se me había otorgado para ayudar en la granja.

 **(*Pausar por un momento la música)**

— _¡Tsk!_ No… voy… a… hacer… ¡NADA! — grite sumamente enojado y recogiendo toda la cosecha depositándola en los canastos de mala gana — ("¿Por qué me siento tan enojado?")

 **("Dímelo tú. Celoso").**

— ¡Que no son celos chinga!

— ¿Celos?

— ¡AAAHH! — escuche decir a alguien cerca de mi tomándome de sorpresa solo para ver que era Applejack.

 **(*Reanudar música)**

— ¿Por qué sientes celos? — pregunto Applejack.

— ¿Q-que? No, no. Lo que quise decir fue cielo. Decía que se ve genial el cielo jeje — dije sumamente nervioso una vez que AJ me escucho.

— Pues sí, el cielo es bonito — Applejack hablo extrañada por mí rara forma de actuar.

— No tanto como tú — dije en voz baja de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — tal parece que AJ alcanzo a escucharme.

— D-digo… Que no tanto como tú crees. Es decir, el cielo es adornado por nubes y eso p-pero te has puesto pensar ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? Pero eso es debido a la capa de ozono que rodea a la Tierra y hablando de la capa de ozono, ¿sabías que también parte de esta capa se localizan los gases invernaderos? Esos que mantienen una regularidad de la temperatura en el planeta pero si se llegase a afectar por erosiones de dióxido de carbono, aerosoles y diversidad de gases, puede causar un cambio radical en está provocando así el fenómeno del calentamiento global, cosa catastrófica para todo ser viviente en este planeta. Y si te pones a pensar en todo eso, el cielo ya no parece tan bonito ¿cierto? — ¿Por qué carajos dije todo eso? Creo que fue lo más inteligentemente estúpido que dicho en mi vida… (°_°)

— ¿Qué? — Applejack dijo con cara de WTF?!

— Jeje… N-nada olvida lo que dije… - ͜ -u

— De acuerdo. Veo que ya terminaste todo el lote que te tocaba cosechar. Tenemos que apurarnos en acomodar las manzanas que se necesitara para preparar la sidra y llevarle la otra parte a BigMc — Fue lo último que dijo Applejack para después seguir con el trabajo y cargar toda la cosecha de manzanas hasta el granero y así entre ella y yo llenamos unas cuantas cestas para la venta y dirigirnos al pueblo.

…

 **(*Detener música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=R5X-k6H0ubs_ **(Ordon Village - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)**

Había terminado mi entrenamiento con Twilight y debo decir que estoy algo exhausta pero lo mejor de todo es que ya estoy logrando el poder realizar la tele trasportación, aunque claro después de diversos intentos volví a fallar y con el escudo mágico he progresado mucho más de lo que creí poder hacer. Ahora soy capaz de hacer que resistan los ataques físicos sin que se rompa tan rápido ya que cubrirme de los ataques mágicos no es tanto problema. He puesto en práctica la idea de Cristoper con los diamantes y debo decir que es sorprenderte reflejar la magia en ello pero es algo difícil calcular la posición exacta en la que quiero que mis hechizos impacten al ser reflejados. Twilight también ha estado practicando junto a mí con el uso de las gemas. Para ella no le es difícil calcular en donde quiere re direccionar sus ataques, se nota que es excelente con la magia.

En este instante nos dirigíamos de vuelta al pueblo nuevamente para ver los preparativos para la exhibición de moda de las cuales Twilight, Fluttershy y yo estamos a cargo.

Caminábamos cerca de la plaza mientras conversábamos dando ideas y ver que sería lo mejor por hacer para que todo luciera tal y como Rarity nos había indicado. Pasó un ligero momento para ver después a lo lejos como Cristoper caminaba junto a Applejack cargando muchas manzanas siendo seguidos por… Ahm… no recuerdo su nombre.

— ¿Qué ese no es el poni que añoraba ver Rarity? — señale para que Twilight pudiera ver también a este poni.

— Oh sí. Trenderhoof llegó esta mañana, Rarity y yo fuimos a recibirlo en señal de bienvenida — dijo Twilight para poder así estar enterada — Debe de estar admirando el lugar una vez que Rarity termino de darle un recorrido por todo el pueblo.

— Entiendo. Oye te parece si voy contigo y con Fluttershy un poco más tarde. Quiero mostrarle a Cristoper los avances que obtuve el día de hoy.

— De acuerdo pero no tardes mucho. Recuerda que tenemos que ver los arreglos posibles para que el escenario quede perfecto. Y saluda a… Cristoper de mi parte ¿quieres? — dijo Twilight y en eso ultimo pareció verse avergonzada por alguna razón. Desde ese accidente que ocurrió con Cristoper y Twilight tras usar mi rayo de confusión, ella ha actuado de forma extraña.

Yo solo asentí amablemente y me encamine hasta donde estaba Cristoper y Applejack

— Hola Cristoper, hola Applejack.

— Hola dulzura — Applejack contesto a mi saludo.

— Qué hay Crysti — Cristoper por igual.

— Oye Cris ¿tienes un momento? — pregunte para poder tomar prestado algo de su tiempo y poder mostrarle mis avances.

— Claro, solo deja que llevemos esta carga con BigMc y… — Cristoper no termino su frase ya que este poni reportero de viajes… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sigo sin recordarlo, se acercó para hablarle a Applejack. Debo de admitir que si es algo apuesto viéndolo más de cerca.

— ¿Sabes? Siento un gran respeto por los ponis que trabajan la tierra — dijo este poni.

— Ah… caray, gracias. La abuela Smith dice "corta una manzana al día y te dará alegría" — le respondió Applejack.

— ¿Cuántas variedades de manzanas crees que haya? — el poni le pregunto a Applejack. Es raro parece que quiere llamar la atención de Applejack con una conversación acerca de las manzanas.

— Ahm… ¿en la granja o en toda Equestria? Porque… — Applejack fue interrumpida debido a que este poni tomo la palabra nuevamente.

— Una vez vi una manzana tan rara que creían que estaba extinta. Me comí cuatro — mencionó él mientras levitaba una manzana con su magia para después darle un mordisco a esta y salpicar a Applejack de jugo de manzana. No había captado con atención que también es un unicornio.

— ¡Aahh! No mames ¿es en serio? Me vale madres… (¬_¬) — Cristoper dijo de manera sarcástica una vez que este poni termino de hablar, ¿Qué raro? Desde el día de ayer que Rarity hablo de este poni Cristoper actuó de mala gana. Es como si no le agradara para nada.

— ¿Qué te sucede compañero? — Pregunto Applejack extrañada por ver a Cristoper de tal forma para después limpiarse los restos de manzana junto con el jugo que había en su cara para dirigirse al poni nuevamente — ¿Eso es verdad? — dijo de forma simple, como si no le diera tanta importancia.

— ¡Es mi don! Tomo lo simple, lo mundano, lo… menospreciado y lo hago agradable — dijo el señalando a diversos ponis que había a nuestro alrededor y entre ellos había una pegaso en particular que padece de problemas de estrabismo en sus ojos. Eso no sonó muy agradable de su parte.

— ¿Menospreciado? Culero, Derpy no es menospreciada y hasta tiene más fama que tu — dijo Cristoper entre dientes con algo de enojo en voz baja que claramente alcance a escuchar. En serio ¿qué le pasa?

Y así Cristoper se alejó del lugar para después ser seguido por Applejack y por mí.

— Bueno, espero que te agrade Ponyville — dijo Applejack en señal de que no lo le llamaba la atención este poni.

— Yo también — dijo el unicornio rubio de piel marrón colocándose en frente de Applejack para seguirla nuevamente — Pero basta de mí, quiero saber sobre ti, ¿Qué significan las manzanas para Applejack?

— Mira. Me alegra que te interese Ponyville pero ahm… estoy ocupada con mis labores y si no puedo terminar no habrá un festival del día de Ponyville que puedas escribir — Applejack comento para ver si así podía dejarla en paz e intentar volver a hacer sus labores.

— Bueno, eso jamás pasara — escuchamos a alguien decir para ver que era ¿Rarity? ¿Por qué estará vistiendo ese atuendo… extraño?

— ¿Rarity? ¿Qué es lo que traes puesto? — dijo Applejack haciéndose la misma pregunta que yo.

— Que, este vejestorio — dijo Rarity menospreciando un poco su vestuario de estilo vaquero.

— Pues a mi punto de vista no se te ve tan mal — dijo Cristoper dando su opinión por el estilo — Que bueno que viniste Rarity, ¿puedes hacernos el favor de llevarte a Trenderhoof contigo? Necesitamos acabar nuestra labor — dijo de mala gana señalando a… Oh, Trenderhoof ¿cierto? Así se llamaba… :P

— ¿No estas ocupada con el festival como para hacer ropa nueva? — Applejack cuestiono en seguida después de que Cristoper hablo para que no le prestaran atención.

— Así es. Pero la idea de cargar manzanas me inspiro y yo no pude contenerme — dijo Rarity con su clásico tono refinado de hablar.

— ¿De verdad? — dijo Applejack sin incrédula de lo que dijo Rarity.

— Si hay una cosa que adoro. Es cargar manzanas — Rarity le contesto.

— Jeje yo digo más bien que adoras otra cosa. O mejor dicho a alguien — Cristoper segundó a la respuesta que Rarity dio.

— Eso es algo que yo también adoro — ahora dijo Trenderhoof tras ver a Applejack. Bien, recordé su nombre. Presiento que a este poni le llama la atención nuestra amiga la granjera.

— Si como no, ¿Sabes que es lo que yo adoro? — Cristoper dijo poniendo el cesto de manzanas en el suelo para después golpear la palma de su mano con su puño en señal de querer golpear a Trenderhoof.

— Jejeje… Nos disculpan un momento — mencione para después hacer uso de mi magia y tomar a Cristoper conmigo y arrastrarlo apartándolo de los demás — ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— ¿De qué o qué? — me contesto Cristoper extrañado por preguntarle.

— Has estado actuando extraño. Algo gruñón cada vez que te diriges al señor Trenderhoof.

— ¿Grosero? Pero ni siquiera lo he insultado — dijo Cristoper.

— ¿Es en serio? hace unos momentos le dijiste una grosería que empieza con la letra "c"… (¬_¬)

— A poco sí, ¿en qué momento? ¿Qué fue lo que dije exactamente?

— Le dijiste cul… cul… cul…

— Aja, vamos. Tú puedes decirlo. Te falta solo un poquitín para decirlo — Cristoper me estaba incitando a decir esa palabra así que

 _¡PUM!_

— ¡Agh! ¿Por qué me pegas? — le di un cascaso en la cabeza.

— Tu sabes porque. No me vuelas a incitar a decir groserías. Como te decía, has estado actuando de mal humor con Trenderhoof ¿Por qué?— pregunte para conocer la causa de su mal humor.

— Yo… no lo sé. Solo sé que ese sujeto no me cae bien — dijo Cristoper con extrañes.

— Eso no es una excusa.

 **("Eso es fácil de ver a simple vista mi querida alumna. Solo reintégrense nuevamente y observa lo que pasa con el muchacho")** — Mi maestro comento. Al parecer solo me lo dijo a mí ya que Cristoper no parece haberse percatado de sus palabras.

— De acuerdo, regresemos con Rarity y Applejack ¿quieres? — dije para así acercarnos nuevamente. Así podre poner atención a lo que comenta mi maestro para sacar mi conclusión.

Al ya estar cerca nuevamente del trio de ponis escuchamos hablar a Trenderhoof de forma poética.

— Sin vida de granja habría tal desigualdad. Esto pienso yo con mucha claridad, manzanas que arriba están, con ella yo quiero estar. Quien tira manzanas y se llama… Applejack — termino de recitar Trenderhoof.

— ¡Pues yo pienso en tirarte los dientes! — Cristoper había se estaba remangando la playera que tenía para dirigirse en dirección a Trenderhoof. Para evitar problemas solo se me ocurrió hacer lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Así que lance un rayo de confusión para aturdir a Cris antes de que hiciera una locura — No… te vas a librar de mi… ¡Agh! — decía Cristoper mientras intentaba caminar torpemente para después caer al suelo debido a la confusión.

— Creo que mejor me lo llevo — le dije a Applejack.

— De acuerdo, yo me encargare de llevar las manzanas pero no olvides comentarle a Cristoper que regrese más tarde ya que aún hay mucho por hacer — solo asentí ante las palabras de Applejack para así llevarme a Cristoper a rastras conmigo al lugar donde me tendría que ver con Twilight y Fluttershy.

— ("Espero se calme un poco. No sé qué diantres le sucede pero tras ver lo que hizo Trenderhoof se volvió violento, no lo sé pero pareciera que él estuviera celo… so") — pensé y sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima tras sacar esa conclusión — ("No, eso es ridículo ¿Por qué Cristoper estaría celoso? En que estoy pensando").

 **("Pues no estás tan perdida en cuanto a tu idea niña. Fue lo mismo que le dije al muchacho tras actuar así") —** mi maestro me mencionó, ¿Ok? No hay porque alarmarse, contrólate Crystal y no saquemos tal conclusión. Debe haber algún error con Cristoper en estos momentos. Cuando se le pase el efecto de la confusión tratare de descifrarlo.

Espero y no sean celos… (ó╭╮ò)

…

 **(*Detener la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Applejack**

Después de esa rara forma de actuar de Cris y que Crystal se lo llevara a rastras proseguí a ir con BigMc y entregarle las manzanas para volver nuevamente al trabajo. Es extraño pero desde que llego ese tal Trendehoof Cris ha estado muy raro, ahora si le creo que no le agrada este poni pero ¿Por qué?

Una vez que regresé a la granja, nuevamente Trenderhoof me siguió tratando de hablarme más acerca de las manzanas. Ahí pude ver a Rarity junto a Spike montando la herramienta de arado cuando debería de tirar de ella utilizando el arnés. Esa poni no tiene ni idea de cómo utilizar las herramientas de la granja, me ofrecí a enseñarle a usarla pero estaba tan ocupada que mejor decidí hacerlo por mi propia cuenta y terminar rápido el arado de la tierra.

Después de un rato había terminado tal labor así que decidí seguir con la cosecha de manzanas pero este poni Trenderhoof no dejaba de hostigarme. Está comenzando a incomodarme. Tal vez el ser hostigoso sea la razón por la no le agrada a Cris. Así que decidí a alimentar a las gallinas ocultándome por un largo rato en el gallinero y seguido de eso escabullirme galopando hasta el granero mientras él esta distraído golpeando algunos árboles.

— Uff eso estuvo cerca — dije una vez que cerré las puertas del granero.

— Si has venido a disculparte no hay necesidad — Rarity también se encontraba dentro del granero y en el fondo BigMc se encontraba acomodando rastrillos y demás herramientas en una carreta.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — le respondí extrañada por su comportamiento de molestia hacia mí.

— Olvidemos la farsa ¿quieres? — Rarity me respondió una vez molesta.

— Escucha. Sé cuánto quieres gustarle a Trend.

— Y le gusto. A pesar de los esfuerzos de cierta poni — me echó en cara su molestia.

— Te juro Rarity que no sé porque me está poniendo tanta atención. Y no conozco a ningún poni a quien le interese tanto la granja. Ni siquiera a mí — y es cierto. Es demasiado extraño, no sé qué le pasa a ese poni.

— Es hora de que Trend conozca a una verdadera poni campirana — dijo Rarity después de atar el arnés de la carreta y jalar de ella.

— No deberías de organizar el festival en vez de inventar formas de impresionar a Trend — le hice el comentario estando aun extraña de que Rarity este molesta conmigo.

— Oh… apuesto a que eso quisieras. Pero tengo una nueva visión para el festival y ahora va a ser más campirano que toda la familia Apple combinada — vaya que está molesta… :/

Y así estuvo actuando todo el día muy molesta conmigo mientras hacía labores en la granja. No me opuse a negar su ayuda para evitar algún conflicto pero esto se está volviendo problemático.

…

Finalmente había llegado el día del festival y Rarity nos mandó llamar a todas a su boutique en la mañana para que pudiera mostrarnos su nueva idea para cambiar los preparativos.

Apenas estaba llegando a la boutique y vi a todos reunidos en el interior.

— Applejack, ¿Qué está pasando? — Twilight pregunto extrañada por esta repentina reunión.

— Me da miedo adivinar — y después de contestarle a Twilight las luces se apagaron.

— Primero, quiero agradecerles a todos por venir y seguro sé que a todos les gustara mi nuevo tema del festival — escuchamos a Rarity hablar a lo alto para que después del telón saliera Spike con un atuendo… ¿campirano? ¿Y está tocando un banyo? ¿Qué henos está pasando aquí? — Costumbres simples — anuncio Rarity su nueva idea. Todas vieron extrañadas su nueva idea pero… pff… yo… pff…

— JAJAJA — No pude contenerme de lo gracioso que sonaba la idea de Rarity.

— JAJAJA... no ma… cuando vi esto en internet fue gracioso pero verlo en persona es mejor JAJAJA… ¡Ay como me rio de Janeiro! X'D — Cristoper también se rio de la idea de Rarity.

— Bueno, ¿Qué cosa les causa gracia? — dijo Rarity intentando hablar con estilo campirano… jeje que graciosa se escucha.

— Rarity es el atuendo más tonto que he visto en mi vida — le comente aun con gracia de verla vestida de tal forma.

— Si es un poco gracioso — Fluttershy también dio su opinión.

— ¡¿Gracioso?! — exclamo Rarity.

— Jaja… ok, ya me aplaco. Un overol no es un atuendo gracioso, de hecho es muy representativo a lo campirano pero opino lo mismo que las chicas. Es que sinceramente te ves chistosa — dijo Cristoper con gracia — ¿No lo crees, Crysti?

— Pues… un poco. Jeje — también Crystal dio su opinión.

— Jeje Rarity. No hablas en serio ¿o sí? — ahora fue Twilight la que tomo la palabra divertida de lo que Rarity propuso su cambio de idea.

— ¡Pues claro que hablo en serio! Ajem… ¿porque no habría de ser así? — dijo Rarity intentando imitar mi acento… no creo que me escuche tan graciosa como ella habla ¿o sí?

— Porque tú jamás te vestirías así. Te gusta la moda, la alta sociedad y las cosas elegantes — le dije a Rarity. En serio es raro en ella verla pensar de este modo.

— Pues me puede gustar arar campos y cargar manzanas al mismo nivel — me recalco Rarity.

— Pero no te gusta — le recalque.

— ¿Tu como sabes que me gusta? — pregunto Rarity molesta, _¡Sigh!_ Esta poni puede ser terca cuando se le place.

— Porque te conozco bien… (¬_¬)

— Bueno… Tal vez no me conoces también como crees.

— Entonces ¿debo suponer que es coincidencia que Trenderhoof parezca tan interesado en el campo también? — se lo pregunte con ironía. Puedo ver tus claras intenciones amiga y a mí no me engañas.

— No sé a dónde quieres llegar — Rarity me contesto con orgullo.

— Entonces creo que tendré que mostrártelo… (ò_ó)

— ¡Adelante! Ahora si ustedes me disculpan tengo un festival muy campirano que organizar — finalmente dijo Rarity para retirarse del lugar. Ya lo vera esa poni, vera que tengo toda la razón… ò_ó*

— Esa huerca sí que se está deschavetada por ese niño bonito de Trend… que por cierto no tiene nada de bonito para mí… (¬_¬) — mencionó Cristoper también con acento campirano, ¿en serio ahora él está intentando imitarme? Yo solo lo vi de mala gana — Jeje… lo siento. Solo me deje llevar por el momento.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Después de esa reunión AJ y yo estábamos de camino a Sweet Apple Acres pero antes de encaminarnos hasta la granja. Applejack decidió tomar uno de los vestidos y algunos cosméticos de Rarity para llevarlos consigo. ¡Oh, oh, oh! Se lo que pasara después y eso, eso no me lo tengo que perder.

…

Ya estando de nuevo en la granja. Me dirigí hacia el granero para quedarme fuera y solo poder ver través de la puerta lo que sucedía ahí adentro. Rarity estaba preparando a la potrillas para mostrarles la vestimenta que deberían de usar para el festival y debo decir que era más que tonto lo que estaba haciendo malvavisco tras vestir a Applebloom de forma ridícula.

Una vez que las niñas salieron extrañadas de ver a Rarity actuar así y de quitarle ese feo sombrero a Bloom puse nuevamente atención de lo que pasaba en el interior.

— ¿Quién es la siguiente modelo para la exhibición de moda? — pregunto Rarity a Spike quienes aún seguían vistiendo de forma campirana.

— Ahm… ¿Applejewel? — contesto Spike extrañado por el nombre.

— ¿Quién establos es esa? — escuche a Rarity decir para después de extraña manera las luces del interior se apagaran. Seguido de eso los reflectores se enfocaron a la una mini pasarela que Rara construyo en el granero con la ayuda de BigMc, y al abrir el telón, que era conformado por varios trozos de telas diferentes, salió Applejack vistiendo el vestido que había tomado de la boutique con un arreglo elegante en su crin. No negare que ese estilo se le ve muy bien a la vaquera.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=76o2eIPiyJA_ **(Batreaux's Theme The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword)**

— ¿Es una especie de broma? — pregunto Rarity extrañada tras ver como se presentó AJ en el escenario.

— ¿Por qué Rarity? ¿Qué cosa puede hacerte creer que esto es una broma? — mencionó Applejack… quise decir, Applejewel con un tono refinado. _¡Oh sí!_ Sí que la vaquera sabe actuar… y valla que lo hace muy bien… (o ͜ o)

— Porque… tú jamás usarías un conjunto así. Te gusta arar campos y cargar manzanas — dijo Rarity, ¿Y no se da cuenta que ella hizo lo mismo en su boutique?

— ¿Y no me puede justar la moda al mismo nivel? — Applejewel le contesto tras darle un ligero golpe al sombrero de paja que Rarity usaba en este momento. Jaja… que graciosa se ve esta escena. AJ dándole una probada de su propia medicina a Rarity y ver esto... no tiene precio, JAJAJA XD

— Pero no te gusta — le respondió Rarity.

— Pues no me conoces tan bien como crees — AJ sigue diciendo muy metida en su papel de poni amante de la moda además de que está diciendo exactamente las mismas palabras de malvavisco.

— Bien… pero tengo que planear todo un festival. Así que si vas a empezar a modelar, solo sigue con esto — Ahora Rarity hablo nuevamente haciendo su papel de poni campirana.

— La vida es un festival y deben celebrarlo luciendo como yo porque soy una vanguardista que impone tendencia — dijo Applejack haciendo varias poses para mostrar su "majestuosidad".

— ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Una vanguardista que impone tendencias?! — Exclamo Rarity — Eso es lo más ridículo que he llegado a… — Oh parece que ya se dio cuenta de la jugada de Jackie — Digo, te felicito a mí por otro lado no me interesa nada mi aspecto mientras logre terminar las labores — lo dijo de alguna forma para hacer parecer a los ponis del campo como unos tontos. La verdad eso fue un golpe bajo.

— Oh ¿es en serio? — Applejack hablo irónica viendo que su plan estaba resultando.

— Si exactamente — respondió Rarity de mala gana hablando aun con ese acento.

— _¡Sigh!_ Yo no. Mi melena debe estar perfectamente peinada a toda hora — dijo Applejack con un poco de vanidad.

— Bueno, mi melena está llena de polvo y puntas maltratadas — A Rarity se ve que simplemente le molesta un poco el aspecto actual que tiene, pero todo lo hace para poder impresionar a Trend.

— Mis cascos están tan pulidos que se ven mi reflejo en ellos — presumió AJ.

— Mis cascos están tan secos y agrietados por trabajar en el campo — comento Rara mostrando el mal estado de su casco.

— Yo estoy a la vanguardia en moda.

— Yo uso pantalones flojos.

— Yo huelo a rosas.

— ¡Adoro estar cubierta de barro! — Gritó Rarity con desesperación para después saltar al lodo de los cerdos, JAJAJA… en serio, ver esto en persona es mejor — ¡Ay no, tu atuendo! Hay es grave — Exclamo la unicornio una vez que parte del lodo fue salpicado en el vestido que AJ tenia puesto para tratar de limpiarlo pero solo empeoro más la cosa — Que alguna poni me traiga una toalla para limpiar este sucio barro de mis cascos.

— Esa es la Rarity que conozco — finalmente Applejack hablo a su propio estilo.

— Ay Applejack, lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas. Eras una gran amiga que tal vez me conoce mejor que yo misma. No sé en qué estaba pensando con este ridículo atuendo — Rarity al fin vio su error tras intentar ser alguien que no es. Así que por ahora me aleje y fui a recoger el gran cesto con manzanas que había dejado para reanudar mis labores.

— Bueno hasta aquí llego la lección de este capítulo. Creo que es mejor que regrese a… — no termine la oración tras ver que Trend se acercaba al granero vistiendo tal y como Rarity hizo para demostrar su "gusto" por el campo — Y ahí va este menso a hacer lo mismo. Ya que, Rarity se lo dirá en unos momentos según a lo que aprendió en este día.

 **("A ver muchacho, ya no entendí. Esta vez no te molestaste a ver a ese poni, ¿Por qué?")** — escuche a Starswirl.

— A caray, ¿Y yo cuando me moleste? Yo solo dije que no me cae bien Trend y ya.

 **("Si como no… ¬_¬")** — me respondió de manera incrédula.

No tengo idea de lo que habla el viejo Starswirl. No importa debo seguir con esto sí quiero apurarme en acabar mi entrenamiento rápido para tener el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a las chicas con los preparativos del festival del día de Ponyville. Por el día de hoy no poder entrenar a solas debido a todas estas labores.

— ¡Cristoper, ¿podrías venir un momento?! — Escuche que alguien me llamaba, para ser más precisos era Applejack, ¿Qué es lo que querrá ahora?

— ¡Voy! — Y así me dirigí con ella, quien además vi que estaba acompañada de ese tonto de Trenderhoof — Mande.

— Que bueno que llegaste caramelo — después de que llegara con ellos Jackie se giró para hablar con el unicornio marrón — Como veras Trend, quiero presentarte a Cristoper… mi novio — ¡¿Qué?!... (ʘ_ʘ)

— ¡¿Qué?! — Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente tras escuchar lo que AJ dijo y de la impresión no pude evitar soltar el gran cesto que tenía en mis manos — ¡Agh!¡Su puta ma…!me pegué en el puro juanete — me queje del dolor y por instinto di pequeños saltos mientras sostenía el pie en el que me cayó el cesto.

— ¿Estas bien cielito? — dijo AJ como me envolvió en un abrazo y pararse en sus dos cascos traseros mientras me veía con preocupación, ¿Qué pedo? El papel de actriz de Applejewel lo está llevando más acabo de lo que recuerda para ahora ponerse a jugar el papel de ser mi pareja… (0_o)

— Este… creo que sí. Ya se me paso el dolor — respondí con duda hasta que el dolor desapareció por completo.

— Oh ya veo. Bueno lamento todas las molestias que te cause Applejack. No sabía que tuvieras pareja — escuche que Trenderhoof se disculpó con Applejack para después dirigirse a mí — Perdón, no quiero sonar grosero pero ¿que eres? — Trend me pregunto.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? soy un humano — le respondí.

— ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que escucho hablar de tu especie. Eres como una especie de chimpancé pero con menos pelo — ¿Really? ¿Todo aquel que conozca en este mundo tendrá que compararme con los primates? — y por lo que veo eres más inteligente que ellos. Es algo sumamente interesante conocer este hallazgo. Me gustaría tener una entrevista contigo para poder escribir de ti en mi reporte. Claramente si es que tengo su permiso.

— Si claro, como gustes — dije muy a secas — Ahora nos disculpas un momento — le mencione a Trend para después tomar de uno de los cascos delanteros a Applejack y alejarnos un poco de él.

— Jeje… ¿Qué sucede compañero? — pregunto nerviosa tras ver mi expresión de molestia, confusión y a la vez… ¿alegría?

— A ver, a ver. Ya no entendí. Se puede saber ¿porque le dijiste a Trenderhoof que YO era TU novio? — le dije obviamente haciendo énfasis en tales palabras para que me entendiera.

— Bueno… después de la aclaración que tuve hace un momento con Rarity tras mostrarle su buena lección para que después ella se lo hiciera saber a Trend, pues pensé que él dejaría de estar interesada en mí pero siguió hostigándome así que decidí salir del lugar para alejarme de él y después te vi a ti a lo lejos y… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Jeje lo siento — dijo ella aun con su risa nerviosa.

— _¡Sigh!_ Pues lo hecho, hecho esta. No puedo enojarme contigo si con eso te hago el paro/favor de librarte de Trend. Y por alguna extraña razón me alegro el poder ayudarte de esta forma — en serio, me siento muy contento, ¡Yay!

— Menos mal, pensé que estarías enojado conmigo. Después de todo has estado muy gruñón estos días — me dijo Jackie.

— ¿Gruñón? Pero si nunca estuve enojado — pregunte extrañado por lo que dijo.

— Claro que lo estuviste y te notabas furioso cada vez que veías a Trend y mucho más cuando él estaba siguiéndome. Un segundo, ¿acaso estabas celoso de Trend? — En serio, primero Starswirl, después Crystal me lo dijo una vez que estaba ayudando a Twilight y Fluttershy y ahora Applejack, ¿porque piensan eso?

— ¿Q-que? N-no, no, no… yo… ¿celoso? Para nada — esto se volvió incomodo — ¿Cómo que hace calor no crees?

— Pues no. Pero tu estas tan colorado como una manzana madura lista para ser cosechada — Applejack dijo viéndome de forma picara. Yo solo desvié la mirada para no verla — Admítelo terroncito, estabas celoso de Trenderhoof.

— Ehm… nope — le conteste tal y como lo haría BigMc.

— Sé que me estas mintiendo, lo preguntare una vez más y espero que me contestes con la verdad ¿estabas celoso? — que pedo con AJ, no sabe vale. Ella es un detector de mentiras en vida propia. Por esta vez detesto que ella sea el elemento de la honestidad — Anda dilo ¿Por qué? — dijo ella de forma burlona.

— N-no es que estuviera celoso… Y-yo… es que… es solo que… me preocupe por ti ¿sí? No quisiera que alguien te hiciera daño y cuando veía a Trend pues… como que me cabreaba. Eres alguien muy especial para mi Jackie, eres mi amiga, no, más que eso. Eres mi familia y no me hubiera gustado ver que algún extraño te lastimara. Te estimo demasiado. De entre todas ustedes, eres la poni con la que he pasado más tiempo divirtiéndome trabajando en tu asombrosa granja y te he de confesar que te he tomado cariño — creo que al final solté la sopa… y todo por culpa del _chavo del 8,_ digo… porque ellas es la honesta y entre los honestos nos entendemos. Creo que tal vez si estuve un poco celoso. ¡No me juzguen!, después de todo es mi poni favorita.

— ¿Ah sí? — Yo solo asentí para confirmarle y para este punto pude ver un leve rubor en las mejillas de Applejack, ¡Ay no! No otra más.

Después de eso solo nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio ya que después de mis cursis palabras no se me ocurrió nada más, ¿Ok? Es hora de romper el hielo.

— Ehm… bueno. Creo que mejor… regreso a las labores, no puedo holgazanear en mi entrenamiento.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si, si adelante compañero — fue lo último que escuche decir de AJ para después alejarme de ella.

— Iré a recoger las manzanas que tire hace un momento, ¡Oye BigMc! ¿Me puedes echar un casco?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Applejack**

Pues no sé qué le ve Rainbow pero he de admitir que este chico es interesante. No negare que se ha vuelto un poco más atractivo también.

— Pero que… ¿Qué corrales estoy diciendo? — Por alguna razón no dejaba de enfocar mi vista en él. Últimamente si ha estado en este tiempo ayudándonos en la granja con tal de hacer el esfuerzo para su entrenamiento y he de admitir que ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vimos. Es mucho más fuerte, está un poco más delgado y su musculatura es más perceptible. Si, sus grandes y atractivos músculos — No… ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo? Creo que este vestido me esta apretando demasiado y me hace decir incoherencias. Es mejor ir a ayudar a Rarity con los preparativos para el festival.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

La celebración del día de Ponyville fue asombrosa. Rarity realmente supo cómo darle el toque elegante al pueblo entero. Todos los ponis parecían ser de la alta sociedad. Sí que se lució esta vez, había charlas, bailes y el espectáculo de moda fue sensacional, las niñas y diversos ponis modelaron hermosos conjuntos y vestidos creados por ella. Lo malo que Rarity también me pidió modelar para ella uno de sus vestidos pero… me aterraba mucho mostrarme al público. Fluttershy y Cristoper me dieron ánimos para salir al escenario y Fluttershy me comento que no era tan malo, me explico que anteriormente ella había sido una modelo y le perdió algo de miedo a esta clase de cosas, así que finalmente decidí hacerlo y mostrar el hermoso diseño del vestido rosa pastel con conjuntos primaverales que Rarity se esforzó en hacer y debo decir. Que modelar no fue tan malo como pensaba.

Una vez que termino la exhibición de moda, después de que Trenderhoof reconoció a Rarity como una gran modista, Cristoper me esperaba detrás del escenario junto con las demás ponis para demostrarles que pude hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo estuve? — pregunte al resto.

— ¡Increíble! Tienes talento para esto Crystita — Pinkie Pie mencionó sumamente animada.

— Sí, sí. Estuviste bien — Rainbow dijo muy a secas.

— Estuviste muy bien. Además luces increíble con ese vestido Crystal — Twilight me dio a conocer su comentario.

— ¿En serio? — Todas asintieron — Gracias a todas, su opinión me hace muy feliz — solo faltaba la opinión Cristoper quien estaba hasta atrás de las chicas recargado en la pared del escenario, así que me dirigí hasta con él para pedirle su opinión — Cristoper, ¿tú que piensas?

— Pues a decir verdad me alegra que te hayas decidido a salir al escenario. Y créeme, una vez que te vas a acostumbrando a multitudes como esa, la pena y la timidez serán cosa del pasado. Además concuerdo con las demás, te luciste en el escenario — dijo Cristoper.

— Muchas gracias — me sentía contenta tras escuchar sus palabras pero aún tenía una duda — ¿Y tú… tú crees que me veo bien? — dije sumamente apenada pero esta es la opinión más importante que espero de él.

— Si. Te vez chida — mencionó Cris pero…

— ¿Chida? — no entendí.

— Quiero decir que te vez genial, te vez bien. Luces muy bonita Crysti pero a decir verdad no es necesario que uses un vestido para que luzcas bonita. Ya de por si eres bonita y con ese vestido luces hermosa. En serio — termino de comentar para después acariciar suavemente mi crin. Ay qué pena… pero en realdad esperaba que me dijera algo como eso jeje.

— Bueno ya fue suficiente — Rainbow Dash llego y nos separó. Vaya manera de arruinarme un hermoso momento… : (

— Estoy de acuerdo en que luces muy bien Crystal… pero creo que la palabra hermosa es demasiado ¿no crees Cristoper? — Twilight se acercó y hablaba con un tono de voz… ¿molesto? ¿Por qué?

— Oigan. Solo digo lo trato de ser amable y digo que pienso. Crysti quería mi opinión y para mi punto de vista luce bella con ese conjunto — Cristoper mencionó una vez más que lucía muy bien con el vestido de Rarity. Que alegría siento desde fondo de mi alma que el piense eso de mí… (｡●́‿●̀｡)

— Pues yo pienso que ya es tarde para tu entrevista con Trend, compañero. Recuerda que también quería escribir sobre ti en su reporte así que andando — Applejack dijo empujando a Cristoper para salir del lugar detrás del escenario, ¿Era mi imaginación o ella también sonaba molesta?

Después todas salimos de este lugar. Seguimos a Cristoper y Applejack hasta el lugar que Trend propuso realizar la entrevista ya que también queríamos escuchar. En el trayecto pude ver que Applejack se apegaba mucho a Cris. No sé porque pero siento que hay algo sospechoso en todo esto.

La entrevista de Cristoper con Trenderhoof estaba por comenzar y solo a las chicas y a mí nos dio la autorización de poder escuchar por condición de Cristoper ya que si se nos negaba el acceso Cris no diría nada.

La entrevista comenzó con una charla común y corriente con preguntas y respuestas como "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" "¿Qué eres?""¿De dónde vienes?" "¿Cómo fue que llegaste a Equestria?" "¿A qué se debe tu aparición en este mundo?" y entre otras más preguntas aunque claro Cristoper se reservaba cierta información y lo supe debido a que últimamente me ha contado de su mundo o más bien dicho, dimensión y por todas las cosas de la tecnología que he aprendido de parte de _Diana,_ la chica que he visto en esos extraños sueños que he tenido de esa otra Equestria.

Y después de un rato la entrevista estaba por darse concluida.

— ¡Vaya que tengo buen material para mi reporte! Creo que la mayoría de los ponis quedaran impresionados con la noticia de que un viajero de otra dimensión haya aparecido en Equestria en este poco tiempo — Trenderhoof.

— Ok. Pero no creo que sea el único. La _TARDIS_ debe de andar por ahí oculta de todos los ponis junto con su dueño — Cristoper hizo mención de algo que desconocía totalmente, ¿la que cosa dijo?

— ¿Sabe de alguien más que sea un viajero de otra dimensión? — Trenderhooof cuestionó con asombro después de escuchar las palabras de Cristoper.

— Ehm… nope. Solo es una referencia de cosas de mi mundo, una especie de hábito que tengo. Créeme, lo hago muy a menudo — Trenderhoof nos vio por un momento y todas asentimos dándole razón a Cris por lo que dijo — Creo que ahora si terminamos — Cristoper se disponía a levantarse para podernos retirar.

— Espera. Una última cosa más, es algo que me intriga — dijo Trend antes de terminar la entrevista.

— _¡Sigh!_ Bien, pregunta — dijo Cristoper con fastidio. Después de todo se nota que aún este unicornio Trenderhoof no le agrada.

— Bien. En si esta pregunta no es para mí reporte, es solo por curiosidad. En preguntas anteriores mencionaste que no tienes mucho que llegaste a Equestria así que mi pregunta es, ¿hace cuánto tiempo que formaron la relación de Applejack y tú como novios? — Trenderhoof... ¡¿Qué… dijo?! Qué él y… (ó_ò)

— Eh… este… bueno… como te los explico — que vas a decir Cristoper.

— No fue hace mucho. Nuestra relación es reciente ¿o no caramelito? — Applejack se adelantó a decirlo mientras le giño el ojo

— Eh… claro. Lo que ella dijo — Cristoper… ¿acaso me mintió… todo este tiempo cuando decía… que no quería una relación… con…? :' (

No puedo… no quiero… no quiero estar aquí…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendías. Rainbow Dash me veía con rabia al igual que a Applejack pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a Crysti alejándose con un rostro que reflejaba incredulidad y tristeza.

— ¿Crysti? ¿Qué ocurre? — pronuncie su nombre y cuando lo hice todas voltearon a verla pero de repente ella salió de este sitio galopando, Ay no. Reaccione ante esto y me levantarme para poder seguirla pero antes me detuve con las ponis solo para decirles unas cuantas palabras — Después hablaremos sobre esto — dirigí mi vista a todas, AJ solo me vio con desconcierto. Espero y podamos explicarle la situación. Y así sin más salí en búsqueda de Crystal.

Volteaba a diversos lados para poder encontrarle entre la multitud pero no veía rastros de ella. Pregunte a varios ponis si la habían visto dando su descripción pero ellos solo negaban haberla visto, demore varios minutos y seguía sin encontrarla. Di vueltas a toda la plaza y nada… _¡SIgh!_ Rayos ¿Dónde estará?

 **("Muchacho, ¿Ya viste lo que provocaste? Has herido seriamente los sentimientos de mi alumna")** — Starswirl me regaño.

— No fue mi intención. Yo solo respondí que si para ayudar a Applejack y que Trend no la volviera a molestar. Ese guiño lo tome como señal para que me apegara a su idea. No sabía que este tonto plan podría afectar a alguien — respondí ante su regaño. Después algo se me vino a la mente, una idea precisamente — Starswirl, ¿usted sabe en donde esta Crysti, verdad?

 **("Si lo sé, pero no te lo diré. Si quieres solucionar esto hazlo por tu propia cuenta muchacho. En estos momentos estoy intentando hablar con ella para tranquilizarla pero no quiere escuchar. Haberte escuchado decir eso le afecto") —** Starswirl me menciono.

 _¡CRISTOPER!_

Alguien grito mi nombre solo para girarme a la dirección por donde escuche esas voces solo para ver a tres pequeñas potrillas dirigirse hacia mí. Las CMC para ser exactos.

— ¿Qué ocurre niñas? — pregunte a las potrillas.

— Eso queríamos preguntarte — dijo Sweetie para desconcierto — ¿Qué le sucede a Crystal? La vimos llorando en una de las bancas del parque.

— ¿En serio? ¿Saben si aún sigue ahí? — pregunte algo consternado por lo que la pequeña hermana de Rarity dijo.

— Yo creo que sí. De hecho venimos de allá para poder buscarte y preguntar si sabias algo al respecto — dijo Scoot esta vez.

— Ok, necesito ir con ella para aclarar un malentendido — fue lo que dije para ponerme en marcha hacia el parque.

— ¿Tuvieron una discusión? — Bloom pregunto.

— ¿Se pelearon? — Ahora fue Sweetie la que pregunto seguido de la potrilla Apple.

— Nada de eso, es… complicado. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscarla — les dije a las tres para seguir con mi camino.

— Te acompañamos — dijo Scootaloo.

— No, niñas. Mejor vallan con sus hermanas. Tengo que solucionar esto personalmente. Díganles que no me esperen — las niñas silo e vieron con desconcierto pero parecieron haber entendido y así solo me dirigí corriendo al parque.

Una vez que había llegado la vi ahí, cabizbaja sollozando. Así que me dirigí lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido hasta sentarme a su lado. Ella me vio de reojo pero al instante se volteo para no verme directamente.

— Crysti… — una vez que mencione su nombre, esta había saltado del asiento para disponer a irse así que por reacción la tome de un casco para detenerla — espera, ¿Por qué huyes?

— _¡Sniff!_ mentiroso… Solo… déjame sola… :' (

— ¿Mentiroso? ¿Por qué? — creo que hago muchas preguntas.

— Tu… dijiste que… no querías… ninguna relación… _¡Sniff!_ pero tú y… Applejack… cuando yo… yo… — Crystal dijo para después romper nuevamente en llanto haciendo esfuerzo en soltarse de mi agarre para poder salir corriendo nuevamente.

— No, no espera. Te equivocas. Déjame explicarte primero lo que sucede. Lo que acabas de escuchar de mí y Applejack realmente no es cierto. Todo fue un engaño, una farsa. No somos novios — hable sinceramente para que fuera comprensiva llegado a esto Crystal me miro con sus ojos empapados de lágrimas.

— ¿Ah no?

— No. Yo solo afirme debido a que Applejack le comentó a Trend que yo era su novio solo para quitárselo de encima, yo seguí su juego para ayudarla pero te juro que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros. Es por eso que cuando Trend preguntó sobre el tiempo de nuestra "relación" fue para que no sospechara de ella y anduviera nuevamente de hostigoso — le explique a Crystal y así ella pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

— Entonces ¿tú y Applejack no son… novios? — Yo negué claramente a su pregunta — Pero cada vez que… Trenderhoof se acercaba a Applejack… te notabas molesto, creí que eran celos. Así que imagine que… tú sentías algo por ella… pensé que ella te gustaba — dijo Crysti extrañada y menciono acerca de mi modo de actuar cada vez que Trenderhoof estaba con AJ.

— Escucha. Si te soy honesto tal vez si sentí algo de celos de Trend pero fue porque me preocupe por Jackie. No quería que Trend le llegase a hacer daño. Tal vez no era forma de comportarme pero haría lo que sea para poder protegerla, y actuaria así también por ti o por cada una de mis amigas. Y es por que las amo, las estimo. Haría lo que sea por ustedes con tal de verlas bien.

— ¿De verdad?

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=xkfw6oNo9Jg_ **(Romance - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music Extended)**

— Si… y lo siento. No quería hacerte llorar. No me gusta verte triste, ¡Sonríe! Feliz te vez más bonita… — Crystal solo sonrío para después frotarse un poco los ojos para después ver una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras hacía ojitos de cachorrito… ¡Dios! Cuanta dulzura. Juro que con solo verla te podría dar diabetes — Ahora vamos a casa, tuve suficiente por este día y solo quiero descansar — y así ambos nos propusimos a irnos a casa pero…

— Cristoper… ¿p-podrías prometerme algo? — Crystal me pregunto con nervios.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— P-prométeme que no te enamoraras de ninguna poni a menos q… — dijo ella disminuyendo su voz de poco en poco cubriendo la boca con su casco.

— Oh eso. Descuida, te lo prometo pero… no alcance a escuchar bien lo que dijiste, ¿me lo repites? — y en serio no supe que dijo. El taparse la boca hizo que no la escuchara bien.

— N-no es nada. Vámonos — ella dijo eso ultimo solo para después encaminarnos a casa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

— ("Maestro, ¿cree que podamos poner a prueba muy pronto el plan que tenía para ayudarme con respecto a mí y a Cris?") — pregunte a mi maestro.

 **("Por supuesto niña. Mañana por la mañana llevaremos a cabo el plan. Con gusto hare que el muchacho se fije en ti o me dejare de llamar Starswirl el barbado") —** mi maestro respondió a mi petición.

La razón de que se lo haya pedido fue porque aunque no lo parezca he podido notar que Twilight ha estado comportándose extraño cuando Cris está cerca de ella, de Rainbow es de suponer pero ahora no quisiera que Applejack también se sume a mi competencia. Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pero no quiero que él termine quedándose con alguna de mis amigas. Así que intentare seguir el plan de mi maestro.

— Espero que puedas fijarte en mi Cristoper — dije en voz baja.

— Perdón ¿dijiste algo?

— Digo que yo también me siento cansada — _¡Uff!_ Cristoper casi logra escucharme. Espero y funcioné.

 **(*Detener la música)**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos con el del día de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden dejar su buenos o malos reviews y dar sus opiniones de como la llevo con el fic hasta ahora. Además de que me sirve para mejorar y hacer un gran esfuerzo para regalarles estos ligeros momentos de diversión con el pasatiempo de la lectura.**

— Discord: Hablando de diversión, ¿Qué te parece ahora este nuevo look que le he dado a tu habitación?

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿Qué carajos?! — la habitación giraba constantemente, tal y como la vez del capítulo cuando Fluttershy está intentando reformarlo para bien. Mis comics y libros están volando como si de aves se trataran, los lápices y bolígrafos salían disparados a dianas de tiro al blanco que había dispersas en toda la habitación, suerte que en este momento ninguno me ha dado en el blanco.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Wiiijiii! Esto es divertilicioso.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Por qué pusiste un tobogán de chocolate líquido? No vez que todo el chocolate se está regando por la habitación. ¡Quita este desastre y vuelve todo a la normalidad Discord, me estas desmadrando todo!**

— Discord: Oh vamos, diviértete un poco. No todos los días puedes presenciar cosas caóticamente divertidas ¿o sí?

— **CrisKakis: Ya se pero no es divertido si dejas un caos en mi habitación… creo que ahora entiendo el porque te llaman el Dios del Caos. Nomás te la pasas haciendo desmadre en todos lugar en el que estas presente… (-_-)**

— Discord: Me declaro culpable… :3

— **CrisKakis: ¡YA PUES! arregla esto por favor. El capítulo termino y es hora de que ustedes dos regresen a Equestria.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Nos estas corriendo?... : (

— **CrisKakis: Nope. Pero como dije el capítulo termino. Así que o arreglan en esto… o voy a ponerme serio con ustedes. En especial contigo Discord — me troné los dedos para ver si lograba intimidarlos un poco… pero la verdad no les haría daño. Ambos personajes me caen bien.**

— Discord: De acuerdo, si ya entendió — chasque mis dedos y todo volvió a la normalidad en un santiamén — pero sigo pensando que eres un aguafiestas.

— **CrisKakis: Puedo serlo si quiero y ahora…**

 **Eso es todo amigos/as. No leeremos pronto, ¡chaito!**

 _¡BOOM!_

— **CrisKakis: ¡AAAHHH! ¡¿Por qué la TV y mi** _ **XBOX 360**_ **explotaron?! Ahora sí, ¡Vengan aquí hijos de…!**


	26. Cambios extraños

Capítulo 26. Cambios extraños

 **Hola amigos de FF, aquí CrisKakis reportándose para el nuevo capítulo del guapachoso fic que algunos gustamos leer.**

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

 **¿Alguien llamando a la puerta de mi habitación? Es extraño ya que no había nadie en casa.**

— Pinkie Pie: Kakisito, Abre la puerta, te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿?: Si. Queremos conocerte.

— ¿?: Pinkie Pie nos dijo que eras un extraterrestre que también nos conoce.

— ¿?: Si, y que pareces un simio.

 **Esas voces chillonas… ¿me pregunto quién será?**

— **CrisKakis: Ya voy Pinkie. Solo espera que… ¿eh? No hay nadie, ¿lo habré imaginado?**

— Pinkie Pie: _Detrás de ti imbécil_

— **CrisKakis: ¡Ahhh la puta que te…! ¡Pinkie Pie, no hagas eso!... Por cierto buena imitación de Don José de RE4.**

— ¿?/ ¿?/ ¿?: ¡WOOOOOW!... :D

— **CrisKakis: Jeje… Hola Crusaders, yo soy CrisK…**

— Applebloom: ¿Este es el sujeto que está enamorado de mi hermana?

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿Qué?! Yo no estoy…**

— Sweetie Belle: Vaya que luce tal y como lo describiste Pinkie Pie.

— Scootaloo: Pues no parece un simio, más bien un chango… y con poco pelo.

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿Chango?!**

— Scootaloo: ¿Qué eres?

— Sweetie Belle: ¿Es cierto que en tu mundo somos famosas?

— Applebloom: ¿Por qué te gusta mi hermana?

— **CrisKakis: Wow, wow, wow. Tranquilas niñas, una a la vez. Pinkie, me hayas avisado que ibas a traer a las CMC. Creo que subiré de una vez el capítulo ya que si no esto terminara llenándose de pura conversación ajena a la historia.**

— AB/SB/SC: ¿Historia?

— **CrisKakis: Lo sabrán en cuanto lo vean. Mientras tanto contestare todas las preguntas que tenga. Ahora Pinkie, ¿me harías el favor?**

— Pinkie: A la orden… :3

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ El día de Ponyville estaba por celebrarse en… bueno, Ponyville (¬_¬), Así que Rarity fue seleccionada como la encargada de los preparativos para el evento. Después dio a conocer a sus amigas y a nuestros protas sus planes del evento solo para poder llamar la atención del poni que visitaría en esta ocasión la pequeña villa. Trenderhoof.

Pero cuando Trend arribó a Ponyville, Cristoper actuaba celosamente de este poni tras ver que su poni favorita era acechada por él. Applejack también había terminado harta de la actitud hostigosa de Trenderhoof así que su plan fue decirle que Cris era su "novio" para quitárselo de encima.

Y finalmente tras una ligera entrevista de parte de Trend a Cristoper, este comento que Applejack y el tenían una relación, cosa que las otras ponis no sabían, dando como resultado la afectación sentimental de Crystal.

Cristoper al ver la reacción de su amiga la unicornio salió en su búsqueda para poder arreglar el malentendido para después retirarse a casa.

Después del evento, Crystal junto con Starswirl estaban a punto de poner a prueba un plan para llamar la atención de Cristoper. Veamos que tendrán en mente estos dos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=3eNWy3lRTyc_ **(Vaniville Town - Pokémon X & Y Music Extended)**

Era domingo temprano por la mañana. Cristoper, mi maestro y yo decidimos tomar un descanso por hoy así que Cris aún sigue dormido en su habitación en cambio yo desperté mucho antes debido a que mi maestro me comentó ayer por la noche que el plan que llevaríamos a cabo lo haríamos desde temprano y para ello haríamos uso de un hechizo del libro el cual usaríamos como prueba de sesión de magia y para ello necesitaba tomar algo de Cristoper para poder realizar el hechizo.

En estos momentos estoy tratando de entrar a su habitación para buscar ese algo pero…

— ¿Qué es precisamente lo que tengo que buscar, maestro? — no tengo ni idea de lo que tendré que buscar.

 **("De acuerdo niña, te explicare lo que haremos. Necesito que tomes algo de ADN humano. Así que podríamos usar algo simple, un mechón de cabello sería suficiente pero sería más tardado… o puedes usar un poco de su sangre para mejores resultados y el efecto del hechizo surgirá al instante para este plan")** — ¡¿Sangre?! ¿Qué tendrá en mente? Y a todo esto…

— ¿Y eso cómo me ayudara para que Cristoper solo ponga atención a mí?

 **("Como dicen en el mundo humano,** _ **"Tu tranquila y yo nervioso"**_ **. Confía en mi")** — No estoy muy segura de sí debería de hacer esto — **("Ahora, antes de entrar a su habitación, busca algo con que podamos abrirle una pequeña herida para obtener la sangre del muchacho y algo en que depositarlo")**

Y así como me lo pidió mi maestro, busque en la cocina para tomar un pequeño cuchillo y usar uno de los pequeños frascos en los que Cris tenía de sus pociones curativas para depositar su sangre. Volví piso arriba para abrir lentamente la puerta de la habitación de Cristoper y poder acercarme lentamente hasta posicionarme a un lado de su cama.

— ("Bien… puedo hacerlo. Pero ¿y si al hacerle la herida Cristoper se despierta y se molesta conmigo?") — pensé sumamente nerviosa. No quiero ganarme el odio de Cris si descubre lo que estoy por hacerle.

 **("Vamos niña. Como el muchacho dice** _ **"el que no arriesga, no gana"**_ **)** — De acuerdo… lo hare. Solo una pequeña cortada y después lo curo.

Y así hice uso de mi magia para levitar suavemente el brazo de Cristoper y realizarle la pequeña incisión en uno de sus dedos pero…

— Zzzz… bonito cachorrito jeje Zzzz… — Cristoper se movió y me abrazo por unos segundos para acariciar mi crin. Me puse muy tensa tras ese acto. Por favor que no se despierte, por favor que no se despierte — Zzzz… que bien hueles Zzzz… — dijo Cristoper para después soltarme nuevamente. _¡Eek!_ ¡¿Dijo que olía bien?! Ay qué vergüenza.

 **("¡Niña concéntrate!")** — mi maestro me llamo la atención para recobrar el sentido.

De acuerdo. Levite el pequeño cuchillo para abrirle la herida en el pulgar de la mano de Cristoper y así empezara a brotarle la sangre. Por reacción, Cristoper se sobresaltó pero no se despertó.

Hice un poco de presión en su pulgar para poder sacar más de su sangre hasta llenar la mitad del frasco y enseguida cure la herida y así disponerme a salir de la habitación.

 **(*Pausar por un momento la música)**

— _¡Yawn!_ ¿Quién…? — Cristoper se levantó de golpe manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Cosa que realmente me sorprendió.

— ("¡Eek! Hay no, hay no, hay no") — me quede estática del miedo.

— Quién le haga _..._ algo a mi manzanita se las verá… Zzzz… conmigo… Zzzz — dijo Cristoper solo para ver como volvió a caer sumamente dormido.

 **(*Reanudar la música)**

 _¡Uff!_ Estuvo cerca… un momento… ¿su manzanita? ¿A caso sueña con comer manzanas? Hasta en los sueños es muy glotón. **(*N/A: Si claro. Sueña en "comer manzanas"… ¬ ͜ ¬)**

Bien, pude hacerlo. Ahora es momento de dirigirme a mi habitación y revisar el libro de hechizos.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora maestro?

 **("Busca el hechizo de transformación. Ahí encontraras diversas formas de realizar transformaciones que ningún otro unicornio más sabe además de las princesas y yo") —** Mi maestro me sugirió para después buscar el apartado de los hechizos de transformación.

— Aquí esta.

 **("Ahora léelo")**

— Veamos — me concentre en el texto del libro para disponerme e leerlo.

" _Hechizo de transformación._

 _Con este hechizo el usuario es capaz de transformar cualquier objeto en lo que se le plazca. La técnica para hacerlo es visualizar mentalmente el objeto en el que se quiera cambiar dependiendo el tamaño y la forma que se deseé. La explicación puede parecer sencilla pero cabe mencionar que se necesitan grandes cantidades de magia para poder realizar exitosamente el hechizo._

 _La duración de tiempo que el objeto puede mantenerse transformado perdura de los 5 a 10 minutos, puede durar menor tiempo revirtiendo el hechizo para regresar el objeto a su estado original" —_ eso es lo que decía pero tengo una gran duda al respecto.

— El hechizo de transformación no menciona nada acerca de usar algo como la sangre para llevarlo a cabo. Entonces ¿para qué usaremos la sangre? — le comente a mi maestro.

 **("Aún no acabamos mi querida alumna. Lee más adelante hasta encontrar la sección de metamorfosis") —** dijo mi maestro para seguirle leyendo, saltándome párrafos hasta encontrar la sección mencionada.

"… _La transformación varia de diferentes técnicas de uso, sin embargo hay un caso especial que trabaja en base al fenómeno de la metamorfosis._

 _La técnica de la metamorfosis está ligada con la habilidad especial de las peligrosas criaturas conocidas como Changelings. La cuestión para que un unicornio pueda simular esa habilidad es muy necesario conseguir algo lo bastante esencial del objeto, poni y/o criatura en la que se quiere transformar dando como resultado a que la transformación se prolongue permanentemente, eso al menos hasta que el usuario decida revertir el hechizo._

 _*Advertencia. El realizar este hechizo consume el doble incluso triple de magia común mente usada dando como resultado efectos secundarios de mareos, jaquecas e inclusive pérdida de conocimiento."_

Termine de leer la sección del hechizo, parece cosa seria ya que suena muy arriesgado.

— No lo sé maestro. Suena muy complejo y peligroso, ¿Cuál es el objetivo de usar el hechizo de transformación para llamar la atención de Cristoper?

 **("Simple niña, intentaras transformarte en un humana") —** ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Una Humana?! **("Recuerda que él dijo que no se enamoraría de un poni, entonces se me vino a la mente la brillante idea de convertirte en una de su especie. Es por ello que usaremos el ADN del muchacho y con la ayuda del hechizo sé que podrás hacerlo. Yo lo he probado y lo he podido lograr, con solo mencionarte que con anterioridad me he transformado en un humano y pasado desapercibido en a aquel mundo de donde proviene Cristoper para recolectar información conforme a su especie, sus culturas, costumbres y diversidad de cosas que los humanos han hecho y lo que son capaces de hacer e incluso de pensar")** — vaya. No tenía palabras, solo quede totalmente sorprendida de saber que mi maestro pudo viajar al mundo humano — **("Si ya saliste de tu asombro, sigue mis instrucciones y llevemos a cabo el hechizo… claramente si es que quieres intentarlo")**

— Pues… yo… es que… _¡sigh!_ De acuerdo. No tengo nada que perder — y así me resigne a usar el método que mi maestro tenía planeado.

 **(*Detener la música)**

Primero practique con algunas cuantas cosas para poner en práctica el hechizo de transformación y para ello utilice el cepillo con la que peino mi crin intentando transformarlos en variedad de cosas y con algo de esfuerzo pude cambiar su forma en una manzana, una pelota y después en una cuchara hasta que el hechizo terminó y el cepillo regresara a su forma original.

Una vez que tanto mi maestro como yo logramos ver que domine un poco el hechizo estábamos listos para realizar el siguiente paso con el uso de la metamorfosis y para ello tuve que sostener el frasco que contenía un poco de la sangre de Cristoper para usarlo en base al ADN humano, después visualice la apariencia humana de una hembra. Para ellos recordé a _Diana,_ la chica a la cual había visto en sueños tomando a detalle su forma física y finalmente me concentre para dispersar el hechizo en mí.

 **("Bien niña, vas bien. Sigue así")** — escuche a mi maestro decir de manera aprobatoria por como lo estaba haciendo.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados el mayor tiempo posible tratando de visualizar con lujo en lo que me quería transformar. Solo puedo percibir como un gran destello de luz a través de mis parpados que iba incrementando cada vez más. Podía sentir como mis extremidades y la forma de mi cuerpo cambiaba poco a poco.

No creo poder seguir más con esto… me siento muy mareada… estoy perdiendo… la concentración. Me duele… mi cabeza… ya no puedo…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _(1 HORA MÁS TARDE)_

 **POV Cristoper**

— _¡Yawn!_ Que bien dormir — No sé cuánto tiempo fue el que pase dormido pero dormí plácidamente después de descansar por todo ese trabajo y entrenamiento que he realizado en estos días — Dormí tan a gusto. Incluso pude soñar tranquilamente, recuerdo que estaba jugando con Winona en la Sweet Apple Acres mientras le lanzaba la pelota… pero lo extraño fue que de repente me mordiera la mano. Podía jurar que pude sentir que me habían cortado el pulgar por esa mordida. Ñeeh qué más da.

 _¡Grrrr!_

Mi estómago aclamaba por algo de comer.

— Creo que me aseare y después buscare algo para poder desayunar — me dispuse a dirigirme a la ducha saliendo de mi habitación y encaminarme por pasillo del piso de arriba para entrar a la bañera y…

 _¡AAAAAAHHHHH!_

Alguien grito demasiadamente fuerte que incluso me saco un susto. Se escuchó desde la habitación de Crysti. Ella podría estar en problemas, tengo que ayudarla. Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron para abrir de golpe la habitación y ver que rayos está sucediendo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A qué se debió este…? duh… ʘ/ʘ — Vi a alguien frente al espejo de Crystal y lo que vi… era… hermo…

— ¡KYAAAAHHHHH! — esa extraña chica gritó para en pocos segundos ver ante mis ojos un rayo que…

 _¡PUM!_

…

— ¿Qué… paso? — estaba recobrando la conciencia ¡Ouch! Me duele la cabeza. Pude ver que estaba en el suelo, precisamente afuera de la habitación de Crystal — ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

— ¿Cristoper? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Escuche la voz de Crystal para después mirar a un lado y… y…

— ¿Q-quién eres?

— Soy yo, Crystal Sapphire — dijo la… Espera ¡¿Qué?!

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=OHpStcLfQ58_ **(2 The Adventure Begins - Konosuba OST)**

— ¿C-Crystal? ¿E-en verdad eres tú? ¿Qué te paso? — mi cerebro estaba tardando en proceso de lo que veía frente a mis ojos. Crystal venia cubierta de una sábana blanca cubriéndose por completo. Ella había cambiado por completo… bueno no por completo. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo pero su cuerpo...

— B-bueno es que yo utilice un hechizo de cambio para… y bueno… esto paso…

— ¿Tu qué? ¿Y eso como por qué?

— Este… Ahm… yo… ¿me veo mal?... : (

— ("¿Que si se ve mal? Si yo la veo de ¡Wow!") — la verdad no evite pensar eso. Realmente se ve bien, muy bien, demasiado bien. No me juzguen, después de algo de tiempo sin ver a una chica me hace pensar en esto. Esperen ahora que la veo bien es un poco más bajita que yo por unos cuantos centímetros. Ahora mi duda es… — ¿Por qué rayos decidiste convertirte en una furry?

— ¿Furry? ¿Qué es eso? Creí que era una humana. Como tú — vaya idea errónea tenía la poni esta.

— No. Si fueras humana te verías casi igual a mí. Tú eres una furry debido a que sigues teniendo la misma apariencia animalesca, si ofender. Lo que quiero decir es que te sigues viendo como poni pero tienes el cuerpo con rasgos humanos. En pocas palabras, estás en tu forma antropomórfica a la cual nosotros denominamos como furry… la cual es extraño de ver — le explique para que captara la idea.

— Ooh — Crystal expresó con decepción mientras bajaba las orejas — ahora pensaras que soy un fenómeno.

— Yo no pienso eso. D-de hecho que te vez… bien — dije con suma pena mientras giraba mi cabeza para no verla de frente. No pude evitar no analizarla con la vista además sumándole que esta completamente desnuda.

— ¿E-en serio? — dijo ella con incredulidad de haber escuchado mis palabras.

— Bueno, a ver, ya. Espérame aquí. Saldré por unos momentos. Espérame aquí y no salgas de casa — dije tras levantarme rápidamente sin verla directamente e ir a mi habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto ella tras encaminarme a mi habitación.

— A por dos ponis que me podrían ayudar con tu caso — y así me retire del lugar de regreso a mi habitación.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=skqqCnug6Dk_ **((39 Birds of a Feather Flock Together - Konosuba OST) *Activar el modo bucle)**

Cristoper entro a su habitación para después intentar levantarme apoyada en la pared debido a que se me es difícil caminar en dos patas. Mis cascos traseros no cambiaron a comparación de mis cascos delanteros que ahora se habían convertido en dos manos. Ahora al igual que Cristoper tenía dedos. Sigo preservando mi apariencia de poni como los son mis orejas, mi cuerno y mi cola.

— Al parecer no funciono el plan, maestro. Cristoper se asustó de mí — pensé en voz alta.

 **("¿No escuchaste al muchacho? Él dijo que te veías bien") —** mi maestro me reitero lo que Cris me dijo hace unos momentos.

— Yo creo que solo lo dijo para no hacerme sentir mal — eso fue más que obvio para mí.

 **("¿Tú crees? Pues escucha esto")** — que es lo que hará ahora mi maestro — **("muchacho ¿me escuchas?")**

— ("Lo escucho Starswirl, ¿Qué sucede?") — estoy escuchando a Cristoper con la ayuda del enlace mental.

 **("¿Sabes acaso que paso con mi alumna? Su aspecto cambio demasiado. Tal parece que ella uso un hechizo de transformación pero la verdadera preguntas es ¿Por qué?")** — mi maestro está actuando como si no supiera nada al respecto. Yo solo seguí rumbo a mi habitación hasta llegar a mi cama y sentarme en la orilla de está para prestar atención a la conversación de Cristoper y Starswirl.

— ("Yo tampoco lo sé. Creí que tal vez usted sabría algo al respecto") — dijo Cristoper.

 **("Pues no, en absoluto. En fin, ¿Qué opinas de su nueva forma? A estándares humanos creo que ella tiene una buena figura ¿no lo crees?") —** esperen ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Eso se escuchó muy depravado por parte de mi maestro.

— ("Pues no le voy a mentir Starswirl. Nunca imagine ver a una poni antropomórfica. Crystal es bonita y ahora que lo pienso… debo admitir que ella luce muy atractiva de esta forma") — ¿C-Cristoper dijo… que soy… atractiva? — ("¡Pero ni se le ocurra decírselo a Crysti, si no le juro que me las pagara muy caro de alguna u otra forma! Esto es un secreto que quedara entre nosotros ¿entendido viejo?") — Y-yo… yo…

 **("Descuida muchacho. No diré nada… ¬** **͜** **¬")**

N-no puedo creerlo, ¡KYAAAAA! El me considera bonita y atractiva. Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción. Por Celestia, que felicidad, espero que de esta forma me preste más atención.

Tome mi almohada para abrazarla fuertemente sintiéndome muy contenta.

— ¡Crysti, ya me voy. No tardo en regresar y recuerda no salir de la casa! — Cristoper grito desde la planta baja para después escuchar el cerrar de la puerta.

— Jijiji… maestro, su plan funcionó. Ahora Cristoper me considera bonita y… atractiva — sentí que mi mejillas se enrojecieron. Estoy sumamente feliz.

(*Detener música)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Wow!, en serio ¡wow! Y pensar que originariamente Crystal se veía normal como poni pero ahora que realizo ese… ese hechizo. No me lo puedo creer pero si es atractiva… Y vaya tiene buena figura.

Ahora que estoy caminando por el pueblo y veo a las demás ponis que habitan aquí me hace pensar, que tan atractivas serán si ellas fueran antropomorfas, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez exista ese mundo en donde todos los habitantes de Equestria son antro y no como son originalmente a como se muestran en la serie. _¡Sigh!_ Qué más da.

Me encontraba rumbo a la biblioteca Golden Oak para visitar a cierta poni que ya tuvo experiencia con el mundo humano.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

Toque la puerta para ver si de casualidad había alguien en casa.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=gMFwfEEU4bM_ **(Pocket Monster Soundtrack Pikachu Arrives)**

— ¡¿Quién es?! — escuche la voz de un niño tras la puerta

— It's a me Mario… XD — respondí imitando al famoso personaje de la gran N.

— ¿Huh? Oh eres tu Cristoper ¿qué te trae tan…? — Spike me saludo para después…

 _¡SMASH!_

Vi como el pobre reptil salió volando hacia un lado debido a que cierta alicornio lo empujo. Juro que hasta escuche el sonido de un gato haber sido golpeado.

— ¡Cristoper! Q-que gusto que hayas venido… (˶° ͜ °˵)

— Hola Twilight… - ͜ -u — salude a la pequeña princesa mientras sentía algo de incomodidad — ¿Estas muy ocupada?

— No, no, para nada — dijo Twilight y ver por unos momentos el interior de la biblioteca y pude observar muchos libros regados por el suelo y al pobre Spike salir de una pila de estos y acercarse hasta nosotros.

— De hecho, tenemos muchos libros que ordenar, ¿recuerdas? — dijo Spike viendo de mala gana a Twilight.

— Jejeje… es cierto — Twilight se rio nerviosamente tras ver lo olvidadiza que fue esos momentos.

— Entiendo. Necesito de tu ayuda Twi y que me acompañes a cierto lugar pero que les parece si antes yo les ayudo con la organización de los libros. Así terminaremos rápido, ¿te parece? — sugerí la idea de ayudar.

— Claro. Gracias por tu ayuda — dijo ella para después permitirme pasar a su humilde hogar.

Y así Spike yTwilight me indicaron la manera de cómo debían de ir acomodados los libros y entre los tres reanudamos tal labor.

Después de unos 30 minutos terminamos y nos dispusimos a salir de la casa de Twilight para dirigirnos esta vez a casa de Rarity debido a que les comente tanto a la alicornio y al dragón que también necesitaría ayuda de la modista para este asunto. Espero que Crysti no se esté desesperando por demorarme en regresar.

Ya estábamos a pocos pasos de llegar a la casa de Rarity cuando vimos que otras ponis también iban a dirección de su casa. Para ser exactos, las pegasos del grupito harmónico.

— Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. Buen día — Twilight saludo a sus amigas y dirigirse hasta ellas.

— Hola chicas, buen día — salude por igual.

— Que hay — saludo Rainbow.

— Buen día Twilight, buen día Cristoper — Fluttershy nos saludó amablemente educadamente.

— ¿Vinieron a ver a Rarity? — Twilight pregunto a sus amigas.

— Así es, ¿recuerdas que ayer quedamos de ir para almorzar juntas? Aunque Twilight, creimos que estarías ocupada ordenando los libros de la biblioteca — Fluttershy mencionó con su típico y suave tono de voz.

— Terminamos rápido debido a que Cristoper llego y nos ayudó con eso. Nos hizo un gran favor — les respondió Spike, quien estaba sentado en el lomo de Twilight para que las pegaso supieran de lo ocurrido.

— Por cierto, ¿Por qué no regresaste después de que seguiste a Crystal, eh? — Rainbow me pregunto como si me estuviera incriminando de algo.

— Nos fuimos a casa debido a que me sentía agotado el día de ayer después de explicarle el malentendido sobre la "relación" entre Applejack y yo. Espero que ella también les haya explicado sobre eso — después de mencionarlo las chicas solo asintieron, _¡Uff!_ Menos mal.

— Si, pero no creí que Applejack hubiera hecho eso. Después de mencionar el motivo entendimos por qué lo hizo — dijo Rainbow — Pero no tienes nada que ver con Applejack ¿o sí? — Rainbow se colocó volando frente a mi sospechando de… tal vez, un posible noviazgo con AJ.

— Por supuesto que nel. _¡Sigh!_ necesito ver a Rarity para ver si puede ayudarme con un inconveniente.

— ¿Qué clase de inconveniente? — pregunto Fluttershy con curiosidad.

— Este… bueno. Más tarde lo sabrán — y sin más decidí tocar la puerta del hogar/tienda de Rarity

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

— Un momento — escuche desde el otro lado de la puerta, en el interior de la casa.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Aun no me has dicho en que quieres que te ayude Cristoper — Twilight se colocó a un lado de mi viéndome extrañada.

— Como te había dicho de camino hasta acá. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa lo sabrás.

— Si. Oh hola Cristoper, chicas. En unos momentos estaré lista — Rarity dijo para después encaminarse nuevamente al interior de su boutique y colocarse frente a un espejo para delinearse las pestañas y retocarse un poco más el sombreado de sus ojos.

— Rarity, quisiera pedirte un favor. Sé que tal vez estés algo agotada por lo del día de ayer pero en serio necesito de tu ayuda — dije casi implorándole.

— Estoy lista. Bien, ¿de qué se trata querido? — dijo Rarity para después colocarse frente a mí.

— ¿Crees poder hacer un nuevo conjunto para hoy? Te pagare por adelantado si es posible — ahora sí creo que vamos a estar bien jodidos con la plata. Crystal y yo estamos por terminarnos lo que nos queda de nuestro tesoro pero prefiero a gastármelo en esto que ver a una poni semi humana desnuda por toda la casa… aunque no suena mal la idea de verla desnuda.

No, no, no, no, NO. Este mundo me está afectando demasiado. Ya hasta me dio meyo en las cosas que pienso… (°˷°)

— ¿A qué se debe que quieras un nuevo conjunto de ropa? ¿Hay alguna ocasión especial? — Rarity pregunto debido a mi petición inesperada.

— Pues no es algo especial. Más bien lo catalogaría como urgente, de ser posibles ¿crees poder confeccionarlo en mi casa?

— ¿Y por qué no hacerlo aquí en mi boutique? — pregunto la generosa unicornio para ver con extrañes.

— Es que… paso algo con Crystal y pues _… ¡Sigh! —_ OK aquí vamos — Twilight, tú y Rarity vengan conmigo, ¿Podrías usar un hechizo de tele transportación para ir rápido a mi casa y vean ustedes mismas mi problema, si no es mucha molestia? — mencioné para ver si me podía hacer tal favor. Favor tras favor, rayos ahora sí que estoy pidiendo muchas cosas y eso que no me gusta molestar a la gente… quiero decir, ponis.

— De acuerdo. Chicas nos veremos más tarde — y así Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno para solo escuchar un…

 _¡PUF!_

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

 **BGM: (Hometown - Xenoblade Chronicles Music Extended)**

 _¡Sigh!_ Cristoper ya se demoró mucho. He estado practicando el tratar de caminar en mis nuevas dos patas y vaya que es sumamente difícil, apenas si puedo mantener el equilibrio, ¿Cómo es que los humanos pueden caminar de esta forma?

 _¡PUF!_

— ¿Que fue eso? — escuche un ruido proveniente de la sala para después dirigirme a dirección a las escaleras ocultándome detrás de la pared.

— Ay mi cabeza, _¡Bugh! (sonido de repugnancia, aguantar el vómito)…_ es cierto lo que dicen de _¡Bugh!_ La teletransport… _¡Bugh!..._ que marea un chingo — Cristoper había aparecido junto con Rarity y Twilight.

— ¿Estas bien? — Escuche decir a Twilight mientras intentaba apaciguar el mareo de Cris sobándole la espalda. Rarity solo se alejó haciendo gestos de repulsión por precaución en caso de que Cristoper vomite.

— ¿Twilight? ¿Rarity? — pregunte aun asomándome sin mostrarme completamente. Qué tal si ellas si me consideran una fenómeno con esta forma.

— ¿Crystal? ¿Está todo bien? Cristoper mencionó que te había ocurrido algo — Twilight pregunto.

— Bueno yo… — no termine de hablar debido a que Cris subió corriendo tan rápido las escaleras a dirección del baño solo para…

 _¡BUAGHHHHHH!_

Pobrecito. Creo que no pudo contenerse más.

— Así es querida, ¿Qué ocurre, porque te ocultas? —dijo Rarity tras ver que solo me asomaba un poco.

— Y-yo… es que… No se vayan a asustar ¿de acuerdo? — dije una vez que me decidí mostrarme ante ellas.

— ¿De qué deberíamos asustar… nos? — Rarity preguntó para después ver que ella al igual que Twilight se quedaron sorprendidas de verme de esta forma — ¡Por Celestia!

— ¿Qué te paso? — Twilight pregunto esta vez.

— Es que… quise probar el hechizo de transformación con un nuevo método haciendo uso de la metamorfosis y…

— ¿Metamorfosis? ¿Hay un hechizo de transformación empleando la metamorfosis? — Twilight me interrumpió para preguntar por no conocer este hechizo. Ahora veo lo que decía mi maestro acerca de esta clase de transformación.

— Pues sí. Mi maestro hizo mención de ello y quise probarlo pero… no sé qué salió mal.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme ese hechizo? — Twilight voló tan rápido para quedar frente a mi pidiéndome enseñarle ese hechizo notándose sumamente emocionada.

— Por supues…

 **("** _ **¡Ahem, ahem!**_ **En serio niña, ¿intentas enseñarle a una de tus rivales por el muchacho para que haga uso de este hechizo? Sonara egoísta pero hicimos esto para que Cristoper te preste atención a ti y no a tus amigas. Yo te recomendaría no decirle nada si es que captas lo que trato de decirte. Solo inventa una excusa") —** mi maestro me aconsejo para que no compartiera este hechizo. Ya entiendo.

— Perdón… q-quise decir, que no recuerdo como lo hice. C-creo que algo salió mal — fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no sé qué más puedo decirle.

— Entiendo — dijo Twilight mientras me veía dudosa. Creo que se percató de mi intención de no contarle.

— Ay bueno, al menos ya salió lo que tenía que salir — escuchamos a Cristoper y… hay no. Aún sigo desnuda… (0_0)

— ¡KYAAAAAA! No veas — dije mientras me oculte del otro ángulo de la pared para que Cristoper no me vea. Qué pena.

— ¡AAHHH! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento — Cristoper se volteo sumamente avergonzado. Lo sé porque se puso completamente colorado… al igual que yo

— Ahora entiendo lo que querías que hiciera querido — Rarity dijo una vez que vi que estaba a un lado de mí. No escuche ni siquiera cuando subió las escaleras.

— En efecto Rarity. Twilight ¿podías explicarle a Rarity el tipo de ropa que usan las chicas humanas, inclusive la interior para damas? Tú ya tuviste la oportunidad de ser una humana así que podrías explicárselo con detalle — ¡¿Qué Twilight fue una humana?! Eso yo no lo sabía

— De acuerdo — Twilight le contesto con duda.

— Toma mi celular, entrégaselo a Crystal, ella ya sabe cómo desbloquearlo. Ahí debe de haber variedad de imágenes con algunos diseños basados en personajes de los cuales puedan elegir entre ustedes tres — Twilight hizo uso de su magia para tomar el celular de Cristoper y entregármelo.

— Creo que lo más conveniente sería que tú te quedaras aquí mientras nosotras nos vamos a la boutique en vez de traer todo el equipo de Rarity hasta acá — Twilight sugirió esa idea.

— Sí, sí, claro. Entonces yo iré más al rato a tu boutique Rarity. Cuento con ustedes — dijo Cristoper aun volteado pero podía ver que de vez en cuando nos observaba intencionalmente.

— Déjalo en nuestros cascos tesoro — fue lo último que dijo Rarity para después Twilight usar el hechizo de tele transportación y aparecer en la tienda de Rarity.

 _¡PUF!_

 **(*Detener música)**

…

 _¡PUF!_

— Twilight querida, me ayudarías a traer algunas telas que ahí en mi taller mientras tomo las medidas de Crystal por favor — Rarity le dijo a Twilight ye ella subió por las escaleras para buscar la tela que ella le solicito — Crystal, podrías colocarte aquí por favor

— Claro — y así me pare y camine con algo de dificultad hasta colocarme en la plataforma que Rarity me pidió que me colocara.

— Y dime linda, ¿a que se debe este… cambio? — Rarity pregunto con aires de sospecha.

— Ah pues… ya se lo dije a Twilight, fue un intento fallido del hechizo de transformación.

— ¿Estas segura?

— S-sí. Solo quise practicar magia y pues… el hechizo de transformación llamo mi atención

— ¿Y porque decidiste convertirte en algo semejante a los humanos?

— Bueno yo… quería saber que se sentía ser un humano.

— Entiendo, ¿No será que querías llamar la atención de Cristoper? — Rarity… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo supo?

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no… Yo no… — me sentía nerviosa pude sentir el frio sudor en mi frente, como es que Rarity se dio cuenta de ello.

— Jijiji… Ay querida no hay porque apenarse. Puedo darme cuenta de que él te interesa… al igual que Rainbow Dash también esta interesada en Cristoper, por extraño que parezca. Aunque podría jurar que a Twilight también —vaya, Rarity es muy observadora — Listo, termine de tomarte las medidas.

— _¡Sigh!_ ¿Podrías guardar el secreto? — dije resignada por saber que Rarity sabía de mi intención.

— ¿Entonces acerté? — Yo asentí afirmando de sus sospecha sintiéndome muy apenada — ¡Lo sabía!... Bueno, claramente todas lo sabemos así que no es ninguna novedad.

— ¡¿Eh?! — ¡¿D-dijo qué… todas… lo saben?!... (°—°)

— Pero guardare el secreto de la causa de tu transformación — dijo Rarity para después sonreírme dándome a entender que puedo confiar en ella.

— Gracias Rarity.

— Aquí están las telas que me pediste Rarity, ¿de que hablaban mientras no estaba? — Twilight regreso trayendo consigo diversos royos de tela.

— Hablábamos sobre el tipo de diseño que a Crystal le gustaría vestir, ¿no es así? — Rarity me volteo a ver para ver que enseguida guiño su ojo captando la idea de seguirle el juego.

— En efecto jeje… - ͜ -u

— Bueno Twilight, mientras Crystal se decide por el diseño de vestimenta, porque no me describes eso de la ropa interior para dama que Cristoper mencionaba — dijo Rarity llevándose a Twilight a una mesa en donde había diversidad de papeles y lápices. Twilight describía la ropa y Rarity parecía plasmarla a base de dibujos.

Yo solo me encontraba buscando la diversidad de imágenes que Cristoper tenía de esos dibujos raros (anime) de su celular, en las cuales había muchos personajes tanto de chicos como de chicas con diseños llamativos y un poco extraños… aunque a mi punto de vista no se ven tan mal.

Espero poder seleccionar algo que también llame le guste a Cris.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=7_S2xThYz-Q_ **(The Ability That I Want to Obtain - Konosuba OST)**

 _¡Sigh!_ Como rayos fue que paso eso, vaya situación más rara. Este mundo sigue sorprendiéndome. Después de que Twilight, Rarity y Crystal se retiraran de casa. Me di una ducha rápida para tratar de despejar un poco mi mente y una vez que termine, me vestí me prepare para salir en búsqueda de las ponis ya que estaban dispuesta en salir a desayunar, creo que iré al mismo lugar que ellas acuerden para conseguir algo de comer para mí y Crysti… también llevare algo para Twi y Rarity, después de todo ellas desayunaran tarde debido a que me están ayudando. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ahora en señal de agradecimiento.

No tarde en encontrarme con las chicas y vi que todas ya estaban reunidas con excepción de la modista y la princesa de la amistad, degustando sus alimentos. En cuanto me vieron me saludaron nuevamente y volvieron a cuestionarme con respecto al problema de Crystal. Applejack y Pinkie Pie se mostraron interesadas en el asunto, claro ellas no estaban cuando íbamos en búsqueda de Rarity así que les mencione que Crystal había tenido un problema con un hechizo de transformación y ahora ella era casi humana. Las chicas no me entendieron ni madres… se los dejare para sorpresa cuando vean a Crystal.

Una vez finalizado nuestros alimentos vegetarianos… en serio como me hace falta la carne. La próxima vez saldré en búsqueda de mi propio alimento y lo comeré a escondidas para no alarmar a nadie. Como iba diciendo, una vez que termine nuestros alimentos nos encaminamos rumbo a casa de Rarity nuevamente, espero y haya podido realizar mínimo una prenda para Crystal y tenga algo con que cubrirse.

Una vez llegado a casa de Rarity (nuevamente), toqué la puerta la cual a los pocos segundo fuimos atendidos por Twilight.

— Vaya, ya llegaron — dijo Twilight para después salir del local y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

— Si y perdón por la tardanza. Por cierto Twilight, traje algo para ti y Rarity de aquel restaurante. No supe lo que realmente les gusta así que le pregunte a las chicas cuales eran sus platillos favoritos — le dije para entregarle dos bolsas de papel en las cuales contenía la comida.

— Oh p-pues gracias, que considerado y lindo de tu parte jeje — ella me respondió notando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por unos instantes escuche dos sonidos de disgusto a mis espaldas. Lamentablemente no alcance a ver quiénes fueron los que hicieron eso.

— ¿Por cierto como va Rarity con el encargo?

— Oh bueno. Aún no ha terminado — Twilight me respondió. Era de esperarse, hacer un nuevo diseño de ropa realmente debe de estarle costando algo de trabajo.

— Entiendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí adentro? Cristoper dijo que Crystal había tenido un conflicto con un hechizo ¿Ella está bien? ¿Está aquí? — Applejack pregunto preocupada por Crystal.

— Nada de qué alarmarse. Adelante, entren y vean ustedes mismas — Twilight dijo para abrirnos paso y dejar entrar primero a sus amigas pero cuando Spike y yo estábamos por entrar, ella nos detuvo — Lo siento pero ustedes no pueden pasar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Spike pregunto extrañado de que Twilight nos haya negado el acceso.

— Asunto de chicas. Spike aun eres muy joven para saber sobres estas cosas así que te pediré que te quedes afuera junto a Cristoper. Y Cris, ¿no queremos que vuelva a suceder algo como lo de esta mañana en tu casa o sí?

— Ok, ok. Vamos Spike sentémonos bajo aquel árbol y esperemos hasta que todo este asunto este resuelto — dije y ver que el pequeño dragón resignado se dirigió junto conmigo hasta el lugar indicado.

— ¿A qué se refería Twilight? ¿Qué sucedió en tu casa? — Spike pregunto entrándole la curiosidad una vez más.

— Digamos que… vi algo asombroso sin querer — le conteste recordando que vi a Crystal y… ¡wow! Sigo sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Y qué cosa era?

— B-bueno, no digas a Twilight que te lo dije pero digamos que… como lo explico, ¿conoces el termino de desnudes?

— Si, ¿Qué con eso? La mayoría del tiempo todos nosotros lo estamos a menos que usemos algo de ropa para ocasiones especiales.

— Si pero algo más a fondo. Algo más ligado a lo… pervertido por así decirlo.

— Ooh… — Spike se avergonzó un momento una vez que dije la palabra de perversión.

— Pues eso fue lo que paso. P-pero fue sin querer ("Fue extraño pero milagroso que haya podido ver eso") — le comente al pequeño dragón y después pensé eso último.

 **("Vaya que resultase pervertido muchacho") —** Starswirl dijo con tono acusador.

— ("No pienses mal viejo. No me va a negar que todos tenemos un nivel de perversión. Y ver que Crystal adapto esa forma con ese… ese… cuerpo y sumándole que la vi desnuda, no pude evitar impresionarme. No me juzgue, después de todo soy un hombre") — respondí en mi defensa.

 **(*N/A: Más de alguno no me lo va a negar, pero tengo razón cuando digo que todos somos pervertidos y cada uno tiene su nivel de perversión. Continuemos…)**

 **("Así que realmente mi alumna te llama la atención en su neuva forma ¿eh?")**

— ("Pues… este… yo… no sé. Realmente no sé qué pensar") — estaba confundido. Tengo muy en claro que ella aún sigue siendo una poni y yo un humano y una relación de diferentes especies está mal pero verlo con esta nueva apariencia, me hace dudar mucho. Tratare de mantenerme firme.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En qué piensas? — Spike dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos de mi debate mental.

— No, nada. Solo una ligera charla mental que tenía conmigo mismo.

— De acuerdo — dijo extrañado el pequeño reptil — oye que te parece si hacemos algo en lo que esperamos a las chicas.

— Me parece bien pero ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— Ahmm… que tal si me enseñas esos asombrosos movimientos de batalla que has estado practicando… :D — dijo Spike emocionado.

— Bueno, no es que haya perfeccionado todos los movimientos de pelea que intento copiar pero puedo mostrártelos si quieres — fue lo último que dije y así nos dirigimos hasta la parte trasera de la casa de Rarity ya que su patio tenía un espacio lo semejantemente grande como para poder realizar todas los movimientos y técnicas que he estado intentando copiar de mis mains de _Super Smash Bros._

Y así inicie tratando de realizar los golpes y movimientos de _Lucario_. A continuación apoye mis manos en el suelo y me di la media vuelta lo más rápido que pude para poder alzar ambos pies en el aire y dar una patada doble tal y como hace _Sonic,_ practicar el golpe superman de _Mario,_ patada invertida de _Fox y_ uno que otro movimiento aéreo.

No sé cuánto tiempo haya transcurrido desde que comencé a hacer sombra imitando tales movimientos de pelea. Incluso Spike trato de imitarme pero para ese pequeño cuerpo que tiene le resulto bastante complicado, a excepción de los movimientos aéreos, el pequeñín sí que sabe dar grandes saltos. Debe ser por la ventaja de ser un dragón, si el entrenara muy se convertiría en un gran guerrero.

— ¡Vaya!... ¿y todos estos movimientos… has estado practicando… en tus ratos… libres? — Spike pregunto mientras jadeaba del cansancio.

— Así es… pero poco a poco iré perfeccio… nandolos… Aunque no creo… usarlos muy seguido en batalla… solo reaccionó conforme… a la situación, _¡Uff!_ Si hubieras visto las batallas que hemos tenido con anterioridad lo entenderías — respondí recuperando el aliento de poco a poco.

— Oye mono lampiño. Que tal una ronda contra mí — escuche decir a alguien para después girarme y ver a Rainbow Dash volar hacia nuestra posición. ¿Qué raro?

— Es extraño que me pidas eso, ¿no habías dicho que no me ibas a volver a ayudar con los entrenamientos? — le pregunte debido a que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde esa vez que se encabrono conmigo.

— Bueno... es que me aburrí de estar ahí adentro y quise hacer algo más entretenido. Así que pensé en porque no tener algo de acción en combate para entretenerme en lo que las demás siguen conversando haya adentro — dijo Dash sin mucha importancia — por cierto, Crystal se ve extraña, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de ella ahora? — me vio sospechosamente esperando a escuchar mi respuesta.

— Pues no lo sé, ¿exactamente a qué te refieres? — me hice el loco ya que tengo una ligera sospecha a lo que se refiere pero debo cuidar muy bien mis palabras si es que no quiero ganarme una paliza por parte de esta pegaso temperamental.

— Me refiero a su nueva forma. Ella explico que fue un intento fallido por convertirse en una humana y que el resultado fue lo que ahora es ella. Así que dime ¿Qué piensas de ella? — explicó Rainbow su punto, tal y como sospeche.

— Pues que te digo. Ver ponis en su forma antropomórfica es extraño pero a la vez increíble, ¿te imaginas que todos los ponis tuvieran esa apariencia? Eso es algo que si me gustaría ver — y es cierto, el fandom hace dibujos muy buenos de todos los ponis en su forma antro y los diseños se ven geniales. Al menos es lo que yo creo.

— Y si yo… bueno… obtuviera esa forma, ¿Cómo crees que me vería? — Dash dijo chocando sus cascos de forma tímida mientras desviaba la mirada… esperen, ¿ahora se comporta kawaii? Hasta Spike gestos de confusion tras verla… a mí no se me hace extraño, al contrario, me da miedo.

— Pues yo creo que te verías bien. De por si eres genial, en ciertos términos, pero siendo de esa forma créeme que te vez asombrosa, lo sé porque he visto diseños tuyos en mi mundo. Dejando de lado eso, ¿Por qué mejor no empezamos esta ronda?

— Espera, ¿solo asombrosa? ¿No piensas que yo… — me hizo señas para que me acercara y después susurrarme algo al oído — me vería atractiva?

— ¿Eh? — me impresione un poco por lo que dijo.

— No, nada. Olvida lo que dije, ¿comenzamos o es que tienes miedo de perder? — dijo para finalizar esa rara conversación y alejarse tomando así su posición para nuestro pequeño encuentro.

— Rainbow Dash actuó muy rara ¿no crees? — dijo Spike en forma de susurro.

— _¡Sigh!_ Tú lo dijiste amigo — fue lo último que le respondí al bebe lagartijo, perdón quise decir dragón para tomar por igual mi posición de batalla.

— Hagamos esto interesante. Si me ganas, volveré a ayudarte con tu entrenamiento — ¿Qué acaba de decir Dashie? ¿Piensa volver a ayudarme? Eso si no me lo espere pero…

— Y que si tú ganas — le respondí.

— Si yo gano, harás todo lo que yo te diga por todo un día — dijo Rainbow. No lo sé, algo me huele muy mal y no soy yo ya que me bañe antes… al menos que sea Spike quien este hediondo o que Rainbow huela a caballo sudado. Ok no, el punto es que no me fio de ese trato pero si con eso Dash me vuelva a ayudar en mis entrenamientos no me va a quedar de otra.

— Ya vas. Acepto la apuesta — y así en cuanto termine la oración la pegaso voló muy rápido a mi dirección para atacarme. Esto se va a poner interesante.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Una vez que todas las amigas de Twilight salieron de su asombro tras verme con esta apariencia, decidimos conversar sobre los distintos diseños de ropa que todas vimos a través del celular de Cristoper que tal vez puedan verse bien en mi forma furry, vaya extraña palabra que uso Cristoper para describir lo que yo era. En fin, una vez que me decidí, Twilight le explicaba a sus amigas el estilo de ropa ajustada pero a la vez cómoda que vestían las chicas humanas cuando ella estuvo en una dimensión alterna en donde cada una de ellas eran humanas. Me gustaría ver eso.

Después de un rato Rarity terminó mis ropas, todo un conjunto completo y sin más fui a probármelo.

Usar ropa interior se siente muy extraño, y más al usar este… ¿sostén? Así fue como lo llamo Twilight, la cual ayuda a cubrir en algo mis glándulas mamarias las cuales ahora se posicionaron en la parte superior de mi pecho. El cuerpo humano es tan raro.

El resto del conjunto consistía en una blusa sin mangas color verde-agua, por encima llevaba puesto una sudadera de color rosa con resaltantes bordes color magenta que dejaba un poco al descubierto mis hombros y por ultimo un pantalón color beige el cual apenas si me llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

Tal parece que Rarity se guio en base a lo que Twilight dijo de la ropa ajustada. Y vaya que lo es pero debo que admitir que no es incómoda… pero si un poco calurosa. Pues si de esta forma acostumbran vestir los humanos no objetare en usar esta clase de vestimentas.

Ya estando lista, salí del probador para mostrarle a Rarity que el diseño que me confeccionó me quedaba a la perfección.

— Esto es… ¡esplendido! — Grito Rarity al verme — No cabe duda que me esmere en hacer esta ropa, ¡Y me siento completamente entusiasmada de haber hecho tan asombrosa creación!

— Wow Crystal. Luces muy bien — Fluttershy dijo igual de asombrada. De hecho podía ver el rostro de asombro de cada una.

— ¿En serio lo crees? — pregunte sintiéndome un poco apenada por ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Luces super-mega-archi fantástica Crystita! — Pinkie Pie grito de emoción.

— Ellas tiene razón caramelo. Ese conjunto de ropa te sienta muy bien — dijo Applejack para después seguir analizándome un poco más con la vista — aunque aún me sigue pareciendo extraño verte de esta forma jeje.

— Puede parecer extraño la primera vez. Lo digo por experiencia — Twilight dijo — Y concuerdo con ellas Crystal. Ese atuendo te queda muy bien pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo lo usaras?

— ¿A qué te refieres querida? — Rarity pregunto extrañada por lo que Twilight acaba de decir, de hecho también tengo dudas por lo que ella dijo.

— Lo que intento decir es que si usaste un hechizo de transformación es bastante razonable que tienes un tiempo limitado para regresar a la normalidad, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo es que dura este tipo de hechizo de transformación? — pregunto Twilight. Oh ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere.

— De hecho, el libro mencionaba que esta clase de transformación era permanente. Al menos hasta que yo quisiera revertirlo — le respondí para que seguido de eso Twilight volara hasta estar frente a frente mientras me tomaba de la sudadera y…

— ¡En serio debes enseñarme ese hechizo de transformación! Dime, dime, dime… (* ͜ *) — dijo ella sumamente emocionada.

— Yo… N-no recuerdo bien como lo hice — dije algo nerviosa para intentar persuadir a Twilight y se tranquilizara en pedirme semejante cosa. Las demás vieron extraño a Twilight pero Applejack se me quedo viendo con sospecha. Comienzo a pensar que ella sabe que estoy mintiendo.

— Bueno, vayamos con Cristoper y Rainbow Dash para escuchar su opinión al respecto de tu nuevo look — Rarity dijo para después salir por la puerta de enfrente y buscarlos pero no había nadie hasta que…

 _¡TE PATEARE EL TRASERO, BURRA AZUL!_

 _¡EN TUS SUEÑOS, TONTO SIMIO!_

Escuchamos gritos provenir detrás de la casa de Rarity para dirigirnos hacia allá.

Al llegar la parte trasera vimos que Cris y Rainbow Dash estaban peleando. No sé cuánto tiempo llevan enfrentándose pero ambos se veían agotados pero a la vez muy animados. Spike se encontraba alentando a ambos sumamente emocionado.

— Ustedes pueden. ¡Animo Rainbow Dash! ¡No te dejes Cristoper! — grito el pequeño dragón muy entusiasmado.

 _¡AAHHHHH!_

Ambos gritaron para lanzarse a la carga el uno contra al otro. Rainbow voló con suma velocidad y Cristoper corrió a su dirección para después ver el intercambio de golpes al igual que intentaban bloquear sus agresiones. Rainbow Dash era la que tenía la ventaja ya que ella utilizaba sus cuatro cascos para lanzar coses mientras volaba. Cristoper evadía y bloqueaba con sus brazos los ataques de la pegaso, se ve que se le es complicado defenderse.

Las chicas y yo nos acercamos hasta Spike y preguntar que estaba sucediendo.

— Huh… ¿se puede saber porque están peleando esos dos? — Applejack pregunto.

— Es una batalla entre Cristoper y Rainbow dash, ¿Qué no lo ven? Cristoper me mostraba el progreso que ha tenido con su entrenamiento hasta ahora mientras las esperábamos y… — decía Spike para después callar por la impresión tras verme — ¡Wow! ¿Crystal? ¿Qué te paso?

— Jeje… fue a causa de un hechizo de transformación.

— ¿Hechizo de transformación? ¿Pero cómo fue que te convertiste en lo que sea que eres ahora? — pregunto con duda.

— Al parecer es un hechizo distinto de transformación que trabaja en parte con la metamorfosis. Desconozco como es que el hechizo trabaja con ese método, es por eso que le pedía a Crystal que me enseñara pero… tal parece que eso no va a ser posible. Solo fue un intento fallido — Twilight le comento a Spike para al final mostrarse algo decaída por no querer enseñar el hechizo. Lo siento Twilight pero no me quiero arriesgar.

— Pues te vez fantástica Crystal — dijo Spike elogiándome.

— Gracias Spike — le agradecí mientras acaricie al pequeño dragón.

 _¡PUM!_

Escuchamos un fuerte golpe para solo ver que en cuestión de segundos, Cris y Rainbow yacían tirados en el suelo. Ninguna dudo en correr en dirección de ambos para ver cómo se encontraban los dos. Spike, Applejack, Twilight y yo nos acerca para ver cómo se encontraba Cristoper y el resto revisaba el estado de Rainbow Dash.

— Agh… un… Arcoiris… (X˷X) — Cristoper murmuro una vez que lo intentamos levantar pero al parecer el golpe fue muy fuerte ya que volvió a caer noqueado al suelo.

— Al parecer el golpe fue fuerte — dijo Twilight.

— Ya lo creo. También Rainbow Dash no ha reaccionado, miren — Applejack indico para ver que Rainbow también no se levantaba, incluso cómicamente sus ojos se encontraban en espiral de estar noqueada.

…

Todas estábamos dentro de la casa de Rarity, quien amablemente ofreció su hogar para cuidar de Cris y Rainbow. Estábamos esperando a que reaccionaran ya que ya llevaban aproximadamente 30 minutos que estaban inconscientes.

— Vaya resultado. Semejante barbaridad de la violencia, solo miren lo que provoca — Rarity dijo viendo a ambos.

— Es por eso que… la violencia nunca traen nada bueno — Fluttershy dijo mientras untaba algo en la mejilla de Rainbow.

— ¡Ugh!.. Y tienes razón Shy. Por eso no me agrada mucho la violencia — Cristoper estaba reaccionando — ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Vaya putazo el que me dieron — dijo Cristoper sobándose la mejilla usando malas palabras, y para eso… — ¡Aaahh! ¡Agh! ¡Ite! Oye no hagas eso que… me… due… le

— Nunca aprendes. Deja de decir groserías — Le conteste a Cristoper para después poder observar cómo es que él se me quedaba viendo — ¿Q-qué ocurre?

—… — el simplemente no dijo nada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper.**

¿E-en serio ella es Crysti? Ella luce muy bien con las ropas que vestía en estos momentos.

— Y dime querido ¿qué te parecen las ropas que hice para Crystal? — escuche decir a Rarity pero por extraña razón aun no puedo quitar la vista de Crystal. En serio que luce genial.

— Y-yo… yo creo que se ve bonita — si… esta bonita. Después de decir eso, Crysti se tomó con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzada. Esperen ¿qué acabo de decir? — S-si… la ropa. Digo que la ropa esta bonita. Muy bien hecha, _¡Cof! ¡Cof!_ E-en verdad te quedo muy bien ese conjunto de ropa Rarity. Eres la mejor sin duda — ¡Uff! Espero que con eso haya arreglado ese malentendido… aunque a decir verdad ella si se veía demasiado bonita... ¡AHHH! ¡NO!, no debo de pensar eso, estúpidas y sensuales versiones antro… (˃_˂)

Desvié la mirada para ver hacia otro lado que no sea el lugar en donde se encuentra Crystal solo para ver como las chicas se reían a lo bajo de mi reacción a excepción de Twilight quien mostraba un rostro de enojo al igual que Applejack. Esperen, ¿y a la vaquera que le pico? ¿No me digan que Applejack también siente celos? No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme.

— Sabia que te encantaría querido y… — Rarity dijo para después acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme algo — Deberías hacerle caso a una chica que incluso cambia su apariencia para llamar tu atención. Yo apruebo la relación entre ustedes dos — ¿en serio Rarity dijo eso?

— ¿Qué? Y-yo no… — realmente me extraño que malvavisco dijera eso pero no pude decirle que no hay nada entre Crystal y yo pero algo, o más bien alguien me interrumpió.

— ¡Ay! mi cabeza — escuche el quejido de la poni que se encontraba a un lado de mi resultando ser Dash quien apenas estaba recobrando la conciencia — ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— Resulta que tú y Cristoper se encontraban peleando. Y después de tremendo golpe por parte de ambos, los dos cayeron inconscientes por un buen rato — Twilight se acercó para contestarle a Dash y enseguida verme a mí — apuesto a que ustedes dos volvieron a discutir, ¿Qué acaso no pueden volver a llevarse bien? — Twilight nos llamó la atención a ambos.

— No discutimos. Solo nos enfrentamos para matar el tiempo en lo que ustedes me ayudaban con el problema de Crystal — explique la razón del porqué de nuestra batalla.

— Es cierto Twilight, me aburrí y salí a ver cómo es que podría pasar el rato pero vi que Cristoper y Spike estaban realIzando movimientos de batalla y quise probar enfrentándome con él. Veo que has mejorado bastante — Explico Rainbow para el final darme un pequeño cumplido.

— Gracias. Y quien sabe, tarde o temprano ni vas a poder derrotarme.

— En tus sueños, simio — Raibow se burló de mi pero no lo tome a mal — espera un momento. Twilight, ¿dijiste que ambos caímos inconscientes? — Dash pregunto de vuelta a Twilight tras haber procesado lo que ella había dicho.

— Eso fue lo que dije — Twilight le respondió afirmando de nuestra derrota.

— Entonces eso significa que es un empate, ninguno de los dos cumplirá su condición — dijo Dash captando la atención de las ponis.

— ¿Qué condición? — Crystal preguntó curiosa.

— Resulta que si Cristoper ganaba, Rainbow Dash prometió que ayudaría nuevamente con su entrenamiento pero si él perdía, Cristoper haría todo lo que Rainbow Dash quiera por todo un día — Spike explico para que todas las presentes escucharan.

— Si. Pero todo resulto un rotundo fracaso — pude notar la forma frustrada y desanimada en que lo dijo Dash, parece que realmente quería ganar.

— Ahmm… que te parece esto. Yo acepto tu petición y tú aceptas la mía — me dirigí a Dash para que me escuchara.

— ¿Eh? — ella solo ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión.

— Fue un empate ¿o no? Tú me ayudas nuevamente con mi entrenamiento y yo pasara todo un día contigo y hare todas las cosas que quieras durante todo el día, claro que primeramente debes decirme cuando será ese dia. Así ambos resultamos beneficiados y nadie sale perdiendo, un ganar-ganar ¿Qué te parece? — terminé de decir para después ser tomado del cuello por un casco rosa y ver que Pinkie se me acerco para susurrarme algo al oído.

— ¿ _Estás seguro, segurito, segurisisimo? Qué tal si Rainbow Dash te hace muchas bromas, a ella le encantan las bromas, a mí también me encantan las bromas pero ella hace bromas mucho más pesadas que yo. Lo que quiero decir es que qué tal si ella te hace algo malo o incluso peor, que tal si ella te intenta be-sar otra vez cuando llevas diciendo muchos capítulos atrás que no quieres ninguna relación con ninguna poni —_ Pinkie me lo dijo exaltada para alterar un poco las cosas.

— _Descuida, sé que ella talvez me haga el día imposible pero no creo que me haga cosas bastante atroces —_ le dije a Pinkie por igual susurrándole para después ver de reojo hacia Dash y ver que sobaba sus cascos delanteros mientras hacia un gesto de malicia al estilo The Grinch — ("¿o sí?")

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? — Twilight pregunto después de ver nuestra extraña acción por parte de Pinkie y yo.

— Nada, solo una idea locamente divertida que Pinkie me sugirió — dije para después levantarme y quedar de lado de Crystal, quedándome viendola una vez más.

— ¿P-paso algo? — Crystal me pregunto nerviosa por ver que tenía una vez más mi atención. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi mentón analizando sus ropas para después rodearla y seguir viendo lo que ella tenía puesto mostrando seriedad en esta ocasión. Como todo un buen critico.

— No pasa nada. Solo que realmente ese look te queda muy bien — le dije para después solo asentir mientras cerré por un momento mis ojos — Bueno ahora que todo quedo resuelto. Rarity, ¿me puedes decir cuánto te debo?

— No es nada querido. La satisfacción de haber ayudado fue suficiente paga para mí… y saber que también pude crear una obra maestra en prendas para chicas humanas fue maravilloso. Además me gusta el estilo de Crystal — dijo Rarity maravillada.

— Siento que abuso mucho de tu generosidad, _¡Sigh!_ Muchas gracias.

— Gracias Rarity — Crystal agradeció por igual.

— Descuiden. No hay de que — contesto la unicornio modista.

— Bien ahora, que les parece si vamos por algo de botanear al pueblo. Ese ligero calentamiento hizo que me diera un poco de hambre.

— No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comimos ¿y ya tienes hambre? — dijo Applejack sorprendida.

— Vaya que eres muy tragón — Spike dijo para después todas soltarse a carcajadas.

Después de eso caminamos por los alrededores. Todos los ponis se sorprendían al ver Crystal de tal forma, su reacción, ella caminaba ocultándose detrás de mí. Incluso tuve que tomarla de una de sus manos para poder seguir adelante debido a que ella tenía toda la atención, no olvidemos que ella tiene pánico escénico.

Los sementales quedaban anonadados tras verla. Las yeguas se asombraban y se acercaban para preguntar por la ropa que Crystal vestía, al parecer les llamo el diseño y asi Rarity les afirmara que ella las había creado, y que de ser posible lo tendría en mente para agregarlo a su nueva línea de ropa. Por último, los curiosos potrillos se acercaban temerosamente pero después de una breve explicación entre Twilight y Crystal acerca del hechizo de transformación vieron que no había problema alguno.

Ahora Crysti sabe que no es fácil cuando todos se te quedan viendo raro, tal y como a mí me paso cuando recién llegue a este lugar.

Toda la tarde estuvimos caminando por el pueblo y así poder surtir algo de la despensa… y de paso preguntar si había alguna clase de empleo temporal para mí. En eso último no tuve mucha suerte ya que no había vacantes en ningún lugar. Applejack amablemente me lanzo una bolsita de bits que saco de su sombrero diciéndome que era parte de mi paga por haber ayudado en la granja y que no me preocupara por el empleo ya que ella tenía cubierto mi problema laboral.

Bueno, al parecer me convertí en un empleado de la familia Apple… esto si es cliché a mi punto de vista.

El día estaba por finalizar y cada una de las ponis se estaba retirando a su hogares, por nuestra parte, Crystal y yo nos dirigimos a casa de Twilight para revisar los reportes y mensajes que ella ha recibido por parte de las princesas con respecto a información de las esencias vitales. Celestia y Luna mencionaban haber encontrado entre los libros de la biblioteca del castillo y de la biblioteca de Canterlot pero solamente encontraron historias y relatos de diferentes lugares en donde posiblemente puedan estar las esencias vitales.

Por más que hacíamos mención de estos sitios de Equestria haciendo uso del libro que nos guío hasta la esencia de la fuerza, este no respondió para nada. Hemos leído demasiados pergaminos. siento la vista cansada y tengo entumida las piernas de estar tanto tiempo sentado. Mierda, estamos perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

— _¡Sigh!_ Nada, este estúpido libro no reacciona como lo hizo la vez anterior. Tanto pinche esfuerzo y este no coopera, ¿en serio estos son todos los putos lugares que hay en Equestria? — dije bastante frustrado mientras estampaba mi rostro contra el pequeño escritorio en el que me encontraba y soltaba los pergaminos al piso.

 _¡PAZ!_

— Cuida tu lenguaje Cristoper. No acepto esa clase de palabras en la biblioteca — Twilight me golpeo con un libro en la cabeza molesta por mi forma de hablar.

— ¡Ouch! Lo siento.

— Ahora entiendo por qué Crystal te golpea, ¿Cuándo dejaras de usar esas jergas?

— Es difícil dejar de decir groserías, ¿creen que no lo intento?… (ò_ó)

— Pero en algo tienes razón — Crystal se acercó hasta nosotros tomando el libro de vuelta en sus cascos… no, ahora si son manos. La costumbre.

— Lo vez, Crysti hasta me da la razón de lo difícil que es tratar de dejar decir malas palabras.

— No me refiero a eso. Lo que trato de decir es que es cierto lo que dices con respecto al libro, hemos mencionados todos los sitios que las princesas nos dieron a conocer de Equestria y este no ha reaccionado para nada, hay algo extraño. — Crystal mencionó para después quedar pensativa por un momento.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Twilight pregunto por curiosidad. Al igual a mí me entro la curiosidad, ¿Qué sospechara Crysti?

— Lo que trato de decir es que tal vez las esencias no están en Equestria, que tal si están más allá del territorio que marcan los límites de Equestria, ¿No lo ven?, piénsenlo un momento. Cuando fuimos a buscar la primera esencias habías hecho mención de la tierra de los dragones, y que yo recuerde la tierra de los dragones tiene un límite con Equestria. Cuando estábamos ahi nos adentramos más a estas tierras y estoy más que segura que salimos del territorio equestre — Crystal explico su teoría.

— Es cierto. Tal vez solo haya complementos de información para su búsqueda y si nos damos cuenta. Toda información que las princesas nos han otorgado, hacen mención del anillo divino y la gema cardinal — le di a entender para que tomaran ahora mi idea.

— Tal vez, pero que hay del collar que traes puesto — Twilight apunto a mi dirección refiriéndose al maldito collar que tiene el dije del Yin Yang en la cual solo se podía apreciar el lado blanco iluminado — Ninguno de los textos anteriores hace mención de ese collar. A excepción del libro que Crystal consiguió en la cual en su interior tenia diadema con la gema cardinal, según recuerdo ustedes dijeron que ese libro si mencionaba ese collar.

— Tienes razón. Starswirl ¿Qué dice usted? ¿Puede decirnos en donde encontró este collar en el cual sello a Darkside además de parte de su magia y sus memorias? — pregunte y ver si por casualidad el viejo Starswirl puede aclararnos nuestras dudas.

 **("Lo lamento muchacho pero… No lo recuerdo muy bien. Lamento no ser de gran ayuda en estos momentos. Intentare recordar cosas de mi pasado parar averiguarlo. Por el momento debemos seguir investigando el paradero de las esencias restantes en base a toda información dispersa por Equestria") —** Starswirl dijo seriamente.

— ¿Y qué dijo Starswirl el barbado? — Twilight pregunto.

— Dijo que no recuerda nada — le conteste a Twi — _¡Sigh!_ Ya que, por lo menos ahora tenemos una nueva teoría. Lo más probable es que tengamos que salir de viaje en búsqueda de más información.

— Pero es solo una teoría, no sabemos si realmente sea cierta — Crystal respondía a ante mis palabras — Puede que realmente estén dispersas y ocultas en Equestria tal y como pensamos desde un principio.

— Pues tendré que arriesgarme, ya me canse de quedarme aquí solo entrenando y estar de brazos cruzados con salir en búsqueda de las esencias. De ser posible me quedare esta semana más para salir en búsqueda de respuestas y continuar nuevamente con esta peligrosa travesía — mencioné a ambas ponis y ver que Crystal afirmo ante mi decisión — Bueno, creo que es hora de recoger todo esto y retirarnos por hoy.

Y así levantamos y enrollamos todos los pergaminos y libros que utilizamos para nuestra fallida investigación y finalmente nos retiramos a casa.

…

Dejando de lado la investigación, mientras Crystal y yo caminamos hasta llegar a casa, apenas si pude notar algo importante con respecto a la unicornio.

— Oye Crystal, ¿cuándo regresaras a tu forma original? Hasta ahora tengo conocimientos dé la magia gracias ala ficción de _Harry Potter_ y la poción multi-jugos e incluso de cosas que Twilight explico en la serie tras practicar hechizos de transformación, tengo entendido que debes de tener un tiempo límite — dije extrañado tras abrir la puerta y cederle el paso a Crystal para que entrara primero.

— Bueno, el hechizo decía que esta transformación era permanente al menos que yo decida revertirlo — dijo ella tras chocar sus dedos índices. Ahora entiendo, una transformación permanente… eso es nuevo.

— Vaya, interesante ("Tal vez ese hechizo pueda servirnos después")

— ¿P-puedo preguntarte algo?

— Dime.

— ¿Me veo mejor así o prefieres mi forma original? — dijo Crystal para tomarse ambas manos mientras hacia una mirada tierna… No, porque siempre lo hace. Ella se ve tan tierna.

— Ahm… bueno… (˶°_°˵) — No pude sentir apenarme tras verla así — Me gustas mejor así, d-digo que te vez mejor así. P-p-pero si te sientes a gusto con tu forma original creo que sería conveniente que deshicieras el hechizo…

— Jijiji — ella se rio tiernamente tras mi respuesta. Dios mío, que tierna. Sé que Fluttershy es una amor de poni pero Crysti no se queda atrás. Ahora estoy seguro que ya me dio diabetes de tanta dulzura — No. Si te gusta esta forma, entonces me quedare así, _¡Yawn!..._ Creo que hoy me iré temprano a dormir. Buenas noches — dijo ella para después verla subir las escaleras y perderla de vista una vez que se dirigió a su habitación.

 **("Te gusta ¿verdad?") —** Starswirl mencionó pícaramente.

— Ahm… nope. Crystal no me gusta — me dirigí al sofá para sentarme y ver nuevamente a dirección a la habitación de Crystal — ("…eso espero") — pensé con duda. Estoy severamente confundido.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el fic del día de hoy. Perdonen por la tardanza pero esta vez me cayó un put****ral de trabajo y vaya que he estado sumamente ocupado.**

— Scootaloo: Realmente usas demasiado el vocabulario vulgar. Un momento ¿También le gustas a Rainbow Dash? ¿Y eso cómo porque?... (-_-)

— **CrisKakis: Bueno en capítulos anteriores, a través de una broma ella…**

— Applebloom: Espera, al parecer también en tu historia haces ver que Applejack siente algo por ti.

— **CrisKakis: Bueno, lo hago debido a que en las historias el romance puede llegar a parecer interesante, ¿no creen?**

— Sweetie Belle: También Twilight está incluida en el romance ¿Por qué? Incluso esa poni Crystal, quien se convirtió en no sé qué.

— **CrisKakis: A ver, esto lo hago para hacerlo más interesantes. Solo imaginen esto, hay cuatro yeguas que sienten algo por un semental pero ese semental no sabe cómo corresponder a una sola poni debido a que no quiere herir a alguna de las otras tres haciendo que este tome decisiones inesperadas negándoles de alguna forma el sentimiento de ellas sin la necesidad de herirlas sentimentalmente ya que el también las aprecia… pero solo como amigas y no como algo más. Y ver todo lo que este semental tendrá que pasar para lidiar con todos esos problemas difíciles pero a la vez cómicos para otros. Es sumamente emocionante… eso y agregándole algo de acción y aventura a la historia.**

— Applebloom: Si lo dices de ese modo… creo que si me llama la atención.

— **CrisKakis: Lo ven.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Huh! ¡Huh! ¡Huh! Cuatro ponis a las que les gustas, ¿puedes ponerme a mí también en tu harem? Por fis, por fis, por fis.

— **CrisKakis: No Pinkie, si lo hago la asociación de waifus me atrincheraría. Yo creo que con Twilight, Rainbow Y AJ es suficiente. Con Crystal no veo problema a que digan algo debido a que es mi OC.**

— AB/SB/SC: ¿Waifus? ¿OC?

— **CrisKakis: Algunos términos que usan en el fandom. Pinkie, se los explicas después.**

— Pinkie Pie: Okie Dokie Lokie

— ¿?: ¿Y qué hay del clop? Tus fans estaban de acuerdo con ello… por lo menos eso decían algunos reviews que llegaron a tu correo.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Discord, tú que haces aquí?**

— Discord: No es obvio. Vengo a cumplir las peticiones de tu público. Al cliente lo que pide ¿no es así lectores y lectoras?

— **CrisKakis: Ah no, eso sí que no. Si quieren clop que se aguanten. No pienso quemarme con escribir eso y que después alguien me denuncie, así que lo lamento Discord pero no te dejare… va también para ustedes lectores. Espero y lo entiendan.**

— Discord: Ay sigues siendo muy aburrido. Ya que, por lo menos lo intente. Ya va siendo hora de terminar el capítulo. Te hare un favor en llevarme a las chiquillas y a Pinkie Pie, además ya llevas más de 10000 palabras escritas. Así que chaito.

— Applebloom: No espera, aún tengo una pregunta más que…

 _¡CHAS! (Chasquido de dedos)._

 **Ya se fueron.** **Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo relleno pero descuiden. La historia retomara su aventura muy pronto.**

 **Nos leemos la próxima amigos.**


	27. Retornando a la ventura

Capítulo 27. Retornando a la ventura.

 **Hola soy CrisKakis, y estas leyendo esto con mi voz…**

 **Jeje es broma, es broma. Para empezar ni siquiera han escuchado mi voz. En fin, hola nuevamente amigos de Fanfiction. Me reporto ante ustedes para un nuevo capítulo de este guapachoso fic.**

 **Vaya ideas más locas se me han estado ocurriendo una vez que se me vino a la mente ese cambio radical de Crystal… pero de algo estoy muy seguro. No afectara en nada la trama original, solo veremos cómo nuestro prota se le complicaran un poco las cosas con respecto a la unicornio.**

— Pinkie Pie: Vamos, te vas a divertir muchísimo además de que podrás agregar esto a tus lecciones de amistad si se hacen amigos.

— ¿?: …eso me encantaría, pero no sé qué pensar de lo que dices, ¿en verdad un humano vive en este sitio? Ni siquiera cruzamos el espejo mágico para llegar aquí… por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

— Pinkie Pie: Uhm… ¿por la puerta? ¡Ah mira ahí está! Hola Kakisito

— **CrisKakis: Que hay Pinkie — ella salto muy alto para abrazarme, no me quedo de otra más que atraparla para corresponder su amistoso saludo — Oh wow, vi que trajiste a otra de mis ponis secundarias favoritas.**

— ¿?: Hola, que tal. Soy Starlight Glimmer pero supongo que ya lo has de saber.

— **CrisKakis: De hecho si lo sé. Vaya que eres más bonita en persona.**

— Starlight: Oh pues gracias.

— **CrisKakis: Por lo que alcance escuchar vienes aquí por cuestiones de lección de amistad y para ello estoy seguro que Pinkie le comento a Twilight con respecto a mí. Bien, solo dame un segundo y charlaremos un poco para conocernos mejor y decidir si quiero ser tu amigo o no.**

— Starlight: ¿De acuerdo? — ¿si quiere ser mi amigo o no? Que raros es, pero parece amistoso, no creo que me resulte difícil — ¿Y qué haces? Veo que estas en un computador.

— **CrisKakis: Actualizo el nuevo capítulo del fic. Así que sabes lo que es una computadora ¿eh?… me imagino que Sunset y sus amigas te enseñaron varias cosas del mundo humano y eso debe de haber incluido la tecnología.**

— Starlight: Así es. Realmente pudiste deducirlo rápido. A todo esto, ¿qué es fic?

— Pinkie Pie: Es una historia que Kakisito está escribiendo de el mismo en nuestro mundo en donde vive aventuras, acción y un harem con nuestras amigas y Crystita, su OC.

— Starlight: ¿OC? ¿Un historia sobre ti? Me gustaría ver eso.

— **CrisKakis: Que bien porque está por empezar. Solo siéntate y adentrémonos al mundo de la lectura. Si tienes dudas y preguntas con respecto a mí o la historia, adelante. Con gusto te responderé.**

— Pinkie Pie: No olvidemos las palomitas ̴

 **Ahora si amigos lectores. Comencemos.**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER***_

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO_ , Crystal y Starswirl pusieron a prueba un plan bastante descabellado solo para así poder lograr llamar la atención de Cristoper hacia ella intentando transformarse en una humana pero… todo le resultó fallido debido a que Crysti no pudo completar bien el hechizo tomando así una forma antropomorfa de ella, cosa que sorprendió a nuestro prota y al resto de las ponis

Más tarde en ese mismo día, dedujeron algo importante con referencia a las esencias vitales así que Cristoper y Crystal no durarían mucho tiempo en Ponyville para salir nuevamente a su aventura en búsqueda de estas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

La semana paso rápido, el libro que nos indicó el camino la vez anterior seguía sin responder, tras esos días de la semana intentamos mencionar los lugares restantes que las princesas nos dieron a conocer por medio de la información que recolectaron de las bibliotecas de Canterlot. Intentos fallidos e inútiles de nuestra parte. Verdaderamente es frustrante.

Ya era tarde y había terminado mis labores en Sweet Apple Acres y de entrenar con Rainbow Dash, me siento un poco agotado pero con suficientes energías para seguir lo que queda el resto del día. Sin más que hacer me encamine rumbo a casa, en donde seguramente Crystal me estará esperando tras tener una larga sesión de entrenamiento junto a Twilight y Starswirl.

Oh por cierto ella ha demostrado mejorías. Los escudos de energía mágico yo no son tanto problema para ella pero en cuanto a la tele transportación me ha demostrado que solo puede tele transportarse solo por los alrededores en las que ella este presente, ya que por más que ha intentado concentrarse en sitios lejanos que haya visto con anterioridad… aun no puede lograrlo.

Hablando de Crystal, ella conservo su forma antro. Tal parece que esa nueva forma le agrado bastante… no entiendo que intenta con ser diferente a los otros ponis. Además he tratado de no pasar por más momentos vergonzosos como el de aquel día que recién se transformó. Es bastante extraño vivir con una chica bajo el mismo techo. Qué más da, esto me servirá de experiencia para un futuro.

— _¡Frannie, ya vine! (*Frase típica de Earl Sinclair de la serie Dinosaurios)_ — exclame una vez que abrí la puerta y entre a la casa.

— ¿Quién es Frannie? — respondió Crysti extrañada asomándose de la cocina.

— No, nada. Olvídalo, es una frase de un personaje de televisión que recordé — le respondí.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=GfKufFn2zfs_ **(Dragon Ball Super Like that Cloud (Official Soundtrack) #22)**

— Tú y tus extrañas referencias — dijo Crystal para después regresar a la cocina y ver que se sentó en la mesa y así pude observar que había varios pergaminos y nuestros libros regados a su alrededor. Ella hizo levitar una de pluma la cual lleno la punta con un poco de tinta y comenzar a escribir.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué hay tantos papeles? — dije mientras me dirigí a una alacena y tomar una de las frutas que teníamos guardadas, tirando un mordisco y empezar a comerla.

— Hoy Twilight, mi maestro y yo terminamos temprano con las prácticas de magia. Así que quise reanudar con los apuntes de mi investigación de las esencias vitales. Le pedí prestado algunos pergaminos a Twilight para releerlos y usar la localización de los lugares especiales en las que se dice que hace muchos años tuvo relación con la esencias. Además de retomar la información y conocimientos que hemos obtenido con la experiencia de nuestros viajes — Crystal mencionó sumamente emocionada.

— ¿Ooh?… Y vaya que tienes mucha información para tu investigación — dije una vez que vi la cantidad de hojas que se notaba en el libro en el que ella estaba escribiendo.

— ¡Si! Incluso puedo deducir que tengo más información a comparación del que perdí tras ser atacada por esos jackalopes vampíricos, pero aún me falta muchísimo para llevar a la par con mi antigua investigación — Ella dijo entusiasmada pero lo último lo dijo de manera frustrada. Recuerdo que ella dijo que tenía una concreta investigación que había escrito desde que era muy joven. Es imposible que en tan poco tiempo logre escribir todo lo que ella ya tenía con anterioridad.

— Entiendo, ¿necesitas ayuda? Recuerda que prometí ayudarte con tu investigación — y así me termine la fruta para después sentarme junto a Crystal y esperar a que me indicara que hacer para ayudarla.

— Bueno podrías sacar la información importante de esta sección de los pergaminos — Crysti me paso la mitad de los pergaminos — solo resume la información.

— ¡Wow! Vaya que son muchos pergaminos… (ʘ₀ʘ)!

— Así es, pero a pesar de toda esta información Luna y Celestia nos brindaron, me hace falta la más importante de todas — Crystal mencionó.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando les conté a ti y a las niñas acerca del libro de las aventuras de Search Treasure? — Yo solo asentí ante esto ante su pregunta — cabe mencionar que el libro tenía información oculta en una especie de código que me tomo algo de tiempo descifrarla pero… sin el libro aquí, no me es posible recordar esa información, el cual fue la causa de querer iniciar con mi investigación.

— ¿Y no es posible que puedas pedir por correo el libro? — le pregunte pero ella solo negó con la cabeza — ¿Por qué no?

— Ese libro fue destruido por igual junto a mi investigación y mi madre me dijo antes de entregármelo que era el único en existencia.

— ¿Y no crees que tu madre sepa algo al respecto? Digo, no pierdes nada con intentar preguntarle — le pregunte a Crysti. Tras haber hecho mención de esto, ella quedo pensativa por unos segundos.

— Ahora que lo mencionas, muchos ponis si conocían la historia de Search Treasure, incluso habían rumores que decían que ese poni llego a convivir con los habitantes de mi pueblo natal — termino de decir Crysti cuando…

 _¡BZZZ! ¡BZZZ!_

— ¿Qué dem…? — Lo veo y no lo creo, ¡el libro finalmente reaccionó! Este brillo varias veces mientras vibro como la vez anterior y mágicamente se abrió solo para pasar las hojas rápidamente hasta revelar el mapa de Equestria señalando el siguiente lugar al cual debemos de ir — ¿Qué es ese lugar? — dije tras ver el mapa.

— ¡No puede ser! Ese es… el pueblo de dónde vengo — mencionó Crystal sorprendida.

— Pues al parecer tendremos el privilegio de buscar la información que necesitas para tu investigación, Crysti.

— No entiendo, ¿cómo es posible que en mi pueblo natal pueda encontrarse una esencia vital? — pregunto confundida.

— Pues si tu no lo sabes, yo menos. Así que nuestra única opción es ir allí e investigar el lugar. Empaca tus cosas porque saldremos mañana en la mañana — le hice mención para ponernos a recoger todos los pergaminos y los libros.

— Espera, no tengo en donde empacar mis cosas. La alforja que tengo no se adecua a mi forma actual — dijo Crystal denotando preocupación mientras tomo su alforja de donde sea que lo haya tomado.

— Cierto. Saldré un momento para conseguirte una mochila.

— Voy contigo — dijo ella llevando consigo el par de alforjas que tenía.

Crystal y yo salimos en dirección a la tienda de alforjas para ver si de casualidad vendían alguna clase de morral o algo que Crysti pueda utilizar para empacar sus cosas a cambio de sus antiguas alforjas pero desgraciadamente no era así. Nuestra alternativa, ir con la unicornio más confiable hasta ahora, vaya que le he dado demasiado trabajo a esa poni.

Pasamos a la tienda de Rarity la cual aún se encontraba abierta y ver a la unicornio acomodando algunos vestidos en los maniquíes que tenía en el local.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=Qe-5iAwzrkQ_ **(Dragon Ball Super OST - Beerus` Tea Time)**

— Que hay Rarity/Hola Rarity — Crystal y yo saludamos a la poni modista.

— Cristoper, Crystal. Hola, ¿a qué debo su visita? Espera no me digas, ¿necesitas mi ayuda de nuevo cierto? — Rarity menciono viéndome suspicazmente.

— Jejeje... qué cosas ¿no? - ͜ -u — le respondí llevando mi mano detrás de la cabeza por ser tan obvio en venir a buscarla.

— En realidad, esta vez es un favor que yo quisiera pedirte, ¿habrá la posibilidad que con este par de alforjas se pueda realizar una mochila? — Crystal mostró sus alforjas a Rarity para que después ella la tomara con su magia y analizara el par de bolsas.

— Mmm… podría tomar en cuanta una de ellas y colocarle un par de tirantes como la mochila de Cristoper — Rarity mencionó mientras siguió analizando un poco más la alforja — Esperen un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

Rarity se retiró hacia la segunda planta de su hogar. Mientras tanto Crystal y yo esperamos a su regreso mientras veíamos los diseños de sus nuevos vestidos, no comprendo mucho el gusto de las chicas con esta clase de prendas, así que solo me aguante hasta que Rarity regresara.

Luego de unos 20 minutos volvió a bajar con la alforja convertida ahora en una pequeña mochila.

— Le hice unos pequeños cambios conforme al diseño ya que la verdad se veía muy simple — Rarity dijo para después entregarle la mochila a Crysti y poder apreciar que en parte de enfrente tenía la imagen de la cutie mark de Crystal formada con pequeños diamantes azules y en los costados de esta agrego dos pequeñas bolsas para hacerle juego al diseño.

— Vaya, esta espléndida Rarity — dijo Crystal para después probarse la mochila — y me queda a la perfección. Gracias.

— No hay de que — Rarity dijo para después así pagarle con unos cuantos bits por la mochila — ¿Y a que se debe el motivo de la mochila?

— Mañana salimos de Ponyville. El libro finalmente reaccionó y nos ha indicado el sitio al cual debemos ir — le conteste a Rarity.

— ¿Y las chicas saben de esto? — Rarity cuestionó.

— Aun no.

— Creo que sería buena idea que les avisáramos — Crystal me dijo dando a conocer su opinión para avisarle a nuestras amigas.

— En ese caso los acompaño — dijo Rarity para así salir y cerrar la tienda para encaminarnos a buscar al resto de las ponis.

Después de un buen rato en ir buscando a cada una de ellas, nos dirigimos a mi casa el cual fue el punto de reunión para mostrarles que el dichoso libro había reaccionado para luego explicarles cómo fueron los hechos de la reacción de este.

— ¿Así que su siguiente destino será el pueblo de donde viene Crystal? — Applejack pregunto una vez que terminamos de dar los detalles.

— Eeyup — le respondí imitando a su hermano.

— ¡¿El día está casi de terminar y tú decides decírnoslo a última hora?! — Rainbow exclamo mientras se mantenía volando a un lado de mí.

— Qué no me oíste. El libro no tiene poco que reacciono. Antes di que les estoy avisando.

— Vaya, pues es una pena que tengas que irte mañana compañero — AJ mencionó algo desanimada.

— Y… ahm… ¿Cuándo regresaran de su viaje? — Fluttershy pregunto.

— No sabría decírtelo Flutters, eso depende de cuánto nos tardemos en conseguir la esencia vital.

— Oigan, que tal si hacemos una fiesta de despedida para desearte un feliz viaje y buena suerte en tu aventura — Pinkie grito para tratar de animar un poco el ambiente.

— No suena mal Pinkie, pero no creo que sea el momento… ¿Oh ustedes que piensan? — les pregunte a todas y así aceptaron gustosas el divertido gesto de Pinkie Pie.

Todas bailaban al son de la música que Pinkie había colocado a través de un tocadiscos que saco de quien sabe dónde, comimos unas cuantas golosinas y pastel disfrutando de la ligera fiesta para pasar el rato.

Tome un momento para estar a solas y decidí salir de la casa por la parte trasera llevando conmigo el libro que nos mostraba el mapa de nuestro siguiente destino para ver una vez más la posición de este y usar el mapa de la imagen de mi celular para editarla y señalar exactamente el mismo lugar.

El cielo se estaba tiñendo entre los colores naranja, rojo, dorado y más arriba el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse dando a entender que las princesas están haciendo su labor para dar paso a la noche.

— Los atardeceres de este lugar son sumamente asombrosos, _¡Sigh!_ No puedo esperar un momento más, tengo que salir ahora y apresurarme en encontrar la esencia — pensé en voz alta para sintiéndome un poco angustiado mientras miraba el cielo a dirección al oeste/poniente.

 **("Tranquilo muchacho, esperemos hasta mañana. Yo sé que entre más pronto encontremos las esencias vitales más pronto lograremos evitar que Equestria caiga en manos de Darkside pero, también es necesario que descanses y te lo tomes con calma") —** escuche **a** Starswirl decirme de manera serena.

— Lo sé pero no me siento tranquilo en estos momentos. Darkside ya debe de saber la localización de la esencia vital y apuesto que en estos momentos ya está en camino hacia allá. No puedo tranquilizarme sabiendo eso — le conteste mientras sentía como me invadía la rabia, la preocupación y el miedo a la vez que incluso estaba apretando mis puños por las emociones del momento.

— Si sigues preocupándote de esa forma te estresaras y te aparecerán arrugas más rápido que a una pasa recién deshidratada — escuche una voz detrás de mí. Y con el acento campirano no fue difícil saber de quien se trataba — Cálmate Cris, yo confío plenamente en que lograran detener a ese malvado sujeto. Así que toma y come una manzana para tranquilizar los nervios — AJ continuó hablando hasta posicionarse a mi lado para lanzarme la dulce fruta.

— Lo intentare — le respondí para después dar un mordisco a la manzana para sentir el delicioso sabor invadir mis papilas gustativas — ¿sabes? Pienso que tus manzanas son más deliciosas que los pasteles de Pinkie… pero no se lo digas, no queremos que ella se sienta mal.

— Jeje… descuida, y gracias. Me alegra saber que te encantan mis manzanas.

— No Jackie, gracias a ti por existir… y por tratar de animarme — dije para después retirarle un momento su sombrero y acariciar su crin. Al poco tiempo vi como ella desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo.

— Oigan, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? Se están perdiendo la diversión allá adentro — al parecer Rainbow Dash salió a buscarnos.

— Pues que más, trato de pasar un tiempo a solas con mi pareja antes de irme para mañana — le conteste a la pegaso en forma de broma, recordando la vez que ayude a AJ con lo de Trend, veamos cómo reacciona esta poni… ¬ ͜ ¬

— ¡¿Qué?! — Dash exclamo asombrada.

— ¡¿T-tu pareja?! — AJ se sorprendió.

— Ahora, si nos disculpas, quiero estar a solas con mi linda manzanita.

— ¿E-enserio… ustedes dos… son… pareja? — Dash mencionó mientras su rostro denotaba cada vez más asombro. Oh Dios, que gracioso. Esa es la reacción que esperaba. Como me encanta hacerle bromas a esta poni… XD

— Pfff JAJAJA… Claro que no, solo quería ver la expresión que ponías JAJAJA

 _¡PUM! ¡PAZ! ¡ZAZ!_

La pegaso arcoíris me dio mi santa madriza dejándome varios chichones por los golpes.

— A ver si así se te quita lo chistosito… (ò_ó) — Dash se quedó volando junto a mí mientras denotaba enojo.

— ¡E-en que henos estabas pensando! Q-que fue eso de que soy tu pareja — Applejack también me contesto enojada pero a la vez podía percibir la vergüenza en su rostro.

— ¡Ouch! Ok, Ok. Perdón por eso, sé que no fue una muy buena broma… pero lo dije para ver como reaccionaban. De ti ya me esperaba que me golpearas Dash, pero de ti Jackie, lo hice para que sintieras lo que yo sentí cuando hiciste lo mismo cuando Trend vino aquí a Ponyville — dije excusándome y en parte tenía razón. Quise lograr mi pequeña venganza contra la vaquera. Y una vez que dije eso, la poni rubia se sorprendió y rio nerviosamente — A verdad que no se siente tan bonito ¿eh?

— Bueno ya enserio, ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Rainbow volvió a preguntar el motivo de estar fuera de casa.

— Solo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco, además tenía que despejar mi mente. No sé a lo que tendré que pasar esta vez y eso me preocupa un poco.

— Te preocupas demasiado. Lo hiciste bien la vez pasada, yo creo que no lo echaras a perder. Y si lo haces, sabes que cuantas con nosotras. Te ayudaremos a detener a Darkside en caso de ser necesario — dijo Rainbow chocando sus cascos agresivamente.

— Es lo mismo que yo le dije — AJ reafirmo las palabras de Rainbow Dash.

— Jeje… de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Volvamos a dentro con el resto — y así nos adentramos nuevamente para disfrutar de esta pequeña fiesta.

Una vez que todo se tranquilizó y todas las ponis se retiraron. Me puse de acuerdo con Twilight y ver si había la posibilidad de dejar a alguna de ellas de encargada de cuidar la casa y así todas se ofrecieron voluntariamente diciendo que cambiaron de turno para hacerlo. Eso nos alegró bastante a Cristal y a mí. Y así finalmente nos despedimos de cada una de las chicas ya que a partir del siguiente día no estaríamos en Ponyville.

Más tarde, me dirigí a mi habitación para empacar lo necesario para el viaje y así disponerme a descansar para el nuevo día.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=D2fdIshwcns_ **(Dragon Ball Super OST – Beerus' Planet)**

Por tierras, un poco más al sur del bosque Everfree, nos centramos en las cavernas de Ghastly Gorge. Alguien yacía en el interior de algunas de estas cuevas, un ser de silueta oscura bastante similar al chico humano, se encontraba meditando mientras se mantenía suspendido en el aire. Este individuo estaba frente a una especie de vórtice en la cual se podía presenciar toda actividad de nuestros protagonistas junto al resto de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, llevando la labor de vigilar cada segundo de su día hasta el momento de ver cuando ambos fueron a descansar.

— Así que… la siguiente esencia se localiza al oeste de estas tierras — el extraño ser dijo, tras hacer un ligero movimiento con su mano, desvaneciendo el vórtice y así dirigirse a la salida de su guarida — En lo que esos dos idiotas descansan por esta noche, yo me encargare de ir en búsqueda de esa esencia vital y hacerme con ella antes que esos dos. No dejare que se vuelva a repetir el mismo error dos veces.

Y tras terminar de decir semejantes palabras. El extraño desapareció y apareció flotando por los cielos mostrándose claramente ante la luz de la luna, a aquel tipo denominado con el nombre de Darkside mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras veía a dirección del pueblo de Ponyville.

— Cristoper Fabián, esta vez me vengare de alguna u otra forma y toda mi ira caerá ante ti. Y después ante todas esta tierra JAJAJA — Y así, este sujeto se fue volando hacia el oeste de Equestria.

Esperemos que nada malo ocurra esta noche por parte de este malvado ser.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

— Crysti.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

— Crysti.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

— Crysti.

 **(*N/A: Imaginen que toca la puerta como lo hace Sheldon Cooper de The Big Bang Theory)**

 _¡Yawn!_ Escuche que… _¡Yawn!_ Cristoper tocaba insistentemente la puerta. Que querrá.

— Mmm… ¿Qué _¡Yawn!..._ qué sucede? — pregunte a Cristoper tras abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

— Bueno… este… yo. Quería avisarte que… ya es hora de prepararnos para salir… — Cristoper decía de forma nerviosa, ¿Por qué actuara así?

— _¡Yawn!..._ ¿Qué horas son? — aun me sentía muy adormilada. Tengo mucho sueño… (-_-)Zzzz

— Las 4:00 de la mañana… es temprano, lo se… pero siento que… algo malo… ocurre — decía mientras desviaba la vista de vez en cuando, ¿qué le sucede? — ¿podrías ponerte algo de ropa por favor? Me cuesta trabajo hablarte si estas desnuda — ¿Desnuda?

— ¿Eh? — fue lo que alcance a articular para después verme a mí misma y… ver que solo… me encontraba en ropa… interior — KYAAAAAAA — cerré la puerta de golpe tras semejante impresión, que vergüenza.

— ¡AGHH! Mi nariz — escuche a Cristoper quejarse.

 _(1 HORA MÁS TARDE)_

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=bGx0bLkl3Ak_ **(Naruto OST - Naruto's daily life)**

Después de ese incomodo momento, Cristoper había salido de casa diciendo que iría con Zecora por pociones curativas antes de partir y nos quedamos de ver a las afueras del este del pueblo. Mientras tanto yo me aliste para salir rumbo al sitio acordado.

Más tarde, nos encontrábamos de camino rumbo hacia mi pueblo, Cris me hablaba para tratar de entablar una conversación pero yo solo lo ignoraba, me sentía furiosa con él por lo de esta mañana. Por más que me dirigía la palabra, yo no le prestaba atención.

— Crysti, ¿ya me vas a hablar? Ya te dije que lo siento. No esperaba verte en ropa interior — Cristoper se disculpaba, creo que ya lo ignore por bastante tiempo.

— Pero fue tu culpa por levantarme de improvisto. Cuando dijiste que saldríamos temprano por la mañana no me imagine que en serio fuera tan temprano… ¿O será que quisiste aprovecharte de mí mientras estaba semidormida? Pervertido.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Me llamaste pervertido? — Cristoper dijo de forma molesta.

— ¡Si! ¡Hump! — le respondí volteándome para seguir de frente.

— Pues para la otra deberías de usar pijama o algo ligero con la cual puedas cubrirte.

— No me gustan mucho las pijamas, hacen que me den calor por la noche — la verdad esa es la razón por la que no uso nada al dormir.

— Pues si quieres permanecer en esta forma tendrás que hacerlo, chulita. Si no queremos que vuelva a pasar lo de hace rato, tendrás que usar al menos algo que evite que estés en paños menores… Al menos que realmente te guste que te vea desnuda —dijo Cristoper mientras movía sus manos de forma lasciva.

— C-claro que no te dejare que me veas desnuda nuevamente _—_ le mencioné cubriéndome el pecho avergonzada — _solo algunas veces —_ termine de decir en voz baja para que él no me escuchara. A pesar de que me dé pena también me alegra que le llame la atención así, además pienso que Cris se ve algo tierno cuando se avergüenza.

— ¿Que dijiste? No te escuche bien — dijo Cristoper para salir de mis pensamientos.

— N-nada. Pervertido — volví a girarme para retomar el camino.

 **("¿Y tú lo llamas pervertido cuando en realidad piensas eso?") —** Escuche a mi maestro extrañado de lo que dije hace unos segundos — **("Creo que ambos son unos pervertidos")**

— **¡** Usted no opine nada maestro! — dije en voz alta enojada también con Starswirl y sin más que decir seguí adelante dejando atrás a los chicos. Vaya que todos los sementales son iguales.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

A caray, que acaba de pasar, ¡¿A caso Crystal acaba de gritarle a Starswirl?! Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba.

 **("Sabes, esa chica cada día aprende más cosas de ti. Sigo pensando que ustedes dos serian la pareja perfecta").**

— Si como no, y su nieve de que la quiere… (¬_¬) — decidí ignorar el comentario de Starswirl para alcanzar a Crysti y no separarnos en el trayecto.

Pasamos horas caminando ya que el sol ya había sido levantado por la princesa Celestia hasta llegar a la zona alguna de un bosque, pero inesperadamente Crystal se detuvo un momento para después girarme a verla y observar que denotaba preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te detienes? — le pregunte.

— Es que… este lugar es… _¡Gulp!_ White Tail Woods — dijo Crystal para después tomarse ambas manos, sumamente nerviosa.

— ¿White Tail Woods? — ella mencionó para después recordar la mala experiencia que tuvo de este lugar cuando recién nos conocimos — Oh ya. No pasa nada Crysti, si alguna criatura de ese bosque se muestra ente nosotros para atacarnos, yo me encargo. _Yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas jeje… si quieres_. Además si esos jackalopes se aparecen, los cazare y después me los servire para la comida de la tarde, después de todo dicen que el conejo sabe igual a pollo.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿P-planeas… c-comerte a… los jackalopes?... (0_0) —Crystal se sorprendió para después verme con algo de angustia y miedo.

— Jeje… es broma, es broma. No mataría a un animal con fines de comerlo… ("con excepción del pescado, ellos no emiten sonidos al hacerles daño") — Le conteste para después tomarla de la mano — vamos, yo te protegeré si algo malo ocurre.

Y así durante todo el camino dentro de este bosque, Crystal no me soltó del brazo para nada, ella se apegaba mucho a mí cada vez que nos percatábamos de algún ruido cerca de los arbustos manteniéndome siempre en alerta. No pude evitar sentir algo de pena, ya que cada vez que sucedía tal cosa ella me abrazaba muy fuerte y era casi imposible no poder sentir el contacto de sus pechos con mi brazo… (˶°˷°˵)

Ya era medio día y finalmente salimos de White Tail Woods, vaya que fue un largo recorrido. Ya estando a límites de la zona boscosa, Crystal y yo pudimos ver una estación de tren a la lejanía.

— Creo que hubiera sido buena idea haber tomado el tren desde un principio. Si tan solo hubiera recordado que podíamos llegar hasta esta parte del camino, hubiéramos abordado el tren en la estación de Ponyville — dijo Crystal un poco pesimista.

— Vele el lado positivo. Estas largas caminatas también nos sirven para ejercitarnos. Ahora veamos el mapa — saque el libro y el celular para revisar el mapa una vez más. En serio, no sé cómo pude ignorar las vías del tren.

— Es fácil llegar desde aquí, solo sígueme. Reconozco muy bien este camino — dijo Crystal para después adelantarse un poco y así me dispuse a seguirla — Ya quiero que conozcas a mi madre, ansió poder presentártela — ella mencionó sumamente contenta.

 **("Mi alumna se ve un poco entusiasmada") —** dijoStarswirl contento de ver que Crystal.

— ("Así parece. Después de todo ella regresara a su verdadero hogar y vera a su madre después de un largo tiempo") — le comenté a Starswirl tras ver a mi querida amiga la unicornio. Y hablando de eso, me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará mi madre en este momento o el resto de mi familia? Espero y que todos estén bien.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro lugar destino, vaya que esta vez no tardamos tanto como la primera vez que salimos en dirección a la tierra de los dragones. El reloj apenas si estaba por marcar las cinco de la tarde.

Mientras tanto en este recorrido, Crystal me contaba cosas acerca de su pueblo natal, diciendo que era un pueblo pequeño y la mayoría de los habitantes eran unicornios arraigados a sus costumbres con cosas de la naturaleza y eso, me suena a que estos ponis tienen la creencia del deísmo. Pero que ella era la excepción ya que siempre le intereso la investigación y no las costumbres naturales. Algo así como una chica de ciencia. Ojala y no hayan tachado sus acciones acusándola de herejía o algo por el estilo, tal y como acostumbran en mi mundo… o debería decir ¿acostumbraban hace mucho tiempo?

—…Y después de una larga exploración por las montañas de los alrededores — alzo las manos indicando todas las sierras y la montañas del sitio — descubrí una caverna llena de gemas y cristales por mí misma. Y así fue como obtuve mi cutie mark, y desde ese día la exploración y la investigación fue mi pasión. Por eso quiero demostrar que puedo ser una gran investigadora y para ello fue que planeé buscar toda información desde pequeña acerca de las llamas espirituales, o mejor dicho, las esencias vitales y demostrarle a toda Equestria que no solo es un cuento. Y ahora que lo sé mejor que nunca, no me rendiré hasta cumplir mi sueño — Crystal dijo bastante animada. Jeje… en realidad se nota que le pone empeño a su sueño.

— Se nota que te apasiona lo que haces. Eso me alegra mucho — le dije sintiéndome feliz por ella.

— Por cierto. Me contaste que te dedicas a cosas apegadas a la tecnología de tu mundo pero en todo este tiempo nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte, ¿Qué es lo que te hubiera gustado ser antes de que fueras mayor? — Crystal pregunto por curiosidad.

— A decir verdad, siempre considere el ser un actor de doblaje. El prestar la voz a personajes de películas, series, videojuegos o lo que sea siempre fue de mi interés — Crystal ladeo un poco la cabeza en señal de no entender cuestionándome lo que era el doblaje, la cual proseguí a explicarle para dejárselo más en claro — Y otra cosa fue… no te vayas a reír pero también me hubiera gustado tocar la guitarra y ser cantante — dije eso ultimo sintiendo algo de pena.

— ¿Sabes cantar?

— Pues no sé si lo haga muy bien, pero me gusta cantar.

— Podrías cantar para mí... :3 — Crysti dijo haciendo una cara sumamente tierna.

— Uhm… bueno… ¿Y que quieres que te cante?

— Lo que tú gustes. Quiero escucharte.

— Esta bien. Aquí vamos — y así solo nos detuvimos y me dispuse a cantar la primera canción que se me vino a la mente.

 **BGM:** _track/ everythings-alright_ **((Everything's Alright – Andrew Stein) *quitar los paréntesis de los puntos y eliminar los espacios)**

And I don't know  
Where to go from here  
Things are no longer  
Clear for me

I see you everywhere  
You're inside my head  
All the time

Sometimes I wish we were together  
Sometimes I wish we could go back  
And I think about how good you've always  
Been to me  
And how I wish I was better for you

I wanna feel your face, I wanna hear you sigh  
And I wanna touch your hair, I wish I could be there  
To reach you and say  
That everything's alright

But I know that  
You're so far away  
There's no one here for me  
Today, anyway

Why do you make me dream  
The dreams that I  
Always do?

And if I spoke to you, would you hear me?  
If I listened to you, would you know?  
And if I really tried to tell you  
Would you care that I let my feelings show?

I wanna feel your face, I wanna hear you sigh  
I wanna touch your hair, I wish I could be there  
To reach you and say  
That everything's alright

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Eso fue… ¡fantástico! Me encanto, _¡Sigh!_ Incluso imagine que iba dirigida para mí… (˶° ͜ °˵)3

— ¿Y qué piensas? — Cristoper pregunto.

— Me gusto, sobre todo la letra de la canción, ¿es alguna de esas canciones de dónde vienes? — pregunte por curiosidad. Realmente quería saber sobre esa canción.

— Jeje… En efecto. Es una de las canciones que tengo en mi celular, ten escucha la versión original — y así Cristoper me presto su teléfono celular para reproducir esa canción — Creo que deberíamos seguir adelante, guíame Crystal.

— Oh sí, claro.

En el resto del camino reproduje la canción una y otra vez. Realmente me encanto que Cristoper me haya cantado una canción… y tan solo imaginarlo una vez más cantándome a mí, KYAAAA que maravilloso.

— Oye Crysti, creo que ya llegamos. Mira — Cristoper dijo apuntando hacia el frente para ver más adelante el pueblo. Oh vaya, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera me percaté de que habíamos llegado.

— Oh es cierto. Pues bienvenido a mi pueblo natal, el pueblo de Hetalia — mencioné haciendo una pose para mostrarle la con cordial bienvenida a mi pueblo natal.

— ¡¿DA FAQ?! ¿El pueblo se llama Hetalia? Estas bromeando ¿cierto? — Cristoper pregunto extrañado.

— Eso fue lo que dije, ¿Por qué? — ¿Qué le pasa? No sé porque se extrañó con el simple nombre del pueblo.

— _¡Sigh!_ Este debe de ser un chiste de mal gusto — dijo Cris mientras posicionaba la palma de su mano en su rostro.

 **(*N/A: Hetalia es un pueblo pequeño que aparece en The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, por eso el yo ficticio se extrañó ante el nombre)**

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No es nada. Solo que el nombre es algo peculiar para mí. Ahora creo que lo bueno será caminar por los alrededores y comenzar a recolectar información — y así Cristoper se adentró al pueblo hasta acercarse a algunos de los ponis habitantes — buenas tardes, disculpen me gustaría sab…

Y como era de esperarse, los ponis de este lugar se asustaron al verlo así que se alejaron y corrieron de Cristoper en cuanto lo vieron. Esto llamo la atención de la mayoría. Algunos se escondía en sus hogares y otros se ocultaban debajo de los pocos establecimientos que había en mi pueblo. Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada.

— Esto es lo que sucedió como en un principio. Los ponis no conocen algo como yo y todos huyen despavoridos de mí.

— Déjame intentarlo — y así me acerque a uno de los puestos para saludar al poni que es dueño del establecimiento. Después de todo conozco muy bien a ese poni — señor Lucky, Lucky Miner.

— ¿Q-q-quién eres? ¿Cómo es que… me conoces? — pregunto con duda.

— ¿A caso no me reconoce? Soy yo, Crystal Sapphire.

— ¿Crystal Sapphire? ¿Tú eres la pequeña Crysti, hija de Aquamarine? — yo solo asentí para después ver que el señor Lucky Miner salió de poco a poco y después verme de cascos a cabeza analizándome curiosamente. El señor Lucky era un poni algo mayor de pelaje gris, ojos color café, su crin y cola tenía dos tonos grises y su mentón era adornado por una barba — ¿Pero qué te sucedió?

— Oh pues resulta que realice un hechizo de transformación y accidentalmente opte esta nueva forma — le comente al señor Lucky para después verme extrañado y asi…

— Jajaja… ¿me quieres tomar el pelo? ¿Acaso dijiste un hechizo? Tu eres una impostora, la verdadera Crystal Sapphire no sabía hacer nada de magia — El señor Lucky dijo de forma furiosa — seguro eres alguna secuaz de ese sujeto y ahora vienen a amenazarnos una vez — dijo señalando a Cristoper.

— Pero es la verdad, soy yo… Un momento ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Amenazarlos, Por qué haríamos eso? — me extrañe debido a que nos acusaba de haberlos agredido con anterioridad.

— ¡Largo de aquí impostora! Si es que no quieres recibir tu merecido — y sin más que decir me aleje asustada para ir de regreso con Cristoper. Pude notar que los demás ponis de alrededor solo se asomaron por curiosidad de lo que paso, también vi como la variedad de las chozas y establecimientos se encontraban en mal estado.

— ¿Estas bien? — Cristoper me pregunto tras verme al haber regresado.

— Si. Pero es extraño que el señor Lucky Miner no me reconociera. Por un segundo lo hizo pero dijo algo de venir a amenazarlos nuevamente.

— Parece que mis sospechas de esta mañana fueron ciertas — Cristoper dijo, pero…

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— La razón de haber despertado tan temprano fue que por alguna extraña razón sentí que Darkside se movilizo para buscar la esencia vital antes que nosotros — Cristoper me respondió. Ahora veo cual fue la causa de verlo un poco alterado en la mañana… claro, sin contar ese vergonzoso momento.

 **("También pudiste percatarte muchacho. Al parecer acertaste desde un principio lo que ese maligno ser haría. Y era bastante obvio que esto iba a suceder")** — mi maestro también le respondió a Cristoper ante la mala situación.

— Él ya estuvo aquí y vino a amenazar a los habitantes de este pueblo con el motivo de saber en dónde se encuentra la esencia. Omitamos la parte de buscar información y pasemos a la acción. Crystal, necesito que te concentres e intentes usar la gema cardinal ahora — Cristoper menciono para así después intentar canalizar mi magia junto con la de la gema cardinal. Ahora entiendo su plan.

La gema comenzó a brillar y en cuestión de segundos, al abrir mis ojos pude ver esa extraña neblina dorada la cual apuntaba más allá del pueblo.

— Sígueme, es por aquí — Y así Cristoper y yo corrimos siguiendo la neblina dorada.

Avanzamos hacia la salida contraria del pueblo. En el trayecto pudimos ver que todas las casas estaban destrozadas, esto fue obra de ese monstruo, no hay duda.

Estábamos a solo unos cuantos metros de salir del pueblo hasta que…

— ¿Crysti? — escuche a alguien mencionar mi nombre, una voz bastante familiar para mí. Por reacción me detuve para así voltearme y verla a ella.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Crystal y yo corríamos a toda prisa siguiendo la dirección que la gema cardinal indicaba. Pero de repente algo llamo la atención de la unicornio para que parara en seco.

Una poni de pelaje color azul celeste pálido, crin y cola color malva y ojos azul zafiro apareció cerca de nosotros.

— ¿Eres tú, mi pequeña Crysti? — la poni se mantuvo en su lugar viéndonos con sorpresa.

— ¿Mamá? — Dijo Crystal y segundos después ella salió corriendo hacia ella y abrazarla — ¡Mamá! — grito ella de felicidad.

Jeje… qué bonita escena, ver una reunión de madre e hija, lo curioso es que Crystal tuvo que hincarse para poder abrazar bien a su madre debido a que ella era un poco más alta al estar en esta forma furry.

— Hijita… ¿Qué te paso? — La madre de Crysti la cuestionó, para después voltear a la dirección en la que yo me encontraba y por instinto ella se puso frente a Crystal — Ponte detrás de mí, Crysti. Te protegeré de ese monstruo — el instinto maternal de la yegua se dio a conocer para proteger a su hija de mi debido a ser una criatura desconocida para ella.

 _¡Sigh!..._ Por culpa de ese Darkside ahora todos me confunden con él, haciéndome parecer a mí el villano de esta historia.

— No mamá, él no es el monstruo del que todos los ponis hablan. Tal vez si se parezcan pero no es el — Crystal le comento a su madre. Su madre me veía con desconfianza que para no alarmar a la poni, mejor me quede estatico en mi lugar — recuerdas que hace tiempo te escribí y te conté del primer amigo que hice en el pueblo de Ponyville. Pues él es Cristoper, mi amigo.

— ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Tú eres el amigo del que tanto me ha hablado mi hija? — la unicornio azul se tranquilizó un poco para después dirigirse cuidadosamente hacia mi hasta quedar frente a frente.

— Hola, mucho gusto señora Aquamarine. Yo soy Cristoper Fabián, es un placer conocerla — le conteste cortésmente para darle una buena impresión mientras extendí mi mano frente a ella. Ella me vio bastante extrañada en un principio para después voltear a ver a su hija y esta asintió afirmándole que es seguro y así estrechar casco y mano.

— ¿Conoces mi nombre?/¿Conoces el nombre de mi madre? — ambas unicornios dijeron a la vez.

— A decir verdad, lo escuche a ese tal Lucky Miner cuando hizo mención de su nombre — les respondí a ambas para después recordar lo que estábamos haciendo — Crysti. Lamento interrumpir este bonito momento pero recuerda que estábamos por ir en búsqueda de la esencia vital.

— Oh… Es cierto — dijo Crystal tristemente — Mamá, me gusto verte nuevamente aunque sea por un momento pero en estos momentos Cristoper y yo debemos ir a buscar la esencia vital que se localiza por estos lugares.

— ¿Ustedes también están tras de eso? — La señora Aquamarine nos vio a ambos para solo asentir ante su duda — ¿Por qué es tan importante esa cosa?

— No le voy a mentir señora, pero digamos que es de sumamente importancia obtener esa esencia antes que el otro sujeto igual a mí debido a que el destino de Equestria depende de ello — dije de forma seria para demostrar la suma importancia que era esta clase de misión.

— Y eso conlleva a realizar cosas peligrosas, ¿no? — Crystal y yo nos vimos por unos momentos realizando un gesto de incomodidad. Seguido de eso la señora Aquamarine volteo hacia su hija — Di ningún modo permitiré que vayas a un sitio tan peligroso — la unicornio azul reprendió su hija tras saber lo peligroso que es llevar a cabo esta labor.

— Pero mamá, ya no soy una potranca. Debes entender que Equestria está en peligro, el mundo entero esta en peligro y debemos detener a ese malvado sujeto si queremos evitar que eso ocurra — Crystal le respondió a su madre.

— Pues mi mundo entero se acabara si te pierdo a ti. No vayas hija, ya es doloroso para mí no verte a diario y ahora que te vuelvo a ver solo para enterarme de esto solo hace que me preocupe más — para ese entonces Crystal se miraba indecisa. La verdad la comprendo y también entiendo porque su madre actúa de ese modo.

— Señora. Entiendo cómo se siente pero descuida, me asegurare de que nada malo le pase. Yo cuidare de Crystal de todo peligro, de ser necesario daría mi vida con tal de que nada malo le pase. Al igual que usted, también quiero mucho a Crysti, la estimo mucho por ser mi amiga pero debe saber que ahora solo nosotros dos somos los únicos capaces de detener a ese horrible tipo… esperen, creo que me acabo de ofender yo mismo — dije para reconfortar a la señora Aquamarine — Al igual que usted, desde un principio cuando conocí a su hija, ella quería ir junto conmigo a esta peligrosa aventura, el cual le negué rotundamente pero por cosa del destino ella también es parte de esta travesía. Anteriormente ya pasamos por algo similar y debo decir que si no fuera por el apoyo y la gran ayuda que Crystal, yo no estaría aquí para contárlo — termine de decir para ver a Crystal llora mientras sonreía.

— _¡Sigh!_ Veo que eres un buen muchacho. Cuídela por favor, le encargo mucho a mi hija, no deje que le pase nada malo y prométame que ella regresara sana y salva — Finalmente su madre suspiro resignada para encargarme el bienestar de su hija.

— No se preocupe, no le fallare. Como le dije, daría incluso mi vida con tal de protegerla — termine de decirle a la madre de Crysti para finalmente ver a la dirección en la que nos dirigíamos — Andando Crysti, hay un malandrín que detener — y así me retire para salir del pueblo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Aquamarine**

Pude notar que ese extraño ser es muy amigable, todo lo contrario al primer sujeto que llego a hacer destrozos por todo el pueblo. Nunca lo vi con la intención de atacarnos a mí o a mi hija, siempre se mantuvo reservado. Y al mencionar que estimaba mucho a mi Crysti y que le importaba más el bienestar de ella que la de su propia vida no dude ni un segundo en dejarla ir con el.

— Bien mamá. Es hora de irme — mi hija dijo para retomar el camino que ella y ese chico seguían, pero…

— Hija espera, aun no me dices como es que obtuviste esa forma — detuve a mi niña debido a que aún no aclaro mi duda de cómo se convirtió en eso.

— Con la ayuda de mi magia, mamá — ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡¿Su magia?!— Ahora soy capaz de hacer magia y todo fue gracias a Cristoper. Te lo contare más tarde, _¡Mua!_ (sonido de beso en la mejilla), nos vemos mamá — fue lo que dijo mi hija para dirigirse hasta ese sujeto.

Al estar a cierta distancia, pude presenciar como ella hizo uso de su magia y seguido de eso el collar que Crysti usaba en ese momento emitió un fuerte brillo. Por ligeros segundos me percate que sus ojos resplandecían con ese mismo tono de color para finalmente dirigirse a la salida del pueblo e ir en búsqueda de esa cosa.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=y6Mp7Ge1eUw_ **(Naruto Shippuuden Unreleased Soundtrack - Peaceful)**

— Haz cambiado mi querida hija. Se nota que ya no eres una potranca y has cumplido tu sueño. Después de todo puedo ver con claridad que la aventura si fue lo tuyo. Estoy segura que en parte es gracias a ese muchacho — decía para mí misma sin dejar de ver el camino por donde se fue mi pequeña.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

— Mami, ¿por qué no puedo usar magia como los demás unicornios? — recordaba a mi pequeña hija de potrilla, triste por no ser capaz de hacer uso de la magia como es costumbre en nosotros los ponis unicornios.

— Tranquila hija. Ya verás que muy pronto encontraremos la solución. No estrés triste mi pequeña — le dije a mi pequeña Crystal.

— Los ponis de mi clase se burlan de mi por eso… :' (

— Awww no llores mi pequeña. Tal vez no puedas hacer magia. Pero tú eres muy especial, quizás lo tuyo es ser alguien diferente, quizás alguien valiente y asombrosa como Search Treasure. Un poni inteligente y de aventura — dije mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña Crysti en su barriguita.

— Jijiji… jajaja… basta mami, me haces cosquillas.

— Así me gusta. Verte con una linda sonrisa. Prométeme que serás una poni muy valiente.

— Lo intentare mami

 _ **FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Y después de después de eso. Me escuchaste a pesar de que no hablaba en serio.

Saliste en búsqueda de tu propia aventura y así me dieras una gran sorpresa.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

— ¡Crystal! ¡Crysti hija mía, ¿en dónde estás?! — encontraba fuera del pueblo buscando a mi hija, estaba anocheciendo y mi pequeña Crystal no había regresado a casa. Algunos ponis me habían comentado que la vieron salir del pueblo diciendo que estaría en búsqueda de su gran aventura. No dude en salir en búsqueda de mi retoño — ¡Crysti, hija! Contéstame por favor ¿Dónde estás? — me estaba desesperando, mi hija no aparece por ningún lado.

 _¡CRUSH!_ _¡CRUSH! (*Sonido del movimiento de arbustos)_

— ¿Crysti? — dije tras escuchar el movimiento de los arbustos y ver que efectivamente era ella quien salía de estos.

— ¿Mami? — ella respondió para así galopar hasta ella y tomarla entre mis cascos, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

— Dulce Celestia, que bueno que estas a salvo — ya teniéndola cerca me percate que mi pequeña se encontraba toda polvorienta y sucia, ¿en dónde rayos se habrá metido? — Me habías preocupado hijita.

— Lo siento… Pero paso algo sumamente asombroso… — ¡¿Ella dice hablar de cosas asombrosas cuando en realidad no sabe lo asustada y preocupada que me sentía por ella?!... (ò_ó)

— Crysti — trate de que para de hablar para hablar con ella pero…

— Encontré una cueva en la montaña en donde había muchas gemas azules…

— ¡Crysti!

— Traje algunas conmigo y veas que digo la verdad y…

— ¡CRYSTAL SAPPHIRE!

— ¿E-estas enojada mami? — dijo Crysti con sus orejitas bajas mientras me veía muy triste.

— ¡Estas en serio problemas jovencita!, ¿en qué rayos pensabas? Es muy peligroso salir del pueblo por ti misma. Qué tal si algo te hubiera ocurrido o si una criatura salvaje hubiera intentado atacarte. ¡Ve nada más lo sucia que te encuentras!, _¡Sigh!_ Te daré un baño tras llegar a casa — pase mi casco tratando de limpiar su blanquecino pelaje pero al intentar remover las manchas de sus muslos me asombre de ver que… — E-eso es…

— ¡Si mamá, al fin obtuve mi cutie mark! Además pude hacer magia, use un hechizo para buscar gemas tal y como lo dice en el libro y ¿Qué crees? Pude hacerlo. Pude realizar un hechizo yo solita — ella saco un libro de un pequeño alforja que cargaba consigo

— ¡Vaya! — realmente me encontraba bastante sorprendida.

— Ya decidí lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande, me convertiré en una gran y valiente investigadora como Search Treasure y salir en busca de aventuras.

— Si es que logras salir de casa. Estoy contenta de que hayas conseguido tu cutie mark pero eso no quita el hecho de que estarás castigada — dije para después cargarla en mi lomo y dirigirnos a casa.

— Awww… : (

 _ **FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

— Me alegra que hayas solucionado tu problema con el uso de magia. Estaré ansiosa de que me cuentes todo por lo que has pasado hasta ahora… solo espero que regresas a casa mi pequeña.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Corrimos por toda una senda hasta subir por las montañas… bueno a decir verdad, caminamos ya que después de un rato resulto bastante cansado subir la ladera corriendo. Así llegamos hasta la cima de la sierra más grande de este sitio. Ahí pudimos presenciar una especie de cueva pequeña con el tamaño de una madriguera.

— Es extraño pero la neblina me indica que está detrás de este lugar — señale la pequeña madriguera.

— Al parecer la roca que mantenía cautivo este sitio fue destrozada, y por lo que vemos Darkside se nos volvió a adelantar y dio con el lugar — dijo Cristoper con rabia para después echar un vistazo usando la lámpara de su teléfono celular para poder tener una mejor perspectiva del interior de este agujero.

— Pero es imposible, ¿Cómo es que alguien como el que tiene la misma estatura que tu puede caber por ahí?

— Pues no creo que la haya sido imposible, recuerdo que cuando Twilight vio por primera vez a Darkside mientras yo me encontraba en los calabozos de Canterlot, dijo este escapo convirtiéndose en neblina, humo o algo por el estilo. Tal vez esa fue la forma en la que pudo entrar — Cristoper me respondió para después ponerse de píe y golpear la roca con su mano solo para escuchar que emitía un sonido hueco—Podemos asumir que esta pared es falsa y en su lugar dejaron una puerta sellada. Debemos de averiguar cómo abrir esta cosa, busquemos por los alrededores de este lugar y ver si encontramos la pista de cómo hacerlo.

Ante esa orden, yo asentí con la cabeza y nos separamos para revisar este lugar. Lo extraño de este sitio es que las rocas de las montañas tenían grabadas diversos jeroglíficos en donde se mostraban a varias criaturas adorando a alguna especie de orbe. Seguí observando con atención cada detalle de estos grabados denotando que contaba la historia de las criaturas nativas y este lugar.

— Al parecer este sitio era sagrado para los antepasados que habitaban en esta zona — me dije a mi misma tras terminar de examinar las rocas.

 **("Mmm… esa historia y este lugar me resulta bastante familiar. Recuerdo algo de algunas lapidas pero no logro recordar con exactitud la función de esas rocas") —** mi maestro mencionó.

— ¿Lapidas? ¿Qué lapidas? — pregunte a mi maestro y ver si lograba contarme más acerca de estas lapidas.

— ¡Crysti ven rápido, encontré algo! — Cristoper grito desde el otro lado de la roca en la que se encontraba la pequeña abertura para así dirigirme hasta ese sitio.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué encontraste?

— Mira, estas lapidas están organizadas en forma de forma de circulo y cada una dice algo de las cuales no entiendo nada — dijo Cristoper tras señalar los recuadros de rocas que yacían en el suelo. Al parecer mi maestro decía la verdad de esas lapidas.

 **("Con que aquí estaban. Estas son la lapidas de las que te hablaba mi querida alumna")**

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¿De qué habla Starswirl, Crysti? — Cristoper pregunto tras las palabras de mi maestro.

— Hace unos momentos mi maestro recordó que los habitantes de este lugar hacían usa de lapidas o algo así. Y creo que tú ya las encontraste — respondí para aclarar la duda de Cris.

— Entiendo, ¿Y sabe que función tienen cada uno de estas? — Cristoper pregunto esta vez a mi maestro.

 **("Como hace un momento le comente a mi querida alumna, no logro recordar detalladamente como es que los habitantes de aquí utilizaban estas lapidas. Solo recuerdo que estas eran mágicas. La forma de activarlas las desconozco") —** Mi maestro le respondió a Cristoper.

Cristoper y yo revisamos las lapidas más de cerca para así revisar que en cada una tenían unas pequeñas letras grabadas. Al estar cerca de una de ellas pude darme cuenta de algo sumamente curioso al observar con atención.

— Vanitati… ("eso significa frustración en latín") — leí lo que había en una de estas lapidas y deducir lo que decía esta.

— Odi… ¿Qué significa eso? — Escuche decir a Cristoper para después ver que se dirigía a otra de estas lapidas — beatitudinem. Esto me suena como a belleza.

— No es realmente belleza. Significa felicidad.

— ¿Entiendes lo que dicen las lapidas?

— Así es. Estas palabras también pertenecen al latín.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Entonces no habrá problema ya que tu… — Cristoper no termino de hablar tras ver que la lápida se comenzó a levantar y ver a Cris estar en una plataforma elevada — ¡Wow! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — dijo él para finalmente bajar de un salto de esta plataforma.

 **("Ya veo. Acabo de recordar que estas lapidas se activan a través de los sentimientos y las emociones")** — dijo mi maestro.

— ¿Sentimientos y emociones? — Cristoper y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo tras las palabras de mi maestro.

 **("Dime muchacho. Que sentiste cuando supiste que mi alumna fue capaz de leer las palabras de las lapidas")**

— Pues me alegre de saberlo, ¿Por qué?

 **("Ahí está la respuesta, la alegría es un sentimiento que esta lindado con la felicidad. Ahora dime alumna, ¿cuál era el significado de lo que decía en esa lapida?")**

— Felicidad… Oh ya entiendo. Así que tenemos que demostrar cada uno de los sentimientos que indican cada una de las lapidas posicionándonos frente a ellas — así que de eso se trataba.

— Y que estamos esperando. Tenemos que darnos prisa — Cristoper dijo para después dirigirse a la siguiente lapida y leerla. Yo me coloque por igual junto a la lápida — Aquí dice Ira… ose ira de enojo, explotar, encabronarse, emputarse, emperrarse, ¿a esa ira se refiere?

— Así es pero…

 _¡PAZ!_

— ¡Ouch! Oye no me pegues.

— ¡Eso te pasa por no dejar de decir groserías!… (ò_ó) — y así la lápida se empezó a elevar tal como la anterior.

— ¿En serio, que diga groserías te hace enojar mucho?... (-_-) — dijo Cristoper para solo verlo de mala gana — Ok, ok. Vamos a la siguiente… timor

— Eso significa miedo.

— Miedo, _¡Sigh!_ Creo que esta va a estar difícil ya que no hay nada por aquí que… ¡CUIDADO CRYSTI, HAY UN DRAGON DETRÁS DE TI¡

— ¡AAAHHHH! — no pude evitar saltar a dirección de Cristoper por el susto para que él me atrapara entre sus brazos.

— Jajaja… te la creíste — dijo el mientras se reía de mí.

— Eso no fue gracioso. Tonto — y así la lápida se activó y se alzó la plataforma.

— Jeje… perdón Crysti pero no pude evitarlo. Ok, la que sigue… Tristitia.

— Tristeza — le dije el significado para después pensar en algo que me hiciera poner tristeza pero no se me ocurre nada.

— Tristeza… ¡Ya se! Tengo una idea — y así Cristoper busco algo de su celular y así reproducir un video en este.

— ¿Qué es eso? — me entro la curiosidad saber que era así que le pregunte y el pauso el video para explicarme acerca de la historia de un perro llamado _Hachi_ que fue muy unido sentimentalmente con su dueño el cual tenía lo costumbre de ir en tren cada vez que se dirigía a su trabajo, una vez que el perro había crecido este salía de casa junto con el dueño para acompañarlo hasta la estación de tren cada vez que el partía a su empleo y por las tardes el mismo perro esperaba en la estación por el regreso de su amo.

Pero un día su amo tuvo una enfermedad en el corazón que le causó la muerte y que este cada vez que escuchaba el silbato del tren tenía la costumbre de ir a la estación para esperar el regreso de su dueño a pesar de que este ya había fallecido.

— Más tarde con el pasar de los años y el pobre _Hachi_ envejeció pero nunca se rindió de seguir esperando a que su dueño apareciera en la estación del tren. Y precisamente esta es la parte en donde se puede ver la enternecedora pero trágico final. Así que solo observa — dijo para después reanudar el video.

 **(*N/A: Aquí les pediré que reproduzcan el siguiente video: Hachiko - Siempre a tu Lado - Escena Final - Latino (HD)** _/watch?v=cpLc3aC-Whk_ **)**

 **(*N/A 2: Siendo sincero con ustedes, volví a llorar tras ver la escena. No me juzguen)… -** **͜** **-u**

Por Celestia eso es muy triste. Pobre perrito… :' (

Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos por tan triste escena.

— _¡Sniff!_ ¿C-Cristoper? — hable para llamar la atención de Cris pero…

— ¡BUAAAA! Pobre _Hachi_ , porque tuvo que pasarle eso _¡Sniff! ¡Sniff!_ ¡TORITOOOO!... (T-T) — grito para después soltar el llanto. Awww no sabía que el fuera tan sentimental.

— Ya, ya — abrace a Cris para reconfortarlo mientras se iba calmando de poco en poco.

— Ok… y-ya paso — y así ya calmado se recompuso por lo de hace un momento viendo que la plataforma de la lápida se activó — _¡Uff!_ Esa escena siempre me hace sacar la lagrimita, ¿Cuál es la siguiente, Crysti?

— Vanitati. Significa frustración

— Que fácil. De eso me encargo yo — y sin darle tanto rodeo Cristoper saco su consola de videojuegos portátil para solo después ponerse a jugar, ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo lograra frustrarse con eso mientras se divierte?

— ¿Qué haces? Eso no va a hacerte frustrarte… ¿o sí? — le pregunte incrédula. Qué clase de método usara con eso.

— Solo observa — y así el comenzó a jugar ese típico juego de pelea que tanto le agrada a Cris colocando a tres personajes contra el solo. Pasaron varias rondas, una tras otra y Cris no pudo ganar ninguna sola partida.

En la partida reciente Cristoper estaba por ganar, sus contrincantes estaban con una sola vida al igual que el pero todos esos personajes estaban severamente dañados — Vamos, vamos, vamos estoy a punto de ganar. Solo me falta derrotar a Ganondorf y…

 _¡GAME!_

Se escuchó provenir del juego, y como resultado Cristoper había obtenido la derrota.

— ¡AAGHHH LA PUTA MADRE! ¡Ese maldito _Cloud_ se aprovechó que no le puse atención tras intentar derrotar a _Ganondor!_ ¡Pinche personaje más roto! — severamente frustrado para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hasta otra lapida mientras soltaba maldiciones por perder ante ese juego, ¿Cómo alguien se puede enojar tras jugar esas cosas?... -_-U

Lo impactante es que no solo la lápida de la frustración se activó, si no que esa otra lapida en la que se dirigió Cristoper también reaccione ante su rabieta.

— ¡¿Qué…?! — Dije por tal asombro y dirigirme a tal lapida y leer la inscripción — ¿Odi? Esto es odio en latín pero ¿porque…?

— ¡Maldito _Cloud_ , te odio con un carajo! ¡Tú y _Bayonetta_ son los personajes más injustos de _Smash Bros_! — grito aun enojado y seguido de ello cerro su consola portátil y la gaurdo de mala gana en su mochila — Oh vaya, se activaron dos lapidas, ¿Por qué?

— La otra era de odio. En serio, ¿Cómo eres capaz de enojarte con eso y además odiar a un simple personaje ficticio? — le pregunte por semejante hecho absurdo.

— Si jugaras el videojuego y te enfrentaras a tales personajes entenderías.

 **("Yo digo que solo hiciste un berrinche. Tal y como lo hacen los potrillos") —** le dijo mi maestro a Cristoper. Ya también pienso lo mismo.

— Me vale lo que piense viejo — Cristoper dijo de mala gana volviendo hacer un berrinche. A pesar de ser un adulto vaya que actúa demasiado infantil con estas cosas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Después de una ligera partida de _Super Smash Bros_ en mi _3DS_ , Pude presenciar que mi plan dio resultado pero no espere que se activaran dos lapidas. Bueno, faltan dos más. Estamos a pocos pasos para poder abrir la entrada en donde se resguarda la esencia vital.

— Dos más, veamos que dice la siguiente — me dirigí a la penúltima lapida y procedí a leer la inscripción — Invidia, Mmm… eso se escucha como envida. ("Pero por extraña razón también me hizo recordar a las tarjetas de video para computadora") — pensé por extraño que parezca.

— No es precisamente envidia sino celos — Crystal me respondió una vez que se colocó a mi lado.

— Celos… Como sacaremos a flote ese sentimiento — pensé por unos ligeros hasta que se me ocurrió un idea momentos para recordar un ligero detalla con respecto a la poni que me acompaña en este viaje. Hora de actuar — No se me ocurre como nada, _¡Sigh!_ Ojala Twilight estuviera aquí, ella sabría qué hacer.

— Pero no necesitamos a Twilight, podemos pensar por nuestra cuenta en algo que nos pueda hacer sentir celos. Solo hay que intentarlo — mencionó Crystal.

— O sea ¡hello! Si lo que más se de Twilight es que es la poni más inteligente, astuta y hermosa de toda Equestria, como que no la necesitamos — dije para ver por unos ligeros instantes como Crystal frunció el ceño. Parece que está mordiendo el anzuelo.

 **("Ya veo que es lo que intentas muchacho y puedo decirte que tu plan puede funcionar. Sigue intentando")** — al parecer Starswirl se percató de mi plan y yo solo asentí mentalmente ante sus palabras.

— Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos de Ponyville pero ya la extraño. Oh hermosa princesa Twilight Sparkle, donde estas que no te veo. Ilumíname con tu gran conocimiento, hipnotízame con tus hermosos ojos y deléitame con tus dulces labios — dije de la manera más dramática y cursi que se me ocurrió y ver de reojo a la unicornio furry. Algo que se muy bien de las chicas es que todas son celosas.

— Para la próxima deberías de traer a Twilight en lugar de a mí. Asi que la siguiente vez podras venir tu solo con la princesa y quedarte con ella ¡Hump! — dijo Crystal sonando bastante molesta para el final voltearse y cruzarse de brazos.

La plataforma del sentimiento de celos se activó. ¡BiNGO! Funciono, una más, la última y nos vamos.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? — Crystal recalco molesta.

— _Gomen'nasai_ pero era la única cosa que se me ocurrió — me disculpe con ella. No me gusta justa hacer tal cosa para jugar con los sentimientos de Crysti pero en realidad si fue lo único que se me vino a la mente para activar esta cosa.

— _¡Sigh!_ Tonto. Mejor pasemos a la última lapida— dijo ella para así pasar a leer la lápida — ¿D-diligitis? — dijo ella nerviosa. Es extraño, ¿Por qué se habrá puesto así?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué significa eso? — le pregunte a Crysti, no sé qué rayos dijo pero se escuchó muy semejante a digital, ¿Qué tendrá que ver lo digital con los sentimientos?

— Eso significa Amor — Crystal respondió aclarando mi duda.

— ¿Amor? ¿Pero qué tipo de amor? Ya que ese sentimiento puede expresarse de diferentes maneras. Por ejemplo, el amor hacia una cosa material, el amor de un hijo a su madre, el amor hacia un amigo, un familiar o alguien cercano a una persona — Había otra cosa que se me venía a la mente. Solo espero no tener que hacer algo vergonzoso — Así que, ¿a qué clase de amor se referirá?

— Pues no lo sé. Aquí solo dice amor — dijo Crystal.

 **("Sugiero que prueben cada una de las distintas formas de aplicar ese sentimiento y solo así sabremos a qué tipo de amor se refiere") —** Starswirl propuso la idea para solo así disponerme a cerrar los ojos y concentrarme a recordar todas las cosas que amo.

— Veamos, puedo decir que yo amo jugar videojuegos, amo a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mis primos, tíos y tías, a mis amigos — todos esos recuerdos se me vinieron a la mente sintiéndome sumamente feliz pero a la vez también algo triste. Realmente extraño a mis seres queridos de mi mundo.

Después de eso abrí mis ojos para ver que no dio resultado alguno y la lápida se mantuvo inactiva.

— ¿Qué tal si tú lo intentas Crysti? — me dirigí a mi amiga unicornio para ver que en unos segundos ella intento lo mismo que yo para pensar en las cosas que ama y murmurar cosas inentendibles para mí.

Por unos segundos la lápida reaccionó pero está en cuestión de segundos volvió a su estado original.

— ¿Qué paso? — Crystal pregunto extrañada por lo que había sucedido.

— No lo sé, pero por unos segundos esa cosa reacciono. Dime, Qué fue lo que pensaste Crysti — cuestione para ver qué tipo de amor es el que estaba por activar tal cosa.

— Cosas semejantes a ti como mi amor por la lectura y los estudios, el amor por la exploración, el amor de mi madre y también… — dijo ella tras verme y desviar la mirada.

— ¿Y también…?

— Y mi amor… p-por… por — al parecer le cuesta trabajo decirlo. Tal vez sea el amor a algo extraño como algún fetiche vergonzoso o que se yo — L-lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

— _¡Sigh!_ Ya que. Solo vuélvelo a intentar por favor — le dije a Crystal para ver nuevamente como ella intento concentrarse y ver como la lápida volvía a reaccionar de poco en poco pero sin activarse en su totalidad. Solo hay una manera de saberlo — ("Starswirl, ¿usted sabe lo que está pensando Crystal, cierto?") — y así comencé una ligera conversación con el viejo poni hechicero.

 **("Así es muchacho")**

— ("¿Podría decirme que es eso que piensa relacionado con el amor?")

 **("Muchacho, ambos sabemos eres listo en la mayoría de los casos pero debo decirte que eres muy despistado. Es obvio que ella está pensando en ti")** — ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa dijo? — **("Si queremos darnos prisa para entrar a ese sitio tendrás que pasar a la acción y hacer lo que ella está pensando para sacar a flote ese sentimiento de amor").**

— ("N-no me digas que… ella está pensando en algo muy subido de tono. A-algo relacionado con la palabra que empieza con 's'") — sentía que destilaba vapor por mis oídos y mis mejillas. No quiero imaginarme lo que Crysti está pensando.

 **("No exageres muchacho pervertido. Solo bésala").**

— ("¡No voy a besarla!")… (ʘ_ʘ)!

 **("Es eso o dejamos que Darkside se apodere de la esencia y concederle el deseo de gobernar y sumir en caos a Equestria solo porque tu no quieres besar a una poni por ser de diferente especie") —** _¡Tsk!_ Starswirl fue muy claro **.**

— ("Maldita sea, me odiare por tener que hacer esto. Pero si esto me afecta y me hace cambiar de opinion en cuanto a una posible relación va a ser su culpa") — le respondí a Starswirl con un tono de pocos amigos para así después dirigirme hacia Crystal.

— _¡Sigh!_ En verdad es difícil pensar en ello — Crystal dijo frustrada.

— _Al parecer no queda de otra…_ -_-u _—_ dije en voz baja tras hacerme un facepalm y seguido de eso tomar su mano derecha y acariciar tiernamente su mejilla — Pues entonces hay que ser más específicos con tus sentimientos.

— ¿Q-que quieres de…? — y sin previo aviso junte mis labios con los suyos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

¿Eh? ¿Q-qué…? ¿Cristoper me esta… besando? Esto debe ser un sueño.

No decidí pensarlo dos veces para corresponder su afecto devolviéndole de manera afectuosa y tierna ese beso, ¡Por Celestia que felicidad! Una vez más me vuelvo a sentir querida y amada de su parte.

 _¡TRRRRRR! (ruido de vibración/temblor)_

— ¡¿Que está pasando?! — fue lo que dije para separarme de ese beso de la impresión debido a que la lápida reacciono junto con el resto de las demás que hay a nuestro alrededor.

— Se activó ya están todas las lapidas activas. Perfecto ahora sol hay que… — expreso Cris con felicidad hasta que sentimos que de un fuerte golpe todas las lapidas fueron bajo tierra al mismo tiempo haciendo que cayéramos al suelo.

— ¡Ugh! Al parecer… funciono — escuche a Cristoper decir mientras se quejaba del dolor tras caer al suelo.

— Eso parece.

— Crysti, ¿Podrías bajarte de encima? — dijo Cris solo para ver que me encontraba encima de él. Ahora entiendo porque sentí que aterrice en algo suave que aminoro la caída.

— Jeje… perdón — dije totalmente avergonzada para después levantarme y ayudar a Cristoper a ponerse de pie.

 **("Muy bien tortolitos, ahora veamos si esto fue suficiente para poder tener acceso a al lugar en que resguardaron la esencia vital") —** comento mi maestro y así obedeciéndolo, Cris y yo nos dirigimos hacia la pared de hace unos momentos y ver que efectivamente esta había sido abierta y en su lugar mirar una cueva con escaleras las cuales bajaban por este lugar.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=p8XbFtcaIJ0_ **(Enter Dungeon - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

— ¿Lista Crysti? — Cristoper me pregunto y así asentir en respuesta sintiéndome algo nerviosa y encaminarnos por el interior comenzando a descender las escaleras.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy amigos. No olviden dejar sus reviews para que me den a conocer si el capítulo les gusto o no, o si quieren aportar ideas o dar quejas y sugerencias estoy dispuesto a escucharlos.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡WOHOO! Un calabozo más. Espero que esta vez aparezca _Link_ para ayudarte a derrotar al jefe de ese calabozo.

— **CrisKakis: No Pinkie, aquí no va a aparecer Link, ¿y bien Starlight, que te pareció la historia?**

— Starlight: Si me lo preguntas se me hace demasiado infantil pero tiene ese toque para los mayores. Claro está el ejemplo por el que utilizas ese vocabulario ofensivo.

— **CrisKakis: Esa es la intención, además el expresarse con groserías puede ser gracioso en algunas ocasione o también expresar diversidad de sentimientos.**

— Starlight: Puede ser, ¡oh y otra cosa!, ¿es en serio eso de la relación entre tú y esa poni llamada Crystal? Lo que quiero decir es, ¿qué sujeto querría tener una relación con una especie diferente? eso es extraño y hasta un poco enfermizo.

— **CrisKakis:… (°_°)**

— Pinkie Pie:… (°_°)

— Starlight: ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?

— **CrisKakis: A decir verdad te doy en algo la razón pero digamos que… hay más de un centenar de personas que las ven atractivas. Y eso te incluye a ti o a Pinkie.**

— Starlight: Estas bromeando ¿cierto?

— Pinkie Pie: Nopi, mira esto — tome el celular de Kakisito para entrar a internet y le mostré todas las imágenes candentes que hay de ella. Jijiji incluso me sorprendió verme en esa forma tan erótica, ¿realmente los humanos me ven muy atractiva? Me alagan... (= ͜ =)

— **CrisKakis: ¡PINKIE NO!**

— Starlight: ¡¿Qué rayos…?! — ¡Por Celestia, que diablos acabo de ver! Ahora no sé qué pensar de este humano — E-eso si fue extraño… (˶°_°˵)

— **CrisKakis: L-lo lamento pero hubiera preferido que no te hubieras enterado de esto. ¡Pinkie, no vuelvas a hacer eso!, por tu culpa ya traumaste a la pobre Starlight Glimmer.**

— Pinkie Pie: Ups… lo siento.

— **CrisKakis:** _ **¡Sigh!**_ **creo que es mejor terminar ya y Starlight… perdón nuevamente. Solo para que lo sepas no soy tan amante de esos gustos**.

— Starlight: D-descuida no hay problema jeje ("Tendré que usar un hechizo para borrar esas imágenes de mi memoria")

 **Y eso es todo amigos. Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahora entiendo por qué le cuesta hacer amigos a esa unicornio, es demasiado directa con lo que dice.**


	28. Santuario de la MontañaMontain Sanctuar

Capítulo 28.

 **Y que hay amigos lectores de FF. Después de un largo tiempo se reporta CrisKakis ante ustedes para traerles una vez más un capítulo de ese guapachoso y zukulento fic.**

 **Me llena de emoción que poco a poco se está dando a conocer este fic al público lector de MLP. El ver las notificaciones sobre un new follower o un story favorite me llena de alegría amigos. Realmente les agradezco que les esté gustando mucho esta historia y es por tal motivo que tratare de compensárselo el tiempo de mi ausencia con este gran capítulo.**

— Pinkie Pie: Hola Kakisito, hola amiguitos. Estoy súper mega archí recontra emocionada de estar aquí después de tanto tiempo y por eso voy a sorprenderte con los invitados que traje el día de hoy. Y son dos sujetos a los cuales tú y yo conocemos muy bien… :D

— **CrisKakis: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quiénes son?**

— Pinkie Pie: Espera y lo veras… — apague la luz de la habitación para dejar todo a oscuras y mostrar gratamente mi sorpresa a Kakisito.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Ah caray! ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo hiciste para que sea oscureciera todo el lugar? — no sé cómo rayos lo hizo pero esto es raro. De repente se prende una luz de reflector en donde veo a Pinkie en… ¿una arena de boxeo? — ¡¿Qué rayos…?!**

— Pinkie Pie: En la esquina izquierda, el escritor proveniente de un país dividido por un canal y que por primera vez el equipo de soccer calificó para el mundial; tiene dos fics escritos con pocos capítulos que son [Operation: Hellstorm] y [Flow of Memories], con ustedes ¡The Faster Froogfot!

— Faster Frogfoot: Oigan… ¡que carajos! ¡¿Cómo llegue aquí?!

— Pinkie Pie: Y en la otra esquina. El escritor de un país conocido por su gastronomía y poseer una de las octavas maravillas del mundo; tiene seis fics escritos los cuales son [Spike the Hunter], [EL COMIENZO], [My Little Galge], [¿Yo un héroe?] y el más reciente [Ya no soy un Loud], él es ¡The only 95!

— The only 95: ¡Que viva el clop… quiero decir, soy yo jejeje!

— **CrisKakis: ("¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo le hizo para traerlos aquí? (ʘ_ʘ)") — realmente estoy asombrado, no me esperaba esto — ¡Brothers! Es un gusto tenerlos aquí. Vaya Pinkie te luciste esta vez.**

— Pinkie Pie: Lo sé… :3

— The only 95: Que tal Crisk pensé en visitar a mi buen amigo y no porque este escapando de alguna broma que le hice a cierto peliblanco jajaja…

— **CrisKakis: Jejeje ya veo… (- ͜ -u) ("Apuesto que se la ha de haber jugado otra vez a Steven"), ¿y qué hay de ti The Faster Frogfoot?**

— The Faster Froogfoot: Pues… esto fue inesperado pero igual me alegra verte amigo.

— **CrisKakis: Ya saben que así es Pinkie y hace cosas inesperadas. Bueno antes de empezar, quisiera saber... ¿qué esperan de este capítulo? ¿Qué les gustaría ver?**

— The only 95: La pregunta ofende, por supuesto que lemon.

— The Faster Frogfoot: seeeee 7w7

— **CrisKakis: Ahm... yo creo que no… (-_-U)**

— The only 95: Es broma amigo, espero una pelea épica en este capítulo.

— **CrisKakis: Denlo por hecho. Después de todo este capítulo pienso hacerlo un poco largo.**

— The Faster Frogfoot: yo hablaba enserio sobre el lemon… (7-7), pero igual deseo ver algo genial en este capítulo.

— Pinkie Pie: Yo tengo muchas imágenes de esas, ¿quieren verlas?

— The only 95: _Al rato hablamos Pinkie, para compartir 7w7. Primero quiero leer el fic de Crisk — (susurro)_

— The Faster Frogfoot: yo no tengo apuro ya que tengo curiosidad de lo que pasará en este capítulo, _así que para después Pinkie… :P_ — (susurro)

— **CrisKakis: ("Hare como que no escuche eso"), Bueno pues agárrense porque estamos a punto de empezar.** **Dale Pinkie.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿A The only o a The Faster?... (¬ ͜ ¬)

— The Faster Frogfoot: ¿Eh?... (˶°_°˵)

— The only 95: Mmm… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

— **CrisKakis: No Pinkie,** _ **¡Sigh!**_ **Me refiero a que inicies el fic.**

— Pinkie Pie: Oh eso… Okie dokie lokie. Y comenzamos amiguitos.

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteriormente en DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO, El libro que indicaba el siguiente destino de viaje para nuestros héroes finalmente había reaccionado y este indicaba a dirección al pueblo de dónde provenía Crystal Sapphire, y así sin más nuestros protas salieron rumbo a esa dirección.

Ahora Cristoper y Crystal se habían adentrado a lo que parece ser el calabozo de este nivel... _¡Cof! ¡Cof!_ perdón, quiero decir al santuario que tendrán que investigar para poder reclamar la esencia vital antes que Darkside… aunque este ya se les había adelantado… de nuevo (¬_¬u)

Veamos con lo que tendrán que lidiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=Jah8X-MCe8w_ **((Forest Temple - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended) *De** **ser** **posible activar el modo en bucle** **)**

 **SANTUARIO DE LA MONTAÑA/MONTAIN SANCTUARY**

 **POV Crystal**

Nos habíamos decido a encaminarnos a bajar por las escaleras de este sitio y vaya que tuvimos que descender bastante. Una vez que llegamos hasta una superficie semi plana hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro.

— De acuerdo, este parece la sala principal de este calabozo y es una suerte que tengamos algo con que iluminarnos, Crysti ¿podrías devolverme mi celular por favor? — dijo Cristoper para entregarle su celular de vuelta y así usar la linterna que la complementaba.

Seguimos adelante por este pasillo para que en algunos cuantos metros salieron volando muchos murciélagos a nuestra dirección. Nuestra reacción fue agacharnos, la mayoría de los roedores voladores salieron volando por la salida pero algunos otros no dudaron en atacarnos así que no nos quedó de otra más que contra-atacar.

Cristoper los golpeaba con su escudo y yo le arrojaba mis rayos de confusión.

Una vez logramos quitarnos a los murciélagos de encima, seguimos adelante para así poder adentrarnos a una pequeña habitación en donde logramos observar como dos arañas muy grandes tenían atrapado a un pobre mono entres sus telarañas mientras este gritaba desesperado por soltarse.

— Tenemos que ayudar a ese pobre monito. Creo que esas arañas se lo van a comer — le dije a Cristoper con preocupación.

— Esto me resulta bastante familiar… aunque con algunos pequeños cambios con eso de la arañas y no esos feos Goblins. Así que, si este lugar está diseñado tal y como ese calabozo no creo que haya problema alguno para poder pasar de este — Cristoper murmuro para después ponerse a observar los alrededores sin prestarme atención.

 **(*N/A: este santuario estará basado en el calabozo Forest Temple de** _ **The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**_ **, por lo cual redactare lo más posible sobre este nivel siguiendo el orden original del juego, aunque con algunos ligeros cambios en este. Para los que no han jugado dichoso juego y les gustaría saber al respecto, le recomiendo ver un walkthrough de este nivel).**

— ¿No me escuchaste?

— Claro que te escuche, ahora tu encárgate de una de las arañas mientras yo me encargo de la otra — Cristoper termino de decir para dirigirse hacia las arañas tras tomar algo del suelo y lanzarlo con fuerza hasta lograr golpear a uno de los grandes arácnidos — ¡Hey tu pinche araña, deja al pobre mono en paz!

La araña ignoro a Cristoper y esta prosiguió lanzando telaraña sobre el mono.

— Déjame intentarlo — así me posicione a un lado de Cristoper para efectuar un rayo mágico y lanzarlo a una de las dos arañas.

Tras lanzar mi agresión contra la araña, esta saltó a un costado logrando esquivar mi ataque para así dirigirse rápidamente hacia mí.

— Bien Crysti, ahora necesitare que me preste la gema cardinal en lo que estamos dentro de este calabozo. Encárgate de esa araña, yo voy por la otra — y así en lo que dijo Cristoper rápidamente le entregue el collar con la gema cardinal para después retroceder un poco para enfrentar a esa araña.

Una vez que la araña estaba a pocos metros de mí, esta se me abalanzo y por reacción use un escudo mágico para cubrirme de su ataque logrando que se estampara con mi escudo.

— ¡Toma esto! — lance otro rayo y esta vez un poco más potente que el anterior haciendo retroceder al arácnido hasta caer en lo que parece ser un gran tronco de madera tallado al estilo de un tótem.

Y sin pensarlo lance otro rallo en la parte baja del poste para hacer que este se ladeara y callera encima de la araña y dejarla aplastada pero no muerta, si no aturdida.

— Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ¿y cómo vas tu Cristo…?

 _¡SQUIRT! (Sonido de algo chorreante)_

Lo que vi me dejo algo asqueada. Cristoper había golpeado a la otra araña con una roca y así logro perforarla desde la cabeza salpicando en los alrededores en donde estaba el arácnido para caer… muerto. Pude percatarme que hace unos momentos su mano derecha emitía un leve brillo naranja.

— ¡Iugh! Qué asco — dije para después acercarme hasta Cristoper — ¿Acaso tenías que matarla? Dijiste que tu no eras capaz de matar a un ser vivo.

— Y es cierto. Pero también dije que me desagradan los insectos, así que si veo a otra cosa como esas no durare en hacerlo papilla — Cristoper me respondió, mientras tanto yo me quede viendo asqueada el resto de la araña — Ven, ahora vamos a ayudar al mono.

Nos dirigimos hasta la telaraña en la que estaba enredado el mono para después romperla y liberarlo. Este en señal de alegría comenzó a saltar y a aplaudir para después subir por unas enredaderas en las cuales a un costado se encontraban unas escaleras de madera. Ya que el mono subió hasta una plataforma está realizando las señas de que lo siguiéramos.

— Parece que quiere que lo sigamos — dije tras ver al mono y Cristoper subió las escaleras para quedar aun lado del mono.

— Vamos Crysti sube — Cristoper dijo para así subir las escaleras y llegar junto a él y a ese mono. En la plataforma alta vimos una puerta algo extraña. Me coloque frente a este para poder tocarla y tratar de empujarla.

— _¡Eek! ¡Ugh! ¡Uff!_ No puedo, ¿Cómo vamos a abrir esta puerta?

— Jeje lo estás haciendo mal, mira — Cristoper mencionó para colocarse frente a la puerta y empujarla hacia un lado haciendo que esta girara y nos diera acceso a la siguiente habitación.

Al pasar a la siguiente sección, vimos cómo había una plataforma elevada por la cual subimos. Una vez estando en la plataforma había tres direcciones distintas, una de frente, y dos a los costados. El mono nos hizo la seña de que siguiéramos de frente hasta colocarse por otra compuerta redonda.

— Eeyup, tal como en el juego. Vamos, sigamos al mono — Cristoper mencionó para seguido de eso alcanzar al monito.

Y así una vez más Cris deslizo la puerta hasta salir por una zona en donde tan solo podía mirarse un gran precipicio y unas cuerdas colgando de un extremo a otro. A lo lejos podría mirarse una puerta. Si me pongo a pensar las cosas, creo que había un puente en este lugar.

— Creo que no podemos cruzar al otro lado si no hay un puente — comente tras ver este sitio.

El mono se acercó hasta el borde del precipicio para observar la cuerda que conectaba a otro lado para después emitir un sonido de resignación. Tras ver que no había paso, el mono se colocó en la puerta por donde entramos queriéndonos guiar nuevamente.

— ¿Ahora a donde nos llevas monito? — Tras mencionar esas palabras el mono solo hizo las seña de que lo siguiéramos — No sé si sea una buena idea que lo sigamos. Creo que nos está retrasando.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo pero apuesto a que Darkside fue el culpable de cortar el puente que había aquí y no el babuino que se supone debe de aparecer. Pero aunque no lo creas, yo ya pase por esto — Cristoper menciono sin más preámbulos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo.

— Por extraña coincidencia, este lugar está estructurado como un calabozo semejante al juego de aventuras que te mostré hace tiempo. Creo que los ancestros de este lugar lo han de haber tomado como referencia… (- ͜ -u)

— ¿Eh?

— Así que si yo me di cuenta de esto, Darkside también, ya que tiene los mismos conocimientos que yo — Cristoper explicaba — No sé qué más haya hecho él para afectarnos en la búsqueda así no nos queda de otra más que observar con atención y ver como pasar de esto. Ahora sigamos adelante y también al mono.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Esto ya era el colmo, primero fue el extraño nombre del pueblo y ahora la estructura de este lugar es bastante semejante al templo del bosque de _The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess,_ creo que los antiguos habitantes de este lugar eran verdaderos fanáticos de la saga… a lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿Cómo es que tenían conocimientos de tal juego si solo eran ponis los que construyeron este lugar?

Regresamos a la sala anterior en donde uno debe de encontrarse con la brújula y el mapa para disponernos a ir a la habitación del lado derecho pero por lo que veo, la cuerda del poste en la que el mono se debe de posicionar para ayudarnos a cruzar, está rota.

El mono señalaba la dirección en la cual sabía que teníamos que ir pero sin esa posibilidad no habría como cruzar.

— Ahm… ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta ahí? — dijo Crystal tras ver que el lugar era algo alto para una sola persona.

— Pues no queda de otra. Haremos lo que _Joel y Tess_ _(personajes de The Last of Us)_ hacen para subir a niveles altos. Ahora Crystal te ayudare a subir y cuando este arriba tú me ayudaras a subir a mí — le dije a Crystal para después ponerme en posición para que ella pudiera colocar uno de sus cascos en mi mano para impulsarla.

Ella capto la idea y sin más ella se colocó para intentar subir… no sin antes que el mono trepara entre nosotros hasta llegar arriba.

— ¡Oye! Cuidado monito, me jalaste mi crin — Crystal se quejó con el chango ese después de que se trepara en ella para lograr subir.

— Eso no importa ahora Crysti ahora ayúdame a subir. Aquí voy

Y así ella se inclinó para extenderme su mano. Tome algo de vuelo para saltar y alcanzar a tomar su mano.

— ¡Ugh! Pesas… mucho… deberías de dejar… de comer tanto — Crysti dijo una vez que logro subirme y a la plataforma.

— No has escuchado que el musculo pesa más que la grasa — si como no, esa ni yo me la creo pero el hambre es canija — ok, sigamos.

Avanzamos hasta una habitación en donde está repleta de agua pero para poder pasar a las zonas elevadas, tuvimos que saltar sobre pequeñas plataformas de madera. ¿Qué extraño? Logre ver pequeñas arañas colgadas por unas enredaderas que sobresalían de la pared pero no la gigantesca araña que normalmente impide el cruce a una de las habitaciones.

— Mira, creo que Darkside ya paso por aquí… e hizo lo mismo que tu… (-_-) — Crystal apunto a cierta dirección para ver restos de algún arácnido flotar por el agua. ¡Oh! ahora veo porque no estaba esa gigantesca araña, ya se la habían cargado jeje.

— Pues eso nos quita un peso del camino — sin más salte para poder entrar a la siguiente habitación pero no sin antes desviarme a dirección de un pequeño puente colgante para ver que al final había cuatro postes con hélices en la parte superior posicionadas en un sitio donde el suelo trazaba una line con la forma de la 'Z'.

— ¿Y eso para qué sirve? Hay cuatro grandes postes de madera con 4 hélices — dijo Crystal tras ver los postes.

— Eso funciona para poder abrir eso de allá — apunte a una verja de madera la cual resguardaba un gran cofre negro. Vaya que hasta el diseño de este es idéntico al del juego.

Lo más curioso es que la verja estaba abierta al igual que el cofre.

— Y parece que Darkside se llevó la llave del jefe — dije con resignación.

— ¿Llave del jefe?

— Pronto sabrás porque se llama así. Mejor vayamos con el mono que hemos estado ignorando para entrar a la siguiente zona.

Tras abrir una puerta giratoria, salimos a un sitio de espacio abierto en donde podíamos ver a otro mono atrapado en una diminuta jaula el cual estaba por encima de un poste.

— Debemos sacarlo de ahí — Crystal se iba a dirigir hacia las escaleras pero vio que el puente que había para cruzar al otro lado estaba roto. De hecho no había rastro alguno de las tablas que conformaban al puente — Parece que tenemos que bajar pero… esta algo alto para eso — dijo Crysti tras ver el nivel alto del descenso.

— Tienes razón, está más alto de lo que recuerdo — mencioné tras mirar también el logar por el que teníamos que bajar. Y para ello observe a mi alrededor y ver qué es lo que podíamos usar para bajar en ayuda de ese mono.

Vi las bases del puente colgante roto para poder divisar que en la parte superior se encontraba una tira larga de lo que parece ser una cuerda pero dudo que podamos usarla en este momento. Si tan solo supiera caer como superhéroe desde esta altura pero lo más seguro es que mis piernas no resistirían el impacto y quedaría hecho mierda en el suelo.

 **("Veo que están en apuros jóvenes")** — escuche decir Starswirl.

— Hasta que se decide hablar viejo. Desde que entramos a este lugar no había dicho ninguna palabra.

 **("No veía el caso, después de todo indagué por tu mente y tus recuerdos y pude percatarme de que este sitio es demasiado parecido a lo que mencionabas de esos juegos. Aunque la idea descabellada que cruzo por tu mente puede ser posible muchacho")**

— ¿Eh? — me extrañe un poco por lo que el viejo hechicero dijo.

— De que habla maestro, ¿tiene alguna idea de lo que podamos hacer? — Crystal pregunto para ver si Starswirl aportaba alguna idea.

 **("Claro y para ello pueden usar la esencia vital").**

— ¿Cómo? — Crystal y yo preguntamos a la vez.

 **("Muchacho ¿Recuerdas el enfrentamiento que tuviste con la princesa Celestia en su castillo?")**

— ¡Uff! como olvidarlo — respondí después de recordar

 **("Bien, retomemos la parte cuando Celestia y tu estaban combatiendo tras haberte subido en su lomo y ella se elevó por los aires para después tú le acertaras una fuerte patada la cual hizo que ambos cayeran a tierra precipitadamente")**

— Si, recuerdo que cuando paso me sorprendí mucho e incluso me aterre de que les haya pasado algo grave a ti o a la princesa por ese fuerte golpe — dijo Crystal angustiada tras recordar eso.

— **("Pues ahí está el punto clave, tu concentraste parte de la energía de la esencia vital en tus pies para dar esa potente patada pero también gracias a eso pudiste sobrevivir debido a que caíste con ambos pies antes de caer a tierra")** — Starswirl explico para darme cuenta de ello.

— ¡Oh ya entendí! — dije tras captar la idea de Starswirl y así sin más tome a Crystal para cargarla en mis brazos.

— ¡O-oye que vas haces! — dijo Crystal totalmente avergonzada.

— ¡Ya verás! Ahora tú mono, súbete a mi espalda — le dije al mono tras voltearme y parece que este capto la idea para que este se trepara tras mi espalda y se mantuviera sujeto de mis hombros.

Seguido de eso trate de concentrar la energía de la esencia del anillo y redirigirlo a mis pies y parte de mis brazos para cargar a la unicornio que tengo en brazos para así saltar de este lugar y caer de pie sin problemas.

— Listo, buena idea Starswirl. Gracias.

 **("No hay de que")**

— ¡Por lo menos me hubieras avisado! — grito Crystal entre enojada y asustada.

— Lo siento pero bajamos sin problemas ¿Qué no? — tras terminar de decir eso deje de concentrar la energía, y como era de esperarse estas me dolieron un poco — _¡Ugh! ¡Tsk!_ Se me acalambraron las piernas.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si Crysti descuida, se me pasara. Ahora intenta ayudar al mono usando tu magia para bajarlo de allí — le indique a Crystal tras ver que el mono que nos acompañaba trataba de liberar a su compañero. Así Crysti levito con algo de esfuerzo la jaula del mono para colocarla en el suelo.

Volví a usar la magia de la esencia para concentrar ahora en mis manos y poder romper la jaula liberando al mono. El cual dio sus saltos de alegría y aplaudir en el acto.

— Ya está. Ahora regresemos — estábamos por dirigirnos a las escaleras que ascendían por el otro lado donde estaba el puente cuando…

 _¡SÑEK! ¡SÑEK! (pisadas de insecto)_

Unos extraños ruidos se escucharon a nuestro alrededor.

 **(*Pausar un momento la música de fondo y reproducir los siguientes según se indican OST)**

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=GSRdA_cldyA_ **(The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess OST Battle Theme 1)**

— ¿Qué fue eso? — dije para poder observar alrededor nuestro. Por unos instantes vi como Crysti movía constantemente sus orejas tras captar el ruido.

— ¡Mira, por ahí! — Crystal apunto a una zona alta detrás de nosotros para poder percatarme de lo que hacia ese ruido, y lo que vi no me gusto nadita… (ʘ_ʘ)

— ¡¿Escorpiones?! Además están enormes. Desde cuando hay escorpiones en este calabazo — dije algo nervioso ya que los escorpiones me dan ñañaras.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?! — pregunto Crystal preocupada por ver semejante escena de terror.

— Más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió. Larguémonos de aquí ahora — y así los monos, Crysti y yo corrimos hasta las escaleras. En seguida los monos se colgaron de la liana colocándose de cabeza extendiendo sus manos indicando que nos esperaban para atraparnos.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Crysti pregunto extrañada de ver la acción de los primates.

— Salta hacia ellos. Ellos te abalanzaran para que puedas cruzar del otro lado ¡rápido! — le indique a Crysti pero esta me vio con duda.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Así! — salte hacia el primer mono para sostener al primate de sus manos y me abalanzara hacia el otro y volver a hacer el mismo proceso hasta saltar y llegar al otro lado — ¡Vamos es tu turno!

Y así Crystal imito mi acción para esperarla y poder atraparla tras caer junto a mí.

— Abre la puerta Crysti. Yo esperare a los monos — y así ella corrió hacia la puerta, tras abrirla los monos ya habían corrido para ir hacia ella — Bien ahora vámonos antes de que… ¡AAAHHH!

 **(*Detener OST y reproducir el siguiente, de ser necesario utilizar el modo bucle)**

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=a5gsp-IZkd4_ **(The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess OST Battle Theme 2)**

— ¡Cuidado! — Crystal grito con preocupación. Los monos por igual gritaron asustados tras ver que uno de estos escorpiones se había abalanzado sobre mí haciendo que cayera nuevamente al nivel inferior dándome un fuerte golpe tras caer de espaldas mientras forcejeaba por quitarme al escorpión de encima el cual estaba por lanzarme su gigantesca ponzoña.

— ¡Largo de aquí maldito insecto! — grite tras ladearme hacia un costado y con un rápido movimiento tome al escorpión de la cola para lanzarlo lejos de mí.

Me reincorpore rápidamente tratando de ignorar el dolor en mi espalda para ver cómo una docena de estos escorpiones se acercaban hasta mí. Sin más saque la daga que tenía en mis bolsillos alistándome para enfrentar a estas desagradables alimañas.

— No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes desagradables escorpiones.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Pude ver como Cristoper cayo tras ser atacado por uno de esos gigantescos escorpiones logrando quitárselo de encima y reincorporarse para hacerles frente sacando la daga que tenía resguardada en su bolsillo.

— ¿Estas bien? — grite para cerciorarme de cómo se encontraba.

— ¡AHH!… No te preocupes, ¡Agh! ¡Egh!... Estoy bien — Cristoper me respondió tras atacar a los escorpiones ya sea cortándolos, golpeándolos con su escudo e incluso pateándolos para apartarlos de él.

— Espera, iré a ayudarte — le grite y me dispuse a observar para ver como ese que podría bajar de este lugar.

— ¡No! Quédate ahí. Lo tengo… bajo control — Cris golpeaba a los escorpiones hasta dejarlos en una posición en que terminaron rodeándolo. Creo que ahora está mucho peor ya que no había forma de como pudiera escapar, ¿Qué harás ahora?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Termine de golpear a los escorpiones, apilandolos en forma circular con la intención de que me rodearan.

 **("¿En realidad piensas atacar de esa forma? Creo que hubiera sido más efectivo si tuvieras una espada a solo esa daga")** — dijo Starswirl. Al parecer leyó mi mente para saber qué movimiento es el que iba a realizar.

— ("Lo sé. Pues veamos si funciona") — respondí para después tomar la posición del héroe que ha salvado diversidad de veces a _Hyrule._ Espere hasta que los escorpiones estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de mí.

Mientras decidí esperar un poco más, concentre más la esencia de la fuerza en la daga sin que esta dejara de emitir ese brillo naranja en su afilada hoja. Ya estando a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros, los escorpiones saltaron sincronizada mente para tomarme como su presa y así… — ¡AHORA! ¡AAAHHH! — y así realice un giro de 360° en mi propio eje estirando la daga a más no poder con la intención de cortar lo que había a mi alrededor pero…

 _¡WUSH!_

Por unos instantes pude ver como un aura naranja rodeo mi posición y esta se extendió hasta un cierto rango la cual corto a los escorpiones en cachitos acabando con ellos en el acto.

 **(*Detener música y volver a reproducir el OST Forest Temple)**

 **(*N/A: En pocas palabras, realizo un** _ **spin attack**_ **como en** _ **Zelda Ocarina of Time,**_ **y con respecto a cómo se ve dicho ataque pueden buscar la imagen y se den la idea)**

—… — me quede sin palabras tras ver el ataque que hice sin el mínimo consentimiento. No pensé que esto llegara a pasar. Lo único que hice fue quedarme viendo la hoja de la daga.

 **("Vaya, dime que realmente tenías planeado a que eso sucediera") —** Starswirl dijo asombrado por lo que acaba de pasar.

— Ni puta idea del porque paso eso… ¡PERO SE VIO BIEN CHINGÓN! —no pude evitar sentirme realmente emocionado.

 **("Debo decir que si fue sorprendente. Creo que debemos irnos de aquí al menos que quieras esperar a que otra horda de escorpiones venga")**

— No gracias… (-_-u) — Y así me dirigí nuevamente a las escaleras para subir y esperar ayuda de los monos para balancearme y cruzar hasta el otro lado y llegar hasta con Crysti — Apurémonos antes de que pase otra desgracia en esta habitación — y sin más, nos adentramos a la habitación por la que habíamos llegado.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Crystal pregunto viéndome con duda.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Ese ataque que hiciste con la ayuda de tu daga y la esencia vital.

— Oh eso… no sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?

— Pues sí. No sé ni cómo le hice pero a decir verdad se vio genial ¿no?

— La verdad… sí. Fue impresionante, ¿crees que puedas lograr hacerlo en otra ocasión?

— Ni idea pero esperemos que si — fue lo que respondí. No creí que el Spin Attack de Link me fuera útil… creo que ya encontré una nueva forma de atacar. Lo más asombroso es que después de utilizarlo ni siquiera sentí dolor en mi mano — Ok, pues ahora entremos a la siguiente puerta de esta habitación.

Y así no adentramos a la puerta contigua. Sé exactamente a donde conduce esta puerta pero quiero ver qué diferencias hay en este lugar.

Tras entrar, pudimos visualizar un puente de madera siendo sostenido por un gran poste el cual por encima tenía una hélice. Lo malo es que el puente estaba posicionado de una forma en que nos negaba el paso.

— Parece que tenemos que regresar. Al menos que busquemos algo que nos ayude a atravesar al otro lado o no podremos seguir adelante — le comente a Crysti tras ver el puente para así encaminarme de regreso.

— Espera. Qué tal si buscamos un hechizo que pueda ayudarnos — dijo Crysti frenándome para dar a conocer su idea.

— Mmm puede ser. Y de encontrar un hechizo para esto podríamos saltarnos los demás pasos y solo dedicarnos a buscar a los monos.

— ¿Y porque tenemos que buscar monos más si ya tenemos a dos con nosotros? — Crysti pregunto extrañada.

— Los monos son una parte esencial en todo este nivel y créeme, ellos nos otorgaran una gran ayuda. Ahora, busquemos que hay en el libro de hechizos — Indagamos el índice del libro y ver las secciones para buscar si había un hechizo que nos pueda ayudar para poder observar una sección en específico que llamo mi atención.

— Mira, busquemos aquí. En los hechizos elementales. Tal vez tenga que ver con eso de los 4 elementos que son el agua, la tierra, el fuego y el aire — dije por mera intuición.

 **("Estas en lo correcto muchacho pero déjame decirles que esos hechizos son sumamente avanzados al igual que peligrosos si no se tiene un control de ellos podría causar estragos") —** Starswirl nos comentó a nuestra falta de conocimiento.

— ¿En serio? — Crystal pregunto asombrada por lo que el viejo poni advirtió, a lo cual este afirmo — ¿No podemos utilizar algo que no sea tan complicado y menos peligroso?

— No. Tenemos que usar un hechizo el cual nos ayude a producir fuertes corrientes de aire. Mira allí — apunte a la hélice que se encontraba encima del poste del puente — Esa hélice es el mecanismo que hace girar el puente. Si logramos hacer que se accione, el puente se posicionara de vertical para pasar al otro lado.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — Crystal preguntó.

— Ya te lo dije. Conozco este nivel y tengo a Starswirl de que digo la verdad, ¿no es así anciano?

 **("¡Más respeto muchacho! Pero es cierto, confía en lo que dice el muchacho mi querida alumna")**

— De acuerdo — dijo Crysti para finalmente abrir el libro en tal sección para encontrar el hechizo en donde se mostraban las indicaciones de cómo realzar tal magia e incluso que poses debe de optar el usuario para poder crear la raga de aire. Por lo menos no se tiene que hacer esos movimientos excéntricos como los que hacia _el avatar Aang_.

Crystal tomo la posición y comenzó a concentrar la magia en su cuerno y ver como desde la punta de tal extremidad de la poni comenzaba a surgir las líneas de viento. En realidad no era visible a los ojos pero era perceptible debido a que los cabellos de Crysti comenzaron a moverse un poco.

Y así Crystal sin más lanzo una corriente de aire pero esta no fue lo suficientemente fuerte ya que ni siquiera logro mover la hélice. Ella lo intento una vez más y el resultado fue el mismo hasta que ella cayó de rodillas por el agotamiento.

— Es… muy difícil… ¡Auch! Creo que me dio jaqueca — Crysti se quejó llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza.

— No te apures, hiciste lo que pudiste — dije tras inclinarme y acariciar un poco su cabeza a la cual ella solo sonrió por el gesto.

 **("Porque no lo intentas tu muchacho") —** dijo Starswirl.

— Ahm… no, creo que no — respondí de manera cortante.

 **("Vamos muchacho, sabes que si no lo haces solo nos atrasaremos más cierto")**

— Lo sé, pero no quiero hacer magia. No sé cuántas veces se lo he dicho. Mejor regresemos y veamos qué más podemos hacer — y eso me disponía hacer tras ayudar a Crysti a levantarse para que continuáramos.

— Cris, vamos inténtalo… por mí — dijo Crystal tras poner esa tierna cara y poner esos ojos de cachorrito. Odio cuando hace eso.

— _¡Sigh!_ Bien, lo hare — dije totalmente resignado. Vi de reojo que ella esbozo un sonrisa tras ver que logro convencerme… ¡PERO HABRÁ UN DÍA, UN DÍA EN QUE NO CEDERÉ TRAS VER ESA CARA!... (ò_ó)

Tome el libro de hechizos y leí detenidamente el apartado del hechizo de viento para tratar de comprender un poco el cómo es que funciona pero al darme cuenta de algo en las poses. Parece que el unicornio de la imagen tendría que hacer un movimiento en el cual pareciera que tendría que capturar o juntar algo de aire en su cuerno antes de lanzar el hechizo. La pregunta aquí es… como lo hare. Y sin más me cruce de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos para pensar la posibilidad de cómo realizar semejante cosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo Crysti tras ver que me puse a pensar.

 **("Parece que Cristoper está pensando en cómo realizar el hechizo con alguna clase de pose o movimientos raros") —** escuche decir a Starswirl mientras seguían echando a andar mi cerebro.

— _Los movimientos de Aang eran algo bruscos para expulsar ráfagas de vientos tras hacer aire control, pero si tengo que juntar aire en mis manos en las cuales tengo que canalizar la magia para poder capturar el viento, puedo intentar algo semejante a lo que hacía Naruto para juntar el chakra y este realizaba el rasengan… o que tal algo como el Kamehameha o Shinku Haduken. Algo que tenga que expulsar de mis manos, si creo que eso es lo que hare —_ balbuceé todo lo anterior hasta llegar a una leve conclusión.

Y así concentre mi mente en la energía del collar y las extremidades de mis manos para sentir un ligero cosquilleo, después tome la pose como la de _Ryu_ y/o _Goku._ Tras hacer un movimiento circular imaginando que capturaba algo de aire en ambas manos y así con un movimiento brusco moví mis manos hacia el frente apuntando a la hélice y ver que pude realizar la corriente de viento que acciono la hélice e hizo girar el puente.

— ¡Lo lograste! — exclamo Crystal.

Más sin embargo yo caí al suelo de rodillas sintiéndome muy agotado y sentir un ligero dolor en mis manos mientras me temblaban un poco, pero al ver mis manos me lleve una gran sorpresa…

— ¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué mierdas… paso?! — me queje del dolor tras ver que las palmas de mis manos tenían cortaduras profundas y de estas destilaban sangre.

— _¡Ains!_ ¡Por Celestia! — Crystal se preocupó tras ver mis manos ensangrentadas — Maestro, ¿qué sucedió?

 **("No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo que algo así sucede") —** Starswirl dijo con extrañes.

— _¡Tsk!_ Ahora con menor razón quiero usar magia — tras quejarme del dolor. Crystal uso un hechizo de sanación en mis manos para ver como las cortadas cicatrizaban — Gracias, andando.

Me levante aun sintiéndome agotado e ir a dirección de la puerta que había más adelante y acceder a ella. Al entrar a la habitación, vimos otro puente semejante al que pasamos de manera vertical que conectaba por los costados con dos sobresalientes de puentes que eran sostenidos desde la pared de la cual en cada extremo había dos puertas al final de estas. En esa posición del puente no había manera de como cruzar al otro lado.

— Ok no hay paso, regresemos y llevémonos esto — abrí un cofre que había en el lugar solo para sacar del interior una llave antigua y abrir la puerta para salir tras ella dejando atrás a Crystal con un rostro de extrañes la cual después abrió la puerta y me alcanzo.

— Cris, ¿Por qué no usas nuevamente el hechizo del elemento aire? Así lograríamos cruzar el puente — dijo Crysti con algo de preocupación — Si terminas nuevamente herido yo podría curarte.

— Ni loco que lo vuelvo a hacer. Mira — levante mis manos para que ella pudiera observar que estas aún me temblaban debido al cansancio… y porque aun sentía dolor en la palma de mis manos — Mejor démonos prisa si no queremos atrasarnos más — Y así acelere el paso para intentar volver hasta dos habitaciones atrás.

Tras llegar a tal habitación, volvimos a impulsar a subir a Crysti para que ella volviera a ayudarme a subir y así poder ver que la puerta estaba cubierta de telarañas las cuales no dude en arrancar para poder acceder al otro lado.

Al cruzar la puerta, vimos un campo abierto en donde se podía presenciar que el pasto fue incendiado además de que había restos de plantas rojas de las cuales parecían que sobresalían algunas espinas en forma de dientes de los pétalos regados por el piso. Deben de haber sido plantas carnívoras y Darkside se las ha de haber cargado.

Un poco más adelante pudimos ver que había construido escaleras de madera al estilo de una muralla para subir un nivel lo bastante alto.

Al estar ya arriba, vimos una puerta por la cual podíamos pasar y un poco más a la derecha estaba una zona un poco más elevada, en las orillas de la pared había una red para poder sostenerse y poder subir por este lado, más sin embargo estaba colocada en una zona en donde había un gran espacio de camino faltante. La única forma de llegar ahí era saltando y sostenerse de la red como fuera posible, de lo contrario tendrías una dolorosa y gran caída en dirección cercana a la puerta por donde accedimos a este sitio.

— Creo que debemos entrar por la primera puerta — Crystal dijo para así dirigirnos a tal puerta y subir un gran escalón para poder entrar.

En esta nueva habitación había un pequeño cumulo de agua en el cual pasaba un puente de losas de piedra por en medio para poder cruzar hasta una sección en donde se veían cuatro antorchas de las cuales solo dos habían encendidas, el piso en donde se encontraban la antorchas se encontraban algunas losas de piedra.

Más adelante había unas plataformas constituidas a base de troncos y cortezas de árbol para apreciar que en la parte superior había uno de estos primates encerrado tras una reja con candado. Al costado izquierdo había una plataforma elevada de madera, en la cual la única forma de poder llegar hasta arriba era por media de cuerdas instaladas desde la pared.

Después de examinar la habitación. Descendimos por unas escaleras hasta quedar en medio de dos tótems.

— Saquemos la llave de ese cofre — dije tras apuntar el cofre que había por encima de uno de los tótems de madera y así en seguida taclear el objeto de madera para hacer caer dicho cofre, la cual al abrirlo tenía otra llave.

— Vaya, eres bueno en esto, ¿sabías que había una llave en ese cofre? — Crysti mencionó solo para asentir ante su pregunta.

— Eeyup. Ahora saquemos al mono… pero cuidado en donde pisas. Observa con atención las losas del suelo — le indique a la unicornio solo para que ambos pudiéramos presenciar que algunas de estas losas se levantaban y ver que debajo de estas se encontraba alguna clase de serpiente/larva o gusano gigante, las cuales su función era que tras ser pisada la losa en donde se ocultaba, este se levantaría y te haría volar por los aires para tener una dolorosa caída.

Así avanzamos evitando a esas cosas hasta llegar a las antorchas. Cabe decir que las losas que se encontraban cerca de las antorchas también habían losas infectadas por estas serpientes, la cual fue algo tedioso tener que evitar para poder posicionarnos a un costado de las antorchas.

— Ok, ahora encendamos las dos antorchas restantes para…

— Déjame adivinar. Estas antorchas accionan una especie de mecanismo las cuales funcionan para activar las plataformas aquellas ¿cierto?... (° ͜ °) — Crysti menciono con entusiasmo.

— Ya vas aprendiendo mi querida amiga así que toma — le entrego un ligero tronco y esta la tomo con sus manos — Utiliza el fuego de la antorcha encendida para quemar ese tronco y enciende la antorcha del lado izquierdo mientras yo enciendo la del lado derecho.

Y dicho esto, activamos las plataformas para así formar una escalera con esta. Pero antes de subir…

— Espera, evitemos la batalla con esa araña — aproveche que aún tenía el tronco con el cual improvise una antorcha para así concentrar parte de la energía de la esencia en la mano con la que sostenía para después arrojar con fuerza el objeto de madera — ¡Sáquese!

 _¡SQUIRT!_

— ¡Iugh! Qué asco — expreso Crystal al ver como descabeche a la gigantesca araña con el tronco mientras esta daba sus últimas reacciones de vida hasta quedar inerte en el suelo.

Crystal y yo subimos las plataformas para liberar al mono con la ayuda de la llave que sacamos de ese cofre para así proponer volver y salir de la habitación.

Ya estando fuera y con tres monos en nuestra compañía, ahora solo restaba ir a la habitación que se encontraba en la zona elevada junto a la pared con las cuerdas.

Puse el mero ejemplo de cómo es que teníamos que subir a tal lugar tras tomar algo de impulso y saltar hasta sujetarme con algo de trabajo las cuerdas hasta quedar sujeto a ellas. Crysti algo insegura copio mi acto pero no sin antes quedarme en mi sitio para esperarla y poder tomarla de la mano para ayudar a subirle.

Entramos por la puerta de este sitio para así avistar que este era una gran habitación pero lo que había en medio de esta fue algo sorpresivo.

— ¡Vaya! No creí que esa planta fuera realmente tan grande — así es. En medio de la habitación había una gigantesca planta carnívora y en él lo que conformaba la base de su tallo, había otra plata un poco más pequeña pero a diferencia de la otra esta era más ancha y de sus pétalos sobresalían espinas, las cuales hacían relucir como si tuviera dientes.

En el suelo, por delante de estas plantas. Yacía una llave tirada, la cual la planta no dudo en tomarla con sus fauces para después tirarla al interior de la otra planta, imposibilitando de alguna forma el obtener el pequeño objeto de metal.

— Jeje… Si esa maldita _deku baba_ cree que me complicara las cosas está muy equivocada — dije tras dejar mi mochila en el suelo para acercarme poco a poco flexionando un poco los brazos para encarar a la planta.

— _¿Deku baba? —_ dijo Crysti con duda.

— Así es como se les llaman a esas plantas carnívoras en _The Legend of Zelda,_ tengo una idea pero necesito que esperes aquí. No tardo — respondí a la unicornio para que ella se quedara atrás junto a los monos.

Una vez que me puse frente a frente con la gigantesca _deku baba,_ esta se giró a mi posición y se levantó de forma intimidante preparándose para atacar. Ante esto saque la daga de su estuche que tenía en el bolsillo para poder enfrentarme a esta.

La primera reacción de la planta fue tratar de embestirme y para esto solo salte hacia un lado evitando el golpe. La _deku baba_ se levantó nuevamente para tomar algo de impulso y lanzarse contra mí abriendo sus fauces para intentar comerme. Espere una milésima de segundos antes de que se acercara a mí solo para evadir su ataque y moverme a dirección en donde estaba su gigantesco tallo y acabar esto de solo un golpe.

— ("Creo que esto fue muy fácil") — pensé a estar a escasos centímetros del tallo pero no conté con el siguiente movimiento de la _deku baba —_ ¡¿Qué carajos?!... ¡Aah! — La planta me había capturado aplicando constricción con su delgado cuerpo, como si de una serpiente se tratara.

— ¡Cristoper! — escuche a Crystal gritar una vez que vio que esta planta carnívora me había capturado y ver que se dirigía hacia mí para ayudarme.

— ¡No vengas! — Grite con fuerza mientras sentía como incrementaba la fuerza con la que me estrangulaba la planta — Hare uso de la esencia vital para liberar…

 _¡SLASH!_

— ¡Agh! ¡AAAHHHH! — grite del gran dolor tras sentir que mi piel fue atravesada, ¿Cómo? De la nada esta gigantesca planta expulsó espinas de su tallo. Esta planta es muy distinta a la que conozco, no sabía que haría esto.

Concentre la energía de la esencia vital para intentar liberarme, pero sentir todo este dolor en mi cuerpo, no dejaba mover adecuadamente. Mierda, creo que me confíe de más.

Solo se me ocurre algo al estar en esta situación…

. **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Escuche a Cristoper gritar de dolor tras ver inesperadamente que la gigantesca planta carnívora le crecieron muchas espinas en su tallo. Cris emanaba el destello naranja en sus ojos y en sus manos señal que logro activar la esencia vital de la fuerza.

— ¡Gggh!... No… puedo… moverme — escuche a Cristoper decir tras quejarse del dolor y ver su inútil intento de escapar del agarre de la planta.

— ¡Suéltalo! — lance un rayo desde mi cuerno a dirección de la planta pero esta se movió para esquivarlo. Lance variedad de rayos para que esta solo evadiera mis ataques una tras otra.

— ¡Agh! ¡AAAHHHH! Alto Crysti… solo lo estas… alentando a que me… presione más fuerte — Cristoper mencionó para así dejar de lanzar mis hechizos.

— ("Diantres, tengo que ayudarlo de algún modo, pero como") — pensé sintiéndome como una inútil por ver que no podía hacer nada. Cada ataque que le lance a esa cosa siempre lo esquiva.

 **("Niña, concéntrate en la segunda planta, esa es la clave para derrotarlo. Si lo analizas bien y observas con atención esa cosa que Cristoper denominó como** _ **deku baba**_ **sobresale de** __ **la otra planta") —** escuche a mi maestro decir. La segunda planta… ¡Claro! Si me deshago de ella es lo más probable de que la planta que tiene atrapada a Cristoper lo suelte pero…

— ("¿Cómo maestro? ¿Qué puedo hacer para derrotar a esa gigantesca planta y ayudar a Cristoper?")

 **("Usa un hechizo elemental, más precisos usa el hechizo del elemento del fuego. Pero debes apresurarte, ¡mira!") —** mi maestro exclamo para ver como la planta estaba por lanzar a Cristoper a las fauces de la segunda planta, o mejor dicho, a la planta principal.

Sin dudarlo más, abrir el libro de hechizos en la sección de hechizos elementales para repasar la lectura del encantamiento.

" _Hechizo elemental de fuego._

 _La elaboración de este hechizo basta con enfocar los sentimientos y enardecer el sentimiento que te ayudara para visualizar la expulsión del fuego. La ira el sentimiento clave para avivar las llamas"_

Era lo que decía este hechizo seguido de unos movimientos de extraños para llevarlo a cabo.

Me posicione y apunte en dirección a la monstruosa planta que tenía atrapada a Cristoper para pensar en algo que me provoque ira. Vamos, vamos, debo de pensar en algo que me haga enojar.

…

No se me ocurre nada.

— ¡AAHHH!... puta planta, ¡Agh!... suéltame maldita… planta hija de perra… _¡Tsk!_ Quedaras hecha mierda… una vez que me sueltes — Cristoper exclamaba con enojo tras ver que estaba a punto de ser devorado. Porque demonios tienes que ser tan grosero, cuando va a entender que… ¡Eso es!

— ¡Cristoper! ¡Sigue gritando groserías! — le grite a Cristoper.

— ¿Qué… grite gro… serias? ¿Por qué carajos… me pides eso en estos… putos momentos? No vez que la pinche planta… esta por tragarme — Cristoper grito mientras seguía forcejeando por soltarse.

— ("Vaya que es verdaderamente grosero") — pensé mientras sentía como poco a poco me enojaba con él.

La gigantesca planta había soltado a Cristoper listo para ser devorado.

— ¡Aahh no mames, no mames, no mames, NO MAMES! — Y así Cristoper grito hasta caer en el interior de la planta carnívora.

— ¡YA DEJA DE SER TAN GROSEO!... (ò_ó#) — grite para así expulsar una fuerte ráfaga de fuego en dirección de la planta.

En cuestión de segundos pude presenciar como ambas plantas carnívoras se retorcían mientras estas entraban en combustión.

 **("¡Lo lograste mi querida alumna!... por todos los cielos, el fuego que lanzaste es realmente vivaz. Solo esperemos que no hayas acabado con la vida del muchacho tras eso")**

— ¡¿QUÉ?!... (ʘ_ʘ) — lo que dijo mi maestro me dejo sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

 _¡PUM!_

Un fuerte golpe retumbo en la habitación solo para ver que…

— ¡AAHHHH! ¡ME QUEMO A LA VERGAAAAA! — Cristoper partió a la planta en dos y salió del interior de esta para correr cómicamente por la habitación y comenzar a rodar en el suelo mientras estaba envuelto en llamas.

— ¡Ay por Celestia! — grite para después correr a su dirección y empezar a golpearlo con algunas cosas hechas de tela que saque de la mochila de Cris e intentar apagarle el fuego. Los monos vieron mi acción solo para ir directo a Cristoper y comenzar a golpearlo por igual.

 _(5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE)_

 **(*N/A: imaginen el sonido de la campañilla cuando algo sale mal en los animes).**

— (X˷X) — logramos a pagar el fuego de Cristoper pero este quedo todo chamuscado y con varios chichones y moretones por los golpes.

 **("¡Cielos! El muchacho quedo frito")**

— C-creo que… se me pasó la mano… (- ͜ -u)

— ¡POR RAYOS SE LES OCURRIO QUEMARME DE ESE MODO! — Cristoper se levantó rápidamente del suelo sumamente enojado.

— Y que esperabas que hiciera. Esa cosa te iba a devorar — le conteste por igual de enojada. Al menos podría agradecerme que no se hubiera convertido en el aperitivo de esa cosa.

— Ese era el plan.

— ¿Eh?/ **("¿Eh?") —** Mi maestro y yo nos quedamos confundidos por lo que Cristoper dijo.

— N-no entiendo. Explícate — dije para escuchar la respuesta de Cris.

— Si, después de que la _deku baba_ me atrapara pensé… si la condenada planta me traga tendré la posibilidad de tomar la llave de sus entrañas y saldré con la ayuda de la esencia vital. Tal y como lo hice cuando la partí en dos pero… salí porque me estaba cocinando dentro de esa cosa… (¬_¬)

— Y cómo iba a saberlo — respondí de mala gana.

— Pues le hayas preguntado al viejo Starswirl. Lo más probable es que se haya percatado de lo que tenía planeado — es cierto. Cristoper tiene razón en esa parte. Tal vez mi maestro sepa algo.

 **("De hecho… me enfoque más en ver la manera de cómo salvarte que no puse atención en nada de lo que pensabas") —** dijo mi maestro.

— _¡Sigh!_ Ya no importa — y así Cristoper tomó la llave que había en los restos de la planta para dirigirse a liberar al monito que estaba encerrado para finalmente tomar su mochila, beberse una de las pociones de Zecora para curar sus heridas y dirigirse a la puerta por la que accedimos — Gracias por ayudarme. Si mi plan no resultaba lo más probable es que haya terminado como nutriente para plantas — y así sin más abrió la puerta para todos salir de esta gran habitación.

Habíamos encontrado a cuatro monitos y decidimos regresar. Llegamos nuevamente a la cámara en donde Cris tuvo que impulsarme para subirlo a las habitaciones de los costados. Al llegar a dicha habitación, los monos indicaban que fuéramos al lugar en donde se encontraba ese gran precipicio.

— Ahm… ¿Qué no habíamos ido antes a ese lugar? Recuerdo que no había forma de cruzar por ahí — dije tras recordar tal sección de este sitio.

— Si, pero ahora lo hay — Cristoper dijo para seguir así a los cuatro monos, ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Una vez al salir, los monitos subieron tras uno de los postes y se colgaron en la cuerda más alta para ponerse de cabeza sosteniéndose con sus patas sobre la cuerda y extendieran sus manos en indicándonos que…

— ¡¿Qué?! — Exclame aterrada por ver lo que los monos estaban esperando a que hiciéramos — ¡No, no, no, no! De ningún modo voy saltar por ahí, ¡es imposible!

— Tenemos que. No hay otra forma de como pasar al otro lado — dijo Cristoper tras ver mi reacción.

— P-pero no quiero hacerlo. M-me da miedo el solo imaginar que puedo caer al vacío.

— ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo miedo, pero tenemos que hacerlo, de otro modo nos atrasaremos más. Anda Crysti, vamos.

— ¡No! — me negué totalmente y así sin más me aleje hasta la puerta.

— _¡Sigh!_ De acuerdo, espérame aquí y después de investigar lo que hay allá, regresare por ti — dijo Cristoper para acercarse a mí y acariciar mi cabeza — No te voy a forzar a hacerlo si no quieres.

Seguido de eso, Cristoper se dirigió hasta quedar frente a los monos para así tomar impulso y saltar para ser balanceado por el primer mono. Por favor que no te pase nada. Con algo de esfuerzo se balanceo entre los cuatro monos hasta caer al otro lado, ¡Dios, eso fue intenso!

Cristoper solo volteo hacia mí para alzar el pulgar de forma aprobatoria para así solo segundos después seguir hacia la adelante.

— ("No dudo ni un segundo y salto entre los monos. Él dijo que tenía miedo de saltar también pero yo pienso que solo lo dijo para darme algo de confianza") — pensé mientras me quede recargada de uno de los postes del puente caído sin dejar de ver a dirección de Cris.

 **("Te diré algo niña, él estaba totalmente en contra de hacer, fue realmente sincero cuando dijo que realmente tenía miedo de saltar, y no solo eso. En todo momento tenía temor de todo lo que hemos pasado en este viaje. Pero el solo hecho de evitar que este fascinante mundo para él sea destruido le otorga la motivación y determinación de hacer las cosas, por más arriesgadas que sean") —** escuche decir a mi maestro. Realmente me tomo por sorpresa sus palabras. Aún con miedo… Cris es muy valiente.

…

. **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Me adentre en la habitación que había más adelante tras saltar el puente con la ayuda de los monos… vaya que estaba cagado del miedo tras haber hecho semejante locura, incluso al aterrizar del otro lado las piernas me temblaban un poco. No culpa a Crystal de no querer saltar.

En el interior de la habitación, había muchas plantas carnívoras secas esparcidas por el suelo y más adelante, había variedad de tótems acomodados de modo que formaban un círculo en medio de este lugar. Al dar unos cuantos pasos a dirección de los tótems, pude presenciar el rastro de algún líquido rojo en el suelo. Me invadió la curiosidad, así que decidí seguir este rastro y lo que me encontré no me agrado para nada.

— ¡Santo Dios! — exprese de la sorpresa que me lleve al ver de tras de uno de los tótems del fondo de la habitación a un mono babuino blanco decapitado. Quede realmente asqueado, nunca en mi vida me había tocado presenciar semejante cosa, solo lo había visto en películas y videojuegos — quiero pensar que alguna de estas _deku babas_ realizaron semejante acto.

 **("Lo dudo muchacho. Aquí hay rastros de que se usó magia")** — Starswirl mencionó de manera sería — **("Observa con atención los tótems, parecen que estos recibieron el impacto de algún hechizo… tengo una clara idea de quién fue el agresor de la pobre victima")**

— Eso pensé — y así sin más decidí indagar por alrededor de la habitación solo para obtener el resultado de no haber encontrado nada. Después de todo de nada me sirvió haber venido a esta habitaión.

 **("Salgamos de aquí, regresemos por Crystal Sapphire y sigamos adelante")** — hice caso a las palabras de Starswirl para así volver. Al dirigirme nuevamente a donde estaban con anterioridad los monos, pude observar que estos ya no se encontraban sobre las cuerdas.

— Cristoper, los monos se fueron. Quise detenerlos pero no me hicieron caso — Crystal me grito desde el otro lado del puente notando algo de mortificación al hablar — ¿Cómo vas a regresar?

— Descuida, hay otro camino por mi lado izquierdo. Si este sitio sigue diseñado tal y como lo conozco, se la manera de regresar. Espérame, te veré ahí en unos minutos — le respondí a Crystal.

— De acuerdo — fue lo que escuche de Crysti para así dirigirme hacia el lado del camino.

Adelante había dos de esos puentes que solo se accionan con el mecanismo de la hélice. Para mi suerte ambos estaban apuntando en dirección correcta y pude pasar al otro lado en donde pude divisar a una de esas arañas gigantes, quien tenía atrapado a un mono con su telaraña, colgando a través de un poste.

 **("Hay otro mono al que debemos ayudar")** — dijo Starswirl.

— ¡A ver maldita araña! ¡Éntrale! — grite para captar la atención del artrópodo y este se posicionara viendo a mi posición.

La araña midió su distancia con la mía hasta quedar frente a frente. Tomé mi posición defensiva mientras concentraba algo de la esencia de Forza en mis pies para quedar en espera de que la araña haga su primer movimiento. Después de alrededor de unos 10 segundos aproximados, esta se abalanzo hacia mí. Mi reacción, gire rápidamente en mi posición para así asestarle una buena patada y mandarla a volar por los aires y ver como caía por el gran precipicio.

Seguido de eso, libere al pobre mono para ver que salto de felicidad y después se retiró saltando a través de las rocas de este montañoso lugar.

Decidí nuevamente a avanzar y más adelante había otros dos puentes giratorios como el de hace unos momentos el cual el primero miraba a dirección vertical y el segundo a dirección horizontal, denotando que estos dos puentes hacen uno solo para cruzar al otro lado.

 **("Dime muchacho, ¿qué vas a hacer? La única forma de avanzar es accionando este lado del puente con la ayuda del viento")** — Starswirl dijo tras ver el pequeño obstáculo que hay frente a mí.

— Pues no me queda de otra, tendré que seguir utilizando la condenada magia para pasar todo este lugar — respondí solo para así ponerme en posición y hacer lo que había hecho para en aquella habitación para girar el puente, pero esta vez solo utilice mi mano izquierda — ¡Agh! ¡Fuck! Como duele — me queje del dolor una vez que expulse el aire la cual volvió a cortar la piel de mi mano.

 **("Deberías utilizar una de las pociones de tu amiga la cebra")**

— _¡Tsk!_ No… debo guardarlas para en casos de emergencia. Solo me quedan tres pociones más y no quiero malgastarlas. Esperare hasta llegar con Crystal.

Dicho esto, camine hasta la puerta que había al otro lado del puente la cual me dio acceso a la habitación en donde se encontraban las escaleras estilo muralla de madera. Me encamine para descender y llegar a la puerta para así entrar a la habitación en la que Crystal me estaba esperando para así encaminarme hacia ella.

— Es un alivio que hayas podido regresar — dijo Crysti.

— Jeje sí.

— ¿Qué le paso a tu mano? — Crystal menciono al ver mi mano ensangrentada.

— Oh… es que utilice el hechizo del elemento viento — tras decir eso, Crystal ilumino su cuerno y curo mis heridas.

— Pero creí que dijiste que no la usarías, ¿acaso no encontraste algo que nos pudiera ayudar?

— No, en su lugar encontré algo perturbador. Gracias por curarme, ahora vamos nuevamente a esa habitación y accionemos el puente que vimos más adelante.

Y así pasamos de nuevo por la habitación repleta de agua y salir por el puente que había accionado la primera vez. En este puente se encontraba uno de los primates esperándonos para después indicarnos que lo siguiéramos. Creo que es aquel primate que libere hace uno instantes.

— Mira, uno de esos monitos, ¿lo seguimos? — dijo Crystal solo para así asentir ante su duda.

Avanzamos hasta la siguiente habitación. Tras descender unas pequeñas escaleras, el mono se quedó esperando en la orilla mientras apuntaba hacia adelante indicando que teníamos que cruzar el puente. Sin chistar y con todo la resignación del mundo, utilice mi mano derecha para usar el hechizo elemento viento una vez más para así caer al suelo y quedar sumamente agotado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Crystal se arrodillo y utilizo su magia para curarme nuevamente.

— Me siento… bastante mareado… esperemos unos… momentos — sin más me recosté boca arriba en la orilla del puente, entrecerrando los ojos esperando a que el malestar desapareciera — creo que si… vuelvo a usar ese hechizo… el viento terminara amputándome la mano.

— Creo que sería mejor que yo volviera a intentar hacer el hechizo — Crysti dijo tras quedarse hincada a un lado de mí.

— Te lo agradecería.

— Cuando intente hacerlo por mi cuenta se me hizo complicado, ¿podrías decirme cual es el secreto? — Crystal pregunto con pena.

— Tienes que imaginar que acumulas aire en tus extremidades mientras canalizas la magia del hechizo. En este caso, tu cuerno… te recomiendo que gires un poco la cabeza antes de fijar el objetivo y después, _¡Bang!_ dispara — explique para ver si la unicornio me entendía.

— Ehm… no entendí — y… no me entendió.

— Mira — extendí mi mano para que ella en seguida pusiera atención en mi extremidad y así comencé a mover mi mano en manteniéndola en el aire — si yo muevo mi mano mientras canalizo la magia, hago la función de acumular aire en ella, solo imagino soy capaz de tomar el aire de mi alrededor. Ahora, con tu cuerno canaliza la magia e imagina estas capturando el aire desde la punta de tu cuerno.

— Oh ya veo — dijo Crysti para después imitar la acción. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar para segundos después girar un poco su cabeza — Reúno un poco de aire en mi cuerno y… _¡Bang!_

 _¡WUSH!_

Crystal lanzo exitosamente la corriente de aire desde su cuerno a dirección de la hélice que estaba en medio del puente, en el cual ya estábamos arriba, para así girar junto con este y darnos paso a las otras dos habitaciones contrarias a las que el mono nos indicaba que lo siguiéramos.

— ¡Resulto! — Grito Crystal emocionado para después caer al suelo como la primera vez que intento hacerlo — Vaya que es… realmente agotador usar ese hechizo.

— Por lo menos no obtuviste daños como yo.

 **("Eso es porque a ambos aún les falta practica en la magia. En especial tu muchacho. Pero no quieres hacer uso de estas energías satánicas, según tu") —** Starswirl dijo con indignación. Creo que ya nos vamos entendiendo.

En seguida y con algo de esfuerzo, me puse de pie mientras me sostenía del barandal de madera que conformaba este puente de madera giratorio.

— Crystal, tenemos que girar nuevamente este puente y seguir a la habitación que nos está indicando el monito este — hice mención para que así la poni mirara al primate. Ella se levantó con algo de trabajo y utilizo el hechizo una vez más para accionar la rotación e hiciera girar el puente.

— ¡Ay! Mi cabeza, creo que yo también me maree un poco — Crystal se quejó mientras se sostenía por igual en el barandal de madera.

— Vamos — una vez que me recupere ayude a Crysti avanzar hasta así cruzar la puerta que estaba camino frente a nosotros.

Al atravesar la puerta. Vimos a los otros cuatro monos que venían con nosotros con anterioridad los cuales estaban parados en plataformas de madera que sobresalían de un árbol naciente de las rocas de este lugar. El actual mono se les unió dando en total de cinco monos los cuales saltaban alegres en esas plataformas.

— Mira, ahí están los monitos que nos abandonaron una vez cruzaste ese gran precipicio — Crystal señalo con algo de disgusto por el anterior acto de los pequeños primates.

— Lo sé, pero tuvieron su razón para venir hasta acá. Ahora mira allá, por la derecha. Hay otro sitio que tenemos que investigar y para ello tendremos que girar los dos puentes que hay en seguida… otra vez — dije pesimamente es ultimo para en seguida acercarme a la orilla del puente giratorio — hagamos esto. Turnémonos al usar el hechizo de viento. Yo activare el primero y tú el segundo — mencioné para ver que Crysti afirmo ante mi petición.

Use la mano izquierda para sacar la ráfaga de viento para girar el puente. Tras girarlo, fue el turno de Crystal para usar el hechizo y así girar dos veces consecutivas la hélice del puente hasta llegar al otro extremo del camino. Y una vez más mi amiga la unicornio cayo rendida al suelo con un ligero malestar de jaqueca.

— Bien hecho Crysti. Ahora tenemos que subir por esas lianas para llegar hasta la parte superior, ("vaya que en esta sección si respetaron las lianas del nivel") — Cuándo estas lista.

— Si… creo que ya estoy lista — dijo ella para así ser la primera en acercarse hasta la pared con las enredaderas.

Me acerque por igual a la pared hasta quedar justo a un lado de ella para así comenzar a trepar hasta cierta altura de la pared para después cambiar nuestra dirección hacia el costado de derecho de la pared hasta llegar a un punto en específico y proseguir a escalar hasta llegar a la plataforma donde en la parte superior nos estaban esperando un par de escorpiones, los cuales aún no se habían percatado de nuestra presencia.

— Como odio a esas cosas — susurre tras subir cuidadosamente. Los escorpiones miraban al lado contrario y para mi suerte aproveche ese momento para tomar el escudo con mi mano derecha, concentrar la esencia vital de la fuerza en esta y lanzar el objeto redondo a dirección de los artrópodos para golpearlos fuertemente, para así arrojarlos por el gran vacío.

 **("*Silbido* Eso fue matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. O debo decir a dos escorpiones")** — Starswirl dijo con algo de sentido del humor.

— Tú lo has dicho viejo. Ahora entremos a ese lugar — tome de vuelta el escudo y abrí la puerta dándole paso a Crysti y así ingresar a esta habitación.

En este sitio se podía apreciar un gran cumulo de agua. Un poco más adelante estaba una zona muy pequeña plana pero algo alta de tierra donde sobre salía un insecto redondo que veía a nuestra dirección. Por un costado podía apreciarse un cofre tras cruzar un espacio pequeño del cual se podía observar que posaba una planta carnívora. Y por último al fondo había una pequeña pared de la cual había enredaderas que sobresalían de esta pero el paso era obstruido por una gigantesca roca.

— ¿Que habrá tras esa roca gigante? — Crystal dio unos cuantos paso hacia el frente pero…

— ¡Espera!

— ¡Aahh!

Alcance a tomarla del brazo para jalarla de regreso debido a que frente a ella broto una _deku baba_ roja que por poco logro atacarla.

— No me di cuenta de que eso estaba ahí — dijo ella con temor tras ver la amenazante planta.

— ¡Aahg! — golpeé a la _deku baba_ con la ayuda de mi escudo para dejarla aturdida. Seguido de ello, prepare mi daga para darle una estocada al tallo de esta y lograr cortarla de un golpe. Sin dudarlo tome a la _deku baba_ del tallo y se lo arroje a la otra planta carnívora que yacía en el lugar para ver como las fauces/espinas de esta hacia su trabajo y comenzar a masticarla.

Acabo de hacer que la planta carnívora hiciera canibalismo… o como sea que se le llame a eso.

— Listo. Debes de ser muy observadora Crysti. Por poco ibas a ser atacada por esa cosa. Ahora debemos encontrar la forma de poder tomar a ese escarabajo — señale al mayate verde regordete — y arrojárselo a la planta carnívora aquella — ahora señale a la planta caníbal.

 **(*N/A: Mayate es el término que también se le da a un escarabajo verde que abundan en la mitad del sur en América de Norte por los meses de Junio y Julio).**

— ¿Para que necesitamos de lanzarle ese escarabajo? — Crystal cuestiono ante mis palabras.

— Ya verás. Crysti, ¿podrías levitar al insecto? — tras pedirle tal cosa a mi querida amiga la unicornio, el insecto se mantuvo suspendido en el aire y comenzó a parpadear emitiendo un sonido extraño semejante al de una mecha cuando es encendida.

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo ella tras la extraña reacción del insecto.

— ¡Rápido!, lánzala al interior de esa planta — y así, Crystal movió con rapidez al insecto y lo arrogo a la planta. Esta por mera reacción comenzó a masticar a su presa pero en cuestión de segundos…

 _¡BOOM!_

Algo en el interior de la planta estallo y la despedazo convirtiéndola en cenizas en un instante. Cabe mencionar que Crystal se sobresaltó tras inesperado fenómeno.

— ¡¿Qué demonios paso?! — Crystal grito con asombro.

— Ese escarabajo tras verse amenazado o atacado, reacciona de forma semejante a una bomba. Comenzando con emitir ese sonido para después dar una fuerte explosión para deshacerse de su agresor llevándoselo consigo a la tumba jeje — explique de la forma más sencilla para que Crystal pudiera entender. Lo que me sorprende es que esos insectos existan en esta dimensión de Equestria… por lo menos solo lo he visto en este lugar.

— No imagine que un insecto como ese existiera — Crystal comento mortificada,

— Ni yo. Lo más probable es que los tipos que se inspiraron en remodelar este lugar también jugaron a ser Dios y hayan mutado a los insectos e incluso a las plantas hasta obtener el resultado de estas criaturas sacadas de un mundo de ficción… a pesar de que este mundo sea uno — mencioné para después saltar por la zona ahora libre de esa planta, acercarme al cofre y abrirlo para obtener otra llave. Tengo dos llaves, y creo que uno me es de sobra… ya veremos si me sirve de algo para más tarde.

— Mira, otro escarabajo explosivo, ¿crees que podamos usarlo para quitar esa roca gigante de la pared? — dijo Crystal tras ver que efectivamente otro escarabajo de esos salió del agujero donde estaba posicionado el anterior. Creo que ese agujero debe de ser un nido de esos rechonchos y peligrosos mayates explosivos.

— Me haría el honor señorita — hice la señal para que ella procediera a tomar al insecto ese levitarlo hasta posicionarlo a un costado de la roca y… _¡BOOM!_ Hacerla estallar.

— ¡Funcionó! — expreso ella con alegría de haber acertado.

— Eeyup. Venga, subamos. — y así ambos subimos la pequeña pared hasta llegar a la planta alta. Al subir pude ver a cuatro _deku babas_ sobresalir del techo. Veo que aquí pusieron a cuatro de estas espeluznantes plantas y omitieron el agregar al bokobling… o mínimo a una araña.

— ¡Cielos! Son muchas... que te parece si yo las corto para hacerlas caer y tú te deshaces de ellas — Crystal dio su opinión, ¿y saben qué?

— No es mala idea. Dale — dije para así derrotar una a una a las cuatro _deku babas_ — ¡Uff! Esas cosas son escurridizas pero fáciles de eliminar.

— ¡Escuchas eso! — Dijo Crystal para así percibir los gritos de un mono detrás de otra gran roca que bloqueaba una puerta — debieron encerrarlo detrás de esa roca. Creo que tendremos que ver si hay otro escarabajo que…

 _¡PUM!_

Crysti estaba volviendo y ver si encontraba a otro de esos insectos pero me le adelante rompiendo la roca de un golpe con la ayuda de la esencia.

— ¡Listo!... ¡Ouch! — dije para después sobarme la muñeca de la mano tras sentir el dolor debido a las consecuencias de usar la magia infernal de la esencia de Forza.

El mono aplaudió de felicidad al ser liberado y corrió a dirección de la puerta para abandonar el lugar. Imitamos la acción del pequeño primate para salir de esta sección y volver a la habitación anterior.

Ahora podíamos apreciar a seis monos saltarines a lo lejos.

— Ya son seis monitos, ¿Qué sigue ahora?

— Regresar… otra vez. Debemos ir a las habitaciones de los costados de la sección anterior a este lugar — y así comenzamos a descender por las enredaderas de la pared, giramos dolorosamente las hélices de los dos puentes, pasamos por la puerta para ir nuevamente atrás y llegar a la habitación donde el puente de en medio de cuatro habitaciones.

— ¡Putas!… siento la mano sumamente acalambrada.

 _¡PAZ!_

— ¡Ay! — algo o alguien me golpe la cabeza.

— Grosero — dijo Crystal. Era más que obvio que fuera ella la que me golpeara.

— Ok, ya. Lo siento — odio tener que contenerme a hablar con groserías.

— Nunca aprenderás. Bueno, por lo que debo de suponer debemos ir a la puerta de la derecha, es aquella que tiene candado para usar la llave que encontraste, ¿no es así?

— Aprendes rápido chica. Tu instinto explorador se está despertando cada vez más, ¿sabes? Este lado tuyo me agrada, si sigues así tal vez hasta me termine enamorando de ti — mencioné de manera picara pero a la vez en forma de broma. Veamos cómo reacciona.

— ¿E-en serio? — Dijo ella tras desviar la mirada y chocar sus dedos índices de manera tímida — ¿en verdad… te gusta que sea así? — ahora me regalo una mirada tierna de su parte.

— Jeje… es broma, es broma. Solo lo dije para liberar un poco la tensión.

— Oh… — expreso un poco desanimada.

— Vamos, deprisa. Ya casi terminamos — avance hasta quedar frente a la puerta, usar la llave para abrir el candado y poder así tener acceso a la habitación.

. **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Me quede parada esperando en medio del puente para ver cómo Cristoper se alejaba hasta quedar frente a aquella puerta para abrirla tras usar la llave que encontró hace poco.

Pensé que por un momento estaba hablando en serio. Me dio una ligera luz de esperanza, que hasta quería confesarle lo que siento.

— ¿Sucede algo? — escuche a Cristoper decir tras quedarse parado junto a la puerta. Sus palabras me hicieron de mis pensamientos.

— Mmh mmh — negué con mi cabeza para enseguida acercarme hasta estar junto a el — no es nada — tuve que contenerme. Sentía la necesidad de correr hasta él y decírselo pero… este no es el tiempo ni el lugar adecuado.

Dejando eso de lado. Pasamos a la siguiente zona para ver en el interior de esta habitación varias losas en el suelo de las cuales por algunos instantes logre percibir que sobresalían esas serpientes que les gustaba ocultarse debajo de estas losas.

Por los costados, al fondo de la habitación había dos construcciones de madera que consistían en plataformas altas y por debajo de estas plataformas, por la pared se lograba divisar un agujero que daba a entender era un pasillo.

— Oh ya recordé esta zona. Acabemos rápido con esto, recuerda evitar las losas en donde hay esas serpientes — Cristoper dijo para así pasar de largo hasta el pasillo hasta llegar a una parte a desnivel en donde se encontraba una de esas grandes arañas rondando en un pequeño espacio.

En ese momento, la araña se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, y sin más se giró a nuestra posición.

— Toma esto — grite para enseguida lanzarle un rayo de confusión el cual dejo confundida a la araña ya que esta comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado para estamparse contra la pared.

— Excelente. Mi turno — dijo Cristoper para después concentrar la magia de la esencia vital en su mano y con un rápido movimiento lanzo la daga hacia la araña partiendo por la mitad al arácnido mientras el objeto punzocortante quedaba clavado en el suelo.

— Por más que lo siga viendo… me resulta muy asqueroso — mencioné con desagrado tras ver al arácnido retorcerse antes de quedar inerte en el suelo.

— También a mí. Vamos subamos por las enredaderas que hay por delante — Cristoper mencionó para así ambos subir por las enredaderas hasta llegar a una reja que mantenía encerrado a uno de esos monitos. A los costados de esta reja había dos tótems que en la parte superior tenía una hélice cada uno — Ya sabemos que hacer tu gira uno y yo girare este otro. Debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo o de lo contrario este no se accionara.

— Si — afirme a la indicación contamos a la cuenta de tres y así lanzamos el hechizo de viento hacia las hélices activando el mecanismo para liberar al mono el cual de inmediato abandono la habitación mientras nosotros nos detuvimos unos ligeros momentos para reponernos de usar la magia del elemento viento.

— ¿Estas bien Crysti?

— Si… un poco mareada pero estoy bien. Pero déjame revisar las heridas de tu mano — dije para seguido de ello intentar usar la magia de sanación pero sin previo aviso caí rendida al suelo — creo que llegue hasta el límite de mi magia. Lamento no poder ayudarte.

— Descuida, usare otra poción de Zecora. Estas muy exhausta, es mejor que no uses más tu magia por el momento e intentes recuperarte.

— Pero ¿qué hay de ti? A ti también te afecta usar este hechizo.

— No hay bronca. Como diría Gloriosa Daisy "yo me encargo" — Cristoper mencionó para así sacar una de esas pociones de su mochila, beberla y ver que las heridas de su mano cicatrizaron — Ahora ven, te ayudo. Vamos, solo una habitación más.

— Aahh… ¡wow! — exclame tras ser cargada por Cristoper en sus brazos para así dirigirnos hacia la planta de la sección de esta habitación en donde estaban todas esas losas para después de un gran salto bajar hasta quedar cerca de la puerta por donde ingresamos.

— Antes de irnos. Tomare unas cuantas de estas losas — dijo Cristoper para después arrancar del suelo 5 losas y llevarlas consigo.

— ¿Para que necesitas eso? — pregunte ante esas extraña decisión de Cris.

— En la siguiente habitación debe de haber alrededor de… 4 arañas y una planta carnívora. De las cuales me desharé con la ayuda de esto — dijo tras recordar lo que él dice que ya vivió en esos videojuegos y así salir de la habitación.

Cruzamos el puente para ir a la siguiente habitación que teníamos de frente y entrar al interior de esta sección.

Al entrar, la habitación estaba completamente oscura pero las cosas de su interior eran perceptibles a la vista y tras mirar a la parte superior, hacia el techo… ¡Wow! Cris estaba en lo correcto. Había arañas gigantes en este lugar, tres para ser exactos. Esperen un momento…

— Oye, dijiste que había cuatro arañas en esta habitación. Yo solo veo tres. Además no veo ninguna planta carnívora aquí — dije tras hacer mi observación.

— La otra araña esta abajo junto a la planta. Observa — Cristoper se puso en posición para nuevamente hacer uso de la esencia vital para enseguida lanzar tres losas a cada uno de las arañas para ser atravesadas por estas y partirlas por la mitad desde el estómago — tres menos, faltan dos. Ahora observemos los agujeros — dijo él para después sacar su celular y alumbrar dos agujeros que están cerca de la entrada los cuales están obstruidos con telaraña.

— ¿Por qué quieres bajar por esos agujeros cuando aquí están las enredaderas con las cuales podemos bajar? — mencioné tras encaminarme un poco y ver el hueco más grande en el suelo y poder divisar las enredaderas.

— No, necesito caer desde uno de ellos para liberar al último mono que está debajo — Cristoper dijo mientras seguía examinando los agujeros — ¡Lo encontré! — exclamo para después usar su daga para cortar la telaraña y así lanzarse por este agujero.

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Ok caí en el gran tronco que funciona como plataforma en donde en medio de este se encontraba un mono encerrado en una jaula de madera. Tras caer el mono se dio cuenta de mi presencia y comenzó a chillar con fuerza para que lo liberara.

Ante esto, la gigantesca araña que se encontraba en esta sección de abajo. Se percató de mi presencia por igual solo para girarse hacia mi dirección y se me quedara viendo mientras esperaba a que bajara.

— Hola Spidy. Conoce a mi amigo Slaby.

 **(*N/A: slab en ingles significa losa).**

 _¡PUM!_

Lance la losa con fuerza a dirección a la araña para partirle la cabeza y solo así poder presenciar como el resto de su cuerpo reaccionaba mientras se retorcía para dar sus últimos espasmos y quedar muerta.

— ¡Tenga pa' que se entretenga! — exclamé y enseguida me dirigí con el mono para romper su jaula de madera y sacarlo de esta. Cabe mencionar que como siempre estos festejaban saltando de alegría para después retirarse usando las lianas que había en cierta sección de este lugar para poder trepar y así salir de la habitación.

— MI labor aquí está hecha — dije para después bajar de la plataforma y dirigirme cerca de las enredaderas, pero antes… — oh cierto, casi me olvido de ti. Así que, ¡órale! — lance la última losa que tenía conmigo para partir por la mitad a la planta carnívora. Pensé que tendría algo en su interior pero veo que no fue así. Sin más trepe por las enredaderas para subir y quedar justo a un lado de Crysti.

— Veo que lo conseguiste. El monito que liberaste acaba de pasar hace unos segundos para salir de aquí — dijo Crysti — Me sorprende que realmente conocieras todo este lugar.

— Bueno, después de acabar _The Legend of Zelda:_ _Twilight Princess_ más de diez veces dudo que no me haya aprendido todo el juego… (- ͜ -u)

Y con eso decidimos salir de esta sección y así dirigirnos nuevamente al sitio en donde se encontraban todos los monos reunidos.

— Vaya ahora son 1, 2, 3… 8 monos en total — dijo Crystal contando a los primates para así dirigirme hasta quedar frente al gran risco.

Cuando los monos vieron mi acción estos comenzaron a trepar por el tronco del gigantesco árbol que había aquí para encaminarse a la rama que queda por en medio del gran risco para así sujetarse los unos a los otros para que los ocho monos formaran una cuerda improvisada con ellos mismo. Por alguna razón recordé a esos juguetes que forman una cadena de monos.

Los pequeños primates comenzaron a balancearse mientras el último mono de estos estiraba las manos indicándome que saltara hacía ellos.

— _¡Gulp!_ N-no de nuevo — Crystal dijo con pavor. Eso es lo que yo debería decir… (¬_¬)

— Crysti. Tenemos que cruzar.

— ¿P-piensas columpiarte… c-con la ayuda de esos monos? ¿P-para eso los ayudamos? — Crystal cuestiono con miedo tras ver la acción de los primates.

— Así es. Esta era la ayuda esencial que los monos iban a brindarnos.

— ¿Y-y no hay otra forma de… _¡Gulp!_ cruzar? — ella volvió a preguntar para solo negar que no había otra manera — P-pues… no lo hare.

— Oh vamos Crysti.

— ¡No! Tú dijiste antes que no me forzarías a hacer estas cosas peligrosas. Y yo no quiero hacerlo — ella dijo para dar un pisotón en el suelo, aferrándose a no querer saltar.

— ("Starswirl, ¿podría ayudarme por favor?") — pensé con pesimismo.

 **("Alumna, escucha. No hay tiempo para discutir si quieres cruzar o no. Tienes que hacerlo. En estos momentos soy capaz de percibir uso excesivo de magia oscura ahí adelante y claramente sabemos de quien se trata. Debemos darnos prisa ahora… y sin discusiones")** — Starswirl sonó demasiado estricto. Incluso sonó como si le llamara la atención a Crystal.

— P-pero maestro…

 **("Sin peros. Ambos saben de la situación en la que estamos, y no solo nosotros. Si no toda Equestria").**

— Y-yo… yo… no puedo. Tengo mucho miedo — Crystal comento mientras se abrazaba ella misma y temblaba de miedo. Pobre Crysti.

(" _ **¡Sigh!**_ **Con esta niña, realmente está muy aterrada. Muchacho, debemos hacer algo para apartar el miedo de Crystal, algo que haga olvidarlo** ") — Starswirl comento tras ver a su querida alumna tan asustada. Algo que le haga olvidar el miedo, mmm… algo con lo que la pueda distraer.

¡Idea! Pero me caga el solo hecho de pensar lo que voy a tener que hacer… Estoy empezando a cuestionarme a mí mismo si realmente fue una buena idea desear venir a este mundo.

— ("Tengo una idea... pero no me gusta para nada lo que voy a hacer, no me gusta ser esa clase de persona. Pero para este caso ya no importa, porque tenemos de frente nuestro objetivo en este lugar") — le respondí mentalmente a Starswirl para así solo dirigirme hasta quedar frente a Crysti. Ella me miro con temor y preocupación — Realmente eres muy tierna Crystal Sapphire, este lado tímido de tu parte me llama la atención — para así tomarla de las manos mientras ella se me quedaba viendo — Pero necesito que por solo este ligero momento seas valiente.

— N-no puedo. Solo soy una poni débil y cobarde — dijo ella tras desviar su mirada de mí. Inmediatamente pose mi mano en la cabeza de la poni para así acariciar su crin. Con esta acción, Crystal miro al frente para poder verme.

— Tú eres valiente Crysti. Me lo has demostrado con anterioridad… en casos de sentir debilidad yo estaré ahí para ti para brindarte la valentía que necesites, (" _¡Pfff!_ patrañas. Si yo también hago estas cosas con un chingo de miedo").

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Si — pensé para así tomar el mentón del unicornio e irme acercando lentamente a su rostro. Ella quedo completamente concentrada a la situación que incluso no se opuso a tal acto y fue cerrando los ojos.

Tras ver de re-ojo, mira a dirección de los monos quienes se habían quedado estáticos. Hice un ademán con mi mano de que siguieran balanceándose sin que Crysti se diera cuenta.

Abrace con fuerza a Crysti con mi brazo izquierdo para apegarla más a mí y cuando vi el momento preciso…

— ¿Eh? — expreso Crysti confundida tras lo que hice. Salte junto con ella a dirección de los primates.

Rápidamente alce mi brazo derecho para ser sujeto por el primate.

— ¡AAAHHHH! — Crystal grito del miedo aferrándose a mí para que no la soltara.

Mire por unos ligeros momentos hacia arriba para ver como el mono estaba haciendo gestos en señal de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sostenernos. Tras ver que estábamos cerca de ser balanceados al otro lado, me solté para así solo caer pesadamente con éxito hacia la orilla del otro extremo evitando que la unicornio se lastimara tras el fuerte aterrizaje.

— _¡Ufff!_ Lo logramos — dije con satisfacción por…

— ¡TONTO, ESTUPIDO, IDIOTA! CASI HACES QUE NOS MATEMOS. QUIEN SABE QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI LOS MONOS NO RESISTIAN POR MUCHO EL PESO DE AMBOS — Crystal me estaba estrangulando y sacudía violentamente mostrando que estaba severamente enojada por haber cometido peligroso acto.

— Lo siento… pero… era la única… forma de… hacerte saltar — hable con esfuerzo mientras ella seguía estrangulándome. Así es, chantajeé a Crystal haciéndola creer que iba a besarla… pero solo lo hice para no atrasarnos ni un segundo más.

Tras decir eso ella miro a su alrededor solo para poder apreciar que efectivamente habíamos cruzado. Por Dios, esta poni me iba a matar.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¡Tu… grandísimo idiota! — y así Crystal me soltó bruscamente contra el suelo.

— ¡Ay! —me queje para después ponerme de pie e ir a dirección a la gigantesca puerta que se encontraba más adelante. A su costado había un gran candado con cadenas tirado en señal de que esta fue abierta.

 **("Prepárense jóvenes, no sabemos lo que hay adelante.")** — Starswirl dijo para así ponerme en alerta y sin dudarlo, apoye mis manos para así disponerme a abrir la puerta.

— Lista Crysti — no recibí respuesta de parte de ella más que un solo "¡Hmmp!" mientras giro su rostro hacia otro lado aun enojada conmigo.

 **(*Detener la música… vaya que duro mucho ese OST de fondo)**

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera Persona**

Nuestros queridos protagonistas dieron con el interior de la última y gran habitación solo para presenciar ante sus ojos a un gigantesco guardián de piedra (Un Golem), siendo atacado por Darkside. El golem tenía el aspecto de un guardián ya que sus rasgos denotaban como si tuviera una armadura puesta. En las orillas de esta gran habitación, se observaban variedad de agujeros en el suelo por donde sobresalían muchos de esos escarabajos verdes regordetes explosivos.

La malvada copia de Cris levitaba por los aires mientras lanzaba hechizos hacia la criatura de piedra los cuales contrarrestaba lanzado rocas para bloquear los ataques de su agresor. En una de sus oportunidades, Darkside logro destrozarle un brazo al gigante pero este en un brusco movimiento lanzo un poderoso golpe contra el suelo para solo ver como así su brazo había sido regenerado en unos instantes.

— ¡Grrrr! — Darkside gruño de frustración tras ver como el gigantesco ser de piedra se recuperó, seguido de eso miro a dirección de los protas dando a conocer de su llegada — Llegan tarde — este les dijo para segundos después…

 _¡PAZ!_

El Golem arremetió a Darkside con un potente puñetazo tras esa leve distracción de su parte estrellándolo contra la pared. Después de que el Golem retiro su extremidad, se pudo observar como Darkside pudo utilizar un escudo de fuerza con la cual pudo protegerse del peligroso golpe, no sin antes presenciar que dicho escudo estaba agrietado para después caer y quedar arrodillado chistando los dientes, recuperándose del ataque.

— ¿Eso crees? Veo tienes problemas para deshacerte del jefe de este lugar — Cristoper respondió antes las palabras de Darkside y ver como este lo vio con odio.

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=5TohhKFtQQY_ **(Scaldera Appears - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Las palabras de Cristoper fueron lo único que se requirió para que el golem pudiera escucharlo y presenciar a nuestros protagonistas para que se dirigiera a su posición, quedando frente a ellos.

 _¡ROAAAAARRR!_

 _COLOSSTONE_

 _Inmenso Guardián de Roca_

 **BMG:** _/watch?v=H2LUglO3eqI &t=29s _**(Boss - Scaldera/Tentalus - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music Extended)**

La bestia rugió preparando su puño para así lanzar el primer ataque a nuestros héroes. Cristoper corrió hacia un costado y Crystal Sapphire se tele transportó hacia el otro lado, ambos evadiendo el ataque.

— Crysti, ¡¿Estas bien?! — Cristoper exclamo.

— Estoy bien. No te preocupes — Crystal le respondió.

El colosal monstruo de piedra preparo su otra mano para lanzar otro potente jab a dirección de la unicornio.

— ¡Cuidado Crysti! — Cris grito. La unicornio volvió a tele transportarse para reaparecer cerca de Cristoper.

 _¡WUSH!_

Sin que Cristoper se percatara, fue golpeado por un potente rayo de magia el cual lo lanzo varios metros hacia atrás. ¿El agresor? Darkside.

— No interfieran. Esta es mi pelea y la esencia vital será mía.

Darkside voló rápidamente en dirección a Cristoper para atacar. Crystal no lo dudo y lanzo un rayo mágico hacia Darkside el cual solo se giró a un costado para esquivar el ataque de la unicornio.

La contraparte de Cristoper no perdió el tiempo y alzo sus manos hacia el frente para así lanzar una ráfaga de rayos a dirección de Crystal. Ella en reacción defensiva, creo un escudo mágico con el cual logro cubrirse de los ataques de Darkside.

Cristoper se reincorporaba tras recibir el ataque de Darkside solo para presenciar como su contraparte atacaba a su amiga sin piedad. Más sin embargo pudo divisar que el golem estaba por lanzar variedad de gigantescas rocas a dirección de Darkside y Cristal.

— Oh mierda — Cris corrió a toda prisa entre los ataques mágicos de Darkside y Crystal solo para así pasar de frente. La poni y la contraparte del humano vieron esto solo para presenciar el ataque que el golem había arrojado la gigantesca roca. Las manos de Cristoper fueron envueltas por un aura anaranjada solo para así lanzar varios golpes contra los proyectiles destruyéndolos en más de mil pedazos.

— ¡Dije que te apartaras! — Darkside se redirigió una vez más hacia Cristoper, quien siguió corriendo a dirección hacia el gigante de piedra tras destruir la roca.

Ignorando a Darkside, Cris pretendía correr hacia la pierna derecha del golem pero este fue tacleado por su contraparte y así ambos terminaron rodando en el suelo.

— ¡Agh! Maldito, ¡ahora veras! — Cristoper gruño del enojo solo para así propinarle un golpe con su mano izquierda en el rostro de Darkside, el cual este resintió y lo aparto de encima.

Ambos se repusieron para quedar frente a frente y así comenzar a atacarse uno contra el otro lanzándose diversidad de ataques los cuales recibían de lleno y evadían uno que otro.

Ahora fue Crystal quien presenciaba a lo lejos el hostil acto por parte de ambos humanos sin darse cuenta en el fondo del escenario, el golem alzo una de sus piernas con la intención de aplastar a Cris y Darkside.

— Ay no, ¡Chicos cuidado! — Crystal grito para que así ambos humanos prestaran atención hacia ella por unos ligeros momentos para después mirar hacia el colosal monstruo de piedra.

— ¡Mierda!/ ¡Mierda! — gritaron ambos. Darkside aprovecho esta oportunidad para golpear a Cris en la boca del estómago y rápidamente desapareció en un instante.

Cristoper se arqueo por el dolor sosteniéndose el estómago. Por unos instantes miro hacia arriba para lograr divisar al gigante de piedra pero…

 _¡PUM!_

El piso retumbo y una gran cortina de humo se levantó del suelo a causa del pisotón del golem.

El golem quedo estoico en su posición demostrando que había aplastado con éxito a Cris.

— ¡No, Cristoper! — Crystal grito pasmada tras ver tal escena.

— JAJAJA… ¿Eso fue todo? Ja, uno menos, ahora solo falta encargarme de ti y después ese estúpido gigante — Darkside se dirigió a la poni para quedar frente a ella mostrando confianza.

— Tu… infeliz hijo de… — Crystal estaba por responder con ira mientras sus ojos se humedecían pero…

 _¡CRACK!_

Un ruido retumbo en el sitio, el crujir de algo fue lo que se logró percibir. Tal caso capto la atención de la unicornio y la contraparte del humano.

 _¡BOOOM!_

En ese instante, la pierna del golem se deshizo en mil pedazos para solo así ver que debajo donde yacía el pie del colosal monstruo de piedra se había formado un cráter y en el interior de este se encontraba Cristoper con ambos brazos hacia el aire en donde en ambas manos y pies se lograba percibir el aura naranja de la esencia vital.

A un costado de él se encontraban los restos de lo que antes era su escudo. Con el cual se apoyó para poder cubrirse del inminente ataque del gigante.

 _¡PAZ! ¡TRRRRRRR!_

El gigante de piedra perdió el equilibrio azotando fuertemente contra el suelo cayendo de frente pasando de largo el sitio en donde se encontraba nuestro prota sin resultar herido… o eso creímos ya que Cristoper en esos momentos cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

— ¡Agh!... eso estuvo… cerca — Cris se quejó respirando con dificultad intentado recuperar el aliento. Hilos de sangre comenzaron a resbalar de ambos brazos denotando que había resultado herido por el ataque del golem de piedra y los nudillos de su mano derecha estaban destrozados, tanto así que la carne estaba expuesta.

— ¡Cristoper! — Crystal exclamo de felicidad para tele transportarse y aparecer a un lado de Cris. Su rostro de felicidad cambio a uno de preocupación — Estas herido.

— Je… Si — Cristoper respondió logrando sonar optimista.

Tras terminar de responder, el golem trato de levantarse para así mostrar que gran parte de su cabeza quedo hecha pedazos tras la caída la cual ocasiono el poder destrozarle el casco que conformaba su armadura. De la parte superior de la cabeza del golem sobresalía una columna y en la parte superior de esta se divisaba una gran hélice, cosa que Cristoper y Crystal aun no pudieron percatarse.

Cambiando la vista hacia Darkside, el malvado ser se sorprendió tras divisar el tumulto que sobresalía del gigante para llegar a una deducción.

— ("Así que… esa hélice debe ser el punto clave para acabar con el golem ¿eh?") — pensó Darkside para así hacer aparecer un objeto en forma con una figura peculiar en "v" demostrando que era un bumerán/boomerang de color blanco con rasgos de una ala de ave — En ese caso, no tengo más tiempo que perder — exclamó para así lanzar el bumerán/boomerang del cual extrañamente un aura oscura lo rodeaba y este fabrico un torbellino por donde pasaba el objeto.

Cristoper y Crystal lograron ver la acción de Darkside para así percatarse por igual de la columna y la hélice que sobresalía de la parte superior del gigante. Cristoper denotó asombro tras ver el objeto que Darkside había lanzado.

— ("Los antiguos nativos de este lugar lograron crear un bumerán semejante al bumerán de las tormentas, que más sorpresas me aguardan") — se dijo mentalmente para así ver después como el objeto que Darkside utilizo funcionó para hacer girar la hélice y este acciono un mecanismo del gigante el cual abrió un compartimiento de entre en medio de su pecho.

Los humanos y la poni se percataron de tal efecto que la hélice provoco. Cristoper y Darkside miraron a las orillas solo para ver a los escarabajos explosivos. Ambos humanos se dieron una mirada suspicaz dando a entender lo que se tenía que hacer.

Darkside observo que el bumerán/boomerang venia de regreso hacia él para tomarlo de vuelta, seleccionar como objetivo a uno de esos insectos y después al compartimiento del pecho del gigante.

— ¡Crysti, rápido! Dirígete hacia uno de esos insectos y tráemelo, tele transpórtate nuevamente a mi lado — Cristoper dio la orden para ver como la chica poni corrió hacia el insecto más cerca que tenía y lo golpeo con un rayo con la ayuda de su magia. El insecto había reaccionado en señal de que había iniciado el conteo para explotar. Rápidamente Crystal lo toco y se reapareció a un costado de Cris.

— Toma — Crystal dijo entregándole el insecto a Cristoper y este como pudo se levantó del suelo para usar la magia de la esencia vital en su mano derecha para así lanzar el insecto por los aires a dirección al gigante de piedra.

3… 2… 1…

 _¡BOOM!_

La bomba que Cristoper lanzo choco junto con la bomba que el bumerán/boomerang de Darkside tenía por encima negando el resultado de acertar el golpe hacia el golem. El bumerán/boomerang iba de regreso a su actual dueño para solo ser capturado por este.

— Maldita sea… ¡No estorbes sabandija! — Darkside expreso con ira tras ver que su ataque fue contrarrestado.

— ¡Lo mismo te digo a ti! — Cristoper le respondió por igual de furioso.

El compartimiento del golem se cerró, como por acto de magia su pierna se regenero atrayendo la tierra y rocas del lugar solo para ver cómo se reincorporo nuevamente y estaba nuevamente listo para el combate.

— ¡Fuck! Escucha Crystal. Yo iré contra Darkside y cuando tenga la oportunidad hare lo posible por arrebatarle ese bumerán para poder lidiar contra ese gigante y cuando veas la oportunidad quiero que lances cuantos escarabajos explosivos puedas a las piernas del gigante para derribarlo como hace unos momentos… y Crysti. Ten mucho cuidado — Cristoper dijo tras encaminarse lentamente hacia su contraparte.

— Pero aun estas herido, déjame tratar tus heridas primero — Crystal dijo con suma preocupación.

— Estaré bien — y así Cristoper siguió adelante hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos metros de Darkside.

— Jeje… luces muy patético en ese estado — dijo Darkside mofándose de Cris pero este ni le contestó, solo se le quedo viendo de mala gana — ¡Contéstame cuando te hablo maldito infeliz!

— Lo lamento pero de niño mis padres me dijeron que nunca me fie de la gente mala, ¿sabes? Tienes algo que necesito para acabar con este problema. Te propondría que trabajáramos juntos para terminar con el gigante este pero dudo quieras hacerlo — dijo Cris seriamente mientras no apartaba la vista de Darkside quien estaba flotando a unos cuantos metros de él. Y en el fondo nuevamente se mostraba al colosal monstruo dirigirse hacia ellos.

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Si tanto quieres este bumerán… ven y quítamelo.

— ¡Y eso hare!

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Cristoper y Darkside se lanzaron al combate nuevamente. El colosal monstruo de piedra se estaba redirigiendo hacia ellos dos, debo de hacer lo posible para llamar la atención del gigante en lo que Cristoper le arrebate ese extraño bumerán a Darkside.

— El comentó que lanzara escarabajos explosivos a los pies del gigante. Bien, pues eso es lo que hare — dije para mí misma para así dirigirme al escarabajo más cercano de mi posición.

Ataque el insecto verde como el de hace unos momentos para después tele transportarme cerca del gigante y con la ayuda de mi magia levite al insecto y lo arroje tan fuerte como pude.

 _¡BOOM!_

Logre lanzarlo hacia la pierna izquierda pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruirle la extremidad, apenas si logre hacer que la pierna del gigante se agrietara. Supongo que tendré que volver arrojar otro insecto para poder lograr hacer que caiga.

Los chicos presenciaron la explosión para ver como el gigante ahora tenía la atención puesta sobre mí solo para reanudar su encuentro. O-ok… creo que es hora de correr… (°˷°U)

El gigante camino a mi dirección para seguido de eso hundió su mano contra el suelo y ver que tomó parte de este, teniendo así una roca entre su mano para así arrojarla a mi dirección.

— ¡AAHHHH! — grite y por mera reacción me tele transporte y reaparecí en otro sitio de la habitación — Q-que miedo — dije sintiendo que todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el susto.

 **("Bien hecho mi querida alumna. Inténtalo de nuevo, tenemos que ayudar a Cristoper como sea posible") —** escuche a mi maestro halagarme por mi acción — **("despeja ese miedo, anda. De ser necesario te diré que hacer en caso de que estés en un aprieto")**

— L-lo intentare — respondí para así volver a hacer el mismo proceso. Insecto cerca, golpearlo para activar su defensa y tele transportarme cerca del gigante para arrojarle la bomba a sus pies.

 _¡BOOM!_

 _¡PAZ! ¡TRRRRRRR!_

¡Lo logre! El gigante cayó nuevamente al suelo dejando nuevamente la facilidad de poder accionar la hélice que está arriba de su cabeza.

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Crystal lo logro y no lo hizo nada mal. Ahora es momento de hacer accionar la hélice y lanzarle la bomba. Tengo que hacerme con ese bumerán.

— ¡Aahh! — grite mientras lance el uno-dos (secuencia de dos jabs) contra Darkside pero este los evadió levitando por los aires sin problemas y se alejó de mi tras lanzarme una patada que alcance a bloquear con ambas manos.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! Ahora es cuando — Darkside se trató de elevarse mientras saco nuevamente el bumerán. No perdí el tiempo y salte para poder tomarlo de una pierna y ser elevado por igual — ¡Suéltame, que me sueltes! — él pataleaba y con su otro pie comenzó a golpearme para que lo soltara. Me balance un poco sobre su pie para así tomar impulso, girar y hacerlo caer hasta el suelo haciéndolo morder el polvo.

— ("Genial, acabo de aplicarle un _Tiro Vital_ como en _Pokémon_ ") — pensé con orgullo. Tras hacer caer a Darkside este soltó el bumerán de sus manos, sin titubear corrí para poder tomarlo — Perfecto, conseguí el… ¡Wow! ¡Uff! — tras haber tomado el bumerán sentí que tomaron mi pie y rápidamente me jalaron para caer al suelo.

— ¡Suelta ese bumerán, maldito hijo de puta!

— ¡No!... ¡Agh!... ¡Crysti, tráeme una bomba ahora! — le grite a la unicornio como pude tras forcejear nuevamente contra Darkside. Este hizo brillar sus manos con alguna clase de hechizo e intento golpearme el rostro, logre evadir su ataque ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado solo para ver como una mancha de fogón se marcó en el suelo, ¡Putas! Si este wey me golpea con ese hechizo impartido en sus manos me va a matar… (ʘ_ʘ)

Seguí forcejeando y esquivando los ataques de mi contraparte sin soltar el bumerán y a los poco momentos vi un flash cerca de mi posición solo para ver que Crystal había aparecido. Crystal lanzó un rayo a Darkside logrando que este saliera volando a unos cuantos metros de mí. Rápidamente me reincorpore y me dirigí hacia ella.

— Gracias Crysti y ahora… — tomé rápidamente al escarabajo explosivo y lance con todas mis fuerzas el bumerán a dirección de la hélice, seguido de eso lance la insecto explosivo antes de que explotara.

La bomba entro exitosamente en el compartimiento y…

 **(*Detener canción)**

 _¡BOOM!_

El cuerpo del gigante se agrieto bastante gracias a la explosión. Creo que eso será suficiente para poder realizar mi siguiente movimiento… y con el plan que tengo este será el último movimiento que hare.

 _¡ROAAAAAAARRR!_

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=FAB6JweCRBo_ **((Skyward Sword: Koloktos/Moldarach Boss Theme (Slow Version) [Extended]) *** **Activar el modo de bucle** **)**

El gigante de piedra rugió para enseguida cambiar su estructura corporal, deshaciéndose de la armadura de rocas que lo cubría. El colosal monstruo dio un fuerte golpe al suelo y como por arte de magia pudo materializar una espada con ayuda de las rocas del suelo. Finalmente alzo su brazo y se colocó en posición de ataque apuntándonos con su objeto punzocortante.

 **("Creo que lo hiciste enojar, muchacho") —** Starswirl dijo irónicamente.

— No me diga… (¬_¬) — respondí con sarcasmo.

El gigante comenzó a avanzar a nuestra dirección solo para así Crystal y yo alistarnos y esperar el ataque del monstruo.

— ¡AAAHHH! Maldita perra, pagaras por haberme herido — Darkside grito. Este capto nuestra atención sobre él y en un santiamén desapareció y apareció a un costado de Crystal solo para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estómago la cual la empujo a una gran distancia para que así Darkside volviera a repetir el procedimiento de reaparecer a dirección de Crysti y recibirla esta vez con una lluvia de golpes.

— ¡CRYSTI! — grite por ver cómo es que Darkside la maltrataba. Ella hacia lo posible por cubrirse pero inútilmente alcanzaba a bloquear los ataques así que no me la pensé dos veces y corrí a su dirección para poder ayudarla.

Cuando comencé a correr, no me espere que el gigante de piedra comenzara a correr tras de mí.

— ¡Agh! Con un demonio — grite tras percatarme de la persecución.

Volteé nuevamente hacia Darkside y prepare el bumerán para lanzarlo a su dirección mientras corría y ver si puedo golpearlo para quitárselo de encima a Crystal.

— ¡Déjala en paz, mal nacido! — grite con furia.

El golpe del bumerán fue bloqueado por Darkside el cual volteó a mi dirección solo para así lanzarme al ataque contra el lanzándole un fuerte derechazo del cual logro cubrirse con un escudo de energía pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo retroceder hasta la pared y con un golpe de suerte fue a dar a dirección contra un insecto explosivo, el cual lo hizo elevar por unos momentos en el aire para así caer herido al suelo.

Tomé a Crystal en mis brazos y emprendí a pegar carrera nuevamente ya que…

 _¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!_

El colosal monstruo lanzo diversidad estocadas a mi dirección e incluso llego a chocar su espada de roca contra el suelo intentando aplastarme. Tuve una ligera oportunidad de calcular el ataque del monstruo de piedra, y cuando bajo su espada contra el suelo, di una fuerte patada concentrada con la fuerza de la esencia vital para destruir su arma.

El monstruo demoró un poco para regenerar otra espada, tiempo que yo aproveche para sacar la última poción de Zecora que tenía para entregársela a Crystal y que ella lo bebería para recuperarse.

— Gracias, ¿Pero ahora cuantos pociones te quedan? — Crystal pregunto mortificada al saber que le ofrecí uno de los elixires.

— Descuida — le respondí de buena manera.

— ¿Pero y si resultas herido? — volvió a cuestionar con preocupación.

— Te preocupas demasiado. Vamos, el gigante ya se está prepa… ¡Cuidado! — grite para tomar nuevamente a Crysti en brazos y evadir el ataque las cuales consistían en variedad de bombas insecto que venían a nuestra dirección resultando ser Darkside quien estaba atacándonos nuevamente.

— ¡Dense por muertos malditas sabandijas! — Darkside voló a nuestra dirección bastante furioso. Divise que el monstruo de piedra se aproximaba rápidamente con su espada regenerada.

 _¡ROAAAAAAR!_

 _¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! SLASH!_

El gigante de piedra arremetía contra los tres, pero eso no le importo a Darkside ya que estaba ignorando en atacar al gran golem para intentar eliminarnos primeramente a Crystal y a mí.

 **("Esto se les está tornando muy difícil. Deben de deshacerse de alguno de los dos contrincantes que tiene frente a ustedes y creo yo poder darles una pista de cómo hacerlo")** — escuche a Starswirl decirnos. Para esto Darkside ya se había acercado lo bastante para así comenzar a arremeter golpes hacia mí y en ligeros momentos lanzar hechizos contra Crysti. Genial, simplemente genial.

("Pues… ¡agh!… dígannos como… ¡ooh!... no creo que aguantemos mucho tiempo… ¡uff! Si seguimos así") — respondí mentalmente a Starswirl entre los golpes y evasiones de la batalla.

 **("Bien, pues la clave está en las grietas del grandote. Su estructura está bastante frágil lo que nos de la probabilidad de destruirlo usando la bendición que te dio la diosa Forza")** — comento Starswirl. Tengo en mente eso pero como rayos me voy a acercar al gigante cuando Darkside también está contra-atacando — **("Escucha mi querida alumna, quiero que hagas el intento de tele transportarte en el aire, justamente arriba del guardián y tu muchacho intenta asestarle un golpe con todas tus fuerzas en lo que descienden hacia su oponente, ¿creen poder hacerlo?")** — el viejo hechicero comento su plan y a decir verdad es bastante bueno. Como no se me ocurrió antes.

— ("¡Eek! ¡Kya!... Lo intentare maestro") — escuche a Crystal en el entrelace mental — Vamos Cris… ¡Agh! Acércate a mí, rápido — Crystal grito realizando ataques contra Darkside mientras yo evadía a mi contraparte, calculando un ligero instante en el cual pude asestarle un golpe logrando que se alejara un poco de mí. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia Crystal.

 _¡SLASH! ¡PUM!_

El colosal monstruo realizo un ataque diagonal contra mí el cual de milagro esquive, lanzándome contra el suelo y girando para reponerme en un santiamén.

— ¿Preparado? — Crystal menciono al ya estar a un costado de ella

— Dale — respondí. Para así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ver como nuestro entorno giro rápidamente para así aparecer en el aire, arriba del gigante. Cabe decir que me mareé un poco pero decidí ignorar el malestar debido a la situación.

Comenzamos a caer y así optar en concentrarme completamente en sentir la magia del collar, la energía de la gema cardinal y la esencia almacenada en el anillo divino en mi puño derecho mientras que con mi otro brazo mantenía sujeto a Crystal desde la cintura.

— ¡Ahora!/ ¡Ahora!/ **("¡Ahora!")** — Starswirl, Cristal y yo gritamos al caer sobre el guardián de piedra. Extendí mi brazo hacia el frente con la intención de lanzar mi agresión con el impulso de la caída en contra del gigante de piedra, el cual alzo su espada para bloquear mi ataque.

— ¡Imposible! ¡No puede ser! — Crystal grito incrédula de que nuestra combinación haya sido bloqueada.

— JAJAJAJA… Muy buen ataque la verdad pero no fue lo suficiente fuerte como para…

— Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba — Interrumpí a Darkside tras ver como se mofaba de nuestra acción pero no me iba dar por vencido así que hice más presión en mi puño — ¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Hice retroceder la gran espada del gigante en lo que seguíamos cayendo y así…

 _¡CRACK!_

 _¡CRASH!_

La espada se desquebrajó y esta vez era el turno en ir contra la cabeza del gigante. Y en un momento como este solo sentí la necesidad de gritar...

— ¡SMAAAAAASH! — me exprese igual a _Izuku Midoriya (Boku no Hero Academia)_ tras dar un potente golpe con la ayuda del _One for All._

 **(*Detener la música)**

La cabeza del colosal monstruo de piedra se rompió por la mitad y ver que la fisura del daño fue bajando hasta partirlo en dos, dando el fin al jefe de esta imitación de nivel de _TLOZTP._

Antes de caer al suelo, me gire y rodee en mis brazos a Crystal y evitar que ella recibiera el impacto de la caída y así quedar entendido en el piso. El efecto de la esencia vital se me está pasando y mis brazos me estaban matando del dolor… Dios mío, creo que use por tiempo de más la esencia vital de la fuerza.

Una gran cortina de polvo se levantó tras destruir al grandulón la cual comenzó a disiparse de poco en poco.

— _¡Cof! ¡Cof!..._ Cristoper _¡Cof!..._ ¿te encuentras bien? — Crystal pregunto cómo poco a poco fue levantándose del suelo.

— Si estar hecho mierda físicamente es estar bien, pues entonces sí. — respondí sintiendo el gran dolor por el efecto secundario de la magia sagrada.

Tras terminar de responder, los restos del golem de piedra comenzaron a brillar de un tono verde y al reunirse por los aires comenzó a emitir un destello que fue iluminando la habitación por completo. Al finalizar la intensidad de la incandescente luz pudimos apreciar un robe verde que venía descendiendo desde el punto central de este lugar.

— E-ese orbe, recuerdo haberlo visto en los grabados antes de entrar aquí. Eso que significa que esa es… — Crystal decía sin dejar de ver el orbe.

— ¡La esencia vital!/ ¡La esencia vital!/ ¡La esencia vital! — Crystal, Darkside y yo dijimos a la vez para salir si del asombro tras escucharnos los tres.

— ¡Esa esencia será mía! — Darkside grito para así salir volando a toda prisa. Intente levantarme per no podía ya que mis brazos no reaccionaban por el cansancio y dolor que no había la forma de como apoyarme para hacerlo.

— Cris tienes que levantare ¡rápido! — Crystal grito.

— Olvídate de mí, ve por la esencia vital, deprisa — respondí haciendo el intento de levantarme utilizando solo los pies.

— Pero…

— No pierdas el tiempo, ¡VE! — le grite a Crysti para que se apurara y ver que de inmediato salió corriendo a dirección de la esencia vital, _¡Tsk!_ Por más queIntento ignorar el dolor es difícil. Espero poder levantarme a tiempo.

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas a dirección del orbe e intentar tomarlo antes que Darkside.

No voy a lograrlo, el vuela demasiado rápido estoy poniendo todo mi empeño por correr pero no igualo la velocidad de Darkside.

 **("Rápido alumna, tele transpórtate") —** Escuche a mi maestro decirme. Tal y como él dijo hice caso para aparecer a tan solo a escasos centímetros del orbe.

— ¡Lo tengo!... ¡Uff! — dije tras haber alcanzado la esfera luminosa pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien me había golpeado y me hizo rodar por el suelo. Eso sin soltar el orbe. Levante la vista para ver como Darkside había descendido y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí mostrando una risa siniestra.

— No lo hagas más difícil, poni. Entrégame ese orbe y juro que te perdonare la vida, de lo contrario — Darkside decía para después iluminar sus manos de un aura oscura — asumirás las consecuencias de tus actos… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

— N-no te… entregare… este orbe aunque fuese lo último que haga — respondí ante la amenaza que este siniestro ser dijo. Estoy tratando de no mostrar miedo hacia él pero sinceramente estoy atemorizada.

— Si así lo quieres…

¡PUF!

— Sera una lástima matar a tan hermosa chica — Darkside apareció en menos de un segundo a pocos centímetros de mí y ver como preparo una de sus manos con magia oscura para golpearme. Instintivamente realice un escudo de energía con la ayuda de mi magia para recibir el golpe y terminara por empujarme fuertemente logrando hacerme rodar de nuevo por los suelos.

Es definitivo, estoy bastante aterrada.

— ¡Agh! — dije tras terminar de rodar contra el suelo, alce mi vista a dirección en donde estaba Darkside pero — ¡N-no está!

 **("Detrás de ti niña")**

— ¿Eh?

— ¡A donde estas mirando! — Darkside grito para así ver como preparo otro de sus golpes y lanzarlo a mi dirección. Salte hacia un lado para evadir el ataque para así ver como dejo una marca de fogón tras golpear el piso, pero este no se detuvo ya que comenzó a dispararme rayos de energía oscura desde sus manos, no tuve más opción que retroceder y tele transportarme para evitar sus ataques — ¡SUELTA ESE ORBE MALDITA ANIMAL!

— ¡Nunca! — y así yo también comencé a contratacar con hechizos para defenderme.

 **("Ten mucho cuidado alumna. Mantente a raya y evita ser herida por ese despiadado ser, solo pon en práctica todo el entrenamiento que hemos tenido junto con la ayuda de la alumna de la princesa Celestia") —** mencionómi maestro en mi mente. En efecto eso es lo que tenía planeado, solo espero obtener el tiempo necesario para que Cristoper pueda reincorporarse.

Izquierda, izquierda, derecha, hechizo, patada derecha, hechizo. Son los ataques que Darkside me lanzo, alguno de ellos logre esquivarlos usando el escudo de energía pero con algunos otros no corrí con tanta suerte. Sus golpes son muy potentes, contra apenas si puedo mantener el escudo al recibir el impacto de los golpes. Es más fuerte desde la última vez que lo vimos.

— Me estas colmando la paciencia, poni. Quédate quieta — Darkside grito para solo así sentir que me levitaban por los aires. Trate de concentrarme para desaparecer y soltarme de su agarre pero…

— _¡Eek!_... _¡Ugh!..._ No puedo… hacerlo, ¿Qué…?

— Ni siquiera lo intentes preciosa. No podrás escapar de mi agarre, no vale la pena que te esfuerces — Darkside dijo para darme cuenta que en mi cuerno había un anillo de energía oscura. Enseguida extendió ambas manos al aire y comencé a sentir como hacían presión en mi cuello.

— ¡Agh!... ¡Agh! — me duele, me está costando trabajo respirar. Sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos de la desesperación.

— ¿Sabes? Sé que soy muy cruel pero al menos soy bondadoso — él dijo para después levitar hacia mi quedar de frente mientras me arrebataba el orbe de las manos — Sé que mi estúpido lado positivo te gusta y como yo soy una réplica de él te concederé el último deseo — comentó engreídamente para después acercarse completamente a mí y sentir como este… me… estaba besando.

— ("¡¿Qué demonios…?!") — me cuestioné mentalmente. Pude sentir como una gran furia me invadía al solo ver a ese sujeto.

— No lo malinterpretes, lo que acabo de darte es el conocido beso de la muerte pero si quieres, considéralo como un último regalo de mi parte…

— _¡Ggh!_ Malnacido… hijo de… puta... ¡Agh! — le dije al ver como este comenzaba alejarse de mí. No pude evitarlo, llore por toda la cólera que sentí. Intente atraparlo con una de mis manos de la desesperación y el enojo. Cada vez se está alejando más, como quisiera arrojarle algo en esa estúpida cara de idiota que…

…

¡Eso es!

Sin más que pensar concentre en levitar las gemas que tenía en mi mochila para así arrojárselas.

— Jejeje… ¿es en serio? Veo que la desesperación por salvar tu vida te lleva hacer cosas estúpidas. Y atacarme como un crio al intentar arrojarme estas gemas como si fueran rocas lo demuestra — ignore por completo al estúpido ser sin darse cuenta lo que estaba planeando termine de arrojar las gemas sin dejar de concentrar la magia en mi cuerno — Vaya, en serio tienes una muy mala puntería. Basta de juegos, es hora de despedirte de este mundo.

La presión sobre mi cuello crecento más, pero no todo quedara así. Sentía que perdía la visión ante todo pero con el último esfuerzo lance un potente rayo que pasó de largo a Darkside en dirección hacia las gemas las cuales reflejaron mi ataque hasta golpear la espalda de este malvado sujeto. Solo espero poder acertar la posición de las gemas.

— ¡Aagh! — lo logre, pude acertar mi ataque, lo… logre… lo… l-logre. Ya no… resisto…

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper (momentos antes del breve enfrentamiento de Crystal)**

Crystal se estaba enfrentando a Darkside, ella si apenas podía darle batalla. Era claramente que le estaba costando trabajo el lidiar contra él.

Pude levantarme de milagro. Mis brazos me quedaron colgando, apenas si podía moverlos y ya sentía querer llorar por sentir semejante tortura de dolor. En tan solo unos momentos Crystal yacía sometida por la magia de Darkside, quien la mantenía suspendida en el aire. Emprendí a correr torpemente hacia ellos para intentar ayudar a Crystal. Aguanta Crysti, allá voy.

Levante mi vista solo para ver que… ¡¿WTF?! ¿Darkside beso a Crystal? Después de separarse de ese beso, Crystal le maldijo soltando semejante grosería… ¿Y ella me golpea por decir palabrotas cuando ella también sabe decirlas?

Por extrañamente razón sentí una gran cólera hacía mi contraparte por cometer tal acto… (ò_ó#)

Sin dejar de ver la horrible escena, Crystal comenzó a lanzarle las gemas que contenía su mochila, mismas gemas que utilizo en los entrenamientos cuando le explique el uso que podía darle a las piedras preciosas solo para mantenerlas levitadas y así lanzar un rayo desde la punta de su cuerno.

— ¡Aagh! — Darkside exclamo de dolor para verlo caer. Crysti acertó su ataque tras ser reflejada en las piedras preciosas.

Lo más impactante fue ver caer a Crystal inconsciente. La adrenalina invadió mi ser para correr lo más rápido que pude. De paso pude ver que el orbe cayó muy cerca de mí y lo recogí. Reanude mi persecución para ir tras Crystal.

 _¡PUM!_

Fue el fuerte golpe que se escuchó al haber azotado la poni contra el suelo. Al llegar con ella me hinque e hice lo primero que se vino a la mente, tomé el pulso de la unicornio y comprobé que ella está bien.

— Desgraciada, eso te mereces por atacarme — escuche decir a Darkside, lo cual me hizo enojar bastante — Y tú, tu serás el siguiente. Solo deja que encuentre el orbe y me encargare de ti en unos instantes.

— Muy tarde, infeliz — le dije a mi malvado yo para así solo sacar el orbe y acercar el anillo divino hacia esta esfera.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NOOOO! — Darkside grito con furia. Y de repente un gran destello de luz me cegó completamente.

…

El escenario se tornó completamente oscuro. Mire a mi alrededor pero a donde fuera que dirigiera la mirada, no podría apreciar nada, solo era capaz de verme a mí mismo. Esperen un segundo, esto ya paso una vez cuando…

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=xlxOGqi5mMw_ **(The Light Spirit - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Music Extended)**

" _HÉROE PREDESTINADO A SALVAR AL MUNDO POR EL DESTINO_ , _AQUEL QUE EN SU PODER POSEE LOS ARTILUGIOS BENDECIDO POR LOS DIOSES, VENID A MI"._

— Eh… disculpe pero, ¿en dónde está? Es que no puedo ver con exactitud — respondí debido a que no veía absolutamente nada en este oscuro vacío. De repente un destello de luz se postro ante mí en forma de una pequeña bola de fuego color verde claro.

" _MI NOMBRE ES TENZA, DEIDAD A LA QUE SE LE CONSEDIO LA AUTORIDAD DE ESPARCIR LA VIDA EN LA ACTUAL TIERRA PROMETIDA. ME REVELO ANTE TI, ELEGIDO PARA AYUDARTE EN TU TRAVESIA ENCOMENDADA PARA DETENER EL MAL Y BRINDAR LA PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD EN LA TIERRA"._

" _MOSTRAD ANTE MI LOS ARTILUGIOS DIVINOS Y POSTRAR HACIA EL FRENTE EL CONTENEDOR DE LAS ESENCIAS VITALES"._

— Lo siento pero por más que intente levantar los brazos, no podré hacerlo — intente levantar la mano izquierda pero era inútil, solo pude quejarme tras el dolor por hacerlo — ¡Agh!... como puede ver, la esencia vital de la fuerza me dejado exhausto y adolorido los tendones.

" _ESO ES LO QUE PUEDO PRESENCIAR. LA ENERGIA DE MI HERMANA FORZA ES BASTANTE AGRESIVA"._

La pequeña bola de fuego se avivo y esta se había convertido en una gigantesca flama.

" _ADENTRAR ANTE LA LLAMARADA Y RECLAMA LA ENERGIA QUE TE BRINDARA LA_ _ **RESISTENCIA**_ _PARA ENCARAR LAS FURZAS DE LA MALDAD Y LA TIRANIA"._

— Ahm… ¿segura de que el fuego no me hará nada? Presiento que si me acerco quedare bien pinche quemado… (Ô_Ŏ)

" _ANDA, NO TEMAS Y VE CON CONFIANZA"._

Terminó de decir la diosa Tenza, para acercarme poco a poco al fuego. Con un poco de desconfianza me adentre solo para después sentir una gran presión en todo mi cuerpo, como si la fuerza de la gravedad aumentara de golpe y esta quisiera enterrarme bajo tierra. Hice mi más grande esfuerzo para no doblegarme y quedar de pie.

Después de unos segundos, la inmensa presión termino para así poder sentir que estaba estable, mis heridas sanaron pero el dolor me mis brazos aun persistía.

— ¡Órale! Eso fue raro… pero aún me siguen doliendo los brazos — y así comencé a flexionar mis brazos para sentir pulsaciones de dolor en estos — _¡Tssk!_ Disculpe pero, ¿no sería capaz de ayudarme a quitar este malestar?

" _LO LAMENTO HÉROE, LA SANACIÓN NO ES TOTALMENTE MI FUERTE. AHORA VE Y CUMPLE CON TU ENCOMINDA. NO DEJES QUE LA PAZ DE ESTE MUNDO LLEGUE A SU FIN. SOLO UNA ADVERTENCIA. NO PERMITAS QUE EL PODER TE CORROMPA. BUENA SUERTE, HÉROE"_

Fue lo último que escuche y asentí ante las palabras de esta deidad. Seguido de eso una intensa luz blanca me cegó por completo.

 **(*Detener música)**

…

 _¡WUSH!_

Escuche un ruido extraño a lo lejos a mi costado izquierdo solo para poder divisar como una gran bola de energía oscura rodeada de algunos electrizantes rayos del mismo color venia aproximándose hacia mí. En un rápido movimiento, mire hacia abajo y vi a Crystal inconsciente ante mí.

¡¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?! Por instinto me levante del suelo para extender mis brazos y piernas preparándome para recibir el impacto dejando detrás de mí a mi amiga la poni con la intención de protegerla usándome como escudo humano. Ahora entiendo porque _Piccolo_ hizo semejante acto tras proteger a _Gohan._ Fue por impulso.

Cerré mis ojos esperando el momento en que el ataque me golpe pero no sin antes escuchar en mi mente resonar la palabra **resistencia**.

 _¡BOOM!_

Logre escuchar la explosión pero por extraño que suene. No sentí nada de dolor, solo percibí el calor de la explosión. Abrí mis ojos solo para ver que de milagro aun me encontraba de pie y lo mejor de todo, enterito y algo más. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente rodeado por una capa brillosa de color verde, la cual poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

Creo que ahora entiendo lo que sucedió.

— ¡Imposible! ¡Tú deberías de estar muerto! — Escuche gritar a Darkside con incredulidad y enojo a la vez — ¿Acaso tu adquiriste…?

— Oh sí

— ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN! — Darkside grito bastante furioso desprendiendo un aura oscura para poco después desaparecer y aparecer en el aire por encima de mí en. En sus manos tenía muchos escarabajos bomba las cuales sin titubear lanzo a mi dirección.

— ("¡Mierda! Tengo que proteger a Crysti a toda costa de esas explosiones") — pensé para rápidamente cargar a Crystal y correr para alejarme del lugar.

— ¡Una vez más, mi plan es erradicado por ti! — Darkside exclamo mientras yo seguía corriendo evitando las explosiones y en cuanto se le terminaron los escarabajos me detuve de golpe para poder encararlo.

— Si te sientes tan seguro porque no vienes a enfrentarme a como es debido.

— ¡Ya verás, maldita escoria! ¡Te asesinare!

Y así inició la pelea.

Darkside comenzó lanzando rayos mágicos volando a mi dirección los cuales con mucha dificultad pude esquivar para así aterrizar y correr a mi dirección rodeando sus manos con esa aura oscura. Mi contraparte lanzo su primer golpe… o más bien pereciera que quisiera arañarme ya que lanzo variedad de zarpazos.

— ("Y este que se cree, ¿un gato o qué?") — pensé impresionado tras presenciar sus ataques, pero por cada ataque que Darkside realizaba dejaba una estela en con marca de garras. Mi alternativa fue retroceder — ("Dios, tener a Crystal en brazos me impide poder golpearlo. Y el dolor no me está ayudando en nada, lo que me queda solamente utilizar las piernas para contra-atacar pero no soy tan ágil para ello").

— ¡Anda, pelea cobarde! Solo te la pasas retrocediendo — Darkside me grito de frente mientras yo hacía tal acto por preocupación de Crystal. Si eso es lo que quiere, acabare con esto rápido.

Concentre la magia de Forza por unos leves instantes para lanzar a Crystal al aire y tener unos breves momentos las manos libres. Darkside vio esta acción, lo cual use como distracción. Capturare sus brazos para torcerlos un poco inutilizando sus movimientos y así propinarle una combinación de golpes. Izquierda, derecha, golpe con el codo derecho, rodillazo izquierdo, combinación izquierda- derecha (un dos) sobre el pecho de mí contraparte, y terminar con una patada que realizar tras girar rápidamente sobre mi eje concentrando ahora la esencia vital en la planta de mis pies para propinarle una patada en el estómago, lo cual lo hizo retroceder bastante lejos hasta impactarse contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

Justo a tiempo para que pudiera presenciar cuando Crystal venia descendiendo y poder atraparla exitosamente. No me gusta depender mucho de las esencias vitales pero este sujeto tiene magia y puede volar, cosa que yo no hago. Así que lo veo algo justo.

Darkside callo al suelo y comenzó se retorcerse del dolor llevando sus manos al estómago e intentaba recuperar oxigeno debido al fuerte golpe. Pude regresarle lo que él me había hecho casi desde un principio.

Tomé la oportunidad para ir hacia una de las paredes para bajar a Crystal y dejarla reposando usando mi mochila emulando un cojín para que quedara recargada.

— _¡Ggh!... ¡Ggh! —_ escuche a Darkside quejarse tratando de levantarse. Me encamine hasta su dirección y quedar a unos cuantos metros de él.

— Vamos, levántate. Eso no es todo lo que tienes ¿no es así?

— C-canalla. Ahora veras… _¡Cof! ¡Cof! —_ Darkside pronuncio para terminar tosiendo. Lo que más me sorprendió fue verlo toser sangre negra. Era tan oscura, como si estuviera viendo el fango, lo que me hace dudar si realmente es humano como yo — Jeje… Jajaja… no creo poder seguir. Todas las energías se me agotaron tras lidiar con ese estúpido gigante. Y ahora que me has roto dos costillas con ese potente ataque, dudo poder hacerlo. Bravo, aplaudo ante tu hazaña.

— Entonces solo ríndete y deja que Starswirl te selle de regreso en el collar si no quieres que esto termine de una manera trágica.

— Jajaja… JAJAJA _¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof!_... ¿tu? ¿Matarme a mí? No me hagas reír. Te conozco o mejor dicho, me conozco más que a nadie y sé que no serias capaz de matarme. Tú eres yo y tú no puedes vivir sin mí. Dependes de mi ser para que seamos un ser completo.

— Estupideces, yo no dependo de ti. Yo no soy tu. Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta y decida cometer mi primer asesinato.

— Si claro — Darkside dijo de forma irónica. Estoy comenzando a odiar a este tipo, lo que no sé si es bueno porque significaría odiarme a mí mismo. Nah, qué más da.

Darkside posó una de sus manos en el suelo para intentar hacer un esfuerzo en levantarse. Su rostro reflejo desprecio ante mi persona.

— Me arrebataste lo que era mío desde un principio. Así que… ¡YO TE ARREBATARE LA VIDA SEPULTANDOTE EN ESTE LUGAR! — este grito solo para ver como una gran onda expansiva de energía fue liberada desde la palma de su mano que mantenía en el suelo que recorrió en todo la gigantesca habitación.

 _¡TRRRRRRR!_

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=uPZA7NtE-My_ **(Master Fortress: First Wave - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U [OST])**

El suelo comenzó a temblar con mucha intensidad comenzando a agrietarse desde el punto en que Darkside lanzo ese hechizo. ¡Mierda! Me la jugo bastante bien para engañarme.

— ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

— Hasta nunca — fue lo último que dijo el desgraciado de Darkside para desaparecer.

 **("Tenemos que huir de este lugar ahora") —** Starswirl menciono con preocupación.

Observé como las paredes se cuarteaban y el techo de este lugar se venía abajo. No perdí más el tiempo y fui a por Crystal para largarnos de este sitio. Me coloque mi mochila hacia el frente para poder recargar a Crysti en mi espalda. Me volteé a dirección de la puerta y así ver un pequeño regalo que Darkside me había dejado, el muy tonto olvido llevarse el bumerán consigo y así sin más lo recogí del suelo.

Corrí hacia la puerta la cual estaba cerrada pero con la ayuda de la esencia vital logre derrumbarla propinando variedad de patadas contra esta.

Al salir de la habitación me impacte de ver como los puentes giratorios que se observaban a lo lejos se venían abajo por el vacío. El gran árbol en donde anteriormente estaban los monos se mecía estrepitosamente y cayó justamente a un costado de la plataforma en la que estaba parado.

 **("Rápido muchacho, por ahí") —** hice caso a las palabras del viejo poni usando el árbol como puente improvisado para llegar exactamente a las plataformas de rocas donde los monos se reunieron con anterioridad. Pero había un grave problema

— ¡Rayos! La puerta está muy lejos. Es imposible saltar desde esta posición, a este paso no vamos a lograr salir de aquí — dije sintiendo suma presión. ¡Damned!Porque es que tengo que lidiar con esto.

 **("Permíteme controlar tu cuerpo por un momento, usare magia para tele transportarte a ese lugar")** — Starswirl mencionó y accedí totalmente. Si eso nos sirve para salvar nuestras vidas por mi bien

— Bien — le respondí al viejo hechicero para después en pocos segundos sentir como perdía el control de mi cuerpo para solo ver como en un santiamén aparecía cerca de la puerta a la cual me daba acceso para poder salir de aquí — Me tomara tiempo acostumbrare a este tipo de cosas. Me siento un poco mareado… este no es momento para pensar en eso.

Corrí nuevamente pasando por uno de los puentes de madera que se accionaba con la ayuda del viento. En cuanto me pose por encima de este, comenzó a quebrarse la base.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! — Pegue carrera como alma que se la lleva el diablo y antes de que el puente colapsara totalmente logre saltar para caer en la orilla del otro lado — ¡Wow!, ¡wow! — me tambalee un poco debido al peso de más por cargar tanto mis cosas como a la poni pero pude reponerme y seguir adelante y atravesar a la siguiente sección.

Otro puente de madera se logró divisar en esta parte que consistía en un solo pasillo. Logre mirar de reojo los alrededores y lo que vi no me gusto para nada. Minore la velocidad solo para presenciar como todas las rocas de la montaña se venían abajo. Esta montaña iba a colisionar por completo, ¿cuánta cantidad de magia maligna utilizó Darkside para cometer tal acto?

 **("¡No te detengas Cristoper, continua!")** — Starswirl me grito evitando que me distraiga y reanude la persecución.

Logramos pasar a la habitación donde había un gran cumulo de agua y a lo lejos, cerca de la puerta de salida a la siguiente habitación logre ver a los monos corriendo despavoridos.

Logramos así pasar todas las habitaciones restantes hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían a la salida de este calabozo las cuales comenzamos a ascender… Por Dios, me estoy agotando… subir corriendo por las escaleras es realmente agotador.

 _¡TRRRRR! ¡PAZ!_

Un estrepitoso ruido inundo el pasillo de las escaleras y ver como desde la parte inferior todo se venía abajo. Los monos, las cuales nos llevaban algo de delantera, uno de ellos se quedó petrificados del miedo ante tal escena solo para así obstruirme el paso.

— ¡Corre monito, corre! — empuje al mono pero este solo se me quedo viendo y se quedó estático en el lugar, solté una de mis manos de Crystal para así tomar al mono de su mano y jalarlo a la fuerza — ¡con un demonio, que corras maldita sea! — el mono gritaba y chillaba e incluso me mordía constantemente con tal de que lo soltara. Ignore el dolor de sus mordidas y seguí subiendo.

Me… falta el aliento… me siento… desfallecer… solo un poco… más.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera Persona**

Los ponis del pueblo de Hatelia se sorprendieron al sentir bajo sus cascos como la tierra se estremecía. Todos sumamente nerviosos lograron presenciar como la montaña más alta de la sierra colapsaba.

" _¿Qué es lo que está pasando?", "Por Celestia, ¿qué sucede?", "La tierra está temblando"._ Eran las palabras que se escuchaban entre la multitud, y entre esa multitud, una poni decidió salir galopando a toda prisa en dirección hacia el lugar de los trágicos hechos.

— ("Ruego a los dioses que no le haya sucedido nada malo") — pensó la poni con suma preocupación sin detener su rápido andar.

La poni galopó con todas sus fuerzas subiendo toda la planicie a como sus patas le permitían y la gran determinación le proponía.

Al llegar a la cima se vio con asombro como de una zona arqueológica y sagrada yacían diversos monos alterados para dirigir después su vista hacia una cueva que se encontraba en el dichoso sitio logrando visualizar salir de este sitio a un humano que a sus espaldas cargaba a una unicornio blanca inconsciente y a sus espaldas arrastraba a uno de esos primates quien le causaba daño en su brazo sangrante.

— Oh por Celestia, ¡Crystal! ¡Hija! — la yegua exclamo aterrada. Resultando ser una unicornio azul celeste con tonalidad pálida de crin y cola color malva. Aquamarine, la madre de Crystal Sapphire quien se dirigió hasta Cristoper — ¿Qué le sucedió?

— Después se lo explico señora… por ahora tenemos que huir de aquí. Deprisa — el chico se detuvo por unos momentos para hablar con la poni y así ambos junto a los monos comenzaron su escape descendiendo de la montaña.

El temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. El suelo comenzaba a denotar fisuras, destruyendo con mucha más violencia las rocas del montañoso terreno.

 **(*Detener la música).**

…

Logrando escapar con éxito, el humano y la poni adulta se asombraron tras ver un enorme cráter en donde antes se yacía una gigantesca montaña.

— Santo Dios. Nos salvamos de milagro — Cristoper dijo sin salir de su asombro para después sentir como la poni que cargaba en su espalda se movía lentamente, recuperando lentamente la conciencia. Cris bajo con cuidado a la unicornio blanca dejándola sentada en el suelo.

— Mmm… ¡Auh! Mi cabeza… ¿q-qué…? — dijo Crystal tras abrir los ojos.

— ¡Crysti!, Oh hija. Por un momento pensé que te perdería — la madre de Crystal se abalanzó rápidamente hacía ella para abrazarla y sollozar en el pecho de su hija.

— ¿M-mamá? ¿En dónde estamos? — dijo Crystal tras ver el deplorable lugar en el que se encontraban.

— Jeje… es un alivio que estés bien— Cristoper respondía observándose lo agotado que estaba.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — ella pregunto viéndose aun desorientada. No creo… poder aguantar más.

— Lo logramos… de… milagro Crysti… lo… logra… mos — Cris termino cayendo y así terminar tendido en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

— ¡Cristoper! — exclamo Crystal de preocupación tras ver como su querido amigo quedo tendido en el suelo y decidió acercarse hasta él, soltándose del abrazo su madre — Cris… yo… y-yo… _¡Ugh!_ no… me siento muy bien — y al igual que el muchacho, la poni se desplomó quedando encima de este.

— ¡Madre mía! — exclamo la unicornio celeste aterrada de ver al par de aventureros en muy mal estado.

. **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy lectoras y lectores. Y bien amigos, ¿Qué les pareció?**

— The only 95: Como me gustan los capítulos cargados de acción. La espera valió la pena Crisk… aunque hubiera estado mejor que le pusieras un poco de lemon

— **CrisKakis: … (-_-)**

— The only 95: Naa es broma XD

— **CrisKakis:** **¿Ok? Gracias por tu opinión The only, ¿qué hay de ti The Faster?**

— The Faster Frogfoot: Ufff este capítulo estuvo intense y cargado de referencias muy ricochas.

— The only 95: Lastima que nunca jugué TLOZ :'v…

— The Faster Frogfoot: Yo tampoco The only… yo solo soy de juegos FPS :3

— The only 95: Lo que me llama la atención es que enserio eres un fan de TLOZ.

— **CrIsKakis: Jeje lo sé.**

— Pinkie: ¡Uhhh! quiero jugar también ese juego y llegar a convertirme en una gran heroína y nos solo salvar _Hyrule_ como _Link,_ si no también Equestria. ¡Seria fabuloso!

— The Faster Frogfoot: No entendí la referencia… (;_;)

— **CrisKakis: Sorry bro, solo pocos entenderán. Y Pinkie, ya has salvado a Equestria más de una vez con la ayuda de Twilight y el resto de tus amigas.**

— Pinkie: ¡Oh es cierto!… Oigan, acabo de recordar. Ahora que el capítulo se acabó, ¿quieren ver las imágenes lemon?

— The only 95: ¡YES! ¡YES!

— **CrisKakis: ¡No Pinkie Pie! Poni mala, poni mala.** _ **¡Sigh!**_ **Solo ignoren ese comentario de ella, ¿quieren?**

— The Faster Froogfoot: Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad… (7-7)

— Pinkie: Awww pero no tiene nada de malo, ¿o si chicos?

— The only 95: Mientras no esté cierto peliblanco vigilándome. No tiene nada de malo :3

— **CrisKakis: No me hagas llamar a Steven, amigo. En fin, creo que es momento de darle cierre al capítulo del día de hoy. ¿Algunas palabras que quieran decirle a nuestros lectores?... que no tenga nada que ver con lemon y/o clop.**

— The only 95: Que pasen feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo y sigan esta gran historia… Claro, si gustan también pueden dar una chequeada a las mías… :P

— **CrisKakis: Créelo bro, lo harán. Tus fics son grandiosos y lo digo, ya que antes de conocerte fui un seguidor tuyo… hasta la actualidad lo sigo siendo. ¿Y tú The Faster?**

— The Faster Frogfoot: Antes de irse no olviden dejar un maravilloso comentario y que pasen felices fiestas… y que vean mucho clop jejeje… (7w7)

— **CrisKakis: Ustedes nunca van a cambiar.**

— Pinkie: Listo chicos, hora de irse — coloque una manta blanca encima de ellos y tras quitarla encima de los amigos The only 95 y The Faster Frogfoot… — y… ¡tadan!

— **CrisKakis: ¡Desaparecieron! ¡¿Ahora resulta que eres maga?! Pinkie Pie, eres todo en misterio. Ñee Qué más da.**

 **Bueno queridos lectores/as eso fue todo por hoy. Agradezco sinceramente a mis amigos escritores The only 95 y a The Faster Frogfoot por ayudarme con esta divertida dinámica. Me gustaría invitarlos a que lean sus historias las cuales son sumamente grandiosas a mi criterio.**

 **Y como The only 95 les dijo, les deseo Feliz Navidad a todos y próspero año nuevo.**

— Pinkie: I wish you all, ¡Happy Hearth's Warming day! / O Como ustedes lo conocen, ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Wiiii!

 **Espero poder seguir contando con su gran apoyo en este fic ya que prácticamente escribo para brindarles diversión a ustedes, gente bonita de Fanfiction.**

 **Si ustedes quieren, los invito a que me dejen sus reviews y/o PM's mencionando lo que les parece la historia hasta hoy en día, quejas, sugerencias de todo es muy bien recibido ya que eso me ayuda a seguir creciendo como escritor y me da a conocer lo importante que es esta historia para ustedes como lo es para mí.**

 **Les manda un amigable abrazo su buen vecino el hombre… perdón me equivoque. Quise decir su amigable amigo CrisKakis. Nos leemos la próxima amigos/as.**


	29. Bajo presión

Capítulo 29. Bajo presión.

 **Hola, que tal amigos de FF, aquí CrisKakis reportándose para más diversión de este guapachoso fic.**

 **Vaya que ha pasado un largo tiempo… Que digo largo, un chingo de tiempo ¿no es así?**

 **Pido una disculpa pero varias cosas me han sucedido y esa es la razón para por la que demore demasiado. Para empezar tuve que dar mantenimiento a mi computadora debido a que estaba comportándose un poco extraño y no quedo de otra más que hacerle el format C:\ y dejarla casi como nueva.**

 **Por lo que después de ello me dedique a escribir parte del fic en mi celular pero, oh que mala suerte. Un Bryan o un Kevin me robo mi celular tras ir a un viaje a otro estado tras visitar a un amigo y parte de ese fic se me fue en el dispositivo que me robaron.**

 **Y por último, cambie de empleo. Si en el anterior empleo casi no tenía tiempo libre para así poder escribir tras llegar a casa, este estuvo mucho peor. Ahora estoy bastante limitado amigos. Pero descuiden, como pueden ver no he descuidado el fic para nada y este continuara por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Hasta que logre terminarlo.**

— Pinkie Pie:Hola amiguitos. Y hola Kakisito.

— **CrisKakis: Rosita… digo, Pinkie. Es bueno volver a verte. Ya extrañaba tu voz chillona — no pude evitar abrazar a la poni.**

— Pinkie Pie: Awww… yo también te extrañe, espera ¿tengo voz chillona? Porque yo no creo que mi voz sea chillona. Veamos si es cierto… lalalalala˶

— **CrisKakis: Ok, Ok, Ok. Para Pinkie Pie, tengo mucho que contarte de lo que me ha sucedido. Pero antes de hacerlo, que te parece si actualizo y así dejar a los lectores entretenerse un buen rato, ¿te parece?**

— Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie, voy por las golosinas.

— **CrisKakis: Por cierto amigos, aviso que este capítulo es algo de relleno pero también es algo que tendrá que ver con la historia. Así que, ¡let's begin folks!**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO._ Cristoper y Crystal Sapphire se habían adentrando en las profundidades del interior de la antigua zona de la montaña localizada a las cercanías del pueblo natal de la unicornio blanca, Hatelia. En donde tuvieron que pasar pruebas difíciles para poder llegar hacia el objetivo principal tratándose de la esencia vital que se resguardaba en este sitio.

Sin embargo al llegar a la zona final, tuvieron que lidiar con Darkside y un gigante guardián de piedra quien enfrentaba por igual a la malvada contraparte de nuestro protagonista para así después nuestros protagonistas lidiar contra ambos en batalla.

Cristoper y Crystal con arduo esfuerzo lograron derrotar a Darkside y al colosal guardián el cual este último expulsó un orbe en donde se almacenaba la energía de la diosa Tenza, quien otorgó su esencia a Cris pero… Darkside hizo de las suyas al ser derrotado causando el completo derrumbe de este antiguo sitio para tratar de sepultar a nuestros héroes. Afortunadamente, Cristoper y Crystal junto con la ayuda de Starswirl el barbado lograron escapar antes de que la montaña completa colapsara.

…

Han transcurrido dos días desde que este aterrador suceso ocurrió en las cercanías del pueblo. Era de noche, centrándonos en el interior de una choza del pueblo en un estado no tan favorable para la vivienda, podemos ver al humano y a la poni reposando en camas en el interior de una de sus habitaciones. Pocos segundos después una poni color celeste pálido entra a la habitación acercándose a la unicornio blanca y revisar el estado en el que se encontraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Aquamarine**

 _¡Sigh!_ Por Celestia. Mi querida hija aún está muy agotada y algo golpeada. Los magullones de su cuerpo ya son poco notorios pero eso no quita el hecho de que sigue en mal estado.

Desde ayer recobró la conciencia por la tarde y me contó lo que había sucedido en aquel sitio sagrado en la cima de las montañas. A excepción del muchacho, quien no ha recobrado la conciencia desde ese trágico día. No puedo creer en el gran lío en el que ella y su amigo se están involucrando. Lo que hace preocuparme severamente por su bienestar.

Hable seriamente con mi Crysti mencionándole que no creo que sea buena idea que siga permaneciendo estar con ese extraño muchacho pero ella parece bastante apegada a él. Ella le tiene un gran aprecio y se negó totalmente a dejarlo ya que ahora después de tantos años ese muchacho le brindó su amistad y es con quien está agradecida ya que con su ayuda ella dejo de tener problemas con el retraso mágico, y si ella lo abandona sentiría que traicionaría su confianza y amistad.

Lo más sorprendente fue cuando mi hija dijo que con la ayuda de este muchacho consiguió amistades en el pueblo de Ponyville con la recién nombrada princesa Twilight Sparkle… ¿Mi hija, amiga de una de las princesas de Equestria? Eso si no me lo esperaba.

Me acerqué un poco más a mi hija para solo así pasar mi casco sobre su cabeza y acariciar suavemente su crin... veo que realmente has cambiado mucho, y no lo digo por la extraña forma que optaste.

— Mmh… mamá, ¿qué pasa? — mi querida hija despertó tras sentir el rose de mi casco.

— No es nada hija. Solo pase a revisar cómo seguías. Vuelve a dormir.

— Esta bien pero… ¿Cómo sigue Cristoper? —

— El… aún no despierta. Esperemos que mañana pueda recobrar la conciencia.

— Si — mi hija mencionó con pesar para después volver a recostarse y cubrirse con una manta.

Sin más que hacer en la habitación después de cerciorar que mi niña está bien, salí para dejarla descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=4LgpSUgEZp0_ **("No reaction... Was I wrong then?" - Fire Emblem Awakening)**

 **POV Crystal**

Después de que escuche salir a mamá de la habitación, me dirigí hacia Cristoper hasta posarme a su lado y mantenerme de pie.

No sabía con exactitud qué tan mal se encontraba. Una vez más no pude ser de gran ayuda para la ocasión. Cristoper siempre tiene que lidiar con todo él solo y por culpa de eso volvió a resultar lastimado.

— Lo siento mucho — Me sentía tan frustrada. No pude evitar que algunas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos — _¡Sniff!_ Perdóname Cris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper (Algunos momentos atrás en la mente de Cristoper)**

Estaba en… estaba en… Bueno, no sé en dónde carajos me encontraba pero lo que sí puedo decir es que este lugar se veía bastante oscuro a excepción del sitio en donde me encontraba parado ya que podía observar con claridad que la hierba salía del suelo. Lo curioso era que por cada paso que daba, el pequeño sitio se llenaba del verde pastizal y la flora que quedaba detrás desaparecía en el abismo negro. Qué extraño… (ŏ_ȏ)

Seguí avanzando en este sitio durante un largo tiempo, no sé si fueron horas, minutos o segundos largos hasta que finalmente logre ver a la lejanía un raro monumento en forma de rocas que conformaban pilares semejante al _Stonehenge_ , y en medio de toda esta construcción donde pude apreciar dos destellos luminosos. Uno de color naranja y otro de color verde.

Por unos instantes me detuve a contemplar este sitio, ¿Qué será lo que hay en ese lugar? Y lo más importante, ¿En dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Será acaso algo creado a base de mi imaginación?

Por cada paso que deba, una gran presión recorría todo mi cuerpo al igual que una sensación de calidez invadía mi ser.

Me encamine hasta finalmente llegar al monumento.

 **BMG:** /watch?v=bMB0tLS2Sdk **(Activating the Spirit Crest - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

¡Wow! no sé cómo describir esta antigua construcción, solo puedo decir que era similar a ese extraño sitio de la película _Pokémon y el poder de uno,_ en donde se resguardaba _Slowking_ en espera de que el elegido postrara las esferas de las diferentes islas para llamar a la bestia de los mares _Lugia._ A mis costados estaban los pedestales en los cuales vi las luces naranja y verde, resultando ser lo que creo yo, son las esencias divinas. Al frente mío se encontraba otro pedestal vacío y Por último en el centro de todo había un altar.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — me pregunté para después postrar mi mano en el pedestal cuando de la nada una gran luz iluminó todo este sitio. La luz era tan fuerte que me cegó por unos momentos.

Al abrir mis ojos de nueva cuenta, me sorprendí de ver en donde estaba. Veía que me encontraba sobre una plataforma flotante, algo así como una isla que se mantenía suspendida. Al mirar a todos lados veía el cielo azul y las blancas nubes pasar por encima de mí. _¡Uff!_ Vaya que este lugar bastante helado y húmedo.

— Creo que me gustaba más cuando estaba oscuro… ¡putas que frio hace! — mencioné mientras frotaba mis manos contra mis brazos y brindarme un poco de calor — A todo esto, sigo sin saber en dónde estoy. Dudo que este sitio sea esa ciudad invisible que se redacta en el libro de _Daring Do y la Ciudad Prohibida de las Nubes_.

Me aleje hasta llegar cerca del risco y lo único que pude apreciar es ver una densa capa de nubes.

— O una de dos, mi mente me está jugando una buena broma o estoy drogado para ver que este sitio es como esas pequeñas islas flotantes de _The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword_ — sin más decidí ignorar tal cosa y regrese hasta el monumento de este lugar.

Observe un poco más con atención el altar del centro para percatarme de que tenía grabado algunas cosas en la base de esta.

" _Spirituali tantum pervenit ad unum, qui est praesens ante altare cum plena benedictione deorum. Ad introducendam Creator, vires, dexteritate capias et adsumptis viribus ut det pignus salutis"_

 **(*N/A: Si quieren saber con exactitud lo que dice ahí arriba, les recomiendo usar un traductor de latín a español para que se den una idea)**

— Ahm… no sé lo que significa. Si Crysti estuviera aquí le pediría ayuda con esto.

Una vez más una fuerte corriente de aire paso por este lugar, ¡Demonios! Que frio está haciendo, empiezo a sentir como los mocos resbalan de mis fosas nasales.

…

(Mientras tanto en el exterior del subconsciente de Cristoper, vemos a una joven unicornio blanca en la misma habitación en donde yacía él, la cual tristemente observaba con atención como el humano temblaba y tiritaba de frío. La poni trato de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de aliviar el malestar de su amigo).

…

Tras esperar algunos breves segundos, las esencias vitales comenzaron a brillar con intensidad para así después ver que de cada una de estas dos emergieron dos figuras humanas.

" _FINALMENTE TENEMOS EL PLACER DE CONOCERNOS FRENTE A FRENTE, JOVEN ELEGIDO"_

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=qHbfru0okMo_ **((Message from the Goddess - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)* Activar el modo bucle de ser necesario)**

Una mujer hermosa, no solo de rostro sino también de figura, alta de cabello largo color rojizo de ojos color ámbar la cual vestía algunas especie de túnica blanca con ligeros toques de color rojo al estilo de los dioses del olimpo, con accesorios dorados adornando sus brazos y una tiara dorada postrada en su frente llamó mi atención tras hablarme.

— ¿Diosa Forza? — cuestioné tras ver a dicha mujer y esta solo asintió ante mis palabras. Aunque a decir verdad su semblante serio denota algo de intimidación.

" _TENGO LA DICHA DE DECIR LO MISMO, JOVEN HÉROE"_

La otra mujer de un aspecto más joven, de cabello verde como el césped el cual tenía trenzado, ojos color jade vestimentas semejantes a las de la diosa Forza pero estos en su totalidad era de color verde oscuro con ligeros toque de color blanco y rosa. Su cabeza era adornado con una laureola de hojas color dorado y en su cintura llevaba una especie de báculo plateado con un orbe color… válgame la redundancia, verde. Al igual que la otra diosa era igual de hermosa pero de figura un poco menos voluptuosa.

— ¿Diosa Tenza? — En señal de afirmación ella solo sonrió — ¿Qué…?

" _SEGURAMENTE TE PREGUNTARAS QUE ES ESTE LUGAR"_ — Forza mencionó de manera seria a la cual yo solo asentí tras no salir de mi asombro — _"ESTE ES EL ALTAR DEL SACRAMENTO REAL"_

— ¿Sacramento real?

" _AQUÍ ES DONDE TU PODRÁS MEDITAR LA ENERGÍA DE LAS ESENCIAS DIVINAS CON LAS QUE TE HEMOS BENDECIDO PARA MEJORAR EN CUANTO A SU USO"_ — Ahora fue Tenza la que dirigió sus palabras ante mí.

— ¿Mejorar? N-no entiendo. Se supone que para eso me he estado entrenando arduamente, para mejorar el aspecto físico y poder resistir, por ejemplo, la energía de su esencia, Diosa Forza.

" _TAL VEZ ESO TE AYUDE A ACOPLAR UN POCO LA ENERGÍA QUE TE OTORGA LA FUERZA PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE PODRÁS DOMINARLA A LA PERFECCIÓN. HE PODIDO OBSERVAR QUE TRAS USAR PARTE DE MI ENERGÍA RESULTAS LASTIMADO, ¿NO ES ASÍ?" —_ dijo Forza.

— Si.

" _ESO SE DEBE A QUE NO PONES LA SUFICIENTE CONFIANZA DE USAR LA BENDICION DE MI ESENCIA VITAL, LO QUE ME CONLLEVA A PREGUNTARTE, ¿POR QUÉ DUDAS EN USAR LA MAGIA DE MI FUERZA?" —_ Forza pregunto con extrañes, la cual se me quedó viendo de manera seria.

— Es que a decir verdad…

" _OH ES CIERTO, CUANDO USAS LA ESENCIA DE MI HERMANA LOS TENDONES DE TU CUERPO SUFREN ALGUNA ESPECIE DE DESGARRE, PERO ¿QUÉ PASARA SI SOLO USAS LA ENERGÍA DE MI RESISTENCIA?"_ — dijo Tenza de manera un poco infantil mientras se acercó lo suficiente, invadiendo un poco mi espacio personal

— N-no lo sé, apenas si hice uso de ella hace poco, más bien sentí como si se activara automáticamente — le respondí tras tomar un poco de distancia. Para esto, ambas diosas se miraron por unos leves momentos y nuevamente volvieron a mirarme.

" _JOVEN ELEGIDO…"_

— Cristoper, por favor llámenme por mi nombre. Es que no me… siento muy cómodo con que solo me llamen con ese título… ("que no creo que realmente merezca que me llamen así") — interrumpí a la diosa Forza la cual solo pestañeo un par de veces confundida tras mi petición.

" _JEJE ESTE MORTAL ME CAE BIEN"_ — Tenza rio ante mi reacción.

" _DE ACUERDO, CRISTOPER. PODRIAS SER TAN AMABLE DE HACERNOS UNA DEMOSTRACIÓN EN USAR LA ESENCIA DE LA RESISTENCIA"_ — Forza me pidió de la forma más amable tal petición.

— Ahm… Claro — y así sin más, me concentré en hacer uso de la esencia vital de la resistencia con la cual en el poco tiempo mi cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado de un aura verde, el cual pude presenciar debido a que observe mis manos y mis pies siendo iluminado por esta magia divina.

" _BIEN, AHORA MANTENTE ASÍ"_ — Tenza mencionó cambiando su postura de actuar infantil a una más sería.

 **(*Detener la musica)**

…

(Nuevamente en el exterior, la unicornio la cual estaba… ¡¿recostada junto a Cristoper mientras lo abrazaba?!... (0_o)

En fin. La unicornio se asombró de ver que su amigo humano estaba siendo rodeado de un aura verde mientras ella aún permanecía sujeta de su amigo para brindarle calor, la cual por extraña razón ella denotaba un rostro de calma y tranquilidad tras este extraño fenómeno cayendo profundamente dormida de poco a poco sin que esta notase que también estaba comenzando a ser rodeada por el aura de la esencia vital)

…

Pasaron diversidad de minutos, u horas. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero seguía manteniendo activa la energía de la esencia vital de la resistencia, una inmensa presión recorría todo mi cuerpo tras hacer esto, incluso puedo decir que sentí sudar frío ante tal presión, apreté los dientes lo más que podía tras poner toda la resistencia en mis piernas y parte de la espalda para evitar doblegarme. ¡Santo Dios!, solo quiero que esto acabe ya.

" _SUFICIENTE"_ — ambas deidades dijeron para enseguida caer de rodillas jadeando del cansancio en el suelo.

¡AAGH!… eso fue intenso ("por no decir torturador") — pensé eso último para que ambas diosas no escucharan lo que pensaba realmente — pude sentir que… me hacía cada vez más pesado… como si… como si la gravedad incrementara.

" _INTERESANTE, ERES EL PRIMER MORTAL QUE NO CAYÓ AL SUELO TRAS USAR MI BENDICIÓN"_ — Tenza dijo de manera divertida. Claro ella se divierta mientras yo sufría… (¬_¬)

" _O TAL VEZ SE DEBA A TODO EL GRAN ESFUERZO QUE HA HECHO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO LE HAN BRINDADO FRUTOS, DESPUÉS DE TODO SE HA ACOSTUMBRADO UN POCO AL USO DE MI BENDICIÓN Y SUS CUERPO HA MEJORADO TAN SOLO UN POCO. DIME UNA COSA CRISTOPER, ¿HAS ESTADO EJERCIENDO FUERZA EN TUS PIES TRAS TU ENTRENAMIENTO, O ME EQUIVOCO?"_ — Forza mencionó.

— Algo así, he estado cosechando manzanas con Applejack y la mayor parte del tiempo utilizo los pies para golpear el tronco del manzano para hacerlas caer… aunque también he estado trotando, corriendo y golpeando algunas rocas de vez en cuando con su fuerza, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

" _TENÍA RAZÓN DESPUÉS DE TODO. ES POR ESA RAZÓN QUE ÉL SOPORTÓ POR MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO A COMPARACIÓN DE LOS ANTERIORES PORTADORES QUE HAN SIDO ELEGIDO"_ — Forza mencionó una… un momento, ¿ella dijo…?

— Espere un momento, ¿Otras épocas? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

" _COMO TE HABÍA MENCIONADO CON ANTERIORIDAD, EN AQUEL DÍA QUE RECLAMASTE MI BENDICIÓN. ESTE LUGAR ES LA TIERRA QUE TÚ CONOCÍAS A DIFERENCIAS DE UN TIEMPO MUCHO MÁS ADELANTADO. Y CON ELLO HUBO DIVERSIDAD DE ELEGIDOS LOS CUALES DEDICARON SU TIEMPO PARA PROTEGER ESTA TIERRA CON LA AYUDA DE NOSOTRAS"_ — La información que he estado recibiendo en estos momentos es bastante interesante, pero…

— ¿Protegerla de que precisamente?

" _CALAMIDADES CREADAS POR LA MISMA MANO DEL HOMBRE QUE HIZO EL CREADOR, DESASTRES NATURALES, EVOLUCIONES DE ESPECIES VIOLENTAS QUE AMENAZABAN LA VIDA TERRESTRE DE LA CUAL LOS ANTERIORES ELEGIDOS NO LOGRARON SOBREVIVIR TRAS DAR SU VIDA POR LA VIDA DEL RESTO DE LOS SERES VIVOS"_ — Tenza dijo denotando un poco de nostalgia en sus palabras.

" _ASÍ MANTENIENDO INTACTA A ESTE PLANETA A TRAVÉS DE LOS SIGLOS HASTA LLEGAR A ESTOS TIEMPOS REMOTOS" —_ Termino de decir Forza.

— ¿Y porque yo? Digo, desee venir a Equestria la cual solo pensé que era un universo ficticio creado por _Lauren Faust_ y eso paso gracias a un tal Starswirl el Barbado… pero nunca imaginé que sería parte de esto gracias a ese viejo poni. Si creen que yo soy el elegido están equivocados, esto debió de ser un error, un accidente.

"LOS ACCIDENTES NO PASAN" — Tenza dijo sonriendo de manera infantil.

— ¿Qué? Ahora usted se cree _el maestro Oogway_ de _Kung Fu Panda…_ (-_-u) — dije para que ambas solo me vieran con incógnita y posteriormente regresar a su forma de actuar normal.

" _AHORA, CRISTOPER. VEN Y TOMA ASIENTO EN EL ALTAR PARA MEDITAR LAS BENDICIONES DE LAS ESENCIAS"_ — Forza mencionó para así obedecer su orden pero había un problema, y uno demasiado grande. Por más que me esforzaba en levantarme, mi cuerpo no me respondía. No podía mover absolutamente nada de mi cuerpo.

— O-oigan, ¿me podrían ayudar por favor?

" _JIJI… POR LO QUE VEO PUDO RESISTIR DE PIE TODO ESTE TIEMPO PERO LE SUCEDIÓ LO MISMO QUE A LOS ANTERIORES ELEGIDOS"_ — Tenza no pudo contener burlarse de mi situación, no es gracioso y no le reclamo nada nomás porque ella es una diosa y capaz que me hace mierda en un instante.

" _SANTO DIOS, ESTO SIEMPRE SUCEDE. LO SIENTO CRISTOPER PERO NO PODEMOS AYUDARTE, MIENTRAS HAGAS USO DE NUESTRAS BENDICIONES TENDRÁS QUE APRENDER A LIDIAR CON DICHOS EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS QUE SE LES PRESENTAN A USTEDES LOS MORTALES. TENEMOS ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO HACER EL MÁS MÍNIMO ESFUERZO PARA BENEFICIARTE, SÓLO PODREMOS APOYARTE CON LA ORIENTACIÓN EN EL USO DE LAS ESENCIAS VITALES"_ — dijo Forza de forma fría.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es en serio?! Pero ustedes son diosas, deidades bondadosas, ¿No se supone que a ustedes brindan ayuda a nosotros los mortales?

" _Y ASÍ ES PERO LAS REGLAS DEL CREADOR FUERON ESTRICTAMENTE ESTABLECIDAS UNA VEZ QUE DECIDIÓ PRESTAR SUS BENDICIONES"_ — dijo Tenza para después seguir a su hermana las cuales después de acercarse a sus respectivos pedestales desaparecieron en un flash de luz dejándome tirado e inmóvil en este sitio.

— _¡Sigh!_ Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas — fue lo último que dije para después de unos instantes ver como la imagen de este sitio se desvanecía en un claro destello de luz blanca.

…

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=tTzQlud8kVA_ **("Shh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you" - Fire Emblem Awakening)**

Abría lentamente mis ojos comenzando por ver todo borroso hasta que de poco a poco mi vista se fue aclarando. Trate de moverme pero fue inútil ya que al parecer mi cuerpo seguía sin responder.

— _¡Sigh!_ Veo que no solo me afecto en el sueño, sino que realmente me afecto por completo — Resignado, ladeé mi cabeza resignado hacia un lado pero… no me esperaba estar en una situación tan incómoda.

— ¿Cry… Crys… ti? — mencione nervioso en voz baja. Y como no estarlo si tras despertar encontrar a una chica abrazándote la cual solo usa una pijama de tela delgada la cual deja casi al descubierto sus pechos.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!... (0_0)¡

Estuve así durante un buen rato sin saber qué hacer, me quedé allí todo pasmado tratando de contenerme de hacer algo estúpido, que bueno que en estos momentos no podía moverme sino en realidad la haya cagado seriamente.

Mientras ella dormía plácidamente, yo sudaba a mares. No sé si catalogar esta situación como algo bueno o algo malo.

— Crysti… oye Crysti despierta — dije con un tono de voz un poco más elevado para ver si lograba hacer que me escuchara. Ella solo se quejó un poco y movió sus orejas pero se quedó en la misma posición sin lograr despertarla. Ok, una vez más — Crysti… despierta por favor.

— Mmhg… ¿qué pasó? — dijo ella somnolienta.

— Eso mismo te pregunto a ti, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Puedo saber por qué estamos así?

— ¿eh? — expresó ella de manera confusa para después ver la vergonzosa situación en la que estábamos. De poco a poco ella se fue poniendo roja como tomate de lo que creo yo, lo avergonzada que se sentía — ¡Ahhh! — grito ella pero aun así ni sus luces por soltarme.

— No quiero sonar grosero pero podrías… no sé, soltarme. Invades mi espacio personal — dije aun sintiendo total vergüenza por la extraña situación.

— ¡No puedo!

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?... No te culpo, después de todo soy un galanazo pero...

— No seas payaso. Es en serio, no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no responde — Crysti dijo totalmente preocupada.

— ¡¿Qué?!... (ȏ_ŏ) — No entiendo, veo que ella está haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse pero no ocurre nada. ¡Oh, oh! No me digan que... la esencia vital también la afectó a ella. Pues cuanto tiempo se mantuvo apegada a mí.

(*Detener la musica)

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede... aquí? — la madre de Crystal entro a este lugar para después vernos con asombro por encontrarnos de esta manera. Y así como abrió la puerta, la cerró de golpe escuchando su trote para alejarse de la habitación.

¡Hijole! Espero que no se lo haya tomado a mal. Crystal y yo nos vimos con cara de mortificación tras ese inconveniente.

— ¿Crees que tu madre se lo haya malinterpretado?

— Espero que no.

Y así una vez que Crystal terminó la oración, escuchamos nuevamente un trote desde fuera de la puerta la cual…

 _¡PAZ!_

Esta fue abierta estrepitosamente fuerte para ver a una yegua furiosa levitando una sartén, una escoba y una… ¡lanza!

— ¡ALEJATE DE MI QUERIDA NIÑA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO! — ¿Acaso me llamó pervertido?... bueno no puede negar que tal vez lo sea un poco pero no a este grado.

— _¡Choto matte o!_ _ **(N/A: Traducción del japonés al español, significa "¡Espere un momento!")**_ … n-no es lo que usted cree — dije casi gritando, rogando por mi vida que no pasará a nada. Quería levantarme y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de este lugar pero era inútil, no podía moverme.

— ¡No mamá, alto! — grito Crystal pero sus gritos no sirvieron de nada como la yegua se abalanzó contra mí y…

 _¡AGH! ¡AAAAAHHHH!_

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Tercera Persona**

Después de unos largos minutos de tortura en que nuestro querido prota fue golpeado, masacrado y casi castrado por una madre sobreprotectora y que ambos protagonistas recuperaron de milagro (para Cris) la total movilidad de sus cuerpos. Cristoper se encontraba siendo atendido por Crystal colocándole parches y banditas/curitas en la variedad de golpes y cortaduras que había recibido por la señora Aquamarine. Una vez que Crystal explico el gran malentendido y la extraña situación por la que Crystal Sapphire se le encontró "infragantes", por así decirlo, durmiendo junto a Cristoper soluciono todo problema.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=6SpQ1CWi8sQ_ **(("Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech!** **Ptooey!" - Fire Emblem Awakening)*Activar el modo en bucle de ser necesario)**

— Oh vaya, eso lo explica todo — la señora Aquamarine decía sumamente aliviada y así dejará de mortificarse y no pensara que la pureza de su querida hija haya sido arrebatada por el humano. Después de eso la unicornio azul se aproximó hasta Cristoper.

— Pero debo decirle joven Cris que si…

— ¡NO! — Cris había interrumpido de manera inesperada a la yegua para así "valientemente" cubrirse detrás de su amiga mientras temblaba del miedo — ¡N-no se acerque… por favor!

— (ǒ_ȏ) — Crystal se extrañó del temeroso actuar de Cristoper, ya que nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

— Tranquilo muchacho, no te haré daño. Quiero disculparme, creo que exagere un poco las cosas... " _¿o tal vez no?"_ — Aquamarine dijo eso último en voz baja lanzando una mirada amenazante a Cristoper, los cuales los otros dos residentes de la habitación no lograron escuchar.

— ¿Un poco? ¡¿Un poco, dice?! Casi me deja sin descendencia… (ò_ó)

— De acuerdo, creo que si exagere pero si tú estuvieras en mi lugar y tuvieras una hija y de repente lo encuentras con un muchacho durmiendo en la misma cama, ¿Qué pensarías tú? ¿Cómo actuarías? — Aquamarine dijo ahora de manera seria.

— Eso es obvio. Le cortaría las pelotas al tipo que se metiera con ella — Cristoper se calmó entendiendo el punto — OK, entiendo el punto. Pero yo no le hice nada a Crystal — Cristoper le respondió a la unicornio azul.

— Porque siempre tienes que ser tan grosero… (¬_¬) — Crystal mencionó tras escuchar las palabras de Cris.

— ¿Que dije ahora? No recuerdo haber dicho nada malo.

— Dijiste pelotas para referirte a… a… tú ya sabes qué.

— Oye, no tienes nada que reclamarme. Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir semejante grosería tras el acto bochornoso que te hizo el desgraciado de Darkside — tras lo mencionado, Crystal se sobresaltó y se avergonzó por recordar tal acto.

— B-bueno… es que yo… estaba furiosa en ese momento — Crystal reclamó tras haber escuchado a Cristoper, para solo girarse y cruzarse de brazos.

— Calma hija, tranquila. No tiene nada de extraño expresarse de esa manera.

— ¿Lo ves? Hasta tu madre cree que no es…

— Después de todo que esperabas viniendo de una criatura diferente... _"y por no decir extraño y pervertido"_ como lo es tu amigo. Sin ofender — Aquamarine dijo de manera nada sarcástica y parte de ello en voz baja, la cual Cristoper esta vez logró percibir tal comentario por parte de la yegua.

— ("¿A caso ella me acaba de ofender?") — Cristoper dijo a sus adentros extrañándole de la manera en que la poni acaba de decirle conteniendo su enojo.

 **("Tranquilízate muchacho. Vaya posición tan más complicada en la que estas enredado chico, apenas si conoces a tu futura suegra y ya tiene una mala impresión de ti") —** Starswirl dijo de manera burlesca.

— ("¿Cómo que suegra? Y para que lo sepas no fue mi culpa, Crystal se metió a la cama mientras yo estaba inconsciente, quien sabe si ella abusó de mí mientras estaba en ese estado") — Cristoper le respondió enojado al poni hechicero — ("Al menos, haya esperado a que despertara para saber si me gustaba o no")

 **("¡¿Qué?!")… (0_0)¡**

— ("Olvide lo que dije. En fin, no creí que la madre de Crystal tuviera este tipo de actitud, yo la creía más amable… algo así como cuando recién la conocí, pero veo que me equivoque")

— ¿Qué quieres decir, mamá? Cristoper tal vez sea extraño pero él es un buen chico… y un gran amigo — Crystal mencionó tras regalarle una sonrisa a Cris la cual surgió algo de efecto ya que el enseguida recuperó la su compostura.

— Puede ser, pero aún tengo que juzgarlo por mí misma.

— Aja… ("Pues me ha estado juzgando muy mal, señora") — Cristoper expresó tras escuchar las palabras de Aquamarine hacer una cara de fastidio.

— Ahora muchacho, pudieras salir y cambiarte en la otra habitación para que mi querida hija pueda vestirse… o es que acaso pretendes hacer algo pervertido con ella — eso último lo menciono con palabras de ultratumba, tanto que se podría jurar que un aura rojiza rodeaba a la unicornio y ponía una cara que esparcía miedo.

— C-claro señito… (°_°u) — Cristoper dijo para así tomar su mochila y algunas otras de sus cosas para salir corriendo de la habitación. Creo que esto no pinta bien para Cris.

 **(*Detener musica)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Crystal**

Eso fue raro, nunca había visto actuar así a mi madre.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunte a mi madre con un tono suave de molestia.

— ¿Qué cosa hijita?

— Eso. Le hablaste muy mal a Cristoper, ¿Por qué?

— _¡Sigh!_ Hija, ya lo dije y escuchaste la respuesta de tu amigo ¿qué no? Además, encontrarlo durmiendo junto a ti no me deja más que pensar… no me fio de él — mamá mencionó con desagrado.

— Ya te lo dije. YO fui quien tuvo la culpa, que parte de que YO fui la que me acosté a su lado para brindarle calor fue la que no entendiste — dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos viendo seriamente a mamá.

— Si claro, calor… el calor de una pasión "amorosa" — una vez que mi madre dijo tales palabras, no pude evitar sonrojarme por pensar de tal modo.

— T-te equivocas. El comenzó a temblar exageradamente del frío… (˶°_°˵)

— ¿Y a qué se debió que él no te soltara desde que los encontré en pleno acto infraganti? — mi madre cuestiono de mala gana.

— No lo sé, algo extraño sucedió al pasar la noche. Un extraño brillo verde comenzó a rodear a Cristoper y tras yo estar junto a él este transmitía algo de paz interior pero a la vez pude percibir una gran presión la cual ignore por completo ya que Cristoper se veía más relajado. Desconozco si eso tenga algo que ver — le conté a mamá tras recordar lo que paso anoche.

— ¿Uhm?... Es difícil de creerte ese cuento, al menos que lo hagas para encubrir a tu amigo, ¿o debería decir a tu novio?

— E-él no es… mi novio (˶_˵) — dije totalmente avergonzada pero mi madre mostró una rostro pícaro al verme.

— Solo bromeaba hija, no es razón para que te avergüences. Aunque… por el terrible suceso del colapso de la montaña desde la extraña aparición de esa malvado ser al cual se asemeja mucho a él, te creeré.

— Gracias — dije aliviada de ver que mamá me creyera.

— Crystal, hija. Sigo creyendo que deberías de reconsiderar el dejar de estar al lado de ese chico — mi madre mencionó con preocupación.

— No mamá. Él y yo estamos juntos en esto, para salvar Equestria. Y por esa misma razón tenemos que detener a Darkside como sea posible — vaya. Por un momento mencione las Cristoper, creo que estoy adquiriendo algo de su carácter.

Mi madre se me quedó viendo extrañada durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte mortificada por saber la razón por la que mamá se me quedaba viendo.

— Tenía razón, has cambiado. La forma de expresarte y la forma en la que lo haces… de notas más confianza en ti misma. Creo que algo bueno resultó al estar al lado de ese muchacho — mamá dijo sonriéndome, igual yo le regrese una sonrisa sincera por pensar en algo bueno de Cristoper — Aunque eso no significa que me agrade.

— Ay mamá — dije con resignación ya que por un momento pensé que todo iría bien con ella y Cris.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper**

 _¡Qué munga!_ Porque siempre que despierto para iniciar el día me tienen que pasar cosas malas para empezar mi día. La madre de Crysti se enfureció conmigo y eso que no hice nada, _¡Sigh!_ Espero que no tardemos mucho nuestra estancia en este pueblo. Siento que si sigo al lado de esa poni, en un mero descuido terminare con un tenedor encajado sobre mi cuello.

No tarde mucho en cambiarme para así salir de la habitación contigua y ver que la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba hace poco junto a las otras dos ponis aún se mantenía cerrada. Podía escuchar a ambas yeguas conversar desde este pequeño pasillo en la cual yo tenía que ver con el tema. Esperar sería un lío, después de todo aunque sean ponis, no deja el hecho de que ellas son chicas… y vaya que se tardan en arreglarse.

— ("Creo que mejor saldré por un momento de esta casa") — dije para mis adentros para así salir de aquí.

Al salir, pude notar que era algo temprano debido a la posición en la que Celestia decidió dejar el sol, saqué el celular de entre la cosas de mi mochila solo para poder ver que estaban apenas por dar las 10 de la mañana.

— Debo encontrar algo que hacer, debido a que Sweet Apple Acres no está en este lugar para ayudar con la cosecha, siento que tendré mucho tiempo libre esta mañana.

 **("Tranquilo muchacho, acabamos de pasar por una gran hazaña y ya quieres ponerte en marcha con tus actividad. Deberías tomarte el resto del día y dejar reposar tus músculos un poco")** — Starswirl dijo desde mi mente, lo cual me extrañó.

— ¿Eh? Qué raro que me des el día libre. En todo momento me llamas la atención y me dices que no holgazanee y siga con mi entrenamiento.

 **("Bueno, sí. Es cierto. No deberías debes de ser holgazán… pero hoy te lo ganaste. Ahora que tienes la segunda esencia vital y que resultaste herido tras la pelea de Darkside, te otorgo el día libre")** — Starswirl mencionó orgullosamente por la gran hazaña que lleve a cabo — **("También porque resultaste con severos moretones y cortadas por el incidente de esta mañana")**

— Ni me lo recuerde… (-_-u)

 **("Jeje… Lo siento muchacho")**

— Qué más da, creo que daré un recorrido por este lugar para matar el tiempo — y así seguí adelante en mi camino.

Tras un largo recorrido por las calles de este pueblo, llegue a lo que creo yo es el centro de este lugar debido a que pude presenciar algunos ponis en sus puestos en donde vendían alimento y algunas otras chucherías, los cuales al ver mi presencia se escondieron por temor hacia mí. Lo que me mortifico fue ver que la mayoría de estos establecimientos y las casas de alrededor aún se veían deplorables por culpa de los ataques de Darkside.

" _Miren todos, esa criatura viene nuevamente a destruir nuestro pueblo"._

" _No le bastó con haber destruido todo la primera vez"._

" _Apuesto quien fue él quien destruyó la montaña"._

Fueron algunos de los pocos murmullos que logre captar de los ponis de este lugar. Decidí dejarlo pasar y proseguir con mi caminata cuando de repente una pequeña pelota botó hasta estar cerca de mis pies.

Mire en dirección por la cual vino rodando la pelota para así poder ver que dos potrillos venían trotando a toda prisa pero estos al verme pararon en seco mostrando temor de mí.

— Niños, oigan. ¿Esto es suyo? — dije tras tomar la pelota en mis manos para entregárselas y así intentar acercarme lentamente a ellos. Su reacción, ambos se abrazaron temblando del miedo — No, no, no. Calma niños, no teman. Qué les parece si jugamos un poco — dije para tratar de calmarlos.

Antes de que me acercara para entregarles la pelota, una poni llegó hasta ellos para así envolverlos en un abrazo, me detuve ante la aparición de esta yegua la cual se veía preocupada y asustada.

— Por favor no le haga daño a mis hijos, se lo suplico — dijo esta poni que al parecer es un una unicornio… al igual que los potrillos.

Los ponis de alrededor se asomaron tras ver esta escena esperando que nada ocurriera. ¡Rayos! Creo que esto solo está empeorando cada vez más.

— Hey, oiga. Tranquila, no les hare nada. No tienen por qué temer solo quiero regresarles a los niños su… — dije tras intentar acercarme una vez más pero la yegua levito a sus hijos hasta colocarlos en su lomo y así retroceder lentamente de mí.

— S-se lo advierto… N-no se acerque más — dijo ella tomando una pose ofensiva en señal de querer proteger a sus hijos. A pesar de tomar esa posición, ella no dejaba de retroceder. Aún seguía demostrando miedo y eso se podía presenciar a simple vista debido a que las patas le temblaban.

La yegua retrocedía cada vez más sin darse cuenta que detrás suyo había una gran choza madera en estado crítico la cual mostraba signos que anteriormente este lugar fue consumido por las llamas y que en cualquier momento esta se vendría abajo.

— ¡Espere, alto! — dije tras ver lo que pudiera pasar si ella aún seguía retrocediendo avanzando hacia ella por mera reacción.

— ¡Le dije que no se acercara! — Dijo ella para apresurar su retroceso hasta que chocó finalmente con una viga de madera que yacía en el suelo solo para así caer hacia atrás junto con sus hijos — ¡Whaaa!

 _¡CRUSH!_

La madera crujió solo para así ver que esta se rompió y lo que estaba fijo a esta viga se fue deteriorando en grandes grietas causando que la choza empezara a caer a pedazos. Los tres ponis se quedaron estupefactos tras intentar levantarse y ver el atroz accidente que estaba a punto de pasarles.

— ¡Mami! — ambos potrillos gritaron para rápidamente cerrar los ojos y abrazar a su madre. Mientras los tres ponis mantuvieron los ojos cerrados en todo momento para solo esperar lo peor.

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Crystal**

Finalmente me había terminado de vestir para así salir de la habitación junto con mamá, la cual en todo momento me pregunto acerca de nuestro viaje. Procedí a contarle con más a detalle las cosas buenas que me han sucedido a lo largo que he estado junto a Cristoper.

Mamá quedó maravillada cuando le conté todas las hazañas que Cristoper ha realizado. El Dracodesafío, claramente omitiendo mi participación para no preocuparla, la pelea contra ese monstruo en el _templo de fuego,_ el enfrentamiento que tuvimos con las princesas Luna y Celestia como entrenamiento y como le gané a la princesa Luna tras sacarla del límite de la arena. Por último le platique que logramos descifrar el código del sitio sagrado que yacía en la montaña que se derrumbó hace unos cuantos días con ayuda de mis conocimientos de la lengua antigua (latín) que aprendí tras mis viajes y mi investigación de las esencias vitales, al igual que narre la loca, peligrosa y emocionante aventura que pasamos antes de toparnos contra Darkside.

Mi madre quedó estupefacta por mi relato. Juro que pude ver los tics que mi madre tenía en su ojo izquierdo.

— _¡Sigh!_ Creo que no fue buena idea haberte narrado sobre nuestro viaje.

— Ahora sí que estoy sumamente pasmada. Hija, entiendo que en estos últimos años te apegaste mucho a la aventura al viajar para buscar respuestas sobre esas "esencias sagradas"… ¡Pero esto es el colmo! — Y aquí vamos de nuevo — ¿Por qué arriesgas tu vida? Dijiste que ya tuviste la oportunidad de saber que esas cosas son realmente reales, ¿no? Quédate en casa hija.

— Ay mamá. No puedo, prometí ayudar a Cristoper en este viaje. Ahora que él y yo tenemos la responsabilidad debido a esto — mencione para así señalar la gema cardinal que tenía en mi collar.

— ¿Ese collar? ¿Qué tiene de especial? — mamá pregunto tras ver el collar.

— No es en sí el collar, si no la gema que la complementa. Esta es la gema cardinal, esta tiene la propiedad de mostrar el camino a su portador a seguir para encontrar las esencias vitales, en este caso yo.

— Y porque simplemente no le entregas la gema al muchacho para que el la use en tu lugar — comentó dudosa mi madre y yo solo negué ante sus palabras.

— No, verás. Como te dije la gema solo le indica a su portador el camino. La gema me pertenece, por lo tanto yo soy su portadora ya que la gema cardinal me eligió a mí.

— Mmm… Ahora que recuerdo, antes de irte junto con Cristoper él te pidió que lo guiarás y después vi un destello provenir de esa cosa para así poder apreciar que tus ojos resplandecían con el mismo brillo de la gema — dijo mamá. Vaya, tal parece que pudo notarlo en ese último momento.

— Bueno, en ese preciso momento fue que yo pude ver el camino que teníamos que seguir, el cual la gema nos indicó que teníamos que ir hasta la cima de la montaña.

— Pues vaya cosa tan más rara. Y pensar que esa gema les indica los lugares que tú y tu novio deben de seguir.

— ¡Que no es mi novio! — respondí con tono de molestia ya que mi madre se volvió a mofar de mí con Cristoper… aunque realmente me agrada la idea de que piense así.

— Jijiji… sí, sí. Como digas hija — mamá de forma divertida. Solo lo hace para burlarse — Por cierto hija, hablando de tu novio, ¿en dónde está? No lo vi en la habitación de lado y no veo rastro de él en la casa.

— Tal vez salió de casa debido a que lo espantaste, mamá — dije un poco molesta para así dirigirnos a fuera.

— ¿Yo? Pero si no hice nada — mamá dijo haciéndose la inocente. Si como no… (-_-)

Tras caminar unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa, vimos a varios ponis galopar a toda prisa con dirección al centro del pueblo.

" _Oíste los rumores de esta mañana. La criatura que nos atacó la otra vez fue vista en el pueblo nuevamente"._

" _Si al parecer atacó a alguien para después quedar atrapado en el derrumbe de una las casas. Vayamos a ver"._

— Eso sí es bastante preocupante, ¿no crees? — Mamá dijo tras haber escuchado al par de ponis que pasaron cerca de nosotras — Esta vez le daremos una lección que nunca olvidará a ese malhechor por haber destruido el pueblo y la montaña.

— No creo que deban hacer eso, Darkside en verdad es muy peligroso — mencione no estando muy segura de lo que mamá dijo. Creo que debería apresurarme y ver qué puedo hacer para ayudar a los ponis de mi pueblo.

 **("Crystal, mi querida alumna, debes darte prisa. El muchacho necesita de tu ayuda")** — escuche a mi maestro hablar a través de mi mente.

— ("Maestro, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Entonces es cierto que Darkside está aquí en el pueblo?") — pregunté angustiada.

 **("Nada de eso, es de Cristoper de quién hablan esos ponis, lo confundieron con Darkside pero el ahora necesita de tu ayuda. Él se encuentra atrapado debajo de los escombros de una choza que se vino abajo").**

— ("¡¿Qué?!")

 **(" ¡Ahora vamos, deprisa! El muchacho no soportará mucho tiempo en su estado actual") —** Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que yo saliera corriendo hasta el centro del pueblo e ir en ayuda de Cris.

— Espera hija, no tan rápido — escuche gritar a mi madre quien me siguió en todo momento.

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper**

 _¡Uugh!_ ¡La puta madre!, Que dolor. Aún sigo lastimado por el incidente de esta mañana además de que aún resiento parte del dolor desde que me enfrente a Darkside. Las fuerzas se me estan acabando.

Hace unos momentos la choza colapsó y por mera reacción salte a dirección de los ponis que iba a sufrir tal accidente para verme envuelto también en este. ¡Diablos!, no contaba con que este hogar tuviera un sótano, la caída fue algo profunda.

Antes de que eso pasara logre rodear a la poni y a sus hijos entre mis brazos cubriéndoles de que alguna viga de madera, roca u otro cosa les hiciera daño y así tras caer ellos quedarán debajo de mí sirviendo como refugio para los pequeños equinos.

— Mami, tengo miedo — dijo uno de los potrillos para darme cuenta que esta se trataba de una pequeña niña la cual estaba muy alterada.

— ¡Yo también tengo miedo! — esta vez fue el otro potrillos y darme cuenta de que este era un niño y finalmente ambos pequeños soltaron el llanto.

— Tranquilos, mami está aquí — le unicornio dijo tratando de apaciguar el llanto de sus hijos.

— No se preocupen… _¡Kgh!_ No dejare que… nada les pase… — dije para tratar de animar a los pequeños. Dios santo, puedo sentir como los brazos me tiemblan del cansancio por soportar todo este peso.

 **("Tranquilo muchacho, mi alumna viene en camino para ayudarte") —** Starswirl dijodándome a entender que Crystal ahora sabía de lo ocurrido.

Durante varios segundos, los cuales parecieron minutos la yegua adulta y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras los potrillos se mantenían aferrados de su madre. Hasta que finalmente la yegua rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué nos estás ayudando? Se supone que tú eres malvado — dijo ella viéndome consternada y confundida.

— Lo que… le puedo decir señorita… es que no fui yo quien… atacó su pueblo. Sé que no me creerá… pero hay un tipo horrible que se asemeja mucho a mí quien fue quien los atacó. Pero créame… no soy malo… si así lo fuera, ya los habría dejado a su suerte en este gran problema… pero míreme. Aquí estoy ¿o no? — le dije tratando forzando una sonrisa para que esta viera que hablaba con la verdad, pero creo que los gestos de dolor en mi rostro no ayudaban mucho.

Muchas ideas me venían a la mente para encontrar una solución y salir de este problema cuando finalmente me surgió una idea.

— ("Oiga Starswirl, usted sabe lo que estoy pensando. Qué tal si usamos la tele transportación si dejo que usted tome control de mi cuerpo como lo hizo aquellas en las ruinas de la montaña para poder seguir avanzando y salir de ahí") —

 **("No es una mala idea muchacho, pero si tomo control con tu actual estado yo no duraría mucho en intentar soportar el peso de todos esos escombros, además recuerda. Esa milésima de segundos en lo que tu mente quedaría en trance para tomar el completo control de tu ser seria lo suficiente para que todo se derrumbe encima de todos ustedes. Siento no ser de ayuda en estos momentos") —** ¡Fuck! Eso no ayuda mucho.

— ("No importa, con que haya avisado a Crystal fue suficiente para que ella venga ayudarme… solo espero que no tarde mucho").

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Crystal**

Estaba doblando la esquina de una de las tantas casas deterioradas que quedaron tras el ataque de Darkside para así, a lo lejos lograr percibir que había una multitud de ponis rodeando un lugar en específico.

Corrí lo más pronto que pude pasando a través de los ponis de mi camino solo para quedar finalmente frente a la casa que quedó hecha ruinas, ¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué pasó aquí?

— ("Maestro, ¿cree que pueda ayudarme en tratar de comunicarme con Cristoper con ayuda de la conexión mental?")

 **("Adelante niña, intenta hablar con él") —** mi maestro dijo para así solo proseguir a intentar comunicarme con Cristoper.

— ("¿Cris? Cristoper, ¿estás ahí?")

— ("Gracias a Dios, que bueno que llegaste Crysti… _¡Kgh!_ ¿Crees que… podrías echarme una mano aquí? No creo poder… seguir soportando todo el peso de los escombros") — Cristoper respondió. Se escuchaba bastante agotado, como puede ser que apenas si se había recuperado y le pasan estas cosas en tan solo cuestión de segundos.

— ("Claro, intentaré levantar las rocas con la ayuda de mi magia para así poder sacarte de ahí")

— ("De acuerdo pero… _¡Ugh!_ Crees poder prestarme la gema cardinal… intentar aparecerla hasta mi… tengo una idea para poder aguantar un poco más")

— ("Ahm… ¿y cómo hago eso? No he tenido tiempo de practicar la teleportación en objetos") — dije preocupada debido a que era cierto. Apenas si podía lograr tele transportarme por mi misma a los lugares que ya he visto con anterioridad pero tele transportar objetos es otro caso distinto.

 **("Yo los apoyaré en eso. Lo que hare ahora es crear una conexión entre ustedes dos ya que yo sé en qué lugar se encuentran ambos en este momento. Muy bien niña, tu solo concéntrate en usar el hechizo de la tele transportación tal y como lo sabes hacer hasta ahora y yo haré el resto. En cuento a ti muchacho… espera un poco ahí y no te muevas") —** Mi maestro explicó el plan a seguir… aunque eso último me sonó como una broma de mal gusto.

— ("No bromees viejo. Como si realmente… pudiera hacer algo más... ¬_¬u) — Cristoper dijo sonando sarcástico y molesto a la vez.

Y sin más que decir, me quite el collar y lo coloque en una de mis manos para sostenerlo y tener fijo el blanco hacia este. Seguido de eso comencé a canalizar la magia en mi cuerno como si fuera a intentar a tele transportarme a otro sitio.

Sin previo aviso pude sentir como mi magia salió disparada sin la necesidad de yo hacer algo para así ver como la gema cardinal desapareció de mis manos.

— ¡¿Funcionó?! — dije en voz alta.

— ("Bien hecho chicos… lo tengo ahora, solo espero que se apuren un poco. Yo haré mi parte en seguir aguantando para proteger a los civiles atrapados que están junto a mi") — dijo Cris para así solo asentir y comenzar a levitar tablas y rocas para apartarlas de entre todo este tumulto que provocó el derrumbe de esta choza.

 _(20 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE)_

Santa… Celestia. Me siento… muy agotada. Debo seguir, pude ver la bastante cantidad de escombros que he retirado, son demasiados pero no lo suficiente para terminar pronto. Sin más que hacer caí de rodillas al suelo sintiendo una gran jaqueca por tanto uso de magia.

 **("Vamos niña, solo un poco más. Debes de esforzarte al máximo si queremos lograr sacar a Cristoper de ahí abajo").**

— Eso intento maestro… pero veo que aún me falta… mucho para controlar la magia.

— ("¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya casi terminan?") — Cristoper dijo a través de la conexión mental.

— Aún no, lo siento Cristoper pero me siento un poco agotada — respondí mientras frotaba mi mano contra mi cabeza para aminorar el dolor de jaqueca — Hacer esto yo sola realmente es muy agotador.

— ("¿Sola? ¿Acaso nadie te está ayudando para tratar sacarnos de aquí?") — Cristoper cuestiono sumamente sorprendido.

— No — fue lo que dije para después voltearme por un segundo y apreciar que los demás ponis solo se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada viendo consternados y extrañados la escena. Aun me cuesta creer que no estén ayudando sin importar que hay ponis en peligro. Apuesto a que si este pueblo haya sido Ponyville todos hayan ayudado sin duda alguna.

— Bien, solo un poco más… un poco más — mencione sintiéndome agotada y reanudar el levitar las rocas y grandes trozos de madera pero al intentar apartar la tercer tanda de materiales, estas se me soltaron para volver a jadear por el cansancio.

— Hija, no sé qué ocurre contigo tras hablar tu sola — ¿Eh? ¿Acaso respondí lo anterior en voz alta? Ahora mi madre me juzgará de loca — pero… No te des por vencida hija — mi madre comenzó a levitar y apartar cosas de la choza demolida uniéndose a la causa — Anda, arriba. Saquemos a tu novio de los escombros.

— ¡Mamá! Cristoper no es… _¡Sigh!_ no importa. Gracias mamá — no le di la importancia a las palabras de mamá, solo agradecí que ella se uniera a la causa.

— Al menos sé que no me sentiré mal conmigo misma por tratar de ayudar a quien más lo necesita en estos momentos — mamá mencionó en voz alta.

Todos volvieron a verse los unos a los otros una vez más y sin más se quedaron estoicos. Imagine que las palabras de mi madre les haría entrar en razón para poder unirse a la causa… pero me equivoque.

— Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, ponis — fue lo último que mi madre dijo para así ella y yo continuar con nuestra labor.

Nuevamente pasó algo de tiempo en lo que mamá y yo seguimos trabajando duro. Mamá realmente me sorprende, ella no nota casi nada de cansancio y en cuanto a mí me comencé a agotar nuevamente. Esta situación me hacer ver que sinceramente aun me falta mucho por practicar.

— Ay… no otra vez — caí rendida al suelo tras sentir jaqueca como hace unos momentos — No,… debo seguir… por Cristoper… y por… los demás — Trate de levantarme nuevamente y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, mis cascos me fallaron y comencé a caer nuevamente hasta que…

— Cuidado, vamos. Arriba — un poni de la multitud se acercó y me ayudó a permanecer estable — No me quedaré de casco cruzados y ver como mi familia sigue atrapada con esa criatura. No quiero imaginarme lo peor, tengo que sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes — y así comenzó a ejercer fuerza ante las rocas de este desastre para empujarlas y sacarlas del lugar. Por lo menos él lo hace por la causa de sacar a su familia, eso nos ayudará un poco hasta que logremos sacarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Cristoper (Minutos antes de lo ocurrido desde el punto de vista de Crystal Sapphire)**

Ok, puedo ver que Crystal y Starswirl lograron tele transportar la gema cardinal. Con la ayuda de esta podre resistir hasta que Crysti nos saque de aquí. Para ello estire mi mano izquierda para alcanzar el collar con la gema, una vez que termine de sujetarla, lo mantuve en mi mano y comencé a activar la resistencia de Tenza cerrando los ojos para una aumentar la mayor posibilidad de mi concentración.

La sensación de calidez comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo y así presenciar que una tenue luz verde iluminó mí alrededor.

— ¿Q-qué está haciendo? — escuche a la unicornio adulta preguntar mientras yo aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados. Pude detectar el miedo en su voz tras llevar a cabo mi cometido.

— Tranquila señora… esto nos dará algo de tiempo. Una amiga allá afuera… nos está ayudando en estos momentos. Prometo que los sacaré de aquí **—** tras terminar la oración. Tanto los niños como la yegua me vieron confundidos.

— ¿Nos sacarán de aquí? — la pequeña potrilla pregunto para así solo asentir ante su duda.

Y así me mantuve un largo tiempo conteniendo las fuerzas para resistir la energía de Tenza.

…

Pasó un gran y largo tiempo en espera, no pude evitar chistar varias veces por la dificultad que se presentaba a cada minuto. _¡Kuso!_ Creo que no fue una buena idea después de todo. Las extremidades de mi cuerpo comenzaban a resentir la pesadez de la esencia vital, los brazos me temblaban, las rodillas me dolían, mi espalda se encorvaba, ¡Con un demonio! sentía la gravedad aumentar por cada segundos que pasaba, las gotas de sudor empezaban a descender por mis brazos y mi rostro.

— ("Oiga Starswirl… cuantos más le falta a Crystal para que… nos saque de aquí") — el tiempo de espera me está empezando a fastidiar.

 **("Aún falta muchacho. Solo ella, su madre y otro poni quien dice ser el esposo de esta señorita han estado ayudando, solo esperen un poco más y…")**

— ("¡AAAGHHH! A LA VE# !, NO PIENSO AGUANTAR MÁS. Soy muy paciente pero en las condiciones que estoy no estoy para soportar todo esto y esperar. Ahora avísele a Crysti que se aparte de donde esta al igual que el resto de los pueblerinos, no quiero que por lo que voy a hacer a continuación vayan a salir lastimados") — grite mentalmente sintiéndome completamente frustrado. Siendo sinceros no pensaba tolerar mucho tiempo aquí abajo.

 **("No fue necesario. Ella te escucho muchacho… ¬_¬")**

— ("¡No puedes simplemente seguir esperando y tratar de calmarte un poco! ¡No tenías que reaccionar de forma agresiva y grosera!") — Crystal reclamo gritando al igual por mi manera de responder.

— ("¡Oh lo lamento mujer, pero si tu estuvieras en mi posición no te tomarías las cosas calmadamente! Así que no digas nada y guarda silencio quieres") — reclame a la unicornio por gritarme

— ("T-tú… ¿A-acabas de gritarme?") — Crystal nuevamente respondió pero esta vez sonaba un poco triste. Razone un momento y esta era la primera vez que le había gritado a mi amiga, santo cielo. Realmente le debo una disculpa.

— (" _¡Sigh!_ Escucha, lo siento. No fue mi intención responderte de tal manera pero te he dicho muchas veces que me es difícil evitar decir groserías. Y a como están las cosas en estos momentos me es inevitable. No es momento para discutir. Agradezco tu ayuda, en serio pero no creo resistir ni un segundo más").

— ("…") — No escuche respuesta alguna de Crystal. Creo que no lo tomo muy bien que digamos.

— ("Ahora por favor, asegura que el área esté despejada por favor") — y así sin más inicie a concentrar la esencia de la fuerza en mis brazos y mis pies — Escuchen, voy a intentar levantarme y cuando lo haga quiero que se sujeten de mí como puedan.

— ¿Qué hará ahora señor? — el pequeño potrillo pregunto.

— Sacarnos de aquí. A la cuenta de tres todos agárrense porque esta se va a poner bueno — fue lo que dije para ver que los ponis se vieron indecisos para seguido los niños se pusieron en cuclillas… o al menos eso fue lo que pude ver ya que sus patas estaban flexionadas. En cambio su madre no pudo hacer nada más que ver a sus hijos prepararse para lo que venía — por lo que veo para usted va hacer imposible. Solo quédese cerca de mi señora. ¿Listos? 1… 2… 3

Terminando la cuenta regresiva los dos potrillos saltaron a mí y se sujetaron de la cintura para seguido de ello lanzar un potente Upercut contra los escombros. Logré abrirme más espacio para poder levantarme mucho mejor. La unicornio se quedó muy cerca de mí pero no lo suficiente como para así lanzar una patada con mi pierna izquierda y no herirla para así destruir escombros localizados a un costado mío. Muy bien ahora hay mucho espacio.

— ¡Aaaahh! ¡Las rocas están volviendo a caer! — la pequeña gritó apuntando a hacia arriba la cual efectivamente los escombros venían cayendo.

— Niños, quédense con su madre ahora — y en cuestión de segundos los dos potrillos saltaron hasta el lomo de la poni — El tipo lucha le gana al tipo roca — mencioné para ser referencia a los tipos de pokémon que hay.

Los grandes trozos de rocas, madera y no sé qué otro material con lo que esté construido esta casa venían descendiendo hacia nosotros amenazando con enterrarnos nuevamente. Solo tomo un momento para que estas estuvieran a centímetros de aplastarnos fue cuando decidí actuar...

— _¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! —_ grité al estilo _STAND_ de _Jojo´s Adventures_ tras lanzar una ráfaga de golpes lo más rápido que pude mover mis brazos para así ir deshaciéndome de toda cosa que caía hacia nosotros.

Tras unos minutos de seguir lanzando golpes a lo loco, mis brazos comenzaron a resentir el cansancio nuevamente. Debo de hacer algo para sacarnos finalmente de aquí pero que, vamos piensa, piensa, piensa, ¡piensa!

En esos momentos por ligeros milisegundos me vino a la mente imágenes al estilo _Jimmy Neutron_ y recordé de algo, precisamente un hechizo que realice en el interior del santuario de la montaña además de pensar en la esencia vital de la fuerza. Por último recordé a cierto personaje de _Dragon Ball Super_.

— ("¡Eso es!") — exclamé mentalmente sonriendo con confianza tras procesar todo el plan que estaba por poner a prueba.

 **("Mmm… vaya movimiento más extraño que se te acaba de ocurrir, pero creo que sería un buen movimiento en batallas")** — Starswirl mencionó perspicaz por mi idea.

— ("Tal vez, pero solo hago para facilitarnos la forma de salir de aquí. No es que vaya a recurrir a usarla nuevamente, ya que prefiero los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora veamos si es que funciona") — le respondí al viejo hechicero para seguido de ello tomar una posición ofensiva.

Después de ello moví mis manos alrededor mío para lograr canalizar la energía del elemento que hace falta sin dejar de concentrar la esencia vital en mis puños.

— Les recomiendo que se cubran, no sé qué pueda suceder por lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Ahora, como hace _Hit el asesino del universo 6._ Lance un golpe al aire combinando el elemento del viento para así ver como la potente ráfaga de viento se plasmaba a simple vista con un toque del aura rojizo de la esencia de la fuerza la cual al estrellarse en las rocas de la parte superior…

 _¡BOOM!_

¡YAY! Funciono. No cabe duda de que soy bárbaro. Qué bueno que se me prendió el foco al querer probar semejante movimiento.

Todo material que obstruía el paso a la parte superior se destruyó pero nuevamente el resto de lo que faltaba comenzó a caer nuevamente y sin pensarlo dos veces volví hacer el mismo movimiento, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Mis ataques consecutivos dieron resultado para así finalmente deshacerse de hasta el último escombro que nos mantiene atrapados aquí abajo.

— ¡Aaaahhh! — grité tras lanzar mi último ataque la cual envolvió toda la zona en una cortina de polvo.

Espere varios segundos hasta que finalmente se disipó el polvo para así ver hacia arriba nuevamente los rayos del sol.

— _*Silvido*_ Ni yo me lo creo. Jamás imaginé que pudiera librarme de una situación como esta. Sé que he dicho que la magia no es mi estilo pero vaya que me hizo un gran paro.

 **(*N/A: Es decir, con la palabra paro me refiero a que fue de gran ayuda. Hago mención de esto por si alguien no conoce el término y uso de la palabra en esta frase).**

Trate de mover y alzar las manos en señal de victoria pero el dolor y ardor invadió mis extremidades — ¡Demonios! Creo que esta vez sí exagere — grandes charcos de sangre esparcida se notaban en el suelo ya que la piel de mis manos fueron rasgadas por el viento dejándome con cortes muy profundos.

— ¿Somos libres? — escuche la voz de la potrilla provenir detrás mío para ver que ella miraba a su alrededor.

— ¿Eh? — Tanto la yegua como el potrillo exclamaron para prácticamente hacer lo mismo que el chiquillo.

— ¿Les dije que nos sacaría de aquí o no? — les mencione a los ponis tras regalarles una sonrisa.

— ¡Cris! ¡Cristoper! — Escuche la voz de Crystal provenir de arriba para seguidamente ver que ella, su madre y otro poni nos estaban observando — ¿Se encuentran bien?

— Si, estamos bien.

— ¡Aahhh! — los potrillos gritaron tras verme, ¿por qué?

— N-no creo que usted se encuentre bien del todo, señor — la unicornio mencionó para así señalar mis manos.

— ¿Eh? Oh esto. Descuide estoy bien.

— ¿Está completamente seguro? — Fue lo que ella mencionó para que después mi visión se tornarse borrosa y…

…

— Hmmm… ¿Dónde estoy? _¡Ugh! —_ abrí de poco en poco mis ojos para intentar moverme pero al hacerlo mis brazos, mi espalda y mis piernas me dolieron hasta el cu** — ¡Aghhh!

— Tranquilo, no te muevas. Estas severamente lastimado — escuche decir a alguien para ver en seguida a Crystal y a su madre a un costado mío, quien me atendía en estos momentos era la señora Aquamarine. Mi única respuesta fue asentir lentamente.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — Crystal preguntó manteniéndose a un lado mío.

— Muy adolorido. Creo… no fue una buena idea el usar la nueva esencia vital que conseguimos después de todo jeje.

— Lo importante es que hayas recobrado la conciencia. Crysti, hija. Cuídalo mientras voy y consigo algo que le ayude a calmar el dolor. Ahora vuelvo — dijo la señora para después salir de la habitación y dejarme solo con Crystal.

Ella se quedó por varios segundos viendo a dirección por donde salió su madre sin decir ni una palabra.

— _¡Sigh!_ Y una vez más estamos en cama — menciona de manera pesada. Me estaba hartando de salir lastimado constantemente. Desde que llegué a Equestria solo me han pasado puras desgracias.

Tras terminar de decir tales palabras Crystal volteo a mi dirección denotando un rostro de disgusto.

— ¡En qué rayos estabas pensando! Cómo fue posible que en tan solo poco tiempo te volvieras a hacer daño, eres muy descuidado. Mirate, no habías terminado de sanar y ya estas severamente lastimado — Crystal mencionó... ¿bastante molesta?

— ¿Eh? ¿Estás enojada?

— ¡No estoy enojada! — pues a mí parecer se escucha bastante enojada.

— No tienes porqué ponerte así.

— ¿Y cómo quieres que este? Estaba bastante preocupada por ti. No puedo descuidarte tan solo un poco y en solo una mañana causarás estragos. — Crystal siguió hablando con enojo.

— Oye espera, acaso estás enojada porque te grite cuando estaba aún bajo los escombros, si es así ya dije que lo sentía — vaya, ya hasta actúa como si fuera mi novia o mi madre para llamarme la atención — escucha sé que no era el momento pero en ese instante me sentía bastante frustrado por pensar en la seguridad de aquellos ponis. Pero el dolor corporal me estaba matando — le respondí calmadamente para no empeorar las cosas — Y con lo que paso, créeme que enserio yo no hice nada. Solo trate de ser amable con los pequeños hasta que llegó su madre a protegerlos por mero descuido ella retrocedió hasta posarse en esa choza en mal estado. Lo único que hice por instinto fue querer ayudar, pero a cómo pudiste ver no todo salió tan bien que digamos.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

Tras terminar de explicar brevemente lo que pasó. Alguien llamó a la puerta para que así Crystal se levantará y fuera hasta esta para abrirla. Semejante sorpresa me lleve al ver de reojo a aquella unicornio y a sus pequeños acompañados de aquel semental en la entrada de la habitación.

— Nos dijeron que aquel señor que nos ayudó se encontraba aquí y queríamos saber cómo es que se encontraba — el potrillo mencionó denotando un rostro de angustia manteniendo sus orejas caídas por tal sentir.

— Ahm… bueno. Él está algo lastimado y en mal estado, pero descuiden. Él acaba de despertar hace unos momentos — Crystal les mencionó para informar a los ponis.

— Disculpa, ¿no sería mucha molestia si podemos pasar a verlo? — la unicornio preguntó con tono de preocupación. No comprendo, ellos me tenían miedo cuando apenas si me vieron, porque ahora vienen a buscarme y muestran estar preocupados por mí.

— Ni quiero sonar grosera pero no sé no si sea buena idea, ya que él debe descansar para que pueda recuperarse — Crystal respondió de manera cortés.

— Por favor — Ahora fue el turno de la potrilla de hablar para esta pedir por petición en verme. Vaya que sonó bastante convincente, que bueno que no pude verla bien sino me hubiera muerto de diabetes tras ver las dulces caritas que tienen los peques.

— _¡Sigh!_ Está bien. Adelante — finalmente Crystal cedió el paso a los ponis para así solo mirar el cómo ellos se encaminaba a mi dirección hasta colocarse justo a un costado de la cama en la que me encontraba.

— H-hola, muy buenas tardes. P-pasábamos por aquí y, bueno, queríamos saber cómo se encuentra — la primera en hablar fue aquella unicornio que ahora que la veo mejor, era de piel color beige con ojos color tinto o cereza como los de Rainbow Dash y de crin color magenta claro. Vaya que por las circunstancias anteriores no le había puesto atención al detalle de los ponis.

En cambio a los potrillos, la pequeña era de pelaje color amarillo y crin color rosa claro de ojos color avellana y el potrillo de pelaje color café pardo de crin color gris grafito y ojos del mismo color.

El semental que venía con ellos era color rojo sangría y de crin color negro, de ojos amarillo mostaza.

— Señor, ¿Está escuchando? — la poni color beige dijo.

— ¿Eh? Oh perdón lo siento. Si la escuché, estoy bien no se preocupe pero ¿Qué hay de usted y sus hijos?

— Estamos bien gracias a usted — ella respondió, ¡Uff! Menos mal, por un momento pensé que mi esfuerzo de haberlos salvado hubiera sido en vano.

— Oiga… ¿Le duele mucho? — la pequeña preguntó.

— Creímos que como usted nos protegió de todas esas rocas debió de haber sufrido mucho daño por aguantar todo eso — ahora dijo el potrillo.

— Descuiden niños, estoy bien y no fue nada. Digo, si pude soportar un golpe de un gigante de roca de más de diez metros de alto y que el peso de ese golpe debió de ser devastador a comparación de lo que sucedió, fue cosa sencilla — dije tras reír un poco tras pensar en lo sucedido.

— ¿Acaso escuche bien? Dijo que usted recibió un golpe de un gigante de piedra de más de diez metros, ¿Es eso cierto? — Ahora el semental pregunto de manera incrédula.

— Si — afirme ante la duda del poni. El poni no parecía haberse convencido de mis palabras pero tras la reafirmación que Crystal tambien realizo, lo creyó por completo.

— ¡WOW! — Ambos potrillos exclamaron para así fijarme en ellos los cuales hora me veían con admiración.

— Quiero disculparme con usted, debido a que por mi tonto descuido terminó en muy mal estado — ella dijo mostrando angustia en su rostro.

— No tienes que disculparte. No los culpo por temerme, tenían su razón para ello. Solo quería mostrarles al resto de los ponis que no soy lo que ellos creen, o mejor dicho. Los que ustedes crean quien yo era.

— Creo que siguen pensando lo mismo. Después de ese incidente todos piensan que lo hizo con la finalidad de lastimar a mi familia — el semental mencionó para notificarme lo que los habitantes de este pueblo piensan sobre mí.

— ¡¿Que?! _"Carajo"_ — maldije en voz baja debido a que había niños presentes — _¡Sigh!_ Genial, lo que me faltaba — esta vez dije de manera pesada.

— Nosotros no creemos que seas malo — dijo la potrilla.

— Usted nos salvó. Además fue genial como lo hizo señor… ¡PUM!, ¡POW! y después cuando grito _¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA!_ Fue fabuloso — el chiquillo exclamó bastante emocionado. No pudimos evitar reír ante la reacción del pequeño.

— Por cierto, podrían hablarme de tu. No me gusta que se refieran a mí como usted ni como señor. Me siento raro.

— De acuerdo. Disculpa podría preguntar ¿cuál es tu nombre? — dijo la poni.

— Me llamo Cristoper Fabian, pero pueden decirme Cris para abreviar si gustan. Y mi amiga aquí es Crystal Sapphire, me supongo que ya la conocían debido a que ella proviene de este pueblo — mencione para así presentarme tanto a mi como a mi amiga la unicornio blanca.

— Disculpa, ¿tú eres Crystal Sapphire? — la poni adulta preguntó tras girarse a Crysti la cual solo asintió ante su pregunta — ¡Wow! pero que te paso. Mírate, esa forma es extraña, es bastante similar a la de él — ella se refería a mí — No recuerdo que tuvieras esa forma antes.

— Ahm… ¿disculpa pero nos conocemos? — Crystal pregunto bastante confundida. Yo no sé ni qué onda con esta situación así que solo me quede mirando.

— ¡¿No me recuerdas?! — esta poni volvió a hablar para así todos los demás presentes, incluyéndome, nos quedamos mirando al par de ponis. Crystal negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no recordaba — Soy Hazelnut Cream, íbamos juntas en la escuela primaria cuando éramos niñas. Yo… bueno, era una de las ponis que… te molestaba por tu… ya sabes, problema con la magia — eso último lo menciono muy apenada.

— Oh… — Crystal expresó tras bajar la mirada.

— Quiero disculparme contigo. Era tan solo una potrilla a la cual solo seguía la corriente de los demás ponis cuando en realidad no sabía que hería emocionalmente a alguien más. Espero y puedas perdonarme — esta poni, Hazelnut Cream agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

Los pequeños y su esposo solo se quedaron estáticos viendo a su esposa/madre.

— Yo… bueno… — Crystal me miró consternada, mi reacción fue solo asentir y esperar a ver lo que pasa — yo… te perdono.

— Gracias, de verdad. ¿Podemos comenzar desde cero? Soy Hazelnut Cream, mucho gusto.

— Yo soy Crystal Sapphire. También es un gusto conocerte.

— Espero que podamos ser amigas — Hazelnut dijo y ambas ponis se sonrieron para arreglaron el malentendido. Qué bonita y cursi escena, pero me alegra saber que todo va bien para Crystal — Quiero presentarles a mi familia, mi hija Sugar Vanilla, el travieso Mark junior y mi esposo Mark Hardy — Hazelnut presentó a su familia, los cuales solo asentían tras ser nombrados.

— Gusto en conocerlos — Crystal y yo dijimos al unísono.

— Y bien Crystal, aun no me dices cómo es que adquiriste esa extraña forma. Te vez similar a Cristoper pero con algunos detalles distintos… y que aún conservas un poco la forma de poni — Hazelnut cuestionó nuevamente por el cambio de Crysti. Ya me imagino cómo es que la ven los demás, si a mí me ven raro, pienso que el resto de los ponis deben de tener el mismo concepto de ella.

— Es a causa de un hechizo que realice pero algo me salió mal y… — Crystal explicaba cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por la otra poni.

— Espera, dijiste hechizo que realizaste, ¿Ya eres capaz de usar magia?

— Un poco, aun me falta más práctica.

— Y cómo fue que resolviste tu problema.

— Bueno, fue Cristoper quien me ayudó. Gracias a él ahora puedo hacer uso de la magia.

— ¿Y cómo fue que sucedió? Disculpa Cristoper, me gustaría preguntar, ¿qué clase de método usaste para resolver su problema con la magia? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste exactamente?

— ¿Ehm...? — tras esa pregunta solo se me vino a la mente la vez que tuve que besar a Crystal para dar solución a su problema. No pude evitar sonrojarme tras recordar semejante suceso. Crystal notó mi reacción y ella al igual que yo se sonrojo a más no poder mientras desviaba la mirada de mí. Pinche poni chismosa, ¿por qué rayos quiere saber sobre ello si es algo que no le concierne? — Eso es algo… personal. Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

— Oh… jijiji, aquí parece que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

— ¿Q-que? — Crystal y yo reaccionamos ante las palabras de Hazelnut.

— No pueden ocultarlo, se les ve a simple vista, ¿oh no cielo? — dijo la poni color beige. ¡Me caga!, en serio, ¡me caga que todos piensen así de mi con Crystal!

— Jeje… en efecto — ¿hasta este semental piensa lo mismo? ¡Válgame la ching***! (ò_ó) — Disculpe señorita Crystal. Ahora que analizo mejor su situación, mi cuestión es, ¿por qué decidió tener de pareja a alguien de otra especie que no sea un poni? Y a usted señor Cristoper me gustaría preguntarle, ¿Qué clase de ser es y cómo se llama su especie?

— Bueno yo… — Crystal iba a hablar cuando decidí interrumpirla.

— A ver, Mark ¿correcto? — El poni asintió — primero y con esto también respondo a la pregunta de Crystal, ella y yo no somos pareja, solo somos amigos. Segundo, yo soy un humano y por último mi especie se le denomina como homo sapiens, la cual es una raza más avanzada proveniente del primate… pero eso no significa que sea un mono — y así con eso explique un poco mejor la situación.

 _ **========= seguir corrección desde aquí**_

— Oh vaya, y yo en realidad pensé que eran pareja. De ver sido así me hubiera gustado ver cómo es que serían sus hijos — dijo Hazelnut.

— ¡H-hijos! — Ahora Crystal estaba que destilaba humo de las mejillas o mejor dicho, de los oídos.

— Oh… Eso es algo que me gustaría ver — dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de la habitación solo para ver a la señora Aquamarine llegar con unas alforjas en su lomo. Yo pienso que todo esto lo hacen solo para molestarme, no se apiadan de mí ni por el estado casi crítico en el que estoy.

— ¡Mamá! — Crysti grito avergonzada para después cubrirse la cara de total vergüenza.

— No hay porque avergonzarse hija, después de todo tener hijos es normal — la señora Aquamarine dijo una vez que se acercó a su hija — Y tu muchacho — ahora se dirigió hacia mí — Después de lo que sucedió hoy y ver cómo ayudaste a esta familia, a pesar de que tuviste que ver en los hechos según el testimonio del resto de los ponis del pueblo, tienes mi aprobación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Aprobación para que señora? — pregunte bastante confundido.

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Para que puedas estar con mi hija como su pareja — ¡¿Qué mierda…?! — Oh mi querida Crysti, espero que tú y Cristoper me den muchos nietos. Ya imagino como se verían sus bebes.

 **("Pues al parecer te ganaste a la suegra muchacho. Felicidades")** — Starswirl dijo en mi mente de manera aprobatoria. Una vez más, ¡¿Qué mierdas…?!

— Y díganme, ¿cuándo piensan unirse en matrimonio? — La señora Aquamarine me volvió a preguntar cuando de repente…

 _¡PUM!_

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó a un costado de nosotros solo para ver que Crystal se había desmayado con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y de su cabeza salían pequeños corazones flotando. Así como la vez que sucedió en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville por culpa de la alcaldesa.

— ¡Crysti! — por reacción y preocupación trate de levantarme para ayudarla pero fue un grave error, el dolor de mi cuerpo hizo que terminara en el suelo al igual que mi amiga mientras me quejaba como una niñita.

— _¡Sigh!_ Por Celestia con estos jóvenes — escuche decir a la madre de Crystal para ver como levitaba a su hija con la ayuda de su magia y colocarla en un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación. En cuanto a mí, Mark y Hazelnut me estaban ayudando a levantarme cuidadosamente para colocarme nuevamente en la cama y así poder reposar.

— Papi, Mami, ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes? — fue lo que la pequeña Sugar Vanilla preguntó a sus padres y…

 _¡PUM!_

— ¡AY! ¡AAGHH! — Estos me soltaron para así dejar que caiga nuevamente al suelo. Creo que debió ser por la impresión de que si querido retoño les haya hecho semejante pregunta.

Maldita sea, porque siempre a mí. Todo lo malo me pasa a mí. Ahora entiendo cómo debe sentirse _Neville Longbotton_ con toda su mala suerte. Y para ser el colmo, ya se perdió mi día de descanso y no logre sacarle provecho para nada. Ahora voy a tener que mantenerme en reposo por sabe cuántos días y lo peor de todo… ¡NO HE TRAGADO NADA EN TODO EL DIA!, me muero de hambre… (T-T)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día amigo. Una vez más lamento el tiempo que tarde en actualizar.**

 **Por cierto, por lo visto no ingrese muchos OST en este capítulo debido a que no tenía ni la más remota y recóndita idea de que soundtrack podría encajar con cada parte de las escenas. Simplemente no se me ocurrió ninguna… (- ͜ -u)**

— Pinkie Pie: Vaya, no imagine que te haya pasado diversidad de cosas tan malas. Y eso de no poder acabar aun The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild por no encontrar a todos esos lindos arbolitos fue lo más trágico.

— **CrisKakis: Yo pienso que lo más trágico fue que me hayan tumbado/robado el celular, Pinkie. Todos mis archivos desde hace tiempo se fueron en él. La buena música de rock, las fotos y videos de mis recuerdos, ¡el nopor!… bueno eso ultimo no ya que no tenía eso en el celular.**

— Pinkie Pie: Si ya me lo imagino… Pero ya sé que te alegrará. Un delicioso pastel de merengue con betún sabor vainilla.

— **CrisKakis: Pinkie, odio arruinarte el momento pero no estoy comiendo nada de pasteles, pan dulces y cosas por el estilo al menos que sea…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Integral? Lo sé, siempre voy a un paso adelante. Y es por ellos que este pastel es bajo en calorías.

— **CrisKakis: ¡¿Cómo rayos supiste que…?! Meh… que importa, matanga dijo la changa — y le arrebate el pastel de los cascos para así solo degustar del dulce sabor del pastel.**

— Pinkie Pie: Bueno yo prefiero el dulce y azucarado pastel tradicional así que… esto es para mí — saqué una rebanada de pastel de triple chocolate con miel de maple y jalea de fresa — Mmm… ghue yico.

 **Bueno amigos, mientras la poni de voz chillona y yo nos atragantamos de pastel, no olviden dejar su reviews comentando que les pareció este relle-nuto. Y si quieren aportar ideas, quejas y sugerencias para el fic, estoy dispuesto a escuchar sus opiniones.**

 **Esta historia continuara.**

 **Tzusuku… (** **つづく** **)**


	30. Simple plan

Capítulo 30. Simple plan

 **Hey muy buenas a todos gente bonita de fanfiction. Aquí CrisKakis reportándose con un capítulo más de este guapachoso fic.**

 **Actualmente he leídos muchas mangas/comics de súper héroes y shonen's las cuales me han dado diversidad de nuevas ideas las cuales probablemente podría tomar en cuenta para plasmarlas en los capítulo que se aproximan en adelante, y entre esos comics están los de MLP FiM y la saga Legends of Equestria. Vaya cosas nuevas he estado aprendiendo mucho de Starswirl, Stronghoof, Flash Magnum, Somnambula, Meadowbrook y Mistmane las cuales nuestras queridas manes 6 ya tuvieron el privilegio de conocer gracias a las brillantes deducciones de Twilight.**

— Twilight: ¡Ay! No fue nada (carita sonrojada)

— **CrisKakis: ¡Órale!… ¿a qué horas llegaste?**

— Rainbow Dash: Acabamos de llegar hace unos momentos.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Hey! también viniste Dash, que gusto verte — chocamos puño/casco**

— Applejack: Y no solo ella compañero, todas nosotras vinimos.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Eh? — escuche a la poni vaquera tras también verla entrar al igual que el resto de las manes 6, inclusive Starlight y Spike estaban aquí — ¡Wow! Y a qué se debe esta repentina visita de parte de todas ustedes, y de ti Spike.**

— Pinkie Pie: Les propuse la idea de venir a todas para invitarte a Equestria y veas nuestra nueva escuela de la amistad.

— **CrisKakis: ¿La escuela de la amistad? ¡Cool!, un segundo, si están todas aquí ¿Quién se encarga en estos momentos de la escuela?**

— Starlight: Es fin de semana por lo tanto la escuela no se abre por hoy.

— **CrisKakis: Ah ya. Por cierto, supe de los inconvenientes por los que tuvieron que pasar tras abrir la escuela… y Starlight, me agrado esa actitud que mostrarte tras deshacerte de este estúpido libro de reglas de la EEA que cierta princesita quería apegarse sin ver lo mal que tanto alumnos y maestras pasaban el tiempo de clases — vi a la princesa de la amistad la cual solo río nerviosamente.**

— Starlight: ¿En serio?

— **CrisKakis: Eeyup. Tal vez toda ustedes no tenga el mismo modo para enseñar pero la manera práctica y divertida es una buena forma de aprender. No para todo tiene que ser teoría. Esta puede llegar a ser tediosa en algunas ocasiones, después de todo "la practica hace al maestro".**

— Starlight: Exactamente eso mismo pensé. Creo que serias un buen consejero.

— **CrisKakis: Jeje… quien sabe, aunque tengo algunas ideas que me gustaría compartir con todas ustedes con respecto a sus clases. Claramente si la directora de la escuela le gustaría escucharlas.**

— Twilight: Adelante, tal vez nos puedas ayudar.

— **CrisKakis: Bien, pero antes me gustaría actualizar y compartirles el nuevo capítulo de mi historia, ¿les parece?**

— Todos: ¡Claro!/ ¡Por supuesto!

 **Ya escucharon a las damas y al pequeño caballero. Sin más que decir y dejando de largo la charla, ¡Comencemos!**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anteriormente en _DESEO PROBLEMATICO_ … ¡El universo 7 gano señores!, ¡así es! Goku junto con Freezer pelearon mano a mano para lanzar fuera a Jiren y dejar a No. 17 como el único en pie en el… Jejeje, lo siento mucho, no pude evitar recordar el final del anime.

*Cof* *Cof* Reiterando lo del fic, Cristoper y Crystal se encontraban a salvo en el pueblo de Hatelia, en donde nuestro prota tuvo un extraño encuentro con las Diosas Forza y Tenza en su tiempo de letargo para darle a conocer el altar del sacramento real, lugar en donde Cristoper deberá enfocar su mente para la meditación de las esencias vitales

Después de ello, y como es de costumbre. Cristoper pasó un mal día con la madre de Crystal Sapphire y el resto del pueblo tras un inesperado inconveniente el cual terminó dejándolo en reposo tras resultar lastimado… otra vez... (¬_¬)

En serio que el protagonista está salado.

En estos momentos vemos a Cristoper sentado en una cama siendo atendido por su amiga la unicornio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Cristoper se vio involucrado en el accidente del derrumbe de la choza cerca del centro del pueblo. Los aldeanos saben que Cristoper se encuentra en este lugar de los cuales mi madre y yo hemos estado recibiendo quejas por parte de todos los ponis obligándonos a echarlo del pueblo. Mi madre y yo les hemos explicados que él no es el sujeto que ellos creen pero no escucharon, inclusive me han llegado a menospreciar por mi forma actual insultándome y llamándome fenómeno.

La primera vez que esto sucedió, todos en el pueblo no me respondía tras saludarlos amistosamente e incluso en los establecimientos tras querer comprar los víveres, se negaron a atenderme, fue una suerte que me encontrara con Hazelnut y sus hijos los cuales me apoyaron y defendieron.

 _¡Sigh!_ Vaya problemas hemos pasado todo esta semana, es triste ver que los ponis que conozco desde pequeña también me traten de la misma forma.

— ¡Ouch!… Oye Crysti, me estas lastimando — Cristoper exclamó de dolor tras cubrir una de sus heridas con parte de una tela. Creo que fui un poco tosca al hacerlo.

— L-lo siento — me disculpe. Seguido de ello, él se volteo y me miró un poco consternado.

— ¿Está todo bien? Logró percibir que algo que te molesta — Cristoper mencionó sorprendiéndome en el acto.

— No es nada, es solo que… _¡Sigh!_ No puedo creer como nos tratan los ponis de aquí.

— Oye descuida, si es por mí no te preocupes. Sinceramente a mí no me importa que piensen que soy Darkside. El solo hecho de saber que no es cierto es suficiente para mi — Cristoper dijo de forma que no le dio importancia.

— ¿Y que hay con los demás ponis? tal vez suene tonto de mi parte pero… hay ponis que conozco desde pequeña y eran amables conmigo, pero... el simple hecho que me traten indiferente, me hace sentir mal. Es como si no me conocieran — dije tras sentirme un poco triste.

— Todos aquí te reconocen hija — mamá dijo entrando a la habitación para así Cristoper y yo voltear a verla — no pude evitar escucharte decir eso último. Desde que llegaste e hiciste mención de que eras tú al señor Lucky Miner, se corrió la voz de que tal vez tú también tenías algo que ver con la destrucción del pueblo desde que te vieron con Cristoper.

— ¡¿Qué?! — realmente lo que dijo mamá me sorprendió — ¿porque dicen eso?

— Hija, todos me lo dicen a diario y que en parte es mi culpa. Dicen que te he descuidado y que todo el tiempo que has estado de viaje solo te ha servido para ir por el mal camino — mamá hizo mención con furia — El simple hecho que digan que te eduque mal y que te juzguen por algo que ni siquiera es completa cierto hace que me hierva la sangre — vaya, lo que dijo mamá fue algo que no esperaba, ¿Así es como piensan los ponis de Hatelia? Creí que conocía muy bien a los habitantes de este lugar pero creo que me equivoque.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

Alguien llamaba a la puerta, mamá salió de la habitación para seguramente atender a quien sea que este fuera de casa. Segundos después Hazelnut y sus hijos llegaron a la habitación.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! — Exclamó ella denotando molestia — Ahora los ponis me juzgan a mí y a mi familia por el simple hecho de apoyar a Cristoper, incluso me han acusado de traición. Hasta mis pequeños son molestados en la escuela por eso. Piensan que estamos siendo controlados de algún modo por ti — esto último se lo hizo mención a Cris.

— ¡¿Qué?! Eso es ridículo. Además, que me gano yo con hacer eso — Cristoper dijo molesto.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

— Ahora vuelvo — dijo mamá tras salir nuevamente a atender a quien se encontrara fuera de casa.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentran? No les hicieron daño, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿no los agredieron físicamente o algo por el estilo? — Cristoper preguntó. Veo que siente preocupación por nuestros más recientes amigos.

— Descuida, solo nos han insultado — Hazelnut respondió.

— Sabía que te encontraría aquí — alguien dijo tras asomarse en la puerta de la habitación para ver que era Mark Hardy quien también había arribado a casa de mi madre.

— ¿Querido? ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que deberías de estar en el trabajo — Hazelnut y sus hijos se dirigieron hasta quedar frente a frente con Mark.

— _¡Sigh!_ Y lo estaba pero algo se presentó — Mark dijo con pesar pero a la vez su rostro denotaba enojo. Veo que todos ahora la están pasando muy mal.

— ¿Que sucedió amigo? — Cristoper preguntó seriamente a Mark.

— Me despidieron de mi trabajo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?— Hazulnet muy preocupada.

— Verán, tras una reunión en mi trabajo, cada uno de los empleados estaban proporcionando ideas para acelerar la cosecha del producto que vendemos pero cuando fue mi turno ninguno me tomó en cuenta y todo se debió por el hecho de tu causa _—_ Mark contaba lo que sucedió para finalmente responder a Cris.

— ¿Mi causa? ¿Qué quieres decir? — Cris pregunto.

— Bueno. En esa discusión solo hablaban mal de pero después comenzaron a insultarte al igual que a Crystal, a la señora Aquamarine e incluso a mi propia esposa. Eso fue suficiente como para hablar en su defensa la cual terminó en una discusión con mis compañeros y mi jefe. Después de eso él me despidió.

Tras lo contado Cristoper, solo agacho la mirada por unos segundos para después hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse, tomar sus cosas y caminar rengo hasta salir de la habitación.

— ¿Adónde va? — Hazelnut dijo tras ver salir a Cristoper. Para cerciorarme, lo seguí segundos después para así ver que se dirigía a la salida.

— Espera, ¿qué haces? — dije una vez que él abrió la puerta para salir de casa. Poco después mi madre y la familia de Hazelnut llegaron hasta la sala de estar y ver lo que sucedía.

— Perdón por todos los problemas que les estoy causando — dijo Cristoper tras darse la vuelta unos segundos para después salir de casa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Era el colmo. Comprendo que estos ponis no quieren que esté aquí por lo que Darkside hizo pero, afectar a Crystal, a su madre y a Hazelnut fue demasiado, solo me hacen sentir frustrado y enojado los hijos de su…

— Espera, ¿a dónde vas? — Crystal salió de casa de su madre para así alcanzarme y colocarse enfrente de mí — No puedes irte, mírate. No estás en condiciones para caminar.

— Ya cause muchos problemas por estar aquí. Lo peor de todo es que me emperra lo que los demás ponis les están haciendo a ustedes — tras terminar de hablar, solo pase de lado a Crystal para seguir adelante.

— Espera, voy contigo.

— No — detuve a mi amiga sin que yo detuviera mi andar — Espera aquí, cuida a tu madre. No me tardare mucho, solo haré que los habitantes del pueblo cambien su manera de pensar sobre mí — Y así ella se quedó estática viendo como me alejaba cada vez más.

 **("Espera muchacho. No hagas locuras, tranquiliza ese enojo")** — Starswirl dijo tras ver el estado de furia en el que me encontraba.

— ("Descuida Starswirl, intentare no hacer algo nada estúpido. Que más me gustaría querer agarrarme a putazos con los ponis de este lugar pero eso empeoraría las cosas")

(" **¿Y qué piensas hacer?"** )

— ("Digamos que pediré la ayuda de una poni quien tiene experiencia en estos casos")

 **("Oh ya veo. Es una excelente idea muchacho. Necesitarás de mi ayuda para enviar el mensaje. Descuida, te ayudare")**

Y así sin más me la pase caminando hasta alejarme a una distancia moderada para no alertar a los ponis de Hatelia.

Una vez encontrado un buen lugar para acampar en la intemperie, armé un pequeño campamento improvisado haciéndolo con el menor esfuerzo posible para no lastimarme mucho. Tras finalizar, salí en búsqueda de alimento por los alrededores, para mi mala suerte no encontré nada, claro había una que otra ave y ardilla pero no me iba a animar a matar a las criaturas del bosque por más que tuviera ganas de comer carne y en ocasiones pude encontrar algunas bayas y para asegurarme consulte el listado de plantas que Zecora nos entregó para así ver que las condenadas eran venenosas. Me resigne y regrese al campamento para poder llevar acabo mi plan.

Más tarde, decidí solo descansar y reposar por el resto del día matando el tiempo con mi consola portátil y el teléfono celular. Ahora solo queda esperar a mañana.

…

Al día siguiente levanté el campamento para así dirigirme a las cercanías de las vías del tren que nos topamos tras llegar a Hatelia y arribar en la estación del tren más cercana.

Me coloqué en uno de los asientos que yacían en el lugar y esperar largas horas por la llegada de la poni que podrá ayudarme con este problema. Estaba por dar las 12 del mediodía, según a lo que marcaba el reloj de mi celular y aún no veía rastro alguno de la máquina de vapor.

 _¡CHUUUU!_

— ¡Al fin! Ya me estaba hartando de estar esperando — exclamé tras escuchar la señal que esperaba desde hace un rato.

Tras pasar varios minutos de espera, el tren arribó. Los pasajeros comenzaron a descender de los vagones de la locomotora para finalmente ver a la chica a quien solicite ayuda.

— ¡Cristoper! — exclamó gustosa de verme.

— ¡Twilight! Oh que gusto de volverte a… ¡Ouch! — me queje del dolor una vez que la alicornio me envolvió en un abrazo.

— Oh… lo siento — dijo Twi apenada por lo que hizo.

— Descuida. Lamento molestarte y hacerte venir hasta acá. Ahora que tienes deberes como princesa supongo que debes de estar muy atareada y yo estoy aquí quitándote el tiempo — dije realmente apenado.

— No hay problema, después de todo hoy termine antes y lo más importante, si es para ayudar a un amigo estaré ahí sin duda alguna — Twilight mencionó con orgullo. Ahora veo de donde Spike optó esa actitud— Por cierto ¿Que te paso? Te vez bastante lastimado.

— Contando los casos. Darkside, esencias vitales y también un inconveniente en el pueblo de Hatelia — hice la cuenta alzando mis dedos para contar las cosas por las que pase para estar así de jodido — _¡Sigh!_ Aun no puedo creer que el pueblo tenga ese nombre — si alguien más estuviera en mi lugar me entendería.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo el nombre del pueblo? — Twilight pregunto extrañada por mis palabras.

— Es solo que ese nombre es una total referencia de un videojuego en mi mundo… Ñhee qué más da. Por cierto Twilight, ¿pudiste traer mi encargo?

— Claro, fue una suerte que Zecora tuviera lista algunas pociones. Aquí están — ella dijo para así entregarme una pequeña bolsa.

— Genial, muchas gracias bonita — le agradecí dándole tal cumplido y acariciarle un poco su melena — Ahora, hasta el fondo — abrí uno de los frascos y lo ingerí completamente. Los raspones, moretones y otras heridas comenzaron a cicatrizar y sanar después de unos segundos. ¡Eso! Ahora estoy como nuevo… bueno más o menos ya que aún sigo sintiendo los magullones internos, pero algo es algo.

— ¿M-me llamaste… bonita? — Twilight dijo ruborizada.

— Ehm… si, fue un cumplido Twi. Ahora…

— ¿R-realmente… te parezco bonita? — Twi volvió a mencionar, esta vez estaba sentada en el suelo mientras picaba sus cascos delanteros de forma tímida… Aahh ya sé a dónde va todo esto.

— Jeje… luego te digo. Reitero, ahora vamos Twily, tenemos que salvar mi reputación.

— _¡Sigh!_ Está bien — fue lo que ella dijo para así regresar nuevamente al pueblo de Hatelia.

En el camino de regreso al pueblo de Hatelia, Twilight me platicó con respecto a los hechos que han pasado en Ponyville. Mencionó que todo ha transcurrido normalmente a excepción de la vez que Fluttershy ayudó a un grupo de ponis que se hacían llamar los 'Ponitonos' disfrazando la voz de Big Macintosh la cual ella usó la broma venenosa para engrosarse la voz debido a que el semental perdió su voz tras un concurso de imitación de un pavo o algo así… Que loco.

¡Oh ya lo recuerdo! es ese capítulo en donde nuevamente aparece FlutterGuy. Y canta esa canción pegajosa, Find the music in you.

— Cristoper…

Hubiera sido gracioso escuchar a la dulce y tierna Fluttershy hablar como un hombre...

— ¿Cristoper?…

JAJAJA… ya me imagino el vozarrón que la tímida pegaso tendría. También me hubiera encantado escucharla cantar con esa voz delicada que...

— ¡Cristoper! — Twilight alzó la voz para llamar la atención.

— ¡Ah! ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?

— Te estaba preguntando que si podría saber el motivo por la que se han demorado en regresar a Ponyville. Pero veo que no me estabas prestando atención — dijo Twilight un poco molesta. Creo que se debió al hecho que la ignore.

— Jeje… lo siento. Es que estaba pensando acerca de lo que me habías hecho mención. Vaya capitulo tan más divertido jajaja — respondí para solo ver a la alicornio ladear su cabeza mientras hacía un gesto de confusión — Con respecto a lo que me preguntabas, todo se debe a lo que pasó en el pueblo por culpa de ya sabes quién… y no estoy hablando de Voldemort.

— Entiendo, ¿Y quién es Voldemort?

— _¡Ssshh!_ — me incline para taparle a Twilight la boca por un segundo — No lo digas tan fuerte, es de mal augurio — Jejeje no pude evitarlo. Twilight solo respondió "Pero tú lo nombraste" y así soltar una buena carcajada — Jaja… jeje… Bueno ya me calmo, el punto es que el pueblo quedó hecho un desastre y me culpan por ello.

— Eso suena mal. Y los ponis creen que tú eres Darkside — Twilight mencionó para solo así asentir ante sus palabras.

— Si… Es por eso que solicite tu ayuda, pero antes de que me ayudes, quiero realizar un experimento. Supongo que conoces algún hechizo de invisibilidad.

— Si — Twilight reafirmó.

— Ok, antes de entrar al pueblo, me gustaría que hagas uso de ese hechizo para que veas por ti misma la manera que actúan estos ponis.

— Entiendo — fue lo último que Twilight dijo para así solo continuar con el recorrido hacia Hatelia.

El resto del camino le conté a Twilight de manera resumida lo que Crystal y yo pasamos tras encontrar la segunda esencia vital. Y vaya que se sorprendió al mencionarle que Darkside destruyó por completo una montaña con la finalidad de querer exterminarnos a mí y a Crysti.

Finalmente habíamos llegado a la entrada del pueblo, Twilight realizó el hechizo para hacerse invisible mencionando que ella estaría cerca para no perderla de vista.

Fui avanzado hasta adentrarme a la zona centro del pueblo, los ponis se alertaron ante mi presencia. Y tal y como sucedió la primera vez todos ellos se ocultaron en sus establecimientos, los ponis transeúntes solo corrieron hasta adentrarse a cualquier lugar que les sirviera de refugio para así solo quedarme parado y observar la acción de todo ellos.

— Ok, ahí lo tienes — mencione en un tono audible para que Twilight me pudiera escucharme.

Tras avanzar nuevamente por las calles, algo nuevo sucedió. Tres sementales corpulentos salieron de un establecimiento. Mire la parte superior del lugar y pude mirar que el letrero mencionaba que era una cantina. Vaya, no sabía que había cantinas en este lugar.

— Hola amigos, me llamo Cri…

— Silencio monstruo. Podemos ver que nuevamente vienes a causar problemas — uno de ellos tomó la palabra una vez que los tres ponis se colocaron frente a mí para encararme.

— Que no te bastó con haber destruido nuestro pueblo, y ahora vienes a por los ponis para convertirlos en tus esclavos — otro de los corceles habló con el mismo sentido malhumorado.

— ¿Eh? — Exclame confundido — ¿De qué están hablando?

— No te hagas el tonto con nosotros. Sabemos lo que le hiciste a la señorita Hazelnut y a su familia tras atacarlos, los manipulaste para que ellos crean que no eres malvado — ¡¿Que rayos dijo este poni?! — Es imposible que tras recibir un ataque de tu parte te tuviera la confianza como para creer en ti. Es bastante obvio que los hechizaste.

—… — y así sin más, me quede sin palabras tras escuchar a los ponis… ¡Kgh!... ¡Kggh!...

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Twilight**

Cristoper estaba en una situación sumamente conflictiva. Tres sementales intimidantes se aproximaron hasta quedar frente a él para reclamarle y culparlo de las cosas que Darkside hizo en este lugar.

¿Qué Cristoper atacó a los ponis? ¿Control mental?

— JAJAJAJA… ay… ay… JAJAJAJA — Cristoper estalló en carcajadas una vez que los sementales terminaron de hablar, ¿qué le pasa?

— De que te estás riendo — los tres ponis hablaron al unísono sonando muy molestos.

— Jaja… De lo que dijeron, Por dios, eso es absurdo. Manipulación _¡Pff!_ Sí claro — él les respondió.

— ¿Dices que somos absurdos? — dijeron los tres nuevamente. Por lo que dijo Cristoper, yo no lo veo de ese modo.

— Yo no dije…

— Eso es lo que dijo ¡A ÉL! — los tres se abalanzaron una vez que él iba a dar a entender que no los insulto.

Para esto Cristoper solo movió hacia un lado una vez que los tres ponis iban a teclearlo. Bien, no me voy a quedar de cascos cruzados y ver como lo lastiman.

— Deja que me encargue… primero de… ellos… ¡Uy! ese estuvo cerca — Cristoper mencionó en voz alta, creo que quiere darme a entender que él se puede encargar de esos tres ponis.

— Deja… de… hablar… tonto… monstruo… y pelea…

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Pasó un día completo desde que Cristoper se fue. Me quede con mamá en caso de que algo sucediera.

En todo este lapso de tiempo intente comunicarme una y otra vez con mi maestro pero él tampoco daba señal alguna de su presencia. Rayos, era la única manera que se me ocurrió para tal vez saber en dónde se encontraba Cris y ahora tampoco sé que sucedió con Starswirl.

Estaba preocupada, no paraba de caminar en círculos en la sala de estar tras mirar una y otra vez la puerta esperando por el regreso de Cris.

— Tranquilízate hija, has estado dando vueltas sin parar durante un largo rato. No es como si de repente tu novio estuviera afuera y llamara a la puerta — mamá dijo.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta la puerta y abrí en seguida.

— ¡Cris!

— Ahm… hola señorita Crystal… solo venía ver si… bueno, sabe algo sobre Cristoper — a quien me encontré fuera de casa era a la pequeña Vanilla quien venía junto a su hermano Mark.

— Oh… son ustedes niños. Lo siento pero aún no sé nada de él — le respondí sinceramente a los pequeños.

— Que mal — dijo Vanilla un poco triste.

— Yo sé que volverá — el pequeño Mark mencionó para levantarnos los ánimos.

 **("Concuerdo con el pequeño. El chico volverá, o mejor dicho ya estamos de regreso y no estamos solos mi querida alumna. Digamos que el muchacho se está divirtiendo con algunos ponis en el centro del pueblo justo en estos momentos") —** finalmente mi maestro decide aparecer después de 24 horas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Y porque no lo dijo antes maestro — grite exaltada tras escuchar a mi maestro.

— ¿Se siente bien señorita Crystal? — el pequeño Mark preguntó viéndome extrañado. Creo que respondí en voz alta jeje… :P

— N-no pasa nada — respondí totalmente avergonzada.

— ¿Qué ocurre hija? — mamá se colocó enseguida a un costado de mí. Creo que también le llamó la atención la forma inesperada por cómo le respondí a mi maestro.

— N-no nada, es solo que creo que Cristoper regreso al pueblo — respondí para que tanto los niños como mi madre me escucharan.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — mamá preguntó extrañada.

— Eh… ¿intuición?

— Claaaaro… (-_-) — dijo mamá. Creo que no fui muy convincente después de todo.

— No importa, creo saber en dónde está en estos momentos — y sin más corrí a todo galope a dirección del centro del pueblo.

Mire unos momentos atrás y vi que los niños me estaban siguiendo. Al parecer ellos quieren ver a Cristoper tanto como yo, lo que me recuerda que…

— ("Maestro, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué no respondía cuando lo llamaba el día de ayer?")

 **("Lo siento niña, no fue mi intención ignorarte pero tenía que cerciorarme de que el muchacho no se sobre-esforzara mucho por el mal estado que se encontraba. Pero no hay de qué temer, él ahora está bien gracias a la ayuda de la ex-alumna de la princesa Celestia quien le consiguió algo de las pócimas de su amiga la cebra") —** mi maestro dijo para en su defensa. Un momento…

— ¿Twilight? ¿Ella está aquí?

 **("En efecto")**

Tarde unos pocos minutos hasta que por fin llegue al centro del pueblo para ver a varios ponis mirar a cierta dirección en donde podía ver a Cristoper lidiando contra tres ponis quienes lo estaban atacando pero no veía ninguna señal de Twilight.

Cris solo corría y se movía a diversos lados evadiendo los ataques de sus agresores. Lo raro es ver que Cris no está atacando a ninguno de los tres sementales.

Los tres ponis se veían agotados mientras Cris solo se veía animado… parece estar divirtiéndose.

— ¿Hace cuánto que lleva haciendo esto? — pregunte a mi maestro.

 **("Creo que solo han pasado algunos cuantos minutos. Diez por lo menos")**

— **¡** Mira Mark es Cristoper! — la pequeña Vanilla exclamó con emoción tras ver a Cris. Esto llamo la atención de los ponis los cuales se giraron y posicionaron su mirada hacia mí.

" _Miren todos, la extraña Crystal Sapphire está aquí"_

" _Tal vez viene para apoyar a ese monstruo y viene a hacernos daño también"_

" _Y miren los hijos de Hazelnut están con ella"_

" _¿Y si ella es la causante de tenerlos bajo su control? después de todo ella es una unicornio"_

Los aldeanos comentaron tras verme. ¡¿Qué acaban de decir?! ¡¿Ahora me están culpando a mí?!

— S-se equivocan, yo no… no es lo que ustedes creen — dije sintiéndome totalmente nerviosa.

" _Oigan todos, si nos unimos podremos detenerla"_

" _¡Atrapémosla!"_

Y así todos los aldeanos salieron de su escondite para encaminarse a mi dirección.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — el pequeño Mark dijo un poco asustado tras ver a la multitud de ponis acercarse hacia nosotros.

— ¿Que van a hacernos? — Vanilla dijo tras colocarse detrás de su hermano.

" _No se preocupen niños, solo queremos ayudarlos. Solo apártense de esa malvada unicornio"_

— ¡La señorita Crystal no es mala… y tampoco Cristoper lo es! — Mark grito en defensa mía y de Cristoper.

" _¡Oh no!, Los niños están peor de lo que pensamos"_

" _¡ATRAPENLA!"_

¡Ay por Celestia!... (_)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Ja! Estos ponis no son lo que aparentan, por más fornidos y rudos que se vean, solo son unos debiluchos y lentos. ¡Wow!, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo que he estado entrenando mi condición haya mejorado. Vaya, si antes era un asco en las actividades físicas esto me demuestra que sin importar que tantas golpizas, agotamientos para haber desperdiciado mis desayunos tras vomitar por el ejercicio hayan valido la pena.

 _¡AYUDA!_

Escuche un grito no muy lejos de donde estoy solo para mirar a aquella dirección y ver a una multitud de ponis… ¡¿Dirigirse contra Crysti?! Esperen un momento… ¿Que no son los ponis que se estaban escondiendo de mí? ¡Ay no! Los niños de Hazelnut están aquí también. No me había percatado de cuando habían llegado hasta aquí.

— ¡Crysti! ¡Niños! Váyanse de…

 _¡PUM!_

Sentí un fuerte golpe el cual me hizo rodar por los suelos.

— Toma eso monstruo — escuche decir a uno de aquellos sementales a modo de satisfacción. Creo que se debe a que logró finalmente acertarme un golpe — No dejen que se levante, a él muchachos. 

Los tres ponis galoparon tan rápido que no me dieron chance de poder levantarme. Lo único que pude hacer fue cubrirme de todos sus ataques con mis brazos.

Pude sentir las fuertes pisadas de los tres corceles sobre mis brazos, mi abdomen y mis piernas.

Active la esencia vital de la fortaleza solo para así minorar el impacto de los golpes. Ya verán estúpidos caballos miniatura, cuando me levante los voy a moler a bola de… no espera, si los golpeo solo empeorará las cosas con los habitantes de Hatelia, debo de hacer algo rápido para salir de este apuro.

 _¡FUE SUFICIENTE!_

Escuche gritar a alguien para después captarme que los ponis quienes me agredían se detuvieron en seco y eso debido a que un aura color púrpura los estaba conteniendo. Mire hacia mi costado derecho para ver a Twilight en medio de todo este escenario.

Los aldeanos prestaron atención a la princesa. La cara de impresión en los ponis se hizo notar sin duda alguna.

Twilight me apartó a los corceles de encima para así poder tener mi momento de respiro. ¡Uff! Por los pelos, menos más que ella actuó a tiempo si no juro que esos ponis no se salvaban de mi tremenda golpiza.

— ¡Twilight! — Crystal exclamó para así verla correr hasta ella y recibirla con un gran abrazo. Los niños solo la siguieron y quedaron a pocos metros de ellas deteniendo su andar solo para ver sumamente sorprendidos a Twilight. Jeje… ¡Ouch! ver sus caritas no tienen precio, hasta quedaron con la boca abierta — Me da gusto verte de nuevo — termino de decir Crystal.

— A mí también me da gusto verte — Twilight le respondió.

— ¡Ugh! Vaya fuerza tienen esos ponis — dije para así reponerme de poco a poco hasta levantarme, e incorporarme. Juro que mi espalda trono muy duro al levantarme — ¡Ite! Creo que esa tacleada fue tan fuerte que me dislocó un poco.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Twilight y Crystal dijeron al unísono

— Don't worry ladies. I'm fine.

— U-usted es… es la prin… — Mark junior balbuceaba sin dejar de ver a Twilight.

— ¡La princesa Twilight Sparkle! — ahora la tierna Vanilla grito de emoción. Twilight solo sonrió a los pequeños quienes la veían con brillo en los ojos.

— Ahora veo el problema que me mencionabas — Twilight dijo para así apartarse un poco y tomar nuevamente la palabra — Escuchen ponis, yo, la princesa Twilight Sparkle vengo aquí por petición de mi amigo Cristoper debido a los problemas que han tenido últimamente por causa de su presencia. Y vengo aclararles que él no es un mal poni.

— ¿Poni? — dije confundido por haberme catalogado como uno de su especie.

— Perdón, quise decir humano — Twilight se corrigió. Los ponis del pueblo se juntaron hasta quedar frente de Twilight para así poderla escuchar mejor — Estoy enterada de la situación. Se lo que paso en este sitio debido a un malvado ser de horrible apariencia semejante a Cristoper quien fue el que destruyó su pueblo — ¡Aleluya! Esto es lo que estaba esperando. Espero que con las palabras de Twi los ponis puedan… un momento, ¿acaso Twilight acaba de decirme horrible?... (ǒ_ô)

— ¿Y cómo sabemos que es cierto? ¿Cómo puede demostrar que él no es malvado? — cierto poni tomó la palabra solo para mirar mejor de qué se trataba de ese tal Lucky Miner, quien dio unos cuantos pasos al frente para encarar a Twilight.

— Bueno, eso se debe a...

— Creo que yo puedo responderle a eso — dije tras interrumpir a Twilight y así poder salir en mi defensa — Miren, tal y como lo dijo la princesa Twilight. Tengo el aspecto de ese monstruo al cual lo denominamos con el nombre de Darkside quien supe desde el momento que llegamos hasta aquí quien fue quien destruyó este lugar, pero pongámonos a pensar — después de ello tome a la pequeña Vanilla y la coloque entre mis hombros para cargarla de caballito mientras ella reía divertida por mi acto — ¿Acaso creen que yo lastimaría a alguien tan tierna como lo es esta potrilla? si quisiera lastimarlos ya lo hubiera hecho. Otro claro ejemplo fue con los ponis de hace unos momentos. Díganme, ¿acaso los golpee tan siquiera una vez?

— De hecho… no. Solo te la pasabas evadiendo nuestros ataques — respondió el líder del trío de ponis.

— Pero nosotros te vimos querer atacar a los niños la otra vez ¿porque ahora son capaces de confiar en ti? Y por culpa de eso casi quedan atrapados bajo el derrumbe de la tienda de antigüedades — así que esa era una tienda de antigüedades, Ahora sé porque esa choza era bastante grande y tenía un sótano. Lo más seguro es que lo utilizaban como bodega para almacenar el producto de la tienda.

— Eso fue por mi descuido — de entre el público salió Hazelnut y Mark para encaminarse hacia nosotros y colocarse a mi lado — Estaba tan aterrada de que Cristoper nos hiciera daño a mí y a mis hijos. Pero tras el derrumbe, él nos protegió todo el tiempo a costa de su salud evitando que nos lastimáramos — ella dijo tras regalarme un sonrisa sincera al igual que sus hijos.

— Entonces, ¿no los ataco? — pregunto una poni de la multitud.

— Claro que no, lo único que quería hacer era regresarle la pelota a los pequeños y jugar con ellos. Pero no esperaba que sucediera tal cosa.

Tras dar mi respuesta todos los ponis comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos decidiendo si deberían de confiar en mí o no.

— Yo tengo algo más que decir — el líder del trío tomó la palabra — Tal vez eso que dices solo es una fachada. Antes habías mencionado que no tenías magia como para tomar el control de los ponis. Recuerdo muy bien que la vez que salieron de ese derrumbe, todos sin excepción pudimos ver como ráfagas de magia salían debajo de los escombros. A puesto que con esa misma magia fuiste capaz de destruir todo la montaña del santuario — este mencionó para así nuevamente escuchar a los ponis murmurar en multitud y darle la razón a este sujeto.

— Ok, puedo explicar eso. Cuando digo que realmente no puedo usar magia digo la verdad.

 **("De hecho puedes usar magia con la ayuda del collar") —** Starswirl mencionó.

— ("¡Oh 'pérese! Que no ve que quiero librarme de este rollo") — dije con un poco de mal humor y como no, El ruco este nomas hace acto de su presencia solo para cagarme el momento. Apuesto que hasta lo hizo al propósito. Ok reiterando lo que iba a decir… — La magia que ustedes pudieron ver ese día no se debe a mi si no a esto — alce y abrí mi mano para mostrarles el anillo que tenía entre mis dedos.

— ¿Un anillo? Y que con eso — dijo otro poni del trío igualmente con tono malhumorado.

— Esto amigo, contiene magia divina a la cual se le conoce como esencia vital, ¿les suena el nombre? — Dije para ver como los ponis se asombraron un poco — Este fue el motivo por el que Darkside vino aquí primeramente, lo sé porque la señora Aquamarine nos contó. Ese monstruo vino aquí por la esencia vital que yacía en el interior de la montaña y él fue quien la destruyo con tal de terminar con mi vida.

— Entonces tu también tienes que ver con esto — dijo este poni para ver cómo es que los aldeanos estaba preparándose para lincharme.

— ¡Alto! No es así. Cristoper tiene la obligación de evitar que Darkside consiga las esencias vitales. Él es el único que puede hacerlo, tanto yo como las princesas estamos enteradas de este hecho — Twilight mencionó una vez más para calmar las cosas.

— Entonces, si es cierto que esa magia está almacenada en ese anillo… ¿podría darnos una prueba de que lo que menciona es cierto? — el poni Lucky Miner dijo para así solo recibir la mirada de todos los ponis incluyendo las miradas de Hazelnut, Mark y sus hijos.

— De acuerdo, si con eso pruebo que todo lo que dijimos no es una estafa, se los mostrare — dije para después mirar a mis alrededores y ver a lo lejos un gran pino el cual me servirá para mi demostración. Me encamine e hice el ademan a los ponis para que me siguieran.

Una vez que habíamos llegado al árbol, baje a la pequeña poni de mis hombros y me quite el anillo para dárselo a Crysti y lo cuidara.

— Ok. Les explico, el anillo que acabo de quitarme contiene en este momento dos esencias vitales las cuales son fuerza y resistencia — dije para captar la atención de los ponis — Tal y como acabo de decir, estas esencias me otorgan estas dos habilidades y para demostrarlo. Primero intentaré levantar ese árbol — termine de hablar para así colocarse a un lado del pino.

Rodeé el tronco con ambas brazos mientras hacía un esfuerzo de querer levantarlo. Dure así varios segundos hasta que finalmente cedí en seguir haciéndolo.

— Como ven, no hay fuerza. Ni siquiera pude levantar el pino. Ahora les enseñare la resistencia y para ello, voy a necesitar un voluntario, que pase el poni más fuerte que conozcan por favor — para el colmo, tras terminar mis palabras, todos dieron paso al líder del trio de los corceles fornidos — De acuerdo amigo, quiere que me golpees para...

 _¡PUM!_

Antes de terminar de hablar, el mendigo poni se dio la vuelta solo para golpearme con una de sus patas traseras en el estómago lo cual hizo que se me escapara todo el aire de mis pulmones y me arrastrara por el suelo.

— Un placer — dijo de forma arrogante. Hijo de puta, se ve que el descarado caballo lo hizo con toda la intención.

Crystal y Twilight fueron a socorrerme y así ayudar a levantarme. Las chicas solo se dedicaron a lanzarle una mirada despreciable a aquel al semental a lo cual no le dio importancia. El muy cabrón semental se estaba riendo de mí, solo espera y veras maldito.

— Como ven… no pude res… sistir un golpe como ese… ya que no… tengo la resistencia suficiente — mencione para todos mientras un me acoplaba para recuperar el aire y así finalmente levantarme del suelo — Ahora Crystal, podrías regresarme el anillo y prestarme la gema cardinal por favor.

— Aquí están — dijo ella tras entregar lo solicitado.

— Bueno, observen qué pasa ahora que tengo el anillo — ahora que tenía los artilugios, centre en la energía del anillo y la gema cardinal para seguido de ello ver un resplandor naranja y así centrar la energía en mis manos. Volví a tomar el tronco del pino para así de un tirón sacarlo de la tierra desde la raíz.

 _¡AINS! (Suspiro de asombro)_

Los aldeanos suspiraron de asombro tras verme, sin hacer nada más volví a colocar cuidadosamente el pino en su lugar y regresar la tierra en la base de su corteza para dejarlo tal y como estaba en un principio.

— Esta es la habilidad de la esencia vital de la fuerza. Ahora probemos la resistencia — deje de concentrar la energía de Forza para así concentrarme esta vez en la energía de Tenza. Un aura verde rodeo mi cuerpo por completo y me volví a colocar frente al corcel robusto — Me harías el honor.

— Con mucho gusto — este dijo para nuevamente lanzar una fuerte coz el cual pude detener con mi mano derecha y ni siquiera moverme del lugar.

 _¡AINS!_

Y como era de esperarse. Los ponis nuevamente se asombraron.

— Damas y caballeros, con esto terminó la demostración de que todo lo que decíamos es verdad — Ok ahora que tengo la pata de este sujeto, desquitémonos un poco por lo que me hizo hace unos momentos… (ò ͜ ó)

Concentre por unos instantes la esencia de Forza en mis dedos solo para así hacer presión en el casco del poni, quien hizo un gesto de dolor para así soltarlo tras sentir como su pata trono.

— ¡Agh! ¡Oye! Me lastimaste maldito monstruo — reclamo tras cojear un poco hasta quedar frente a frente.

— ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada. Tal vez te lastimaste por la dureza de mi mano — fingí inocencia por lo que le hice al tipo este.

— ¡Mientes, lo hiciste a propósito!

— ¡Aja! lo que tú digas — y sin prestarle más atención me fui con mi amigas. El resto de los ponis no solo se vieron entre sí sin articular palabras — Y bueno, ¿ahora me creen? — todos asintieron a la vez. Jajaja… en serio los deje con el ojo cuadrado.

— Eso… fue… ¡ASOMBROSO! — Mark junior grito de la emoción — No solo eres cool, eres grande, fuerte y además conoces a la princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¡Wuju! ¡Miren todos soy amigo de un gran!… ahm… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba lo que eres?

— Humano

— ¡Humano! — jeje este niño.

— Tranquilo peque, veo que ya les quedo muy en claro a todos.

— Ahm… princesa Twilight — Vanilla se acercó tímidamente a Twi — le gustaría ser mi amiga también.

— Awww que tierna. Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga pequeña — Twilight respondió enternecida por la pequeña. Y como no estarlo, es tan dulce que con solo verla te daría diabetes. Definitivamente después de esto tengo que hacerme un examen de glucosa — ¡Viva! Papi, Mami, miren. Ahora soy amiga de una princesa de verdad. Además una muy hermosa

— Ay gracias pequeña, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? — la alicornio pregunto.

— Me llamo Sugar Vanilla — la potrilla le respondió — Cristoper, ¿no piensas que la princesa Twilight Sparkle es hermosa? — la chiquilla pregunto tras reír dulcemente.

— Jeje… lo se pequeña. Sí que lo es — dije tras revolver un poco la crin de la niña.

— ¿E-en verdad p-piensas eso? — Twilight pregunto para verla que ella estaba sumamente ruborizada. En cambio a Crysti, solo inflo un poco sus mejillas y desvió su mirada. ¿Creen que se haya molestado?

— Ahm… — que puedo decir en situaciones como esta.

— Disculpe señor. De parte de todos los ponis quiero disculparme por como lo hemos juzgado, no nos dimos la oportunidad de conocerlo ya que, bueno. Temíamos de usted — _¡Uff! Salvado por la campana._ Uno de los ponis acercó ante mí para después inclinarse.

— Descuide señor… — guarde silencio un momento esperando que el poni pudiera brindarme su nombre.

— Accuracy. Y soy el encargado de regir en este pueblo para llevar el control de lo que sucede en Hatelia — él mencionó. Ah ya veo, es algo así como un alcalde.

— Entiendo. Bueno ahora que todo este malentendido quedó arreglado quisiera presentarme como es debido — dije para así alzar un poco la voz — Hola muy buenas a todos ponis guapachosos de Hatelia, mi nombres Cristoper Fabián, espero poder llevarme bien con todos. Si necesitan de mi ayuda estaré gustoso de brindarles mi apoyo en todo lo que necesiten, siéntanse en confianza mis amigos — Mencione y así solo los aldeanos golpearon el suelo con sus cascos delanteros debido a que esa era su forma de aplaudir.

— Me alegro de saber que todo se solucionó — dijo Twilight tras mirar a todos los ponis contentos y sin demostrar miedo alguno ante mi persona.

— Lo sé. Y todo gracias a ti Twilight.

— Pero si no hice mucho.

— ¿Cómo qué no? El simple hecho de tu presencia y hacerles saber que tanto tu como las princesas tienen plena confianza en mí fue lo suficiente para que estos ponis perdieran el temor y pudieran confiar en mí… y no solo tu Twi — voltee a ver a todos los ponis que me rodean y gané su amistad — Todos ustedes me ayudaron. Sonará cursi de mi parte pero ahora lo veo más que claro. La amistad es mágica ¿verdad?

Y así sin más que hacer aquí, me disponía a irme siendo guiados por Crysti a dirección a la casa de su madre. Estábamos a punto de dar vuelta a la calle pero...

— Espere señor Cristoper — el alcalde Accuracy me hablo para captar mi atención — Ahora que lo menciona, he hablado con los ponis hace unos momentos y llegamos a un acuerdo.

— ¿A si? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

— Me gustaría pedirle ayuda con la renovación del pueblo, ahora que sabemos la habilidad que le otorga ese anillo se nos facilitaría si usted nos apoya con cargar el pesado material que consta de diversidad de troncos y rocas — dijo el alcalde Accuracy.

— Claro, sin problema — dije sin chistar. Si solo es eso puedo hacerlo sin broncas.

— Además de reparar los daños de los establecimientos y viviendas, después de todo usted también tuvo que ver en esto — ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso me está culpando?

— ¿Qué insinúa? — dije con seriedad.

— Me imagino que ya ha tenido encuentros con ese monstruo que destruyó nuestra aldea ¿o no?

— Si, y que con eso.

— Bueno pues si usted se haya encargado de él antes, esto no habría sucedido. Además le recuerdo que también por culpa de ese tal Darkside, la montaña del santuario fue destruida. Déjeme decirle algo, ese santuario era una parte importante para nosotros debido a que por medios turísticos obteníamos ganancias para el pueblo.

— Wow, wow, wow. Tiempo fuera, ¿está insinuando que yo soy responsable de lo sucedido aquí? — no puedo creer lo que está diciendo este poni, ¿en serio? Este sujeto está haciendo que me cabreé

— Para resumirlo en una sola palabra, sí — Ah… pues este. Estos ponis salieron cabrones. Miren que culparme a mí cuando yo no tuve que ver en esto.

— ¡A ver hijo de la ching…! — iba a objetar pero...

— Nos disculpa solo un momento… jeje (ᴖ ͜ ᴖu) — dijo Crystal tanto ella como Twilight me apartaron del lugar tras taparme la boca para así poder hablar a solas.

— ¡Suéltenme! Voy a darle una lección a ese estúpido alcalde que nunca olvidará… (ò_ó*)

— Cris, tranquilízate. Si armas un escándalo todo lo que acabas de hacer no habrá servido para nada — dijo Crysti intentando apaciguar mi ira.

— Pero ustedes lo escucharon. Ese poni Accuracy me acaba de culpar por todo cuando en realidad yo no ocasione esto.

— Lo sabemos y no es justo que haga tal acusación. Pero si haces alguna tontería volverán a verte como un tipo malo — dijo Twilight esta vez — Intentaré hablar con él y veré qué puedo solucionar.

— No Twilight, ya me ayudaste demasiado. Este problema quiero resolverlo yo — mencione tras tronar los nudillos.

— ¿Y piensas resolverlo con la violencia? — dijo Twilight sorprendida.

— Solo le haré saber que no haré su trabajo, pero de ser necesario llegar a los madrazos…

— _¡Sigh!_ Sabes lo inmaduro que te oyes — Crystal mencionó.

— Oye, yo quería regresar a Ponyville hoy mismo junto a Twilight y llegar a casa. Ahora que sé que me quieren poner a reparar todo el puto pueblo, menos me voy a querer quedar — reclame. Es en serio, si yo voy a hacer esto solo… vaya chinga me voy a llevar.

 **(*N/A: Tal vez suene indebido el vocabulario de mi parte, pero esa es la forma con la que normalmente me expreso cuando estoy enojado. Además no por nada el fic tiene clasificación "M". Continuemos).**

— **¿** En serio te quieres ir ya? — Crystal dijo para poder así notar en su rostro un poco de tristeza.

 **("Yo creo que deberías de hacerlo muchacho")** — Starswirl menciono en mi mente.

— ¡No joda! Debe de estar bromeando Starswirl — le respondí al viejo hechicero.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice Starswirl? — Twilight pregunto pero no preste atención debido a que el barbudo aún seguía hablando.

 **("Sé que es injusto pero analicemos la situación. Primero, quiero que veas a mi alumna")** — tal y como dijo Starswirl, mire a Crystal para ver su semblante melancólico — **("La razón por la que ella está así es debido a que quiere seguir pasando un poco más de tiempo con su madre. Por lo menos eso es lo que puedo captar tras leer sus pensamientos. Y segundo, la reconstrucción de este pueblo puede servirte como entrenamiento además será benefactório, no descuidaras tu entrenamiento y ganarás la confianza de los ponis").**

Analice un poco las palabras de Starswirl, mire una vez más a Crysti quien mantenía su triste rostro. Ahora que se la razón de estar así… ¡Ay por todos los cielos! No puedo resistir ver triste a las personas, en especial si es una chica y más si se trata de una amiga.

— _¡Sigh!_ Lo hare — me resigne. Solo lo hago por ella.

— ¿Qué harás? — Twilight cuestiono confundida.

— Starswirl me convenció en quedarme y realizar TODO el trabajo que se me va a imponer debido a que servirá de entrenamiento — mencione no muy convencido. El rostro de Crystal denotó un poco de alegría tras cambiar de opinión — Pero que conste que cuando acabe mi labor aquí, regresaremos a Ponyville, you got it? — me dirigí a Crystal hablándole en tono neutro. Para enseguida regresar con el alcalde Accuracy y empezar en este mismo instante con la reconstrucción del pueblo y poder irme de aquí lo antes posible.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

En un principio Cristoper no le agrado para nada la idea de ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo ya que lo culparon por los daños causados en casas, establecimientos y la total desaparición de la montaña. Por tal motivo quería partir inmediatamente de Hatelia, yo realmente aun no quería irme pero finalmente optó por quedarse a ayudar en el pueblo. Creo que mi maestro tuvo que ver en algo para que hiciera que Cris cambiara de parecer ya que él me observo variedad de veces antes de decidir en quedarse.

Toda la tarde se la pasó cargando cosas pesadas para la construcción y con la ayuda de los ponis que agredieron comenzaron a colocar, martillar pintar los lugares afectados. Quién hubiera pensado que esos tres ponis fueran constructores, ahora veo porque son tan grandes y fuertes.

Por unos momentos, Cris se quejaba constantemente ya que los constructores solo se la pasaban saboteando las reparaciones que él ya había realizado y para ello, Twilight y yo decidimos hacer algo al respecto para así evitar que estos tres sujetos impidieran realizar el trabajo de Cristoper.

Tras una larga jornada de trabajo, Cris terminó agotado y para ello volvimos a casa de mamá y así pasar la noche, lo curioso fue ver que al solo llegar a la cama quedó instantáneamente dormido. Jeje…y lo más gracioso fue ver a mi madre tan sorprendida al ver a Twilight en casa, cabe decir que me decía que se sentía orgullosa de mi por tener a una princesa como amiga. La verdad a mí no me interesa que ella sea de la realeza, lo que importa para mi es tener la amistad de Twilight.

…

Al día siguiente, Cristoper, mamá y yo nos dirigimos temprano a la estación del tren para despedir a Twilight.

— Una vez más gracias por venir a ayudarme Twilight — Cristoper mencionó.

— No fue nada. Espero que nos veamos muy pronto — Twilight respondió.

— Descuida, en cuanto acabe de reparar todo los daños, regresaremos de inmediato — Cris le respondió a Twilight nuevamente.

— Por cierto Crystal, fue un gusto conocer a tu madre — Twilight se dirigió esta vez hacia mí.

— El gusto fue mío princesa — mamá dijo tras hacer una ligera reverencia.

— ¿Y qué harás al llegar a Ponyville? — pregunte por mera curiosidad.

— Bueno, tengo que revisar la agenda del día de hoy y ponerme al corriente con mis actividades de princesa. Además debo preparar todo para mañana ya que prometí a las hermanas de mis amigas a ayudarles con sus estudios — Twilight mencionó.

— Ah ya veo, así que ya vamos en ese lapso de la historia — dijo Cristoper colocando una mano sobre su mentón y denotando que acaba de recordar algo. Creo que es por lo que sabe que va a pasar con Twilight y sus amigas — Apenas si vamos a la mitad de la 4ta temporada

— ¿4ta temporada? ¿De qué hablas? — Twilight pregunto ante las palabras de Cristoper.

— Nevermind… :P

 _¡CHUUUU!_

 _¡Todos abordo!_

El poni boletero grito anunciando que el tren le faltaba poco para partir.

 **(*N/A: Desconozco como se llama el oficio, pero lo que me refiero es a ese encargado de pasar por los tickets/boletos en los trenes)**

— Creo que es hora de abordar el tren — dijo Twilight para después recibir un abrazo de despedida de su parte para después ir con Cristoper. Lo extraño es ver que Twilight demoró mucho abrazando a Cristoper.

— Ahm… Twilight, creo que ya puedes dejar de abrazarme — dijo Cristoper denotando un poco de confusión.

 _¡Todos abordo, último aviso!_

— Nos vemos Crystal, nos vemos señora Aquamarine — dijo Twilight tras vernos y así despedirla, seguido de eso, ella voló un par de centímetros hacia Cris para así besarlo en la mejilla — Nos vemos Cristoper — ¡¿Q-que...?! Juro que pude ver el sonrojo en su rostro.

— Que tengas buen viaje Twilight — Cristoper se despidió de ella y así en unos cuantos minutos el tren siguió su marcha — Ya se fue, bueno creo que es hora de irme y seguir con… ¡Agh! — Cristoper se disponía a irse pero en ese instante vi como mamá lo tomó del cuello de su camisa con la ayuda de su magia y acercarlo hasta ella.

— Alto ahí muchacho, crees que no note lo que acaba de pasar — mi madre le replicó enojada.

— ¿Eh? — Cristoper expresó confundido — ¿D-de qué habla señora?

— Claramente pude presenciar como la princesa Twilight Sparkle siente algo por ti. Escúchame bien, si llegas a serle infiel a mi hija con otra poni y rompes su corazón. Juro por Celestia que tanto tú como la otra yegua se las verán conmigo sin importar que esta sea una princesa — dijo mamá amenazante sometiendo a Cris contra el suelo y...

 _¡CRACK!_

Seguido de eso, ella dio un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo a un costado del rostro de Cris y presenciar que rompió la madera que conformaba el piso de la estación.

— Te quedo claro — mamá le reitero a Cris.

— S-si c-claro — Cristoper dijo con bastante temor.

— Muy bien… (ᴖ ͜ ᴖ)

Una vez que mamá lo soltó este salió corriendo bastante asustado mientras lloriqueaba como cachorro. Quedé estupefacta por la reacción por parte de ambos... (°_°)?

— Pff… vaya macho, ¡Y tú!

— _¡Ekk!_ — Esta vez se dirigió a mí del mismo modo que incluso me asusto

— Si no quieres que te quiten a tu novio debes pelear por él.

— P-pero mamá… Cristoper no…

— A mí no me engañas jovencita, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras? ahora que sé que tienes competencia con la princesa Twilight debes de hacer todo lo posible para conquistarlo. Ahora que por fin conseguiste relacionarte con alguien quien llama tu atención y veo que otra poni esta tras de él. _¡Sigh!_ No quiero imaginar que tal vez más de una poni quiera arrebatártelo.

— Creo que… tal vez... haya más jeje — dije con inseguridad. Sé que Rainbow Dash lo ha demostrado con sus ataques de celos y Applejack… bueno, no sé con certeza si también tenga que ver. Desde aquella vez que apareció el tal Trenderhoof ha actuado extraña cuando Cristoper está cerca de ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso hay más?! Santos dioses. Tenemos que actuar cuanto antes — mamá dijo con preocupación.

— ¿De qué hablas? — no sé qué es lo que mamá tenga en mente.

— Hija mía, has madurado mucho y creo que llego el momento de enseñarte cómo cortejar a un semental — ¿Q-qué acaba de decir?... (ÔₒÔ)

— P-p-p-pero mamá… no tienes que hacerlo, ¿que no se supone que el macho es quien tiene que hacer esa parte? — definitivamente me sentí avergonzada.

— Si pero eso no evita que nosotras las hembras podamos actuar para llamar la atención del semental, ¿Cómo crees que llame la atención de tu padre? Claramente con mis encantos, hija.

— Claro, y es por motivo de tus encantos que no pudiste evitar que mi padre se fuera de casa cuando yo apenas era una bebé… (¬_¬)

— Eso es… cosa de otro cuento. No me cambies el tema jovencita, ahora vamos a casa para comenzar con tus clases de cortejamiento.

— N-no es necesario, mamá. En serio.

— He dicho que voy a enseñarte y punto. Ahora vámonos — mamá mencionó mientras hacía una cara intimidante. ¡Ay por dios! ahora cómo me escapo de esta.

 **("Mmm… esto es algo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de estudiar en todos mis años de estudio. El cortejamiento de las yeguas para atraer a su pareja, nunca pensé que las hembras también recurrieran a ese método. Definitivamente es algo que no puedo dejar pasar") —** escuche decir a mi maestro a través de la conexión mental.

— Maestro, sabe que eso no me ayuda en nada, verdad — respondí sarcástica ante lo que mi maestro dijo.

 **("Lo sé y lo entiendo")** — Cristoper tiene razón, mi maestro puede ser fastidioso en ocasiones — **("Tal vez sea indebido de mi parte pero esto es algo nuevo para mí, vaya que los tiempos han cambiado y con ello la actitud de los ponis")**

— Ya lo creo — respondísin ninguna pizca de ánimo.

 **("Veo que estás en una situación embarazosa, mi querida alumna. Te deseo suerte con la charla de tu madre… sinceramente desearía no ser tú en estos momentos") —** eso último si me molesto un poco.

— _¡Sigh!_ Ya que…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy gente bonita. Espero les haya agradado tanto como a mí el escribirlo.**

— Starlight: Vaya que esa tal Crystal esta rotundamente enamorada de ti ¿eh? Veo que por fin va actuar para llamar tu atención.

— **CrisKakis: Algo así. No es como si realmente yo quisiera eso pero… veo que estos temas son llamativos para el público. Ahora solo nos queda esperar a ver qué sucederá con el yo ficticio y Crystal Sapphire.**

— Rainbow Dash: Debo admitir que eso es interesante. Lo que no me agrada es que nos menciones a nosotras y que digas que estamos enamoradas de ti…

— **CrisKakis: ¿Ya quisieras?... (¬˾¬)**

— Rainbow Dash: ¡Pfff! Por favor, como si eso fuera a pasar.

— **CrisKakis: Si lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustaría estar con alguien como tú.**

— Rainbow Dash: Pues tú te lo pierdes, ¿Quién no querría estar con alguien tan asombrosa como yo?

— **CrisKakis: Pues yo no. Bueno, para no tener problemas con ustedes. Twilight, Applejack, ¿a ustedes les molesta que les haga mención en esto?**

— Twilight: Sé que es un poco extraño imaginarnos actuando de tal modo… pero si es para tener una lectura entretenida para los lectores, por mí no hay problema.

— Applejack: Yo tampoco tengo problemas compañero. Después de todo sé que no es verdad que sientes eso por nosotras… ¿o sí?

— **CrisKakis: Jeje… por supuesto que no.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Seguro, segurísimo? ¿Segurisisisisimo?

— **CrisKakis: Si Pinkie, seguro segurísimo, segurisisisisimo — dije para después ver que la poni rosada me veía con sospecha en señal de "Te estoy observando"— Creo que ya es hora de terminar el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Bueno amigos/as no olviden dejar sus reviews en la parte de abajo del fic, Comenten que tal les pareció el capítulo, sugieran y aporten ideas de lo que les gustaría ver en un futuro y si la idea me agrada tengan por seguro que lo tendré en cuenta. Toda opinión es bienvenida.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

— Todos: ¡Nos vemos! / ¡Hasta la próxima!


	31. Inesperada Cita-ción

Capítulo 31. Inesperada cita-ción

 **Antes de comenzar a leer amigos, dejenme decirles que actuelice x2.**

 **Este es el segundo capitulo, para que puedan comprender mejor la lectura.**

 **...**

 **Y que hay gente bonita de FF, ese nos veremos pronto fue muy pronto ¿no es así?, me entraron las ganas de seguir escribiendo un poco más debido a que me entro la curiosidad de lo que pasara con Crystal Sapphire y mi yo Ficticio. ¿Saben? las ponis se acaban de retirar hace unos minutos y creo que ahora será más fácil escribir sin distraerme fácilmente.**

 **Ellas venían a invitarme a ver su escuela de la amistad pero opte por no ir ya que creo que haría un desmadre debido a que no creía poder controlar mi emoción brony.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Kakisito! Regrese porque creo que olvide mis cherrychangas en… ¡Uuy! Otro capítulo.

— **CrisKakis: Creí que ya se habían ido de regreso a Equestria.**

— Pinkie Pie: Y así fue pero al llegar mi pancita aclamaba por comida y recordé que conmigo tenía unas cherrychangas pero después de tanto buscar hasta en el último rincón de mi melena y el último rincón del castillo no encontré absolutamente nada así que me pregunte, "¿Y si las deje en casa de Kakisito?" y es por eso que estoy aquí otra vez.

— **CrisKakis: Ya veo, pues no las he visto así que creo que pierdes tú…**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Oh mira, ahí están! — Estire mi casco hasta detrás de la oreja de Kakisito y ¡Viola! — justo donde las deje.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Eh? — me quede impresionado. Esta loca acaba de sacar comida detrás de mis orejas. Juro por todo lo relativo y creíble que eso no estaba ahí hace unos momentos.**

— Pinkie Pie: Ñham… ñham… ¡Delicioso!, ¿Quieres un poco?

— **CrisKakis: Ahm… No gracias. Ahora si no te molesta voy a regresar a mi computadora para actualizar el otra capitulo.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¿Puedo quedarme a leerlo contigo? Porfis… :3

— **CrisKakis: Si no tienes nada que hacer, por mí no hay problema.**

 **Ok amigos, en este fic tendrá algo de música… digo, si las canciones son parte esencial en capítulos de MLP ¿Por qué no hacerlo también? Y para ello utilizare letras de canciones ya existentes. Tal vez se me ocurrirían escribir algunas letras, el problema es que no se componer canciones jeje.**

 **Así que sin quitarle más tiempo, ¡A darle!**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera Persona**

En el capítulo anterior de _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ Crystal Sapphire, su madre y la familia de Hazelnut habían sido tratados de forma indiferente y afectados por causa de apoyar a Cristoper. Harto de ver que esto se volvió un problema, decidió actuar de inmediato y arreglar el malentendido de una vez por todas y para ello solcito el apoyo de Twilight Sparkle.

Una vez resuelto el malentendido con los aldeanos de Hatelia, Twilight se dispuso a regresar a Ponyville tras ayudar a Cris, pero por cierto acto de la princesita, la madre de nuestra querida unicornio antro-furry está dispuesta a ayudar a su hija para poder obtener la atención del muchacho que ella tanto añora.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Tras llegar a casa mi mamá me ordenó sentarme en la mesa para tener esa charla bochornosa, no podía creer que mamá supiera toda esa información, fue vergonzoso. Hablando casi por un par de horas en temas sencillos de parejas amorosas hasta extenderse en temas de educación sexual… (˷)

Más tarde llegó Hazelnut de visita junto a sus hijos para así tras conocer nuestro tema de conversación se unió a nosotras, no sin antes mandar a jugar fuera a los niños. Genial, esto cada vez se pone peor… (-_-u)

Tras dejar a un lado la vergonzosa platica, Hazelnut redactó su historia de cómo conoció a Mark y como fue ella supo en el instante supo que era el indicado para ser su poni especial. Mencionó acerca de citas, paseos y momentos a solas que ella y Mark compartieron juntos hace años atrás.

—…y fue así que nos unimos en matrimonio — Hazelnut termino de narrar.

— Awww que romántico. Esa fue una historia fascinante — respondí una vez terminó de narrar su historia — En dado caso, Mark fue quien te cortejo desde un principio, ¿no es así?

— No del todo linda, también tuve que poner de mi parte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

— Bueno, Mark era un poco tímido y cada vez que él intentaba hablarme se petrificaba por los nervios a los pocos segundos y fue por ello que yo decidí dar el paso también, así que mi plan fue coquetearle.

— ¿Coquetear? — pregunte confundida y a la vez un poco interesada, ¿si coqueteo con Cristoper podre llamar su atención? No lo sé, tal vez me pueda funcionar. Mi cuestión aquí es... — ¿Y cómo hago eso?

— Oh vaya, así que después de todo si te interesa el tema ¿eh? Me imagino que lo quieres intentar con Cristoper — Hazelnut dijo pícaramente.

— Ahm… yo… — ¡por Celestia! De solo pensarlo me da mucha pena y… y… no sé qué decir.

— Ay hija, eso es muy fácil. Solo basta con actuar de forma tierna con los sementales — dijo mamá como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo.

— Además debes ponerte hermosa para él. Por alguna razón a los chicos les gusta cuando nosotras nos maquillamos y no ponemos lindas — mencionó Hazelnut, ¿maquillarme? pero eso es algo que no me agrada del todo. Apenas si utilizo lo básico en productos de belleza.

— No lo sé. De hecho no me gusta mucho el maquillaje — dije con un poco de desagrado.

— Es por eso que ningún chico se fija en ti… pero descuida hija, te ayudaremos con eso — dijo mamá para intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Halzelnut.

— Cuente conmigo señora Aquamarine — dijo Hazelnut le respondió.

— ¿Q-qué van a hacer? — fue lo último que dije tras ver en sus rostros un poco de malicia mientras se acercaban a mí, ¿qué me van a hacer?

…

Después de unas largas y tediosas minutos, mamá y Hazelnut me amordazaron por unos momentos para evitar que escapara y así ambas me maquillaran, peinaran, arreglaran y arrojaron diversidad de perfumes. Cielos, vaya que termine bastante mareada por oler tantas fragancias. Incluso cabe mencionar que me desvistieron a la fuerza, eso me molesto mucho… (ò_ó)

Mamá inspecciono mi mochila solo para ver que no contaba con muchos cambios de ropa de las cuales solo estaban conformado por diversos pantalones, blusas y ropa interior que Rarity había confeccionado para mí.

Tras ver mis vestimentas Hazelnut salió de casa para ir en búsqueda de algo más que ponerme ya que decía que necesitaba un cambio drástico para la ocasión. Minutos más tarde regresó con algunas telas y material para confeccionar.

Tras haber finalizado de usar la tela, ella había confeccionado un hermoso y sencillo vestido color rosa lavanda claro, ¡Wow! ella es igual de talentosa que Rarity. Hazelnut me entrego el vestido diciendo que me lo probara para enseguida salir de la habitación junto con mamá. ¡Vaya!, el vestido me quedo a la medida y eso sin la necesidad de tomar mis medidas. Ella realmente es buena,

Me dirigí al espejo de la habitación solo para poder apreciar mi aspecto actual. No sé cómo describirme, solo sé que me siento extraña con todo este maquillaje puesto sobre mi rostro. _¡Sigh!,_ creo que ya va siendo hora de salir de la habitación.

— ¿Y bien? qué tal te… _¡Ains! (Suspiro de asombro)_ — Escuché decir a Hazelnut una vez que salí de la habitación para solo ver que ella soltó una taza de té y derramarse por el piso. Mamá se mostraba igual de estupefacta.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me veo muy mal? — pregunte con mortificación tras ver sus reacciones.

— ¡Por la belleza de Celestia! Estas preciosa — mamá dijo para así acercarse hacia mí.

— ¿E-en serio? — no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada por el cumplido.

— Por supuesto, apuesto que después de esto tendrás a Cristoper solo para ti — Hazelnut dijo. Realmente espero que así sea.

— ¿Mami podemos Mark y yo ir a…? — La pequeña Vanilla ingreso por la puerta de entrada y… — ¡Wow! Se ve muy bonita señorita Crystal.

— Jeje… Muchas gracias — agradecí a la pequeña Vanilla por el cumplido

— ¿Qué sucede Vanilla, porque tardas tan… to? — Mark junior ingresó por la puerta y al igual que su linda hermana se quedó sin habla al verme — Ah ya ya ya yay…

— Jijiji — reí por la expresión del potrillo, creo que también se llevó una sorpresa.

— Mira hermano, ¿verdad que la señorita Crystal sé muy bonita? — le potrilla cuestionó a su hermano.

— Y-yo… yo… yo… — Awww el niño se ve tan colorado que al pobre le costaba trabajo hablar. Creo que tomaré eso como un sí jeje.

— Muy bien. Ahora déjenme el resto a mí. Saldré por un momento — mamá dijo para así ir de salida.

— Espera mamá, ¿A dónde vas?

— Descuida solo saldré y haré las compras, por mientras espera aquí mientras regreso — y así ella finalmente partió. No lo sé pero creo que tiene algo entre cascos y creo saber exactamente que es. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! Ahora estoy sumamente nerviosa, mis manos y mis cascos no paran de temblar.

NO sé porque pero por instinto solo hice la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente. Ocultarme y mantenerme encerrada en la habitación.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

— Crystal, ¿está todo bien? — Hazelnut llamó del otro lado de la puerta.

— S-sí, todo esta excelente, solo quería… retocar un poco más el maquillaje… jeje —

— ¿Segura? suenas bastante nerviosa — tras terminar su oración pude escuchar que la perilla de la puerta intentaba ser girada — Oye, ¿porque está cerrada la puerta?

— E-es… porque… porque… quiero sorprenderte. Así que espera por favor.

— ¿De acuerdo? — _¡Sigh!_ Menos mal que no persisto en querer abrir la puerta _._

 **("Niña, tranquilízate. No tienes por qué alterarte ni mucho menos sentirte nerviosa, es normal pero ya verás que todo va a salir bien. Solo relájate, desde un principio estuviste así de nerviosa tras la plática con tu madre") —** mi maestro habló después de un gran rato **.** Por cierto él había comentado que iba a estar presente en la plática del cortejo, acaso también estuvo todo este tiempo cuando incluso me desvistieron y estuve desnuda durante un rato — **("Descuida niña, si estas preocupada por eso ten por segura que no vi nada. Claramente yo respeto la privacidad de los ponis")**

 **(*N/A: Aja, si claro. Como no. Ni yo creo lo que dice el viejo Starswirl… (¬_¬))**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Twilight: ¡Oye! eso es ofensivo.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Ah chinga!... ¿De dónde apareciste?**

— Twilight: Regrese al ver que Pinkie Pie no estaba con nosotras, así que vine a buscarla. Eso fue irrespetuoso CrisKakis, Starswirl no es un pervertido. (ò_ó)

— **CrisKakis:** _ **¡Sigh!**_ **Te diré un secreto de nosotros los machos y espero no ofenderte, somos débiles ante la carne Twi. En pocas palabras, es imposible ignorar ver a una chica desnuda.**

— Twilight: ¡¿En serio todos los machos piensan así?!

— **CrisKakis: La mayoría pero no todos. Descuida eso no significa que seamos malos. Es natural, de hecho hay hombres que son capaces de abstenerse.**

— Twilight: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué tipo de machos eres, de los pervertidos o de los que se abstienen?

— **CrisKakis: Siendo sincero, soy un poco de ambos, pero estoy más del lado de los que se abstienen. Si con eso aclara tu duda, continuemos…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— No puedo evitarlo maestro. Qué tal si esto no es suficiente como para captar la atención de Cristoper. Es obvio que no me toma en cuenta por no ser una humana como él — y así no hice más que sentarme al borde de la cama. Es triste pensarlo pero es lo que Cris ha estado mencionando todo este tiempo.

 **("No te deprimas, yo creo realmente que puedes hacerlo. Olvídate de todo pensamiento negativo y enfócate en lo positivo. De ser posible convenceré al muchacho. Lo he hecho cambiar de opinión en ocasiones, no dudo que lo pueda hacer cambiar de parecer")**

— Gracias — realmente aprecio lo que mi madre y Hazelnut intentan hacer por mí, también por el apoyo de mi maestro. ¡Está bien! Daré lo mejor de mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Tercera persona**

Podemos ver a la enamorada unicornio levantarse de su asiento y así dirigirse a la ventana de la habitación en donde ella claramente pudo apreciar a una adorable pareja de pajarillos en las ramas de los árboles compartiendo el cariño que ambos animalitos sentían el uno por el otro.

 **BGM:** _/watch?v=xydebDmE1hY_ **(Ven Ven - Meli G (Rincones Mágicos: Coyoacán, México D.F.))**

— _¡Sigh!_ Qué tierno es el amor— la poni mencionó para encaminarse a la ventana y apoyarse risueña en el marco.

 _Y ahí estaba yo_

 _Guardada en un cajón_

 _Sin saber de ti_

 _De pronto algo pasó_

 _Mi corazón latió por ti_

 _Pero sé que nunca pasará_

 _Que solo es un espejismo del destino_

 _Sigo atrapada aquí, sin nada que decir_

 _Ven, ven, ven_

 _Siento que me muero si yo no te tengo_

 _Desearía tanto que tú fueras para mí_

 _Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves en ellos_

 _He guardado todo mi amor para ti_

 _Ven, ven, ven_

(Ella se dirige nuevamente al centro de la habitación).

 _Aquí en mi habitación_

 _Respiro tu calor_

 _El sueño se me va_

 _El viento habla de ti_

 _Eres mi inspiración para esta canción_

 _Pero sé que nunca pasará_

 _Que solo es una imaginación del corazón_

 _Sigo atrapada aquí, sin nada que decir_

 _Ven, ven, ven_

 _Siento que me muero si yo no te tengo_

 _Desearía tanto que tú fueras para mí_

 _Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves en ellos_

 _He guardado todo mi amor para ti_

 _Ven, ven…_

 _Escribiré tu nombre en el cielo_

 _Mi corazón es todo tuyo_

 _Sin ti en mi mundo todo es gris_

 _Tú eres la razón por la que vivo_

 _Siento que me muero si yo no te tengo_

 _Desearía tanto que tú fueras para mí_

 _Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves en ellos_

 _He guardado todo mi amor para ti_

 _Ven, ven, ven_

(Por un instante, las aves se percatan del canto de la unicornio y así vuelan para posarse en la ventana mirando a la joven enamorada).

 _Mírame a los ojos y dime que ves en ellos_

 _He guardado todo mi amor para ti_

 _Ven, ven, ven_

 _Ven, ven, ven_

(Y así ella vuelve para sentarse en el borde de la cama mientras ella llevaba ambas manos a la altura de su pecho denotando que los sentimientos vinieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón).

…

Ahora nos vamos al sitio en donde se encuentra nuestro prota para así percatamos de lo arduamente que sigue trabajando en la reconstrucción del pueblo. Esto mientras usa la magia de la esencia vital de la fuerza para cargar la mayor cantidad posible de materiales y dejarlos a un costado de la siguiente casa/choza a reparar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

— ("¡Uff! Esta es la tercera tanda de material que cargo tras terminar de reparar estas casas") — ¡Agh! Siento los músculos de mis brazos cansados, el cuello muy tenso y las piernas agotadas. Cuatro horas seguidas cargando esos gigantescos troncos y grandes rocas son sumamente difíciles, veo que los arquitectos, albañiles y demás gente que se dedica a esta profesión, es muy matado… _¡Agh! ¡Ouch!_ Creo que es hora de estirarme un poco y destensarme todito.

 _¡CRACK!_

¡Oh my fucking God! Que bien se sintió eso. Vaya que tronaron muy duro los huesos de mi espalda, no puedo creer que a esta edad la espalda me duela. Rayos, por culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado me voy a volver ruco a temprana edad.

— Oye, si ya terminaste de jugar, ven y ayúdanos simio — el líder de los ponis constructores se quejó tras verme flexionar mis brazos y piernas.

Oh por cierto tras continuar trabajando junto a estos sujetos pude conocer el nombre de cada uno de estos ponis. Y no precisamente porque ellos se presentaron, sino porque ellos se llamaban por su nombre. Quien lidera a los tres es Hammer, el semental era de color gris de crin color rojo tinto y ojos del mismo color, me imagino por ser el más alto y corpulento del trio. Quien le seguía era Trunk, un poni de mediana estatura a comparación de Hammer, piel color verde alga, crin castaño de ojos color gris plomo. Y por último Saw, un poni color coral de crin color amarillo como la paja y ojos color marrón, este era un poco más bajo que los otros dos, pero a comparación de los demás ponis, también era alto.

Es curioso el nombre de cada uno de esos tres, la traducción de sus nombres solo me hace pensar la razón de porque se dedicaron a esto del oficio de la construcción.

— ¿Jugando? Tan solo me estoy estirando — me queje directamente — El cuerpo me duele de tanto de estar cargando cosas pesadas. Soy el único que lo ha hecho. Por Dios, denme un respiro.

— Como sea, apúrate y trae eso — Hammer dijo de mala gana.

— ¿Los llevare cuando pueda descansar un poco? — le respondí del mismo modo.

— No tenemos tu tiempo. Así que date prisa.

— Jeje… Tú no eres mi jefe.

— Haz lo que te dice el jefe o te las veras conmigo, tonto simio de pacotilla — Saw me amenazo tras acercarse a mí y verme desafiante.

— _¡Sigh!_ Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué acaso no podemos llevarnos bien? — mencioné pesadamente. En serio, desde que comencé a ayudar el día de ayer estos tipos no dejan de ser una molestia. En especial porque arruinaban mi trabajo realizado para así tener que volver a hacerlo.

— ¡NO! — los tres dijeron al unísono.

— Ok. A ver muchachos, ¿qué les hice yo para que me traten de esta forma?

— Simplemente no nos agradas… y punto — Trunk dijo para así voltearse junto a sus dos compañeros y proseguir con la construcción. Mmm… algo me dice que fue porque no lograron golpearme aquella vez que evadía sus ataques mientras yo me divertía de lo lindo.

— A ver, siendo sinceros. No les agrado y por su actitud, ustedes a mí tampoco, pero entre más rápido hagamos las cosas para terminar con la construcción más rápido podre irme. Eso es lo que quieren, ¿no? — mencione para ver que ellos solo se vieron por unos segundos y así asentir ante lo que dije — Bien, pues si trabajamos los tres sin ponernos trabas podremos hacerlo. Dejemos a un lado las diferencias y cooperemos como se debe para así poder irme, ¿les parece?

— Si lo pones de ese modo y con tal de no verte más por aquí. Hecho, tenemos un trato — Hammer dijo para así acercarse frente a mí y alzar su pata. Tome el casco del equino para así estrecharla y sellar nuestro acuerdo.

— Entonces manos a la obra… en su caso, cascos a la obra — dije para así encaminarme hasta la casa que teníamos que reparar, la cual sería la tercera casa de este día, sin embargo sentí que algo me detuvo mi andar tras tomarme desde la parte de atrás del cuello de mi playera.

— No por hoy jovencito — escuche decir a una voz familiar para así voltearme y ver a la señora Aquamarine.

— Señora, ¿qué hace usted aquí?

— Antes que nada les traje esto por su arduo trabajo — dijo ella para así sacar cuatro sándwiches lo cual nos lo paso a cada uno de nosotros.

Mire con detenimiento lo que había en el interior de los panes solo para presenciar que este contenía lechuga, girasoles y avena. _¡Damn!_ El simple hecho de ver que tenía esta flor, no se me hizo tan apetitoso así que mejor les entre el emparedado a Hammer para que puedo comérselo en mi lugar y así dirigirme nuevamente a la madre de Crystal.

— Agradecemos por los sándwiches pero realmente no tengo tanta hambre que digamos — dije lo más cordial para no sonar grosero tras rechazar su comida.

— En ese caso, ven conmigo. Tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy — la señora Aquamarine dijo para así dar media vuelta y alejarse un poco de nosotros, más sin embargo yo me quede en el mismo lugar ya que…

— Ahm… no puedo irme así como así, ¿acaso no ve que estoy ayudando con la construcción?

— Descuida, además no creo que los muchachos les importe — ella respondió sin importarle mucho el caso.

— De hecho señora, si importa. Tenemos que terminar lo más rápido posible para así no tener que ver más a este sujeto. Sin su ayuda solo iremos más lento en nuestra labor — Trunk se posiciono a un costado de mi para así hablar con la señora Aquamarine.

— _¡Sigh!_ No puedo creerlo. No me imagine que ustedes, los corceles más fuertes, ingeniosos, guapos y habilidoso constructores que reparan todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, requieran de un humano para poder realizar su labor. La verdad me han decepcionado muchachos — la señora Aquamarine dijo para terminar de manera eso ultimo de manera dramática.

— Nosotros no somos dependientes de nadie — Saw dijo un poco molesto tras recibir tal ofensa.

— ¿En serio? Entonces demuéstrenme que puede construir el siguiente establecimiento sin la ayuda de Cristoper… o esperen, ¿es acaso que no pueden hacerlo? — la unicornio dijo de manera preocupante. Mmm… creo que se a lo que quiere llegar.

— Suficiente señora, le demostrare que nosotros podemos construir sin la ayuda de este simio calvo tal y como siempre lo hemos hecho — Ya hacía tiempo que no escuchaba que me decían eso… (¬_¬) — Terminaremos las siguientes chozas lo más rápido que lo que canta un gallo o dejo de llamarme Hammer el constructor más veloz de Equestria. A trabajar muchachos — vaya y lo logro. No puedo creer que esos tres cayeran así de fácil. Se nota que lo que tienen de grandes lo tienen de brutos.

— Jijiji… pan comido. Ahora sígueme muchacho — la señora Aquamarine dijo para así alejarse del lugar.

— ¿Ok? ¡Nos vemos mañana sin falta muchacho! — grite para despedirme de los tres ponis constructores.

— ¡Cállate y lárgate de una buena vez para que nos dejes trabajar! — Hammer grito furioso sin voltear a verme. Uy que actitud… (-_-)

Me dispuse a seguir a la madre de Crystal pero ante todo esto me surge una gran duda y esa es…

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Hoy tengo planes sumamente especiales y para ello, necesito que te arregles de la forma más elegante posible y quitarte esos harapos que siempre traes contigo.

— ¿Harapos? Esta ropa casual es la manera que gusta vestirme. Además creo que una amiga mía se sentiría ofendida si la escuchara hablar de esa forma por insultar la ropa que ella me fabrico.

— No digo que tus ropas estén mal, solo necesito que hoy te veas elegante para la ocasión.

— ¿Ocasión? ¿Qué ocasión?

— Los siento pero es una sorpresa. Lo sabrás en cuanto lo veas.

— De acuerdo, pero hay un problema. No llevo conmigo ropa formal y además dudo que vendan ropa para humanos en el pueblo.

— Descuida, para ello conozco a la poni indicada para confeccionar ropa — dijo la señora Aquamarine. ¿En serio? ¿Hay alguien más que sabe fabricar prendas además de Rarity?

Sin más que decir, seguimos adelante para llegar así a la casa de la madre de Crystal, la cual me dijo que aguardara afuera para así ella ingresar a la morada. Por suerte pude ver a los niños de Hazelnut quienes estaban cerca de los alrededores jugando a ver quién atrapaba al otro para así después verme e invitarme a jugar con ellos… tras pensarlo un rato accedí a jugar con ellos, después de todo fue divertido. Estos chiquillos me hicieron recordar mi infancia cuando jugaba con mis hermanos y mis amigos a este juego, que nostalgia.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Hazelnut y la señora Aquamarine salieron de casa y me indicaron que las siguiera para poder llevar a cabo el plan, ¿plan? ¿A qué se refieren?

Tras seguir a ambas yeguas llegamos a la casa de Hazelnut para así ingresar a su humilde morada. Nunca antes había venido a la casa de la Hazelnut así que mi impresión de extrañes tras entrar a su casa no fue de esperarse.

Hazelnut me guio a una habitación para así entrar y… ¡Wow! No espere ver que ella tuviera un taller de costura, así que ella es la poni a la que la señora Aquamarine se refería.

La unicornio me pidió colocarme en medio de la habitación para así después mirarme, analizándome de pies a cabeza mientras giraba a mí alrededor.

— Muy bien… ya veo… de acuerdo. Lo tengo, esperen un momento. No tardare mucho — Hazelnut dijo para así tomar variedad de telas grises, negras y blancas con la ayuda de su magia, anotar algo en un pequeño cuaderno y ver que comenzó a trabajar junto a su máquina de coser.

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? — me extrañe ya que solo percibir que esta unicornio me miro para así ponerse a trabajar.

— Hazelnut tiene una habilidad increíble, solo basta con ver al poni para calcular las medidas exactas para crear prendas — la señora Aquamarine mencionó para así llevarme una gran sorpresa. ¡Increíble! ¿Sera cierto? Juzgare su trabajo una vez termine lo que tiene en mente.

En lo que Hazelnut trabajaba, la madre de Crystal me mando a que me diera una ducha debido a que tanto trabajo en la construcción me hizo transpirar demasiado y era más que obvio que apestaría a rayos.

Vaya, la ducha me vino de maravilla, muy refrescante. Tras terminar de asearme pasaron solo alrededor de 30 minutos esperando semi-desnudo a que Hazelnut me entregara las prendas que estaba fabricando, Después de un rato, ella me hizo entrega del juego de ropa. Primeramente me coloque los pantalones y debo decir que me sorprendió completamente que estos me quedaron a la medida. Creo que este poni sería competente contra Rarity.

Una vez que termine de cambiarme, pude percatarme que Hazelnut fabrico un Smoking negro, camisa blanca de vestir y para terminar el juego una corbata de moño gris, _¡Sigh!_ La verdad detesto esta clase de vestimentas, ¿Por qué querrán que vista tan elegante?

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

— Adelante — dije en voz alta para quien sea que estuviera llamando la puerta me pudiera escuchar y así ambas yeguas entraron a la habitación

— Oh vaya, te vez bien — Hazelnut dijo tras verme utilizando su creación.

— ¿En serio? A decir verdad me siento estúpido con esto puesto — dije pesadamente.

— ¿No te gusto?, me esmere mucho confeccionando ese traje — Hazelnut menciono con tono de preocupación. Creo que ella piensa que su traje no me gusto para nada.

— No es eso. La verdad el traje luce genial. Es solo que odio vestirme de esta forma.

— Pero te vez muy bien. De hecho luces mucho más atractivo, a pesar de ser de diferente especie puedo notarlo — dijo la señora Hazelnut para darme un cumplido. Sé que soy guapo pero no es para tanto… (¬ ͜ ¬)

— Si. Creo que solo me hubiera bastado una camisa de vestir que hiciera juego con mi pantalón de mezclilla y mis zapatos deportivos.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero eso sería extraño. No cuadraría con la forma elegante habitual de vestir — Hazelnut dijo de forma consternada. He de suponer que toda chica poni que fabrica ropa han de actuar de esta manera, creo que no es de extrañarme una vez te acostumbras a Rarity.

— Créeme, te sorprenderías. De donde vengo hay variedad de modas. Tal vez podrías ayudarme a crear una camisa semejante a esta pero de diferente color que hagan juego con mis zapatos deportivos y veras lo que una simple camisa puede hacer. Incluso te pagare por el Smoking y la camisa.

— Este bien, déjalo en mis cascos — Hazelnut dijo. Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salió disparada hacia su taller. La madre de Crystal la siguió para quedar nuevamente solo en la habitación.

 **("Yo creo que te veías muy bien muchacho")** — Starswirl dijo a través de mi mente.

— ("Tal vez pero como le dijes a las señoritas, detesto vestirme formal. Y más si es un traje completo") — le respondí al viejo hechicero.

Tras pasar algunos los minutos, Hazelnut tenía lista la camisa de vestir y sin más me la coloque y vestí junto con mis zapatos deportivos, mi pantalón de mezclilla y me arregle un poco el cabello para no tenerlo hecho una explosión como acostumbro a traerlo.

Salí de la habitación donde me estaba vistiendo para que así Hazelnut pudiera apreciar el arte… jajaja ok, es broma. Solo salí para que vieran lo que una simple camisa de este estilo cambia la imagen de uno.

— Tenías razón. Al parecer no se ve nada mal esa combinación — Hazelnut dijo tras analizarme un momento y juzgar mi la forma de vestir que decidí para la ocasión… esperen a todo esto, ¿Qué ocasión es? Me lo sigo preguntando.

— Te lo dije. Por cierto, ahora que ya me arregle un poco, ¿se puede saber para qué?

— Lo siento, ya te dijimos que es secreto. Solo espera un poco más por favor — Hazelnut respondió dejándome con la incógnita. Algo traman estas yeguas, pero que será.

— ("Starswirl, dígame ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto?") — pregunta para saber si por mera casualidad el sabría algo.

 **("Tal vez, pero no te diré nada muchacho. Tendrás que esperar tal y como las damas dijeron, es una sorpresa")** — Al parecer el viejo si sabe algo y también de algún es cómplice de todo esto.

— ¡Perfecto!, ya todo está preparado — la señora Aquamarine dijo tras entrar nuevamente a la casa de Hazelnut — Ahora, quiero que vayas a este restaurante y esperes en el lugar que reserve para ti con tu nombre — ella dijo tras entregarme un volante con la información de dicho local.

— ¿De acuerdo? ¿Pero qué es lo que…? — dije tras ver que la poni había desaparecido de mi vista. Bien, me estoy empezando a hartar de tanto misterio.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

Ya ha paso mucho tiempo desde que mamá salió de casa, ¿Por qué tardara tanto en regresar?

Mientras tanto me seguía mirando frente al espejo para ver si realmente me veía muy bien. Incluso cabe decir que estaba practicando como iniciar una conversación en una cita. Es más que obvio que es por ello que me arreglaron mi madre y Hazelnut, y aunque me sentía como una tonta, también practique para intentar coquetear y no perder la atención de Cris.

— Hija, ¿aun sigues aquí? — escuche la voz de mi madre.

— Si. Estoy en la habitación — respondí para que así tras unos segundos ver que mamá ingreso por la puerta.

— Genial, ya todo está preparado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Dentro de 30 minutos, te presentaras en este restaurante. Cristoper también estará ahí, así que prepárate hija.

— D-de acuerdo.

— No estés nerviosa, ya verás que te ira muy bien. Por lo tanto, muéstrame las técnicas que te ensañe — mamá dijo para así ponerme a practicar junto a ella sus "técnicas" seductoras y coquetas. La verdad esto me hace sentirme muy incómoda.

…

Pude darme cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo. No puedo creer que estuvimos bastante tiempo practicando esas bochornosas técnicas para así después salir de casa y dirigirme al restaurante que mamá me indico que fuera.

Tras salir de casa, la mayor parte de los ponis me observaban, ¡Ay no! No me gusta ser el centro de atención. Ok, solo concéntrate. Ignora las miradas y sigue adelante.

Finalmente llegue hasta la entrada del restaurante en donde se encontraba el barista quien realiza el registro para las reservaciones del lugar leyendo la carta de los ponis de reservación.

— Disculpe, vengo debido a una reservación que se realizó en este lugar.

— Pog supuegsto ma'am – dijo el poni con un asentó elegante de la alta sociedad.

 **(*N/A: Imaginen al tipo hablando con acento francés, tal y como lo pronuncias en películas y series animadas)**

— A nombge de quien egsta la… ¿resegvación? – el barista dijo tras quedárseme viendo. Pude denotar asombro y un ligero sonrojo en él.

— Al nombre de Cristoper Fabián – dije para así esperar el servicio del barista pero este no despegaba la vista de mí. Jiji… ¿en serio me veo tan bien como para llamar la atención del semental? Ok intentare hablarle una vez más – Disculpe, ¿está todo bien?

— ¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí. Pegdón ¿podgía repetigme el nombge pog favog?

— Cristoper Fabián.

— Hmm… o si aquí egsta. Adelante ma'am – y así el elegante semental me cedió la entrada al local. Juro que tras alejarme de él alcance a escuchar… "pego que egmosa poni" de su parte. Y veo que no le dio importancia a la forma semi-humana en la que me encuentro.

— Sígame por favor — Uno de los meseros se ofreció a me guiarme hasta la mesa en donde pude ver que Cristoper estaba sentado mientras hacía gestos de inconformidad y aburrimiento.

Finalmente había llegado a la mesa junto a Cristoper, después de agradecerle al mesero por su servicio me senté del otro lado de la mesa para solo así ver que Cristoper me veía con asombro y a la vez con extrañes.

— ¿Crysti? ¡¿En realidad eres tú?! — Cristoper dijo sin dejar de verme.

— Si Cris, soy… — rápidamente pare de hablar para así recordar algunas de las técnicas de que mamá me enseño. Bien, es hora de ponerlas en práctica — …es decir. Claro que soy yo, guapo — dije tras hacer un gesto coqueto y guiñarle rápidamente. Espero que tenga una reacción positiva ante mí.

— ¿Eh? — Cristoper mencionó con extrañes. El ver una ceja levantada en su rostro me lo demuestra — Crysti, ¿te sientes bien?

— De maravilla querido — respondí aun poniendo en práctica las técnicas de coqueteo. Creo que intentare imitar un poco el acento elegante con el que Rarity habla.

— Si tú lo dices… (ŏ_ȏU) — Dijo Cristoper — Por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido?

— Hazelnut lo confeccionó este vestido para mí, y debo decir que realmente le quedo divino.

— Ya lo creo, por cierto. Es la primera vez que te veo así, te vez hermosa

— ¡¿En serio?!

— Me consta.

— Jijiji… Me halagas guapo — respondí para así enseguida parpadear coqueta a Cristoper.

— En serio, ¿segura que te sientes bien? Estas actuando muy extraño — creo que Cris empieza a sospechar de mi forma de actuar. Espero no arruinarlo — Dejando eso de lado, ¿sabes para que tu madre nos citó aquí? ¿Es que acaso estamos celebrando algo importante? Digo, creo que debe serlo por la manera formal en que ambos estamos vestimos… — por lo que veo no se ha que esto es una cita arreglada.

— ¿En serio no sabes lo que pasa aquí? — pregunte un poco consternada. Imagine que él sabría algo de esto.

— Mmh mmh, nones — Cristoper negó saber algo al respecto.

— Ya veo… — ¿y ahora qué? No soy capaz de tomar el valor y decirle que esto es una cita arreglada.

Que hago. No se me ocurre nada conque para llevar una conversación.

— Disculpen, ¿puedo tomar su orden? — tras pasar algunos minutos de silencio por este incomodo momento, un mesero se acercó hasta nosotros y para sorpresa de ambos, el mesero se parecía bastante a…

— ¿Mark Hardy? — Cristoper dijo en tono sorpresivo y confundido. Definitivamente era Mark, solo que este utilizaba un mostacho falso para creo yo intentar ocultar su identidad, demostrando que su disfraz no era tan bueno.

— Ahm… me confunde caballero. No creo que sea el poni quien usted cree que soy — respondió con un ligero tono de nerviosismo.

Si Mark está aquí, lo más probable es que Hazelnut este por aquí también. Mire discretamente los alrededores del restaurante para ver en una mesa a la lejanía a mi madre y a Hazelnut vestida de forma extraña con lentes de sol y unos sombreros un poco extravagantes pero sofisticados.

Así que van a estar vigilando los avances de esta cita. No sé porque me hace sentir un poco incomoda y fastidiada.

— ¿Aja? — Cristoper exclamó desconfiadamente de lo que Mark — Bueno, veamos lo que hay en el menú. ¿Pudiera atender primero a la dama, por favor?

Tras revisar por unos instantes la carta, solicite que me trajeran una ensalada con y un plato pequeño de coctel de frutas en tanto Cristoper ordeno pasta con crema de champiñón y trozos de patata cocida para acompañar el platillo.

— En lo que esperamos a que traigan nuestros platillos, platiquemos un poco ¿te parece? — Cristoper mencionó para captar mi atención. De acuerdo, sigamos apegándonos al plan.

— Por supuesto querido, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— Primeramente me gustaría preguntar, ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma? Me es extraño escucharte hablar así.

— Tal vez se deba a este estilo, ¿Te gusta cómo me veo? — dije para así inclinarme un poco y regalarle una mirada que creo yo puede ser seductora para los sementales.

— A decir verdad, el estilo no se ve nada mal en ti. Pero esa forma de hablar… como que no va contigo — Cristoper dijo eso ultimo a secas, sé que él es honesto pero creo que su honestidad puede llegar a ser hiriente.

— P-pero si estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo para esforzarme en… — dije un poco angustiada.

— ¿Esforzarte? ¿Esforzarte para qué? — Cristoper cuestionó dudosamente. Ay no, que acabo de hacer.

— Ahm… d-de…

— Disculpen… — _¡Uff!_ de la que me salve, por poco y lo arruino. Escuchamos que alguien llamo nuestra atención para ver esta vez a…

— ¡¿Hazelnut?! — exclamé con asombro tras verla vestida con un juego de camarera, maquillada de forma extravagante pero a la vez denotaba también su belleza y debo decir… que se veía bastante hermosa.

Estoy completamente segura de que es ella, mire hacia la mesa en donde hace unos momentos la vi junto a mamá para solo así ver que ella no estaba en su lugar. Definitivamente es ella.

— ¿También trabajas en este lugar? — Cristoper pregunto al igual que lo hizo con Mark.

— Me confunde caballero, mi nombre es Cream Cup y yo voy a ser su camarera el día de hoy — "Cream" respondió ante la pregunta de Cris.

— ¿Claaaaro? A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? — Cristoper comenzó a mirar a todos lados sospechando de todo lo que está sucediendo — ¿es algún programa de cámara escondida o algo parecido?

— No tengo idea a lo que se refiere caballero. Vine aquí para preguntar si apetecen alguna bebida en lo que mi espo…, digo, mi compañero trae sus órdenes — Cream/Hazelnut dijo refinadamente.

— La verdad sí, tengo mucha sed ¿Te apetece la champagne de manzana? — Cristoper me pregunto.

— ¡C-claro! ¡Si! — dije sin pensarlo dos veces para así ver como Cream/Hazelnut se alejaba para atender nuestra orden. Creo que más tarde se lo agradeceré.

— Hmm… Definitivamente hay algo extraño en todo esto. No sé si son alucinaciones mías pero puedo jurar a que esto parece ser una cita arreglada para nosotros dos, y que esos dos que se parecen a Hazelnut y Mark están haciendo lo posible porque todo salga bien — _¡Eek!_ Ya se dio cuenta — Jajaja… Nha, creo que es solo mi imaginación, suena tonto si lo vez de esa forma ¿verdad?

— Jeje… si, eso es algo tonto querido jeje — ¡DULCE CELESTIA! Eso estuvo cerca.

—… ( ᵒ᷇_ᵒ ᷆) — Cristoper no dijo nada y solo se me quedo viendo de manera neutra.

—… ( ᵒ᷇_ᵒ ᷆)— Yo solo me quede ahí, consternada y sin nada que decir, sudando a mares de los nervios.

— _¡Sigh!_ Crysti, bonita. Me doy cuenta que…

— Sus órdenes están servidas — Mark/el mesero llego de improvisto para así dejar nuestras ordenes en la mesa para así poder degustarlas — Buen provecho linda pareja — Y así ambos agradecimos por su servicios.

— Ella y yo no somos, Ñheque importa.

— Ahm… disculpa guapo, estabas a punto decirme algo, ¿Qué era? — pregunté con un poco de pavor. No sé qué iba a decirme pero tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que va a ser.

— ¿Qué? ¡A sí! Te iba a decir qué… — para entonces, él dio un ligero bocado a su comida para ver en cuestión de segundos una reacción de sorpresa — ¡Dios mío! Esta pasta esta buenísima, hacía tiempo que no comía algo como esto. Solo comer frutas y verduras es un fastidioso, me siento tan afortunado de poder tener el placer de comer esto… (T ͜ T) — Cris realizo una cara cómica tras probar la pasta, creo que eso fue un poco dramático pero creo que lo entiendo. Está haciendo todo lo posible por evitar ingerir carne por dar el gusto de no aterrar a los ponis, y también por ver que es una buena persona por no intentar cazar animales que sean comestibles.

— S-si jeje… que te perece si comemos primero y después platicamos — dije para tratar de evitar la charla y ganar un poco de tiempo.

— ¡Por supuesto! — dijo Cristoper con alegría.

Y así pocos minutos después llego Cream/Hazelnut con la champagne para acompañar nuestra comida y así disfrutar de una deliciosa comida juntos como pareja, o por lo menos yo lo veía así.

Terminando de comer, los meseros que nos atendieron limpiaron la mesa para así dejarnos nuevamente a solas y poder tiempo de charlar. Muy bien, creo que ya se olvidó de lo que iba a decirme.

— Realmente quede satisfecha. Querido, debo agradecer el amable gesto de tu parte por invitarme a venir a este lugar — mencioné de la forma más amable posible sin salirme del papel.

— Es un gusto pero… yo no te invite ¿recuerdas? Tu madre me indico que viniera aquí en primer lugar. Y conforme a eso después de té presentaste en este sitio, debo decir que fue una coincidencia… ¿o no? — Cristoper dijo seriamente — Como había hecho mención antes, todo esto es muy sospechoso sin contar que estoy cien por ciento seguro que los que nos atendieron son Hazelnut y Mark, dime ¿tú sabes algo al respecto de lo que está pasando aquí?

— Y-yo… — ¡No puede ser! No se le olvido, ¿Ahora qué hago?

— ¡WOW!

 _¡PUM!_

Cristoper cayó repentinamente de su asiento, ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Si —dijo para así reincorporarse.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Algo me golpeo — Cris mencionó para después ver que de su camisa tenía una mancha roja — creo que me ataco una albóndiga — tras terminar de decir eso, me puse a revisar los alrededores solo para ver como mi madre desde otro lugar disimulaba no haber hecho nada cuando por cuestión de segundos logre ver que oculto uno de los cubiertos debajo de la mesa en donde se encontraba sentada. Mi reacción fue molestarme un poco por lo que ella hizo — Rayos, esta camisa era nueva. Espero que Hazelnut no se moleste al ver que no duro mucho para que manchara la prenda que ella me hizo. Ahora vuelvo Crysti, iré al baño y ver si puedo limpiar esta mancha.

Cristoper se retiró siendo guiado por uno de los meseros. En seguida me gire a dirección hacia mama para así dirigirme hasta ella.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — reclame con molestia por lo que mamá hizo.

— Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Es más que obvio que Cristoper ya sospecho de todo este asunto… además no has estado realizando bien las técnicas que te enseñe. — mamá respondió igualmente con un toque de molestia.

— Pues tal vez no haya sospechado nada si no estuvieran interviniendo. Estoy haciendo lo posible por coquetear con él. Creí que iban a dejarme a solas con Cristoper una vez que arreglaron esta cita para mí.

— Para que lo sepas hija, no estamos interviniendo, estamos aquí para apoyarte y asegurarnos de que todo salga bien.

— ¿Qué todo salga bien? ¿Tratando de usar disfraces y hacerse pasar desapercibidos cuando son más que obvios que son ustedes? No está ayudando, ¿sabes?... (ò_ó)

— No me hables en ese tono jovencita, soy tu madre y tienes que respetarme… (ò_ó)

— ¿Crysti? — escuche a Cristoper llamarme tras salir de los sanitarios. No puedo quedarme aquí su mamá va a estar haciendo esto. Fui hacia donde Cristoper para tomarlo del brazo y poder salir de aquí — O-oye, ¿A dónde vamos?

— Salgamos de aquí, vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo — respondí con un tono un poco molesta.

— Pero no podemos irnos sin pagar — Cristoper dijo. Es el colmo, sin más que pensar con la ayuda de mi magia saque la bolsa de bits que el cargaba de sus bolsillos y se la entregue al primer mesero que vi.

— Tenga, creo que con esto será suficiente para pagar lo que consumimos — dije para después salir del restaurante.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Aquamarine.**

No puedo creerlo, mi propia hija alzándome la voz y además despreciar mi ayuda. No me voy rendir, hare todo lo posible para que ese muchacho se quede con mi Crysti tal y como ella lo desea. No dejare que ninguna otra poni se quede con él más que mi hija.

— Y ahora que señora Aquamarine — Mark, el esposo de Hazelnut dijo tras ver que mi hija salió del restaurante.

— Eso es obvio jovencito, iremos tras de ellos y ayudaremos a mi hija tanto como podamos — respondí positivamente.

— Siga contando conmigo señora — Hazelnut dijo tras realizar un saludo militar. Veo que esta muchachita tiene el mismo objetivo que yo para ayudar a mi hija.

— Yo pienso que deberíamos dejarlos solos. Darles su espacio si ustedes me comprenden — Mark dijo con inseguridad. Tal parece que no quiere seguir ayudando.

— Oh vamos querido, no te rindas. Además si nos ayudas y logramos emparejar a ese par podría recompensarte de algún modo — Hazelnut mencionó de forma seductora a su esposo — Después de todo ese traje de mayordomo te sienta muy bien.

— Lo mismo pienso de ti querida — Mark dijo de la misma forma que ella mientras se relamía un poco los labios. Veo que este par no pierden el tiempo para demostrar su amor… pero este no es el momento para esto.

— Tranquilícense ustedes dos. Tenemos que seguir a Crystal y Cristoper si no queremos perderlos de vista. Andando — y sin más me disponía a salir del restaurante pero…

— Digsculpe ma'am. Pego alguien tiene que pagag pog lo comida que le lanzo a ese joven y ustedes dos no se pueden ig sin habeg tegminado su tugno — Uno de los ponis que trabaja en el restaurante se nos acercó para reclamarnos por no haber tomado en cuenta dichas cosas, ¡Grrrr! Genial, esto nos va a llevar un poco de tiempo… (-_-U)

…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

POV Cristoper

No puedo creerlo lo que hizo Crysti. Me arrebató la bolsa de bits de mis bolsillos para entregarle todas las monedas a aquel sujeto en el restaurante. Ahora me quede sin un centavo en la bolsa… (T_T)

Crystal me sigue jalando del brazo llevándome a quien sabe dónde. Veo que estábamos por salir del pueblo y dirigirnos a una ladera por la cual subimos por unas escaleras. Al llegar a la cima se encontraban varias bancas y una cerca la cual evitaba que los ponis sobrepasaran el límite de la orilla. Prácticamente estábamos en un mirador.

Varios de los ponis que yacían en el lugar se nos quedaron mirando, en especial los pocos sementales. Especialmente miraban a Crysti debido a como se encontraba arreglada en estos momentos. No los culpo, la verdad que se ve linda vestida así, y más portando ese vestido el cual la hace ver más atractiva… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! contrólate Cristoper por favor.

Paramos cerca de la cerca del mirador tras caminar rápidamente al alejarnos del restaurant en el que hace unos minutos atrás estábamos y tomar un respiro… y yo para mover un poco la muñeca de mi brazo. En todo el resto del camino Crystal no me salto para nada.

— Creo que en este lugar no nos molestaran — dijo Crystal tras recuperar un poco el aire — Y dime guapo, que te parece este lugar. Debo decir que para mí es simplemente divino a la vista, ¿verdad? — ahí está otra vez esa forma extraña de hablar, es como si colocara un tono de seducción en su voz mientras realizaba alguno gestos y movimientos un poco provocativos, ¿Qué pretende con actuar así?... (ȏ_ŏ)

— Pues debo decir que la verdad, sí. Es algo gratificante ver el paisaje desde aquí arriba — respondí con un poco de inconformidad por su actuación.

— ¿Qué sucede querido? — Crysti cuestionó. Al parecer se percató de mi inconformidad.

— No es nada, es solo que aún me parece extraño todo esto. Crysti, me vas a decir porque estas…

— ¡Oh mira allá!, hay un puesto de helados, ¿Te apetece comer uno? — ella dijo rápidamente interrumpiéndome lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Eh? No, descuida estoy…

— Ahora vuelvo — y así ella se alejó para ir hacia el pequeño local de helados. Es mi imaginación o pude notar un ligero tono de nerviosismo antes de que se alejara… _¡Sigh!_ Todo esto hace que me moleste un poco.

— Disculpa amigo, ¿esa poni viene con usted, verdad? — una de las ponis que había en este lugar se acercó para preguntarme.

— Así es, ¿Por qué? — respondí.

— Wow, debe tener suerte de tenerla como pareja. La verdad que es hermosa, a pesar de su extraña forma no puedo evitar quitarle la vista de encima — la poni dijo de manera que… un momento, ¿acaso veo que está yegua babeando por ver a Crysti? ¿Acaso le gustaran las de su mismo sexo?

— Ella es mi amiga.

— Así que solo una amiga ¿eh? Dígame una cosa, ¿ella tiene pareja? — ¡¿QUÉ?!... (0_0)¡

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? — dije extrañado. Definitivamente esta yegua es lesbi.

— Tal vez pueda tener una oportunidad con ella. Después de todo no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de conseguir a una poni tan buena como ella — dijo lascivamente sin apartarle la vista a Crystal.

De alguna manera me molesto que esta chica hablara tan vulgarmente de Crystal, así que me coloque frente a ella para evitar que siguiera viéndola y me prestara atención a mí.

— ¡Óigame!, más respeto. Escúcheme bien, usted no va a intentar nada con ella porque… — ok, solo mentiré esta vez y solo lo hare ya que esta poni no me inspira confianza — ella no solo es mi amiga, también es mi futura prometida. Así que _¡ushcale!_ — dije haciendo el ademan con mis manos de que se fuera. Como tal, la poni se fue de muy mal humor tras insultarme de manera tonta diciéndome "cretino".

Al girarme vi que Crystal estaba detrás de mí. Ella tenía un rostro de sorpresa, su pelaje comenzó a teñirse de color rojizo en todo su rostro.

— ¿D-dijiste que… s-soy tu… futura… prometida? — ella dijo bastante avergonzada.

— B-bueno, si lo dije… pero solo lo hice para alejar a esa… — inesperadamente Crystal soltó en el acto los helados y cayeran al suelo y seguido de eso, se desmayó. Fue una suerte que logre reaccionar a tiempo para atraparla y evitar que azotara contra el suelo. Genial, simplemente genial lo que faltaba.

Los ponis que transitaban en el sitio comenzaron a mirar hacia nosotros, creo que el repentino desmayo de Crystal capto la atención de todos. Ok, patas pa' que las quiero…

…

 _¡Uff!_ Bien, logre irme sin problemas sin que nadie nos siguiera. Llegue hasta un campo abierto no muy lejos de esta ladera encontrando un árbol de la cual podía visualizar que en unas de sus ramas yacía un columpio, el cual nos sirvió para descansar. Me senté en el suave pastizal recargando cuidadosamente a Crysti en mi hombro para esperar hasta que recobrara el conocimiento.

Continué esperando por un largo tiempo tranquilamente en este sitio sin apartar la vista del paisaje que este mundo regalaba a mi vista, sentir el relajante viento y disfrutar de la tranquilidad son cosas que muy pocas de las veces puedo disfrutar… _¡Yawn!_ Me está dando sueño de solo estar así.

— Mmm… — Crystal se movió un poco restregando su rostro contra mi hombro en señal de que no solo está en estado inconsciente, tal parece que ella en estos momentos está dormida y lo sé por los tranquilizantes suspiros que ella daba. No pude evitar el querer acariciarla por lo tierna que se veía en estos momentos y cuando lo hice ella realizo una sonrisa al sentir el suave contacto de la palma de mi mano contra su cabeza.

 **("** _ **¡Sigh!**_ **Vaya, es el colmo con esta muchacha. Tiene que aprender a controlar más a menudo sus reacciones. Mira que desmayarse cada vez que escucha que estas relacionada con ella de manera amorosa")** — escuche decir a Starswirl una vez que no sentamos a descansar.

— Jejeje… ya se. Yo creo que exagera mucho esas situaciones… (- ͜ -u)

 **("¿Pero sabes a qué se debe, no es así?").**

— Tal vez… quizá — es más que obvio que lo sé. Digo, no soy tonto para darme cuenta que le gusto a esta poni, lo que me hace pensar ¿Por qué?

 **("Exactamente es por eso muchacho, ¿Por qué no le correspondes a mi alumna como es debido?").**

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Ya sé lo que trama el viejo.

 **("Escucha muchacho, sé que lo has mencionado variedad de veces y acepto tu decisión al no querer buscar una relación con alguien de distinta especie que tu pero porque no lo intentas, aunque sea una sola vez. Tal vez esto te sirva de experiencia y aprendas llevarte bien en una relación no solo con una hembra de tu especie, sino con hembras de otros tipos de especie también")** — Que puedo decirle, en eso el anciano tiene un buen punto.

— Tal vez pero… a decir verdad, tengo un poco de pavor. Si con solo pensar que me tachen de zoofilico me basta. Y pensando bien las cosas, creo que no tendría ninguna dificultad en llevar una relación con una poni, es decir, sé que ustedes son seres pensantes a comparación del mundo de dónde vengo. Y no solo los ponis lo son, sé que también hay más especies que también los son. Por loco que se escuche — Aunque increíble parezca, tal y como la serie lo ha plasmado hasta ahora me da a entender dicha idea.

 **("¿Entonces solo no aceptas una relación solo por pavor en el ámbito social de tu especie?")** — Starswirl dijo de manera, aunque juro que pude percibir enojo en sus palabras.

— No solo lo hago por eso, si no por el bien de Crysti… y quizás también de Rainbow Dash o alguna otra chica… poni, dragón o lo que sea que llegue a desarrollar sentimientos hacia mí — dije con un ligero toque de pesar.

 **("Mmm… Explícate muchacho").**

— Si bien tal vez no me importaría corresponderle a Crystal pero…

 **("¿Acabas de admitir que ella si te llama la atención?").**

— Déjeme terminar, como decía, no me importaría corresponderle pero ¿y después? si lo hago puede ser doloroso para ella… y tal vez para mí también — Estimo demasiado a la unicornio por todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora pero... no me gustaría encariñarme más de la cuenta — Recuerdo lo que me dijo Starswirl, tal vez estoy aquí solo por un propósito en el cual usted me enrolo… (-_-)

 **("Ahora te comprendo")**

— Sé que tarde o temprano tengo que regresar a mi mundo, claramente a excepción de que Darkside me mate. Y de ser así, no…

— Mmm… ¿Q-que… sucedió? — Estaba explicándole a Starswirl cuando inesperadamente me debí a ser interrumpido al sentir el movimiento de Crystal, la cual poco a poco comenzó a despertar — ¿Dónde estamos?

— Hasta que despiertas bella durmiente. Y contestando a tu pregunta… no tengo idea. Solo me aleje de aquel mirador tras desmayarte porque estábamos llamando la atención — le respondí a Crysti para seguido de ello reincorporarme y quedar nuevamente de pie. Órale, no me había fijado que estaba atardeciendo. Celestia y Luna están por cumplir con su labor importante del día para dar paso a la noche, creo que la noción del tiempo pasó rápido en ese tranquilo momento.

— ¿Desmayarme? — dijo Crystal confundida para después ayudarla a levantarse y ver que ella quedo pensativa. Creo que está intentando recordar los hechos. A los poco de pocos segundos, ella reaccionó — Ya recordé. Me había desmayado por… porque tu… t-tu habías dicho… que… — comenzó a sonrojarse y a tambalearse nuevamente.

— ¡Espera no te aloques!, ¿quieres? Mejor toma asiento nuevamente — mencioné para invitar a mi querida amiga a sentarse en el columpio a lo cual hizo caso.

— Jeje… perdón.

— Descuida — respondí sin inconveniente alguno… Aunque pensándolo bien, si hay un inconveniente que me ha estado molestando desde la tarde — Crysti, te quería ¿preguntar a qué se debió todo eso de la cita inesperada? Y sospecho tu mamá tuvo que ver en eso ¿no es así?

— ¿Te diste cuenta?

— Y como no hacerlo. Desde a medio día fue a buscarme para ello sin siquiera haberme dicho el motivo. No lo supe sino hasta después de que llegaste al restaurante aquel, además me di cuenta que ella intentaba ocultarse un alguna de las mesas apartadas al fondo del restaurant — No soy tan tonto como para no haber notado a la yegua... (¬_¬)

—… — Ella no dijo nada, solo agacho las orejas y volteo hacia otro lado. Seguí esperando por una respuesta de su parte mientras la miraba sin quitarle la vista de encima — ¿Estas molesto por eso? — finalmente hablo tras mirarme con arrepentimiento.

— En parte sí. Pero no por todo lo sucedido, sino porque no me lo pediste. Crysti, si querías que te invitara a salir o a pasear haya aceptado con gusto.

— ¿E-enserio? — Crystal dijo un poco sorprendida ante mi respuesta.

— Pues claro, ¿y que fue esa extraña forma de actuar y esos intentos de… tu sabes? — me sentí avergonzado tras recordar lo que ella hacía, en alguna ocasión llamo mi atención tras colocarse en posiciones en donde podía notar parte de sus pechos. Y más por la forma en la que está actualmente vestida… ¡No me culpen, después de todo soy un hombre! (ò_ó)

Al igual que yo, ella denoto vergüenza ya que sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojizo.

— Fue muy extraño ¿sabes? Esa no eras tú, por lo regular tú eres tranquila, seria y tierna. No coqueta como lo puede ser Rarity en ciertas ocasiones.

— ¿Crees que soy tierna? — pregunto ella con sorpresa.

— Aja, pero hoy denotaste todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio? (ô_ŏ)

— B-bueno es que yo quería ver si tu… Es que… mi madre y Hazelnut me dijeron que lo hiciera para… para… — Crystal se esforzaba por terminar la oración de lo nerviosa que se sentía. Así que esas dos se pusieron de acuerdo para esto ¿eh? Y con ello incluyeron a Mark en su plan. Creo que tendré una seria charla con esos tres más tarde.

— Entiendo. De todas formas creo que ahora comprendo a que se debió todo lo anterior. Y por último, de ahora en adelante quiero que te sientas con la total confianza de decirme lo que sea. Y cuando digo a lo que se, me refiero a todo. Estoy aquí para escucharte, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — Crystal respondió un poco más calmada. Menos mal que solucione todo este embrollo — Cristoper, ¿tengo una pregunta?

— Dime.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que yo… bueno, soy tu prometida? — Crystal cuestionó tímidamente.

— ¿Eso? Pues veras, la yegua con la que estaba hablando estaba actuando un poco irrespetuosa hacia ti por ser tan hermosa y atractiva. Al parecer le gustaste y pretendía conquistarte o algo así solo por tal cuestión. Así que dije lo que dije solo para evitar que se acercara a ti y te hiciera algo indebido.

— Jeje… ya veo. Gracias por protegerme.

— Ñhe… no hay bronca (° ͜ °) — respondí para así solo por unos momentos colocarme a su lado y quedarme mirando el cielo el cual estaba comenzando a ser adornado por la Luna y las estrellas.

— Un segundo, ¿dijiste que te parezco hermosa y atractiva? — Crystal me cuestionó repentinamente, ¿en serio dije eso?

— ¿En serio dije eso? — no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que decir.

Crystal asintió para en cuestión de segundos levantarse del columpio y colocarse frente a mí. Sin previo aviso ella tomo mi mano derecha con sus dos manos para verme seriamente.

¿Eh?... (o_o)!

—… — No dije nada, solo me quede ahí tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar. Más que nada por lo que ella acaba de preguntar.

— Cristoper… T-tú… ¿tú me quieres? — Crystal mencionó. Se a lo que quiere darse a entender, así que creo que mejor trato de persuadirla. Y si es por quererla es más que obvio, la estimo mucho.

— Por supuesto que te quiero, eres mi amiga — dije tras soltar mi mano de las suya para enseguida colocarlo en uno de sus hombros en señal de confianza y estima que le tengo.

— No me refiero a eso. Lo quiero decir es… — Crystal se quedó callada por un segundo cerrando sus ojos para suspirar resignadamente. Con un lento movimiento volvió a tomar mi mano para así nuevamente verme sin apartarme la vista de mis ojos — ¿Y-yo… te gusto?

— Pues si me gustas — dije de forma amigable — Y es porque me caes muy bien. Eres una muy buena poni y una excelente amiga. En serio no sé cómo es que antes no tenías amigos si eres genial Crysti.

— ¡No! — Crystal exclamo un poco disgustada — ¿Qué acaso no sabes el significado de querer y gustar? — Mencionó esta vez con un ligero toque de tristeza — No sé ni para que me esfuerzo — dijo finalmente solo para regresar a sentarse en el columpio. Vaya que se ve decaída, y pude ver que así fue por la expresión de su rostro.

 _¡Sigh!_ Realmente sé que es lo que está tratando de decirme pero… sinceramente no sé qué pensar.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona.**

Cristoper miro a su amiga la poni la cual solo se quedó tristemente y en silencio sentada en el columpio de aquel árbol. Tanto fue la incomodidad que Cristoper se sintió mal de hacer sentir a Crystal de tal manera que no encontraba la forma de cómo ayudar a subirle el ánimo.

Resignado, este se dirigió hasta quedar frente a ella colocándose en pose de sentadilla y dirigirle la palabra.

BGM: _/cVU8IaAWLVQ_ (Chetes - Querer)

— ¿Sabes? Realmente se lo que me quieres decir, conozco el significado de ambas palabras pero… cómo explicarlo… No soy bueno con las palabras en estas situaciones pero sé que…

 _Querer es condenarse sin saber  
Arriesgarlo todo  
Algo que no puedes pretender_

Es entregarlo todo sin temer  
Puede ser tan peligroso  
Algo que te puede enloquecer

(Cristoper se levanta para extender su mano hasta tomar la mano de Crystal y repentinamente salir corriendo a campo más abierto)

Querer es no poderse contener  
Cerrar los ojos y correr  
Hasta que no quede nada

Querer, parece fácil, ya lo sé  
Es como tú lo quieras ver  
Lo que sientes de verdad

 _(Se detuvieron hasta llegar a un pequeño lago en donde se podía percibir a simple vista el reflejo de la luna en el agua cristalina, quedando así en la orilla de este)_

 _Querer es tambalearse y caer  
No sentirme solo  
Saber que en alguien tienes que creer_

Y todo esto es cuestión de fe  
Es como un deseo  
A veces imposible de tener

Querer es no poderse contener  
Cerrar los ojos y correr  
Hasta que no quede nada

(Cris se dirigió hasta la hierba alta, y tras pasar por el sitio, una multitud de luciérnagas salió disparada del lugar para así regalar a ambos una hermosa escena)

 _El juego más difícil de aprender  
Donde no existen reglas  
Ir perdiendo la cabeza, eso es_

Querer es no poderse contener  
Cerrar los ojos y correr  
Hasta que no quede nada

Querer, parece fácil, ya lo sé  
Es como tú lo quieras ver  
Lo que sientes de verdad  
Y sólo tú sabrás

(Nuevamente Cristoper toma de la mano a Crystal para correr de regreso hacia el lugar en donde yacían hace unos momentos. Y mientras lo hacían, la muchacha reflejaba una sonrisa de felicidad por pasarla bien con su amado)

Querer es no poderse contener  
Cerrar los ojos y correr  
Hasta que no quede nada

Querer, parece fácil, ya lo sé  
Es como tú lo quieras ver  
Lo que sientes de verdad

 _El juego más difícil de aprender  
Donde no existen reglas  
Ir perdiendo la cabeza, eso es querer_

(Y así Cris terminó de explicar el significado en base a una canción)

La sensación del momento puede hacer cosas increíbles. Y como de película, se expresó todo este momento un una escena romántica…

Vaya parte más cursi, ¿No lo creen?

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Aquamarine (hace unos cuantos minutos atrás)**

¡Por el amor de Celestia! Después de ser incidente en el restaurante, Hazelnut, Mark y yo tuvimos que pagar de alguna u otra forma por lo sucedido. Y para ello yo, sin tener ningún bit en el momento, tuve que quedarme a lavar los platos hasta pagar mi deuda.

En cuanto a Mark y Hazelnut, no pudieron irse sino hasta que terminaran su turno laboral.

Después de hablar con el supervisor del restaurante y explicarle la causa, nos dejó irnos. Lo malo de todos esto es que por toda la tarde estuvimos buscando por todo el pueblo a Cristoper y a mi hija optando la idea de separarnos y ver si teníamos suerte hasta que se nos dio por parte de una poni la cual hizo mención de haberlos visto cerca del mirador del pueblo. Lo más extraño es que está yegua se mostró un poco molesta al mencionar a Cristoper, ¿Me preguntó qué habrá pasado para haber actuado de esa forma?

Estábamos por llegar al sitio y no encontramos ningún rastro en absoluto, así que nos dispersamos nuevamente para buscar en los alrededores y ver si podíamos dar con ellos.

— Por todos los santos dioses, en donde se pudieron haber ido — dije con un ligero toque de frustración.

 _...El juego más difícil de aprender  
Donde no existen reglas  
Ir perdiendo la cabeza, eso es querer_

Escuché a alguien cantar por camino que decidí investigar solo para llegar hasta un árbol en la cual se veía a dos sujetos en ese lugar.

Tras seguir avanzando un poco más pude ver perfectamente que se trataban de Cristoper y Crystal. Al parecer era Cristoper quien fue el que cantó hace unos momentos.

Es mejor esconderme y observar a ver qué pasa.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal (Actualmente)**

Eso fue sumamente maravilloso, ser llevada a un lugar mágico, bajo la luz de la luna, fue de ensueño… :3

Fue verdaderamente hermoso.

Tras mirar nuevamente e hacia él, se adelantó un poco más y se colocó un poco más cerca de la orilla del risco mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Es definitivo. Realmente estoy enamorada de él.

Jeje… Es una lástima que él no sienta lo mismo por mi.

— Sé que tal vez fue extremadamente cursi pero esa es la definición que tengo sobre la palabra querer de manera sentimental. Espero haya sido claro… si claramente es a eso a lo que te referías — escuché a Cristoper mencionar, sin embargo no tuve el valor de acercarme hasta él ni mirarlo, solo me posiciones nuevamente en el columpio bastante resignada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Cristoper**

Por extraña razón sentí la necesidad de hacer semejante cursilería para explicarle a Crystal de lo que entendía.

Mire hacia el espléndido cielo nocturno siendo atraído por las constelaciones, tras esos ligeros y relajantes segundos, dije una cuantas palabras de lo que pensaba antes las palabras que Crystal había hecho mención pero al parecer no me escucho debido a que no recibí respuesta alguna de su parte.

— ¿Crysti? — Me gire para verla y ver una ligera sonrisa adornar su rostro.

En ese instante una brisa invadió este espacio haciendo que los cabellos azules de Crysti danzaran al compás del viento, y como toque especial, la luna iluminó su rostro viendo el blanquecino resplandor del astro reflejado en sus ojos zafiro.

No sé porque no pude verlo antes pero sin duda alguna Crystal es bastante bella… No, no, no, no, no y NO, ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY PENSANDO?!

No estoy seguro si el viejo Starswirl lanzó un hechizo en mi contra sin que me diera cuenta pero por alguna razón me sentía completamente hipnotizado al verla.

 **("Claramente no quieres aceptarlo muchacho pero sinceramente yo no hice nada. Anda, dale la oportunidad y date la oportunidad a ti también. Por primera vez escucha lo que dicta tu corazón")** — dijo Starswirl. Es definitivo, voy arreglar todo este asunto de una vez por todas para dejarlos muy en claro tanto a Crysti como al anciano de la decisión que tomé.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Crystal**

 _¡Sigh!_ Es más que obvio que él deja muy en claro que solo me ve como una amiga sin posibilidades de ser algo más que eso. Así es como deben ser las cosas después de todo.

— Crystal Sapphire — escuché a Cristoper mencionar mi nombre completo para así ver qué se acercaba hasta posicionarse frente a mí — creo que es momento de hablar al respecto de todo esto — Cris mencionó de forma seria, creo que este es el momento cuando soy rechazada… ( ͝ _ ͝͵ )

— Se lo que vas a decirme y sin duda alguna respeto tu decisión. Lamento si te cause muchos problemas — No pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Sinceramente no quiero escucharlo decir que me rechaza. Sin más decidí levantarme del columpio y girarme para ir de regreso a casa de mi madre.

— Espera — Cristoper tomó de mi brazo para detenerme, y así lo hice — Escúchame por favor. Todo este tiempo, desde el día en que me ofrecí a ayudarte con tu problema de la magia cuando… nos besamos, es obvio que despertaste sentimientos hacia mí. Desconozco si ese fue solo el motivo — en parte él esa fue una de las razones, pero fue por mucho más que eso — Pero debo decir también que en todo este tiempo has dado a entender que me quieres no solo como amigo y quieres dar el paso para poder ser algo más que eso. Jejeje… lo recuerdo por la vez que Ember actuó bochornosamente sólo para provocarte celos, por la veces que pasaron los incidentes, o debería decir accidentes con Rainbow Dash y Twilight al besarlas, no por mi consentimiento claramente. Pude notar tus reacciones. Y por último, la vez que te entristeciste y huiste del lugar en donde Trenderhoof realizó su informe con respecto a mí y mencionó sobre que Applejack y yo éramos pareja. Fuiste muy obvia ¿sabes?

—… — Yo no dije nada, ni siquiera me volteé para poder verlo mientras hablaba, solo me quede ahí con los ojos cerrados.

— Todo este tiempo lo supe y a decir verdad, te agradezco que te hayas enamorado de mí, _¡Sigh!_ y es por eso que... — aquí es cuando me dice el no. Es más que obvio — me gustaría intentarlo. — ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir? — dije bastante confundida, acaso el…

— Lo que intento decir es… — Inesperadamente sentí como Cristoper paso sus brazos hacia mi cintura para así abrazarme desde la espalda mientras apoyar su mejilla contra la mía. E-el acaba de… — Si Crysti.

— ¿Si? ¿Sí qué?

— Digo que sí. Si quiero ser tu pareja — Cristoper dio su respuesta, tanto fue mi asombro que me solté por un segundo de su abrazo para así poder girarme y verlo directamente a los ojos.

En por unos ligeros segundos, lo miré a él, ahí estaba como siempre sonriendo. Esa sonrisa que me inspira confianza, que me otorga seguridad de mi misma y ver esos ojos. Sus curiosos ojos color verde con el ligero toque de color amarillo como la miel, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna, mirándome fijamente.

Me sentí totalmente atraída, hipnotizada. No podía apartar mi vista por más que lo intentara.

— ¿E-es en serio?

— Y como no estarlo, no puedo decirte que no después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

— Pero si yo no he hecho nada. Tú eres el que me has protegido todo este tiempo.

— Ahí es donde te equivocas bonita, cada vez que salí herido tras los peligrosos enfrentamientos me cuidaste a todo costa y te aseguraste en todo momento de que yo estuviera bien. Y sabes que eso fue lo que me gustó de ti. También y no solo eso, te esforzaste lo suficiente para hacerte notar y pusiera mi atención sobre ti que hasta inclusive deseaste tomar una forma casi humana, pero sabes. Llevaste los extremos al límite solo por eso jeje

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Todo lo que dices es verdad? ¿No estás bromeando? — mencioné sintiéndome nerviosa, feliz, emocionada. Hay variedad de sentimientos que me invaden en estos momentos.

— Si estuviera bromeando, crees que yo haría esto… — dijo Cristoper, y sin previo aviso él se acercó lo suficiente y así sentir el contacto de sus labios con los míos.

No opuse resistencia, simplemente me deje llevar sintiendo sus lentos y tiernos besos para así corresponder de la misma manera.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Aquamarine**

¡Si! Finalmente ellos dos pudieron estar juntos. Tal y como lo deseaba para mi querida hija.

— Señora Aquamarine — escuche una voz la cual me tomó por sorpresa. Al girarme pude ver que Hazelnut y Mark venían hacia mi dirección.

— Oh, son ustedes.

— Lo lamento señora, no pudimos encontrar a Cristoper y Crystal — Mark dijo con desgano por fracasar en la búsqueda.

— ¿Usted tuvo suerte? — Hazelnut pregunto.

— Por supuesto. Y miren la gratificante sorpresa que acabo de presenciar — dije para señalar hasta la dirección de los tortolitos y abrir paso a ambos ponis para que vieran por sus propios ojos.

— _¡Ains! ¡KYAA…!_ — Hazelnut estuvo a punto de gritar de la emoción pero logre tapar su boca para que Cristoper y mi hija no lograran escucharnos.

— _¡Shhh!_ Acaso quieres que nos descubran, creo que mejor dejamos a ambos enamorados a solas — los tres decidimos irnos del lugar y dejar este especial momento para la nueva pareja. ¡Oh! ya me veo en un futuro como futura abuela.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **POV Cristoper**

¡Al diablo con mi ideología! Starswirl me convenció de hacer lo que nunca creí capaz. Decidí aceptar ser pareja de Crystal y corresponderle. Y debo decir que el estar besando a esta poni no me hace sentir extraño en absoluto, es más, me siento contento de haber encontrado a una linda chica como pareja, aun sin importarme que esta sea una poni antro.

Crystal y yo nos separamos de nuestro beso debido a la falta de aire. Mire a la unicornio una vez más, la cual aún seguía llorando.

— Oye, ¿porque lloras? ¿Tan mal estuvo el beso?

— Jeje… no tonto, lloro de felicidad. Estoy contenta de por fin ser pareja — dijo ella para enseguida restregar su rostro contra mi pecho de manera afectiva. Ahora que finalmente acepte ser su novio, me hace pensar…

— Crysti, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? — cuestione a la poni para y ella asintió ante mi pregunta — Dime, ¿Por qué yo? Es decir, no soy guapo ni mucho menos atractivo. Apenas si estoy desarrollando un poco mi físico después de tanto entrenamiento pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun sea llamativo para las chicas — mencione para que así ella se apartara un poco y me viera directamente.

— Pues a decir verdad, al principio no te consideraba atractivo pero… — ¿Peeeero? ¿Por qué siempre hay un pero para todo? — con el transcurrir los días desde que estoy a tu lado, me mostrares quien eres, como eres y como piensas. Un chico lindo, amable

— ("¡Pfff! ¿Lindo y amable? JA… pero ni siquiera soy así, ¿o sí? Soy más bien del que me gustan las cosas geniales y soy un poco rudo y recio ante ello").

— Además siempre fuiste comprensible y cariñoso conmigo. Por último, tu valentía y tenacidad ante los peligros que has enfrentado, siempre te preocupaste por mí y siempre me has cuidad y salvado poniendo en riesgo tu vida para que no me pasara nada. Y por eso te admiro — dijo Crystal mirándome con admiración.

— ("¿Valiente? JAJAJA… pero si soy todo un miedoso. Solo he actuado conforme a la situación imaginando que estoy en un videojuego… del cual si muero no tendré re-spawn… (ó_ò)")

— Y por último y principalmente… — ella decía para así sorprenderme con un suave y tierno beso. Pude sentir el cariño que me transmitió al sentir su lengua jugueteando con la mía muy lentamente — Tú fuiste quien tomo mi primer beso y debo decir… que me dejaste cautivada — Crystal expreso todo ese sentir verbalmente.

Me quede mirándola para ver su tierna sonrisa mostrándose sonrojada. Wow… no sé qué decir, la verdad me dejo sin palabras.

— ¿Cristoper?

— ¿Ah? ¿Q-que ocurre? — creo que me apendeje tras escucharla. Y como no hacerlo si ella es linda.

Crystal soltó una ligera risa tras mi reacción.

— ¡Hey! No te burles de mí. De acuerdo mi hermosa poni, acepte ser tu chico espacial… pero con una condición — dije para así en el instante Crystal se sorprendiera ante lo dicho.

— ¿Una condición? ¿Cual? — ella pregunto un poco confundida.

— Que yo sea el novio en esta relación — dije al estilo de _Josh Nichols_ de _Drake and Josh._

— Jijiji… tonto — Crystal dijo de forma divertida, y así sin más ella volvió a abrazarme para así quedarnos un rato más, mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado que la princesa Luna nos regaló en esta noche.

Veamos que tal me va en esta extraña relación inter-especie con esta poni. Sé que suena demasiado extraño escucharlo de mi parte pero como dicen… Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no?

Esta será una loca experiencia a la cual decidí tomar el riesgo por voluntad propia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy amigos/as. Espero que les haya agradado y sorprendido con este capítulo. Sé que muchos se habrán quedado con cara de ¡¿WTF?! Pero tal y como hizo mención de mi yo ficticio, siempre hay una primera vez para todo… PERO OJO SEÑORES, esto no significa que más adelante vaya a redactar escenas clop, lemon o cosas de ese tipo. De por sí fue una** difícil haber tomado esta inesperada decisión, así que sigan soñándolo… y lo digo por ti mi buen amigo the only 95.

— **CrisKakis: Y bien, ¿qué les pareció chicas?**

— Twilight: ¡Wow! ¿En serio optaste por escribir y aceptar una relación amorosa con Crystal Sapphire? Eso no me lo esperaba. Y digo ¿por qué un humano se enamoraría de una poni? Tú mismo lo has mencionado con anterioridad, son diferentes especies.

— **CrisKakis: Si lo sé, pero no eres quien para decirme eso Twilight Sparkle… *Cof* *Cof* Flash Sentry *Cof* *Cof* ¿Quién dijo eso?**

— Twilight: E-el no… n-no es lo que piensas… solo es… — diablos me atrapo — *Aclarando la garganta* Solo digo que él fue muy lindo cuando me ayudó en aquella situación para poder participar en el baile de otoño… (˶˭_˭˵)

— **CrisKakis: Si claro, y de ahí en más lo viste con otros ojos, ¿no es así? A pesar de ser un humano… (¬ ͜ ¬)**

— Twilight: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto!

— Pinkie Pie: Jijiji… Admítelo Twilight, te gusto el chico ¿verdad?... :3

— Twilight: B-bueno yo…

— **CrisKakis: Jajaja… ok, está bueno, fue suficiente. ¿Y qué me dices tú Pinkie?**

— Pinkie Pie: A mí me fascinó, sobre todo en la parte donde Crystal canto con el corazón. Y esa canción, ¡Wow! esa chica del video habla canta idéntico a mí.

— **CrisKakis: Si lo sé... ("Sé que algunos cuantos entenderán porque lo dice la poni rosada").**

— Pinkie Pie: Y además esa parte en que Cris acepta finalmente a Crystita como su poni especial. Aaaww, eso fue tierno.

— **CrisKakis: Si tú lo dices.**

— Twilight: Es hora de irnos Pinkie Pie, las demás nos están esperando para planear la próxima sesión de clases para los alumnos.

— Pinkie Pie: Oh es verdad. Adiosito Kakisito… jijiji esa palabras riman.

— Twilight: Nos vemos luego CrisKakis:

— **CrisKakis: Sale y vale, que les vaya bien, se van por la sombrita.**

 **Muy bien amigos/as, creo que eso es todo por el día de hoy. No olviden dejar su review mencionando que les pareció el capítulo o si gustan comentar qué les parece la historia en general, recuerden que estoy abierto a escuchar críticas, ideas y sugerencias de su parte e inclusive si gustan hacerlo a través de PM/MP estaré gustoso de leerlos y responderles en el instante lo más posible que pueda.**


	32. Drenando habilidades

Capítulo 32. Drenando habilidades.

 **¡Y que hay gente bonita y guapachosa de fanfiction! CrisKakis reportándose. Y si pensaron que había muerto y abandonado el fic, estaban muy equivocados. Siendo sinceros con ustedes no había actualizado debido a un terrible bloqueo, ya se, ya se, suena tonto pero créanme, cuando te bloqueas no sabes cómo escribir y redactar la historia a como es debido. Además de que no contaba con un equipo de cómputo para poder escribir, pero descuiden. Adivinen quien tiene laptop nueva… :D**

 **En el capítulo de hoy me gustaría enfocarme al antagonista de la historia debido a que no ha aparecido mucho que digamos, solo en los casos en los que mi yo ficticio esta por encontrar una nueva esencia vital. Y es por eso que…**

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

 **¿Acaso tocaron la puerta?**

— ¿?:…

— **CrisKakis: ¿Un paquete para mí? Pero yo no ordene nada. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? — cuestione al personaje más querido de todos, para ser más específicos, es la poni que sufre de estrabismo en sus tiernos ojitos.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡SORPRESA!

— **CrisKakis: ¡AAHHH! ¡No ma**s! ¿Cómo rayos le hiciste para entrar en esa cajita? (0_0) de por si la caja era de un tamaño diminuto, tanto así que la caja era casi del tamaño de mi puño.**

— Pinkie Pie: Un mago jamás revela sus secretos… :3

— **CrisKakis: Pero tu ni maga eres.**

— Pinkie Pie: Uh~ así que este será un capítulo de Darksy ¿eh?

— **CrisKakis: ¿Darksy? No sé porque te gusta llamar en diminutivo a los que conoces. En fin, efectivamente hoy tenía ganas de narrar algo con la participación del villano de la historia. Es mejor que te prepares porque…**

— Derpy/Muffins: Disculpe señor, ¿me podría decir hacia qué dirección debo de volar para regresar a Ponyville? No ubico este lugar y debo regresar para finalizar mi turno.

— **CrisKakis: ¿Llegaste hasta aquí volando para entregar el paquete y no sabes cómo regresar?, ("¿entonces como rayos le hizo para llegar aquí?")... (ǒ_ȏ)**

— Derpy/Muffins: Jeje… no. Es que no sé qué salió mal (ᴖ ͜ ᴖu).

— **CrisKakis:… (-_-u)*Facepalm* — No entiendo cómo es que quede ser tan despistada. De por si yo soy despistado pero esta poni me gana — No creo que puedas regresar volando desde aquí a Ponyville. Pinkie Pie, ¿crees poder llevarla al terminar el capítulo?**

— Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie.

— **CrisKakis: Gracias Pinkie, mientras tanto ¿te parece si gustas quedarte a leer una historia conmigo y Pinkie Pie?**

— Derpy/Muffins: Oh claro, me gustan las historias.

— **CrisKakis: ¡Grandioso!**

 **Comencemos con el fic amigos.**

 ***DISCLAIMER***

 **My Little Pony: FIM no me pertenece y es propiedad de Lauren Faust y Hasbro, solo escribo con fines de entretenimiento. Algunas cosas e inclusive frases y expresiones pueden ser tomadas como referencias de otras lecturas, series o videojuegos sin fines de lucro.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona.**

En el capítulo anterior de _DESEO PROBLEMÁTICO,_ Entre tantos problemas con animarse en dejar claro sus sentimientos _,_ Crystal Sapphire tomo la iniciativa para poder llamar la atención de Cristoper con la ayuda de su madre y su amiga Hazelnut las cuales ayudaron con una cita arreglada a través de un plan sin el consentimiento del prota, quien más tarde se dio cuenta de toda la intención de tal lio para finalmente, y aunque increíble que parezca después de tanto "No quiero ninguna relación con ninguna pony", terminar aceptando ser pareja de la unicornio.

Ahora, tal y como mencionaron más arriba, vamos hacia donde está el antagonista el antagonista.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Darkside (Un día anterior desde lo actual con Cristoper y Crystal).**

¡Maldición! Porque aún no logro recuperar mi energía, si esto sigue así el desgraciado de Cristoper conseguirá todas las esencias y no podré lograr gobernar este mundo, tal y como debió de ser en un principio.

— ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! ¡Maldición! ¡AAHHGRRRR!

 _¡CRACK!_

 _¡PUM!_

 _¡SLASH! (golpeando y destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso)_

Esos estúpidos me las pagaran cuando los vea ¡Te maldigo Cristoper!

Esta frustración no se quita ni por más que destruya lo que sea. Debo de encontrar la forma de conseguir por lo menos la última esencia vital. Ese malnacido ya tiene dos en su posición pero para ello debo de conseguir más poder. Necesito una fuente de magia lo suficientemente poderosa para recuperar parte de mi poder.

— _¡Tssk!_ Debo pensar en donde puedo conseguir energía mágica. Mmm… veamos, el bastardo de Starswirl debe tener información en alguna parte del castillo en Canterlot a lo que implica que tendría que infiltrarme en el palacio aunque. Tal vez pueda encontrar algún hechizo que me ayude para aniquilar a ese tonto — Podria optar por ir a buscar al castillo de las dos hermanas en Everfree pero en si el lugar siempre fue un laberinto lleno de trampas desde que tengo memoria tras enfrentar hace mucho tiempo a Starswirl. A comparación del castillo de Canterlot que se ve más sencillo de explorar, debe de haber libros antiguos que me sirvan de alguna u otra forma… deduzco que todo libro considerado importante yace situado en alguna zona restringida o resguradada por las princesas.

Las gobernantes de este reino no son tan estúpidas como para dejar pasar desapercibido lo peligroso de la información que puede contener un libro de hechizos, y más si se trata de magia negra. Deduzco toda esa valiosa información debe de estar en la sección restringida a la cual Sunset Shimmer se adentró la vez que quería obtener el poder absoluto.

Creo que eso es lo que hare por el momento. Me siento agotado, es mejor que descanse y medite las cosas. Espero poder tener éxito esta vez para infiltrarme en los sueños de Cristoper.

Por el resto del día reposé para concentrar mi magia para hacer uso de esta el día de mañana, medité para realizar mi acumulación de energía y estar preparado para el día de mañana.

…

 _ **(*Presente. Tiempo actual cuando sucedió el evento de los dos tortolitos)**_

— Ya tengo en mente mi siguiente jugada. Tendré que ser lo bastante cauteloso para pasar desapercibido dentro del castillo, después de todo esas princesas de pacotilla aún conservan las energías No creo poder hacerles frente — analice lo que mencione para así recordar cuando observe al tonto de Cristoper en la batalla contra ellas. Pude percibir la gran energía mágica que contienen las… ¿Energía mágica?

¡Por supuesto! Que estúpido de mi parte no haber pensado en eso. Puedo robar su energía sin problema alguno. Y sé precisamente de cuál de las dos me puedo aprovechar… (ò ͜ ó)

— Ella son muy poderosas, pude percibir la gran fuente de energía que ellas poseen tras observar la batalla de mi estúpida contraparte — fue una oportunidad única que Cristoper hiciera de sus estupideces… aunque me haya gustado que lo lincharan cuando reto a Celestia a duelo.

— Creo que solo bastara con drenar su magia. Pero antes no está demás el inspeccionar la zona restringida de la biblioteca. Entonces en marcha — y así sin más hice uso de mi magia negra transformándome en neblina para trasladarme hasta la capital de Canterlot.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

Canterlot, la capital del reino de Equestria. Lugar donde las regentes del sol y la luna, hogar de las gobernantes del reino yace en completa actividad por parte de sus habitantes de altos estándares y refinadísimos gustos. Un día normal como cualquier otro en la vida cotidiana de los equinos. Pero muy pronto eso cambiara debido a cierto ser quien se dirige hacia allá con la finalidad de realizar alguna fechoría para causar estragos con la armonía de este lugar.

Era de día, la princesa Celestia ya se encontraba realizando algunas actividades de su laboriosa agenda, para ser más precisos, la alicornio se encontraba en plena reunión con los ponis de Saddle Arabia resolviendo asuntos políticos mientras su querida hermana la princesa Luna descansaba debido a su ajetreada labor de resguardar los sueños de los ponis.

La seguridad del castillo era prioridad en lo que los equinos de reino extranjero estaban de visita en el reion de Equestria. Todos los rincones estaban siendo vigilados por los guardias reales y así evitar que algún intruso se colara para evitar sacar información o llegara a causar daño a los delegados de Saddle Arabia mientras se atendían los asuntos políticos por parte de la princesa Celestia.

A solo unos cuantos metros alejados de la seguridad, se percibió una neblina oscura por los aires para así descender detrás de una gran pared hecha de arbustos para después materializarse y da presencia al humano poseedor de magia oscura.

—No puedo creer que trasladarme hasta aquí fuera un poco agotador. Haber usado toda esa magia para hacer colapsar toda una montaña no fue buena idea después de todo. Por lo menos ya estamos aquí, es momento de apegarme a mi plan — Darkside mencionó tras haber realizado su exitosa infiltración al castillo sin ser visto — Oh vaya, miren nada más. Los caballitos tienen resguardada toda el área del jardín. Sera mejor que no me vean por el momento — y así sin más el humano se dirigió con cautela... o eso creía él ya que detrás de un árbol se logró percibir la silueta de alguien quien observo con detenimiento lo que sucedió tras la llegada del humano.

Darkside avanzó poco a poco haciendo uso de su magia realizando algunas jugarretas contra los guardias para llamar su atención y estos por obligación y/o curiosidad inspeccionaban los alrededores como parte de su trabajo.

— Vaya que estos guardias son verdaderamente estúpidos, distraerlos fue bastante sencillo — dijo Darkside tras haber llegado hasta una de las puertas las cuales daban acceso al castillo — Los conocimientos de espionaje e infiltración de ese tal Solid Snake son verdaderamente útiles — tras abrir la puerta, este se infiltro al interior.

Pasillo por pasillo, habitación por habitación, ningún poni mayordomo ni mucama se percató del chico tras su exitosa entrada. Este se resguardo detrás de una de las paredes de los pasillos para inspeccionar el siguiente corredor.

— Que fácil, si sigo así podre llegar hasta la biblioteca en poco tiempo — mencionó en voz baja, pero…

 _¡OYE TÚ! ¡ALTO AHÍ!_

— ¡Mierda! — Darkside rechisto con furia tras ver que por el corredor uno de los tantos guardias lo perseguía por detrás.

 _¡DETENGASE!_

El guardia grito una vez más alertando así al personal del castillo y saber que se perseguía a un intruso, causando que un par de guardias más se sumaran a la persecución.

Darkside corría tan rápido como podía esquivando uno que otro mueble que se le cruzaba por su camino hasta doblar por una esquina tratando de perderlos de vista.

 **(*N/A: Imaginen que Darkside corre como lo hacen los personajes de** _ **Naruto…**_ **(-** **͜** **-u))**

Tras haber girado por el corredor, Darkside vio que más adelante no había escapatoria debido a que una gran pared estaba bloqueando el paso, por suerte para el humano este logro ver una puerta más adelante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, este accedió al lugar.

— Maldición, no vi venir a ese estúpido guardia. Ahora tendré que cometer asesinato si quiero líbrame de ellos — Darkside dijo tras alejarse de la puerta y colocarse en posición, esperando a que los guardias que lo seguían accedieran a la habitación — Tendré que ver después en donde ocultar los cadáveres.

— ¿Asesinato? ¿Cadáveres? ¿De qué está usted hablando señor Cristoper? — de la nada una poni terrestre vestida de sirvienta de pelaje color fucsia rosado, crin color crema y ojos amarillos apareció colocándose detrás de Darkside.

— ¡AAHHH! — Darkside pego un grito de sorpresa para en el instante darse la vuelta realizando un golpe con su brazo izquierdo mientras se giró hacia atrás. Por suerte la poni sirvienta alcanzo a agacharse a tiempo y así evitar la agresión.

— ¡O-oiga!, tenga cuidado. Casi me golpea señor Cristoper — La poni dijo con algo de enojo y temor a la vez. Al parecer la acción del malvado chico no fue muy de su agrado.

Sin embargo algo llamo la atención de Darkside, esta poni lo llamaba por el nombre de Cristoper, lo que le hizo sospechar de inmediato que la sirvienta lo conocía. Para ello decidió aguardar un momento y analizar la situación…

— ¿Te conozco? — Darkside pregunto confundido.

— Oh, veo que no me recuerda. Soy Lilac Shine, nos conocimos en su última visita que tuvo con las princesas. Fue aquella vez que salía de la habitación que las princesas le habían designado a usted y su amiga para ir en búsqueda por algo de comer — La poni mencionó. Esto tomo desprevenido a Darkside.

— ¿En serio? — Darkside dijo para así tratar de recordar las veces que ha vigilado a Cristoper, pero este pequeño evento lo desconocía totalmente.

 _¡PUM!_

— ¡Alto ahí intruso!, quedaras detenido por entrar al castillo sin autorización alguna — exclamo furioso uno de los guardias reales tras entrar a la habitación en donde se encontraba Darkside.

— Je… eso quiero verlo — Darkside respondí tras colocarse en posición ofensiva para enfrentar a los tres ponis de la guardia real, quienes al ver detalladamente pertenecían cada uno a una de las tres especies de ponis que había en Equestria.

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso, los cuatro guerreros estaban por iniciar una batalla y solamente uno de ellos no tenía la buena intención de dejarlos solomente lastimados.

— ¡ALTO! — Lilac Shine grito interponiéndose entre el humano y los guardias reales — No van a pelear aquí, acabo de asear toda esta habitación y ustedes vienen aquí solo para hacer escándalo.

— Señorita, apártese. No vaya a ser que resulte herida por ese desconocido — dijo el guardia quien era el pegaso del trio.

— ¿Desconocido? Pero si él no es ningún desconocido. Él es Cristoper, amigo de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna— Lilac salió en defensa de "Cristoper" — Además recuerden que él fue quien enfrento a la princesa Celestia y le gano en combate. Lo que significa que él es muy fuerte. Dudo que a pesar de que sean guardias ustedes puedan hacerle frente a alguien que haya derrotado a la princesa Celestia.

Tras lo mencionado, los tres guardias se miraron dudosamente entre sí para después tragarse su ego y ver con preocupación al humano. Al parecer recordaron el combate de la regente del sol contra el chico.

Lilac y Darkside notaron esto de inmediato.

— Ahora díganme, ¿Aún piensan enfrentarlo? — La poni sirvienta dijo pícaramente tras ver el rostro de preocupación de los guardias.

— E-está bien… Lo dejaremos en paz. Aun así siendo amigo de la princesa se nos ordenó que tomáramos cartas en el asunto en caso de detectar un intruso en caso de no tener algún motivo para estar aquí, ¿Cuál es su motivo señor? — Ahora el guardia unicornio cuestiono denotando autoridad a pesar de que muy en el interior los nervios le estaban traicionando por no querer enfrentarse al humano.

— No es de su incumbencia, ineptos — Darkside respondía agresivamente.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — el guardia terrestre tomo la palabra esta vez denotando enfado por el modo que el humano contesto.

— A-ah… jeje, discúlpelo es que no ha tenido un buen día. Lo que quiso decir es que el viene conmigo por orden de la princesa. Es por eso que entro al castillo — dijo la mucama nerviosa. Tras un par de miradas de los guardias estos accedieron solo con la condición de que la poni estuviera en todo momento con el humano _— ¡Sigh!_ Ya se fueron… ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué ocurre con usted?

— _¡Hum!_ Tu misma lo dijiste, sirvienta. He tenido un mal día — este respondió con mala actitud.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Darkside.**

¡Con mil demonios! Ahora tendré que deshacerme de esta tonta. Debo de llegar a la biblioteca y esta yegua me está estorbando. Espero que atravesar su corazón con mi magia sea más que suficiente para ello.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Lo noto un poco diferente — escuche decir a la tonta poni. Bien, mientras coloco mi mano detrás mío y acumulo un poco de magia sin que ella sospeche de lo que hare.

— Solo estoy un poco estresado pero no hay de qué preocuparse — Respondí efectuando falsedad en mis palabras — ("Ya casi esta… un poco más… ¡listo!")

— Si me permite opinar, cuando yo me siento estresada me gusta leer un buen libro para relajarme — Bla, bla, bla, patrañas. Leer no sirve para relajarse ¡Ahora despídete de tu insignificante vida! — Si gusta puedo llevarlo a la biblioteca, tal vez así pueda buscar algún libro de su agrado — alce mi brazo apuntando a dirección de la poni pero…

Un momento ¿dijo la biblioteca? Excelente, esta oportunidad se me acaba de servir en bandeja de plata

— ¿Q-qué… p-pretendía hacer con… eso? — ella cuestionó un poco angustiada tras ver mi mano a uno cuantos centímetros de su cabeza mientras de esta emanaba mi magia oscura. Tendré que inventar una excusa para eso, así que sin más deshice el hechizo para así solo frotar mi mano contra su crin y acariciarla.

— Perdón señorita, últimamente he estado practicando mi magia pero no la dominio a la perfección. A veces se activa sola sin que yo lo desee — fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, veamos si se traga la mentira — solo quería frotar mi mano contra su crin en señal de agradecimiento. Y acepto su invitación con llevarme a la biblioteca, si no fuera una molestia.

— D-de acuerdo… es por aquí, sígame — y así finalmente salimos de esta habitación para ir en camino a la biblioteca.

Tras el trayecto por los corredores del castillo, vimos a los guardias de hace unos momentos los cuales me miraron furiosos. No importa estúpidos equinos, deberían agradecer que si no fuera por esta yegua no estaría aquí ni ahora.

El resto del camino solo escuchaba hablar a la poni sin importarme lo que ella dijera. Yo solo tenía una cosa en mente y eso era como iba a hacer mi siguiente jugada una vez que consiguiera algo que me ayude a cobrar venganza contra aquellos que me arrebataron las esencias vitales.

Finalmente llegamos a la biblioteca, centenares de libros colocados en los estantes. Esta tal Lilac hacía mención de los títulos y temas de cada uno de estos tontos bloques de papel. Pura información basura, necesito ir a la sección restringida e ir en búsqueda de la princesa de la noche. Eso me disponía a hacer sino hasta que la sirvienta me detuvo el paso.

— Oiga, no puede entrar ahí. Esta sección está prohibida — esta tal Lilac dijo para así solo ignorar su advertencia y pasarla de lado hasta llegar a un pasillo el cual se encontraba cerrado por unas barras de acero siendo custodiada por un guardia.

— ¡Alto ahí! No puede pasar por aquí ¿. Esta sección es restringida para el público, así que voy a pedirle que se retire o… _¡Ugh!_ — escuche al tonto guardia pero de un rápido movimiento me desplace hasta aparecer cerca de él y golpearlo lo más fuerte posible en el estómago. En cuestión de segundos solo se quejó y cayo inconsciente al suelo. ¡Uy genial!, creo que pude sentir como algo en su interior se rompió tras impactar mi puño en su torso jeje.

— ¡¿Qué acaba de hacer?! — dijo la sirvienta sorprendida por mi acción. Sin más hice uso de mi magia para levitarla y traerla frente a mí — _¡KYAAAA!_

— Escucha linda, te mataría en este momento pero gracias a ti fue posible librarme de esos estúpidos guardias y poder llegar aquí sin problema — dije dejando de aparentar quien cree que soy — Para demostrar que soy generoso hare esto rápido para que no sientas mucho dolor.

La insignificante criatura se retorcía mientras lloraba y suplicaba para que la libere. Sin más la arroje tan fuerte como puede contra la pared para noquearla. _¡Pfff!_ … Estos ponis no aguantan nada.

Traspase la reja para así seguir adelante por los corredores de la biblioteca y revisar los libros de la sección prohibida.

Este lugar está repleto de información de magia negra. Ahora me llevare este libro, _"Principios de la Manipulación y el Control Mental: Imperio"_ , extraña coincidencia o tal vez un chiste de mal gusto… pero me sirve. _"Necromancia"_ … ese tema ya lo domino a la perfección, _"Hechizos Imperdonables de los Cuatro Elementos"_ , tome todos los libros posibles hasta encontrar uno con un título extravagante, ¡Oh vaya! este último suena prometedor y muy útil, me lo llevare también y lo mantendré resguardado.

— De aquí en más no hay otros hechizos que me llame la atención — camine un poco más por los pasillos hasta que algo llamo mi atención tras leer la inscripción de otro lugar cerrado con barrotes — _Área de Starswirl el barbado,_ creo que ahí podría encontrar más cosas que me sean útil.

 _¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA, HAY DOS PONIS HERIDOS AQUÍ!_

¡Diablos!, más guardias. Debo esfumarme de aquí y buscar a la princesa, este lugar esta infestado de pestes.

 _¡LLEVENLOS A LA ENFERMERIA Y AVERIGUEN QUE PASO!_

Me convertí en neblina para transportarme hasta los corredores del castillo y salir del área de la biblioteca. Debo encontrar la manera de dar con la princesa Luna.

Volví a mi forma original y camine un buen tramo hasta divisar a un mayordomo a lo lejos. Debo engañar al muy estúpido para que pueda llevarme ante la alicornio de la noche.

— Oiga, usted — dije en voz alta para llamar la atención.

— ¿Quien, yo? — dijo el tonto poni.

— No idiota, el otro sujeto que esta atrás de ti — respondí sarcástico.

— Pero yo no veo a nadie más aquí caballero.

—… (-_-) *facepalm* — vaya que si es idiota.

— Espere un momento, ¿acaba de llamarme idiota? — Y apenas se dio cuenta — eso es grosero y descortés caballero — el mayordomo mencionó. Tendré que actuar como buena gente solo por este momento si quiero llegar hasta la alicornio de la noche.

— _¡Sigh!_ Disculpe no fue mi intensión, he estado muy estresado últimamente y no he tenido un buen día. Espero y comprenda señor.

—...Si, se a lo que se refiere — vaya ponis más fáciles de engañar — Y dígame, ¿para qué me llamaba? — este pregunto.

— Vera, quede de verme con la princesa Luna para… una charla bastante importante. Tengo un buen rato que no vengo de visita al castillo y no recuerdo por donde queda su despacho o habitación — es más que obvio que la princesa se encuentra descansando después de su jornada nocturna. Tengo aprovechar la oportunidad mientras ella duerme para drenar su energía.

— La princesa esta descansando en estos momentos. Y dígame caballero, ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esa charla? — el mayordomo me miro con sospechas.

— Lo lamento, la princesa Luna y yo acordamos que esta información seria confidencial debido a lo delicado del asunto.

— Entiendo. Sígame, lo guiare hasta la alcoba de la princesa. Espero y no se moleste si se le despierta — sin más el mayordomo comenzó a galopar para guiarme hasta mi objetivo.

 _¡ORGANICENSE, NOTIFIQUEN Y BUSQUEN POR TODO EL CASTILLO, EL PRIMER SOSPECHOSO ES EL HUMANO. ENCUENTRENLO!_

Logre escuchar una voz autoritaria dando órdenes para la movilización de la guardia real de la princesa Celestia. Así que me tienen como sospechoso, debo apresurarme ya.

— Oiga, podemos acelerar el paso. En serio estoy bastante atrasado y no quiero estresarme más debido a eso.

— Muy bien — fue lo último que dijo para así trotar a un ritmo considerado.

En el lapso del camino tuve que ocultarme como pude para evitar que los guardias reales me vieran. El mayordomo solo me veía como un estúpido por hacer semejante cosa…

Estando a tan solo unos cuantos metros de llegar a la habitación de la princesa, según el mayordomo no pude evitar ver a lo lejos a dos guardias diurnos vigilando las escaleras para subir a una de las torres del castillo. He de suponer que ahí es donde se localiza su habitación.

Antes de llegar, me transporte como neblina para pasar desapercibido y subir por el corredor de las escaleras hasta llegar a un gran portón azul oscuro, la fachada de estas puertas tenía el arte de la noche denotando realmente a quien pertenecía esta habitación.

Gracias a esta forma pude colarme a través de los bordes posteriores del portón e ingresar a la habitación. Volviendo a mi forma original, camine por los alrededores de este sitio hasta encontrar una gigantesca cama donde pude visualizar a la princesa de la noche descansando plácidamente.

— Miren nada más, tan indefensa. Si quisiera te haría demasiadas cosas en este momento — dije en tono bajo para evitar despertar a la alicornio. No pude evitar relamerme los labios de solo imaginar las formas tortuosas y placenteras que podría hacerle pero… no tengo tiempo para ello — Tiempo de que tu magia sea mía.

Cuidadosamente coloque mi mano en su cuerno para así comenzar con mi cometido.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

Mientras tanto en el mundo onírico, podemos percibir a la princesa Luna. Ella lucia más joven, su melena era más opaca y corta. La alicornio yacía caminando en el salón del trono, este lucia muy diferente del diseño y arquitectura del castillo que se encuentra localizado en Canterlot.

Ella se mostraba nostálgica tras observar los dos grandes estandartes que de su hermana y ellas las cuales colgaban desde el techo. En un pequeño instante algo logro captar su atención. El sonido de aclamación de los súbditos hacia su hermana, la princesa Celestia.

Los sentimientos encontrados resurgían de su ser, sentimientos que con el tiempo deseaba olvidar, la sensación de envidia, la ira, la tristeza, el arrepentimiento, y la más importante. Miedo.

 _¡JAJAJA!_

Detrás de la princesa, una espeluznante risa se escuchó para enseguida girarse y ver la intimidante figura que la atemorizaba en mente y alma. Una alicornio de piel oscura con estatura semejante a su hermana, de ojos color azul cerúleo con pupila rasgada como las fieras y alas de murciélago. Vestida con un yelmo y varios protectores en parte de sus patas y su pecho dando la imagen de una poni guerrera. Dicha figura resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Nightmare Moon.

La princesa Luna solo se quedó observando con mortificación a la criatura que la atormentaba de vez en cuando en sus sueños.

— JAJAJA… en tu corazón aún alberga la oscuridad mi querida Luna — la yegua oscura mencionó pícaramente — Únete a mí, nos vengaremos de Celestia y le demostraremos a esa tonta de lo que somos capaces. Imagínalo, un nuevo legado donde la noche y la oscuridad gobernara Equestria.

Después de escuchar a la alicornio de malas intenciones, Luna se armó de valor para poder encararla aunque aún muy dentro de su ser le temía, pero no iba a darle el gusto de demostrárselo.

— ¡Yo nunca me uniría a ti! Y no haría nada que perjudique a mi hermana… no de nuevo — Luna encaro a la yegua oscura para al final terminar su frase sintiéndose afligida por lo que una vez hizo hace mucho tiempo — Así que no te lo permitiré, monstruo.

— jajaja… JAJAJA… ¿Monstruo? Debo recordarte que yo soy tú — Nightmare Moon mencionó burlonamente.

— ¡No!

— Acéptalo, Tú eres yo y yo soy tú. No podrás cambiar lo inevitable.

— ¡NO! — Luna se mostraba desesperada. Ella comenzó a retroceder denotando el temor de volver a convertirse en lo que más teme.

Repentinamente, Nightmare Moon tomo la figura de una figura gaseosa oscura para comenzar a acercarse lentamente hasta ella.

— Oh vaya, esto es bastante interesante — otra voz resonó en el lugar en el sitio captando la atención de la princesa Luna y la forma gaseosa. Al mirar a dirección dónde provino la voz para así la princesa llevarse la gran sorpresa de toparse con…

— ¿Cristoper? — Luna dijo confundida tras ver la figura conocida para ella — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Solo pasaba por aquí para ver cómo va todo y veo que te estas divirtiendo, Luna — "Cristoper" dijo como si nada mientras caminaba a dirección hacia la forma gaseosa — Oh pero que es esto — mencionando de forma divertida.

— Alto, es peligroso no sabes del daño que te puede hacer el Tantabus — la princesa Luna se interpuso en su camino para detener su andar hacia la extraña cosa.

— ¿El Tantabus? — "Cristoper" pregunto tras mirar la criatura oscura.

— Eso es el Tantabus una criatura que habita en mis pesadillas, fue creada para… _¡Sigh!_ Castigarme a mí misma por mis errores del pasado.

— ¿A si? Vaya oportunidad, pues esto me hará las cosas más fáciles — "Cristoper" mencionó esbozando una gran y retorcida sonrisa para así voltear hacia Luna regalándole una mirada bastante espeluznante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Luna cuestionó sorprendida por intentar procesar lo que había escuchado decir de Cris,

— Digo que ahora tendrás que lidiar con una pesadilla más aparte de esa cosa… (ò ͜ ó) — Y así como termino la frase, este comenzó a emitir un aura oscura de sus manos

— Tú no eres Cristoper. Tú eres Darkside — dijo Luna.

— Que comes que adivinas preciosa — Darkside le respondió a la princesa. Dicho comentario molesto un poco a la yegua.

— Fue un gran error de tu parte haberte aparecido — Luna dijo regresando a su forma actual tomando posición defensiva dando a entender que estaba preparándose para enfrentarse a Darkside — El mundo de los sueños es mi territorio y ten por seguro que vas a caer aquí y ahora. Quien crees que ha evitado que te internes en los sueños de Cristoper.

— Oh en serio — Darkside dijo irónicamente para así enseguida voltear a ver de reojo al Tantabus la cual se dividió en dos para así tomar nuevamente la figura de Nightmare Moon y de alguien más, un ser conocida perfectamente por la princesa. El Rey Sombra.

Estos dos se colocaron a los respectivos lados del malvado humano encarando a la princesa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Luna exclamo con asombro al ver a los tres adversarios a los que se tenía que enfrentar.

— Eres una ilusa si creías que no conocía al Tantabus mi querida princesa Luna — Darkside dijo de manera burlona — Recuérdalo, soy la contraparte de Cristoper. El conoce cosas de su mundo y eso incluye al Tantabus.

— No… ¿Cómo es posible? — La princesa dijo expresándose bastante preocupada — Eso no es verdad, solo quieres engañarme. Fue tonto de mi parte haberte dicho sobre el Tantabus.

— No me creas si no quieres. No tramaba esto pero vaya oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar, me hare con tu energía mágica para recuperar mis fuerzas. No importa que el mundo de los sueños sea tu territorio. Si lo pensamos bien creo que hubiera sido distinto si tú te hubieras presentando en el sueño del alguien más… pero este es tu sueño, tu mente. ¿Querías imponerte un castigo con eso? — Darkside mencionó señalando al Tantabus — Pues te daremos el gusto si eso es lo que quieres.

Tras terminar de hablar, la acción comenzó. El Rey Sombra se desplazó por el suelo con su habilidad conocida de transformar su cuerpo en, valga la redundancia, sombra para enseguida brotar del suelo y atacar a la princesa Luna.

Pero ella logro presenciar el acto del malvado unicornio y así evito el ataque de su adversario elevándose por los aires. Tras este movimiento, la alicornio malvada alzo el vuelo por igual y lanzar un rayo desde su cuerno. Luna contrarresto el ataque con otro rayo y así ambas yeguas comenzaron a medir su fuerza para ver quien lograba impactar el ataque.

Repentinamente sin que la princesa Luna se diera cuenta, Darkside apareció desde arriba gracias a la teletransportación. Este alzo los brazos y junto sus manos para arremeter con buen golpe desde el lomo a la princesa Luna haciendo que descendiera rápidamente hasta el suelo y estrellarse contra este.

 _¡PUM!_

— _¡Agh!_ — se quejó la princesa tras impactar en el suelo.

Tras intentar reincorporarse, rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la alicornio varios tentáculos oscuros sujetaron de sus cuatro extremidades y por medio de su torso dejándola inmóvil. Al observar con atención podemos ver que dicho acto fue causado por el Rey Sombra gracias a la ayuda de su habilidad.

La princesa ejercía fuerza para intentar escapar más sin embargo sus intentos eran inútiles ya que por más que lo intentara no lograba conseguirlo.

— ("Para ser un simple sueño se siente tan real") — Luna pensó para sus adentros tras verse envuelta en dichoso problema.

— ¡JA!... Al parecer no eres tan fuerte como lo es tu hermana. Ahora entiendo porque esa tonta alicornio te venció tan fácilmente. Eres muy ingenua Lunita — Darkside mencionó tras aterrizar al suelo para así encaminarse hasta posarse frente a Luna — Solo mírate tan débil, ahora entiendo por qué los súbditos eligieron seguir más a la regente, majestuosa e impotente regente del sol que a la débil, tonta e insignificante princesa de la noche — Darkside dijo todo esto tras colocar su mano en el rastro de la princesa acariciándola lenta y seductoramente.

En ese mismo instante la princesa Luna aparto su rostro para ver con suma furia al malvado humano.

— No dejare que te salgas con la tuya — Luna ejerció una vez más fuerza que hasta incluso su cuerpo entero resplandeció en una destellante luz al igual que sus ojos, logrando zafarse del agarre del Rey Sombra y mostrarse imponente frente a Darkside — Te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza y veras que no soy una…

— ¡AAHHH! — Nightmare Moon grito al estar a escasos metros en el aire desde la parte superior de Luna para así aterrizar abruptamente sobre ella deteniendo su gran poder y dejaré nuevamente sumisa ante la situación — No mi querida Luna, no te dejare que lo hagas — La malvada yegua dijo ejerciendo más presión en sus casco para evitar que la princesa Luna pueda moverse.

— Jejeje… es una pena. Y pensar que el Tantabus copera perfectamente conmigo — Darkside terminó de decir para tomar bruscamente el cuerno de la princesa Luna. Un destello purpura envolvió a Luna y Darkside mostrando que toda la energía comenzaba a traspasarse al humano denotando que efectivamente estaba drenando la energía de la princesa — ¿Qué no me saldría con la mía? Pues mira como lo estoy haciendo.

— _¡Kggh! ¡Agh!_ — Luna se quejaba tras sentir como poco a poco sus energías les eran arrebatadas — ("Celestia… por favor… ayúdame").

…

Fuera del mundo onírico se puede presenciar el misma acto de Darkside contra la princesa Luna, su mano esta posada en el cuerno de la alicornio denotando esa aura oscura rodeando a ambos mientras ella agonizaba de dolor mientras dormía.

— Eso es, solo un poco más. Puedo sentir como mi energía comienza a restaurarse — Darkside hizo mención en voz baja para no alertar a la princesa que realmente se encuentra en la habitación o a los guardias que custodiaban fuera de la habitación de la princesa.

Desafortunadamente para el malvado humano…

 _¡PAZ!_

— ¿Que…?

Un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación y en cuestión de segundos la guardia real entro para así presenciar la escena que el humano estaba cometiendo. Sin pensarlo y sin avisar, uno de ellos siendo un unicornio lanzo un potente rayo.

 _¡WUSH!_

 _¡PUM!_

— ¡Agh…! — Darkside se quejó tras haber recibido el ataque de la guardia real el cual solo le provoco una ligera quemadura — _¡Grrr!_

— ¡Alto ahí!, quedas detenido por atentar contra la princesa Luna — grito el guardia real.

— Tal parece que era cierto lo que dijo ese poni — dijo el otro guardia real, resultando ser un poni de tierra.

— Como es posible, ¿quién les dijo que estaba aquí? ("Como demonios se enteraron") — dijo Darkside con una tremenda rabia porque ambos guardias arruinaron su plan, y todo indicaba que fue por culpa de un tercero, ¿pero quién? — ¡Hablen!

Darkside envolvió a en un aura oscura a los guardias capturándolos para así colocarlos frente a él dejando a ambos ponis inmovilizados.

— C-como si… te lo fuéramos a decir, desgraciado —respondió tras quejarse del dolor por el agarre. El unicornio comenzó a acumular magia en su cuerno pero Darkside evito esto tras comenzar a drenar la magia hasta dejarlo completamente débil.

— No quieren hablar. De ser ese el caso veremos que tan buenos son resistiendo la tortura — el malvado humano dijo a ambos guardias para después con la ayuda de su magia hacer aparecer el libro con el título _"Hechizos Imperdonables de los Cuatro Elementos"_

Bastaron solo unos cuantos minutos para que Darkside leyera algunas cuantas secciones del libro, durante esos minutos los guardias forcejaban para soltarse más sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano.

— Ya veo, con que así se realizan esos hechizos. Si el cuerpo humano contiene una gran cantidad de agua… De ser así entonces el cuerpo de los animales también debe de contener grandes proporciones de agua en el interior— Darkside mencionó tras cerrar el libro — probémoslo entonces. Quien quiere ser el primero… — Ambos guardias solo miraron con rencor a Darkside para así finalmente elegir a su víctima — Tu, el unicornio. Te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste.

— _¡Agh!..._ _¡Ggh!... ¡A-AAAHHH! —_ El unicornio comenzó a gritar del intenso dolor que sentía en todo su ser ya que las extremidades del equino comenzaron a moverse de forma anormal. Darkside mantenía su mano posicionada hacia el frente apuntando a dirección al unicornio. Mientras esté más cerraba su puño, el dolor más intenso se volvía para el pobre semental — _¡AAAAAGGHH!_

Su compañero veía con mortificación como su compañero de turno era torturado frente a sus ojos, el frio sudor corría por su frente, él se contenía pero ver el inmundo acto lo hacía dudar.

— _¡Ggh!... ¡GghAAAAAHHH! —_ El unicornio cada vez se veía más pálido, su aspecto era verdaderamente miserable, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, sus patas estaban invertidas y finalmente de sus fosas nasales comenzó a brotar sangre. Esta imagen fue suficiente para que el poni terrestre se quebrara emocionalmente.

— ¡Basta! ¡Para por favor! ¡Lo vas matar! — grito desesperado el guardia terrestre. Gracias a este Darkside cesó con la tortura del unicornio para soltarlo al instante. Este perdió el conocimiento por el intenso dolor, sin embargo Darkside acerco al otro poni lo bastante cerca de su rostro para intimidarlo.

— Entonces habla tonto animal, si no quieres terminar como él — Darkside dijo de mala gana mientas señalaba al unicornio.

— Ah… ahm… yo no puedo… mi deber es proteger… — el guardia real balbuceaba pero fue abruptamente interrumpido tras sentir como era estrangulado del cuello.

— Que estupidez. Ser una figura de justicia solo te trae estas desgracias — Darkside menciono para enseguida mirar el libro por unos cuantos segundos, cerrarlo y regresar su vista al poni terrestre — Contigo probare algo distinto — Tras terminar la frase, la palma de la mano de Darkside se tornó de un color rojo intenso.

El guardia real comenzó a sentir que su cuello ardía en un calor insoportable, sentía como su piel era quemada en cuestión de segundos, comenzando a gritar mientras se retorcía y así golpear con sus cascos delanteros el brazo del humano con el afán de zafarse del agarre.

Los segundos parecían eternos para el guardia real, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y rogar que lo que le están haciendo terminara de una vez.

— ¿No has tenido suficiente pequeño poni? Si aprecias tu vida dime, ¿quién me delato? ¡Dilo!... ¡DILO! — Darkside estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si más remedio avivo más el calor de su mano, tanto así que comenzó a salirle llamas de esta.

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡FUE EL JARDINERO! ¡GRASS MEADOW! — No pudo resistirlo más, el guardia no tuvo más elección que hablar.

— ¿Y DONDE ESTA ESE TAL GRASS MEADOW EN ESTOS MOMENTOS? — El humano pregunto para solo recibir como respuesta la desviación de sus ojos del guardia mirando a dirección hacia la puerta. Eso fue suficiente para que Darkside soltara al poni. Tras dibujar una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, este se encaminaba lentamente a salir de la habitación pero…

— ¡Alto ahí monstruo! — alguien detuvo su andar, precisamente la única fémina que se encontraba en el lugar. Darkside tras girarse un poco pudo presenciar como la princesa Luna se encontraba parada sobre su cama en posición ofensiva dispuesta a atacar — No te dejare ir tan fácilmente, te hare pagar por lo que me hiciste y por lo que le hiciste a nuestros guardias. Hare justicia aquí y ahora — Por el tono en que Luna hablaba se podía notar que no estaba muy contenta.

Darkside ni se inmuto tras notar un ligero detalle en la alicornio de piel azul oscuro, su aspecto se veía un poco deplorable, las patas le temblaban, tal parece que le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie. Al parecer tuvo éxito en tobar parte de su magia.

Tras terminar de mirarla este ni se inmuto y solo rio ligeramente burlándose de la princesa Luna.

— Si claro, ¿y tú me vas a detener? Se ve a leguas que no estás en condiciones para decirme semejante cosa — y sin más se encamino nuevamente con el propósito de ir en busca de aquel poni que los guardias le hicieron mención.

Inmediatamente Luna lanzo un rayo hacia Darkside el cual logro percatarse de la jugada de la princesa para así nuevamente levitar a los guardias reales y usarlos como escudo causando así que ellos recibieran la agresión en su lugar. Luna se sorprendió por este acto pero conociendo a Darkside, ella sabía que a él le importaba un carajo. Sin titubear, el humano lanzo a una velocidad asombrosa a los dos ponis contra la princesa la cual recibió el impacto sin darle tiempo de reaccionar para evitar el ataque y posiblemente evitar que los guardias salieron más heridos de lo que ya están. Como resultado los tres ponis quedaron inconscientes tras el fuerte golpe.

…

Fuera de los corredores, el poni jardinero Grass Meadow logró presenciar parte de la peligrosa escena que sucedió en la habitación de la princesa Luna hasta el punto en que el guardia real delato. Él no era estúpido, así que no tuvo más alternativa que galopar tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo y escapar del lugar, de ser posible escapar del castillo para que aquel monstruo que pudo presenciar no diera con él.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, el temor lo invadía por completo no pensaba en nada más que en salvar su pellejo. El equino corrió tan rápido que no se supo cuando fue que salió hasta los jardines del palacio.

— No tan rápido amigo — una figura bípeda apareció frente a sus ojos frenando así el andar del poni jardinero.

— ¡AAHHH! — Grass Meadow grito de la sorpresa y susto de ver a aquel ser extraño, aquel a quien no quería toparse. La reacción del poni fue intentar correr por donde vino sin embargo el malvado humano alcanzo a tomarlo de la cola evitando que este escapara.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Darkside**

Así que este fue el poni que me delato, no es más que un simple adolescente. Y yo que pensé que se iba a tratar del anciano que se encarga de cuidar las áreas verdes del castillo.

— ¿Desde cuándo supo este muchacho que me había infiltrado al castillo? — pregunté sintiendo furia hacia el bastardo que me delato.

— ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME! — el poni jardinero grito aterrado tras mi captura. Si no silencio llamara la atención del resto del personal y se darán cuenta de mi posición. Creo que fue suficiente el alboroto que cause en la habitación de Luna.

— Cierra el hocico, poni — sometí el equino para así tomarlo por el hocico y evitar que siguiera gritando. Me teletransporté trayendo conmigo al malnacido animal hasta el laberinto para evitar que alguien me encuentren — Ahora dime insecto ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la habitación de la princesa Luna?

— N-no… no me haga nada por favor — el muy tonto está muy asustado. Tendré que hacer que se calme un poco.

— _¡Sigh!_ Escucha, no te hare nada si cooperas en responderme a lo que te estoy pidiendo — tuve que hablarle un poco más tranquilo para que este pudiera calmarse un poco… aunque por dentro quería desquitarme de una buena vez por todas. El poni se tranquilizó un poco, me miro desconcertado. Veo que está dudando si debería responderme o no — ¿Y bien? Vas a responderme ¿cierto?

— Y-yo... Yo supe de usted ya que vi c-cuando apareció en los jardines del lado oeste del castillo y… y… — el poni respondió para al final titubear un poco.

— ¿Y?

—… — el tonto jardinero no dijo nada y volvió a vacilar en hablar. No tuve más opción así que me teletransporté nuevamente llevándome conmigo al tonto equino para así aparecer en el cielo tomando del cuello al poni para así estrujarlo y lastimarlo intencionalmente.

— ¡¿Y qué más?! Habla si no quieres que te pase lo que a los guardias de antes.

— Y-yo logre escuchar que iba tras la princesa Luna. Pude ver como entro al castillo y no pude evitar seguirlo.

— Continúa hablando poni ¡Cuéntame todo!

— Después le perdí el rastro pero más tarde escuche un revuelo cerca de la biblioteca en donde logre escuchar que se encontraron heridos a un guardia y una sirvienta en ese lugar, me aleje de ahí pero pude verlo nuevamente a lo lejos… u-usted solicitó la ayuda de uno de los mayordomos. Trate de advertirles a los guardias que salieron de la biblioteca pero estos ya se habían ido a patrullar — el tal Grass Meadow hablaba sin omitir nada — M-me encamine hacia dirección de la habitación de la princesa Luna y ahí vi al mayordomo de regreso para preguntar si lo había visto a usted p-pero él se veía bastante confundido ya que dijo que de un momento para otro había desaparecido de su vista. No dude en avisarle a los guardias que cuidaban la entrada a los aposentos de la princesa Luna pero ellos no me creyeron nada de lo que dije, para tener la atención de los guardias tuve que taclear la puerta de la habitación de la princesa haciendo que los guardias me siguieran al interior y así pudieran verlo por ellos mismo — Ahora lo comprendo todo. A pesar de ser un joven tuvo las agallas para ir contra la voluntad de los guardias solo para delatarme.

— Así que eso paso ¿eh?

— N-no me va a hacer nada ¿verdad? Ya le conté todo, déjeme ir por favor — el joven poni mencionó lloriqueando por su bienestar.

— Mmm… es cierto. Tal y como te lo prometí muchacho no te hare nada… la gravedad lo hará por mi… (ò ͜ ó) — sin más solté al poni para solo verlo caer. Me vale un comino lo que le pase.

Ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, creo que es hora de regresar por el momento y poner en práctica estos hechizos oscuros que acabo de encontrar en el castillo.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Celestia (Algunos minutos atrás)**

Vaya reunión más ajetreada. Estar discutiendo sobre temas políticos y tratados de libre comercio con los embajadores de Saddle Arabia fue bastante exasperante en un principio más sin embargo al llegar al acuerdo al no afectar tanto el aumento del valor de la moneda de Equestria con la de Saddle Arabia aminoraron las cosas para darle fin así a nuestra reunión tras firmar el tratado. Esta de una de mis tantas labores como princesa que debo de realizar por bienestar y beneficio de mi reino.

Tras terminar todo este asunto, los delegados Haakim, Amira y yo pasamos un momento agradable conversando de los grandes cambios que han surgido en sus tierras en cuanto a la arquitectura y artesanías. Y como muestra de nuestra amistad se me otorgo un presente de su parte tratándose de una preciosa vajilla adornada con piedras preciosas con esos exóticos diseños representativos de su cultura.

— Oh es un lindo gesto de su parte. Gracias — mencione tras sentirme.

— Es bueno ver que te haya gustado princesa Celestia. Pensamos que le podría dar un uso cuando goce de sus tiempos libres en las que bebe el té — dijo amablemente la delegada Amira.

— Y creo que sería un buen momento en para hacer de su uso — mencione a ambos para después hacerle una señal a uno de mis queridos empleados para que nos ayudara en servirnos el té tras entregarle la vajilla.

Tras cuestión de minutos el mayordomo regreso trayendo condigo un exquisito té de manzanilla y unas deliciosas galletas de mantequilla con canela para hacerle compañía.

Degustamos cálidamente de los bocadillos para así continuar con nuestra charla amistosa.

— Y dígame princesa Celestia, ¿Ha ocurrido alguna novedad últimamente aquí en Equestria? — el delegado Haakim.

— No mucho. Aunque a decir verdad en estos últimos meses tuvimos la inesperada visita de una exótica criatura de la cual se creía que solo era un mito, un humano — dije para así referirme a Cristoper.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Ambos delegados exclamaron con asombro.

— Suena increíble pero ese humano fue encontrado gracias a la ayuda de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

— La princesa Twilight Sparkle… por alguna razón me suena ese nombre — dijo Haakim tras hacer un gesto para poder recordar a la poni que hacía mención.

— En efecto puede sonarle familiar delegado Haakim. Twilight Sparkle era la poni quien antes fue mi más confiable alumna que vive en el pintoresco pueblo de Ponyville.

— Oh ya la recuerdo, es la joven poni quien hizo su presentación de magia con la ayuda de unos tiernos animalitos. ¿Ahora ella es una princesa?

— Así es. Sus admirables hazañas y logros lograron que ella se ganara ese título el cual le concedí. Y fue gracias a ella que fuimos capaz de conocer a la exorbitante criatura. El y ella parecen ser muy buenos amigos, después de todo es la virtud más grandiosa que ella tiene con los ponis y criaturas que conoce, la amistad.

— ¿Y no es peligrosa la criatura de la que habla? — Amira cuestionó al instante.

— No hoy de que alarmarse. Mi querida hermana y yo nos cercioramos de que no es nadie peligroso.

— ¡Princesa Celestia! — Uno de mis guardias entro de improvisto. Por su expresión parecía que algo había ocurrido — La princesa Luna ha sido atacada.

— ¡¿Cómo dijo?! — no pude si no más que alarmarme por las palabras que mi guardia real dijo. Ambos delegados se mostraban asombrados al igual que yo tras escuchar semejante noticia.

— Y eso no es todo, se encontraron a tres de nuestros compañeros bastantes lastimados y a una sirvienta. Solo dos de los guardias que resguardaban la habitación de la princesa Luna parecen estar en estado crítico. Uno con contorsiones en todo su cuerpo, en cambio el otro guardia tiene quemaduras de tercer grado alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Y qué hay de la princesa Luna? — pregunte sintiéndome bastante preocupada.

— Ella tiene unos cuantos golpes, pero creo que uno de ellos fue lo suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente — el guardia reporto

— ¿Saben quién es el agresor o por lo menos conocen quien los ataco?

— Aun no lo sabemos con certeza pero sospechamos que fue el humano — ¡Imposible! Creo que mencionar que Cristoper era inofensivo fue completamente un error. Sin más que decir me levante para emprender camino en búsqueda de mi hermana pero…

 _¡KYAAAAAA!_

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó no muy lejos de aquí de los jardines, parece provenir a dirección a donde está el laberinto. No pude ignorarlo y emprendí mi andar a todo galope hacia aquella dirección.

Al llegar pude presenciar una multitud conformada de sirvientes, guardias y unos pocos ponis de la alta sociedad con los que disponía a reunirme más tarde. Algo parece estar llamando la atención de todos pero que exactamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — pregunte para cerciorarme de los hechos.

— Princesa Celestia — el capitán Hard Boulder dijo con un tono de pesar, no preste le preste más atención a él sino a la horrible escena que tenía frente a mis ojos. Uno de mis queridos ponis tirado en el suelo completamente… ensangrentado denotando que el cuerpo del pobre era carente de vida.

¡Santos Dioses! Quien habrá cometido semejante acto impuro, el resto de la multitud así como los delegados de Saddle Arabia se veía consternados.

— Capitán, quiero que ordene a sus hombres y saquen a todos estos ponis de aquí ahora.

— Si princesa. ¡Todos los presentes favor de retirarse de aquí!, Soldados, asegúrense de que no nadie permanezca en… — escuche al capitán Hard Boulder tras alejarse para acatar mis órdenes y regresar nuevamente la mirada hacia el difunto.

— Por lo visto creo que no es buen momento para seguir permaneciendo aquí. Es mejor retirarnos por el momento princesa Celestia. Nos veremos dentro de unos meses en el imperio de Crystal — el delegado Haakim mencionó.

— Esta bien, vayan con cuidado — respondí para ambos.

— Mis más sinceras condolencias — fue lo último que dijo Amira para finalmente retirarse y dar por concluida nuestra reunión.

— Princesa Celestia — El capitán Hard Boulder regreso tras terminar la orden que le asigne.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí, capitán? — mencione sintiéndome un poco molesta.

— Bueno… vera…

— Creo que fui estrictamente clara cuando di la orden aumentar la seguridad en el castillo tras mi reunión.

— Le ruego me perdone princesa pero esto también nos tomó por sorpresa. Teníamos completamente el castillo asegurado, aseguramos de que nadie entrara… a excepción del humano que hace tiempo se había presentado ante usted — dijo denotando total confusión.

— ¡¿Cómo dice?! — Entonces es cierto lo que se me informo, la verdad estoy impactada.

— Tal y como escucho princesa, pensamos que no habría ningún problema ya que usted y la princesa Luna lo conocen. Se nos informó que la sirvienta que también resultó herida se aseguró de abogar por el antes de tratar de sacarlo del castillo — Me cuesta creer todo lo que dice el capitán de la guardia real, ¿Acaso realmente Cristoper ataco a mis queridos ponis?

— Discutiremos de eso después, por ahora quiero que se encarguen de este asunto — dije tras mirar tristemente al joven poni carente de vida, si no mal recuerdo es uno de los jardineros — Y… avisen a sus familiares de esta tragedia, por favor.

— Si princesa — el capitán hizo un saludo militar para así junto a sus tropas comenzar a cargar cuidadosamente el cuerpo.

 _¡Sigh!_ Debo de saber lo que exactamente lo que ocurrió en mi castilloy no hay mejor forma de saberlo que interrogando a los afectados. Espero y mi hermanita se encuentre bien.

…

Espere pacientemente por varias horas tras terminar rápidamente mis labores del día y esperar que se me informara cuando algunos de los heridos despertaran para poder preguntar sobre lo ocurrido. Mis dudas aun no quedaban claras, ¿será que Cristoper haya sido capaz de traicionarnos? Estoy confundida.

Acabo de terminar de escribir una carta a Twilight para preguntar si ha sabido alguna novedad de Cristoper pero aun no recibo respuesta de su parte. Es extraño, por lo regular ella responde a mi correspondencia al instante, ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a ella también? Pensar en eso solo hace que me sienta más preocupada.

Ya está anocheciendo y aun no se nada.

 _¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_

— Adelante — respondí ante el llamado de la puerta de mi habitación.

— Princesa Celestia — uno de los guardias de mi hermana se presentó ante mí — se me envió a informarle que uno de los guardias y la sirvienta que se encuentran hospitalizados acaban de recobrar la conciencia — Finalmente. Bien, no hay tiempo que perder.

— Muchas gracias, iré en estos momentos a verlos — agradecí y galope a un paso moderado para llegar a la enfermería del castillo.

Tras llegar, entre a la enfermería para ver a los dos ponis de quienes se me informaron recargados en la cabecera de las camillas. La sirvienta llevaba una gran venda que cubría mayor parte de su cabeza y el guardia real estaba cubierto por igual pero este en gran parte de su torso.

Me acerque cautelosamente con la sirviente para poder hacerle una pregunta con respecto a lo sucedido.

— Hola mi querida poni, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Princesa Celestia — ella dijo mi nombre tras sorprenderse de mi presencia — _¡Ouch!_ — se quejó del dolor para así llevar uno de sus cascos a la cabeza.

— Calma, relájate. No deberías de hacer movimientos bruscos parece que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza. Lo mejor es que sigas en reposo para que puedas recuperarte.

— D- de acuerdo — ella respondió para así recostarse en la cama.

— Disculpa, sé que sonara un poco insensato de mi parte pero ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que paso?

— No lo sé… no recuerdo muy bien — la sirvienta dijo denotando confusión.

— Yo le diré lo que paso princesa. ¡El humano nos atacó! eso fue lo que paso — el guardia capto mi atención. Al parecer escucho la pregunta que le realice la joven sirvienta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tenía algún motivo para hacerlo? — cuestione esta vez dirigiéndome al semental.

— Él quería entrar a la sección restringida de la biblioteca. Por el aspecto malicioso que tenía se veía bastante obvio — el guardia respondió nuevamente, ¿Magia negra? Así que estaba en búsqueda de magia negra. Esto no me gusta para nada — Y me temo decir que lo consiguió, no lo sé. El muy infeliz me noqueo de un potente golpe que logro romperme una de mis costillas.

— ¡¿Humano?!... ¡Es cierto! El señor Cristoper fue quien me ataco. Ahora lo recuerdo — la sirvienta dijo denotando angustia — É-él se comportó muy raro… recuerdo que cuando lo encontré en la habitación en la cual estaba realizando mi labor… d-dijo algo de asesinato y cadáveres. Creo que planeaba atacar a los guardias que lo seguían p-pero yo salí en su defensa ya que era un conocido de usted. Me ofrecí a ayudarlo y lo lleve a la biblioteca debido a que dijo que se encontraba muy estresado así que le sugerirle que la escritura podía calmarlo — para este punto su voz se quebraba al hablar — _¡Sniff!_... pero no imagine que pasaría esto, _¡Sniff!_ Me asuste cuando el ataco al guardia y luego… _¡Sniff!_ É-él me capturo y… y… Lo siento tanto princesa, todo fue culpa mía — la pobre sirvienta comenzó a romper en llanto.

— Tranquila, calma. Ya todo está bien. No fue tu culpa, solo trataste de ayudarlo y no sabías lo que él tenía en mente — no pude evitar reconfortar a la pobre y cubrirla con una de mis alas.

— Creí que iba morir.

— Agradezco su información. Ahora que sé que Cristoper Fabián es el culpable hare lo posible para que lo capturen e imponerle un castigo conforme a la ley — no creí que fuera posible pero todo apunto a que Cristoper es realmente el culpable.

Me disponía a retirarme para hablar con la guardia pero…

— Celestia espera — la voz de mi querida hermana fue la que freno mi marcha, al fin había recobrado la conciencia. Me gire nuevamente para así dirigirme hasta ella. Luna intento levantarse de la camilla pero no iba a permitir que se esforzara en el estado que se encontraba.

— Tranquila hermana, debes descansar.

— No hagas que los guardias busquen a Cristoper, él no fue el culpable — dijo Luna tras mirarme con un rostro comprensivo, ¡¿pero que está diciendo?!

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! Todo a punto a que Cristoper es el culpable de todo lo sucedido, de atacar a los guardias, de atacarte a ti y… — no quería decirlo pero mi hermana tiene que saberlo — de cometer asesinato.

— ¡¿Asesinato?! — mi hermana exclamo. Tal parece que se sorprendió tras escucharme decir tales palabras pero su sorpresa no duro mucho para así mostrar un rostro de completa furia — Ese canalla hijo de… — Luna expreso bastante enojada. El guardia y la sirvienta se asombraron por el lenguaje que mi querida hermana acababa de utilizar, y es de esperarse ya que no es digno de una princesa hablar de tal forma — Escucha Celestia, reitero nuevamente. Cristoper no fue quien hizo todo esto, fue Darkside.

— ¡¿Darkside?! — lo que mi querida hermana dijo me sorprendió. Ahora lo recuerdo, Twilight había hecho mención con anterioridad de haber visto un doble Cristoper el cual no tenía buenas intenciones. También tras el informe que Starswirl nos dio cuando Cristoper y Crystal Sapphire regresaron de la tierra de los dragones, relato sobre enfrentarse a ese malvado sujeto.

— Así es, el me ataco entre sueños y absorbió parte de mi magia con el objetivo de hacerse más fuerte. Ese fue su principal objetivo.

— Ya veo.

— Debemos de avisar a Cristoper cuanto antes de esto, temo por su bienestar al igual que de su compañera Crystal Sapphire.

 _¡PUFF!_

Inesperadamente una carta acababa de aparecer frente a mi resultando ser mi preciada ex alumna, en la cual redacta que se encuentra bien tras haber regresado de un viaje al pueblo de Hatelia que es en donde Cristoper y su amiga Crystal se localizaban por el momento. Ahora que sabemos la ubicación de ellos sabemos a dónde mandar la advertencia.

…

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **POV Tercera persona**

A altas horas de la noche en Ghastly Gorge, sucedían derrumbes de rocas y sonaban grandes estruendos. En algunas partes de las planicies había marcas de marcas en lo que antes hubo fuego y cerca de esos alrededores yacían diversos cuerpos de las gigantescas anguilas que habitan por todo el territorio consumiéndose por las llamas. El causante… ni para que les digo si ya se dan una idea quien se trata.

— JAJAJA… Este poder es asombroso. La magia de una alicornio es sumamente sensacional JAJAJA… — Darkside reía desquiciadamente haciendo estragos tras lanzar y manipular gigantescas rocas extraídas del suelo, causando fuertes corrientes de aire creando tornados, manipulando cantidades torrenciales de agua y por ultimo haciendo combustión a toda criatura que merodeaba a las cercanías. Estaba desquiciado por el poder que poseía en estos precisos momentos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos freno sus ataques y risas para dirigir su mirada hasta sus manos.

— No sé si es suficiente como para hacerle frente a mi lado positivo. Mmm… comprobémoslo entonces. Prepárate Cristoper, me vengare por las dos veces que me dejaste en ridículo — Y sin más, este se desvaneció en forma de humo en dirección al oeste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo del día de hoy. Quiero disculparme por la demora, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. No sé qué tipo de villano luzca Darkside para ustedes, trate de ponerme en los zapatos de este y pensar como el villano de la historia, fue algo nuevo para mí ya que en si soy malo siendo malo… (-** **͜** **-u)**

 **Si realmente echara a andar mi imaginación como el tipo malo… creo que hubiera exagerado un poco pero no me quiero arriesgar a que me reporten o algo por el estilo. Pero si ustedes gustan de leer algo un poco más violento por parte del antagonista solo háganmelo saber a través de reviews y/o PM's por favor.**

— Pinkie Pie: A mí no me gusto que Darksy haya… acabado con la vida de ese pobre jardinero. Fue demasiado cruel.

— **CrisKakis: Pues a mí no se me hizo la gran cosa, no creo que a los lectores les llegue afectar o molestar eso ¿o sí?**

— Pinkie Pie: Pues mira… — le dije a Kakisito para inmediatamente apuntar a Muffins quien se cubrió con una sábana y temblaba de miedo.

— **CrisKakis: Oh… — pobre Derpy, parece que si se asustó. No la culpo después de todo la pegaso es muy inocente — Lo siento mucho bonita, no quería que te asustaras. No es real, solo una historia.**

— Derpy/Muffins: ¿De verdad? ¿Ese Darkside no es real?

— **CrisKakis: ("Oh por dios, esta pegaso es tierna y con esos ojitos chuecos me hacen que quiera apapacharla"), ¡De veras, de veritas!, ahora ten. Sé cuánto te encantan los muffins así que te traje uno cuando fui a por la botana.**

— Derpy/Muffins: ¡Muffin!... Mmm… sabor de vainilla.

— **CrisKakis: Jejeje… nunca cambies — no pude evitar acariciar la melena de la pegaso, está en su lugar solo sonrió mientras agitaba un poco la cola. Hasta se comporta como una mascota.**

— Pinkie Pie: ¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No me trajiste nada?

— **CrisKakis: Oh cierto, no había caramelos así que te traje un muffin también. Así que señorita… tenga pa' que se entretenga — le entregue el muffin para comenzar a comerlo de un solo bocado.**

— Pinkie Pie: Mmm… sabor piña.

 **Bueno, yo me despido y me quedare a hacerle compañía a las ponis hasta que terminen de comer sus muffins. Gracias por leer el capítulo y estén atentos para cuando esté listo el próximo. Así que cuídense mucho raza… BYE :D**


End file.
